Superman dc enslavement
by ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE
Summary: Superman enslaves dc universe with the help of Wonder woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Donna, and many injustice style lots of sex, Spank, rape, Superman/multi. Warning Superman/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

IN THEMYSCIRA EMBASSY.

Nowadays Diana aka (Wonder woman) spent a lot of time thinking about a certain kryptonian. Superman, he is so handsome, tall, broad solder, and his blue eyes will make her him with simple looks, the thought of him making love to her, made her pussy wet and horny, she never felt anything like this and her thought move to what she would do for her next training with superman.  
He was improving in his fighting skills at a rate that was impressed her, And it almost terrified her, Her mother always told her, "never let your gaurd down to any man",

She spent a long time figuring out today plans for sparing with him.

ARTIC IN THE FORTRESS,

"So, are you ready princess?" Superman asked, she always hate him calling princess, Wonder woman rose to her feet before him from the chair.

"Yes, one final test, before you move on to our next technique Kal," Wonder woman said.

"Already moving for next technique?" Superman asked her.

"you would just be going around in circles, unless you move forward and that would not allow you to achieve your full potential," Wonder woman said.

"When you defeat me this time, go all of the way. Show your supriority, show that to me. I will not stop fighting until you completely and utterly achieve victory over me." Superman understood what Diana meant perfectly, they have been dating for two months, he slowly starting to understand about the amazon princess. The two of them circled around each other for a moment.

"Let's begin Kal."Wonder woman stabbed at Superman. He blocked her first attack and he avoided a rebound attack. Superman stepped back. A shield appeared and Wonder woman kept slamming at the sword. Several ropes shot out. She dodged them and sliced was behind Superman, and she stuck to the shadows. She tried to misdirect him into attacking the woman flung a dagger. It burned before it took Superman. She tried to nail him with a swinging punch on the back pushed her up against the wall and pinned her against it. She wasn't going to make it that easy to be caused a attack to escape when the sent of her arosual filled in the air , Superman nose pick the womans arosual. She jumped behind him. Superman turned around and grabbed her fist. He twisted them around and brought her down onto her hands and woman struggled to try and get to her feet. Superman released her instantly. She punched at him. Superman dodged it. He caught her arm and he caught her other struggled and squirmed against him.

Superman leaned forward and kissed her on the woman struggled against him, when his tongue pushed in her mouth. It only lasted for a couple of minutes. She found her desire to fight to become less and less, and her desire to return the kiss became even more and more. She nibbled on his lower lip, unable to believe that she was succumbing to snapped for a moment, and started to fire back with a rapid fire succession of blows. Wonder woman's hair flew went behind her and held her into place.

"I…can't….I have to….win," Wonder woman said started rested his hand between her and his finger made a circular motion.

"I think that you're going to win, aren't you?" Superman asked. He grabbed her by the hair and guided her down on her knees.

"You can handle a spear well, can't you?" Superman said Diana realized where this was going and she tried to make one more effort to get to her feet. Superman brought her back hands were placed on his pants, but instead of taking him down, she ripped his pants, the blue eyed kryptonian grabbed Diana's head and held her face steady for him,

"So, does the student have something to learn, or can he teach, the teacher something?" Wonder woman breathed heavily. She realized that she had lost, but she had won at the same time. She looked him right in the eye and nodded.

"I'm not quite defeated yet, Kal" Wonder woman said,  
superman's throbbing hard thirteen inch cock slid into her mouth. Diana's lips wrapped around him. Diana had never had a cock in her mouth before, and she figured that it was only fitting that she would have her lips around such a vision of Superman's hands threaded the back of her head and Superman pushed himself into the amazon princess mouth.

"You know, for someone who has never sucked a cock,  
you're pretty good at it," Superman informed to her beloved lover, the amazon princess looked up in his eyes and her hot lips wrapped around his mouth. Superman tightened his grip around her face and pushed into her felt her lover fuck her throat. His thick cock filled up her mouth and throat completely.

"So, do you have any fight left in you?" Superman asked.  
"Seem pretty defeated to me?"

Diana grabbed his balls and started stroking him again. Superman groaned when she used a skilled hand to work him best hands appeared to be the ones that could either bring pleasure or death. She started to stroke his balls and slowly worked him over. Superman's throbbing cock pushed deep into her throat and nearly gagged her with his cock. He pulled almost all the way out of her throat and pushed into her depths.

"Looks like you're going to finish me off after all my love," Superman said. Wonder woman stroked him even harder. His balls tightened in her hand and she could feel his cum fire into her mouth. It went down her throat and inside her spurts of cum hit the back of her throat. Wonder woman accommodated herself to the test and it wasn't unpleasant at pulled her up to her feet and cut her clothes from her body. He ripped Diana's armour her tone body, flat stomach high and firm round big breasts, long legs, shapely ass, and dripping wet pussy revaled to superman. Her pussy looked like it beckoned for him.

"You bastard Kal, you made me want this," Wonder woman groaned.

"I'd like to think so, yes," Superman said. He ran his hands down her body and slowly worked his finger between her thighs. "The question is, you want it, but how badly?"

"Really badly," Wonder woman breathed. She could not believe that she was doing with the man who stole her heart when they meet first time, her mother always warned about this, yet she submitted to his tearing, the blue eyed kryptonian slowly toyed with her clit and she whimpered when he kept playing with her. He really knew how to push all of her buttons.

"How badly?" Superman asked Wonder woman while teasing her.

"I need you inside me," Wonder woman said, before she could stop might not have admitted that right away, but he pushed the right buttons. His cock pressed against her entrance.

"I need this Kal please!" she begged him.

"If you insist my love," Superman said. He pinned her back against the wall and slid inside extremely tight pussy clenched him when he entered inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and her nails dug into the back of his shoulder. She encouraged the kryptonian to fuck her extremely hard.

"You've been saving this pussy for me princess, haven't you?" Kal asked.

"yes Kal, you want to my first Kal, no men ever touched it, i can't feel the normal humans touch kal if they tried they would be dead," Wonder woman breathed heavily and said. "Oh, you bastard….dominate me with your big cock."

Superman felt her warm silky walls clench around him. He lightly toyed with her nipples and that caused the cum to flow, lubricating his pole when he shoved inside woman felt him hit her pleasure spots. She had many skilled female lovers, but she was pretty sure that she never felt anything like this. It coursed through him.

"You maybe a strong amazon warrior, but in my bedroom, you're nothing, but a slut that's begging to be fucked," Superman told her. "Aren't you Diana?"

"We're not….in your bedroom," Diana said. She stood corrected. She wasn't sure where Kal had positioned them where she was being fucked against her dresser.

"I stand corrected," Superman said, she murmured something when the kryptonian plowed inside her. Her pussy gushed for him and her body twitched, anticipating each thrust. He was amused that she only made a move to correct him about the bedroom think.

"Now, cum, cum like you've never cum before Diana, my love ," Superman said Diana's body tensed and her orgasm hit. It rocked her pulled out of her and guided Diana onto his bed (which is strong). She got onto the bed without any thought or was on her hands and knees, her perfect ass beckoning for the kryptonian. She tried to shift herself into position, swaying her ass when she was on her hands and knees. A loud smack echoed and superman's hands smacked against her ass.

"oh Kal ," Diana cried loud, Superman smacked her a few more times on the ass and leaned forward, to whisper in her ear,

"Well if it was too much, then why are you so wet in your pink pussy?" Superman asked to Diana didn't have an answer for that. She could feel Superman's thirteen inch cock at her wet entrance and she felt filled once knew that she shouldn't succumb to this, but she couldn't help it. Her body betrayed her when she craved this big cock, deep inside her plunged his manhood deep into her body.

"Yes, you're very wet, shows how much you want this. And how much you want to get fucked even harder." Superman said, the blue eyed kryptonian drilled his throbbing hard cock inside her tight pussy. She stretched around his tool when Superman plowed inside her wet quim. Her pussy clenched him.

"This makes you feel good, doesn't it?" Superman asked her. He fondled her big juicy breasts and that caused her to tighten it.

"It makes you feel good to have a real cock inside you, doesn't it?"Superman asked, Wonder woman nodded in response. The feeling was a pleasure that she didn't expect.

"So, who has defeated you Diana?" superman asked her.

"Kal….el," she breathed. Her wet pussy clenched around sawed into her harder from behind, fucking her pussy hard.

"Who has fucked you and give you so much pleasure?" Superman asked her.

"Kal….el!" she yelled, that last word coming out in an orgasmic cry. She was dripping with sweat.

"Who is fucking your cunt right now my dear Diana?" Superman asked her.

"Kal….Fucking... my beloved Kal," Superman breathed.

"so you are feeling good?" Superman asked a couple of mini orgasms, which she was sure lead her up to the big one.

"Yes, yes," Wonder woman screamed like a bitch in heat. "You are my love Kal, please, let me cum, Kal."

There was a small part of Diana that couldn't believe that her body and her desires betrayed her this much, and there was an even larger part of her who was more than satisfied with's hands ran over her body. Each touch was like a miniature gift for her, with the new pleasure it could bring, she thanked Aphrodite for this lovely gift.

"Yes, Diana my love, cum, cum hard," Superman said to diana,  
he came, The nerve racking pleasure exploded through her body, and soon she would have something else that was pumped his cock into her juicy pussy. He felt her orgasm and it felt good. After fifty times Diana cumed, one more time and that would be the perfect time to release it inside her pussy.

"Do you want your gift Diana?" Superman asked looked eager and anticipated this greatly. The tension rose through her body, preparing herself for the end. Superman grabbed the back of her raven hair and he pushed inside her depths. He could be as gentle or rough as possible, depending on what the mood and the situation called for.

"Yes, please," Diana panted. She felt a warmth spread through her body when her latest and potentially final, for this round, orgasm was smiled, one more, and she would be his, without a doubt.

"Then cum with me, Diana," Superman ordered her fifty one orgasm diana felt with his cock inside her was amazing. She completely and utterly succumbed to him, the last traces of her doubt huge blast of cum filled her insides a few moments later. His cream coated the inside of her walls and he pulled out of her dropped on the bed, pulled back from Diana, who was sticky, sore, and satisfied all at the same time.

"I think that I beat you completely and you are mine now Diana," Superman said. He smiled, and added. "But naturally, if there's any fight left in you, I'll be happy to take you the rest of the way."

"You've won kal," Diana informed him with a smile, Superman smiled happily

"are you ready for another round" Superman asked, Diana could not beleive with her eyes Superman big rod is ready and straight again, she can't protest against her Kal, her lover, her future new master,

8 HOUR'S LATER

sleeping in Superman's broad chest, Diana trail her finger from his chest to his big hard dick, which is hard as steel, she impresser by his stamina and asked Kal.

"Kal i want you to meet my mother are you ready for that?," Diana asked, Superman smiled and let her know that he was, Superman smiled the though of his plan for her and everyone.

A/N HAI GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Wonder woman

CHAPTER 2

WONDER WOMAN BECAME SUPERMAN'S WHORE,

SIX MONTH LATER

DAILY PLANET

Clark kent aka Superman thinking about his last six month's, his girlfriend Diana prince aka Wonder woman has sex in fortress at many places and in many positions even watching many porns while having sex. Diana begin show her sexy side they even met Diana's mother, Kal thought Hippolyta was a milf before he saw her, but when he first saw Hippolyta he is jaw dropped the woman look same as Diana but blonde hair. Hippolyta allow them court because of her daughter's stubborn, He is not native he knows Hippolyta hate him more than anything, he could see the hate in the woman's eyes, he also able to meet Diana's baby sister Donna 18 age look like younger verision of Diana, he also knows she is a bit of brat.

"Hai C.k" .a voice came from nowhere, Clark turned his head and wake up from his day dream

"hello Jimmy" Clark kent greeted Jimmy olsen.

"are you day dreaming C.K"  
Jimmy asked.

"No" Clark kent said, suddenly the look on his face say he know's that Clark was lying, After a long pause Clark said, "ok just thinking not day dreaming,"

"hai it's alright, everybody day dreams, hai C.k do you like to come to party at my home this friday?" Jimmy asked.

"no i'm sorry i have other plans" Clark said, After a long pause, he knows Jimmy never move if he don't get every answers about his plans. "i am going to my girlfriends home to meet her mother"

"is't Diana prince" Jimmy asked.

"yes" Clark said, Jimmy is jealous of Clark, he never understand how the hell kent was able to date a beautiful woman like Diana prince.

"is your girlfriend have a sister or something," Jimmy asked. Clark gave him a warning look."say hello for me, will you?"

"ok" Clark said with a smile,

'God she is hot as hell, how the hell does C.K captured her?' Jimmy though himself, Clark mind wandered to Diana again, they having lot of sex and after watching porn's and role playing sex, Diana become completly comfortable with sex talks, Clark also find out his lesbian partner Artemis, she swap stories her and Artemis, Clark slowly planted Diana's mind threesome with Artemis and many woman's this friday, he is going to make her his slut completly and start his plan's for enslavement.

IN THE EMBASSY.

Diana princess of amazon looking at the time, she and Kal has plans this friday, she can't believe there day's she and Kal's have lots of sex, sex, the touch of him, his teasing, she thought, she can't live without the damn kryptonian, every day she need him, her mind wandering about Kal's dirty talk's,

"oh Kal fuck me" Diana screamed with pleasure,when his thirteen inch cock kept ramming in her hot molten center. He captured her nipple's with his mouth, which is errect and sensitive, she let out a loud moanam.

"you like beging fucked don't you dirty little lesbian whore, do you want a pussy on your face to lick, how about Artemis, the orange head bitch?", Kal asked, while fucking the amazon princess pussy, Diana can't believe it turning her, she is eagerly waiting for this friday for her beloved touch.

'Kal may be boyscout in justice league, but he is a badboy in the bed ,and he is mine, mine only' Diana thought herself with a smile.

FRIDAY NIGHT,

Diana asked Julia to take over her duty and cancel her charity and other parties. Which she got invited,

IN SUPERMAN FORTRESS

Kal prepared for the night, he is wearing a blue jean, and white shirt, Diana arrives through the portal , she was wearing a white amazon cloth, her round breast hinted a little, her lips is cherry color, he can't wait to taste it, and suddenly realise his plan for Diana, and push away the though, suddenly she wrapped her hand on his neck, they started kissing each other, Kal put his tounge in her mouth, and started rape her mouth, the dark hair princess moaned in his mouth, Kal take her hand on place it in her round big tits and slowly massaged her tits, Diana mönamed in his mouth , Kal smell her arosual, and thought this is the time for him to start to ellobarate his plans.

"Diana we have to talk"  
Kal said in between his kisses, Diana is frustrated.

"no we don't" Diana said with a hint of horny and angry in her voice.

"Diana please let me talk" Kal said "please" well i am horny and wet he wanted to talk Diana thought. She planted butterflies kisses to the Kal's neck.

"ok we can talk" Diana said with a frustration. Kal started explain his plan, Diana can't beleive what she is hearing.

"Kal are you out of your mind? ,i thought you are better than them ,and i am done here" Diana said angrily. And the amazon princess started to get up from her bed, Kal know how she react for his plan, in his mind he know the same think happens, but he will not let her go. The kryptonian easily captured Diana from front, and slammed her against the wall ,he ripped her dress, her round big tit's are visible to the entire world, her flat stomach, her wet pussy visible to the world, Kal thought 'its belong to him and he never going to let this sexy body go well ever'.

Diana can't beleive, what is happening to her, a plessure shot through her body, her body betrayed her, she let out a loud moanam like a bitch in heat, when Kal take her against her will, she forgot Kal's plan for this world, she wanted him, she want him to rape her, when Kal roughly massage her tits, she let a moanam escape from her mouth, her pussy is dripping wet, when he put a finger against her pussy center and started to rape her pussy with her finger against her will, Diana continued to moanam against her will,

The kryptonian continued to simulate her pussy, mouth, and her tit's.

"look at you princess you want me to rape you? You want to take your girlfriend infront of you did't you"? Kal asked to Diana, he could easily feels the summission of amazon princess, but he want to make sure she belong to him, that no one come between her and him, In a nano sec he tied Diana in his bed with her lasso, her hand was tied in two sides of the bed with her lasso and his leg spread into eagle shape, and her big round breast are waiting for his attention, the kryptonian go to his other rooms bring a kryptonian metal paddle,  
Diana wanted him take her and rape her, when Kal retured to the bed he watching Diana moanamed like a bitch, his dick throbbed with pain.

"i know you are proud amazon warrior and princess an example for woman's but now you are nothing but a summissive slut, and today on i am your master" the kryptonian said with a smile.  
Diana know what is comming to her, and hard smack on her bare pussy by the metal she feel her pussy juice driping from her cunt, the kryptonian strike it again and again, Superman raised her, leg and tie it to close to her boths hands and smack her rear again and again diana, shamelessly let the moanam out, she wants him now in her cunt.

"Kal please fuck me" diana asked but the kryptonian keep tearing her by kissing , liking the side of her side of her clit, he watched her clit throbbing and her juices are flooding, but he did not touched her clit, he wants her to beg for him to built her anticipation, he licked side of pussy and her punker hole, Diana can't take that anymore.

"Kal please fuck me, i will be your's slave plz kal, plz Kal" Diana cried with pain and frustration, she cannot withstand the torture anymore, that's all he needed to hear, the kryptonian slowly withdraw from her pussy and let her away from lasso, he look at her in blue eyes.

"braclet of summission to me, that reffer you completely summited to me" Superman asked, Diana hesiated but she take his braclet and summit it to her beloved lover, and she looks down ashamed, Kal smiled and looked the naked goddess, he lifed her head look in her eyes and kissed her in her lips, Diana melted by this, the kryptonian take a diamond,

"Diana will you marry me? By whataver tradition i will follow, i have no secrets from you, you will be my queen, my love, will you be Love of my life" Superman asked Diana, the amazon princess can't beleive what is happening, Kal wanted her to be his beloved, how could she say no to this.

"yes" she said, he kissed and shift her in his lap,

"time for to make you mine again love" kal said he wrapped his arm's tightly around the Amazon princess, as his fingers ran down her back, causing her skillfully dragged his hands down her back before cupping her ass to push Diana onto his lap further, Diana allowed her future husband to push her back and kissed her hungrily. The kiss continued to deepen immensely, as the kryptonian hands roamed down all over her body and she moaned in pleasure as the kryptonian kissed her even more deeply, his tongue wandering around her mouth. The raven haired Amazon princess wrapped her bare legs tightly around him and she worked her hand down his pants. Her strong hand found his throbbing thirteen inch penis and she gripped it as she stroked him up and down to give him the most pleasure that she could give him. The position was reversed.

"Mmm, Kal I 'd like some of that," Diana offered as she worked his pants down and then working his boxer shorts off. Diana watched his penis throb and twitch before her. This caused heat to fill through her body again as he reached up and placed his hands underneath her big tits She closed her eyes as Kal sat up, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit.

"Oh, Kal, please don't tease me," Diana panted as kal kissed the side of her neck, sucking on it. Kal grabbed her breast and caressed it. He roughly massaged it lovingly and Diana closed her eyes, a throaty moan escaping her lips. Her moaning became more labored as Kal worked her over for a little bit.

"Isn't that half the fun diana, when i am going to take your girlfriend infront of you, i am sure you will enjoy the show" kal said as he alternated between her left and her right breast, as she was down on the ground. Kal straddled her and planted a series of kisses, starting at the tip of her right ear and working his way around his lover's body.

Diana's eyes fogged over with even more pleasure, this was nearly unbearable and her core was molten hot for him. Kal smiled, he could sense her pleasure and his cock throbbed because of the delightful scent from her arosual that passed through his nostrils. Kal speed up the kisses.

"I want you Kal, I need you Kal," Diana managed as kal cupped her pussy and felt the warmth and moisture rising from it.

"I can feel that my love," Superman said with a bright tone as he hovered over her entrance. He teased her a little bit but Diana locked her legs tighter yet around his waist don't let him tease more. Kal's eyes eyed her sex and he maneuvered himself about ready to plunge into her. The Amazon felt his big throbbing inch cock hover at the edge of her.

"Please, Kal don't tease me," Diana stated as her legs wrapped around him and her nails sunk into his back. Kal smiled before he plunged into her pussy. His cock penetrated into her and Diana's eyes widened as he pushed in and out of her. Diana lifted her hips to meet his motions. They were slow and sensual, working into her as his hands roamed her body. Kal felt every single inch of that lovely flesh underneath his hands, caressing it as he worked over felt his prick working inside her, it felt good stretching her powerful walls apart. The woman's walls tightened together as she met him. Diana vaginal muscles caressed her man's rod as his hands cupped her pussy. She tightened around him as he pushed in and out of her. The woman breathed, her eyes flickering shut as the pleasure washed over Amazon could feel the pressure build up through her body as he slowly worked into used his fingers to play with her sensitive nipples and this drove her wild.

"So good Kal, feels so good," Diana panted heavily as his cock worked into her molten hot core.

"Oh, I need more Kal, please, Kal, I need you. i will conquer entire world for you Kal" Diana monamed.

"And you'll have me my beautiful slutty princess," Kal smiled Diana become complete slut, and he worked over her and pushed himself up. His hands roamed her stomach, feeling the taut flesh and he roughly massaged her. Diana's eyes flickered, her body flushed with pleasure. She was about to experience orgasm with the cock inside her and anticipation built up for the orgasmic explosion. Diana reached up and squeezed his Kal's strong biceps. She breathed lustfully as his cock pushed between her walls.

"Cum for me, Diana, show everyone you belong to me" Kal said as he continued to push into her, his cock rammed her walls as he speed up his penetration of her a little bit. Diana bit her lip in pleasure and felt her walls tighten around him. Her pussy juices lubricated his throbbing cock as she panted heavily. Kal slowed down for a moment but her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as Diana's gaze fixed right into his eye.

"Kal, fuck me, please Kal Really dominate me." Diana monamed, Kal grabbed her breasts, harder, and this caused her walls to tighten around him. His throbbing cock pushed up and speared into her center. Diana panted heavier and heavier as his member invaded her center. The raven haired woman lifted her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts before her pussy tightened. Diana lost herself through the pleasure of Kal working her center. His throbbing prick slammed into her tight pussy, working into her. Kal pushed his cock up and pushed it down into her.

"Oh great Hera, Kal yes," Diana panted as pushed her legs up so he could get better leverage in slamming into her harder and harder.

"You like that don't you the though of i am going to taking your lover Artemis ?" Superman asked as he tugged on her hair and her eyes snapped towards him lustfully.

"Yes, yes, you're the only man for me, and my lesbian partner," Diana panted as she lifted her hips, feeling all thirteen inches slam into her. Kal's thirteen inch cock continued to work into her for a few more seconds and worked her up for another orgasm. Kal had hers up and slowly licked and caressed her shapely thighs before grabbing her ass cheeks. The woman moaned, encouraging him for more. His hard dick worked into her tight wet hole as more fluids splashed out of her.

"Yes, yes, more kal, more," Diana panted as she felt another orgasm simmering through her body. There was so much pleasure that coursed through her that it was not even funny. Kal's movements got more intense as the dance continued and Diana lost herself to them. His mouth was down, kissing and sucking on her big breasts, before he ran his hands through her silky raven hair. A hand reached around and gripped her breast, his fingers worked around her stiffening nipples. The raven haired woman continued her pleasurable sounds as he worked over every inch of her body. Her walls tightened around him once more and this time Kal pulled out as her juices dripped from his thirteen penis.

"Kal," Diana moaned but kal grabbed her around the waist and turned her over. Diana's eyes widened before she felt a tingling of excitement go inside her as she realized what her beloved was going to do. She was on her hands and knees, and Kal grabbed her breasts, before he teased her opening. She felt a burning desire spread through her body as her center hungered to welcome him in from behind her.

"YES!" Diana shrieked this statement as Kal's cock plunged into the Amazon from behind. He treated her gently but at the same time he really made her feel what was happening. His hand wrapped around her swinging breasts as he picked up the pace. Each stroke caused her to have a miniature orgasm which was helped along by his stone hard dick drilling into her center.

"I know you like that slut," Kal breathed as he nibbled on her ear and Diana panted before his cock worked through her. Kal worked his thrusts into her even deeper, his throbbing cock spearing into her center. Diana's eyes closed as his cock picked up the paces and speared into her a few times. Kal's tool worked into her center and stretched her walls apart. He continued to pick up the paces and his balls slapped against her thighs.

"I want more," Diana panted to him. He was about to give her more, he was about ready to give her everything that she ever wanted. Kal's stamina was incredible he knows he can go all day, she had come numerous times, each orgasm more intense than the last one, and each more satisfying as well. Diana felt thirteen inches of delight penetrate her over and over again. Kal felt the pleasure and he knew that pleasuring her meant that his pleasure was heightened. He was able to hold back the rush of his cum, which made her anticipated it even more. His hands roamed her breasts and her nipples twisted around. This caused Diana's pussy to clench his rod tightly.

"More Kal, I need your seed, make me your's" Diana breathed like a bitch in heat before his hands roamed all over her body and sent pleasurable caresses on every single inch of her body.

"Soon you'll have it," Kal breathed as her head turned around and their mouths met into a kiss. She parted her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth. She slowly sucked on his tongue, feeling the pleasure work over her. The two of them allowed their tongues to clash together in dominance and passion, their hands working over each other's body. Kal pumped himself into her from behind and Diana grinded herself back towards it. It was a pleasurable feeling that only came after two sets of organs from two powerful individuals met each other. The tight twat of the Amazonian princess wrapped around her as she tightened around his penetrating pole. He used his hands to work her over, working over every single inch of her sensual body. Diana panted heavily as her breasts got groped and squeezed. The dark haired princess felt heightening breasts before he grabbed around her and Kal pushed himself up before slamming into picked up the pace before rammed her with his big fat cock.

"Oh, gods, nothing is better Kal i'can't live without it," Diana breathed as her hands grabbed the ground. Kal slapped against Diana' rear was nothing compared to Kal's balls slapping against her shapely pussy. Diana body was covered with a heavy layer of sweat as kal plowed into her again and again from behind. The kryptonian thrusts penetrated her into her warm depths as she wrapped around him. Diana panted heavily as Kal's large hands manipulated every single inch of her body and he continued to work over her. Kal pulled out of her and smiled at her, but Diana grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed.  
He allowed her to pin him down to the bed and felt her extremely strong cunt ram down onto his cock. Diana practically impaled herself onto his throbbing cock as she pushed herself up. Her tight box wrapped around his throbbing stick of meat and she ground her hips around him. Kal laid back and watched the amazon goddess bounce up and down on him, before he returned fire to bury himself deep into her. This was what he wanted all along, to feel her wrapped around him as she rode him. Kal's balls throbbed before Diana pushed herself up and slammed down onto her, before Kal's hand grabbed Diana's breast, before pinching her and then kal raised a head up. He began to lick and suck her breasts, worshiping them like the pillars of perfection that they were. Diana felt his mouth work on her, along with his tongue and it was quite the feeling. His hands roamed all around her body as she pushed herself up and worked around him, wrapping around the base of his cock as she continued to ride him as hard as she could. Diana's tight cunt worked around him to the base of his cock, working him up to an amazing orgasm.

"Yes, yes," Diana panted as she rode him even harder, her pussy tightened around him.

"Love you, love you so very much," Kal breathed as he roamed down her body.

"i love you as well Kal," Diana breathed as she worked around him, before her mouth pressed against his and she continued to rock back working her hips against him.  
The dark haired woman's hips slammed down onto the pelvis of her lover, future god and she continued to rock back and forth. The woman's hands roamed his abs and chest as she sunk her nails into it. His hands roamed around her body as well. The two of them worked against each other, their organs connected with each other with miniature explosions. Kal's penis penetrated her before he worked into her. Diana's pussy tightened around his throbbing rod. His cock thrust into her pussy as he buried himself into her. The raven haired princess sunk herself down onto his ride, riding him rather fast. Kal grunted in the pleasure as she bounced up and down on him, before her walls tightened around his throbbing cock. The dark haired woman sped up her bouncing and Kal felt so much pleasure that her molten core tightened around her. The woman's hips sped up as she wrapped around him, tightening around him. The woman picked up her pace and worked over him over.

"So close," Kal breathed after a time as she tightened around him and the woman's walls wrapped around him extremely tightly. Diana's pussy continued to wrap around him and it tightened around him. The tool slammed into her tight twat as he worked into her. His finger stuck in her belly button and worked circles into her.

"That's it, cum for me Kal, I want it," Diana breathed as she pushed herself up and her hips cracked against her. The two continued their dance with each other, working into each other. His cock penetrated her tightening pussy that wrapped around him. Kal thrust a few more times into her pussy before his balls tightened. With an almighty grunt, he slammed into her and sprayed his juices into her hole. Diana panted heavily as she continued to ride him, feeling another orgasm as rope after rope shot into her dripping pussy. She felt it spray up into her as he pumped several loads of cum deep into her pussy. It wrapped around him as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto him, before the two of them dropped down. later that day Kal and Diana fucked all day, with various postions even fucker her tied up with her own lasso.

"Kal i know you planning on changing the world, i want the marry you by amazon way Kal please will you," Diana asked. Kal watched her

"yes Diana" Kal said.

"then we will prepare for the wedding" Kal replied. In outside of fortress supergirl watched her cousin fucking Diana she is horny as hell.

A\N NEXT BANA ARTEMIS JOIN THE HAREM  
PLZ REVIEW.


	3. Bana Artemis joined the harem

Chapter 3

IN THE FORTRESS

Kal was getting ready to meet Diana's mother, he was wearing his costume,  
Diana on other hand she is nervous about her mother, she has been planing on seducing her best friend artemis, she would love to see Kal fuck her, the thought of her two lovers making love to each other made her pussy extremely wet, her juices dripped from her cunt, they both travelled to the paradaise island through the portal.

THE PARADAISE ISLAND

They both landed on the beach, she wrapped her hand on his neck kiss his kissable libs, Diana touge rapped his mouth explore his secrets and plessure of his mouth.

suddenly a horse raiding woman came and take her helmet she is taller, her breast are bigger than diana ,but it clearly defy the gravity, she has long red hair, Diana regonise as her Alexa.

"queen is waiting for you princess," Alexa said in a bitter tone and she glared at Kal, she thought. 'he is a fine male specimen, she would love to see him in her bed,'

Diana saw the look on Alexa she glared at her, and gave her a warning look, Alexa watch the princess look on her face ,she was worried if she fight her for looking at him, the thought made her nervous, she know she can't defeat the princess.

"so Diana shall we" Kal asked  
they mount on two horses and started to raid to the palace, Kal watch amazons glare at him, he thought 'he would love to fuck them all'

when they enter the throne room, the queen of amazon Hippolyta sitting on the throne, Kal watch the mother of the woman he just fucked, she was, hot her long white dress show the clevarage of he big round breast her leg is covered, her face is stronger no fear, he would love to break her will in his bed, but smiled he know about Heracles he want's to show the plessure of man in the bed, not pain.

"so what bring you here my dear Diana" the amazon queen asked.

"is any reason needed to visit you, mother?" Diana asked.

"no, but my child you bring the kryptonian with you Diana, there must be a reason" the amazon queen said.

"you are wise as always mother, me and Kal are planning on getting married mother" Diana said. the queen of amazon's never thought a man will marry a woman after he taking on her bed, (from her experience with men's)  
may be the kryptonian is noble one, she watched him, he is 3 inches taller than Diana, his body look like statue, the costume made his entire body visible to her, a sensation tingled in her pussy, she really got jealous of Diana, the thought of him taking her make her wet, but she is not going to let Diana that easy to him, she though Heracles is just like him at the begning, first apperance he beat her in her mind.

"what are your intention toward my daughter kryptonian?, are you planing on selling her in slave market?, Are you planning on attack when we are sleep?, how many woman you have slept with kryptonian,? (she knows in man world a man can marry many woman's ,she also though she wanted to be one of them, the queen wanted to be one of his wife,) " the amazon asked. superman watched the queen of amazon, she is asking so many question? He also notice the hand on her sword, he wonder, is't magical, suddenly he noticied he needed to answer her.

"I am planning making her my wife, no i don't sell her in slave market , i am planning on keeping her for myself every day, i am also planning on making love to her everyday, and i don't have any other wife's" Superman said. 'may be later i would make you,' he thought himself and pour a charming smile, Hippolyta softed by the answer, she watched he daughter hugged the kryptonian tightly, she was clearly jealous of them, the queen was planning on taking him hers.

Diana hear the answer ,she was summited to him, she is his slave, yet he show kindness to her, she loved him so much, she hugged Kal el, she don't care if anyone, she kissed him in the lip's the throne room is watch this, some got jealous, some got angry in the though how does princess let a man defy her precious body, especially Artemis (Diana's old sparing patner and her lesbian lover), they all awaited for queen's answer.

"so let it be, i must test if he is worthy for my daughter ('and for me' she though,) if he is then he will bond to my daughter by our amazon way and tomorow the ritual begin's," Hippolyta announced. some senate member's disagree with it, but the when the queen raise from her throne everyone in the throne become silence, they know they can't beat her in fight, she is queen for a reason, they all silenced.

"my decision finalised, no harm will come to the man, they will face my sword and the royal gaurds sword" Hippolyta said to the crowd, the kryptonian watched her, he bowed and take Diana hand, Diana wanted him now she dragged him to her bedroom, Hippolyta smiled, she knows about her daughter well enough,  
what is about to happen in her daughter's bedroom.

THE DAY EVENING.

The sun is about to sink in the ocean, Artemis walked throught the beach, she miss Diana's touch, her tounge, her pussy taste, now its all going to belong to that man, of course he is the handsome man she ever know (not many she knows).

the thought of him with Diana is really sickens her and make her angry, in a distance she watched Diana and her new lover siting in the grass they both look peace full , Diana saw Artemis, she called Artemis.

"how about a sparing Artemis" Diana asked eagerly.

"yes that will do" Artemis replied, they both circled in sand beach Superman watched Artemis, she is a inch taller than diana, same size breast, it's clearly perky, long orange hair, long smooth leg her dress show's her tight ass, which he love to smack hard, her face look's great, her delicious lips are kissable. Her green eyes look lovely, the kryptonian though 'she would make a good fuck toy', watching two hottest woman fight made him horny, Diana punched Artemis in stomach hard, Diana alway's hold back this time Diana don't hold back, she punched Artemis constantly, Artemis fall and thinking about giving up but she didn't this time, Diana knows Artemis was angry at her, it's the perfect time, she is going to seduce Artemis now.

"You don't want to get up Artemis, i know you are angry about me and him,?" Diana asked Artemis in a gentle voice as she ran her finger down the side of the orange head nymbo's face. She shook her head.

"I don't know much about him but I have a feeling ,that He will betray you just like Heracles he is a man, he split's as apart Diana wouldn't you like me more than him, we can be together again he going to split us Diana." Artemis offered a pained smile before she concurred.

"no Artemis Kal wouldn't do that." Diana said and he used her hands to massage the back of Artemis's neck and her shoulders. The tank top she wore, her straps slid down her shoulders and the Artemis threw her head back with a sigh at Diana's tender motions.

"I figure you were under a lot of stress Artemis, because of us" Diana offered Artemis as she continued in a tentative tone of voice.

"I'm not his slave Artemis, i am his queen , i can be with any woman i want, the only man is Kal but i can also with you if you want" Diana said with a seducly replied.

"oh!," Artemis managed as she closed her eyes, Diana had alway talented hands, are talented than her mother's or her other sexual partner's, Artemis felt her thumbs work her flesh and her nipples grew erect slowly.

"Please…continue my love." Artemis let out that final word in a low and throaty moan which spurred Diana to do just that. Her hands worked around the back of Diana's neck and Artemis threw her head back, her thumbs massaging her quite nicely.

"Yes, that's good Diana," Artemis breathed as the raven haired Princess continued to perform these amazing was a heat going through her body, Artemis was frustrated after the these days hearing Diana was taken, in more ways than one. She'd been under a lot of stress for the past couple of days and Artemis relaxed as Diana's hands worked her over a breathy moan escape her mouth Artemis watched her. "You don't have to…."

This was interrupted by Diana getting to her feet and grabbing Artemis by the shoulders, which she followed up by pressing her lips onto Artemis's with a burning passion. The Amazon's eyes widened, granted that was not the first time she kissed diana, but this was perhaps the most passionate one that she'd ever received (she was improved a lot). The kiss broke and Artemis remarked in a shaky tone of voice.

"Diana, your lover is lying right there we shouldn't…." Artemis said,

"Kal never mind, you know men's always love woman to woman actions" Diana watched Kal and asked his" Kal, do you have an complain about me kissing other woman's"

"no, not at all" is all he replied.

"Kal and me're extremely open minded (she knows she is his bitch)," Diana stated as she grabbed the front of Artemis's outfit and slowly pulled it down. Artemis only offered a token amount of resistance, but she saw Diana's armour tighten around her breasts and her long dazzling legs out on display (the feeling are back she wanted her more than anything, none of its matter), She paused before she offered a smile.

"Won't you help me work out the stress like old time my love Diana?" Artemis said. Diana looked at Artemis's heavenly breasts, there were large, round, with pink nipples that were erect and taunted Diana. She hungrily took one of the nipples in her mouth, before sucking on it. Artemis closed her eyes and Diana used her tongue to stimulate the nipple in her mouth. The moans from the amazon mean that she was enjoying what was happening. Artemis could not believe it, (she missed Diana's mouth) she went in here with the intention of comforting Diana about her lover and now she was receiving the greatest pleasure of her life. Diana licked, nibbled, and sucked on her nipples. This caused passionate fire to course through her leaned back and Diana pulled off her armour. While her breasts were bigger as her's, they were turned her on. Artemis reached forward and squeezed the amazon princess breasts, which caused Diana to throw her head back with a light moan.

"Oh that's it Artemis, you are improved," Diana panted heavily as the Amazon alternated between squeezing Diana's big heavenly round breasts with one hand and then reached down to pull off her panties. Diana's panties were soaked and the smell of arousal caused Artemis to become very much light headed at the thought of gave a yelp of surprise as Diana made quick work of the rest of her armour ripped it hard but she managed not to hurt Artemis at all.

"You have a nice pussy, Artemis," Diana told her in a lustful tone as she reached forward before dipping her fingers into Artemis's honey and then pulling them out, before slurping it.

"mmm you too Diana," Artemis breathed heavily, liking Diana's two took turns tasting each other's juices, to the other, they tasted had Artemis down on the beach right next to Kal. Diana threw one leg over Artemis's and the other leg over Artemis's. She leaned forward and captured Artemis's lips into a searing kiss, before running her hands through the Artemis. Breasts pressed together as the two powerful women continued to swap their salaiva, Diana started to rub her pussy against Artemis's. She moaned as the two locked legs and they pushed together as they added the delightful friction to each other.

"That's the best like always Diana," Artemis breathed as Diana tipped her back and their wet pussies rubbed together against each other."Who taught you…this technique?"

Artemis groaned in plessure

"Kal," Diana stated without shame as she leaned down and captured an erect nipple in her mouth. Artemis breathed heavily as she shifted her dipped her head down into Artemis pussy and started to rotate her tongue into it. The orange haired Amazon nymbo breathed heavily as the worked into her. The two of them were having the time of their lives, working out some stress. Diana legs got the hint from her princess and she returned the favor, driving her tongue deep into Diana. There was a breathing hint as Artemis dove into her, running her tongue in and out of Diana's dripping snatch. The juices rolling down her thighs were something that intoxicated Artemis and made her absolutely enjoy it. Diana tried to copy Kal's motions that he used with his tongue in Artemis wet pussy. Whilst she was not as adapt as Kal, the trick was done well enough to cause her pleasure. The oranage haired Amazon moaned and bucked her hips up against her mouth. The tongue rotated around her and Diana captured her lesbians lover pussy. Artemis did not know what Diana was doing to her but it was heaven, that's what it was. She slurped and licked at Diana's pussy. She introduced as much pleasure as she gave. The two of them worked their tongues against each other until they climaxed on each other's two let go of each other and saw each other's honey rolling down the face of the other. The two of them turned towards each other and began to lick each other's face dry. Their hot tongues made movements off of each other's faces, lapping the juices off of each pulled artemis roughly into a rough embrace and their breasts pressed together, before the two of them exchanged a passionate kiss, their tongues locked together in the fiery joy. The two of them pumped their fingers in and out of the other's pussies, working their hips against each other.

Their activities caused Kal to stir a little bit. For a little bit, they were lost in each other, so they did not notice the fact that the Kal eyes wide open to this extremely erotic sight of Diana and Artemis in lesbian action.

"Mmm, Diana, you always know how to please someone," Artemis breathed and Diana dove between her legs, eating out some more of her Amazonian pussy. The orange haired woman clamped her legs around Diana's head with a force that she could take a tank. Diana continued to munch on Artemis's cunt, working her tongue into the Amazon. Her tongue worked circular motions around her dripping wet snatch. There was a moment where Artemis lifted her hips into the penetrating tongue of Diana. The amazon princess ate her out with amazing intensity and that felt so great. Artemis clamped her legs tighter around Diana's head and the amazon princess as she continued to work around her pussy. It felt so good that her tongue worked circular motions around the pussy before her. Diana kept her tongue around her. The kryptonian watching the erotic scene that was going on around him well most of it. The moans and sounds of flesh smacking up against flesh caused his cock to rise and grow rock hard. He take his thirteen inch big cock out and stroked it Diana looked up and saw her beloved lover's stroking his cock, his cock standing at attention. Artemis saw the same thing.

"Oh my," Artemis breathed, this was the first one she saw in real life and it was swelling, large, and throbbing. Diana smiled before Artemis offered her a tentative question.

"Are they all that big?" She saw his cock, all of it throbbing out her. She could not imagine how big it was but it looked particularly large. Diana was amused by Artemis looking hungrily at his cock. Diana turned towards her and wrapped arms around her neck before whispering in her ear.

"No, Kal's particularly gifted, he has a large cock and he knows what to do with it, and he has infinity stamina from the yellow sun" Diana whispered in Artemis's ear as Diana cupped the Amazon's pussy, clicking her inner earlobe.

"Would you like a taste?" Diana asked. Artemis eyed it, her mouth started to water a little bit but there was a moment of tentativeness with her. She eyed him.

"Are….I'm not sure(her teaching about men come to her mind)?"artemis hesitated,

"Come on, it's not that hard, in fact it's really easy," Diana remarked and egged her on. She grabbed her lesbian lover's hand and put it on the base of her beloved's cock. "Just start slowly stroking it, that's it, that's it, you can do it."

Artemis stroked Kal's cock and it started to throb in her hand as she used her hand to pump up and down onto him. The orange haired woman stroked his throbbing cock.

"by the gods Diana, it's hot and throbbing in my hand, i love the feel of his cock," Artemis stated.

"i know, That's it….keep stroking it," Diana encouraged her as Artemis stroked up and down on his cock. Diana coaxed her a little bit with a smile and she got more adventurous as she found her way around his throbbing penis.

"That's it, stroke his hard dick, tease him, make him build up anticipation."Diana threw herself on the beach and parted her leg's before she inserted her two fingers inside herself, before Diana pumped her fingers in and out of the pussy. The kryptonian arched her hips up.

"Go…ahead play with his big balls a little bit," Diana breathed hardly as Artemis used her right hand to cup Kal's balls as she stroked him up and down with her left. The kryptonian groaned, despite the fact that he was mostly out of this, it felt good, she has good hands Kal though, Her strong hand working up and down on his throbbing cock. It got him a certain amount of he watched her naked body for his cock to throb once again.

"Go ahead, lick it," Diana encouraged her. Artemis hesitated first.

"go ahead Artemis lick it," Kal encoraged, she got courage and used her tongue to lick his cock up and down, working him over. She curled her tongue around the throbbing cock and bathed him with her salvia. She licked it like a girl licking her first lollipop. Now Artemis threw all caution to the wind, and took his throbbing cock into his mouth.

"That's…. it artemis, i know you will love it" Diana panted as she inserted three fingers into her dripping wet pussy and pumped them in and out of her. The amazon princess closed her eyes tightly and she pushed herself up towards the fingers."Use your tongue, slowly suck him, bring him all the way down in your throat."

Artemis allowed her throat to accommodate for his throbbing cock and took more of it down her throat. The orange haired Amazon slut closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her lips tightened around him. She speared him down her throat and tilted her head back, sucking him off for everything she was worth. Kal rubbed her orange hair with his large hand, felt her mouth wrap around him, the warmth joy wrapped around it was amazing. He have the strength to take her as his properly but the sounds of joy that he was making were more than enough to indicate what was going on. Her mouth speared up and down, taking more and more of his cock down into her throat. Diana panted heavily as she watched this erotic scene unfold around her. She was getting hot watching her beautiful lover suck off her future husband. It proved that he was a true Alpha Male that he could have as many women as he wanted (she was horny by this and remembering her beloved's dirty talk Kal taking other woman certainly turn her on). Her fingers turned around before she pumped into her pussy, inserting one finger at a time into her dripping center.

"Yes, Kal fuck yes," Diana panted lustfully with a grin crossing her face as she placed with her breast and cupped it before squeezing a nipple. Artemis took more of his throbing cock into her mouth, she longed to have it inside her but that could wait. She tasted the throbbing cock, slurping at it. It was extremely delicious and she lost herself more and more in the passes of the cock going down her throat. She tilted her head back and gave him a long suck with her mouth, Kal grab those large slutty breasts and masaged it slowly, artemis felt a plessure that better than anything, she ever have and she wanted more, they would be his. He play with them and give her so much pleasure as she gave him.

"Oh Kal," Diana breathed as she could not wait. She managed to get over to the bed and licked Kal's tongue worked and massaged Kal's balls as Artemis took his thick length down her throat, working him closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure going down him and she felt his muscles tightened. Determined to have his cum down her throat, Artemis speared him down her throat a few more times, working him over with her throat cavity.

"That's….that's….that's it Artemis," Kal panted as her mouth worked around him some more as Artemis went down, her nose rubbing against his pubic bone as she continued to spear her way down his throbbing cock.

"Looks like someone's getting into this a little bit don't you Artemis," Diana remarked but still he faded in and out. She used her hand to massage his balls as Artemis sucked him 's cock was manipulated by Artemis tight throat, as she tilted her head back. She managed to lose herself in the sensations and his balls tightened before sending a steady stream of cum down her spurted his thick load down in her mouth and slurped it all up. His cock was nice and deflated in a nano sec it is hard again as thirteen inch cock, Kal stepped forward, knowing that he had to take decisive action , before things got too out of hand, before artemis go away. He grabbed artemis firmly by the hair and pulled her into a deep and hungry kiss. For a brief second, Artemis resisted for a moment. She actually growled in warning when she didn't roll was a persistent individual no matter what. He kept deepening the kiss between the two of them. She decided to return fire with an added kissed kard hard, using the force that would bruise a normal man's lips. Kal allowed her to gain a bit of leverage over frowned and didn't want to be left out of the fun. She situated herself behind the two of them.

The amazon princess pressed herself against artemis's back and planted a hungry kiss to the back of her closed her eyes and felt Diana slowly start to suck the skin off of the back of her neck. Again, She felt herself pressed between the two of them. Kal's strong hands explored every single inch of her body and that really felt great. Things were about ready to get really amazing from here and was about to heat up fast. Diana detached herself from Artemis after a second and hal took Artemis to the was pressed down beneath him, ready for him to take her. Her hips lifted eagerly for him to enter her and take her forcefully. Kal slowly teased artemis. She was so tense and she deserved the loving care of man that he could give her. His hands played with her breasts when he kept squeezing them. Artemis felt Kal's hands work over her body. Her god was playing with her. He touched her nipples and caused a pleasurable fire to explode through her body. Diana played her part in the fun and games. Slowly she unraveled Kal. She made sure Artemis had her eyes on Kal.

"Good things come to those who wait," Diana whispered. She reached around and grabbed Kal's cock, slowly stroking it. She placed her lips to the side of Kal's ear and stroked it.

"Wouldn't you agree Kal take her?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Kal grunted. He felt Diana's soft hand work him to a full erection.

"I need it," Artemis begged him. Kal smiled knowing artemis became a slut. He could smell her desire grow for him. Kal stepped forward and placed his thumb at the edge her entrance. Diana leaned down and played with Artemis's tits as duel assault was driving Artemis absolutely nuts. The Amazon nymbo couldn't help the double team assault. She wanted more, she wanted so much more. Kal's finger entered her. Artemis panted, when the kryptonian roughly fingered her at super speed. That caused her hips to rise and lower when Kal pushed his finger into her body. Eventually, Kal released everything Artemis juices saturated onto his finger. Slowly, kal pulled out and offered Diana a greedily took his finger. Her hot mouth wrapped around his finger. Diana closed her eyes when she slowly sucked.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kal inquired. Diana nodded eagerly with Kal's finger still submerged in her tongue traced over his finger and she withdrew the juices from them. The amazon goddess pulled away from him and hunger danced from her eyes. Kal turned around and looked at Artemis .she raised her legs and wrapped them around Kal's body. She rolled him over onto the bed.

"The time for teasing is over," Artemis moaned. She grabbed Kal around the chest and pushed herself down onto tight cunt muscles contracted around his tool. groaned when he felt the Amazon nymbo work her way up and down his pole. He felt her wrapped tightly around him when she kept bouncing up and down.

"Feels good, is't?" Artemis asked him. She cooed when she came down onto the base of his cock. She buried his thick and throbbing tool deep into her womanhood.

"You tell me, and we'll both know," Kal informed felt his throbbing cock spear into her. It pulsed inside her and she kept working herself down onto him. She was glad that her mate allowed her this gift to rise herself up onto Kal's throbbing manhood and pushed herself down onto him. Kal reached around and Artemis wrapped her arms around him. She pushed her face into her breasts, burying his face in between her cleavage. Artemis hugged around his head when she kept sat on the bench, watching the two lover's connect and unconnect with each other. The amazon goddess inserted one finger into her dripping hot vagina and pumped into herself. She was not going to say anything. She bit down on her lip and realized that no matter what, that felt so hot and she had to have even more of it.  
Artemis thought that she was going to come undone. She thanked herself for this blessing. Kal took control before she knew it. The next thing Artemis knew was she was face down. Kal's hands grabbed onto the back of her head.

"Time for you to feel how dominating I can be," Kal whispered into her ear. He spiked his throbbing manhood into her. Artemis's walls spread to accommodate him.

"Yes, fuck me with you big cock, harder." Artemis cried out of plessure.

"Yes, fuck her, harder,"  
Diana agreed. She diddled herself working onto her hand. Diana shivered from head to toe when she saw that Kal's gaze came onto hers. He gave her a shifty little smile.

"Don't worry, Diana, your turn will be pretty soon," Kal grunted. He pushed into could feel her anticipation raise when Kal shoved himself into Artemis roughly and pulled out of her. Artemis was still with Kal and enjoying every moment where she was still with him. Kal rough rocked into a common whore, He fucked her hard. All good things had to wrap up to a close eventually. The duel sensations of Kal fingering Artemis anus and plowing her pussy with his cock caused Artemis to lose her mind. Kal drilled himself into her as hard as he could from his vantage point. His rapid fire thrusts caused the orange haired nymbo to lose her mind when he worked into closed her eyes tightly.

"Cum for me, please, I need you cum" Artemis panted.

."Don't worry, you have it," Kal stated. He plowed into her with one more thrust. His balls released their tribute into artemis. A load of seed splattered into her pussy he impregnent her, It coated her walls with some amazing juices. She clenched down onto him when he plowed into her fields. Artemis slick walls collapsed around him when he rocked back and forth inside her body. Artemis eyes grew heavily lidded with pleasure the more that Kal planted his load inside her body. Several thrusts brought her to the edge of her passion.  
Kal pulled out of her and Artemis collapsed down onto the groud like a slut. The juices flooded from her crawled over towards the Artemis sexily. The dark haired princess crawled between Artemis's legs and slowly began to suck the juices from between her watched her and his cock grew erect, Diana looked at him, her hair draping over his face.

"All for me," Diana breathed. eagerly Her legs draped over his lap. ,.Her soft, tight cunt speared down onto Kal's tool.

"All for you, if you can handle it," Kal said . Diana closed her eyes to allow herself to immerse herself into the sensations the beautiful amazon warrior was about to feel. She liked it how kal's hands played with her ass. The beautiful amazon goddess raised herself high into the air and dropped herself down onto his massive cock. Diana felt her tight cunt wrap around him. Kal's balls felt rather heavy and she lowered herself down onto them. Artemis managed to come to her senses. She was greeted by the increasingly erotic and lovely sight of her lover bouncing her way up and down on her master's tool. She kept pushing herself up and down onto him, riding kal. She rocked herself backward and arched her back. Diana allowed a soft and sensational moan to escape from the back of her throat. She kept coming up and down onto Kal. Her riding increased.

"Artemis, you dirty bitch," Diana mewled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Kal informed finger fucked Diana ass while she rode Kal. The Amazon nymbo wasn't about ready to get knocked out of the ring for long. Diana felt Kal's talented mouth lavish her breasts. Diana whimpered the more that he played with gushing cunt allowed his throbbing tool to effortlessly slide into her body. Diana felt him touch her in some many amazing ways. Kal paid attention to the soft, firm flesh of her tits. He really started playing with her. His hunger grew the more that he sucked her nipples. He wrapped his mouth around her tit and closed his eyes.

Diana mewled when she came down onto kal's tool. Her soft walls collapsed around him and she kept riding him over and over again. She allowed herself to work up a frenzy the more that she continued to have a go at deeper he pushed into her, the better things felt. Diana closed around him.

"Finish her off, and it's time for another round i want you Kal," Artemis begged him.

"Don't count me out yet….Artemis,' Diana moaned. She spread her legs when her tight walls closed around allowed Kal to plow into her. Her hot thighs came down onto her hips. Diana grinded against him, reading to bring herself down onto his tool. Kal could feel the friction. The dripping hot cunt of Diana pushed down onto his throbbing tool. Kal grunted when he felt her inside him.

"Close enough," Kal informed her. He held Diana, her tight pussy gripping and kal both came at the same time and it felt so good. Diana pumped herself up and down Kal's tool, milking him of every single last drop of him, the amazon princess collapsed onto him, feeling pretty was seconds away from taking her spot. She was on her hands and knees still which allowed Kal to fuck her they both continued to used amused by Kal all night  
in the bush, he notice a dark figure watching Diana and Artemis getting used by a strong man with a hint of jealous.

A\N = MORE HAREM MEMBER'S ARE COMING .

PLZ REVIEW,


	4. Hippolyta part 1

CHAPTER = 4.

HIPPOLYTA JOINS THE HAREM PART ONE,

The sun slowly raises from the ocean, superman watched the pairing sun, and then he eyes shifted to the two sexy nymbo's sleeping peacefully in tired after twelve hour's non- stop sex.

Superman usually don't need to sleep, food or water, he can go all day, but he know's Diana and Artemis need rest, he don't want to wake them up, he watched the sun ray's slowly spreading towards the place, by using the superspeed he suddenly built a small house around the two goddess, to block the raising sunlight touch their eyes, they don't need to wake up now, he thought himself and he hugged both naked bodies and planted a kiss on both of their head, they groaned, their bare breast press against his both side, he watched them sleeping peacefully.

IN THE PALACE.

Being a mother and a queen, there were many events that Hippolyta was more than prepared for. It was the nature of life but this one threw her completely off. Kryptonian was handsome than anyone she ever know, broad chest, taller than her, first sight she wanted him, she didn't know if the kryptonian will take more wife's, or Diana will allow him to touch another woman, she send Dessa, her one of the trusted general to spy on them, she told her everything on the beach, she thought herself maybe i has a chance to have sex with the kryptonian and make him hers.

She watched her daughter came with kryptonian (no my husband) she thought herself, Diana came to her with the request of marriage and tell her the details, of the marriage,

"So are you sure, you wish to go through the ritual?" Hippolyta asked to Kal. "You do realize that this ritual, whether you succeed or your fail, it's binding."

Hippolyta wanted to make sure,Hippolyta never thought that she would see the day where something like this would happen again (her pinning for a man), again but she should have known to expect the unexpected more times often than not. The blonde haired woman shifted her gaze towards him and locked her eyes firmly upon him,

"We're sure about this, mother," Diana remarked to Hippolyta.

"We could have done this any way but we figured that we should not buck tradition. Even if it is a tradition that has not been performed for as long as anyone can remember." Hippolyta nodded, it had been much longer than anyone remembered, she had to refresh herself with the ins and the outs of performing the ritual. The blonde haired queen looked over the kryptonian taking every inch of him in as she turned to face him fully.

"The last time are you serious about your intentions towards my daughter kal el?" Hippolyta asked to Kal, he turned back towards her, he noticed that, she is calling him by Kal not kryptonian, a smile crossing his face.

"Do you think that I would come to you if I was anything but serious?" Superman replied, Hippolyta was pleased as he gave her the right answer and smiled at him, before she raised a hand up.

"You do realize what the ritual entails, don't you?" Hippolyta asked him with a bright smile across her face, wondering if this man knew what he was getting himself into. Kal nodded his head before he turned towards her.

"Believe me, I know what this ritual entails." kal replied to Hippolyta, Artemis told him about everything.

"You have to fight my daughter in your natural state, in the mating arena infront of her mother, her queen, and the royal gaurd's, you will have to do so completely in the nude," Hippolyta explained to him as she crossed her arms across her chest. Her bracelets dangled from her wrists as she surveyed him up and down.

"Yes, I know that's what I need to do and I intend to do that," Kal remarked to her, he understood what she was talking about.

"You will need to defeat her, but not only defeat her, you must dominate her," Hippolyta offered in a business like tone of voice. She wanted to make sure that he understood where she was coming from.

"Yes, I know that, i am willing to go all the way" Kal informed her, Kal wondered if she would get to the point.

"Then your work is only halfway done, you will have to defeat me in order to your prove your worth beyond a shadow of any doubt," Hippolyta informed Kal as she stood to her full height. "I do not take this combat lightly however."

Hippolyta explained (she want to test him if if is worthy for her),

"I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you," Superman smugly answered her.

"Very well then, you understand everything that is on the line and know that if you lose, you will be disgraced, if you won i will give her blessing, otherwise i won't" Hippolyta remarked to the kryptonian and he responded with a nod to show her that he did in fact understand her with crystal clarity.

"I understand, I will leave Diana alone if I can't defeat both of you. But that won't be an issue because I will defeat the both of you," Superman replied back. Hippolyta watched him, she enjoyed the confidence that was brimming through his vibrant blue eyes. It was an extremely attractive trait of his. It was the reason why she wanted him so much, he was not going to back down even though he was surrounded by women that were so well trained. It was an very intimidating thing to go up against.

"So it's settled then," Hippolyta offered as she gazed at Superman a moment longer, before turning around to face Lyla who stood in the background, arms folded. She was trying to forget how she was taken off guard the other day.

"We will have the ceremony in today moonlight, Lyla, would you do the honor of acting as the priestess to bless the ritual in the eyes of the goddesses?" Hippolyta happily told to Lyla.

"my queen, It would be my pleasure," Lyla commented, as she inclined her head, eager to serve her queen. She clasped her heads together and eyed the sky above her.

"Once the date is set, there is no backing out," Hippolyta warned Superman and the pair of blue eyes locked back towards her with intensity. "I'm giving you one final opportunity to change your mind but this is the final time I give this opportunity."

Hippolyta warned the kryptonian, He smiled he knows the woman is trained a lot, but with his superintellect he easily learned every martial arts from both krypton and amazon fighting styles.

"I know what I want (to make you my slut)," Superman informed her and Hippolyta knew by now that his mind had been set.

"As for you my daughter…" Hippolyta was about to speak.

"Yes mother, I understand the responsibilities of such a ceremony," Diana remarked to her as she firmly locked her eyes on her mother with conviction. Her mother made sure that she was not running head long into this situation which was an extremely good thing. Diana was not about to make a mistake that she might suffer for in the future. Of course, to think that this situation with Kal was anything like a mistake would be something that would be wrong. She crossed her arms and eyed her mother.

"You know what you're doing, then," Hippolyta whispered as she made her way off to her private chambers in order to prepare for the ceremony. It was something that happened once in a lifetime and it might never happen again. Kal nodded his head before he turned towards Diana and Artemis they both smiled at him, and he watched the blonde Lyla, she is hot as hell someday, he is going to fuck her someday he thoughthimself.

BEFORE MATING TEMPLE,

It was the night of the ceremony and it appeared that nearly every single Amazon in the island turned up to watch the festivities. Then again it was not every day that the Amazon Princess getting married by the rite of marriage.  
Fire torches surrounded the area around the temple. Standing at the highest point of the temple, Lyla was acting in the role of Priestess. Her blonde hair hung straight down her back and her blue eyes simmered as she wore a blue robe wrapped around her body tightly with white trimmings along with sandals that matched the robes.

"Today we're blessed with the return of the Amazonian Marriage Rite," Lyla stated as she stood up for the crowd, Lyla started to annonce. "Today, the kryptonian name as Kal el will compete in ritual combat against Diana in the Rite of Marriage. I would first like to thank our creators for the day that we have been rewarded with. There is not a cloud in the sky today."

Artemis smiled at that thought of the kryptonian, as she stand rather close to the temple,although she could hear Lyla's words with picture perfect clarity. She wore a red toga that wrapped around her body extremely snugly, along with two bracelets. Two of them bared the symbol of not to summit to a man,. She wore a silver headband as she placed her hands on her face.  
Donna stand next to Antitope (babysister of Hippolyta), on the next row down, she was dressed in a black toga that wrapped snugly around her body. Much like Artemis, she looked gorgeous as always, wearing two bracelet that signified as same, She was waiting for this event to start.  
Antitope was next in the row, the white toga stretched over her large breasts to the point where she tested the fabric quality. The fabric stretched around her tightly and remained of extremely good quality of the fabric allowed it to take the strain of her massive breasts. She also wore two bracelets, the same as Artemis.

"Please bow for our queen, Hippolyta!" Lyla annonced happily. There were cheers that resounded from the crowd and the applause was loud. Hippolyta stepped forward, dressed, at least for the time being, in a pure white toga, her crown on her head and sandals showing the top of her exquisite looking feet. She waited for the applause to die down. The Amazons were big on events and tournaments, it was a part of their genetic structure and this was an event that they came out for in droves.

"Thank you for coming out today," Hippolya informed them after she heard the applause died down. It was amazing. "As Lyla has informed you, today we are blessed to bare witness with an extremely rare event. My daughter, Diana, will take on Kal El of krypton in combat for the right for him to marry her, in this mating temple."

Hippolyta anounced to amazon's their was a pause.

"wow she look great," Artemis said.

"Let me explain the rules one final time for those who may have misunderstood them," Hippolyta stated as she stood firm and tall. "Both parties will do battle naked. In the front of her mother, the queen, the royal gaurd's and priestess. Weapons are allowed but not mandatory. Kal el must defeat my daughter within combat for the marriage to be official."

Hippolyta paused for a moment.

"First he must defeat her and convince her to get in a pose of submission, with her hands pressed firmly upon the ground in front of her and her forehead placed in front of him where she is presented to him," Hippolyta explained. "After that is done, he will fashion bracelets containing his house symbol on her along with a choker device before having his way with her orally, vaginally, or anally." hippolyta said, They knew that to be true. "Then given the fact that Diana is the heiress to the throne of the Amazons, he must defeat me in battle for the marriage to be completely binding to become her," Hippolyta concluded and they all nodded.

"And now with that out of the way, on this gorgeous day, let the ceremony begin." Hippolyta annonced, Hippolyta began slowly removed her toga to reveal her body. First she pulled it down to reveal the tops of her large breasts. She continued to pull the top down to reveal more and more of the amazing skin that she had underneath. She revealed her flat and toned stomach, along with her lovely legs, that were long and sensual with the right amount of muscle. The area between her thighs was a slice of heaven as well. She removed this outfit, standing in front of the eyes of the Amazons with no shame. After all? What did she have to be ashamed about?'And that's why she's the queen, Kal made his way into the mating temple, and there were quite a few gasps, Artemis whistled which caused some amusement amongst a few of the members of the audience. Even the queen of the Amazons smiled as she traced the muscles on Kal's body, as he stepped forward, naked as the day he was born.

'Good thing we have a healer on hand in case of any unexpected heart palpitations,' Hippolyta thought to herself, with a smile crossing her face. Artemis smiled as she saw Donna's eyes widen as she checked her future brother in law out, at least until she saw that Artemis and Antitope younger Amazon face turned into a scowl as she put her face in her hands as if she was ashamed to be there, Yet, Artemis noticed Donna peaking out of her fingers to check out the kryptonian's package every few seconds when she thought that no one was looking.

"Master of subtlety that one," Artemis said to Epione with a smile.

"Yep, about as subtle as a punch to the gut," Epione said back to them as she shifted herself and crossed her legs. Artemis's expression never faltered as she watched everything around her with giddy excitement. Kal basked in the moment, the fact that there were hundreds of women who stared at his naked form did not bother him. In fact it caused his adrenaline to pump through his body. The only flaw with this situation was that it was not mandatory for the spectators to be naked but he supposed that might be a bit more of a distraction. Speaking of a distraction, Diana walked in front of mating temple door in all of her glory and all of Diana's glory was quite glorious. Her black hair framed her beautiful face, her blue eyes simmering with even more intensity than ever before. She turned her her head to focus on Kal as she continued to make strides toward him. Her glorious breasts, tight stomach, and long shapely legs, not to mention delicious rear presented quite the show.  
Lyla, Donna, and Artemis all watched Diana and kal, all three of them liking that they saw. They saw everyone checking out the two prime specimens that were in the arena below.

Diana and Kal walked inside of mating, the queen's royal gaurd's their eyes locked on each other as both of them exchanged smiles, the queen, royal gaurds and Lyla followed them inside the mating temple. .

INSIDE THE MATING TEMPLE,

the temple was closed. The amazon's were waiting outside the temple and waiting for the results of whether the kryptonian is going to marry princess or not.

"Are you both ready?" Hippolyta asked to Diana and Kal, as the kryptonian's blue eyes locked onto the amazon princess blue eyes.

"Yes," Superman remarked. He watched the temple its full with spanking, metals , chocker's, metal dicks, leather dicks, rubber dicks, wooden dicks, surrounded in the arena the smell makes him horny as hell, maybe magic he thought.

"born ready," Diana confirmed as she inclined her head before her arms folded over her chest. The queen, royal gaurds, Lyla stood ready to do battle. Fire started to burn around them as the spectators and the moon light is so bright. they awaited the battle. Diana and Kal continued to keep their eyes expressively locked onto the other.

"There is no reason to stall now, let's commence with our battle." Diana said, The anticipation built up as Kal watched her. This was not the first time he sparred with Diana but this was the first time that he fought her completely in the nude. He saw all her tantalizing flesh glistening in front of his eyes, giving him quite the visual buffet to indulge himself in. The kryptonian's expression remained rather calm as the two of them went into a battle stance. Neither wanted to make a move that the other could exploit so they circled around each other with intensity flickering in their eyes. Diana shifted her stance slightly as she watched him intently, studying him and wondering if he was going to make that first move Diana rushed forward and extended an arm upwards but Kal grabbed the woman's arm before it extended to attack him. He twisted her arm around slightly but Diana maintained her momentum. The raven haired Amazon princess flipped out of the grip with an equal amount of grace and precision, giving him a tantalizing view of her ass as she did so. The woman brought her arms up in a guard as she landed on her feet. Superman rushed her but Diana slid underneath the attack and grabbed his feet. She tried to trip him up but  
Kal flipped in mid air so he did not fall flat on his face. Sticking the landing, Superman landed firmly on his feet. He was primed for the attack.  
Diana raised an eyebrow, impressed but this moment of admiration nearly cost her first of all. Kal sent her back with a swipe and she dodged another attack. Superman take a sword into his hand and Diana did the same, the two standing in a battle position.  
Both stood next to each other, Diana had a bit more experience with the weapon and she charged forward. Kal blocked the attack with the sword and a loud clang resounded throughout the entire mating temple. She had a bit of skill but he was able to use creativity, using her reliance on the weapon against her to gain the necessary victory. Kal leapt up and wrapped his legs around her head, his crotch pressed onto her face. Diana was completely off guard by this. Superman flipped over with his legs still wrapped around her head and sent her flying head first onto the ground. Diana popped back up and kal followed her up sword swinging out in a wide arc. Diana used her own magical abilities to conjure a shield, which she used to block the blow.

"Ah," Diana grunted as her beloved lover summoned even more of the strength, channeling it. He was doing it in a way where was trying to make her expend more energy than he did. She pushed him back hard with the shield, and in return he brought his sword across in another vicious strike. There was a clang of metal as his sword resounded off the shield, Diana adjusted the grip on the sword in her other hand as she thrust it outwards in an attempt to catch Kal off guard, only for him to dodge around the attack. It was so easy to transfigure the metal but that would not be the fun way to do things. Kal wanted to win this one with physical skills and not take short cuts.

"Again," Kal told her as she swung the sword towards him but the blue eyed Kryptonian caused her own momentum to be used against her. Diana tried not to let her frustrations get the better of her. Despite the fact that the eventual result would result in their union, she could not help but try and give a good fight before going down.

"Wow," Hippolyta breathed as she watched the exciting combat from throne, in the mating arena, with her trusted general Phillipus and Dessa both are darkskined beauties some time they have lesbians partners.

"He's had a lot of skills," Hippolyta commented as she placed one of her hands on Phillipus, the other on one of Dessa's thighs. Pride swam through her eyes 'i am going to make him mine' Hippolyta thought herself, The two dark Amazons watched the intense battle get more intense as the time passed. There was a sex energy that swam forth form the both of them that caused the intensity to become even greater. It was hard to tear ones eyes away from the situation that was commencing beneath them.  
Kal flipped over her charging attack, as Diana did a duck and roll. She grabbed him around the waist and locked her arms around him. The raven haired amazon princess tried to flip him back into a suplex like motion but Kal flipped over and avoided landing on the back of his neck. Kal rushed over towards her and both had spears in their hands now. Both of the spears clashed together.

"And Kal el got wood," Hippolyta commented from the stands loudly enough for the two amazon's and Lyla face to go red in the face.

"He sure does my queen," Phillipus commented in a nonchalant tone of voice, without any kind of shame whatsoever. Kal and Diana continued their battle. The fight became even more intense, with her knuckles locked against his as she tried to force him down. She pushed him back but kal returned fire. Both of them tried to maneuver themselves into position, both trying to achieve the dominant stance that they could exert towards the other. Diana's knees buckled as sweat rolled down her face and her breath became extremely labored. The kryptonian adjusted his grip on her hands roughly and pushed her down to her knees before him. Diana's knees buckled beneath her as sweat rolled down her face and her breathing became extremely labored. Her back arched as she felt his beloved cock brush against her stomach. Things were starting to get harder for her to focus on but her determination knew no bounds.

The two Amazons watched him and Diana returned all of the fire that she could. Her expression became extremely focused as she forced herself back to a standing position and caused Kal to stagger back. There were a few busted weapons next to the other and no time to repair it. Diana tried to nail him with a huge punch but Superman grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face in the opposite direction before pulling her hard against his body.

"Kal, the spear between your legs isn't a weapon," Diana offered as felt his naked body against hers, causing her eyes to flood over with lust which distracted her greatly. Her knees started to buckle as she felt herself losing more and more of herself to his body.

"No love, but it's certainly bringing you to your knees Diana," Kal remarked as he breathed in her ear and Kal shuddered, feeling the sensations burning between her legs. Arousal overwhelmed her body and mind. Diana practically panted as she tried to get herself out of the situation at hand. The woman tried to turn her attention back away form him and pushed him back. The queen of Amazons watched the fight, she is really impressed and Diana returned all of the fire that she could. Her expression became extremely focused as she forced herself back to a standing position and caused Superman to stagger back. There were a few busted weapons next to the other and no time to repair them.  
Diana was brought down to her knees, but she was not defeated yet. Superman grabbed her wrists and forced them down to the ground. The Amazon princess gritted her teeth in determination as he was about to claim her. She ignored the arousal between her legs at this thought; she was not completely defeated yet. Even if she lost her mind lost more, and more to the sensations. Diana staggered to feet and grabbed Superman around the waist, trying to take him down but once again Superman's legs wrapped around her body. She felt the little Kal brush against her stomach which caused a distraction for her but she tossed him to the side and aimed a punch. Superman dodged the attack and picked up the shield, before he hurled it towards Diana. Instinctively, Diana caught the shield in her hands. She was surprised, wondering why he would send a means for her to block his was before Superman jumped high into the air and kicked the shield so hard that it ricocheted off of Diana's face. It was not enough to permanently injure her but it did disorient her enough for him to exert his dominance.  
Superman's next actions happened in rapid succession.  
First he grabbed her legs and took her down, causing her to drop to her knees. Then gripping her by the the hair he wrapped it around his hand, and pushed her head down hard to press against the ground with nearly bruising force. Diana felt herself succumb to him as he reached over. The bracelet snapped on her right wrist and superman hovered over her keeping the grip he had on her hair. The Amazon felt him snap the other bracelet around her left wrist, each baring the symbol of the House of El With a triumphant smile, Superman took the choker and put it on Diana. There was a symbol on it as well.

Diana found herself on her knees and then quicker than she could even blink, Superman had her legs and arms bound together. His work was done before she could barely blink.

"Yes, kneel before me," kal commented to her. All of those seemed extremely enticing.

"I believe I've won princess," Kal told her with a smile as he caressed her cheek, she hated when he calling her princess, but the lust overtake her body, seeing the lust dancing through her eyes.

"Open wide, princess." Superman said as the kryptonian's thirteen inches of penis rammed into Diana's open mouth and he dominated her, thrusting in and out of her mouth. The Amazon moaned loudly, as his cock continued its movements, ramming as far down her throat as he went. There was so much cock rammed down her throat that she practically gagged on it. The dark haired woman was breathing heavily through her nose.

"Look at this slut, loving my cock being rammed down her throat in front of her own mother," Kal grunted as he reached around and felt her pussy, it was soaking wet with arousal ,He used his thumb to stimulate it further and vibrate it.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you fucking you infront of your mother?" Kal asked Diana could not very well answer him due to her mouth being filled with his cock as he grabbed her chin and fucked her face. He drilled her with a force that would shatter the jaw of a mortal woman. Yet to Diana it felt so fucking great that she could not even begin to describe all of the things that she felt. The sensations caused her mind to go wild and he would not let up even for a second.

'Hera, oh yes, oh Kal,' Diana thought to herself as his cock continued to drill into her tight mouth. Her lips wrapped around him as pumped into her, he made sure all of the eyes on the mating temple were on what he was doing to Diana.

"I'm sure all of them would like to be in her spot right now, don't you think Diana?" Superman asked to Diana, he smell the arousal of the queen and two Amazons royal gaurds and Lyla, 'Lyla wanted this' she thought herself, she is going to play with her lover Donna, with themselves around the area. The royal gaurd's strip their armour and the two of them were not even bothering to mask what they were doing, they diddled themselves as their hands dipped between their thighs as they rubbed their outer lips rather greedily with passion dancing through their eyes.  
Kal meanwhile tightened his grip around the woman's face and continued to thrust into her mouth. He knew the ways that he could dominate her but his domination was going to begin it. He forced his cock deep into her mouth as she practically inhaled it with a few passes.

Diana's eyes popped open as her lips popped around his thirteen inch throbbing phallus, it was so good, it was so amazing. She could not get enough of this supreme hunk of manhood as it pushed into her mouth, her tongue wrapped around it as he fucked her throat. It was amazing as it shoved in and out of her mouth as she wrapped her lips around it and he pushed into her, punishing her mouth with faster thrusts yet.

"Yes, that's it whore, yes, keep sucking it, show your mother how much you love being my slut" Superman grunted as he continued to fuck her mouth hard. The woman's eyes widened before he grabbed her cheeks and pushed into her mouth further, making her take him deep into her throat. She nearly gagged on his cock as he pushed it deeper into her.

Diana moaned and groaned as he spent another couple of minutes's fucking her mouth. The women who were watching could only do just that. Without warning, the kryptonian cumed in her throat a large amount of cum in her mouth, she started to gag, Kal removed his throbbing cock from her mouth and his dick still remained hardened. Hippolyta watched his hard dick.

'by the god's, he is hard after spill his cum, he must have lots of stamina' Hippolyta thought herself with a hint of pride in her, Diana was still tied and he allowed the princess to drop to her knees. Diana knew that this was not her time to speak but all she needed to do was beckon him on with her eyes.

The woman's expression continued to watch him as he grabbed her round breasts and fondled them, squeezing them tightly. Diana's lustful moan escaped her lips as his eyes traveled down her sexy body.

"What should I take next my love?" Superman asked as the kryptonian lightly teased her ass with his finger, before he gave her rear a spank. Diana moaned but Kal was going to save that for later. He allowed his thirteen inch cock to plunge into her sopping folds from behind. He roughly slammed into her, pushing her cervix with deeper thrusts yet. The woman arched her hips up and she closed her eyes, feeling the rush of his penetration into her. Diana moaned as she felt the burning fire towards her and he cupped her breasts as he slid completely out, teasing her entrance, and then drilled back into her from behind. His hand squeezed her ass check, letting her know that any moment he could decide to pull out of her vagina and take her ass in all of its glory.

Hippolyta watched her older daughter being plowed by the biggest cock she ever saw from her behind and also noticed his two swinging big balks, she dipped one finger into her pussy, while using her other hand to play with her breasts. She alternated between rubbing her clit and fondling her breasts as she arched her hips up to meet the probing digits that entered her.  
Superman picked up the pace as he plowed into Diana from behind even quicker. Her eyes widened as the bound Amazon was punished by the large cock that pushed into her center. She continued to arch her hips back as much as her limited movement could be allowed for the cock to enter her center. The Amazon's eyes screwed shut as he continued to dominate her with each passing motion. The kryptonian was not about to let up with the increased driving of his penis into her.

"Damn, give it to me Kal," Diana panted heavily as Kal plowed into her a few more times.

"Anything you want my beloved," Kal told her as he placed his hands on her hips and continued to saw into her from behind.

"I'll give it to you even harder than you can even handle."  
Kal said to Diana , Diana's pussy flowed with juices at this thought. His crotch became higher speed as Diana felt her pussy gush with the fluids as he plowed into her at the speed of light. The kryptonian was not even about to let up for a second as his throbbing phallus worked into her from behind. Her walls tightened around him as the Amazon wrapped around her lovely fairly tightly. There were a few lustful moans around the area and Kal was encouraged by the erotic energy given by the queen and royal gaurds moanam's. He sped up his spearing into her royal cunt, harder, harder, harder. His thrusts buried deeply into her pussy and the tight walls got even tighter around his length. Without warning, Superman pulled out of her, leaving Diana hanging, before he grabbed her around the ass cheeks and then spread them. Diana felt the cool air pass through her rectum and she knew what was coming.

"You have an amazing ass," Kal breathed as he licked his lips before he plunged his thick tool between her cheeks. Diana's eyes widened as Kal started to fuck her ass from behind. The woman breathed heavily, panting even heavier as his member pushed between her tightening cheeks. Her tightest hole was being ravaged by his throbbing member. The kryptonian pushed all the way into her from behind as his balls slapped against her thighs strongly. He rode her ass, driving her into the ground. Diana felt her rectum be strained as he injected his meat between her cheeks. She bit down on her lip but then let go and yelled to the heavens. He dominated her ass with precision as his fingers rammed up her pussy as well.  
Kal felt the tight furnace like hole that was her ass and he continued to pick up the pace, working behind her. The cheeks tightened around his throbbing member as he pulled out and speared back into her tightest hole. There was more moans that echoed through the mating temple, and he continued to drill himself into her ass, as it was raw and red from his actions. He smacked her tight rear and continued to drill her from behind. The dark haired woman screamed out in pleasure as Kal worked into her from behind. The woman gripped her fingers into the ground and he rode her tightly.  
Kal plowed into her ass more and more and used his fingers to probe her pussy. He pulled them out and made Diana suck her own juices off of his fingers. He turned her head slightly, enough where he could see the lustful expression that twitched through her eyes and the moaning got even deeper into her. Diana felt his insane touches all over her and the Amazon's body experienced sensory overload. The thirteen inch prime penis rammed between her cheeks and drilled deep into her bowels.

The Amazon panted heavily with a lustful groan as he pushed into her deeper. He was about ready to finish in her ass and he drilled into her faster and faster.

"Kal, my love you're splitting me apart," Diana breathed unable to believe that something both hurt a little bit but yet gave her so much pleasure. Her mind was flooded over with the erotic nature to end all erotic nature. His hands grabbed her breasts and fondled them roughly, his dick rammed hard into her ass.

A/N i will update part two soon.


	5. Hippolyta part 2

Continue from part 1

The amazon princess was driven to a quivering mess, as the ground beneath her was soaked in so many of her juices that she could not stand it.

The kryptonian keep dominated her body and this turned her on. A thousand more thrusts into her body and the kryptonian's big balls tightened before his fluids splashed into her ass.

Diana screamed as he came inside her tight ass even more.  
She shuddered with another orgasm of her own. Kal pulled his dick out of her, his loins completely settled, but Hippolyta rose to her feet as she stared down at Kal, lust and determination flowing through the queen's eyes.

"My turn," Hippolyta stated without another word. Her lips were rubbed raw from watching the activities but she needed a piece of that. She rushed forward and went to attack kal as he was barely up to his feet after ravaging her daughter. Her arms thrown around him along with her legs. Both body parts locked around his waist and Hippolyta pushed him back down to the ground. Kal hit the ground as Hippolyta was on top of him and her lips smashed into his with a lustful kiss as she rammed her tongue deep into his mouth. This was most certainly a different method of attack than Kal was expecting and he really got into it, groping her bare ass as he rolled on top of her.

It was a front as Hippolyta shoved him off and a dagger appeared from behind her back. She tried to stab it at the kryptonian but he blocked it with a shield.

"You will defeat me, and take the throne, and make the amazons follow you," Hippolyta stated as the lust swam in her eyes and she was not the only one. Kal smiled towards her.

"You will marry my daughter," Hippolyta commented as she tried to jab the dagger into kal but the kryptonian dodged it and disarmed her. 'Just like my daughter, I want a piece of you.' Hippolyta thought herself afraid what Diana must say, the kryptonian watched her with lust in his eyes .

"don't hold back defeat me now," Hippolyta demanded of him as the Amazon Queen roughly grabbed Kal at once again but the kryptonian slipped out of her grip.

"You really want to go there, do you?" Kal asked her with a smile as he continued to swing at her with another punch but Hippolyta blocked the attack.'Yes, fight me,' Hippolyta thought herself as she felt the rush of adrenaline bursting through her. Kal did not like much about being ordered around but if this was the game that she wanted to play, he was going to play it with the best of them. The kryptonian grabbed Hippolyta around the wrist and pulled her forward as he forced her to the ground. The kryptonian was practically on top of her. His big cock and his ball touching her back, her pussy is currently leaking with her love juices.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kal asked as he placed his hands and roughly graped her bare breast and pinned her to the ground. The Amazon Queen wrapped her legs around Kal, before she used her superior leg strength to flip him onto the ground.

"can't you feel how much I want this," Hippolyta stated in double meaning as she grabbed him around the shoulders with a smile as she licked her lips.

"please defeat me now."  
Kal grabbed Hippolyta around the waist and threw her down to the ground. The woman bounced up, doing a duck and a roll before she bounced back up. The sword in her hand was forgotten, as Kal reached around. He disarmed her swiftly and grabbed her hands. Then with another precise movement he forced her down to the ground.  
He brushed against her as he practically wrestled her to the ground. He had to get a tight hold on her, the Queen of the Amazons was doubly tough. Yet, Kal was not going to back down, he was about as tough as she was, he was going to make her his slut, and.

"This is so hot," Lyla breathed from the stands.

"You can say that again," Artemis remarked, she had stripped off most of her clothes during the events between Kal and Diana but now she was in the height of sexual thrill, Kal had Hippolyta face first into the ground, very nearly mounting her from behind but he did not use any penetration. He grabbed her, tucking his hand underneath her chin. Her arms were grabbed tightly as Kal grabbed her wrists and forced the bracelets around them. The right one snapped on and the left one snapped on.

"Is this what you want slut?" Kal growled as he grabbed Hippolyta's blonde hair. She felt her loins tingle with an amazing sensation as he was inches away from taking her for himself and this was what she wanted.

"Yes, yes, it's what I want," she moaned as Superman reached around and slapped the choker around her neck. The woman screamed as she was bound.

"please Take me, I'm yours." Hippolyta moaned, as a defeated amazon she must be his slave forever.

"In a minute," the kryptonian told her as he stepped away from her. Hippolyta was down on her hands and knees as the Queen was unable to get away from the position that she was in. Kal walked around a little bit, to make sure she got a good look at all of him and everything that entailed. The kryptonian's expression continued to travel over her sexy body. Hippolyta winced, the short but intense battle got her even more worked up than watching her oldest daughter get ravished.

"I will not hesitate in giving my blessing if you take me now," Hippolyta panted towards him and Kal bent down to take a look at the merchandise.

"If you wish," Kal informed her as he grabbed her around her cheeks and teased her and smacked her ass hard, the sound echoed the room, Kal knows she wanted him, he smacked her hard again and again, punished her for teasing him and ordered him,

"ah, it's hurts" Hippolyta panted hard, her juices are leaking from her cunt, Diana watched her mother getting smacked by her future husband, it was horny.

"i know you want me to fuck you make you my wife, i know you are spying no us, with you slutty general Dessa, and i hear your little talk with Dessa," Superman stated and smacked her hard in her bare ass, Diana couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother wanted to marry Kal, Diana rose to her feet with a angry look.

"mother is it true, what Kal saying, you want to fuck my husband" Diana asked in anger, watching Kal smack her mothers ass again and again, Kal stopped the attack, Kal plug a finger in Hippolyta pussy and take it close to Diana's lips and rubbed his mother juices in Diana's rose lips, Hippolyta ashamed herself watching her daughter sucking her own juices from kryptonians finger, with a little courage.

"yes Diana, i want Kal after zeus fucked me, and left, watching your man Kal el, i want to feel the touch of a man again, i though my son in law is perfect for me, Diana i swear i dont want to come between you and your man" Hippolyta replied, Diana eyes soften, she continue to lick her mother juices from Kal finger.

"well Kal tomorrow, there will be two marriages, i want you to make my mother, your wife, slut or anything you want " Diana said to Kal, the kryptonian watched the helpless amazon queen lying in the ground, Diana stroke Kal's big cock to fuck the kryptonian,

"come on Kal make my mother yours i know you want to" Diana said with sexy voice,  
Kal knew exactly what part he was going to take first; he eyed it with the lustful greed and a smile crossing his face. She asked for it and she tried to order him into doing this. Well he did kind of want to do this but he did not take too kindly to people trying to strong arm him into doing anything.

"You might be the Queen of the Amazons, but today I am your master and you are my slave," Kal remarked as he grabbed her around the hips and teased her slightly. "And my anal slut."

Hippolyta felt the rush of something coming around her and she could hardly wait to see what Kal was going to do to her. Hippolyta breathed in as she felt his cock brush against her tightest hole. Without any preamble, the kryptonian rammed himself hard into her ass.

"Yes," Hippolyta breathed as she bit down on her lip before she threw her head back. The woman's eyes flickered shut as she felt the pleasure. His throbbing cock continued its motions into her shapely rear.  
The Amazon Queen felt so much pleasure as he worked into her from behind. His cock slammed over and over again into her tight ass. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush of pleasure that only increased as he continued to pleasure her ass.

Kal buried his huge cock deep into her inviting bowels as he it kept slamming into the woman. He punctuated each thrust with a tight slap on her rear and the woman's eyes flooded over as he continued to ram into her. The woman moaned and his hand traveled down low, working on her pussy as he picked up a steadier pace.

"More, oh you want more, my slutty queen," the kryptonian breathed in her ear with each word being emphasized by slamming into her. He dominated one of the most powerful women in the world and this caused his cock to twitch in amazement, Hippolyta was reduced to a shivering wreck in no time, his cock really worked into her ass and the woman was lost to the sensations of this intense hunk of meat that hung between his legs. Each nerve ending was on fire as he continued to pick up the pace into her tight ass. Kal used her hair for the necessary leverage and the Queen of the Amazons moaned as superman plowed inside her hard. The woman screamed extremely loudly as his thick meat missile buried between her buns.

"Dominate me, harder!" Hippolyta encouraged him as he groped her breasts roughly.  
"I want you to dominate me harder than you dominated Diana. That's it, that's fucking it!"

the kryptonian kept plowed into her hot ass from behind, having his way from behind her and the situation was getting extremely hot. His prick tightened inside her ass was a feeling beyond all measure and he kept slamming into her again and again. He picked up the pace heavily and his balls throbbed with the desire that her rump gave him.

"Damn, fuck, keep going," Hippolyta encouraged him. He plowed into her, he kept going, he kept supremely fucking her ass. Kal growled as he decided to summon even more of his strength. There was a part of him that always held back because he didn't want to burn out his girls before he was completely satisfied. Now she was asking It and he continued to ram inside her. The blue eyed Kryptonian pushed in and out of her. His thirteen inch cock roughly slammed into her tight sphincter, the woman's eyes closed shut before he placed his fingers inside her mouth one hand and his other hand rubbed her clit. Hippolyta bit and sucked on his fingers which encouraged him to drill inside her rear end. The woman bucked and thrashed as she screamed out loud, before her pussy burned for him.

"Mmmh, ah, fuck, yeah." Hippolyta keep mumbling in pleasure, Superman pushed into her even deeper, he was balls deep into her ass and loving it. The intense actions that her tightening ring around him caused his lust to escalate as he rutted into her. Hippolyta closed her eyes, these actions might make it a bit difficult to sit down for the next couple of days but it was worth it. He was taking her ass with glee and the woman could not wait to bring him to his climax. Her pussy tingled with the thought of that as her tight cheeks wrapped around him. He continued to plow himself into her.

"Oh that's fucking it Kal el," Hippolyta breathed to him.

"I know you like this," superman breathed as he slapped her on the ass before he drilled into her. "Say it, say it, say that you like my cock in your ass." Superman asked to Hippolyta and swat her ass hard.

"I love your cock in my ass, i never felt anything like this in my life," Hippolyta squealed as he continued to pull on her hair and work hs throbbing meat into her. The Amazon gaurds were getting hot and bothered by the situation and stripped their clothes off. Breasts were being caressed and pussies were being rubbed as they tried to get some relief. All of the relief that Kal, needed came from Hippolyta's tight ass, as he continued to work into her from behind. His throbbing prick continued to pick up a steady stride as he slammed into her ass from behind, working into her, harder and harder.

"Damn, fuck, cum for me my whore," Superman said as he diddled her pussy.

"Yes, I'll cum, I'll cum hard for you," Hippolyta breathed as he grabbed a breast as well. His hands were all over her body using his speed, she could barely keep track of his movements. Her juices sprayed onto his hand and once again Superman put his hand in Diana's mouth and she stared to lick her mother's pussy juices, his eyes glazed over. His thick meat slammed into her tightened hole and the woman panted even heavier as the passes of his cock continued in her. The woman wrapped around him even harder as he continued to drill into her harder, he buried himself into her center.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hippolyta whimpered. His balls tightened and he slammed into her with another grunt, his load deposited into her ass from behind. There was a loud crack as he thrust his load into her sexy ass. His cum flooded from her ass and superman grabbed the half dazed form of Diana, and placed her face in front of her mother's rear end.

"Diana, you know what to do," Superman breathed in his beloved's ear and she nodded, as she started to lick the cum out of her ass.

"….ooh Diana that's good," Hippolyta breathed. Superman was ready in nano sec, his cock become stand straight full length, watching daughter licking mother's pussy made his dick to stand straight, in the center of mating temple, with Hippolyta and Diana. He roughly take Diana and put her away like a whore, and he spread Hippolyta's lips.

"Time for me to take the rest of you," Superman stated as he fingered her. The Amazon's queen's eyes flushed and she bit down on her lip, a primal moan escaping from her mouth.

"Yes take me, take me Kal-el," she encouraged him as she lifted her juicy pussy up towards him.

"Eat out Diana while I fuck you from behind," Superman said to Hippolyta, as he continued to tease her by fingering her pussy, before the head of his cock brushed against her tight opening from behind. "You know you want to lick your daughter pussy."

A swat roughly connected with her ass, a tight impact and Hippolyta did as she was asked. Her tongue worked her way into Diana's pussy, the princess now situated behind her. Diana found out why her mother was indeed the queen. Her licking got even more intense yet, and the young Amazon breathed heavily as her, mother's talented tongue worked inside her. The slurping and the licking around them were amazing and there were more screams of lust. Still, Hippolyta was focused on one thing and one thing alone and that was Superman's throbbing cock spearing her from behind.

"YES!" Hippolyta screamed this declaration out as she felt all thirteen inches of his meet slam into her pussy from behind. He worked into her center, thrusting into her and the woman's breathing got even more intense as he worked a steady pace into her tight twat from behind. The queen of amazon panted hard as she grabbed onto the ground as he rode her.  
"How do you like that?" superman asked, as he grabbed her breast roughly and started to massage it.

"Yes, Kal el, i like that very much," Hippolyta panted hotly as he made her body feel an undercurrent of pleasure.  
She was bound and getting fucked cross eyed, dominated in a way that she never thought possible. Yet there was a certain amount of tenderness, he never did the same pattern for too long. That caused her to be put on her toes and also her pussy to burn with sweltering desire. He buried himself deeply into her and drilled her as deeply as he could, Superman felt the tight pussy of this amazon queen pussy wrap around him as he continued to plunge his meat into her, between her lips which greedily ate him up. It rubbed him sensually as he picked up the pace and she tightened around him with a vice like grip. She closed her eyes tightly.

The situation got more chaotic as the time passed and Superman drilled her pussy roughly, causing her hips to arch up to meet him. She continued to eat Diana's pussy and lapped her up eagerly. The sensations of him drilling into her pussy, and she eating her daughter pussy, it was amazing. It was a wild orgy, where there was too much to keep up with at once. Diana focused on the actions of her beloved drilling her mother in her snatch form behind. She placed her hands on the top of Hippolyta's head and stroked her hair, running her hands through her head, breathing heavily. Her tight stomach muscles were also stroked which made things even more amazing.

"Fuck, so great," Diana panted as Hippolyta worked through her. Superman watched the extremely hot actions of the mother licking her daughter's pussy and he continued to pick up a steady pace around her, the tight cunt squeezing him as he drilled her from behind.

"Damn it, damn it, so hot, so fucking tight," Superman said to Hippolyta sucked her daughter's clit fiercely, Diana moanamed hard like a whore. Superman's throbbing member drilled deeper into the tight pussy beneath him and his balls tightened, but he enjoyed the feelings that he had through his two newest wives, Superman plunged deep into her, and kept up the momentum as he was going into the home stretch of this round. His balls throbbed as he worked through her, her walls tightened around him as the kryptonian kept working around her tight center.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hippolyta panted but she made her way back to eat Diana's pussy, making sure that she felt rather indulged in, The raven haired Amazon princess felt her mother's tongue continue to draw within her and lap up the honey. Superman speared into from behind, his cock working into her center as he drilled her pussy from behind, her tightening walls milking him. Superman grunted and pushed into one more time, before an explosive orgasm rocked around him, and he cumed in her new wife's pussy, the mother and daughter watched their husband's thirteen inch dick both of them started to lick and and suck his did, they forgot the royal gaurds and the lyla,

'today i am going to rape donna so hard' Lyla thought of her lover, the orgy continued.

MOUNT OLYMBUS,

The queen of god's watched god of war and the queen of amazons is getting fucked by the kryptonian with jealous,

NEXT : ROYAL GAURDS BECAME ROYAL SLUT'S


	6. Royal gaurds became royal sult's part 1

CHAPTER 6:

ROYAL GAURDS BECAME ROYAL SLUTS PART 1.

IN PALACE,

Superman is getting ready for his honeymoon with his two beautiful newly weded wifes,  
Diana and Hippolyta married to him, the marriage was grand, Amazons are happy about their queen and princess getting married to a man, who is going to be their king, the entire island is full of celebration, there are so many sports, dances, parties, and many the tested the kryptonian in sports, and sparring to if he is worthy for their queen and their princess,  
many amazons riot against it,and also many senate members riot against it especially Antitope, Hippolyta sister, she has big breast, which begging to play with is is going enjoy taking her someday, but now the two most beautiful woman in the world needed him, he is not going to make them wait, He watched two african royal gaurds infront of the bedroom, they both are beauty in their own ways, soon the kryptonian is going to enjoy all the amazons and use them as his slut,

IN THE ROOM,

Superman entered the room saw his beautiful wives in the room they both greeted, when Superman entered the room,  
Superman watched Diana, the amazon princess is wearing the golden crown and white chiton revealing her clevage, Hippolyta wore a golden crown which is bigger than Diana's crown. She is wearing a golden color chiton.

"hello Kal" Diana said with hint of she needs him now.

"hello Kal el i need you now" Hippolyta said, and kissed Superman hard, Superman didn't hesitate and started kiss her, he watched Diana coming to him, Superman take his hand and placed it on Diana's round big breast and other hand at Hippolyta ass. He explored both sexy bodies,  
then he roughly graped Diana head roughly and, started to kiss her fiercely, Diana felt so much pleasure consumed through her body by a simple kiss, and the kryptonian kissed her again after kissing her mother, Hippolyta started to explore Superman body she rubbed her hand in her husband's cock. 'it is so big, and it's mine' she thought herself, she could feel her pussy juicies dripping, just the thought of her husband was about to do things to her with his big cock, suddenly Superman ordered to Diana of Hippolyta to kiss each other, they both samelessly kissed each other, he simulate their pussy with his fingers using his superspeed, both woman's moaned in each other's mouth,

"do you love kissing your mother my love?," Superman asked Diana, outside the royal gaurds could hear the grunts and pleasure moanams coming from the room, they both , Hippolyta clearly odered them they will never take of their armour, while she and her daughter fucking their husband,

"oh Kal, yes it makes me so horny," Diana replied, "i know Kal, you love watching me kissing my own mother,"

"both of them on your kneel before me," Superman said as they both did as he asked, they took his thirteen inch big cock out and tell them to suck it, Diana catch the thirteen inch cock its so big and she slowly put his cock in her mouth and started to suck it , Hippolyta watched her daughter sucking her husband's big cock, she bent down and started to lick the kryptonian's big ball's she love the taste of it.

"wow, its feel's so good" Superman mumbled as he fucked Diana's throat, he graped her raven hair and started to roughly fucked her mouth like it was pussy,watching his both beautiful wives giving him blowjob makes him cum hard, the large amount of cum spill in his wives throat, his thick cum is leaking from Diana's mouth, Hippolyta shamelessly kissed her daughter mouth and swap Superman seed, she wanted the kryptonian child.

"do you know how much i wanted to fuck you both, you both have no idea, i am going to fuck you both until you both passout" Superman replied with a venom in his voice,

"Then take us," Hippolyta breathed as the kryptonian ripped both of their clothes in the middle of their bedroom.  
Kal ripped Diana's clothes from her body and gave her a smile. She looked so hot, he could run his hands all over that body for hours and hours on end and he would have her, he would have all of her.

"Take me Kal el," Hippolyta moaned as she lustfully grabbed his crotch and felt the length, "make me yours again and again,"

Kal grabbed hippolyta around the waist and exerted his force, slamming her down onto the bed, the silk cloth from the bed touched Hippolyta's body, Her legs were spread as Superman aim his cock towards her entrance. Her dripping hot entrance was parted for him and he was going to go mad with this amazon queens pussy lust. He pinned her arms and his mouth found hers, as his cock found her pussy. Superman could not believe it, her pussy felt like a molten lake and it was so hot that it would melt a cock of a normal man. However, the Last Son of Krypton was not normal but rather he roughly slammed his throbbing length into her tight center, with force enough to destroy a mountain, the bed is made by magical metal and room is also magic, so Superman don't holdback.  
Diana watched her mother getting fucked she started to rub her naked body against her husband back, he give his full focus on Hippolyta, The woman brought her hips up to meet his actions and she started to pant heavily.

Hippolyta felt his cock burying deep into her and she could not get enough of him. Her legs tightened around him, as his legs ran into her. She used her finger nails to scratch his arms and they continued their superhot kissing, Diana leaned against the pillow , Her snatch was dripping wet as she pushed her fingers in and out of her to this erotic sight of her mother getting fucked like a common whore. Her hair framed her face as she felt the atmosphere cause her to lose herself and her inhibitions to the combined aura of these two, and her belly burned with desire. Kal grabbed Hippolyta and hoisted her legs up as he fucked the ever living hell out of her pussy. His thrusts buried themselves deeper into her and Hippolyta moaned lustfully, capturing his lips into a super heated kiss as he continued to pick the pace, drilling her tight center. The woman was scratching and clawing at his arms. His hand gripped her breasts and continued to drilled her, picking up the pace. She moaned super hotly and felt her tight cunt grip around his invading big penis. His thirteen inch throbbing cock continued to pick up the pace as he hammered her for everything that she was worth.

"Yes, Kal-El, yes, fuck me," Hippolyta moaned as she squealed underneath his actions and their hips meeting caused vibrations that rocked the very ground that they were on. His cock sought her heat over and over again.

"I want your ass," Kal breathed as he squeezed it as he pumped into her.

"Give me your seed first kal i want your child, then you can have anything you want, my beloved,' Hippolyta panted as he kept spearing into her. The two of them rocked and rolled, giving a new meaning of the phrase to making the magical bed moved. Kal's hands roamed the entire body of Hippolyta, he signal Hippolyta to lick her daughter, Diana sat on her mother's face, Hippolyta started to eat her daughter's pussy getting her ready for her husband, Diana moaned by her mother's tongue working on her pussy, she watched her husband was drilling his mother and the queen of amazon for all that she was worth and thanks to the allure of his gift. His hands grabbed Hippolyta's big breasts and the kryptonian started to hammered into the amazon queen, working his thick throbbing tool into her.  
Hippolyta's pussy enveloped him and he continued to hammer this tight twat, working her until she begged him to go even more. Hippolyta felt his big cock stretch her out and hammer her, she felt so good, so amazing, so wonderful, Diana stand from her mother mouth and started to rubbed her pussy, Hippolyta saw her daughter rubbing her clit furiously and playing with her breasts in the bed.

"Let's give Diana a show , my love," Hippolyta stated as she bit down on his lip hard and Hippolyta squeezed him with her tight cunt, milking him in tune with the thrusts.

"Oh, we will won't we my slutty wife?" Kal asked her as he gripped her hips and pumped into her deeper, ravaging her pussy, she could feel her pussy juicies constantly dripping from her pussy.

"Closer, closer," Hippolyta panted. Sure enough, she could feel him come closer, she would take his divine seed into her pussy and milk it until he could not go any more. She scratched him more and he responded by grabbing her legs and also her ass.

"fuck my mother so hard Kal, make her you bitch," Diana panted as she watched her mother being raped by the kryptonian.

"Touch my unused breasts," Hippolyta panted as he grabbed her big breasts and she closed her eyes, feeling his hands work their magic on her big breast. Hippolyta used her legs and rolled him over, as she rode his cock, causing a small crater to form as she bounced up and down onto him. The queen of amazon was having the time of her life as she was using her tight cunt muscles to milk his beloveds throbbing length, working into him. His throbbing length speared into her, as she continued to contort him and use her center to work him over. The queen of amazon panted, she threw her head back and gave a lustful scream as she continued to drill him, riding his length and she bounced up and down upon his member.  
Superman laid back on the bed and enjoyed the ride. He used his mouth to blow and suck on her big breasts, and grab her sweaty back as she plunged herself down onto him. This caused the woman to grow wilder and her tightness wrapped around him.

"Shit, damn, I need some of that," Diana panted as she saw, her mother riding her beloved husband's cock continue as her tight muscles continued to work him over.  
Diana was getting impatient waiting her turn her husband is neglecting her and she felt that turn her own even more. Her pussy burned with lust and she was trying to keep her head up but there was nothing, other her own lust.  
Kal grabbed Hippolyta's shoulders and kept working into her pussy, his throbbing length burying a steady slamming motion into her. Her legs tightened around him as she closed her eyes and took more of him into her pussy. The woman tightened her hips, and worked around him. His eyes burned with fire as did hers.

The crater got bigger as Hippolyta used her cunt to clench his rod and kept working him over. The woman pushed herself up and down him, drilling herself down onto him.

"Give it to me, I need your seed in me, breed me with your cum" Hippolyta breathed as she panted and continued to ride him for all he was worth.  
He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, drilling her pussy with his cock and caused his seed to spurt into her. He nearly caused her to go flying but Hippolyta grabbed onto his arms and held herself up. She worked her pussy around him, taking his seed for her own. Her heart kept beating steadily as she rammed her tight cunt into her, working her hips around the base and then rocking back down onto him. The moment Hippolyta was done, Diana dove at her mother's pussy and furiously lapped her husband's cum from her own mothers cum. She was eating his gift out of her 's ass was arched up and Kal took the invitation as to what to do with his rapidly re-hardening cock.

He grabbed her around the hips and plunged his thick length into her. The kryptonian's cock entered the amazon princess warm folds and it took more of him into her with each passing stroke. He was determined to take this pussy for his own. Diana licked and sucked at her mother's pussy.

"Yes, take it, worship my pussy Diana!" Hippolyta tell of her daughter as she grabbed Diana's hair and her hands roamed, clutching her breasts. Her hips rose up and met the probing of Hippolyta's tongue deep inside her. Kal's throbbing length drilled Diana from behind, working himself in and out of that delightfully tight cunt from behind. Each pass into her caused him to be brought to greater passions and his balls throbbed as he kept burying more of his length into her dripping hot snatch.

Diana moaned in a most lustful manner as Kal buried his mighty spear into her hot center and kept working into her. She tightened herself around him and took more of him deep into her dripping hot snatch. The Amazon Princess was breathing lustfully and she continued to eat her mother's cunt like a starving woman As the kryptonian was growing rather hot for these exotic schenes, he really wished he could fuck them at once, both side by side in different positions. He was going to drill Diana's cunt as much as he could, hammering it into her, causing his balls to slap against her juicy thighs.

"Kal, cum for me, you make me your bitch, i know you want to," Diana encouraged him as she kept breathing, more lust burning through her eyes. Kal was gearing himself up for that climax but he wanted to indulge himself in this tight pussy. He grunted after a while and speared himself into her, causing his cock to bury into her and spray her fluids into Diana's warm and wet pussy. He buried into her, bringing her to more orgasms.  
Diana collapsed, taking a moment to come down from the high, as she rested her head in Hippolyta's lap, he watched his wife resting in other wife's lap, he fliped Diana roughly by graping her hips, Superman saw Diana pink asshole inviting for him, in a nano sec he pushed his throbbing cock into Diana asshole.

"Kal my love, you are spliting Me apart" Diana breathed hardly, Hippolyta watched her daughter begin fucked hard in her asshole, she graped her daughter's raven hair and push her mouth in her pussy, Diana moanamed in her mother dirty cunt, she started to lick her mother pussy, Kal fucked her roughly from behind and graped her tits roughly, and massage it roughly, Diana let a moanam out,

"you love being fucked in your asshole, Don't you Diana?" Kal gave her a swat in her ass cheek, "answer me slut,"

"yes oh god yes" Diana and as she went back to eat her mothers pussy, the juices taste great to her. Hippolyta watched her daughter getting fucked in her asshole like a common whore, she aroused by that and juices a flooding in Diana's eager mouth,

"oh yes Diana don't stop, oh yes that's it" Hippolyta encourage her daughter to eat her pussy, Superman feel Diana ass muscles tightly milking him, he watched his one wife eating other made him cum, Diana asshole is leaking with Superman's cum, Hippolyta lick everything that come out from Diana's asshole,  
Superman fucked them both for the entire day without rest, he is ready for more rounds, but he knows his wife's has reached their limits, Superman had both womans in their each arm, Both warrior women did not complain sleeping in his arm, they wanted nothing more than sleeping in his loving arms.

"You were marvelous, my love," Hippolyta told him as she rested her hand on Kal's chest on one side as he wrapped an arm around her. The amazon Queen snuggled into one side of him, as the amazon Princess snuggled into his other side, he noticed the royal gaurds watching them he smiled,

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome.


	7. ROYAL GAURDS BECAME ROYAL SLUTS PART 2

CHAPTER 7

ROYAL GAURDS BECAME ROYAL SLUTS PART TWO

IN PALACE

Phillipus and Dessa could hear noises moanam's and pleasurable grunts from the royal bedroom, the flesh slapping coming from the the bedroom, No one is allowed in the bedroom no matter what is it, that's Diana's order, Most people would have decided to not to peak their new king having sex with their queen and princess, they both are really frustrated.

But Phillipus and Dessa wasn't most people. They had a curiosity streak that damned them and doomed them in many times. The door was locked, but that wasn't really a problem for someone like them. Dessa slowly clicked the door open and it swung open.  
The both generals stopped suddenly. They could see the bedroom from their vantage point. The door was open a crack

Dessa and Phillipus could have easily stepped back, they step to the right and get a closer look. Their eyebrow raised and they saw Diana's face filled with unbearable pleasure, Hippolyta is sleeping in the bed Large amount of cum leaking from her pussy and her queen streatched pink asshole,

"YES, Kal, DEEPER, HARDER, oh yes that it!" Diana moanamed hard, they knew that this was a private moment, if they get caught they will get punish hard for peeking their queens private affairs. They knew they should leave, normally no one want to watch their king, queen and princess in this situation, but the generals is turned on by this exotic display infront of them.

Their legs seemed to be broken for some reason. Instead of walking back, they stepped forward. Dessa could see the look of pleasure on Diana's face. She saw her body shake every time the kryptonian rammed himself into Diana from behind. Her nails dug into the bed mattress, when he plowed her princess.

Dessa felt her hands slip down her armour. Phillipus licked her lips. There was a part of her brain that was screaming for her to turn and go to the duty while they still had a chance.  
But their fingers were down on the pussy and they felt the moisture building up already. They both closed their eyes and flickered their fingers across their center. Dessa touched her love button when she worked herself over.

"Are you going to cum for me, Diana?" Superman asked.

"Yes, Kal, I'm going to cum for you, I'm going to cum for you so hard," Diana breathed heavily, they both watch their princess get ravaged by the kryptonians mighty cock. "I want your big cock to split me apart."

Phillipus leaned in closer and saw Superman's cock almost pull out of Diana. She pushed her fingers deep into herself when she watched. Her nipples grew extremely hard against her armour.

Dessa on the other hand she watch her kings big balls slapping on Diana's asscheek, Dessa put her fingers in her wet pussy, Phillipus slid off her top armour and allowed it to drop onto the ground. Diana's moans increased. the kryptonian know what the royal guards are doing. Dessa's keep panting when she fingered herself into a mental stupor. Her fingers twisted into her center and she played with herself. She kept rubbing her center over and over again, gaining a heavy amount of friction.

"by the gods," Phillipus said. She imagined Superman having her down on the bed and having his way with her with his thirteen inches big cock. She could hear Diana's screaming orgasm and the cries that she was going to cum extremely hard. rode her fingers to her climax when Diana did.

Phillipus and Dessa snapped back to life and realized what happened. Both pulled their fingers out of their pussy and they could see their juices dripping. They caught most of the show. The show was over and it was time to get back to duty. All they both had to do was get out of there and put the armour, then they pretty much get ready for their job,  
Dessa knocked a chair over. winced. The noise in the bedroom ceased. One could hear a pin drop in response.  
Dessa backed off, phillipus scold her and they both ran into something soft and supple. They both hit it back first. They both closed their eyes when they realized they had been blocked from leaving.

"general's, i am not expecting to meeting you both here, what the hell do you think you are doing in our bedroom." Diana angrily asked.

"Um, princess we was just hear the grunt's, we thought, you were in danger" Phillipus said to Diana. The both saw Diana in blue lingerie. They could barely keep her eyes off from Diana's sexy body. Dessa might have had a tiny bit of a crush on her, just a little bit.

"I was, um, returning you a message, I pricked…picked it from …the senate, my princess." Dessa said to Diana, she watched diana, she could see the look on Diana, says she didn't believe her.

"I see," Diana said. (She always wanted to rape Dessa and make her his bitch she has large black breast smaller than power girl but bigger than her and brown nipples, she wanted to lick it, and bite it.)

"Well that seems very thoughtful of you is it Dessa", Diana said and keep the angry look on her face. She watched phillipus she has black big breast but same as her curl black hair, who could made nice addition to her husband harem, she and her mother was planning on taking trusted member into their harem.

Kal walked out of the room. He stood calmly in the background, and they both didn't dare turn completely around to see whether or not he was wearing clothes or not, they both are afraid of what Diana should do to them for peeking.

"So, how long have you been both of you here?" Diana asked to them.

"A couple of minutes," Phillipus admitted.

"Kal, don't be shy, you know it's just our royal gaurds," Diana said.

"i know" Superman said.

"Walk out so they both can see you completely." Diana said to her husband, actually he didn't shy, Phillipus and Dessa saw Superman. The good thing was that he was wearing blue shorts. The bad thing was that he was wearing boxer shorts….no wait, the bad thing that he was wearing not much else, Their eyes lingered on his muscular chest and his subtle frame.

"You've been here for a while, haven't you, Dessa?" Diana asked. He looked towards both, their are in unreadable expression in their eyes.

"sorry my princess, we didn't meant to watch it," Phillipus said. (she trained Diana but Diana secretly trained by god of war in compact and after killing ares she became god of war) she is afraid of Diana,

"No, don't worry, it's kind of hot that you both thought enough of both of us to want to some one to watch having sex, but law is law you will get punishment later for peeking" Diana said. She smiled and grabbed Dessa's hand.

Superman roughly kissed phillipus hard and massage her big black tits Phillipus moanamed like a bitch in heat, Kal captured her nipples started to roll his tongue on her nipples, Phillipus moanamed hardly a large assume of pleasure consumed her body,

"by the gods kryptonian, Don't stop keep massaging my breast" Phillipus moanamed hard, Superman is not planning to stop.

"You have something sticky on your fingers." Diana said to Dessa. Dessa blinked and before she could protest, Diana slowly stuck Dessa's fingers into her mouth. She slowly sucked them clean. The black beauty barely stifled a moan from what Diana was doing. Her eyes were locked on Kal when she did this,.They looked innocent and at the same time, extremely mischievous, she watched Phillipus breast getting sucked and bite by him,

Superman watched Diana sucking Dessa's fingers like she would his cock. His throbbing manhood grew extremely large before her, to the point where it threatened to rip out of his boxer watched what's happening she was angry, that her friend is naked rubbing her body against her husband, the amazon queen angrily graped phillipus away from, her husband, Kal watched her and scold her.

"i am sorry my beloved, i need to test my friend to findout if she is worthy for our harem" Hippolyta replied to Kal watching his angry reaction.

"what's on your mind Hippolyta" Kal asked, this make her nervous go away, she watched helpless Phillipus.

"she will eat my pussy good, if she did a good job the she will earn the honour of your cock being rammed in her pussy, you go fun with Dessa Kal" Hippolyta said to Superman,

"Tell me, Dessa, do you see something that you like?" Diana asked.

"Um….." Dessa said. Diana smiled when she looked at her.

"Yes, I think that she does, and she's staring right at it," Diana said. She smile when she walked over towards Kal  
She pulled Kal into a long kiss, and their tongues connected with each other. Kal tasted the juices on Diana's lips and sucked them completely. He ran his fingers down her lower back in response. It was like Dessa, phillipus and her mother was not even here. Her nipples got completely hard again and she started to sweat a little bit more.

"Dessa, it's a pretty hot night, isn't it?" Kal asked her."I mean, you're sweating like that."

"Yeah my king, it's pretty hot," Dessa answered. She wondered how much Superman was a culprit in whatever Diana was doing to her. He might have been playing the good boy to her bad boy for all she knew.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and relax,?" Diana asked to Dessa , more like a order. Dessa sat down on the couch suddenly. Superman sat down next to her and Diana sat down on Superman's other side.

"So, my husband's pretty big, isn't he?" Diana asked, "i know you are checking up on him,"

"my princess!" Dessa said. She could feel the warmth rushing to her loins suddenly.

"He always leaves me and my mother satisfied and at the same time, I still can't wait for more," Diana said, She reached over and placed her hand in Kryptonian's boxer shorts. She slowly stroked him up and down.

"Diana, stroke it faster….." Superman said.

"i will my love," Diana said with a wicked smile, and started to pump his cock fast. "And you like, Dessa, don't you Kal?"

"Yes, I like her," Superman admitted with a smile.

"She's a sexy big black beauty, with a cute ass, isn't she Kal?" asked him. Superman raised her eyebrow.

"I want your honest opinion, Kal, I'm secure enough that I won't get mad if you tell me that another girl is hot." Diana said to Superman

"She's pretty hot," Kal admitted.

"Would you like to fuck her, Kal?" Diana asked.

"my princess...!" Dessa barely said the word in horror( she may be enjoy watching and tought of him doing to her but letting him defy her body by a man), She nearly jumped up, but Diana reached over Dessa and held her down.

"You heard me, you bitch , you want Kal to fuck you, don't you?" Diana asked firmly showing who is boss.

"Yes, my queen but I'd never….." Dessa said.

"Silly amazons and their sexual hang ups," Kal said, shaking her head in response.

"It would be pretty selfish of me if I kept the merchandise all to myself. I mean, something like this deserves to be shared." Diana said to Dessa,  
Dessa wondered if Diana realized the potential sexual innuendo that she made with that remark. Knowing Diana, it was even money that she did.

"Kal, I don't want you to say anything that people are going to hold against you if you change your mind a year from now," Diana said. She lowered Dessa's hand, right onto Superman's crotch.

"Any girl you want Kal, I and my mother will be happy to allow them into our bed. I know that I come first, so I have nothing to be afraid of, i know you love me more than anything ." Diana said.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you, i own you Diana?" Superman asked with a serious look on his face. He smiled at her, "ofcouse i love you Diana,"

"i know you love me, but i don't think that you can stick your entire cock in Her mouth," Diana challenged her husband. Dessa's eyebrows rose up.

"Is that a challenge?" Superman asked to Wonder woman with a smug smile on his face.

"If you want to make it that way, Kal," Diana said with a smile. Superman pushed the dark royal gaurd down to her knees before Dessa realizing it. His gigantic rod was exposed for her.

"Look at that?" Diana asked."That must be a good thirteen inches, wouldn't you say Dessa?"

Diana breathed in the dark royal gaurds ear. Dessa didn't have a measurement device on her and she would have to agree. Superman felt Dessa's hot breath inching towards his cock. He could see her sexy face extend towards him. He encourage her, Her lips wrapped around his head and she sucked on it. She had a different style than Diana did as how she went through with this, but it felt pretty good.  
Slowly, Dessa eased him into her mouth. She gagged when half of him was in her. Diana's smug look increased.

"That's it, just a little bit more," Superman said. Dessa sucked on him (she has experience on sucking rubber cocks.  
Diana didn't know if she could do this. She didn't know if she could fit his entire cock down her throat. Dessa's throat struggled to expand with him,  
chocking to death on a cock wasn't the worst way to go, but she didn't want to go out that way. Dessa remembered that her friend taught her to breathing through her noise.

"That's it, you're sucking my cock, you're really sucking my cock," Superman grunted. Dessa's lips wrapped around his thirteen inch cock.

"That's the cock you need, bitch," Diana said.

"That's the cock you deserve, suck it like it's your job!" Diana said. He could feel Dessa go down onto him. Her mouth bobbed up and down on him. Dessa thought that once she hit her stride, she could get him inside her. His cock rammed down her throat. She reached down and played with his balls.

"Oh, are you getting tired?" Diana asked Dessa. The dark royal gaurd admitted her jaw got a little sore. She refused to let this one up though. She rocked her head up and down when she slurped him.  
Superman placed his hands on the back of her head. Dessa looked up at him and it was erotic to see his cock into the sexy blackbeauty's mouth. She kept working her mouth up and down on his tool.

"Getting closer," Superman said.

"Yes, do you think handle my husband's large amount cum?" Diana asked to Dessa.

"Do you want it on your face, Dessa? Or can you handle swallowing it?" Superman asked. Dessa looked up at Diana. She furiously rubbed superman's balls. She made sure to hit all of the pleasure points.

"Damn, she knows the best spots," Superman grunted.

"Taking notes kal," Diana teased him with hint of jealous, She rubbed her clit through the edge of her lingerie and breathed. Her nipples drew harder. Dessa leaned back and she could feel it coming. She knew that the force of this might be more than she bargained for. She braced herself for the impact.

"Damn it, here i cum, you slut," Superman grunted. His thirteen inch thick cock exploded in her 's cum shot into the back of her throat, shooting drop after drop of cum into her mouth.

Dessa slid back onto the ground. The cum dribbled from her mouth. She only swallowed most of it. Diana roughly pulled up off of the ground and embraced her, kissing her, tongue and all. Dessa leaned into the kiss.  
Superman watched his wife swap spit with her slutty royal gaurd. This was extremely hot and he couldn't take his eyes off of what she and Dessa were doing. Superman watched Hippolyta and Phillipus, Phillipus was tied her hand back, her face was in Hippolyta bare cunt liking it and worshiping it, Hippolyta has a large metal she is roughly smacking her ass hard, while Phillipus licking her dirty pussy and asshole and taking her husband's cock.

"Now, it's Kal's turn," Diana said. Dessa was thrown practically into Superman's arms. His strong arms wrapped around her and he gave her a panty saturating kiss. She could feel her armour taken and pulled off. Diana helped expedite the process along by removing her red bra, red panties, a garter belt, and a black stockings were Dessa's attire was removed by her husband. Superman lowered her down on the couch and started to kiss down her body. He started at her ear, and made his way down the side of her neck. Her remaining dress slid down and her black big round slutty breasts were worshipped by Superman's tongue and his teeth. That sent sparks down her body and Superman kept traveling down her.

"And now it's time for you to be taken to the heaven," Diana said in a sexy tone, "Kal could you please give her a tongue vibration that you do?"

Dessa felt a rush of cool air down her privates. Superman's tongue followed his way deep into her dripping hot pussy. He pushed his way into her. His tongue worked her over. It was amazing oral sex, don't get Dessa wrong, but she didn't think that it was something that would blow her mind. As it turned out, Superman slowly worked her up to blow her body. His tongue started to vibrate into her body. The pleasure wave cascaded through Dessa's body. Her mind was completely rocked.

"BY THE GOD'S HIS TONGUE IS BLESSED!" Dessa yelled when her body thrashed.

"I know, he's that good," Diana said. She made sure Dessa taste the juices from her own fingers. "It's called tongue to make you his bitch. Who knew, superspeed could be use for the language of love. Or in this case, the language of really intense orgasms?" Diana said as Dessa could feel her entire body shaken. She knows now she was Superman's slut now, if he could bring her to an orgasm like that.  
"Ready for the main event my slutty whore?" Superman asked her.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me until I can't walk, my lord!" Dessa yelled. She could feel Superman's manhood go against her dripping hot slit. Dessa lifted her thighs up.

"Better hold you in place, so you don't want to hurt yourself," Diana said. She held Dessa's arms behind her back and kept her in place. Dessa's legs wrapped around Superman and he didn't stray too far as a result. Dessa watched his cock seemingly grow so it could get into her pussy extremely fast.

"Fuck, she's really tight, you never been fucked dessa!" Superman grunted.

"I know, she hasn't been fucked by a real man's cock," Diana said. Superman grunted. Her hot sopping center squeezed his manhood when he pumped in and out of her in response.

"Harder, faster, fuck me hard my lord oh that's it" Dessa breathed.

"You got it my slut," Superman said. He held onto her hips and rocked into her body. Each thrust caused Dessa to wonder if she died and went to olymbus itself, she couldn't beleive what is happening to her. This cock inside her like this, it was heaven. Each push into her caused her to feel a tingle of warmth.

"You're going to cum now, whore cum for me whore" Superman ordered to Dessa.

"And when my husband tells you to cum slut, you're going to fucking cum like you never have cum before." Diana said to her. Dessa thought that Diana's words proved to be oddly prolific. Superman slammed into her body. Her tight cunt squeezed around him when Superman kept plowing down into her from up above. She thought that she was seeing stars. Constellations actually, that was how hard superman fucked her. He slowed down the fear of hurting Dessa.

"I'm fine, my lord, you can fuck me fast" Dessa breathed.

"You better be," Superman said to Dessa. Her eager walls hugged him. Her sinfully tight and juicy pussy stroked him.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck my brains out!". Dessa yelled at the kryptonian. As Diana smiled and she straddled Dessa's face. It was obvious what Diana wanted and Dessa pushed her tongue into her mouth. And show her talent in Diana's mouth.

"Oh, she's a keeper Kal, by the gods this is excellent, i am keeping her as my own personal whore!" Diana screamed. As She grinded her pussy onto Dessa's face.

"Bet, she's been dreaming about this for a long time," Superman said.

"Well, we're giving her something better than dreams, aren't we my love?" Diana asked.

"Eat my wife's pussy out and make her scream, you whore" Superman said. He pinched Dessa's nipples. And captured her bud with his teeth, Dessa couldn't believe how much pleasure he gave her. Her nipples felt like they had been bombarded with intense amounts of pleasure. Her cunt clenched again. There was only one thing left for her to do is that was eat her misteress out like there was no tomorrow. The juices entering her mouth from Diana's were sucked up by Dessa like they were her life.  
Dessa summoned all of the strength to her body. Superman's manhood speared into her. She needed to finish him off before she was finished off. Her hips kept lifting off the bed.

"I think she deserves her reward, for making me so good my love" Diana said."You don't want to break her body before you have a chance to really play with her, do you, kal?"

"No, I don't want that, i want to keep her" Superman agreed.  
He allowed himself to break free. His self-control was better inside a normal amazons pussy and it improved within the sticky depths of Diana's pussy me was as well.

Dessa's wet quim milked him. Superman pushed into her body and he let it go. He pulled out of her body at the last possible second. Diana grabbed his prick and jacked it off at super speed. His cum fired, pretty much covering Dessa's face and her big breasts. She was dripping wet with cum, her face and breasts completely coated in a creamy coat.

"by the gods, how can one set of balls store so much?" Dessa asked weakly, feeling Kal's cum drip from her face. It was like a one man bukkake just exploded on her face and it kind of did.

"kryptonian stamina," Diana said cheekily.

"He certainly has lot of stamina," Diana said. She could feel the combined taste of superman and Diana's juices when she licked her lips. Diana turned towards Kal.

"So, can we keep her Kal i really like her?" Diana asked to her husband, Superman smiled.

"I think that it would be rude to make this just a one night thing." Superman said,

"Yeah, obviously spoiled for her life," Diana said. Dessa was going to protest, but Diana was right, she wanted to be their royal fuck slut,

"time to check other royal whore, is it worth making her our slut" Superman said and turned towards Phillipus and Hippolyta, Hippolyta tied phillipus hand back of her face pressed against Hippolyta bare pussy, she was angry her best friend kissed her husband,

"you like that don't you slut, licking your queens pussy, you must be honour by this, are you honoured by this, answer me slut," Hippolyta lifted her head and roughly slapped her face and pressed into her bare mound, "you better make me good, or i will never let you touch my husband, oh that it whore oh that's it"

Hippolyta moanamed hard her breathing start heavier. Superman graped phillipus started to roughly fuck Phillipus ass, Phillipus never felt anything so much pleasure and pain at the sametime, Superman suddenly taken his hard cock and plug in her pussy, he fucked her ass and pussy as sametime using his superspeed.

"she has lot of potential, i am going to keep her" Superman said to Diana,

"yes she has my love," Hippolyta said to Superman. Diana drag Dessa tied her hand and her leg in the same side of the bed, tightly her ass and pussy is open to Diana,

"oh, yes that's it massage my dick with your inner muscles," Superman said, he watched Diana tying Dessa in bed, it made him to edge he send a lot of cum in her pussy and her asshole claiming phillipus as his own royal slut.

Hippolyta watched this, and she started lick her husband cum from the Phillipus ass and her friends pussy, then she dragged phillipus by hair tie her friend like Dessa, in the bed near to Dessa, Superman was confused. he watched Diana and Hippolyta wearing iron dick strap which is ten inch, he understand, what they both are going to do, they both has a metal scale in their hard,

"pleasure is over, its time for punishment, for touching our husband and peaking when we had sex, and disobyed our direct orders you sluts" Diana said angrily, she is not going to let the crime unpunished,

"but my princess ..." Phillipus was about to speak Diana. A hard smack from Hippolyta no her bare pussy made her silent, she had a ball in her mouth, Diana smacked Phillipus, Hippolyta beat the pussy and asshole of the Dessa, both woman's cried out of pain, after a hour of this punishment, they watched their pussy is full of red and juices flow from her wet cunt.

"look at this slut, they are loving their punishment, who knows they both are pain slut" Hippolyta said to Diana, and then watched their eyes their is hint of tear but the mouth is full of salaiva, from their mouth, Both woman's licked their sluts pussy and tasted her pussy, its taste good.

"time to take the punishment to the next level mother" Diana said to Hippolyta. The amazon queen understood, both showed the iron dick into both woman asshole, the cried out of pain, Superman watched the hot orgy, he slowly went back to Diana, and graped her big round slutty breast.

"oh Kal" Diana moanamed, superman started to roughly massage it roughly, and pluged his dick in her asshole started to fuck her, Hippolyta watched the erotic scene of her daughter getting fucked while her daughter fucking her best friend, she pumped hard on Dessa asshole, Dessa was in pain and pleasure, she could feel, the queen fucking her with iron cock and amazon queen keep breast, pinching, and biting, slapping it made her cum again and again, Superman send his seed into Diana's asshole, and he graped Hippolyta and do the same but he bite her neck, roughly massaged her breast while fucking her ass, Hippolyta cumed again and again in the ironstrap which directly send her cum in Dessa pussy,

"you like it dont you fucking your ass while you fucking your slutty royal guards," Superman asked and pours his large amount of cum in to Hippolyta ass, The punishment's and sex continued for next two days, Antitope watched from the palace window some unknown reason she was hot and bothered by it, she could feel her pussy juicies are dripping, she hated herself for it.

A\N : REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


	8. Senate fall

CHAPTER 8:

SENATE FALL:IN THE PALACE,

Superman, Wonderwoman, Hippolyta, Phillipus and Dessa are naked, Superman is getting his blowjob from Diana, and Dessa, Hippolyta is currently getting licked by her best friend Phillipus.

"Kal, my love, many senate members would love to serve you and willing accept you as their king," Hippolyta said with a pause, and she moanamed when the general continued to pleasure her queen by sucking her highly sensitive clit.

"what about the rest of then" Superman asked, when Diana and Dessa giving her wonderful double team blowjob, he watched his wife arched her back to meet the generals mouth, the constant blowjob send him to his edge and he cumed his large amount in Diana's mouth, he watched Diana and Dessa swaping his seed.

"Antitope, and six of them currently rebeling against us and our plan, they wanted you to get away from your island" Hippolyta said, the amazon queen sprayed her juices in Phillipus face, and she watched her daughter sliding his pussy into her husband thick rock cock.

"i will take care of her" Superman said with a smile and started to fuck Diana using his superspeed.

IN THE FOREST.

Hippolyta heard from spies that her sister was hunting in the forest, she stepped through the way which is leading to the forest. She stood surveying the beautiful forest, she look like an avenging goddess in her white armor with her sword and shield hanging at her had learned from spy that one of the places Antitope and her friends was here. she had fought against Antitope manytimes, she is a tought fight but Antitope never beaten her, Hippolyta thought that she would go to the forest and capture antitope and return with her as a present for her husband, Taking a small tablet from one of the pockets on her belt(which was given by Kal) she saw a small green dot flashing a few miles took off like a rocket leaving only a small swirl of sand and dust in her wake using hermes scandal, she shot forward. The tabloid acted as sensor to find Antitope and homed in on the match to the blood vile that taken from Antitope while her sister is at sleep, she had inserted into it. As Hippolyta raced she went over her plan for attacking the woman, from what she knew she would not be as strong as her since she had not been on wearing any belt. From the her caculation the fight would be an easy made the queen of amazon smile, she was looking forwards to a fight and what better than to dominate her own sister and bringing her to her husband as his slave. Hippolyta flew low and fast over the ground with her long blonde hair blowing out behind her. Looking at the radar she saw that the Antitope should be over the next mountain. Slowing down Hippolyta stopped on the bottom of the forest and slowly made her way to the top before lying down on a bush and peeking over. Staring over the bush she could see antitope in her black armour trying to fight a harppie with her spear. Hippolyta watched the dark haired woman circle the harppie. Her movements were light and fast as she dodged in to strike the harppie before it could attack her. Hippolyta frowned as she watched the Antitope stagger and roll out of the way. Apparently her sister had been fighting for a while and he could sense Antitope was starting to tire. But suddenly as the harppie struck antitope, she jumped up in the air and brought the spear down on the harppie's head, the spear slipping between hard plates and burying itself deep into the harppie's head. Hippolyta watched as the Antitope plucked up the spear and wondered what she was going to do next when, Antitope hefted the weapon and tossed it towards the grass bush, which Hippolyta was hiding behind. Hippolyta rolled out of the way quickly as the primitive spear sliced though the bush easily before soaring past her.

"I'm going to guess that the lack of screaming means I missed. Why don't you come out behind that grass so we can settle this like warrior?" Antitope yelled facing the big bush and watching as grass back in to fill the hole her spear had made. She was surprised to see a her sister slowly fly out above the bush Her body covered in a tightly fitting white outfit and a long mane of blonde hair flowing behind her."I haven't seen you in this forest before Hippolyta. What did you get bored fucking the kryptonian and decided to hunt" Antitope asked as spitting the kryptonian, like it was a bitter fruit.

"In am not bored by him in a way i came for his purpose." Hippolyta said in a melodious voice. When Hippolyta finally landed a few meters from her sister, could see that they were near the same height, same look other than antitope black hair, .

"And what did you end up here hunting did your man kick you out of his bed?" Antitope asked stepping back and bit to keep enough distance from her sister.

"I love him." Hippolyta said causing Antitope to open her mouth with in shock. "I love him and he loves me and to repay that love I am going make him a king, and i am going to need your help Antitope."

"And what would that to be?" Antitope asked growing even more wary and suspicious of Hippolyta.

"I come seeking your help in the senate, to make my husband the new king and i am going to make you his whore and probably my bitch?" Hippolyta said matter of factly. Antitope was shocked as she heard this Hippolyta talking about the man to be her king, But the shock was soon turned to rage, as she charged at the Hippolyta, but the queen of amazons was ready for the charge, and ready for the strikes that came with it. She known Antitope previous battles and her sparring matches and she knew what to expect from let Antitope lead the dance for a minute, getting a feel for the reach and speed of her opponent.'Wow she's fast.' Antitope thought and she noticed the hermes of scandal's, as they exchanged blows, Antitope felt her blood start rushing though her veins and her body felt like it was awakening from a long sleep as she fought the watched as a smile started to appear on Antitope face, her kicks gaining more power as her punches speed up. 'She is starting to enjoy herself. It's probably been a while since she has had a proper fight.' Hippolyta thought herself bringing a wrist up to block a punch aimed for her face, but that was just a feint as another fist planted its self in her lower ribs. Antitope was surprised when instead of gasping out in pain her sister let out a pleased moan sounding like she had actually enjoyed licked her lips and started to take a second look at Hippolyta. The armor she wore left a lot of skin revealed including most of her large breasts.

What she did have on was all white leather the same color of her hair. 'It's been so long since I have been touched by any one.' Antitope found herself thinking as a fist grazed her ear causing it to sting. Hippolyta kept up the assault noticing that her sister's mind was elsewhere at the moment. That had been part of the plan. She had hoped to confuse her opponent by responding with pleasure instead of pain. But instead it seemed like instead of confusing her sister, she had done something else, she had turned the warrior woman on. Rushing forward Hippolyta faked a punch and instead grabbed the back of Antitope's hair and crushed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a second as Antitope was to shocked to react. Grabbing her sister's face in both hands she held her close as she kissed her, her tongue forcing its way into her sister's mouth. Antitope bent down hard on Hippolyta's bottom lip when the woman retracted her tongue. The queen of amazon just hummed in pleasure before bringing her knee up into Antitope's stomach causing her to open her mouth in a loud yell. Before she could react Hippolyta spun around and kicked at her side sending her down into the grass a few feet away. Antitope's body seemed to come fully awake now as she lay there moaning in pain. She was experiencing feelings she had not in a long time, and knew that it was going to be hard to finish this fight without giving in to up Antitope charged at Hippolyta and hit her with an uppercut sending her flying up into the air. Antitope was dazed for a second from the hit giving enough time to catch back up with her.

"You" Antitope cried going for another grapple but instead all she managed to grab was the side of Hippolyta's top ripping it from her body. Hippolyta had moved to the side, her large breasts swaying freely in the air now. With lighting fast reflexes Hippolyta sent a round house kick into Antitope's side earning another moan from the woman. Following it up brought her leg up high and brought it down on Antitope sending her careening to the ground. Antitope let herself fall, her mind in a haze of pain and lust and excitement. Her whole life she had always enjoyed fighting as much as most people enjoy sex with her sisters. In fact to here they were mostly the same thing and when combined made for a good time. Though she didn't want to submit to this woman or the kryptonian, she couldn't help her body getting aroused. Stopping herself she took a second to recover, felt a pair of strong arms wrap around here.

"Here's payback for ruining my armour sister." Hippolyta said, gipping Antitope's black armour and pulling it apart. The armour split leaving her front exposed from her neck to her pussy. Turning around Antitope angerly threw a punch at Her sister not really aiming. The wild punch actually hit staggering the Amazonian queen for a moment. Seeing her chance Antitope trying to get some distance, Hippolyta came in for another charge only to Antitope at the last second and wrap her lasso around Antitope's neck. Grabbing the lasso Hippolyta slung it around sending Antitope careening into the ground and throwing up a cloud of dust. When the dust dissipated Antitope found herself on her back being strangled by the lasso as Hippolyta held her down with her boot. Hippolyta ground the heel of the boot against her sister, the long heel rubbing roughly over the woman's clit.

"Ohh yes just like that sister. Grind your heel into my clit Lyta." Antitope moanamed with both pain and pleasure, all ideas of defeating her all gone as her mind succumbed to the truth telling aspects of the rope. Hippolyta smiled and dug her heel in harder pinching Antitope's clit causing her to yell and squirm under could feel her nipples harden and her pussy lips get wet and wondered if this sort of power and control was what got her master off.

"What was that you said whore?" Hippolyta asked to Antitope as she moved her heel down to rub over Antitope's slit.

"I said grind your heel into me Lyta. Beat me, whip me, hurt me and make me cum." Antitope begged as tears came out of her eyes (its been so long since anyone do that her she need her sister to do it)Hippolyta chuckled darkly, she had heard about these kinds of woman's, she never thought her sister would be a pain slut, and there were stories that some of her sisters might have been into that sort of thing, but never in life that her sister would be a pain slut,

"Is that it sister?" Hippolyta asked pressing her heel roughly into Antitope's slit. "For me to hurt you sister, for me to beat and degrade you and use you like the worthless little cum rag you are?"

As the amazon queen pressing her long three inch heels further into her sister's cunt.

"Yes ohh yes, it's been so long sister please." Antitope cried as she felt her sister's heel move around inside of her. Stepping down Hippolyta ground the tip of her shoe against Antitope's clit as the heel scratched up against's inner wall. Pulling her heel out of Antitope's clit, Hippolyta yanked on the rope choking Antitope and bringing her up to her knees. Grabbing her brunette hair Hippolyta pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, both women passionately embraced the kiss as lips and teeth and lounges as Antitope started to get lost in the kiss she felt Hippolyta break away. Opening her eyes she was met with a hand coming towards her. Her head snapped to the side as Hippolyta's palm met with her cheek leaving a large mark.

"You liked that didn't you whore. I bet it has been years since anyone has touched that worthless cunt of yours, sister. What is that why you were out hunting alone here? Did your friends got done using you as their slut and threw you out." Hippolyta asked slapping Antitope again and sending her to the ground.

"Y..Yes, sister my lover dumped me, no woman hasn't touched me for a year." Antitope said her breath coming fast with arousal. Hippolyta laid down on top of her, their clits and pussies rubbing together as they moved.

"And what did you do for your worthless love? Did you give yourself to her? Did you lie on your back and allow her to use your body, to be her personal whore?" Hippolyta asked rubbing herself over antitope enlarged clit. Antitope moaned in response her body squirming against the ground as Hippolyta's fingers found their way into her snatch. Leaning down Hippolyta began to lick at her sister's chin and neck leaving a wet trail across the Antitope's face.

"Ohh yes sister. I am enjoying it, please dont stop" Antitope moanamed, she wanted this, she wanted to be kryptonian's bitch, the thought of how good the kryptonian cock in her tight pussy made her pussy wet. Hippolyta continued to rock back and forth above her. Leaning up Antitope took one of Hippolyta's large swinging tits in her mouth and began to suck on it. Hippolyta leaned down mashing her tit into Antitope's face, the large orb covering her sister's face and smothering her as she continued to fuck her cunt with her fingers. She could feel the her sister struggle for breath under her, her body shaking from a lack of oxygen and an impending climax. Antitope was totally at Hippolyta mercy, her pleasure and pain was coming by her will felt herself getting off on this rush of loved having her sister; no she wasn't a sister anymore. This whore under her and her mind filled with visions of her and Kal el dominating each and every woman in the senate members. She imagined breaking and taming them as kal watched, his hand idly stroking his large cock as she presented some amazon to him, she love rapping the woman with the help of Diana. Antitope face red with tears and her pussy wet with her own juices. She was brought out of her musings from a muffled yell from Antitope as the woman climaxed. Leaning up Hippolyta allowed Antitope to take in a few lungful's of oxygen, her eyes drooping into a half lidded look of pleasure. Before she could fully recover Hippolyta pulled on the lasso choking her sister and stopping her from taking any more breaths. Slipping her long fingers into her wet snatch, Hippolyta started to rub her cunt over Antitope's clit, exciting her as she watched the beautiful sister under her. Hippolyta felt like her body was going to burst into flames as Hippolyta kept on pounding into her. The pleasure she was sending though her body was amazing even as her lungs screamed out for oxygen. The amazon felt long finger of her sister dip into her cunt and explore her abused pussy even as her vision started to darken. Before she could pass out she felt the rope being loosened around her neck. Her first breath of air was replaced by a loud umph as Hippolyta's foot connected with her sister's side turning the woman over.

"Ohh yes Lyta abuse me, hurt me, fuck me please." Antitope cried, her cunt leaking cum as she lay on the ground panting.

"Good because that is what I plan to do to you sister. Now get on all fours like the good little bitch you are." Hippolyta commanded who was happy to see how quickly her complied, grabbing her by the hair Hippolyta roughly slammed Antitope's face into the dirt."Much better, now spread those legs for me bitch. I want to get a good look at that ass before my husband destroys it."

Hippolyta slapping one of the round cheeks hard.

"yesh sis... mishtress." Antitope said, her voice muffled by the ground. Hippolyta was happy to spend her time playing with her sister's tight firm ass. Each one easily fit in her hand and her lips and she took her time memorizing the contours of her sister with her fingers and tongue. Hippolyta spent her time playing with Antitope 's cunt, four of her long fingers rapidly drilling her hole as her mouth and tongue kissed her cheeks.

"What a pain slut you are." Hippolyta laughed as she heard her sister moan after Hippolyta took a quick nibble on one ass cheek."And look at this ass of yours. Its so wide and spread, Your just anal pain slut aren't you."

Hippolyta leaning forward to run her tongue over her sister's puckered ass.

"by the god's," Antitope let out a loud moanam when Hippolyta touched her asshole with her pink tongue.

"But let me tell you something whore. My husband is larger cock than what ever strap, did that to you. He is going to rip you apart and split you in half when he gets you. And then after he is done you will just be a mindless whore for him to use." Hippolyta said evilly causing Antitope to cum from the images. Antitope ground her cunt into Hippolyta's fingers as her pussy exploded, gushing cum and a bit of piss as he rocked back and forth. Superman had flown to the palace with his beautiful wife Diana in tow. In fact they two had been sex in the sky, they connected the entire time. His cock never leaving her hot snatch as he flew through the air. And Diana seemed to enjoy it. Diana took her time moving up and down his shaft and languidly rubbing her wet body all over him as they flew. By the time they got to the palace the kryptonian could tell that Diana was finally starting to run out of steam. Smiling down at Diana, he removed his still hard rod from her and brought her inside. Diana was ecstatic at being able to see inside the palace. But her happiness was drowned by the tiredness her body felt. Kal took her to one of the bedroom, were he placed her in bed he watched her sleep, he asked phillipus where is Hippolyta,

"queen went to hunting my lord" Phillipus said, Kal scanned the forest looking for Hippolyta. His hearing was the first to pick her up as he locked onto the sound of her heart then what sounded like moaning. Looking to where the sound was he could see some dark haired woman on top of her. His eyes glowing red at the idea of his wife being attacked, he flew down in a red blur to their location and barely stopped to grab the woman and throw her off of Hippolyta. Kal started to walk towards the mysterious woman, her hair obscuring her face as she lay on the ground. His eyes lit up as he looked at her naked form.

"Kal el wait." He heard Hippolyta purr and looked down to see the amazon queen half sitting up with her long arms grasping at his leg. The sight of the naked amazon made his blood boil even more but turned his anger into lust.

"What are you doing in here?" Superman asked, his voice ice cold as he looked at her. Hippolyta felt her body shiver at the power and aggression aimed at her and wondered what it would be like to be taken by her husband in his current state. She wasn't sure if she would survive it if he chose to turn his anger on her and fucked her in his current mood.

"I came here hoping to bring you back a present." Hippolyta said ar She cooed rubbing one hand over his cock.

"what do you mean" Superman asked.

"I wanted to bring you back my sister to join our harem." She said in a deep sultry voice letting each word drip out. Her hand was now rubbing over his large shaft and she could feel it bulging in her hands.

"Ohh yes I recognize her now that's your sister. Pity I didn't get a chance to enjoy the view the last time i saw her." Kal said looking over at the Antitope laying on her back in the sand, her body scraped and battered yet still with a look of lust and pleasure in her eyes as she looked blankly into the sky."But it looks like you did. Tell me Hippolyta did you have fun taming your sister?

"Mmm yes my love but I couldn't wait to watch as you took her. She is nothing but a pain slut, a plaything to be fucked hard and taken. I can't wait to listen to her scream as your cock rips into her asshole and spreads her wide lust like you ripped mine." Hippolyta said with a smile ar she now moving up to run her lips gently over Kal's cock. Kal looked down at where Hippolyta was breathing onto his rod, her red lips just inches from his cock."I want to watch as you rape my sister throat and pussy, I want to listen as you break her into a million little pieces with your large shaft. She said that she used to fuck by small strap's, why don't you go over there and show her the power of a true man."

Hippolyta seemed to be done toying with him because she let him go and sunk down onto her sister. This was fine with Kal el as he felt like he was ready to blow a load just from listening to his wifes sexy voice and having her breathe on his cock. Marching over Superman could see that the lasso was still stuck around the woman's throat from where Antitope had been holding it as she ate her came to from the impact just in time to feel a tug on the rope. Looking up she came face to cock with the largest rod she had ever seen, she never tried any leather dick's this big, Her mouth was watering just from the sight of the massive shaft, she struggled to look beyond it, she watched it when Superman fucking Hippolyta in the bedroom, but watching it closely, she could see the face of Kal-El or superman as he called himself.

"Superman wha." Was all antitope got out before her mouth was stuffed full of his cock, his hips slamming down and pushing more and more of it into her mouth. Antitope let out a mix of a scream and moan as the large thirteen inch long cock was forced down her throat. She could feel her jaws aching as they had to stretch to fit the monster inside of her. Not that she had any choice as superman was fucking her so hard that he seemed intent to force his whole cock down her throat no matter what. And the more she screamed or moaned the more intent he got as pleasant vibrations shot up his dick.

"That's it slut scream for me as I fuck this pretty mouth of yours. I love how your screams make my cock feel, the only downside is I don't get to hear your lovely voice." Superman mocked grabbing the lasso and pulling her up closer to him as he continued to fuck her throat. He was taking immense pleasure from skull fucking Hippolyta sister into his personal cum slut, Kal continued to quickly thrust in and out of Antitope's mouth but Hippolyta's ministrations had him on edge and he lasted half as long as he would have liked. Though it was still long enough to have Antitope chocking and struggling for air. Holding her tight with the lasso Kal thrust in one last time before shooting wave after wave of cum into her mouth and down her throat. Antitope seemed to happily drink it up as Kal continued to slowly thrust into her. She never drink a man's cum this seems divine for her, When he finally pulled out he was stopped by antitope who grabbed his ass and held him close as she licked up the last of the cum dripping from his shaft.

"Ohh that was so good my king. Thank you for using my throat like that, its' been so long since anyone has taken me like that or since I had the treat of drinking my first man's cum." Antitope said the lasso making her sound like some sort of sex crazed nympho.

"I'm not done with you yet slut. I plan on fucking your other two holes until they are formed perfectly around my cock." superman said as he grabbed her neck in his hand and squeezing gently. Antitope's face was one of ecstasy and her eyes started to roll up as Kal continued increasing his grip on her throat. "I heard you were a pain slut, well let's just see how you feel when my cock is ripping your ass open."

Superman moving his cock down to press up against her entrance. Even as streatched by strap as it was it still wasn't large enough for Kal's shaft.

"Ohh yes my king take me. Use your big cock and spread me. Rape me with that log you call a cock and turn me into your whore." She cried as she felt the head of his cock slid into her ass. Hippolyta watched as the next few minutes were filled with screams and grunts as Kal continued to thrust in and out of her sister, His cock seemed to be stretching the woman to her limits as she yelled and shook under him. He kept pounding hard against her sending small shockwaves every time they connected. But still her ass wouldn't let up its grip on his rod. Antitope could feel her asshole being ripped and spread as Kal continued to rape her with his large cock. Her muscles tried in vain to hold him inside of her as he moved. Antitope felt her body explode into a universe of pleasure and pain as Kal's hips met hers. She was loving this, there was no foreplay, no loving caresses of her body. Instead she was just being thrown down on the ground like some two-bit whore and having her ass and pussy brutally fucked by the largest cock she had ever tried to couldn't move her body under his strong grip. His hand clamped around her neck holding her to the ground as he fucked her. His cock only leaving her for a few seconds to switch holes, Hippolyta played with herself as she watched the two go at it. She was aware that this was less sex and just a pure brutal fucking,. Hippolyta moved closer and watched as the large rod slid in and out of Antitope's snatch before twitching and shooting her full of his cum. As Kal pulled out and watch When antitope pulled away he grabbed her head with both hands and ordered her to suck his cock.

"suck it, you bitch" He commanded, Antitope didn't know what else to do, She continued to try to resist but Superman succeeded in ramming his cock into her mouth. She began using her lips and tongue to stroke his cock only to keep him from jamming it into the back of her throat. Like her sister, Hippolyta enjoy sucking Kal dick.. Antitope was sucking on her new king's cock with her sister lying naked in her lap. Antitope could feel Kal thrusting his hips, succeeding to force his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Then she heard him groan with delight and buck his hips forward just as his cock began erupting in her mouth and down her throat. Antitope tried to pull her head away but Kal held it tight as he unleashed every drop of his cum into her mouth forcing her to swallow it again, Hippolyta wrapped her mouth around Kal's tool eagerly, sucking on him. Her mouth blew him, as she could see Antitope's arms wrap around Kal, her breasts pressing against his chest. Kal grabbed them and pulled Antitope into a kiss, as he enjoyed Hippolyta's oral efforts as she presented herself a bit down south. His eyes flooded with lust and passion, as she worked him over, her tongue swirling over him.

"Oh, that's the spot, oh that's really good," Kal grunted, with Hippolyta pushing her tongue against his hard rod.

"I bet my pussy tastes better than my sister's,"Antitope said, and Kal smiled."But don't take my word for it my king….."

"Well after something like that, I'm going to have to a test run you whore," Kal whispered, sliding his tongue into her snatch and Antitope's eyes closed shut as a rush filled her heated loins. Superman really was going to give her a going over with that tongue and it was not hard to see why. He was going to make her his, just like that.

"That's…..that's just amazing," Antitope whispered, Superman licked her out, pretty much eating her into a drooling stuport. Hippolyta smacked her lips around Kal's manhood, and continued the blowjob. Her hand manipulated his balls, and soon enough, she had Kal spewing his load. His powerful hips pushed forward at the force where it would break the jaw of a normal woman but Hippolyta was not a normal woman.

"Want a taste, sister whore?" Hippolyta asked and she grabbed Antitope roughly by the face, pushing her tongue down her throat. Hippolyta was completely naked and Antitope and Hippolyta swapped Kal's cum in their mouth, which caused his cock to throb. Antitope's sweet pussy tasted wonderful and now Hippolyta stepped over.

"you do realise i am angry at you?," Superman asked and he smiled.

"Oh, this is going to feel good my love" Hippolyta whispered, Superman was angry at her the kryptonian is going to punish the amazon queen later, but now he is going to make her wife feel good, as Hippolyta clenched Kal and like an animal in heat, prepared to deliver herself to her pushed her tight box around him and Kal groaned, as she clenched him. Her healing ability would always leave her pussy tight but he tested the limits, when he buried this thick tool into her.

"OOOOH," Hippolyta moaned as Kal pushed her open, really splitting her apart. She rotated her hips down onto his tool and her moans got even more intense. She bounced up and down, his hand reaching towards her breasts.

"Do it, do it, they are yours, do it, oh do it!" Hippolyta's screams got more pronounced with Kal cupping her breasts and she closed her eyes as she bounced up and down on rode Kal's tongue,Hippolyta was coming down from an orgasm, so Antitope made her move, the consequences be damned. She pushed Hippolyta off of Kal, which caused her to really be surprised. Superman grabbed his hands around her hips. She shivered, as his length brushed against her dripping opening and he worked into her from behind, causing her eyes to shut with the ultimate rush of pleasure erupting between her loins. Hippolyta, deciding on a consolation prize, decided to sample the oral delights of her sister. Sure enough, her tongue inside her was good but then again, why wouldn't she be? The Amazons had thousands of years of foresight in pleasuring members of the fairer sex.

"Yes, oh, damn it, eat me," Hippolyta grunted, as she grabbed Antitope's head and she could feel need sensations rock into her cooed underneath Kal and then screamed when he rammed his cock into her at superspeed. The super powerful thrusts inside her caused her body to heat up, tight center milking his managed to hold his load back from Antitope that was beneath him, grabbing her breasts. This drove her wild and driving her wild, as his hands grabbed her hips and then roamed all over her body. She screamed, as he rammed into her hard from behind, over and over again. Each thrust brought her to greater pleasure.

"You're getting off on that, aren't you Antitope?" Superman whispered, as he grabbed her breasts once again.

"Yes, she is, that slut need to get pound hard, and Kal all the senate members just like her my king, wow it's so hot," Antitope whispered and Kal smiled, as he pulled Antitope away.

"Seems to me like you're in the need for a hard pounding, yourself, Hippolyta" Superman said Without another word, after those, Kal grabbed her wife's hips and slammed into her tight body repeatedly, over and over again. The woman closed her eyes, and her pussy clenched onto his. Her husband super powerful thrusts heated her body up and drove her wild as she was thrown into the throes of passion.

"Oh yes, yes, oh yes, harder, faster, yes!" Hippolyta screamed at him, and Kal was going to rise to the challenge over and over again. Then after Hippolyta was coming down, he grabbed Antitope from behind and pushed himself into her. The Amazon felt herself stretched out and Kal worked her over Antitope could never believe that anything could make her feel so good, or make her feel so wet. The woman closed her eyes, as the powerfull kryptonian rammed himself into her from behind over and over again. She got hotter once when he indulged himself in to his wife's sister once again and suddenly the kryptonian rammed into his wife.

"ow fuck me like a common whore," Hippolyta moanamed Kal inside her and she fingered herself to try and alleviate some of the tension.

"Well that's a long…short project," Kal said, with Hippolyta putting her legs around him and Kal ran his hands down them, as he rammed down deep into her canal. After a few more super powerful thrusts, Kal allowed Hippolyta to come down and he rammed into Antitope.

"Yes….but it would be worth…the effort," Hippolyta whimpered, as she was determined to make Kal come in her. She bit down onto her lip and clutched onto the bedsheets, as Kal picked up the speed in her. Her ear splitting moans could be heard once more. Eventually something had to break and Kal was brought to the edge of an amazing climax. He spilled his seed into the waiting womb of the whore. "Oh look like, you're not done yet, my love."

Hippolyta was still hot and horny, he fucked both of them, until Antitope passed out, he watched Hippolyta try to kiss his hard thirteen inch cock.

"oh it is not yet done, when the senate meeting i want you in the center of the senate, for many punishment's you have done past day, like you taking Phillipus away from me without my permission, when i wanted to fuck her and acting on your own will and come here without my permission, the mistakes need to be punished," Superman said,

IN THE SENATE ROOM.

A few hours later Hippolyta sat in the middle of the senate chambers which has been filled with senate members, the queen of amazon groaned as she felt the long cord of her lasso lash out and strike her large chest leaving a bright red mark. Hippolyta squirmed and let out a loud yell as she felt the cord whip against her breasts twice more in rapid succession. Each time she moved, her lasso would bite deeper into her skin where it was wrapped around her. Superman had taken his time tieing up Hippolyta. He wound the cord around her body, wrapping it tightly around her breasts and sending the cord down to ride up between her lower lips. Kal had also wound the rope so that her neck, arms, and ankles were all connected. So everytime The queen of amazon would lean forward the rope would choke her slightly forcing her to arch her body back and presenting herself to him.

Hippolyta let out a loud moan and tried not to squirm. The feeling of the ropes tight against her body was making it hard to resist cuming. The worst offender was the rope that was riding up between her pussy lips causing her hips to grind against it.

"Ahh..." Hippolyta cried, breathlessly as the rope smacked against her large breasts again. Superman just smiled and struck again bringing the rope down hard and fast earning a pleasing moan from Hippolyta. Kal ran his hand over one of her large reddened breasts and roughly tweaked her hardened nipple. He was sure that her large eraser sized nipples could cut diamond at the moment as hard as they were.

"Who knew you were such a pain slut. Listen to yourself moaning like a whore as I whip those slutty breasts of yours." Superman said as he pinching her nipple and pulling on it, reaching down he grabbed the cord that was sliding between her lips and pulled on it making it sink depper between them, Superman asked with a evil smile "You want to cum don't you whore."

the kryptonian roughly pulled on the rope between her legs forcing Hippolyta to try and rise higher.

"Y..Yes my king" Hippolyta screamed as an orgasm threatened to rip through her. The higher she tried to move the tighter the rope wrapped around her breasts became, she didn't care every in the senate watching her she wanted to cum bad, Hippolyta begged "Please my beloved king let your queen whore cum"

This cause the kryptonian to laugh. The senate members watch their queen getting beaten by lasso, the senate member's got horny, some of them didn't bother to hide, they strip their clothes and started to playing with their pussy.

"Fine, you can cum. show your lord what a dirty whore you are." Superman commanded. and pulled hard on the rope forcing it deep between her lips. He watched the senate members and antitope naked and rubbing their clit,

"Yess." Hippolyta cried as she stopped fighting and let wave after wave of pleasure shoot though her. Her juices gushed out of her lips and down her legs making a puddle on the floor. Everytime she felt like she was at the end Kal would slap her ass or pinch one of her tender nipples and she would start again. By the time she finally stopped she had tears running down her cheeks and was fighting for breathed. "Thank you my king."

The amazon queen tried to catch her breath.

"We aren't done yet whore. Look at the mess you made on the floor, you need to clean it up, and look at your senate whores, they wanted my big cock fucking them." Superman said, before grabbing her and maneuvering her so that her face was pressed against the ground and her lips on the dirty stone floor."Lick it up slut, make sure you cleanup all of your juices."

Hippolyta quickly started to lick and suck at the puddle of her juices on the floor. Her large pink lips brushing against the stone as she tried to clean up the juices. She could feel Kal's fingers in her hair as he grabbed onto it to hold her in position. She was so engrossed in the feeling of his hand in her hair that she didn't notice his large cock pressing up against her cunt. Without warning Kal thrusted into her making her moan against the stone floor as his cock filled her up to her womb stretching her. Her lips moved against the wet stone letting out a breathless moan as Kal thrusted into her with his powerful hips.

Hippolyta moaned against the stone floor, her head pressed down into the puddle of wet juices by Superman's hand in her hair. Her hard nipples brushed against the rough floor every time her bod swayed.

"Did I tell you to stop licking whore?" Superman asked, taking his hand out of her hair and pulling on the rope going down her back making Hippolyta gag slightly as the rope choked her.

"N..No my lord." Hippolyta said. once she was able to get her breath back. Leaning back down she continued to lick at the puddle of juices as Kal's large cock pressed against the tight wall of her cunt causing them to expand farther than she thought was possible. moaned against the floor as Kal continued to fuck her, pushing her face closer to the cold wet tiles. Hippolyta's had finally finished licking up the large puddle when Kal pulled on the rope going down her back, choking her and making her rear back. Pulling on the rope Kal felt Hippolyta's body move around his cock, her tight cunt molding its self around his dick as he pumped in and out of her.

"This is your punishment for going into the forest without telling me whore." He said removing his cock before slamming it into Hippolyta's ass causing her eyes to roll back as his large member invaded her tight sphincter. Hippolyta couldn't help but let out a long moan as Kal pummeled her ass, his cock splitting her in to as he pressed against her. She was sure she could feel her stomach budging from where it was inside of her.

"Yes my king, I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you. I know how you feel about my sister, besides you and I though bringing back my sister would be a great wedding present." Hippolyta panted as Kal continued to fucked her mercilessly. Instead of saying anything Kal pulled on the rope chocking her into silence as he continued to rock his cock back and forth inside of her. The sound and sight of the beautiful amazon queen being tied up and fucked soon brought him to his edge. Pulling out once more Kal thrusted in hard burying his shaft up to his balls in her soft ass. Hippolyta let out a choked scream as Kal came filling her ass and womb with hot cum, she could feel the pressure growing in her as rope after rope of cum shot into her until her stomach started to bulge.

"Look at that, you already look like a pregnant whore." Superman said as he look down at Hippolyta lying in a puddle of their juices, her stomach bulging out from all of the cum he had put inside of her. Kneeling down Kal undid the rope before helping her up to sit on her lap.

"Why are you holding your legs together so tightly?" Kal asked as Hippolyta settled onto his lap, her arms wrapped around her now enlarged stomach.

"I'm just loving how great I look pregnant, and how good it feels to have all of your' cum sloshing around inside of me and I don't want to let it escape yet, i want to feel pregnant again ." Hippolyta replied, as the amazon queen look up at Kal, smiling, he leaned down to kiss her juice coated lips.

"Don't worry my love I plan on keeping your pregnant for the rest of our lives so you will have a long time to enjoy walking around with my cum and my children inside of you." Superman said, This seemed to excite Hippolyta and caused her to start rubbing her legs together as the prospect of being filled like this again and again ran though her mind." But for now why don't I give you your present and let you get cleaned up."

that the doors to their senate room opened revealing Antitope standing there wearing a white dress that exposed her ass and breasts,

"But master I thought I was being punished, I though you didn't like me going into the forest." Hippolyta asked, looking from Antitope to Kal.

"You are right, but I was only mad because you did it without telling me. You could have been seriously get hurt going in there alone. And if anything were to happen to you I would hurt. I love you Hippolyta you are my queen and I want to have you by me always." Kal said, leaning down to gently kiss Hippolyta. Kal began to gently rub his hand over her bulging stomach and his lips grazed hers.

"I love you to Kal el. I promise you won't loose me, I am yours for the rest of eternity and nothing will change that." Hippolyta said kissing him back. The two sat there for a moment kissing and rubbing each other until Kal turned his attention back to Antitope.

"Now that you are done being punished it's time for your present. I think that since you were having so much fun with your sister so that she should be your whore. She has been instructed to help you how ever you want and her discipline or reward is up to you." Kal said.

"Thank you my husband." Hippolyta Replied happily as she turned towards her sister. "Come over here my sister whore."

she watched Antitope walk over to them, her body swaying as she walked. As she got closer Hippolyta could smell the arousal coming off of her sister and smiled at the Antitope as she knelled down infont of them and offered her. Hippolyta grabbed the chain and pulled it causing her sister to fall forward and land with her head against Hippolyta's cunt.

"Why don't you start by cleaning your king cum out of my cunt?" Hippolyta commanded opening up her legs and letting the cum gush out of her ass and cunt. Antitope happily started to lick at her sister's forbidden pussy, her tongue diving deep as she licked and sucked to get all of Kal's cum out of her mistress's ass and cunt. Kal reached around and started to play with Hippolyta's large breasts, cupping them in his hands and lifting them.

"This is a wonderful present my love thank you this." Hippolyta said, leaning back into Kal's arms as Antitope continued to lick and suck at her pussy. Leaning down Kal slowly kissed her and the two laid there as their new whore cleaned out Hippolyta's cunt  
Superman turned and watched the senate members he grap one of the senate member and started to fuck her, the orgy continued until every senate members passed out with pleasure,

NEXT : LYLA AND DONNA JOIN THE HAREM,

A/N HAI GUY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


	9. LYLA AND DONNA JOIN THE HAREM

CHAPTER 9

DONNA AND LYLA JOIN THE HAREM

IN THE PALACE,

Lyla walk through the way to kal's bedroom, Donna was waiting there, she watch Superman fuck senate and punish them, she wanted to be the one get punished and fucked by kal, when she find out her lover donna has the same feeling towards her sister husband, they began fuck each other, by thinking kal fucking them, they were afraid to make a move against kal, she watched diana get fucking and the senate members get beaten and fucked by Superman, she is going to fuck Donna, she knows Donna wanted to have sex with Kal,

IN SUPERMAN BEDROOM.

Donna watched her lover came to Her sister bedroom, she graped by Lyla and got kiss hard,

"oh Superman kiss me" Donna moanamed when Lyla kissing her, Lyla stopped

"Yes, let's contemplate on our feelings, and analyze them Donna," Lyla joked. She grabbed Donna by the hand and pulled her into another mind blowing kiss.

This was essentially a display of power and that was one Donna accepted. She submitted to the passionate kiss of the feisty Lyla. Donna normally wasn't to be dominated, but it was hard not to be dominated by her lover while thinking superman.

She was kissed absolutely breathlessly. She was weak in the knees and more importantly, wet in the panties. Lyla held her up with a smile.

Lyla's concern was Donna wanted to fuck Kal she is jealous, She turned the beautiful amazon princess towards her and grinned deeply, she will show her she is better than Kal.

"I'm ready Lyla," Donna said. She latched arms with lyla.  
She felt the rush between both of them when both kicked up into the air. The two of them were up inside of Diana's room.

"Are you sure that you want to go through this donna want to fuck you while you thinking kal?" Lyla asked.

"I mean, i love you, but this for….." Donna said,

"You ever feel like you want to do something, think about doing it, but regret not doing it?" Donna asked.

"If I don't jump on this now, I'm going to regret it later. Donna i am your first….your official first lover you can take anyone you want i am going to pretend kal fuck you." Lyla smiled at Donna.

She walked over towards the bed and sat down. She invited Donna to sit next to her.

"Besides, if Artemis didn't interrupt us earlier, we might have done this anyway, are you sure diana and Superman will late to came here ." Donna asked to lyla ,That was something that Lyla couldn't disagree with.

"yes i am sure Superman will be late with the orgy going on the senate room, there will be late atleast we have two days" Lyla said to donna,

"I've been meaning to practice some of the techniques that I've been working on," Donna said.

Donna could not really do nothing, other than shudder. Lyla approached her and grabbed her. She was pulled into another panty soaking kiss.

Lyla had her lover pinned down onto the bed. Her hands were folded back behind her head and Lyla kissed the ever living daylights out of Donna. Her tongue pushed into the beautiful amazon princess mouth.

Donna could feel lyla's hands roam her body. She could touch her pretty much everywhere that she wanted to.

"You won't be needing these for today." Lyla said

Kara felt her panties give way, being pulled off in Donna's sheer force of will. Her hand skimmed down her body and Donna closed her eyes thinking superman, when Lyla continued to work her over. Her fingers kept skimming between Donna's thighs. Lyla breathed in and breathed out heavily.

Lyla pushed her fingers deep in between her thighs and moved in for the kill.

Donna could feel Lyla's fingers go into her slightly. She closed her eyes and felt Lyla expertly stimulate her pleasure centers.

"Yes," Donna panted. She could feel Lyla's fingers pump into her body over and over again.

"That feels really good, doesn't it?" Lyla asked her.

"Your pussy feels so nice, so warm, so wet, I can't wait to taste it." Lyla said, imagined Superman's tongue digging into her pussy and she couldn't help but have her thighs twitch just a little bit.

The blonde haired beauty knew what she was doing in starting to get Donna's motor running. Her thighs pumped up, and Lyla bent down, licking her dripping hot center with her magnificent tongue.

Lyla's tongue brushed against Donna's lips a few times. Each time, Donna's hips jumped up and met Lyla's probing tongue. She sucked the tender juices into her mouth as well. Donna's hips bucked up and down when Lyla continued to eat her snatch.

Donna could feel herself being driven mad. Lyla's tongue going into her was like a treat, like pleasure that she couldn't measure with simple words. It felt really divine and she thought that she would lose her mind. Lyla kept eating Donna out with gusto.  
Eventually, Lyla worked her armour down and exposed her snatch as well. She crawled up onto Donna.

Donna got the hint when the two of the girls laid in a sexually charged sixty nine position. She gripped Lyla's thighs and pretty much copied what the girl did.

In three figure watching them, one of them was angry,

Lyla thought that bad was being a really bad girl and bad girl's deserved rewards. They deserved to get their pussy eaten until they passed out from the pleasure. That was what Lyla was going to do to Donna.

"You're mine, I hope you remember that, while screaming Superman name!"Lyla hissed, her tongue rattling.

Donna didn't know what was doing to her, but it felt so fucking good. Her body heated up with desire. The two girls continued to eat up each other's snatches.

Lyla's tongue buried into Donna's snatch, lapping the delicious juices up. Donna moaned Superman name, when she lifted her hips up in response.  
'Cum, cum harder than you ever have before for Superman,'Lyla ordered. Donna's hips pushed up into her mouth and exploded her sweet honey.

Lyla pulled off of her and she sat on Donna's face, grinding onto it.

"Eat me to an orgasm, honey."  
Donna could feel her face forced between those strong thighs. She had no choice but to eat and lick her juices because that was her lovers.

Her pussy still twitched from the orgasm and it longed for even more.

Lyla grinded her pussy onto Donna's face. Donna's tongue lapped into her pussy and continued to eat her out with hunger and desire.

"Cumming," Lyla warned her.  
Donna's tongue ate out with some intense motions. She kept lapping up every single drop of her cum, eating her out. Lyla grinded her pussy up and down Donna's face. The juices spurted out from between her legs.

Lyla closed her eyes and felt these juices trickled out from between her legs and go deep into Donna's mouth.

Donna shuddered in response from what happened. Lyla finally released her mouth from her pussy. The Lyla turned around and grabbed Donna's wrists. She pinned her down onto the bed.

"Oh, I made a mess, why don't I clean that up for you?" Lyla asked her. She smiled and she licked the juices from Donna's face.

Donna could feel Lyla's talented tongue all over her. She thought that she saw stars. The fact her pussy brushed against her clit roughly might have had something to do with this. panted heavily underneath Lyla.

Lyla's attentions and those attentions were more than amazing. Her heart raced even quicker.

Lyla grabbed Donna's breast and squeezed it. That caused her to moan. She realized that somehow she lost the rest of her clothes in the process of the fun and games that they were having.

"What do you want me to do?" Lyla asked. She squeezed Donna's breast again. She squeezed her bright breast and then switched to her left breast.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard, baby?" Lyla asked

"Yes," Donna breathed.

"Say it, say it," Lyla said.

"I want you to fuck me hard, kal, please," Donna panted lustfully. Her entire body shook underneath Lyla's.

"Since you asked so nicely," Lyla said. She lifted Donna's head and their pussies scissored together.

"I want you to suck them like they're your own source of life." Lyla said. Kara felt her face buried between Lyla's breasts. Her breathing escalated when Lyla made her suck on her tits.

Their pussies rubbed together creating the most delightful friction imaginable. Donna could feel her body heat up when their pussies rubbed together.

"Do you like that, baby girl?" Lyla whispered in Donna's ear. Donna didn't respond verbally, because she currently had a mouth of breast.

"Well, you're going to really like this."Lyla said to Donna.

Donna could not brace herself soon enough for what was going to happen. A burst of energy shot in between her legs and thrust into her. It hit her pleasure spots immensely and Donna thought that she was going to be driven absolutely nuts by the power that burst in between her legs.

She moaned lustfully when it rammed into her body.  
Lyla channeled straight into Donna's core, using her own pussy as a focal point when she thrust herself into Donna.

Donna worked her hips up towards Lyla's center. She felt their joining. Donna could feel their very cores almost combining with each other. She returned fire when Lyla went into her.

"Some of my toys might feel a bit better,"Lyla said.

"But, this feels good, doesn't it?"

Donna could feel simulated thrusts into her. It felt so good. It hit all of her pleasure points at once. That caused Lyla to cum extremely hard.

"Such a good girl, sucking my tits like that, I'm going to make you cum so hard," Lyla said.

"Oh, Hera, yes," Donna panted. She could feel her body heat up in the pleasure.

"Would you like to cum, pet?" Lyla asked her.

"Yes, I would like to cum, Kal please, make me cum, my king," Donna said. Lyla pretty much flipped a switch inside her and that made her cum.  
She screamed when she could feel an immense amount of pleasure explode through her body. It was like nothing that she ever felt before in her life. The pleasure was beyond all measure and her body kept twitching madly underneath her.

Donna deflated underneath Lyla's touch and the next thing she knew, she was on the bed.  
Her arms and legs were tied behind her.

"Lyla," Donna whined.

"Relax, you're going to like this its just like Superman did to the Senate ," Lyla said.

She caused her hands to heat up and she placed them all over Donna's body.

Donna could feel sensational feeling spread through her muscles. Her thighs clenched together when Lyla kept working her way all over her body. This was better than anything she could ever imagine in her entire life.  
Suddenly, she could feel Lyla inside her, for lack of a better term. She stimulate her clit with a burst of her fingers,

"To answer your question, don't have that particular ability, but there are some toys that work just as well when you strap them on," Lyla said.

She reached around Donna's body and she squeezed her breast in response.

"Do you like your Master fucking you like that?" Lyla asked

"Oh, kal, yes!" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs. She thought that she was going to hit an amazing gusher in response.

Donna could feel her entire body tense up. The sensations going through her was immense.

"Oh, you're making me so hot, kal with you moaning like that," Donna breathed.

Donna closed her eyes and felt Lyla smack her on her ass. She could feel a powerful rush go between her legs again and she came extremely hard.

"I'm going to cum, and it's going to big fuck," Lyla said. She nibbled it.

"Would you like my dick, ?" Lyla asked.

"Yes, kal, cum for me, please," Donna said. She had no idea how this would work. Their juices intermingled together already. Lyla was breaking all of the rules of logic and reality.

Lyla kept grinding her dripping cunt onto Donna's pushing herself forward towards her.

"Yes, fuck me, harder!" Donna moaned.

Lyla untied her arms only to hold them back. She thrust hard into Donna, using her pussy to channel bits of push into Donna's core.

Donna felt her strike her center. The beautiful blonde felt her core stimulated with a rush of pleasure through her body.

Lyla came completely hard, . The sheer force of the lyla's orgasm made her realize that her pleasure centers were connected.

The two of them came extremely hard with each other. Donna rocked her hips hard to meet Lyla's thrusts.

"I'm not done with you yet." Lyla said,

Donna wondered how many more positions Lyla could ravish her in. Her body tingled with excitement when she waited to find out. She found herself against the wall and lyla's tongue pushed down her throat.

She felt more bursts of pleasure flow through her body. Lyla fucked herself into Donna and continued to fuck her all way into the night.

Donna was on the bed in a sweaty heap, dripping and covered in juices. Lyla over the top of her, feeling how much Lyla put her through the paces.

"Recharge your batteries, Donna," Lyla said to her.

Donna realized that if she didn't have the watch on, she might have been able to keep up more with her.

"Just consider it an incentive to master your for later."Lyla told her with a grin over her face.

Lyla lay down next to Donna and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Donna could feel her arms strongly wrap around her. Her fingers brushed teasingly against her body.

Diana and royal gaurds watch this her sister and the whore is fucking each other by thinking of his husband, in her bedroom,

She watched both lay there naked in her bedroom, she told the royal gaurds to capture them both, they did what they asked the royal gaurds captured the both young amazons, and put in front of diana,

Diana striped her dress she was nude,

"diana" Donna said, Diana slapped Donna's face

" silent, tie them both in bed" diana ordered Royal gaurds.

Donna and lyla was put on the bed, both of themstripped completely naked. The Amazon princess looked like she had a body of diana but when she was eighteen years old. And Lyla has blonde and she had bigger breast which is smaller than her but kal is going to enjoy it, Diana grabbed one of the ropes and tied both of their arms to the bed. Then her legs were fastened and both was situated leapfrog style, their mouth was ball gag and blind fold that can't see.

" go and tell kal to come to bedroom" Diana ordered Phillipus.

"yes my queen" phillipus told,

Donna and Lyla waited and both wondered. Both was trying to figure out if she was going to be left tied up all day and then let go. If that was the case, Donna was angry at Diana for putting her through something like this. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life in front of Lyla. Lyla was worried that what superman was going to do when he find out.

Both could not speak, they can't see, both could merely hear, that was the only sense that was available to them.

So a creaking of the door opening caused Donna to become extremely tense. There was a sense of foreboding that went through her mind.

Kal smiled as he arrived turning towards Diana. He could see his eventual prizes bound to the bed.

"they both rather primed and ready to go isn't Diana?" Kal asked to Diana.

"Maybe you should warm them up for later," Diana remarked and Kal smiled.

Donna and lyla yelped, even though the gag muffled her mouth. Donna felt a strong hand strike her rear. This caused juices to pool from her and drip onto the bed.

A few more smacks, some from kal and some from Diana caused her to shiver. Then someone's breath was on her ear and it was obvious who it was after she heard his voice.

"If you wanted to act like a whore, we'll treat you like one," kal breathed as he ran his hands down her body before his attention turned towards Diana.

Diana had already stripped and her wonderful body was laid bare for Kal to see.

"Do you think you're a little overdressed for what we're about to do?" Diana remarked and Kal undressed in front of her at super speed.

"Well you wasted no time correcting that."Diana said,

"No, I didn't," Kal commented as he placed his hands on the side of her hips and pushed her back a step and a half.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Diana informed him.

Donna and lyla squirmed but they could not move more than a few inches. This was legalized torture.

Donna and lyla's ears perked up as they heard the lustful screams of Diana and the unmistakable sounds of what happened when a man rammed his penis into a woman's vagina.

It was done right into her line of hearing and this caused her to be extremely sexually frustrated. There was the sound of their sexes smacking together.

They could have done this nice and quietly, but they were making a production. There were sexual grunts and moans as they worked into each other. Donna and lyla twitched in sexual frustration.

They were torturing them and they could not take it anymore.

"Oh Kal, that's it, that's the spot, OH THAT'S THE FUCKNIG SPOT!"

Donna once again was about ready to break down as she heard their rough grunting and slaps of flesh against each other. She could not very well relieve herself since she was not able to move. There was the thrusting and lustful grunting that was going on next to her. She could feel her lover Lyla is moving in the bed, she has the same feeling,

"I'm going to take you down and make you my bitch," kal growled towards her and there was a smack of hand against flesh that did not improve Donna and lyla's situation.

"Yes, I'm your bitch, make me your bitch!" Diana yelled in a loud voice.

Lyla could only imagine Kal shoving his thirteen inches into Diana, making him hers. His cock fit into her snug Amazonian pussy so nicely.

Donna blushed as she imagined kal doing the same thing to her. There was a loud sound of sexual magic that went around them.

"Oh Kal, turn me over and stuff me, work my cunt until it's raw!" Diana breathed hard

Lyla was losing herself to these thoughts, this was unbearable. She could not even rub her pussy against the bed to get any friction or relief from the way she was tied. She heard the slapping of kal's hands against her and the grunting of him as he speared into Diana.

Donna on the other hand she also want to get fuck by kal, The random explosion of sounds were intense as donna tried to get relief. 'Damn, damn, damn,'Donna thought as she tried to allow the ropes to get slack but she could not.  
She wanted to cum so bad but she couldn't because she could not get any relief.

"How do you like that my bitch?" kal grunted.

"I like it when you pull my hair like that, oh you're amazing, kal, treat me like you own me!" Diana screamed.

Donna and lyla envisioned Diana, Diana biting down on her lip in the pleasure as Kal gave her pussy a work out. It was hard for her to do more than imagine what was going on around her. She was about to rub her pussy until it was raw or she would.

'I need this,'Donna panted mentally to herself as her eyes flickered open and shut, she chewed on the edge of her mouth.'Damn, fuck, damn, I need this."

Donna was not going to get this, at least not straight away. She could almost hear kal's big balls slap across Diana's thighs.

"Fuck, oh, damn, cumming, I love it, you have such a fucking big cock," Diana stated as her mouth drooled from the actions.

"And you kiss me with that mouth," Kal remarked as he speared into her harder and harder, causing her to scream.

"No, I fucking….suck…my husband cock…with it," Diana breathed before she felt him work into her.

Lyla once again tried to squirm for some relief. It seemed like that they were going at it in front of her for hours and that was on top of the hours that it seemed like she had to wait. The anticipation was almost killing her. And donna feel the heat from kal body which was inches away from her fucking Diana,

"Ah, I think my slutty whore of a sister and her lover wants some of this cock," Diana grunted.

"Do you think they both deserves it, love?" Kal grunted, he wanted to fuck them both but he wanted they think he need Diana's permission

Kal wanted as he continued to work his prick into her tight chambers.

"I don't….think they deserve, kal i will make my sister present to you" Diana told him as she bit down lightly on her lip, the lustful desire swimming through her eyes.

"But I think the whore lyla needed punishment i will give it with my mother, that I have something for her to do with that slutty my bitch sister mouth."

Donna's blindfold was removed along with the gag.

"Diana," Donna whined but Diana grabbed her roughly around the back of the head and shoved her face into her mound.

"Eat up," Diana told Donna and Donna, now obedient, did as she was told. She watched kal taking Lyla blind fold and gag place Lyla head in the Donna stomach inches away from donna cunt.

"you don't get to speak unless i ark you to, do you understand," kal asked to Lyla,

"yes" lyla said lyla pussy was yet" she watch her lover pussy her hand was tied in the back she can't move, she watch Donna pussy is ready for kal,

"kal, could you do me…ah such a fucking good mouth….a favor?" diana

Superman hard cock was primed and ready.

"Yes, of course, Diana," Superman commented as he walked over and squeezed the ass of a still bound Donna. The younger princess was about to speak but Diana locked her legs around Donna's head and made her munch her pussy.

"Spank her until her ass is raw and then take it for yours, infront of her lover" Diana suggested to him.

Kal smiled as he fondled her cheeks.  
SMACK!  
His hand slapped against her supple flesh and Donna felt more juices pool down her legs.

Another few smacks resounded across her tight cheeks. His strong hand smacked against her tight rear. Lyla watched her lover getting spanked in front of her, she can't move. Only watch her lovers fate.

"I'm going to spank that tight ass one hundred times and then I'm going to fuck it in front of your lover," Kal stated as he breathed in Donna's ear, as her face was buried in Diana's pussy.

"That ass belongs to me." Kal said,

"Yes, that ass belongs to you, my husband," Diana moaned as Donna continued to lick and nibble on her pussy. Diana forced her sister's mouth into her peach.

Kal turned around and kept up, giving Donna a smack on her tight little rump every time Diana moaned to the heavens. The Amazon was losing herself in the amazing sensations, both of them were. Lyla watched this she was horny her chin was in donna clit .

"Mine," Kal breathed into Donna's right butt check.

'Do it kal-el,'Donna thought to him, she wanted him inside her tight ass in the worst way. It burned for him. Doing it front of her sister and her lover made horny.

She wanted to do it what he do to her mother and older sister.

Kal grabbed her ass and slammed it into her from behind. He watched lyla salaiva in donna pussy,

"I own your ass," kal breathed as he groped Donna's tits and slammed over and over into the tight ass of the eighteen year old girl.

"Take her ass, take it Kal," Diana moaned as she arched her hips up to meet Donna's mouth.

Donna slurped and sucked at Diana's dripping twat and kal plowed into her ass. His thick cock rammed up her was amazing, it was much better Lyla than any of the toys her and played with. She could not think straighter, rather his thick cock continued to work into her nice and wonderfully

.  
'Mmm, oh, mmm,'Donna thought to herself as superman alternated between spanking her rear and slap Lyla side chin slowly and then slamming his cock into her.

"Oh, kal, could you do me a favor and stop for a second?" Diana asked, but he gave a few more thrusts into her, marking her ass for his own.

Diana pulled Donna's face up and forced her to look into her eyes. "My husband, he has such a big penis doesn't he it bigger than your Lovers toys?"

"Yes," Donna stated, as the drool dripped down from her lips.

"Mmm hmm, and it feels good in you, doesn't it?" Diana asked. "It feels good up your ass."

"Yes, it feels good up my ass," Donna commented as Diana cupped her chin and forced the younger sister to look into her eyes.

"You've been a whore, haven't you thinking my husband fuck you while lyla fucked you ?" Diana asked her.

"Yes, I've been a whore," Donna agreed, as her pussy burned. "I need it., please sister" donna said.

"What do you need, another spanking?" Diana asked with a smile before she brushed her sister's hair away from her face.

"My husband still needs to finish although that might be for some time. I'm happy to let it be or he will take your lover." diana Said

Diana brushed her thumb across Donna's face, her beautiful blue eyes burning.

"Do you want Kal's cock to fuck you?" Diana whispered to her.

"Do you want him to finish in you?" Diana asked, Donna's mouth watered before she snapped her eyes around.

"Yes…yes…yes. Please i want it please he can fuck lyla later"  
Donna's muttering was amazing and Superman grabbed her.

Her resistance tore away from her as Superman rammed his throbbing cock into her. He pushed deeply into her. Donna's head rested on Diana's lap as she watched Kal fuck her younger sister hard from behind and lyla in the bed ready for him.

Donna felt the pain that came from having her pussy getting taken away from her but that pain was turned into pleasure as kal pushed himself deep between her lips. She tightened around him as superman's balls slapped against her thighs. He continued to pick up an amazing pace.

"You like that, don't you fucking infront of you sister and your lover ?" kal asked.

"Yes, it feels so good, oh yeah, more," Donna breathed as kal grabbed her hair and pumped into her tight pussy.

"Make sure you treat your big sister, right," kal ordered her and Donna got the message.  
She watched lyla watching her, she didn't care, Once again, her mouth was back on Diana's pussy and she kept eating her sister. She was determined to eat Diana to several powerful orgasms. Her tongue licked deep into her sister's dripping core to sample the heavenly nectar, a true blessing.  
The real blessing happened between Donna's legs, a throbbing member cut an intense path between her legs. His thrusting got deeper and deeper into her and Donna felt him push into her. Her throbbing walls tightened around him and if her arms were not bound, she would grab onto the sheets.

Superman smiled as he picked up the pace and played with her breasts. This caused her to pick up her motions in working her tongue into Diana's pussy.

Diana leaned back and allowed Donna to lap in the amazing juices and the woman pushed her hips into the younger sister's face. Donna was really treating her pussy with all of the amazing desire and dedication that she could ever hope for.

Time ticked by as Kal worked himself into Donna's super tight snatch. The younger Amazon worked her hips around him the best she could with her limited movement and squeezed him with her inner walls. kal could feel that she had been burning for this relief.

"See this is what happens when you fuck other woman without my permission you are mine," Kal breathed in her ear before he pinched her nipples.

Donna could agree, his cock worked into her for time after time. It drove her to more pleasurable sensations yet and she felt him hit her in her pleasure spots. Her mind was buzzing with the sensations and she was determined to make him cum extremely hard inside her. It was not like anything that she ever experienced before now.

"Keep it up kal, she likes it, oh I like this," Diana breathed as Donna munched on her some more.

Kal kept it up alright, he speared into her center, which tightened around him. Several more passes into her tight pussy and he was just getting warmed up. She was working him up to an amazing climax.  
The super tight Amazon pussy wrapped around him and milked his prick. Kal's eyes flushed but he was determined to feel her reach a climax a few more times. That much was for certain as he picked up his piece. A few more thrusts in her and Donna was sent to an amazing trip, being thrown into heaven.  
Eventually she saw stars from her orgasm as she wrapped around him with all of her strength. Donna Troy was determined to make Superman cum inside her, because she needed to do so.

His balls tightened and he finished inside her. Donna very nearly lost it right there as Superman came inside her. She felt his blessing as his cock splashed several of its thick ropes of cum inside her. The cum leaked from her pussy. Lyla watcher her lovers pussy and cum leaking she wanted to taste it but watching diana taste it she felt jealous powerless, Donna felt much more than she could handle but it was a rather satisfying climax,

Kal turned her head towards lyla, he take Lyla's mouth and put it in donna's pussy, she tasted it, she felt happy.  
Superman watched the naked blonde in front of him, his cock was just taken from donna pussy, his manhood was just inches away from the red lips of Lyla, he roughly graped Lyla's hair and started to rape Lyla throat, the blonde moanamed in his cock the thirteen inches, Superman showing in her throat, donna watched her lover getting raped in her mouth she was tired by the fuck given by Superman,

"Kal after you fuck that bitch throat, i want to give her punishment for touching my sister and thinking about my husband, then i will allow you to take her, then i want to see if she is worthy for our harem " Diana said to kal,

Superman raped Lyla's throat and put a finger in donna's cunt and started to finger fuck it. Lyla didn't think straightly, donna moanamed with pleasure, donna thought 'kal finger doing great thinks to her'

"Diana get down and make lyla pussy get ready" kal ordered. Diana do as clark said, she graped Lyla's hips and started to eat her pussy. Lyla moanamed in Superman's dick it makes Superman feel so good,

watching the three beauties moanaming under make him go to the edge and sprayed his large amount of cum In Lyla's throat, Lyla's mouth is overflowing with Superman cum. Diana eagerly captured Lyla and lick the cum from her mouth eagerly,

Donna was jealous by this the only relief she is getting by Superman's finger. Diana graped Lyla and flip her In the bed, her nipples are waiting for attention her face is just close to donna's face, suddenly Diana sit on Lyla face and locked Lyla mouth with her mound,

"you love watching your precious lover licking your sister don't you", Diana asked to donna, and Diana started to pinch Lyla's nipples, and pulling nipples towards her, it caused Lyla to moanam in her pussy,

Lyla felt Diana's pussy juices in her mouth, its tastes good, Diana slapped hard on Lyla two tits hardly, it was so painful,

"this is you thinking about my husband, NO whore can think about my husband unless i give them permission," Diana said and roughly graped her tits and massaged it roughly, it was painful for lyla, Lyla moanamed at Diana cunt,

"Kal why don't you show this whore that what you are going to do her" Diana said, Superman understand and he go behind Diana and split the asscheeks he put His thirteen inch cock in to Diana's tight rear hole, and grap her big tits, Diana moanamed in pain and pleasure of three way assault of Lyla eating her pussy,Kal massage her tits and nipples skillfully and his big fat cock fucking her from behind, make her cum in Lyla's for every single sec,

Lyla watched kal's large balls swinging in front of her eyes at a blur, she was horny, she watched closely Diana asshole streatch by Superman large cock, she was treated by pain in her tits and Diana's honey in her mouth,

Superman felt Diana's hot silky walls milking him he pours her large amount of his cum in her asshole, when he pulls out of his dick his the cum leak from Diana's asshole and sprayed on the face of Lyla,

Lyla face is full of cum, Diana used her large tongue to lick Kal's cum from Lyla's face like a whore, she take Lyla face and place it near Superman cock, Donna watched and she wanted to lick it,

"suck my husband cock you whore" Diana said, Lyla slowly sucked Superman's cock she tasted Diana's ass in the cock.

"You like sucking my husband cock dont you whore answer me whore" Diana asked and slapped her rear hard, Diana's hand print on Lyla's rear, Lyla's moved.

"ow, yes my princess i love your husband's cock", Lyla said to Diana. Kal watched this he roughly take Lyla and slammed her in the walls, and started to fuck her while standing, Lyla put her legs around Kal.

"yes Kal rape her, rape that bitch, punish her with your cock"Diana said, Superman fucked her using superspeed, her tight pussy hugged his cock tightly, her hand was exploring her body, Diana watched her husband fucking the whore it turned her on. She rubbed her breast against superman back. He fucked Lyla fast, and superman kissed Lyla and put his tongue and rapped her throat with his tongue one hand cupped her ass to keep her from falling and other hand massage her breast slowly to give her pleasure and fucked her with his large cock after ten minutes of non stop fuck, he pour his cum into her and put her inthe ground, he graped her flip her her ass present to him, he started to fuck her asshole,

In the mean time Hippolyta enter the room watching her husband taking Lyla and her daughter the in the bed and her other daughter massage and scratching her husband with her nails,

"mother you are arrived, we i time to start the punishments for this bitches for thinking about our husband" Diana said to hippolyta, Hippolyta smiled and nodded tell the royal gaurd to bring the bdsm metals,

NEXT: COUSIN'S FALL,

A/N HOW IS IT PLEASE REVIEW,


	10. Cousin's fall part 1

Chapter 10

COUSIN'S FALL

starr industries

karen starr the world known as powergirl from earth 2 supergirl, she is older than this world supergirl, ceo of the starr industry sitting with helena wayne the world known as huntress, Powergirl only aim is go back to earth 2, she is planning on building a machine, that could take her to home, but many parts are missing, she know the earth 2 is gone but a single hope, may be there is a way to go there before darkseid attack and warn them,

"you hadn't leave the thought of going home Karen," Helena asked.

"i can't leave the thought about going home, how can i bury the thought go to my kal el, in his arms, we fucked all day, how can i forgot that pleasures, no man can give such pleasures, you can fuck anyone you want helena, being a kryptonian, no man dick can enter me, only another kryptonian can do it, the first time we started have sex, i was afraid about him, but he have me so much pleasures, beyond anything," Powergirl replied with a hint of hornyness.

"you know if you go there he will be dead, i learn a way to live with my parents and my past lover's dead, you mourn for your past sex lover which used to be your cousin and shamelessly want to go him what kind of planet are you?, and this world Superman look hot you can ask him if you want sex with him, i am sure he will fuck you like there is no tomorrow, besides i watch him starring at your big mountains" Helena said pointing her rack, which is bigger than Wonder woman (his lover),

"i dont know what to say, are you sure he watch my tits" Powergirl asked to Helena with a shy look.

" well i watch him, watching you and his dick is hard i am sure he has hot's for you every man has fantasy about it " Helena replied to powergirl,

" i am not sure, what to say, he has a girl friend Diana, i dont think he fuck me, i dont think Diana allow me to fuck his boyfriend" Powergirl said to Helena.

"no one will allow her boyfriend to fuck other woman, if you want him you have to seduce him and enjoy him as Diana mistress, well if you dont want to fuck him, i am going to fuck him" Helena replied watching Karen, now karen is little bit angry, she dont mind sharing kal with Helena but she needed to find a way to fuck him, but before she needs to find parts for the machine from Kal el fortress,

she knows supergirl has authority to enter fortress, their dna is same, so she dont have problem in entering fortress, so she needed a time where Clark is not around the world, she used her supersense to find where Clark is. She dont find any presents of Clark in her senses, she knows superman is with diana in paradise acording to stargirl, well this is time to go to the fortress.

IN THE FORTRESS,

Powergirl watched the enterance of fortress, the robot scanned her.

"welcome supergirl" kalex said, she watched the door open, she entered the door with her big boobs that defy gravity.

When she entered and watched the room that contains many machines, she take a single part of machine, suddenly the red light started to flow,

"intruder, intruder authority neglected for supergirl entering this room " kalex said. And suddenly she was teleported in a magic room which Kal used to fuck and spar with Wonder woman, powergirl is like a rat in a trap,

IN THEMYSCIRA,

Superman having foursome with his new wife donna, diana and her slave lyta, Hippolyta is in throne room,

"oh, fuck me kal, fuck me, and make me your bitch," Diana said, she feel her husband plowing her from back, with his big throbing dick.

She watched her sister and Lyta sleeping and kal's cum leaking from their pussy, ass, suddenly she feel kal cumed in her pussy,

"Kal look at that trouble in fortress" Diana said, Superman take his big cock from her pussy, Diana let a moanam out she felt empty, without his dick,

"who is it kalex?," Kal asked to tablet and he saw Powergirl in the magic room, Diana watched her.

"kal do you need help to deal with that bitch" Diana asked to Kal, she was pretty much tired by Kal fucking her and her sister for five hours,

"no i can take care of that" Kal said.

In fortress enterance Kal watched the door open and he has lasso of diana inneed to fuck powergirl or rape her, Kal has always want to fuck powergirl he always wanted to fuck her in boobs, He entered the magic room, he watched the powergirl in the room, she was trying to get out of the room.

"Superman this must be a mistake, i just came to talk to you" Powergirl said, superman watched her powergirl, he watched her big boobs and her long legs, he gets hard,

"talking means entering the fortress without my permission, do you know what is the punishment for entering the fortress without knowledge of me, i am going to rape you and i am going to fuck you and make you my slut" Kal said,

He started to rush towards her and started to tapped her and kissed her mouth and raped her throat with his tongue.

he locked her in room wall

"Are you ready to submit to your new master to make you into my power slut?" asked Kal now completely smirking at her, his eyes glowing with a hint of heat vision.

"Not likely Superman it isn't over yet." Karen said and got into a fighting stance. She wanted to fuck him, but she was making him hard to get her, But she was not prepared for what happened next. In a millisecond Superman had crossed the space between them and slammed her up against the wall. One hand gripped her blonde short hair and used it to make her stand on her tiptoes and look him in the eyes.

"Ohh but it is my powerslut. I have enjoyed our little game but now it's time to do something I have wanted to do for a long long time." He said before pushing her hard up against the wall and kissing her.

No a kiss would be to romantic, his tongue was practically raping her mouth as it explored her. All Karen could do was moan and put up a slight tired struggle as her greatest dream and worst nightmare happened at the same time.

"S..Superman what has happened to you, Diana will kill me if she find out, Kal please i dont want to fuck you, i dont fuck other man who is commited to other woman" she told breathless once superman pulled back from the kiss. The blue eyed hero just looked at her, his eyes taking their time to gaze over her beautiful body. One of his hands came up to run over her side causing her to shiver from excitement and fear.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing with you my Powerslut. I'm doing exactly i did to Diana what Diana want me to do and you will get punishment for entering in to the fortress after i fucked you." He said darkly causing Powergirl to shiver, though in desire or fear she didn't know.

"Aw what is that Superman please i dont want to got rape?" asked Karen getting some of her courage and strength back, she may thought having fun fucking kal but now she was afraid.

"To conquer and rule this world, to guide it and spread the seed of krypton. And you will be my slut like i did to amazons and queen they are my wife and sluts and carrying my child." He said before leaning back in and kissing her though this time it was less rough and demanding though there was still a lot of passion behind it.

"Your did what to Diana and her mother Superman?" asked Powergirl with a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong with Superman, her Clark would never try to rape someone,

" Diana is my first queen and her mother is second queen and her sister is third, now you are my fourth queen and slut you bear my name and my children. I have always dreamed of telling you how I felt and having you at my bed. And I can think of no one has better tits so you are suited to be my queen." He said before placing his lips next to her ears and whispering in a quiet dark voice.

"I'm going to turn you into my own personal powerwhore Karen, I'm going to fuck you every night and fill you with my seed with other wifes. I'm going to enjoy watching you carry my children."

Powergirl let out a gasp and tried to struggle but superman was to strong. She had always known that she was not strong as superman, but she was only now learning how far it was he must using somekind of serum to make increase his strength,

"Yes struggle for me Slut; I love the feel of your body moving under me. But there is no reason to be scared, I know you want this just as much as me. And if you won't admit it I would be more than happy to find using the lasso and tie you up in it so that you will." He said grinding his body up against hers.

Karen didn't know what to do, he was telling the truth. She had dreamed of this day. Though in her dreams it had been in a more romantic setting that Superman making love to her . She felt a tear start to fall down from her eye only for it to be brushed away by strong fingers.

"Don't cry powerwhore I will try to not be to rough on our first time with me." Said the voice again.

"Are you ready to serve your new king" said Superman before ripping the top of Karen's uniform off and freeing her large breasts to bounce free.

Karen tried not to show the large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body as Superman's hand roughly played with her big breasts. He seemed to take great intrest in her large areola and long nipples.

"What a powerslut you are. I have only kissed you twice and already your nipples are hard and begging to be played with." He said as his fingers pressed into her large breasts and karen let out a moan of ecstasy as her body betrayed her.

Her body shivered in delight at finally being able to feel another's touch on her skin after a long time, the hot rough pads of his fingers playing with her nipples.  
Soon she was exposed to the feeling of having Kal's hot mouth sucking on her nipple. The lips of her pussy wetted as his tongue played with her nipple or kissed around her large areola.

"I can't wait to see these huge slutty tits of yours filled with milk whore. I'm going to enjoy watching my children suckling on those utters of yours." He said sucking hard on her nipple. Karen let out another loud moan that echoed around the room. Clark had chosen this spot to spar with Diana because of this room; no one could see or hear them in here.

Karen felt her self-thrown to the ground and before she could get reoriented Kal was back on top of her he place a chocker no Powergirl neck he put one hand around the choker her neck and the other grabbed her bottoms and ripping them off revealing her soaking pussy to his gaze.

"Look how wet you are slut. I think I will just fuck you right here on the ground like the powerslut you are." He said reaching down and undoing his pants. Powergirl let out a shocked gasp as Kal's cock was revealed.

No wonder he was called the man of steel, the stiff rod was well close to a foot long and looked hard enough to break her in two. It is bigger than her baby cousin's dick She could feel her pussy has reacting to the sight of the large shaft and her pussy lips quivered at the idea of that monster cock being inside her.

"I can tell you like the idea of that Karen. You like the idea of me throwing you down and fucking you with my cock. I bet you want to me to fuck you like you no tomorrow and throw you in the bed and raping you is running through your head and you hate yourself because it's turning you on. You want me to do that don't you Karen, you want me to rape that beautiful pussy of yours and fill you with my seed." Said Superman grinding his large cock up against the lips of her pussy.

Powergirl tried to struggle but felt her body give in as his cock sent waves of pleasure though her and her mind filled with images of him roughly taking her like some prize.

"No I'm not some prize to be conquered and taken." She tried to say but her voice turned into a high scream as Superman slammed his cock into her pussy. His long shaft easily breaking her pussy and hitting the back of her womb on the first thrust. Superman kept up thrusting into powergirl his hips blurring as he slammed into the beautiful kryptonian.

He was enjoying the way her big breasts bounced back and forth. But what he was enjoying the most was the look of ecstasy that was now filling her face. Karen had her mouth open in a small O and her cheeks were reddened with a blush as his cock kept up its assault on her body.

"You are my prize my beautiful powerslut. Your body and devotion is my prize for conquering you and soon I will do the same to Helena and the rest of this planet." Said Clark slamming his hips into karen and causing her to cum forcefully around his cock.  
The feeling of having her tight walls gripping his cock so forcefully was new to him and eagerly kept thrusting until he found his own release and coated her womb in his cum.  
Karen felt like she had just been sent to Olympus as waves of pleasure swept through her and every neuron on her body exploded in light. She heard herself let out a loud lewd moan as she came and her pussy was filled with Superman's cum. But what surprised her most was the whimper she made and the way if felt like something was missing from both her body and soul when Kal pulled out.  
Kal just smiled at the whimper that escaped her large lips and quickly grabbed her up and turned her on her side. He was quick to re-sheath his still hard cock into her tight cunt.

Karen was not surprised to find that Clark was still hard and ready to go after coming but his cock was still as hard as steel. She let out small gasps and moans with each thrust as Kal's cock hit new places each time he thrust. And his hands started to play with her large breasts causing a small cute blush to come over her face.  
Powergirl started to play with her clit as Kal thrust inside her. Her long fingers teased her engorged clit and slid down the tight skin where Clark's cock was sliding in and out of her.

"That's right touch yourself for me, show your new husband how much of a powerwhore you are and use your fingers to cum on my cock." Commanded Superman as he continued to assault her pussy with his cock.

Before she could cum she felt herself be lifted and this time instead of struggling she helped Kal stand her up.

"On your knees slut" commanded Superman as he placed her on her hands and was just about to say something back when she felt him grab and large handful of her hair and pull her head back before slamming his cock in her cunt and making her cum as it roughly filled her.

"That's it cum for me, moan and let everyone on this planet know how much you enjoy having your pussy raped by my cock."

"Kal" cried out karen as she felt his cock enter and leave her again and again. Her body was still screaming for release even though he had made her cum three times already.  
And her mind was filled with images. Some of them involved him tying her up in her with diana rope and fucking her and others involved him in a pool of water and her washing him with her tongue.  
But the one that she was loving the most was the image of him sitting naked on the throne in the palace and her kneeling naked at his feet sucking on his balls while diana and kara slowly stroked his shaft.

"That's right" said Kal as if he could read her mind

"Submit, feel the pleasure submitting to me brings you. You will be the forth of my loving wife, the first who will carry the next generation of Kryptonians." Said Kal listening to her loud moans and sobs as he filled her again with his cum.

"Kal yes Kal make me your slave. Conquer me, rape me, show me the power of your cock" cried Karen as Kal pulled back on her blonde hair making her arch her back.

His hands came down hard on her large ass and he grabbed the soft mounds and played with them slapping them ever once and awhile reddening them and earning a pleasant yelp.

Her back arched and her large breasts swayed around as her body rocked back and forth. She had totally given in she knew she was just Kal's plaything now, to be fucked and used however her fiancé pleased.

Kal pulled out of her glorious ass and keeping ahold of her hair turned her around to where she was on eye level with his cock. Karen's face was a vision of euphoric bliss and natural beauty, he smiled down at her loving the look of totally love and surrender in her eyes

Superman ordered to suck his cock again, Kal hissed through his teeth as Karen's hot wet mouth wrapped against his engorged pole. She took it down her throat with one swift moment and began to bob her head up and down, taking all thirteen inches of rock hard flesh down her throat.

'Yes, Kal, this is mine, i want as much as anything'Karen thought to herself as she started to suck him off like a mad woman. She was enjoying the taste that was in her mouth and her lips wrapped around it. She sucked him hungrily, slurping his meat stick all the way down her throat.

Kal was in heaven and he reached forward, and slapped her breast

"I have to have those Titanic titties of yours its mine," Kal growled in unrestrained lust as he squeezed her.

Karen responded by bringing his cock deep into her throat, using her muscles to give him the most pleasure and then she gave his balls a crushing squeeze.

Kal used his hands to molest her tits, lust flashing through his eyes as he panted, he was unable to keep himself restrained from working her over. His eyes continued to flicker with the joy and the passion that something like this had to offer. Yes, he would have those in his hands and mold them to every degree of his liking.

Karen stopped sucking him off after a moment and grabbed him, before slamming him down onto the desk with unrestrained lust. She sat on his legs, bending down with her large globes bouncing.

"How would you like to fuck the hell out of these babies kal, i know you want to ?" Karen asked and Kal looked at her.

"Yes, hell yes my slut," Kal breathed as he felt his cock slide between the cleavage of Karen's massive breasts.  
What guy wouldn't want to have his cock in between such amazing flesh?, and its mine now kal thought, She used her breasts to give his cock a workout, running her breasts in between them, pushing the massive mountains up and down them.

Kal grunted as he roughly rammed his throbbing cock in between her large breasts and she closed her eyes as they wrapped around his throbbing member. The blonde used her tits to work over his member and it was an amazing sensation. He grunted and groaned as she gave his cock the most amazing workout in the world.

"More, Karen, more," Kal breathed as she bent down and gave him a small lick to the head of him to really cause his cock and balls to twitch.  
He closed his eyes as Karen rubbed his cock giving him the best tit fuck ever than the amazons or diana. Then again, between these amazing breasts, it was really hard not to have anything that was far from amazing. She used her tits to massage his cock and kept licking him.

Karen felt so good, it was so amazing, she wanted to him rape her, she wanted more of him, she wanted everything from him. Her breasts worked him over as the blonde started to pant heavily as she slammed her breasts with his cock in between them. He worked up and down through her crevice. It popped in and her tongue licked around his cock head.

"Damn, more, more," Kal breathed.

"Yes, Kal, fuck my big titties, I know you want to," Karen moaned as he hammered her from behind and the breasts rubbed him. She saw his hands reach up to caress her nipples and he kept drilling into her large tits.

Kal was fucking roughly and losing himself as his cock was stuck between the enormous valley of her breasts as he drilled into them. It caused his cock to throb along with his balls as the smile crossed over his face, growing wider, just as his cock did. He throbbed with the sensations as he closed his eyes and the blonde kept rubbing his cock up.

"I'm going to cum, slut oh I'm so close," Kal breathed as Karen worked him over and there was a smile across Karen's face.  
"That's it, cum, cum on my tits, give me all of your cream, I want it, I need it, give it to me!" Karen yelled to him. "That's it, shoot it on my tits."

Kal thought she went a bit over the top with her declarations but this got his motor running as he slammed into her. His balls started to throb as his groin tightened and his cock started to spurt his cream all over her breasts. It splattered all over her amazing tits and the blonde reared her head back, rather amazed at the sensations as his cock passed through them. The blonde licked around his throbbing cock.

The thick and gooey cum dripped down her breasts and Karen cupped her hand in it, dipping her other hand around the base of his cock, as she pumped him back to life. She locked eyes with Kal as he sat up, to slowly lick her hand clean. Karen feasted on Kal's cum like it was the last meal on God's green Earth.  
Kal felt his cock growing even more in her hand, it was throbbing and in desperate need of relief.

"I'm wet for you, Kal," Karen purred as she got on her hands and knees and presented her super pussy towards him.

"Stick it in me kal make your slut happy kal." Karen moanamed Kal's grin widened to a new depth as he saw her tight cunt wiggling in front of his face. There was only one thing that he could do now and it was right in front of his face. He grabbed her around the hips and stuck it inside her with ease.

"Fuck, you're so tight again," Kal breathed as he pushed back and rammed into her.

"Yes, tight, tighter like Kara do you fucked her," Karen breathed as he groped her breasts before his hands moved all over her body, giving her the most amazing caresses as he rammed into her pussy at super speed from behind.

" no i dont fuck her maybe later, but You're….the same, as donna ," Kal breathed lustfully in her ear.

"Get better with age, my husband," Karen breathed back as he rammed into her pussy from behind. His throbbing cock rammed into her into her tight crevice over and over again.

Karen's eyes screwed shut and she felt his balls slap against her thighs constantly. The blonde wrapped around him, her tight box squeezing his throbbing cock lustfully. She could not believe how much she took into her pussy and she was going to take even more of into her.

Kal could not believe that her pussy felt like a molten lake of lava, this could potentially burn the private bits off of a mortal man but he was not a mortal man. No he was super and he was going to work through her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and Kal super speared into her causing her to squeal beneath him.

"Yes, my pussy….pound it, fuck your slut " Karen moaned as Kal grabbed onto her hair for the needed leverage and pumped his throbbing length inside her lips.

Kal drilled her pussy from behind again and again at hyper speed, super spearing her pussy. The blonde felt the sonic explosions as his throbbing cock entered between her dripping lips.

"Damn, I love this, so wet, so tight," Kal panted as he groped her breasts.

"Love this too, come on Kal, let's take this to the next level," Karen encouraged him, spinning around and capturing his mouth in a blazing kiss.

Kal felt like he tasted fire on her lips and she grabbed his tongue in her mouth, sucking on it. Her eyes stared intensely at hers as he rammed into her over and over again as the started to rock on the desk. In the corner

The blonde was getting into the motions as the desk started to give away underneath them. Kal's throbbing prick slammed into her tight core as it squeezed it with her molten hot tightness.

"Give it to me, give it to me, deeper, harder," Karen breathed to him lustfully as he kept slamming into her. She recaptured his mouth in a kiss after she let it go. Kal did give it to her, deeper, deeper, harder as he could. His cock really buried into her tight walls and the blonde's eyes screamed as she closed her eyes.

It would not do good to set the room on fire with heat vision. Somehow she thought at kal would not approve. There was no time to really think about that, rather there was time to think about how that cock felt inside her, really working, manipulating her center.

The dance continued, now they were down on the floor, the strong desk having been destroyed in their passionate lovemaking. Karen was driven to a powerful orgasm and she had several small ones in between as he groped her tits from behind before drilling her in her tight hot hole. The blonde's eyes closed as she chewed on her lip.

"Give me it all," Karen begged him as she pushed back against him and the blonde clenched him tightly, thinking that this would be the end.  
Kal had a bit more left in the tank as he continued to hammer her in her tight pussy. This caused his cock to feel good being rubbed by his soft walls.

"You're so sexy," Kal breathed to her as he massaged her lovely breasts and they cupped her ass, making sure she felt loved by future husband.

Karen closed her eyes and used her powerful muscles, the force that could crush coal into diamonds, to work him to a frenzy.. His balls tightened and he sent his juices into Karen's pussy. The busty blonde screamed to the heavens as he pumped his load into her.

"That's it, Kal-El, make me yours, make me, oh shoot that hot cum into my womb, bread me!" Karen breathed as he slammed his cock into her, working into her tight center and the blonde's eyes closed. after a long fucking session, superman make her away from the room and put her in bed roughly.

"you know kal many woman's in the league has hot for you, and i think your cousin would love to fuck you, maybe helena can but you can't make her pregnant" Powergirl said.

"well dont worry i asked my cousin to came here now..." Superman said,

"she has no respect over me Kal" Powergirl said with a hint of sadness, Superman watched her future wife sadness,

"well we can change that dont we, my wonderfull powerslut" superman said, karen smiled.

Next: part 2

A/N: Hai guys plz review how is it,


	11. Cousin's fall part 2

Chapter 11:cousin's fall part 2

Supergirl is flying her way to fortress, her baby cousin kal asked her to come to the fortress,

IN FORTRESS,

Superman fucked her new slut (Powergirl) for 4 hours non stop, he also tie her up with lasso and spank her with Kryptonite laced paddle for entering fortress without his permission, after 5000 spank, Powergirl became started to cry in pain, Superman well his heart melted, she let her go and The yellow sun rays heal her,

"Kal, why is not kryptonite radiation affecting you"Powergirl asked and slowly touch kal dick, Superman graped her big tits, she moanamed,

" i found a Antidote for kryptonite" He watched her, and using his superspeed he bring antidote which is yellow in color.

.  
"Here drink it will make you invincible to kryptonite radiation, magic Diana is preparing something maybe it will help to immune to magic" Superman said, Powergirl drink it, Superman suddenly kneeled in front of Powergirl and take a diamond ring,

"will you marry me karen, will you be my forth wife" Superman asked. After a long pass, Superman thought ' if she said yes she will be her wife no means she will be his slave'.

"yes, yes i will marry you kal" Powergirl jumped in joy. Superman put the ring in her finger.

"well kara is not going to happy" Powergirl said.

" i asked her to come to fortress so get dressed" Superman told to Powergirl,

"you know kal she never respect me kal, she will make fun of me Kal" Powergirl said with a hint of sadness.

"well you are important to me, so well, i think maybe you can teach her some manners" Superman said and Powergirl understood what kal is saying,

"she is here, go hide in the room i want it to surprise to her" Superman said, Powergirl hide in the training room which is hidden from Kryptonian senses, a minutes later Superman watched Supergirl enter the room, Superman watched her long blonde hair, B cub breast, long legs, he thought how is feel when fuck the tight pussy of her cousin,

"Kal here you are, why did you ask me to come here, you have no idea how much fun we have" Supergirl watched kal, he smelled different its like Powergirl smell, ah dont go there she said herself, Kal is never going to cheat Diana,

"we?" Superman asked,

"well me, stargirl, barda and many" Supergirl said.

"forgot it, i got a happy news for you, well i am getting married" Superman said.

"well you will be king of Themyscira and Diana will be queen, you guys are perfect, i am happy for you Kal, is any news like new little kal, or little diana on its way" Supergirl asked.

"Karen come here karen and i are getting married,"Superman said, Supergirl was shocked,

"Kal are you mad this bitch and her big breast is better than diana, Kal she is suppose to be your cousin, when did you and Diana break up" Supergirl asked.

"who you calling bitch, you little cock tease, this is what i am saying Kal she never learn respect" Powergirl said.

"you calling me cock tease you whore a boob window and tease every man in the justice league, Diana is going to kill you whore..." Powergirl was angry as hell before Supergirl say anything Powergirl punched her hard in face, in a nano sec, Supergirl slammed in the wall which is made by magic, before she could talk, Superman used his superspeed placed a chip in Supergirl neck,

"Kal what the..." Superman punched her in stomach, it made kara growl, she try to use her heat vision, but nothing comes out,

"the chip that i entered in you neck cells will eliminate every powers of yours, expect your superstrength and superspeed, my Fiancée will teach you some manners first, then i am going to teach you some" and then Superman punched her hard in her stomach, she growl.

"Powerslut teach this whore some manners" Superman said,

"well, well look like you are at my mercy you Little cock tease i am going to enjoy this, you know may be i will tie and let you watch my husband for making fun of me well maybe" Powergirl said darkly, before Supergirl do any thing powergirl ripped Supergirl dress, and Powergirl kicked Supergirl bare pussy hard,

"ah, oh i am going to kill you bitch" supergirl cried loud, and try to hit her, but Powergirl graped her hand and punched her hard in the center of the small tits, Supergirl cried, Superman watched Powergirl taking her vengeance on Supergirl,

"you know bitch lets give my future husband a show" Powergirl said, she graped her hair and drag supergirl to the training room. Powergirl punished Supergirl for five minutes, Powergirl punching kicking every place in Supergirl pussy, tits, and many places, Sometimes Supergirl hit her.

" that's enough" Superman said. Superman captured one side of Supergirl and Powergirl captured another side, they started to tie tie naked Supergirl in the magic stool.

"Please Kal don't do this to me. You don't have to do this. Please untie me Kal."  
Ignoring her, Superman took several more lengths of lasso and fastening them about each knee, tied them to the other two strong magic stool legs. Supergirl was now securely fastened to the stool and she would be unable to resist anything from this point on. Now Supergirl is at complete mercy of Superman.

It was now time to lay down the new ground rules as I now had her undivided attention. Standing close to her head superman forced his cousin to crane her neck around as Kara tried in vain to look up at superman.

"Now listen up whore. Its time to lay down the new ground rules for you. The first thing we're going to discuss is your new terms of address, That whore over there," gesturing at Powergirl, "belongs to me. She will do whatever I say without question. Isn't that right Power whore?"Superman asked to karen. Blushing deeply red,

"Yes Master." Karen replied, A shocked look registers on kara's face.

"In public she refers to me as Mr. Kent, but in private she addresses me as Master. For you Kara, you have not earned the right to call me Master. You will refer to me as 'Sir' at all times. Any deviance from that will result in punishment. In public you will refer to her as Ms. Karen, but in private, it will be Ma'am - no exceptions. Is that clear, Superslut?" Superman ask, biting off the last word for emphasis.

"What? I don't understand Kal..."Supergirl mumbles a handful of her hair and yanking her head painfully back, Superman lower his face closer to hers and speak very slowly,

"Then let me make this crystal Superslut clear for you. The hierarchy in your world has changed drastically. You are nothing but a worthless slut and you will do whatever I or karen tell you to. You will refer to me at all times as 'Sir' and in private you will refer to Karen as Ma'am. If you fail to do any of that, then you will be punished. Is that a little more clear for you," Superman told, as Superman shake her head painfully using superspeed from side to side.

"Owww, yes, I understand," Kara growled.

'Obviously you don't," Superman quickly reply. Releasing her hair and standing up.

Superman order Karen, "Tell her what she did wrong Powerslut."

"You should have said 'I understand, Sir, you whore'" Karen instructs kara.

"Well, I think its time for your first punishment Superslut. She'll learn the new rules very quickly, won't she slave?" Superman asked Karen.

"Yes Master, I know I did, she will learn" she replied with a hint of horny.

"Wait. No. I'm sorry. Stop. I understand Sir. I get it," she pleaded desperately. Walking over to the table Superman removed the Kryptonite laced paddle Superman has placed in it. It was the same one I had used on Karen's ass several hours ago. While Kara was still begging for forgiveness and pleading with Superman to stop, Superman walk behind her, and standing at her left hip, brought it sharply down on her left ass cheek.

-SMACK-  
-SMACK-

A high pitch shriek erupted from Kara as Superman quickly brought the paddle down hard upon her other ass cheek,

"Aww, fuck that hurts. Please stop," Kara howled.

"You see slave, this slut really is a slow learner," Superman joked to Powergirl.

"What? No, please stop Sir. See i remembered. Kal, No more," Supergirl begged.

-SMACK-  
-SMACK-

Superman began to rain blows down upon each ass cheek and across the backs of her upper thighs. After about 2000 blows with the kryptonite laced paddle using superspeed, Supergirl was a blubbering mess. Her ass and thighs were a bright red and she was bawling, and crying, begging for mercy. Supergirl's makeup was destroyed, as evidenced by her mascara running in rivulets down her cheeks. It was almost comical looking at her now. At Justice league watchtower, Supergirl had always taken great time to ensure everything was picture perfect with her appearance. Her clothes, hair and makeup had to be just right all the time.  
Once she had calmed down some and stopped crying.

"What's her name?" Superman referring to Karen still quietly kneeling on the floor.

"Ms. Starr" she mumbled through sobs.

-SMACK-

"Wrong. Try again." Superman said.

"A www...it's Ma'am. Ma'am," she quickly added.

"That's right. And what's my name?" Superman asked.  
Obviously catching on, she quickly replied, "Sir."

"Very good, and what's your name?" Superman ask, referring to herself.

"Kara" she responds.

-SMACK-  
-SMACK-

"Wrong. Try again."

"Aw fuck. Kara zor el" she tries again.

-SMACK-

-SMACK-

These two were across the top of her thighs.

"Wrong. Try again. I can do this all night."Superman said.  
"Oh God, please stop 'sir'. I can't take anymore," Supergirl sobbed.

"What's your name?" Superman asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Slut?" she responds hesitantly, tensing up for the next blow.

"Very good slut. I knew you'd get it sooner or later. Now tell me, what are you?" Superman asked next.

"A girl?" she responds questioningly.  
-SMACK-  
-SMACK-  
Two more across her thighs followed by more shrieks of pain.

"And just when I though you were actually learning something, you go ahead and show how stupid you really are." Superman said.

"Owwww www...I'm a slut. I'm a slut." Kara howls through gritted teeth.

"Very good. I think you're catching on now," Superman replied sarcastically.

Putting the Kryptonite laced paddle down now, Superman retrieve the digital camera from the bag and, without pause, begin snapping pictures of his handiwork. First some shots of the bright red ass and thighs and then moving around to the head, a few shots of her tear streaked face, inorder to show the pic to Diana he begin take pic of her,

-CLICK-

-CLICK-

"Oh God. Please no. Please don't take any pictures Kal . I'm your cousin kal what do you want Kal, isn't that enough i am calling you sir?" Supergirl pleaded.

"slut, take the paddle," Superman order to Powergirl.  
Karen jumps to her feet and runs over to where Superman had placed the Kryptonite paddle and scoops it up.

"twenty more times to her ass slut, and they had better be hard ones, or it'll be your ass, i got many new things that will wipe your ass ," Superman threaten.

"Wait, no. What did I do wrong?" Kara asks in a panic.

"Make that forty more, slut," superman added.

"No wait, Sir. I'm sorry Sir. I forgot Sir. Please, I can't take any more Sir," Kara sobbed in a near panic.

Superman Nodding his head at Powergirl, she raises the paddle, and bringing it down as hard as she could with superspeed, and smacks Supergirl forty times across her already blistered ass.  
supergirl wails in agony as her ass is set afire once again.

"You'll learn sooner or later slut. It's entirely up to you how long this is going to go on for. Every infraction will be punished," Superman instruct.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir." Supergirl sobs through her pain.

"Now are you going to question me any further slut?" Superman asked.

"No Sir."Supergirl replied.

"So I can do whatever I want, and you will not argue with me anymore?"Superman said.

"Yes sir," Supergirl replies resignedly.

"Very well. Now look up at me slut and give me that award winning smile. Make me believe you're enjoying this."  
With a pathetic look on her face, Kara raises her head and tries to put on a big smile. Superman nearly burst out laughing at the sight. Her big smile provided such a contrast to her otherwise messed up face.

-CLICK-

-CLICK-

"Get undressed slut," Superman ordered to Powergirl.  
She hastily complies and is soon standing naked behind Supergirl's red ass. The sight of these two naked ladies, both completely under his control, took Superman breath away. They were both drop-dead gorgeous in their own right and having them submit completely to his will was good and soon every bitches will begging to fuck him. It was like overload of the circuits to Powergirl watching her younger version tied up and presented for her lover is got for her.

Taking a few min to steady himself , Superman ordered to Powergirl, "Slut, come around here," gesturing to where Superman was standing by Kara's head. Taking a few steps back to give Powergirl room to stand.

"Stand right in front of her. Move right up. That's it. Put that cunt right up to her face." Superman ordered to Powergirl, Superman Turning his attention to Supergirl,

"Don't look away slut. Do I need to beat your ass some more?"Superman asked to Supergirl.

She quickly turns her head back until she is staring straight into her older version naked pussy, Powergirl has a sickly look on her face.

"Have you ever licked a pussy before Superslut, i bet you never have a cock before ?" Superman asked.

"No...Sir," she quickly adds.

"Well, you'd better get used to it slut, because I have a feeling that my fiancé here, is going to be having you nose deep in there plenty of times in the coming days. Now get licking, and make that slut happy."

"Please Kal i dont want to lick her pussy..." Supergirl begins to plead. Scooping up the discarded kryptonite laced paddle, Superman bring it down hard on her left ass cheek.

-SMACK-

"Ahhhhh, OK, OK. I'll do it. Please no more Sir," she begs.  
Turning back to the shaven pussy in front of her, Supergirl tentatively sticks her tongue out and begins lightly licking up and down its length.,Powergirl grabs a handful of Supergirl's hair,

"Come on slut, get that tongue in there and lick my pussy like you mean it. Do I have to ask my fiancé to beat that ass some more?"Powergirl growls,

"No Ma'am. I'm sorry Ma'am." Supergirl mumbles into Powergirl's pussy. And with Powergirl holding a handful of Supergirl blonde hair, Supergirl begins licking her pussy in earnest way using superspeed she started to vibrate the clit of Powergirl.

Soon Powergirl is moaning with pleasure at the sensation of having her pussy licked by her younger version.

"Oh, that's it slut. Suck on the clit, oh, vibrate it." Powergirl begins to thrust her pussy harder into Supergirl's face holding it there with the hand on the back of her head. Superman was sure Supergirl was beginning to have a hard time breathing and disgust, but the fear of the Kryptonite laced paddle kept her licking, vibrating and sucking away.

-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

Superman took few more shots for the photo album to show Diana. Within minutes Superman could tell Powergirl was near Walking up to her and grabbing a nipple in each hand, Superman began to encourage her on.

"That's it Powerslut. Cum all over your younger version's face. Humiliate that littleslut. You know that haughty little bitch deserves it."Superman said to Powergirl in dark voice, All the while Superman squeezing and twisting her nipples hard. The mixture of pleasure and pain quickly pushed Powergirl to the edge of orgasm.

"Oh yes Kal. I'm going to cum all over this slut's face. Come on lick that cunt you whore," Powergirl screamed at Kara as her body tensed and then she exploded in a powerful orgasm. She began shrieking in pleasure as her body shook and convulsed. Powergirl was grinding her pussy so hard against Supergirl's mouth that muffled grunts could be heard from Supergirl as she struggled to breath through Powergirl's orgasm.

After several more seconds of grinding Powergirl pussy into Supergirl's face, Powergirl released her hold on her head allowing Lisa to pull back and finally get some air. Her face was now sticky wet from the juices of her older version's cunt.

Superman Quickly getting out of his clothes, Superman order, "Slut, get over here and suck my cock." Karen runs over and drops to her knees in from of my bobbing erection. Without hesitation she envelops my cock with her lips and immediately begins taking its full length of thirteen inch into her mouth. After bumping against the back of her throat several times using superspeed, Superman pull out and wave Powergirl away.

"I think its time slut we give that tight cunt of yours a little workout, don't you think?" as Superman walk around behind Supergirl and position his big cock head at her opening.

"Oh God, please no kal this is wrong Kal, i am your cousin, this is so wrong. Haven't I done enough Kal?" Kara pleaded.

"Not even close slut. I haven't even scratched the surface on what I plan to do to you slut for the way you treated her and everyone over the part years and i am going to make you my slut, soon you will beg to drink my cock cum," Superman reply through gritted teeth. "You have a lot to make up for."

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to treat mam that way. Honest Sir," Supergirl practically mewled. Leaning forward, Superman grab a handful of her Blonde hair and wrench her head back and around to face Him. With his face only inches away from hers, and feeling an anger bordering nearly on rage, Superman whisper quietly in a menacing voice

"That's right whore. You will be sorry when I am done with you." And with that Superman grab His cock in his other hand and ram its full thirteen inch length into her tight little virgin pussy. Still holding her head twisted around, that Superman was able to clearly see the expression on her face as Superman bury His cock inside her. Due to the shock, it took Supergirl fully a second to react to what had just happened, but she react! Supergirl eyes screwed shut and she let out a horrific howl of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck...please stop Sir, you're hurting me Kal." Holding still for a few seconds, Superman allow her a bit of time to adjust to my cock before releasing her hair and starting to thrust it in and out. Superman couldn't believe how tight she didn't know any better Superman thought he just took her cousin virgin.

"oh rao slut, I can't believe how tight your little cunt is. You're just a little fucking tease, aren't you whore?" Superman muse.

"And here I thought you were putting out for your boyfriends, but you were actually just teasing them, ah i forgot the only guy that can fuck you its me you are my bitch."Superman said darkly.

"I'm sorry Sir. Please stop Kal ,ah Sir," she practically screamed feeling her baby cousin raping her. The going was tough for the first little while since her pussy was so tight. But after a minute or so, it she began to relax and Superman found his thrusts weren't as slow as they were in the beginning. Superman became lost in the sensation and she was afraid, he will rip her pussy as Superman pounded my cock into her pussy without mercy. It all seemed so surreal. Superman had been dreaming of this moment for so long, that Superman now found it hard to believe that it was really happening.

Looking over at Powergirl Superman found her still kneeling on the floor but a hand had found its way between her outspread knees and was absently playing with her bald pussy while she looked on with rapt attention. Wanting to add to Supergirl's humiliation, Superman ordered Powergirl,

"Crawl over to her slut. I want to see the two of you kissing like you're lovers."

"Yes kal" she immediately replied. Crawling over to in front of Supergirl, Powergirl moves in to kiss her, but at the last minute, Supergirl turns her head away in disgust. Quickly scooping up the discarded kryptonite paddle, Superman bring it down hard across Supergirl left ass cheek.  
-SMACK-  
"Aaahhhhhhh fuck..." Kara howls.

"I said kiss her slut. Do not make me ask you again," Superman threaten while maintaining a steady rhythm of thrusts. With a shudder she turns her head back around and tentatively brings her lips up to meet Powergirl's. Their first kiss was quite chaste, but with a few more swats of the Kryptonite paddle on her ass for encouragement, they began to kiss more passionately. Powergirl grap her face and kissed in passionate,

"That's it whore. Show me what a little slut you are. You're getting your cunt drilled from behind while you make out with another woman." The sight of two women kissing while Superman pounding into one from behind was near overwhelming. Several times Superman had to give his head a shake and take a few deep breaths to steady himself

-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

A few more pictures to remember his taking virginty from her cousin, by Looking down, Superman notice how wet his cock has become and realize that his thrusts are now able to penetrate Supergirl depths with ease. Superman thought 'it appears as if my little slut was actually starting to enjoy the sensations as well'.

"You fucking whore. My cock is soaking wet. You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Superman exclaimed.

Blushing a deep red, first she was afraid but now she was actually enjoying this, having his cousin fucking her is beyond anything pain and pleasure,she atleast cum more than 5 time having his cousin fucked she mumbled into Powergirl's mouth,

"yes Sir i only give blowjobs no one can enter my pussy i never let anyone in." the lasso compels her to tell the truth, and she even couldn't stop her ass from pushing back to meet against Superman each thrust.  
Soon that familiar tingling sensation in Superman balls was signalling his pending orgasm. Superman cumed in his cousins pussy, her cunt is filled with full of his cum ,it was wide open, and superman cum is dripping from kara cunt, Superman pulled out of Kara's cunt, Kara moanamed in Powergirl mouth .

"Get over here slut and lick that pussy." Superman ordered to Powergirl

"Yes Kal," as she scrambled over on her hands and knees and positioned herself behind Supergirl. As soon as she was in position, she dove right in and began licking, sucking, tasting kal's and she vibrate the clit of Supergirl on the offered pussy in earnest.

Supergirl was trying to act disgusted by the act, but soon found herself involuntarily uttering little sounds of pleasure, she enjoyed her clit was sucked, vibrated by Powergirl tongue.

"Oh. Mmmm. Yeh. That's it." Soon all pretence of resistance was gone and she was openly moaning in pleasure.

"Oh my God. That's it. Lick my pussy Ma'am."Kara said to Powergirl, she was not surprised by the bitch begin enjoying this, Superman was now ready to finish the job.

"Alright slut, open that mouth. I want you to give me a blowjob just like the ones you've given to your boyfriends." And without waiting for a response Superman steped forward and place the tip of his cock on her lips. Between moans of pleasure she tentatively sticks out her tongue and begins licking the shaft and head. After coating his cock with her saliva, she then takes the head in her mouth and begins sucking on it. As she is bobbing her head back and forth on his cock, she continues to groan with pleasure. At the deepest, Superman cock was never more than quarter buried in her mouth. Obviously that would not do. Unfortunately Superman was now dissatisfied by her blowjobs, he thought 'she needed properly train her in the desired technique right now'.  
Pulling out of her mouth, Superman start to stroke His cock with one hand as he begin to berate her.

"by rao beard slut. Where the fuck did you ever learn to suck a cock. That was the worst fucking blowjob I have ever received, even donna gave me good blowjobs, yeah she got trained by lyla but you whore you are wrost as blowjob and everything ." now Kara was little jealous.

"I'm sorry Sir, I did the best I could," she whispers worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll be shown the proper technique soon enough," Superman reply stroking the top of her head. As Superman continue to stroke his cock, he can hear Kara's breathing beginning to quicken, and her eyes start to flutter closed.

"That's it slut. Cum for me. You know you want to come all over your cousins fiancé face. I can see you pushing your cunt into her face. You like having her lick your pussy, don't you, and you want diana to do the same i know you have hot for her, you watching me fucking her ?" Superman asked.

Turning a deep shade of red, she hangs her head, she cant beleive kal knows she has hot for diana and whispers quietly,

"Yes Sir."

"Then do it. Cum for me and my beloved wife diana now." Superman said.

"Yes Sir," she quickly replies. Her eyes are completely closed now and she is practically panting like a dog.

"Oh, that's it Ma'am. Suck on my clit, vibrate the clit You're going to make me cum. Please don't stop. Harder mam please," Supergirl begs.  
With a few more grunts, Supergirl's mouth opens into the shape of an 'O' and her entire body goes rigid as her orgasm explodes through her body. A low guttural moan escapes her lips.

"Ungghhhhhhhhh."  
Timing my orgasm to match hers, Superman stroke my cock several more times using superspeed and then, grabbing her hair to hold her blonde head steady, Superman explode all over her face. She is so lost in her own orgasm that she doesn't even realize at first what is happening. But as she comes down from hers, she begins to become aware and starts trying to turn her head away.

Holding her head still with her hair Superman instruct, "Look here slut. You'd better get used to this, because I'm going to be dumping a whole lot of loads of cum in your face from now on. I can always go back to using the Kryptonite paddle if you wish," Superman threatened. Upon hearing that, she immediately goes still and allow him to finish coating her face and hair with his large amount of semen.  
Stepping back a few steps, Superman able to get a good look at his handiwork. kara's face is an awful mess now. It was pretty bad to begin with from all of her crying from the paddling, but now with giant globs of his cum coating her face and in her hair, she truly looked the part of a whore who got cumed by 10 men's in her face .  
-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

This would be the 'piece de resistance' the final nail in Supergirl's coffin. With photos like these she would never dream of crossing him and diana would love watching this pic. Figuring Superman could use some his time, Superman grab the bag of goodies and sit back on the couch with a plop. Riffling through it, Superman pull out the newly acquired strap on harness and an 10 inch long rubber cock that is about 2 inches in diameter.  
Motioning for Karen,

"Come here slut and put this on. I think its time to teach our little whore here how to properly suck a cock." Jumping to her feet she runs over and takes the harness from Superman outstretched hand and begins stepping into it.

"Now Karen," Superman warn Karen.

"You know how I like you suck my cock, and i want to teach her how to suck a cock, When you are done teaching her, she had better be an expert cocksucker. If I am not satisfied with her, then it will be you tied over that footstool, and I will whip that cunt of yours so hard with the magical paddle under the red sun radiation, and i will put you in the red sun radiation for week, that it will hurt to pee for a week without yellow sun . Am I making myself crystal clear slut?" Superman said to karen, With a noticeable quiver in her voice,

"Yes kal. I won't disappoint you." she was afraid that kal might do it, Superman could tell his threat of a pussy whipping was worrying her. Kneeling in front of Supergirl,

Superman calmly inform Supergirl, "And for you slut. If I don't feel that you are giving it a 110% then I will be whipping your freshly fucked cunt instead. And if you thought the spanking hurt, just wait until you feel it applied directly to your cunt lips and clit." Superman warned Supergirl.

A very meek, "Yes Sir."Supergirl said,

Settling back down on the couch Superman lean back and prepare to watch the show. With obvious nervousness Powergirl walks over in front of Supergirl and begins to instruct her on what's expected of her when sucking a cock.

"Slut, you need to realize that your mouth is just another hole for your cousin no your master to fuck. He wouldn't be content with just rubbing his cock on the outside of your cunt, nor would he be happy with only being able to put it in half way. When your master want to fucks you he wants to be able to bury it balls deep on each thrust. The same applies to your mouth." Powergirl is lecturing Supergirl, Powergirl is absently stroking the magic metal phallus.

Superman have to say, Powergirl's explanation of how to suck a cock make him think well she is a good teacher. I would have to remember to reward Powergirl for that later on.

"Now listen whore. I'm going to start off slowly. At first we are going to work it into your mouth and get it nicely coated with saliva." Powergirl said  
Positioning her cock at Supergirl's mouth she waits for her to open up. After only the briefest of hesitation, Supergirl appeared to make her mind up, and opened wide. Once the cock was in her mouth, Supergirl closed her lips around it and began sucking on it. Using small slow thrusts, Powergirl began to saw the cock back and forth until it was sufficiently lubricated with spit.

"Alright slut, it's nicely lubricated now, so we're going to start working it deeper into your mouth. We'll know we've gone far enough when we feel it bumping against the back of your mouth. Alright?" she asked.  
With a mouth full of metal cock Supergirl could only nod her head and mumble,

"mmhmm."

Grabbing a handful of blonde hair at the back of Supergirl's head, using superspeed Powergirl began to thrust more firmly into her mouth. As she bumped against the back of the mouth, she would hold it there for several seconds, forcing Supergirl to breathe around the cock and to allow her mouth time to adjust to the size of the cock.

Figuring now would be as good a time as any to introduce Supergirl to one of the other implements we had purchased for her use, Superman dug through the bag again and pulled out the shiny new magical nipple clamps. Superman had a feeling these clamps would get a lot of use between Powergirl and Supergirl. Both had nipples which practically begged to be clamped. Dropping to his knees next to Supergirl, Superman reached out and began to play with one of her dangling breasts. Her nipples were already hard as rock so needed very little coaxing from Superman. As Supergirl was suitably distracted by the metal cock pounding away in her mouth, she didn't realized what it was that Superman had in his hand until it was too late.

Applying the clamp first to the left nipple brought an almost immediate shriek of pain from Supergirl, though it was somewhat muffled by the cock in her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..."Supergirl cried aloud Not wanting to give her time to think about it, Superman roughly grabbed her other tit and quickly applied the second clamp. This was followed by a second and similar shriek of pain. The chain hanging between the two clamps nicely accented her smooth tan skin. Grabbing his camera, he took several more shots of her current abuse.

-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

Powergirl, sensing Supergirl was ready for the final step in sucking cock, pushed on with her instructions.

"Now as you can see little cocktease, we are only getting about two thirds of the cock into your mouth. That isn't good enough, your master wants to be able to bury his cock into your mouth just as he would your cunt. You are going to need to relax some more and allow the cock into your throat. Its likely going to cause you to gag each time it goes in, but that's alright. The gag reflex only adds to the sensation on your master's cock. You won't be able to breathe when its in your throat, so you'll need to learn how to adjust your breaths around when your master is withdrawing the cock from your throat." Powergirl said. Tightening her grip in Supergirl's blondehair, Becky presses on.

"Alright, here we go. Relax that throat whore," and Powergirl began thrusting more firmly into Supergirl's mouth. Superman see Supergirl begin to panic as she felt the cock trying to push past the muscles of her throat.

"Take it in there slut," Powergirl hollered, "or do I need to tell your Master that you aren't trying hard enough?" she threatened.  
Twenty more deep thrusts and Powergirl was finally able to punch through Kara's defences and penetrate her throat. The moment she was able to bury it, a triumphant grin spread across Powergirl's face, Powergirl was enjoying dominating Supergirl.

Supergirl began to gag and try to force the cock out, but Powergirl just held it firmly lodged in her throat. Superman began to fear that her cousin might pass out from the lack of oxygen, Powergirl finally released her grip just enough to allow the cock to slip out of Supergirl's throat. With great sucking breaths Supergirl tried to steady her breathing. After a few seconds Powergirl thrust back into Supergirl throat and held it there again, though not as long as the first time. After several more times like this, Powergirl developed a steady rhythm of thrusts as she throat-fucked Powergirl..The room was soon filled with the beautiful music of a woman repeatedly gagging on a cock and trying to fight for every breath.

Superman sat there watching this spectacle, Superman felt like he had entered another reality or was simply watching a movie. It all seemed so surreal to have a gorgeous woman (who also happens to be his cousin from another univerese) wearing a large metal cock, choking another beautiful woman with it (who also happens to be his cousin), while you sit naked on the couch watching it all. It was simply the greatest moment of my life.

Superman didn't think it was possible, but Supergirl looked even worse than she did before. Her face was mottled red from the strained breathing and the continuous gagging she was subjected to. In addition to the sweat, tears and cum covering her face, she now had long strands of spit hanging down from her mouth and chin.

-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

These were just too good of pictures to pass up.  
Superman wasn't sure if it was my threat of whipping Karen's pussy that did it or the fact that she was enjoying dominating someone else, well she always hated Kara but she was like a woman who possessed strong silent type. Superman think she was even more brutal in her throat fucking of Lisa than he was with anyone. Superman felt sorry for Supergirl - but not quite. Figuring Supergirl's mouth could use a rest, Supergirl order Powergirl to stand down.

As a final show of dominance that she owns her type, Powergirl rams the cock back into Supergirl's throat and holds it there as she demurely responds with a

"Yes kal."

When Powergirl looked at Superman questioningly about the strap on,

"Leave that on slut. I think I may have a use for it later on." Superman said.

"Yes kal." Powergirl said.

Supergirl's breathing was still ragged, kryptonite paddle making her breath hard, Superman don't think she was really fully there with us in the room. It would likely take her a few minutes to find her center before she was fully aware again.

"Come around here karen. I want you to lick this slut's asshole," gesturing to Supergirl's still red ass.  
Practically running, Powergirl drops to her knees and immediately buries her nose in Supergirl's asshole and begins licking in earnest. Reaching into the bag Superman pull out the jar of magic gel and liberally coat his cock with it.

Supergirl was beginning to moan with pleasure from the sensation of having Powergirl licking her asshole, but Superman don't think Supergirl realized what was about to come next.

Waving Powergirl away, Superman positioned his cock at the entrance to Supergirl's ass and pushing firmly, began to penetrate past the sphincter. A God awful wail came from Supergirl which seemed to increase in pitch and volume as he pushed further into her ass.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." The wail was soon followed by numerous,

"Oh God no...fuck...ow,ow, ow, ow, ow...," and then she began to beg for mercy.

"You're tearing me apart. Please stop, you're killing me. I can't take anymore, it hurts too much, please stop Sir," she was practically screaming this out. By now superman had about half its length 7 inch buried in her ass, so he held it in place to allow her time to adjust. Ignoring her pleas for mercy, Superman stayed motionless in her ass until he felt her sphincter begin to relax.

"That's it slut. Relax your ass. You're doing fine. I'm not going to stop, so you had best start relaxing right now." Superman order, When Supergirl continued to plead for Superman to stop, Superman continued

"if you think it'll help, I could have Karen whip your pussy while I fuck you in the ass?" Superman asked menacingly.

"No please not that Sir. I'll...I'll try to relax for you," she hastily replied.

"That's my girl," as Superman grab a handful of her hair and begin to use it as a lever as I start to thrust deeper into her ass. She immediately begins to wail in agony again as one inch way further up her chute.

"Karen. Would you please stick that cock down her throat to shut her the fuck up," Superman said to Powergirl.

"Yes Kal, it would my pleasure," she replies. From the look in her eyes, Powergirl was starting to feel a little sorry for Supergirl right about now, but she wasn't about to say anything for fear of Superman anger. Positioning her cock at Supergirl's mouth she began to thrust into her throat again. This time it went much easier for her and she was soon bottoming out in Lisa's throat again.

Once the cock was in her mouth, Supergirl's screams of pain became muted enough to be tolerable. As Superman fought to bury the entire length of his cock into Supergirl's asshole, the room became filled with the sounds of muffled screams between gasping breaths and hard throat gagging. It was like music to Superman ears.  
When Superman finally bottomed out in her ass, Superman held it there for a bit to allow her time to adjust again. Superman had thought her pussy was tight, but nothing could have prepared him for how tight Supergirl's asshole turned out to be. It wasn't even close to what it had been for the first time Superman had fucked Donna in the ass. It literally felt like a vice on his cock and when he moved it, it felt like someone was trying to rip his cock off.

At last, between gaggings, Supergirl's sphincter began to relax again. This was his cue to begin trying to work his cock in and out of her ass. Not wanting to do any serious damage to Supergirl, Superman start off slowly, working an inch or two back and forth. After about a minute, Superman began to increase the amount of cock He was moving by several inches, he could feel Supergirl's ass adjusting and loosening up further as time went on. By the time he was able to work the entire length of his cock in and out of her ass, the screaming had stopped, and was now replaced with muffled grunts between gags.

"That's enough for now karen," Superman told to karen.

"Leave the cock on, though, in case we need it again."

"Yes Kal," she replied and then quickly withdrew from Supergirl's mouth and stepped to the side.

With the cock no longer choking her, Supergirl is able to focus solely on the cock pounding away in her asshole. Her eyes closed tightly shut, she began to grunt loudly each time Superman bottomed out in her ass. Soon the grunts became mixed with muffled moans. Sensing that Supergirl might actually be able to cum from being fucked in the ass, He motioned Powergirl over with my head.

"Finger her cunt for me. I think this whore may actually want to cum again."  
Dropping to her knees behind Superman, she snakes a hand between his legs and begins to finger her clit. Almost instantly, the noises coming from Supergirl change from grunts and muffled moans to an almost humming sound, Powergirl whispers quietly to Superman, "Her cunt is soaking wet kal, this bitch is enjoying."

"Well, it seems my little whore is enjoying having her ass fucked while her pussy gets played with. Are you enjoying this slut?" Superman ask, pulling her head back by her hair.

No answer from Supergirl. By now she is starting to push her ass back to meet Superman incoming thrusts.

Giving her several sharp, hard thrusts, combined with a hard slap across the top of her right ass cheek, Superman demand,

"Answer me slut when I ask you a question. Are you enjoying this, are you enjoying your cousin raping your asshole?" With a look of shame, Supergirl hangs her head low and whispers,

"Yes Sir." Her entire body seemed to blush a deep red at that admission. Shaking his head in amazement, Superman continue thrusting away in her ass for several more minutes. By this time, her moans had increased in volume as did the intensity with which she was pushing back against Superman. He could tell she was on the verge of cumming. Increasing the tempo of his thrusts, Superman begin to coax Supergirl over the edge.

"That's my girl. Cum on my cock. You know you want to cum for me. Show me what a good little slut you are. That's right."

Her breathing was very ragged by now and she was back to grunting loudly, and suddenly with a low keening wail, her entire body tensed and then began to pulse as she orgasmed. When her entire body tensed up, the pressure on his cock became almost unbearable. Superman had to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain Finally she began to come down from her orgasm and her body started to relax. Superman quickly withdrew his tortured cock from her ass and walked around to her head.

"You did very well slut. I'm proud of you," stroking the top of her head.

"Now I want you to show me what you've learned tonight," placing his cock at her mouth.  
She appeared ready to resist, but then quickly decided against it and opened her mouth. Thrusting his cock in, he was soon bumping against the back of her mouth.

"Karen, put that cock of yours in her ass," Superman instruct Powergirl.

Standing up from where she had been kneeling, she scooted forward and placed the tip of her metal cock at the entrance to Supergirl's ass. It was already lubed up from his cock and was still somewhat stretched out, so will very little effort, Powergirl was able to get her cock in.

Figuring Supergirl was ready for some deep throat action, Superman began to push his cock deeper into her mouth. When he met the resistance at the entrance of her throat, he continued to push until he felt his cock slip past. Once he had it buried balls deep, he held it there for a few seconds and savoured the moment. Here he stood with Lisa's nose buried in my pubic hair as she choked on his cock which had just been in her own asshole moments before, all the while her older version was fucking her in the ass with a large metal cock.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the raw power you feel when you are dominating beautiful woman's - let alone many. It's simply intoxicating,' Superman thought himself.

Supergirl's muffled gagging sounds brought him out of his reverie and he quickly pulled out enough to allow her to catch her breath.

"You've learned very well slut, in a very short period of time."  
With his cock still in her mouth, and between deep gasps of breath, she mumbled,

"Thank you Sir."Supergirl shamelessly said to her cousin,

Taking that as his cue, he began to thrust into her throat with a slow, but steady rhythm. Each time Supergirl would gag on his cock, it would send a pulse of pleasure shooting up Superman shaft and into his balls. He knew he was close to cumming, but he wanted to do something different this time. Pulling out, he order karen,

"Over her Karen. I want you on your hands and knees in front of this whore." Powergirl quickly withdrew from Supergirl's ass and dropped to her hands and knees in the spot he had indicated.

"Now move your ass into Supergirl's face." Once she was in position,

"OK slut, I want you to lick this slut's asshole for me. Get it nice and wet. Can you do that for me slut?" Superman asked her cousin.

"Yes Sir," Supergirl bending her head down until her nose was buried in Powergirl's ass cheeks. With tentative licks at first up and down the crack, Supergirl began to become more aggressive. Soon she had her tongue stuck out and was trying to fuck Powergirl in the ass with it.

Once Powergirl's ass was suitably lubricated, Supergirl stop her licking. Superman then had Powergirl turn slightly so that Supergirl would get a good view of what was about to happen next.  
Kneeling no more than a foot away from Supergirl's face,

Superman placed his cock at the newly lubricated entrance to Powergirl's ass. With only a little effort, Superman was able to push past Powergirl's sphincter and begin to work his cock into her ass. Within minutes he was bottoming out in her ass and quickly building towards another amazing orgasm. Grabbing a handful of hair and pulling painfully back, he began to fuck her as hard as he can.

Powergirl begins to scream, "That's it kal, fuck this whore in the ass. Harder. Hurt me Kal, watch me you whore, your baby cousin is fucking me ." Superman was only too happy to comply.

Looking over at Supergirl, she was entranced by what was happening in front of her. Her eyes were riveted on Powergirl's asshole as it stretched and moved around his cock with each thrust. Her face was an absolute mess, but underneath it all she could see a look of lust in her eyes.  
Letting out an almost primal roar, Superman bury his cock one last time and empty his load in her ass. When the last drop of semen has been milked out of his cock, he slowly withdraw and back away.

"Alright Superslut, I want you to lick the cum out of her ass now," motioning to Supergirl.  
Snapping out of her trance, she quickly glances up at him and then bows her head and begins licking the semen which is now beginning to drip out of Supergirl's ass.

"Get right in there slut. Suck it all out." Grabbing his camera he take several more shots of Supergirl with her nose buried in Powergirl's ass.

-CLICK-

-CLICK-

Once Powergirl's asshole is sufficiently clean, Superman order her to get up and remove the strap-on. Reaching into the bag of goodies he pull out a butt plug and ball gag and walk over to stand in front of Supergirl. Kneeling down, he bring the ball to Supergirl's mouth and once she had opened her mouth, work the ball in between the teeth. Once in place, he fasten the strap securely behind her head. Suitably gagged, he then walk around behind her, and after dipping the plug into her pussy to get it moist, he then work it into her asshole. After the workout it received this evening, it went in with very little resistance. Only a few muffled grunts of pain could be heard coming from her.  
Walking around to her side, he then reach down and grabbing a hold of her left nipple, remove the attached clamp. A muffled scream erupts from Supergirl as the blood rushes painfully back into her tortured nipple. Massaging the nipple for several seconds, he then reach for her right nipple.

With a panicked look in her eyes and shaking her head back and forth rapidly as she mumbles,

"no", Superman take hold of her right nipple and release its attached clamp. Another scream of pain from Supergirl as the blood flows back into that nipple. Massaging it for several seconds, Superman then step back and take several more pictures of his handiwork. The plug stuck in her ass and the ball gag firmly lodged in her mouth. What an erotic sight she makes Superman thought himself.

-CLICK-  
-CLICK-

Settling back onto the couch, Superman motion to Powergirl to join him. Crawling up onto the couch she snuggles under him left arm and settles her head on his chest. With his left arm wrapped around her absently stroking her naked back and shoulder, he relax and try to give his mind time to absorb all that has taken place this week. Things had gone better than he had ever dreamed they could. He had never expected Powergirl to become wife. Though he still enjoyed abusing and humiliating her, He came here to make Powergirl a bitch, and He never though he will fuck her cousin now, well he has plan for her someday, but now turns sweet ,she resisted much of this evening, towards the end she seemed to be getting into it more. Perhaps it was all an act to please him, or maybe there was more there. He still harboured a lot of resentment towards Supergirl, but even that was starting to mellow.

While Superman was silently mulling over his thoughts and feelings, Powergirl was very gently tracing circles around Superman nipples and then moving her hand down and lightly stroking His big cock. Powergirl's sexual appetite seemed to be insatiable. Taking her by the chin with my right hand, he gently lifted her head and kissed her on the mouth. Powergirl responded passionately, nearly devouring his tongue in her mouth. If there was any doubt in his mind about Powergirl's feelings about all of this, they were certainly dispelled now.  
When he finally broke away to catch my breath, Powergirl placed her head back upon his chest. Speaking softly to him,

"Kal, you have made me a very happy slave. Please don't ever get rid of me. I promise I will work hard every day to please you and will willingly accept anything you give me. Please kal, i will be good wife, hell i even help you fuck helena ." she was almost in tears now looking up at Superman with these big puppy dog eyes.  
Her little speech impressed Superman. Reaching down and stroking her cheek softly, he murmured,

"It's all right Karen. Don't worry, I own you now. I have no intention of ever giving you up. You'll be stuck with me for eternity, you will carry my child." Superman said

Hugging him fiercely, she whispers, "Oh, thank you kal, i love you."

Superman look up at Supergirl and see that she is watching Them with a puzzled,

"you know Kal she is improved in manners" Powergirl said watching Supergirl,

"she will learn when we get to Themyscira, Diana will personally train her to became slut" Kal said, Powergirl was afraid of Wonder woman also, well 'Kal will save her' she though herself


	12. RETURN OF PARADISE PART 1

RETURN TO THE PARADISE

IN THEMYSCIRA

Powergirl carried Supergirl alongside Superman flying in close distance his dick is fully erect at its full length 13 inches, they reached the beach, Diana is waiting for them, she watched Kara was tied in lasso, and carried by Powergirl, her big breast are spilled out from the costume, Diana got jealous, well she is going to make Powergirl pay for touching her husband,

"well kal you are back" Diana said.

"i bring two new members for our harem Diana" Superman said to diana and kissed her hard.

"Two kal" Diana asked.

"karen will became my fourth wife, and Kara will be joining our harem diana, and dont worry diana i have plans for many, more will join our harem shortly" Kal said to Diana, she starred at Powergirl, karen put Supergirl down her mouth is covered by ball gag .

"Well Karen, did you enjoy fucking my husband?" Wonder woman asked, folding her arms and pursing her lips.  
Being Kryptonian, Karen she is strong but she fear Wonder woman, she is a better fighter, but she made a straight face, but this did not save her from the fear she felt looking into Wonder woman's eyes after her husband, Superman, had just impregnated her and asked to marry her. The social situation made her feel totally embarrassed. She tried to cover up her bowling ball breasts hanging free from her ripped costume, and did her best to hide her wet pussy, still filled with Kal's seed. Her attempts at modesty didn't help much as cum leaked down one leg, and her chest melons kept spilling out of her arms. Wonder woman said nothing and just stared at Powergirl as she fumbled about.

"Um...I'm," Powergirl paused,

"...sorry Diana-"Wonder woman interrupted,

"Sorry? You're Sorry? Sorry you fucked my husband so hard you must make earth quake in artic? Sorry you took part in this betrayal of my trust, fucking my husband, i trusted you, but with your big breast you seduce my husband?" Wonder woman asked.

Kara struggled to find words. What would she say? No sense in lying Kara thought.

"I protested at first but Kal forced himself on me and I got carried away, i never felt anything like that, when kal touched me i let him do that to me" she admitted, hanging her head down, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"Why did he do that?" Wonder woman asked, her voice stern, but her calm and calculated stare confused Karen. Shouldn't she be outraged?

"Well, I was upset and he said he would make sure I never felt alone, and he wanted...," Kara didn't want to admit it,

"he wanted to breed with me and marry me, make me his slave."

"Did he?" Diana rigidly asked, her eyes narrowing. Powergirl put a hand to her belly and smiled faintly,

"Yes. Yes he did. He knocked me up, and asked me to marry him, and i said yes." A long moment passed. Diana said nothing, burning holes into Karen's skull, the gaurds are watching for diana reaction, kal laughed himself in his mind, Karen didn't know if she wanted to fly away, or cry, or scream. She had no idea if Wonder woman was going to explode in anger or attack her she knows Superman save her. Then Wonder woman did something Powergirl did not expect.

She laughed.

Slowly and softly at first, but soon Wonder woman couldn't contain her hysterical laughter. Powergirl was baffled. She started to nervously laugh, and had no idea why.

"You see," Diana started to explain as her laughter diminished,

"I knew I probably wouldn't be only one who married Kal before we got married my mother, my sister got married i know kal want more,"

Wonder woman began to circle Powergirl. She noticed the slight bounce in her large bosom with every step she took. Wonder woman's sultry eyes looked the blonde Kryptonian's body up and down, and the gears in her head were turning. It was as if Wonder woman was analyzing how good Powergirl was to her husband when they sexed each other. Wonder woman continued to speak.

"I also knew that because of my frail humanity, Clark would never be able to have me like he could a Kryptonian, surely fucking me with the force of a jet would kill me," she explained plainly.

"I told him to fuck you. I'm surprised he asked you to marry. I mean, you are one sexy Kryptonian slut, you will make nice addition to slave but my husband wife, my equal, well i cant defy my husband, but you will get punishment before marriage " Wonder woman explained, again as a matter of fact.

Powergirl thought of protesting to the charge of slut, and punishment but Wonder woman didn't let her.

"Kara, you let my husband knock you up before you knew any of this. You let him fuck you like a jackhammer thinking you were both betraying me, and marry to a married man. Technically you are a slut still did, but I'm a loving and forgiving wife...I know how to share," the last words rolled of her tongue, dripping with intrigue.

"So, you are okay with this Diana?" Powergirl asked, pointing to her now fertilized tummy.

"Oh honey, it down right turns me on, and after the punishment with my mother and donna, we will became sisters, well fucking sisters " Wonder woman purred in Powergirl ear.

"take both of them to the cleaning room and tie them in punishment room" Diana said to royal gaurds.

"kal i missed you" Diana said, and kissed him hard and rubbed her dick, he massaged her big breast and pinched her nipples, Diana moanamed, Donna arrived and kissed kal,

"Calm down, or we're going to leave you tied up and hanging, and not in the good way, Donna for touching my husband" Diana said with a critical eye to her sister.

Donna opened her mouth to pout but Wonder woman slapped her firmly on the ass and got her back into line.

"Diana he is also my husband and Kal you wouldn't do that, would you Kal?" Donna asked, biting down on her lip and she fired off a solid pout.

"You know, what do you think?" Kal asked her and there was a moment where he smiled. He left Donna guessing.  
The Amazon Princess sweated a little bit. The trio made their way further from beach onto the island and saw rows of Amazons gaurds as far as the world could see. The Amazons appraised Kal when he walked up to meet the Queen of the Amazons, his slut.

'kal when i arrive from man world to here every time this place is attack by circe,'Diana said, wrapping her arm around Kal tightly and squeezing it. She was horny, it seemed like about many time that she visited, there was an attack on the island. Superman could almost set your watch by it.

"It will be alright," Kal whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. "Nothing will happen, if circe come she will make a nice addition to our harem dont you diana." Superman said to Wonder woman.

"so you have hot's for bad girl's kal, well, i would like to see her chained in the bed and fuck her with iron strap and make her pay kal," Diana said,

"Jinx," Donna whispered, with a smile on her face and the eyes of the group turned towards her. She wilted underneath their gaze.

"You know, you could be a bit more positive about this Kal," Diana told her sister and Donna folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to be positive," Donna muttered underneath her breath, and her sister steered her forward when they made their way into the Palace.

"Come on in, I've been expecting you my love."The voice was coming from the bedroom and Kal smiled, he liked where this one was going. Judging by the looks on both Diana and Donna's faces, they didn't like it either, they want alone time with their husband. That being said, the three of them made their way towards Hippolyta's bed chambers.

She didn't waste any time, but then again it had been a long time. Even longer from her point of view as it turned out. Kal pushed the door open and waited to see what Hippolyta would do. He could hear the woman from inside of the room.

"Come in my love your slut is waiting." a voice came from room.

Kal entered the room and he was caught with a sight that blown him away. Diana and Donna looked at their mother.  
Hippolyta rested on the bed, wearing nothing but a silk sheet wrapped around her. Her dark locks hang about the area of her face. The moment that Kal approached, she looked at him, a smile on her face, like he was a side of beef. Her tongue trailed over the inside of her lips and she looked rather hot and bothered.

"Come on, Kal-El," she whispered to him and the wicked grin that crossed her face when she eyed him.

"It's been too long since I've seen you." Hippolyta said, Hippolyta's burning gaze focused on her husband and he approached her. She got to her feet, allowing the sheets to drop down to the ground.

"I've missed your company my love i missed you fuck me like a common slut," Hippolyta said and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Likewise, my slut," Kal whispered and he pressed his lips onto those of the Queen of the Amazons his bitches mouth and started to rape her mouth and roamed her body.

Diana watched this scene, it was so hot, her mother got kissed by her husband. She could see Donna fiddling with the clasp of her pants behind her back. Turning around, Diana could see her sister there.

Donna jerked herself up and Diana caught her hand practically in the cookie jar. The woman's hand was about ready to diddle herself into a new level of pleasure. The young woman approached Donna and pulled her sister into her.

"I think that you want something, bad?" Diana whispered, and she tilted Donna's head back.  
Donna felt pleasure as her older sister dominated her. Diana's hands trailed down her body and cupped her rear end. She slowly stripped off Donna's clothes, working her clothing off of her.

Donna panted with greater pleasure and Diana continued to fire some kisses to her. She motioned for Donna to undress her. The younger Amazon Princess did as she was told regarding her sister.

Hippolya was pinned down onto the bed by Superman, the queen of amazon act like a slut and Kal's entire clothes were off his body. He was naked and hovered over her.

"Take me kal, take your wife fuck me like a slut" Hippolyta whispered, spreading her legs and preparing for his husband to enter her and hard.

Superman drank in his wife beautiful body, her soaking pussy called for him and when something like that called for him, you just had to accept it when it happened. His hands roamed over her dripping hips and he ran over her body.

"Please, Kal, take me, do your husband duty" Hippolya begged him and his manhood hovered over her tight pussy.  
His tip teased the edge of her walls and he kissed her MILF body. After he traveled all around her and he slammed into her body roughly. Hippolyta arched her hips up and it clamped around him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

Donna closed her eyes and got down to her knees. She serviced her sister when she was down on her knees. Her tongue tasted the sweet juices that trickled down from her.  
Diana wrapped her legs around Donna's head and the younger Amazon paid tribute to her sister. The younger princess pleasured the older one and she was breathing really heavily.

"Oh Hera, oh Hera, that feels so good," Diana whispered when Donna's tongue worked deep into her.

superman slammed into Hippolyta roughly fucked her with the speed of light, each thrust of her rocking her into the magic bed. The Amazon Queen arched her back and accepted the gift of her lord. Her god hammered into her sopping wet pussy, drilling her over and over again.

The Kryptonian felt her tight grip around him and her walls rubbed him. He felt that pussy work him and Hippolyta pumped up towards him, her tights closed around him.  
His mouth worked her breasts over, paying tribute to her. Hippolyta had a series of miniature orgasms, and she was rocked on the bed, after a hours of non stop fucking, he cumed in her hot inviting pussy.

"Oh, you have her ready for me, Donna, excellent," Kal whispered and Donna took Kal's place with her tongue.  
Hippolyta felt Kal's cock replaced by her youngest daughter. Her daughter had such a good tongue when she licked her sweet pussy. The young Amazon kept licking her, drinking the sopping juices from her.

Kal was next to Diana and she leaned against the wall, showing the greatest amount of flexibility possible. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged roughly pinched her hard big nipples.

"I'm wet, Kal," Diana said, biting down on her lips hungrily.

"Take me, please, take me." Superman slid his manhood against her dripping hot lips, and was almost into her. Her hot lips pushed up and Kal held her hips. He worked himself into her body, and Diana closed her eyes, when her thighs clamped down around his throbbing manhood.

"Oooh, take me, take me, take me, take me!" Diana begged him and he pistoned into her body, spearing into her tight body.

"Consider yourself taken, honey," Kal whispered to her and he cupped her ass in his hands. He squeezed it and her sopping hot center squeezed him harder. Diana's walls tightened around him, and his manhood met her center. He struck her pleasure spots the more that he battered into her.

"God, oh god, god," Diana whispered when his manhood continued its journey into her center. Donna ate her mother's pussy, pleased that she brought the woman that gave her life to several thrashing orgasms. The woman's hips rose and met her mouth.

"Honey, that feels good, oh that feels good," Hippolyta whispered, coating her daughter's face in her honey.  
Diana wrapped her legs around Kal and he continued to fuck her hard into the wall. Her strong legs enveloped around him like a vice. Kal's hands combed every inch of her body and pounded her harder.

"Fuck, that's really good!" Diana moaned and she felt herself brought to the edge.  
Kal slowed down and left her hanging. Then he sped up, ramming her into the wall. Diana's mind took a few seconds to reboot.  
Her pussy muscles manipulated his throbbing cock and she wanted to make him cum. Her hips worked him back and forth. She tugged on his tool and caused the pleasure to increase through him.

"Oh I'm getting close," Kal groaned.  
Diana smiled, that caused her to step up her game. She was driven completely mad by the hot sight on the bed.  
His manhood closed into her dripping pussy and he held his hands down onto the back of her ass. He kept his sweeping motions and took her hard in the pussy. Her lips closed hard around him and massaged his manhood. The god above her kept pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck, oh fuck my dirty pussy!" Diana begged him, and she squeezed him.

"Fill my pussy with your cum like I'm your whore!" Diana shrieked at the top of her lungs and his manhood was squeezed like a vice. His cock squeezed her.

Kal grunted and he couldn't hold back his explosion any longer. His balls tightened and launched a sticky load of cum into her body. He fired spurt after spurt into her body. Diana milked him hard, and made sure that she got her fair share of cum.

Kal pulled out of her and she gripped his cock, sliding her hand up and down him. She pumped it it was hard again in sec.

"Take her!" Diana suggested, looking at Donna, who had her legs spread. Donna had barely any time to immense herself in this conversation. Kal's throbbing manhood was into her after a moment.

"I love this sweet, young pussy," Superman whispered and he ran his hands down Donna's body. The young Amazon princess continued to eat her mother's pussy and the young man's cock slammed into her hard from behind. Donna was driven completely and utterly mad by what Superman did to her. She squeezed him hard. She was so tight, amazingly so. Her silken walls rubbed him and Kal continued his work into her. Diana spread her legs and fingered herself.

"Harder, fuck that brat harder. Make her pussy really raw, show her she dont want mess with you first wife."

She fingered herself into a stupor at the thought of Kal-El doing just that. Her finger ran into her pussy and it coated with her juices. She kept working her hips apart and breathed heavily at the top of her lungs.  
Slowly, Diana raised her finger to her mouth and stuck it into her mouth, sucking on it. The juices came off of her finger and she smiled, licking it clean.  
Donna felt Kal's loaded balls slam into her. Her mother was eaten by an orgasm. Her lover firmly pushed her face down into Hippolyta's pussy and made her eat it.

"You've been such a good girl, with such a nice pussy, mine" Kal groaned.

"No she isn't, she's been a fucking brat," Diana whispered, and she pulled an unsuspecting Amazon Guard in the room and took her hard.  
Donna closed her eyes, and her pussy clamped around his tool, milking it. She felt his orgasm coming and she couldn't wait for him to plant that seed into her.  
His manhood squeezed within her tight pussy and she milked him for all he was worth. He grunted and he launched his latest load into her pussy.

Donna gave a scream when the orgasm racked her body. She collapsed down onto her mother's pussy, with Hippolyta cradling her head in close.  
Kal looked over his shoulder and saw that Diana had captured numerous new guests. Antitope and royal guards are join them, he fucked all of them,


	13. Chapter 13

Hai guys please review give ideas about stories i will update soon


	14. RETURN OF PARADISE PART 2

Chapter = 14

RETURN TO PARADISE PART 2,

Wonder woman and Hippolyta make sure Powergirl get her punishment for touching his husband, after the marriage between Powergirl and Superman, Powergirl became Superman's fourth wife, the celebration of amazons was big, amazons celebrated their king getting married, after the marriage celebration over after a long day fucking his wifes and his bitches,

Superman made his rounds around the island before a low and sensual voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hello Kal."

He spun around and saw Karen sitting on the beach, wearing nothing but a barely there white bikini top that looked about ready to give way and snap to reveal her magnificent globes to the world. She wore a white thong as well with her legs crossed and her bare feet wiggling in the most tantalizing manner.

"Hey, Karen," Superman informed her as Superman watched her and she had an ice cream cone in her hand. She closed her eyes and slowly licked the cone, dragging her tongue along it with a flicker of erotic desire dancing through her eyes. The blonde bit down on the cone.

"Just decided that I'd work on my tan while I'm here my love," Karen remarked as she sat outside in the sun and continued to eat her ice cream, licking it slowly. She rolled her tongue in her cheek, as she locked eyes with Kal.

"I think I'll join you," Superman told her as he was now dressed in nothing but a pair of swim shorts and he sat down next to Karen.

"How's the island for you, do you like it here, ?" Superman asked Powergirl.

"I've liked it here with you," Powergirl informed to Superman as she held her ice cream up but then it dropped. A little bit dripped into her cleavage, causing the top to become extremely wet and transparent. Powergirl reached over and took the ice cream onto her finger and slowly licked it as Superman watched her.

Suddenly these already tight shorts that Superman wore felt just a little bit tighter. Casually, Karen reached over and placed her hand on his lap.

"Want a taste?" Powergirl offered her finger as she held it for Superman. He greedily took the finger in his mouth and slowly trailed his tongue across it, before sucking the cream off of Karen's finger. He tasted her, it was so good, the taste was extremely exotic.

"Oh, so good isn't it," Powergirl breathed as her nipples poked out from behind her already transparent top and a warmth spread from underneath her thighs.

Superman smiled before the blonde looked up at the sun.

"I know we don't burn underneath the sun," Karen commented to Superman who nodded.

"But I've brought something that will help us hold our tan a little bit better." Powergirl said to Superman

Powergirl took the bottle out of her bag and motioned for Superman to lie down.

"So that we won't have tan lines," Powergirl remarked to him as she shamelessly and without warning tugged his swimming shorts down as he lied face down on the ground. The blonde poured some of the lotion in her hand. Superman caught a whiff of it and he got slightly light headed, the smell was out of this world. Powergirl bit down upon her lip was as she began to rub the lotion into his shoulder blades. The blonde worked circular motions into his shoulders as she continued to work the lotion into his skin.  
His muscles seemed tense so Powergirl did it like a massage, making sure to sit down with her groin pressed against his rear as she continued to work it into him. She worked the motions up and down his back, getting more and more of the lotions onto him with each passing rub. The blonde smiled, before she reared down.

Superman grunted in pleasure as she groped his rear end a little bit and her breasts pressed against him as she worked his lower end. The blonde's hands ran over him, lightly brushing her finger tips against his balls but it was merely a tease.

"Feeling good, Kal," Karen breathed as she moved up, making sure to press her body against his as her lips met the edge of his ear.

"Feels fucking great," Superman told her as she used some of the lotion to get his ears.

"Oh, I'm sure it does," Powergirl informed him as she smiled, before she stepped forward.

When Superman roughly flipped Powergirl over, Powergirl marveled how much trouble had being on his front after her efforts of teasing him. Not pausing for a moment, Powergirl squirted the lotion onto his chest and abs.

Powergirl groin pressed against his as she straddled him and slowly rubbed the lotion into his skin, causing Powergirl to groan beneath her. She slowly trailed her tongue over her lips as she watched him. There was a sense that she was getting him rather worked up but it was just as well because Superman was getting her worked up as well.

The blonde's eyes flooded over with even more passion and pleasure as she moved down to get the front of his legs.

"Karen," Superman breathed hotly as her breasts brushed against his manhood as she slid down his legs, before the top of her head brushed against it as well.

"What?" Powergirl asked innocently, as her mouth was open about six inches above his penis and she teased bobbing down against it, before her hands worked their magic on his inner thighs.  
Powergirl smiled, Superman was going to be nice and tanned, which would make the girls over in Britain drown in a puddle of their own drool. Which was something that amused her to no end, but she focused on working the lotion into him even more. She really made sure to work it into his chest and legs with the blonde smiling.

After working it into it a small bit, she pulled back, with a wide smile spreading over her face.

"Okay, it's time to do me kal!" Powergirl stated in a cheerful voice and Superman raised an eyebrow at this brazen statement.

"Fair enough," Superman told her with a grin as he looked forward to doing that and more. Powergirl unclipped her bra which was about ready to give way to the force of nature that was her breasts to begin with it. The poor strained piece of fabric dropped to the ground to reveal her amazing round globes and Superman locked his eyes onto them, causing his penis to twitch slightly. The kryptonian saw her turn around and remove her thong bikini bottoms.  
She slowly slid them down to reveal her womanhood and her tight shapely rear. It was quite the sight as she got down on her front, her large breasts squashed against the towel that she laid on.

"Okay Kal," Powergirl breathed to him and Supergirl decided to have some fun with her.  
He kneeled down on the side of her, his manhood very nearly at her entrance, where she knew that it was there but it was not inside. Superman reached forward and copied her motions from earlier, taking the lotion into his hands and running it down her back. The blonde's eyes closed as she felt the amazing sensation of Superman's hands rolling down her back and her body. She was about ready to shift her hips in order to take him inside of herself.

"Does that feel good my love?" Superman breathed into her ear as he teased her a little bit, running his hands down her back. He worked the lotion into her skin trailing his hands down her body until he reached the back of her legs.  
He skipped her rear for now, building up anticipation as he worked his hands, feeling the supple flesh of her muscular but sensual legs. They had a strength that could crush a van if she chose to and that got Superman excited. He ran his hands down the back of her right leg, until he reached the underside of her right butt cheek. He tormented her for a little bit.

"kal," Powergirl moaned as she felt herself get wetter the more that he worked on her.  
Superman smiled, before he shifted himself over, and ran his hands down her other leg, working the lotion into her. His hands trailed to her left ass check, as he tried to mold himself into her.

"Yes," Powergirl panted heavily as he worked the lotion into her and there was a second where he ground his crotch into her from behind but he stopped then pulled away slightly. Innocently whistling, Superman worked the back of her neck with the lotion, rubbing it in with the palm of his hands. The blonde let out a loud moan as he worked his hands into the back of her shoulders. Working out any knots beneath her skin.  
Powergirl was stressed so it was a while since she got a good neck and shoulder massage. Actually Helena gave them to her all of the time, among other activities under red sun, but if she had to choose at gunpoint, she would admit that Superman might be a tiny bit better. Although she would have to do several scientific experimentations and make sure that was the case.

"Okay, time to flip over," Superman informed her and Powergirl did so, her naked front laid bare before him.  
Superman knew where the main event was, so he saved that until last. He used his hands to work the lotion into the front side of her legs and Powergirl arched her hips up, before she closed her eyes and offered a seductive moan as he worked it into her. The blonde was getting more aroused the more Superman worked his hands over her body.

He slowly skimmed over his new wife's stomach muscles and brushed his fingertips along her abs. She was so tight and sexy. He worked his finger with some of the lotions into her belly button, which was a particularly sensitive area.

"Kal," Powergirl moaned before he straddled her, so their groins were about three inches away from meeting. It was about as close as one could get to touching without actually doing so. Superman used the lotion to work onto her breasts and the blonde's head reared back with a lustful moan.

"Oh yeah Kal," Powergirl breathed as he continued to work onto her lovely breasts, working his hands into her. The blonde breathed heavily as the sorcerer worked into them.  
Superman pinched and squeezed roughly at the lovely breasts before he rubbed up and down the luscious chest mounds. The blonde forced her tits into his hands as he continued to work the supple flesh. The blonde lost herself to the sensations he was causing her and she lifted her head up to face him, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," Superman breathed in her ear as he looked her in the eye.  
Powergirl felt herself burn with even greater desire, her nipples stiffened as he rubbed lotion onto them. Superman was really building up her arousal to the point where she had keep herself from jumping him. It was extremely hard to do so. Superman nipped on her neck which caused her to go wild. Superman proceeded to nibble on the sensitive flesh as she reared her head back and moaned. He brushed down her body and continued to work over her chest, massaging the lotion into her.

"Damn it, Kal," Powergirl moaned as she grinded herself into him, but he pushed back for a second to continue to tease her.

"Oh fuck you."

Superman's expression contorted into a grin as one hand groped around her ample breast and slowly dragged down from towards her dripping center, as a smile crossed his face before he leaned forward and breathed heavily in her ear, his hot breath hitting it.

"Well if you insist."

Powergirl's eyes fogged over with the pleasure as his fingers slowly stuck down her dripping cunt. One finger went into her, followed by a second finger. The blonde lost her mind in the amazing pleasure as he kept pumping into her. She arched her hips up towards him and lost herself in the immense sensations.

"Oh yeah," Powergirl breathed as he pumped his fingers into her, causing her nerve endings to tingle. The warmth spread through her body as her eyes flickered with the hints of heat vision from her arousal but she reigned it in. Superman smiled, feeling glad to see the sensations that his fingers were doing to her as they worked into her molten core. He stroked his fingers in and out, pumping them through her tight cunt. The blonde continued to shift her hips towards him.

"Do you want more, baby?" Superman asked as he groped her breast roughly and she moaned as he continued to work over her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Powergirl told him, panting heavily as she bit down on her lip. The blonde was really getting into his fingers probing her and his magical hands massaging her breasts. Superman grabbed the supple flesh in his hands and smiled as he continued to work it over. The blonde's eyes fogged over in more pleasure than she ever experienced in her young life and Superman was not about to back off any time soon. Superman dipped his fingers into her pussy even deeper, bringing the juices into his fingers.

"Fuck, more, fuck," Powergirl breathed as she stared at Superman's 13"inch cock.

"I need it." Powergirl breathed.

Superman was not done teasing her, he spread her legs and buried his face into her snatch, licking up her deep juices. Her moans indicated that she was brought to an amazing rush of sensations. She arched her hips up to meet Superman's face. Her pussy burned with even more desire as Superman worked his tongue into her deeply. His hand kept working on her supple ass checks as Superman worked into her.

"Oh, love, lust, like,' Powergirl moaned as he worked into her.

'You like that, well things are going to heat up,'Superman thought to her as his tongue vibrated in her snatch, causing her to lose her mind to the sensations of his tongue probing deep into her. His tongue caused her pussy to gush with the fluids. Her cum leaked out and the blonde ached even more for his cock to go between her legs, to pleasure her like she thought that she deserved to be pleasured. He was going to tease her a little bit more with his amazing tongue and the blonde arched her hips towards him even more as he buried his tongue deeper into her. The blonde lost herself to the sensations and he ate her peach with several deep slurps.  
Superman tasted the sensations and they tasted good. He could feel her arousal, hell the juices of it was practically dripping from his face and this thought caused him to throb. He worked her up to another orgasm, before he pulled his tongue out of her. Powergirl's eyes widened hopefully, biting down on her lip, as she threw herself onto Superman's lap, before her breasts smashed into his face. He licked and slurped at her amazing tits, which gave the blonde the distraction that she needed to get what she wanted to get done, done. Powergirl rammed herself down onto Superman's throbbing robe, pushing his thick tool in between her lips. The blonde rose herself up and slammed down onto his throbbing rode. She picked up the pace and rode him.

'Mmm, love this bitch tits,'Superman thought to her as he nibbled it into but her walls squeezed him tightly as she rotated herself down onto him. Powergirl threw her head back and looked towards the heavens before she offered a rather extreme moan. His cock speared deeply into her body as she rode him. Superman felt her walls squeeze him with enthusiasm as the lustful blonde rode him, her tits smacking him in the face. Her nipples were rock hard and Superman took one of the buds into his mouth, licking them with his tongue.

"Fuck," Powergirl breathed as Superman worked over her nipples, using his fingers to stimulate her nipples. The blonde's eyes widened as she tried to push herself up and down onto his large flesh pole.  
She bounced up high and slammed down onto his throbbing member, riding him extremely hard now that she got into it. The blonde's eyes widened as the passes of his throbbing prick moved through her. She rode him harder, harder, the blonde squeezed him tightly with her walls. She worked her hips into him.

"More, faster slut," Superman encouraged her by tapping her ass hardly for a few brief seconds before he buried his face back into her breasts.  
Powergirl encouraged the sensation of his mouth working on her breasts and the penis between her legs. Her toes curled with desire as Superman picked up a few motions, burying deeper into her. The blonde rode his flesh pole as she continued to pick up the pace. The blonde grinded herself onto him as she continued to work herself around his length.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Powergirl chanted as she worked around him. The blonde reared her head back as she squeezed herself around his throbbing pole.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Superman grunted as he felt her tight velvety snatch grind against him. She was powerful, her vaginal muscles pushed against him, and she milked his prick as he slammed into her. The blonde's sighs became extremely labored. The blonde rode him even more. He grunted and his mouth continued to suck and bite on her standing nipples.

"Yes, that's it, that's it," Powergirl panted heavily as her thighs squeezed against him as she continued to ride him harder. The blonde was losing herself in the pleasure and the passion as she bounced up and slammed herself down onto his throbbing cock. The blonde's eyes widened as she felt his penis drill between her thighs.

"Do it, cum for me."  
Superman grabbed his hands and pumped into her. A few more deep thrusts buried into her as the two of them got ready, before he slammed into her. That last slam caused her orgasm to explode through her body and Powergirl's eyes to widen, before he sprayed his seed into her body. The blonde's eyes widened as Superman drilled into her a few more times, sending his load spewing into her pussy. The blonde's arms and legs tightened around him, wrapping extremely tightly around him.

"That's it," Powergirl breathed as she pulled out before she licked her lips.

"How would you like a tit fuck kal?" Powergirl asked Superman, Superman smiled, did she even have to ask. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them to encourage her.

"Oh yes, you do," Powergirl commented before she licked the head of his cock.

"Then again, who wouldn't?" No one would pass out the chance to fuck Powergirl's lovely tits and Superman felt her suck his cock a few times, bringing him back up to his full length. His balls throbbed with delight as she licked her lips a tiny bit. The blonde's eyes flickered open and shut with a smile crossing her face, before she sandwiched his cock between her breasts.

"Oh yes, damn it," Superman breathed as Powergirl's tits wrapped around his cock and she pushed up before rubbing his cock between her breasts. The blonde was really working him up and down with her massive rack. superman closed his eyes and felt so much pleasure as his hands roamed her breasts. The moans that passed through her lips indicated that she got about as much pleasure if not more so as he got. Superman continued to work his fingers on the underside of her breasts. Superman's eyes widened a tiny bit before his cock passed through the valley of her breasts. Powergirl's tongue passed over the head of his cock as she licked him. The blonde worked around him, slurping on his member as he kept tit fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to hammer you hard," Superman told her as she wrapped around him, her massive tits squeezing his thirteen inches of manhood.

"Yes, that's it, keep it up, baby."  
Powergirl smiled at the one force in the universe that could handle the supreme force of her tits. The blonde moaned lustfully as she kept slamming her tits around him His cock passed through her tits before she pulled it out. Superman groaned as he felt the loss but the loss was not that great, before the blonde got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass tantalizingly at Superman.

"Come and get it, kal," Powergirl told him as she arched her hips upwards and shook herself towards him. Superman smiled, was she asking for it? Her ass wiggled, yep she was asking for it. Superman grabbed his hands around her tight ass and he aimed his prick towards her ass cheeks. With one swift movement, Superman jammed himself into her ass. Superman took her from behind, drilling into her ass. The blonde's expression flickered in the greatest desire, she enjoyed her ass being taken from behind by his husband. His cock speared behind her, with her cheeks wrapped around his tight prick. Superman grabbed his hands around her breasts and squeezed them.  
Superman felt the supreme tightness of her rectum wrap around his fleshy pole, it rubbed him in the most amazing manner. He was balls deep in her bowels and loving every single second of it. He pumped into her deeper, going into her with a few swift strokes.

"Fuck me, fuck me like you own me kal ," Powergirl panted as he rammed into her.

"Your ass belongs to me," Superman told her as he slammed his wife's ass.

"Yes, yes, drill me harder," Superman breathed as she squeezed him and Diana appeared on the other side of the blonde wearing a strap which is 10 inches.  
Suddenly she shifted her position and diana speared her deep into her pussy. The blonde's eyes widened before both dicks slammed her from either side.

Superman pounded her in the ass and the Diana thrust her strap deep into her pussy.

"Yes, yes, I love it , fuck both my holes at once," Powergirl panted as she bit her lip as she threw her head back. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a solid "o" shape as he drilled both sides of her.  
Wonder woman obliged the young Kryptonian to give her all that she had. His eyes widened as he plunged into either side of her. Feeling the pleasure two times through two different holes was most certainly an experience and a joy that he never thought that he could feel. The two of them slammed into each other from both side to the other.

"You're so tight," Superman breathed as he rammed into her Kryptonian asshole. Powergirl closed her eyes.  
'Fuck,'she thought to herself as the Wonder woman in front of her worked on her stiffening nipples as the Superman on the other side of her continued to hammer into her ass.

Powergirl went into sensory overdrive and realized that once they came, they would do so in both holes. That excited her and the blonde bit down on her lip hard as she could, her eyes watering as he plunged into her from either side. The blonde's eyes screwed shut as she worked herself back and forth towards either side on him. The young blonde's eyes swam with more pleasure than ever before as Superman and Wonder woman assaulted both sides of her with their stiff cock.

"I'm going to…." Started the Powergirl.

"Cum," Wonder woman told her. Powergirl was excited with the prospect of what he could do to her. The blonde's screams got even louder as he worked into her from either side. She was begging for it, her pussy clamped around Wonder woman magical rubber strap rather tightly. Superman thrust into one side of her and then the other side of her, both sides stuffed full of cock.

"Oh that's it," Superman grunt and sprayed his seed deep into her ass. Wonder woman sprayed the fluids into her pussy.

"Take your strap off and lie down Diana."Powergirl ordered to Wonder woman, Powergirl was little angry for punishment's that given by Diana and Hippolyta she is going to make it up for punishing her,

Wonder woman raised her eyebrow at Powergirl. The blonde smiled at her with the type of confidence which caused Wonder woman to wonder what was going on here she is about to speak.

"Do as she says dont speak anything to her she is your mistress today diana, " Superman said to Wonder woman,

"Kal" Wonder woman hesitated to take orders from powergirl,

"I am not angry at you diana, thanks for sharing kal with me but i think diana both know the best way to ease you stress, don't you?" Powergirl asked. Diana could not take her eyes off of the fit body of the fourth wife of her husband. Amazon princess could feel a tingle go down her body. Wonder woman's mouth to water. Powergirl stepped over towards her and wrapped her arms around Wonder woman with a smile and kissed her on the lips.  
Wonder woman returned the kiss which relaxed her. Powergirl's tongue sought entry into the depths of her mouth and Wonder woman had no choice, but to allow it. Powergirl's hands exploring her body made her breath.  
The Amazon princess pulled back. The heat coming through her body made her take the strap her off without realizing what she was doing. She turned around. Powergirl watched the pure and uninhibited view of Wonder woman's ass. It stuck out towards her in a rather nice manner. Powergirl smiled and trailed her tongue across her lips, licking it.

"I've been told I have magic hands by helena," Powergirl said.

"i will be judge about that." wonder woman moanamed.

Powergirl take several massage oils from her bag. Superman watched her one wife ready to massage another wife, Powergirl proceeded to slowly rub the muscles on the back of Wonder woman's neck. An innocent massage at first, which grew even more daring the more Powergirl explored her body.

'Twenty minutes, kal she will be ready for you.' Powergirl continued her exploration of her. The moans coming from Wonder woman caused her to continue. Powergirl leaned forward a slight amount.  
Wonder woman closed her eyes for a second, she never felt anything like that in her life , when Powergirl grew closer and closer. Wonder woman held in her breath with what was going to happen next. Powergirl moved straight in for the kill.

"Now time to really relax you."  
Powergirl ran her hands down between the thighs of the Wonder woman. She smiled when she started to rub circles around her ass, teasing it a little bit.

"More," Wonder woman begged. powergirl smiled when she started to stroke between Wonder woman's thighs. They spread to reveal her perfect pussy. Powergirl kneeled down between her thighs and leaned between her thighs. She licked her lips when she saw the amazing pussy before her.

"Roll over," Powergirl said.

Wonder woman rolled over with a smile. Her nude body revealed itself to Powergirl and superman. Powergirl saw all of her with Wonder woman's nice breasts popping out. The blonde touched the breasts of the princess of the Amazon's.  
Hot oils poured all over Wonder woman's body. Bursts of pleasure came down her body.

"You're beautiful karen i never notice it," Wonder woman said.

"And you are as well Diana," Powergirl said. She smiled and leaned down to kiss of the Wonder woman lips. Powergirl straddled Wonder woman and started to push herself down onto her. Wonder woman allowed a moan to pass through her lips. Powergirl started to grind her hips down onto Wonder woman's pussy. She gasped when she brought herself more and more. Powergirl smiled when the Wonder woman's juices coated her own thighs. She reached down and massaged her breasts, playing with her nipples. Wonder woman panted when she felt powergirl finger penetrate her. Powergirl worked her insides and brought her closer towards an orgasm. The warmth spread through her body.

"Go ahead, touch my ass Diana," said. Wonder woman took advantage of invitation and squeezed Powergirl's ass. She could feel her sweet firmness in her hand. Powergirl smiled and leaned down, touching their breasts together. She started to kiss down Diana's body, moving her way down her body. The valley between her legs was inches away from Powergirl's face. The blonde buried her face between Wonder woman's thighs and started to eat her pussy with hunger.  
Wonder woman screamed to the olymbus. The talented witch ate her out and drove her completely to an orgasm. Her tongue worked into her depths and kissed her insides. Diana rose her hips up and started to ram her hips into Powergirl's face.

"More, more!" Wonder woman yelled. The juices started to flow from Wonder woman's pussy. Powergirl brought her to a spectacular orgasm which caused her entire body to start singing with sensational sensations. Every time Powergirl's mouth worshipped her pussy, Wonder woman thought she would have been brought closer to the edge of something amazing. Her pussy sang with an increasing amount of pleasure. Wonder woman came as Powergirl's magical mouth brought her to the edge of pleasure. She bucked her hips up and unleashed more of her juices into Powergirl's mouth.

"Excellent, she's ready for you kal, take this bitch and fuck her raw kal.".Powergirl decided to get her husband ready for Wonder woman,  
she tied Wonder woman using her lasso the lasso pushed into Wonder woman's breasts and pussy, binding her to the bed before Wonder woman react . Powergirl turned around and smiled when she placed her hand firmly onto Superman's abdomen.

"Let me get you ready for the bondage princess kal," Powergirl said. She worked his robes down and unleashed his cock for her.

"Suck my cock, powerslut." Superman said,

Powergirl thought it was an amazing thought. She played with his cock, running her fingernail down the underside of it. She placed her head on the top of his head and made several soft sucking motions. Her tongue situated around the area of his slit. Superman groaned when Powergirl gave him a good going over. Her hot tongue started to suckle him.

"I can't wait to be in your mouth."

Powergirl brought Superman into her hot mouth. She hummed when bringing him into the back of her throat. Superman grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed his thick cock into her mouth.  
Like the sex goddess she was, Powergirl took Superman's entire thick rod into her mouth. She made sure the princess got a good view of Superman being sucked off by his own cousin and wife (well technically not cousin).  
Superman looked down to the delicious sight of Powergirl's beautiful lips around his cock. Her enchanting green eyes looked up at him with an expression of unmistakable lust dancing in her eyes.

"Harder, Powerslut," Superman said.

"I want to fuck your beautiful mouth so fucking hard."  
Powergirl brought his cock into her mouth for a few more passes. The eagerness of her cock sucking increased, but she stopped for a moment and rose to her feet.

"Look at her pussy kal," Powergirl said. She pointed towards the spread eagled Wonder woman on the bed.

"Wouldn't you agree she deserves a royal fucking? rape that bitch kal, rape the royal bitch fuck her hard," Powergirl said with vengefully.

turned his attention completely to Wonder woman. Her legs spread for him and almost begged him to penetrate her. Superman stepped over towards her and touched his hands on her breasts.

"I think she wants a royal fucking." Superman pushed his throbbing cock against her. Wonder woman's pussy opened up to allow him to slide in. He plunged into her strong Amazon walls. Wonder woman silently thanked all of the goddesses for the gift Superman gavin her. He straddled her and kept plowing his thick manhood inside her body. He pushed into her tight pussy, drilling his thick cock into her body.

"Oh, I can feel how much she wants her pussy pounded," Superman said. Wonder woman tried to moan through the gag Powergirl put on her. Powergirl reached down and touched her breasts to squeeze them.

"I think I have something better to gag you bitch," Powergirl said. Powergirl take the gag from Wonder woman's mouth and exposed her gaping mouth. She screamed with Superman plunging into her.

"Eat me bitch." Powergirl said,  
Powergirl draped her hips over the face of the Wonder woman. She ground her hips up. Wonder woman opened her mouth to latch it into Powergirl's cunt.

"Oh, this is so hot," Superman said. He held onto Wonder woman's hips and plowed into her body with a pistoning effect. Wonder woman clamped down onto her. Her walls stretched all the way around him and contracted around him when he gained a little bit of momentum. Superman plunged his thick manhood into the Wonder woman eager, dripping center. Wonder woman thought she would die because of the duel sensations. She wished she could use her hands she will pay Karen later. Superman pushed down on her, having his way with her when slamming into her pussy.

"Use your entire tongue bitch, you lesbian bitch pleasure me !" screamed at the top of her lungs. Wonder woman lapped Powergirl's pussy juices like a pro.

"Oh yes, yes, this is why she's the god of war bitch do it ." Powergirl moanamed,

"And she's earned her orgasm kal." powergirl moanamed,

Superman's fingers traced patterns down Wonder woman's nipples and stomach. He reached down and found his hands on her clit. He slowly started to massage the love button on her. Wonder woman's hips thrashed up with an intense jerking motion to bring his cock into her body. Superman pulled her over the threshold into one of the most spectacular orgasms's in the world.

"Cum around my husband's big cock bitch," Powergirl said, grinding her hips up down onto him she slapped wonder woman's breast . She moved a little bit, so Wonder woman could stick her tongue deep inside her ass.

"Mmmm, I love you tonguing my asshole like this." Powergirl moanamed

"I do as well," Superman said.  
He rose up to allow his balls to slap against Wonder woman's clit several times. He positioned himself and plowed into her body. Wonder woman's wet center clamped down onto his rod to milk it.  
Wonder woman could sense her husband's orgasm coming around the corner. Her heated organ pushed up towards him. She tried to rub him for the leverage.

"look at this bitch kal, She wants your cum," Powergirl breathed. She followed her husband's large cock entering and exiting Wonder woman's pussy, following it with hunger and greed dancing in her eyes.

"She'll get it, she made a good bitch" superman said, Superman drove his cock deep inside her pussy. Every time he touched her insides, her wet warmth hugged him and tried to milk his seed out of his balls. Superman grunted and held onto her hips. A long thrust caused her pleasure to increase and her heat to keep pumping up around him.  
Diana wished she could wrap her hands around Superman and pull him in closer. He seemed to be doing a good job in burying himself balls deep in her cunt. Speaking of cunts, Wonder woman's was never to be neglected. Wonder woman continued to tongue her out. The scent and Superman's thrusting into her drove her to one more spectacular orgasm to end all orgasms. Wonder woman's cunt clenched around Superman's tool and started to milk the seed from his balls.

"Here's your reward diana for obeying order!" Superman said. One more push caused the flood gates to open. Wonder woman received an immense amount of cum being buried into her womanhood. Superman buried his thick, hot, seed into her pussy.

"She's bitch kal taking your cum like this," Powergirl said. She watched Superman pull out of Diana. The blonde returned to her spot between wonder woman's legs, kneeling own. The gag returned to Diana's mouth. Powergirl bent down and started to lick Wonder woman's cunt. The combined tasted between the two of them enhanced her taste buds and made her loins hungrily.  
Superman viewed his wife's dripping wet cunt. So soft and so inviting for his cock, which hardened again at the erotic sight. He lined up his manhood with her sopping wet pussy and slid back into her.

"Guess, I'm a true cousinfucker , aren't I, cousin?"

Powergirl only moaned in response, the vibrations from the back of her throat hitting Wonder woman's cunt. Her husband's cock stretched her in ways which nothing else could follow. His large balls slapped against her womanhood. So full with cum and so full with cum for her.  
Superman pumped his way into his mother's delicious heat. He reached around and clutched one of her breasts. He squeezed it which caused a moan.

"I love your soft, big tits," Superman said.

"They're mine." Kal breathed,

Her pussy remained snug around his thick tool. He rose out of her and pushed into her, bringing himself into her wet heat. It clamped down onto his tool and continued to milk his manhood with each thrust. An orgasm slowly rocked through Powergirl's body. Her husband's big thick cock plowed into the depths of her body. Her hot walls wrapped around him and tried to suck him into her.  
Superman continued to ravish his wife from behind, while she ate out the other's pussy. The sensation of Powergirl's tight muscles wrapped around his veiny cock became a bit too much to bare.

"You must really want my seed, don't you Powerslut?"  
Powergirl only responded by clenching him with each thrust. Superman ran his hands all the way up her body several times. He settled on squeezing her tight ass which made her start panting with pleasure.

"And you're going to get it," Superman said.

"You're going to get every last drop of my seed, buried into your tight pussy. I'm going to stuff you full of my cum!" Powergirl's pussy heated up in excitement at the thought of what her stud of her husband might do to her.

"kal, give your wife all your cum, spray it in this slut pussy" Powergirl breathed.

"I want your sticky, incestuous seed buried inside my womb. Oh, kal, put it all inside me!"  
Superman pushed into his wife with another hard thrust. Powergirl returned to eating out Wonder woman. The outrageous sounds she made when sucking the princess's pussy caused Superman to plunge deeper into her.  
Powergirl's orgasm bubbled to the surface. Every time Superman touched the inside of her pussy, she came closer to losing her mind. His throbbing manhood struck her nerve endings with a few large thrusts. Superman held onto his ass and rode out his wife's latest orgasm. Her wet juices smoothed the trip down her cavern into the depths of her cunt.

"Closer."

Powergirl's body rocked with another orgasm which sent her body spiraling over the edge of all the pleasure she could handle. Superman thrust into her a few more times before it happened. Superman's balls released their creamy essence into Powergirl . His nerves racked with pleasure when he slammed himself into his wife's tight pussy, bringing dose after dose of delicious seed into her womanly depths. She clamped down onto him extremely hard.  
The last spurt of cum fired into Powergirl's pussy and Superman pulled himself out of her. Powergirl collapsed between Wonder woman's legs, with a content grin on her face. Superman braced himself for my sweaty, sticky fun to come tonight, he fucked them all day,

A/N = HAI GUYS PLEASE REVIEW GIVE IDEAS, i will update it soon


	15. Return of paradise part 3

Hai guys please review, please review, hai guys give ideas about writing,

CHAPTER 15 = RETURN TO THE PARADISE PART 3

THEMYSCIRA BARN:

Lyla completed some barn chores with her lover Donna's help. She didn't know quite what it was but there was just something about the simplicity of doing chores that caused her to feel liberated. Perhaps it was that great feeling of nostalgia that just washed inside her. She didn't know but it did really make her smile.

"You're in a pretty good mood today, aren't you my love?" Donna asked, watching Superman arrived, She almost pulled Superman, popping up next to Lyla so fast.

"And yes, I cleaned it out completely, There are some small people can make such a mess against us. The real mess start the how i start when i conquer this world, now i am happy ." Superman said. Lyla and understood that they know Superman plan to conquer the world. In the coming days, batman and some of the league members will be problem against that, but when he seduce every league woman make them his whore and his wife it wont be a problem.

The dark haired amazon mentally put things together in the back of her head. This was all leading to what could be a huge mess, but the end the world will conquer by superman, She was pretty sure about it.

"I don't think that we're going to have to worry about the justice league anymore kal we have 3 kryptonians and entire amazons army behind your back my love." Donna said, Superman smiled.

"Must you do that my love, what the meaning of the smile?" Donna asked her husband.

. "So what's the word master?" Lyla asked, Superman smiled and kissed Lyla,

"Well we have to seduce or rape mera, starfire, barda and other superheroin's became my wifes it will be easy to take the justice league and entire world ,"Superman said.

"My love i beleive, it will easy to seduce starfire, because she dont have sex in long time due to her superstrength and her heat from her pussy, she will be begging to fuck you my love" Donna said.

"You know that just about as well as anyone else have the same problem i am the only one who can fuck many whore without hurting myself like you and your sister," Superman said, Donna face went red.

Donna looked about ready to burst with excitement for something. The opinionated brunette struggled even in the best of times to hold her tongue back. Superman looked back at Lyla.

"Lyla, you really want to know, don't you?" Superman asked, Lyla nearly lost it at Superman's question.

"Yes, kal, I really want to know…."Lyla said,

"What did you call him bitch?" Donna asked with anger. This sudden name threw here completely and utterly off guard, 'how can this bitch can call my husband's name' Donna thought herself.

Superman knew why Lyla called his name ,she never came up in a casual conversation usually she calls him master . Superman watched Donna anger, Imagine something like that if he would let Donna she look like she is about to kill Lyla. Lyla was little afraid, what Superman would do,

"how dare you call you king by his name you bitch..." Donna. Superman captured Donna by both hands, he cut off her words with a passionate kiss. Donna found her brain hit total meltdown from this one action.

Lyla nervesly smiled, Superma thought that always worked like a charm to cut off hot tempered girls from amazons. Donna's mind completely shut down. The kiss increased in passion and intensity each moment that Superman locked his lips around Donna. Donna couldn't believe it. Superman tongue and than mouth both of those things should be registered as the most deadly weapons possible. There was no one that she thought that they would be anything but that. Superman pulled away from her.

"Are you ready now?"

"I think that you should show me some of what you've been up to my love," Donna said. There was a bright smile on face and passion dancing about her eyes.

"I' dont missed so much of my lesbian love's life after all my love, can i fuck Lyla." donna asked

Superman raised his eyebrow towards Donna. The amazon princess didn't even flinch or blink.

"You're a dirty little girl, you know that." Superman told,

Superman smacked her hard on the ass and that prompted her to jump up. Superman's arm tightened around her and pulled her in close.

"I know that I'm a dirty little girl, why don't you teach me a lesson my love?" Donna asked.  
Lyla and Superman locked eyes.

"So what do you think slut, do you think this worthless whore need to be punished, do you think she deserve my dick, i want your honest opinion?" Superman asked Lyla, Lyla hesitated,

"I think that she was asking for it my king," Lyla answered, she watched Superman in nervously, superman smiled,

"well help with turning this little whore in to a good little girl do you understand what i said you little slut?," Superman asked Lyla, she happily nodded, Donna felt her nipples poke from the side of her shirt. She was going to get more up close and perusal with her former lover. They were going to redefine the term roll in the haystack.  
lyla decided to kneel down before her Lyla and part her legs.

"No panties, somehow I figured that, you little whore" Lyla said. Her lips moistened at the thought of what was ahead of her. lyla leaned closer towards her. Her hot lips met Donna's nether regions. The juices dripped from behind.

"Let's not leave all sides of you neglected," Superman said. He built up further anticipation in Donna's mind for what was going to come next. He slapped her on her delicious rear. The smack of hand against flesh caused donna's hips to buck forward. Her juices spilled eagerly into Lyla's mouth.

"That's great, isn't it, you're getting off on that, aren't you slut?" Superman asked, pushing one finger into her rectum. Donna felt his lubricated finger slide in and out of her anus. The same time that this was happening, she felt her former lover delve deeper into her legs. Lyla felt Donna's hands on the back of her head. There wasn't much guidance needed. She ate plenty of pussy from amazons and Donna's was just the next of many lovers. Donna closed her eyes and felt Lyla's tongue inside her . That was causing her to get hotter. Superman's strong hands groped her tits.

"Are you having your fun you little whore ?" Superman whispered hotly into Donna's nearly came undone at this whisper from Superman. She nodded, that was all she could do. All comprehension had been lost. He squeezed her chest melons again. That caused her hips to buck forward and spill more juices into Lyla's eager mouth. Lyla brought herself down on Donna's pussy.

"I think we should take this to the next level," Superman whispered. He wrapped his mouth against Donna's nipple and sucked it. While he did this, he pumped his finger in and out of her anus, fingering it.

"Oh hera, yes," Donna moaned. The combined pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body and her eyes heated up.

"Yes indeed, little whore, but we're just getting started," Superman told her. He flickered his tongue about the inside of her ear. Donna didn't know what to say. She thanked everyone that she knew about what was happening. This was extremely good. She felt really good. She felt better than good.

"And now this is what you wanted to see, wasn't it?" Superman whispered in Donna's ear. Her juices spilled deeper into Lyla's mouth. Lyla's armour's slowly came undone.  
Lyla's big round slutty breasts bounced out. The rest of her athletic body exposed itself to her king Superman. She continued to eat Donna.

"Maintain the position, make sure your queen feels good," Superman ordered to Lyla. She primed herself to obey his commands. While he gave his orders, his hands roamed down Lyla's body. They ran all the way down from the top of her head. He brushed over her body. Her hard nipples poked even harder when he touched them.

"You wanted to see this, didn't you?" Superman asked. His hands rested on Lyla's hips. Her legs spread for him like a good girl.

"You wanted to see me fuck your former lover's naughty little pussy, didn't you?" Superman asked to Donna

"YES! Fuck that bitch make her pay" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs. lyla drove her tongue. The erotically sinful actions around her heated up her pussy.

"She's nice and wet to me," Superman said and Superman offered a taste from his fingers to Donna.

"She tasted some of you, it's only fair, isn't it?"Superman said, Donna latched her finger around Superman's cum soaked finger. Her eyes flooded over with lust when she sucked the clear juices from his finger.

"Tastes pretty good like old days, the bitch feels pretty good too." Donna said

To demonstration, Superman placed his hands on either side of Lyla's hips. He rubbed his manhood against her dripping hot slit and added some steady friction about her.

"this bitch feels extremely good," Superman commented. His throbbing manhood was inches away from her. lyla's body instinctively reacted to him. He touched every single inch of her and caused the passion to flow steadily between her legs. Superman slowly worked her up to something. The moment that he was sure that he had Lyla properly worked up, he moved in for the kill. He slammed his manhood deep within her wet walls. Lyla didn't lose the plot. She kept diving between her queen's legs. Donna kept moaning loudly. Donna watched. She could see that her former lover was being fucked hard by her husband cock. She was so submissive to Superman that it was turning her on.

"Make her cum even harder," Superman whispered, He gave Lyla's ass a firm squeeze. Then he smacked it for added emphasis. That was all the emphasis that she needed. She really attacked her queen's pussy with her tongue.

Superman felt the attacks going between her legs heating up her body. Lyla took all of her juices like she was a starving woman in the desert. Donna didn't mind that, in fact she relished being worshipped like that. It made her feel extremely good to feel the pleasure like that. Her eyes flickered shut and the sinful delight trickled down her legs.  
Superman hammered Lyla from behind. He could feel her super tight pussy squeeze him.

"That's really good slut, keep squeeze my cock with your dirty little pussy, we're getting closer," Superman ordered.  
Lyla knew that she was pretty close for Superman could be pretty far away. His throbbing manhood continued to drill her from behind.

"Make me cum you little whore and you can see me fuck your former lover into a stupor," Superman whispered in her ear. lyla got excited about that. She wasn't the only one though.

"Harder, faster, make my husband cum you whore!" Donna chanted. Her excitement mounted. She couldn't hold on for much longer. This was a weird thing to think about now. Especially when she saw that her husband behind her former lover fucking her hard. She grew hotter and wetter with many naughty thoughts creeping inside her mind.

"She wants you to make me cum, maybe we should do that?" Donna said, Lyla heard her.

"She knows that you're a dirty girl who gets off on my cum. And now you want me to hog tie your former lover and fuck her six ways from Sunday, don't you?" Superman asked  
Both girls clenched at that thought. Superman couldn't hold himself back any long.  
Both Donna and Lyla realized that Superman controlled the release of their orgasm. Granted they realized that already but this was to a new extent. Superman must have learned a new 's crushing orgasm led to Superman having an extremely powerful one of his own. He gripped Lyla's thighs and planted several sticky long ropes of seed deep into her womanhood. Lyla's thighs wrapped around him. She pumped him hotly and hard. Her breathing became extremely labored when Superman took the path inside of her. Each thrust proved to rock Lyla's word more and more.

"Fuck, oh hera, oh fuck," Lyla moaned. She finally came down from her high and felt so good. Donna blinked and suddenly she was upside down. Her arms and legs were tied together. Her pussy bared for Donna

"As promised you little slut," Superman told her. Superman's hand placed on her pussy and he rubbed it. He excited her before he moved in for the kill.

"Remember who your super hot body belongs to," Superman told her.  
The scream Donna gave when he plowed her indicated that she knew exactly who her super hot body belonged to. Her eyes flashed open in pleasure and passion. Superman's hands rested on her hips. He plunged into the depths of her body one more time. His balls slapped against her hot thighs when he went indulged in some self-pleasure at the sight of her king fucking her queen. She rubbed her clitoris so fast that her hand looked like a blur.

"Look at that, the whore is getting off on me fucking you off," Superman said. He slowed his strokes down.

"Maybe I should fuck you harder."

"YES! My love fuck me harder, punish the dirty pussy" Donna screamed. She carried on for miles. Superman drove himself deep into her at that word. That caused her to scream loud. Superman had that ability to turn every single girl into a screamer. Donna felt Superman's hands. They made their tour around her body. Each orgasm that he gave her was more intense than the last one that he gave her. The amazon princess's body felt like it was going to explode with a current of pleasure.

"Fuck!" Donna yelled. She clenched her hands against the barn ground when Superman worked himself into her. Superman spiked himself into Donna over and over again. He continued to assault her tight little pussy.

"Oh, that's so hot," Lyla whimpered. Her finger rubbed her clit and she felt the heat rise deeper when she kept working herself over and over again. That caused her heat rise up even more through her body. "Yes, it really is, isn't it little whore?" Superman asked her.

"But how hot can we get it, I wonder?"

"Really…..hot my king," Lyla begged him. She couldn't hold back any longer. Diana appeared behind her with strap and fucked her harder. Lyla felt herself pushed down into the hay. She hammered her hard when Diana hovered above her. Their heated loins met each other in a fiery passion. Donna could feel the same thing that her former felt. That only caused her to clench her. Wonder woman's fucked Lyla as hard as the Superman fucked Donna. She was getting a double whammy from both sides. That's exactly how Superman enjoyed it to. He pressed his hands on either side of her hips.

"Closer," Superman said. He suckled on her earlobe which really drove her wild. lyla clenched herself around him. The blonde hair woman went so tight that she was going to lose it. Superman felt her hot juices spill out from her vagina to coat his cock in a great rush. He hammered her tight pussy from behind. Her tight pussy clenched around his tool when he pushed into her again.  
He was about to lose it. That was just as well because he was going to make her lose it as well. She was hog tied with nowhere to go. Superman continued his steady thrusts into her body.

"Closer, so close," Superman whispered in her ear. She clenched him response. She wanted to milk him dry. Donna felt him ram his tool deep into her hot walls. Donna could feel him going deep between her legs. Thighs rubbed him when he continued his path deep inside her.

"Yes, I'm really close," Superman told her.  
He smiled and clenched her breasts. Her thighs closed in around him. His balls tightened and he felt the roaring rush of his manhood escape into her.  
Donna felt the similar feeling when Superman fucked her hard into the hay. He exploded with two huge orgasms.  
Both womans were left drooling from both sets of lips, with more than just drool for their liquid.

Superman cleaned up and allow Donna and Lyla to crash in Lyla's old room in the barn. Not so much after he took a step out watched Diana she was wearing her Wonder woman costume with strap on it, SUPERMAN kissed her,

"Kal i beleive your cousin is trained by my royal gaurds to pleasure us, do you want to go check how they trained her" Wonder woman asked.

"you like her dont you" Superman asked, Wonder woman smiled,

"yes Kal, i like her" Wonder woman said,

"well lets go check her" Superman said,

IN THEMYSCIRA TRAINING BEDROOM

Wonder woman and Superman made their way to of the bedroom at this moment. Superman's eyes shifted towards royal gaurds and Supergirl. Supergirl barely was able to stand up straight from the training. Wonder woman eyes turned towards Supergirl. Wonder woman ordered the royal gaurds to leave, they leave the room.

"What now kal do you want to start ?" Wonder woman asked Superman.

"I can tell that you want to start," Superman said with a sigh. He had a few ideas of what he could do with this sluts . He was going to have his fun with them.

"But I think that we need a discussion on some ground rules dont you say kara." Superman said,

"Of course," Superman said. A slutty grin crossed her face.

"I wouldn't dare deny both you." Supergirl said.

"Yes, I think it would be good if you kneel before your king," Wonder woman said to Supergirl. She obeyed, it was obvious that Wonder woman was going to get some fun from her now. And she grew excited by this.

Supergirl could see her cousin get unveiled before her. She leaned towards him. His throbbing thirteen inch manhood went in front of her.

"oh my baby cousin grow so much bigger," Supergirl said.

"Well, worship it show your king what you learned and dont call him your cousin anyone he is your king, you are his and my slut do you understand " Wonder woman asked Supergirl. Supergirl nodded.

Superman didn't need to be told twice. She kissed the tip of his head. Her next action was to lick his manhood. She kept licking him from the base of his cock and all the way up to the tip of his head. The woman's tongue kept working him over.

"they trained her well Diana" Superman annonced,

Wonder woman made her way down to her knees and took one of Superman's big balls in her big slutty red mouth. She looked at him, sucking on them. She licked his balls and then she placed her hands on Supergirl, she has crush on her. The woman kissed the back of Supergirl's neck.

"Keep the position if you move you will punished," Wonder woman ordered Supergirl.

"Yes, keep the position and give the slut reward for being such a good little cock sucker," Superman ordered Wonder woman, Wonder woman was not going to be denie her king. She drove her tongue down between Supergirl's legs and started to lick her, she liked her taste. The moans indicated that Supergirl liked what Wonder woman did to her.

"Make her nice and wet for me when I take her, I want to take her and I want to take her hard," Superman ordered Wonder woman, Supergirl stroked him and licked on his head. She looked up at him, trying to communicate without words.

"Like it a lot, you're going to make me blow," Superman whispered to kara. Her hand stroked his balls and coaxed the cum out of him. His manhood speared into her mouth. The flowing rush of cum shot several white hot ropes down her throat. Supergirl drink every cum from her cousin dick, Superman roughly graped her, Superman plowed himself into her. He groaned when he felt his cousin's tight and willing snatch accommodate.

"You've been dreaming about this for years, haven't you?"Superman asked Supergirl. He sunk himself into Supergirl's body from behind.

"Well it's time for me to make all of your dreams come true slut."

Supergirl's superwet snatch closed around him, Superman throbbing manhood felt like it was enveloped in an amazing tight and hot vice. His hands roamed her body.

Wonder woman twitched her hips up. Supergirl's able mouth worked her over.

"I'm making her cum hard, you should take a taste of that when I fuck you later," Superman whispered to her.

"But I'm going to add to that taste in a minute. I bet that she'd like that, I bet that she'd like all of that my love."

Superman hammered her hard from behind. His balls slapped against Supergirl's thighs. He groaned when he felt a tightening of his loins.  
He held himself back.

"Eat her harder, I really want to hear her moan," Superman whispered in Supergirl's ear.

"When that happens, I'll give you your reward, but only then." Superman whispered to Supergirl

Superman's manhood spiked into her. Supergirl's mouth went to work in response.

"Oh hera, she's making me cum, making me cum hard!" Wonder woman moaned at the top of her lungs, Superman's fingers brushed inside of Supergirl's tight asshole. He pumped her a little bit when he pumped his cock.

"You're doing something amazing to her, she's really moaning….oh into my pussy…" Wonder woman moanamed, Superman cumed in her.

"Kal would you mind i borrow this bitch they trained her good" Diana asked Superman permission, Superman nodded, Superman sat on the couch drinking a wine.

"Well that dont take too long, i want to fuck you both"Superman comments. Superman go over to Supergirl and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turns to Wonder woman and kissed her deeply. As the kiss breaks, Superman turns back to Supergirl.

"worship her" Superman ordered to Supergirl. Supergirl then turn her attention to Wonder woman.

Supergirl know she want to enjoy this moment and take her time. She start by standing behind her and rubbing her back. After a few moments she let her hands trail up to Wonder woman big round breasts and gently cup them in her hands. She run her hands down to Wonder woman stomach she begin to kiss Wonder woman neck lightly, trailing her kisses down to Wonder woman firm big round breasts. She let her tongue slide from her mouth and gently lick each big nipple while holding each breast in her hands. She do this until the soft moans emit from Wonder woman's mouth.

"Why don't we move to the bed so we will be more comfortable,"Superman suggests.

Breathlessly Wonder woman replies, "Yes, that might be a good idea kal. I don't know how much longer I can stand up." Wonder woman reaches for Superman hand and they walk into the bed. Supergirl notice that Superman is now sporting a fully erect cock. As they get to the bed, Wonder woman lays down on her back. She take her hands and place them behind her head. Then as before, Supergirl begin to kiss her way down starting with Wonder woman tender neck. Supergirl kisses make their way back to Wonder woman tit flesh. Supergirl tongue go wild this time, sucking and licking and teasing Wonder woman hard nipples. Only once her moans are at a fevered pitch do Supergirl begin to move her mouth lower on Wonder woman body. royal gaurd taught her this technique well and she fully intended to give pleasure to Wonder woman,  
Supergirl move herself into a position between Diana's outstretched legs. Supergirl move her hands around Diana body, stealing a pinch or a rub of the nipples topping her sweet tits. Supergirl mouth on the other hand, is kissing Wonder woman inner thighs or running up and down the outside each of her pussy lips. The same ones that are starting to swell from excitement. The teasing and torment continues until Diana hips are bucking up to meet anything that will give her a sweet release. That's when Supergirl attack, with tongue sliding up and down Diana slit. Supergirl do this several times before Kara slide her tongue into Diana's hot cunt as far as it will go, tongue fucking her in and out. Then back out to lick her juicy slit. When Wonder woman begins to buck again and can take no more, Supergirl launch her final attack. Starting ever so slowly, from almost at Diana cute little asshole, Supergirl begin to tongue up along her slit, not stopping until Supergirl reach Diana sensitive clit. Kara was rewarded by diana's sudden intake of air and the insistent rising of her hips. Supergirl hands are still working over her nipples and tits. Again she strike, tongue quivering slowly over her clit. Wonder woman moans become pants and Supergirl lower her full mouth to Diana's clit and suck slowly at first and then harder, working her tongue back and forth as fast as she can. Wonder woman is bouncing so hard Supergirl almost can't keep Diana's clit in her mouth.

"That's it bitch! Suck my clit, lick my cunt! Make me come you fucking slut! Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Diana screams.  
Supergirl don't let up until Wonder woman hands push her head away. Supergirl move up and gently lick her nipples again, still swollen and erect from the attention and the orgasm.

"Fuck, that was hot Diana,"Superman exclaims behind them.

"Damn kara, i beleive the royal gaurds train you well oh now i got to capture every supersluts in titans and teen titans bring them here to train." Superman said.

"Well kal we have had a lot of time do that. Plus I beleive royal gaurds do enjoy their work training sluts." Diana annonced.

"Well I think you better come over here and enjoy my hard cock for awhile," Superman tells to Diana.

Diana move off the bed and crawl over to the chair that Superman is sitting in. As to be expected there was a nice glistening coat of pre-cum on the head of his cock. Diana stick her tongue out and lick it off, much to his enjoyment. She lick up and down the shaft until it is good and wet. Then she take the head into her mouth and start to work it down. Up and down her mouth goes, each time taking a little bit more of her lovers 13 inch cock. it takes almost no time before her nose is firmly planted in his curly black hairs and she can feel his full balls under her chin. She let him slide almost all the way out and then work my way back down again.

"No wonder you like fucking Diana. Jesus kal, there is no way in the world I can ever suck your cock that good," Superman could hear Supergirl comment. Diana nodded in proud then she slide back off Superman's cock and stroke it slowly in her hand.

"You like it in your pussy though don't you?" Superman asked Wonder woman.

"Fuck, yes kal. I can't get enough of it," she replies.

"Well cousin, you better give your wife what she needs. You slide your big cock into her pussy and I'll lick her tits. Together let's see if we can make her cum again kal sorry my king." kara said, Superman smiled.

Superman climbs up between Wonder woman's hot legs, her pussy still soaked from the licking kara gave it. Wonder woman is hot and ready and wanting for the cock in a bad way.

"Come on kal. Stick it in me. Damn I need to be fucked by your huge cock, do your husband duty" Wonder woman urges SUPERMAN ,he needs no encouragement and slides all the way in on his first push. Diana's legs skyrocket into the air as Superman pistons in and out of her sweet pussy. Supergirl content to lick Diana's nipples some more and occasionally move up to her neck. Then Supergirl feel a hand on the back of her neck. Superman is maneuvering Supergirl towards Diana's mouth. Once there I slide Supergirl tongue out over Wonder woman's hot lips. Soon her lips part and Superman kissed Diana, just letting the tip of Supergirl's tongue slide in. The kisses are hot and sweet. Supergirl can feel Superman pounding away at Wonder woman cunt. Then Wonder woman wraps her arms around Supergirl head to hold her to the kiss, Wonder woman tongue dancing with Supergirl. Supergirl moans start again and Supergirl reach down to rub her nipples. Wonder woman tongue darts out of her mouth into kara's and she begin a slow sucking on it.

"Now Diana. I'm cumming now!" Superman informs Diana. Her whimpers are high pitched as Superman pumps his hot load into Diana's cunt. Supergirl break the kiss and leave the two gasping for air. As they break their embrace and Superman cock slides out of Diana's hot hole, Supergirl move to it and lick it clean, savoring the flavor of their fucking. She continue to lick and suck until all that is left her saliva on Superman's cock. Then Supergirl move to Wonder woman.

"Would you like for me to clean you up too mistress?" Supergirl asked hopefully. Since Kara asked nicely,

"Yes, you should do that," Diana responds without opening her eyes. This time she was slow and careful. Careful not to touch her hyper sensitive clit and to make sure she get every Superman's cum that is dripping out of her. she feel two hands on her hips Superman roughly lifts Supergirl to her knees. Superman is fully hard again and pushing insistently at Supergirl tight asshole. Supergirl reach a hand back to spread her cheeks and allow him access while still licking his cum out of his wife. Diana opens her eyes to see Superman behind Supergirl, slowly sliding in and out.

"Are you in her ass kal?" she asks.

"Yeah. I've just about got it all the way in," he tells her.

Supergirl continue to lick Diana's cunt while Superman humps her ass. She enjoy the feeling of being penetrated while also servicing.

"Fuck her kal. Fuck the slut's hot ass. Fuck the bitch while she licks your cum out of my pussy," Diana encourages. Superman picks up the pace he is now jet speed fucking her cousin tight asshole, Supergirl could feel Superman big balls slap her smooth pussy with every stroke into her ass.

"kal this is so fucking hot. Having your cousin eat your cum out of me while you ass fuck her. You are such a little slut. A cum filled pussy licking, getting fucked in the ass slut. Now lick my slit bitch, make me cum again while your cousin fucks your slutty ass," Diana implores.

Supergirl could feel a touch to my pussy and soon she realize it is Diana's foot rubbing her clit. Supergirl was on fire and need to cum. Supergirl lick Wonder woman clit for all it is worth. Superman is pounding his hard cock up in Supergirl's ass full force. Supergirl start to moan as Supergirl lick Wonder woman and this begins to set her off, Wonder woman foot vibrate faster across Supergirl pussy and Diana encourages Superman.

"You got to do it now, kal. Fill your cousin's ass with your cum while she makes me cum with her mouth, do it now! Make sure the bitch get her prize" Wonder woman screams. Superman cock swells in Supergirl ass and soon it is pulsing as shot after shot of his hot cum finds it's way deep into her ass. That's when Supergirl cum too. Wonder woman has pushed Supergirl head away and Supergirl rest it on her smooth stomach. Supergirl groan and moan as Wonder woman keeps up her rubbing with her foot. As Supergirl start to gasp, she knows Supergirl was too sensitive for any more. She lowers her foot and Superman slides out of Supergirl ass,

"kal i beleive i keep her as my personal slut, i mean yours and my only" Diana said. Superman nodded,

Next= hera's revenge,

A/N Hai guys please review, give new ideas any suggestions, well i am taking it slow, new girls will soon join the harem


	16. Hera's revenge

A/N Hai guys please review,

CHAPTER 16= HERA'S REVENGE,

IN OLYMBUS,

Hera sat beside magic pool, she is watching superman fucking Hippolyta and her sister Antitope through the pool, Hera watched this she want to She is horny, Hera breathed deeply sinking further into her bed as her right hand began to stroke her stomach playing with her belly button, slowly working its way along the toned centre of her stomach flicking the bottom of her top, her thumb pushing further and further up, her beautiful little finger still circling her belly button, causing her skin to prickle and her breathing to increase.  
Without conscious thought her left hand had slipped down her side and was pressing the crotch into her glowing mound, her eyes fixed on Superman roughly fucking Hippolyta, a spreading wetness causing the material to stick and achingly peel off her wet folds.

Biting her bottom lip and starting to roll her hips up and down her right hand had made its way under her peacock dress, cupping her breast. Gazing down, seeing the fabric moving as the hand underneath massaged by breast, With a quick upward movement she raised her upper body and pulled her peacock cape over her head, carelessly flinging it off the side of the bed, some one entered the room not caring whoever, the pursuit of her pleasure. Her pussy crying out to her for depriving it of the attention it was loving, the fingers it was swelling around and teasing herself she begin to play with her tits, taking a nipple in one hand between my fore finger and thumb, squeezing it as she push the other up with her whole hand. The nipple between her fingers responding to the pressure aches delightfully, and she squeeze harder, twisting a little, a sharper pain, her brain telling her to stop, but her desire saying that her body can take more, that she want to take more, then releasing, the internal battle subsides for a moment before her other hand grasps its nipple and the torment begins again only this time she find that both nipples are being twisted, being pulled, the pressure rising, then lessening then tightening its grip again.  
Her mind is flooding with the desires that she want; her sex crying out to be touched she raised her left thigh crossing it over the right and squeezing them together, offering any kind of friction she can to her crying clit, trying to satisfy the lust in every pore of her body, crying out as a bolt of pain shoots through her nipple, a tear forming in her eye, then rolling down her cheek, feeling its exact path on her face, all her senses heightened, its wet trace feels like a river and she moan as it tickles her ear lobe eventually being absorbed into her hair.

It is too much, her mouth now dry as if all moisture has flooded to my wet sex, she release her nipples and her right hand races down to her body, pushing between her thighs, having to fight her left thigh from squeezing into her more, as if she don't believe she will finally end the torment of not giving her wet folds their due attention, her pussy savouring the little pressure her thigh has been able to provide. The instant my fingers hit the top of she now damp, thick short brown pubes her legs relent, spreading like a flower, the scent from her juices flowing up, filling the air, the seductive scent of pleasure, of sex, of being a woman. Suddenly, a prolonged moan cuts through everything, deafening yet distant as finally her fingers meet her clit, her middle finger pushing down, her juices coating it as her labia wraps itself around, then her finger curls up, through the folds, seeking the bud and finding it proudly exposed, presenting itself to be stimulated, her fingers eagerly obliging, flicking over it, into it, scissoring it between fore and middle finger. She cry out again, her left hand runs through her hair, gripping it into a ball, pulling then releasing, her face turned, pressing into her open hand she bite the base of her thumb, then grip her hair again and she try to bury my face into her peacock feather pillow.

Her pussy on fire, she feel her climax racing toward her, only one is thing missing, a big dick, just at the right moment, her left hand joins her right, slipping below it and two fingers invade her pussy, gliding into her juicy hole, the walls of her pussy so hot and sensitive, welcoming them in a tight embrace, every inch of their entry gloriously savoured.  
Overwhelmed with divine pleasure her body flips over, her left hand releases her clit, replaced by the base of her right, her hips grinding down, the weight of my body on her hand as a third finger, stretching her lips but held slightly lower than the other two enters her dripping pussy. She grind down harder and harder, moaning and as she close my mouth she feel the two wet fingers of her left hand between her lips, the taste of her womanly juice seeping into her tongue, dancing over her taste buds, and she suck them hard, biting them as she begin to scream.  
Her legs kicking out making circles as yes, finally, bursting from the deepest part of her body, her orgasm explodes out of me, her pussy lips gripping her fingers as it milks around them, the tips of her fingers flicking harder into the rough skin of her G spot causing wave after wave to crash onto her hand, trembling now, her clit, on fire, every feeling amplified feels numb against her slippery hand, as if it's too much, as if it can't process this much pleasure, so she raise it slightly, releasing the pressure and allowing the pleasure to engorge me again and she cry out louder into the pillow then bringing her clit down again onto her hand, savouring the touch as she tremble, shaking violently, her legs spasm, her fingers held tightly inside her, as she let the tide come in, let it wash over her and she drown for one infinitely blissful moment.

Opening her eyes, she find her fingers have slipped from her pleasantly warm wet sex, nestled lovingly between her thighs. The scent of her juices from the fingers held just beneath her chin and the taste on her tongue a blissful reminder. She slowly, roll over, releasing her fingers and she look at the Strife over there,

"what a pleasant schenes i just saw the queen of gods mastrubate mother" Strife told.

"what do you want strife" Hera asked to the blue skin woman,

"mother are you enjoying your enemy fucking her husband?" strife asked,

"she is not my enemy Strife, she sleep with my husband, i forgave her due to Diana, now my husband is gone, i am alone" Hera said sadly, Strife laughed,

"what so funny Strife?" Hera asked,

"mother you gone soft, if i have a husband, if he fucked any whore i will get both of them not only the whore but also my husband," Strife said,

"what are you saying strife?" Hera asked.

"what makes you get more anger towards other woman, you husband slept with them, what i am saying is if i were you i would probably fuck the kryptonian, oh he is fine male specimen mother, i beleive you know what to do to get your revenge on Hippolyta mother," Strife said, she laughed loudly and walked away from the room, Hera smiled she knows kryptonian plans to conquering the world, she didn't want it to be one night stand, she want it every day the kryptonian in her bed, she smiled,

IN OLYMBUS MASTER BEDROOM,

she watched Superman walking alone in the beach, she spelled magic, in a sec Superman appeared in front of her,

"hello Superman or i can call you kal?" Hera asked Superman, he watched a glorious blonde hair woman who didn't look more than twenty five years old,

"who are you?" Superman asked

"my name is Hera, i am queen of olymbus" Hera replied,

"what do you want?" Superman asked,

" i want you to marry me"Hera replied,

"why would i do that?" superman want to fuck her but he thought it would be more fun to tease her, she kneel in front of him and kissed his dick through the cloth, superman didn't move,

"if you marry me, i will make you immune to magic, i know your plans to conquer the world, i will be your fifth queen, if you only marry me, i will give you everything every secrets of olymbus, what do you say kal el i will be better than anyone to pleasure you," Hera said, she ran her tongue towards his big cock which still inside his pant, Superman smiled he knows about HERA and Hippolyta they were enemies,

Superman roughly pulled Hera up to her feet; he was surprisingly strong and wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers in a searing and passionate kiss.

Hera felt his lips meet hers and her hands roamed his body. His hands were all over her legs, her breasts, her buttocks, you named it, and Superman hand his hands all over it.  
Hera found herself pushed against the magic wall and Superman's lips kissed her hard on the mouth, working on the inside of her with his tongue. His mind instinctively worked on her mouth and he felt his hands all over her smooth skin, it really caused him to tingle with excitement.  
Superman pulled away, before the two of them across the hall and reached Hera's bedroom.

"I'm ready for a more but if you please i will marry you," Superman stated and Hera pounced on him at these words, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissing him madly. She worked his shirt over his head and sent his hair spinning into disarray when she pushed him back on the bed. Hera took a while to admire his muscles, She ran her hands down his body, teasing his stomach with her fingers, moving down him, before she pulled his shorts off.

"You're gifted Kal el," Hera stated in a breathy voice when she squeezed his package.

"I think you have far too many clothes on for this to work whore," Superman stated with a mischievious in an eye and Hera backed off. She slowly swayed her body, untying her robes, before she slipped her robes off of her body. She exposed more and more lovely flesh, until she dropped the robes to the ground. Superman watched her with desire, her body stood before him. She wore a peacock feather lacy bra that barely contained her breasts; she had a smooth and taut stomach, and peacock feather lacy panties that had a damp spot on it. They curved around her sexy ass, and her legs were covered with stockings. She kicked her high heel shoes off, to see her lovely legs.

"I think I better take care of this, my master," hera stated in a breathy voice. Superman did not know where the term "master" came from but he felt his cock twitch because of it.

Hera tugged his boxer shorts down to reveal his throbbing phallus. She watched it bounce out and she caught it it in her hand, slowly caressing it up and down. She saw he was about thirteen inches,  
It was not the size that mattered to her it was what someone did with it, although Here made damn sure to make sure that Superman would do something great with his size.

"Do you like what I'm doing master, do you like this slut doing it to you?" Hera asked whilst she stroked his cock up and down.

"Yes, I like it a lot slut," Superman breathed as she pumped his cock with her hand. She smiled, before she stroked him and slowly kneeled before him.

"Just wait, because if you liked that, you're going to love this master." Hera dove down between Superman's legs and gave his nutsac a little lick, dragging her tongue against it. That caused Superman to twitch in pleasure, he never thought he could feel anything better than this.

"Damn it, keep doing that," Superman stated after she licked him around his balls, and he reached forward, and instinctively snapped her bra off her, Hera's luscious breasts bounced out, firm and round Her nipples stood out, erect and ready for Superman. She continued to caress and lick at his cock, Superman felt these sensations and decided to grope her breasts, exploring them in his hands, he started to roughly pinch her nipples, This caused a slight moan to erupt from her mouth when she rolled back. He explored them, running his hands over them, rolling his palms over her nipples pinching it.

Hera licked her tongue up and down his cock, feeling every throb, every twitch, and it grew more in her hand. She must have it down her throat and have him spewing his first load down her throat.

"Damn that was good whore ," Superman breathed after Hera stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around him as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth on his cock went deep into her throat.

'She's so good, so hot,' Superman thought himself, when he grabbed her blonde hair in his hands and roughly pushed her down, so her lips pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat. He felt his sexual awakening increase when Hera rocked back and forth, going down on him like a pro. Hera kept her tempo steady, she wanted this first time that he received oral sex from her to be a memorable one. She could not wait to see what else he had to offer and with the fury he explored her breasts, she could not believe it, She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, looking up at him.  
Superman felt his balls size up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with Hera's hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. The woman rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Hera's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Kal...pleasure me, please," Hera stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning and Superman peeled her panties off of her legs.

Superman looked at her smooth sex appraising, with juicy lips that beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, he must be inside that pinnacle of womanhood now but he could tell that he had to taste her first. Here breathed heavily when his hands were on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up, teasing her. She felt a coursing pleasure move through her body and her heart beat more heavily.  
His mouth found her and sucked her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.  
Superman tasted the lemony taste inside the goddess and heard the moans of pleasure. He continued to work her over with his tongue, paying close attention to what spots made her moan the loudest. These tastes made him rock hard once again; actually he got hard nano seconds after Hera was done giving him her blowjob. Hera's pussy clenched when Superman worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her, his moist organ scrapping against her.

"Oh, so wet," Hera breathed whilst she played with her breast, squeezing the flesh and playing with her erect nipple.  
Superman did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The blonde haired goddess grabbed Superman's hair and pushed him in further. In no time flat, he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her. She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Hera's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more bitch, time to see you are worthy for to be my wife" Superman stated, as he roughly pulled queen of goddess onto his lap, teasing her opening once more. She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up.  
"Oh great gaea," Hera breathed heavily whilst she impaled down on his thick rod, feeling it stretch her. It had been too long and thick than her old husband her toys did not cut it. They did not push her to her boundaries as much as this hunk of manhood did.

"Yes, so good bitch," Superman grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight silk walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she worked up a bit of a tempo riding him.

"You're so tight, so wet." Superman stated,

"This pussy belongs to you, master," Hera stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Superman thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

Superman found himself in heaven when his member was enveloped in this warm of her tightness, wrapped around him, and squeezed around his cock. She rocked up and down, back and forth, and really picked up a steady and heavy pace. She rode him, gyrating her hips around him. His thick phallus jammed into her hot box when she rode him until she reduced herself to a screaming wreck, Superman graped queen of goddess large pink nipples with his teeth, and his hand graped another breast and roughly massaged it

"Yes," Hera panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Superman rocked her with his cock. She got far more than she could ever hope from this lesson and she loved it.

"More, pound me!" Hera stated, Superman pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards over the bed. He used the leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Hera wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, that so good," Superman breathed as he cupped his hands around her.

"So good, you're my favorite bitch aren't you."

"I'm...ah sure," Hera panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much she could take and Superman gained a lot of momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to essentially jelly, Superman smiled, thinking about how much he was going to fuck this goddess into submission. He knew that Hera was a powerful, strong, and smart woman. And now she was screaming and clawing at him, scratching his back, a slave to his cock. A slave to the next motion of his cock, burying into her moist center, when he plunged deeper into her, working his tool into her juicy pussy lips, she would add nice addition to his harem,

Superman pulled out of her and Hera whined at the lost but not for long, when she found herself on her hands and knees. She tingled with anticipation, when Superman's very hard rock lined up with her pussy and slammed into her. The woman clutched the bedsheets when he pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her, rapidly hammering her with a force she never experienced. His hands maneuvering their way over her body until they cupped her breasts only added to the atmosphere.

Outside of the room,

Strife returned from the human world to olymbus, She heard the screams coming from her mother's bedroom, she knows what happening there, her mother is probably touching herself looking Superman fucking war and amazons, but then She then stopped and saw the erotic sight before her, Superman sense her

Hera was on the bed on her hands and knees, with a huge cock buried between her, and screaming for more. Strife stopped and stared, she saw the blue eyes, the black hair kryptonian through the crack between the door, and it took the goddess of strife a few minutes to regain her bearings as she took in all she saw.

'Oh sweet Diana, my mother is getting plowed by your husband, she is getting her revenge on Hippolyta,' Strife thought, but suddenly the blue skin goddess felt a heat growing in her own body, between her legs. She pulled off the black robes she wore, her blue ample breasts exposed,

She felt herself get hot and sweaty, when she watched the action. Her mother shrieked out loud as she was being drilled doggy style.  
Eris paused and remembered how much she hated Diana, well she will get her revenge on Diana as well, she is going to fuck him,

The blue skin goddess of strife panted when she watched Superman continue to plow into her mother like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped across Hera's ass, when he ran his hands over her, caressing every inch of her body.

Eris watch this erotic sight, she started by sticking a pair of fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. She pumped into it and diddled herself as she watched the erotic scene before her.

'Oh damn, I wish that was his cock in me,' Strife thought herself, she felt desperately horny, Granted she played with many normal humans and gods but nothing beat having this kryptonian cock slammed into her.

Hera gave a shrieking orgasm from the other room and Eris looked up, a smile crossing her face. It seemed as if Superman shagged her dear mother into a stupor. And he was still hard, so Eris decided that it would be prudent to give him a hand or perhaps another part of her body. Superman saw that Hera passed out from the intense love making. She was slumped on the bed, drooling a little bit, he could still hear her heartbeat and was still breathing. He still had a problem of needing to finish.  
Suddenly a figure rushed into the room. She had blue skin and small black hair and that was not just on her head. A pair of burning violet eyes looked at him with lust. The girl in question was tall; she had D cup breasts, a hot ass, and long luscious legs, blue skin with a pair of lips to match. She threw herself at Superman, pouncing him, and kissing him madly, legs wrapped around him as she rubbed her bare pussy against his throbbing cock. Eris tasted her mother on Superman's mouth; she'd recognize that taste anywhere. She rubbed her hands on Superman's body, and pulled back.

"Oh you must be strife," Superman stated as she looked at him, through narrowed eyes.

"Call me Eris," she stated as she looked back at Superman, cupping his hard erection in her hand, when her sopping wet twat lined up with him.

"And I'll call you master."  
Eris lowered herself down on Superman's cock, her center wrapping around him.

"Nice to meet you...ah kryptonian, Diana told manythings about you," Eris moaned whilst his cock slid into her with ease. She could make herself extremely tight with her powers no matter what, and she did with pleasure.

"Shit, you're tight than a eighteen year young girl," Superman breathed; he felt her hot ass in his hands and also moved around to cup her magnificent blue breasts.

"Yeah, fuck this pussy," Eris panted whilst she rocked back and forth on him, gyrating her hips and pushing up and down on her, riding him like her life depended on it.  
Eris felt her eyes flood over; she felt this prime piece of meat bury inside her, rubbing against her cunt lips and pushing her apart. She panted heavily when she felt everything, he thrust fast into her, and she rocked back on him, pushing his cock with her inner muscles, determined to have him cum. Superman ran his hands over her, hearing her moaning loudly when she rode him, but he was still very hard in her, when he thrust up into her. His balls slapped against her tight ass, when she rocked against him back and forth, making sure his cock went into her nice and deeply.

"Oh, fuck, ah, yeah, fuck," blue skin goddess panted as she ground against him, feeling the greatest orgasm in her life and Superman bent forward and sucked on her tits. And bite her nipples, She used her powers to make them bigger for his benefit and it increased her pleasure as well to feel his mouth work her over. Superman watched her big tits bounce up and down when she continued to ride him very hard. Hera woke up to the sounds of her daughter and Superman fucking like rabbits.

"Eris, so nice for you to return home and you started to fuck my future Husband," Hera stated, when she turned around, spreading her legs.

"Hi Mum, oh yes Superman!, so you are getting married you finally get to fuck him you wanted his fuck you everyday now mum, you take revenge sweet" Eris screamed as she rocked herself up and down on him, using her pussy muscles on him.

"Cum, I need it." Strife moanamed like a whore,

"I'm not sure if you're ready for it whore," Superman stated, in response she bit down on his shoulder, when she rode him, bouncing up and down on him.

"Yes, please master, cum for your slave," Eris panted heavily, when she continued to ride this thick cock of this powerful wizard. It touched every single part inside of her and made her fill up with joy.  
She had another orgasm where she saw stars and then soon after Superman finally exploded. Eris screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his juicy cum into her, splattering into her insides. She screamed out loud.

"What a rush," Eris breathed as she slid back and rested her head on her mother's breasts but she eyed Superman who got harder.

"Oh you're not done yet, oh yes i forgot kryptonians has infinity stamina."Hera laid back and put her daughter's mouth on her sopping wet cunt. Strife dove in between the juicy lips and began to taste her mother. Superman knew what to do and he grabbed her hips roughly, before pushing into her. His cock slammed into Eris from behind and slowly began to ride her doggy style.

"Still tight, make it tighter, I know you can," Superman breathed and Eris used her powers to squeeze her pussy tightly but Superman's thick cock tore into her.

Eris panted when he slammed into her, and she tasted her mother's pussy, indulging herself in the juices rolling down Hera's thighs. Superman picked up a nice and steady pace as he explored the inside of her pussy with his thick tool.

'Yeah, oh, fuck,'Eris thought as she felt his cock push inside her, feeling him strike her g-spot.'

So fucking good.' Superman picked up the pace, when he speared into her even more, whilst Eris munched on her mother's cunt

.  
"That's a good spot dear, really plow her, give her no mercy," Hera suggested and Superman did just that. Seeing her future husband have his way with her daughter made Hera hot and bothered, and she could hardly wait to see what else he had to offer with his swift motions. Superman kicked things up a little bit, the time burned away when he continued to fuck this nice pussy around him. Hera gave a shrieking orgasm when her daughter worked her over with her warm mouth and she bucked her hips forward.  
The three lovers continued their motions for a while yet, the time continued to wind by and Superman's thrusts got deeper into her.

"I think my daughter is reaching her edge," Hera stated whilst she looked at Superman, before she sucked her own juices off of her fingers, moaning. This did Superman in, he had been going at it for almost two and a half hours straight with these two and he could tell that they had their limits. He willed himself to finish, sending the heavy stream of cum into the pussy of Eris, splattering her insides with his cum. Eris saw stars, when she had her final orgasm and collapsed in between her mother's legs.

"Well hera i like you, i will marry you" Superman annonced, Hera smiled,

THEMYSCIRA

the marriage happened between Hera and Superman

" kal i beleive my mother dont like you married Hera" Diana said,

"what about you Diana?" Kal asked,

"well i have no hard feeling towards Hera, i am happy i beleive she will make a good wife to you and a good sister to me, for our plans we also need her and enjoy the honeymoon with her kal" she kissed kal,

IN HERA'S BEDROOM,

"hello my love" Hera kissed kal, but superman carry her to Hippolyta bedroom,

HIPPOLYTA BEDROOM,

Superman watched hippolyta sleeping in her night dress, peacefully

"Can't we at least go to our bedroom my love, and enjoy our honeymoon without seeing this bitch face." Hera asked.

"I want to fuck you right here take you in front of Hippolyta, i want to fuck you right here, that not option bitch, take of your cloth." Superman ordered. Hera reluctantly took off her marriage clothes, Superman took a pair of magic handcuffs that he had bought for some games with Hera and cuffed Hippolyta's hands behind her while she is sleeping. He then ripped the night dress Hippolyta wears and he allow her huge melons to fall free.

"Kal, i dont want to touch her, she is my enemy, i know she is married to you but my mind wont allow me touch her, i will do anything other than touch her" Hera pleaded.

"You dont get it bitch do you, you are not my wife, i own you, you will do whatever i asked, do you understand bitch"Superman asked Hera, Superman slapped hera face, hera nodded pain fully

Superman ordered Hera on her knees over Hippolyta's lap on the couch. Then Superman removed his pants and mounted her from behind and began fucking Hera while playing with his Hippolyta's tits. In the midst of fucking Hippolyta began to stir. When she awoke her eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of her Hera lying in her lap getting fucked by her husband. Then she saw his hand on her bare tit and tried to jump. But her Hera's weight, and her hands being secured behind her, prevented her from rising.

"What are you doing Kal, i hate this bitch, yet you married her, kal let me out from this, i dont want touch her, kal please?" She cried out, Superman slapped hard on Hippolyta big breast, Hippolyta moanamed, its turned in to red

" hey bitch shut up" Superman ordered Superman knew that he had to shut his Hippolyta up. Lacking any better ideas, pulled out from his Hera pussy and stood over Hippolyta forcing his hard cock into her face.

"i am not going to suck that cock Kal, taken from her pussy" Hippolyta pulled away he roughly grabbed her head with both hands and ordered her to suck his cock.

"suck my cock bitch, dont make me say it again because if you you dont want know punishment"Superman ordered,

Hippolyta didn't know what else to do. Everything was falling apart around her,  
she was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. She continued to try to resist but Superman succeeded in ramming his cock into her mouth. She began using her lips and tongue to stroke his cock only to keep him from jamming it into the back of her throat. Superman thrusting his hips, succeeding to force his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Then she heard him groan with delight and buck his hips forward just as his cock began erupting in her mouth and down her throat. Hippolyta tried to pull her head away but Superman held it tight as he unleashed every drop of his cum into her mouth forcing her to swallow it.

When Superman pulled out Hippolyta demanded to be let free. But Superman only laughed at her.

"You're going to party with me and Hera." Superman informed her. Hippolyta looked pleadingly at Superman, she dont want to fuck or kiss Hera, she unable to comprehend what was happening between Superman and her.

"Please don't fuck me, Kal, not infront of this bitch." Hippolyta pleaded.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you infront of her alright. But not yet. I have other plans first" superman said with evil grin.

"Lick her!" Superman ordered Hera.

"dont kal please!" Hera cried.

"Do it or else." Superman warned hera,

Hera had tears in her eyes as she got down between Hippolyta's knees.

"Oh by tie gods, no hera dont !" Hippolyta cried out. "Don't do that, hera!"

Superman quickly grabbed the Hera head and place it in hippolyta pussy Hera began licking her pussy lips.

"Get her clit, make her cum," Superman ordered. Hippolyta spasmed when she felt Hera's tongue rub across her clit. She could feel it swelling as her enemy licked it again and again. Hippolyta always enjoyed being licked by Superman and his royal guards. But never had she fantasized about hera doing her this way. Let alone her. When her body began enjoying it she flushed from head to toe in shame. Superman couldn't take the excitement any longer. He moved around behind Hera and began fucking her doggie style while watching her lick his new wife's sopping pussy.  
Hera's pussy welcomed Superman's cock into her. And as much as she hated what she was doing the harder he pumped the harder and faster she licked. She could feel Hippolyta's juices spilling out onto her cheeks. Despite Hippolyta's moans she could still hear Hippolyta begging her to stop between breaths. But Hera knew that she dared not stop. Hera was little horrified when she felt Hippolyta tremble and begin moaning loudly. She realized that she was about to force her enemy to have an orgasm. As Hippolyta moaned Superman began pumping harder. He wanted to make sure and cum at the same time. Hera felt Hippolyta's pussy explode on her face just as Superman began shooting his hot load into her pussy. She fought back tears as she looked up to see Hera staring down at her in disgust.

"That was enjoyable, wasn't it." Superman said as he pulled his hard cock out of Hera's pussy. He grabbed Hippolyta and pulled her to the floor.

"Your turn my love." Both ladies thought he meant that it was Hippolyta's turn to get fucked. But that is not what Superman had in mind.

"Sit on her face."Superman instructed hera.

"I want her to suck the cum out of your pussy." Hippolyta tried to get up but Superman used his foot to hold her down.

"Now!" He ordered and Hera quickly complied. Hippolyta's protests were muffled out by Hera's soaking, cum-filled, pussy as it pressed down on her face.

"Lick her!" Superman ordered. Hera didn't know when she had started but she suddenly realized that she was grinding her pussy on her enemy's lips, she liked it, No matter how hard she tried to stop she couldn't stop herself from grinding against Hippolyta's tongue. No matter how disgusted she was about forcing herself on her enemy she couldn't deny that her body was beginning to enjoy this. Soon he could see Hera captured in the moment of ecstasy as she began cumming on her enemy's face. When she had finished she collapsed on the floor trembling.

superman hadn't noticed how hard he had gotten watching his wife's together. The humiliation that the two of them were feeling was enough to get him fully aroused. He climbed atop of Hippolyta tried half-heartedly try to prevent him from getting between her legs but had lost most of her will to fight.

She gasped when his husband shoved his hardened cock into her pussy and began fucking her without mercy. Hera watched as her husband was raping her enemy, well her sister Hera thought . She felt a mixture of emotions: Shame for the revelation to Hippolyta of what has been going on. Pity for her new sister's ordeal. And oddly enough, jealousy at seeing Superman fucking her enemy. The latter emotion took her by surprise.  
Hippolyta wanted to fight what was happening to her. But she could feel Superman's masterful strokes as he fucked her its get better every time. The very thought of what was going on here sickened her to the core. But the response her body was having to her husband's thick cock was overwhelming her senses. She was enjoying this! And as hard as she would like to fight against it she couldn't do so.  
It had been far too long since someone had filled her so much. She gave in to the passion and began fucking back with every ounce of her strength. Had her hands not been cuffed behind her she would have wrapped her arms around her husband and squeezed him in effort to never let him get up. She willfully and greedily accepted every thrust of his cock, meeting them with her own hips, she started to forgave her husband for marrying this bitch. Superman couldn't believe her response he was getting. The fact that he was making his wife start enjoy and fall in love with her this so much got him even harder-if that were possible. He continued to ravage her pussy feeling his balls tighten up. Then he heard Hippolyta cry out as her body convulsed with the passion of her climax and it was all he could take. He unleashed his seed deep into her belly. Hippolyta felt him cumming inside her. she was so caught up in the throws of her orgasm that all she could do was scream with delight as she felt the warmth of his semen splatter inside her.  
Hera couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Superman and pulled him off and straddled his cock. She needed him badly and now it was her turn. Superman freed Hippolyta from her handcuffs,

"kal i have been mad at you but now i am not, well i accept Hera as my sister" Hippolyta stated,

"what about you hera" Superman asked,

"well i hate her but well i accept her as my sister" Hera said, she kissed hippolyta in her mouth,

Hera descended to her knees with the grace one expected from the likes of her. She smiled when Superman's throbbing manhood stuck out for her to play with. The beautiful blonde wrapped her hand around Superman's tool and started to pump him to full length.

"Well, it looks like someone is excited again," Hera said, a smile crossing her face when she started to play with his manhood.

"Oh, I want to play!" Hippolyta cried.  
Being a giving sister she was, Hera handed Superman's throbbing manhood over to Hippolyta. Hippolyta wrapped her fist around it and started to pump him up and down.

"i beleive enemies become sister," Superman said.  
Hera descended between Superman's legs and planted some kisses between his thighs. He encouraged her to do so. She made her way up and took his balls into her mouth.

"You're still so good Hera," Superman said. Hera smiled, using her lips and mouth to stimulate his testicles. She put them through the paces.

"Looks big enough to share, wouldn't you say, Hera?" Hippolyta asked,

"Yes," Hera said. She paused and took a long lick down Superman's manhood.

"I agree."

Hera took Superman's engorged prick into her hand, licking him all the way down. The blonde's tongue ran all over his length, before she took his head into her mouth and gave it a long kiss.

Hippolyta decided to get her fair share of the action. Her tongue petted down Superman's length, covering it in salvia. She grabbed his throbbing balls in her hand, feeling how full they were of cum.

"The best part of being sisters, as we share," Hippolyta said with a smile.

"Yes, it is."

Hera took Hippolyta's place running her tongue down Superman's length while Hippolyta took Hera's place at the head. Superman looked down, to feel her hot mouth around him. She bobbed up and down on his manhood. Hippolyta took him into the back of her throat, swallowing his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Hippolyta, you're also so good!" Superman breathed.

Hippolyta grinned when she came almost all the way down on his manhood. She pushed him into the back of her throat, working him over with a few flexes of her throat.  
The two womans continued to tag team Superman's large cock with their sensual mouths. They traded off sucking him every couple of minutes. Superman's balls ached with the pleasure of release.

Hera redoubled her efforts after feeling his balls, knowing the end would be here, and it would taste so good."

"Hey, i am so jealous!" Hippolyta said, sticking out her lip in an adorable pout.  
Hera sucked Superman to his climax. His hot throbbing seed fired down her throat. Hera hung up, cradling his balls to coax all of the seed out of him.  
Hippolyta shoved Hera down throat first onto Superman's cock. He fired a huge load down her throat with Hera's super powered suction wrapping around his thick prick.

Hera made her way to her feet. Hippolyta turned her sister around and pressed her lips around Hippolyta's tongue with a sensual kiss. The two newly found sister's swapped spit with each other, along with other bodily fluids.  
Hippolyta's fingers snuck between Hera's legs, feeling up the smooth area around her center. She smiled.

"She's ready for you, Kal, make her happy" Hippolyta said.

"I wouldn't want to keep her waiting, then," Superman said, smiling at them.

Hera walked over, swaying her hips. She reveal her dripping hot center with a strip of blonde hair coming down between her legs. Hera positioned herself over Superman's manhood, and pushed herself down onto his thick tool.  
superman filled Hera up. She took a moment to adjust to his manhood, but it only took a minute.

"I missed this tender love making," Hera breathed.

"I have too,"Superman said,  
He lightly teased her breasts with his strong hands. Her nipples hardened underneath his's hands. This little touch and this little temptation encouraged Hera to bounce higher and higher.

"Fuck me with your big cock, I don't want to walk the next day,my love, "Hera said.

"Ram it into me….DRILL ME WITH YOUR BIG THROBBING…."

hippolyta stand over Hera's head and shoved Hera's face between her thighs. She smiled when Hera opened her mouth to try and breath. All she received was a mouth full of Hippolyta's sweet pussy juices.

"You want to use your wicked mouth sister?"Hippolyta asked.

"Well, you better put it to some good use then."  
Hippolyta's legs wrapped around Hera's head to ensure she remained really close to her pussy. The woman drove her tongue between Hippolyta's thighs to incite some sensual moans.  
Superman smiled when he grabbed Hera's hips and pushed up into her body. He leaned up and grabbed a heart handful of her breasts, squeezing them.

"Oh, she likes this, doesn't she, Hippolyta?"Superman asked.

"Yes, she's moaning in my pussy, my love" Hippolyta said, bucking her hips into Hera's talented mouth.

"It feels so good she's eating me out when you're fucking her pussy." Hippolyta annonced,

Superman smiled and decided since he had full access to Hippolyta's ass; it would be for the best he took advantage of it. He squeezed her rear from behind, feeling how firm and toned it was in his hands.

"Yes, play with my ass Kal, i missed it" Hippolyta breathed.

"Oh, god's, I can't believe you did….."

Superman stuck a finger in Hippolyta's ass which felt like a second cock to her. He only could just reach her, but Hera magic allowed him the extra reach.  
Hera wiggled her hot hips around Superman's massive tool, bucking herself up and down on him. The sexy goddess didn't want the fun to end any time soon. Her hot hips stretched around his mighty tool. She bucked herself down, bringing the point of Superman's thick cock inside her wonderful insides.  
Another set of lips paid tribute to Hippolyta's pussy. Her sister tasted so wonderful her juices encouraged Hera to taste more of her. Her tongue swiped in the insides of the woman.

Hippolyta lost herself to the sensations. Hera's tongue inside her pussy, and Superman's finger up her ass proved to be an extremely effective combination. She never thought she would feel something so good in her life. The goddess had been proven wrong.

Superman could feel Hera's box tighten around him. He brought her to a sensation orgasm. Hera rose up and bottomed out on his massive tool, stretching around him.

"My turn," Superman said, running his fingers over Hera's excited nipples. Hera rode him harder for what seemed like hours, and maybe it was. Too much pleasure entered her being for Hera to be too concerned about little trivialities like the time. Superman held onto her hips and pushed into her hard.  
The contents of his balls shot into Hera's body. Superman saw stars from the orgasm. Hera's tight muscles milked the kryptonian to a climax.

Hippolyta finally let go of Hera's mouth. Hera leaned down and kissed Superman completely on the lips, allowing him to taste Hippolyta's orgasm on her lips. The two smashed together at the lips.

"Oh, Kal!"

Superman smiled and buried his face between Hippolyta's thighs, eating her out. His mouth ravished her center and brought the beautiful woman to a shrieking orgasm.

"Maybe you should come back to ground and return the favor," Hera said, leaning back on the bed.

Hippolyta watched Hera spread her thighs towards her. Superman finished eating her out and allowed Hippolyta to come down to ground.  
Hera waited in anticipation for Hippolyta to crawl between her thighs. Hippolyta's beautiful face descended between her thighs and returned the favor from earlier.  
Superman watched Hippolyta suckle his gift out from between Hera's thighs. His cock hardened in anticipation.

"And now it's your turn."  
Superman shoved his cock into Hippolyta's inviting pussy from behind. She breathed in heavily, taking an entire mouth full of Hera's pussy juices. Superman's hands started to move around her and cup her big breasts. Superman pushed himself into her depths with a huge thrust of his large, powerful cock.

"She's really wet," Superman said. "Guess you know how much she wants this."

"Almost as much as I did," Hera said, holding Hippolyta's head into place.  
superman held onto the side of Hippolyta's hips and pumped his way inside her body. Her tight center gripped him and released him pumping into her. He thrust deeper into her from behind.  
Hippolyta lost all sense of herself with her husband's manhood spiking into her body. The combination of Superman pushing his full length inside her center, and Hera's enchanting scent filling her nostrils along with the taste of her. Superman plowed inside her body with a large thrust, his balls slapping against her. He slowed down inside her for a moment. Hippolyta whined, but Hera prevented her from doing much more than whining by shoving her mouth down on her pussy.

"How much does she want this, I wonder?" Superman asked, teasing her hard pink nipples underneath his fingers.  
Hippolyta center squeezed him in response to show her husband she wanted all of this a lot. He pushed into the depths of the beautiful blonde bombshell. Superman's hard balls slapped against her thighs the more he pushed inside her.  
The greatest orgasm Hippolyta ever experienced exploded through her hot loins. She squeezed him with pleasure and enjoyment. Her husband pumped into body, with slow thrusts, and then he sped up.

"Just think of how good this is making you feel," Superman said. "And it would make you feel even better."

Superman cupped her breasts in his hands, and squeezed them. He squeezed them every couple of pumps and pressed a kissed down on the back of Hippolyta's leaned back to enjoy.

The three of them enjoyed the pleasure they shared with each other. Hera caused a pleasure chain to erupt between them. The goddess manipulated hippolyta's insides.

"Time for you to cum again."  
Hippolyta moaned in pleasure with Superman pushing into her.

"Feel how much you love this, feel how much I've mastered your pussy. Do you feel it, Hippolyta?"

hippolyta could feel the pleasure course through her loins. He shoved further into her center. His thick balls brushed against her thighs when Superman pumped into her body.

Her body heated up when the pleasure continued to fill every single fiber of her being. She became so close she could feel it, feel all of it. Intensity spread all over her loins.

"She's so good," Hera said, her hips bucking up. "Good enough for a nice little reward."

"True," Superman said. "You're going to cum, and I'm going to cum inside your body. I bet you'd like being filled up with my cum, and having Hera eat it out of your pussy later."

Hippolyta clenched around him at the very thought of this. The kryptonian plowed into her hot depths and shot his load into her. The warm and wet center clutched him. The nice amount of juices trickling down her center allowed him to plant his gift into her hot depths. Her pussy, warm as the sun, milked his manhood for every last drop he had.  
superman pulled out of her, allowing Hippolyta to collapse face first between Hera's legs. Hera detached her new sister from around her and slipped behind Hippolyta with a wicked smile on her face the three enjoyed rest of evening

A/N = HAI GUYS PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Starfire join the harem

Chapter 17

IN FORTRESS

"Morning, kal, i beleive you enjoyed your honeymoon with hera" Wonder woman stated in a bright and sunny voice as she looked him over hungrily.

"Hey, Diana yes i am," Superman responded as he placed his hands instinctively on her waist. The black hair grinding against him ever so slightly.

" any problem in justice league or outside world any new news about government's," Superman asked,

"Well, i beleive batman little worried about you, well we can call it suspicions about us, other wise, i beleive its fine, i have a present for you" Wonder woman answered as she placed her hand on her husband's face and stroked his cheek with a smile on her face.

"well dont worry i will finish batman when the time came, what's the gift diana," Superman asked,

"well that was surprise kal, it was in the room where your senses wont work," Wonder woman said, wonder woman's face crossed into a smile. Suddenly Wonder woman responded as she ran her hand down Superman's chest with a smile, before she brushed her fingers lightly against his abs.

"After all, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  
Wonder woman leaned down so she was face to face with Superman, their noses touched, although their lips did not quite meet just yet. It was close but not quite completely making contact. she ran her hands down Superman's body and smiled before she reached down below his waist. She spoke in a scholarly tone.

Wonder woman cupped his crotch with her hand and then she slowly started to stroke his member. She spat on his cock, leading to a great deal of lubrication. The dark haired amazon ran her hand up and down his member, seeing it erect. She studied it intently, watching every vein, every twitch, every bit of it and Wonder woman barely held back the drool that was bubbling from her lips. The goddess used her tongue to work his member, licking it up and down.

"You seem to be very exited," Wonder woman commented as she continued to lick him and looked up, before she placed his cock in her mouth and sucked on it. Wonder woman brought her husband's pole down her throat and it hit the back of her throat. She then brought it nearly out of her mouth again before she slowly rammed it into the back of her throat. She expertly deep throated him.

"Damn Diana, you are so good," Superman breathed as he reached forward and began to undo the fabric, sliding it down. She sat sucking his cock in nothing but her red bra that showed her nipples poking out from behind them and a red thong where the material very stretched around the crotch.

'I know kal, and dont even forgot it,' Wonder woman thought as she slurped his cock, taking it down her throat, She cupped his balls lovingly and continued to suck and slurp on his cock for everything that she was worth. Wonder woman took more and more of his length down her throat, using her red tongue to stimulate his member and rubbed his big balls with her fingers, the dark haired goddess really took him.  
The humming proved to be Superman's undoing after fifteen straight minutes of super powered suction. His balls tightened and he sent creamy delight down her wife's throat. wonder woman sucked up the cum happily.  
She pulled back and swished it around in her mouth.

"Tastes divine," Wonder woman purred before she licked her lips.

"And it seems to be in i forgot the taste." Wonder woman asked She swallowed it before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. A pair of big round breasts with big erect nipples popped up to greet Superman. She turned around and slowly pulled her thong off to reveal her perfect ass and wet pussy for him completely. She wore nothing but the pair of red stockings that covered her feet and long legs nicely. wonder woman looked at Superman, before she placed a pair of glasses on. That Superman this made her look ten times more sexy for some reason. She brushed his cock with her stocking clad foot as she stated the words big and strong and she opened the tin to reveal strawberries and a canister of whip cream, along with a banana.

"Nutrition is important kal, dont you say" Wonder woman stated as she continued to stroke his throbbing phallus with the sole of her foot, the goddess of war's grin growing wider as she worked her over.

"It is essential for you to grow strong…healthy, and durable, i want you to grow stronger Kal." Wonder woman, She unpeeled the banana and stroked Superman's cock with her stocking clad feet. His cock twitched and he groaned as she teased him.

"Diana," Superman breathed as Wonder woman unpeeled the banana and licked her lips, before she ran her tongue down to the banana.

"Your food must be of good quality, must be checked for ripeness, Kal" Wonder woman stated as she licked her tongue down the banana before she took the whip cream and sprayed some of it on the banana, covering it in cream.

Superman reached forward and cupped her big breasts as she stroked him with her feet. The future queen of the world moaned before she placed the banana in her mouth. She tipped her head back and nibbled on the banana, eating it and Wonder woman continued to chew it, before the piece broke off into her mouth. She rolled it around in her mouth with her tongue, Wonder woman giving him a show.

"I think I'll have some nutrition, right there," Superman responded as he dipped his fingers into her pussy and pushed in and out of her, causing Diana to moan as she deep throated the banana and stroked his cock with her feet.

"Yes, yes," Diana breathed as she ate the banana slowly and seductively with the brunette closing her eyes tightly. Superman brought his fingers out and slowly tasted her which got Wonder woman all hot and bothered. Wonder woman reached forward and used the whip cream to smear her big tits with it. The whip cream dripped down her breasts and Superman watched her as she reached forward into the tin, taking one of the strawberries. Wonder woman took the strawberry and ran it down her tits off of the cream, before she slowly scrapped it across the juice that dribbled down her thighs. She popped one of the strawberries into her mouth and slowly ate it, closing her eyes as she nibbled onto it, with an erotic moan escaping her lips.

"Do you want one my king?" Wonder woman asked as she bit down on her lip and eyed Superman, seduction dripping from her voice as she kept her eyes on him and Superman nodded his head, he could not believe his luck but yes he wanted a piece of that.  
She dipped the strawberry on the cream on her breasts, dragging it over her before she popped it into his mouth. superman chewed onto it as she slowly stroked him some more with her feet but stopped.

Wonder woman alternated between feeding herself strawberries and feeding her husband strawberries, dipping them into her pussy and then onto her whip cream covered chest, for a few more minutes and saw Superman's throbbing cock grow wider.  
She spun around, on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass invitingly towards him. Superman grabbed her hips to take the invitation and prepared to take her wife for his own.

Wonder woman closed her eyes and screamed out loud, seeing his cock spear into the blonde from behind. His cock pushed into her from her dripping wet hole, going slow at first, teasing her.

"Now it's my turn," Superman breathed as he grabbed her big breasts, the remaining whip cream dripping from them and he plunged into her from behind with a series of steady strokes.

"Yes," Wonder woman responded as she bit down on her lip and felt her kings cock pump into her from behind and she sucked on his fingers slowly, spearing the pleasure to an entirely new level.  
superman sped up his thrusts, stretching the walls of her tight and hot pussy. It wrapped around him nicely and Superman picked up the pace, slamming into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he sped up the pace, kicking things up.  
His hands rolled over her breasts and she panted with a lustful moan, with Wonder woman closing her eyes and bit down on it. Wonder woman felt her King tear her up inside and her orgasm heated up, as he speared into her several times from behind.

"Like that, don't you?" Wonder woman grunted as Superman pushed his cock between her legs as it pushed in and out of her. Wonder woman moaned lustfully as he continued to work into her.

"Yes, my love, i like, more, please, fuck," Wonder woman encouraged him in a stream of incoherent babbling that showed how much she loved this cock working into her. Wonder woman pushed herself back and felt it push into her.

He reached around and cupped her breast in his hand, before he pinched her nipple and caused her to squeeze him with her pussy. Wonder woman got excited as he picked up a steady pace into her, burying his cock deep into her dripping chambers.

"Fuck me, yes, fuck me," Wonder woman panted as he pushed into her.

"Anything you want, anything for you," Superman responded as he continued to slam into her before he grabbed her hair, something that she enjoyed. The dark haired amazon closed her eyes and felt the pleasure going into her.

"So am I in peak physical condition?"

"Yes, very much so," Wonder woman breathed as he continued to work a steady path into her, his thrusts burying himself deeper into her tight pussy, the cock nailing into the back of her and Wonder woman squeezing him with her inner muscles to ensure that his climax was going to be memorable.

She felt the orgasm cut through her body and felt another explosion rock her body. It was amazing and she came down from it, biting down on her bottom lip as Superman plowed into her dog style.

Superman felt this warm snatch wrapped around his throbbing prick. He got more intense with each passing moment with the kryptonian nailing her harder and harder, with the force of a jet. The sonic thrusts got louder and the newly reinforced bed was about to give up the ghost once again. Superman wrapped his arms around her and Wonder woman hovered up above the head so he could fuck her in midair. Wonder woman closed her eyes and shrieked to the heavens his thrusts nailing deeper and deeper into her.

"Yes, more!" Wonder woman cried out lustfully and he gave her even more, he gave her everything that she could handle. Superman grabbed her hips and plowed into her with the thrusts that drilled his member deep into her.  
Superman was so close to cumming but he did not want to explode just yet, not while he was enjoying being balls deep into this goddess. He picked up the pace even more and slammed his thick rod between her pussy lips. Wonder woman bit down on her lip and moaned hotly, before Superman plowed into her a few more times, before his balls tightened and he sent jet after jet of warm cum into her. Both saw stars as Superman splashed cum into Wonder woman's womb. The hot spray of cum filled her up and Wonder woman bit down on her lip as her snatch milked him drive.

Superman settled down on the bed and Wonder woman threw herself onto his lap before she began to kiss him passionately. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and whipped cream, a delight. Wonder woman rubbed up and down on his crotch to get the necessary friction to prepare for the inevitable invasion of her by Superman.  
In a nano sec getting Superman hard again, Wonder woman pushed herself up.

"YES!"

Wonder woman slammed herself onto Superman's throbbing member, impaling herself on it and she rocked up before she drove herself down onto him again. Diana rocked onto him and brought her tight hips down onto his throbbing member. She rocked down onto him, riding his member and Diana threw her head back with a soft moan.

Superman summoned the magical pulses(which was taught by his wife hera) to roll them down Wonder woman's body and Diana shrieked in delight as he pleasured her with the magical energy pulses. Diana bounced higher and slammed down onto his pelvis higher. Superman matched her frenzied motions, both of them working up a pretty good sweat. He closed his eyes before he moaned heavily and Wonder woman leaned down, before she captured Superman's lips in another sexually charged kiss.  
Superman made his way and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. She squealed into his mouth and bounced higher before she brought her hips down onto him.

'Oh, you're sensitive there, huh? Superman thought to her as the kryptonian pinched her nipples and tweaked them to accelerate the sensations.

'Yes,' Wonder woman thought herself, Diana ramming herself down onto him repeatedly, their minds connected and both of them feeling the intensity of the motions.  
She pushed herself back and allowed Superman to sit up to bury his face between her tits, licking and sucking at the flesh. The sexy goddess worked her hips down onto him, his cock devoured by her pussy as she continued to bounce upon him. Their organs meeting each other was a blur and Superman bit down on one of her nipples, which caused the erotic atmosphere to given more intense between the two of them.

"Oh take me kal," Diana breathed heavily as he buried his nose within her tits and lapped up the delights with all he could muster. Diana closed her eyes and threw her head back with a lustful moan as she slammed her hips down on him hard. Wonder woman bounced higher and higher as he sucked on her. He rolled their position where he was on top of Wonder woman. Her legs were up in the air next to his shoulders and Superman pinned her down before he began to fuck her at super speed to the point where the bed gave away once again. He did not care, he kept the moment steady and he pressed his mouth onto hers for a searing kiss as he picked up the pace. Diana felt so much pleasure roll over her that she could hardly stand what Superman was doing to her.

"Yes, more, yes, more, always, more!" Diana panted heavily and Superman slowed down his thrusts which caused her to whine. Then without warning he slammed into her a few more times hard and the two reached their peak after a while. Superman knew that he was about there and he knew that his wife was at the peak once again. Her breathing became rather labored and he staved off his orgasm until she came. As her pussy clenched him from her own spectacular orgasm, Superman really let her have it, thrusting into her until he came undone. His balls exploded and sent the pleasure down into her chambers, sending rope after rope of his hot sticky cum into her chambers. Diana clenched him tightly as he slammed into her, drawing a few more ropes of his seed.  
They came down from their explosion, collapsing in each other's arms,

"Kal i will send your gift to the room wait here" Diana told kal, and she gave kiss and the instruction and plan how to make this new slut to make his pet,

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

KORI (AKA Starfire) try to remember what happened, she was chatting with his lover Dick garyson(aka nightwing), the sex between them was not sweet due to her strength, the give oral pleasures to each other, she wanted more, but he cant give her anything, but deepdown she loved him, when she done chatting some one has knocked her out and now she was chained her in a chair, suddenly she noticed it was lasso not chain,

she watched Wonder woman enter the room, the room is full of ice wall,

"Wonder woman what do you want" Starfire asked, Wonder woman watched the tamaran slut, she didn't speak but simply thinking how good to watch when her husband take this slut as his own, Wonder woman released Starfire from the lasso,

"sush, just go in the room, if you ever want to see your lover nightwing again" Wonder woman said,

"What have you done to him, please let him go" Starfire pleaded,

Diana signed starfire to enter the room, Starfire entered the room,

Wonder woman walk to another room watch Superman take this whore to watch making her his through his camera,  
the room

Starfire walked into the room and she was startled when she heard Superman say,

"Close the door, starslut. "  
He was sitting at the bed.

"Close the door now, and you will do everything i say, if you fail to comply then i simply press the red button, when your lovers head will explode, oh yes Diana planted a advance bomb on nightwing head, Superman sternly said,

"unless you want Diana to hear your moans of ecstasy," Superman smugly responded, implying he was going to fuck her, she always has hots for Superman he is alpha hero, she knows everyone would love to fuck him, she also knows Wonder woman and superman are dating, but how Wonder woman would allow him to touch another woman she was confused,

"I need to get home please," Starfire replied.

"And you can once you fulfill your slut duties you can go home," Superman said.

"Now close the fucking door."  
Superman firm voice startled starfire and she instinctively closed the door.

"On your knees, slut," Superman instructed.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked, although she heard him clearly.

"This is getting silly, starslut. You know in the end you are going to do as I tell you to. So let's stop playing this little charade where you think you have a say in what happens," Superman said, before adding,

"this is the last time I am going to say this. I have other wife's I could be playing with. So do as you're fucking told or i will simply kill Nightwing and rape you, It really is black and white, slut, pun fucking intended. Now get on your knees." Superman ordered

Starfire obeyed, dropping to her knees, anger at her helplessness burning through her very being. She know she cant fight him, Wonder woman is probably watching them, if she fights him Wonder woman will simply press the button her lover will be dead, so she has no choice but obey him,

"Is Mrs. Wonder woman somehow a part of this sick game of yours?"

"Diana, she was the tough one to break but you know when the taste of my kryptonian cock in her pussy she became additive towards it, now she is my bitch, my wife, i can do whatever i want to do with her" Superman said,

"You expect me to believe that?" Starfire asked.

"I don't really care at all what the fuck you believe. The reality is it is the truth. I can't explain it, and i dont intend to explain it to you," Superman said.

"I can't believe it," Starfire said.

"Now crawl to me, my newest pet." Superman said,

"I am not your pet," Starfire shot back, her defiance still there even during this weak time.

"What term would you like?,Slut, submissive, whore, bitch, slave?" Superman asked,

"None," Starfire replied, still not moving.

"Get your fucking ass over here now," Superman ordered.  
Reluctantly, with no other alternative but to obey, the orange skin alien crawled to him. Her cheeks burned with humiliation at the demeaning task she was forced to do. Reaching him,

"Take out my cock, starslut." Superman ordered,

The tamaran alien slut tried one last time, desperate to avoid being forced to sexually please kryptonian, to reason with him.

"Superman, please, this is wrong." Starfire begged, Superman can force her, but what the fun in it,

"And yet, I believe it will feel soooo right," Superman said.

"Somebody could catch us, if my love knows i dont know i can live with that" starfire pointed out.

"Then you better hurry, we can do this quick" Superman countered with, snapping his fingers and pointing to his crotch.

Accepting she had to do it, and do it quick, starfire moved her trembling hands to his crotch and unbuckled his pants. Superman lifted his ass up and instructed,

"Pull down my pants, starslut."Superman ordered,

Starfire obeyed, roughly tugging them down, just wanting to blow him and get this over with.

"Eager are we?" Superman asked.

"To get this over with, yes," Starfire replied, making sure he knew she wasn't remotely happy with this situation.  
Superman laughed,

"Oh, denial, it's the most adorable thing." Superman stated,

"What do you think I am going to see your cock and go all bimbo slut?" Starfire asked, Superman pretentious smug attitude really pissing the orange alien off.

"That is what happened with Diana. One minute she was telling me about how wrong this was and the next, once I whipped out my big kryptonian snake she was begging me to teach her the pleasures of my kryptonian cock," Superman shrugged casually, Starfire actually laughed.

"I can't fathom that is how it happened." starfire replied,

"Take out my cock, starslut," Superman instructed. Starfire thought herself 'she may have to pull it out, stroke it and suck it, but there was no way she was going to enjoy it'. She looked at his crotch for the first time and saw a pretty large bulge and slowly Starfire retrieved his cock. Pulling it out, she accidentally said, completely in awe of his massive cock,

"Holy shit." Starfire exclaimed, Superman chuckled,

"That's what they all say." Superman replied, Superman stared at his thirteen inch cock in her hand, double her lovers nightwing cock and twice as thick as it. She couldn't fathom a Superman having such a big cock.

"Don't just stare at it starslut, suck it," the kryptonian ordered. The tamaran slut opened her mouth, leaned forward and took his massive cock in her mouth, mesmerized by its girth and length.

"That's it, whore," Superman groaned.

"I knew you would look amazing with your pretty big lips wrapped around my big fat kryptonian dick." Superman stated, the kryptonian cock was in her mouth, she couldn't respond although kori don't know what she would have said. Instead, she tried to get used to his extra girth, which had her mouth stretched unlike any other cock she had ever sucked. She just bobbed on the first couple inches as she got accustomed to Superman's ridiculously large cock. Her pussy which was neglected by nightwing so long up, started getting wet, which only frustrated her more.

"That's it, whore, your sister trained you well" Superman groaned, as if reading reading her mind,

"get used to the girth. I imagine your lover nightwing doesn't have half the cock I have." Superman stated, she wanted to tell him her lover was twice the man that he was but instead she just continued to slowly suck on his cock.

"Take more of my cock in your mouth, whore," he ordered.

"Don't make love to my cock, suck it, although I am sure you'd rather just have it in that tamaran cunt of yours." Superman stated,

She hated his smug attitude, but was even more frustrated by how her pussy was betraying her...begging for attention. Deciding she had to get him off quick before her body betrayed her even more, she began to bob hungrily up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah, slut, go to town on my cock, get it nice and wet for that hot cunt of yours," Superman said, Starfire worst fear coming to light. She realize Superman planned to fuck her, too. she began bobbing faster, desperate to get him off before he could shove that massive monster in her, knowing if he did she would come like crazy, which would only add to her humiliation.

"Holy shit, whore, you must really want my cock in your cunt," he groaned, pulling his cock away. Starfire mouth finally not full of cock, she pleaded, sounding like just another horny slut,

"Please, Superman, let me just suck you off." Starfire begged,

"Do you swallow?" Superman asked.

"Of course," Starfire said all sultry, trying desperately to let her suck him to completion.

"How about a facial, whore, do you like my cum spread no your face?" Superman asked, his cock tapping on starfire lips.

"Whatever you wish," She answered, willing to do the degrading act if it meant she didn't have to fuck him.

"Take off your blouse whore, I want to see those big orange titties of yours first hand. Maybe I will cover those big pillows of yours with my dominant cum," Superman said. Still desperate to avoid having his cock in her pussy, she ignored the slight at kryptonian tamaran relations, as the orange skin alien unbuttoned her blouse. Once unbuttoned, she took off her blouse, revealing her orange breasts, seemingly rather eagerly, to her future king.

"Very nice slut, very fucking nice," superman approved, which oddly sent a chill up her back. Nightwing never compliment,so a compliment, albeit while being blackmailed, felt good for her.

She asked, without even thinking, "Want to fuck my tits with that big cock of yours?"

"My kryptonian cock," Superman corrected, stressing the word black. starfire looked up to him, leaned forward and said, her tone dripping with sultry sweetness,

"Oh, yes, fuck my tamaran titties with that big, kryptonian cock." Starfire annonced Before he could say anything, Starfire put his cock between my breasts and began bouncing up and down feeling like a cheap whore and yet thinking this was a better alternative to having him fuck her.

"Nice," Superman groaned,

"I knew you were a nasty little slut under those outfits, who needed to fuck like a whore." Superman moanamed,

"Come on me," Starfire moaned, a couple of minutes later, wanting desperately to get him to shoot his load.

"On your face or tits slut?" Superman asked.

"Wherever you wish," Starfire answered, thinking she may have manipulated him to not finish his plan to fuck her.

"Good answer whore," Superman smiled.

"Stand up and take off the skirt of yours. Let's see that tamaran cunt ready for my kryptonian cock." Superman ordered, Trying one more time to avoid having intercourse with him, she pleaded, begging like a cheap whore,

"Oh, baby, please come on this titties." Starfire begged,

"Not before I inspect my merchandise," Superman said,

"Now get out of that skirt."  
Superman sighed, starfire standing up, she feeling helpless, although thankful to be off her knees. Her hands again trembling, she slowly slid her skirt down her legs to reveal her trimmed pussy and thigh high stockings.

"You obeyed all my orders," Superman said approvingly.

"I think you will make a very good pet." Superman told,

"Please don't call me that superman," Starfire protested.

"That is what you are, starslut, my pet," Superman said, moving around her, his hand on her ass.

"That is a nice tamaran ass," Superman said, before whispering in her ear, his hot breath causing undeniably chills down her back,

"my star pet." Superman moanamed, her ear and neck her weak spot, her pussy gushed a little, as she desperately tried to resist enjoying this humiliation.  
But when He kissed the back of her neck and he started to nibbled on her ear as he continued,

"I'm going to fuck you starfire, on my bed, where i make Diana in to my slut. I am going to have you screaming with such pleasure you will be begging me to fill that sweet tamaran cunt. I am going to show you just how good being a submissive pet to a big kryptonian cock can be, my pet...my star pet...my tamaran pet." Superman moanamed in her ear,

Each name sent chills throughout her body, her strong resolve fading, as he touched the erogenous zones that made her jelly.  
Unfortunately, Superman sensed her reaction to his touch and words.

"Oh, does starslut like my hot breath whispering the new truths of her life," Superman asked, tugging on her ear.

"Noooo," she protested, although her moaning the answer did not help her cause.

"Once this big cock is inside you, starslut, you will never say no to me again," Superman promised, his cockiness both incredibly frustrating and yet undeniably hot...if he wasn't blackmailing her.

"Please, no," she weakly protested.

"On the bed and on your back, my pet teacher," Superman instructed, his hand moving around and cupping her big orange breasts. She again let out an accidental moan.

"You really are just one big erogenous zone, aren't you my little slut?" Superman purred.

"Please, just let me suck you," Starfire pleaded, turning to look him in the eye as her hand reached for his stiff cock, ignoring that he just felt her up and called her a slut.

"I agree, I will fuck you," Superman smiled,

"Now do as you're told, my pretty alien slut, and get your ass on the desk, or i will just press the button and there will be no more nightwing then i will rape." Superman told,  
Defeated, frustrated and horny, she obeyed him sitting on the edge of the bed. superman moved to her and surprised her again as he bent down between her legs. His fingers gently brushed his clit, making her leg twitch as he said,

"Holy shit, whore, for all this playing hard to get, your cunt is fucking begging for it." Superman stated,

"It's just been a while, anyone fucked me, and i feel it" She admitted, then covered her mouth realizing what she said.

"Well, my pet, that will no longer be an issue," Superman said, as his finger traced her wet pussy lips ever-so-gently.

"W-w-we are only doing this once," Superman stammered.

"If you can resist me after this one time, yes," Superman smiled,

"but I predict you will be drooling for this cock while you touching nightwing tomorrow, but you will begging for me to fuck you instead of my other pets and wishing your lover was half as good as me." Superman told,

"Just get it over with," she said, feigning that she had no interest in his cock in her.

"As you wish," Superman said, standing back up and between her legs. She could feel his kryptonian cock head move up and down her wet pussy lips which made her let out a soft moan. Then suddenly with one full thrust he was in her.

She screamed, never in her life being so full, "Oh myyyyyyy God."

"I'm going fuck your pussy so hard, whore, you won't even feel your lover's cock next time he fucks you, oh i forgot you never fucked him, if you fuck him, his dick will broke" Superman said.

"Just do it," she said, still not letting him get the satisfaction of thinking that she too was enjoying it. For a couple of minutes he just slowly slid his cock in and out of her. Each outward movement his cock left her pussy, causing an undeniable empty feeling and then he would slide all the way back in filling her whole. He was driving the orange tamaran alien wild and he knew it, teasing her relentlessly with his slow burn. She no longer could hold back from resisting the undeniable pleasure his cock was bringing her. She wanted to be fucked...hard and deep.

"Wrap those stocking-clad legs around me, my pet," Superman instructed, a couple of minutes later, "and fuck yourself on my cock." Superman said,

she didn't even hesitate, as she wrapped her legs around his ass, pulled him deep into her, and began bucking her ass, awkwardly, back and forth on his cock.

"Oh yeah, whore, fuck yourself like the slutty alien pet you are," Superman said, clearly amused by watching her fuck herself on his big cock.

"Oh God, you are soooo big Superman," starfire moaned, letting her own insatiable lust take over.

"You love my cock, star slut?" Superman asked, a couple of minutes later, as he watched she grind her ass back and forth taking his cock as deep into her as she could.

"Oh, yes, sooooo big," Starfire repeated like a bimbo, her breathing beginning to be erratic.

"Ready to really get fucked, little whore?" Superman asked.

"Oh God, yeeees," Starfire moaned, the idea of him fucking her harder and deeper bringing a rush of euphoria through her very being.

"Lay back on the bed, my pet," Superman ordered. She instantly leaned back onto the bed.

"Lift those legs up nice and high, my sexy little slut," Superman demanded, as he grabbed a stool. Superman again obeyed, her mind on submissive sexual cruise control. His big cock in her was all that mattered at the moment. He stood over her, grabbing her ankles and holding them apart wide.

"Fuck, you are one hot alien slut," Superman said, looking her over like she was a piece of meat. She felt dirty and sexy, humiliated and excited, a crazy mixture of conflicting emotions which only seemed to enhance her desire to come.  
She just watched as his cock moved to her cunt. He filled her cunt with one deep thrust again as he filled her completely and the dirty little tamaran slut screamed again,

"Oh God, yeeeeeeees."  
Unfortunately, he didn't fuck her. He pulled back out and ordered, "slut, beg for my cock." she didn't want to, starfire knew she was just falling deeper and deeper into his sick, twisted game, yet she had no choice. She wanted nothing more at the moment than to feel his cock filling her, to feel his body slamming into her, to hear him call her names...each bringing a cascade of pleasure she didn't know existed. She begged,

"Oh, Superman, please fuck your alien slut's wet cunt with that BIG, kryptonian, cock, make me your alien slut, i broke up with nightwing now." Starfire said,  
Superman smirked,

"But I thought you wanted me to come on your face or tits, you dont want to fuck me?" Superman asked, rubbing his cock up and down her pussy lips

"Oh please, Superman, just pound my fucking cunt and make me your bitch," Starfire begged, so desperate for his cock she would do anything...she was doing anything.

"I don't know," he said, tapping her clit with his cock, making her legs twitch constantly. Beyond logical thinking, she continued her desperate plea,

"kryptonian Master, please train your tamaran alien pet to be a good slut." Starfire begged,

"so I can fuck you again?" Superman asked, his cock parting her pussy lips but not entering her burning hole.

"Yeeeees ," she moaned, "just please shove that big kryptonian snake in meeeeeeeee." His cock filled her whole again and she just let the pleasure of being fucked take over. He started slow, just sliding in and out of her, creating a slow build as she begged, "Just fuck your slut."

He laughed, "You're really insatiable, my slut. Hey, isn't that another SAT word."

"Stop talking and fucking pound your bitch's cunt," she ordered, trying to be dominant.

"If only your lover could hear you now," Superman laughed.

"Or see me," she added, only adding to her own humiliation.

"I told you, starfire, once this big cock was in that tight orange cunt of yours you would be singing a different tune," Superman continued.

"You were right," Starfire moaned.

"You want my dominant seed in that tamaran cunt?" Superman asked.

"Oh God yes," she admitted, suddenly loving the idea of his cum exploding inside her pussy walls.

"Want little kryptonian babies?" he asked.

"Oh yes, God, my cunt is yours, for whatever you want to do" she moaned, so far gone in her quest for an orgasm, but knowing she was fixed so that wasn't possible. He began slamming his cock into her with high speed, finally really fucking her.

"Oh-oh-oh-yeeeeees, fuuuuuck your sluuuuuut," she screamed, finally getting what she wanted.

"How much do you love chocolate?" Superman questioned.

"I could eat it allllll day," she whimpered, his cock bringing pleasure unlike anything she ever felt before.

"And you love kryptonian cock?" Superman asked.

"I fucking love your big kryptonian cock," she moaned in response.

"Tell me how much you love it," Superman grunted, his body slamming into her making the whole magical bed move.

"Soooo much," was all she could muster, her mind mush.

"Ever had a cock in your ass slut?" she asked.

"Not like yours," she answered, the thought of his cock in her ass terrifying, yet the act of anal submission a major turn-on.

"So you have, i thought nightwing can fuck you with his dick" Superman asked to clarify.

"A few times," she admitted.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Noooooo," she moaned, as he grabbed her tits while continuing to pound her.

"When did you last get your ass fucked, slut?"

"in the slave market when my sister send me there ," starfire answered, remembering her one threesome with aliens their cock was that she regretted not making her double penetration fantasy come true that night.

"But you want my cock in that tight orange ass, don't you, slut?" he asked.

"I doooooon't know," she answered.

"It's toooooo big." Starfire stated,

"Oh, we would have to prepare that ass of yours first, my pet," he said, as her moans got louder, her orgasm building.

"Getting close," she declared.

"Come for me whore, come all over your new master's cock," Superman said, hammering the orange alien cunt so hard she thought she may slide off the desk.

"Call me naaaaames," she begged, knowing that for some unknown reason that it would get her off.

"this is my cunt," Superman continued, making her cunt burn

"My three hole cum bucket," Superman said, which was so nasty that she knew the invisible dam inside me was about to break.

"My slutty whore," Superman said, which was the final taboo that made her erupt.

"Yeeeeeeeees," Starfire screamed, her body quaking uncontrollably as the kryptonian continued to thrust into the orange skin alien.  
She didn't know such pleasure existed as her mind went blank for a moment as she reached a moment of perfect equilibrium. Pleasure coursed through her toes, legs, fingers and neck, as her body had spasm after spasm of orgasmic awesome.  
She kept expecting to feel his cum shoot in her cunt, but instead he pulled out, grabbed her legs and put her stocking-clad feet on his cock.

"Give me a foot job, starslut." Superman ordered, Weak from the hard-core fucking and the orgasm that was still twitching through her, she began moving her feet up and down on his cock.

"Mmmmmmmm, that is it," Superman moaned, after a few seconds.

"You like my legs, do you?" Superman asked.

"Yes, all my sluts has nice legs," Superman groaned.

"Faster, slut," Superman ordered. Starfire furiously moved her feet up and down on his cock wanting to see his cum rocket out of his cock.

"Oh yes, shit, you are one hot tamaran slut," Superman grunted as his cum shot exploded out of his cock, the first rope actually hitting her face, the second her tits and the third her legs and feet.  
Starfire continued stroking his cock until every last remnants of cum were extracted. She moved her stocking-clad foot to his balls and gently rubbed.

"How long until that big snake of yours is ready to go again?" Starfire asked,

"Can you count to ten?" he asked. In a nano sec his cock was hard again,

"i forgot kryptonian have infinity stamina" Starfire said,

"I guess I don't have to blackmail to fuck you, you are my slut now" Superman said, after a long fuck section,

"get dressed time to meet my queen, you new mistress"

IN OTHER ROOM OF FORTRESS,

A knock on the door followed. Diana sauntered over towards the door and opened it up. The sight of Superman greeted her dressed in his armour,

"Diana, good afternoon," Superman said.

"Good afternoon, kal, i beleive you added the tamaran slut to our harem, she may change in to valuable ally to our mission kal" Diana said. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
Superman pressed her body into his, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist.

The beautiful amazon lingered against his body for a moment. Superman's hands quested towards her armour for a brief second and teased her. The fun and games concluded with a cough which followed.

"I really hope you didn't intend to start without me." kori (Starfire) aka made her way into the picture walking out of the door. She dressed in a blue blouse which shined in the light. The blouse pulled over her large orange colour breasts with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned to show her cleavage. She wore a tight leather skirt and sheer stockings along with thigh high boots causing her legs to stretch on for miles.

"We would have never intended to start without you, star slut," Superman said.  
He greeted her with more of the same as Diana. He sank his lips onto her with a passionate kiss which moistened her loins and curled her toes something fierce. The woman moaned when Superman's tongue quested into the depths of her mouth. He pulled Starfire close towards him.

Diana pulled open the door and escorted her husband and the starfire into the fortress bedroom. Superman sat front and center on the couch in front of them. Diana took a seat to her husband's left side. Starfire squeezed into the couch onto her masters right side, her breasts not so subtly brushing against his arm when she sat down on the couch.

"master," Starfire Said said with a smile on her face.

"You're not being subtle at all, are you, dear Diana?"

"I don't have the slightest clue what you mean, slut," Diana said with a smile. She responded with a sultry lick of the plate.

"But, should we not get down to business before we even consider pleasure." tamaran slut smiled and took the glass of wine which had been offered to her. The amazon princess tipped the wine back into her mouth and took a long drink of it.

"Right, business," Wonder woman said. "making this tamaran slut in to our bitch isn't as easy as it look, is it my love?" Diana asked,

Superman responded with a dry chuckle when he looked at her. His hand placed on the top of hers.

"No, easier said than done," Superman said. "But, we will achieve our goal soon."

Starfire's lips curled into a smile, She slowly licked on it, locking eyes with Superman as she did. Her tongue ran over the edge of the food.

"Excellent," Starfire said,

Superman chuckled for a moment and helped himself to a drink of wine. He reached down and placed his hand on orange skin alien's thigh. The tamaran slut proceeded to run his fingers up her leg towards her inner thigh,

"If you really think about it Diana, there are a many candidates that could join our harem," Superman said.

"Actually, I can think of many kal," Wonder woman said, resting her hand on Superman's crotch in a not so subtle manner. Her fingers twitched around him,

starfire slowly leaning closer to him Her large orange breasts pressed firmly against his shoulder. her fingers played absent mindedly with Superman's armour buckle. She slowly started to loosen it.

"You're maneuvering has gotten me positively horny, love." Wonder woman stated,  
She started to take his armour and run her fingernails down his chest while purring.

"You're a slut," Diana said.

"Oh, you're the one who is reaching into his pants," starfire said, stroking Superman's abs underneath her long nails.

"sluts," Superman said. "Both of you are whores….my whores." Superman stated  
Diana and Starfire both shuddered when they looked at him. He exhibited such power it made them nice and sticky between their thighs.

"Let's show him what good little whore we are," Wonder woman said, removing Superman's pants with hunger dancing in her eyes.  
Diana fished Superman's throbbing cock out of his pants. She eyed the member with hunger. She took her tongue and started to trail up and down on his manhood, tracing patterns on his cock.  
Superman groaned when Diana's mouth started to linger on the head of his cock. She shoved his thick manhood into her mouth and took Superman into the back of her throat. Her tongue curled around the other side.

"Worship me with your throat slut." Superman stated, Superman placed his hands on the back of Diana's head briefly and encouraged her. Her mouth started to wrap around his tool and bring down his thick manhood. Diana reached around and started to cradle his balls.

"Oh, master!" Starfire said, unbuttoning her blouse.  
Superman looked at her and smiled, helping her out of the blouse the rest of the way and her bra. Starfire's big round orange breasts revealed themselves to her master. Superman smiled when he looked at Starfire's orange big globes. He placed his hands on them and squeezed them.  
Starfire practically purred with delight the more Superman teased her breasts. She closed her eyes with hunger dancing through her eyes.

"Play with them, please master," Starfire said, shoving her tits into Superman's face. "Suck them master please."

Superman squeezed her right breast and leaned in. He touched his mouth onto her orange breast, kissing it.  
Diana kept going down onto him. She cradled her husband's balls in her hand when she started to suck them. A few moments past when Diana gave her husband cock a going over. She coated the manhood with her salvia and pulled back from him. She kissed his cock a few more times,

"I want you to play with my tits as well my love." Diana pleaded

Diana removed her armour to reveal her firm and high big round creamy globes for Superman. Her drool worthy breasts had been revealed. She sat down on Superman's other side, her hand wrapped around his cock.

Superman pulled his way from Starfire's breasts and buried his face between Diana's beautiful breasts. He pressed his face between her globes and started to suck them.

"Looks like fun," Starfire said. She rose to her feet and She started to suck Diana's right tit as Superman attacked her left at the same time using his superspeed.

Wonder woman thought she was going to lose her mind because of the fact her husband and this tamaran slut took her breasts and made them there's. She couldn't really even describe how amazing this was. starfire's wrapped her lips around Diana's large round breast and enjoyed their warm flavor. She squeezed it with the big nipple growing harder in her mouth.

"So fucking hot," Superman said, squeezing Diana's breast as well. He decided to move around. Starfire's received the hint of what was going to happen. She worked Diana's armour down her legs and revealed her dripping wet pussy. She drove herself between the Diana's legs with an intention to eat her out and make her scream. starfire drove her tongue in the beautiful valley between Diana's legs. starfire came up with a pop.

"Mmm, I almost forgot how good woman's pussy tasted, especially yours." starfire stated,

The red haired alien casually removed her panties and spread her legs. The tight leather skirt rode up to show her perfect ass and pussy. superman smiled and ran his hands over her inner thighs and started to delve between her pussy with his tongue.  
Starfire returned to eating Diana out as Superman ate her out. It was a train of pleasure between the three of them. Hormones and pheromones started to run wild throughout the entire fun and games.  
Superman plunged his thick cock into starfire's pussy. The woman's tight pussy clamped down onto his cock. He held onto her and developed a steady series of thrusts into her.

"Eat my pussy, nibble it slut!" Diana cried aloud .

"You slutty little alien whore, eat up all of Mistress Diana's cream!" Superman stated

Starfire lapped up Diana's pussy which caused her to scream. Diana reached up and played with her enormous tits while Starfire buried her face between her thighs.

Superman held onto Starfire's hips and pushed into her. Every time his kryptonian cock speared into her, her tight thighs clamped down onto him and milked his probing rod. Superman held onto her and continued to push his way into her tight center.

"This slutty little body belongs to me," Superman said. He touched starfire's breasts and clenched them. She moaned when her pussy tightened around it.

"But you like it, you like me violating your slutty body. You like me ramming into your tight little cunt, slamming deep into your body. Making you orgasm again…and again…and again." Superman stated  
With each again, Superman plowed himself into her body. A miniature orgasm exploded through Starfire's body. Her nipples grew hard enough for Superman to play with. He ran his hands.

"She likes when you play with her slutty little nipples," Diana said.

"I can feel her moan in my pussy….oh god!"  
Diana buckled her hips up into Starfire's mouth and forced her to choke on her juices. To her credit, Starfire started to drink the juices with the hunger spread through her body. The sexy tamaran slut's cunt clamped down onto Superman kryptonian's thick tool and started to milk him, trying to bring the contents of his thick balls into her needy little body.

Superman sawed into her pussy, smiling when he placed his hands upon her hips. He plunged into her womanhood with a smile on his face. His balls ached with pleasure, the contents of said balls about ready to spill into her body.

"You want to take all of my seed, you slut." Superman asked,

"She's a slut, she wants you to fill her up with your cum, fill her up make her pregnant with your child" Diana said.

Starfire was about ready to protest, but her cunt clamped down onto him. Despite the fact she knew Superman new plans prevented him from knocking her up, it might get suspicious now, but the thought of being knocked up by Superman caused her to get wet.

'Now might not be the time though,' Starfire thought through hazed lust. Starfire's cunt squeezed Superman's cock hard. She milked him in time with his thrusts until he saw stars and shot his load into her. The contents of his balls spilled into her pussy.  
Each thrust caused Starfire's hips to jerk and twist around her. She intended to milk all of the creamy cum into her pussy. He fired the load into her body.

Starfire collapsed when Superman gave her one last spectacular orgasm. She dropped down onto the couch right next to Diana. Diana smiled and rolled Starfire over. Starfire rolled over, her red hair sticking to her face. She started to pant with pleasure with Diana spreading her thighs with a smile on her face.

"Let's see if you're still with us, whore," Diana said. She placed her mouth on Diana's nether lips and gave her a long kiss, before slipping the tongue.  
Diana made a loud and sexual sucking sound which caused Starfire to show signs of life in a few sexy moans. Superman's cock started to grow harder.

"And good, it's ready for me," Diana said. She pulled herself up onto Superman's lap and shoved her tits into his face.  
Superman smiled, two could play this game. He reached around and gripped Diana round her tight ass. He started to rub his cock against her nether lips which caused her to moan.

"Inside me, inside me, my love, please i beg you" Diana begged.

Superman squeezed her breasts with a smile on his face. Diana gasped when he started to toy her nipples. He squeezed and groped her breasts which caused her to breath in pleasure. Diana's tight pussy lined up against him.

"It needs your cock," Diana moanamed like a mad woman. "Feel it….it's drooling for you, love."

"So, I've noticed," Superman said. Her pussy lips rubbed against Superman's manhood and slid inside of her. Diana closed her eyes when his throbbing cock speared into her tight cavern. Superman's veiny cock rubbed against her walls when Diana started to rock up and down on him. Superman watched Diana's breasts bounce in his face. He reached over towards her with a smile on his face and started to squeeze her breasts.

"So hot, so wet," Superman groaned.

"For you, yes my love," Diana said.  
Her tight walls clamped down onto him and started to yank his cock up before sinking down onto him.

"Faster," Superman said, slapping her ass and encouraging her to ride him even harder and faster.  
Diana agreed and rode him harder and faster. She bounced high with her breasts slapping off of his chest. He leaned in and started to devour the fleshy globes on her breasts.

"Fuck, fuck yes!" Diana yelled. "I love you sucking on my big tits….they're so sensitive and they belong to you!"

Superman enjoyed the ride with Diana rocking back. Her ass rose up and dropped down onto Superman's thick balls. Her thighs rubbed against his when she rode him. His face sunk between her breasts.

"Mmm, yes, mmm, yes!" Diana yelled like a mad woman.  
Superman's hands ran over her sweaty and curvy body. She bounced onto him harder. The twitch of her pussy around him released juices around his thick cock. She unleashed her creamy juices onto him.

"Now it's your turn my love," Diana said, smiling. Superman didn't respond, only by attacking her big jugs with his hands and mouth. Diana gasped in hunger with Superman taking her breasts with his hands.  
A warm sensation bubbled up through his balls. He plowed into Diana's sweat center. Her dripping juices lubricated him to allow his path into her center.

"Your cock is kissing my womb," Diana breathed, squeezing Superman's intruding member with her tight muscles.

"Put your seed inside me Kal!" Diana pleaded,

The contents of Superman's balls rose to the surface.

"I'm going to fill you up with so much cum, you're going to swell with it," Superman growled, grabbing Diana's ass.

"Fill me up with your seed, my love!" Diana said. She rubbed her walls into her pussy. "You don't want your wife's pussy to starve?"

"I'll overfeed your pussy," Superman said. He squeezed her ass and encouraged Diana to ride him harder.  
Diana trained herself to squeeze him. She could feel him tense up a little bit and knew his orgasm was going towards her.

"Do you like it, honey, do you like my warm pussy squeezing your giant cock?" Diana asked. "love, feed me….master breed me….oh god."  
Superman nibbled on her breasts which drove Diana completely wild. He could feel his muscles tightening, but he held himself back with a solid and hard thrust into the tightness of her pussy. Superman held onto her and plowed into her body from underneath.

"Cumming."

The tight cunt clenched him to greedily milk him out. Superman bucked his hips up when Diana drove herself down onto her. Their loins met in the center and caused and an explosion.

Starfire joined them towards the end, tonguing out Diana's asshole.

"Dirty bitch!" Diana yelled.  
She couldn't really say much more than this. The contents of Superman's balls spilled into her. An obscene amount of cum started to fire into her pussy and filled her up.  
Diana pulled herself off of Superman's cock, with a long string of cum hanging out of her pussy. It broke off, but Starfire caught it on her tongue like a child catching snow flakes,

after a long fuck section starfire and Diana collapsed in his both sides of superman hands,

A/N reviews are welcome,


	18. Funs

IN KAREN'S HOUSE,

After a long fuck section in Themyscira with his wifes and sluts Superman married Supergirl as his sixth wife, Starfire is taken to training room in order to train her as good slut, Superman ordered kara and Karen to reenter the world, in Karen's house Superman and kara entered the room watching Karen on the bed, Kara edged towards the other, quite naked, blonde Kryptonian. Her partially clothed form wrapped her arms around Karen, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Their bodies melded together like it was the most natural thing on earth. Kara ran her fingers through Karen's shorter hair, and Kara did likewise. Then Kara grabbed either side of Karen's jaw with her hands, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Karen returned the kiss with equal passion. Their arms were wrapped around each other, and Superman watched them. He saw their tongues rub against each other, and Karen began to suck on Kara's tongue. They ran their hands over each other's body, and Karen found herself pushed back on the magic bed (from Themyscira).

Kara straddled Karen, and continued to kiss her deeply. They made sure Superman's eyes remained on them at all times. Karen reached around, and placed her hands underneath Kara's rear end, pushing her robe up. Two sets of beautiful blue eyes shifted towards Superman, as they continued to kiss with heated passion. Superman thought that this was the absolute hottest thing ever. The two beauties moaned into each other's kiss, and continued to run their hands over each other's bodies. The temperature in the room, already sweltering hot, seemed to heat up with each passing movement the two gorgeous women made. Superman watched their heated make out session, but things were just about to pick up.

Karen pealed the robe Kara was wearing off of her. She looked at her nearly identical naked body. There were a few differences. The breasts were smaller, and Kara was a few inches shorter, but Karen gazed at her appreciatively never the less.

The kiss continued, with both blondes rubbing each other's bodies, as Superman watched them. His mouth watered at their actions. They rose up slightly, and Superman wrapped her legs around Karen's body. Karen reached around, groping Kara's ass in her hands. She massaged the younger girl's ass, stroking the flesh. Kara leaned forward, and kissed and sucked on her older counterpart's breasts. Karen gave several light moans, as the two grinded each other's pussies against each other.

Kara buried her face into her older counterpart's breasts, and sucked on her nipples heatedly. She slowly raised her head out of Karen's breasts, and turned towards Superman. The two girls embraced, eyes hungrily fixed on Superman.

Without another word, two super powered Kryptonians pushed their husband down onto the bed. Both Kara and Karen took turns kissing Superman. Their kisses got more heated, and more passionate with each passing moment. Whatever girl was not kissing Superman, she ran her hands up and down his body, teasing his chest, stomach, and legs. They switched off periodically.

"I think someone's ready for action," Karen teased after a few more moments of this.  
Kara and Karen both had their eyes locked onto Superman's cock. They moved down. Karen wrapped her hot mouth around Superman's throbbing cock. Kara got down beneath his legs, and began to slowly sucking on his balls, fondling his sac.

"Oh that, so hot, suck it" Superman breathed. "Keep sucking my cock." Spurred by his actions, the two girls sped up their motions, and their movements. They both hummed merrily. Powergirl used her throat muscles to work over Superman's cock, and Kara played with his balls. The two of them managed to drive Superman to the point of his climax much quicker than one of them would have.

"I'm going to cum, keep sucking!" Superman yelled in encouragement. Superman felt his balls tighten, and he sprayed his cum down Karen's throat. Kara worked his balls, to make sure her double got every single drop his baby cousin had in her.

Kara let go, and then tackled Karen onto the bed. She stuck her tongue into Karen's mouth. Slowly, and sexily, she sucked the cum directly out Karen's mouth. She left enough for Karen to swallow, and her eyes to glaze forward. Superman watched his wife's actions with interest. Kara grabbed Karen's huge breasts, and squeezed them. The bustier blonde moaned, and Kara kept eye contact with her husband. She sucked Karen's large breasts, giving Superman a show.

Karen placed her hands on the back of Kara's head, and pushed the smaller blonde deep into her chest. Kara sucked, and licked at her breasts. She was buried face first into her heaving chest.  
Without warning, Kara broke off her efforts. She grabbed Superman, and pulled him over. With a grin, she pushed her husband's face into Karen's large breasts. Superman got to suck Karen's large tits.

"Oh, kal, suck my tits, they are yours suck it" she moaned, and Kara moved around to the other side She pressed her own tits onto Karen's back, and planted her lips on the back of the older girl's neck, sucking on it.

Karen moaned, rocking back and forth. Her cunt dripped with fluids. Superman could bring her to an orgasm with the slightest movements. Superman reached between them, and played with her cunt. His fingers rubbed against her entrance, and stuck it.

Karen hitched a breath, and went to scream, but Kara cut her off with a huge kiss on the lips. Her shrieks entered Kara's mouth, and Kara stroked her hair. With another motion, the kryptonian and Kara pushed Karen down onto the bed.  
Kara broke the kiss, and turn to Superman, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"You know kal, it's time for us to initiate her properly into the family," Kara told Superman.  
Kara winked at Superman, and Karen wondered what this entailed. Superman grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her over onto her front. He situated Karen so she was draped partially over his lap. Kara slid forward on the bed.

"Move her a little bit, there you go," Kara encouraged Superman.

"You, my new lover, are going to eat out my cunt, while my cousin spanks your tight little ass. See how fast you can make me cum." Supergirl stated to Powergirl,

Karen got wet with excitement, and Kara locked her legs around Karen's head, forcing it onto her pussy. Karen began to slowly lick Kara out, but the kryptonian raised a hand. He slapped her tight, and toned ass with a solid spank.

Karen's moans caused vibrations into Kara's pussy. She began to eat out Kara faster and faster. Superman spanked her several times.

"So tight, so firm, just like the first time, you like that baby?" Superman asked her, and he smacked her ass a couple more times. Karen moaned deeply into Kara's pussy.

"I think she likes it," Kara moaned, feeling the pleasure of Karen munching on her cunt, and licking her insides.

"She's almost as good as you, Diana and you. You better be careful." Supergirl moanamed,  
Superman just grinned, and took a moment to watch one of his wives eat out another. Superman spanked her, and Kara moaned. Kara's fluids sprayed Karen's face, and Karen had a mind numbing orgasm at that moment from her husband spanking her.  
She nearly passed out onto Kara's pussy, but she rolled over. Superman and Kara had her pinned down to the bed. Both feasted off of the juices on her face. Karen's cunt quivered.

"Please, you two, I need you!" Karen breathed, and Superman and Kara kissed down either side of the beautiful blonde's body. Her massive tits were sucked on next, Superman taking the right one in his mouth and Kara taking the left one.

Karen found herself being driven to new levels of pleasure that she hardly could have imagined before. Superman and Kara sucked, and licked her breasts. She moaned, and thrashed.

"Look at her kal, the bitch is so wet," Kara commented towards Karen, and she got between Karen's legs and began to eat her out. Karen bucked her hips upwards, and vibrations echoed, as she nailed Kara in the face with her pussy. Kara teased her older counterpart for a few more minutes. Then Kara looked at Superman's throbbing cock. She grabbed her husband by the shoulders, and pushed him down onto the bed. She straddled him, and reached for his cock. As she was doing this, Karen hovered over Superman's face.  
The kryptonian slid his penis into Kara's pussy, just as Karen sat on his face. Kara bounced up and down on Superman's cock, enjoying riding her husband. She watched with glee as Superman managed to thrust his cock up into her pussy, while he ate Karen out. Kara reached forward, continuing her movements against Superman. Kara and Karen fondled each other's breasts.

The two girls made out over Superman, groping each other and smacking their lips together. Superman felt them bounce up and down on both his face and his pelvis at super speed. He managed to bring them both to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh suck my tits, Kara!" Karen moaned, and Kara obliged her. Superman heard that, and he vibrated his tongue inside Karen's moist, Kryptonian pussy.

"Fuck my cunt with your tongue kal!" Powergirl grunted,  
The three had a grand old time. Karen's fluids sprayed onto Superman's face, and Kara continued to suck on her large breasts. She felt Superman twitch inside her, and Kara reared her head back, to scream in pleasure. This allowed Karen the chance to attack her younger counterpart's slightly smaller, but still rather sizeable, breasts.  
With a few more strokes, Superman exploded into Kara. She squeezed him tightly with her pussy. Karen slid over, and caught the cum leaking from Kara's pussy with her tongue, locking eyes with Superman as she did so.

Then Powergirl bent over my bed, still sucking kara pussy , Supermen suddenly buried his in her ass,

"Harder, Mr. Kal, fuck your slutty wife's ass." Karen moanamed, Karen had become such an ass slut, that Karen always needed to be hammered there. Superman began pounding Karen ass, while she ate kara pussy, Superman body slamming into her forcefully with each hard, deep thrust forward. The blonde kryptonian breathing increased as Superman literally fucked the shit out of karen.

"Fuck, your ass is so tight," Superman grunted, knowing she was not going to last long in this position and at this pace. Karen hand frantically rubbed karen clit and as she orgasmed from having her ass reamed, Karen ass muscles tightening around my cock, literally milking Superman cock. The intensity was too much and as karen cum exploded out of one hole, Superman blasted his cum into another.

Suddenly Kara and Karen switched positions, and the dance continued back and forth for some time until all three lovers were spent over an day later..

After that mind blowing session of sex, the three lovers were spent, at least for now. Karen and Kara rested next to Superman, grins on their faces

IN THEMYSCIRA PALACE ROYAL BEDROOM:

Superman arrived themyscira after collecting his details about outside world, he also go to justice league, they are so many new woman members, she take note of them, he ordered his both wifes to keep eye on batman, then he came and overwatch Starfire's training, Diana personally making her good slut, she is learning manythings, she opened the royal bedroom in palace and watch Hera, Donna, Hippolyta, talking to each other's, they watch their husband enter the bedroom,

"hello Kal el i missed you" DONNA partially jumped on Superman they both kissed,

"hello kal el, here drink this, it will make you immune to magic, no magic can hurt you now Kal el" the queen of goddess gave a portion to her husband, Superman drank it

"well we need more sluts to carry my children's, there are so many new woman members in justice league soon they will be here" Superman stated, Superman noticed the sadness in three eyes,

"Dont worry i am not planning on marrying all of them, i am going to make them all my sluts, bitches, who is going to carry my will and only pleasure me and you, you six are my special queens of future world" Superman told them, they all are happy now, Superman could see the happiness in his wifes eyes,

"Well my king, my army is ready when you are ready to start invasion against earth, they will at your command" Hippolyta stated to Superman,

"patience my love, i will rule the entire world" Superman said darkly,

"well i have an idea to make my husband happy" Hera said ,Hera's hand dipped around and squeezed Hippolyta's ass. Hippolyta jumped with the sensation of Hera grabbing her ass.

"Looks like a good idea," Superman said. His arm wrapped around Donna and pulled her close to him.

"I agree my love." Donna replied to her husband, Superman responded to Donna's words with a passionate kiss. Everything escalated from passionate to scorching in a hurry, when their eager hands rolled over their bodies.

Hera sauntered the center of the room with Hippolyta, the two of them pressed chest to chest. The goddess brought her hands down and parted Hippolyta's thighs, allowing a shiver to go through her body.

"I feel how horny you are whore," Hippolyta said. She threw her hands behind Hera's back and squeezed her ass.

"I can smell it too."

Hera didn't say anything, but rather she kissed queen of amazons one more time. A few kisses made their way down her bare body. Hera's journey to the center continued, with her tongue brushing against Hippolyta's pussy. Speaking of a journey, Donna kissed her husband, while stroking his cock. Her tight grip brought him up to full hardness. She squeezed the iron bar in her hand, before sinking down on the ground.

"Can't wait to taste you my love," the young amazon princess said. She smiled when she stared down her husband. The twitching cock near her showed how much he wanted to be tasted by her, and who was Donna to deny him such a treat.

Donna's tongue brushed against Superman's underside, licking all the way down him. She could taste her husband.

Superman reached in, and grabbed a hand full of her brunette locks. He waited for Donna's lips to part and for her to accept his throbbing manhood deep into her mouth. The stunning young princess gorgeous lips parted, accepting one inch at a time into her mouth. Her throat enclosed around her husband's pole, taking him into her hot depths.

Donna's throat pushed down onto Superman's thick tool. She engulfed him with one solid push of her mouth, bringing him down into her throat. The sensation of him going into the back of her throat caused Donna to lose her mind.

"Go ahead, suck my cock, you know you wanted it all night," Superman said. Donna's eager lips formed a tight seal around his cock in response.

Speaking of eager lips, Hippolyta leaned back, and allowed Hera's lips to pay tribute to her neither regions. The queen of amazons reached down and put her hands on the back of the queen of goddess's head. A delightful moan came out of the beautiful amazon queen.

"Such a good mouth for you to pay tribute to me," Hippolyta said. The sexy amazon pushed her hips forward, to allow the queen of goddess's tongue to brush against her pussy. The tongue continued its journey towards Hippolyta's juicy center.

"AGAIN!"

Hippolyta's fierce declaration prompted to speed up her actions. Hera swiped her tongue into Hippolyta's womanly depths, accepting even more juices from her. The woman's tongue touched Hera's hips to push forward into hippolyta's waiting mouth. Her tongue swirled and pushed deep inside her dripping hot pussy.

Donna sucked Superman a few more times, before she pulled herself to her feet. Superman pushed her against a spare bed, and pulled down her blue jeans. His kisses teased the lower half of her body.

"More, please, oooh…it feels good!" Donna said. She knew this was just an appetizer for the main course. Superman's mouth teased her clit, suckling on it. Donna's hips jumped forward. Her body danced like a well placed puppet underneath a string. Superman slipped his tongue into her. His tongue circled around her center.

"Kal, please, oh god!" Donna yelled.

"Hera, my love more, deeper, use your tongue, !" Hippolyta yelled.

Hippolyta reached up and started to rub her nipples. The queen of amazons tweaked and pulled on her nipples. Fireworks spread through her body.

Donna's legs wrapped around Superman's shoulder. Her rattled his tongue into her. The orgasm edged to a climax with Donna thrashing her hips with each vibration. Her nails dug into the back of his head.  
Superman found himself content with burying his face between Donna's legs and eating her pussy for the moment. At least for the moment, but the scent coming from her made Superman's cock throb.

"Please my love, I need your cock," DONNA begged. She smiled when he rose to her feet. The amazon beauty spread her thighs, showing a dripping hot pussy.

"my king You know exactly how to treat a whore, treat me like one ." Donna stated

"Especially when the whore wants to be fucked so hard she turns into a screaming slut." Superman replied,

Donna couldn't argue with her husband words. His thick, fat, cock, slipped inside her pussy. Her legs tightened around his waist, never holding him. Sensations spread through her body, each of his thrusts hitting a new pleasure center unlike anything ever before.  
Superman pumped his throbbing cock into the tight center of the beautiful woman beneath him. His hands ran greedily all over her legs as he kept plowing her with all of the might he could. A thick throbbing cock pushed deep into her womanhood, stretching her out all around on his thick tool.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me senseless, fuck me like a whore!" Donna yelled. She gripped onto his shoulder, Superman slapped her breast and roughly pinching her nipples, Superman keep pushing his throbbing manhood into her dripping hot depths.

"Make me your….MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Donna stated, Her pussy tightened around him. Superman smiled when he stuffed his manhood into her. Superman noticed Hera's legs spread, wide open, it would be a shame for them to be neglected. And it would give a chance for Superman to allow Donna to come down from her high.

"You pussy looked so underfucked, let's fix this."  
Superman slammed into the queen of goddess's pussy, bringing his throbbing manhood into her body. She was caught off guard by the sudden, but quite welcomed intrusion of his thick cock into her womanhood. He stretched her. Hera grinded back, making sure his thick cock speared inside her.

Hippolyta removed her pussy from underneath Hera's mouth, which caused her screams to become unstifled. She turned over with a smile her face. Her daughter Donna looked in a state of bliss, and Hippolyta thought she could make it better while Superman occupied himself with his other wife.

"my daughter Donna lets find out how fun to kiss," Hippolyta stated. Hippolyta kissed the life out of her daughter. Donna spread her legs, and allowed her mother to scissor their cunts together. A super heated amount of friction had been generated between the two of them. Hippolyta brought her hips up to jackhammer her daughter's cunt.

The wonderfull friction rubbing against her clit caused Hippolyta to lose it and pretty much forget her new best friend monopolized her husband's cock, at least for the moment.

Hera experienced the pure bliss of her husband's throbbing cock pounding into her body. He hit every single nerve ending in her body, causing her to strike.

"Yes, Kal el, oh yes, oh by the gaea….MORE!" the queen of goddess yelled.

"You want more my wife?" Superman asked. Hera responded by nodding eagerly, biting down on her lip.

"Well, I'm going to give you everything you want." Superman stated, Hera's orgasm slowly crawled up, reaching a fever pitch. The beautiful goddess's body exploded into a lustful display of sexual bliss. Her hips pushed back in an attempt to engulf more of his cock into her body.

"Yes, oh, yes, more!" Hera said. Every moment her husband's hands touched her body, she experienced a jolt of bliss cascading through her body.

"love, I need…."

What she needed had been lost in a blissful moment. Hera's walls tightened around Superman's cock, the second she came. The queen of goddess milked her new king's prick, forcing more of him inside her body with each thrust.

"You need it, you want this, don't you?" Superman asked. He nibbled on Hera's earlobe, causing her to gasp. "You want my cock baby, you want it buried in your sweet pussy, don't you?" Superman asked,

Donna's screams dwarfed out Hera's. Hippolyta really worked over her pussy, making sure her moans continued to intensify.

"That's right daughter, scream for me!" Hippolyta yelled. She pulled up Donna by the hair, and kissed her full on the lips. Their tongues tangled together with a passionate kiss.

Donna melted underneath her mother's kiss. The orgasm caused her pussy to grind up against Hippolyta. Their sticky centers rubbed together

.  
"Cum for me, Donna, do it, honey," Hippolyta said. She leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe, which caused Donna to respond with a gasp.  
Their nipples grinded together when Hippolyta deepened the kiss on her younger daughter and pulled out of her mouth, causing her to drop down onto the bed.

Hippolyta turned around, with her husband thrusting into Hera. The queen of amazon rushed forward, and grabbed queen of goddess's breasts, squeezing them which caused her screams.

"Do you like it, do you like it bitch fucking my husband, you shameless whore, huh?" Hippolyta asked. She nibbled on Hera's earlobe, causing her to pant.

"I bet you like my husband slamming his big cock into your tight little pussy, making it stretch out. I bet you're cumming right now, just thinking about it."  
Hippolyta licked the back of Hera's neck, causing her to twitch.

"She is, I can feel her pussy tighten around my cock, the queen of goddess is nothing more than a slut to my kryptonian cock." Superman stated,

Hippolyta started to alternate between playing with her husband's balls and Hera's clit. Superman returned fire by shoving his fingers inside his amazon queen's pussy.

The amazon vixen's blonde hair flipped back and forth against her face. Hippolyta rode her husband Superman's fingers like it was no one's business. Her pussy clamped down on Superman, allowing his thick digits to fill and release her with the intense motions of her hips pushing forward.

"Oh by the gods, oh fuck!" Hippolyta yelled. The queen of amazon's tight pussy formed a snug seal around her husband's fingers. She pushed herself onto his fingers, trapping them deep within her cunt. The queen of amazon worked his fingers into her body, pumping him inside her.  
The vigorous fucking of her pussy prompted Hera to hit a gusher. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and released it. Juices flowed from it.

"Get ready, Hera, here it comes." Superman annonced,  
The news her husband was about ready to cum inside her caused Hera's pussy to grow even more wanton with pleasure.

"Go ahead, my love, plow her, plant your seeds in her pussy, make her your bitch" Hippolyta yelled. She finished coating his fingers.

"Fuck her brains out….it's so hot when you fuck another women into submission with your big throbbing cock!"  
Superman's load spilled into Hera's pussy. Every last drop of the kryptonian's seed spilled into Hera's protected pussy. Superman pulled out, only to find her second wife's legs wrap around her. She kissed him hard.

Superman roughly turning Hippolyta around, Superman pushed her against the wall. His cock throbbed, wanting entrance into her pussy. The queen of amazon responded by spreading her legs, allowing her right full owner to jam himself her.

"YEAH, RIGHT THERE!" Hippolyta yelled at the top of her lungs. The queen of amazon grinded her nails into her husband back.

Superman entered and exited her several times. Each thrust brought the queen of amazons to a further emotional release more so than the last. Hippolyta's pussy grinded against his.

Superman shoved his cock into Hippolyta's slick pussy. She became really wet, and hungry for her husband's cock, making Superman's day so much easier.

Donna staggered to her feet and moved over, smiling. She rolled Hera over and pressed her lips onto Hera's with an intense kiss.

The queen amazon's eyes snapped over to the sensations of the young amazon slowly planting kisses all the way down her body. The queen of goddess gasped as Donna's talented mouth continued to lavish her.

Donna enjoyed the taste of the goddess, and wanted even more. Hera's legs spread apart, allowing her to dive between Hera's divine thighs. Hera tongue licked around her lips.

Hippolyta pressed her pelvis bone forward, accepting more of her husband's cock inside her hungry pussy. Each thrust brought the queen of amazons closer to the edge. Her hand clamped around his wrist, the further he buried himself into her.

"Give me more my love, you know i can take that!" Hippolyta said. Drool almost spilled from her mouth the further Superman pushed his cock into her body.

"Give me everything….GIVE ME YOUR COCK IN MY BODY!"

"You need to be fucked harder, if you're still able to talk." Superman stated,

Hippolyta threw her head back with a shriek which nearly put her daughter's to shame. Superman went to town on her pussy, slamming his cock into her. He fucked her like a cheap whore.

"Take me…oh, yes I'm cumming, cum with me."  
Superman teased Hippolyta with a few more strokes, making sure she experienced the full course of bliss. His balls loaded up with a dose of cum just for her.

His hands brushed over the queen of amazon's sweaty body, touching every last inch of her. The two met in the center one more time, before Hippolyta clamped down on him.

Superman's load spilled into Hippolyta's pussy. Each blast sent a huge rope of cum into her. Hippolyta pumped him for each drop she could, but she knew there would always be more.

The fact her husband's stamina allowed him a never ending supply of cum put a smile on The queen of amazon's face. She was ready and willing for more.

The four of them fucked each other like there is no tomorrow

please review


	19. Funs part 2

funs part 2

THEMYSCIRA PALACE,

Superman and Diana doing their plans to make every heroine to bring them to harem, suddenly she heard knocking on the door

Wonder woman opened the door and saw her best friend bana Artemis standing on the other side.

"Artemis, it's great you could make it." Wonder woman stated,

"I'm sure you're happy to see me again," Artemis responded when she wore a white armour high heel boots. She walked forward and greeted Superman, before she threw herself into his arms with a tight hug.

"Superman, it's good to meet you again, properly this time. I don't think that our meeting during the first time scratched the surface." Artemis annonced happily,

"I'm glad to see you too, again, How are things with bana amazons" Superman asked, he made artemis the queen of bana amazons, when Superman felt the orange haired bana amazon curves press against him, before Artemis leaned against him, a grin spread over her face when the trio moved forward. to the bed

"I've come here to help Diana with your needs," artemis stated with a knowing expression that Superman picked up on straight away.

"I'm looking forward to it to see what bana queen can offer," Superman responded with a knowing smile when he turned around. stood there, slack jacked, his queen's was standing there with two amazons. Superman could not find the way to express his words, but then again, Superman often lacked the ability to formulate coherent sentences the vast majority of the time. There was a moment where there was a pause before Artemis cut in to break the silence.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some refreshments? It's a hot day out there and I've had a long journey from home." Artemis stated Diana clapped her hands and Artemis spun around, absolutely unable to argue with it in any way whatsoever.

The trio sat down on the couch and they enjoyed their refreshments making some light talk about their plans about conquest of the world.

"So in other words, pretty uneventful times now," Artemis answered in a dry voice as she edged closer towards Superman. The amazon queen, and the bana queen offered a bright smile towards Superman.

"Well you do live an eventful life in bana," Diana told, She took another drink of the glass of wine she had been given, before she set it down on the table thoughtfully. The dark haired amazon turned towards Superman before she offered him a slight smile. There was an instant where she rocked back, to allow her shirt to ride up a little bit and it showed a hint of her impressive cleavage when she turned around.

"Why don't we head upstairs and you give me the grand tour of this new palace," Artemis answered as she eyed Superman knowingly.

"And it can end with the bedroom." artemis stated, Wonder woman could not help but jump in with a few words of her own.

"I've made some necessary modifications to this magic place, This place was good but I can assure you that the beds are something that is in working order." Wonder woman stated,

"I shall have to help you test that out but I'm sure your husband will not complain," Artemis responded with a glint of mischief dancing through her eyes she put her arm within Superman's, locking it in. Wonder woman locked her arm in Superman's other arm and the trio made their way whatsoever. Needless to say, Superman had no complaints whatsoever about this situation; why would he? He was in a position that most guys would envy, he had two woman on either side of him and he was eating it up with every passing moment. His wife was on one arm and her friend was on the other arm, and the two of them continued to walk upstairs, carefully taking every single step of the way.

Diana pulled her arm away from Superman's as they entered the room and Artemis entered inside as well.

"The weather's , is not that great is it?" she asked as she pulled her armour off to reveal that she was wearing nothing but a white inner wear underneath that encased her amazing big bust.

"beautiful as ever," Diana answered with a dry smile and a shrug but Superman placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"I doubt your husband minds all that much, does he?" Artemis asked Diana and Superman shook his head, before the kryptonian sat down on the bed and pulled Artemis forward so she straddled his lap. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her hip. Without warning, he pulled her into an impressive kiss and Artemis stopped, the bana queens body was flooded with pleasure. Superman mouth should be a weapon, there was no other way to describe it. The way his tongue worked into her, it caused her to experience pleasures that she had no idea that were possible for her to feel. Diana found her way down to the floor, removing the inner wear she wore and then the pleasure began.

Superman's kiss on Artemis got more prominent when he pushed her back on the bed and then he unclipped her inner wear. Her tanned big round breasts were firm and a good handful and he squeezed them to feel the supple flesh in his hand. His squeezes of her got responses when her eyes closed and she moaned softly.

"Oh yes, i miss this" Artemis whispered as she felt a burst of cool air between her thighs and Wonder woman dove between her legs, before her tongue entered her lover's inviting hole. The bana queen was already dripping wet from the arousal of Superman touching Artemis and her lover licking her very inviting hole was causing her to get more aroused by the moment.

Superman's pants were pulled down followed by his boxer shorts, which meant Artemis saw his full cock on display.

"I see you are incredible as ever," Artemis stated whilst she licked her lips and she stared at the cock that sprung out. Artemis grabbed it with her hand and slowly began to stroke it in her hand, before pushing her hand up and down on it, when Wonder woman returned to her lover's pussy.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Superman started whilst he saw Wonder woman eat Artemis's pussy when the Bana queen held the cock in his hand.

"Well, don't just sit there, suck my dick." Superman stated, the bana queen grabbed his cock and stroked him up and down a few more times to bring him to the full size. She licked her lips before she teased his cock with her tongue, brushing it down the side and the head of it, before she popped his member between her lips. She gagged a little bit at the sheer size but then she allowed herself to fall into the pleasures of this massive member going down her throat, with each passing movement. It tasted so good wrapped around her lips, going down her throat, and

Artemis was determined to give Superman the best possible experience that she could manage. Her mouth sucked and hummed, when she bobbed her head up and down on his thick member. She rocked back and forth to spear him down her throat and his cock moved down her throat. Diana left artemis's pussy and began to tongue Superman's balls.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the spot Diana," Superman breathed heavily, when he reached forward and she pulled her panties down to reveal her sopping wet pussy. He stuck two of his fingers into her cunt and began to pump out of her gushing center with swift motions.

The two vixens licked and sucked at his private parts, doing wonderful things to him below his waist. He felt the pleasure in his body heat up when they worked over his loins. Their tongues and mouth were great, and the two of them knew what he wanted. Superman pumped into their pussies when they worked him over. Artemis enclosed his prick into a vacuum like motion and drove her mouth down onto his cock, until it went into the back of her throat. Diana licked around his balls, using her tongue to stimulate him.

"Oh, ah, yes," Superman grunted as he felt them both cum on his hands and soaked him with the juices. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, his eyes glazed back in pure bliss when the two of them worked over him for some time, with them stimulating his ball sac and his cock to coax the cum out of him.

With a mighty thrust, Superman exploded into the queen's mouth, sending the seed flooding into her mouth. He burst into her mouth, sending her cum splashing down her throat with each passing thrust. The thrusts bucked into her mouth, when he grabbed her around the face and more cum flooded into her with each passing movement. She gargled with his semen before she threw her head back and carefully swallowed it.

The two vixens turned around and kissed each other heatedly, to bring Superman's cock back to full past. Diana ran her hands through Artemis's orange hair, before running it over her body, and rubbing down her body, past her thighs, and between her legs, before she rubbed her pussy lips carefully with her fingers.

Diana and Artemis laid in a sexy sixty nine position and gave their king the show that he wanted. The two beauties hotly munched on each other's peaches, indulging themselves in the delights beneath them.

"Kal el, I need you inside me," Artemis begged him, spreading her lips slowly as a tease and Superman was not going to turn down that invitation. He moved forward.

"Such a beautiful pussy and it's mine," Superman responded before he grabbed her arms, pinning her down before he speared his thick member into her cunt, before he pushed up and down into her center.

"Yes, yours, its yours fuck me, fuck me!" Artemis chanted whilst the kryptonian speared his thick rod into her gaping center, her tight hole being stretched out. For a moment, she felt the pain but that was replaced by pleasure.

Then before she could voice another word, Diana's pussy was draped over her mouth and she knew what to do. Her tongue worked into her lover's pussy, licking around the inside of it, when she ground her mound over her lips. The orange haired amazon felt more and more of the pleasure, when she felt this mass of manhood bury itself into her hot center.  
Superman worked into the orange vixens pussy; her tight center clutched his throbbing rod when he picked up the pace, raising himself up and plunging into. He felt her moans and then the heat from her mound when she splashed his cock with her fluids. He paused a little bit.

"Pound her, show her no mercy, my love" Diana egged him on as she placed her hands on Artemis's big round tits and roughly squeezed them. Superman reached over and did the same to hers.

"Oh, eat my pussy love."

"Oh, fuck, tight," Superman grunted as speared himself into her hot center to bring her to another spectacular orgasm and he felt her pretty much feel the pleasure coursing through her.  
Artemis found herself trapped in heaven, the cock going inside her was good, as she ate Diana's center, licking her tongue into her pussy. The taste of lemons dripping into her mouth ensnared her mind and bewitched her senses when he reached around to grab her hips, before spearing into her. Superman pulled himself up and plunged into her tight pussy, pushing into her center when he plunged down into her once again.

'Oh he stretches me out so much,'she thought as she felt herself grow weak with desire when his cock continued to cut a heavy path into her. He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her and grounding into her. She felt herself being racked by several orgasms, each of them more powerful and long lasting than the last. Her body was subjected to pleasures that she could hardly ever dream about but it was true, her dripping center was getting a work out.

Superman worked into her tight center, really thrusting hard into her, and he knew that she was getting tired. He beat her pussy raw with his powerful thrusts.

"Don't slow up, love, she likes it, pound that bitch so hard" Diana stated before she bit down on her hip and threw her head back with a passionate scream when she felt Artemis's tongue work her over pussy.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that's the spot, fuck yeah, give me that like that!" Diana moanamed,

"Don't you like it; don't you like me beating that slutty pussy with my cock?" Superman growled as he speared into her as quickly as he could without tearing her up.

'Yes, oh yes, by the gods,'she panted as he thrust his cock into her, working into her center, twisting and working himself into her like a fluid drill.  
She pushed her hips up to meet his deep thrusts and his balls tightened, before he spilled his creamy delight between her. Several blasts erupted inside her pussy and she bucked her hips more, her cunt muscles tightened against him. She felt like a vice and she milked his cock for every step of the way.

"Oh, I must have some of that," Diana stated as she threw her arms around Superman no sooner than he pulled out and pressed her lips onto his with a really hot and molten kiss. She rubbed her pussy onto his cock, feeling the friction between the two of them and got him hard in no time. With ease, Superman slipped himself into her center and she lowered herself down on him, bouncing with increased insensity. Her black haired flipped when she rode him, her hips working against him, her thighs connecting against his when she rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure of a cock speared into him.

"Fuck, I love this pussy so much diana," Superman breathed as he grabbed her hips and forced him down onto his thick and long member.

"This pussy also loves you my love," Diana moaned as she worked her curvy hips around the base. "And it needs you, oh yes it needs you, fuck me, fuck me so hard my love."

Superman did as he was asked, it was rude to let a lady down and he speared into Diana's center, working his cock against her walls, rubbing it against her hot delight. The two powerful sex organs allowed for a great experience when the amazon princess rode the kryptonian like his cock cured all of the ills of the world and then more.  
Diana rocked her head back, moaning and grinding against him, oh she loved this sensation, she really loved it, how his cock beat into her. She pushed herself up before she ground her hips against the base of his penis. She felt it beat into her center, striking her in the most pleasurable spots that it could. She played with and tweaked her nipples, feeling each orgasm that rocked her body. If she would allow him, he could fuck her into a catatonic state.

Superman grabbed the goddess breasts and molded them which caused pleasurable moans to come from her throat.

"Love me playing with your tits, don't you?" Superman groaned as he pushed into her tight center.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Diana chanted was she rocked her hips back and in response he speared into the goddess. Soon it came, the latest orgasm, although Superman would be replenished rather soon. He rocked himself back into her, feeling her tighten against him. He felt her breasts, memorizing every nook and cranny of her tight body when he continued to rock into her center, gaining more speed before his balls tightened and he thrust up into her, before he spilled his thick essence into her. The orgasm was only the beginning of a night of fun to come for Artemis was refreshed.

"My turn again," Artemis said, biting down on her lip when she turned to face Superman, they both fucked like rabbits rest of the day,

HEATING ISLE

Superman watched Hippolyta going to healing isle, he entered the isle, Superman watched Hippolyta and Epione, Epione the chief healer of amazons examining Hippolyta,

"what going on Hippolyta, are you allright" Superman asked,

"my king the queen is pregnant she is with child" Epione stated,

"how even i couldn't see it, i could have hear heart beat or sense she is pregnant" Superman asked the chief healer,

"my love Epione is smarter, she can Sense the child before it's grow in me , aren't happy" Hippolyta asked, Superman kissed hippolyta and massaged her breast, Epione watched it, she is hot and bothered,

" i am happy more than happy i can wait to see your breast swell the proof my child is growing on you," Superman happily annonced,

"kal i owe my sister antitope a sparing section" Hippolyta told to her husband,

"no you dont go there with the child growing in you should be rest not go to sparing Hippolyta" Superman told,

"stressing body is good for the child my king but stressing the mind is bad for the child " Epione said to Superman Superman watched epione she is beautiful, she has long blonde hair, she has big D cups breast, long legs superman made his mind, Superman given her wife permission to sparring, after Hippolyta leave, Superman watched epione,

"you look nice" Superman start flirt with Epione, Superman noticed Epione, she is shorter than hippolyta, Superman slowly touched epione's breast, Epione moanamed, Epione hesitated little but then,

"my king you are married to queen i cant do it" epione stated, Superman begun rub her pussy with one finger through the armour,

"dont worry my wife's wont say anything maybe she will join sometime, but now i am going to enjoy this" Superman stated, Superman kissed Epione, Superman tongue raped Epione's mouth,

"Do you…do you think this is wise my king?" Epione asked, feeling herself get wet at the thought of Superman doing all kinds of things that she never deemed to be possible before. She wondered what was happening to her.

Superman smiled to her.

"Perhaps," Superman stated before his hand traveled underneath her armour and caused her to close her eyes, he smelt her arousal.

"But it depends, we are put on this Earth for one reason, to make the most out of our lives. And if we're old enough and willing, we shouldn't worry about what taboos society claims to have." Superman pulled the amazon chief healer forward onto his lap, snaking his arm around her, before he pulled her into a deep kiss. She sighed rather long and hard as his mouth worked on hers, essentially kissing the breath out of her. The Kryptonian pulled away from her and caused her to nearly fall back, feeling faint.

"Society is full of flawed to begin with," Superman stated as his breath hit her ear and she shivered.

"Why should we let them tell us where to have our fun?"  
Epione's removed armour to reveal her big D-cup breasts straining in the armour reveal to the her king. She felt her mind fog over, no logic, no thoughts about this was wrong or it was too soon, that kind of logic did not have any place in a world without logic. All she thought about was giving her king pleasure.

"Let me pleasure you, my king, I want to make you feel good," epione stated, the desire for him washing over.

He was a strong Alpha Male, who was their king and soon be the king of the entire world, and could have all the women he wanted. She worked his pants open and got down on her knees.

"That's a good girl," Superman stated whilst he looked at her eyes that stared back at him with desire.

Epione fished Superman's cock out of his pants, to see it in front of her, in her hand and she held it in her hand, studying it intently.

"It's so big," epione breathed in awe.

"Make it bigger, stroke it," Superman commanded and Epione stroked his cock, feeling it pulse in her hand.

"That's it, now lick the shaft."  
Epione dove down, licking Superman's cock and tasting it like it was her lifeline to this world. She drew her tongue over his throbbing manhood, going down and licking his balls. She worked her nice tongue around him, and continued to warm him up, while her pussy burned with the greatest desire to have him inside her in the worst way.

Superman arched back and his cock in all of its size and glory entered her mouth. He grabbed her head and thrust his cock into her throat, drilling it into her throat, and Superman rocked forward, with his strokes meeting her bobbing mouth. He buried his cock into her throat and she leaned back, taking him into her. He felt good, her hot throat muscles massaging him.

"Oh, that's it, that's the stuff," Superman grunted as he grabbed her face and speared into her mouth. Epione wrapped her lips around his member, making sure to give him all that her king needed, when he continued to work into the back of her throat. His cock cut a steady pace into the back of her throat, and he continued to push into her. The two continued their motions, rocking back and forth before Superman shot a stream of his cum into her throat.

She felt his thick essence spilled down her throat and she slurped it up happily, making lewd sounds with her mouth. The healer bookworm rocked back and forth.

"Time for next part of my payment," Superman stated, when he removed her armour to reveal her breasts and her nipples that were erect. He squeezed them, made them his, making her understand the nature of what she owed him.

felt more moisture pool down from her pussy, it burning from desire when he played with her breasts. Her skirt got stripped off and he pulled her panties down to reveal her shaved mound,

"I'm ready for you, king," Epione breathed, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs. Superman took the head of his cock, erect once again and rubbed it against her slit, working her over. She watched him with widened eyes. His cock head brushed against her slit and her juices dribbles down her thighs.

"Yes, come on, I need it."  
Superman grabbed Epione's hips before he pushed his cock into her, ripping into her and making her his woman. She screamed when she felt her barrier give way but the pain numbing charms quickly changed that. He rocked into her body, before he thrust his throbbing penis into her, sawing into her with super powered thrusts.

"Oh yeah, such a tight pussy, you know how to work me," Superman breathed as Epione lifted her hips up, unknowingly matching him, Superman wanted to fucked her.

Epione's tight box squeezed him when she had her first orgasm with a cock inside her and he continued to work into her, not even slowly down the pace. He thrust himself into her, working through her pussy and his cock pulsed into her, pushing into her and working her over.

"Mine, more, more, more," Epione panted and chanted, whilst her hips thrust upwards to meet his cock spearing into her moist center. Pleasure did not even begin what she felt. If she was bound to Superman for life, at least she would get something out of it. Perhaps someday she would be much more but not today. There was something about the way that he pleasured Epione that she felt was inhumane and she loved it, she loved his cock, she lived for his cock, she pushed her lips together, and rubbed at his cock. She needed him inside her, working her over, in the worst way. superman felt the same thing, before he drilled it into this beautiful vixen, she was smart, and she moaned loudly, worshiping his cock with her hungry pussy lips. He drove her to one nerve racking orgasm after another.  
"This is it, this is what I want," Superman responded as he thrust into her and then pulled out.

"my king, please, I need your cum," Epione begged but Superman taunted her.

"Flip over," Superman ordered and Epione got on her hands and knees, where her hands and wrists were now on the bed, bound together.

Her pussy dripped, her fluids dropping to the bed, she could not believe how turned on she was and Superman's cock once again slammed into her pussy.

"Yes!" Epione screamed, hugging against him. Her pussy clenched against his probing rod.

"Why…is it that the smart one's are always the naughtiest?" Superman asked when he kept his cock moving into her pussy, drilling it inside her with fury, with multiple thrusts. He worked her pussy over with his throbbing cock.  
Epione thought that if she died, her life would be fulfilled. This cock inside her, it was the best thing ever, and the two continued their activities for a little bit longer. His cock went into her pussy, burying into it, and beating into her. She knew she would get a good night's sleep tonight, after his cock pounded her into submission. Already, Epione drooled from the thoughts of what happened. Time passed, far too much time.

"In me, please, I can't take it," Epione whispered, biting down on her lower lip in pleasure, when Superman used his cock to torture her pussy when she was bound to the bed.

"Time for this slave to get her reward," Superman stated, getting into the moment when he plowed into her.

"Yes my king, this slave has been a good girl, reward her," Epione pleaded and his balls tightened.

"Oh, such a good reward, yes!"  
Superman splattered his semen into her inviting pussy, splattering it into her. There would be no consequences thanks to the medicine she take, but he indulged her with his sticky seed. He sprayed it in the inside of her, as she screamed and passed out after an ear shattering scream and orgasm

Superman fucked the healer like there is no tomorrow,

^

^

^  
IN THEMYSCIRA SPARING ARENA,

Hippolyta and Antitope sparing with each other while Hera watching them, but suddenly Hera could feel, the sparing is not going well instead they are fighting for real, Hera stop both woman's,

"So how about two of you kiss and make up?" Hera suggested them.

"Not in the literal sense, no," Antitope commented. She sounded rather sad by the news her sister is pregnant again not her.

"A pity," Hera said.

"That's the best way to strengthen sisterly bonds." Hera said, She pulled Hippolyta in and casually ran her hand over the queen of amazons arm, fixing it. She felt really good when Hera dragged her fingers over the arm.

"You did good, but you can be better, if you'd like, I can train you in some places, i can make you prepare for our husband's offspring enter this world smoothly" Hera whispered in her ear. She leaned forward and nipped it slightly.

"I'd like that, a lot, i want my husband first born should be healthy" Hippolyta breathed. She could feel Hera start kissing up her bruised arm which was formed during the sparing.

"That looks nasty, maybe I can kiss it and make it feel better?" Hera suggested to his husband's child mother. Hera kissed her on the side of her neck, and started to kiss down her arm again. Hippolyta felt a rush going through her body and she also felt a pair of hands strip off her armour.

"What are you doing Hera, i thought you are going to help me with the child?" Hippolyta managed to ask.

"Shh, it's been a long day, this is the best way to unwind, and its good for the child" Hera said. She grabbed a handful of Hippolyta's blonde hair and stuck her tongue deep into Hippolyta's mouth.

Hippolyta accepted The queen of goddess tongue, with a hungry passion and fury. Their two tongues danced together, trying to become extremely dominant. Antitope had already been stripped her armour and Antitope looked at her sister's muscular, naked, and beautiful body. Hippolyta was pushed over into her sister's grasp.

"Finally, I have you," Antitope said. "Don't worry, sis, I won't hurt you….much." she said with a smile

Her hands ran all over Hippolyta's body when she was kissed. Hippolyta returned the kiss a bit reluctantly, at least at first, but the more her sister's tongue drove into her mouth, the more pleasure she felt.

Antitope's hand rubbed between her sister's thighs. Antitope couldn't believe that she was doing this after the fight between them, but she couldn't help herself. It was new like the forbidden fruit, fucking someone while she is angry with them is some unspeakable taboo for her to perform. And she liked it, she liked it a lot.

"You like what I'm doing with you, don't you whore?" Antitope breathed in hotly in her sisters ear.

"I bet that you'd like me to fuck you hard with the strap, dont you bitch." Antitope asked her sister,

Antitope straddled Hippolyta's lap and stuck her tongue into her mouth. Hippolyta returned the kiss intensely.

"You're a whore, kissing you sister like this or for making me want this," Hippolyta said, breaking the kiss. A trail of salvia formed from their lips.

"I can't believe that I want this."

"I think there's a part of you who has always wanted this," Antitope said. She started nibbling on her sister's breasts and caused her to pant in frustration. She kissed down her stomach.

"You dreamed about punishing your bad little sister, didn't you?" Antitope asked to her sister,

Hippolyta couldn't say anything, because Antitope's mouth now delved between her thighs and worked between her sopping wet folds. The sexual tension she felt was intense and her nipples grew stiff.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Hera said. She stroked Hippolyta's hair and leaned down.

"How would you like a taste the queen of goddess?" Hera asked, Hippolyta nodded in eagerness, she would enjoy that very much. Hera's dripping hot pussy was inches away from her face when she laid back and Hera straddled over the top of it. Hippolyta's tongue pushed deep into her and she tasted the divine juices.

"Your sister has a wicked tongue," Hera moaned. It was hard to tell which sister she was referring to at this point. She rode Hippolyta's tongue, bouncing up and down. Antitope pulled herself up, her face dripped with her big sister's honey. She smiled and rubbed her slit.

"my mother didn't just teach me out to kill people….there are certain points where they cause pain or pleasure….immense pleasure."  
She flicked her finger against Antitope's clit and that caused an intense orgasm to go through her body. Antitope slowly rubbed on it, and brought her to an orgasm. She then pulled herself up and grinded her sopping wet pussy against it. She reached over to a bag slung on the conner and pulled out a strap on. She smiled and she rolled Hippolyta over.

"Hey," Hera whined. Hippolyta grabbed her thighs and drove her face down between her thighs once more. She munched on her cunt extremely hard. Her tongue slid deep into her dripping, wet, pussy.

Antitope was behind her sister with a strap on. The cock was well lubricated. She pushed into her sister from behind, and she drove herself into her pussy. Antitope slapped Hippolyta's bare ass when she fucked her.

"Worship her, when I fuck you," Antitope demanded. She drove herself into Hippolyta's tight pussy, and drilled into her.

"You've always wanted to hit that high note, so hit it, sis!" Antitope stated,

Hera came hard from the vibrations from Hippolyta's throat. Her tongue lapped up the juices hard.

The queen of goddess was in a bit of a daze with the orgasm she experienced. She pulled herself from Hippolyta's mouth and she could see Hippolyta turned to the side.  
Antitope smiled and she locked eyes with her. There was another strap on laying on the bed and Hera got the message loud and clear.

Hippolyta's ass looked rather inviting for him. Hippolyta spread her hole for Hera to penetrate.

"What, oh….I'm not…." Hippolyta panted in pleasure.

"Shh, relax, you'll really enjoy this," Antitope said, pushing herself into her sister's tight cunt. She smiled, and stuck her lubricated finger into Hippolyta's asshole.

"Okay, Hera, she's ready." Antitope stated, Hera rammed deep into her asshole. Hippolyta screamed in a moment of pain, when she felt the addition to her asshole. Her pain subsided for a moment, and she was enjoying this.

"Oooh, this is really good," Hippolyta panted.

"This is so nasty, I can't believe that I'm enjoying this!" Hippolyta Stated, Antitope grinned. Her sister was a dirty girl deep down, but then again, those so called good girls could be deep. She fucked her hard in her pussy, while the goddess of queen drilled her ass. She moaned, getting cocks drilled into both of her holes.

"This is the relaxation that you really hoped for, isn't it?" Antitope whispered in her ear.

"Admit it, Hippolyta, this is what you really wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes….oh god, yes, YES!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, feeling two cocks ram into her on either end of her body. She came extremely hard. The juices flowed down her legs and allowed Antitope to slide with ease into her. Antitope's hands groped her breasts and kissed her, nibbling down hard on her lip, and suckling it extremely hard. Her tongue traced against the edge of the lip and suckled on it, hard.

Antitope pulled away from her, admiring her handiwork. Hera copied her movements and both girls ran their hands down either side of Hippolyta body, exploring every inch of her lovely flesh. Hippolyta thought that she had died and went to heaven. She never felt something even more intense, and she felt Antitope's tongue brush against her pussy. She munched on her.

"Oh, by the Gods, Antitope, I don't think that I can take anymore!" Hippolyta screamed at the top of her lungs. She placed her hands on the back of her sister's head and forced her to eat her pussy. Antitope grinned when she kept licking and sucking her. The juices spilled into her mouth. Hera saw Antitope's inviting ass. She crawled behind the amazon and rubbed her breasts, and sucked on the back of her neck. Antitope paused and cleared her head. Just in time for Hera to part her cheeks and slide into her ass from behind.

"Damn, oh, Hera!" Antitope moaned.

"I can't resist your ass is inviting," Hera breathed.

"Besides, i hear you are a painslut from Hippolyta, you like getting fucked in the ass, don't you?" Hera stated,

"Love it!" Antitope moaned. She felt Hera's hips twitch. "But, I'm sure my sister is also pain slut and she loves it just as much, doesn't she?" Antitope Asked she have memorise her king taken her sister is ass when she moanamed like a bitch,

Hippolyta panted and looked up, watching Hera drill herself into her sister's tight ass from behind. There was no question about it, she really was having the time of her life.

"Yes, I love it, just like I like seeing my baby sister get fucked by an queen of goddess !" Hippolyta screamed at the top of her lungs. Hera plowed Antitope's tight asshole from behind. It felt good, thanks to her powers. She hooked their minds together on a subtle level. Therefore, all three of them felt the pleasure with each other. It got combined.

Hera panted heavily. Hera's magical hands massaged her folds just as well as she fucked her ass. She was being brought to the edge. Her breasts were being tweaked by some kind of invisible force.  
Hippolyta's hips bucked up and saturated Antitope's face with her dripping honey. Antitope suckled her sister's juices down like they were her lifeblood. Her hunger could not even begin to be sated when she munched and licked those juices down out of her pussy.

"Cum, harder," Hera demanded. Antitope succumbed to her tender efforts and her pussy clamped down onto Hera's probing fingers. A jolt of pleasure exploded into her body. Hera pulled away from Antitope and she collapsed onto the bed, panting. Hippolyta slid over top of Antitope and pinned her down, with a grin on her face.

"My turn," the queen of amazons breathed lustfully. She smashed her lips against her sister's, tasting her juices and she had the same strap on that her sister violated her with earlier.

Antitope felt her sister slide into her and she could feel movements become tentative at first, but they were more frenzied.

"Only fair," Hera breathed. She draped her pussy over Antitope's mouth and made her go down on her. Antitope pushed her tongue into Hera's pussy and drove it deep inside her. That caused Hera to climax hard on Antitope's face, dripping her hot honey onto Antitope's pretty face. She grinded her tongue deeper, lapping even more that.

"Naughty girl," Hippolyta breathed. She slapped Antitope on the ass and her sister responded by wrapping her legs around Hippolyta's back, holding her in tightly.

"Oh, you like getting fucked by your big sister?" Hera asked, "She does, it's the best way to….strengthen sisterly bonds," Hera breathed. She leaned forward, to bury her face between Hippolyta's breasts and suckle on them.  
Hippolyta figured that Hera was experienced with this, but she really didn't know how. She was showed out instantly when she sucked and licked on her nipples.

All three of them came at around the same time and collapsed on the sparing, in a lovely display of carnal desire

"Don't think that we're done with you, yet," Antitope said. She and Hippolyta got in a sixty nine position and Hera slid beside Antitope to take her hard from behind just one more time. The fun just started,

A/N please review guys,


	20. Funs part 3

CHAPTER 20

A/N Hai guys review's are welcome

DIANA'S PERSONAL BEDROOM,

Diana has been shocked by the news her mother is pregnant, she watched her husband walking towards her, she is little bothered by this,

" i can sense you are not happy about your mother is carrying my child Diana," Superman asked,

"I am happy for my mother Kal, i want myself a child after you conquer the world, when i finished helping you conquer the world, and you must be happy you are going to be a father and i am sure you will make a good father Kal" Wonder woman answered, when she dropped her robes to reveal the big red blouse that she was wearing, the short skirt that showed off her impressive legs, and she kicked off her high heals to reveal her bare feet. She cupped her husband's crotch, but Superman grabbed her arms.

She flew back onto the bed and he crawled over the top of her. She squirmed until Superman ground his covered crotch into her center. Bending down, Superman whispered in her ear.

" I am happy, Don't worry Diana, when the conquest is over, i am planning on keeping you pregnant all time my queen" Superman replied, that sent Diana shivered, when she felt his mouth on hers and she returned the kiss hungrily, sucking on his lips, when Superman rolled his hands down his beautiful body and down her back. He was going to take his wife, one way or another.

Diana was pulled up and straddling his lap. She pulled open his shirt to reveal his muscular chest, before running a pair of hands down his abs and chest, before running down to his pants and unbuckling him. She worked rather quickly and taken his cock out of his pants quickly. She eyed it when she squeezed it.

"I think, i am going to enjoy being pregnant kal but now I'm going to enjoy this," Diana stated as she breathed on the tip and used her tongue to lick his member.

"Most women do Diana," Superman breathed before Diana licked her tongue around his cock, running it up and down his length, from the tip to the base, and she wrapped around the balls.

"Try and linger a few seconds longer, really….that's it."Superman stated, Diana was picking up a steady pace when she licked his cock up and down, gripping it in a tight fist, before sticking it into her mouth. Her juicy lips wrapped around his cock when she speared her mouth down his member, working him over. His cock hit the back of her throat and it took her a few seconds to get used to the fact this thick phallus drove down her throat. She managed to account for it.

Superman ran his hands through her raven hair, feeling her go down on his cock, but Diana stopped, with a moment before a wanton expression flashed through her blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose a drop down my throat, I want it inside me," Diana breathed as she unbuttoned her armour, to reveal a pair of big round breasts which Superman squeezed them. he squeezed her breasts, before reaching forward and licking her standing nipples, then he sucked on them. The amazon princess threw her head back and offered a deep moan.

"suck them kal they are yours," Diana moanamed,

" i cant wait to see them swell with milk" Superman stated, The kryptonian sucked her breasts greedily, rubbing on her dripping pussy He reached underneath her armour and the blue eyed kryptonian groped her buttock. Diana threw her head back and gave a moan when her eyes closed a little bit.

"Fuck me," Wonder woman panted as Superman pulled down her armour to reveal her wet center. He rolled her over. Superman hovered his cock over her entrance and without any pre-amble slid inside her. He felt her barrier gave way to his cock when it tore into her.

Superman gave a shriek of pleasure when Superman pushed into her, his cock entering her pussy. He slowly pumped into her but Superman sped up the pace, pounding his cock into her center.

She felt pain momentarily that gave way to the greatest of pleasure when Superman's cock pushed in and out of her. Diana whimpered, biting down on her lips.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Superman breathed in her ear, when he grabbed onto her swinging breasts and played with them. The goddess moaned lustfully as he continued to play with her tits.

"Well?"

"Yes," Superman panted as his cock speared into her, it kept touching her in amazing places and heightened her pleasure.

"YES, YES, YES!"

Superman worked his cock into her dripping center with more fluid pumps, gaining more speed with each moment. Her loud moans caused his cock to throb and the only thing that satisfied it was pumping into her dripping wet center. She pushed herself back and Superman pulled back.

"Ride me," the kryptonian breathed as he watched her.

"Yes, My love," Wonder woman breathed as she grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before she pushed herself up and sank herself back down onto his cock. When she pushed herself onto his cock, this nearly gave her an orgasm but what sent her over the top was his hands grabbing her breasts and playing them as she bounced.  
Superman grunted when his cock was wrapped tightly in her sheath of flesh when she bounced herself up and speared down onto his cock, her pussy wrapped tightly around him. The goddess rode down on his cock, her ass touching his legs and Superman reached one hand around, before squeezing her. He offered several more strong gropes and the raven hair amazon closed her eyes, as she bounced up and sank down, her pussy tightening around him.

"Shit," Diana cursed as she felt her fluids spill out of her legs, lubricating his cock when she pushed herself up and sank back down onto his cock. She closed her eyes, when she bounced up and bounced down. She lost count of the number of her times that her pussy rattled with an orgasm, when Superman's cock speared up into her. His member sent pulses of pleasure into her pussy and it lubricated her when she bounced down into her. It really wrecked her body and heightened her senses to an entirely new level. Little jolts of pleasure went up her body when Superman pumped into his wife. Diana panted heavily when her pussy wrapped around him and she rode him long, bouncing up and sinking down onto him. Her pussy tightened around him when the goddess got used to his movements, his touches, his hands all over her body, this was the greatest feeling in the world. The amazon bounced higher and slammed down onto his cock.

"Keep doing that Diana, earn my cum," Superman breathed as she rocked back, gyrating her sexy hips down onto the base of his member. She tightened around him rearing her head back with a soft moan that escaped her lips.

"My pussy burns for you Kal, give it to me," Diana panted, she grap a wine glass and throw it in the door,

"What…was that for?" Superman grunted but Diana continued to ride him, never breaking her stride and panted heavily, superman try to use his vision but failed to see other side,.

"Never mind baby, I have a gift for you, but enjoy the ride in the meantime," Diana panted as his cock continued to ripple through her body, when he pushed against her, stretching her walls.

"You've got it," Superman grunted as he pushed her down onto the base of his prick and she bounced up, before squeezing down onto him with unrestrained tightness.

The two continued their actions, their hot bodies working against each other, when Diana bounced up higher and slammed down onto the base of his cock, wrapping around him nice and tightly.

Superman was nowhere near tired, despite her tired pussy muscles wrapping around her. She was determined to give him release so she pushed herself into everything.

"Fuck cumming," Superman grunted and sure enough his fluids splattered into her dripping wet center, spraying inside her center.

"Yes!" Diana shrieked as she threw her head back from the pleasure that she felt. He sprayed his thick cum into her which caused the goddess hips to buck up and squeeze around him.

A knock on the door caused Superman to pull out of her and wondered who could be calling him. He reached forward and opened it to see who was waiting for him on the other side.

Not more than eighteen year girl pounced him no sooner did she walk through the door and began to kiss him madly, wearing nothing but a thin robe. Her eyes were glazed over when her hand wrapped around his cock. Superman looked over his shoulder towards Diana questioningly, before she shrugged.

"A gift to further thank you, kal, for giving my mother a wonderfull present of her life, her name is Tracey, she is a virgin i train her with starfire, she is ready to serve you kal" Diana breathed with a wicked smile crossing her face, and Tracey was stripped out of her robes to show her amazing young body. Her chocolate hair was intertwined with Superman's fingers when he cupped her decent sized breasts.

"Let's share in her, my love." Diana told, Superman smiled. "An excellent idea, my dear."

Tracey was wrapped in cords, not that this was a new situation to her. Superman grabbed her from behind and teased her opening. His finger circled around her before the Kryptonian pushed his finger in and out of her.

"Oh please my king, stick your cock in me," Tracey breathed before she looked at her mistress. She looked at her with a hungry expression. "Mistress, may I eat your cunt?"

"You may slave, lick me like the dirty whore you are," Diana stated as she leaned back and Tracey's tongue began to probe her pussy, licking it and slurping at it. Diana grabbed Tracey's head and allowed the brunette to eat her pussy.

Diana closed her eyes as she felt the circular potions of the brunette's tongue work around her cunt and she panted when the pleasure flowed throughout her private parts. Tracey worked her rather well and Diana could not get enough of the sensations that she felt. The tongue moved deeper and deeper into cunt.

The pleasure Tracey felt with her king's cock spearing inside her was amazing and he pushed in, before going out of her. Tracey felt herself lit up as his cock moved around her center and Superman pushed into her with the pleasure. His cock slammed into her center, working into her and his cock pushed against her, spreading her lips apart. The Kryptonian carefully worked against her, her cunt wrapping him.

Superman sped up the pace before he grabbed her breasts and slammed into her. Tracey moaned into Diana's pussy as Superman pounded into her from behind. His thick cock worked into her perfect pussy and he pushed back into her, cutting a nice and steady pace as he continued to hammer her cunt from behind with intense speed.

"Such a good cunt, oh yes, you are good at selecting woman's Diana " Superman breathed as he rolled his hands against her luscious tits.

"It belongs to you," Diana breathed as she munched on Tracey's cunt. The three indulged in their activities even more with Superman spearing himself into her, stretching out her pussy and he punished it with his cock. The Kryptonian pressed himself against her, working into her, and rocked back, when she squeezed him.  
Tracey lost herself to the sensations of this god's cock working into her. It lit her up but tracey tugging on her hair managed to cause her tongue to work harder around her pussy, her tongue swirling around it.

"Damn it Tracey, lick me drive, such a good pet," Diana breathed as she felt the tongue of Tracey work against her. Tracey was such an obedient pet that she licked Daphne, until her tongue worked into the inside of her lover. Her tongue moved circles around the cunt, and she lapped up the juices when it rolled onto her. The raven haired closed her eyes when she felt the pleasure of the juices drip against her. Tracey gave a lustful sigh, this was everything that she ever wanted and more.

Superman pumped into Tracey's pussy from behind, this was so hot and she was so tight, he felt her wrap snugly around him, his balls slapping against her. The Kryptonian picked up a steady pace, the more he worked into her, the faster she ate Tracey, so it was important for him to spear his length into her center at a speed. Her tight quim wrapped around him.  
Tracey lost herself, this felt so good to have such a thick cock inside her. Superman was a god among men, Diana's toys did not compare to what he did to her. Diana and Tracey had fun during their training time, even when Diana spanked Tracey when she was disobedient but this was an entirely new level all together.

"Eat her, oh that's it, eat her," Superman grunted as he pulled his cock out before he pushed it back into her even harder. Tracey screamed out loud, when her walls clenched tightly around his thick rod, and he pushed into her even harder. Tracey lost her mind before Superman pushed into her again and again. This rocked her even an even stronger orgasm and Diana threw her head back, indulging herself in the goddess's pussy. The Amazon placed her hands on the back of her head, before her tongue circled into her. Practice eased licked her pussy, using circular motions to work her pussy for all that she was worth.

"Such a good mouth, so hot, just like i trained" Diana panted heavily before she wrapped her legs around Tracey's head as she continued to work into her. His cock appeared and disappeared into her, taking nearly the entire length out slowly before he slammed into her. He alternated between slow strokes and fast strokes, never breaking up the moment.  
Superman worked against her, the intensity going when the time rolled on, before he pounded her pussy into jelly. With one more thrust, his balls sized up, and he exploded into her, spraying his fluids inside her pussy. He gave a few more good thrusts and shuddered to a stop inside her lovely pussy

THEMYSCIRA THRONE ROOM

Hippolyta, is in the queens throne Superman is in the king throne, the senate is filled with entire senate members, and Hera sitting on Superman lap, Superman shamelessly massaging his wife's tits, and kissing her wife's neck, infront of entire senate, The senate has been happy about their queen is pregnant by their king, some of them are not, Superman watched her wife's and the senate

"my king we all have agreed to conquer the entire world and bring peace to this world under your guide, we have all the army we need to bring the world to its knees" one of the senate members asked,

"now we fight against the world there will be more resistance Alexa, we can conquer the world Alexa but it will be more blood shed, time is all we have, i learn from a man name vandal savage, we need time to make our move, be ready, when the time is come we will be taking over the world" Superman stated, more like order, she started to kiss and lick Hera neck, alexa watched her king kissing her goddess, she is little bit afraid, she changed the subject,

" Congratulations my king, to became a father and you my queen" Alexa offered her blessing, Hera was now hot and bothered, Superman smiled, the senate meeting goes for half hour, they discussed with Superman in order to bring atlantis to their side, Superman feels booring, Hera feel her husband's uncomfortable, she planning on spice things up,

"Take your clothes off and lie down on the ground." Hera ordered Hippolyta,

Hippolyta raised her eyebrow at Hera. The Goddess of queen smiled at her, and told her again this time with little bit authority which caused Hippolyta to wonder what was going on with, she watched senate members they have the same feeling.

"I think we both know the best way to ease stress yours and the child you are carrying, don't you Hippolyta,?" Hera asked.

Hera already started to remove her peacock feather clothes. Hippolyta could not take her eyes off of the fit body of the fifth wife of her husband. The Queen of the Amazons could feel a tingle go down her body, the senate members watched their goddess strip cloth they all starring at her,

The sultry goddess dressed in a silky set of bra and panties which matched her golden hair cover. The slightly transparent area caused Hippolyta's mouth to water. Hera stepped over towards her from her husband and wrapped her arms around Hippolyta with a smile and kissed her on the lips.

Superman watched his two wife one is queen of amazons and queen of gods kissed like a common sluts giving the senate and him a good show, Hippolyta returned the kiss which relaxed her. Hera's tongue sought entry into the depths of her mouth and Hippolyta had no choice, but to allow it. Superman's hands exploring her body made her breath.

The Queen of the Amazons pulled back. The heat coming through her body made her strip her clothes off without realizing what she was doing. She turned around. Hera watched the pure and uninhibited view of Hippolyta's ass. It stuck out towards her in a rather nice manner. Hera smiled and trailed her tongue across her lips, licking it.

"now time to put a good show for my husband" Hera moanamed, when she felt Hippolyta cupping her ass,  
Hera waved her hands and several massage oils appeared on the table. She proceeded to slowly rub the muscles on the back of Hippolyta's neck. An innocent massage at first, which grew even more daring the more Hera explored her body.

"Twenty minutes, Kal. Oh i got an idea" she slowly floated towards Alexa and grap her hair dragged her towards her husband, Superman watched his wife Hera ripped Alexa clothes and bring her mouth to her husband dick which is 13 inch long,

"suck his dick make my husband make him ready for me if you dont suck him good, you will face the wrath of me

"Hera ordered the senate member, she slapped Alexa face two times, Alexa started to blowjob her king like a whore,

The goddess continued her exploration of her. The moans coming from Hippolyta caused her to continue. Hera leaned forward a slight amount.  
Hippolyta closed her eyes for a second when Hera grew closer and closer. The Queen of the Amazons held in her breath with what was going to happen next. Hera moved straight in for the kill.

"oh did the whore loving her husband sucked by a whore, but Now time to really relax you." Hera stated,

Hera ran her hands down between the thighs of the Amazon Queen. She smiled when she started to rub circles around her ass, teasing it a little bit.

"More," Hippolyta begged.  
Hera smiled when she started to stroke between Hippolyta's thighs. They spread to reveal her perfect pussy. Hera kneeled down between her thighs and leaned between her thighs. She licked her lips when she saw the amazing pussy before her.

"Roll over," Hera said. Hippolyta rolled over with a smile. Her nude body revealed itself to Hera. The queen of goddess saw all of her with Hippolyta's nice breasts popping out. The queen of goddess touched the breasts of the Queen of the Amazon's. She watched Alexa deepthroat her husband like her life depend on it,

Hot oils poured all over Hippolyta's body. Bursts of pleasure came down her body. Hera straddled the top of her, stripping off her clothes.

"You're beautiful as always Hera," Hippolyta said.

"And you are as well," Hera said. She smiled and leaned down to kiss the amazon queen on the lips. She straddled Hippolyta and started to push herself down onto her.

Hippolyta allowed a moan to pass through her lips. Hippolyta started to grind her hips down onto Hippolyta's pussy. She gasped when she brought herself more and more.

Hera smiled when the Queen of the Amazon's juices coated her own thighs. She reached down and massaged her breasts, playing with her nipples.

Hippolyta panted when she felt some magical force penetrate her. Hera worked her insides and brought her closer towards an orgasm. The warmth spread through her body.

"Go ahead, touch my ass," Hera said. Hippolyta took advantage of invitation and squeezed the queen of goddess ass. She could feel her sweet firmness in her hand. Hera smiled and leaned down, touching their breasts together. She started to kiss down Hippolyta's body, moving her way down her body. The valley between her legs was inches away from Hera's face. The blonde buried her face between Hippolyta's thighs and started to eat her pussy with hunger. Hippolyta screamed to the heavens. The talented witch ate her out and drove her completely to an orgasm. Her tongue worked into her depths and kissed her insides. The Queen of the Amazons rose her hips up and started to ram her hips into the queen of goddess's face.

"More, more!" Hippolyta yelled.  
The juices started to flow from Hippolyta's pussy. Hera brought her to a spectacular orgasm which caused her entire body to start singing with sensational sensations. Every time Hera's mouth worshipped her pussy, Hippolyta thought she would have been brought closer to the edge of something amazing. Her pussy sang with an increasing amount of pleasure.

Hippolyta came as Hera's magical mouth brought her to the edge of pleasure. She bucked her hips up and unleashed more of her juices into Hera's mouth.

"Excellent, she's ready for you, Kal el" Hera stated, Superman take Alexa mouth from his cock, he ordered royal gaurds to take her to training room, the royal gaurds did as they asked, the senate members watched their queen is about to get plowed, some of them striped and started to rub their cunts, Superman stepped closer to Hippolyta, dressed in a silky robe.

" i take it the whore dont make you ready, well i will tech her what will happen if she disappointed the queen of goddess" Hera stated, Superman smiled, Hera decided to get her husband ready for Hippolyta. She waved her hands and several ropes wrapped around Hippolyta.  
The ropes pushed into Hippolyta's breasts and pussy, binding her to the bed. Hera turned around and smiled when she placed her hand firmly onto Superman's abdomen.

"Let me get you ready for the bondage Queen," Hera said. She worked his robes down and unleashed his cock for her.

"Suck my cock, slut, show me why you are goddess of sluts." Superman ordered, Hera thought it was an amazing thought. She played with his cock, running her fingernail down the underside of it. She placed her head on the top of his head and made several soft sucking motions. Her tongue situated around the area of his slit. Superman groaned when Hera gave him a good going over. Her hot tongue started to suckle him.

"I can't wait to be in your mouth." Superman stated, the queen of goddess brought Superman into her hot mouth. She hummed when bringing him into the back of her throat. Superman grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed his thick cock into her mouth. Like the sex goddess she was, Hera took Superman's entire thick rod into her mouth. She made sure the Queen got a good view of Superman being sucked off by her goddess. Superman looked down to the delicious sight of goddess's beautiful lips around his cock. Her enchanting green eyes looked up at him with an expression of unmistakable lust dancing in her eyes.

"Harder, Slut," Superman said. "I want to fuck your beautiful mouth so fucking hard."

Hera brought his cock into her mouth for a few more passes. The eagerness of her cock sucking increased, but she stopped for a moment and rose to her feet.

"Look at her pussy," Hera said. She pointed towards the spread eagled Queen of the Amazons on the bed. "Wouldn't you agree she deserves a royal fucking?"

Superman turned his attention completely to Hippolyta. Her legs spread for him and almost begged him to penetrate her, he also hear the moanam's of womans pleasure themselves. Superman stepped over towards her and touched his hands on her breasts.

"I think she wants a royal fucking." Superman said, The kryptonian pushed his throbbing cock against her. Hippolyta's pussy opened up to allow him to slide in. He plunged into her strong Amazon walls. Hippolyta silently thanked all of the goddesses for the gift her husband gave her. He straddled her and kept plowing his thick manhood inside her body. He pushed into her tight pussy, drilling his thick cock into her body.

"Oh, I can feel how much she wants her pussy pounded like a whore," Superman said, Hippolyta tried to moan through the gag Hera put on her. The queen of goddess reached down and touched her breasts to squeeze them.

"I think I have something better to gag you with," Hera said. A wave her hand caused the gag to be cut off of Hippolyta's mouth and exposed her gaping mouth. She screamed with Superman plunging into her.

"Eat me, like a good whore worship my pussy."Hera ordered,

Hera draped her hips over the face of the Amazon Queen. She ground her hips up. Hippolyta opened her mouth to latch it into goddess's cunt.

"Oh, this is so hot," Superman said. He held onto Hippolyta's hips and plowed into her body with a pistoning effect. Hippolyta clamped down onto her. "Just like her pussy."  
Her walls stretched all the way around him and contracted around him when he gained a little bit of momentum. Superman plunged his thick manhood into the Amazon Queen's eager, dripping center.  
Hippolyta thought she would die because of the duel sensations. She wished she could use her hands. Superman pushed down on her, having his way with her when slamming into her pussy. The senate members watched their king plowing their queen, they are waiting for their turn to get plowed,

"Use your entire tongue like a good whore!" Hera screamed at the top of her lungs. Hippolyta lapped Hera's pussy juices like a pro.

"Oh yes, yes, this is why she's the Queen of whores." Hera moanamed,

"And she's earned her orgasm my love." Hera stated to superman, Superman's fingers traced patterns down Hippolyta's nipples and stomach. He reached down and found his hands on her clit. He slowly started to massage the love button on her. Hippolyta's hips thrashed up with an intense jerking motion to bring his cock into her body. Superman pulled her over the threshold into one of the most spectacular orgasms's in the world.

"Cum around my husband's big cock," Hera said, grinding her hips up down onto him. She moved a little bit, so Hippolyta could stick her tongue deep inside her ass.

"Mmmm, I love you tonguing my asshole like a good whore." Hera stated,

"I do as well," Superman said.  
He rose up to allow his balls to slap against Hippolyta's clit several times. He positioned himself and plowed into her body. Hippolyta's wet center clamped down onto his rod to milk it. Hippolyta could sense her husband's orgasm coming around the corner. Her heated organ pushed up towards him. She tried to rub him for the leverage.

"She wants your cum," Hera breathed. She followed her husband's large cock entering and exiting Hippolyta's pussy, following it with hunger and greed dancing in her eyes.

"She'll get it." Superman replied, the kryptonian drove his cock deep inside the queen of amazons pussy. Every time he touched her insides, her wet warmth hugged him and tried to milk his seed out of his balls. Superman grunted and held onto her hips. A long thrust caused her pleasure to increase and her heat to keep pumping up around him.  
Hippolyta wished she could wrap her hands around her husband and pull him in closer. He seemed to be doing a good job in burying himself balls deep in her cunt. Speaking of cunts, the blonde goddess was never to be neglected. Hippolyta continued to tongue her out. The scent and Superman's thrusting into her drove her to one more spectacular orgasm to end all orgasms. Hippolyta's cunt clenched around Superman's tool and started to milk the seed from his balls.

"Here's your reward, being a good slut!" Superman said. One more push caused the flood gates to open. Hippolyta received an immense amount of cum being buried into her womanhood. Superman buried his thick, hot, seed into her pussy.

"She's so good taking your cum like this," Hera said. She watched Her husband pull out of Hippolyta. The goddess returned to her spot between Hippolyta's legs, kneeling own. The gag returned to Hippolyta's mouth. Hera bent down and started to lick Hippolyta's cunt. The combined tasted between the two of them enhanced her taste buds and made her loins hungrily.

Superman viewed his wife's dripping wet cunt. So soft and so inviting for his cock, which hardened again at the erotic sight. He lined up his manhood with her sopping wet pussy and slid back into her.

"Guess, I'm a true godfucker, aren't I, goddess of whore?" Superman asked, Hera only moaned in response, the vibrations from the back of her throat hitting Hippolyta's cunt. Her husband's cock stretched her in ways which nothing else could follow. His large balls slapped against her womanhood. So full with cum and so full with cum for her.  
Superman pumped his way into his wife's delicious heat. He reached around and clutched one of her breasts. He squeezed it which caused a moan.

"I love your soft, big tits," Superman said. "They're so firm after all of these years."  
Superman thanked her immortality for keeping her wifes in tip-top shape. Her pussy remained snug around his thick tool. He rose out of her and pushed into her, bringing himself into her wet heat. It clamped down onto his tool and continued to milk his manhood with each thrust.  
An orgasm slowly rocked through Hera's body. Her husband's thick cock plowed into the depths of her body. Her hot walls wrapped around him and tried to suck him into her. Superman continued to ravish his one wife from behind, while she ate out the other's pussy. The sensation of Hera's tight muscles wrapped around his veiny cock became a bit too much to bare.

"You must really want my seed, don't you, you want my child dont you,?" Superman asked hotly in her ear, the queen of goddess only responded by clenching him with each thrust. Superman ran his hands all the way up her body several times. He settled on squeezing her tight ass which made her start panting with pleasure.

"And you're going to get it," Superman said. "You're going to get every last drop of my seed, buried into your tight pussy. I'm going to stuff you full of my cum, but child that has to wait!" Superman annonced, Hera's pussy heated up in excitement at the thought of what her stud of a her husband might do to her.

"kal el, give your wife all your cum," Hera breathed.

"I want your sticky seed buried inside my womb. Oh, my king, put it all inside me!" Hera moanamed, Superman pushed into his wife with another hard thrust. Hera returned to eating out Hippolyta. The outrageous sounds she made when sucking the queen's pussy caused Superman to plunge deeper into her. Hera's orgasm bubbled to the surface. Every time Superman touched the inside of her pussy, she came closer to losing her mind. His throbbing manhood struck her nerve endings with a few large thrusts. Superman held onto his ass and rode out his wife's latest orgasm. Her wet juices smoothed the trip down her cavern into the depths of her cunt.

"Closer." Superman stated,

Hera's body rocked with another orgasm which sent her body spiraling over the edge of all the pleasure she could handle. Superman thrust into her a few more times before it happened. Superman's balls released their creamy essence into Hera. His nerves racked with pleasure when he slammed himself into his wife's tight pussy, bringing dose after dose of delicious seed into her womanly depths. She clamped down onto him extremely hard. The last spurt of cum fired into queen of goddess's pussy and Superman pulled himself out of her. Hera collapsed between Hippolyta's legs, with a content grin on her face. Superman braced himself for my sweaty, sticky fun to come tonight, Superman and turn around and look ever senate members are nude, Superman graped one woman and started to fuck her, the rest of the day superman fucked all the senate members,

IN OLYMBUS,

Athena and Aphrodite lie down near the magic pool,

"do you know your mother has taken a new husband, you have new father Athena" Aphrodite said,

"what are you serious aphrodite, did my mother taken new husband who is he?" Athena asked,

"why do you watch the pool" aphrodite told to Athena, the goddess of virgin watched she watched her mother and the amazons get plowed by Superman,

"the kryptonian, what special about him my mother has fallen for him" Athena asked,

" you need to get laid Athena, you know if i were a virgin i would frustrated like you, the kryptonian has infinity stamina, oh if i want to get fucked," Aphrodite stated,

"is that good getting fucked by a man" Athena asked, she watched kryptonian plowing her mother, she is hot and bothered,

"you are a little girl until you get plowed Athena, when the man takes your virginity you will became a woman athena, once you get fucked, you will never let him go" Aphrodite stated, Athena watched Aphrodite disappeared infront of her,

" father hmm kryptonian" Athena said herself, let see what my mothers has been getting , lets see what my father can offer to me,

IN FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE,

Superman was fucked the entire senate and his wife's, if is ready to go to more womans to bring to his harem, now its time to bring mera the future queen of atlantis to his harem he has plans, suddenly he felt some one's present in the room,

" who are you" Superman asked, Superman watched a beautyfull young blonde who looks like eighteen years old girl,

" hello father" Athena said with smile,

"father" Superman asked, he scanned her dna he scan the dna, he see Hera dna with some other dna,

"i am Hera daughter, my name is Athena, you are my father now" Athena asked,

"it's not father, its step father, so why are you here Athena" Superman asked, she watched superman,

"i want to lose my virginity, you are going to help me with that oh father" Athena asked,

"ok well i will help you but stop calling daddy i am your step father," Superman,

"you're going to be here for me…to help your little girl become a true woman."  
Athena frowned and looked into Superman's eyes.

"Something wrong, Athena?" Superman asked.

"the clothes, they're too tight around me, I'd rather just take these clothes off right now, they're too tight anyway," Athena said. She leaned closer towards Superman.

"You don't mind, do you Daddy?" Athena asked with a smile, Superman smiled when soaking in his step daughter's beautyfull curves.

"Of course, you should feel comfortable around me ,And I should feel comfortable around you." Superman said,

"Oh, I'm sure I can make you very comfortable," Athena said.  
Athena pulled her shirt over the top of her head. The first thing Superman saw was the full view of his step daughter's toned stomach. Her cute little belly button shined out. Her tan made her skin a lovely color as well. Athena slid her shorts down her legs, and revealed a pair of lacy white panties which stretched over the edge of her wide hips.

"Please, Daddy," Athena said, edging towards Superman.

"Kiss me, father." Athena said Superman smiled and leaned towards his step daughter. The Kryptonian survivor took his arms around goddess of wisdom and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Athena returned the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. The kiss caused her loins to heat up, and Superman to push his tongue into the depths of her mouth. Athena enjoyed the point of his tongue pushing into her mouth. The goddess of wisdom decided to return with fire. His hands found their way onto ass and Athena deepened the kiss, while grinding herself against her step father's crotch. Her hormones drove her completely nuts and she wanted it, she never thought it was that good, she thanked goddess of love,

"Please," Athena said, with a smile. Superman returned his smile towards her, holding his step daughter in his arms. He is taking his step daughters virginty.

"We're just getting warmed up, baby, i will show you the pleasure of your life time." Superman asked,

"Yes, please, show me the pleasure father." Athena asked, Another kiss caused the goddess of wisdom to grow weaker in the knees and her loins start to heat up. Superman eased her closer towards the bed and prepared to get to work to do his duty and make his step daughter into a woman. Athena's knees grew increasingly weak underneath her step father's kiss. She knew why the girls were always smiling, but to know it and to experience it, were two different things. Her body heated up, hormones running wild.

"Get on the bed," Superman said. Athena smiled and did as her step daddy told her like a good little girl. She posed her her step father in her bra and panties which was created by magic, Her breasts swelled and her pussy ached in great need.  
The goddess of wisdom gasped when her bra snapped. Her round, firm, breasts pushed out. Like her sisters and her mother, Athena was extremely well endowed indeed. Her tummy was toned, with her hips being wide with a shapely ass, and her legs were long. The maturity treated Athena extremely kindly.

"You're beautiful, Athena, just like your mother" Superman said.

"Thanks Daddy," Athena said. She looked at him with an adoring look on her eyes.

"I want you so bad." Athena pleaded, watching his step father fucking amazons want so much for her, she wants him now,

"And you'll have me." Superman said, Superman kissed the goddess of wisdom one more time which caused her to return the kiss ravenously. He started to kiss down the side of her neck, suckling his step daughter.

"Yes, mark me, Daddy!" the goddess of wisdom panted, feeling her father suckling on the side of her neck.

"I'm yours and yours alone, no one else's. Your baby girl belongs to no other man!" Athena moanamed, Superman planted some kisses down her collar bone and smiled when feeling up his daughter's breasts. Their endowment showed her power which made Superman quite pleased. Taking an erect nipple into his mouth, Superman started to suckle it. Athena panted with pleasure with what her step father was doing. He sucked on her left breast while wrapping his hand around her right breast and squeezing it firmly.

"Daddy, these are yours, play with me!" Athena cried. Superman played with his step daughter. His hands quested down her body giving a few last firm sucks of her breasts. He would have them later, but right now, he wanted a taste of something else. Athena felt her step father's kisses all the way down her toned tummy and they reached closer towards her center. The goddess of wisdom spread her legs and she could feel Superman grab goddess of wisdom's panties.

"My goddess of wisdom has been a naughty goddess," Superman said, cupping his step daughter's sex which earned him a squeal in response.

"We can be naughty together," Athena encouraged him. The kryptonian started to stroke his fingers against the edge of her womanhood, to tease her heated mound. Superman peeled off Athena's panties and exposed her dripping hot pussy. Her pussy looked to be among the most tight Superman ever laid eyes on and he laid eyes on many. The blonde hair covering her pussy invited Superman to bury his nose into her. Superman gave his stepdaughter a long and lingering kiss right on her opening. Athena gasped and lifted her hips in pleasure when her step Daddy started to make out with her opening, she never felt such pleasure when Superman's mouth pressed on her opening and slowly started to ease his tongue into his step daughter's depths. Superman smiled, beginning to taste his stepdaughter's sweet pussy. He wanted even more though. A swipe of the tongue caused his little girl to start screaming when he licked around her opening, tasting her. Superman lapped out his daughter's sweet juices.

"Daddy, oh, please, I'm cumming, make me cum!" Athena said. Athena's nipples grew extremely hard and the goddess happily discovered playing with them got herself off handily. She started to run her fingers over the edge of her munched on his stepdaughter's cunt, tasting the sweet juices. His tongue teased her opening pleasure increasing when Athena's hips pushed up to meet his throbbing thrusts. Athena breathed in and out heavily. Superman's tongue took her to more intense heights it was more than anything she ever felt. And she moistened thinking about how this was just the preliminaries of this fun they would have.  
The rush spreading between Athena's thighs rocked her. She started to move her hips up and down at a rapid face to coat her step father's face in her own sweet juices. Superman came all the way down into her with his tongue.  
Seconds later, Superman pulled himself up. Athena looked at his face, dripping with her juices. She sat up when he leaned down.

"Did that make you feel good daughter?" Superman smugly asked.

"Yes, Daddy, it made me feel really good, but I want more," Athena said.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your daughter by not giving her everything she wants." Athena said,

"Athena, I don't think you'll be disappointed when we're done." Superman said, Athena wrapped her arms around Superman's waist and pulled him into a kiss. She made out with her stepfather. The goddess explored him and taught her stepdad was way too overdressed for the equation. The wisdom and quick hands of the goddess of wisdom started to work his belt open. Superman's pants had been pulled down to reveal him dressed in his boxer shorts. The goddess of wisdom pulled his pants down and looked at awe because of her stepfather's throbbing prick. She could see it and the third eye almost seemed to be staring her down.

"Daddy, your penis is so big, and it's because of me, isn't it?" Athena asked with sluttysmile , with no fax of hornyness dripping from her voice.

"Why don't you give it a kiss, honey?" Superman asked. Athena wrapped her fist around her stepfather's fat cock and leaned forward. Her perfectly formed lips planted a kiss on it. She continued to kiss his cock, but she wanted her.

"Your lips are perfect for this, baby,Suck your stepfather's cock, you little slut." Superman stated, Athena wrapped her perfectly formed dick sucking lips around Superman's cock and brought him into the back of her throat. Superman balanced her head to avoid any embarrassment on her part. Athena brought the point of his thick cock into her throat, inhaling him practically on the way in. She moaned when feeling his cock stretch out the back of her throat. The taste of him made Athena all hungry and horny. She pushed her face back and started to suck her stepfather's cock.

"Daddy likes it when his little girl puts her juicy lips around his big cock," Superman said, Athena reached up and felt her stepfather's big balls in her hand. She grabbed them with greed and kept pumping her lips around his cock. It took her a while to get going, but when she did, she sucked cock rather divinely.

"You're doing a good job, little slut, you're going to get my cum in your mouth," Superman said. Athena followed some deep instinct on her to suck Superman's cock. It was almost like some divine influence guided her to do what she needed to do. She worked her tongue against the other side of his member. Superman's veiny cock pierced his stepdaughter's throat and his balls ached for a moment. They were about ready to burst and send their creamy pleasure down her throat.  
Athena couldn't say she wanted this any more than she did.

"Here it comes, baby."Superman said, the blue eyed kryptonian's balls tightened and he could feel the pleasure. The thought of shooting his seed down his a virgin goddess's throat who is his step daughter caused his balls to ache. His stepdaughter's lips were made for sucking his cock and her throat was made for worshipping it. Athena opened her throat up to taste her stepfather's cum. The contents of his balls shot down her throat. The warmth spread to his loins when he kept shooting down several thick strands of juicy cum down Athena's throat. She released her mouth from her stepfather's cock and gave it an extremely loving squeeze. Athena rose to a standing position and smiled when looking her stepfather in the eye. Her hand still wrapped around his cock.

"I love your cum, Daddy, its tastes better than anything" Superman said. She gave his cock a few more licks, licking the essence off of him. Superman groaned when his naughty goddess licked him back to full mast. He sensed someone might have been giving his stepdaughter some instruction on what to do, covertly.

"I'm going to make this special," Superman said.

"Oh, are we going to make love now, Daddy?" goddess of wisdom asked. She crawled back, balancing on her elbows. The goddess of wisdom spread her legs to make sure her stepfather saw all of her. The goddess's perfectly pink pussy beckoned out for him.

"Are you going to slip your big cock inside me, make me your bitch, daddy?" Athena asked through fluttering eyelashes.

"Are you going to make me a woman?" Athena asked with a hint of playfullness.

"And what a lovely women you'll be." Superman told, the kryptonian leaned down and straddled his stepdaughter's hips. She squealed and spread her legs to raise her pussy. The edge of Superman's head touched Athena's pussy lips. They came extremely close to inviting him inside her cunt.

"Yes, I'll be your women, Daddy," Athena said, she want him.

"This will hurt, but only for a minute, goddess" Superman said.

"I'm sure you'll make me feel really good like my mother and other bitches," Athena said. Superman pushed himself through his stepdaughter's resistance. The goddess of virgin closed her eyes and could feel his cock breaking through him. Superman kissed goddess of wisdom on the side of the neck and played with her breasts to distract her.

"Oh…Kal el, make your little girl a woman" Athena said. She raised her legs and locked them around his hips to encourage him to push into her.

"You feel so good." Superman said, Kryptonian pushed himself into his stepdaughter's hot snatch. Athena clamped down onto him and he could feel her into her.

"Don't you just love this father-daughterbonding, sweetie?" Superman asked.

"i thought it was stepfather - stepdaughter's bonding, oh Dad, I do, I do," Athena said.

"More, please, I want more."  
Superman worked his hips against hers a little bit. He made sure to pay attention to the legs wrapped around him. The force of her legs could crush someone into submission as Superman almost found out. They also felt completely lovely wrapped around him.

"Your cunt is so hot, and so tight, I love my little girl's pussy wrapped around him." Superman said,

"Such a bad Daddy, fucking his little girl's innocent virgin pussy,But, I'm such a naughty girl." Athena moanamed, The words sounded so sweet and eloquent spilling from her mouth. Superman hung onto Athena's hips and pushed himself deep inside her. Her hips rose up to meet his cock.  
Athena could feel her stepfather's hard cock penetrating her wet center. Her walls contracted around him. Something crept up her body and the first sense she was going to cum with a man's cock inside her rose through her loins. Athena panted the more The kryptonian pushed into her body.

"You're making me cum!,You're going to make your little girl cum, oh this feels good, i am goddess of virgin but i am no longer a virgin," Athena cried out of pleasure,

"Go ahead, little whore, let it go,may be we can call you goddess of whore." Superman stated, Athena screamed when her pussy tightened around her stepfather's probing prick. The slutty goddess of wisdom dug her nails into Superman's ass to hold her in. She encouraged him to go into her. He did so, touching her legs and leaning down to bury himself face first into Athena's needy breasts.

"Suck them, Daddy, they belong to you," Athena breathed. The sensations of her orgasm rocked through her body. Athena's hot loins kicked up and pushed the Kryptonian inside her body. The goddess of wisdom tensed up around him and could feel being brought to the edge.

"Feels good, my little whore?" Superman asked.

"Yes, Daddy, it feels…it feels amazing," Superman said. She wrapped her legs around him.

"More, I want more, harder, your little girl want more." Athena stated, Superman pounded his princess's tight pussy. The million year old virgin goddess could feel her stepfather's thick cock drilling into her womanhood. She stretched around him.

"Yes, harder, harder, you're making me cum again, daddy little girl" Athena cried with pleasure, A passionate burst spread through Athena. Goddess of wisdom entire body sized up with the pinnacle of pleasure. Superman held onto her hips and pushed himself into her. The goddess of wisdom, squealed when their loins touched together. Another orgasm flew through her body. The warmth spreading through her body was intense.  
Superman sped up a little bit at his stepdaugther's encouragement. She gripped his arm and the kryptonian had no choice but to fuck this perfectly tight pussy. Her pussy walls stroked his naked cock hard.

"It's going to be mine turn."

"Oh yes, Daddy, cum inside your daughter," Athena said. Her hips matched Superman stroke for stroke. The goddess's walls clenched him in an attempt to bring his seed into her.

"little whore wants her reward, dont she." Superman said, Superman sucked on her breasts when his orgasm grew near. The delightful little sounds Athena made underneath his body caused his cum to bubble up in his balls.

"DADDY, oh daddy!" Athena moaned. The kryptonian thrust into her one more time and spilled his essence into goddess of wisdom's pussy. Athena held her hips up, taking him deep inside her. Several thrusts brought a load of cum inside her pussy.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, oooh yes!" Athena yelled. Athena could feel his cum hitting her insides. Superman spilled his seed into his stepdaughter's insides, staining her walls with sticky white goodness.

"congratulations Athena you are no longer virgin, and you are no longer a girl, now you are a woman" Athena said, pushing his thick manhood into her.

"Love you, Daddy," Athena breathed, when the last bit of cum spilled into her body.

"Love you too, my little whore." Superman pulled out of his stepdaughter and she rolled over next to him, snuggling into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his stepdaughter cuddled against him.

Athena lay on the bed, Superman watched, his cock rubbed against her thigh. Athena slid her hand down between his thighs and fondled his stepfathers cock. Superman fucked his stepdaughter for the rest of day introduce her to new pleasures

please review


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

METROPOLIS SHOPPING MALL,

After long fuck section with Athena Superman asked Donna to take Athena shopping and tell them to go to his house, Athena and Donna went to the shopping, they became very close they changed in to best friends, they returned to Clark's house, they watched Superman returns from the fortress,

"hello father" Athena greeted Superman, Superman graped Donna and kissed her hard, then he ripped her top of her dress revealing her bare boobs to the world, Athena watched Superman raping her new best friend, he watched Athena,

"Kneel before me Athena, pledge your loyalty to your new god, take my hand when you touch my hand you will forever loyalty to me, the sculpture in my hand, is magical if you touch it you will forever my slave and i will show you pleasures of this world, otherwise you can return to olymbus" Superman stated to Athena, Athena hesitated first, but then kneeled before Superman, she touched the magical sculpture, she feel a bond between her and Her new god Superman, the goddess of wisdom is now slave to Superman.

"Very well slave. Stand up Athena," Superman ordered. Hesitant at first, and with obviously shaking knees, Athena finally rose to her feet to stand before us. Donna was transfixed by the sight before her and was oblivious to the fact that she was still holding her dress open.

"Take off your dress Athena." Her eyes fixed on Donna's breasts, she grasped the sides of her dress and lifted it off over her head, dropping it to the floor beside her.

"Now the bra." Superman ordered Reaching behind her, Athena unhooked the clasp on her bra and allowed the material to fall away from her big round breasts, before it landed on the floor next to her dress. Athen's breasts are big firm, like Donna's, but have much pink areolas and fatter nipples. These too were standing at attention.

"Now the jeans Little whore." Superman ordered, like she was on auto-pilot, eyes still glued to Donna's exposed breasts, Athena unbuttoned the front of her jeans, slid the zipper down and shimmied out of the goddess of wisdom pants until they were in a bunch on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

"And finally the panties," Superman added, admiring the skimpy black lace barely covering her pubic mound.  
Hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, she slowly rolled them down her legs until she finally stood before them completely naked. Superman could see that Athena had taken care to keep the hair shaved around her pussy lips with just a small tuft of dark hair at the top of her slit.

"Very nice Athena. You have a beautiful body," Donna complemented her as Superman shifted in his seat, to relieve the uncomfortable pressure building in the front of his pants, as Superman hard-on strained to break free of its bonds.

"I want you to kneel in front of my wife. Spread your knees wider apart. Now clasp your hands behind your back." Superman ordered, Once she had complied,

"Very good. Donna, go get the collar," Superman ordered, turning his attention to his wife. Without a word, she hopped up from the couch and ran to the front door to grab her collar from the hook upon where it's kept. Racing back, she stood in front of Superman, holding the collar out.

"No slut, I want you to put the collar on her for me." Superman ordered As she began to fasten the collar around the neck of her new friend,

"this collar symbolizes i own you, you will obey me in all things. You will hasten to obey my every order instantly for to do otherwise, will result in a severe punishment for you. Is this clear?" Superman asked to goddess of wisdom. Nodding her head, and with a frightened look in her eyes,

"yes." Athena replied quickly, Taking a small digital camera out of his shirt pocket, Superman began to snap several pictures of goddess of wisdom's naked form. Superman could see Athena was surprised at his actions, but she resisted saying anything.

"From now on Donna you will be referred to as 'slut' and you Athena will be referred to as 'whore'. Now whore, I want you to look up at the slut and ask to eat her pussy, and you will call me daddy " Superman ordered. Eyes wide with fear, and a tinge of excitement, Athena looked up into the face of her new friend and very quietly asked, "May I lick your pussy please?" Clearing her throat, She never been with a woman, its going to be new experience like his stepfather teach him,

"yes, you may" Donna said, as she grabbed the hem of her skirt and yanked it up to her waist. Once her knees were spread open, Athena cautiously inched forward on her knees until the goddess of wisdom was staring straight into The amazon princess cleanly shaven pussy. Hesitant and unsure of how to proceed, Goddess of wisdom finally leaned forward and, with her tongue stuck out, began to lap slowly at Donna's moist opening Donna's eyes were glued to Athena's face as she began to lick her pussy with more confidence. The more Athena got into it, the more excited Donna became.

After a few minutes, Athena was eating pussy with wild abandon, she started to love not only his fathers dick but also his fellow sisters pussy. She was driving several fingers into Donna's pussy while simultaneously licking and nibbling on her engorged clit.

At this point, Donna's head was laid back against the cushions of the couch and her eyes were closed as she moaned and cried out in pleasure,

"that's it whore, lick my cunt." Donna ordered, having a goddess worshiping her pussy is too much, she watched hera worshiping her mother pussy, she always wanted to make Hera his bitch, but now she has a chance to take a goddess her bitch, she dont slip it away, she is taking full advantage of it, Leaning over, Superman ordered the goddess to look up at him while she ate Donna's soaking wet pussy. Superman then snapped a few more pictures of goddess of wisdom with her face covered in pussy juice and her tongue buried in her new best friend's cunt. The goddess of wisdom face turned a deep shade of red as her continued humiliation was captured on film.

"Slut! Raise your knees up to your chest, dont worry whore i want to show your mother how naughty little girl you are"Superman ordered Donna.

"Now, tongue her ass, whore," Superman ordered, the kryptonian directed Athena once Donna was in position. Without hesitation, the goddess of wisdom began tonguing Donna's asshole, trying to drive her tongue past the sphincter, like it was a cock fucking her ass. This added sensation pushed his wife over the edge, and grabbing a handful of Goddess's hair and driving her face into Donna ass and pussy, she began cumming and shrieking like a banshee. Her body shook and convulsed causing her pussy juices to be smeared all over goddess of wisdom's face and hair.

When at last Donna released her hold on her friend's hair, the goddess of wisdom sat back on her heels with a flushed face, slick with pussy juices, and looked up at Superman expectantly. Her breathing was ragged and her nipples were hard as rocks, and Superman could tell she was turned on by what had just happened.

"Did you enjoy eating your best friend's cunt whore?" Superman asked.

"Yes daddy," the goddess of wisdom was the quick response.

"Would you like to cum too whore?" Superman asked,

"Oh, yes daddy." Athena

"Very well. Stand up and walk over to the room window," Superman ordered. His room has a large bay window overlooking his front lawn and the quiet street beyond, Superman buy this house so he can used it to fly outside easily, Currently there are only white sheers covering the windows.

"Pull back the curtains on both sides." Superman ordered, it was dark outside and, without the curtains, were anyone to bother looking up at the house, they would be able to clearly see inside as they had all of the lights on in the living room. Once Athena had both curtains pulled back,

"Now stand with your back to the window in the middle." Superman continued, As she turned to comply, Athena could see her face was a deep crimson red which was now spreading down her neck to her shoulders.

"Spread your feet wide apart and bend over at the waist. Let's give my neighbours a real good look at a whore's asshole and cunt." Superman ordered, When she was in position,

"You wanted to cum, so go ahead and finger your pussy now. Show my neighbours what a dirty little whore you are. Perhaps I'll invite them over later and let them take turns and show the goddess of wisdom is not so wisdom but she is goddess of whore," Superman said, As Athena dug her fingers into her already wet pussy, and began to frig as quickly as she could,

"you'd probably like that wouldn't you whore?" Superman asked,

"Mmm..." was the only reply as Athena eyes closed and the pace of her fingers picked up even further. Superman could sense she was close to cumming. The added humiliation was having an impact on Athena and, in very little time, she was ready to cum. Grabbing the camera Superman took several more shots for added embarrassment, Opening her eyes and looking up at him,

"may I cum daddy, please daddy let your little girl cum?" Athena pleaded, Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead as she fought to contain her excitement.

"Yes, cum for your stepfather and your stepmother, Show us how you like to cum while everyone watches." Superman replied, With a loud moan, Athena's orgasm overtook her as she stood bent over in front of her picture window. The goddess of wisdom legs soon became like jello and she involuntarily dropped to her knees as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. When at last Athena came around and managed to get her breathing under control,

"finish undressing slut and then get on your hands and knees with your ass facing your friend." Superman ordered, when she was in position,

"crawl over and lick her asshole. I want it nicely lubricated for my cock." Superman ordered Athena, Without any hesitation, the goddess of wisdom crawled over and dipped her head once more into her friend's ass. As she was busily licking and working her tongue into the amazon princess's ass, Superman sit back and admire what was unfolding before him. Superman had both women naked on their hands and knees in the middle of his living room with one tonguing the ass of the other, It was becoming quite apparent that goddess of wisdom was a true submissive and not just someone seeking a release for her stress.

While Athena lubricated Donna's ass, Superman took the opportunity to shed his clothes. Once naked

"whore, get on your back." Superman ordered When she was in position, Superman then had his wife straddle her face in the classic 69 position.

"Now eat her pussy whore, while I fuck her ass." Superman said, And with that Superman knelt behind his wife, took aim at her puckered asshole and began working the head of his cock in. There was very little resistance this time as Athena had done a good job of loosening it up with her tongue. As Superman worked his kryptonian cock into his wife's tight ass, Superman could hear slurping sounds from below him as goddess of virgin began eating the princess of amazon's pussy for the second time tonight. Once she had the entire length buried in her ass, Superman began fucking her in long hard strokes, bottoming out with each thrust. A grin broke out on Superman face as Superman realized that with each thrust, his balls were smacking Athena on the forehead.

"Whore, spread your legs," Superman ordered. Reaching down, he grabbed a discarded magic flip flop.

"Slut, I want you to beat her pussy with the shoe. Don't stop until I tell you to." Superman ordered to his wife, Superman was curious to see how goddess of wisdom would react to the pain stimuli and, to be honest, it was turning him on to see his wifes dominating another womans. With no hesitation at all, Donna began laying in to her friend's exposed and opened pussy with the magic flip flop which can hurt gods. At first the smacks were tentative and light, but when Athena did not protest, and the pleasure of the fucking and licking began to overtake her senses, Donna began beating the pussy in front of her in earnest. She began to time the smacks to coincide with each thrust in her ass. Each time Superman bottomed out, a resounding SMACK could be heard as the shoe hit, Athena's wet and exposed pussy lips. The beating was beginning to have an effect on Athena as he could hear her beginning to mewl and cry out with each smack. To his surprise, Athena kept her legs open the entire time and even began lifting her pussy up to meet each blow. It was evident that goddess of wisdom was getting turned on by the pain.

"That's it slut. Beat that whore's cunt," Superman cried out as he felt his orgasm building. Superman could sense his wife was close as well, as her breathing had become ragged and she was pushing back against each of my thrusts.

"Now lick her pussy slut. Make the whore cum," Superman ordered Donna. Discarding the flip flop, his wife bent her head down and began licking the goddess of wisdom's beaten pussy. The entire area was so sensitive from the beating, that it only took moments before Athena began screaming and thrashing beneath Superman as her orgasm smashed throughout her body. Like a chain reaction, this also set off Donna's orgasm, as she began bucking and thrashing on the cock still buried in her ass. As the waves of pleasure rolled throughout her body, her muscles would simultaneously clench and unclench. It felt like a hand was inside her asshole gripping Superman big cock tight and trying to milk it like a cow. The sensation was unbelievable and unlike anything Donna had ever experienced before. That was all it took to push him over the edge, so with the one last thrust, Superman quickly pulled out and took aim at Athena's face and began shooting rope after rope onto the goddess of wisdom upturned face. Soon her entire face was covered in long white rope of cum and which were beginning to run down into her hair.

"slut, feed the whore my cum," Superman ordered Donna Spinning around she began scooping the cum off of Athena's face and placing it into her mouth. Once Donna had fed all of his cum to her,

"Now clean my cock whore." Superman ordered to Athena, Scrambling to her hands and knees, she bent her head down and began licking and sucking on the kryptonian big phallus which had just been buried in his wife's ass. Once it was sufficiently clean, the blue eyed kryptonian ordered Donna to take Athena upstairs to the bathroom and to get her cleaned up and to shave her pussy bare like her own.  
Once his wife and stepdaughter were gone Superman took the opportunity to grab the package she had hid in the closet and began setting up for the next scenario she had planned. Earlier that day, prior to picking them up at the shop, Superman had stopped in at the fortress, and taken few more supplies of sex toys that was built for stronger people, By the time the girls returned, Superman had everything set up and ready for them. Just thinking about what was to come had him getting hard again.

As the girls entered the room Superman could see them eying with curiosity the equipment he had laid out. Superman took a moment to admire Athena's newly shaven pussy before he proceeded with the plan. Pointing to the coffee table,

"whore get over the table." Superman ordered Athena, The table is made by magic alloy and low enough and narrow enough that Athena's knees touched the ground on one side and her hands touched the ground on the other side with just her upper body laid across the table. Once she was in position,

"now tie her feet and hands to each leg of the table." Superman ordered to his wife, Donna quickly bent to the task. While she still craved submitting herself to her husband, it was also evident that his wife was enjoying dominating the goddess. Once Athena was appropriately secured, Superman handed the magic paddle to Donna and instructed her to begin paddling the goddess's ass. Again, Donna started off lightly, but with a little encouragement from her husband, was soon putting her weight behind each strike. Sitting in front of Athena, the kryptonian was able to watch the anguished goddess of wisdom expression on her face each time the paddle made contact with her ass. Soon goddess of Athena was crying out in pain with each blow as her ass became redder and redder.

"Whore, I want you to answer the following questions truthfully. If I feel you're telling me the whole truth, then I'll have my wife stop your paddling. If I think you're lying to me or holding something back, then I'll take the paddle and continue your punishment. Deal?"

SMACK

"Ahh...yes daddy" was her hurried reply.

"Have you ever been with another woman sexually prior to tonight?"

"No daddy, i am virgin to woman also" Athena replied,

"Did you enjoy eating Donna's pussy?" Superman asked,

"Yes daddy." Athena replied,

"And how about your stepmother ass?" Superman asked,

"Yes daddy, i loved it." The goddess of wisdom replied,

"So do you want my cock in your ass?" Superman asked,

"i dont know if its please you daddy you can do whatever you want." athena replied, By now, goddess of wisdom's beautiful face was a mask of pain as the paddle continued its barrage on her sore and bruised ass.

"Now remember, I want you to be completely honest with me. What turned my little girl on most tonight?" Superman asked, Again she paused before answering, giving her time to compose her thoughts. Hanging her head in shame

"being made to do things against my will, like eating your cum. And also being made to humiliate myself like when you had me masturbate in front of the window." Athena replied, That was a startling admission. It was the humiliation that turned her on the most.

"Alright, that's enough slut," Superman stated, the kryptonian signaling to his wife to stop with the punishment. Once she had put the paddle down she stood back and admired her handiwork. Both ass cheeks and the backs of her thighs were a dark mottled red. A bit of moisture had also formed on her brow as a result of her exertion with the paddle.

"I have a gift for you slut," Superman said to his wife, pointing to the item on the cushion beside me. On it was a black leather harness with a large lifelike black dildo in it. A smile cracked the corners of her lips when she took in what Superman had bought for her. Stepping up, she tentatively took the item in hand and began examining it intently. Once she had figured out where the straps went, she hastily stepped into it and fastened it in place. As she stared down at the black cock now protruding from her body, she began stroking it as if it was her own cock. What a pretty sight that presented for Superman. Grabbing the camera from my discarded shirt Superman snapped a few more photos of his wife as she stared at and stroked her new cock.

"slut I want you to teach this whore how I like to have my cock sucked. I'll be trying out her ass now that you've warmed it up for me." Superman ordered to Donna, Athena is a not a good cock sucker, Dropping to his knees behind Athena's ass, Superman took a moment to admire his wife's handiwork, both in shaving the pussy but also in punishing her ass. After admiring the marks thats slowly disappearing and noting how wet Athena was, Superman placed the tip of thirteen inch thick kryptonian cock against Athena's pussy and thrust deeply, burying it on the first go. A deep sigh was heard from goddess of wisdom as she began fucking his stepdaughter's tight pussy with his superspeed, . Reaching down, the kryptonian began to work a finger into her puckered little asshole. Once it was knuckle deep, Superman then worked a second finger followed by a third. Soon I had three fingers buried deep in her ass as Superman continued to thrust away in Athena pussy. Meanwhile Donna had taken up a position standing in front of the goddess. Grabbing a handful of hair at the back of Athena's head,

"open up whore. You're going to have to learn how to properly suck a cock." Donna ordered her stepdaughter, And with that she placed the tip of her black cock against Athena's lips and began thrusting into her mouth.  
As the amazon princess worked her dildo deeper and deeper in Athena's mouth, Superman withdrew his kryptonian phallus now slick his mighty cock and placed the tip of it against her now loosened virgin ass. As Superman began pressing against her bud, the kryptonian could feel the goddess relaxing her muscles allowing the head to slip quickly into her. Grabbing her hips, the kryptonian began short hard thrusts, burying more and more of his mighty cock each time, until he was hitting bottom with each one. At that point he began a rhythm of slow hard thrusts for him but it is still fast, almost withdrawing completely each time before burying it in to her with a resounding slap against her sore virgin ass. Meanwhile, Donna had begun having some fun with Athena's throat. Remembering her first time with his cock in her throat, she began to torture Athena in much the same way. While The kryptonian beat a steady rhythm in goddess's ass, Donna began to force her own cock into her step daughter's throat, causing her to gag painfully around it. Donna would alternate the amount of time she spent in Athena's throat keeping her off balance and never knowing how long she would have to go without air. Donna's cock and The goddess's face were soon covered in saliva as she continued to gag around the cock being forced down her throat.

With her hand still wrapped around Athena's golden hair at the back of her head, Donna began to time her thrusts to coincide with his thrusts into Athena's ass. Like one unit they were both bottoming out in Athena's throat and ass at the same time. The sounds filling the room were positively musical. As the kryptonian body slapped against Athena's ass, Donna would bury her cock in Athena's throat eliciting powerful gagging sounds, followed by deep gasping breaths as she withdrew for the next thrusts.  
It was then that the most powerful orgasm she had ever witnessed occurred. Athena's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she began wailing and keening, with her entire body shaking violently below us. Since she was tied down, the entire table began to heave and move with her. The slutty amazon princess had stepped back by this point and was staring open mouthed at the intensity of the orgasm which was taking place before her. This violent display lasted about 30 seconds before she began to settle down. The intensity of the muscle spasms was so great, that the sensation quickly passed from one of trying to milk the kryptonian cock to that of someone trying to rip it off his body. Witnessing this intense orgasm had the kryptonian's own orgasm ready to explode. Pulling out quickly, he ran around to the other side of the table and began blowing the load into Athena's face. When Athena had begun to regain her senses, Superman ordered his wife to help her clean Athena's face. Getting down on her knees, began licking off the cum and then shoving her cum-covered tongue into Athena's mouth forcing her to suck it clean. She repeated this process until she had licked Athena's face clean. They ended with a long kiss, tongues intertwining as they enjoyed each other's company.  
Once they finally came up for air, Superman began unfastening Athena from the table allowing her to rise and stretch her cramped limbs.  
Settling down onto the couch, Donna and Athena cuddled up on either side of their god as they took a moment to catch, Their hands began to explore The kryptonian body, gently massaging his muscles. After a minutes of this, The amazon princess bent over and began licking and sucking on the kryptonian cock, willingly cleaning it even after it had been in goddess's ass, several hours of sex, Superman watched two beauties sleeping either side of him his cum was leaking for their both pussy and ass, He smiled the tought of conquering the worlds first step is soon begin, the though made him happy

HIPPOLYTA BEDROOM,

After sending Donna, Karen, Kara, and Athena to shopping Superman return to paradise island, he is discussing his plans with Hippolyta, and Diana,

"we have to move to phase one Diana its time the syrum is ready Diana, we have get ready Diana, this week we will start our plans" Superman told to Diana,Diana watched her mother, who is listening to her husband plans,

"You seemed tense mother," Diana commented to her mother,

"I am tense diana, its something we have to go through motherhood Diana, when you will get pregnant by kal you will feel this way child, but dont worry i will be always with you when the process when you carry our beloved child" Hippolyta replied. She could feel Diana's hands over the back of her neck suddenly, she saw Diana's face turned into deep red mention of child,

"I can tell that, you've been working a long time be a queen, i beleive you need to take rest the past two months have been rather rough," Superman said,

"Well, at least Diana, Donna, Antitope has been here for helping me with Duties," Hippolyta agreed, You never knew certain things about yourself until you met up with adversity, Superman sat on the chair across from her and she had kicked off her shoes during this time. The kryptonian gently lifted the amazon queen's leg up and started to massage the bottom of her feet.

"I'm not certain if this is…" Hippolyta started. She could feel a jolt of energy go through her and any question of the properness of this went from her. She could really feel her beloved hands rub over the sole of her feet and that caused more heat to spread over the amazon queens body.

"I'm not certain if this is…really appropriate."

"If it isn't appropriate, then why aren't you stopping me?" Superman asked his wife. There was a certain cheeky tone in his voice.

"Let's face it, you want this, don't you?" Superman asked,

"Diana has….done a good job in training the whores for you but i want this," Hippolyta admitted. She could feel her beloved's hand move slowly up her leg and the stop before running down the leg.

"And you're doing a good job at seducing me now,." Hippolyta asked,

"Is that what this is mother?" Diana asked. She whispered in her mother's ear and she slowly kissed the back of her neck.

"If you're going to take me, then do it properly my love," Hippolyta said. She managed to find her way to her feet.

"After all that happened, I think that I need this my beloved," Hippolyta, She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. The kryptonian returned fire with an equal amount of passion with her. Their tongues dangled together in an attempt to give each other something wonderful. The queen of amazon latched onto his tongue and moaned when it moved around into her mouth. She was really savoring this moment and also savored Diana on the other side of her.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you mother?" Diana whispered, Hippolyta nodded and she never thought that she would be taken on her desk like this, but it was happening before her very eyes. Diana kneeled down at her side and the kryptonian slowly pulled her clothes off, to reveal more and more of her body. She closed her eyes tightly and could feel her beloved's burning gaze over her body. It made the princess body heat up and the thought of him being inside her was magnificent.

Superman's gaze raked over the tight body of Hippolyta, her stomach swelled little the proof of her carrying her beloved child, Her blonde hair hung over her face with a burning gaze. Her breasts stuck out proud and firm,

"Beautiful like always you are enchanted my child growing in her belly," Superman whispered. The kryptonian leaned down and kissed down onto his beloved big pink nipple. The kryptonian wrapped his hot mouth around her big nipple and kept sucking it. Hippolyta was bombarded with even more pleasure than she could realize. The pleasure increased when Diana was on the other side of her, sucking her mothers other nipple just as hard. The combined attack of both of them was way too much for her. She thought that her mind was going to be lost to the pleasure of both of them. Superman started at her collarbone and started to kiss all the way down her body.

"I want you inside me my beloved, i am horny" Hippolyta begged him. Diana held her mothers back and smiled. Her skirt was up and her panties were removed.

"Patience mother, you got to sample some of what Kal has to offer, it's divine, my love could you please eat my mother out, when she is carrying your child? That would be so hot." Diana asked her husband, Superman smiled and his lips lingered on Hippolyta's belly button. It was obvious that she was really hot down her. He continued to kiss up and down the sensitive area, reaching the hot and moist flesh that was between her thighs.

"Bloody hell, bugger me, bugger me now, i missed this mouth" Hippolyta breathed. She closed her eyes and let things flow within her.

"Oh, that language mother, I think that I should put your tongue to better uses," Diana said. She kneeled down onto her face and The queen of amazon grabbed Her daughter's legs. The queen of amazon knew what to do indeed and she decided to lick her daughter's damp mound. The sexy Amazon princess grinded on her mothers face and her moans signified that a her beloved was at work, paying tribute between her legs.

"She has been choking for it so long, hasn't Diana?" Superman asked. "I think that you've done a good job in getting me a great conquests Diana."

'I am to please, oh that's a good spot,'Diana thought.

"Lick her right there, that's my mothers weak spot, oh yes right there." Diana told to her husband, Hippolyta could not even think straight. Her daughter's Pussy in her face and this tongue that was in her was making her absolutely barmy, Superman ate her to a mind shattering orgasm. He pulled himself to his feet and smiled. Diana managed to make her way off of the desk and the queen realized that while she was recovering from her orgasm, her daughter tied her up with her lasso.

"Oh, you Diana i love you," Hippolyta said. She could see Diana walk over towards Superman and place her hands on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Diana stripped her husband and Hippolyta could feel her loins ache and since she couldn't release herself, she had no way to give herself any kind of release. That redefined frustration for her. The queen could feel more and more of him be revealed to her. She was positively drooling in more ways than one.

"Oh, please," Hippolyta said. She could feel her daughter's thumb lightly rake across her clit and she closed her eyes.  
The kryptonian's large manhood was revealed and they made sure that the queen's eyes were on it. Diana wrapped her hand at the base of her husband's cock and slowly stroked it up and down. Her hand was lubricated with her mother's juices.

"You know, you want this cock, don't you, even the high strung career woman needs something, and why settle for the rest, when you can get the rest." Diana asked,

"its my husband cock you are bad girl Diana, you are making me beg for my own husband cock, yes my dear Diana i want my beloved cock " Hippolyta said. Diana smiled when turning to her mother.

"Oh, but you're so cute when you beg mother," She slowly cupped her mother's pulsing pussy and then released her hand. She placed her hand up so her husband could lick the juices of her mother, Hippolyta watched as her husband feasted off of her juices on his wife's hands. That was so wrong, but why wouldn't her hips stop twitching, The next thing Hippolyta felt was something hard brush against her nether lips. Superman's hands were on her breasts and they squeezed them. There was some kind of energy that channeled through them. Diana smiled and sat down on the chair, watching the show. Superman's mighty cock plunged into her mother's dripping hot pussy lips. The queen of amazons closed her eyes and felt her beloved go into her. She never felt something so good go into her body. The queen legs were now freed and she was able to wrap them around her husband. Superman pulled himself out of her and the beautiful amazon queen clamped her thighs around her husband. She started to milk his mighty tool over and over again. Superman lifted his hand and cupped her breast when she played with it. Her other breast was underneath his grip.

"Oh, god, you're so tight like a virgin," Superman grunted. Her juicy pussy tugged around him. The kryptonian pumped into her as hard as he could and her breasts slowly started to sway. Hippolyta's dripping lips slid up towards him and the kryptonian pushed down onto her. Diana closed her eyes and placed her fingers between her legs. She kept pushing her fingers into her at the sound of Superman fucking her mother hard on the desk. Hippolyta was in heaven.

"Never stop this." Hippolyta moanamed to her husband,

"Don't worry Hippolyta, you know i can go for a really long time," Superman informed his wife. Hippolyta lifted her hips up and she moaned deeply when her husband went into her depths.

"Good, i know, and i'm glad." Hippolyta cried out aloud, The coupling between the two of them continued. Hippolyta gripped his hard tool between her hot thighs when he slid almost all the way out of her and then he plunged deep into her depths again. She clutched onto his bicep and squeezed it hard.

"More," she begged him, biting down on her lip.

"Always," Superman replied to his wife. He kept working himself into her. Eventually, he spilled his seed into her. He had brought her to at least a dozen extremely satisfying orgasms. Hippolyta's walls clutched him and she must have come several times.  
The cum leaked from her pussy and Diana made her way over the second that Superman pulled out to clean her up like a dutiful little wife, Hippolyta's folds were licked and slurped as Diana savored the beautiful combination of her husband and her mother.  
Seconds later, Diana realized that she was on her knees on the desk, wrapped up in her own lasso. She could feel Superman's strong hands behind her. Hippolyta cast her daughter a smile, when she positioned herself beneath Diana's face.

"Well, haven't the tables turned pretty quickly?" Hippolyta asked to her daughter, Diana nodded up and down with passion. She could feel her husband's hands roam over her hips and slide a bit deeper into her.

"Fuck that dirty little bitch up the ass, I want to see you bugger my daughter, that would be wonderful," Hippolyta told him. Diana couldn't protest this if she wanted to and she really didn't want to. She could feel her husband's long thick cock.

"How do you like this, my beloved, liking your husband's big cock in your ass?" Supermen asked. The held his wife hips and pumped into her roughly like a common whore. Diana closed her eyes, she didn't have much time to savor the sensation of her beloved husband plowing her ass, mostly because her mother's hips lifted and she had to eat her mother out. The hot sensation of the girl's mouth felt really good.  
She thought that she was going to explode with pleasure the more her husband pushed into her depths. Time had passed, Superman wasn't sure how much time had passed, but there was a sufficient amount of time that had done so.  
His balls worked against her hips and Superman pumped into her even harder. Every time his balls it her, Diana could feel a slight aching in her loins when she stretched to accommodate more and more of Superman's massive girth when it speared into her body. She felt the pleasure when he stretched her and she was stretched far and wide when Superman sank into her. Superman could feel her tight ass pleasure him. He knew that the end was here, but he wanted to savor a few moments. Hippolyta was in a daze, but she managed to hold onto her daughter's hair. Her greedy eyes followed the tied up Amazon where her husband kept hammering her daughter's ass like there was no tomorrow. The queen of amazons held onto her and Diana was dazed.

"Ready for my cum?" Superman asked.

"Yes, cum in her dirty arse," Hippolyta breathed. The last word was a bit higher than normal when Diana ate her to an orgasm. Superman plowed Diana and his cum flowed rather nicely. He shot burst after burst of his cum into Diana's sweet ass. He kept hammering into her, allowing his cum to flow nicely.  
He pulled out of her, allowing Diana to collapse, closing her eyes in pleasure. The queen of amazon moved on in to clean her up after a long fuck season both Hippolyta and Diana sleep in his arms, He watched Hera enter the room,

"Kal i have present for you and its surprise get dressed and follow me" Hera said quietly without waking up Diana and Hippolyta,

"Come with me" Hera stated, Hera lead Superman forward. The two of them walked and Superman stopped.

"Oh, Hera, you didn't," Superman said. The blue eyed kryptonian tone was stern, but there was a look of amusement in his eyes.  
Given the situation, some level of amusement was the best that the goddess was hoped for. She hated to have her husband mad at her. She frowned when she looked at him.

" i know my love, its not good time, there is no reason we dont have fun, I beleive Diana trained the tamaran slut well, and i trained this whore well" Hera stated, Superman saw Alexa and starfire chained on tables. They looked to have been worked over. Alexa was wearing a white lingerie and the tamaran princess was wearing blue lingerie. They were slightly torn, but not too much. Their modest was covered.

"This is your early present for the future god of univerese," Hera stated. Superman smiled and turned towards her. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back, before giving her a fiery and extremely passionate kiss. It took her a moment for her brain to reboot and by that point, The kryptonian was already to work. Superman had his picked of the beautiful women. He could see that both of them longed for him, begged him. He walked over and placed his hand between tamaran princess's legs and slowly rubbed her pussy through the fabric of her outfit. She closed her eyes, mewling when his hand went to work. Not to be outdone, Superman walked over and looked at the bondage amazon. It was obvious they both were beautiful, The blue eye walked over and cupped her pussy.

"Relax, this is going to feel good whore," Superman whispered the amazon. Alexa thought that she was right. Her kings thumb kept brushing up against her and caused her to close her eyes. The pleasure she felt was something beyond description.  
Superman switched between Alexa and Kori. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and made his move. The tamaran princess screamed when she felt Superman's big mighty rod into her. She wished that she could reach her arms up, to hold him close. Her legs were allowed a bit more movement and she wrapped them around his waist.

"If you're going to pound me, then fucking pound me, please pound me," The tamaran princess encouraged him. Superman massive manhood slid in and out of her pussy.

"Yes, I think that I can do that, starslut," the kryptonian grunted. Her tight velvet vice hugged his manhood when Superman slid almost all the way out of her and then he pushed into her again. The kryptonian big balls slapped against her when he went into her body. Superman grunted when he felt her pussy tighten around him again.

Alexa felt the lips of the goddess around her pussy. Hera was eating her out, again, and that caused her to moisten at the sweetly action that she felt. The woman's fingers rubbed her clit and she cupped her pussy. The beautiful amazon senate member screamed when Hera's tongue brushed against her. The moistening juices leaking from her leg caused more pleasure.

The blue eyed Kryptonian pushed his mighty manhood deep into tamaran slut's sweet and tight pussy. Her walls collapsed around him and Superman grunted when he pushed into her womanly depths. The red haired woman really was working him over something fierce and that felt really good. His balls ached and they needed their release into her.

"Do it, pound me, harder," Starfire moaned. The kryptonian placed his hands on the alien whores thighs and kept ramming his thick cock into her juicy cunt. That caused her walls to slide up to meet him and bring him deeper inside her. Superman smiled, he really was having the time of his life when he was fucking this sweet cunt. Her juices lubricated his pole when he went down onto him.

"want to switch" Superman asked, Superman pumped his big phallus into her a few more times and then he blasted his load into Starfire's sweet, beautiful pussy. Hera nodded, her tongue coated with Alexa's juices. She pulled away from the woman, with no regrets. She wrapped her hands around Alexa's throat and gave her a passionate kiss in response. Their tongues danced together with the juices from each other settling in their own mouths.

Superman made her way over to Alexa's pussy. The woman breathed when her god worked his finger into her. Her chest inhaling and exhaling looked really good. Superman leaned over with a smile and cupped her breasts.

"This is going to feel good," Superman said. He slid into her, feeling her pussy grip him.  
Alexa clenched her pussy around his rod. It was obvious that Superman would fuck every amazons in the future, he owns every amazons and that thought got her hot. She moaned when he pushed his manhood deep into her dripping hot cunt. The woman's hips kept pumping him up, and kept his rod deep into her pussy.

"Yes, yes, oh yes my lord," Alexa mewled. She wished that she could lift her hands up and dig them into the back of Superman's neck. Unfortunately from the position she had been put in, there was really no way to do that. She settled for Superman's hard cock slamming into her dripping pussy.

"You've been dreaming about this, haven't you?" Superman asked her. Alexa closed her eyes and allowed her orgasm to explode through her body. Her loins clutched her king when Superman pushed into the bondage amazon body. She really didn't have anything else to say other than this. Her pussy slid up around Superman's tool and engulfed him between her legs. The amazon could feel him fill up every single last inch of her.

"Yes, yes, ever since i saw my lord take the queen and princess, i want to you to do the same to me" Alexa shamelessly admitted. She could feel a cascading rush of cum. The two of them continued their sinful erotic coupling. Superman brought himself into his beautiful amazon body. His fingers toyed with her nipples and that really got her moaning.  
Hera really enjoyed what was going on next to her. She stimulated Starfire's pussy with her magic and she licked the insides of her pussy.  
Starfire was going mad with desire. She just laid back and joined Hera sucking her husband's cum out of her pussy. She really realized that she had been shot more inside than she ever dreamed.  
Alexa was untied, but she was still dominated by Superman. She was on her hands and knees. Superman rammed his cock into her from behind.

"So tight, I love it," Superman grunted. He held the back of her hair and slammed into her body.

"Yes, yes, dominate me my lord," Alexa breathed. Her nipples hardened when Her king plowed into her tight body over and over again.  
Superman's balls tightened and he grunted when he balanced himself onto Alexa's back. He kept working himself up to a greater fever pitch. His balls were about ready to burst when he shot his load into her body. He could feel the tension raising to a brand new fever pitch. He thrust deep into her body.

"Here it comes," Superman whispered to Alexa. Alexa's walls slid apart and waited for him. Her pussy hit a gusher at least once more, maybe twice more. Speaking of a gusher, that's what Superman hit. He launched his thick cum into her body. Spurt after spurt of his cum fired into her body. Alexa closed her eyes and felt Superman pour a thick load into her. She thought that she was going to lose her mind with how much he drained into her and it was still cumming, that was the interesting thing. The kryptonian finished up inside her, pretty pleased with what he done. Superman slowly pulled out of her, with a smile on his was only one and Hera smiled, walking towards her husband. She gripped her husband's big cock.

"Not the first time this has been in me," she said, with a slight smile. "But, as if your wife would have anything but the very best inside them. They've inherited your high standards."

"Yes," Superman grunted. Hera's tight pussy enveloped them. Hera's powers were heightened the most when she was aroused. She was just like her mother in that extent. And she was just like Hippolyta to the extent that she couldn't get enough of this cock when it entered her body.

"Yes," Hera moaned. She could feel all of him inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate them. Superman held onto her and slowed her momentum. Fire burned from her eyes and around them.  
Starfire and Alexa could feel some invisible fingers probe them. They were still a bit tired from the orgasms that they experienced earlier, but this did a good job in getting their motors running all over again.  
Superman meanwhile experienced the sensual desire of his wife's tight pussy wrapped around his massive rod. Hera rose herself up off of her husband mighty rod and slammed herself down onto him. Her wet hot center clenched him when she kept working him over. He closed his eyes and felt what she was doing to him. It was amazing to be encased in such a velvety hot center. It was so amazing, that Superman could feel him building up. Her magic rubbed his balls.

"That's feel great," Superman said. He returned fire by adding some extra stimulation to her breasts. Hera was really feeling so fucking good, to put things bluntly. She wrapped her pussy walls down around her husband's mighty rod. Her heated center clamped down around him. It was almost to the end, and while she was sad to see the ride end, it was really good to feel this cock inside her again.

Oh, gaea, my love, you fuck me so good." Hera moanamed,

"I love fucking my wife's slutty pussy," The kryptonian whispered. He slapped her on the ass. She hit a gusher on that one. Her walls slid down around him and brought herself up and down him.  
All good things must come to an end. Superman managed to hold off his orgasm, despite that he was encased in molten wet heaven. His wife's pussy felt like a wonderland to be honest and he couldn't get enough of her box around his manhood. He held his hands on the goddess back and slammed into his wife. His hot sticky cum shot into her body.  
Hera felt him fill her up and the orgasm she felt was extremely explosive. after a long fuck session,

"Starfire time for you to go home and play the roll as nightwings girlfriend, Dont worry i have plan to conquer the gotham, when i gave orders you will kill him, do you understand " Superman asked Starfire, She happily nodded,

A/N guy please review, any new members for harem please review


	22. GOTHAM FALL PART 1

CHAPTER 22 = GOTHAM FALL PART 1

IN METROPOLIS,

Hera and Diana arrived on their husband home, clark kent home, Diana introduce Hera to ice cream and many food types, on other hand Hera enjoyed mortals life styles, they arrived and open the door with the key, Hera watched Athena,and Donna, kissing her husband,

"mother" Athena said, she take his mouth away from Superman lips, Hera was now angry,

"what is going on?", Hera asked,

"i think the goddess of virgin, is on longer a virgin" Diana stated, Hera look like she was about to kill Athena, Superman graped Hera,

"calm down Hera, its nothing she wants to get rid of her virgin thats all" Superman said, he kissed Hera, Hera melted in his hand, Donna watched her husband with a pride he know how to push the buttons to make a angry woman in to horny woman, Hera could feel her anger gone,

"mother dont be mad at me, its all Aphrodite, she wanted me to a woman, so i chose him" Athena stated,

"its alright my baby girl how its feel to be a woman" Hera asked to her daughter,

"its feels so good and i am addicted to him" Athena stated,

"well i am also addicted to his big cock" Hera stated to Athena, She is horny as hell, she want her husband pound her without mercy,

Hera smiled and prepared to make her move on her husband. She needed to get first dibs and she would beat Diana. She placed a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"I'll go first, and you can follow my lead child," Hera said to her daughter Athena. The goddess of wisdom answered with a nod. Nerves got the best of her at the worst of times. Athena really hoped this would be not weird fucking her mother and her step father . She always had a crush on Diana for the longest time.

Hera sprang from her seat and threw her arms around Superman to give him an intense kiss. Her tongue pushed deep into her husband's mouth.

"Someone is eager," Donna said. Superman, after being caught off guard, turned Hera around against the wall.

"I'm going to have to punish you for jumping the gun," Superman said to his wife. He started to plant some kisses on the side of her neck. The queen of goddess's eyes closed shut.

"Bring it," Hera said. She managed to keep her wits about herself when Superman tormented her. Donna almost protested Hera jumping in line. Diana started to give her a neck massage.

"Damn you for distracting me, Diana," Donna grumbled. Diana started to roll her fingers across her sister's neck to relieve the tension just a tiny bit from her.

"It doesn't take much with you, does it?" Wonder woman asked. Each kiss from Superman caused the goddess's body to quiver. He latched his mouth on the side of her neck and left a nice little love bit from behind. He started to unbutton her blouse. Her bra clad breasts spilled out for her husband's viewing pleasure. The blue eyes Kryptonian grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them.

"I think I better give them some room to breath." Hera encouraged her husband by grinding onto the kryptonian's crotch. The goddess started to grow a tiny bit taller so she could look into Superman's eyes. Her breasts grew and almost ripped from her bra.  
The kryptonian pulled her bra. Hera's swelling double D-Cup breasts exposed to the air.

"Think they need some love," Superman said. He reached around and pinched her on the ass. His finger slipped up her skirt and smacked her on the ass.

"But, do you want me to?" Superman asked,

"Yes, suck my tits! Suck them! They're all for you my love!" Hera stated, Superman wrapped his lips around her pink nipple. Hera closed her eyes. The tension spread through her body. Superman suckled on her large tit. His tongue licked around her.

"Yes, Kal….fuck yes!" Diana cried. Superman nibbled on his wife's nipple to cause her a growing amount of pleasure. The kryptonian ensured she received more pleasure. Donna experienced a gush of air going between her thighs as her sister went underneath the table. Diana's massage continued with her folds.  
Athena's eyes widened. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Her mind entered some really strange places, some perverted places as well. She tried to act casually even though her nipples hardened against her top.

"First time seeing your mother ravaged by Kal, Athena?" Diana asked, Diana eyed her for a moment.

"Um…yes….we….we….. Diana" the goddess of stated, Athena never though this day would come to watching her step father taking his mother, Athena noticed her mother pressed against the wall. Superman's hands ran over her body. The goddess of wisdom watched Superman's hands slowly roll over her body. Her fingers brushed down passed her toned stomach which buzzed with a warmth she never experienced to her life.  
She manipulated her pussy. Masturbation wasn't a foreign concept to Athena. She never masturbated to something this viid. Her finger twirled inside her pussy. The kryptonian ran his hands down the goddess's body. He molded her breasts and her ass with his hands. Her legs spread.

"C'mon, Kal el, I want you to fuck me!" Hera pleaded to her husband obliged by sinking his long thick kryptonian cock inside the goddess's dripping hot pussy. Hera moaned as Superman entered her body, stretching her out on his cock! The beautiful goddess experienced a thrust.

"Damn, you can really make yourself tight," Superman said feeling the tightness of Hera pussy.

"Don't stay for long…thanks to you." Hera stated, the kryptonian held his hands on her sweaty back and plowed inside her. Hera's slick pussy squeezed and released him. The kryptonian hammered Hera's tight pussy with a series of intense thrusts inside her body. The young man grabbed her and pushed inside her. The jolt of pleasure filled the kryptonian's body as much as his mighty cock filled the goddess pussy! The orgasm crawled up her body.  
Donna grabbed the edge of table. She felt her sister slide something inside her far larger than her fingers. Her sister always knew how to scratch her itches.

Athena rubbed her pussy lips from underneath the table. Her heart started to beat faster the more she played with her pussy. She turned her eyes back to her father. The goddess's eyes watched Superman's large cock almost slide out of Hera's pussy. It slammed into her again and again. Hera pumped her fingers into her sticky pussy in tune for what Superman was doing. Athena's face and ears reddened when she thought about what she would do to make Superman's thick cock to spear inside her again. Her eager little pussy overheated at the thought.

Hera's mind ran wild with the pleasure Superman's thick manhood caused her. Each thrust spiked into her body and brought Hera closer to the edge of excitement. The kryptonian pushed himself deeper into her womanly depths with a long thrust. The thrust buried deep inside her with an extremely intense thrust inside her body.

"Oh fuck me." Hera moanamed,

"What do you think we're doing?" Superman stated, Superman pulled out of her and turned her around. Hera wrapped her legs around him and pushed deep inside her body. Her pussy engulfed his massive prick inside her.  
The look of lust inside her eyes made Superman pound her pussy even harder. His balls ached the more he shoved his cock inside her. He reached the edge.

"Are you going to cum, Kal?" Hera asked. She squeezed him with her walls. She grew a little bit tinier in stature, with her pussy tightening. Her breasts remained large and looked gigantic on her frame. The kryptonian answered by burying his face between her tits.

The goddess came several more times in rapid fire succession. His cock pushed inside her, hitting her pleasure point. The thrust into her G-Spot caused every single inch of the goddess's body to sing. She hung onto him.

"Fuck me until I pass out!" Hera moanamed in bewildered Superman's thrusts grew even harder. The goddess's pussy clenched the kryptonian 13"inch cock when Superman worked her over. The goddess almost received her wish. The thrusts grew even harder inside her pussy.

After another intense orgasm, Superman's balls tightened. His thick cum spilled into Hera's body The force of Kal's orgasm prompted Hera to milk his throbbing cock. The squeezing of her tighter than usual muscles around his cock caused Superman to spill his immense load deep inside Hera's waiting pussy. Hera hung onto Superman. Each thrust deposited a new load inside her. Superman's face pressed against her breasts and sucked on them while he came. The final thrust caused Hera's knees to buckle out from underneath her. The woman almost landed on the ground extremely hard.  
Superman smiled as he lifted Hera up to a standing position.  
Diana rose up from underneath the table. Her top opened up to reveal a lacy red bra and her skirt rolled up to reveal a lacy panties set. She used her tongue to lick the juices off of the dildo.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pick up the slack of my husband." Wonder woman grabbed Superman's cock and squeezed it. She kissed him hard. Superman returned the kiss and walked her back against the table. With a smirk, Diana looked over her shoulder towards Donna. Donna tried to move to protest and realized she had been handcuffed to the chair by her sister.

"Kal….please," Diana said. Superman pushed her back onto the couch. Her legs spread instinctively.

"My panties are soaked, i need my husband." Diana pleaded,

"I can tell than, i also need you my love" Superman said. With one fluid motion, Superman pealed those soaked panties off of Diana's pussy. Her cunt dripped with hot desire for him. Athena watched as Superman hardened in nano seconds after he finished in her mother. The goddess of wisdom changed a look at her mother and noticed Hera slumped against one of the chairs. Her pussy dripped over for cum.

"Athena….honey, come over!" Hera invited Athena over her,Athena's knees started to shake. The goddess of wisdom walked over towards her mother. Hera's thighs spread invitingly for her. On the couch, kryptonian rolled over for a moment. Diana straddled his hips, and rubbed her pussy against her beloved throbbing hard cock. the kryptonian removed her bra. Diana's perfect breasts bounced out with Superman running his hands over her breasts.

"do you know how much i love you?," Superman asked Diana,

"i dont know, why dont you tell me kryptonian" Diana said, a hint playfullness in her voice, she knows how much her kryptonian love her more than anything, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth,

"i love you more than anything Diana without you this world means nothing to me" Superman honestly stated to Diana, this send a thrill to Diana's body,

"oh kal i love you so much, without you my heart is empty, and why dont you show me how much you love me" Diana told him, Superman could feel a hint of challenge in her voice, he aims to please her beloved wife, Superman smiled and started to roll his hands over her beloved wife's breasts. Her nipples stuck out with Superman toying with them. The kryptonian worked them over and pinched her nipples. Diana rubbed her hips down onto her husband's throbbing pick.

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

Diana's hot folds wrapped around her husband's cock. The black haired goddess sank down. Donna wished she could find a way out of the handcuffs. She noticed the key on the table. Just slightly out of reach.

"Diana please….." Donna begged

"Sorry Donna, you get to watch while my husband taking me" Diana said. She worked her hips down onto her husband's massive prick, trapping it between her thighs. Diana's hot pussy trapped her lover's cock inside her pussy. She released him and brought her tight box down onto hers. Superman grabbed Donna by the hips.

"Harder my love you know i can take it," Diana said.  
His fingers touched her nipples and caused them to get harder. Diana started to bounce on him. Her pussy squeezed around his cock as she came down on him. Her cunt touched down onto the base of his cock and released him. She raised herself and lowered herself down on him.

"Good oh thats it my love, more, excellent, its pure divine, you must love me more than anything " Diana said. She squeezed his throbbing tool deep between her thighs. The gorgeous amazon princess kept working him over. She bounced up and down on his manhood. Every time Diana pushed down on him, her husband filled her up even more. She experienced the rush of an orgasm filling her body.

Athena kneeled down between her mother's thighs. The one thing she had plenty of practice in doing was eating a pussy. The goddess of wisdom licked at the her mother's pussy. Hera reached down.

"Yes, you like the taste daughter," Hera said. Athena's tongue twirled.

"You taste good together mother." Athena confessed, Hera smiled. She started to play with her nipples. Did her baby girl was corrupted by her? Hera wondered, Maybe just a little bit, but Hera wanted her mouth and tongue to continue to work her over. Lifting her hips up, Hera pushed her hips into her baby girl's waiting mouth. Athena continued to lick her tongue back and forth between Hera's sopping wet folds.

Athena experienced the sweat tastes of the combined juices. Her nails dug into Jan's thighs. Her legs closed around her.

"Eat my pussy like your life depends on it." Hera ordered Athena, Diana brought herself down on Superman thick cock. His finger slipped between her ass cheeks. It caused her pussy to tighten around his thick shaft.

"Just think, you'll get your turn soon enough!" Diana yelled. She lifted up on him and slipped his cock briefly into her ass. She teased him with the tight hole. the kryptonian explored his soul mate's body., She looked beautiful bouncing up and down on his cock, she is the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Superman though about herself, Her tight pussy tightened around him and released him with a few thrusts down on him. Diana breathed heavily. She watched Superman face with pure love, she tought herself 'he is the most beautiful man she ever know and he is hers' His thick cock speared into Diana's body. Diana rose up and down on him to bounce around him. His fingers dance all over her body. Diana rocked up and down his thick cum.

"Going to cum my love?" Diana asked. She teased him with a few more strokes of her pussy down onto his hard rod.

"After you my love," Superman said. Superman brought her pussy down onto his thick rod. It pushed deep inside her body. She worked him up and slammed down onto him.

"Mmm, feels good," Diana said. His hands groped her. Pepper's pussy started to leak fluids down on Superman think cock. Her pussy clenched down onto him and worked him. She pushed himself into her. Superman allowed an electrical burst going through her body. Diana held down onto him. Her pussy juices made him slicker and worked into her body.

Hera lifted back into the couch. The more her daughter licked her, the hotter she became. The woman lifted her hips up towards into her face.

"Damn it, Athena….make me cum!" Hera moanamed, Athena continued to lick her mother. Hera's juices spilled into her eager mouth even more. The hunger Athena experienced made her want to go down on her mother's cunt long and hard.

"YES, KAL! CUM FOR ME!" Diana yelled, the goddess clenched him down. She tightened her pussy around his thick manhood. Her body dripped with sweat and justices the longer Superman rode him.  
The kryptonian thrust deep inside her. His balls tightened. His thick cum came extremely close to spilling inside Her lover's body. Diana worked deep down on his thick tool. Her walls slid up around him and tightened around him. Superman grinned and pushed inside her. His balls fired a load inside her. The first burst of cum hit her and Diana worked onto him with another hard thrust. Another burst of cum hit her inside.  
Diana's hips slid all the way down onto her pussy muscles. The darkhaired woman shoved down onto kal's body. She milked each and every burst of cum inside her body.  
The moment Diana slid off of her husband's big throbbing cock; Donna slipped in. She spread her sister's thighs with a grin.

"I found a way out ," Diana said.

"Good for you, you are learning" Diana said. Donna squeezed her sister's ass and Diana gasped. She spread the thighs and started to lick her from behind. The skirt of the amazon princess rolled down and exposed her pussy for her loving husband. The blue eye kryptonian grabbed her thighs and started to stroke her from behind. Superman started to toy with her from behind. He kept stroking and working over her thighs from behind which caused her to whimper.  
Superman slid his cock deep inside Donna tight's pussy. The pussy wrapped around him.

"Good, Donna warmed you up," Superman said. He leaned in and grabbed the back of her wife's head. Her mouth suckled Diana's pussy.

"Why don't you return the favor and lick her cunt?" Superman offered, Donna thought in her hazed, lustful, thoughts, it was a good idea. The kryptonian started to thrust his big phallus deep inside her. His hard thrust buried into the depths of her cunt. The kryptonian plowed her from behind with a series of hard thrusts inside her.  
Athena almost collapsed on top of Hera. Hera smiled and rolled her over onto the couch. The queen of goddess pinned her daughter down onto the couch. Hera's pussy started to rub against Athena's.

"Don't worry, Your time will come soon, with kal el." Hera stated, Athena longed for the kryptonian's cock to be inside her. She had become too horny by watching her step father fucking her mother, Diana, Donna. The goddess didn't care how long it was. Suddenly she felt her mother's fingers trailed against her. The fingers danced against Athena's stomach. The goddess of wisdom's heart began to race when Jan started to trail down her. Her fingers grazed over Hera's dripping hot pussy. The goddess started to stroke between her mothers thighs and play with her.

Kryptonian pounded into Donna's willing pussy. Her tight cunt clenched him the more her husband worked into her from behind. Superman almost pulled all the way out of her and then slammed back into her. The young man kept working himself deep inside Donna's pussy. A long thrust caused her to pant.

"Fuck her pussy, Take her….she's nothing, but a slut, who loves cock and strap, show her how much you love her." Diana stated,

"No," Donna protested. An intense orgasm gripped her body and let it go. "I don't want….I don't want cock, I only want my husband cock what rightfully mine the only cock that can make me a woman ." Donna stated,

"oh i forgot other man cant make you feel good, and their dick will not go inside you they will get hurt" Diana stated the truth, the only man that can fuck her is Superman.

"When it counts, you know many people think you have hots for batman but they forgot his dick cant go inside you" Donna stated,

"i love Kal not because of his strength Donna, i always love him no matter what, he is a good man i ever known i love him because of his heart well his eyes thats will make any woman his" Diana stated to Donna, she watched her husband plowing her sister,Superman smiled at the confession of Diana and continued to pound Donna's tight pussy from behind. Her walls clenched and released him. The kryptonian fired a series of rapid fire thrusts inside of the young woman's body. Her pussy tightened around his thick prick the more he worked into her from behind.

"oh, love birds, i do love him, he want bring peace to the world, so every amazon would love him, i will do anything to my husband" Donna stated, Diana rose her hips up. Donna swirled her tongue inside her and licked her pussy. Diana was pretty sure Donna cleaned her pussy out.

"Go ahead," Superman said. "Let it go."

Superman eased the orgasm up in Her wife's body. His hand tightened around her breast.

The second Donna's orgasm gripped her body; the amazon princess lost her mind. Her pussy snaked around her husband's massive prick and worked him over. Diana collapsed on the couch. Superman turned Donna over and pressed his hands down onto her breasts. Her pussy lifted up.

"Don't tease me," Donna said. Her heart hammered her chest. "Please, for the love of Hera, don't tease me."

Superman grinned and slipped inside her pussy. Her tight cunt enveloped him one more time. Superman rose up and slipped most of his cock outside of her. He slipped his thick prick inside of Donna's tightening pussy. The young woman lifted her hips up and trapped his thick cock inside her.

"Are you sure you don't want to be teased?" Superman asked. He pinched Diana's tits.  
A part of her really did get off on being teased. Superman's strong hands grabbed onto her hips to give him the leverage needed. His thick cock plowed inside her.

"Cum for me." Superman ordered,

Donna's body submitted to Superman and his large cock. Her hips slid up to catch Kal's cock between her pussy muscles. She tensed up around him. The orgasm exploded around her body. Each thrust brought it's way around her body.

"oh Donna, i love you so much" Superman stated, Athena slumped against the couch the more her mother played with her. Hera massaged her thighs and kissed between them. More kisses planted down on her until Hera kissed her nether lips.

"Not yet," Jan said. She grabbed Athena's firm tits in her hand.

"Soon, my husband will be ready for you….your pussy will be his gift." Hera stated, Hera caressed her daughter's pussy. Athena whimpered in delight the more Jan ran her fingers between her thighs. The goddess pushed her fingers deep between Athena's smoldering hot thighs.

Donna sensed the orgasm creeping up her body. The kryptonian kept driving his thick prick deep inside her body. Donna's body tensed up around him. She wrapped her arms around Her husband.

"Never can have enough of this cock, oh i love this cock" Donna stated. Superman smiled and toyed with her breasts.

"Well, show how much you love it," Superman said. Donna demonstrated by milking his thrusts. Her own orgasm flooded over her body. Soon she would come undone. Superman pounded her pussy into jelly. Each thrust caused a jolt. Donna's orgasm crept preciously closer to the edge. Each thrust brought her to a pleasurable release. Each thrust caused her to be closer.

"Yes, I love it a lot." Donna thought about how Superman's cock came two women pleasure today, and would be giving another goddess pleasure. The fact this would be on the Internet for the world to see, with his infinity stamina he can go all day, this also caused Donna's pussy to moisten in response. Donna's body heated up with the orgasm. Each feeling made her nerve endings sing. Superman lifted almost all of the way up off of her and hammered her extremely hard from behind.

"My turn."

Donna anticipated the treat. Her legs wrapped around Superman's hips. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and encouraged him to push into her depths.

"Fuck."

Her push caused Donna to respond by squeezing him. Another orgasm washed through her body. Pleasure followed with Superman plowing inside her. One final thrust caused Superman to come undone. His balls tightened and spilled an immense load inside Donna's waiting cunt. The young woman spilled juices onto him.  
After their juices had been exchanged, Donna collapsed down. Diana rolled over onto her husband and smiled, kissing Donna firmly in response.

" Kal, I have a present for you!, fuck my little baby infront of me, show her the pleasure of a mans cock" Hera invited Superman, Hera's sing-song voice caused Superman to turn around. He looked down with a smile at Athena being presented for him. The blonde goddess looked up at him. Athena rose to her feet and she found herself melting into her father's arms. The kiss he gave her just happened to be fairly amazing. The blonde beauty ran her hips up and down on him. She sighed when Superman continued to toy with her and push her back.

"father, please." Athena pleaded, Superman planted a series of teasing kisses over her daughter's body. Each kiss caused the goddess of wisdom's mind to be stimulated. He paid attention to her big breasts. He squeezed and touched them. His mouth started to make its way down her stomach between her thighs. Her legs had been spread for Superman. Athena's dripping hot pussy made The kryptonian smile in response. He started to rub her pussy lips back and forth. A tingling sensation came between her legs.

"Fuck me infront of my mother, i want it daddy" Athena giggled like a little girl .

"Oh, he will," Hera said. "But, are you going to return the favor from earlier?" Hera's tanned thighs pushed over her daughter's eager mouth. She latched her mouth onto her mothers's lips and started to suckle on them. the kryptonian rubbed the throbbing cock against the edge of the goddess of virgin pussy. The tightness spread around him and engulfed his entire got. Athena felt really good against his bare cock. The kryptonian pushed into the blonde beauty, and shoved into her depths.

"YES!"

Superman ran his fingers against her nipples. Athena panted with delight. Not she could say much of anything due to the fact her mouth had been filled with her mother's pussy. It had been the thought which counted.

Athena experienced a rush of delight as her father ran his hands all over her thighs. His cock speared into her tight pussy and stretched her out.

"Go ahead….use your tight pussy….you're going to cum so hard." Superman stated, Athena understood her father's words to be true. The taste of Her mother's juices combined with her step father's rapid fire thrusting into her tight pussy made Athena lose all sense of herself. The blue eye kryptonian pumped deep inside Athena's pussy with a large thrust which brought her to the edge of more pleasure.

"Yes, she will, Look, I'm cumming in her mouth already….don't waste a drop little one." Hera stated, Athena knew better than to waste something so yummy. Her tongue buried into the pussy lips of the her mother,

"Oh, Kal!" Hera panted, Hera rode her sister's pretty little face. Superman's powerful hands squeezed her breasts and prompted her to breath heavily. The deeper his tongue went deep inside her. Superman rode his step daughter to an intense orgasm. Her hot pussy muscles rubbed against his massive prick. Said prick buried inside her tightening cunt.

Hera slid off of her daughter's mouth in time to allow her daughter to vocalize what she wanted.

" daddy please, Fuck me hard !" Athena screamed. The kryptonian continued to plow his step's tight little cunt. Each thrust inside her made him feel intense. His balls slapped against her hard.

"Time to cum for me." Athena longed to cum with Superman's big penis inside her tight little hole. Her pussy massaged the edge of his cock and worked up against him. Each push up in him caused her pleasure to intensify. The more he drove into her, the hotter and more hungry Athena's pussy got for him.

"Oh yes, oh Daddy, yes!" Athena yelled. "Pound my pussy."

She watched enough of last year's shoot to get some interesting takes. Athena rubbed her walls against him.

"Make her cum harder than she ever did before," Hera said. She worked her finger inside her dripping pussy. She masturbated furiously.  
Hera experienced a buzz and Superman attacked all of the pleasure centers in her body.

"You mean like I did to you?" Superman, Hera's lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Yes, exactly make my daughter cum like me," Hera said. Athena leaned up to kiss Superman. Her lips tasted of Hera's pussy and Superman attacked them to clean them up. His cock paid tribute to a different set of lips further south.

Each pounding of Athena's pussy experienced pleasure. Her legs kicked up and rested on Superman's shoulder. This action prodded the kryptonian into punishing her tight cunt with more thrusts, each one harder than ever before. The thrusting increased with Superman inside her. athena experienced her body warming up. So much pleasure spread through her body. The epicenter located within her loins made Athena lose all sense of herself. Superman pushed deep inside her body. The goddess of wisdom's pleasure continued to accelerate with Superman's rapid fire thrusting inside her tight cunt. One more thrust and Superman came next and came hard. He must have pounded her pussy for a long time. Athena lost track of the minute.

"Give me your seed, DADDY!" Athena yelled. The same man who taught her a lot about how to fight filled her pussy with his seed. It felt great to receive his seed inside her. It energized Athena despite having her pussy pounded hard for several long minutes. She shuddered to a stop when the kryptonian finished in her.  
Athena collapsed with a smile. Her first time with this man of her dreams had been amazing, she felt the same way as amazing.

IN GOTHAM,

Batman is patrolling the city suddenly he feel something in his lips its felt like a insect bite, batman mind went to Superman, there is a bigger problem now Superman, batman could feel Superman is using Diana to get what he wanted, they both are unstopable force, he could not tell what is he planning, its everything happens after they defeat regin Superman and his team in their world, the world Superman lost her wife lois lane and went rouge, with this Superman they stoped him, suddenly he could feel air blow, Superman is there, Batman is prepared with kryptonite on his belts, batmans hand automatically goes to the utility belt, Superman smiled,

" we both know you know about my plans, oh i am guessing you dont fully know my plans," Superman asked,

"i know about your plans, and you are using Diana" Batman asked, superman Smiled,

"Bruce i am not like you, you know fuck someone and tell them we are friends in the next day morning, i am not a man with one night stand like you, let fuck them and break their hearts bruce, how ironic, you are talking about love or using woman for sex, i love Diana more than anything in the world , she wont stop fighting until the world without wars and crime, criminals and do you beleive the government can stop it on their own no they dont stop, she wont have a peaceful life until the world full of peace, i dont know what That Superman see is lois lane, she is a bitch, well forgot that i want a peace full life with Diana thats why i am conquering the world," Superman calmly told to batman, batman take kryptonite in his hand infront of Superman,

" that enough clark this end today, i am taking you in" Batman said angrily, Batman is really angry now, Superman smiled, Batman noticed Kryptonite dont affect him,

"oh Bruce the only reason you think you won a fight is with bullshit plot armours by stupid writers, oh i can destroy the kryptonite before you take it from your belt , or i can do million things in sec but the only reason i allow you take the kryptonite is bullshit plot armours by Frankmiller, zack synder, bruce timm and shitty writers, and i am million times intellect than you Bruce, so i find a cure for kryptonite Bruce and magic also, now i am invincible, i am going to kill you Bruce, just like that earth you will be a big pain in my plan, so i have to end you here" Superman told to Bruce, Batman watched Superman in shock, the kryptonite is not working,

"Dont do this clark, there must be a way you are better than this, alfred is hearing it, justice league will know about it, robins will find about it, they will take you down clark, no one is going to obey you, they will fight" batman stated, Superman laughed,

"oh bruce you didn't know me, i use kelax to control your technology now alfred is hearing you talking with bane, i am not going to kill you bruce, and your robins and nightwing will join you soon, and by the way i am going to be a father bruce" Superman told to Batman, Batman is talking to him and try to find a way to get away from here, but no plan came to his mind, suddenly he could hear something about Superman became father, is Diana pregnant or something,

"is Diana pregnant, i watched her at watch tower but i didn't think she is pregnant" Batman asked Superman,

"no she is not pregnant Bruce, her mother Hippolyta is with my child, Dont a king need many queens and slaves in his harem" Superman stated to batman, Batman feels like his body is collapsing, the only organ that working is his tongue,

"what's happening to me" Batman asked in horror,

"i injected a syrum using a small drone like a insect in your body, you are not going to fight, you have to accept your death, oh Bruce i beleive your friends are here, this is goodbye, dont worry i will keep this world and gotham a paradise" Superman sense thugs and Bane came there , Superman take batman kryptonite and flew away, Batman could see Bane, Deathstroke, lady shiva and some thugs there,

" well well our intel is right we have batman, and i am going to enjoy breaking you Batman" Bane told to batman, Batman try to talk, and move his hands and body felt like its tied, Bane graped Batman and break Batman backbone, he graped Batman neck and easily break it like a chicken,

"wow we killed Batman, gotham is ours" One thug exclaimed, Deathstroke removed Batman mask,

"well look who is Batman its Bruce wayne can you beleive it" another thug told,

"beleive its another thing, but i have my bounty," Deathstroke annonced,

"now gotham is ours, take Batman body and put it in front of the museum" Lady shiva told, she always hated Batman, she is better martial artist than Batman, but writers think Batman is better fighter than her, well this ends now, because Batman is dead, Superman fly away from the gotham watching police arriving their, Superman could hear a thug told to bane gotham is ours Superman smiled,

A/N many people think batman can actually beat Superman, the only reason batman can survive more than a nano sec is called bullshit plot armours by writers, and Wonder woman never loved Batman she always choose Superman over Batman no matter what, from her view batman is a coward and Superman is the good man in the world, for example: injustice god among us,

Hai guys please review how is this chapter and leave your thoughts, and bvs sucked so many bullshit plot holes, for example government actually beleive Superman kill the terrorists with guns,

Superman let a murder(Batman) get away with his murder(Batman) funny movie, i hope justice league may turn into good movie,


	23. Calm before storm

CHAPTER 23

GOTHAM

"hello Dick this must be hard for you, bruce is like a father to you," Superman asked to Dick, he and Diana are returning from the dinner, on they way to, they saw Dick(aka nightwing), the funeral of bruce wayne was finished calmly the justice league was able to capture deathstroke and bane, according to them lady shiva was with them, they are tracking her down,

"oh yes it's fine, thanks for your concern Superman," Dick replied to Superman he watched Wonder woman with him,

"you know if you want anyhelp with thugs you can ask us, clark and me is going to stay here in gotham, we brought a new house," Diana said,

"so congratulations," Dick said,

"thanks" Superman said, after he resin from daily planet, he joined with cat grant and created clarkcat blog, they expand their blog to gotham,

" so we can see more Superman around gotham and what about metropolis" Dick asked to Superman, he always welcome help from others but this is huge,

"His cousin is patrolling metropolis, if anything happens we will there" Wonder woman replied,

" so you lovebirds going home" Dick asked, he could see both of them clearly in love,

"yes" Wonder woman replied, they saw dick leave, Superman lifted Diana and race to his home, once they were in home,

Wonder woman and Superman found their private bedroom. Diana's clothes were nearly stripped off as was Superman's on their way there. The pair of them stumbled a little bit in the dark, trying to figure out a way to get there.

Wonder woman with fury, tore Superman's pants from his body and his boxer shorts soon followed. She was rather impressed thick everytime she feels like a virgin with her husband, the goddess of war hand snaked around his cock, squeezing him tightly and Superman groaned at the contact between the two of them. The amazon princess slowly rubbed his thick phallus up and down and he pushed his hips forward, closing his eyes when she continued her slow strokes on his tender manhood.

"Diana, I need it in you," Superman grunted in a primal manner.

"Good things come to those who wait, Kal," Diana taunted her husband in a lustful voice; with that voice, she slowly teased the head, licking around the crown of his cock. She lubricated it with a fair amount of spit and rubbed it up and down with her thumb. This caused the kryptonian manhood to throb and twitch in her hand, while she squeezed him tightly. Her tongue worked a pattern around him, drawing up and down the length.

The kryptonian felt the hot tongue on his cock, feeling every sensations, while she gripped his base tightly and also rose one foot deftly, to stroke her toes against his hanging ball sac. He felt good when her perfect toes rubbed up and down the bottom of his balls.

"oh, Diana, you're torturing me," Superman panted when she turned her foot to rub her heel against the edge of his balls and in addition to that movement, her tongue trailed a path around the head of her husband stiffening penis, it was thick and his veins bulged, with Diana licking her tongue up and down.

"It's called teasing, Kal," Diana stated in a mock lecturing voice, when she licked him around, and felt the throbs continue to increase. He was at her mercy and she loved it. His veins pulsed underneath the tender mercy of her feet. The amazon goddess licked her tongue over her lips, moistening them, before she licked his swollen head once again.

"You like this, don't you kal?" Diana asked,

"My sexy feet, rubbing all over your cock and balls," Diana stated, making the most sexy pops with her mouth,

"I bet my soul mate would love it if his big cock was smashed between my perfect feet ,wouldn't he?" Diana asked with a hint of playfullness in her voice, Drool left Superman's mouth but he shook his head.

"Yes," Superman breathed heavily when Diana rubbed the soles of her feet, then her sexy toes up and down his big cock. She took her big toe

.  
"Such a big phallus just for me today and i like it!" Diana cooed, when she rubbed her heels in circular motions around the base, causing him to swell up and pulse. She spread her legs a little bit, showing her perfect, smooth, pink pussy. She placed a finger in there, for her husband to watch and she slowly pushed her finger in there, over and over again, fingering herself at super speed. She sped up her motions, as she teased the blue eyed kryptonian's head with her toes.

"Damn Diana, you are pure evil" Superman groaned, feeling one her left foot rub up and down his length, followed by her right, and then both of them in succession. Her feet surrounded his cock and made him pulse and he closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure. He also watched her add fingers, one at a time.

"Come join the party, Kal," Diana invited her husband, spreading her pink lips and Superman added a finger to her pussy, rubbing inside the tight little pink hole. Diana laid back and let her husband finger fuck her while she gave him an amazing foot job. The two lovers felt their lust and desire for each other intensify.

"Oh, finger my pussy, Kal, it's yours of do as you wish." Diana moanamed,

"That's….right you are mine," Superman grunted while her feet rubbed up and down his thick length, working him over, adding spit to her feet, the necessary lubrication increased the pleasure that she had him feel.

"I like your feet Diana." Superman stated to Wonder woman,

"I know you like me," Wonder woman stated, when her perfect soles rubbed him over and over again.

"Maybe if you're a good husband, I'll let you suck on my toes." Diana stated to Superman, Her pussy burned, as much as she enjoyed her husband big throbbing cock between her feet, she really wanted him jammed in her pussy like a common whore, until he split her in half. That would make her feel so good, she could hardly stand it. The goddess rubbed her feet up and down either side of the kryptonian thirteen inch cock as she rubbed him. She felt him grunt when she gave him a little working, teasing the slit of his penis with her toes when she rubbed them around.

"oh, Diana i love you so much" Superman breathed before he squeezed her pussy, rubbing it hard and tormenting her clit just as well. This action prompted Diana's eyes to flicker shut and her moaning to increase in intensity, along with her heavy breathing. The black haired goddess lifted her hips with each passing thrust into his hand, allowing the juices to flow onto his hand.  
Superman removed his fingers from her center and greedily sucked the juices off, tasting them. They tasted like the nectar of the gods. Wonder woman responded by continuing to torture his rock hard cock with her sexy feet, rubbing them up and down, resting the balls of her feet on his balls, and squeezing them. She then continued to work him up and down, using her feet to stimulate him.

" i know kal" Diana stated, he felt his balls tighten and his cum shot into the air with thunderous spurts, splattering the bed and Diana's feet and legs, also hitting her tummy with full force. It also cracked the ceiling as it went off like a cannon. The cum was extremely thick and Diana pumped his cock, making sure she squeezed all of the cum of her, with her feet.  
Slowly, with a seductive wink, Diana put her foot up to her mouth and tasted the cum off of her foot, slowly licking around her foot. She pushed her tongue up and down it, lapping up her husband's cum when it dripped from her foot. She sucked her own toes eagerly, showing flexibility, putting her legs up near her shoulders and watching him through her legs, flickering her tongue tauntingly at him.  
Diana turned over, getting on her hands and knees and Superman grabbed her roughly around the waist, rubbing her slit up and down with his swollen cock head.

"I'm going to fuck that tight pussy until you scream for mercy!" Superman grunted, he needs to give her payback for teasing his, grabbing her juicy ass checks and pushing into her from behind, his cock sliding between her lips, pushing into them.

"Yes, Kal, ruin me, make me you personal whore !" Diana yelled in an excited tone of voice, feeling the passion flow through her body and the kryptonian grabbed his wife hips, pumping into her pussy from behind, riding her from behind doggy style. He took her on the bed, grabbing her by the back of the head, by the hair, and smashed her face into the bed.

"You like it rough like that, don't you?" Superman grunted as he pushed his wife.

"Yes, dominate me, fucking screw me in my holes until I can't stand it, show me how much you loved me!" Wonder woman yelled as the kryptonian continued to pick up a steady pace.

"Fuck me in any way you want, oh yes!" Diana moanamed, Her pussy tightened around his tool with a titanic grip, milking his thrusts and her juices splashed onto his intruding member. He continued to use her silky black hair for leverage to plow into her from behind, grabbing her and tightening his grip around her waist. His lust could not be sated, he continued to spear into her once, twice, thrice, and every single moment in between her, picking up a steady pace.

"More, oh great Hera, screw me silly!" Wonder woman screamed at the top of her lungs, she experienced the joy of her husband dominating her, drilling her tight pink hole. It wrapped around his throbbing prick when she experienced another kick-ass orgasm. Her body rocked with the flow of juices that splashed onto him.

The Kryptonian male slid his cock in and out of her with easy, his balls slapping against her thighs. Feeling daring, Superman lifted a hand and gave him a tight spank on her sexy ass. Diana squealed in delight when he smacked her, working her over again and again, with his thrusts getting deep into her. He bounced back and forth into her, balls deep into her.

The goddess bit down on her lip, he plowed into her, his thick and large staff penetrated her womanly depths and she bit down on her lip so hard that it hurt. The brunette rocked her hips back a little bit, working into her center. She clenched his rod tightly, feeling it spear into her center, rocking into her, back and forth, over and over again, the amazon princess's panting getting more intense.

"Cum for me, Kal, I need it in me!" Diana whimpered excitedly, her pussy clenching together with tightness and desire.

"Beg for it, like a good whore " Superman demanded with a growl.

"Please, Kal, I need it, please my love!" Diana panted while he thrust his hips into her one thrust at a time and he came close to his climax, about ready to burst. There were a few more deep thrusts, before his balls tightened and with a lustful growl, he plunged into his wife's gushing cunt. The pleasure in his cock burst at her next orgasm. His cock spurted his juices, splattering Diana's inner walls and he grunted, closing his eyes in the pleasure. The black haired woman grabbed onto the sheets, feeling a moment where his release was near.  
Kal pulled out, but Diana grabbed him around the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, a mad grin on her face.

"Now, it's my term," Diana stated with a lustful expression in her eyes, when she stroked his cock up to full mast.

"You need my pussy, as much as I need your cock, don't you kal?" Diana asked, She gripped Her soul mate around the cock and pushed the tip of it against her entrance, rubbing it against her. The kryptonian groaned when her taunting lips, pink and wet, dripping with her arousal, lightly brushed against the tip of his cock. It was legalized torture, this is what it was. The black haired amazon warrior tormented her husband with her sexy body and filled him with lust and wanton need, along with even more wanton desire, wrapping her hand around his cock and pumping him, slowly, torturously, making him need her.

"Aren't you going to beg, Kal, mmm?" Diana tortured her husband, when she groped his balls with her hands.

"You want my soft silken walls caressing you, until I ride you to climax, don't you my love?" Diana asked her husband, the sexy warrior had a stray thought, she really needed a whip, although she had no idea why. The black haired warrior tightened her grip around his tool.

"Yes, I need it," The kryptonian begged her, and that's all Diana needed to hear, her tight walls sank down on his cock. Her hips met his, her ass cheeks pressed against his thighs. She impaled himself on this massive member, rising herself up and pushing herself back down onto him, once, twice, three times, it didn't matter, all that did was that Diana rode him like a stallion, clenching his base as she rode him, reducing him into a lustful animal who desired her pussy.

Diana rocked her head back, riding her husbands cock, while pinning his arms down so he could not touch her breasts, at least now. Her kiss assaulted his mouth, trying to jam her tongue beneath his lips. He opened his mouth eagerly and her tongue violated his mouth, rubbing against his gums. Hips grinded onto him, the warrior princess bounced up and down on him, locking her legs against him and pulling him off the air. The kryptonian waited, he was suspended in mid-air, with her hovering them both, above the bed.

"So sick and tired of fucking holding back because of the bed," Diana stated, punctuating each word with a very powerful bounce on her husbands's hips. He matched her strokes and she locked onto him. He was not sure if he could even float on his natural accord. Regardless, the sensation of them rocking back and forth in mid-air like this, it was good.

Diana smiled when she rode her husbands's cock in mid-air, pulling his head forward and shoving it into her breasts. The kryptonian face smashed in the valley between her big round breasts. Not that he minded the least bit, in fact he indulged himself in the mouth watering breasts that the sexy goddess had on her. Wonder woman rocked forward, gyrating her hips onto his thick prick when she continued to ride him, getting more and more into the actions when they were in mid-air, the two of them losing themselves to the motions.  
The kryptonian found himself immersed in heaven, in her heaven, his cock wrapped around her tight pussy, that felt so good. The heated warm massaged his cock, when the two met each other. Her pussy clenched and milked him with his thrusts, bringing more of her fluids onto him.

The two continued their dance for moments more, hours, days, it didn't matter? All it mattered was the love that they made to each other when they swayed in mid air. Diana bit down on her lip, she loved what she did to him but the goddess wanted more.

"It's time for you to cum for me love," Diana breathed in his ear, her tongue flickering tantalizing when she did so.  
Kal heard her lustful moan when she rocked her head back and that did it, his balls exploded his gift into her waiting quim. More thrusts than ever before pumped her pussy full of his semen until he was completely done.

"Kal," Diana breathed, kissing him tenderly on the lips, when they concluded their activities.  
Diana relaxed in his arms, Diana was family, a lover, his best friend, and his equal . Someone who could stand beside him as an equal and could bring out his full potential , they both made love for the rest of the day,

IN METROPOLIS

Kara was about to go patrolling, she asked Powergirl to come with her, they both fly in the air suddenly, they could hear a voice, Supergirl save me, i love you, Kara scanned the place, she knows who's voice it is, its toyman, Kara face turned into anger, Karen could sense Kara's anger raising, she decided to fuel it,

"You didn't tell me you have a secret admirer in metropolis" Karen teased Kara, kara was getting really angry

"enough Karen, today that little dick die here" Kara said, toyman watched Supergirl came over there, he always has hots for Powergirl and Supergirl, with kryptonite he is going to take them both,

" hello blondes" Toyman greeted Kara and Karen,

"what do you want?" Supergirl asked, she floated 20 feet away from toyman,

" well i want to fuck you, i know my dick is too soft for your kryptonian pussy, so i steal Kryptonite from lex luthor and made a kryptonite strap, oh dont be jealous big boobs blonde you will get your chance" Toyman happily annonced to them,

"i am not jealous" Powergirl replied, he take a large kryptonite Strap from the lead box,in a nano sec supergirl destroyed the kryptonite strap with heat vision, now Powergirl also really angry, she graped toyman by neck,

"oh dont think i am defeated yet big boob woman, i have kryptonite traps everywhere" Toyman stated with a laugh and pressed a button, Powergirl watched toyman pressing the button, she could have easily stop him pressing the button using her superspeed, but she waited, nothing happened, toyman pressing the button again and again,

"the traps could have worked what happened to it, what have you done blondes" toyman asked, he could see both of them smiled,

"oh you think we are fool like frankmiller, bruce timm or zack synder, we can move at the speed of light and we can sense the entire world you think we cant sense your little traps, we destroyed it before we arrive" Supergirl stated,

"what are you going to do with me, oh, i have an idea why dont you keep me as your sex slave, i will happily die, please i am begging you" toyman begged them, Kara anger gone this, she smiled, they hand him over to the police,the patrol continued they ran into some theifs and thugs they captured them and hand them in police station, after the patrol they both entered their husband metropolis apartment,

"well that was fun, we are making a good team, we are doing it again" Kara happily annonced,

"So, I'm going to take a shower," powergirl said. "It's been a long day, and that's the best way to unwind, wouldn't you agree?

Supergirl smiled.

"I was going to do the same,We should share. Would conserve on water." Supergirl said,

"Yes, that's important," Powergirl agreed. The Powergirl thought that after today both of them could use some way to let off some steam. And what better way to let off some steam than taking a nice and steamy shower?

Supergirl followed Powergirl into the shower room. The gorgeous woman leaned forward, the tight uniform stretching over her ass. Powergirl was fully aware of how her younger version's eyes drank in her form and ensured that Supergirl got a show.

Powergirl spun around when the shower was on. She slowly unzipped the Supersuit. First, a large and round pair of breasts exposed for The kryptonian girl. Supergirl watched when the round and large globes exposed. The fact his older version wore nothing underneath that her supersuit became abundantly clear instantly.

The suit came down and exposed Powergirl's toned stomach. The stacked woman spun around and her younger version saw a glorious looking ass. It took every degree of self-control the young blonde had in her being not to reach forward and grab that ass.  
A pair of muscular and toned legs fit, along with a pair of feet.

The older blonde stepped back towards the shower. The water sprayed from the shower head.

"I think that you're a bit overdressed for the shower," Powergirl informed Supergirl.  
The droplets of water splashed over karen's fit body.

"Let's correct that, shall we?" Supergirl asked her cousin's wife. Supergirl smiled and take of her top. More of her glorious flesh exposed itself for her older version's line of sight. A lacy red bra matched Supergirl's equally vibrant cape.  
Powergirl looked at her younger version's toned upper body. Those breasts were to die for as well. Powergirl found herself drooling, in both senses of the world.

Kara slowly slid the blue skirt down her legs and turned around. The young kryptonian wore a lacy red thong that fit over her ass. Powergirl felt spellbound at the very look of it. Impossible to look away from the spectacle of her younger version, Kara's toned legs went down for miles and the woman stood ,

The red bra released her extremely firm breasts into the world. Supergirl smiled and squeezed them for a brief second. Kara slid the thong down and exposed a smooth shaven center.

Then, Kara crossed the threshold, joining Powergirl in the shower. The two women pressed chest to chest when Kara reached off to the side.

"Well, it's time to get all wet." Supergirl poured in his older version, Soap poured in Supergirl's hands. The blonde haired young slowly lathered the older kryptonian's body up with soap. Hands brushed over every inch of the curves belonging to the buxom blonde. Supergirl felt tingles spread when the younger kryptonian lathered Powergirl's body. First, hands grazed down her back and shoulders. Then she worked the soap down the back of her shower mate. Eager hands scrubbed Karen's back.  
The buxom blonde allowed light moans to escape her throat. Kara rubbed around in circles and kept working down her body.

"Fuck Kara, that feels really good," Powergirl said. Her eyes flooded over when the younger version's talented hands kept brushing against every tantalizing inch of flesh.  
Kara wasn't about to deny a beautiful woman such pleasure. Powergirl's legs spread so deliciously for her. Kara spent some time grazing over Powergirl's ass. Fingers teased her slightly. Powergirl thought she encouraged Kara a lot. The woman wasn't disappointed. Kara's quick fingers brushed against the heated slit. A pulse of energy spread through the buxom blonde's loins. The older kryptonian felt tingles and desire expanded over her body.

Kara's attention shifted up Powergirl's body. Karen's right breast was cupped. Supergirl spent some time famialrizing herself with the glorious globes connected to her beautiful older version Hands skimmed over the ample curves.

Karen gasped. The two women now stood chest to chest. Kara kept rubbing into Powergirl and the soap made loud clouds of foam. The moment they were done, Powergirl stepped back against the shower head.  
Supergirl watched when water cascaded down Powergirl's hot body. The younger kryptonian felt daring and stepped forward to meet her sister who is also married to her husband.

"I know what you want ,and I'll give it to you," Supergirl said. Her eyes hungrily traveled down Powergirl's body. Hard nipples beckoned to be touched. A wet dripping center showed how much Powergirl wanted it.

"Well, have it, then," Powergirl said.

"I always take what I want, Karen," Supergirl said with hint of playfullness,. Kara's tongue licking over her lips caused Powergirl's body to heat up further desire. Powergirl's lips eagerly accepted the kiss when given. The buxom woman appreciated the younger girl's eager tongue part her lips. Taste buds tingled with a surge of sexual magic raising between the two of them.

The kiss broke a few seconds too soon for Powergirl's liking. Kara's hands rested on her side.

"Kara, I need more," Powergirl begged the younger version, Powergirl was not about to deny such pleasure. Kara's lips wrapped around one hard nipple and suckled on it. Enjoying the moment, the voluptuous female took the back of her young lover's hair and forced her younger version's face down against her enormous cleavage.

"rao, kara, keep doing that," Powergirl panted. Rising to the challenge, Kara increased the suction on Powergirl's nipple. The next few seconds were spent stimulating it and Kara switched hungrily to the other nipple. Mouth, tongue, and teeth caused the most to be received out of these actions.  
Powergirl's head tilted back and a scream escaped the woman's mouth. The gorgeous woman felt her nipple grew harder each second her young sister attacked it.

Suddenly, Kara broke lip contact on Powergirl's nipple. A series of light kisses trailed down between her waist. Kara lingered at Powergirl's tight stomach.

A beautiful scent waited Kara Kisses planted on Powergirl's thighs when Supergirl continued to delve her way down. Slowly, massaged Her older version . Quick and able hands made circle motions around Powergirl's juicy thighs. Juices collected and Kara smiled. Powergirl could not believe what happened. A part of her could believe it, but a larger part could not. Kara delved closer towards the treasure that rested between her older version's lovely thighs.

"Kara, please, for the love of….stop teasing me, and do it!" Powergirl begged her.

"But, that's half of the fun," Supergirl said to her. A grin crossed Kara's face when she looked up at the tormented woman, she is getting back on Karen for the day Karen and her baby cousin Kal ravaged her, she also wanted to savor the taste. Closer Supergirl stalked to the tasty center. The creamy filling between Powergirl's legs beckoned of her younger version.

Powergirl felt it. A tongue more skilled than anything that could be imagined buried its way into Powergirl's creamy center. The motions became slow at first. The motions sped up when Kara grinded her tongue between Karen's thighs.

"FINALLY!" Powergirl yelled. "Eat my dirty pussy! EAT IT!" Powergirl's cries encouraged Kara. Moans encouraged the woman even more to go as deep as possible.  
The encouragement increased Supergirl's efforts. The young kryptonian munched on her older version's cunt. Juices flowed through her mouth. Nectar greedily got sucked up by Supergirl. Hunger could not be sated. She delved deeper. Powergirl's moans were like a sweet symphony. Karen let it all out. She really lost it. The woman's head whipped back and a moan came out of her mouth. The moans became soft at first and increased with frequency and intensity the more Supergirl went to town on her savory snatch.

"Ohhh, Kara , fuck, you're so fucking good," Powergirl begged.

"I think that you're driving me fucking insane!" Powergirl moanamed insane, Supergirl thought there was a way to drive Powergirl further insane. A tongue swiped between the legs of the . She began talking dirty between Powergirl's legs at a rate that would make any woman blush.

"Oh you think that you're fucking insane now? You have no idea, do you? I'm going to make you into my whore, good for nothing, but begging for more. And I'm going to give it to you. My tongue, you're going to take it hard. And then I'm going to fuck you until you black out. How do you like that, you are nothing but a whore who will carry my cousin children you like that dont you, you want to like that whore hippolyta dont you, Now cum for me, I want to taste your juices!" Supergirl ordered, Powergirl didn't know what was going on between her legs. All the poor, sexually frustrated knew was it made her cum. Cum extremely hard. A gushing feeling of juices spilled out. Powergirl held onto Supergirl's shoulders for dear life. The woman's hips erratically bucked back and forth. The sweet pleasure of release was sweet.

Powergirl let go and allowed Supergirl to slide down to the ground. The buxom blonde dropped to her hands and knees. This was an extremely perfect position.

Powergirl felt Supergirl's hand grab two hands full of hair. Firmly, the face of the gorgeous blonde was trapped between Supergirl's thighs.

"That's right, I did you a favor, Now, you're going to do me a favor. You wouldn't want to disappoint me." Supergirl informed Powergirl, There was a muffled declaration in the negative. At least that's what Supergirl assumed.

"Good, lick me." Supergirl ordered, It was a new experience for Powergirl not to be in control. If this was what Supergirl dictated, this was what Powergirl would do. After all, who wouldn't want to do the very best they could to please his husband cousin, who is also a wife to her husband?

Supergirl moaned deeply in pleasure. Powergirl licked and licked like her life depended on it. Powergirl's oral talents worked Supergirl over well. The problem was that Powergirl craved more from her lover. The woman knew that she could take everything hard.

Supergirl reached down and forced Powergirl to go deeper. The woman responded by sucking on her younger version's lower lips. A wet and willing tongue shoved deeper between Supergirl's legs.

"Harder, faster, like you mean it!" Supergirl ordered her. "Eat me like you want me to eat you!"

Powergirl picked up the pace. The last thing the woman wanted was to disappoint the woman she love that would end up giving her so much of a great gift from her lover, Supergirl arched her hips forward into her older version's mouth. The curvy beauty opened wide and accepted the gift given by Supergirl.

Divine juices spilled into Powergirl's mouth. Powergirl wasn't sure what ambrosia tasted like. The female would hazard a guess that these juices tasted like ambrosia.  
Powergirl could barely recover when Supergirl pushed her against the wall. Supergirl shoved her tongue deep into the mouth of the lovely blonde. In response, she sucked on her younger version's tongue, tasting herself.

Supergirl turned Powergirl around. The big boobs girl faced the wall of the shower. Thighs had been spread when Powergirl was set up, Tormenting fingers teased Powergirl's slit. Little sparks of energy caused her cunt to ache. Badly, the woman wanted to be penetrated. There was no question about it, Powergirl wanted something in her in the very worst way. Hunger could not and would not be sated no matter how hard she tried.

"So, do you want me to fuck you?" Supergirl asked. "Do you want me to take this big strap on and fuck the ever living daylights out of you?"

"Yes," Supergirl begged her.

"Say it, louder!" Supergirl ordered her. Powergirl felt her pussy clench at the thought of being dominated by the much younger woman. The thought increased her desires.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard with your strap on." Powergirl answered, Satisfied with her answer, Supergirl take the large strap on. The fake cock pushed against Powergirl's insides.

"Oh, keep fucking my pussy, it's yours!" Powergirl yelled. "Harder, fuck me harder!"

"That's right, it's mine, and my baby cousins" Supergirl said. "And I'm going to fuck you, until you can no longer thing straight."

Each moan of pleasure had been rewarded by a hard pump. Supergirl felt how tight Powergirl was, due to her healing ability no matter how hard you fuck her the pussy still remain tight. The woman was really snug and showed just how good she felt. Harder, Supergirl pushed Powergirl against the wall.

Powergirl felt those thrusts. A pleasurable warmth coursed through the woman's body. Hands massaged her breasts. Supergirl handled the glorious globes, she is little jealous of her big boobs, she want to ruin it and that added even more warmth.

A smack on her ass caused Powergirl to yelp. Seconds later, Supergirl's hot breath could be found in Powergirl's ear.

"Now you belong to me, but you wanted that,You never got dominated by a younger woman, did you? Someone who just barely is a woman?" Supergirl taunted Powergirl,

"You're a cheap whore to my husband," Powergirl argued.

"Yes, that's right, I am," Supergirl confirmed proudly. Her lips pursed into a small grin. " you are also a cheap whore to my baby cousin And don't you fucking forget that either." Powergirl clenched her thighs extremely hard together.

"Would you like to cum?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, yes, please, please let me cum, I can't stand it, You are such a loving whore, and I know that you're going to make me cum." Powergirl replied, Satisfied with Powergirl's response, Kara touched her hand on her advanced technology strap. This allowed Powergirl to finally get to cum and the woman came hard.

Supergirl thought that she would ride this one out. The younger kryptonian plowed the older kryptonian against the wall. A small crack could be heard, but Supergirl did not worry about the structural integrity of the showers.  
Slow at first, but Kara really sped up the pace. Powergirl was built for last. So, Supergirl decided to test how long she was capable of lasting by slamming deep into her body.

"Beg for my juices," Supergirl ordered her.

"Please, dont make me beg Kara, you know when my husband arrive you will beg my husband cum!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Supergirl gave her everything that the buxom babe could ever wanted. The woman's pussy was fucked raw until Supergirl allowed the woman to cum constantly.  
Nails dug into the wall when Supergirl kept fucking Powergirl. Her loins ached and thankfully were allowed release seconds later. It would certainly be something if Kara denied it.

"Oh, thank you for letting me cum, but I think it's your turn." Powergirl stated,

"It is my turn," Supergirl said. Supergirl teased her older with a few thrusts to the woman.  
It was Supergirl's turn to be beg alright. A few deep thrusts warmed Powergirl up for the kill. Supergirl felt a tingling feeling spread and it was time to allow the Supergirl's newest lover a reward.

The switch was pressed in Powergirl's mind at first. Powergirl's body exploded into a lustful fury when a gush of warm juices came down, mixing with the shower water and the soap.

Supergirl exploded and her thick kryptonian juices mixed with Powergirl's. A few dozen thrusts inside her later and Powergirl thought she put Supergirl through the paces.  
Powergirl slumped against the wall of the shower. Heavy breathing escalated all over her body. Finally, Supergirl reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Well, I got you dirty, but I think that's there's plenty of time to clean up again."

"Only for us to get dirty again, right?" Powergirl asked. Supergirl laughed.

"Now, you're getting the message."

They both dressed and they ordered pizza, they both chat about their husband and eating pizza, when they finished eating, they both feel some one presence in the house they both smiled,

Karen looked at Superman, and she felt the need to jump her husband immediately.

"hello kal you know a little secret about Karen, she wanted your child" Supergirl told to Superman,

"well in my defence you are my husband, so its natural i want a child when you are ready kal, and Kara also though about than" Karen said in her defence, Superman smiled,

"You both are already having though about having child dont you?" Superman asked his both wifes.

Karen shook her head, but Superman reached forward. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pulled her into a long kiss.

" Dont worry after this mess, i am planning on keeping you pregnant all time" Superman told to his wife, this send a shiver to her body,

'We can wait kal,' kara stated, Superman smiled, he continued to deepen the kiss on Karen, and run his fingers through her hair. Kara cleared off the lab table, and managed to put a cushioning charm on it. Then Karen was pushed back onto the table as both Kara and Kal hovered over her.

Kara took over her husband's role in kissing Karen's mouth. The two girls moaned deeply into each other's mouths, and Superman moved down. He slide over the bottom part of her costume, and was greeted by her very wet pussy. The juices clung to her lips.

"Kara, sit on her face and let her eat your pussy why I eat hers," Superman told Kara. Kara smiled, offering one last kiss, before she removed her panties. She was completely nude underneath her skirt. Karen grabbed Kara's hips, and forced her down hard onto her tongue.

"Just couldn't wait, could you?" Kara whimpered, and she was rewarded by Karen licking the inside of her pussy. Karen rubbed her nose against Kara's clit, and stroked her insides with her tongue.

"Yeah, that's the stuff, keep licking it, tongue my cunt!" the younger kryptonian moanamed, Superman was momentarily distracted by how hot the scene was above him on the table. He snapped himself out of it due time, and began to rub Karen's pussy lips. She moaned into Kara's cunt, and Superman inserted one finger into her. He fingered her cunt, before he inserted a second finger, and then a third finger. He pumped slowly, and caused Karen to continue to grow more frantic. Kara moaned, as Karen continued to pleasure her.

"You're so wet," Superman said. "You're a horny girl, aren't you? I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand it, and dont worry after this mess i am planning on keeping you pregnant"

Superman stuck his tongue into his fourth wife's pussy, and began to pleasure her. His tongue rattled in the inside of her.

"Enjoying that?" Kara whispered, and she continued to bounce up and down onto Karen's face, feeling her pussy being eaten.

Karen whimpered from beneath Kara's cunt, and continued her oral efforts on the other girl. Kara alternated between playing with her own breasts, and Karen's, as she watched her husband go to town on the other girl's pussy.  
Karen and Kara came pretty much simultaneously. Kara nearly fell back form the orgasm she had. Superman slid back, and his face was covered with Karen's juices after he soaked his face. Kara grinned, and beckoned for blue eyed kryptonian to come over. Superman joined the two of them.

Karen was propped up to one side of Kara, and Superman was placed on her other side. Kara proceeded to alternate licking the juices off of both of her lover's faces. Superman and Karen locked eyes, and agreed that it was the hottest thing that they ever seen.

"Still wet, Karen," Superman breathed, and he shoved Karen down onto the desk. "You want me to stick that big cock into your pussy, while Kara watches?"

"Yes, do it!" Karen screamed, and Superman pushed her down. He spread her legs. Karen's strong legs locked around him, and the kryptonian aimed his throbbing cock. He jammed it into her kryptonian cunt. The kryptonian began to push in and out of his fourth wife Karen, and she began to moan, and claw his back beneath him. Kara watched from the side. She rubbed her pussy furiously watching her cousin fucking her older version turned her on, and Superman motioned his cousin to come closer. The blue eye kryptonian reached over to the side and began to finger Kara's pussy, while he plunged his cock in and out Karen on the desk. Karen whimpered, and Superman used his right hand to play with her breasts, while using his right hand to finger Kara. Both of his wifes were moaning, and screaming in pleasure at their husband actions.

"Like that my beautiful angels?" Superman asked them. "I'm going to pound both of your pussies until they are raw!"

There were whimpers of "yes, please!" and Superman was visited with a burst of inspiration. Superman pulled out of Karen, which caused her to moan at the loss of kryptonian's cock. Superman moved over, and jammed his cock into Kara's wet and ready cunt.

"Oh, baby cousin, please fuck me!" Kara moaned at the top of her lungs and she tilted her head over to the side, so she could kiss Karen as her baby cousin hammered into her.

"So tight, squeeze my cock, drain all of the cum out of it, that's it, Kara, show me how much you love your baby cousin!" Superman grunted, and he pulled out of Kara, and switched to Karen for a little bit. He made sure to use his fingers to pump into Kara's pussy as he hammered Karen's on the other side. Both of his wife moaned into each other's mouths, continuing their deep and passionate kisses. The kryptonian alternated between fucking both of his wifes. It turned into a competition of who could make Superman burst first. They used their powerful pussy muscles to squeeze, as the kryptonian fucked them each for thirty seconds at a time. As time went on, he extended it to forty five seconds.

"I'm about to cum!" Kryptonian told them, his cock pushing in and out of Kara's cunt. She clenched hard as she could. "Looks like Kara's going to get it!"

"Like hell she is," Karen grunted, breaking the kiss, causing Kara to gasp in surprise from this action. She grabbed Superman, and pulled him out of Kara's cunt. Kara gave her a dirty look at the loss, and Karen rolled Kal over, before she pushed herself hard onto his dick, and began to bounce up and down.

"Watch my tits Kal. Don't they make you want to cum?" Karen asked Superman,

"Yes, yes," Superman whispered, watching his wife big fleshy globes bounce up and down, and he reached to play with them, but Kara blocked his hands.

"Only because I softened my baby cousin up," Kara said, but she was determined to finish. She sat herself down onto Superman's face, and began to grind on his tongue. Karen could not formulate a retort, but she flexed her muscles, working over her husband's throbbing cock with them.. The kryptonian's powerful cock twitched against her, and she knew his orgasm was here. She grabbed Kara's face, and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
The girls tongues both clashed together for dominance, and their pussies grinded on Superman's face and cock respectively. They kissed, and fondled each other's breasts, rolling their thumbs over their hard nipples, and moaned into each other's mouths.

Superman managed to hold on for another moment, but these activities caused his balls to tighten. His load exploded into Karen's cunt, and painted her walls white with his seed. Kara immediately darted forward, and pushed Karen off when the kryptonian was finished. With another swift motion, Kara dove at Karen's pussy, and began to furiously lick at it. The younger blonde began to eat the cum from the older blonde's cunt.

"Hey no fair," Karen moaned, but she was too distracted by Kara's talented tongue savoring both her and her husband's juices. Superman watched the hot and erotic scene before him. Kara's face rose up from Karen's pussy. Both girls flew, sitting on either side of Superman. The dark haired kryptonian proceeded to play with their lovely breasts, but their eyes turned towards Her husband's cock.

"Does it ever go down?" Karen breathed hotly.

"Well, why don't you try?" Superman asked both of them, a knowing smile. Kara and Karen exchanged identical grins, and pushed their husband down onto the table. They secured him to the table, to the point where he was unable to move. The two girls proceeded to kiss over the kryptonian in the air. Kara grabbed Karen's larger breasts, rubbing and squeezing them. Karen moaned into Kara's mouth in appreciation, and played with the younger girl's ass. The two girls locked legs, and rubbed their pussies together for a minute, grinding against each other as they played.

They broke their efforts, and saw Superman's cock standing up and proud. The two lowered down. Their tongues bathed Superman's cock with saliva, and they took turns licking it. Each girl licked it three times, and then cupped each other's pussies in mid-air, playing with them.

"Damn, this is so hot," Superman breathed. They just grinned and continued this fun and games for a minute. Then both girls sat down on either side. They grabbed Superman's cock in their hands, and proceeded to sandwich in between both sets of breasts.

"Tit fuck me," Superman ordered them. "That's it, do it!"

the blue eyed kryptonian thought that there was no better feeling than having his cock being pleasured by two lovely breasts. He was in fact wrong, there was one thing that was better. Kara and Karen rubbed Superman's cock between their breasts. The two girls played with each other's asses and pussies in between this. They exchanged a sloppy kiss, and The kryptonian groaned.

"Fuck, rub my shaft with your beautiful tits!" Superman groaned, and they continued to rub up and down. "Going to cum if you keep this up."  
Moaning into each other's mouths, Kara and Karen sped things up. They broke the kiss, and began to take turns licking the head of their husband's penis as it popped out from their cleavage.

"Cum for us, Kal!" they cheered in unison, and the kryptonian groaned as they continued to furiously rub his dick between their tits. His balls tightened, and the two girls sped up their actions. Superman was in heaven with their beautiful tits working him over.

"I want to shoot my load all over your delicious tits, and beautiful faces!" Superman yelled, and both girls continued to work him over with their wonderful globes. His balls were completely filled up, a moment later, his dick began to ejaculate a heavy stream of cum. It splattered onto the faces and chests of both girls. They caught as much they could on their tongues, and they slipped back. The kryptonian watched as they once again made out, licking his cum from their faces. Kara then buried her face into Karen's tits, and began to eagerly suck on them. Superman felt himself come back to life at this act.  
The two girls sliced Superman's restraints free with heat vision, which made the entire experience that much more erotic. Superman pulled himself up, and eyed both girls. They both looked at him, giving him very distinct "fuck me" eyes.

"So hard to choose," Superman said. Karen and Kara exchanged a look with each other. They decided to have a race, whoever got to their husband's cock first would be the next one to have sex with him, while the other one watched. Kara managed to beat her older counterpart by just a little bit.

Karen crossed her arms, but found herself too preoccupied to care. Superman grabbed her hips, and pulled her cunt onto his mouth. He stuck his tongue into her, and Karen moaned as he began to eat her pussy. His tongue licked her insides. Kara took her baby cousin cock, teasing herself a bit by rubbing his cock against her entrance. Then, Superman was slipped into her entrance. Kara sped up her actions, as Karen continued to moan.

"Lick me, lick me," Karen moaned, and Superman continued to service to his wifes cunt.

"Keep fucking me while you eat her pussy until she passes out from the pleasure!" Kara yelled, and Karen moaned. Superman's tongue hissed into her.

Superman was having the time of his life. It took a bit to figure out how to evenly divide the focus between both girls. After a short amount of time, he had it a down to a science. One beautiful blonde on his cock and one beautiful blonde on his face, and their moans got more passionate with each passing moment.

Karen was driven to another mind numbing orgasm, and she nearly lost her balance. Kara caught Karen and held her up. Karen moved over to the other side. Superman could now see Kara playing with Karen's tits and pussy, as he thrust deep into her cunt. The sight was making him hot.

"Kara suck her tits, I want to see that before I shoot my load into your pussy!" Superman encouraged her, and their hips continued to hit together. Kara obliged, and her supple tits were feasted open. Karen moaned, wrapping her arms around Kara's back, digging her nails in deeply. Superman watched it, eyes glazed over. He continued to pump into Kara's pussy, as it worked his dick over. Karen was furiously rubbing her clit, and Superman could not hold it anymore.

Kara sensed that he was cumming, and made sure to increase her efforts on Karen's tits to make the explosion that more memorable. She began to lip, and slurp. The lewd sounds made her husband's balls tighten, and his load spurted deep into Kara. She moaned happily into the powerful breasts she currently had her face buried in.  
Kara's face rose from Karen's tits, and the older girl pushed her down. The younger blonde gave a yelp. Karen ate his cum out of Kara's cunt, returning the favor from earlier. Karen's eyes shifted, staring at Superman's cock as she did this. Kara moaned, and bucked her hips into Karen's mouth. The two girls had their fun until the kryptonian had risen back to the occasion, Superman placed his hands on Karen's hips, and whispered into her ear.

"Eat her pussy out, while I fuck you from behind," Superman whispered. The commanding tone made Karen's pussy clench. Superman spread her legs apart and positioned himself run to thrust into her. Karen moaned, and Superman proceeded to slam his cock into her from behind. The harder her husband fucked her, the more she began to eat Kara's pussy. Kara moaned, and her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Kara could see her husband fucking her fellow wife from behind. Said wife was eating her pussy like it was a gourmet meal. This was an image she wanted burned into mind. Karen was intent of making her pass out. Superman's hands reached around, and he squeezed Karen's massive breasts. His balls slammed against her thighs. The smack of flesh against flesh caused both of them to speed up their movements. Karen climaxed several times, but the kryptonian was determined to ride this one out until she could take no more. She felt Kara's pussy convulse against her. She tasted so good, and she was intent on making the girl passed out. All of their minds were going wild at the pleasures. Karen moaned deeply, in between licking Kara's pussy.

Kara finally passed out. She was completely spent, at least for a couple of hours. Karen did not cease her activities right away. The little jolts of magic had caused quite the wind storm to be kicked up around the lab. Karen pulled her soaked face away from the unconscious girl's snatch. She whimpered, and moaned when Superman tugged on her hair. Fluids dripped from her legs, rolling down her thighs.

The dance continued for a short amount of time later.

"Kal, I need your cum in me please, just give it to me!" Karen yelled. The kryptonian twisted and tweaked his wife nipples, causing her to moan.

"Your pussy feels so good, I'm going to cum," Superman said.  
Superman sped up is thrusts, at super speed. The vibrations rocked the foundations. Karen braced herself for the explosion. She tightened, and moaned.

Both lovers climaxed simultaneously. They saw stars when they had reached their climax. Superman unloaded rope after rope of cum into his fourth wife, kara started to suck his cum from karens pussy,

"why dont we go clean up go shower" Superman told to his wifes, the fun just begin

A/N hai guys please review new harem members will join soon


	24. Canary cry

CHAPTER 24 : canary cry

Superman just have Dinner with his two wives Karen and Diana, he has deep thoughts about his plans for gotham,

Someone had cleared her throat breaking Superman from his thoughts. He saw both Wonder woman and Powergirl standing there. Wonder woman was wearing a sheer red negligee with the material wrapped tightly around her curves. She was completely barefoot. Karen wore the same thing, only hers was white. They each had a bottle of whip cream in their hands. They floated over, swaying their hips in the air as they did so, and sat on either side of their husband lap.

"I believe we never got around to our dessert," Powergirl said. A saucy grin appeared on her face.

"The real question is which one of your beautiful wives do you want to taste first?" Wonder woman asked with a grin.

They turned and they exchanged an identical wicked expression on their faces. They wrapped their arms around the kryptonian, and pressed their lovely bodies on either side of him.

"I think we'd both settle for tasting you first, while you make up your mind," Diana said to Superman, the goddess of war and the kryptonian goddess planted their lips on either side of their husband's neck. Superman pulled his two beautiful wives into him closer, as they sucked on his neck. They slowly worked up the shirt over his head, and their hands tantalizingly rubbed his flesh. Superman groaned, as their mouths began to suck on him. They worked towards his pants, and the real fun was to begin.

The two womans shimmied Superman's pants down his legs. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. A tent was formed that would only get stiffer. The black haired princess began to trail kisses down on her husband's right leg. The blonde kryptonian woman took the left. The two met every three kisses to give each other a small little smooch on the lips. Superman watched the display before him. Diana reached up and squeezed him. Karen did likewise, and they rubbed his erection through his boxers.

Superman groaned in pleasure. Wonderwoman and Powergirl pulled down his boxers over his legs with a super strong tug. They continued to tease him with licking the inside of his legs, and they brushed the tops of their heads against his erection. Eventually Diana latched her mouth over his balls. Karen swirled her tongue around Superman's cock. Then she enveloped his cock into her mouth. Karen began to deep throat the kryptonian cock as Karen sucked and licked his balls.

The blue eye kryptonian was in heaven. Karen bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue and lips to give him pleasure. Diana used her super powerful breath to suck his balls. He stroked the hair of both girls in encouragement.

"That's the stuff, suck me off, I want you two to work me until I blow a load down Karen's throat," the black haired kryptonian groaned. His eyes glazed forward. His hands grabbed the couch cushions,

"That's it; use your tongues and your lips, my loves" Superman groaned, Spurred by this encouragement, Diana and Karen continued to speed up their actions. Their hot mouth and tongues were magic all over their husband's tennis size balls and his big cock. He grabbed the top of their heads. He began to fuck Karen's face. Diana stopped her motions, and fondled Karen's large breasts. She squeezed, and tweaked them, before she looked at her husband with a lustful grin.

"You like me playing with her tits, dont you kal?" Diana asked him. Pure lust and desire danced in her eyes.

"Yes, I love it; she has such big tits, doesn't she?" Superman asked, Diana just grinned, and began to feel her twin's large, firm, and delicious, breasts. Her lingerie was not removed yet. Donna made a motion to rectify that. She pulled the lingerie off of Karen, ripping it in the efforts. Karen continued to moan, and those moans only intensified when Wonder woman's mouth went back to work. The moans caused pleasurable vibrations to move down his cock. Her huge tits were on full display, naked. Superman drank in every single inch of her flesh. Wonder woman alternated between licking Karen's tits, and licking her husband's balls.

"Cumming, keeping sucking, suck me dry baby" Superman managed to say. He grabbed Karen's face, and thrust deep into her mouth. His hips clashed against her jaw. She moaned. Wonder woman grabbed his balls, and stroked them. She clenched them tight, and rubbed them furiously. The black haired amazon squeezed and stroke, coaxing the cum into her fellow wife's mouth.

The pleasure was too much for Superman. He gave s few more solid thrusts into her mouth. He saw how hot Powergirl looked with his cock in his mouth. Her lips wrapped around it, as she sucked him long and hard. His balls tightened, and he followed that up by shooting a huge load down her throat.  
Karen stepped back. She made a production to Superman of swallowing the entire load of his seed. She enjoyed her treat, and Diana took this moment to tackle Karen to the ground. She kissed her wife on the lips. Diana stroked her hands through he more mature double's shorter hair. Karen returned the kiss. The two played with the other's ass as they continued the kiss. Superman was back to full mass in a sec,

With another motion, Diana turned over. She reached over, and managed to bind Karen's wrists, and feet together. Diana grabbed the whipped cream bottle. Slowly, and teasingly, she rubbed her hands up and down the bottle. She stroked it, like she was stroking a cock. She made jerking motions with her hands. Then she unloaded the cream on Karen's face, tits, pussy, legs, and feet. She was covered from head to toe by whipped cream.

"Does she look tasty enough to eat?" Wonder woman asked her husband. She looked at her husband's review of her, his mouth watering. Diana looked at Karen.

"She's missing something though." Diana said, she zoomed off at super speed. She returned with a pair of cherries. She placed them on Karen's erect nipples. She was covered from head to foot with whip cream.

"Dig in, Kal, i know you want to" Diana encouraged her husband. Wonder woman stripped off her clothes, being equally as naked as her husband fellow wife. Her breasts were smaller little bit smaller than Karens, but she was taller, but still she was a vision of white hot sexiness. Superman did as he was suggested. He first trailed his mouth onto her lovely feet. Karen moaned in absolute bliss. Her moans became more and more labored. She had no idea she enjoyed having her toes sucked until her husband was doing it. He slowly licked the whipped cream off of her feet. Her mouth opened, but Diana grabbed the whipped cream bottle. She spread the cream into her hole, and bent her knees. She hovered in the air above Karen.

"Eat me," Diana ordered, Karen did as she was asked, Diana was the alpha. What she said had to be obeyed. Karen used her tongue to lick the whipped cream out of Diana's cunt. Her tongue lapped up every single trail of the juices.

"Karen, Don't forget her clit," Superman told her.

"Yes, suck on my clit whore," Diana told Karen, She could hardly wait. She needed more attention, now, Powergirl switched tracts, and began to lick and suck on Diana's clit, Diana began to moan and thrash. Superman continued to lick. Karen whined when her husband licked up her legs, and just scrapped over the bottom of her taunt stomach, passed her pussy.

"Oh, do you want me to suck your tits?" Superman asked her, Karen looked at Her husband incredulously. She was then a bit preoccupied when Diana had taken command of her tongue, and had been riding it like it was no tomorrow. Karen moaned into the beautiful warrior's pussy, and Diana's head titled back. Her moans became labored.

"Work her with her tongue, while I suck the cream off your tits!" Superman yelled, the blue eye kryptonian took his mouth onto her tits, and began to lap up everything that she had to offer. He tasted her tits, and enjoying her tits as much as she enjoyed his tongue and mouth. Her large mounds had been attacked by his mouth. Karen felt like her pussy was being neglected. She bucked her hips upwards, and gave her husband the hint. The goddess of war unleashed her juices onto Karen's face, Diana slid off. Superman attacked Karen's face. The cream and Diana's juices were a delicious combination. He would have to stick to this diet more often, Superman licked down her body. He dipped the cherries into the remaining cream on her tits. He popped them into his mouth, and savored the taste.

"I might have missed something," Superman told her. His eyes traveled down her. "I wonder where that was."

She broke free from her bindings. Karen grabbed her husband's cock tightly.

"Cock in me, right now," Karen demanded, squeezing his cock and balls. A fierce expression appeared on his face. Diana pinned her down.

"Now, now, no need to get demanding," Diana told her. She swatted Karen's ass a few times to "discipline" her. Then Diana went to work on Superman. She grabbed Superman's cock and steered it away from Karen. Karen was immobilized with Diana lasso, unable to move.

"I think I should get the first ride." Diana said, Karen whined, her needy cunt needing attention. Diana pushed her lover down onto the floor. She grabbed her husband, and straddled his legs. Her pussy lips were spread, and presented for him. The kryptonian's cock twitched with desire like first time he saw it, and Diana lifted up off of the ground. She turned around slightly, making eye contact with Karen. Karen felt herself getting wetter, and hornier. And there was no way to give herself any kind of release, she starting to hate this feeling,

Diana sank herself down onto Superman's cock. She slowly began to ride him. This would not do. Superman reached around, and grabbed the black haired warrior's hips, she watched the bondage Kryptonian,

"you like watching you husband get fucked" Diana asked to powergirl,

"Faster, ride my cock faster," Superman groaned. Diana obliged him. She picked up a pretty good tempo. She was riding the kryptonian's cock, nearly at the speed of sound. Small vibrations echoed throughout the living room as their powerful organs met together in a dance of passion. Her pussy walls rubbed him. Superman watched his cock slide in and out of her pussy. He grabbed her hips, and forced her down, forcing more of himself into her. Diana moaned in glee, and she bent down. She grabbed Superman's head, and pushed herself forward. She shoved Her husband's face into her tits. He sucked, and feasted on her flesh.

On the ground, Karen was still bound. Her pussy burned with desire. She watched Wonder woman continued to ride Superman. 'Diana is worse than kara' Karen though herself, The two of them floated off of the ground. Diana used her pussy to squeeze Superman's cock, and massage his member. They tilted back and forth in the air. Superman continued to push in and out of . She took his cock like it was her life blood. The warrior princess tried to milk her soul mate. She wanted his cum in her. Diana continued to moan, and her nails sank into Superman's back. The two proceeded to fuck in mid-air. Superman slammed his large cock in her center,

"Come for me, that's it, come for me, show me how much you love her" Supergirl breathed at the top of her lungs. She pushed Superman's head into her chest.

Karen tried to buck her hips upward. Anything to get herself to finish, but it was hard to pleasure herself. She heard Diana's orgasms become more intense the more her husband hammered into her. The smells in the air caused her to become light headed.

Eventually, the kryptonian unleashed his load into his first wife, the warrior princess screamed in passion. His balls twitched, and he fired a thick jet of cum into her waiting womb. Diana dropped down onto the ground. Superman was on top of her. Her lips met his as Diana pulled off. She felt herself fulfilled.

Both spouses turned their eyes to Karen. Superman floated over. A calculated expression was on her face. He sense her wetness. Karen suckered. His mouth was just inches away from her. She needed any kind of release.

"So do you think this needy bitch has learned her lesson?" Diana asked her husband, Karen looked up at her two lovers with pleading eyes.

"Yes, this needy bitch his learned her lesson. I want your large cock in my pussy. I want to scream to the heavens just like Diana did." Karen answered, Superman looked at his bondage wife, with a teasing expression in his eyes.

"Great merciful Rao, just fuck me!" Karen shrieked at the top of her lungs. She got a look, and she added in a faux innocent tone of voice, "Please."

Superman and Wonder woman exchanged an expression. As long as she said please, they had no problem in obliging her. Diana undid her Lasso. Immediately, Karen jumped up, and flew at her husband. She tackled him to the ground. Her dominating actions got Superman hard again. She stroked him the rest of the way to full hardness. She held his cock, and her pussy was just inches away from being impaled onto him.

"Are you going to fuck me until my ears bleed?" Superman teased her, Karen nodded. She slowly rubbed his cock head across her moist lips. She teased herself of the pleasures of what was to come. She had no words for that. She sank down on his cock. She began to push herself up and down. She rode Superman like there was no tomorrow. Superman rested on his back for a moment. Superman reached around, and his hands found her huge melons. His hands squeezed them. This got her more excited. He rubbed and played with her rock hard nipples. This caused Karen to moan even louder, and she proceeded to bounce up and down onto her husband's cock. She was having the time of her life, and her passion escalated when the black haired kryptonian worshipped her breasts.

"You like that?" Superman asked her. Karen responded when she bounced faster and faster. She knew that nothing could hurt Superman with his new powers, even if she fucked him with the full force of a jet.

"You like it when I twist your nipples." Superman asked her, Karen breathed in and out, and she moaned at the top of her lungs. She felt her husband's big throbbing cock bat around on the inside of her. Every inch of his meat stroked her pleasure spots. She soaked it with her fluids, but she was just getting started. Diana sat across from them. Her legs were spread, and she was driven wild when her husband pounded her fellow sister balls deep into her. Her eyes were glazed over.  
The kryptonian was encouraged by his first wife masturbating to his fucking of his Fucking his fourth wife. He began to thrust deeper and deeper into Karen's pussy. Karen responded by spearing herself up and down onto the kryptonian's cock.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Karen chanted. She was drooling in pleasure.

"Yes, fuck her, I can hardly stand it," Diana moaned, the goddess of war pumping her fingers into her twat in tune with Superman's thrusts. Superman was not one to disappoint two lovely goddess's. He continued to pound into her perfect pussy. Her walls rubbed around him with sheer tightness. She was warm, tight, and wet. He saw Diana pleasure herself. Her fingers pumped in and out of her juicy cunt. Her head was reared back in pleasure.

"Not as good as your cock, my husband, or your tongue," Diana moaned, the kryptonian's manhood inflated at these words. He was getting closer and closer. Karen continued to ride her husband. They met each other stroke for stroke. The love making got more intense, and rocked the living room floor. The charms placed around the house would prevent tremors, or any noise from reaching outside of their walls. Diana squirted whipped cream onto her fingers. She shamelessly stuck her fingers into Karen's mouth. Karen licked, and sucked on the fingers, Diana could not stand it much longer.

"Suck the cream off of Diana's fingers while I give you my own cream," Superman told her. "I love fucking these pussies."

Diana and Karen continued their activities. Superman played with Karen's breasts and he gave himself several more thrusts into her. Her cunt convulsed around his cock, and Superman's balls tightened. He sprayed her with a jet of hot fluids. They splashed against Karen's wall. Karen collapsed, overjoyed at Superman unleashing his powerful load into her, Diana pulled Karen off Superman, and pulled her into a deep kiss. This got Superman's motor running again. His two girls stroked their hair, asses, pussies, and legs. Eventually, Diana saw what was happening, and took her turn at her husband's seed.

The two woman switched off several times until they all got their fill.

After their activities, Diana, Karen, and Superman had been sprawled out on the floor. The three of them were spent from their intense activities, yet they were satisfied all of the same. Karen and Diana both wrapped their arms around their husband, and smiled brightly at them. They smelled heavily of whip cream and bodily fluids, after a intense love making Diana passed out,

"So, amazon princess cant keep up with why dont we continue?" Karen suggested with a smile, the two of them continued their love making,

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCH TOWER,

Dinah aka (Blackcanary) was in the canteen with Diana, they are having friendly lunch with each other, they became friends not close as her mari, zattana or hawkgirl, but still pretty close friend, she watched Superman arrived there and kissed Diana, Dinah could see Superman fingers rubbing on Diana breast, after a long kiss,

"i love you my moon" Superman said to his wife,

"i love you my sun" Diana replied, Dinah could see they both in love, she watch Superman leave them alone and go to talking with her cousin, she is little bit hot and bothered by this, her tought move to his boyfriend, oliver queen(Aka green arrow) her boyfriend cheated on her with her own sister they broke up,

"cheating son of bitch oliver" Dinah said it loud with a frustration, Diana wondered what is going on with her friend, so he decided to ask.

"are you all right, Dinah you are talking to yourself" Diana asked the blonde crime fighter,

"it nothing Diana," Dinah replied,

"you know as a friend you can share your burdens with me, i can listen maybe i can give you solutions" Diana comforted Dinah,

"its nothing Diana oliver cheated on me, well we broke up and i dont have sex for a while, really i need to get laid" Dinah complained to Diana,

"well there are plenty of mens there you should pick one of them" Diana said,

"its not that Diana, every one in the league is taken, i want to get revenge on oliver by sleeping with someone, my hot list guys were not single, its really hard to think about fuck anyone " Dinah replied,

"Do you find Kal attractive" Wonder woman asked to Dinah, Dinah caught off gaurd by this question,

"well yes, i mean a dead woman would say, she didn't find Superman attractive" Dinah replied,

"well you can sleep with him if you want" Diana said, Dinah gasped by this,

" so, i dont have a problem with me sleeping with your husband" Dinah asked, she always has hots for Superman, the only reason she didn't pursue him because of Diana, now she is inviting to their bed, Diana watched the hesitation in Dinah's eye,

"you know its a life time offer sleeping with Superman, you dont want it, thats fine, " Diana said, Dinah dont want lose this chance, Clark is first on the list she considering cheating on oliver,

"what about Clark, Dont he got to say something about it" Dinah asked,

" Kal loves me, he will do anything i ask, so are you going to take the offer or pass it" Diana asked,

"well yes, lets do this, are you sure, you dont have problem with Diana" Dinah asked to Diana, the amazon princess smiled,

"follow me" The raven haired amazon said to Dinah, Dinah watched Diana asked Clark alone, they both entered the Superman private room in the watch tower " stay here, it take a lot to convince him,"

After five minutes Diana open the door.

"Go in my husband is ready for you" Diana said, Dinah hesitated for an five minutes, She entered the room,

"Sorry, it took me so long, i mean i need to make it sure i am doing this," black canary said. Dinah made her way to the room, Superman looked at the blonde beauty, she is shorter than Diana, karen, but a perfect height 5feet and 7 inch, she has rack which is smaller than Diana, still he wont complain about it,

"Well, you better make sure, you dont want to do it, when you are not ready, and i am sorry for your cheating boyfriend" Superman replied to her.

"oh forgot about him. I never though about you are... mmm you know fuck someone other than Diana" black canary said,

"you would be surprised, the think i am doing, i beleive you made up your mind" Superman said, the blonde stepped towards him.

"I won't lie, I'm more at ease with dealing cheating boyfriends but this is an entirely new level i mean this cheating on him, well we broke up, so technically its not cheating, i mean it feels weird, are you okay with this" Dinah asked,

"Believe me, I understand," Superman told her and He reached forward and cupped her face, Dinah closed her eyes. Dare she hope what was going to happen. Superman removed her mask and then looked straight into her eyes.

"Its alright, dont worry about him, think about this today, you know if you want anything i will always be there" Superman told her. He gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You do have a way with women, charmer" black canary said. She could feel his comforting touch. It was causing her to warm up.  
There was only one thing she could do. The Black Canary's heart sang for one thing. She had to kiss him, and she would kiss him.

The two of them met together. The kryptonian strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly. The two of them exchanged a passionate and extremely fiery kiss with each other. Both tried to cause the other to be overwhelmed.

Dinah always wanted a piece of this kryptonian and she wasn't going to deny what she wanted. Her tongue brushed deep into Superman's mouth. Her legs wrapped around him. His hands cupped her ass.

"Take me right now, stud," the blonde whispered to him. Her fingers brushed down his chest and Superman undid the front of his armor, exposing more of his chest, the kryptonian abs was also exposed when Dinah pushed her hands down. His throbing manhood was inches away from her focus. All she had to do was fish it out.

"I'm really wet now," she begged him, the kryptonian felt the crotch of her outfit, and smiled.

"I can see sense that."Superman told her, the kryptonian smiled and felt her. He rotated circles around her. Dinah closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure the more that he started to play with her, she always though oliver was playboy, but what him doing to her its nothing like she ever felt, its on next level,

"Please," Black canary begged him. Her wanton lust burned through her eyes.

"Those nipples just beg to be sucked, don't they?"Superman asked to Black canary, Dinah nodded and she could feel Superman slowly pull down her top. Her breasts were exposed to him. The blue eyed hands wrapped around them and he felt them up. The woman's pussy moistened when he kept playing with her tits. Her heart started to race when Superman kept playing with her. Her breasts started to be felt underneath his hands over and over again.

"Suck them, suck them, they are yours" Dinah begged, She was brought into an overwhelming world of pleasure and desire. The kryptonian's lips wrapped around her nipples and he started to slowly suck them. Dinah placed her hands on the back of Superman's head and he sucked that nipple hard. His lips wrapped around her brought her to new levels of passion that she hadn't realized previously with her ex boyfriend, He pushed her up on the wall and spread her legs. Her pussy was now exposed and Superman buried his face in between her thighs.  
Dinah screamed out loud where Superman sucked her pussy using his superspeed, She closed her eyes when he kept digging his tongue deep into her. Her hands placed on the back of his head and she pried him away, with shaking legs.

"I need it, oh my god you are the best, please keep doing it" Dinah begged. Her pussy hungered for him.

"Maybe you should return the favor," Superman said, her pussy heated up after the kryptonian had played with her. The woman slid down to the ground right before him.  
Her jacket allowed her a nice even surface where she could worship her new boyfriend, Dinah pulled his pants down the rest of the way, where she exposed that throbbing thirteen inch thick cock, its so big, oliver is only 8 inch but Superman is so big, he is really a Superman she tought herself, It sung to her and Dinah couldn't get enough of it. Her lips moistened the more she stared him down. Hunger dripped from her eyes and lust burned through her body. The Blackcanary wrapped her mouth around his big throbbing cock.

"Oh, such a tight mouth," Superman grunted. Dinah was appreciatively of the fact that he reacted to this like that. She tough "Superman is a sex god" it was a dream come true, Then again, the sex god was subconsciously guiding her. The beautiful crime fighter was spurred on by something else. Her mouth wrapped around his tool when she kept pumping him inside her mouth.

The blue eye kryptonian grunted when she wrapped her red mouth around his hard tool. The more she sucked him, the closer towards the edge of bliss Superman felt. His hands threaded against the back of her hair when she continued to suck him and suck him hard. Dinah's warm mouth lavished his manhood when it went down into the back of her throat.

"try it, Take me deeper," the kryptonian whispered.

"you are too big, i never seen monster like this" Dinah replied, but Dinah obliged that. The lewd sounds of her mouth caused him to get closer and closer to the edge. She reached up and stroked his ball sac lovingly, that was enough to push the blue eye kryptonian slightly over the edge. His eyes closed when he felt her hot mouth bob up and down on his throbbing tool. The deeper that she brought him into her mouth, the hotter everything felt. The Kryptonian closed his eyes when Dinah's mouth wrapped around his tool.

Dinah was not prepared for the rush of cum that came out of his cock. He spilled the essence from his manhood and it spurted into her mouth. Dinah closed her mouth and sucked him lovingly when he injected himself into her mouth.

" you cum too much you can feed it to entire family" Black canary said, She got up to her feet and her pussy was ready for him. The woman reached over and started to stroke him, in a nano sec its turn it into full mass, she is surprised by this oliver takes atleast 5 minutes of foreplay to bring him hard again, but here he is hard as a iron in nano sec,

"Oh, you're full of surprises," she cooed.

"infinity stamina" Superman annonced to Blackcanary, she grabbed her around the hips.

"But it's not a surprise that you like it rough, Dont you?" Superman asked to Dinah, the blonde shook her head, frantically biting down on her lip. It wasn't really a surprise that she liked it rough at all. Superman's throbbing manhood lined up for her dripping hot center, the blonde closed her eyes and she was seconds away from being penetrated. The kryptonian lined up across from her. Her pussy was close to being rammed full of more cock than she ever knew what to do with.

"Please, fuck me, i want you to fuck me, i want to get back to oliver by fucking you" she begged him, that not the only reason she always wanted to know how good his big cock feels in her, Her body heated up when he was close to entering her.

"Since you asked so nicely," Superman whispered to her.  
Dinah could feel her thighs spread when Superman's cock entered her. She screamed loud when the kryptonian entered her body, she never felt anything like this she could feel the kryptonian cock spliting her into two, Her willing pussy clamped around his tool when he shoved it inside her body. Her mind was completely driven absolutely insane by what he was doing to her. Pleasure exploded through her body when he nearly pulled himself out of her and then he pushed himself into her again. The two met each other stroke for stroke. Superman wanted to see the lust going through Dinah's eyes.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Superman asked her.

" its feels millions time better than oliver" Dinah responded by biting down onto his shoulder and moaning loudly. She could feel his manhood spike into her. The woman's eyes widened when he entered her body. He nearly pulled almost all the way out of her and slid into her body again.

Her fingers were placed on his shoulder and he kept pumping inside her. The woman was really getting close. Her walls slid around him hard.

"I bet you'd like to be fucked from behind, wouldn't you, i bet oliver never fucked you inthe asshole?" Superman asked, Dinah nodded in excitement, oliver never fucked her in ass and Superman spun her around. He slowly slapped her ass enough force to make her ass red and Dinah was even more excited. His fingers teased her asshole very briefly. He lined himself up against her and pushed himself inside her wettest and tightest hole. The kryptonian could feel her engulf him when he entered her from behind. His hand touched her breast when he kept pumping into her from behind.

His hands were like pleasure personified and Dinah couldn't get enough of all of the nice little touches. They all brought her to greater pleasure yet.  
He kept fucking her from behind. Superman could sense that she was reaching a fever pitch and he was to.

"Bet you can't last long," Dinah breathed. She was getting a lot more arrogant swagger back, the more that Superman plowed into her.

"We'll see," Superman whispered in her ear. He nibbled on the back of her neck. "But this is the first round of many, remember."  
Dinah's cunt clamped around him at that thought. Superman grunted, it felt so good to have his cock wrapped up with that tight pussy. He was pushing into her.

"Cum in me please, I need it, I need it," Dinah repeated.  
The kryptonian tormented and tortured her for a few more minutes. He kept a nice little stride, but he was going to cum on his own time and not a second before.

That time was now when Superman plowed into her tight body. It felt amazing around her. His balls injected into her body a large dose of cum.

Dinah responded by cumming even harder. He shot his load into her. She felt his seed spray into her insides, the kryptonian pulled out of her and Dinah grabbed his cock and smiled, stroking it.

"Round two of many, forgot oliver queen, if Diana allows this i am going to fuck you every day" she said and she lowered him down to the ground. Without another word, she speared herself down onto him.

Superman groaned, they continued until dinah cant move, an hour later, she sleep in the kryptonian solder, after she recovered from a intense love making,

"thanks for this" Dinah said, she watched Superman cock is in full length "it never goes down is it, Diana is a lucky woman"

the room opened Diana entered the room,

"i am taking the shower, you want to join" Diana asked to Dinah and kal,

"You know its felts kinda weird fucking you husband" Dinah said, she watched Diana, she smiled,

"How about you fuck me" Diana asked to Dinah teasingly, Dinah pulled Diana, she let Dinah pulled her into her naked form together, two pairs of breasts pressed together, and Black canary and Wonder woman grinded against each other. The kiss between the two of them was deepened as Diana trailed her fingers through Dinah's blonde hair and Dinah did likewise, the blonde felt weird kissing another woman, but it also feel good, she wonder if she is a lesbian or bisexual, Superman felt himself hot at their sensual, hot actions. The two womans broke their kiss, and turned to Kal.

"We better finish this in the shower," Dinah said, when her breasts pressed against her new boyfriend's shoulder and she whispered in his ear.

"You look like you're ready, and raring to go again." Dinah purred Superman ears, Diana eyed the merchandise and licked her lips hotly.

"Yeah, my husband always does. Let's go to the shower get cleaned off." Diana said proudly, the two of them flew Dinah was carried by Superman to the shower taking a short trip before they landed on the top of the shower. Diana and Dinah pushed Superman against the wall. The two beauties had taken turns kissing him. Diana turn the shower on,. The two The fun was about to begin between the three of them.

Diana and Dinah took turns kissing Kal's abs and chest, their hot mouths hitting him with love as Superman groaned as their tongues and lips worked him over. The kisses became more heated with each passing moment. Diana stripped out of her armour and wrapped her arms around her husband from the front as Blackcanary, wrapped her arms around the kryptonian from the back. Diana kissed her husband on the mouth, and grinded up against him; Dinah pressed her lips against Superman's neck, and her breasts against his back. Dinah ground her pussy against Superman's ass. The two of them sandwiched Superman between them and peppered both sides of his body with deep kisses, Dinah and Diana broke their efforts, and splashed Superman with the water before the two womans took the shower gel, and sprayed it onto Superman, When Superman was covered, they started to get down to business as Diana and Dinah used their hands to rub Superman. Superman groaned, as their lovely hands lathered him up. Dinah was working on her new boyfriends back, and Diana was working on her husband's front. The raven haired princess's hands traveled down, and cupped his crotch; she paid extra special attention to her husband crotch, rubbing it. Dinah did the same to his back, and then played with his ass. They rubbed his legs with sensual, and slow motions as the two beauties moved around, brushing their heads against the black haired's crotch.

"Now do us," Diana invited, her hot breath hitting her husband's crotch and making it twitch, Superman did not have to be told twice, so he promptly sprayed the shower gel on both Diana and Dinah and began to rub their soaped up bodies. Blackcanary and Wonder woman moaned with Superman lathering up their breasts with his talented hands.

"Kal," Diana breathed, feeling the pleasure of Superman's hands molding and squeezing her supple mounds.

"Continue," Dinah moaned, feeling the same pleasure as well, her eyes heavily lidded from it, Superman continued to wash them both using her superspeed, Diana and Dinah soaped up each other's breasts, and asses. Superman got into his knees and stuck his fingers into their pussies. From this action, both woman reared their heads back,.their bodies nice and wet, and soapy. Superman fingered both sexy womans causing Diana and Dinah to moan and hump his fingers, so from these actions, the blue eyed kryptonians pumped into them a few more times. The two sexy womans looked at him with a lusty expression in their eyes.

"We got clean," Superman told them both and with these words his blue eyes danced with mischief. ""Ready to get dirty again?"

Diana and Dinah responded by dropping to their knees, hot breath hit the kryptonians's cock and balls. Their tongues bathed Superman's cock as the kryptonian clutched the back of the shower wall. The two womans pleasured the kryptonian when Diana took the length, and Dinah took the sac, both womans sucked, and licked at Superman. The blue eyed kryptonian placed a hand on both of their heads, and pushed his cock into Diana's mouth.

"Suck me off," the kryptonian moaned as he stroked their hair in encouragement. "My cock feels so good in your mouth, my love."

The girls were getting a lot of pleasure out of these actions as Diana felt her husband's cock pulse in her mouth and the woman signal, they switched off their actions. This time Dinah's mouth was on her new boyfriend's cock, and Diana was between his legs, licking his balls. Superman's fingers tightened around their hair. He thrust his cock deep into Dinah's throat as the busty blonde hummed, and sucked his hard rod, their hot mouths were so exquisite and felt so good; both girls were skilled beyond all measure. The two of them switched on and off as Diana took the length, and Dinah licked his balls. Then Dinah took the length, and Dinah took the balls switching back and forth as needed.

"Going to cum," the kryptonian said, after the two girls switched positioning a few times, sure enough Superman's balls tightened, swelling up with pleasure.  
Diana and Dinah pushed back, opening their mouths wide. Blackcanary jerked her new boyfriend's cock while his wife fondled the kryptonian balls, the slid further back on the wet shower floor, and allowed blue eyed Kryptonian to unleash a steady stream of cum. He splattered their lovely faces and tits with his seed as Wonder woman and Black canary saw the heavy load spurt out of the kryptonian's massive cock, into their mouths, taking it onto each other's tongues and swallowing it down their throats.

The two sexy womans turned around and exchanged sensual stare, with a lingering gaze down each other's bodies before they began to make out, the blonde and sexy brunette licked the seed off of their faces, slowly and seductively, their tongues trailed across each other's faces. Diana lowered her head, and began to lick the seed off of Dinah's breasts, sucking nice and slowly off of them as Dinah reared her head back, she could feel the hottest woman on earth knows how to make out with a woman she tought herself, The attention Diana was paying to her breasts caused Diana to be driven wild and sure enough Dinah placed her hands on the back of Diana's raven haired head,

"Suck my tits, Diana," Dinah moaned, feeling her best friend hot mouth just worshipping her breasts, the amazon princess licked, and sucked on Dinah's nipples, and tits before she blew her mouth onto them. Dinah moaned, and Diana continued suck on beautiful blonde's nipples, the kryptonian found himself hot at these actions, he wanted to jump the pair of them. While he was distracted, his wife had bound him with lasso on the place, he could easily broke the lasso or Not that he was complaining,

"i know you can broke it but please dont" Diana pleaded, even though his erection was becoming unbearable, the kryptonian have broken out, Perhaps if he was not distracted by Diana feasting on the buffet of flesh before her and also distracted when Dinah moaned, and cooed loudly, Diana was really going to town on her breasts. Her mouth stimulated Dinah's most sensitive spots, and gave her a massive amount of pleasure.

"Feels so good," Dinah moaned, and Diana stuffed her fingers into the blonde's sopping wet cunt, before the amazon princess pumped her fingers into the pussy of the blonde canary. Dinah thrust her hips out and encouraged the princess to thrust into her tight, hot, cunt, Diana's thought Dinah's pussy felt so gloriously tight around her hand. She felt the inside of it, and moaned into Dinah's breasts. Diana returned the favor, and began to play with Dinah's pussy leading to the two womans pumping their fingers into each other's cunts, the two of them moaned louder with each action, the kryptonian's big thick cock throbbed; he could barely take the teasing anymore, Diana removed her head from Dinah's breasts, this action allowed the blonde woman to squeeze and play with the breasts of the amazon princess.

"Yeah, Dinah, grab my tits," Diana breathed heavily, Superman looked up at the two of them, his cock was rock hard from what they were doing. Dinah squeezed Diana's tits, and then turned her around before Dinah raised her hand, and spanked the princess's tight ass, Diana moaned out loud to give Dinah the proper amount of encouragement to continue these actions. Another spank to her tight ass had caused Diana to get wet. The two womans switched positions,

Diana smacked slowly Dinah on the ass as she bent over, Dinah wiggled her ass as her breasts swayed, and Diana grabbed them. The super heroine squeezed them tightly and rubbed them furiously with the palms of her hand causing the blonde to moan loudly when the princess had played with her breasts, Superman was looking up at the both of them.

"I think my husband is ready," Diana said with a smile crossing her face, Diana was beneath Superman with both floating in the air. Superman teased her opening, stroking it with his fingers.

"Kal!" Diana whined. Superman brushed his thumb over her clit a couple of times, speaking up the torment.

"Oh, you can dish it out, but you can't take it," The kryptonian teased her. He slowly stroked her as Dinah joined him in playing with Diana's pussy, She felt pleasure with her two of then playing with her.

"I need your cock in my right now!" Diana cried, feeling a warm heat burning in her, that can only be filled by one thing.  
Superman had his fun, and obliged his wife, getting ready before he aimed his cock, and pushed it into her. Superman felt content when his cock entered his wife's inviting folds, tightly wrapped around them before he began to push in and out of her. Superman returned his upward thrusts, their hips clashed together, and the vibrations rattled the bathroom.

"Dinah put your cunt on Diana's face," Kal told her and Dinah nodded her head eagerly, but Superman was not done dictating what they were going to do. "Diana lick Dinah's cunt out, while I play with her breasts, and fuck your tight little pussy."

Diana grew wet and had an orgasm at that point with these words as Dinah did as she was told. She placed her pussy on Wonder woman's face and with that action the amazon princess eagerly lapped up the juices that she had. The blonde crime fighter grinded her pussy into Diana's face, feeling the amazon princess tongue be stuck up it.

"Oh suck on my clit, Diana," Dinah moaned. superman leaned forward and continued to impale his cock into his wife willing cunt, before his lips found themselves on Dinah's breasts.

"Suck my breasts!" Dinah moanamed, the blonde crime fighter reared her head back and moaned, her clit was being pleasured, and then the amazon princess switched tactics. She buried her face into Dinah's pussy, going deep into her, devouring her moist peach. Diana slowly, and seductively was licking Dinah out as she savored the taste of every one of her juices. Dinah rode Diana's tongue with passion while Superman sucked her tits, and Dinah watched his cock slide in and out of Diana's cunt. The two woman felt rather flushed with desire, and pleasure that only the kryptonian could give them.

Superman felt Diana's pussy muscle's tighten around him and sped up his thrusts into her just a little bit. Her walls were lubricated and wet which made the passage even more enjoyable. His tongue flicked, and he began to hiss in the valley between Dinah's tits, this action caused the blonde crime fighter to scream in pure bliss.

Dinah was about to lose it, between Diana's expert tongue licking the inside of her pussy, and Superman going to town on her tits, it was driving her wild. She also focused her gaze, and saw Superman fucking his wife with all he had. Diana returned the favor, and pushed her hips up to match Superman's strokes as they established a rhythm that got more intense.

"Your cunt is so hot, i feel like a virgin fucking you Diana" The kryptonian told to his wife. He began to rub Dinah's clit as well as Diana ran her tongue around her pussy, tasting the juices. Her hips pushed up to meet The kryptonian's cock spearing into her.

"My cock is so hard for both of you. You are too hot. Keep fucking me Diana." Superman annonced them,

"Fuck my tight cunt, Kal they are your," Diana moaned, feeling her husband's thick member spearing into her hard and long.

"Oh Dinah your pussy tastes so good. It's the best thing in the world. I need more of it, I must have more of that." Diana stated, the three continued to exchange their pleasure as kryptonian pounded his thick cock into his wife's cunt and her walls rubbed him, and squeezed around him. Time and time again, the amazon princess felt herself convulse around him, being brought to orgasm after orgasm as Dinah's juices soaked her face, was caught and held up, before she blacked out. The kryptonian blew on and sucked on her tits. His throbbing member slammed in and out of the amazon princess. The kryptonian felt his balls tighten as the dark haired kryptonian made sure his wife gave an orgasm,

'Cum in me Kal,' Diana encouraged him, wanting her husband's seed to blow into her, the two beauties, the one beneath him, and the one that he was currently sucking the tits off, both beauties are moanaming more dirty things to him. It caused to lose it as Diana squeezed his cock with her cunt muscles. She moaned when her husband unleashed a heavy stream of cum in her, spraying his heavy juices into her, the white fluid splattered inside her. The kryptonian flew back, and Dinah pounced on the opportunity. The busty blonde beauty lapped up the excess that had splattered all over Dinah's thigh as she maintained eye contact with the kryptonian through all of these actions. Diana floated, cross legged in the air as Dinah placed her face on Diana's cunt. Slowly, she began to lick the combination of Diana and Superman's juices out of her pussy, finding that it was a lovely combination, Superman hovered behind Dinah and the blonde woman spread her legs from behind. The kryptonian aimed his cock behind her, and pushed into her cunt, nice, hard, and fast enough for a normal human, the blonde moaned with glee as Superman gave slow thrusts into her. Diana's head reared back, as Dinah ate her out, but the fun was only beginning, as the blonde's hands shifted, and played with Diana's tits. She squeezed, and molded them, playing with them, worshipping them, groping the nice globes of flesh.

"Play with my tits, Dinah," Dinah whined while Dinah indulged herself in her friends breasts and cunt and then proceeded to lick them. The kryptonian pushed in and out of Dinah riding her from behind, feeling the great warmth wrapped around his throbbing prick,

"Yes, play with her tits, while I play with yours!" Superman yelled as the kryptonian pumped his cock into the blonde's cunt from behind, the kryptonian's thrusts became quicker yet while his hands reached around, and began to play with Dinah's breasts some more. Kryptonian cupped Dinah's swaying breasts in his hands and continued to keep with the momentum, by pushing into the blonde beauty again and again, Dinah moaned, and began blowing on Diana's pussy; this got the princess screaming at the top of her lungs. Diana reached over, and joined her husband in playing with Dinah's breasts. The two massaged the blonde's tits, Dinah responded to these actions by burying her face into Diana's royal cunt with Diana pushing her hips upwards to allow her wife more access.

"Your cunt tastes good, I want the juices every morning for breakfast," Dinah stated to Diana.

'I'll second that,' the kryptonian thought as he continued to push into Dinah's pink vagina. His cock thrust hard, wrapped tightly with her tight twat, and his balls slapped against her thighs with each passing moment. Dinah pushed herself back, and was pulled forward, Diana screamed out; this felt so good. Dinah was playing with her breasts, and eating her cunt while her husband was stimulating her, She watched her husband's cock disappear and reappear as he slammed into blonde from behind. This visual caused the princess pussy to clench tightly.

"So tight, and I love that ass," the kryptonian said, and he slapped Dinah's ass for emphasis,

He pounded into her, and the blonde made lewd sounds before she alternated between Princess pussy, and then switched to her clit, in response Diana pushed Dinah's face down into her wet pussy. She reached over, to squeeze Dinah's right breast as the kryptonian tackled the left breast. Superman watched, and he shot his heat vision on the water standing on the shower floor. This created a steam that made things a bit more erotic, adding so much to the scene in question.

The kryptonian continued to explore his new girl friend's tight pussy from behind. It wrapped around him like a glove, and rubbed his cock in a pleasurable way, hugging him tenderly with her hot walls. He cupped her breasts, and continued to slam into her, Dinah's tongue continued to drive into Diana's cunt faster and fast,

"Great Hera, you're as great as kal," Diana whined, feeling the wave of pleasure coursing through her.

"I'm going to have to top that," the kryptonian grunted, and he continued to push into Dinah from behind.

"Please do," Diana breathed as she clenched at the very thought.

The dance continued each and every second while things got more intense between the three lovers until Superman's balls tightened.

'Cum in me, kal,' Dinah annonced to him, too busy with Diana's pussy to continue to speak with him, Cum was what the kryptonian did, His balls contracted, and his orgasm sprayed his thick, milky seed into Dinah's inviting core. The three of them climaxed simultaneously, and the kryptonian pumped into her, to deposit his huge load deep into her waiting cunt.

Wonder woman, Blackcanary, and Superman sat on the shower floor, the three of them rested from their activities. They were all squeaky clean, and satisfied, he watched Dinah she is passed by the intense love making,

"shall we tell her about our plans Kal" Diana asked her husband,

" not now Diana, it will take time" The kryptonian told her to his wife,

"you know kal, just let me take her to the island they will train her to be a good slut" Diana suggested to his husband, Superman smiled,

A/n : hai guys please review, any suggestion for new harem members, well dont worry about other members there is plenty to go


	25. Harley quinn part 1

CHAPTER 25 : HARLEY QUINN PART 1;

IN JOKERS WAREHOUSE HIDE OUT;

Joker is really mad about batman got killed by Bane, and Deathstroke, he is rather surprised about the news Bruce wayne is Batman, he is rather good opponent to play with now he is gone, probably nightwing is around but he is no batman, he just wanted to watch the city burn,

"you look sad puddin, we got ourself gotham Batman is dead," Harley quinn asked to joker, she watched Joker sad look, she never seen her puddin sad, she always thought when they get rid of Batman they can start a family on their own , she watched Joker she knows thats not going to happen anytime soon, they haven't had sex for two weak after Batman died, Joker not even allow her touch herself, she is frustrated so she decided to seduce him.

"its nothing Harley i am sad, Batman is gone, i am bored, i got no one to play" Joker replied to Harley, she is disappointed by the reply,

"Batman is dead, you are not happy about that, i thought we have always what we wanted, dead Batman, and you are not happy about that puddin" Harley asked, she sat on the clowns lap, she seducly kiss jokers ears, she always thought Joker ultimate goal is always killing Batman,

" with all these years you are with me harley you never understand my intentions Harley, i never wanted money, my intentions are simple its explosives, and corrupting uncorruptables, Batman is nearly uncorruptable, i want to show this world anyone cant be corrupted, so i choose Batman, to make him corrupted" Joker replied to Harley, she never thought about that, this is all he want to show the world the uncorruptable can be corrupted, well there is a way that can make her puddin happy, she thought herself,

"well puddin you know we can play with Superman if you want he is uncorrupted, we can corrupt him show the world than anyone can be corrupted, what do you say mr.j" Harley asked, she tought maybe corrupting Superman, will bring her puddin to her,

"Superman is too good, yes we can have to try to corrupt him, but i want to have my revenge for Batman, He and I are pal, i will get my revenge who gets killed my pal" Joker replied,

"you want to kill Bane, and Deathstroke, i think they are in justice league satilite for interactions, so i dont think we can go there and kill them" Harley stated, Joker smiled,

"Ha, Ha dont underestimate you puddin" Joker replied with a smile,

"want to fuck me puddin, i am so hungry" Harley asked with a slutry smile, joker push her away from his lap.

"not now Harley, i am not in the mood, get me explosives its time to show gotham, joker is back," Joker replied with a laugh,

IN THEMYSCIRA,

Superman just returned from gotham to make sure his child is okay, and to train Dinah, she kidnapped Dinah, now Diana and Kara is training her to be a good pet,

"my king the princess said, she is waiting for you in the training room" a gaurd said to Superman, Superman walked towards the training room, That being said, Superman could hear voices, both Diana and Kara's. Both of them were rather busy and…..well the blue eyed kryptonian would have to say that they were training Dinah, he entered the room,

Kara looked like she had borrowed one of Diana's spare outfits for the occasion and the red corset, thong, and thigh high stockings looked good on his cousin, he would have to admit that. He could feel the blood rushing to his loins.

"And now, dear, Kara, my gaurds train Dinah as a good pet, and now it's time that I teach you how to properly handle a pet,." Wonder woman told to her sister wife Kara, the Kryptonian took a step forward, it only take two days Dinah been here, Diana personally train Dinah, Diana turn the blonde fighter into good pet in only two days, good work Diana, the kryptonian thought himself, the kryptonian watched from the doorway, seeing his wife and his cousin sitting on the edge of the bed. Dinah was tied at the edge of the bed, the blonde haired woman was wearing a black tight corset that was pulled down, exposing her amazing breasts to the world and her pussy was bared and wet.

"The thing is, dear Kara, you need to be gentle but commanding with them, make sure the bitches have enough love to be pacified, but enough where they are kept in line," Diana said to Kara, stroking the blonde haired woman's pussy.

"Dinah is more than used to feeling my warm affections, when i train her, so we should start with her and I believe that I have the perfect toy for her….." Diana said, the raven haired amazon princess reached into a bag and pulled out a slick dark dildo. The blonde haired woman, Dinah, could feel her pussy ached with need and the amazon princess brushed the toy right against her dripping wet lips, causing her pleasure to spike.

"Are you ready?" Diana asked and she was not really waiting for an answer, the amazon princess shoved the toy into her. "Kal, feel free to join us, I wouldn't want to see you left out….in fact Kara, I believe that you should work on your multi-tasking, honey."

Diana pushed the dildo deep into Dinah's dripping hot core and the woman panted, her pussy pushing up and meeting her thrusts. Her delicious juices clung to the edge of the simulated rod and Diana pumped it in her.

"That's turning you on, isn't it, my baby cousin?' Kara asked her cousin, firmly squeezing the kryptonian's big bulge and he watched, with Diana now grinding the dildo into Dinah.

"Yes, that it Kara you are doing a good job, dont stop" Kal groaned and Kara pulled down his pants, allowing his large cock to spring out. The blonde caught it in her hand, stroking him, she could feel her babycousin big cock throbbing in her hand,

"I'm sure that you first wife wants you in a little bit, but it's my job to get you nice and ready," Supergirl whispered to the kryptonian, her hot breath against the edge of his thirteen inch thick penis. She positioned them where she could still watch what Diana was doing.

Diana got excited and she imagined herself down on her knees, worshipping her beloved husband and shoving his large cock down her throat. That caused her to shove the dildo into Dinah,

"Give them a nice little break, but not too much, because you wouldn't want them to think that they're…..in control," Diana said, pinching the helpless blonde crime fighter's rear and causing the blonde to whimper once again. Her moans escalated and Diana was working the large dildo into her new pet, her pussy juices clung to it,

Blackcanary closed her eyes, her hips pumping up and she accepted more and more of the large object deep into her body.

"I'm sure that she wanted it, and I'm sure that she's going to take it, she's going to take all of it," Diana said and she watched. "Do you want a try, dear, I'll take over from here?"

With great regret, Kara let go of her cousin's cock, giving it a parting kiss on the tip of the head and Diana slumped to her knees, her nice breasts exposed to her husband.

"I think that you want your cock between these, and I would be rude not to let you use me like a common whore, you know kal," Diana said, making sure to slide her tremendous tits around her husband large kryptonian tool and groaned when she pushed her large melons around him.

Diana looked up at her husband and Superman could not focus enough on her. Even though his focus was being diverted by what Kara and Dinah were up to on the other end of the room.

Kara made sure to watch Dinah's eyes, giving her too much pleasure but not enough. Then again, this wasn't the first bitch that she dominated she thought about Powergirl, but this is different, but she was learning some new skills from Diana and that made her all excited.

Just like Diana servicing Kal's cock was causing her loins to get excited and Kara pushed the toy into Dinah, causing the blonde haired woman to be pleasured.

'Easy, easy,' Diana thought to her and she tightened her tits around Kal, feeling the lingering pleasurable effect around her and her tits stroke him up and again once again.  
There was a feeling between his legs and his balls were about to burst with the pleasure. The amazon princess prepared to get him to cum.

The first splatter nearly caught her off guard, but her tits were coated with his thick white spunk. Diana closed her eyes with pure pleasure, rearing her head back and feeling his cum coat her breasts. A few more splatters on them and she could feel him expend his load.

Kara was such a good student, she removed Dinah's gag and she dragged her over by Dinah.

"Clean her up," Kara told her and Dinah nodded her head, the blonde haired crime fighter is preparing to lick and suck the cum up off of her tits.

The raven haired amazon princess really felt pleasure course through her body as Dinah licked her and Diana licked her large luisious red lips, seeing the clear liquids flow between her legs.

"On your back pet, you get a reward for being a good girl," Supergirl said and she smiled with the amazon princess pushing herself over Dinah's thighs, and she looked completely wet. There were so many amazing juices to suck up.

Dinah could feel Kara's tanned thighs press over her mouth and the blonde closed her eyes, bringing her hips down onto her mouth.

"Eat me," Kara demanded her and she pinched her nipple which caused Dinah to lick her insides swiftly.

Diana was lapping up Dinah from the other end and she could feel her husband's hardness brush against her. The woman could feel him.

"Just fuck me, and fuck me hard, make me yours again and again," Diana said with a smile, and her hands gave him a grip to his cock and balls, encouraging him to go into her.

The black haired kryptonian pushed himself into his sexy wife from behind, he entered her tightness from behind and she was really tight, Diana's wet pussy engulfed his massive cock and he grabbed his hands around her, pushing himself into her body, passing through her with a few hard and fast thrusts.

Diana bit down on her lip and accepted him into her. She decided to return to Dinah's pussy, mostly to have something to much on, Superman roamed her body, feeling her up.

"Oh that is so good, fuck her Kal, fuck her until she can't walk straight, please, please do it," Diana panted, her thighs grinded against Diana's face and Dinah stroked her insides with her tongue in response.

"dont worry, I think that I will fuck my wife so hard until she cant walk," the kryptonian grunted, pushing himself into her, His balls tingled, he was this close to releasing his load into her. His balls were about ready to burst, all that he needed was a few more thrusts and he would have her. She was pretty much underneath him, her breasts were palm of his hands. Diana closed her eyes, she felt her beloved swiftly make her his, again and again and again. His thrusts slammed into her body and Diana whimpered, her tightness clamping her husband thick tool, the kryptonian felt her and she was so tight and wet, the kryptonian big balls were loading up with their cum and he pushed himself into her, Their wet organs connected with each other.

'Own me, Kal-El, oh I'm sure that your cum feels as good inside me as it tastes as always,' Diana whispered hotly and the kryptonian grabbed his wife, putting pressure on her,

"You might not be able to walk for a while," the blue eyed kryptonian whispered to his lover,

"I'm sure she hopes so, don't hold back, whatever you do," Kara whimpered

" i am an amazon Kara, my body can take anything, so please dont show mercy on my pussy kal, i know you want to" Diana replied with a pride, the kryptonian is not planning on showing mercy to her pussy, he continued his assault on his first wifes pussy, Supergirl bent down.

"Worship my ass, pet, I know that you want too." Supergirl stated to Dinah, the kryptonian's balls twitched and he fucked Diana harder yet, as he could see his cousin's tight ass and Dinah plant her lips onto it, he watched Dinah 'they train her in to a good pet she didn't even complain' the kryptonian though him self, the blonde crime fighter tongue worked into her tight asshole and Kal slammed his manhood into her as hard as he could go from behind.

He roamed all over her body, the feeling of release was coming rather soon to be honest. Diana's pussy made sure to tighten her pussy grip around the kryptonian big cock in order to milk every drop of cum out of her beloved husband,

'I'm ready for you, deposit your gift in me, Kal,' Diana purred to her husband, her walls stroking against him. His hands cupped underneath her tits and he rammed into her.  
He didn't dare slow down, especially when he was that close. Diana's walls tightened, the sense of orgasm working around him. She milked his thrust every last step of the way.

Supergirl moaned as Diana's hands reached up, cupping her breasts, as the blonde haired female crime fighter rimmed her ass as well, The black haired kryptonian's balls tightened and he was about fit to burst into her,

"Cum in her, I can feel you're ready, let it loose," Supergirl breathed, and Kal pushed into her, his balls tightening and he was about ready to Finish in Diana he did, his load splattered into her. The amazon princess mewled, taking his load deep into her inner chambers, and she collapsed, feeling him expel his load into her,

She was ready for more in a moment but she figured that Kara was more than able to take charge when she caught her breath, the training and sex continued for the rest of the day,

Athena waited on the bed. The black corset she wore stretched up over her breasts, the thong she wore showcased her lower half quite nicely. The stockings and the garter belt she wore added to the fun and games, the whip topped off the outfit with a nice touch which she cracked in her hand.

"So the ritual went a bit more intense than I would have liked it to," Athena said. rested on the bed, dressed in nothing but a rather racy black thong when she rested on the bed. "But don't worry, there's going to be somewhere here to ease the symptoms, both of our symptoms."

Eirene goddess of peace's body burned. It was a good thing that Athena was able to hold her down on the bed while she did. Her body hungered for something. She couldn't wait to have it.

Suddenly a light flashed before her, Superman standing there before her. He raised his eyebrow to Athena, Athena could see her father is clearly upset,

"Dont be mad Daddy, i was going through one of the rituals with Eirene well goddess of peace," Athena explained before her stepfather Superman could say anything. "And it seemed to do well…..until we overdid it too much…"

"And it spiked her sex drive, didn't it?" Superman asked, he could clearly sense the arousal of the two womans, the goddess of wisdom shrugged her shoulders.

"It did mine a little bit too but she took most of the blast, it driving her crazy, i need your help" Athena replied to her father, Eirene struggled against her bindings on the bed. She looked at the blue eyed kryptonian with wanton lust in her eyes,

"Please, take me, before it overwhelms me," Eirene moanamed, the goddess of peace felt her hips twitch at the thought of him, There was only one way to get released from him. The dark haired female struggled against her bindings on the bed.

"You're in quite the predicament," Superman said. He looked over Eirene and inhaled the scent coming from her body. "And it feels really good, doesn't it?"

Superman placed his hand on the edge of her arousal. It soaked through the crotch of his panties and saturated his finger, 'why the fuck she wearing panties, maybe Athena introduced them to Eirene' the kryptonian though himself, He popped his finger into his mouth and slowly sucked it down, it felt like honey,

"She tastes like you overdid it," Superman said. The kryptonian continued to slowly suck his finger. Eirene's eyes burned with pleasure. She wanted this badly. She needed this in the worst way possible.

"Let me see father?" Athena asked. She knew that this was driving Eirene made. She gave the dark haired woman the same taste test.

Eirene closed her eyes. It was almost too much, the goddess nipples were so hard and tender. They needed to be treated and right now.

"Do you want me to beg for it, please?" goddess pleaded. She felt pained.

"Now that I'm here, maybe you should release her my dear daughter," Superman suggested, she didn't want a life lost because of him, Athena looked at him, her mouth wide open. There was a moment where her mouth hung open in surprise.

"And yes, are you sure, i mean she is a sex starved goddess, you really want to do that," Athena asked, Superman nodded,

"Yes, if he's sure, than release me!" Eirene yelled, she always envy war( Diana ) having this kryptonian on her side, well she never slept with a man after Diana killed ares and took his mantle, she doesn't anyone feel worthy for her until, she meet this kryptonian, she watched the kryptonian fucked Athena, Hera, Strife and made them their bitch, She want him now, she know the kryptonian can handle her millions times over,

Athena decided that since her step father was sure, she allowed Eirene to break free from her magical bindings, Seconds later, things fixed to get extremely heated.

Eirene tore the kryptonian formal's pants off, which was brought by Diana, she is going very mad, the kryptonian thought himself. The goddess of peace was not one to wait when she really wanted something. Athena watched in amusement. The bottom half of his shirt also was torn. She shredded his underwear next.  
Her hand clutched the kryptonian thirteen inch mighty cock in a tight grip,

Superman felt her snug grip around him. It looked like that she was trying to break some kind of record of getting him hard.

"Slow down, or it will overwhelm you," the blue eye kryptonian whispered, he is not complaining about the fast, he want make sure the she is alright, He grabbed the back of goddess of peace's head. "You need to lick slowly. Start at the base and work your way up."

Eirene wanted him to shove this cock into her mouth about ten minutes ago and face fuck her until she was numb. She closed her eyes and decided to play his game, at least for now.

"Athena, stimulate this slut pussy with your magic for every forty five seconds," the kryptonian commented to her daughter. The goddess of peace slowly licked him, slathering his penis with her salvia.

Eirene felt something push between her legs. She shook in pleasure when she worked him over,

"Oh gaea, It feel so good, keep doing it" Eirene moaned. She could see Athena giving her some release. That wouldn't give her all of the release she needed.

"Time to worship my father, show him the gratitude for helping you, be a gratefull bitch" Athena whispered to Eirene, the goddess of wisdom, Athena decided to help guide Eirene's head for her father mighty phallus.

"Take my cock into your mouth and suck it until i cum is in your mouth," Superman ordered to the goddess of peace. The goddess mouth pushed around his throbbing tool to worship him.

The kryptonian hissed when he felt her tight mouth around him. Both of his hands placed on the back of her head, Eirene brought herself down onto his throbbing manhood hard as he could go.

"That's it whore keep doing it," the kryptonian groaned. She wasn't as experienced as the Hera, so He was doing his valuable duty to give her the experience so she could turn like Hera,

Athena got down between the kryptonian's legs as well. She groped his balls and fondled them in her hand. The goddess of wisdom soft hand brushed against his nut sac over and over again.

"thats it, keep doing it!" Superman encouraged them. The combined assault of both goddess did things to him that was wonderful.

Eirene's body kept heating up, Athena alternated between giving pleasure of her nipples and her cunt with her powers.

"You're going to earn your prize now," Superman said. He grabbed onto Eirene's head and made sure she was looking at him. "So hot, you choking on my cock,"

The goddess of wisdom took him deep into her throat in response. The kryptonian blue eyes glazed over. The time was coming for her treat. She could barely wait it out. He pumped himself into her mouth. A load was about ready to come and she wanted to swallow every last drop of it.

"Choking on my cock, oh you feel so good," Superman whispered. The kryptonian wrapped his hands around Eirene, Athena sucked on her step father's balls while Eirene continued to bob on his cock, The combined rush felt so good.

The next thing the kryptonian knew, his balls tightened and he sent a flowing rush of his seed down Eirene's throat. The goddess of peace sucked down every last drop of her gods cum like she was a starving woman.

Eirene got to her feet. No sooner did she do so was her eyes locked completely on Athena. The goddess of peace eyes is full of beauty flashed with absolute radiance. Eirene brought her hands on Athena's corset and ripped it open.

The goddess of wisdom breasts spilled out with erect nipples pointing, Eirene wrapped her mouth around Athena's erect pink nipple and sucked it. She made sure her eyes were locked onto her new god eye,

Superman's cock sprung up like a steel pole. It was hard to figure out which one to fuck first. In this case, Eirene looked to be the one that was far more of a need of a hard fucking.

He pulled Eirene roughly away from Athena and rammed her into the wall. He started to kiss down the side of her neck, Eirene's nipples were so hard they almost hurt. She clearly appreciated the attention the kryptonian gave to them. His tongue licked them, Superman lifted her legs up so they were draped over his shoulder. His tongue snaked into her belly button. Eirene sighed when he kissed closer down her body. He was almost there. So close, he was about ready to part her legs.

Superman rubbed Eirene's clit using his superspeed and caused a spark of energy to flow through it. The blue eyed kryptonian spread her inner lips.

'Oh you're in for a treat now,' Athena thought. That did a wonder of raising the anticipation in Eirene's mind, the kryptonian's tongue jammed into her tight cunt, he used her superspeed to vibrate his tongue on her cunt, the dark haired goddess felt like she was taken to heaven by this mortal man's oral talents. He held her up with his great tongue. His tongue swiped against her inner walls and he brought the hot juices onto his tongue, capturing them.

"Such a horny bitch and such a good taste," Superman hissed. Eirene spasmed again, and Athena locked her pleasure onto Eirene's mind using her godly power. The blonde goddess kept pumping her fingers deep into her gushing cunt in time with her daddy's tongue on Eirene pussy.

'Don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute,' Superman thought. Eirene was slick and wet, the kryptonian pushed his thirteen inch phallus into her tight cum with one fell motion. Her pussy was so hot, so tight, so wet. It felt like a nice slippery vice wrapped around his cock.

"OOOOOH, you feel so good, much better than Ares, so much strength i can feel it" Eirene moaned. She meant this from the bottom of her heart, the blue eyed kryptonian's throbbing manhood spiking its depths into her body caused her to explode in pleasure. Superman held onto her and kept pumping into her body using her superspeed.

"So, I heard," Superman said. He grunted when he forced himself into her. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up straight."

Eirene held onto his shoulder in response and smiled.

"Oh, that's the idea…..that's the fucking idea!" Eirene moanamed like bitch in heat, the kryptonian plowed his dripping rod into her dripping pussy using his Superspeed. His manhood spiked into her wet pussy like a blur, when he worked his rod deep into her.  
He shoved his face between her breasts. The goddess of peace nearly lost her mind with how his talented mouth worked her over,

Superman thrashed on the bed. She kept watching the kryptonian work over her . She went in too deep within her,

'Can't pull out now,' Athena moaned. She closed her eyes and she could imagine her daddy's cock plowing into her on the bed like a whore, Her fingers weren't sufficient enough to get her off more than a little bit. Athena thrashed and pumped herself onto him,

"Naughty girl, trying to do that to me, perhaps you need some punishment by your daddy," Superman said to Athena, Superman left the goddess of wisdom slumped against the wall and panting from her latest orgasm. It wasn't like she was lacking any attention. Athena squealed when Superman stood above her. He pinned her hands down onto the back of her head. Her legs spread to allow him to spike his rod into her.

"Take me, daddy please!" Athena begged. Her eyes burned with the most wanton kind of lust. Her nipples ached.  
She wanted this so badly. She wanted his cock so badly.

Superman forced his throbbing pole between her eager pussy. Athena's hot cunt enveloped him. Thanks to her god powers she always gave a type of warmth that couldn't be described by mere words, he held onto her hips and spiked her down onto the bed, Athena bit down on her lip and the kryptonian kept pushing his rod down into her body. The wet cunt kept rubbing him in pleasure. Athena was in heat.

Eirene felt the same sensations Athena held. That wasn't doing a job in sating her lust. No it was far from it. It caused her lust to explode even more. She felt both what Superman felt and what Athena felt at the same time. Mind numbing experience wouldn't cover it.  
Suddenly was down on the bed, between Athena and Superman. Athena was in front of her and Superman was on the other side.

Athena had something hard and fleshy strapped to her waist. The kryptonian's manhood pressed against the outer reaches of her anus. Her tightest hole was about ready to be violated and Eirene was fine enough with this.

"Fuck my asshole, i am just a whore who enjoyed fucking oh" Eirene moaned. Athena's magical strap pushed into her dripping hot pussy,

Athena felt like she buried herself into Eirene's pussy. The blonde pressed her breasts against Eirene.

"I feel responsible for what happened, so anything to help you work out your aggression," Athena whispered in Eirene's ear,

"Yes, anything," Eirene panted. She bit down on her lip and felt Superman work deep into her from both ends.

"Anything and everything," Superman commented when he pushed himself deep into her hot anus from behind. The goddess of peace tightest hole felt like heaven around Superman's manhood. He watched Athena lavish Eirene's breasts when she pumped into her.

The goddess of peace had dreams like this. This was far better than any dream, this was reality. The bonds between this trio would be cemented on this day, the sweaty combination of flesh smacking on flesh continued to escalate. Superman grunted. He had been saving off a proper load to plant into Eirene asshole.

"You want to switch, Daddy," Athena asked to. She wondered what Eirene would think when Superman revealed he had been holding back the orgasm on her, Superman nodded and left Eirene panting.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Eirene asked with a frustration, Superman plunged into her front hole and Athena took her back hole. Both of them worked into her from either side.

"It's time to free you, Eirene." Athena said to Eirene, the goddess of peace wondered exactly what that meant. She found out in a matter of seconds when her cunt crushed around the kryptonian's throbbing manhood. The orgasm rocked her body, Athena smiled, she released her juices into Eirene's ass from behind. The magical strap faded and she just rested her sweaty body against Eirene's back.

The goddess of peace felt the stimulation of Superman's hard muscular chest pressed against her chest and Athena's large soft breasts pressed against her back. That was a pretty good combination as far as she was concerned.  
Her hot cunt molested Superman's throbbing rod and he did so in kind. He pushed his hands onto her breasts. The sexual energy from the over stimulation of the ritual faded from her. the kryptonian eased her into it and now he was quickly fucking her from behind.

Athena slid away in time for her daddy to roll Eirene onto her back. He slammed himself into her to plow her into the bed.

"FUCK!" Eirene yelled. Her dripping hot cunt squeezed him. The kryptonian was like a never ending stream of lust. He just kept coming like some kind of overcharged rabbit.  
Speaking of cumming, Eirene was doing that hard.

"Nice to see I've been able to drive you to four letter words," Superman said. Athena smiled and decided to gag Eirene with her pussy.

This backfired on Athena a little bit. Eirene's tongue pushed into her cunt, the overheating of Eirene's body proved to drive Superman to the edge. His large load cum aching balls looked to be around ready to give their enhanced gift.

Eirene spread her legs as far as they could go. She felt the tip of Superman touching her insides. He drove herself so far into her,

'Yes daddy, impale that cunt on your cock,' Athena said. She could feel Eirene treating her pussy. She wasn't nearly as good as her daddy but he would have to rate her in the top five or so,

Superman felt her get hot around him. She pumped his manhood when she worked him over. His balls throbbed when he pummeled into her dripping cunt.

The kryptonian thought that one more push would do it. He was nearly at the edge. He felt really good right about now. He thought that he was in a good place,

Eirene's brain hit total pleasure overload when Superman planted his seed into her body. One last push and it exploded into her body. He fired a series of splashes of seed into her body, coating her insides.

Athena collapsed down onto her body. All three collapsed in a tangled heap.

Little did they know that they were being watched by Artemis, as usual. Of course, all three of them knew that so they would put on a show for the party watching, after a long fuck session Eirene passed out, Artemis (aka goddess of hunt) flew away from that place,

"how do you like my present Daddy" Athena asked, watching Eirene passed out,

"your present" Superman asked,

"its my idea daddy to go through the ritual, you know i want to make her your bitch" Athena told to her Daddy,

"i love your present, Daddy is proud of my little girl" Superman said, the kryptonian kissed Athena passionately, both goddess sleep on Superman broad solder,

A/N= hai guys please review, any new ideas about the story are any new harem members,


	26. Harley Quinn part 2

CHAPTER 23 = Harley quinn part 2,

IN GOTHAM WAREHOUSE,

Harley quinn is not ok with her puddin plans to mess with the entire justice league in order to capture Bane and Deathstroke, she is crazy but she is not crazy enough to go against entire justice league, she dont want to go against the entire justice league, there is no winning against them, joker will go back to the arkham again, maybe they put him in some other prison with high technology, who know where they will put him, she need to stop this before he make his move against justice league,

"puddin may be we should call of the plan, messing with justice league is a bad idea," Harley said, she could see joker happy face turning in to anger, the clown slaped Harley hard on her face,

"Dont ever doubt me, my plans is perfect, without Batman, there is no one can stop me" Joker said with a smile,

IN METROPOLIS CLARK'S APARTMENT,

Hippolyta and Superman just returned from Dinner, they both eat in the nice Hotel, her husband take her to Dancing, they even went to movie, Hippolyta never felt so happy, in her life with this man means everything to her, he could do anything to her and give everything to her, she support his plans because she beleive in peace just like every amazons, she support his cause without any questions, she clearly loved her husband, she would do anything for him,

"Kal where is the key, let me open the door" Hippolyta asked to her husband, Superman watched Hippolyta, she is glowing, her tits are getting bigger, her stomach curves are gone with his child growing inside her, but it clearly look damn sexy,

"you are glowing Hippolyta" Superman said,

"this is hundredth time you are telling me about this, how i am glowing, are how beautiful i look," Hippolyta said,

"because thats 100% true Hippolyta, i love you so much" Superman said he hug Hippolyta softly, he kissed his second wife with a passion, she melted in her husbands hand,

" i am flattered my husband think i am beautiful, and i love you beautiful devil" Hippolyta said within the kiss they shared a brief kiss, they door opened from inside, Donna could see her mother and her husband passionately kissing each other,

"mmm" Donna break the kiss, Hippolyta watched her daughter, she was clearly angry about Donna, not because she break the kiss, she is suppose to be at her studies with her sister Antitope,

"what are you doing here, Donna" Hippolyta asked angrily to her daughter, they both entered the house, the young amazon princess wore a beautiful dress, look like it made of white stars, Donna sense her mother's anger, she used Superman as a shield to protect from Hippolyta wrath.

"its alright Hippolyta, its one section," Superman assured to his second wife, she softened little bit,

"not that my love, she never really goes to training like Diana, i was worried about her" Hippolyta said to Superman, the kryptonian could sense she must be fearfull amazon queen but deepdown she is a woman, who care about the people she love, Superman softened his stance.

"Diana is passionate about her studies, Donna is different than Diana, i think she must have bored the hell out of there" Superman offered with a smile, Donna could see her mother anger was gone from her face, now its full of with smile, she could learn the secret from her husband,

"actually i need to show this dress to you, i steal from Hera how do i look" Donna asked to Superman with a smile,

"You look so beautiful, you are a natural beauty, you dont need some dress to enchant your beauty," Superman said to his third wife, he is really smooth talker, Donna thought himself,

"Thank you, i love you more than anything" Donna said, the amazon princess leaned forward and placed her hands on the side of her husband's face, she kissed him, the kiss she gave him next was extremely intense. The blue eyed kryptonian's tongue swept into her mouth with ease and it was obvious from his motions that he was paying nice attention to his wife.

Superman kissed Donna slowly on the side of the neck and the young amazon princess breathed when Superman kissed down the side of it.  
Both of them were physically equal, so there is no holding back, Hippolyta watched her daughter was ravaged by her husband, she thought maybe she can teach Donna some lessons here with the help of her husband,

"Donna you are neglecting your lessons, so i though i could teach you some tricks with our husband help," Hippolyta said to Donna. "Kal, could you join me over here for a second? Donna, I want you to watch closely."

Hippolyta slowly stripped off her elegant dress. She revealed her body stocking underneath her robes. It clung to her body and filled every single curve of her nicely, her breast are little bigger, her stomach also little bigger with kal's child,

"my love," Hippolyta said with a smile, beckoning him over towards him, Hippolyta reached around and wrapped her arms around Superman's neck. She pulled him into a nice and passionate kiss, her tongue running into his mouth. The kryptonian returned the kiss and it overwhelmed her a little bit.  
His shirt was off and Hippolyta played with his muscles. She slowly run down his abs and smiled.

"Mother, I think that….." Donna said. She stopped and paused. This looked so hot that her mind was thrown off by what her pregnant mother was doing to her husband.

Hippolyta gave Superman a nice grin when she cupped his crotch through his pants. The kryptonian groaned when she played with him through his pants.

The amazon queen pulled his pants down. His throbbing big manhood stretched from the other side of his pants. Hippolyta closed her eyes and pulled down his boxer shorts.  
She could see her husband thick's manhood spring out to face her. The amazon queen grabbed his cock like a common whore.

"Donna, see what I'm doing, are you paying attention to what I'm doing?" Donna asked. She wrapped her skilled hand around Kal's tool and slowly pumped him up and down. Hippolyta was glad that her husband's cock grew in her hand. "Does that feel really good, my love?"

"Yes, it feels really good Hippolyta," Superman agreed.

"Would you like to do that for a little bit, Donna?" Hippolyta asked to her daughter.

"Yes mother," Donna replied breathlessly, the younger amazon princess walked over and held her husband thick cock in her hands. She copied her mother's actions. Donna felt good with Kal's cock swelling with desire in the palm of her hand. The young princess closed her eyes when she felt him.

Superman smiled and he reached forward towards Donna. Her nipples poked through the side of her elegant dress. The kryptonian finger brushed across them from either side.

"Please, Kal," Donna begged him. His cock grew in her hand. She wondered how big it could get. Donna was so blinded with lust.

"Our hands feel good, but sometimes are mouth is the best thing," Hippolyta commented. She descended to her knees with her husband, Donna reluctantly let go of kal's cock. The amazon queen's tongue licked up and down the kryptonian's length. The kryptonian felt The amazon queen's tongue go all the way down him, reaching the base of his cock and licking around him.  
Taking her mother's cue, Donna decided to lick the other side of her husband's cock. Daringly, she made her way down and licked his balls.

"Suck my cock," Superman said. There was lust and he roughly grabbed Hippolyta, the amazon queens hot mouth was inches away from going down onto his throbbing tool, The blonde queen's mouth tightened around his tool.

The blue eye kryptonian groaned when he felt the amazon queen hot mouth wrap around him. Hippolyta took him deep down into her throat as she could. Rocking back and forth, Hippolyta bobbed up and down. The look in her eyes when she bobbed down onto him, it was completely hot.

Donna delicately licked Superman's balls. The amazon princess sucked and licked on her husband balls,

Hippolyta could feel Superman's hands on the side of her face. He pumped forward and he grunted hard. Superman's eyes closed when Hippolyta kept working her mouth nicely.

Hippolyta could feel that Superman's balls were about ready to churn with his cum.

The woman pulled away from him, his cock wet with his salvia.

"It's your turn, Donna, honey," Hippolyta said. "Would you like to deliver the finishing blow?"

Donna kissed his big throbbing length, using her tongue to play with her husband. Her hand grabbed his balls and Donna rammed him deep into her mouth.

"That feels good Donna, you really know how to suck a cock, like i said you are natural" Superman whispered, His arms wrapped around Donna's head when she kept bobbing up and down on him.

Donna was spurred on by her husband's words. Superman wrapped his hands around the back of her head and kept ramming himself into her mouth. Rocking up and down, the kryptonian's thick manhood was deep into her mouth,

"Donna, I think….." Superman grunted.

"You're cumming my love, just let it go," Hippolyta said, Donna waited eagerly for her husband's thick cum,

The kryptonian's manhood spilled his seed into the amazon princess eager mouth, Donna managed to suck most of the seed into her mouth, although some of it dribbled down onto her chin and lips.  
Pulling around, Donna pouted at the fact she was not able to obtain all of Superman's seed deep into her mouth,

"You just need more practice and you'll be able to swallow it all," Hippolyta said. She ran her fingers over Donna's face and scooped her husband's seed off of her daughter's face,

Hippolyta made sure her husband looked at her. She sucked his husband seed off of fingers. An erotic moan echoed through the kryptonian's body and that got Superman excited.

"Strip off my clothes and return the favor," Hippolyta asked, Superman found the clasp of the dress stocking she was wearing. He kept pushing it down her. Superman could see her firm breasts bounce out for him. They were larger than before and he was tempted to suck on them.

"Not done yet, there's more," Hippolyta said, and Superman's talented hands stripped her. His hands running over her body and sending bursts of pleasure through her body,

Hippolyta's pussy exposed to him. It was beautiful and pink, exposed for him. Her long and shapely legs and firm ass made her quite droolworthy indeed, she has signs of pregnant she still look sexy,

"my love dont just stare there, common just Slowly kiss down my body, starting at my neck," Hippolyta encouraged him. Superman was making his way down. Slowly he worked his away around Hippolyta's body, kissing her collarbone. He made her way down her body. The amazon queen whimpered when she felt, Superman's mouth work on her.

"That's it, suck my breasts, harder, if you want to." Hippolyta encouraged her husband, the kryptonian's mouth lavished her breasts,

he is really know how to make a woman exited, Hippolyta lightly guided his head here and there.

"Further, lower down," Hippolyta whimpered. Superman kept kissing her. Each kiss brought a spike of passion.

She looked up and saw her daughter rubbing herself through her thong. The thought of what she was inspiring within her daughter got Hippolyta even hotter yet,

"And kiss the….." Donna started, but she was then cut off.

"Seems a bit wet for just a lesson," Superman commented idly. His hands ran over the amazon pregnant queen thighs and he kept kissing her,

Hippolyta thought that she was going to lose it. The blue eye kryptonian's thumb slowly brushed up and down her sensible clit. The friction caused her to pump her hips up more when her husband kept playing with her, His tongue went inside her.

'This is good as always, fucking Diana mother is great" Superman thought, Hippolyta had no idea what he did, but his tongue rattled into her using superspeed. Her hands placed down onto the back of his head. Her handsome husband was eating her out and causing her pleasure to increase the more that he gave to her. His kissing and licking increased down between her thighs, when he finished eating Hippolyta out. His face was stained with Hippolyta's juices.

"Why don't you clean you mother juices, Donna?" Superman asked her, the young amazon princess ran over, a bit too excitedly. She almost tripped. The kryptonian caught her into his arms and her breasts pressed against his chest. Superman relieved her of her elegant shirt and her bra.

The amazon princess tongue worked over his face, lapping up her own mother's juice's like starving woman.

"You want your pussy eaten dont you donna," Superman whispered in Donna's ears.

"Yes, yes, please," Donna said. Superman dipped her back slowly.

"I'm going to bring you to the edge and back, i am going to show you how much i love you" Superman told her. There was something lustful dancing in his eyes.

"Yes please kal, show me how much you love your wife" Donna agreed.

Superman started on the side of Donna's neck, slowly kissing down her neck. The young brunette's eyes widened completely and Superman kept kissing down.

Every inch of her body was trembling with pleasure. Donna inhaled and exhaled when the kryptonian got closer and closer.

"Please, Kal, don't tease me, please show me how you love me" Donna pleaded. She was trying to hold herself back.  
Superman wanted to sample this perfect pussy before getting onto the main event. His mouth wrapped around Donna's erect pink nipple and sucked it. She could feel her husband hot mouth on her nipples, she moanamed. He kissed all the way down her body, reaching the paradise between her thighs.

Donna felt her husband's hot mouth work her thighs. They closed up tight when he got closer and closer. His tongue brushed against her dripping slit a few times. The kryptonian's tongue was inside her. Donna could feel it.

"Like that, how about this?" the kryptonian asked.

"Yes!, Dont stop" Donna yelled in response.

"Don't….overdo it on her," Hippolyta said. She could feel the lustful feelings burning off of her daughter's body. Hippolyta's finger pushed deep into her pussy. The blonde pushed her finger into her.

The kryptonian pulled himself up and he brushed his throbbing manhood. There was only one thing that could get relief.

"Slowly, but don't worry Donna, the pain passes in less than a minute, i know your healing ability make you tight like a virgin, the pain will go away" Hippolyta encouraged them, She imagined her husband pinning her down onto the bed and plowing his throbbing cock into her. Donna knows the pain was just a way to pleasure, as a amazon she welcome pain,

Donna's lips instinctively lifted up. Her hungry pussy lips were about ready to swallow her husband's thick manhood.

"It's time," Superman said. He was amazed with how swollen and wet she was.

"I want this, I need this," Donna begged him.

"And you should get it, you should get everything that you deserve," Superman replied. the kryptonian thick manhood pushed deep into her pussy,

"You're going to have to break her my love, i can feel it" Hippolyta informed him. The kryptonian smiled and kiss Donna on the side of the mouth. That stifled her pain when he pushed on through, but soon but pure the pain turn into pleasure.

"Kal, harder, faster, i am not some fragile human bitch, i am an amazon fuck me harder, please" Donna begged him, the amazon princess could feel him bury deep into her body, the kryptonian dont hold back,

"i know, you are not a fragile bitch, you are amazon bitch, just like your sister, who i love, just like i love" Superman stated, Donna arched her back and allowed her husband to go deep into her body.

"It's best to do what my daughter wants, in cases like this dont holdback," Hippolyta said, Superman smiled, when Donna dug her fingers into his shoulder. Her encouraging moans were like pure magic. Her tight pussy wrapped around him. she felt really good wrapped around his manhood.

"Harder, harder," Donna begged him. Superman pushed into her body. He dominated her pussy. Donna returned fire, lifting her hips up to meet his manhood when he spiked into her. Donna closed her eyes, feeling him go into the depths of her.

Donna's walls pressed against him when the kryptonian thick rod went into her. His hands rolled over her body, the two of them got even more intense when the moments went by. The naughty amazon young princess pussy clutched him with her latest orgasm.

"Oh, you are perfected for an amazon," Donna breathed. She felt Superman release her orgasm slowly and allow her hips to pump up towards him.  
Her orgasm felt much better when Superman released it slowly.

After that orgasm was done, Donna managed to use her muscular legs to roll him over. Superman was trapped between her thighs and she rose herself off of the bed.

Donna hovered over his manhood. Her dripping lips were seconds away from engulfing him and bringing him deep into her, after teasing herself for a few minutes, Donna brought herself down onto him. The blue eye kryptonian squeezed the amazon princess round breasts when she sank down onto him.

"Ride me, ride me my beautiful treasure," Superman groaned. Donna bit down on her lip and used her dripping hot pussy. She brought herself up and down on her husband. She kept bouncing and her eyes glazed with immense pleasure.  
He filled her completely. Bouncing up and down, Donna allowed Superman's hands to explore every single inch of her body. Feeling the pleasure, there was seconds where she thought that she lost her mind.

"Cum for me, show me how slut you are to your mother" Superman said to her. He grabbed her tits and squeezed them. Hippolyta watched her daughter got raiding her husband manhood, this was hot, she thought herself.

"Please, Kal, I need it," Donna begged him. She pushed herself up and down onto him. The two of them rocked each other forward. The moaning coming from Amazon queen nearly diverted their attention from her.

"Please finish in me, so you can take my mother," Donna begged him. Superman grabbed her hips and slowed her down. That caused a groan to go through the mouth of the kryptonian when Superman pushed his hands all over her. Her eyes lidded over with pleasure.

"An enticing proposition," Superman informed her, grabbing her ass. "But, what are you going to do to make me cum."

Donna started to squeeze her pussy on her husband throbbing phallus, Superman's manhood pushed deep into her. Her pussy heated up, rubbing against him.

"Nice…tactics, but you know who is control, don't you?" Superman asked her, she nodded feverishly when she rocked herself up and down on him. The brunette's tight walls closed around him when she nearly pulled all the way out of him and then came down onto him.

Donna could feel things reaching a fever pitch. Superman controlled the flow of the orgasm. It allowed her body to shake all over. The young princess felt so good, better than good in fact. It was really great what her beloved husband was doing to her.  
Her walls closed around him. She pumped him even harder, gaining momentum.

"Here it comes," Superman whispered to her, the amazon princess panting escalated to a heavier manner. She brought herself down onto him and squeezed his hard rod between her thighs.

Superman guided her to a conclusion and she came down onto his tool. Donna's orgasm proceeded his immediately.

"Yes," Donna breathed. She brought her tight hot box down onto Kal's tool and felt him fire his seed into her body. Each spurt into her body made her feel so alive. The amazon princess couldn't even begin to describe the feeling.  
Each splash of seed entered her body.

The kryptonian pulled out of Donna. She fell back onto the bed and collapsed. Superman was still hard and he could see Hippolyta watching them. One hand was on her pussy and the other hand was on her breasts, rubbing them.

"I beleive my dick needs attention," Superman whispered. He made his way over to the amazon queen,

"Yes, give me your cock," Hippolyta begged him. She never felt this fire burn through her body. His power was overwhelming, His cock was ten times more overwhelming. It spread her apart.

"You're very tight, Hippolyta, just like your daughters" Superman grunted. He slid into her, Hippolyta felt her husband's raw power wash over her,

"Yes, faster, faster, faster, faster, my love!" Hippolyta yelled. Superman pulled out of her.

"Get on your hands and knees," Superman whispered to her, the amazon queen obeyed him. It wasn't a question at all. She got on her hands and knees before her beloved and swayed her tight rear in front of him. Superman placed his hands on either side of her. The woman could feel his hands brush her ass, the kryptonian could feel his manhood slid into her from behind. The amazon queen whimpered when she felt his cock enter her body.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Superman asked her. There was a pleasure dancing through his eyes, her husband raw power felt good and caused him to swell with her, Superman grabbed Hippolyta's swinging tits and squeezed them.

"Yes, yes, it feels so good, fuck me hard like you fucked my daughter!" Hippolyta yelled at the top of her lungs, Superman plowed into her from behind nice and hard. His balls slapped against her from behind when he entered her.  
He filled and emptied her over and over again. Hippolyta thought that she felt fucked her so hard, As long as Superman got the relief he needed, it was fine. Superman was content with this beautiful blonde queen beneath him. He plowed the blonde hard from behind.

"Take me, oh take me," Hippolyta begged him. His manhood rammed into her body, the amazon queen thought that her nerve endings would erupt with pleasure.

"Now, you can cum, I won't get angry my love," Superman said. He played with her a little bit more, the amazon queen felt her orgasm, this lovely kryptonian was the first person that loved her like this.

"Yes, we were all meant to be together like this," Superman whispered. He leaned on in.

"I wish Diana was here," hippolyta said, closing her eyes.

"Yes, I agree," Superman commented. He felt her body up, Her body heated up underneath his grasp. Superman worked his way into her.

His balls were about ready to release his cum inside her.  
He allowed Hippolyta's orgasm to be let go one more then. Then Superman was able to push his way into Diana's depths and send his gift into her,

Hippolyta exploded in pleasure, cumming hard with the thought of Superman spurting his sperm into her womb,

Donna leaned back on the bed, suckling her fingers and running her hands all over her breasts.

"Ready to tag out, mother," Superman said tensely. She saw that Superman was still ready and she was ready for more of her husband,

Time passed, and Superman finally was satisfied more than enough. Donna rested against Superman's chest on the bed. She was sore, sticky, and yet satisfied, she watched her mother sleeping on his husband other side, she sleep peace full, on his other side.

GOTHAM WAYNE TOWER,

wayne tower is the one of the biggest building on the gotham, joker, Harley and some thugs wearing joker marks entered the big building with guns, Harley quinn shoot the gaurds, before anyone raise the alarm they were able to capture the entire building in fifteen min, Joker put bombs on the hostages, they entered the top floor through the stairs, the elevator is lockdown, the joker watched the manager of the wayne tower,

"what's your name" joker asked the manager, joker could see the manager is clearly afraid of, he take the knife and bring it close to the manager face,

"its steve sir, please dont kill me" the manager replied in horror,

"are you afraid steve, oh dont be afraid, i just want to make you smile" joker said with a smile, before, he would do anything the entire guns, the bombs and the knife was melted in a nano sec," whoever did that they are going pay, that my favourite knife"

Joker watched Superman standing there, the thugs were clearly afraid, harley this is the first time she see Superman, she must admit he is the hottest guy in the planet, she knows they are prepare for Superman, joker steal the kryptonite from lexcorp,

"what do you want joker,? Superman asked the joker, Superman was patrolling metropolis with Supergirl, they have been Sex in the sky, suddenly Superman could hear guns shots from gotham, after they both had their orgasm, Superman came to gotham with Supergirl, the kryptonian asked his cousin to float a kilometer away from the building, he destroyed thugs guns, the bombs on hostage bodies, plus the knife with his heat vision, and now he is asking joker what he want,

" oh let me tell you what i want " joker replied with a smile he tried to take kryptonite from the pocket, which is hidden in the lead, but joker couldn't able find it,

" where is it harley, did you take the kryptonite from me" joker asked Harley in a angry tone, he try to hit her, but Superman caught the clowns hand,

"looking for this" Superman asked to joker, the clown could clearly see the lead box in his hand, harley could see the plan is over, she started to run away from the floor to stairs, she need to escape inorder to save her puddin,

"How, i thought you cant see through lead, how?" joker asked,

"you are a clown joker nothing more, i scanned your body, there is a simple lead box, you really think i am fool, i got superintellect as my power, it easy to figure out whats in the lead box, you lose joker time to goto the prison, this time you are not going to escape from there" Superman said, joker laughed loudly.

"you think i am lose not by a long shot, i put ten suicide squad bombers in gotham, i just need to pull the trigger, the entire gotham is going to be a hell unless you give me what i wanted, i am going to pull the trigger" Joker replied with a laugh.

"what do you want?" Superman asked to the clown,

"listen to me boyscout, i want you to surrender Bane and Deathstroke to me from justice league custody," joker replied,

"why" Superman asked,

" Because i want revenge on then for killing Batman," Joker replied,really that the reason superman thought himself smiled a little bit. He just take away the trigger from the clowns hand in 0.00002 sec, Superman graped joker by throat and knock him out before he even blink. and hand him to the police,

" i think everything went well " superman told himself, he couldn't sense his cousin or Harley in gotham, the blonde floated a kilometer away from the wayne tower, she heard the conversation between joker and Superman, when the movement joker said there are suicide bombers in gotham, she scan the entire gotham in a nano sec she find them, she destroyed the bombs simple wiring in nano sec with her heat vision, she give her cousin a signal, she could see his cousin knock the Joker out, she could see harley run through the stairs, Supergirl just flow there in a sec and knocked Harley and take her to fortress, thinking what she plan for her, she is really angry about Harley breaking her date with her cousin, She is going to make Harley pay,for what she said,

IN THE FORTRESS,

"wake up Harley, time to have fun" Supergirl stated with a grin,

"not cool little girl, let me out, i need to save my puddin," Harley cried aloud, Supergirl smack her hard on her stomach with a paddle,

"aw" Harley cried,

"you are not going to speak unless you want to hurt" Supergirl stated with a smile,

"Oh you are going to hurt me, oh you know puddin use to do that to me, please do it smack me" Harley replied, Supergirl started to paddle both of her breast left and right for two hundred on each side of her cleavage,

"oh, i love you, my god its been months puddin did that, oh please do it again" Harley pleaded. supergirl watched this woman, she is different from anyone she knows, she is enjoying the pain, she needed different punishment for what she did, so Supergirl try to talk to her and find her weakness.

"what is your favourite part of bdsm" Supergirl asked,

"well, my puddin he used like a whore he fuck me with his big eight inch cock, but after batman's dead he never fucked me, he never even allow me to cum after that" Harley stated in a frustration, Supergirl now know what her weak point, she did not have sex in months, she is going make her pay for breaking her date in the sky, she put a ball gag on harley mouth. Harley struggled against the chains, Supergirl message her cousin to meet her to the fortress.

Superman arrived the fortress, Superman could see Harley chained in the chair with ball gag, he could see Supergirl is coming to him,

Supergirl and Superman pulled each other into a long and deep kiss, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. His body was her wonderland and she ripped his shirt open, to see his muscular abs and chest, before pushing him down on the couch.

Harley was chained on the chair, Harley quinn stood there, unable to move or stop what was going to happen next, she watch Superman and his cousin kissing each other, its fucking insane its wrong Harley thought,

Superman and Supergirl exchanged a heated kiss, with the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as the lip action intensified. She sucked on his lips, working her tongue into his mouth and he captured the organ with his mouth, sucking on it. She appreciated these actions and appreciated his hands removing the clasp of the top of her uniform, to release her natural state to the world. Her breasts were bared to his babycousin and not to mention his. The kryptonian reached forward to claim them,

"Beautiful as always Kara," Superman stated as he squeezed them and Supergirl closed her eyes, feeling the pleasurable motions on him. "But then again, they were made for me, weren't they?"

"Yes, they are, great merciful Rao," Supergirl breathed, working his costume off, her pussy dripped with desire. It had been several hours since he was in her and she hungered for more,

The kryptonian rolled his hands over his cousin body, working them over her breasts and feeling her reactions against his hands. She made deep sensual sounds as she straddled his lap and he placed his face in her breasts, sucking on them.  
The young kryptonian threw her head back in a lustful groan.

"That's the spot, oh that's the spot fuck me cousin," Supergirl panted as he motor boarded her breasts and the bottom half of her uniform was down, seeing herself in all of her glory. Superman reached several fingers down and played her dripping snatch.  
One finger was in her, crooked slightly, as he pushed in and out of her, and the lust fogged over her. She managed to fish his cock out of his pants and wrap her hand tightly around it. The firm squeeze caused him to be excited, she could sense it, Harley quinn on the other hand clearly watches, what is happening. 'MR.S is fucking his own cousin thats gross' Harley thought herself,

"The best," Superman grunted as he pumped inside the tight organ beneath him.

"I know," Supergirl panted as his cousin inserted his another finger in her. Her nerve endings felt like they were being worked over every single way.

The blonde haired kryptonian girl closed her eyes, laying back as he allowed Superman to finger her as she stroked his cock. Their combined motions were something that was a sight to behold but Supergirl wanted even more.

Supergirl sensed her want and positioned her body so Harley could see her face. Once Supergirl realized what the her baby cousin was doing, a smile crossed her face, a wicked ear to ear grin.

"Oh Kal, you are so devilishly naughty," Supergirl stated as Superman grabbed her hips and teased her opening. He sucked on her clit from behind, causing the stimulation to increased in her. "Don't….ah…wait, stick it in me."

She breathed heavily as Superman worked on his cousin nerve endings for a little bit before he lined up his cock, teasing her in the opening.

"YES!"

Without another word, the blue eye kryptonian plunged himself into her. He always enjoyed being balls deep in a beautiful young woman and the fact that this was his cousin increased the passions that he enjoyed, he could hardly wait to feel her wrapped around him. The blonde haired girl closed her eyes as Superman worked his cock into her from behind, sending his big throbbing phallus between her legs.

Supergirl's face turned slowly, making sure that Harley quinn saw the pleasure that washed over her. His cock buried itself into her and she squeezed around him, making sure to work it with her inner muscles. These meetings were all about mutual pleasure and she was not about to let herself down, as she could give her baby cousin everything.

"You just can't get enough of me," Superman grunted as he cupped his cousin's breasts and kept pumping into her from behind. He could feel her in ways like Diana, karen, and the goddess, that he could not feel the women that he made love to in the past like lana, chole,

He picked up the pace and continued to spear into her like there was no tomorrow, and the young woman tightened around him, feeling the pumping of his cock into her. She was caught off guard by an amazing orgasm as he plunged in and out of her, fucking her from behind.  
Harley quinn saw every moan that Supergirl gave, every flicker of pleasure in her eye, everything, Harley is now jealous as Superman worked into her. The woman was unable to move, unable to give any gratification to herself. She stood there, feeling the burning between her legs and cursing the freak for being much larger than Vernon ever hoped to be.

Supergirl sensed the frustration coming from the woman before her and that was good, she deserved every amount of frustration. That spiteful bitch deserved having her hands tied and deserved watching a treat that she would never receive from her baby cousin. Superman's cock worked into her pussy from behind, causing her to moan loudly.

"Damn, we can go like this all night," Superman breathed as he pulled her hair slightly which caused her to go wild, feeling this dominating force pummel her.

"Yes, yes, we can," Supergirl panted as she closed her eyes and once again his cock continued to cut through her.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, burying his cock into her pussy, and the blonde haired girl closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure. The orgasm rocked her body, in fact they were getting more intense at all.

"Your body's like heaven," Superman breathed as he ran his hands down her young body, pausing for a moment but she growled, biting down on his finger which was his indication to fuck her harder.  
Fuck her harder was what he did, he drilled her pussy from behind. His long and thick cock buried between her thighs, and Supergirl's eyes flickered shut with the pleasure, yes she felt the pleasure, she felt her body heating up from the pleasure, tightening around his cock as he continued to work into her like there was no tommorrow.

The two of them went at it like animals in heat, with Supergirl bringing herself to more pleasurable heights, her moans getting louder. His balls slapped against her thighs from behind and her heart beat faster and faster as he slammed into her.

"Make me feel like a woman, that's it, you're a real man!" Supergirl moanamed,

Harley once again wondered how much of this she was going to take. She was a petrified chained in the chair, unable to move her legs and she felt her pulse quicken, There was no chance for her to go between her legs because she could not move her arms at all.

Superman grabbed Supergirl around the waist and floated her up, so she was face to face with Harley, she could sense, she is getting her revenge. Then Superman really let her have it, slamming his cock into her pussy, nailing her with hard thrusts that worked her out.

"YES!" Supergirl yelled as she made sure Harley quinn's eyes were locked upon her face. Not that the woman could close them, they had been forced open. "You know how to fuck a woman right, baby!"

Supergirl was tilted in the air and Superman grabbed her around the hips before he speared into her at hyper speed. This caused the blonde haired girl to close her eyes and scream out loud, her baby cousin member spearing into her tight pussy from behind.

The blonde haired girl tightened around his prick from behind and continued to work into her, squeezing him with her pussy, really milking him with each passing thrust, Superman was wrapped in this pussy of this sexual dream but he was reaching his peak after over an hour. She wrapped around him tightly and captured his mouth in a lingering kiss as she turned around. The sparks of sexuality flew through the air as she bit his tongue and sucked on it like she might on his cock. He picked up the pace and speared into her several more times, working into her from behind.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust, it disappeared in and out of her, his balls slapping across her thighs as he picked up the pace. The Kryptonian closed his eyes as he buried himself into her and her tight pussy tightened around him as he continued to work into her.

"Cumming," Superman rasped as he felt her pussy was fucked rather well at least for now.

"Yes, give it all to me ,give it all to me, I want it in me!" Supergirl yelled, giving Harley quite the show to get her even more riled up.

Superman thrust his thick rod into her a few more times and his balls tightened before he sprayed his fluids down into her tight wet hole. Both saw sparks that only a powerful orgasm between two Kryptonians could give. Her tight pussy milked him, milked every last drop of cum out of his balls.

Supergirl watched Harley quinn's reaction, she could not move but Superman did her eyes say many things. They said many things about what she thought about the display that she had been forced to watch. How she had been humiliated by seeing another woman be given more pleasure than her puddin ever given her in all the years. The Blonde haired Kryptonian's face crossed with a grin.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you?" Supergirl asked to Harley quinn.

Harley could not answer because of the ball gag that she was in but at the same time, the look on her face said more than enough.

"I bet you would have liked some of that, wouldn't you?" Supergirl asked, there was no response but again Supergirl had no need for her to respond, the look on Harley quinn's face said more than enough. The wanton desire for Superman,

"I bet you would have liked it if Superman held you down and fucked you, treating you like the dirty, depraved whore that you always wanted to be," Supergirl breathed as she placed her hand on Harley quinn's forehead. "How about it, one taste at some kind of satisfication? You want it, don't you? You want my cousin to pin you down and make a woman out of you, in ways that your pathetic meat sack of the joker couldn't?"

The kryptonian watched her, seeing where this was going.

"You want him don't you?" Supergirl asked as Harley watched her, struggling to speak. "You want my cousin, no matter how wrong your foolish morality thinks it is, don't you? No matter how much you hate him for taking you puddin back to prison, you want him to ravish you. To give you more pleasure in one day than you ever experienced in your entire life." Supergirl removed her gag.

"Yes please fuck me MR S, like a whore" Harley breathed, humiliated at the thought of cheating on her puddin. Kara place the ball gag back on her mouth,

" not now Harley, Kal i want to have sex with you in the sky" Supergirl graped Superman, they both storm away from the room, Harley is really frustrated from the hot sight of sex between cousins , she really needed relief. Now she could really see both of them storm out of the room,

A HOUR LATER,

Superman returned to the room where harley chained in the chair, he could clearly sense the arousal and the discomfort of harley, she is trying to grind her pussy in the chair to get some relief, but nothing came out of there.

Harley watched the kryptonian he is in formal dress, he is wearing jeans pant and a shirt he came near her,

"ok Harley, i understand you clearly want me to fuck you, so let make some ground rules here shall we" Superman asked to Harley, the woman only nodded, she really needed the handsome man to pin her down and fuck her like a common whore.

"well i am going to take of the ball gag, you speak only when i ask questions, the punishment for disobeying me is simple, i let you alone here for another week until you learn to disciple, do you understand?," Superman asked to Harley. She only nodded in response, Superman take the ball gag, she tempted to speak, but she afraid for another weak without sex, she really need it now, so she wisely keep her mouth shut.

"good girl, do you want me to fuck you" Superman asked,

"yes MR S, Harley replied, Superman put a syringe from his pocket,

"well, this syrum, i just invented it, it will make you strong nearly strong as amazons, but you will promise me that you will obey me no matter what" Superman told to Harley,

"yes, MR S i will obey you no matter what" she is exited having sex with the handsome kryptonian, but also feel sorry about cheating on her puddin, Superman injected the serum, Harley could feel the strength growing in her. Harley begin to regret what she was about to do,

"i cant do this, i need to go" Harley stated, Superman know this would happens but he is prepared,

"well watch this" Superman stated, he waved his hand, a projector came there, Harley could see there is a viedo of Harley and Poison ivy having sex, Harley watched in shock,

"well do you realise what will happen if show this to Joker" Superman asked, Harley face hung with the defeat look on her face, Superman could easily sense the defeat Harley face,

"Stand up and take off all your clothes." Superman ordered to Harley quinn, her eyes snapped up to the kryptonian with a pleading look. The kryptonian eyes stayed right on hers and he gave her no indication that he was kidding.

She scanned the Kryptonian face for any kind of weakness in his demand to get away from this. Superman knew this would be the hard part for him to pull off, but he is natural.

"Do I have to say it again?" Superman asked Harley, She looked back down at her hands fidgeting in her lap and shook her head. She didn't move and Superman let Harley sit there for about thirty seconds. Then he stood up and said,

"OK. It's no skin off my back, let see the joker reaction about you and poison ivy having sex when he is in prison" Superman stated, Superman slowly headed for the Superman got there,

"Mr S. Wait. I'm struggling with this but I will do anything you ask." Harley replied, Superman turned back to her and she was already unbuckling the belt around her waist. Superman stood there by the door and watched as she unzipped her leather black red short and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing thigh-high black stockings and white thong underwear. She started to kick off her high heels and Superman stopped her and told her to leave those on. The kryptonian cock was growing in the leg of his jeans.

Harley pulled her top over her head. She had one of the sexiest bra the blue kryptonian had ever seen. It didn't even cover her nipples which were erect. Her tits were smaller than most girls. Harley reached around behind her back and unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor by her short and top. The kryptonian cock was pressing hard against the denim material. The kryptonian motioned for her to finish and she hooked her thumbs in her thong and pulled it down. Tears were streaming down her face and onto her naked tits, she really feel sorry for cheating on her puddin.

Harley quinn stood there as Superman walked toward her. The kryptonian put his fingers under her tits and lifted them up. The blue eye Kryptonian thumbed her erect hard nipples and she groaned in pleasure and closed her eyes, her puddin used to tease her He stepped back.

"Harley quinn, I want you to unbutton my pants and take my cock out," Superman ordered her, More tears rolled out of her eyes but without a word, Harley quinn knelt down on the carpet and lifted the kryptonian shirt. He unbuttoned it and took it off.  
She put her hands on his thighs as she maneuvered herself up close to him. Harley quinn eyes went wide as she looked at the outline of the kryptonian hard cock in his pants and then looked up at me. Superman smiled down at her. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down his zipper. The tears stopped on harley eyes and she had a look of urgency on her face. She pulled the kryptonian jeans down like a mad girl and the kryptonian thirteen inch thick cock sprang out and hit her hard on the chin. The kryptonian kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of the jeans. Her hands were all over his thick cock in seconds. She looked at his face

"Holy Shit, Mr S. This is the biggest cock I have ever seen. Oh my God." Harley stated happily, She ran her hands up and down the length, she seen his cock, when Superman fucking his cousin, but watching it closely she cant stop running her hand through the supreme cock.

"MR.S You should have show me this first, MR.J is much smaller than this" Harley annonced happily, Superman smiled, Superman looked down at her beaming face and said,

"How much of it can you take in your mouth and throat Harley?" Superman asked,

"I don't know MR.S, MR.J is very small i deep throat him" Harley told, She smiled up at the kryptonian again and she said, "Let's find out, MR.S"

Superman smiled down at her as she stretched her lips around the tip of the kryptonian thirteen inch thick cock and pushed her mouth over the ridge. She pulled it back out and spit on the glans and rubbed her hands up and down several times to spread the lubricating saliva. She struggled to fit the head back in and then very slowly started a fantastic blowjob on nearly half of his kryptonian cock. Her hands were following her mouth action. The kryptonian head rocked back on his shoulders as a low pitched groan escaped his lungs. 'Fuck, she's good,' Superman thought.

Harley was blowing the kryptonian at a pretty good pace and air was being forced out of her mouth, "MMUUMMPPPHHH... MMMUUMMMPPHH... MMMUUMPPHH." After a minute or two of the blowjob, Harley opened her mouth wide and continued at the same pace, "AAAWWWKK ...AAAWWWKKK.. AWWWKKK."

Then Harley went to work to find out how much of his cock she could swallow. It was obviously a challenge for her. She never back from a challenge, Her eyes were watering non-stop. She pushed her head onto most of it and then gagged and pulled back to the ridge to gather herself and then went right back down until she gagged again. She tried many times but she couldn't get it all down. About two or three inches remained. She tried to stretch her lips out to grab the remaining cock and pull herself down. She finally pulled all the way off and blew out a lot of saliva. She collected it in her hand and wrapped it all around the length of the shaft and started giving the kryptonian one hell of a handjob while she flexed her jaw back and forth.

When she saw that the kryptonian was looking down at her she grinned and said,

"Mr.S I've never met a cock I couldn't deep throat, but I can't do yours. Will you fuck me with it MR'S? Please?" Harley pleaded, Superman offered her his hand to help her up. She released the kryptonian thick cock and as she stood, the cock-head dragged through her cleavage.

The kryptonian walked her backward to the chair behind her and when her heels hit the chair, she was forced to sit down. She looked up at Superman with a confused look until he pushed his thirteen inch cock between her tits. She looked down at his cock resting on her chest and then smiled up at him. She lifted both tits with her hands and pressed her fleshy globes around his cock and held it in place with her finger-tips. She let saliva drool from her mouth and down onto his cock that was sticking up above her tits and then lifted her torso so the saliva coated his cock.

The kryptonian started pivoting his hips up and down using Superspeed and his cock slid through her tunnel of tit flesh. Harley quinn tucked her chin in tight to her neck and opened her mouth to receive the head as the kryptonian pushed the length of his shaft up. She released it with a 'pop' as he rocked his hips back, sliding his cock down her crevasse.

The kryptonian started to increase his pace. His head rocked back again as the kryptonian was moaning loudly. Harley had to adjust her hands and fingers a few times. Superman could feel his orgasm coming on like a freight train. He was trying to hold it back but it was no use. Cum exploded up the shaft and hit Harley in the chin. Cum flew everywhere. She frantically tried to get the head in her mouth but four streams of cum preceded her success.

Most of the cum blew up the side of her face and landed in her hair. Her cleavage around the kryptonian cock was covered. She wasn't fazed one bit. She bobbed her head up and down on the head and swallowed everything she could collect.

When Kryptonian stopped spewing cum, she released his thick cock from between her tits and looked at the mess on her chest. She looked back up at Superman and a huge, wide grin erupted. She ran her hands across her tits and smeared cum everywhere, like it was body lotion. She did the same with the cum on her face.  
She sat back and looked at me standing before her. Superman cock is in full mass as it thirteen inch just having orgasm,

"oh MR.S your cock is still hard, MR.J would go down after he cumed one time" Harley stated,

"You seem to be very proficient at all forms of sex. Maybe you can show him some tricks until he can get it back up." Superman said, Harley laughed and offered him her hands and Superman pulled her up and then reached around her narrow waist and pulled her in close to me. Her tits pressed hard into his chest as she pushed her lips onto him gently and then a sense of urgency seemed to wash over her and she was furiously kissing Superman lips, face, neck and earlobes.

She grabbed his ass-cheeks and pulled him hard into her pelvis like she was compelling him to fuck her. She was on fire and Superman was totally enjoying it. She finally pulled back and looked at me. She was breathing very rapidly. She looked down to see how his cock was doing, it was rock hard, Superman took Harley hand and pulled her down to the hallway to bedroom and Harley slowly pushed Superman onto the bed. She climbed up behind him and crawled up his body until her crotch was on his face.

I had seen her do this with Poison ivy from the viedo, and she really got off on it. superman figured he would just wait for instructions and he didn't have to wait long.

Harley was looking straight down at his between her tits. She placed her hands on either side of her labia and spread them apart.

"That is my pussy MR'S and please MR'S I need you to lick it with your tongue." Harley pleaded, she had done this with,

The kryptonian flicked the tip of his tongue on her clitoris and she groaned hard as her hips fired back, he slowly teased her, the kryptonian slowly did it again and got the same results. The kryptonian then pushed his tongue into her pussy and she let out another groan. She started rocking her hips back and forth along his face. She was grinding her clit on his nose, Harley musky odor was a little stronger, he loved it.

Superman constantly licked her pussy and flicked her clit using her Superspeed until she had a massive orgasm after a long time, it better than anything she ever felt anything like this with Joker or Poison ivy. She grabbed her tits and mashed them and pinched her nipples as she ground her hips on his face. The kryptonian tongue-fucked her until she collapsed on the bed above her head. Her pussy was just above his eyes and he slowly watched closely as her pussy continued to pulse.

Superman reached a finger up and touched her clitoris again and Harley screamed and involuntarily ground her pussy down hard on Superman nose, She lifted her hips and looked down at me and said,

"please MR.S you can't do that. It's too sensitive. Please Stick your middle finger in my pussy and get it all slippery and then push it slowly into my anus, mr.J used to do it" Harley pleaded,

"Well that sounded pretty gross" Superman teased her, as Harley clutched onto the headboard which is made by combine olymbian metal and kryptonian metal, with her crotch on his face, Superman pushed his middle finger one knuckle deep in her ass. She moaned a little from the intrusion but she indicated that she wanted more and then more. Within five minutes,

the kryptonian had three fingers driving in and out of her ass and Harley was flailing all over the bed. The kryptonian could feel her sphincter grabbing his fingers just like her pussy had grabbed his tongue. He could feel her anal orgasm is about to come, but that's what it felt like. Her torso was flying back and then forward as her hips balanced the motion in the opposite direction. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air.

Harley quinn's hand went to her pussy and she was furiously fucking three fingers up into her pussy matching the pace of his fingers using his superspeed driving into her ass. Before her sphincter stopped quaking, she started a vaginal orgasm and it was off to the races again. She was bouncing all over the kryptonian face. This continued for at least three minutes and then she started to settle down and her breathing started to return to normal.

Harley quinn raised one leg over the kryptonian and then slid her body down beside mine and kissed his on his juice covered face. She licked his cheek and smacked her lips.

"its Yummy MR.S," Harley said. Her hand went down between his legs to find that his cock was incredibly hard as always. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft as far as they would go and began jerking his off. She lay her head down on his shoulder and snuggled up into his neck. She didn't say a word, she just slowly moved her hand up and down the shaft of his cock. After several minutes, Harley lifted her head off his shoulder.

"MR.S will you please fuck me doggy-style?" Harley pleaded, She scrambled up on her elbows and knees, with her ass wiggling in the air at the edge of the bed. The kryptonian stood on the floor behind her and moved his thirteen inch steel-pipe of a hard-on toward her pussy. She reached between her legs and grabbed the kryptonian thick cock and pulled it to the correct spot. the kryptonian slowly pushed the head of his cock in and Harley raised her head and through gritted teeth she screamed out,

"JESUS CHRIST!, MR.S you are so good, you feel millions better than Mr.J" Harley moanamed in pleasure, she dropped her head back down so she could watch the kryptonian thick thirteen inch cock plow into her pussy. With the next push, she screamed out again,

"OH FUCK. YES. YES." Harley screamed in both pain and pleasure. She was shaking her head from side to side. She groaned constantly as Superman steadily pushed the rest of his cock into her pussy.

The kryptonian was thinking maybe he could push in all the way to my balls but she jerked forward, pulling away from him, with about two inches left to go. Superman stopped there and slowly pulled all the way out. Harley slowly pushed her ass back toward him and he pushed his cock steadily to the same depth. Harley groaned steadily as the kryptonian pushed in.

Superman was pushing in and pulling out slowly because he didn't want to split into her two. The kryptonian was unsure of how fast he should go, he didn't know how much strength she got from the syrum, After a minute of she slowly gain control,

Harley grew impatient and took control as she started fucking herself furiously on his cock. The kryptonian just stopped and let her go. Man, did she ever go. She was frantic and after a couple minutes she could feel the tension building indicating that his orgasm was imminent.

"JESUS CHRIST, MR.S you are bigger than anything i ever had on my pussy." Harley screamed out, This was followed by an even more frantic pace. When he exploded his thick cum into her, she screamed out again,

"OH MY GAAAWWWDDD. MR.S I'MMM CUMMINGGG AGGGAAAINNN." Harley screamed loud, Her fucking motion disintegrated into spastic thrusts backward onto the kryptonians cock. She grabbed her hips and began thrusting his hips forward in sync with the many spurts of cum that the kryptonian were firing into her pussy. His head rocked back on his shoulders and a loud growling groan erupted from the kryptonian lungs.

Harley's pussy was clenching hard on the kryptonian cock and she screamed and groaned and moaned and combinations of each. She had already collapsed her torso to the bed with her ass in the air, her pussy still encasing his cock as it pulsed rapidly.

The kryptonian pulled his cock out and bent down to watch her pussy clenching over and over again. Harley collapsed onto her side and curled up in a fetal position. Superman climbed on the bed beside her and said,

"Harley, you need to clean off my cock with your mouth." Superman stated to Harley, She didn't hesitate as she pulled her head up onto the kryptonian hip and shoved his thirteen inch cock into her mouth. She sucked it in all the way to the balls and sucked and slurped. She lathed her tongue all around his hard cock until there was no taste of cum to be found.

When Harley pulled his cock from her mouth with a 'pop' she kissed the glans and turned her head up to look at him. She had a huge grin and a look of pure contentment on her face. She said,

"MR.S I haven't been fucked like that in...well, ever," Harley happily annonced, pulled her up to lay her head on the kryptonian broad chest with her arm around his stomach.

"Harley so you dont feel sorry for cheating on joker with me" Superman asked to Harley,

"not really mr.s, now you are my puddin, will you let your cousin, and tie me in the chair, and hurt me, then i never get remember him" Harley asked, Superman smiled,

"i think, she would happy to do that" Superman replied,

"well MR.S there is another request, can i kiss other womans, i mean Joker would never allow me do that, please MR.S" Harley pleaded,

"i dont have problem with you kissing other woman, i am sure many woman would love to kiss you" Superman replied, Harley could clearly see Superman cock is hard,

"would you fuck me again?" Harley asked, Superman smiled, The fun continued until harley passed out, after that the he take her to the amazons to train her.

A/N Hai guys please review, any new ideas,


	27. LADY SHIVA PART ONE

CHAPTER 27 : LADY SHIVA PART ONE,

A/N hai guys please review after reading this chapter fuck dc seriously i am slowly turning into marvel fan they respect their character unlike Dc, bvs make Superman a bitch to both Lois lane and Batman, now i am really angry Dc killed my favourite Superman in order to the pre 52 Superman shine who is a personal bitch to Lois lane, i hope dc will bring new 52 Superman back soon.

IN GOTHAM,

The moonlight fell softly over Gotham, yet reflected harshly from the two swords as they clashed. Once again, the violence transformed a thing of beauty into an ugly reality. If she had been a fraction of a second slower, her corpse would be lying on the rooftop and then the scene would have been peaceful again.

Helena (the world known as huntress she is a daughter of Catwoman and Batman from earth 2) barely raised her sword in time to deflect the next blow, yet it still drove her backward. She skidded several paces across the roof and raised her blade back into position, even though the conflict had left no doubt as to the eventual victor. The most she could do was delay the inevitable.

Across the roof, Lady Shiva (the mostly deadly assassin of all time) frowned scornfully. The other woman was incredibly beautiful despite her expression. She wore a stiff red and black uniform and hadn't even deigned to remove the outer jacket to fight seriously. When the blade in her hand began to shift,

Huntress couldn't quite follow the movements. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes and was grateful that her mask covered her face. Everything in her life was broken. Just when she thought she'd gained enough speech to communicate with other human beings, she'd been robbed of her ability to read body language. How that worked didn't make sense to her, yet it made her unable to keep up with a grandmaster like Lady Shiva.

Without warning Shiva flowed across the roof, her blade flashing out from all directions. Huntress managed to avoid injury on pure instinct, but the movements were beyond her. She could only survive by retreating with every blow.

Turning to run would be instant death, yet standing her ground meant she would die by a thousand tiny cuts.  
There was no one there to help her, either. Once, fleeing to Gotham would have meant she had allies. Yet now it was a lawless wasteland without Batman, that held nothing for her, either to save her life or to repair her shattered being. Perhaps death was the easiest way out...

Pain shot through her shoulder and it was over.  
Her uniform managed to turn the blade and prevent a serious injury, but her involuntary flinch was far more time than Shiva needed. In an instant her sword had opened superficial cuts on Helena's arms and legs. She dropped her sword and collapsed to her knees.  
If Lady Shiva wanted to kill her, she could have done so. Keeping her alive meant she need answers.

"You're pathetic." lady shiva returned her sword to its sheath. "You're not even worth killing as you are now. I need answers from you" Helena stared back at her flatly.

"you are trained, but given time, however, you might be an worthy opponent. Join to me, and I will train you to be a true warrior, join the league let me help to change the gotham" Shiva asked, she came here to kill Batman, when the job is Done, now she watches gotham its full of corrupted, she need an army to kill every scum bags in the gotham, she is doing all this for her daughter Cassandra cain (the world known as Batwoman). She is fighting crimes, she dont want the scum bags kill her, she want to kill everyone scum bags in the place, she watched Huntress she is a skilled warrior but not skilled as her. With proper training she maybe a better fighter someday.

"Never, you killed Batman, i will have my revenge" Helena watched Lady shiva, he maybe not his father, but he is a good man, just like her father.

"its a shame i am going to kill you for good," Lady Shiva said, she raised her sword to kill Helena, she sense a stick coming towards her she caught it, she turn to see the direction she saw nightwing, Batgirl, Batwoman and Black canary coming towards her, suddenly their is a helicopter coming from nowhere. She enter the helicopter and that disappear from the place, they watched it disappear.

"what were you thinking going against Lady shiva alone" Black canary asked, she just finished the training from amazons, she is now Superman's personal slut, she is loyal to him, she is spying on nightwing and Birds of prey for the details of their investigation on the death of Batman.

"i thought i could take her alone" Helena replied, she could see the annoying look on them. She really feel ashamed of losing the fight with Lady shiva.

"she is a better fighter than you or anyone here, Helena, there is no shame to losing to her i think lady Shiva is planning for something in the gotham" Batgirl replied.

"we need to find out what her plans before its too late" Batwoman told to them, Helena raised, Black canary give her hand.

IN THE FORTRESS

"You've had a stressful day, haven't you?" Starfire asked, Kara had just returned a short fight with mettalo, she is now invincible to Kryptonite, its a short fight, Starfire greeted her with a smile. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before the two of them spoke.

"I think we all have," Starfire responded, she just finished from date with Dick (aka Nightwing), as she stretched the blue blouse that she wore stretched up while she did, showcasing a few inches of her orange skin. Kara moved over to the other end of the tamaran princess standing behind her and began to massage the back of her neck.

Starfire leaned back and gave a sigh as Kara's talented hands began to work the back of her.

"Oh, that feels so good, keep doing that." Starfire said With a grin, Kara unbuttoned Starfire's blouse and slid it off of her shoulders. The orange skin alien was wearing nothing but a blue bra from the waist up and Kara continued to stroke her fingers over Starfire's orange skin, massaging it going down the back of her neck all the way to her back, rubbing circles in it and Starfire breathed heavily at this point, feeling Kara's hands do their work on her back.

Kara motioned for Starfire to lift her hips up and the tamaran princess did, so Kara could slide the skirt down her legs. Now Starfire sat in the chair, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue bra and panties. Kara's hands ran down Starfire's legs and massaged them.

"You like that?" Kara asked her with a mischievous grin spreading over her face.

"Yes," the orange skin alien breathed heavily at that point and the blonde worked her legs, going around the back, before she moved to her feet.  
Kara slipped Starfire's shoes off of her feet and with a tug, yanked her socks off. It was at that point where Kara began to rub the soles of Starfire's feet and her eyes glazed over in pleasure, before Kara worked over the toes.

"I hope I'm doing a good job," Kara remarked as she continued to rub and massage the soles of Starfire's feet.

"You are," Starfire breathed, her eyes heavily lidded with pleasure and she found her hand going down the front of her panties.

"my cousin does them the best, I think," Kara responded at that point, but then a wicked grin spread across her face. "Although he doesn't do it with his hand, but rather a different part of his body."

Starfire's mind went haywire as Kara's hands were all over her. She managed to articulate one statement through the fog of the pleasure that she was feeling, her eyes meeting Kara's when she stated this.

"When..aw…when is your cousin coming back?" Starfire asked, Kara ceased her actions a little bit much to starfire's disappointment but only slightly.

"In a little bit," Kara responded to Starfire with a smile on her face before she reached on, cupping her hands on Starfire's face and staring in her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean the two of us can't have some fun while we wait for my babycousin to return home." Kara said, Starfire felt shivers go down her spine and there was much more when Kara's lips smashed against hers, parting her lips with her tongue, and giving her a searing kiss. The fun was just beginning as Kara just stepped back and slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

Starfire felt her mouth-watering when Kara had pulled off her shirt to reveal her nice, supple, firm breasts. It was hard to believe that a pair of female breasts could turn her own so much as Starfire felt a warmth between her thighs at this view. Supergirl sauntered forward, dressed in nothing but an extremely short skirt that seemed to get even shorter with each passing second. Starfire found her eyes on Kara at that point.

"Suck," Kara ordered as she pointed to her breasts and at this command, Starfire felt compelled to obey. She leaned her hand forward and began to lick Kara's right breast, swirling around the nipple, and then planting her mouth on it firmly, before she sucked on it. Kara's eyes glazed over, as she breathed heavily. "Oh that's it baby, suck, suck on them like you've never sucked on anything before."

the tamaran slut switched her attentions from the kryptonian slut's right breast to her left breast, offering them the amount of love that they deserved. They were a perfect gift of female beauty as Kara could not get enough of her actions and the orange skin alien indulged herself further and further in Kara's female flesh. She heard the moans of the Supergirl which spurred Starfire to suck even more of her breasts at this point.  
Kara's eyes glazed over as she felt Starfire roll her tongue over the blonde Kryptonian's breasts, this was like heaven. Not nearly as much as heaven as her babycousin was, but it was a close enough second where she could not complain.

Kara's eyes were heavily lidded as she moaned louder and louder, feeling the joy of 's mouth suckling her, worshipping her, just giving her great pleasure.

"That's it, pleasure the tits of your mistress," Kara moaned at that point, being lost in the moment and Starfire buried herself into Kara's breasts, sucking on them, as Kara's fingers found their way down the front of Starfire's panties.  
Starfire suddenly felt the wave of pleasure engulf her when Kara began to plunge her fingers in and out of Starfire's sopping wet cunt. The fingering had never felt better and Starfire thought she was going to blow up from the great orgasm that Kara was giving her at this point, lifting her hips up to meet Kara's incoming thrusts.

With a slight plunging sound, Starfire removed her head from Kara's tits and Kara removed her fingers from Starfire's quim. She whined at the loss, but not for long, before Kara had grabbed Starfire around the waist before she flew her over to the couch.

Starfire was planted on the couch and Kara had pulled off Starfire's bra and removed her panties in a flash of light. Kara pulled off her own skirt as well and yanked her panties down over her legs to reveal her wet pussy. Starfire found herself breathing heavily at the desire and wanted to touch Kara, to give her pleasure. The bond they had compelled her to do so although Starfire did not need that much compelling.  
Kara felt herself grow wetter at the sight of the tamaran alien's body and she pulled the other blonde into a deep kiss. Starfire moaned into Kara's mouth, returning the kiss as she parted her legs. Kara rubbed her pussy up and down Starfire's own, humping her with glee. This action got Starfire rather hot, but Kara was not done.

"I want to try something," Kara said after she broke the kiss and she motioned for the couch for Starfire to lie down. The orange skinned alien did so. "No, do so on your front, with your ass presented in the air for me."

Starfire did so, having her elbows on the couch and her ass sticking up in the air, presenting herself for Kara. Kara kept her eyes on her lovely rump, perhaps she would have to indulge herself in that at another time. Right now, Kara walked over to the other side of the room and reached underneath the table.  
She pulled out a strap-on with a large dildo strapped to it, hard and solid, just waiting to be penetrated into some girl's vagina or ass. This was advanced technology strap modified so Kara or any girl who used it could feel the sensations through it as well. Kara strapped it to her and now was a time to give it a test spin.

Starfire wondered what Kara was doing, for she had her back turned, but then she found out the hard way. She felt a cock penetrate her from behind and with this motion Starfire felt it slide into her pussy, as Kara pumped her toy in and out of Starfire. The tamaran alien princess clutched onto the couch as she breathed more heavily from Kara's actions.

"How do you like that?" Kara asked at this point, as Starfire breathed heavily, eyes glazed over. Kara also played with Starfire orange's tits and ass when she pounded the strap on into her.

"Good, so good, not as good as the real thing, but still good," Starfire breathed in and out, feeling it plunge into her and stretch her in so many great ways.

Kara just smiled and sped up the thrusts she did into Starfire causing the red hair nympho beneath her to pant. She was the dominant type and Starfire seemed to be falling into the role of being quite submissive rather nicely, even if she was normally dominant in many other things. Still Kara's aura was so overwhelming that Starfire was putty in her hands.

Starfire felt the sensations that Kara gave her, and really wished Superman was here to see this, but all of those thoughts were washed out of her hand. For her first time using such an object, Kara really knew how to work her cunt with it. Then again, it was magically modified, so it was giving her all of the pleasure that she needed.

"Yeah, fuck, yeah Kara," Starfire groaned as Kara thrust deeper and deeper into her, feeling the pleasure of the strap on penetrating her from behind.

"So tight, I can feel it, but you're going to return the favor sometime," Kara managed, seeing that Superman was there, how long he had been standing there, she had no idea. She had been lost in the moment of plowing into Starfire with her new toy which made by her and suddenly thanks to her advance technology, something wonderful happened.

Kara was driven to an orgasm, but the technology within her toy had transmitted her cum into Starfire's pussy. Starfire screamed out in pure pleasure at this point as she was driven to a mind rattling orgasm from Kara's efforts.

Starfire collapsed on the couch and panted, before Kara turned around to see her babycousin standing there with a broad grin on his face, already having stripped off all of his clothes. She removed her strap on and turned to face him.

"So hot," Superman managed and with that he flew over to the other end of the room, grabbing Kara around the waist and slammed her hard against the fortress wall, giving her a passionate kiss.  
Kara was not surprised by her babycousin's actions, he was always the passionate type, and this kiss just cemented that fact. He also was squeezing her breasts rather hard and Kara moaned loudly in his mouth as that pleasure washed through her.

"You two have been naughty girls and you couldn't start without me, could you?" Superman asked Kara and suddenly Kara found herself chained in the wall using lasso, unable to move.

"Well that's okay, I'll forgive you, but naughty girls need their punishment."

"Yes, they do, punish my cunt Kal," Kara begged Superman feeling her pussy clench nice and tight at the thought and she nearly came just thinking about the kryptonian fucking her hard against the wall.

Starfire was so out of it that she had not noticed that her hands and feet had been tied with her mouth duct taped shut. It slowly did come to her after a few moments, but right now her eyes were on Superman and Kara and what they were about to do. The kryptonian hovered his cock over Kara's entrance and with a swift movement plunged it deep inside her. Kara was already nice and wet from her activities with Starfire and the kryptonian pumped into her long and hard, feeling his cock being wrapped nicely around her walls. Kara's breath got heavy as Superman placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them, before he reached around with his other hand and squeezed her ass.

"You like that slut, like me fucking you like a common whore?" Superman managed to ask, as he slammed into her slow and Kara did not like that, she liked it nice and rough.

"Fuck me harder, please Kal, fuck me harder," Supergirl groaned, managing to move her head just enough to bite down on Superman's shoulder, offering him encouragement.

Superman did not need much more encouragement, rather he put his hand on Kara's hair and offered a firm tug to it, pulling her hair. Kara clenched together around him with a super strong force and Superman hammered into her pussy much harder. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as long as Superman's hard rod pumped into her.  
Kara was in heaven at this point being fucked against the wall, getting her hair pulled, ass grabbed, breasts groped, all because of the man she loved. He knew what she liked and Kara felt herself burn with the passion of the sex that she received at this point.

Starfire watched wondering when it would be her turn, but knew that Superman just got warmed up. Her cries were slightly muffled by the duct tape over her mouth, so all she could do was watch Superman pummel into Supergirl with his cock up against the wall. This event happened while her pussy burned in desire and a wanton look appeared in the tamaran slut's eyes.

"Oh yes Kal, fuck me, fuck your cousin," Kara breathed as the lasso came loose, but this only allowed Kara to wrap her legs tightly around her cousin as he speared into her tight pussy.

Superman continued to hammer into Supergirl what seemed like for hours on end and knowing Superman's stamina, it likely was. The dark haired kryptonian continued thrust himself deeper and deeper into Kara as several orgasms rattled her body, causing the full limits of her stamina to be increased, but Kara could go on for a long time without needing a break.

"Kal, I need your seed in me, blow it into me," Kara begged him as she could not handle it any more, she needed her man's cum inside her.

Superman teased and tormented Kara for a couple more moments as he speared deep inside her, really offering her the pleasure a goddess like her deserved.

"Shoot your cum into me Kal!" Kara encouraged him while Superman hammered into his cousin long and hard with passionate thrusts. "This dirty slut wants your cum, indulge her Kal, indulge her, fuck me!"

the kryptonian's balls tightened and sure enough the explosion had come as he sprayed his fluids deep into Kara's pussy and painted her walls white. Kara thrashed having at least two more orgasms before Superman had unloaded his incest seed deep into her willing pussy and she slumped to the ground with a goofy grin on her face.

Starfire was now on the couch and at that moment Superman was over her, peering down into her eyes as Starfire looked at him, begging for her to get some at this moment.

"Have you learned your lesson slut?" Superman asked in a calm voice and Starfire responded with a firm nod of her head, before Superman removed the tape from her mouth.

"Yes, master, don't start with you not here to watch the full show," Starfire said before she moaned and Superman put his hands on her breasts, feeling them up. The orange skin alien moaned feeling when the the kryptonian's talented hands work her over, as her feet were untied.

Superman laid back on the ground and his cock sprang up in front of starfire's feet. The tamaran slut looked at the kryptonian at this point, her hands were still tied, and she could not break the attack. She waited for her master to give the word.

"Pleasure me with your feet slut," Superman declared and just smiled, knowing what was going to happen. The tamaran slut ran her big orange toe down the kryptonian's shaft going up and down it, feeling it underneath her foot. Superman leaned back, enjoying the pleasure of Starfire's foot on him, as she used her toes to stroke his balls and then go up his shaft.

"I'm going to give you something that you'll never forget master," the tamaran slut told to the kryptonian, Superman escaped a throaty moan as she stroked Superman's cock up to full mast with her feet. Superman laid back to enjoy the motions of her feet stroking him and hissed through his teeth when Starfire placed her arches on either side of the kryptonian's cock.

Superman was in heaven when the tamaran slut stroked his thirteen inch cock with her feet and he felt his throbbing rod move in and out of her soles. Starfire worked his cock with her feet quite nicely, rubbing it and stroking him at that point.

The kryptonian's pleasure heightened when Kara flew over and licked the head of her babycousin 's cock. If tamaran slut's sexy feet were not enough, the fact Kara was licking Kal's hard rod when it pushed in and out of starfire's feet heightened the desire for the entire situation. The two beauties pleasured Superman for that moment.

"That's it, oh yeah, that's it," Superman grunted with the tamaran slut dragging her orange feet up and down on the kryptonian's throbbing prick.

Starfire thought this felt nice as well, feeling her master's cock beneath her feet, and throbbing to the point where she felt every amount of his pleasure. She really wished that her hands were free so she could play with her pussy, but for now she would settle for stroking her master long and hard with the soles of her feet.

The kryptonian thrust his hips up higher and higher as his cock rubbed against the tamaran slut's feet and he saw her cousin dive between Starfire's legs to devour her womanhood as well. This sight had gotten the kryptonian off quite nicely, just about as much as the lovely footjob that. Starfire was giving him.

Starfire rubbed her heels up against the kryptonian's balls and Superman felt the pleasure growing in his loins, he was about ready to burst. She seemed to sense this as Starfire began to rub her feet even harder and faster down on her master's shaft at this point, with the kryptonian's balls tightening.

"Going to cum," Superman grunted feeling the pleasure build in himself.

"That's it master, cum, cum all over my feet," Starfire encouraged, but Supergirl was now currently sucking on her clit, so Starfire could not articulate much more than this.  
Superman's cock tightened before he splattered the tamaran slut's orange feet with his white thick cum.

Starfire saw the thick and ample amount of seed that splattered onto her orange feet, toes, and ankles.

Superman just kept cumming and painted her orange feet completely white with his spunk.

At that point, Supergirl dove towards Starfire's orange feet and lapped the cum off of her soles. Starfire moaned deeply at these motions, pleasure washing over her body.

"Oh, Kara, yes Kara," the tamaran slut cried as Kara's talented tongue worked over the soles of her feet and she felt herself grow rather warm with even more desire. Kara lapped off single bit of cum off of the soles of Starfire's feet.  
With another swift motion,

Supergirl pulled back and saw that the kryptonian's cock was throbbing once again in nano sec. She held Starfire back on the couch and looked at her cousin with a knowing smirk.

"this whore needs your cock in her, you don't want to disappoint her, do you?" Supergirl asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, please, master, I need your cock in me," Starfire begged and Superman was not being one to leave a lady hanging, go up to his feet and hovered over the tamaran slut's entrance.

He teased her slit with the head of his cock for a couple of moments before the kryptonian plunged his cock deep into his slave's moist folds. Starfire gave a cry of pleasure as Superman thrust deep into her, pushing her back on the couch.

"Harder, faster, that's it," begged as she lifted her hips up to meet her master's incoming thrusts and found Kara's pussy on her mouth to muffle her. Supergirl knew what to do, using her tongue to lick and pleasure the inside of Kara's pussy while the blonde grinded on her face.

Superman plunged his cock in and out of the tamaran slut's pussy while he played with two lovely sets of orange breasts. Both Kara and Starfire moaned at the pleasure of their master's actions, which caused his cock and balls to throb once again. The kryptonian was dictating the temper of this game, slamming his cock deep into his slave.

Twenty hundred hard strokes and a series of lighter ones, that was the tempo that Superman decided to dictate, all while he squeezed their breasts, alternating between each one. The firmness of the flesh in his hands had driven Superman to a greater degree of lust and passion, his balls throbbed nice and hard with each incoming stroke.

Starfire felt herself in heaven with Kara's pussy on her face and her master's cock slamming hard into her, striking her g-spot nice and hard. The pleasure coursed through Starfire's mind made it hard to think as Kara and the kryptonian now both played with her breasts. She could not talk, all she could do was lift her hips and use her tongue to encourage both of her masters.

Kara felt so good that the orange skin alien was eating her out, really working on her. She grinded herself down onto the tamaran slut's face more and more to give the blonde the encouragement that she needed to keep eating her. That was what Starfire did, she kept eating kryptonian whore out, really savoring the taste of her warm pussy. Kara released her juices onto Starfire's orange face and pulled back so the kryptonian could see it.

Starfire laid on the couch when Superman speared his fleshy pole into her, her face splattered with Supergirl's juices. The visual was so hot, but what made it even hotter was when Kara slowly and seductively licked her own juices off of Starfire's face.

"Your cunt is so tight, you're going to make me cum at any moment, so hot," the kryptonian grunted at that point slamming into his slave at that point.

"please master Fucking ruin me, oh Kara, feels so good, yes master," the tamaran slut babbled as she rocked her hips upward and squeezed her tight muscles around the kryptonian's cock, it feels like she is so full the kryptonian cock keep exploring every hidden places in her pussy, Starfire trying to coax his master into cumming.

The dance continued for quite some time with all three lovers lost in the pleasures that they offered to each other. Like all good things, they must come to an end and Superman's balls constricted before they exploded.

Starfire felt the pleasure of her master's burning seed entering her chamber and this was a feeling that she would savor for the rest of her days.

Starfire had one more powerful orgasm of her own the three people continued their dance until both supergirl and Starfire passed out,

IN A SECRET CAVE,

Lady shiva just returned from gotham, she watch talia al ghul and ra al ghul came towards her, many assassin's follow them.

"so you killed Batman," talia asked, she is clearly not happy with Batman's death, but she cant do anything about it because her father ordered it.

"yes, i killed him with somehelp from Bane and Deathstroke," Lady shiva replied.

"you need three master assassin's to kill him, like i said father he is equal to three master assassin's we need to bring him alive father" talia said to his father.

"i could have easily killed him myself, if there is no Bane and Deathstroke, they come there as the same time i arrived there." Lady shiva replied. She never like talia al ghul, because of her arrogance. Maybe someday she has the chance to kill the entire league of shadows by herself.

"enough daughter your love for Batman blinded you, without him we can easily take over gotham" Ra al ghul smiled. She know without her father it would easy to bring her beloved here and bring back him life, she need to kill him. She thought about their passionate love making with him he fucking her with his eight inch cock. "Lady shiva you must go back to gotham, and prepare gotham for my arrival there,"

she bowed him and head back to gotham with some members of league of shadows.

THEMYSCIRAN EMBASSY.

Supergirl, Donna went shopping with their Husband, they both returned to the Themyscira embassy, an embassy gaurd bowed her king.

"MR. Kent, the princess is waiting for you in the top floor," the gaurd told to him.

"i bet Diana is superhorny and she want to fuck you" Kara replied, she could easily sense arousal of Donna also, even she is lightly aroused, " i think Donna is also superhorny she is clearly aroused,"

They entered the elevator, the kryptonian pressed the top button,

"yes i am superhorny and i am not ashamed of it, Kal answer is kara aroused or not? " Donna asked him. The kryptonian just smiled,

The elevator dinged and a pair of hands grabbed Superman, before pulling him out of the elevator. The kryptonian felt a bit dizzy after being pushed out of the elevator.

"Oh, I've been waiting for hours," Diana said, placing her hands on either side of the handsome kryptonian's face and sticking her tongue down his throat.

The two swapped tongues with each other. Kara and Donna stepped into the room, watching, when Diana undid the clasp of the kryptonian's costume and started to fish his throbbing organ out.

"Oh, things are going to get hot," Donna said, watching her sister taking her husband cock out, was really hot she thought herself.

"Yes, they are," kara said, going behind Donna and cupping her breasts. A lock of blonde hair tickled the back of Donna's neck. "So, why don't we try and pass the time while those two have their fun?"

The clasp of the bottom part of Donna's costume yanked to one side. Kara's exploring fingers reached between her legs.

"What if I said no?

"You wouldn't." Supergirl replied, the kryptonian girl punctuated those words by jamming her fingers into Donna's pussy, while grinding against her ass from behind.

The blonde's hard nipples poking against Kara's upper back caused a whimper to spread through her.

The kryptonian's hands ripped 's top off to reveal her juicy tits. The amazon princess moaned with Superman grabbing her big round melons. The strength which he grabbed them shot pleasure down no Diana's spine.

"You like me playing with your wonder tits, don't you, Diana?" Superman asked.

"Yes, Kal, I do," Diana said, reaching between her husband's leg and tugging on his thirteen inch member. "I want you, and I want more from you….I want it inside me."

Superman slid her jeans down to reveal set of red panties clinging to her crotch. The moist center caused Superman to throb with hunger and get closer towards the amazon princess's hungry snatch.

The final frontier had been removed and Superman backed Diana up against embassy windows of the. He plunged deep inside her pussy with a large thrust.

A snap of metal against wrists caused Donna to look up.

"Hey Kara, let me out!" Donna yelled, realizing her hands had been handcuffed behind her back.

"Don't deny you're getting off on it," Kara said, beautiful face kneeling down between Donna's thighs. The second amazon's pussy started to ooze with juices, with Kara running her finger against Donna's entrance. "Oh yes, I can see how you're dripping."

Donna arched her hips up to meet Kara's probing finger. A second probing finger entered the raven-haired vixen and then a third, nipples hardening all of the way. Then Kara started to pump inside Donna, escalating more pleasure.

"Oh, you magnificent bitch!" Donna yelled, Kara really offended by the her calling her bitch, Kara's fingers started to work their wonderful path deep inside Donna's dripping snatch. Each time the fingers slid inside her they came out of her with a squelching sound.

Diana's leg lifted up for her husband to run his fingers down. The amazon ambassador breathed heavily when the kryptonian started to work his thick cock inside her pussy. Each time he entered her, Diana stretched anew. Her legs being at this angle allowed him the leverage to slam into her.

Every time the kryptonian plowed into Diana's tight pussy, it clenched his rod. Diana's pussy melded against his manhood wanting to get every last drop out of his thick and juicy balls.

"Fuck me harder!" Diana moaned, feeling Superman plunge inside her. "I want to feel your giant fucking prick stretch me out until I can't walk anymore."

"You know diana you are nothing but a whore, i love you for that" Superman said. Diana dug her nails into the kryptonian's shoulder. Superman closed his eyes. The warmth surrounding him made it so much more easier to start pumping into her. The two matched their thrusts with each other.

The orgasm bubbled to the surface and threatened to overwhelm Diana. The tight center of her pussy closed around the kryptonian's thick manhood. The kryptonian rose up and pushed down inside the amazon princess. The hard thrusts grew even more intense each time the kryptonian plunged into Diana.

"Yes," Superman said, grabbing onto Diana's hips when he pushed into her. "You feel so good. Feels so great….pounding your pussy and knowing how wet you are with my fat dick being inside me."

"Yes, Kal, pound me with your dick." Diana moanamed. The amazon princess experienced the pleasure of her beloved thirteen inch member pounding inside her. His warm balls slapped against Diana's heated thighs. The woman rocked up and down to pull the kryptonian member further inside of her.

Kara pulled back before giving Donna a true orgasm. The want on the woman's face flashed from a mile away. Donna's face mimicked a traffic light turning red after Kara pulled away.

"You filthy little tease!" Donna yelled. "But, you get off on it, given you dress like a hooker. I think I can afford your going weight, you slut!"

"Now, Ella, you should put this mouth to a more universal use," Kara said, draping her thighs over Donna's face. "Like making me feel really good."

Kara inhaled Donna's juices. The kryptonian whore used Donna's mouth as a tool of pleasure. All the raven-haired temptress could do was jam her mouth deep inside Kara's cunt.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, FUCK ME RAW!" Diana yelled.

The kryptonian pushed the amazon ambassador against the wall and gave her a huge amount of pussy breaking cock. The balls started to strain underneath the pressure The amazon princess's pussy contracted against him.

Superman's squeezed against an insanely large amount of pussy stuffing cock. He stretched her full with these thrusts. The raven haired princess wrapped around him tight and could feel their bodies melding together.

"Here it comes, are you ready?" the raven haired Kryptonian asked. Diana clenched onto her soul mate's probing manhood to feel him inside her. The heat pumping through her pussy answered the question. Superman shoved himself inside her and fired a load of cum deep inside of Diana's wet snatch!

The lubrication allowed the kryptonian to shove himself ball deep inside Diana with the huge thrusts. The showered the inside of horny princess's depths and coated her insides with a heavy amount of thrusting.

Diana rode out the orgasm all of the way before slumping down onto the ground. Superman's strong grip was the only thing which held her up.

A hand pressed against the head of the kryptonian's still hard cock. He turned around to see a very horny and eager her cousin who is his wife walking towards him. She left Donna bound and gagged across the room.

"Hope you still have something in the tank for me, Kal," Kara said, playing with her cousin phallus and his balls.

Kara used Diana and Superman's combined lubrication for this handjob. He lifted his hips up to push into her cousin's squeezing hand. The kryptonian groaned as he could feel the hand wrap around his tool.

"For you," Superman said, humping Kara's hand. The lust grew in his hand. "Always."

"Want to save it for when it counts though."

Supergirl pumped his cousin a few more times and slid him inside her pussy.

The blonde temptress lowered herself down onto her cousin's thick and juicy cock. The sensation of him buried inside her almost made Supergirl hit a high note. The kryptonian's hands found her breasts and squeezed them.

"You can't resist those, can you?" Supergirl asked raising up into the air. She lowered her dripping slit onto his manhood and bottomed out on his thick prick, she knows her cousin love tits she wanted it grow like powergirl.

"yes kara, you have such nice tits," Superman said, pinching her nipple and causing the moan to continue. "And you have such a nice ass as well…and really nice legs…you're just amazing."

"So are you, my babycousin" Supergirl said. supergirl stretched her legs. The yoga really came in handy now. The beautiful alien took her cousin inside her body, making sure to steal some looks at Donna.

Donna could see everything. She could see Superman pushing into Supergirl between her legs and grew extremely jealous. Donna pushed her hips up and down in an attempt to get some traction with the air. Nothing worked out well. All Donna could do was moan and sigh in frustration. The energy coursing through her body made her want this even more.

Kara gasped when her cousin bit down on her steel nipple. The nibble caused Kara's hot and slick thighs to run down the kryptonian's prick. She kept riding him.

"Oooh, yes," Supergirl said. "Oh, you want my ass don't you…well who I am to say no?"

Another hole, tighter than the rest, pushed around him. Supergirl impaled her juicy ass down across Superman's cock to form an amazingly hot seal around him. The kryptonian pushed up against her with each thrust.

"Yes, I want your ass, dont you forgot i own you?" Superman asked. And slapped her ass hard it turns into red.

Donna shook her head, she liked her husband punishing the bitch. The thick cock rammed inside her tight guts caused Kara to moanam in pleasure and pain. The girl's moans increased more and more. Superman reaching up to toy with her breasts and sensitive nipples caused more moaning to follow.

Donna watched with hunger and want dancing through her eyes. The dark-haired woman didn't even noticed her sister kneeling over the top of her face. A drop of cum broke off from Diana's pussy and fell onto Donna's face. The Wonder girl longed to rip it off.

"Don't worry sister, it will be your turn soon," Diana said, smiling when going down. "Do you want your slutty tits to be played with?"

Donna's breathing came on through her gag. What the hell was she supposed to say? Diana placed the hands on the top of her breasts and moved down closer to toy with her tits.

Kara had the time of her life driving her ass onto his cock.

"Are you about to cum Kal?" Kara asked.

"After you."

the kryptonian punctuated this statement by digging his fingers into Kara's juicy pussy. The sopping folds spilled juices onto Diana's hand. The dark hero's hands coated with sticky goodness. Diana kept driving down onto him.

"Yes, your turn my love!" Kara said.

The kryptonian ground his bulge into Kara's firm backside and lost himself into her. Thick seed spilled between Kara's steel hot anal muscles. Each thrust inside her further milked the steel kryptonian's balls.

Kara pushed down onto his cock to ride out the orgasm. The thick prick pushed deep into Kara's hot guts. The moment he finished inside her, the blonde kryptonian sighed with soft content in her voice.

"Oh kal, let me clean you up," Kara said, wrapping her hot lips around him and licking him dry. The popping sensation of her cousin's juicy incest lips wrapped around him caused Superman to both get cleaned and become erect. kara brought her mouth over and over again on him again.

"She's all yours." Diana said, the amazon princess flipped over and her sister bare ass exposed for her husband. kara gave the kryptonian a few more parting sucks, and smiled pulling off of her.

"And such a vision she is as well."

Donna's pussy twitched with desire when, the moment when her husband approached over to. The powerful kryptonian man lifted up a hand and smacked it hard into her tight ass. Another smack on her ass caused Donna's pussy to twitch with desire. The kryptonian spanked her ass hard one more time. A red mark rose on her ass which the kryptonian continued to spank.

"You're such a kinky slut just like your sister there, but i like it" Superman said, shoving his finger inside Donna's cunt to feel how wet and hot she was. He spanked her a couple of times. "I bet you're choking for my big hrad cock inside your slutty cunt, aren't you?"

Donna breathed in and breathed out. What did he really think? The woman's thighs invitingly spread apart to try and get her husband's manhood deep inside her. The head approached the edge of her opening.

The kryptonian pushed himself inside Donna's dripping hot pussy. A muffled moan followed with the hard thrust of the cock inside her. He held onto Donna and started to shove into her dripping hot pussy.

"you like this dont fucking like a common whore?" Superman asked. "you like me pounding your pussy? Do you want it to be pounded into nothing? oh, i get it you want me to fuck you"

The kryptonian sank his teeth into the back of Donna's neck which caused her cunt to close around him. The balls slapped against Donna's thighs and shoved inside her hard. A huge thrust buried inside her.  
Diana and Kara embraced each other. Their pussies rubbed together and pumped up and down with the heat rising from their cunts and pushing into each other.

"Oh, you're so horny, Diana," Kara said, pushing her finger into Diana's back door. Kara leaned in and her sizable breasts dwarfed Diana's big ones. "How about this, you like this?"

Diana fired back against Kara's thrusts by grinding her cunt against them. Both pussies rubbed together with sparks essentially rising from the area between the legs of both vixens.

"She likes it," the kryptonian said. He held onto Donna's hips and reared back. The kryptonian plunged harder into young amazon princess's center. The nympho's cunt kept getting slammed harder. "Not as much as her sister likes this."

"Oh, you mean she likes being used as a cock sleeve?" Kara asked, forcing Diana's lips around her juicy hot nipple. "Suck it, Diana, you know you want my tit in your mouth. Make me scream!"

Diana bit down onto Kara's nipple and sucked it hard. Kara responded by further shoving Diana back into her chest. A sultrly moan came up from behind the throat.

The moan fueled the kryptonian into hammering Donna's tight pussy. The dark-haired young amazon responded with moans of her own. Each thrust brought Donna further to the edge, the kryptonian could feel it.

"Cum until you can't cum any more." the kryptonian, Donna's body obeyed her husband's command. The girl's piping hot cunt squeezed down onto the Kryptonian's manhood and wrapped a velvety vice around it. The fluids flowed deep around his thick cock.

"cum like a whore on my baby cousin cock, i know you want ." Kara moanamed. Donna's body stretched out on his cock. A pleasurable heat spread over her body with a further orgasm. Superman plowed his wife wet walls from behind. Another huge thrust pushed inside her body. The seed building in his balls was about to hit Diana at a tremendous peak.

The kryptonian gave one more thick thrust and bottomed out in Donna. Another large burst of cum fired into her. The thick cream coated Donna's inside and filled her completely out.  
Both lovers rode out the orgasm, they continued their dance rest of the day.


	28. LADY SHIVA PART 2

CHAPTER 28: lady shiva part 2

GOTHAM NIGHTWING HOME,

Dick garyson (aka Nightwing ) just returned from the patrol with Batgirl and Batwoman, he switched on the light of the house.

"its a long night isn't it" a voice asked, Nightwing turn and see Lady shiva sitting there in a chair, "Dick garyson the world known as nightwing is finally here, i am waiting for you here all night, its a shame to make a lady waiting"

"you are no lady, how do you know my secret identity" Nightwing asked to Lady shiva, she only smiled in reply, Nightwing could feel a bullet pass through his head his lifeless body fall in the floor.

"i know everyone of your friends secret identity, and i am going to kill every one of your friends" She said to the lifeless body of Nightwing. the league of shadows members appeared from the shadows.

"its time we kill Dinah lance aka Black canary, soon this defenceless city will be ours" she said to the members of league of shadows.

IN HUNTRESS HOUSE,

Helena wayne the world known as huntress is sitting on the chair, she could hear someone knocking her door, she took her small crossbow and slowly open the door, she was in full alert, she could see Karen starr (aka Powergirl) was there, she is in her business suit, standing there wearing a smile on her face.

"what are you doing here" Helena asked, she is happy about seeing her friend after a long night.

"i just came here to see you" Karen replied. She want to know if her best friend is alright, " i know Lady shiva nearly killed you, how are you."

"i am fine, i think Lady shiva knows my secret identity," Helena replied.

"oh" Karen said, she cares about her best friend more than anything. Helena noticed her bright face turn into sadness,

"i am talking about myself, what about you did you find out a way to go home" Helena asked. Her friend never accept the fact her world is gone, she keep trying to find a way to go home.

"well i accept the fact. that our world is gone, and i am slowly starting to move on in this world" Powergirl said with a smile. Helena noticed something is up with Powergirl.

"so whats with the smile," Helena asked, Powergirl smiled the thought of her husband, but she didn't say about it.

"well it's just things are changed" Powergirl told to Helena.

IN OLYMBUS,

Superman was summoned by Hera, when he is on his way to work, 'it better be something good, otherwise the queen of gods get punished so hard', he could see Hera walking towards her.

"Come on my love, there is something I want to show you," Hera said, in a rather impatient voice. She took the kryptonian by the hand, and made their way to a bedroom.

"You mentioned that your mortal world bed is not strong enough for your strength," Hera told to her husband and Superman smiled and nodded.

"That I did," Superman replied, pleased to see that she was the ball with something like this and suddenly, she smiled, running her hand over his chest.

"But naturally, I think that the four of us can make sure that we can test the strength of this new bed," Hera said, Superman could see Athena, Eirene (goddess of peace) there, Hera pushing Superman back and practically straddled him. Her blouse had a couple of buttons undone and things were about to become even more undone.

Hera felt her husband's hands undress her, stripping down article after article of clothing, until she was down to an extremely lacy green peacock colour pair of bra and panties and she was wet between the legs to boot.

"Nice," Superman whispered, and this caused the queen of goddess to shudder when he ran his hand down her legs she closed her eyes feeling the heat.

"Very, very nice."

"Yes, my love" Hera whimpered and his mouth kissed all over her body, but she slowly stripped him using magic. His muscular chest was revealed, and then his pants came off, to reveal the growing tent.

As Hera was being kissed, Athena grabbed Superman's tool through his pants and began to pump it up and down. The blonde goddess slowly worked him over, and then worked his pants off, allowing him room to breathe.

Eirene used swift precisely, stripping Athena naked and distracting her from this by kissing her body. Athena's mouth was completely full at the moment, her very able lips wrapped around Superman's cock.

"Well, you seem to have been working out," Eirene murmured, kissing her way down Athena's body, and then she reached her very tender garden. The goddess of peace crooked one of her fingers and pushed it between Athena's legs, causing an explosion of lust to fill her body.

The Amazon worked her finger deep in between Athena's legs and the blonde goddess panted the more that Eirene worked her over. Her nipples got rather stiff and Eirene placed her hand on them, squeezing them.

Athena's motions of sucking her father's cock were intense and Superman stripped the queen of goddess completely of her clothes. He planted a series of kisses on her stomach.

"Don't tease me, Kal, for the love of fucking gaea, don't tease me," Hera whispered to her husband and Superman's able tongue snaked between her legs and worked it's divine magic.

Her juices were his reward, having been released in absolutely no time whatsoever.  
That being said, Athena was about ready to receive a nice little reward of her own. She kept pumping Superman's thirteen inch manhood between her legs, sucking him, slurping on him. She was determined to get the treat that waited within him.

Superman groaned, feeling her able lips work him up into a frenzy but he kept munching on Hera's pussy.

Her work paid off quite nicely, as Superman's white hot seed sprayed in her mouth. Athena kept sucking him, milking every single last drop of cum from his balls until her mouth was completely full.

She pulled away and Eirene grabbed her, now stripped naked. Athena groped Eirene's breasts, returning the hot favor from earlier.

Hera sprayed her vaginal juices on her loving husband's face, bucking her hips up and she looked up to see Athena and Eirene kissing each other, groping each other's asses and rubbing their breasts and vaginas together to create a bit of delicious friction.

"That's pretty fucking hot," Hera managed and Superman turned her over on the bed, kissing her once again. She could feel goose bumps going down her body, filling each fiber of her being with indescribable pleasure.

Superman slid deep into her after working her up quite nicely and Hera's pussy stretched to accommodate the welcome intruder to it. He managed to hit all of her right buttons, dripping her pussy hard.

"Oh fuck my love, harder, come on harder, fucking wreck me," Hera moaned, and Superman cupped her breasts. Her tight pussy gripped his tool and pumped it into her.

Meanwhile, Athena draped over Eirene, their pussies rubbing together. Athena dipped her hand into Eirene's pussy, making sure to collect the juices into it, rubbing her clit to allow further stimulation.

Then Athena smeared Eirene's own pussy juices over her heaving breasts and prepared to lick her completely dry.

"Oh great gaea," Eirene moaned, she could feel the pleasure.

"That's so fucking hot," Hera moaned once again and she could feel that her pussy was being pounded by Superman.  
Soon he would have to cum, he really would have to cum and when he did, she would accept his juices into her tight pussy. Hera closed her eyes, feeling the kryptonian work her over.

The queen of goddess felt the sensation of him going into her and her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. What Athena and Eirene were doing had caused her to be heightened with even more pleasure.

Superman's balls tightened and the kryptonian plowed into the goddess of queen again and again, her juicy pussy squeezing him when he continued his journey into her center.

"Oh yes, yes, take me, harder, you know that," Hera moaned, really getting into the moment.  
Her milking of his prick ensured that his cumming would be intense as it always would be. His balls launched a heavy load of his thick white cum deep into her once again. Hera closed her eyes and felt him injecting his white hot fluids into her.

The mighty queen of goddess felt her walls painted white and she saw stars once again.

Athena smiled, and she moved her way over to Superman, draping herself over his lap, her heated core lined up over him.

"Good, you're hard for me again," Athena said and her breasts were dripping from the juices that she smeared over them from Eirene's pussy.

"Always," Superman said, cupping one of her breasts and causing her to give a scream of excitement. "And always the screamer."

"you know it father, now please fuck me," Athena said, grinding her hot and wet pussy over him and Superman was only too happy to accommodate, pushing himself deep into her depths and she clamped down onto him rather hard.

Hera felt lonely once again, but not for long, she saw Eirene on the bed and she crawled over between her legs. Her hot breath blowing against her dripping twat got her all wound up and excited for what was going to come next.

"Great, gaea!" Eirene screamed and she could feel Hera's tongue bury deep into her pussy, and she could have sworn that it extended deep into her, licking out the inside of her walls, she slowly understand why Hera is indeed queen for all gods, she lost all sense of herself.

Hera smiled, Eirene tasted delicious, and she seemed to taste better every time that she worked her over.

Athena's white hot pussy wrapped around Superman's tool and she bounced higher, riding Superman. She could feel him go into her body and as always, her really tight muscles squeezed him. His hands roamed all over her body and the blonde goddess whimpered with pleasure, when he worked his hands all over her body.

"Yes, yes father, just like that," Athena encouraged him, bouncing even further up and down his tool, taking him deeper in between her hot thighs once again.

The blonde goddess once again felt his hands roam her body and she squealed in delight the more that he brought his hands all over her. It seemed like this was causing sparks to fly all through her body and her tight vagina clamped around him, milking his tool when it went deeper in between her legs.

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes," Athena whimpered once again like a bitch in heat and she could see Her mother now have Eirene over on the bed, bound once again.

Eirene could feel her pussy clench and she could see it brush over her dripping slit.

"I'm going to take you, goddess or not," Hera whispered with a smile on her face and Eirene closed her eyes, with the queen of goddess ramming her strap up deep into Eirene's hot pussy, stretching her out.

Eirene could feel the pleasure and she allowed her to be taken, the strap on penetrating her walls and pushing deep into her. The Goddess of peace felt the rush that continued between her thighs and everything was as it should be, pleasure, oh so much pleasure. Eirene could not even begin to describe what she was feeling.

Eirene rocked herself up and down onto Superman, and she was enjoying the ride. His able lips treated her breasts nicely and the blonde goddess reared her head back to the heavens to let out a scream of lustful pleasure the more that her tight walls closed around his probing tool. She kept riding him to the point where she was blinded by the remarkable amount of pleasure that exploded through her body.

"Want to switch, my love, maybe i should take my daughter?" Hera whispered, eying off Eirene and Athena could see what her mother was doing to Eirene and her pussy grew damper, there was no question about it, she wanted a piece of that too and she was goingto get one, get a piece.

Superman nodded and Eirene could feel Superman's hands roam her body. He had been building up quite a pace with Eirene and her wet walls closed around him when Superman slipped into her body.

"I bet you wanted this all day," Superman whispered her and his hands caressed her body.

"Take me, oh take me," Eirene begged him, she was all for gentle but there was a time where they could be gentle and there was a time where the kryptonian could take her and take her hard and this was one of the times where she wanted the kryptonian to take her hard. Her body begged for nothing less.

Superman was not going to hold back, oh no, not in the slightest. He hammered Eirene hard from behind and the goddess of peace gave her screams of lust, feeling his manhood go deep into her body.

The dark haired goddess felt him once again plow deep into her body and she whimpered, the more that he caused pleasure for her, the better things would be. Superman rammed himself as far into her body as he could go and she felt the rush of him striking her g-spot with a pleasurable impact once again. It spiked pleasure tremors all through her body.

Athena could feel her mother's strap on push into her.

"My husband left you wet for me, that's good, let's see if I can get you wetter," Hera said, and she squeezed Athena's breaths and once again, the blonde goddess felt her breath being driven from her body, the more that she pushed herself deep between those smoldering hot thighs.

Once again, the blonde goddess closed her eyes, rolling her hips up and Jaime was really plugging away at her from above. It seemed like each thrust was bringing her over the edge and then just a little bit further beyond.

Superman had been working up a pace and he could feel Eirene's tight walls caress him in an attempt to bring him to an explosion. His balls ached with the need of release and he was about ready to go.

Eirene's body tingled with excitement, sensing his release. He ran his hands over her body a little bit more.  
He explored every nook and cranny of her body and held onto her hips, ramming her from behind. The goddess of peace could feel that pleasure coursing through her body and his balls throbbed with the greatest desire when he was this close to spilling his juices into her.

"Do it, cum, cum, please, paint my walls white, make me your personal…oh put that cum in my pussy," Eirene begged and her whimpering increased. Superman slapped her ass cheek hard,

"You know, since you asked so nicely," Superman grunted, working into her from behind and once again, his balls throbbed. He didn't slow down his pace, rather he sped it up and his thrusts got deeper into her.

Eirene gave a squeal of delight when his manhood pushed into her and it launched a few splatters of cum into her body. The flood and rope after rope of cum launched between her hot thighs and Eirene once again felt him, when he painted her insides completely white.

Superman pulled out of her completely and he eyed Hera and there was only one thing to do now.

"Switch."

The kryptonian's hardness pushed back inside Athena and Hera's tongue was inside Eirene's pussy, eating the combination of juices that were oozing out of her. After a long hard fucking each other,

"father you forgot, your work," Athena reminded him.

"there are three goddess are willing to pleasure me, how about fuck the work" Superman said.

"make it four" Eris appeared there. She kissed the kryptonian.

"Dont listen to them my love in olymbus the time wont go, so you will go your work when we are finished, and the bed look like it can take what we throw at it", Hera assured him, Superman only smiled, the five of them fucking until the four goddess passed out,

CATCLARK BUILDING,

Clark kent is sitting in the conference room with Cat grant, she is a blonde good looking woman, she always has hots for Clark kent.

"thanks to you Clark, you were able to pull the interview with Wonder woman, now our blog is growing bigger than Daily planet, fuck Daily planet, we are now better, i bet Lois crying right now" Cat replied.

"Cat you know destroying Daily planet is not my Aim, Helping people through our blog is my only aim" Clark said.

"i know Clark," Cat grant replied. Suddenly the door opened, Cat could clearly see two extra ordinary beautyfull Woman coming towards them from the Door, she recognise one woman its Diana prince, she know Clark and Diana is married and other one look like Diana's sister.

"Hello clark, are you finished with your works," Diana asked. Donna simply smiled at her husband.

"yes, he is" Cat grant replied with a smile. "Diana is that your sister,"

"yes, she is" Diana replied,

"Hai my name is Cat grant" Cat grant, she extended her arm,

"its Donna" Donna replied,

"ok, i got a plane to catch" Cat said, leaving the three of them alone in the room. donna suddenly jumped in her husband's arm and kiss him passionately.

"oh Donna, wait until home none of this stuff are strong, if i broke single thing cat will kill me," Superman said. She didn't want to wait. But she decided to wait. they arrived in parking place.

"Donna, you drive i think Kal and i will sit in the back seat" Diana said.

"why dont you drive i think i and Kal will sit in the back seat" Donna said. They both look like they are about to fight.

"i am driving" Superman said in a warning tone, Donna used her Superspeed and take the front seat, Diana groaned in frustration. superman start the car. They reach the road

Donna was struck with a daring burst of inspiration, but pulling it off, that would be something entirely different than what she was used to. Still, as they were at a stop light, she slowly made her move.

Slowly and almost subtly, but not quite, Donna shifted her body so it was pressed against her angry husband's.

'So you want to make some kind of brazen move, Miss Kent, well played if so,' Superman thought, and he smiled, wrapping the arm that was not firmly locked onto the steering wheel around her waist and that caused her to shiver.

Donna knew that this was her move get what she want and after a second, she placed his hand on her knee. Slowly, she worked it up towards his inner thigh with a bit of a purr, brushing against him.

The dark haired princess thought that she was winding him up fairly nicely, at least to the point where he would be ready.

Donna's hand lingered around the outside area of his pants and she was ready to swoop in for the kill. Her hand brushed against him.

Superman made the turn, keeping his mind focused enough on the road, feeling her hand slip further towards him.

Donna was trying to get a bit more momentum and her heart beat against her chest, running her hand against his inner thigh, trying to work her way between his legs. After she reached his center quite daringly, the amazon princess decided to fish her hand into his pants.

Superman watched her, a smile on his face, and he could see what his wife was doing, naturally, she pulled his cock out. He kept driving, despite the fact that her hand was on him.

Gaining a bit more confidence, even though there was a damp feeling between her legs that kind of threw off her momentum, Donna placed her hand onto his balls and slowly ran her hand over them, before she grabbed onto his shaft. She decided to push her hand up and then spit on it, adding to the lubrication.  
With the proper amount of lubrication, the amazon princess wrapped her lithe little hand around his manhood. The kryptonian grunted and Donna grinned, seeing what he was doing and how he was feeling it. She decided to be a bit more daring, to see how far she could trust herself to push on harder.

Her hand stroked him up and down, with The kryptonian managing to make the turn, heading into his garage. The stroked him up and down, her hand clasped around his manhood the more that she worked him over and she kept her momentum nice and fast, with some rapid fire strokes.  
His manhood throbbed in her hand and Donna could see that he finally parked the car. The amazon princess decided to take things the next level, by parking her face between his thighs, and leaned in, ready to move in for the attack.

The kryptonian could feel her hot mouth and lips wrapping around his tool. The first time she did this, it was with not the most refined skill imaginable but he thought that he was getting better.

"That's it, take your time," Superman said and he reached onto the back of her head trying to guide her, but Donna playfully pushed his hand away. Donna shrugged, deciding to allow him to take him all the way into her mouth, deep as possible. The amazon princess continued to work her mouth around his rod and give the proper amount of suction.

'Not too bad,' Diana thought, what Donna lacked in experience, Donna made up in pure energy and excitement. Her lips popped around her husband's tool, working him up and down. Each thrust buried his manhood deep into her mouth.

The darkhaired princess kept up her actions, sucking his tool hungrily and she threw her head back, before bringing herself down onto his manhood one more time. Her lips fit around him and sucked his tool hard, bringing it deep between her lips.

Donna went to stroke her hair but she once again pushed his hands away. Her nails dug into his stomach as now he was completely parked, and he grunted when her hot mouth continued to work him up to a fever pitch. He felt a twitch in his balls.

"Fair enough, finish me off, and you'll get a reward." Superman said to Donna, the amazon princess tried to take him deep into her throat but doing something that she saw her sister doing it to her husband, she want to do it for herself. Her hot lips pushed around his manhood and she brought more of him into her mouth.

"Relax, that's it, that's it, take our husband cock in your throat" Diana encouraged Donna from back seat, Donna braced herself; not wanting to spill a drop of her husband's cum or stain the seats of the car. The woman resolved to get it all in her mouth, and that being said, she wrapped her lips around his tool once again.  
Her hot lips continued to lick around his manhood and suddenly, his crotch bucked into her mouth. His balls tightened and he sent the first splattering burst of cum deep down her throat, Diana watched her sister deepthroating her husband from the back seat, she started to fingering herself.

Donna hung on and braced herself to take her medicine. Another volley of cum shut down her throat, followed by a third, and then….to be honest she lost count after that. As she sucked all of his seed down,

Superman pushed her back onto the seat of the car.  
Her jeans were pealed from her body and her panties, already soaking with her arousal, clung to her legs. The young amazon Princess panted heavily and her hips nearly stuck together.

She could see the kryptonian hover over the top of her and his tongue prepared to brush its way into her from above.

The blue eyed Kryptonian pushed his tongue deep into her body and Donna grabbed onto the side of his head, allowing his tongue to enter her. The amazon princess's hips rolled, and he slowly teased her. His nose brushed against her neatly trimmed pussy when he ate her out.  
She gushed in more ways than one and her nipples got really hard. She wished that Superman could take them, take her right now but she knows this car wont strong enough for pounding, she have to wait until they reach the bed, she could hear moans from her back seat.

The kryptonian sucked on her clit and that was about when he lost her mind. Donna wrapped her legs around his head and imagined what it would be like to have his cock inside her body, ruthlessly pounding her until she begged for his cum.

his tongue was an amazing reality just as well as his cock. One that she decided to focus on now because anything else would drive her completely insane.

.  
Donna bucked her hips up, she didn't know what he was saying or what what Diana was doing, but the fact his tongue moved around in her superspeed like that, that caused her mind to be blown completely. His tongue rattled through her body, heating up her loins and she whined.

"Superman, please," Donna screamed, with his tongue going into her and she bucked her hips up, allowing more and more of her juices to spill into her mouth, Diana used her hand to cover Donna's mouth.

The kryptonian vibrated his tongue into her and he was not even using his cock, just his tongue, and she was feeling like that. Her body thrashed, she thought that if she died right now, she would be a really happy girl.

The kryptonian was eating his wife into a pleasure coma, Superman smiled, sucking up her sweet nectar,

Donna could feel him in her, his tongue, and she nearly lost her mind. So much pleasure, he hit her g-spot with his tongue, which almost was like it grew in her body and maybe it did for all she knew. She had seen stranger, felt stranger, and knew stranger. Her hips shot up and her husband munched on her center once again, before her hips rocked up and sent another fresh load of her womanly juices into his mouth.

The young amazon princess deflated on the seat and Superman smiled, the fact that he gave her unmistakable pleasure was obvious. That being said, with his work done, Superman grinned, and her shudder was music to his ears.

"my turn" Diana said,

"both of you get dressed and go to the apartment" Superman said. Diana watched her husband walking towards a old Lady to help her with shopping items. She loves when Superman saves the day but now not so much. The both amazon princess headed to Kent apartment.

CLARK KENT APARTMENT.

Diana and Donna entered the apartment, they both changed and sitting in the Bed.

"So, there stories Harley tell us….how many of them do you think were true?" Donna asked to Diana, Harley finished the training to be a good slut to them, but she used to tell wild stories about joker dominating her. Donna knows Supergirl dominate Harley like nothing. But the stories are wild.

Donna and Diana were sitting across each other on the bed, dressed in casual clothing. Diana dressed in a tight black t-shirt that showed her belly, along with a black skirt, and her shoes were kicked off. Donna was wearing a long white shirt but she was wearing not much else underneath. Her legs were crossed over each other, and she placed her finger in her mouth, sucking on it, the both amazon princess are waiting for their husband.

"It was really vivid, I mean really vivid," Donna said and Diana smiled.

"I know because you were getting yourself off on it."

"Well, like you weren't," Donna teased her sister, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Diana one of those looks. "But she seems to be one who likes to take charge."

"Well there's nothing wrong with someone who takes charge, especially in that area, and I didn't say that I wasn't, Donna," Diana replied and Donna smiled wickedly. "But, it's funny that you should bring up the subject of domination…."

"I know sister, we're getting to that really, really soon," Diana commented, spreading her legs and she was showing what she was wearing underneath or rather what she wasn't wearing underneath. Diana gave her a wry smile, her burning gaze etched on the young Amazon Princess.

"Well, I'm sure that you are prepared to be dominated by my husband at a moment's notice." Diana told to her sister.

"You say that as if that's a bad thing, and dont you forget he is my husband too" Donna replied and Diana grinned, placing a hand on her shoulders. "But you're one of he loves most, i think so…"

"Yes, and don't you forget it," Diana said, with a predatory smile suddenly they both could hear someone clearing his throat that caused both amazon princess to sit up straight.

Turning around, both amazon princess saw Superman standing right in the doorway and Diana and Donna acted like they weren't about to do anything in his presence. It was a façade Superman saw through right away. He leaned in and smiled.

"You know Diana, i love you dont mean i dont love Donna and Donna i love you just as equal as Diana, every queen is equal to me, and Diana you being very bad girls, you know how i punish bad girls" Superman told them, Did kal everything damn his ear Diana thought herself. She know Kal love everyone equally, she just simply teased her sister.

The older amazon princess slid back on the bed with a slight "eep" once again and she shut up immediately, obviously she knew better than to say anything.

Donna looked a bit smug at that statement, but a look from Superman threw her completely and utterly back onto line. Superman sat himself down on the bed, between both of the girls, just in case they needed a barrier naturally.

He could sense Diana's brain reboot of the thought of being punishment. He wasn't sure if she was afraid of that or being a kinky bitch, she was kind of getting off on the thought of it. That being said, he placed his hands on Donna's shoulders, lightly massaging her, and working her way on the back of her neck.

Donna closed her eyes; his magic hands were getting to work once again, and working on the top of her scalp once again, running his fingers down the top of her head.

"Don't you have something to say Diana?" Superman asked Wonder woman and Diana managed to return herself back to reality, distracted for a moment by Donna's hard nipples popping out of the front of her shirt.

"Oh, I'm…..yeah I'm sorry Donna," Diana replied hastily. Superman gave her one of those looks. It made her wonder what he was going to do next and got her excited about what he might be able to do. She gave Donna an apologetic smile. But at as it turned out, Superman was not done yet, far from it, far from it.

"It isn't as much to tell her, you should show her," Superman told her and he spun Donna around, with a knowing look.  
Both of them got the message loud and clear.

Donna now gave a predatory smile when she pushed her sister back onto the bed, the older amazon princess giving a squeak in surprise as she was overpowered with the Amazon strength once again, her tongue pushing deep into her mouth.

Diana could feel her sister forcefully assault her mouth and her husband's hands were running down her legs, and her lower dress was stripped off and her panties followed in swift action.

"Do you want to take the first taste?" Superman asked Donna and the younger amazon princess eagerly nodded.

Donna Troy gave a devious grin, pushing herself down where she was perched between her sister's long legs, grabbing her hips roughly.

"It would be a pleasure," Donna said and she inhaled the scent that was rising up between her legs. She hungrily dove between her sister's legs, frantically eating her out. Diana lifted her hips, giving her younger sister more access and she reached forward, her hand gripping right around Superman's tool as he was stripped naked. Diana managed to keep herself stroking Superman, working him up to pleasure and she felt Donna's tongue continue to delve deeper into her pussy.

Diana's hips rolled up once again and she kept stroking . Harder and harder she stroked him, feeling the tool grow and harden. With a wide grin, Diana shifted her position, still allowing Donna to eat her out. She kept jacking her husband out while the younger amazon princess delved deep between her pussy lips.

"That's it, I think that it's time to take this to the next level," Superman whispered and Donna smiled, before she used her strength to flip her sister over. Her ass was exposed and Donna looked at it.

"A nice ass, I think that I'll smack it," Donna replied, smacking Diana's ass, Diana always dominate her in everything but this is a life time chance to dominate Diana, she smacked Diana hard again, which causing Diana to yelp. "Oh, you like that, don't you whore, you're the one who is the naughty girl, aren't you?"

Diana yelped once again, still stroking her husband thirteen inch cock once again but his cock was just several inches away from her lips, and growing closer. Diana felt Donna's finger inch between her tight rear and the older amazon was nearly losing her mind from the pleasure she felt.

Her tongue licked the kryptonian's manhood, and it was inches away from going through her lips. She whimpered with the greatest pleasure and he was this much closer to her. The brunette felt him tease and tempt her.

Diana's hot cock sucking mouth took his cock into her mouth and she sucked it. As Diana did this, Donna played with her sister's ass, and alternated between fingering that and her pussy.

Donna stroked her pussy a little bit and she needed some relief. She wanted Diana suck her husband's cock, her eyes up towards him and Donna cupped her breasts. The beautiful wonderfull woman came down upon him, pushing her mouth down onto his cock.

Diana was hungrily working him over and Donna parted her thighs once more, and she had a strap on. She was nice and wet, and Donna slid inside her.

Donna placed her hands on Diana's hips and rammed her hard, driving the fake cock into her. The older amazon princess moaned beneath her.

"Oh, yeah, I think that I'm going to the one that own your ass," Donna said, slapping Diana on the ass, Diana clearly enjoying the double sensation, when Superman rammed into Diana's mouth. "That's it bitch, suck my husband's cock."

"Yes, she's being a good girl, isn't she?" Superman grunted, feeling the wet heat around his mouth. Diana worked him over, attempting to coax every drop of cum out of him, his balls throbbing with desire.

"Yes, a good bitch, and believe me, I'm going to fuck her like one and hard," Donna whispered, her hands resting on her bitch's hips, Diana though herself she is going to get donna for this sometime. The younger Amazon Princess rammed into the older amazon princess hard, knowing that her turn would come next and she could not wait.

Donna decided that she wanted to shift a change of venue, as nice as Diana's pussy felt, she wanted something even more. She decided to remove herself from the wet hot organ.

Diana was about to protest, but Superman rammed his cock into her mouth, causing her to feel pleasure once again and to be distracted. Donna lubricated her fingers with her sister's love juices and then slowly lubricated her ass.

Diana was distracted by happily sucking on Superman's cock but she could feel her slit being pleasured once again. She was really this close to losing her mind once again, and she wanted her husband to lose his fluids in her mouth.

Suddenly, Donna drove deep into her ass from behind and pushed into her. A hard thrust caused Diana's sensors to go overloaded. Donna started into her and was barely just getting started when she rammed her.

"Huh, how do you like that, do you want me fucking your ass, and smack it?" Donna asked, ramming and snacking herself into Diana from behind.

Diana could feel her intense and rough motion, her hot rear clamping around the tool. Things were getting really intense. Thanks to the advance properties of the strap on, Donna really felt as much as it did.

"Oh your ass, it feels so fucking good," Donna whispered, and she licked her sister's lovely body and nibbled on her back.  
Continuing to hit her stride once again, Donna rammed her from behind and Diana squealed in delight once again. She kicked up her stride, hanging on, and Superman kept fucking her face.

"Oh she's going to make me cum," Superman whispered to Donna.

"Well, you should see how hard she's cumming," Donna said, deciding to dip her fingers into her sister's smoldering hot pussy, and then she lifted her fingers for her husband to taste.

Superman took her hand and locked his lips onto one of them. Donna filled with lust, her nipples growing even harder when the kryptonian sucked Diana's cum off of her fingers.

Donna managed to hold on, ramming into her sister and she could see that her nipples were growing hard.  
She released that Superman released her hand and she ram them, down, playing with Diana's nipples. That action caused her to squeal with delight.

Donna's cum channeled through the dildo and she blasted it into her sister's ass. The older amazon princess closed her eyes, and savored the moment. There was a moment where Superman paused, her moaning causing a delightful vibration, and she brought him deep into her throat, as deep as possible.

His balls sized up once again and he launched his sticky seed into her throat. Burst after burst of cum launched his cum into her mouth and down her throat. Diana greedily swallowed each drop of cum as it sprayed down her throat.

"Well, it's time for you to get your reward, Donna," Superman said and he stalked her like a predator, eying her.  
Donna was pushed down onto the bed, her lips still stained with Diana's arousal and Superman gave Donna a delicious kiss once again, and her legs spread, preparing to accommodate him.

He didn't really wait for that long. Superman never was one to play with his food for longer than he needed to. He rammed himself deep between her legs, stretching her out. Hands locked in and the kryptonian gained the leverage that he needed to work into her body.

Donna found herself launched into heaven. The orgasm spiked through her body when he spiked himself into her.

"Kal, Kal, oh kal," Donna moaned and Superman nibbled on her ample chest and that drove her completely wild. Her hot hips pushed up when he rammed into her.  
The young Amazon princess was driven into the bed and she hung on, her back arched, and she was feeling the pleasure that exploded through her body. Her loins felt pleasure by him and he rammed into her even harder from above. Her hips pushed up to meet his thrusts, with Superman squeezing and groping her.

"Oh god, oh god, more, deeper, oh god," Donna whispered once again and her hot pussy walls closed in onto him.

"You wanted this, you got it, and you got all of it," Superman said and he lavished her chest and she was screaming with pleasure.  
After nearly driving her through the bed, Superman pulled out of her once again.

Donna felt her arms and legs bound together by lasso and she got excited with were her husband taking her like this. She was on her front once again, her pussy exposed once again for him.

The kryptonian speared into her when she was on her hands and knees from behind.

"just like your sister, you're nothing but a dirty Amazon who enjoys being dominated by a stronger man, aren't you?" Superman asked, spiking into her to emphasize his words.

Each thrust rammed her harder and Donna closed her eyes. She really felt this and increased her lust when she hugged around his tool.

"Uh huh, uh huh, oh more, oh great Hera, more," Donna moaned, and he felt his hands treat her tits nicely. His strong hands caressed and squeezed a pair of ample breasts. The Amazon closed her eyes and felt him go into her.

Her face was pushed into the bed, with her ass up in the air. Diana was starting to come back to life, and she spread her legs, rubbing on her clit.  
Donna was rammed harder from behind. The tight young Amazon begged Superman to take her, and being the loving husband that he was, Superman wasn't about to let her down. The blue eyed Kryptonian rammed into her as hard as he could from behind.

"I'm getting closer," Superman whispered to his third wife and he could see Superman push herself underneath Donna, her dripping pussy exposed.

With a smile, the Diana forced her sister to be shoved into her pussy, making her eat it. That caused Superman's balls to throb once again.

"Yes, that's right, eat my pussy, you know that you've been wanting to do it," Diana said with relish, She would show Donna who the truly dominating person her,

Donna wasn't going to complain, driven by her pussy lust, she couldn't stop herself. The honey pot was out in front of her and the younger Amazon princess had to have it. Donna drove hers tongue deeper in between her sister's legs, as she was smothered between her lips once again. Superman grunted, Donna's pussy gripped him from behind and he pushed himself into her, his balls throbbing.  
All three of them experienced an explosive orgasm at once, with the kryptonian injecting his seed into Donna. The Amazon shuddered with increasing pleasure, and Superman injecting him into her. The blue eyed Kryptonian emptied himself into Donna.

His juices drained from her pussy, and Diana slowly dragged over beneath Donna and prepared to taste her.

Diana shuddered with her loving husband's burning gaze locked onto her. He could do anything that he wanted to her and she was perfectly fine with that.

"It's your turn, don't worry." Superman said, he started ram his thirteen inch cock in Diana eager pussy, they both fucked until Diana and Donna passed out,

GOTHAM MIDAIR,

Powergirl is floating in the sky, she is scanning gotham for Lady shiva, she knows her best friends life is in danger, she needs to find Lady shiva before Lady shiva finds her best friend. She could see where Lady shiva is in she is in Dinah lance house and he could clearly see a sniper aiming straight at Dinah. she move towards Dinah in a blinding speed.

DINAH HOUSE,

Dinah (aka Black canary) just return from city patrol, she on the light.

"Dinah, fancy seeing you, it's a long night isn't" Lady shiva asked. Dinah turned and see Lady shiva sitting there. Powergirl could see the bullet is about to hit Dinah's head. She suddenly captured the bullet and knocked every league of assassin's in that place. And stand before them,

"you had a bad attitude lady," Powergirl said to Lady shiva. Lady shiva try to take her gun. But Powergirl take the gun and her weapons using his superspeed and knocked her out. She watched Lady shiva,

"are you thinking what i am thinking" Dinah asked to powergirl.

"i am not martian who can read mind, but are you thinking she will be a potential member for my husband harem." Powergirl asked to Dinah.

"Hell yes, i love to see Clark make her his bitch," Dinah said, they both smiled.

THEMYSCIRA TRAINING ROOM,

Lady shiva just woke up, she remember Powergirl knocking her out, she could see many woman sleeping in a big bed naked they only wear a braclet, a thick white cum is leaking from their cunt and their asshole, something big must have streatched their pussy, she turn her head and see Superman naked sitting in the bed a blonde woman wearing a peacock feather cape (Hera) is kissing Superman in his lips he passionately returning it, a Powergirl is deepthroating him. and another woman who look like younger version of Wonder woman (Donna) is liking and sucking his balls, she could see a naked pregnant woman (Hippolyta) sitting in the conner of the bed. Three naked woman's (Artemis, Alexa, Antitope) worshiping her naked for like some goddess, if she is not mistaken the woman must be carrying Superman's child.

She could see Wonder woman naked she is only wearing her tiara and her braclets. Is it some kind of harem for Superman. She watched Superman thick phallus for first time her mouth watered, and her pussy is slowly leaking her love juices. Diana know the look no woman in the univerese can resist her husband cock.

"Like what you saw" Diana asked to Lady shiva.

"its so big", Lady shiva replied like some bitch in heat, she wondered how the hell Powergirl deepthroating him. She regain her senses. She could see Dinah sleeping in the corner of the bed naked, Did he fucked them all she asked herself.

"this is some kind of harem or Something," Lady shiva asked.

"yes it is, and you will be joining it soon when i finish with you, you will be begging for his cock", Diana said, she slowly touched the assassin's breast. Its so fragile. Lady shiva could feel a iron grip from Wonder woman's hand.

"i will never summit to him," Lady shiva replied. 'Wonder woman thought this is going to fun to break this woman' Lady shiva could see Superman fucking the blonde woman (Hera) who is moanaming, his cock was like a blur pounding in the woman's cock, it will shatter a mortal woman, she never seen that woman in any place.

"everybody has a weak point we find it then we can break them easily" Diana said with a smile. lasso appear in her hand, she tied Lady shiva with it, Lady shiva strugle against it " its time for truth, how do i easily break you?"

Lady shiva hesitated for a sec then she replied, "threaten my daughter's life i will summit to you"

"so who is that?" Diana asked, she hesitated.

"cassandra cain aka (Batwoman)" Lady shiva replied, Diana smiled 'its even easier to make this whore summit to her husband' she thought herself, she could hear moanam and sounds of pounding in the room.

"Lets make a deal, its simple you summit to me, other wise i kill your daughter myself" Diana said.

"you wouldn't, you are good guys," Lady shiva replied. Diana smiled.

"you would be surprised bitch, trust me if you really want to see your daughter again, you will summit me unconditionally, if you go against my will i will personally kill your daughter infront of you," Diana replied with a serious look on her face, Lady shiva know the look, she has other choice but summit to her.

"yes, i will summit to you, please dont kill my baby girl" Lady shiva replied, Diana smiled.

A weak later,

"your training is finished, and be a good girl to my husband, dont make me train you again" Diana said in a serious tone.

"yes mistress, i will be a good girl to master" Lady shiva replied. She really enjoy being used by amazons and Wonder woman, she really want the kryptonian thick cock in her dripping pussy. She could see Diana walking towards her with a injection.

"what is it mistress" Lady shiva asked,

"its make you permanently strong as an amazon, you need to take my husband pounding in your pussy, and you will be a valuable ally to our future mission" Diana replied, she injected it into her, "and you will need a little sleep when you woke up you will be strong as an amazon, and dont you forgot your training"

Lady shiva slowly fall in sleep

Lady shiva's eyes flickered open, and she gave a bit of a confused and tired groan, once she had come back to life, struggling to get free from how she was tied up, she could feel her strength increased from the serum. At this point, Lady shiva found herself lasso to the wall, and she struggled against the bindings that kept the dark haired assassin fastened to the wall, before looking down to see the attire that she was wearing.

A small strip of black fabric had just barely stretched over her nipples, covering what barely needed to be covered, with that being the only thing that she wore from the waist up. Shiva's tasty breasts had been displayed nearly fully, and her flat, toned midriff was showcased next. The next bit of clothing was a small strip of black fabric that was technically considered a short, although it would be more strictly considered to be a very small belt.

The strip of fabric stretched over her lap, showcasing her tight and trimmed pussy, with only the smallest strip of black pubic hair, and then on the other side, her ass was shapely, firm, and extremely tight, a vision of absolute perfection. Lady shiva's legs were long, smooth, and toned, absolutely delicious, and beautiful, long steams that would cause any man to stop, and stare, drooling at her. It ended at her perfect feet, with elegant arches, and sexy little toes, feet that would be the envy of any super model out there.

A reflection was show of Lady shiva's beautiful face, with her black hair tied back in pigtails, giving her an air of useful innocence, and her dark brown eyes shimmering with lust, with a prominent "fuck me" expression in them. It matched her spread legs quite nicely, and the expression was topped off by luscious, delicious looking lips, that looked prime for one thing, and that was sucking cock.  
The door pushed open, and Lady shiva felt her lips moisten with excitement, both the ones between her legs and the ones on her mouth. She felt her heart beat more and more, as the man had walked forward. Superman entered, dressed in a regal attire of fabulous robes made of silk, and he looked down at Lady shiva, cupping her face in his hand.

"The serum is coursing through your veins, isn't it?" Superman asked Lady shiva, a smile crossing his face.

Lady shiva nodded, but her eyes fluttered and stared at Superman, with the deepest desire, with pure unbridled passion, and her breath hitched once again, burning through Superman with lust. "Yes, my lord, but…you know I could not have…needed much persuasion." Lady shiva replied, Superman just smiled, and stroked her hair, bending down, and looking down at her, his blue eyes meeting her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, you are such a pretty slave, aren't you?" Superman asked.

"Yes, master, I am," Lady shiva replied, the heat rising in her body, and the warmth coursing in her nether regions. "I live to only please you."

A grin spread over Superman's face, and it showcased all of his white teeth, "the syrum is clearly working" he though himself and he gripped Lady shiva's face, before he untied his rope, to reveal his erect cock. He pushed it up into Lady shiva's face, and the black haired assassin opened her mouth eagerly, before the kryptonian pushed it inside.

"slave, suck my dick," Superman ordered her, and Lady shiva obeyed his master, boy did she ever sucked his cock, despite her arms and legs being lasso to the wall. The black haired Kryptonian pushed his cock into the dark haired's mouth, and pushed it in and out.

Lady shiva felt the pleasure of this juicy piece of manhood being pushed and out of her waiting mouth, she liked it when the kryptonian dominate her and take her like some cheap whore and she sucked it with everything she had. It throbbed and twitched in her mouth, with Lady shiva tasting the greatest pleasure of this thick piece of meat. She was able to move her head, and took advantage of this opportunity to bob down on Superman.

Superman groaned, holding Lady shiva's head steady, and pushed his cock deep into her throat using his superspeed normal woman's jaw would shatter into pieces but the new found Superstrength made Lady shiva feels good, she could feel the juices Dripping from her pussy lips. Lady shiva's sucking never slowed down, rather it increased with intensity, and the more the kryptonian pushed, the deeper she sucked him. Her throat muscle control manipulated his fleshy pole, and was driving him closer and closer to an orgasm with each passing second.

"Yes slave, you've done such a good job, I'm going to release your arms so you can pleasure me," Superman whispered, and in a sec, Lady shiva's hands became free, she was about to fight, with one of the hands fighting Superman's balls, and the other hand fighting his ass. Lady shiva squeezed both of them, and Superman grunted. "slave, Keep sucking, suck me off."

Lady shiva hummed, and got excited when Superman had rammed this hard rod down her throat, keeping fucking her face. Her brown eyes locked his, and she wanted her reward, so she sped up her bobbing on him. Lady shiva was getting closer and closer to bringing Superman to the edge.

With a grunt, some time later, Superman splattered his cum down on the dark haired assassin's throat, and sent several length ropes down Lady shiva's throat, some of it splattering on her face when Superman pulled back from her. His cock spurted line after line of cum down onto her face, splattering it on Lady shiva's face. She moaned in pleasure, feeling the thick seed coat her face, and Lady shiva breathed at that moment, dropping down.

"You look like a dirty, dirty slut, mighty assassin covered in her master's cum it fits for you, you were meant to be my fuck slave" Superman said to , grabbing her around the shoulders, and Lady shiva just turned her attention to Superman, a dirty and flirty smile crossing her face.

"Yes, master, I am your dirty, dirty slut, and you can do anything that you want with me, i was born for this" Lady shiva replied shamelessly, she want him, she would do anything for him for giving her so much pleasure, and Superman looked at the dark haired assassin.

"You know what happens to dirty, dirty, sluts?" Superman asked Lady shiva, holding her steady, and the expression on his face turned to one of deep anticipation, when Superman unbound her feet.

"What?" Lady shiva asked, but Superman flipped her over, and Lady shiva was sprawled across on his lap. The dark haired writhed on his lap, and Superman licked the palm of his hand, before he aimed it.  
A smack echoed throughout the room, and Lady shiva gave a hearty moan with pain her eyes are watering with pain, she maybe has an amazon strength but still she is no match for Kryptonian strength, when Superman's hand smacked across her ass. Lady shiva felt herself in pain and flushed with desire, and her nether regions got even wetter, the juices are dripping from her cunt when Superman spanked her even more again and again.

"Yes, i am dirty whore, i need more, more, punish me for killing your best friend and his side kick" Lady shiva encouraged him, and Superman just stopped at that moment, with Lady whining at the lost, with the kryptonian pushing Lady shiva down onto the floor, before he placed his hands on either side of her ass.

"You have a tight ass," Superman remarked, putting his hands on either side of her ass, and squeezing her luscious cheeks. "It's so round and fuckable."

"Do it, fuck my ass, please fuck my ass master, no one ever done that to me, please master" Lady shiva begged him, wiggling her ass towards the kryptonian's, and Superman just offered a smile, before spreading her cheeks, and aiming his cock towards her virgin asshole, before ramming it deep into Lady shiva's tight rear.

Lady shiva moaned in agony, feeling the kryptonian's hard cock up her virgin ass, and Superman sawed into her with each passing motion, getting into her, and pounding her tight, tight ass. Lady shiva reared her head back, moaning in pleasure like a cheap slut, with Superman fucking her from behind. The dark haired assassin dug her nails into the floor, and tried to rip out bits of the pavement, with the kryptonian god pushing into her, harder and harder.

Superman rammed deep into Lady shiva's tight ass, giving her the pleasure that she wanted, and his slave was on the floor, his balls throbbing whilst he continued to pound into the tightest ass in the universe. Lady's moans encouraged him to push his pole harder into the back of her, feeling her ass tighten around him. His member was encased in a hole that was tighter than a furnace.

"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, oooh," Lady shiva moaned, nearly digging up the ground, and Superman reached around, ripping the fabric from her breasts. The fabric fell to the ground, and Superman cupped her swaying breasts in his palms, squeezing them like a animal in a heat, and he thrust into her backside. "Give it to me, fuck me hard, fuck me long, yes master, yes!"

Superman pumped deep into Lady shiva, feeling the tightness of her rear that squeezed him, and pushed against his loins. His balls slapped against her as well when the kryptonian continued to hammer into her tight ass deeper, and deeper, the hole was tight as a furnace, not that Superman minded feeling the backside squeeze against his prick.

The kryptonian's heart beat faster and faster, and Lady shiva moaned louder, Superman roughly slamming hard into her. The dark haired woman scratched the ground, and felt her pussy be soaked, with the moisture creating a huge puddle on the ground.

Lady shiva screamed out loud, and the cock slammed deep into lady shiva's tight ass, with the kryptonian squeezing her breasts roughly more and more. Faster, and faster, and Lady shiva screamed, until the kryptonian unloaded a huge thick load of cum into her ass.

Lady shiva collapsed on the ground, her ass all nice and fucked; however, the kryptonian was not finished yet. He pulled lady shiva up to a sitting position, and turned her around, before burying his face into his tits, motor boarding them. Lady shiva's ecstasy could not be matched by any normal human means, and the kryptonian continued to pleasure her luscious globes with his mouth. They were tasty, and the kryptonian pleasured the woman's ass.

"Please master, I need a fucking, long and hard," Lady shiva begged him, and Superman just roughly spread her legs apart, and rubbed against her slit, teasing the dark haired assassin with his fingers. Lady shiva offered a throaty moan, and her eyes were glazed over. "I want my master to push load after load into me, until I can't really handle it any more, go for it master!"

Superman roughly pushed his slave down on the ground, causing her to lay prone in her own cum, and spread her legs. With a swift motion, the kryptonian pushed his hard cock deep into her tight crevice, and had her on the ground, fucking her nice and hard. Lady shiva's eyes glazed over with pleasure, and her back arched, with her legs wrapped around his body, encouraging the kryptonian to slam his stiff prick into her over and over again.

The heat of her mound was intense, and Superman reached over, whilst feeling the pleasure from Lady shiva, and grabbing her hair, peering into her dark brown eyes as he continued to slam himself deep into her body.

"You like that, you want some of that, you want that hard fucking," Superman growled, hammering into Lady shiva, and the dark haired assassin whimpered, biting her lip, when Superman continued to push into her. "You like that good hard fucking, don't you slut?"

"Yes master, i love it, fuck me, fuck me all night long!" Lady shiva yelled, with the kryptonian roughly slamming his thirteen inch cock deeper into her tight hot molten center, and Lady shiva continued to moan. "Yes, master, give it to me, fuck this whore with that big, juicy cock. Splatter everything you've got in my body!"

Lady shiva's moans continued to get deeper and deeper, and Superman groped her breasts, twisting her nipples, and then he lightly nibbled on them. The tastes and sensations of her breasts were second to none, and Superman trailed his tongue down them, while her wet snatch squeezed him. Superman hammered away into her twat, and the dark haired assassin bucked her hips up, matching every single motion, Lady shiva feeling covered in a layer of sweat and other bodily fluids.

The thirteen inch's cock connected with Lady shiva g- spot and continue to striking her every single spot, giving her every single pleasure. Lady shiva liked the pattern that had been established, thirty hard and fast strokes, with ten slow ones, but they were equally as hard. The passionate actions and activities made Lady shiva's toes curl, and her spine tingle with desire. Superman roughly playing with her breasts only added to the passions, and the dark haired assassin writhed, and thrashed with each moment.

"Fucking, tight, so fucking great," Superman said, his cock going deeper and deeper into Lady shiva, penetrating her womanly depths, and Superman could tell by the moans that she was getting off on it, the heat causing his cock to twitch with desire, and there was only a short amount of time, before the kryptonian could hold on.

"Give me your cum, master," Lady begged him, an expression of wanting and need dancing in her blue eyes, and Superman roughly slammed into her, harder, and harder.

"We're going to cum together," Superman whispered, and Lady shiva moaned deeply, biting her lip, but then letting out several passionate moans. "My slave is going to have her biggest one yet!"

"Yes, yes master, fuck, my pussy, in me, cum in me!" Lady shiva encouraged him, and with each stroke, he got in deeper, together, and longer, driving into her body. He really was good at slamming into depths, and she felt him up against her womb.

Diana lost his load with several long strokes later, and his balls tightened, splattering deep into her. The white fluids coursed from his cock, and shot deep into Lady shiva, feeling her up to the brim. Lady shiva screamed, her orgasm coursing through her, and her pussy tightening around Superman thick thirteen inch cock like a clamp, milking every single drop of cum out of him, Superman fucked her until she passed out.

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome any new ideas for upcoming chapters, new harem members


	29. TALIA AL GHUL PART ONE

CHAPTER 29: TALIA AL GHUL PART ONE,

IN A HIDDEN CAVE,

Ra al ghul, sitting in a place, Suddenly he sense a bullet hit his head, he fall in the ground fell in the ground.

"i know, i can't fight you with a sword and kill you, but you are not a Superman a bullet can kill you easily." talia al ghul said to the life less body of her father.

"my father has gone weak, its time we bring gotham to its knees and kill than bitch shiva," talia al ghul said to the league members they cheered in response.

IN THEMYSCIRA,

Superman is sitting there with Lady shiva, Black canary, Harley is on Kara's lap, kara is slapping Harley ass, Harley is moanaming,

"i think this bitch learn well, Diana is a great trainer" Black canary said showing Lady shiva, Lady shiva nodded she slowly walk towards her master, she is eager for her master, The eager lady shiva tore open Superman's pants and pulled his boxers off. His thirteen thick cock sprung out from his pants.

Lady shiva started to lick Superman's cock like a kitten lapping up milk from a dish. The kryptonian experienced a rush when she licked and suckled him. The moment his cock was moist, she popped it into her mouth!

"Make sure you get it all in Bitch," Black canary said. She still held onto the leash she put on Lady shiva.

Lady shiva's tongue started to wrap around Superman's cock. She licked and slurped his massive prick. With a swift movement, Lady shiva pulled the cock out of her mouth.

"Please," Lady shiva said. She rose to her feet and slid off her panties. Superman noticed her shaved pussy which was a contrast to the rest of her body. Her slit dripped rather wet for the kryptonian. Superman motioned for to come over. She walked over towards Lady shiva with a saunter of her hips and a grin on her face.

Black canary dropped down behind Lady shiva and ensured she took Superman's cock inside her. Lady shiva experienced Superman's cock spearing deep within her tightening throat.

"Mmm, yes!"

Harley quinn found herself down on the bed. Kara stripped her suit off and now removed her shorts. Kara's perfect body crouched over the top of Harley quinn. Her breasts stuck out for Harley quinn. Superman bent down and held Harley quinn's face.

"Suck my tits."

Harley quinn obeyed the order of her powerful mistress. Her pussy moistened at the thought of someone this powerful having her way with her. Harley quinn buried her face between Kara's large tits.

Harley quinn closed her eyes and kept suckling on them. A new hunger spread over her body.

"You like sucking my big tits, don't you?" Supergirl asked. Harley quinn answered with a nod, her face buried between Kara's breasts.

Harley quinn wanted to do more than suck Kara's breasts. No matter how succulent they were. She pulled herself away from her. The pussies of the two women rubbed together.

"Oh you want to get fucked, do you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, please fuck me mistress."

Kara took a magical strap, she wear it and started to push it in the Harley quinn pussy, It was better than a normal strap, but not as good as a full cock. Still, Harley quinn experienced a rush of power spreading between her loins when Kara slammed down into her. She wrapped her legs with fucking her.

Kara licked and roughly bite Harley quinn's nipples which caused Harley to cum.

Lady shiva shifted herself down. Her pussy rubbed up and down against the kryptonian's cock. Every few seconds Black canary's tongue brushed against her asshole.

"Are you a dirty little whore?" Superman asked. He squeezed her breasts and rubbed them. They jiggled and bounced in his hands. "Do you want to cum?"

Lady shiva couldn't really focus on anything other than the huge cock spearing deep inside her body. Each thrust brought her more pleasure and more delight. The kryptonian almost shoved deep inside her hard thirteen inch cock.

The bouncing grew even more intense. Lady shiva wanted to have the greatest pleasure in her life.

"This slave needs your cream," Lady shiva panted. "please master She needs it now!"

Black canary tugged on the leash she had on the woman. It caused Lady shiva's pussy to clench around the kryptonian's thick cock. She started to rub against him.

"Mind your manners, bitch." Black canary warned Lady shiva, the deadliest assassin understand understood she stepped out of line by upsetting her mistress. Her breasts pressed against the kryptonian's cock. The soft hair rubbed against his muscular chest.

"Please, master, I'm sorry….your slave will learn any trick you want." Lady shiva begged. Superman smiled. The hair between her thighs tickled his balls the more Lady shiva bounced up and down. He took her hard nipple into his mouth and started to suckle on it.

Lady shiva's orgasm crashed down onto her body when she bounced higher on the kryptonian's thick cock. Each thrust brought him deep inside her pussy. Her pussy rubbed hard against his manhood, sucking him deep inside her. Lady shiva rocked her hips up and down on him, to experience a rush of delightful pleasure.

"Fuck….oh….YES!" Lady shiva moanamed in pleasure, Lady shiva experienced something far more wonderful than any description. His cock slammed into Lady shiva's depths and started to rock inside her.  
Speaking of getting fucked,

Harley quinn leaned onto the bed. kara thrust her magic strap deep inside Harley quinn's pussy over and over again.

"I'm getting you ready for my cousin," Kara said. "Are you enjoying me fucking the daylights out of you…my pretty little slut?"

The only response Harley quinn gave Kara amounted to a shrieking didn't care because it was about the only response she needed from her pet. The thrusts grew even deeper into Harley quinn's dripping hot pussy.

Lady shiva hit the edge. Her master allowed her an orgasm.

"You're such a dirty slut," Black canary said to the deadliest assassin in the world. "Ride his cock faster….do what Diana taught you."

Lady shiva tried to manipulate her pussy muscles around the kryptonian's thick cock. The kryptonian held onto her and forced her down onto his cock. The assassin experienced stars flying through the back of her head (its been long since she fucked other than her master taken her).

"Think she finally will get her reward," Superman said. He pumped his way into Lady shiva's overstretched pussy. The assassin tensed up around him. Superman pushed himself deep inside her. Her pussy clenched him and Superman responded by returning in fire pulling enough strength for the deadly assassin.

The thick white seed sprayed inside her body. Lady shiva grew even hornier the more she brought her hips down on the kryptonian's massive cock. She rocked her thighs down onto him. Superman held onto her hips and allowed her to ride out an intense orgasm. Lady shiva shook in pleasure the deeper Superman rocked inside her.

Lady shiva fell back on the couch. Black canary rose up to her feet and smiled.

Kara pulled away from Harley quinn. Supergirl turned around and licked her lips.

"Mmm, Kal," Kara said. She motioned for her cousin to come towards her. "I think you know what to do now ,don't you?"

Superman looked at Harley quinn's waiting body on the bed. Her soft skin, large breasts, and damp pussy, along with the look of desire burning through her eyes, and well the kryptonian didn't need to be told captured her cousin and stroked her cousin's cock and he smiled. The Kryptonian closed his eyes.

Supergirl crawled onto the bed and crawled over the top of Harley quinn. The gorgeous blonde girl swayed her hips. Her pussy dripped for her cousin.

"Come on Kal, fuck me, the bitch dont deserve your cock" Kara said. The kryptonian had little trouble denying his this point.

"please mistress, i am being a good please let master use me," Harley said, Kara could see Donna join there, "Donna could you fuck my pet here"

Donna only smiled in return, the Kryptonian aimed his cock with the tight pussy of the horny Supergirl. One thrust brought his thick manhood deep inside Kara's waiting and willing pussy. She stretched out around him as Superman pushed inside his teenage cousin.

The Donna with magical strap walked over towards Harley. Donna started to teasingly massaged the Harley's thighs.

"Do you think you have enough left for me?" Donna asked. She leaned down and started to kiss the woman's breasts. Her soft hands started to knead and squeeze them. "Hmmm."

"For you….always mistress," Harley said. "My wet pussy needs your big strap, please use me."

Harley looked up and saw Kara's orgasmic face when Superman speared into his cousin from behind. The Harley quinn's pussy twitched the more Donna played with it.

"It needs it really…really…bad…YES!"

The final word punctuated with Harley quinn nearly hitting the roof when Donna speared into her tight body. The snug pussy of the gorgeous woman clamped down onto Donna strap.

Superman slowly worked his prick into Supergirl from behind. Each moan rewarded Superman for his actions and encouraged him to press on. His hands roamed over her breasts and played with the perky little peaks. A huge thrust pounded her from behind.

"Kal, deeper!" Supergirl yelled. Supergirl could feel her cousin's thirteen inch cock growing larger inside her and penetrating her completely. His balls struck her thighs from behind. The thought of the cum for her inside them made Supergirl's pussy grow extremely wet. He pushed harder inside her with each thrust.

"Are you getting tighter, i thought i streatched it yesterday?" Superman teased her (he knows kryptonian and amazons pussy always turn tighter because of their healing abilities . supergirl grinned as Superman's thick cock buried deep into her pussy. The girl's wet and tight twat caressed his massive cock when Superman plowed into her from behind. The Kryptonian hung onto her hips and slammed into her at a rapid fire rate. He closed his eyes and kept burying his thick prick deep inside her pussy. Said pussy rubbed him when Superman plowed into her form behind.

"Yes, for you," Supergirl said. She slid her walls around him and trapped him deep inside her pussy.

Harley quinn's hips rose up and met Donna's hips. The young amazon princess streatched Harley quinn on her thick magical strap. Harley quinn panted the more Donna slammed deep inside her body. Harley quinn clenched her pussy around the strap.

Supergirl smiled and leaned down. She grabbed onto Harley's face and forced her mouth open. Kara kissed Harley with intense desire.

The moans Supergirl fired into her mouth along with the rush of pleasure spreading through her body caused Superman's hips to jerk up. Her pussy clenched around Superman. The Kryptonian tempted Supergirl's body with a few intense caresses and made her keep pushing her pussy up.

"Good, Kal it really feels so good." Kara moanamed in pleasure. Black canary smiled and unzipped her body suit. She allowed Lady shiva to descend down to her knees between Black canary's thighs (she watched the deadliest assassin lay there like a common whore), she loved it.

The dark haired assassin positioned herself between Black canary's thighs. Her mouth moistened when Lady shiva slid closer between the Black canary's thighs.

"You know what to do, make your mistress proud." Black canary teased her, Lady shiva smiled, she really knew what to do. Her tongue flicked over the blonde crime fighter's pussy.

"Lick me," Dinah said. She grabbed two hands full of Lady shiva's black hair. "Lick my pussy like it's your calling in life…you know what to do."

Lady shiva grinned and buried her face deep between Canary's legs. Her tongue started to travel all around Dinah's moistening lips. She caused more pleasure to rise from Dinah's legs when Dinah pushed herself deep into the depth's of Lady shiva's mouth.

Superman pounded Supergirl from behind with his thick cock. His hands roamed her body. Each curve of her body prompted the kryptonian to bury himself deep inside her wet pussy. Superman pulled almost all the way out of her and drilled himself deep into her tight body.

"Fuck….me….hard!" Supergirl moanamed in pleasure, the dark haired kryptonian couldn't really say no to an invitation like this. The beautiful girl who gave it appreciated her cousin's cock pounding into her center.

Supergirl pushed herself back onto him. She captured his throbbing cock into her depths. Harley quinn looked up into her mistress's orgasmic face. The former clown wasn't going to lie, there was something about this entire affair which made her feel extremely hot. Her thighs rubbed together in pleasure the more she pushed up on Donna. She buried her mistress strap deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Yes!" Harley breathed. Donna smiled and shoved more of the strap inside Harley's tight chambers. Harley returned fire with her new mistress thrusts.

"You're going to cum soon, i could sense it" Donna said. He looked down into her beautiful face. "Why don't you cum for your mistress?"

Harley quinn's hips jerked up. She trapped all of the strap inside her moistening depths, she could see Donna firm breast jiggle front of her. Her hips rose up off of the bed and ensnared it. She struggled for a dose of cum inside her.

"You first, you'll get your reward soon, may be my husband will fuck you." Donna said, she love to dominate womans. The pleasure filled Harley's body. Donna tormented every inch of her body. A thousand magical pleasurable caresses speared her body at once. Each of them caused Harley's pussy to tighten around him. Donna Strap speared inside her wonderful depths. She wrapped around the strap.

"YES!" Harley yelled. Harley submitted to the magical strap burying deep into her the depths! The young amazon princess rose all the way out of her. Her magical strap brushed against her hungry lips. Donna pushed inside her and drove himself deep inside her body. Harley breathed when Donna hammering into her hard.

"It's right….you feel so good, don't you?" Kara asked. Her cousin hammered into her. "You feel just as good…as….I FEEL!"

The force of Supergirl's orgasm caused her to moanamed in pleasure. Supergirl had a sultry expression on her face. She appreciated the fact her orgasm is more intense everytime her cousin fuck her everytime, Her impressively tight walls rubbed against her cousin. Her body hungered for his powerful seed. Every drop of it intended to fill her up and bring her to a new life. Supergirl closed her walls around her cousin, pumping back against him. Her pleasure increased with his cock deep inside her body.

"Just give it to me, Kara," Superman said. He roughly pushed deeper inside her body. "Go ahead, cum for me."  
"You….should….."

Black canary managed to regain her bearings. She had been up close with Kara a couple of times. Lady shiva redoubled her efforts to attack Dinah's pussy with several licks and swipes of her tongue.

Superman slowly fucked Harley, Donna watched it,  
Harley clenched around Superman.

"Are you with me?" Superman asked.

"In a minute."

Harley struggled to determine whether Superman's intense kissing brought her back to life or drove her further into a stupor. A situation like this made it extremely hard for Harley to figure out where her mind went in this never ending cascading amount of pleasure.

"Yes…."

Superman kissed her jawline. Harley's eyes fluttered shut the more Superman worked her over. His massive prick entered her body with a huge thrust. Each thrust rocked her entire world more than she could ever describe. All Harley focused on was her masters strong cock spearing into her body. Her hips rose up.

Supergirl came down from her high. Superman slowly worked her up to another one. A sensation spread through her body the more Superman caressed her breasts.

"My…turn…"

"No, it's my turn," Superman said. Supergirl's pussy dripped over him. Another orgasm, slightly less intense but still spectacular, washed over Supergirl. His thick balls slammed against her.

"All this cum," Supergirl moanamed. Her blonde hair flipped over her face. She caught Harley eye with a blissful look. "Are you going to cum too?"

Donna takes Superman place fucking Harley, Her hips jerked up to meet Donna's strap. Harley unleashed juices along with more pleasure. Her nipples stiffened when they grew closer towards Donna's mouth.

"Good girl, I think you deserve a treat," Donna said. Donna massaged her soft breasts which drove her completely wild. Harley thrust her hips up to make sure the entire magical strap buried inside her body. She panted in pleasure the more Donna drove the strap deep inside her body.

The orgasm filled through her body. As much as Harley enjoyed being with strap, she wanted needed the kryptonian cock. Another hard thrust deep inside her tight cunt gave her the treat,

"Turn her around, Donna" Superman ordered Donna. She did, "Kara lick Harley pussy"

Kara wanted a taste of Harley and Donna combined juices. made sure Harley turned around. Her legs spread and her pussy gripped.

Harley thought her pleasure finished off. Far from it with Kara burying her face between Harley's smoldering thighs with desire and hunger. Her mistress buried her face between Harley's thighs with just as much passion as Superman did when he buried his cock inside her tight pussy.

"You're going to cum again, aren't you?" Superman asked. He pinched Supergirl's nipples and ran his hand up her soft body. Superman's balls slammed into her. "you love your babycousin fucking you dont you?"

Kara couldn't answer on the account she had her mouth full of Harley's pussy. Each thrust caused her to test her resolve. Each thrust dragged her closer to the edge of some great pleasure.

Black canary leaned back on the couch. She waited for her turn. The end started to approach. Superman sped up and pounded Kara's pussy from behind.

Supergirl's snug pussy released Superman's cock and clamped around it. In time with his thrusts, Kara milked him. She wanted to get the most out of the coming orgasm. Her entire body shook with desire with her cousin's hard thrusts burying deeper inside her. The Kryptonian took his full cock inside Kara's body and buried it inside her. The thrusts increased and battered Kara's pussy from behind.

"Closer, Kal."

Another orgasm struck Kara. superman's strong hands caressed her body. He drove her completely nuts. Superman's self-control held up even in the face of his cousin's. He struck her pussy with a huge thrust from behind.

"You've worked hard for this….you've earned this." Superman moanamed, he rammed into Kara hard. He plowed the blonde vixen from behind with a series of hard thrusts. Each one brought her closer to the edge more so than the last. His balls pushed against her dripping thighs. The deeper thrusts increased when Superman plowed into her.

"Yes….give it to me Kal." Supergirl moanamed in pleasure, the blonde's cooing increased. She bit down on Harley's clit in excitement. The clown pushed her pussy up into Supergirl's eager mouth. Supergirl lapped up all of the juices with greed and delight.

Superman groaned in pleasure and one more thrust brought him over to the edge. His balls loaded up and he pushed into her. Supergirl pushed inside her.

Supergirl's body sang with orgasmic glee. His cum loaded up inside her. Each burst of cum painted her walls and filled her cunt. Superman slammed into her with another hard thrust. He buried several thick ropes of cum inside her wet and needy cunt.  
Each thrust caused Supergirl's hips to clench around her cousin's thick prick. He buried his seed inside her tight pussy. The thrusts increased. The added bonus of Superman's cum filling her mouth made Supergirl clench his cousin tightly, Superman captured his cousins breast and massaged them hard.

Superman squeezed Supergirl's breasts. The blonde returned fire by trying to drain Superman of every single drop of cum from his balls. The size of Superman's balls proved they could hold a lot. She tensed around him and squeezed his manhood with several long swipes of her pussy walls around him.

"Fuck," Superman panted hard. "Fuck."

Supergirl didn't do anything other than work him to the edge. More cum spilled into her pussy. Each drop of cum hit her insides and made her entire body heat up with pleasure.

Superman pulled out of Supergirl and left her on the bed. The sultry woman who replaced her on the bed made Superman's cock twitch even more, he could see Donna licking and sucking his cum out of Kara pussy.

"Hopefully she didn't take it all," Black canary said. She squeezed the kryptonian's cock with her hand. "But…. You are Superman…. So there's always room for more."

Black canary stroked Superman's cock in her hands. She smiled and licked him.  
The next thing Superman knew, her large breasts wrapped around his tool. Superman closed his eyes. The warm tit flesh surrounded it.

"Always a weakness," Black canary said. She rubbed her breasts around him. "Even for the most powerful man."

"Just wait….I'm going to cum over your breasts, and your face," Superman moanamed. He held onto her breasts and started to hammer them enough speed not to hurt her.

"And what are you going to do after you bathe me in your kryptonian cum?" Black canary asked.

"I'm going to stick my cock in your pussy….and fill you up," Superman said.

"Yes, you're going to batter my tight pussy with your big cock," Black canary said. "Are you going to make me ride you until I can barely hold myself up from the orgasms?"

"Yes, you're going to ride me and it's your job slut." Superman said, he hammered her tits harder. The Black canary used her tongue and lips to start kissing and licking him. Her tongue twirled around him.

"And then, I'm going to take your ass." Superman panted,

"I'm sure you will, it belongs to you," Black canary said. Each thrust brought the kryptonian's thick cock inside the valley of her cleavage. Dinah grinned and planted a kiss down on his head. Her lips twisted around his tool.

Superman enjoyed fucking her tempting tits. The lovely flesh squeezed around his massive rod as Dinah worked him up and down, working him over.

The vixen worked his thick prick deep between her cleavage. She worked him over just a little bit more, teasing him pretty much every step of the way. His balls throbbed the more she worked him over.

"I love your big cock," Black canary said. She teased him with a few more strokes.

"Why don't you make it cum?"

Black canary thought it would be an excellent idea. Her large breasts stroked Superman up and down. His balls throbbed and shot their load. Several spurts of cum splattered Black canary on her face and her breasts. The woman looked gorgeous with her face and tits soaked with Superman's cock.

A smile spread over the face of the Black canary. She released the kryptonian's steal cock. With a grin on her face, Black canary cupped her breast. She pushed her nipple into her mouth and started to suckle on it. A glaze of pleasure filled her face. Black canary wrapped her mouth around her nipple and suckled on it with hunger.

"So, hot," Superman said.

"And you're ready in sec, oh master" Dinah panted. "You're like a god, but an sex god."

Black canary dragged her pussy over his cock. His throbbing prick stood up in the air. The warm heat of Black canary's pussy engulfed him.  
She twisted her hips around his rod giving him an amazing sensation.

"Fuck!" Black canary yelled. "Master, you're so big…..I think you're going to….."

Superman squeezed her tits. This prompted the sultry crime to drove her hips down onto Superman harder. Black canary's box squeezed his rod hard. The kryptonian experienced a stimulation of nerves when Black canary pushed herself down onto him.

"Yes," Superman said. "Good….fuck me!"

Black canary obeyed her master's whims, or rather, her pussy obeyed his whims. She stroked his thick manhood with her tight walls. Black canary bounced up and down to push his thick manhood inside her. She realized his cock controlled her and manipulated her body.

Superman looked up. Black canary's big tits bounced for him. He ran her hands down her body. Superman's hands brushed over her tempting tits, her gorgeous ass, and her toned stomach. Her pussy bulged with his cock. The blonde crime fighter's center manipulated with Superman's throbbing manhood. The Kryptonian experienced a rush in him.

Black canary whimpered the more Superman's cock buried inside her. Her pussy hungered for a load of his cum inside her. She stretched and he touched her depths.

"master You're making me feel pleasure," Dinah said. She panted and worked up him. Black canary leaned back and her body shook all over. "So good….my pussy needs….."

"Your pussy needs to be pounded by my big cock," Superman said. He slowly thrust up on the bed but it feels superfast for Black canary the Kryptonian buried himself into Black canary as she came down on them. "Well, who am I to deny you what you need?"

"you are my sex god, i am here to worship you not deny you, yes!" Black canary yelled. Dinah parted her hips the more she came down on him. The gorgeous crime fighter slammed herself down onto him and trapped his cock inside her tight body again. Her orgasm rocked her body.

"Cum for me!" Black canary yelled. She leaned down and pressed her breasts against his muscular chest. She kissed him hard on the lips. His hands worked against her backside when Black canary shoved herself down on him. Her slick muscles clenched him and brought her full self down on his cock. She trapped his manhood deep inside her pussy. Several strokes made Superman groan the more he hammered her tight pussy from beneath.

"Yes, cum for me….shoot your load inside my….nice…tight…pussy….mmm…YES!" Black canary yelled at the top of her lungs.

Black canary bounced even higher. She took the kryptonian's thick prick inside her body and worked him over. The woman's pleasure rocked her body. superman couldn't hold back for too much longer. His balls throbbed and Superman's load shot into Black canary's pussy.

The beautiful vixen stuffed her pussy with his cock, squeezing him. Several more orgams shot through Dinah's body as the kryptonian filled her up with his.

Dinah stepped back and rose up. Her ass brushed against Superman's cock as it came back to life.

She barely noticed Donna, Kara got up and started to play with their pet on the other end of the room. All she wanted was her sex god's thick cock inside her ass.

The kryptonian cock rose to life in nano sec and Black canary impaled herself ass first onto his big cock.

"Damn, I love your ass." Superman said. He kissed her body, with Dinah working over him.

"I know….it always…looks good!" Black canary moanamed, Black canary trained her ass to be among the best in the world. Her tight and muscular hole worked around the Kryptonian's tool. She caused him to cum twice, and the greedy bitch watched more. Superman grabbed her hips and pounded her ass with a series of thick thrusts buried inside her.

"Pound my ass! Make me your bitch!" Black canary panted in pleasure,

"Oh, yes, your ass is mine," Superman said. He responded by digging his fingers into her.  
Superman take a dildo stuffed it into Dinah's pink pussy. He fucked her in the ass while work the dildo in her pussy. Black canary's moans increased and he knew for a fact how much she liked what he did to her.

"Ooooh, yes it is, baby….YES IT IS!" Black canary screamed. She kept working her ass down on him. Each time his cock speared into her ass, Dinah thought she would lose her mind.

Black canary's tight muscular hole worked over Superman. The kryptonian pumped inside into her. His fingers brushed against her clit. The orgasmic look on Black canary's face fueled Superman to hammer her ass even harder. The woman didn't deny him. His cock trapped between her tight cheeks.

"Look out how much you're cumming," Superman said. He traced patterns in her swollen nether lips and took the dripping juices. "Look at this."

Black canary wrapped her lips around his juice stained fingers while her ass bounced his thick cock. Each thrust brought her to a new and delicious peak. She could feel his cum-swollen balls rub against her clit depending on her angle. Every time Dinah brought herself down on him, she exploded with glee. Lust spread over her body.

"Yes, I'm cumming….HARD!" Black canary yelled. Greed filled her body. Superman stuffed his fingers deep inside her. She rode his hand with glee.

Black canary's body swelled up and exploded with a series of rapid fire orgasms. The thought of his hot cum spraying inside her ass made the woman continue to wrap her ass cheeks around his cock.

"FUCK!"

Black canary panted the more Superman worked his way into her shapely rear. The woman's body came close to being undone. She just came period and came extremely hard. Her ass tensed around him.

"Get ready." Superman moanamed.

Superman licked her ear lobe. Black canary moaned as the pleasurable spot had been hit. The first volley of cum buried itself in her ass with several more to cum.

The Kryptonian fueled himself with each of Black canary's orgasms when she rode Superman's thick cock to a pleasurable end. His cum filled her ass and made her feel as good as possible.

Black canary collapsed against Superman. Cum leaked out of her holes and still coated her breasts. The Black canary beautiful body soaked with his cum.

"my turn" Donna said, Donna walked over with a smile. Another round of intensity was going to begin.

IN A CHINA MUSEUM,

Talia al ghul and the league of shadows members entered the museum, the museum is filled with lots of school childrens, womans and some security guards, suddenly league members kill the gaurds and take everyone hostage, Talia walked towards a relic and take it,

"police are here" A league member told,

"use hostages as bait kill the police and execute the hostages if its necessary" Talia said, the league members bowed and walked towards the hostages, " with this i have the strength of 1000 humans joined nothing can stop me"

IN SMALLVILLE,

Superman was supposed to be working on the tractor. Superman couldn't focus a lot of the time. In fact, he was pacing back and forth in the room after watching the news about league of assassin killed childrens and woman in a cross fire with police in china, he need to end this, his mind couldn't concentrate

Diana kept an eye on him as she is cooking food for Kal and Karen, Karen is helping her for cooking their Husband meal, she could tell that he was not in the best mood. The beautiful Amazon was wearing a tight black T-shirt that wrapped snugly around her breasts and showed her toned midsection, a pair of cut off jean shorts that covered her sensual legs and wrapped around her ass, along with a pair of black boots.

"Kal, you know may be we should buy a new tractor." Karen said and Superman smiled, she never understand why her husband never brought new tractor. "It's getting old, you know i can buy thousand of them if you want"

Superman didn't say anything for the second.

"i can clearly sense it not about tractor something is bothering you," Karen said and there was one thought that popped through his mind, its about the people.

'it's nothing Karen,'Superman said, his mind still buzzing angrily. karen saw that his anger was coming to a boiling point and festering. The number of innocent lives that perished today was astronomical and she watched her husband step forward. His eyes focused on the tractor,

"You know Kal, you come across as way more optimistic than this normally, and not really prone to random fits of angst." Diana said, she entered the garage, she knows why her beloved is angry, she placed her hands on her husband's face,

"Not that Diana, I'm just really pissed off about what happened yesterday, and how this league of assassin seems to be slaughtering innocent peoples," Superman said, Karen walked to them, she was wearing an extremely tight white shirt that looked to be only held together by the sheer force of will, and a really tight pair of blue jean shorts. Her bright blue eyes looked at him in concern.

"He's….. well to be honest, it sounds like a you are angry at league of assassin, maybe we can captured them, i know its not your plans" Karen said to Superman thought taking a step over him,

"That's pretty much easy, if i destroy league of assassin's others will get suspicious, i need a plan" Superman said, Karen decided to tease them.

"I'm surprised that you don't have a headache Diana, you've been riding out the worst of it,"Karen teased. She situated behind Superman, The blonde placed her hands on the back of the kryptonian's neck and he relaxed his arms, Her big breasts pressed against his back, with the blonde slowly working her fingers down the area of his neck.

"well looks like someone is in stress, i know a perfect way to ease your stress" Karen whispered, and she guided him over to the couch, rubbing on the back of his neck slowly, running her hands all the way down, before taking his shoulders.

Diana assisted her in shoving him down onto the couch and Superman had a moment of protest, but Karen slowly stroked his shoulders, running through the tension nuts on him.

"It's okay, my love, just take a calm breath, let it loose," Diana said, and she helped stroke his neck while Karen rubbed his shoulders slowly, surely, trying to get him to loosen up.

Superman felt their talented hands work their way all over his body and suddenly, he was feeling just a little bit better, at least to the point where he didn't want to strangle something. Diana and Karen slowly worked the knots out of his neck.

"That better?" Karen seductievly whispered in his ear with a smile on her face and she moved her hands around, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and flipped him over.  
His bare back muscles was exposed, she could feel the heat raise between her pussy and her chin . Karen wanted to eat him, she slowly ran her hands down his back once again, and his pants were pulled off.

Diana ran her hands down on her beloved legs and his body, and Superman allowed her to work him over.

"Get the oil from the cabinet," Diana whispered to Karen and Karen nodded (which is from Aphrodite), before she shot over to the cabinet at super speed to pick up the oil.  
Cupping some of it on her hand, she oiled her husband's back up and slowly rubbed it into his back. She lifted up her foot, and brushed it against the small of her husband's back, while Diana removed her top, and Karen returned the favor once again. The blonde switched back.

Superman felt so good and he could feel the final round of underwear being removed from his body. Their hands were roaming down him, going between his legs in superspeed and he closed his eyes, when he felt their hands coming a few inches from him, but they were teasing him.

"Time to turn over Kal," Karen whispered, her fingers nudging him a little bit as she massaged his ass. Superman turned over and he saw both Karen and Diana were naked, slathered in oil and that caused the blow flow to rush. Both womans stood before him in all of their glory, naked large breasts, flat stomachs, firm asses, wet vaginas, along with a small strip of hair, and long lust inducing legs. Karen hovered over his front, stroking his chest, her breasts pressed against his face.

"Let's take this up to the next level, and really make you relax," Karen whispered to him, with a smile, working her way up towards his crotch and Diana worked her way up, giving him a brief foot massage, before the two of them met, nearly chest to chest above his thirteen inch thick cock. Needless to say, Superman was intrigued to take this one to the next level.

"Just relax a little bit more my love, let us take care of you," Karen said, running her hands all over his body. The kryptonian closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure course through his body.

"Yes, we'll take really good care of you my love," Diana commented, pressing her breasts down against his cheek, they were nice and oiled up.

"There's still a lot of tension, as you can see," Superman teased, she could feel her husband relaxing and Karen smiled, running her hands down his body as he rested on the couch, her hand wrapping around his thirteen inch manhood, and the blonde slowly stroked him up and down.

"Yes, I can see that, but we'll fix that right away," Karen said, her tongue trailing over her lips, hunger dripping from her eyes. Karen stroked him up and down slowly, his hardening manhood growing in her hand but that was not enough. The blonde placed her tits around his member, and closed her eyes, before running it up and down.  
Diana gave him a few kisses on the top of his forehead, and now she moved over.

"Let's see if we can, add to this pleasure," Diana whispered, a wicked grin over her face. Superman grunted and then groaned in pleasure, with Diana's amazing breasts pressing down on either side of him. She was perched on one side, and Karen was on the other side of him.

Both of them rubbed their massive breasts up and down his shaft. The fact that he was all oiled up caused the lubrication to be nice and his manhood to flow seamlessly between them.

His penis encased in heaven that most men would give…. well their penis for. The soft, firm, oiled up tit flesh stroked him up and down, both of them gave him an amazing double boob job. The kryptonian closed his eyes.

"Damn, oh damn," Superman grunted, both of his wives worked him over and Karen smiled, giving his head a kiss, licking the pre-cum that was going out of it.

"That tastes good, I think that I'll have some," Diana whispered, she tasted her husband's pre cum, lust burning through her eyes, when her tongue brushed up against him.

Superman used his hands roamed all over their bodies to return the favor for them. Whimpers of delight could be heard and Superman matched their delight with his penis smashed in between some of the best tits on the planet, actually in the universe. The universe would be pretty good. Superman closed his eyes, feeling himself slide between Karen's massive valley and Diana bent forward, giving him a light kiss on the head.

Eventually, even the strongest willed man in the world had something to give and while Superman was stronger than most, this double team assault was willing down his resistance.

"Don't hold back, we sure won't," Karen said, feeling her beloved husband's strong hands on her, and her oiled up tits rubbed him even faster. Diana matched her motions, and both of them worked their husband into a frenzy, his manhood twitching between them.

"About ready to cum….." Superman groaned, and his balls bubbled with desire. It seemed the more they worked him over, the more pleasure he felt. His manhood was about ready to lose his load on them.

The first splatter of cum painted their faces and their chests. There was a moan as the oil caused an even greater volume of cum. Diana and Karen were dripping with Superman's spunk by the time that it was all over.

"Oh, that looks so good," Diana said, reaching over and grabbing Karen's firm breast, licking her lips and then she slowly licked cum off of Karen's breasts.

Karen threw her head back, feeling her sister wife eating her husband's cum off of her. It was a delight that she enjoyed and the added lubrication caused her juices to flow. Diana could see what was happening and she placed her fingers between Karen's hot thighs, slowly working her up to a frenzy.

"Oh, Rao, yes,' Karen moaned, Diana pumped her fingers up and out into her. Then the blonde could see Superman simulating himself behind Diana, his manhood brushing against her simmering hot entrance.

Diana closed her eyes, feeling her husband enter her from behind, his manhood pushing into her hot pussy.

"Yes, fuck me from behind, fuck me hard my love," Diana begged, but suddenly, her sounds of pleasure were stifled from Karen shoving the Amazon's face in between her breasts.

"Less talking, more sucking," Karen whispered and Diana decided to attack her nipples where they were the most sensitive, which caused Karen to have several miniature orgasms.

Superman kicked up a steady pace, getting turned on by Diana sucking Karen's nipples and Karen got off in response to it. His manhood was pushing into Diana from behind and he decided to pull almost out of her and tease her tight puckered asshole.

'Do it, do it,'Diana begged him, she could feel a burning heat erupt between her legs.

With the kryptonian's prick properly lubricated, he slid right into her from behind, working himself deep into her tight, tight hole. She pushed around him, and Karen's fingers moved around, to keep Diana's pussy at bay.

"She tastes so good," Karen moaned, with Diana worked over her breasts with added intensity once again.

"I know…. she does," Superman grunted, alternating between fucking her pussy, and her ass every couple of minutes using his superspeed, the entire smallville rocked and then Diana's pussy clamped around his rod. Each thrust brought him deeper into her body and the Amazon Princess looked about ready to make him pop.

"More please, more, fuck me make me your bitch" Diana whispered to him, managing to pull away from Karen's tits, but the blond hovered up and she had her pussy right in front of Diana's mouth.

Diana roughly grabbed onto her hips and pushed her tongue deep into her, munching on Karen's pussy, her tongue digging into her.  
The blonde thrust her hips up, and she closed her eyes, the dark haired woman munching away on her.

Superman's hands roamed over Diana's sweaty, oily body, with something having to give. He was fucking her into a stupor and he grabbed onto her raven locks, gaining a bit of leverage.

"I think she's earned your cum….at least she's earned mine," Karen panted, her hips rolling up and sending the juices splashing into Diana's mouth and she slurped them up like a starving woman in the desert.

"I know that she has," Superman grunted, hammering Diana from behind and his balls grew heavier, about ready to expel his load into her body. The blue eyed kryptonian pumped his way between her thighs, working his way to a powerful orgasm.  
The Amazon Princess tightened her grip upon his tool and Superman continued his journey into her center. The first splash of cum was fired into her and the kryptonian quickly moved out, to pump a second load into her ass.

Diana's pussy clenched at the thought of that, she collapsed from the rapid fire orgasms that Superman gave her.

The kryptonian's thick white cum flowed from Diana's pussy and ass and Karen slid her way on her, deciding to taste a sample of it. Her long wet tongue trailed over her and the blonde's look was completely in bliss.

"Delicious," Karen whispered and she could see her husband's long cock throbbing. She placed her hand onto it and hovered herself up. "Just lay back, relax, and enjoy the ride, because I know that I'm going to."

"I'm sure you will," Superman said and he closed his eyes, Karen's tight walls sliding around his massive prick with ease. The blonde's hips worked around him, and she slowly worked herself up and down his tool, kicking up an amazing amount of momentum. The blue eyed Kryptonian could feel her tighten around him and she kept bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I know that you are," Superman grunted and he lifted his hands up, and touching her sexy body. Superman closed her eyes, his hands roamed all over every inch of her body, taunting her, teasing her and the blonde could feel an orgasm.

The blonde hummed in pleasure towards her husband's actions, her hips clenching around his rod and she worked up more momentum, working herself around his tool, bouncing just a little bit more as she hung on for what should be an amazing ride.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Karen whimpered, the pleasure exploding between her legs when she rode him like the stallion that she knew that he was. Her bouncing got more frenzied, her tits bouncing up and down behind his face. "Touch them, take them."

Superman smiled, he waited for what happened.

"You'd get off on that, wouldn't you, you little slut, you want to knock you out dont you, you want your boobs to get bigger and wanted to fill with milk dont you?" Superman hotly whispered to her and Karen nodded her head, her hips once again scissoring around his tool when she bounced up and down just a little bit more, picking up some momentum. Her walls clenched him once more.

"Yes….. oh yes, i want your child" Karen moaned at the top of her lungs, her tight vice like grip closing around him. "I get off on you torturing my tits, I'm a slut, you're little slut."

Diana was mostly out of it, but she managed to lift her arm enough to slowly start rubbing her pussy, the pleasure coursing between her legs. The dark haired woman worked her fingers deep between her thighs.

"FUCK, FUCK!" Karen moaned and suddenly her nipples were hardening when Superman played with them, channeling bursts of magic.

Her pussy tightened around his tool and she wanted all of him. The blonde wouldn't settle for anything less, than the best. Her hips continued to pump him all the way into her, and she continued to ride him.  
Superman molested her breasts and caused her to twitch underneath him. Her tight cunt continued to pump her way around him, and his manhood sank between her.  
The blonde braced herself, longing, coaxing her husband to cum without words. Mostly because the stupor he fucked her into being beyond all words. Nevertheless, she kept bouncing, higher, and faster, allowing super powered friction to fill her body. The blonde's hips clenched around him.

The kryptonian's balls shot their load into Karen and she bent completely back, allowing her to receive his hot load into her pussy. His face was smashed between her breasts as he came hard and heavy, always a good feeling for sure. The fun continued until both womans passed out in pleasure.

A/N hai guys reviews are welcome


	30. TALIA AL GHUL PART TWO

CHAPTER 30: TALIA AL GHUL PART TWO,

THEMYSCIRA QUEEN'S BEDCHAMBER,

Hippolyta waited for her husband and Hippolyta, sitting on the bed. She changed out of her costume and wore a tight bathrobe with her hair already dripping wet from getting out of the bathtub, her mind wander to her husband, she loves him dearly, after she was pregnant, he used to play with her stomach, she know he is exited for the child, she is exited to be mother again. The Amazon queen rose to her feet when she saw Superman and Hera entered the bedroom.

The warrior queen pounced her husband and pushed her tongue deep into his mouth. Superman returned the kiss with each fire.

The blonde goddess began to strip off her clothing and proceeded to join them. Hippolyta pulled away from Superman and did the same to Hera, kissing the daylights out of her.

The pregnant queen turned back and gave her husband another kiss, tearing his clothes off in the process. The kryptonian knew what his wife wanted only proved to be too happy to accept it.

The hot lips of the Amazon queen slowly worshipped their way down of her sex god's body. Hippolyta kissed Superman's chest and kept working her way down. Her tongue lavished beneath his belt and Hippolyta slowly began to lick his tool. Hunger flashed through her eyes.

Hippolyta's hot mouth wrapped around the kryptonian's tool and she looked up at him, the kryptonian could see the pregnant queen giving him blowjob, he loved it.

"So hot, as always," Superman said. Hippolyta slurped on his hard thirteen inch cock and took the throbbing phallus far into the back of her throat.

"Here, let me help you." Hera said, the blonde grabbed the back of Hippolyta's blonde hair and forced her down onto her husband's throbbing cock. The throbbing rod choked Hippolyta and she rocked back.

The Amazon queen slowly slurped on his thick manhood, licking him with hunger growing through her body.

"Yes, she likes this," Hera said. "And I know you like this."

Hera dropped down to her knees and started to bat her tongue against her husband's steel balls. The kryptonian groaned in pleasure.

"Yes, like that," Superman said. Hera squeezed the cum heavy balls of her lovely husband and played with them. The queen of goddess couldn't wait to unload Superman's thick cum from those balls.

"Keep sucking his cock, i can sense it he is about to cum" Superman said. "And I'm going to eat your pussy."

Hippolyta spread her legs in an obedient fashion. Hippolyta smiled. The amazon queen didn't stand a chance against two people giving her pleasure.

The warrior Queen felt Hera's able magic tongue into her pussy and slither around on the inside. Hippolyta managed to avoid being overwhelmed by her own pleasure.

Superman gripped the side of Hippolyta's face and kept fucking her mouth. The Amazon queen took his huge thirteen inch thick cock into her mouth.

"Getting closer, keep sucking my cock," Superman said. Hippolyta's hand reached up and rubbed her husband's balls. She massaged his cum-loaded testicles. "Damn it, Hippolyta, the best, I love what you're doing. I'm going to cum in your mouth."

Hippolyta bobbed up and down onto the magnificent rod before her. The gorgeous woman took her husband all the way back into her throat. The Amazon queen squeezed the kryptonian's throbbing prick, milking his tool with her throat muscles. Hippolyta slurped and suckled her husband with love, feeling all of him go into her throat.

"Damn, Hippolyta, you're really fucking good," Superman said. "You're going to make me cum so fucking hard, I can't….."

Hippolyta loved hearing husband moanam, she wanted to hear it again Hippolyta licked and slurped on the kryptonian's thirteen inch tool, bringing him deep into her throat. The beautiful queen utilized all of the tools she had to work over her husband's raging rod.

The vibrations coming from the back of Hippolyta's throat prompted the kryptonian's hips to buck forward. He bucked into her mouth, his cum heavy balls slapping against her chin. Hippolyta's mouth worked him over.

"Go ahead Hippolyta, choke her with that hose," Hera said. She came back up for air, cum dripping from her mouth. Superman groaned and his balls roared. The Kryptonian slammed his tool into Hippolyta's mouth and she kept slurping him.

The contents of Superman's balls fired into Hippolyta's mouth. The blonde amazon queen slurped Superman's cum into her mouth. The woman tilted her head back and continued to slurp him. Hippolyta rose to her feet, getting to her feet and Superman prompted the pregnant to get down on the bed. The queen obeyed her husband's commands, she surrender to him.

"Hands and knees," Superman said. Superman wrapped the lasso around Hippolyta. The Amazon queen struggled in her bindings, her body writhing around.

Hera waved her hand and the queen of amazon became dripping wet with oil. The Amazon queen's blonde hair draped over her face and her body dripped with desire.

"Tell me how you want me?" Superman asked.

"Your thick cock, I want it hard, in me," Hippolyta begged him. "Please, my love, fuck me with your big cock, I'm nothing, but your filthy little bondage queen. I'm nothing but an elegant slut who craves your cock and cum, i am nothing but a woman a woman who wants your childrens for rest of my life."

Superman smiled. His tool lined up with Hippolyta's sweet pussy and Superman aimed his way into her. His cock slipped into her familiar center.

"Use my body!" Hippolyta yelled. superman's hands flew all over her body, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Each action done by her husband prompted a scream to come out of Hippolyta's body. The Amazon bondage queen moaned in pleasure.

"Time for you to return the favor," Hera said. She shoved Amazon princess's face in her pussy.

Hippolyta attached queen of goddess's pussy. The Amazon queen assaulted the blonde's goddess cunt and more juices poured from it. The Amazon queen continued to slurp and feast on the dripping juices coming from between Hera's legs, Hera slowly touched and massaged Hippolyta stomach.

"Yes, by the gaea, you sexy bitch, use my pussy!" Hera groaned. Hippolyta continued to lap up the pussy juices. "Fuck my pussy, with your hot little tongue, you filthy cunt! That's what you want, eating my pussy when my lovely husband fucks you with his giant thirteen inch penis!"

Superman kept drilling Hippolyta using superspeed. The Amazon queen's tight cunt released and clenched him, milking him. He grabbed her swinging tits, he could feel it swelled.

Hippolyta saw stars from Superman drilling his cock into the amazon queen's tight center. Her pussy begged to be used by Superman like nothing by a sweet whore.

"Now, you can cum," Superman said. Hippolyta clenched and came. Clear juices splattered onto the kryptonian's tool. Kryptonian plowed Hippolyta and reached her center.

"Getting closer," Superman said. "But, how many more times can I make you cum?"

The kryptonian's finger brushed against Hippolyta's anus. A chill spread over the Amazon queen and her pussy clenched the kryptonian again. A crushing vice force slammed against Superman's massive prick.

"Many times, loads of times, this slut is built for your cock," Hera said. "Oh, yes, fuck, Hippolyta, your tongue…it's so good. You bitch, make me cum!"

Hippolyta made Hera cum.

"How's that for cumming?" Hippolyta asked. "Oh, yes, Kal, drill me ,make me your cum rag!"

the kryptonian plowed the amazon queen's pussy. The queen's words spurred Kryptonian on. The Kryptonian nailed the Amazon queen extremely hard, testing the quality of the bed.

"Hera, oh, fuck," Hippolyta said. Superman grabbed both hands full of hair and rutted into Hippolyta hard from behind. The Amazon queen panted in pleasure. The Kryptonian's talented hands massaged Hippolyta's body using superspeed.

"Cum for me again," Superman said. Hippolyta didn't even pause to deny her husband. Superman worked his way into the amazon's hot pussy and brought himself into her tight cunt from behind.

"My turn," Superman said. A barrage of orgasms released in Hippolyta's. The Amazon queen screamed when seven orgasms in succession nailed her body with the fullest force. Superman didn't hold back from pushing into her and upon the completion of the seventh orgasm, the kryptonian's balls tightened.  
Loads of Superman's cum spilled inside Hippolyta's pussy. Superman pushed himself deep into Hippolyta's depths, emptying the contents of his balls with a fluid motion.

Superman pulled himself from Hippolyta and instantly, Hera pounced on his cock. The queen of goddess licked and slurped her husband's tool with her mouth.

Hera suckled the combination of juices off of her husband and Hippolyta juices. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Hera mounted Hippolyta. His throbbing piece of meat lined up with the queen of goddess's dripping hot pussy.

"I'm ready for you," Hera said.

"Give me your pussy," Superman ordered, slapping Hera on the rear. Hera obeyed her husband like a good pet. Her slick pussy rubbed against the kryptonian's massive tool and seconds later, they joined.

The nerve endings exploded. Hera bounced up and down on her husband's lap. His thick cock found new ways to work its way inside her body. hera enjoyed the ride more than anything, bouncing higher and higher on him, tits bouncing.

"You asked for it," Superman said. Hera leaned back and allowed Superman to maul her tits.

"Oh yes, my beloved, maul my tits!" Hera yelled. "They belong to you, they so fucking belong to you, you will do whatever you want!"

Hera screamed in pleasure and Superman continued to assault Hera's big perky tits with his hands and his mouth, working the goddess over with pleasure.

"Fucking take my tits, TAKE THEM!" Hera screamed at the top of her lungs, she never felt anything like this.

Superman never broke his actions. Hera asked for her tits to be taken and Superman took them the best he could.

"Oooh, fuck me, fuck my brains out," Hera panted, drilling her wet cunt down onto Superman's throbbing tool.

Superman slapped Hera's ass and caused the queen of goddess to feel pleasure. Each second grinded by when the two them continued their fun and games with each other.

Hera broke first. A satisfied smile appeared on the kryptonian's face. He situated Hera and brought the vixen down onto his tool, causing the beautiful blonde goddess to scream to the heavens.

"You need this cock deep inside you, don't you, fuck than bitch make her scream, knock that bitch out?" Hippolyta said. The queen of goddess whimpered as she submitted to Superman's actions. The queen of goddess's body thrashed up and down the kryptonian's cock.

Hera felt her beloved husband bury his cock into her depths. The goddess rode him hard. Hera Fingernail dug into the kryptonian's shoulder. Hera gained her second wind.

"I'm going to milk your balls dry, my love," Hera purred in her beloved ear.

"We'll see," Superman said.

"We will," the goddess replied. Hippolyta released and clenched him, milking Superman's tool. These actions caused her own body to heat up.

"Good," Superman said. "But, it's time for you to cum."

Hera struggled and failed, submitting again. The kryptonian buried himself balls deep into her. The goddess wondered when the kryptonian got her onto her hands and knees, instead of her riding him.

"Guess what, you're going to get my cum, but only if you beg for it." Superman teased her and slapped her ass so hard.

"No, I…."

Superman firmly slapped Hera's ass again. Hera caved into her desires.

"Please, master, cum in me!" Hera screamed.

"Where do you want my cum?" the kryptonian asked.

"I want it in my pussy, that's where it belongs!" Hera yelled. "Shoot your fucking cum inside my pussy, blow up my womb with your nasty, sticky, seed!"

Superma smiled and plowed Hera hard, Hippolyta watched her husband dominating a goddess, it's really turning her on. The beauty beneath Superman allowed her words to give way to frustrating moans. The kryptonian worked himself against Hera, nailing him deep into her from behind.

"GAEA!" Hera yelled.

"Yes, indeed," Superman groaned. The goddess came first. The vibrations trembled Hera's body. The kryptonian didn't pause to allow Hera to come down. The kryptonian kept slamming the monsterous cock into the goddess's tight pussy.

The goddess ached in all of the worst ways possible, but all in the best. Soon, Hera felt cumming would be necessary.

"Cum for me," the kryptonian said. Hera came again, wondering when her turn to get her husband's gift would be.

The powerful goddess's prayers got answered when her god's aching balls fired their load into Hera's pussy. The young man shot load after load of cum into her. Each load of cum resulted in a shockwave of pleasure.

The kryptonian pulled out of her wife, just in time for Hippolyta to be ready for him.

"Miss me," Superman said.

"Fuck me," Hippolyta begged, rubbing her pussy.

The kryptonian decided to take his pregnant wife on this invitation and slip inside her. Hippolyta's legs pulled around him and Superman started to fuck her without abandon. The fun continued until th goddess and the amazon queen passed out. He slowly placed his hands on Hippolyta stomach and smiled the thought of he was going to be a father.

===========

GOTHAM PRISON,

"what happened, where is Lady shiva," Talia al ghul asked to a fallen league of shadow member who is in prison.

"when we are about to kill Dinah lance(aka Black canary), we dont know what happened, we knocked out by someone, Lady shiva is taken we wake up in police station" the league of shadow member told to Talia al ghul. They released every league of shadow members of Police prison. "its time we kill Black canary"

======================

THEMYSCIRA,

Diana wanted to spare with her husband, when they spare she always consider him as an enemy, she never holds back, she left the room and no sooner did she walk about five steps, she saw her husband standing there in all of his glory. He wore the Superman armour and he looked pretty good in it. The way it formed around his body would have distracted a less focused warrior. And Diana was not going to give him his due, it looked rather amazing fitted around his body.

"You look amazing as always," Diana commented. There was no question in her mind about that. He looked good enough to eat. "And you look ready for sparing."

"As do you," Superman said with a smile, he learned every martial arts from the krypton and earth. "So, are you ready for this?"

"I'm always ready for a good sparing," Diana said. There was a lot of confidence and strength to the pose that she made, she is an amazon, ofcouse she has lots of confidence.

Superman appreciated that. He always enjoyed Diana, who had plenty of confidence. He led her to a fighting arena where they stood.

"Obviously, Diana, i love sparing with you, so shall we begin" Superman said. Diana nodded.

"Yes, i am kal, the fight is over until one does not stand for a minute, and dont even think, i will go easy on you, i take sparing very seriously" Diana said to him. He smiled in return. Her armour hugged over her large big breasts to show her large amount cleavage. Her toned body was on display for him. She stretched herself out in front of him, bending slightly to show cleavage, she knows Kal love her breast, she displayed it to Kal, hoping it would distract him, She also found it easier and less constraining to wear less armour which is clearly sexy. "Are those terms acceptable for you Kal?"

"Yes," Superman said. "On the count of ten, we fight. Hand to hand."

Diana agreed. She was looking forward to an excellent sparing. The thrill rose through her body. Ten seconds later it was time.  
She tried for an early attack using her superspeed. He blocked the hand. He fired back in kind and she blocked his attack.

Sonja tried to take sexy legs out from underneath him. The krypton flipped the amazon out of her grip and landed behind her. He gripped her from behind.

She tried to ignore the fact that his hands were placed just inches away from her breasts and his crotch was at her ass. He forced her down to her hands and knees with a takedown.

He didn't touch her in any lewd way but the possibility that he could resulted in the woman heating up. She grabbed him around the head and flipped him over to his back.

The kryptonian crashed down onto the ground. Diana smiled and he got up. He went for a kick but she ducked it. Ducking her head was a bit too premature, as Superman grabbed his wife and flipped her down to the ground, the ground shacked.

She lifted her strong legs up and wrapped them around Superman's waist. She flipped him to the ground. The legs wrapped around her husband, this action caused an excitement to increase. Diana smiled, and she saw her lovely husband slip out.

She was on her feet and right into Superman's grip. He grabbed her arms and pushed them back behind her.

Diana felt herself being forced down to her knees. Superman gripped the back of her raven hair and pushed her to the ground.

He went in the mount position. They didn't touch. This was the close that someone could go without touching. He held his wife down on the ground and she struggled to get out.  
She broke out of his pin in a matter of seconds. The warrior princess felt faint. She tried for a spinning punch.

He blocked that one and held her hands behind her back. She always marveled at his strength. Diana closed her eyes.

"Ready to yield, or do you still have some fight in you?" Superman whispered hotly in her ear, she squeezed her ass and licked her skin, she moanamed.

Using this distraction, Diana broke his grip. She had a renewed vigor in her. Her rapid fire attacks blasted Superman over and over again.  
She realized that he blocked all of them and got her in position. He took her down in a double leg and pinned her down on the ground.

Diana squirmed underneath him, realizing what she was doing. She bridged out of this move, showing great flexibility.

Superman was surprised to see that she got him on the ground. The amazon princess had him there, her cleavage practically in his face. As good as view this was, Superman decided to flip her back onto her back.

Both stand ups. Both fired some serious punches to each other that blocked. Superman went around Diana again and grabbed her arms. He pushed her down onto the ground, holding her down hard.

Diana realized what he was doing and she somehow freed herself from her beloved husband grip. She looked up at him, her heart racing. The battle wasn't over yet but she was losing herself more and more to his pheromones and her hormones, as a amazon she learn to control it, but that never works with her beloved husband.

"Not done yet, you haven't finished me," Diana said. She raised her hand in the air.

"Oh, believe me, I always finish all the woman I spar with Diana," Superman said. Diana realized she played into his hand and was slightly annoyed by herself. She jumped at Diana. It looked like she leapt practically into his arms.

It was a good takedown and the kryptonian was on his back. Diana was on top of him, showing of her impressive cleavage, immediately he straddling his hips. The woman tried to get position but all she did was accidentally brush up against him.

The kryptonian placed his hands on her legs and brushed it, which distracted her for a moment. It was in time to roll her over.

Diana struggled and finally conceded defeat. She knew that the smug kryptonian had her right now and there was no way that she could get up out of this. He straddled her hips, and pinned her hands back behind his head.

"I believe that I've won my slutty wife," Superman said. He watched the sultry amazon princess straddle underneath his form and it was a beautiful sight.

"Matter of speaking yes, Kal" Diana whispered. Her hot body continued to squirm underneath him. "You've won the battle…..but I know that I'm going to get something out of it. So, I wouldn't consider myself a loser either."

"No, I'd agree." Superman, she roughly graped Diana's face and kiss her. His lips found hers with a blistering kiss. Diana's hands were freed and she lifted them up.

She tore Her husband's armour off with a frenzy that was even more intense with how she fought. His kryptonian armour got destroyed in the heat of passion.

Superman's erect penis stuck out. Diana grabbed it firmly in her hand pumped it until it was at its full length. She was driven completely breathless by how much it grew in her hand. The amazon princess grew extremely excited the more she played with him.

"I think that you're overdressed," Superman remarked to her. Diana smiled. "Well, I guess we're going to have to change that."

She straddled Superman's lap when he went down onto the ground. She kissed him fiercely, allowing the kryptonian to remove her armour.

Her massive round breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Her hard nipples ached for attention.

"damn kryptonian, i need you inside me," she whispered in a sexy voice. Her nether regions hungered for some meat.

"Well, you know we're going to have to do this my way since I'm the winner," Superman said. He rolled her over onto the ground, pinning her down. "Don't worry, you're going to appreciate this just as much as I will."

Diana was sure that her beloved husband was right. His lips started at the side of her neck and started to kiss down her body. His mouth captured her breast, he take large interest in her pink nipples, she moanamed like a common whore.

"So wet, damn you are such slut" Kryptonian whispered, rubbing her pussy lips. It looked like untouched by any man. "You've been waiting for this dont you, you want me to rape you, thats why you always spare dont you?"

"Yes!, i am your whore, please fuck me," Diana yelled. His throbbing thirteen inch manhood brushed against her dripping slit a few times. She couldn't believe this. She tried to push her hips up. She got a brief tease of his cock inside her pussy. That was before he slammed her down onto the ground.

"Don't worry slut, you'll have your fun," Superman said. He roughly squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples in response. The Amazon princess moaned underneath his grip.

He fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples, and making her his every day. His thirteen inch thick manhood shoved deep into his first wife's dripping hot cunt. The woman squeezed him in response.

Diana arched her back when she allowed him inside her. She felt an instant connection. Her strong long legs wrapped around him.

She was daring, she tried to roll him over. Superman allowed her for the moment. She sat straddled him his crotch, her big round breasts swaying for him. They danced and waited for attention.

The raven haired princess bounced herself up and down his massive thirteen inch rod. She kept bouncing higher and higher on him using superspeed. Her pussy clenched his tool when she buried herself down onto him.

Superman returned fire, thrusting into her. His palms started at her breasts and then further explored into her amazon body. Her strong thighs closed down onto him in response.

Diana threw her head back and moaned. Her moans got louder when Superman gripped one her round breasts. She roughly spiked herself down onto her husband tool and rode him over and over again using superspeed.

"God, you feel so good." Superman moanamed, Her pussy felt like heaven. So tight, so wet, it squeezed his manhood. He knows that she fucked as hard as she fought she is so passionate woman like her mother, and that was an amazing trait for her to have. The raven haired warrior princess bounced up and down on him. Her legs spread to bring him deep into her body.

"Time to switch."

Diana was coming down from her orgasm so she didn't quite register what he said. She registered what he said after a nano second.

She was pushed down onto the ground. Superman took a dominating pose. Her pussy moistened at how roughly he treated her. He had her on the ground.

"Dominate me," Diana begged him. She felt his hard cock shove into her. All thirteen inches slammed into her body.

The god of war moaned when he spiked his manhood into her body. The blue eye young man pushed into her body. Her tight pussy closed around his manhood when he slid into her body.

He slammed into her body hard. He gave her a series of rapid fire thrusts using his superspeed, when he stretched out her dripping hot pussy.

"Sounds like a party." Artemis said, the orangehead joined the fun, stripped completely naked from her armour. She watched eagerly when Superman fucked Diana and hard. She begged him for more and the kryptonian wasn't one to turn down a request.

The queen of bana amazons knelt down beside Diana and played with her tits. That got the woman moaning. Her hands stuck to the woman's breasts, causing an eager amount of pleasure.

"I think that you got me worked up," Artemis whispered to Diana. Her voice was sultry when she spoke. "Maybe you should do something about that."

"Well, there she is, she tastes good," Superman whispered. He slowed down his thrusts so Diana could get into position. "ofcouse you know dont you."

She nodded. She placed her hot mouth on the dripping hot pussy of the beautiful bana warrior woman. Her tongue eagerly lavished.

"Oh, gods, she is amazing as always, and she has quite the mouth!, my king your wife is great" Artemis moaned. Her nipples grew hard and Superman played with them.

The beautiful bana amazon screamed in pleasure. Diana could tell that she played small part in driving her completely mad. She continued to lick her.  
Superman held onto her, holding her arms back. Diana's legs wrapped around her head, making sure her mouth stayed as it should have.

Diana felt her husband conquer her with his thirteen inch rod over and over again. It spiked between her hot thighs when he slammed it into her. The warrior princess could feel herself being driven to pleasure.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with her," Superman said. Her pussy gushed with cum, allowing his trip deep into her center.

Artemis agreed that they were having a lot of fun. Superman plowed himself deep into the Diana's super tight and hot cunt. It wrapped around him as he plunged himself into her.

Superman was building up quite an explosion. He flipped the switch in Diana's head and that caused her built up orgasm to explode.

Her cunt clenched him like a vice around a metal bar. Superman felt the buildup with his balls and he shot a huge load deep into her body.

Diana collapsed in pleasure, sucking down Artemis's juices while Superman drained his balls deep into her body.

Artemis pulled herself away from Diana and saw the combined juices flowing from her dripping pussy. The orangehead kneeled between her legs and started to lick them.

Superman saw Artemis's exposed pussy but another part of her was even more exposed. His thirteen inch cock throbbed when he looked at her perfectly shaped as. He grinned when he grabbed bana queen's lovely ass.

"Remember, you asked for this."

Artemis didn't have a chance to respond, she could only obey her king. She felt Superman's massive rod spike into her ass from behind. Her tight hole closed around it.

She felt another one spike into her pussy, she couldn't tell what it is. All she could tell was that she was being pleasured in both her ass and pussy while she returned the favor.  
In reality, Superman moved at super speed. He switched to her pussy and then her ass.

The warm and wet feeling he felt was amazing when he drilled her from behind. His hands grabbed Artemis's swaying big round breasts from behind. He tweaked and pinched her nipples. He rammed himself into her.

"feels So good," Superman said. Despite his best efforts, Artemis remained extremely tight due to her healing. That wasn't a complaint, far from it.  
Superman worked himself to the edge. He could see that Diana was starting to stir back to life. He figured that he would work with her pretty soon.

Diana watched Lyla there, she wear a strap and asked her to came over here, she graped Lyla, strip her naked and started to fuck her.

"You know, it seems like that you can't get enough of this," Superman said. His private parts were a blur when they speared into Artemis's needy cunt.

"Never my king," Artemis said. She was a nympho, Superman made her a nympho and she is proud of it. She enjoyed when her king spearing himself into her. Her slick insides milked his probing prick. He grunted when he worked himself into her over and over again.

"my king, please DRILL ME!" Artemis begged. She wanted her cunt to ache. She wanted to barely be able to stand.  
Her burning cunt sucked his manhood into her depths. The orange haired bana amazon panted when Superman hammered her hard from behind. Over and over again, like it was pure pleasure. It was beyond pure pleasure.

Artemis felt herself pushed into a large stone pillar. He molested her breasts when he continued to pump into her.  
She could hear the moans of Lyla from the Diana fucking her and making Lyla hers. That caused the orange whore's cunt snugly wrap around him.

Artemis milked his thrusts.  
He grunted when he finally let himself go. His balls reloaded with a huge load and Artemis's wet, warm cunt was the perfect place to spill his load.

The two of them saw stars at the combination of their mutual orgasm. Superman plowed the slutty bana queen down into the ground. He held her arms back to make sure that he dumped his sticky seed into her tight and gushing pussy.

Artemis collapsed but she knew that in a moment she would have more. Her body and the situation demanded it. She allowed herself to get recharged by watching Diana plowed Lyla into the ground, she watched Antitope and Donna join them, they both stripped and join the fun. The fun continued rest of the day.

=========================

BLACK CANARY'S HOME

Dinah lance is sleeping in her bed, her mind wander to Superman, she treat him gentle and rough, he knows how to pleasure her, but know how to press her buttons, she slowly started to fall in love with Superman. She knows he already married to six woman's still, she sometimes go to his company and fuck him their, she know sometimes Diana joined them, she always treat her as a sister, she never sense a hint of Jealous from Diana, its kinda felt like a family to her.

"look like someone is dreaming," Talia al ghul said, she broke into Black canary's house, she watched Black canary sleeping, she graped, Dinah by throat, Dinah could feel an inhuman hand graped her throat. She used her a hand to give signal to Superman. "you dont sing today Pretty bird, while i grap you throat"

Suddenly Talia al ghul sense someone standing there, she take Dinah and throw her across the room, but the figure suddenly catch her and gently put her down. Black canary open her mouth and let a cry, it nearly tore the entire house tore down and throw talia al ghul away.

"you, just tore down your own house," Superman teased.

" i have a Superman at my disposal, i know he can built my house in a hour," Black canary said with a smile and kissed him, he returned it with fierce. "let go see that bitch, see what she is doing."

they both walked towards, Talia al ghul, Talia could see her league of shadows members all disappeared, she could see Superman floated towards her, Black canary is in his arms, she has a smile on her face, she clearly underestimated that bitch, she knows, she has strength of thousand man, she thought maybe she can take both.

"Look's like someone is hurt," Dinah teased her. Talia throw a knife at Black canary and Superman, the kryptonian destroyed every Knife's in a nano sec, he could see talia charge towards him, in a nano sec he take the relic, he could feel his strength increased thousand times, he thought it will have its uses. Superman used nano sec and tied Talia al ghul.

"well look like you missed something," Black canary said showing the house, Superman smiled, Black canary carried bondage Talia al ghul and tied her in the chair.

"Love you," Black canary said with a smile, she could see Superman repairing her house, she could see his bare chest, she could feel her pussy moisten by the simple sight of him. He smiled and continue his work.

"Look like someone is helpless, i could do anything with you," Black canary said,

"l will kill you both," Talia said, Dinah slapped her hard on face, the sound echoed the room, Superman stopped the building and watch them.

"its alright Kal, the bitch really needs to learn some manners" Black canary said with a smile, Superman, talia about to speak, Black canary slapped her hard again and again until Talia al ghul face turned into red,

"now if you talk, i will slap you again and again until you learn who is the boss, Did you understand?" Black canary asked., Talia nodded, Black canary slapped her again and again, 'the bitch got some nerves she didn't even shed a single tear',

"so why are you doing in my house," Black canary asked

"i want to know, where Lady shiva," Talia replied, Black canary slapped her hard again.

"dont even think about lying me again," black canary said, "so its truth time"

"she is telling the truth," Superman said, Black canary have a confused look. "i can tell some if she is lying or not with her heart beat, she is not lying"

"oops, looks like someone is not lying," Black canary said with a smile, Talia have a confused look on her face, Dinah slapped Talia again, she could feel the pain in both cheeks. She wanted to cry. But she kept it cool. "why are you asking about Lady shiva"

"i want to kill her, where is she?" Talia asked,

"you can't beat her in a straight fight, so you decided to cheat dont you, use the relic to kill Lady shiva," Black canary asked, "she is now nothing but a common slut common slut to Superman, who carves his Thirteen inch cock, soon you will be too"

"what do you mean thirteen inch," Talia asked, she wonder is it really true. Black canary watched Superman return from repairing house. It look like new.

"you keep wondering, while i fuck him," she turned and watch the Superman, she could see his bare chest, Talia could see, Black canary taking Superman by his hand, they both headed towards the nearby room, she try to break the rope, Superman took every knife and swords from her, Suddenly she could hear grunts and sound of their passionate sex from the room, its has been so long, since she get laid, but thirteen inch cock she wanted it by herself.

A HOUR LATER,

Talia al ghul noticed the grunts dont stop, she wonder Superman's stamina. And other hour later, Superman came towards her.

"Superman, this is clearly not a way to treat a woman, seriously that bitch Dinah lance really needs to learn some manners." Talia spoke in a low and seductive growl, she is really frustrated by the sounds and grunts earlier from the room, Superman release her from her bondage.

The head of league of assassin dressed in a black armour, the tight armour didn't leave too much to the imagination. It displayed her nice perky breasts, with nipples poking out obscenely. The kryptonian noticed her tone fit body underneath the armour.

"So, are you going to take me like you fucked her?" Talia asked Superman.

"Are you going to be good slut?" Superman asked.

"Yes, i am going to be a good slut," Talia al ghul said, she wants to know what it felt dominate by a male, she also hear about the kryptonian big cock from black canary, "Maybe you should spank me for being a badgirl. Maybe you should be my new daddy, you will teach this little girl to be a good girl."

Superman knows talia has father issues, but never in the hell thought, she is affected so much by that. Talia al ghul slowly pressed against Superman's body. She ran her hands down his body and cupped his crotch, she feel the kryptonian cock, she could feel it so much bigger.

"Maybe, you can show me what a real man can do to her," Talia said. She smiled as she looked at him. "It would really show Ra al ghul who the superior man is, if you made her feel things he couldn't. I'm not even sure if he can get it up anymore, because he is dead. But, it doesn't matter, because you can."

Tali ripped off Superman's pants to reveal the prize inside.

"I'll come back later, i need to be in Star city, Superman i am sure you can handle that bitch yourself, and you do whatever with that bitch, make her pay for what she did." Black canary said, she knows Superman can handle goddess, she stood in front of the door. Talia made her way over with surprisingly speed. She caught Black canary and pulled her into the room.

"No way, you fucking stay her," Talia said. "you let me hanging, when you fucked him, now i want you to watch me fucking Superman himself, i want you to be here."

Black canary struggled against Talia al ghul's grip, Before she could talk. Talia al ghul shoved her tongue in Dinah's hot mouth, working her way into it.

Every second Talia al ghul kissed her, it made Dinah lose her thought of leaving to starcity, she forgot everything, its not first time she kissed a woman but this is the first time she kissed a non powered woman, she started to kiss Talia back, Talia al ghul practically molesting her. Talia pulled away from Dinah's lips, and stopped short of marking her neck.

"So, do you want the first lick, or should I?" Talia grabbed talia by the waist, and ripped her armour off like it was nothing.

"It seems like you have nice little reaction, i guess that will do" Superman said.

"Oh, I always had a good reflections, now i am sexually frustrated," Talia said like a sexy school. "And you really need to shut up and fuck me, because i know you wanted it."

"why would he wanted to fuck you, he has atleast thousand of superpowered beautiful slave's begging to be fucked by him, what can you offer to him, other than your worthless body?" Black canary asked to her.

"i can bring the entire league of assassin's under him, isn't that enough reason to be fucked ?" Talia asked.

"even Lady shiva can do that," Black canary said,

"she is a fighter not a leader, but i am, i know how to control the entire league of shadows, i have the talent to bring the entire league of shadows to it knees, without even putting a fight," Talia al ghul, Dinah could sense proud in her voice.

"so how about you show your oral talents here," Superman said showing his thirteen inch cock.

"Yes, master, let me show my oral talents to you," Talia al ghul said. Talia al ghul eagerly took Superman's raging thirteen inch cock between her juicy cock sucking red lips. Her hot wet mouth made at least three fourth's of his cock disappear in her.

"i must agree, your lips are perfect lips for sucking cock," Superman said. "I'm going to use your mouth a lot more often when I need release."

Talia enjoyed the promise of getting to suck her master's large cock, she really wanted his thirteen inch cock every day. The woman brought her mouth down onto him. The cock hit the back of her throat, which expanded to accommodate his girth.

Black canary walked over to Superman. The kryptonian pulled her into a smoldering kiss as well. Dinah ran her hand down Superman's body and reached around. She clutched his balls in her hand.

"Talia maybe right," Dinah said. "but won't stop me from beating her in sparring sometimes, but i think a perfect way to beat that bitch without fight."

Talia used her lips to work Superman over. His cock bathed in salvia. The head of league of shadows pulled up, and grabbed the kryptonian's thirteen inch thick throbbing cock.

"I don't want good cum to go to waste," Talia said to kryptonian, she made eye contact with him." please master Put your cock inside this worthless whore eager cunt."

"I'll make the demands here you bitch," Superman said, he slightly smacked her in her ass, enough to make her ray. He pushed her against the wall, and pinned her. "You really want my cock in you, you're going to have to beg for it again and again."

Talia al ghul's nipples grew hard at the denial. His cock pushed against her wet lips, but didn't slide inside, he teased it with his steel cock.

"Please, master put that mighty cock in my worthless pussy," Talia begged.

"Are you sure you really want this?" Superman asked. Slowly rubbed his cock head against her asshole and pussy lips in order to tease her "You understand who is in charge of your body, don't you?"

Superman grinded against her heated mound and rubbed against her.

"Yes, take me," Talia said. "Please master, take your slave, show her the real meaning of pleasure"

The kryptonian understood Talia's last minute correcting. His cock pushed against the edge of her tight pussy, which has not been open for years. The woman's hot walls rubbed against his tool.

"This will hurt, i know you are not a virgin, but i can sense its has been a long time since anyone fucked you" Superman said.

"Only for a second, please dont show any mercy, rip me with your mighty cock" Talia moanamed like a bitch in heat.

Superman pushed himself past her tight pussy, entering her after a long time. The pain erupting through her loins faded after a few seconds, he could sense the pain.

The raven haired beauty gripped Superman's steel arm. Superman took her hands and pushed them behind the back of her head. He rocked inside her and shoved his thick cock inside her.

Superman groaned as Talia's tight walls caressed him. Superman closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of her pussy tightening around him. Another thrust deep inside her body made Superman grunt. He thrust deep inside her.

"You're so tight," Superman said. "It's the perfect fit."

The kryptonian struck her g-spot with practiced ease. Talia al ghul squirmed under him, wrapping her muscular legs around Superman's body.

Black canary watched her master's cock enter Talia's pussy. Eagerness flashed through the woman's eyes. She brushed her fingers down her stomach and dipped down inside her. She rubbed her pussy lips up and down.

Talia watched Dinah finger herself. A wicked grin crossed her face.

"Don't worry Dinah, I'll fuck you senseless," Superman said. "And it will be your turn. Do you want me to go faster than this?"

"Yes, master, please,' Talia said. "Give your slut all of your big strong cock. I want it in my pussy. I want it in me so far….it's going to come out the otherside."

Superman nibbled on Talia's neck, marking her. His thrusts grew even faster for normal human. He worked her against the wall. Talia hung onto him as Superman continued to fuck her, .

Each thrust brought Talia many mini orgasms. But it heading towards a big one, He stopped just in time, denying her an orgasm. Talia's walls whimpered and begged for him to get back inside her.

"Why did you stop master?, Did the whore offended you someway" Talia asked.

"Making you wait for it," Superman said. He plunged his throbbing rod into her depths. Talia al ghul closed her eyes. His cock pulsed inside her. Her tight walls allowed no room. His cock touched her deep on the insides.

Talia grinded her bare pussy down onto him. The nymphomaniac assassin clenched her walls around his throbbing tool. She released him with his thrusts into her.

"More, harder," Talia moanamed feeling the kryptonian carefully increasing his speed.

"Put her in her place, sir, rip that bitch into two" Dinah encouraged Superman. Dinah withdrew her fingers from her pussy, and licked them dry. She closed her eyes, suckling on them.

Superman knew Dinah's pussy waiting for his cum, he fucked her a hour before but he could see her pussy is dripping with desire. He picked up the pace, bringing his rod into Talia's tight love box. Her walls tightened around him, milking his tool.

"Oh, you want to cum, don't you?"

Talia experienced the release backing up. She dug her nails into the kryptonian's shoulder. His throbbing cock speared into her.

"Let me cum, master," Talia said. "I know I've been a bad girl, but you should let me cum, so I can learn how to be a good little girl."

Her black hair draped over her face. Superman thrust into her dirty twat. The walls rubbed him. Superman pushed deeper into Talia's smoldering hot pink pussy, which is eager for his cock.

"Make my cunny sing," Talia panted so hard. "It wants your cock, it wants to cum all over your cock. Please, please, sir, don't let your good little slut down!"

"You get to be a good girl now," Superman said. He clenched his hands around Talia's ass. "And cum."

Talia came. Her pussy juiced all over his cock. The intense lubrication allowed Superman to slam his way into her. His thrusts pushed deeper into Talia's hot depths. Talia hung onto his shoulder, groaning as his cock worked into her body.

"Yes," Talia panted. "YES!"

Talia al ghul shifted her hips forward, and clenched him. She milked his rod.

"My turn," Superman said.

"Give me your seed," Talia said. Superman plowed into her. Her pussy twitched the harder he rammed into her. His mouth attacked her perky, round breasts. He squeezed them, causing the pleasure in her to increase. His cock stretched her.

His swelling cock ached for release. He slowed himself down long enough to let his balls settle and work Talia to another orgasm.

Superman hung on to him. His hands roamed all over her body, touching her back and her ass. He squeezed and pleasure every inch of her body. Superman clenched her ass cheeks, giving him the leverage.

"Cum, please," Talia pleaded. "I want you, shoot your nasty cum in my pussy. Do it, master, please, cum in my womb, make me yours forever!"

Superman grunted as he pushed his aching cock into Talia's willing, wet pussy. Her cunt clenched him extremely hard when Superman almost pulled all the way out of her. He pulled as far out of her and slammed into her.

One more thrust in her tight, wet, pussy, did Superman in. The kryptonian pumped his load into Talia's greedy cunt.  
Each thrust of Superman's thirteen inch cock followed by his cum spilling into hers. Talia clenched and released him, milking the gooey seed into her. Her nipples stabbed into his chest, as he unloaded his load into her pussy.

"Remember, step out of line again, and you won't get anything so nice ever again." Superman said.

"Thank, you sir," Talia said. She played with her pussy and licked her fingers clean at the forbidden combination of juices. "I'll be your good little girl, and you can stick your cock in me anywhere."

"Be careful what you wish for, i think this whore needs Diana training" Black canary said smile.

"i think the greedy bitch wishes for your cock, sir, i could sense her pussy is wet for you sir" Talia said.

Black canary turned over onto the bed, getting on her hands and knees. She know what Superman's cock could do up close and personal. She spread her legs.

"This is not a long overdue, but i want my master fuck me like a long overdue, please take me, fuck me better than you fucked the whore" Dinah particularly panted hard.

"You are really horny bitch, i fucked you senseless a hour ago but you want again" Superman said. "but I never complain about it."

His thirteen inch cock pressed against the edge of the blonde crime fighter entrance. The fit body of black canary writhed beneath Superman.

Black canary braced herself, digging her nails into the sheet. Her tight pussy enveloped him.

"You're sopping wet," Superman said.

"Do you understand how much I want this?" Black canary asked. She clearly want him more after she watch him fuck that bitch Talia.

"clearly i can sense it, you pussy is dripping wet" Superman said.

He held onto Dinah's hips and pumped himself into her depths. He started slow and steady, working himself up to a fever pitch.

"Don't hold back," Black canary said. "I can handle it, please fuck me faster than the bitch"

Superman smiled, and kissed Dinah back. He tempted to take the offer, but he know's durability and Dinah limit, He allowed her to enjoy the moment of the first orgasm being brought up.

His thirteen inch cock continued to push against her walls. They stretched so far with his massive manhood spearing into her. His balls struck against her, slapping against her thighs.

"Please, that's it," Black canary let out moanam like a animal in heat. Superman Know's how to make Black canary a bitch. Her tight body rubbed against him. He groaned at the sensation of her eager wet cunt rubbing his elongated pole.

Black canary experienced him bury into the depths of her. She felt pleasure beyond anything. Given how the first eight years of her life, she experienced nothing, but hell, the next five, she had to fight to overcome everything, his cock inside her made her experience sensations, that make her bitch again and again.

"Don't look now, but you're about to feel even more pleasure than this." the kryptonian said, he buried himself into her pussy. Her bare walls rubbing him felt good. She gripped him like a well fitted glove. Black canary's tight pussy made Superman groan as he worked his throbbing balls into her.

Dinah screamed as she saw stars from the latest orgasm. He plunged his rod into her depths, stretching her out with his massive thrusts.

"Your turn," Black canary said.

"Enjoy the moment," Superman said. Black canary felt like a long overdue orgasm to fully hit her. Superman's fingers touched her, first the back of her neck, then her collarbone. The fingers flew to her nipples, and then the underside of her belly. He rubbed her clit briefly.

The sexy blonde fighter understood where the kryptonian came from. It didn't make the sensations any more exotic. Or his cock stretching her even tighter.

"I love you so much," Black canary said.

"I love you too, Dinah," Superman said. "And I think we're about to share the greatest expression of that love."

Black canary experienced love, something which had been deprived by her for the longest time, now even with oliver she felt like this. She blocked out all of the thoughts of the past and focused on the present.  
The present around how hard she came.

"Think about my tight pussy," Black canary said with a smile.

"Kind of hard not to," Superman groaned. Dinah's body warmed up, her lover's manhood spiking into her depths.

Talia looked up, having rubbed herself raw at the sounds Black canary made. Her tight, compact body, made Superman's giant cock look even larger.

"Ruin her, master," Talia said. The kryptonian pushed his thirteen inch rod into Dinah. His muscles tightened up, and hers responded to tighten up around him, dragging his cock into her depths as far as possible.

The seed spilled from Superman's cock into Dinah's eager pussy. The load spurted into her.

Dinah experienced her nerve endings being hyper stimulated. She writhed underneath the kryptonian.

"Use her as your cum dump," Talia said.

Talia rode her fingers to a conclusion, and waited for her turn to come again. And it would cum again. She would be so fucking ready for it. Superman fucked them both of them until both passed out.

NEXT = WHITE CANARY.

A/N : HAI GUYS PLEASE REVIEW, FUCK DC REALLY SO HARD, I HOPE THEY BRING NEW 52 SUPERMAN BACK, THEY CLEARLY MAKE DC EXTENDED UNIVERESE INTO BATMAN AND HIS BITCHES, FUCK ZACK.


	31. WHITE CANARY PART ONE

CHAPTER 31 = WHITE CANARY PART ONE,

THEMYSCIRA TRAINING HALL,

Diana is ready to train Talia al ghul to be a good whore, now the entire League of shadows is now under Superman's command, he already inject syrum to increase Talia Strength. When Diana ,Talia, and Superman entered the training hall. Suddenly Diana ripped Talia dress, Diana could see her husband looking at Talia bare pussy with desire.

"Kal, I bet you want to eat that sweet pussy. Am I wrong my love?" Diana said.

"Not at all! do you think the whore really need pleasure right now" Superman said, Diana know's her husband loves playing with pussy and boobs all day.

"It's all yours Kal, you can do whatever you wish, i can sense it in your eyes, goahead eat that pussy." Diana said, Talia sat on the bed, the kryptonian pushed Talia's legs up and apart, and dove right in, no teasing, no caressing. Her scent drove him wild, and he sucked and lapped at her smooth pink pussy lips using his talented tongue.

"AAH!" Talia cried out aloud, she never felt anything like this she dont know what happened to her body, she began to throw her head back,

"Shhhh... Whore" Diana shushed her gently but firmly. "Quiet now whore,"

From then on, Superman heard only whimpers of pleasure. The kryptonian flicked her clit and made circles around it with his tongue, and she raised her head to look at him, but bit her lip to keep from making noise. She tried to grab his head, but Diana roughly pulled her hands back.

Superman licked and sucked a few more times at her clit and swollen pink lips, and then sat back up. Talia squirmed and whined,

"I bet you thought you were going to cum, dont you whore?" Diana asked to Talia. Talia lay back into her lap and nodded, panting. "You will, eventually. You'll cum so much you won't be able to stand. But not yet."

Diana roughly slapped the woman's round perky breasts, and then made her stand up. Talia is really frustrated,

"We have to do something about you getting all handsy, though. Find a good spot my love." Diana said. At the base of the bed, by the cage, were the hooks in the ceiling. The kryptonian threaded lasso through a loop on the back of her collar, and down her back, where he threaded it through the loops on her wrists, which Superman pulled behind her, and knotted it. Finally, he threaded the rope through the loops on her ankles, knotted it, wound it back through her wrist loops, knotted it, and then looped the rest around the hook on the ceiling and back down to her collar and tied it off. She wasn't suspended, but she wasn't going anywhere, either.

In the meantime, Diana had lined up an assortment of fifteen magical toys and gadgets on the bed,

"Am I going to have to gag you slut?" Diana asked to Thalia al ghul, Superman could smell the arousing. Diana smiled. She slowly licked her own lips.

"No, my queen." Talia al ghul replied. Diana picked out the first toy, a small vibrator, she slowly feel it in her hand, she slowly swayed her ass inorder to show her husband what is coming to him, he watched it, he slowly licked his lips, he is patience.

Diana switched the vibrator on and approached bondage Talia al ghul with it buzzing away. She loosened the lasso which Superman tied Talia al ghul, which gave the rope enough slack for her to kick apart Talia al ghul's feet. She touched the device to the Talia al ghul's nipple, and Talia al ghul gasped, she could feel her queen torturing her. Diana traced it down Talia al ghul's belly and eventually between her legs, and Talia al ghul watched the kryptonian as he leaned against the table and watched them. His wife traced it against the former leader of League of shadow's pussy lips, still swollen and wet from the tongue bath Superman given her earlier. It glided along, and Superman could saw Talia al ghul jerk when it crossed over her clit. Eventually, Diana fell into a pattern, and began circling Talia al ghul's clit, flicking it, teasing her lips, and then back again to her clit, Talia al ghul could feel's her new kings eyes on her, she turn on by that thought, she could feel the vibrator against her skin, Talia al ghul knows her queen can do whatever she want's to do with her.

Talia al ghul's hips jerked in anticipation and bucked, but Diana kept her on the knife's edge. Right when Talia al ghul's face contorted and Talia moanam's increased, she was about to cum but Diana pulled it away.

"noooo, my queen!" Talia al ghul cried. Diana watched the frustrated bondage league of shadows member, Diana spanked her hard on the ass, leaving it red, the pain was intense Talia al ghul never felt pain like this, she let out a cry like a little girl. "AAiiieeee!"

"you whore, you don't understand, don't you, you dont get anything unless i allow it," Diana told her in vengeance more like a pissed Amazon, ", you are going to feel the pain you never feel in your life,"

"No, wait, my queen" Talia al ghul pleaded. "I'll be good whore."

"enough whore, Kal bring me the ball gag" Diana said, she flashed her husband a dazzling smile, Superman take the gag and handed her the ball gag. "Open up bitch, you will be my little slut, and dont make me tell you again."

Talia al ghul is clearly afraid of more punishment, she slowly did so, Superman watched this his cock is as full mast, his first wife is really Killing him, maybe she need some spanking sometimes Superman thought himself and Diana put the ball gag in the Talia al ghul's mouth and fastened the snaps behind her head.

"So how is my new little play toy doing, is she comfortable?" Diana asked, the only thing Talia do is shake her head, and Diana tied her off with lasso, she spanked talia for fifty times, she returned to the table. She watched her husband's full mast, she know its killing him, she loved the frustrated look on her face. " Your turn my love,"

Superman sunk the Fifteen. She selected the small butt plug from the bed, and rubbed some lubricant on it. Superman went behind her and roughly spread her legs, she spanked her ass again and again, Talia face is filled with tears. After two minutes, she roughly massaged her soaking pussy, causing muffled moans through the gag, it felt so good for Talia, but when Talia al ghul felt the tip of the butt plug slide past her ass cheeks and began to spread her anus, she jumped. Superman held her still, though, and pressed on roughly.

"Just relax whore," Superman hotly whispered into her ear, and kissed her ear lobe. She sighed, and The kryptonian felt her muscles loosen up. The plug slid much easier now, spreading her more. She grunted, and then the plug reached its length, and her ass clamped shut at the base of it.

"See whore it easy," Superman said, walking back to the table. "That wasn't so bad, was it whore, i can sense you are excited about this?"

"Yeah, my love. It stays in like it meant be there. At least until the next size." Diana said. Talia eyes went wide as she glanced the next size up.

Diana put two small clamps on Talia's perfect, pick nipples. Talia screamed through the gag, but Diana just roughly graped her black hair and slapped her in the face.

"You want me to play with your ass?" Superman asked to Talia al ghul. He could tell the Talia was reaching the limits of what she thought she could handle. It was clearly time to prove her wrong. Superman first took the string of anal beads. They were just slightly smaller than the thickest part of the plug already in her al ghul eyes tracked them as he approached her. "Let's get you more comfortable,"

Superman unhooked her from the ceiling. Her knees wobbled, but he guided her to the bed and she almost immediately went on her hands and knees, sighing with relief, as the position made the butt plug more comfortable. Superman roughly spread her knees apart, and tied her ankles in place, anchoring them to the bedposts. He pushed the cage to the far side of the hall. and then went back to anchor her wrists in place, as well. Lastly, the kryptonian threaded the lasso through the loops on her collar, and tied either end to the posts.

When he was done, he went behind her and stuck two fingers in her tight pussy. "Mmmf! MM mmm!" she moaned. The ropes didn't give her much slack, but she pressed back against the kryptonian fingers as much as she could. Her juices flowed generously, and after all the teasing, it wasn't long before her muscles clamped down like a vise around his fingers. "Ghhhh!

Talia cried out aloud through the gag as her body shook with orgasm. When he felt her muscles relax, he gingerly pulled the plug from her ass, and it came out smooth as silk. She sighed with relief, but made a gurgling sound when he pressed the first of the beads into her ass.

"That's one slut," Superman said. "do you want to know how many are left?"

"Uh uh." She shook her head.  
Superman popped a second in, and she shuddered. A third and fourth went in easy. Superman put a fifth in, and he could hear her breathing become raspy and heavy.

Diana climbed onto the bed in front of Talia, and took the Talia's face in her hands.

"Good whore, i want you to concentrate, dont disappoint my husband!" she said, slapping Talia on both cheeks, she cried in pain as one more bead went into the Talia's tight ass. "look at you, like a good whore You've almost got them all."

Superman pushed one more bead into my Talia's ass.

"I tell you what. You be a brave whore, and take the rest of these beads, and I'll take your gag off. Does that sound like a deal?" Diana said. Talia al ghul nodded enthusiastically. The kryptonian put the last three beads into Talia's ass, and then Diana reached behind Talia's head and unsnapped the gag, letting it fall to the bed.

"look at this whore," Diana said. "You've drooled everywhere."

She wiped Talia's drool off her chin and cheeks.

"So, how does it feel whore?" Superman asked slightly slapping and gave a squeeze to her firm ass. She moanamed the feeling of her king's strong hand in her lovely ass.

"my king, It's incredible, i love it! Thanks for making your slave feel good" Talia gasped feeling the pain and pleasure coming from her ass,

"That's it whore," Diana said, she roughly massaged Talia swaying breast, Talia moanamed in response. "You like things in your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, my queen." Talia replied her face turned in to o shape.

"My love," Diana said to Superman, he turned his attention to his lovely wife. "do you think she's ready for the bigger plug?"

"Only one way to find out," Superman said. "But first..." Superman pulled gently but firmly on the tail end of the string of beads, and the first one popped out of her ass.

"OH!" Talia cried out in pain.

"Does it hurt whore?" Superman asked.

"No my king!" Talia replied. "Oh god, keep going!"

"Keep going...?" Diana prompted her.

"Keep going, please, my king." Talia begged, the kryptonian braced his hand on Talia al ghul's firm round butt, and pulled another bead out of her ass. She grunted, and Superman pulled another.

"yes!" she whispered, more to herself, it seemed than to them. The kryptonian pulled more out, one by one, Talia grunting and groaning in bestial ecstasy the whole way, until there was just one left.

When the kryptonian pulled the last bead out, she sighed, and Superman slapped her ass. Her wide anus clamped shut.

"Hmm," Diana said, holding Talia's face in her hands, examining the pleading look in those icy eyes. "my husband is good with it dont you?"

Talia shake her head in response.

"You want more dont you?" Diana asked, Talia nodded in response. "We're going to use your sweet little body today, and you're going to love it, but again we own your slutty body"

"But it's going to scare the hell out many woman's at some You're going to have to fight through it, i know you are a brave whore, but do you understand what i am saying, you will feel pain, if you obey me, you feel the pleasure also"

"Yes, my queen, i will be a good whore." Talia replied. Superman took the larger butt plug and placed its lubricated tip against Talia's asshole. He pushed firmly, and Superman could Talia's mouth, as her mouths became perfect O. This bigger plug took longer to make its journey, stretching it wider little smaller than his thirteen inch cock. Talia screamed in said, and Diana roughly held her face.

"Look at me, whore! Look here! I know it hurts, trust me it will feel good" Diana assured her. Superman know Diana maybe over dominate stands but he also has pure heart.

"Oh, my god," Talia groaned in pain. "Oh, my queen it hurts! But ... so good! Oooh, it hurts and feels so fucking good!"

"Atta girl, i know you can do it" Diana said, as the widest part of the plug passed through her. When it was all the way in her, Superman slowly kneaded her pale ass cheeks.

"How's it feel, slave?" Superman asked to Talia, the kryptonian licked her asshole outer rim.

"Guh..." she panted. "Hah... so... full... came... again..."

"She's definitely a anal whore," Diana said, roughly kissing Talia.

"Look like some one is turning on," Superman said, Diana turned his attention to Superman, she cupped Talia wet pussy. "I bet you want Talia to eat your pussy."

"Hmmm," Diana grinned she started to rub Talia's clit, he moanams get louder. "I suppose."

While Diana pulled her panties off from under her armour, Superman untied the Lasso that held Talia's head up. It immediately drooped, and she sank down farther to battle the exhaustion. When she did, though, her butt rose higher in the air, and the Wand nestled more directly on her clit. Her body bucked and shook as she came again, wordlessly.

Diana slid onto the bed and pulled her armour up, inching her bare pussy toward Talia's mouth.

"Eat it, i want you to put every effects to make my wife happy, then maybe you will get your reward." Superman said, he kissed Diana, the amazon princess returned it with fire.

"i love you my love" Diana said, she could feel his strong hand massaging her breast, she let out a moanam in his mouth.

"now eat it," Diana repeated. Diana obeyed, and lapped at his first wife's pussy. "Mmmm... that's right, whore. Make me cum."

"She gives good head, doesn't she?" Superman ask, tapping Talia's tight butt with the crop.

"Mmm yeah, she is talented, she need to learn many skills in oral section" Diana breathed, she could feel her husband touching her nipple with cord, he slowly draw it towards her other nipple and he smacked it, she moanamed hard. "She seems a bit distracted though."

"whore, is that big wand on your asshole making you cum again." Superman asked.

"Mmhmm," Talia moaned into the Diana's pussy, Talia could taste the honey from Diana pussy, she loved it, she licked and sucked Diana's pussy again and again.

"When you make me cum, I'll have my husband take it away," Diana said. "How does that sound?"

"Mmmm!" Talia renewed her licking and slurping with a new purpose. Swirling her tongue around her queen's clit and teasing her lips. Like her life depend on it.

"Oh, she is getting it right," Diana said, putting her hand on the back of Talia's head and forcing her down on her pussy even harder. Superman could tell from the start that all of this had his first wife all wound up. Seeing her new pet tied up and having forced to orgasm, that's really turning him on . The horny Assassin between her legs was driving her to the moon. Diana gripped the Talia's raven hair and came. "Oh,. Oh, uuhhnnngh!"

Diana's face flushed, her body twitched, and then she went slack. Talia drew up, her mouth and chin coated in Diana's love juices. Superman removed the Wand, and Talia, too, relaxed, but was mostly held in place by the Lasso, The butt plug was still planted in Talia ass, but after multiple orgasms, she hardly seemed to notice or care. Superman let them have a moment to recover,

Diana oozed off the bed, still flushed, but took a deep breath and she went directly to Talia and untied her completely. Talia collapsed onto the bed, her butt still poking high in the air. Diana took hold of the plug and began easing it out of Talia's tight little ass. As it slid out, Talia moaned like a common whore,

Diana completely stripped as Talia recovered from the intense orgasm, panting on the bed. When Diana was naked, she crawled on top of Talia and rolled her over. Talia still had on the nipple clamps,Diana removed those, too from her tits.

"AAh!" Talia yelped, but Diana bent and gave attention to each ultra-sensitive nipple until Thalia was gasping and moaning again.

"Oh, you little slut," Diana said, slapping her breast, it jiggle. "I bet you're ready to come again."

She had chosen a thick, clear, double-ended dildo, and held it up to show Talia, whose eyes went wide. The thickness was not big as Superman's cock, but Talia could feel her pussy burned with desire Diana climbed off of her and spread the Talia's legs. When she placed the blunt head of the dildo against Talia's drooling cunt, Talia squirmed and moanamed.

"Take it," Diana hissed, pushing harder. Superman watched this.

"NNN!" Talia groaned as the head of the dildo began slipping into her, stretching her pussy to its limits.

"That's right, slut, take it!" Diana hissed again. The first inch was inside the pale, squirming brunette. "Come on, take it, whore!"

Diana shoved more of the thick silicone into Lady shiva's. Talia's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands and whimpered through them.

"Push on it, whore!" Diana demanded, and Talia reluctantly pushed her pussy onto the colorless, translucent shaft. "Good whore!"

Diana cheered. She bent and captured Talia's clit and started to roughly massaged it, Talia moanamed, she mashed it against the dildo. Talia exhaled sharply at the stimulation.

"Just relax it whore and let your body get used to the thickness," Diana said, sliding one leg under and one leg over Talia's legs. As Diana inched forward, she placed the other end of the dildo against her own wet entrance, and pushed.

"Oh, my queen," Talia breathed, watching the length slowly disappear into Talia's pussy. "Oh fuck that's hot."

Diana groaned a little as the thickness stretched her out, and Superman slowly stroked her thighs with his fingertips. Eventually, their pussy lips met, and they both gasped in pleasure.

"Holy shit!" Diana moaned. "You ready?"

Talia nodded, and in unison they pulled back, sliding away. Talia kneaded her own breasts, as she watched the length of dildo slide out of her. When they had extended fully, they plunged back onto it until they were touching again.

"Hah! Holy shit!" Diana moaned, he watched her husband looking at them, as they pulled back again, faster this time, and then slammed back together, the flesh smacked each other, the sound echoed the room.

"Ah! Yeah!" Diana cried out of pleasure her face is filled with the sign of pleasure. They began pulling back and sliding together in rhythm, and Talia, who'd cum at least a half a dozen times already, was already reaching her peak.

Diana saw this and picked up the pace, but to no avail. Talia came again when the dildo is in her pussy, moaning and bucking, and Superman could see that the dildo had become slick with her juices.

"I'm sorry my queen!" Talia said, kissing Diana's calf. "I couldn't..."

"No worries whore," Diana said. "You'll just have to come again, then. Get on your hands and knees, and don't let the dildo slip out!"

Together they maneuvered so that they ended up on their hands and knees, ass to ass. Before Talia knew it, Diana was already humping back against the dildo. She let out a yelp, which turned into a moan.

"Fuck yeah," Diana said as their's asses slapped together, they are putting a quiet a show for their god. "Oooh!"

But Talia was barely moving, she was clearly tired..

"Kal, help us out a bit, would you, sweetie?" Diana groaned. He obliged, and ran his hand over their asses, feeling their smooth firmness. Superman grasped the exposed section of dildo, and began moving it back and forth using his superspeed. Diana squealed, and Talia screamed in pleasure and pain. "by the gods, fuck me!"

"Oh, god's," Talia breathed. Superman worked the dildo harder, and could see Diana tensing up. Talia hung her head between her shoulders, her body unable to keep up with the ecstasy. This time, Diana came first, followed by Talia an instant later.

Talia collapsed forward, twitching and panting, the inside of her thighs slick with her and Diana's juices. The amazon princess shuddered and rolled to the side. "Oh, fuck that was good! Right, whore?"

Talia was silent and still, the only sign that she was alive and conscious was her raspy panting.

"Talia?" Diana rolled Talia over,

"i think she passed out" Superman said. He pinned Diana on the bed, "you have been little tease,"

"is that so..." her speech turns into moanam's when her husband showed his thirteen inch into her pussy. They fucked until Diana passed out.

GOTHAM CLARK KENT APARTMENT,

Dinah and Kara is sitting in the room, simply watching game of thrones,

"can i ask you something," Dinah asked to Kara. kara smiled in return,

"ofcourse pet you can ask me everything" Kara teased, they both laughed.

"you dont feel weird fucking your own cousin" Dinah asked.

"technically in our planet, we would probably get married to each other, the forbidden and cousin part is only in this planet, you know when i heard Kal is dating Diana is was jealous, i even tempted to kill Diana, now i am glad, that he is my husband" Kara said with a smiled. Dinah smiled. "you dont feel weird, you know dating a married woman,"

"not really, actually you guys make me feel not alone, i am not only fall in love with Kal, i fall in love with you, Karen, Diana, Donna and most of them" Dinah said.

"fall in love with me" Kara teased and kissed Dinah in the lips, Kara sense her husband. " i think my cousin is here, old habit my husband is here,"

when Superman entered the room, Dinah rose to her feet. She threw her arms around Superman. She shoved her tongue into his mouth. His hands reached behind her and groped her round firm ass. He pushed Dinah against a wall and pressed her.

The groans of the woman inspired Superman. The kryptonian grinded his crotch against hers for a few more seconds.

Supergirl folded her arms and tapped her foot. She bit down on her lip, feeling a bit left out by her cousin. Superman released Dinah and smiled. He turned to his cousin. Kara jumped into her baby cousin arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kara kissed the ever living daylights out of Superman. Her tongue entered his mouth, exploring their mouth. Superman returned fire with their tongues wrestling for domination. The Kryptonian ran his hands up and down kara's long legs to feel her up. He squeezed her firm ass and caused her to whimper into a kiss.

"Now, I'm the one feeling left out." Black canary moanamed, Kara broke away from the kiss with Superman. She turned to Dinah and grabbed her. Kara pushed Dinah's hands behind the siren's head and kissed her hard. The two shoved their tongues into each other's mouths.

The Kryptonian temptress easily pinned Dinah to the ground. Kara peppered a series of kisses down the side of Dinah's face.

Superman smiled and rested his hands on Kara's lower back. His hands felt up her body as Kara sucked on the pulse point of Dinah's neck.

"Make sure you give her a good working over, Kara." Superman, he stepped back and watch his cousin easily dominate Dinah easily. Kara gripped her hands underneath the bottom of Dinah's shirt and yanked it over her head, to reveal the delights underneath.

Kara ran her hands over Dinah's firm exposed breasts. She leaned in for another kiss to capture Dinah's eager lips with her own. The two women's tongues clashed together in an attempt to dominate the other.

The Kryptonian easily won the battle, but not without a good fight. She kissed Dinah back. The two of them staggered back into a room off to the side area.

A lavish bed allowed Kara to push Dinah back. Kara made her way over Dinah and kissed down her body.

"Damn, Kara just like your cousin's…you know my good spots!" Dinah yelled. 'Such a screamer,'Kara thought.  
Kara kissed down Dinah's body. She paid extra attention to the woman's belly button which drove Dinah wild. Kara's kissing continued as she made her travels around Dinah's body. Superman walked behind Kara. He leaned down.

"Eat her pussy, and I'll take care of you, cous." Superman said. Kara kissed down Dinah's belly button. The woman's hot lips lingered inches away. Kara worked her finger into Dinah's pussy and spread her lips, allowing paradise to be revealed to the Kryptonian.

"Please, Kara, don't tease me." Dinah pleaded.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kara said. Kara slipped her tongue into Dinah. Dinah reached up and grabbed the back of Kara's blonde head. The girl's tongues with her tongue deep into Dinah's pussy became slow and soft at first.

"Tongue fuck me, Kara, tongue fuck me hard!" Dinah encouraged her. The blonde kryptonian grinned. Her tongue started to vibrate a little bit more. Dinah's hips bucked up into Kara's face.  
Kara felt a set of fingers manipulate her pussy.

"Good, time for you to scream as well like a good whore, make the bitch scream as well." Superman said to kara, Superman became slowly striped his dress, the kryptonian slid his hard thirteen inch thick cock inside Kara's dripping wet pussy. The walls of his cousin tightened around him. She clenched him and pulled his rod deep into her body. Superman held onto her hips and started to pump his way into her molten core. kara never once broke what she did to Dinah. Her tongue moved in circle's in Dinah's deep core using her Superspeed.

"OOOOH, YES!" Dinah yelled. "Take your tongue, and….make me scream, make my love happy!"

"Good thing the room's protected," Superman said. The kryptonian held onto his cousin's hips and roughly plowed into her. He leaned in to her.

"This is what you live for, isn't it? My hard cock in her your pussy? You can't give enough of it, can you, Kara?" Superman asked. Kara couldn't answer on an account of her mouth being very busy with Dinah's pussy. She roughly graped her swaying tits with his hand and fucked her.

"Yes, she enjoys it, I can fucking feel her moaning in my pussy! The bitch is clearly enjoying, fuck that whore like own her" Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh, good job, i forgot you own the bitch, work my pussy! Suck all of my juices. Oh god, I'm cumming!"

The woman's hips pumped their juices into Kara's mouth. Kara sucked them down with greed and desire. Her hunger increased the more Dinah flooded her mouth.

Superman sped up his hard thrusts he punish her pussy so hard. He worked over Kara's pussy. Her walls clenched him hard.

"Good, I'd like you to cum for me like a good whore." Superman said. Kara's walls tightened around him.

"You're nothing, but a slave to my cock, who wants nothing, but a slave to my cock" Superman said. "And I'm sure Dinah can't wait for her turn, she is just a whore like you can't she?"  
Kara munched away at Dinah's pussy. Dinah's screams indicated she hardly could wait to have her king's large penis inside her body and fuck the daylights out of her.

Superman hung onto Kara's hips and drilled her cunt. Her cunt gushed with juices which allowed the kryptonian to easily slide to her center.

"And again."

Kara came again. Her walls fastened around his supreme thirteen inch cock to milk it. Superman grunted as the soft silk walls caressed him. His balls ached with cum and a fair amount of it. His fingers brushed against her dark pink nipples for a moment to tease her.

"It's time for you to get rewarded, Kara. Are you ready whore?" Superman said. He roughly massaged her breast. Kara's thighs parted to indicate how ready she proved to be. Superman hung onto her hips and plowed inside her a little bit more. His balls ached with their eruption of his thick white cum.

The kryptonian launched his large load amount of forbidden cum inside his cousin. Several spurts of cum coated the inside of Kara's body. He fired an immense load into her. Kara pulled herself away from Dinah. She rolled onto her back and dipped her fingers into her cunt. The nymphomaniac alien suckled the combination of her juices along with Superman's, prompting hardened nipples to show up.

"So, how much do you want this?" Superman asked to Dinah. The blonde crime fighter could see the kryptonian cock into full mass, she could see it dully coated with Kara cum.

The kryptonian floated towards Dinah. He easily straddled the siren beneath him. Superman leaned down and captured Dinah with an eager kiss to her lips. The blonde returned the kiss in heated fashion. Her arms wrapped around Superman.

His throbbing hard prick brushed against the smooth flesh of her stomach. Dinah reached a fever pitch, and groaned with need. His cock pushed against the outer edge of her lips.

She wanted everything the kryptonian had to offer her. The woman arched her back in an attempt to coax him inside her.

Superman carefully held onto Dinah's hips. He inched himself into her. His cock head teased the entrance of the woman.

"Do you want it all inside you?" Superman asked. He teased by touching his cock head against her pussy lips.

"Yes, my love stick your big cock inside me, and fuck the daylights out of me." Dinah said, Superman's re-hardened cock slid into Dinah's dripping slit. Her twat clenched him as Superman entered inside her.

The woman's long legs wrapped around Superman to ensure he would not stray from her pussy for a long time. Superman slowly grabbed onto her breasts and massaged it, enough to give her pleasure and giving them a squeeze, she moanamed and whimper in pleasure, he knows how make her his bitch. Superman lifted himself up out of her pussy and slid back into her depths.

"Fuck me! Don't hold back!" Dinah panted. Superman slowly brushed his hands over her legs and touched them and slowly her ass. He reached around to fondle her ass, playing with the firm globes.

Dinah arched her back off of the bed. She resembled an angel with golden locks draped over her face, Superman used her other hands to rub her clit.

"It's what you want, isn't it? You want my hard cock inside your perfect pussy, stretching the hell out of you?, dont you want me to make you bitch again and again, dont you?" Superman asked, Dinah screamed to the heavens. An orgasm rattled her body.

Superman's mouth worshiping her breasts, he cupped her firm breast and massaged it, he used his mouth to worship other breast, when he fucked her added to her pleasure.

"Yes, oh god, yes Kal, harder, fuck me harder! Fuck my brains out and make me scream! I want your cock, I want it inside me hard! FUCK ME HARD!" Dinah moanamed hard, she could feel his molten mouth kissed and bite her nipples.

The woman's tight pussy clenched around the kryptonian's aching thirteen inch steel rod. He plowed deep into her wet, hot, velvety, center, which stretched around his long, fat, cock.

"I love making you scream."  
Dinah indulged Superman. Her body begged for him. His fuck stick drilled into her greedy pussy hard. Her moisture spilled from her thighs.

"Good girl, you're going to cum hard, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dinah said.  
Pleasure filled her body. Her nipples grew hard to an uncomfortable level. His manhood pulled almost from her and pushed inside her. Dinah's cunt gushed with his manhood burying deep inside her pussy.

The stunning siren's loins exploded with pleasure. She tightened her grip around the kryptonian's neck with her arms and the grip around his waist with her legs as well. The kryptonian plowed hard into her from above.

"My turn, Dinah. But, you're going to have to earn it?" Superman said, Dinah clenched his throbbing rod with her tight muscles. The beauty's body tensed up. She saw stars from a second orgasm, then a third one. The kryptonian smiled.

"I can fuck this pussy all day, you know." Superman said.

"yes, Please do!" Dinah yelled.  
Dinah matched . Her stamina proved to be ace. Her cunt enveloped Superman's hard steel rod inside her. The woman's hips ached for a moment, but she wanted more.

"Yes, fuck the daylights of her!" Kara yelled. She fingered her pussy at super speed. "Shove your big fucking cock in her pussy, make the bitch scream for you cock!"

the kryptonian lifted Dinah up off of the bed and fucked her hard enough for a normal human, Dinah senses overwhelmed. Dinah's hips automatically lifted up to return the fire. Something broke in a matter of moments. Dinah's latest orgasm opened up the door for Superman's end game.

"Yes, cum in me!"

Superman spurted his cum inside her. The force of his cum shooting inside her pussy caused Dinah to pump his rod into her.

The two rode out each other's mutual orgasms. Superman learn forward, with his face on Dinah's breasts. He lingered for a moment and rolled over.  
In time for Kara to crawl on top of him, rubbing her pussy over his tool, for the two to join together, and spur the next round of sex. The fun continued for the rest of the day.

A/N = Hai guys please review.


	32. WHITE CANARY PART TWO

CHAPTER : 32 WHITE CANARY PART 2 ,

GOTHAM KENT APARTMENT,

Dinah is slowly walk towards the bedroom, she could hear grunts, licking and slurping sounds from the bedroom, she opened the door, she could see Superman fucking Starfire mercilessly, on the bed Donna and Artemis sleeping there more like passed out by Superman hard fuck, the bed is clearly a mess, Superman poured his thick white cum in Starfire, he take his thirteen inch cock out of her tight cunt, his cock is covered with the the combined juices, Lady shiva licked and Sucked Starfire pussy getting the combined juices of Superman and Starfire from Starfire pussy, starfire moanamed in response, Karen and Kara take his thirteen inch cock and started to worship his cock,

Karen deepthroat him, while Kara play with his inhuman size balls, Diana sat on his face, the kryptonian is eating her wife's pussy, while Kryptonian played with her big breast,

Hera is sitting near them, Diana let a loud moanam and sprayed her juices on the kryptonian face, Hera slapped bare Diana tight ass, the sound echoed the room,

"what's that for," Diana asked,

"you made my husband dirty," Hera said, she turned to see her husband, "let me clean that my love,"

She slowly started to clean Diana juices from Superman face with her tongue. Diana slapped Hera bare ass hard again and again, Dinah watched the orgy, she stripped her dress, and kissed Diana, She returned with passion, when the kiss finished.

"Clark i want to ask you something," Dinah asked to Clark.

"you can ask my husband anything, what do you want" Diana asked to Dinah, Dinah could see Superman see Dinah in the eyes letting her know, what his wife is telling truth.

"i want you to come with me for my father's birthday party as my boyfriend," Dinah asked Superman hoping he would say, yes.

"ok" Superman replied. He is now playing with Hera's breast and he Passionately kissed his wife. Diana is now parting Hera pussy and started to finger fuck the queen of goddess pussy.

"its tomorrow" Dinah said. He graped her face and kissed her,

"i will be there, so dont worry," Superman said. Dinah joined the sex orgy, the fun continued for the rest of the the day.

STARCITY,

DINAH'S HOME,

Dinah and Clark arrived the home, they were greeted by Dinah's father and mother,

"Hello mom, this is Clark kent, he is my boyfriend, he is reporter" Dinah introduced Clark to them, he could see her father is not pleased to see him, but her mother clearly welcomed him.

They both entered the home,

"that's my sister and she is a bitch" Dinah said.

"she look beautiful" Superman said, he could see the hint of jealous look on Dinah, he smiled and kissed her, she returned it "you too, you look so beautiful"

Superman put a kent charm on her, she smiled,

"i don't think she would fuck you now, she is a lesbian now," Dinah said.

"Are you saying i can't seduce her?" Superman asked.

"yep, that's what i am saying" Dinah replied.

"what if i seduce her?" Superman asked,

"you can do anything with me," Dinah said with a smile,

"you are my slut, ofcouse i can do anything with you," Superman said, Dinah smiled at the thought, " if i seduce your sister, then i ask you a question you should only reply with yes,"

"Deal," Dinah said,

"goahead talk to her," Superman said, he knows Dinah never talk to her sister, she hesitated for a movements them walk towards her sister.

"Sara" Dinah called her Sister,

"Dinah" Sara said and hugged her sister, " i am sorry i ever cheated on you with the son of bitch oliver,"

"its alright, i am glad you cheated on him, i got Superman as my boyfriend," Dinah said pointing towards Clark kent.

"what" Sara asked she watch Clark kent, she has the ultimate fantasy to fuck Superman "you mean him,"

"yep, i am going to fuck the brains out of him," Black canary said to her sister, Sara could see her sister taking him to her bedroom.

DINAH'S BEDROOM,

When they entered the bedroom, Superman decided to take the matter into his hands by forcing his lips onto hers with an extremely powerful kiss. Superman struck and ensnared his pray with his lips. Black canary kiss him back, she want him fuck her own bed, let the world know, actually she is his bitch to him, she succumbed to the desire and the pleasure of such an extremely powerful man tender lips. Black canary backed up against the wall.

"Oh, god, fuck me, fuck me right here in my bed, I don't care how hard, just fuck me." Black canary mumbled from the kiss. The fact her lover exerted his dominance over her in such a way caused a pool of liquid to form in Dinah's panties, more prominent than anything else which ever happened.

'Well these are ruined,' Black canary thought, enjoying Superman pressed against her. Superman had Black canary pinned up against the wall with nowhere to go. The blonde crime fighter tried to maintain some level of control. Superman's hands working underneath the dress caused Black canary's control to lessen.

"Look at the state of you," Superman said, brushing against her dampened panties. "You're already wet, and we've barely started. What am I going to do with a whore like you?"

"I have a few suggestions, one of them is fuck me here like a whore" Black canary mumbled, she is breathing heavily. When the blue eyed kryptonian's fingers worked around her. Her underwear presented an annoying barrier. "and these are many, If you're really likely to hear them."

Superman scooped up and threw her onto the bed. Black canary landed onto the bed. Superman floated on top of the blonde crime fighter and pinned her down on the bed.

"if you really wanted me to fuck you in your bed, you have to beg for it" Superman said,

"Please fuck me in my own bed," Dinah begged, A series of kisses planted on the side of Dinah's head. Superman started to suckle on Dinah's ear which caused her to breath in pleasure.

"Oh, this feels good," Dinah said, with Superman marking the side of her neck. "More, please, I need more!" Oh god, I need more."

Superman worked over her dress, carefull not to rip the dress open. A pair of big firm breasts pushed up in the bra. Superman thought they needed some room and he prepared to give them some room. His hands gently pushed against her breast.

Dinah thought she never would feel anything this amazing in her life, she wanted it. Superman started to kiss all over her neck and move closer towards her breasts. He moved tortuously slower to her breasts. Dinah's nipples stood out for attention. The blonde crime fighter wanted them to be played with.

Superman squeezed one of her breasts, softly at first. The moan indicated a more firm handling was in hand. Superman squeezed Dinah's firm breast one more time and caused her to cry out in pure passion. Superman leaned on in and planted his lips down onto her nipple. He pushed the lovely bud past his lips and into his mouth.

"jesus, Clark you are my sex god" Black canary managed one more time. A foggy amount of lust entered her body.

"Good to see you admit it," Superman said, toying with her breasts a little bit longer. Black canary's bare stomach ended up being the next stop on Superman's tour. He started to kiss the girl who moaned underneath him. Superman could go straight for her sweet pussy. It wouldn't cause her to moan nearly as much in the most insane amount of anticipation possible. Superman continued to travel all over her, Superman sense a figure is watching them through the key hole, she know who is that.

Every single time Superman kissed her, she thought she would probably die in the pleasure. His lips needed to be registered as lethal weapons. Superman's fingers brushed against her lower dress.

"Please Clark, i want you" Dinah panted. "Don't tease me."

She never felt in need, she wanted him fuck her,

"Your pussy is so wet, i can feel it" Superman said, cupping her gently between the legs. The touch of his fingers prompted Superman to lose herself with him. "Maybe I should do something in plugging the leg."

Dinah almost fired back with a quip maybe he should. Superman's tongue drawing patterns around her smoldering lips brought Black canary out of these thoughts. The tongue touched her and did not slip straight it. Black canary attempted to lift her hips to encourage Superman to drive his tongue into her.

Several long moments of intense teasing passed with Superman driving Black canary to the point of pure sexual frustration. His tongue danced around her lips and did not shove it inside. At least until he had her right where he wanted her.

Black canary's moans increased when Superman finally plunged his tongue into her. It went a little ways into her, teasing her folds a little bit. It slipped further into her.  
'Damn, how deep does this kryptonian tongue feels so good?' Black canary asked, she bucked her hips.

Superman sensed her arousal. It tasted wonderful after he built it up with the teasing. The normally self-sufficient and cocky woman squealing beneath his lips and tongue caused more juices to flicker.

Black canary gasped in ecstasy when her boyfriend nibbled her pussy lips and slipped back in. His tongue pushed further inside her and tickled her ovaries.

"jesus damn it, you're fucking amazing as always!" Black canary said, trying to wrap her legs around his head.

Superman easily pulled out and planted a series of intense and powerful kisses on her girl friends's upper thigh. Black canary breathed in and out heavily, almost losing all sense of herself with Superman's work on her.

"Just wait," Superman said after slipping his tongue inside her. "You've felt nothing quite like this, Dinah."

Superman's tongue slowly swished inside Black canary's dripping hot pussy. She couldn't believe it. His tongue practically vibrated inside her. The intense vibrations coming from it made Black canary's hips rise and fall, capturing more of his mouth.

The next sensation brought Dinah to even greater heights. His hands pushed down her legs and rubbed up and down. Dinah always loved when her lover paid attention to her legs. Most people focused on her tits and ass. Dinah argued her legs were the entire package.

Superman continued to worship and sucking juices from Dinah's dripping hot pussy while playing with her legs. The man's hunger increased with each slurp and each push inside her. His tongue drove into her deeply.

"AHHH, MMM, OOHHH!" Black canary screamed at the top of her lungs.

Superman struck her G-Spot with an excessive force. Hell, Dinah would argue he somehow transformed her entire body into one solid G-Spot. Every time Dinah rose up, pleasure cascaded through her body. Juices spilled out of her. The sex god above her started to suck the juices from her pussy and brought even more pleasure from her.

The cumming of Dinah increased and saturated Superman's face with her pussy juices. Superman rose up to show her the juices dripping from his face.

"Damn, I came that much," Dinah said, seeing Superman's face coated.

"Yes, you're a horny slut who gets off on being dominated by a man when her sister and mother is in downstairs," Superman said, running his hands down Black canary's pussy. "I'm going to fuck your horny pussy in a moment. First, you need to clean up my face."

"I think it's only fair," Black canary said, capturing her boyfriend's lips with a long kiss. The babe drank her own juices off from the handsome's face.

The exact moment Dinah finished licking Superman's face, the man in question pushed the the blonde crime fighter back on the peg. Superman parted Dinah's magnificent legs to reveal the dripping cunt for him. Superman's hand brushed up against it and caused a moan to rise from it.

"And now, this is the prize I wanted in my own bedroom." Dinah said, she thought she got a prize herself when Superman's cock tip touched the edge of her pussy. Superman held onto her and slid completely inside, sliding all of his gigantic prick inside her.

"Oh, Dinah your pussy feels so good," Superman said, pushing his thick cock inside her tight pussy. "For such a slut, you can be so tight."

"Yes, I am who wants your cock," Dinah said, breathing. "But, you're so big, your penis makes me your bitch, so fuck me…Clark."

The last word had been whispered into Superman's ear when he pushed into her. Superman pumped his way into her.

"How do you like that, honey?" Superman asked. "Do you like my cock inside your tight pussy? Do you like me pushing it in your pussy?"

A sheen of sweat coated Black canary's body when Superman pushed deep inside her. The vixen's legs wrapped around Superman's body and kept him close to her. The thick prick pushed deeper into her tightening womanhood.

"Oh yes, do me harder! Fuck me in my own bed" Dinah moaned, tightening her grip around Superman's arm. "Faster, Clark, push your big cock inside me."

Clark held onto Dinah's hips and started to push inside her. The tool slid in and out of her pussy easily. He made her plenty wet from the teasing and the eating out earlier. The stunning siren thought she would die because of the handsome kryptonian's big throbbing cock pushing into her again and again. He just fucked her harder. Dinah hung onto his arm to encourage Superman.

"Yes, Clark, fuck my dripping cunny, fuck it so hard! Break your whore in half, she's been such a naughty bitch, who want fuck her in her own bed." Dinah mumbled in pleasure.

"Does, my little whore want to cum?" Superman said. Dinah is creamed, Dinah's walls wrapped around his tight prick, milking him. Superman wasn't about ready to give up it. He kept pounding Dinah and she responded by digging her nails into his shoulders, but her nails broken, but Dinah dont care.

The two of them enjoyed the dance which sped up before slowing down. The constant orgasms which bombarded Dinah's body,

Superman brought Dinah to an entirely new level and kept pushing himself deep into her. His thick and heavy balls slapped against Black canary's thighs and caused her to whimper in pleasure.

"Harder, oh god, harder," Black canary said, whining when Superman kept pushing inside her. It felt so good to have him inside.

Superman anticipated his orgasm coming. Dinah's walls wrapped around him, pushing all the way up. The two of them continued to engage in the age old dance of passion.

"I'm going to make you mine forever," Superman said, biting her neck and suckling on it. "I'm going to cum."

"Yes, cum in me, please, shoot your seed inside your whore's hot, greedy, slutty pussy," Dinah said, hanging onto him. The more Superman touched her legs, the more her cunt oozed.

Superman fired a thick stream of cum into her body. The splatters of cum injected into her body and started to fill her up with the hot contents from his balls.

Superman collapsed on the bed, the final orgasm having put her into a blissful state of sexual bliss.

Dinah rolled over and placed her head on Superman's hand.

"i think the birthday party is about to begin," Superman said, Dinah watched his boyfriend's cock is in full mass, he watched the hungry look on her face, "so how about a blowjob,"

"Let do this," Dinah said, she graped his thirteen inch cock.

OUTSIDE ROOM,

Sara lance watched this through the keyhole, her pussy dripped with desire, she wanted that big cock. She could see her sister give blowjob to the big hunk, 'how the hell did her sister taking that big cock in her mouth' She wondered. She tempted to strip naked and mastrubate herself. But she hesitated what if someone saw her.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER,

The birthday party continued, Superman had a long talk with Dinah's father and her mother clearly loves him, Dinah could see felicity there, felicity walk towards them.

"Hai Felicity," Dinah called her,

"Dinah" Felicity said, they hugged each other.

"this is Clark my boyfriend," Dinah said, Felicity look the handsome man infront of her, he is tall.

"wow, it's Felicity," Felicity extended her arm. Superman took it and shake it, "that's some grip"

"lets go over there and talk to Thea," Dinah said to Felicity.

Dinah walk with felicity towards Thea, Superman could see Sara lance walked towards him

"can i talk to alone?," Sara asked to Superman. He watched Dinah's sister there,

"miss. Lance, you want to talk to your sisters boyfriend alone, what do you think your sister will think about it," Superman asked, he is planning on seducing her, but look like she is willing.

"my sister is talking with Felicity and Thea, i dont think she would notice us, i know you are Superman," Sara said. He acted like surprise.

"Are you planning on blackmailing me miss. Lance" Superman asked.

"i am planning, if you dont obey me" Sara said with a smile. Superman gave her a look. "just kidding, please"

"lead the way ," Superman said.

"it's Sara not ," Sara said.

"lead the way Sara," Superman said. She smiled taking his hand and lead him to bedroom.

DINAH'S BEDROOM,

"this is Dinah's bedroom" Superman said.

"it's both of our room," Sara said. When Superman and Sara lance entered the bedroom, Sara lance smiled when she looked towards her sister boyfriend and moved closer towards him. Perhaps she had been caught up in the moment, but her entire life had been all about making careful, logical decisions, when she cheated oliver with Dinah, she knows its wrong but she always wanted better than Dinah, she wanted Superman.

"you know Superman, what i always wanted to do here?" Sara lance asked, Superman gave her a confusing look. "I want to fuck you in my own bed day."

"i thought you are lesbian," Superman said.

"i am bisexual," Sara said. "i fuck both womans and mens, now my dream is about to come true"

She always want to fuck Superman in her own bed, its her ultimate fantasy, she never thought this would happen until now, White canary leaned closer towards Superman and her lips met her sister boyfriend's lips with a kiss. The blonde crime fighter could feel a burst of energy going through her body at the satisfying of beginning to settle a longstanding desire.

"look like someone is eager, and you look so beautiful" Superman said to Sara, he never thought this would be this easy to seduce Sara.

"thanks, compliment from Superman, that means every thing" Sara lance said, she wanted his big cock.

"Because that's the truth," Superman said, she flushed the kryptonian smiled, the kryptonian slowly sat on the bed and pulled her onto her lap.

His tongue curled underneath Sara lance's tongue and the most mind blowing kiss. His hand moved down the back of her leg and started to result in more pleasure coursing throughout her very being.

Sara lance could not deny it. The kryptonian could really know how to kiss and his kiss caused her mind to go absolutely numb behind her belief. Her mind had been blown by one simple action. Superman delved his tongue in between her lips and pulled away from her. White canary leaned back onto the Bed, her mind completely blown from the kiss. Her eyes moved forward in a rapid fire blinking motion.

"Are you still with me Sara lance?" Superman asked.

"Wow," Sara lance said. "I had no idea…"

"My tongue is good for a lot of things," Superman said. He smiled when looking at her. "Maybe I should give you a little demonstration. Would you like that?"

Sara lance responded with a brief nod. She had become a little bit hot underneath the dress something told her it wasn't because of the weather either. She started to tug the material of her dress off her to reveal her white blouse which had a couple of buttons undone to reveal her ample bust. The front of her blouse flipped a bit to show she had a toned stomach. Her skirt almost rode up on its own accord.

Superman drank in the hint of her stocking clad thighs. Sara lance looked like she was on wobbling legs. She leaned in and grabbed Superman. Her hand grasped his Bed and she looked at him with a hungry smile.

"mmmm, I always wanted to hold your rod, my god, its so big, just like i always dreamed, oh no its bigger than i dreamed " White canary mumbled with excitement.

Sara lance fingers brushed against her sister boyfriend's crotch. She started to work her hand over him and caused his bulge to start to harden a slight amount in his pants.

"Well, guess what i want to touch your big cock," Sara lance said. She swirled her tongue. "this is so great, i am really excited, i am going to fuck Superman."

"Yes, I gathered that." Superman said. Sara lance already unbuckled Superman's pants and pulled them down over his ankles. His boxer shorts with a throbbing hard cock on the other side had been shown. The tent Superman pitched looked magnificent and Sara lance could not wait to run her hands over it. She pulled his boxer shorts back and revealed his throbbing thirteen inch hard cock.

"wow, its so big!" Sara exclaimed. She wrapped her hand around the base of Superman's cock and started to pump in. "Nice wow look at it so beautiful, wow i cant beleive the bitch is so lucky having you as her boyfriend, look at it, my god it's throbbing with desire."

A naughty expression appeared in the eyes of the Sara lance when she leaned down and pumped Superman's cock a couple more times. She leaned down and kissed Superman on the head of his cock. Her tongue flickered around the head of his cock and pulled away from him.

"wow it's taste so good, i dont think i can deep throat it" Sara lance panted hard,

"Keep it up, you know how to lick a cock" Superman said. "Why don't you put it in your mouth? And try to deepthroat it, even your sister can do it, why dont you try it, show me you can do better than her."

Sara lance wanted show him she is better that her sister, the blonde placed her hands on the kryptonian's legs and moved her perfect cock sucking mouth closer towards his thirteen inch cock. She took him into her mouth with one hard and potent suck.

Superman groaned when Sara lance's lip wrapped around his hard tool. He grabbed onto the back of her head and carefully pushed his thirteen inch cock into her throat, the cock is fully coated with Sara lance salaiva, the salaiva is dripping from her mouth inorder to take his thirteen inch thick cock in her mouth. Sara lance gave in a solid suck.

Sara lance took Superman into the back of his throat. She never experienced something which made her feel so naughty and good.

"Go ahead, suck me harder, show me, you are better cock sucker than your sister" Superman encouraged her. He touched his hands on the back of her head. "Suck it hard. Keep sucking me, be a good girl and suck me off…suck me off you naughty whore."

The blonde haired woman bobbed her head up and down on Superman's tool. She worked her hands between in between his legs and stroked his balls. She tried to get his seed inside of her mouth.

"Mmm," Sara lance moaned when she sucked him even harder. Her throat worked further down onto his tool.

"There it goes, right now," Superman said. He held onto the back of her head. "Keep sucking me, that's it."

Sara lance kept sucking him alright. She could feel his balls and feel the big load which was about to go down her throat. She made sure his cock was sealed tight inside. The kryptonian leaned in and pushed himself hip first into Sara lance's face. He fucked her mouth and released the cum down her throat. She leaned back and took every single last drop of his seed.  
She pulled back after completion and licked her lips. Superman motioned for her to sit down and she did as she was asked. She sat down on the couch and spread her legs for Superman. Her white panties pulled down.

Superman brushed his fingers against her dripping hot mound. He could not wait to be inside her tight. First though, he wanted to taste her before going into her.

"Superman," Sara lance gasped. Superman kneeled down between her legs and started to lap up her eager womanhood. Sara lance's thighs pushed almost all the way up and Superman slowly licked her dripping hot box. The kryptonian twirled his tongue into her molten gash with a series of swift licks. Sara lance thought he was giving her more pleasure than anything she ever felt, she moanamed and panted hard. He went inside her and started to shift back and forth. Her insides opened up so he could lick her even more.

Superman took the tangy juices from her pussy. He made sure to send a jolt from his tongue into her. More juices had been lapped up. She tasted of honey and Superman could not get enough of the nectar dribbling down between her legs. He wanted to lick her dry as he could manage.

"Superman," Sara panted so hard. She held onto the back of his head and encouraged him. The sight of his handsome face buried between her thighs and lapping her up made Sara squirm more than she thought she would. Superman's vibrating tongue hit the pleasure point inside of her girl friends sister. She bucked her hips up and enjoyed the kryptonian's tongue inside her.

"Now I know why bitch is so addicted to your tonite, jesus, wow oh my god you are so good, better than anyone i remember" Sara lance mumbled to Superman. Her nipples grew harder at the thought of being impaled by his thirteen inch thick tool, her body is sweating like never before.

Her canal moistened enough for him to slip in with ease. Superman swirled his tongue around her one more time and extended a little bit. He shifted back and forth. White canary collapsed on the bed from the mind blowing orgasm from Superman's oral talent, 'he is really Superman' Sara thought herself and Superman rose up to his feet. He reached up and unbuttoned the rest of her top. He exposed her sky blue bra with a transparent window on the cups. Her nipples poked out through the other side and demanded attention. Superman crouched over her hips.

"So, you wanted to hold my snake, didn't you?" Superman asked. "Didn't you, you naughty whore?"

"Yes, i want to hold your snake for my rest of my worthless life" Sara lance said with a smile.

"Do you want to go for a ride on it?" Superman asked, Sara lance rose up to her feet and could see Superman sitting on the bed. His cock stood at attention for her and Sara lance's lips dripped with the thought of sliding them down the kryptonian's hard and throbbing pole.

"Yes, i want to raid you big cock," she said with a smile.  
White canary sat on Superman's lap and he unclipped her bra. Her large breasts spilled out, it not big as Karen or Diana, but larger than most woman's and Superman grabbed the firm orbs before squeezing them. She grinded up against him, she felt his strong hand squeezing her breast, he could feel more juices.

"Go ahead, and ride it," Superman said. He slowly slapped her on her firm ass which prompted a squeal from her.

White canary lined up her dripping cunt over the kryptonian's massive prick. She could not wait to have him all the way inside her. She was sure he would fill her up so good, she could barely even think about it. She aimed herself towards his hard tool and pushed all the way down onto his rod.

"Yes, my god it so big, i can feel it exploring every inches of my pussy!" Sara lance moaned like a common slut. Superman pushed into her and filled her completely up. "OHHH YES!"

Sara lance rose almost all the way up onto Superman's throbbing hard rod and then sank down. Her dripping box pushed up and down on Superman's steel tool, she love the feeling of his hard cock in her pussy.

"Go for the ride of your life," Superman said. He squeezed her breasts and flicked his tongue against her pink nipples, really getting her hot and wild. "I bet no one has ever filled me like and touched you like this before, have they?"

Sara shook her head, no one cock ever filled her like this, she is constantly cumming again and again, 'Dinah is right' Sara thought herself and bounced up and down on the kryptonian thirteen inch's throbbing manhood. It filled her pussy far and deep, to the point where she had been stuffed forward. Superman grabbed her hips and decided to thrust up to meet more of her. She never had her pussy filled so far and wide.

Superman smiled and could sense the pleasure going through the mind and body of the Sara lance. He ran his fingers down her spine and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Cum for me," Superman said and He nibbled on her earlobe.  
Sara lance could not deny him any more. She took her hot box all the way down on Superman's throbbing tool and pushed her lips against him.

"Yes, mmm, yes….oooh God!" Sara lance yelled. Her wet vice clamped and released Superman's meat pole.  
She came hard and Superman only thrust into her even harder. His hands found every single inch of her body and tempted her. Sara lance reared herself back and dropped down herself cunt first down onto Superman's large pole. She rose almost all the way up and dropped down onto him again. She bounced high and fast, their thighs slapping together in a fevered motion of love making.

Superman sucked on her nipples and really got her going. He always enjoyed making woman's cream themselves over and over again. The fact her juices coated his pole showed how horny she is.

"Are you ready for the big one miss lance?" Superman asked. He licked behind her ear which caused Sara to lose it even more.

Sara lance nodded when her gushing cunt squeezed and released Superman's iron prick. She wanted the creamy treat.

"Ride my cock harder, my sexy vixen," Superman said. "I'm sure you've dreamed about this for years….now all of your dreams are going to come true."

Sara lance would be lying if she did not. She rode his throbbing cock into her body.

"I need your cum," Sara lance said. She squeezed him with as much strength as she could summon. "I need it more than life itself."

"Good things come to those who wait," Superman said. "Be patient…and all of your dreams will come true."

Sara lance was not sure if she wanted to be patient for very long. Regardless, she kept riding Superman and pushing her dripping wet walls against his massive prick. He grabbed her hips.

Several orgasms passed through the blonde vixen. She moaned in the kryptonian's ear and kept egging him on. Superman wasn't about to deny such a lovely woman her pleasure. He buried himself into her wet vice in a constant series of thrusts. Each of them went deeper and buried himself into her even further.

"Yes, cum for me, honey." Sara lance's thighs closed around him and released him. She could not even function more than just riding for him.

"Please, Superman," White canary begged. The kryptonian's balls throbbed and ached to release their contents into Superman. He lead her through one more amazing orgasm before he decided to fire. The cum entering Sara's womb caused her to nearly lose her mind. The sticky seed coated her walls. The blonde vixen worked herself down onto the blue eyed Kryptonian's hard pole with everything she had to give him and then some more.

Superman enjoyed the sensation of the lovely woman milking him. Her breasts bounced up and down in his face and Superman gave them a few more sucks when she finished her ride.

Sara lance pulled herself away from him and turned on the bed, showing Superman her pussy which still dripped with their combined juices, Sara watched his cock at full mast.

"wow, your cock is re hardened in a nano sec" Sara lance said with a smile,

"Because he has nearly infinite amount of stamina," A voice said. Sara turned and saw her older sister there, she covered her both breast with one hand. And she covered her pussy with other hand, but the kryptonian didn't cover any of that, he only smiled.

"seems like you seduced her, the whore is shameless after all, so you finally won the bet" Dinah said. Sara was clearly confused, she thought Dinah is going to shout her, maybe even attack her "so clark, what is that i want to say yes,"

"not now Dinah, later" Superman said, Dinah watched her sister, she is covering her pussy with her hand, she could see her pussy is leaking large amount of cum, Dinah licked her lips. She wanted to taste it.

Black canary smiled, she was such a good older sister. And she was going to show how good of an older sister she could be.

Sara lance gasped the moment Dinah parted her thighs. The older Lances sister made her way between the dripping thighs of the younger one and started to lap up her and Superman combined juices.

Dinah tasted her younger sister for the first time, she loved the taste and she almost kicked herself because of the fact she did not move their relationship to their next level sooner. Dinah's tongue swirled around her younger sister's womanly folds, and licked her all the way out, bringing her to the edge of an orgasm, she licked and Slurped every Superman cum out of Sara pussy, Sara its not the first time she is with womans, she has nyssa al ghul as her lover before, but her Sister licking her pussy that something she didn't expected, she moanamed, her pussy is filled with her older sisters salaiva, she loved this forbidden.

"Want a taste, Clark?" Dinah asked. Sara lance's thighs spread at the thought of the kryptonian's magical tongue being it. Dinah kissed Superman for a moment, making Sara lance groan.

"goahead i want to watch, when you make the bitch scream like she never did," Dinah said. The older Lance sister smiled wickedly, at teasing her sister. She placed a hand on Sara's pussy and started to play with it. Her sister grew even hotter with pleasure, Sara moanamed and panted.

An orgasm spread over Sara lance's body. She saw stars from whatever Dinah did to her, Dinah learn the technique from Diana.

"oh my god, faster dont stop!" Sara moaned, feeling her sister's fingers probe her insides.

"And your been very very naughty girl, dont you, fucking every boyfriends of mine." Dinah said with a smile. A clink of metal wrapped around Sara's wrists, Sara struggled against it. She had been handcuffed to the rails of the bed on both sides, still spread eagled and waited. "And i can sense it you are feeling a little naughty as well."

The Sara lance realized her sister had planned this, she struggled against the wrist, try to break it.

"Don't worry Sara, good things come to good little girls who have patience," Dinah said. "And I have a few things to teach you."

Superman throbbing cock found its way into Dinah's hands. She smiled and looked at the pulsing manhood.

"Like how to properly suck a big cock, i know you can't suck a big cock well" Dinah said. Dinah dropped to her knees to worship her sex god. Her hot tongue ran all the way over Superman's manhood, causing it to grow even more.

Superman closed his eyes and enjoyed Dinah's hot lips and tongue teasing him. Eventually, Superman had enough of the teasing, he needed to bury himself into Dinah's mouth and down her throat. He grabbed her head and aimed towards her.

"I'm going to fuck your face right in front of your baby sister," Superman said. "We're both going to corrupt her innocence."

"the whore is already corrupted..." Dinah plan to say it was much too late for that, because the whore is probably corrupted, but given how much Sara's pussy dripped for both of them. Superman's throbbing cock aimed towards Dinah's mouth and she opened up wide for him. She swallowed his thirteen inch cock.

Superman grabbed onto the back of Dinah's blonde hair and started to fuck her mouth hard and fast for a normal human. She moaned when the kryptonian drove his cock into her. His balls grew heavier with their seed the deeper Superman pushed into her mouth. Dinah slurped him in hunger.

Dinah wanted to taste his cum. The sooner he emptied his cum into her mouth, the sooner Superman's cock could be slammed into her pussy. Dinah tilted her head back and sucked him with hunger. Her eyes glazed over the more Superman pounded her mouth. He stretched her throat out with these rapid fire thrusts, going deeper inside her with each powerful and quick thrust.

"Good, Dinah, we're almost there."

Dinah cradled Superman's steel balls and squeezed them. She could feel Superman reaching the edge, with his orgasm almost here. She opened up her throat to accept it.

One more pump into Dinah's hot mouth opened her up for the flood of cum. Superman pushed himself down Dinah's throat and emptied his balls into her. Her hand rubbed his balls to coax his seed into the back of her throat.

Sara lance's hips bucked into the air. Every now and then, when Superman finger caressed her inner folds and made her moan deeply. She could feel his long finger manipulating her, pure and unrefined lust pass though her body. Sara kept pushing towards the Superman finger, breathing with heavy moans.

Dinah pulled herself from Superman and crawled onto the bed. She made sure her face was pointed directly towards Sara.

"Dinah!" Sara moaned. Dinah was not done tormenting her baby sister. She kissed Sara on the lips, making sure to slip a fair amount of cum down Sara's waiting and willing throat.

Sara lance's body tensed up with more pleasure from the gift. She wanted Superman's thirteen inch cock. Dinah kissing her and slipping some cum down her throat made her want his cock even more.

Superman walked over to Dinah, he used his superspeed striped Dinah dress and wiggled down the older lance sister's panties to reveal her dripping pink womanhood. He rubbed those lips, working them open for his thirteen inch cock. He pushed himself into her without too much warning, watching two sisters sharing his cum made him throb with desire.

Dinah stretched around Superman and clenched her walls around him. Superman rested his hands on Dinah's hips and started to pump into her with rapid fire flurry.

"Harder!" Dinah yelled like a common whore. "More, that, it oh dont stop!"

Superman wasn't about ready to deny Dinah of her own pleasure. He rocked his thick cock between Dinah's waiting walls and drove his thick cock into her tight and willing body. Her wet walls clenched around Superman's thirteen inch throbbing cock.

Dinah hung onto the bed, biting down on her lip. Her moans increased the longer Superman drove himself into her and he drove himself into her pretty deep.

"That's so hot!" Sara lance spoke these words before she had a chance to stop herself. She could not help herself. The pleasure overwhelmed her, and the thoughts of lust increased even more, watching Superman fucking her older sister infront of her is too much for her.

Dinah smiled, she got all hot and bothered at the fact she turned her sister on. Focusing on Superman's cock, she worked herself up to the first orgasm.

Superman ran his hands over the the blonde crime fighter's toned body. Every time he touched her, Superman sensed her orgasm building and her juices flowing. Superman pushed his cock deep into Dinah's body and kept riding into her from behind.

"Give her it harder, she deserves to be pounded into her own bed! Fuck that bitch so hard until she can't stand" Sara lance encouraged Superman. "Fuck that bitch brains out!"

Dinah was about to punish her sister for such language, only then she realize it was making her all hot and bothered. Her boyfriend kept driving himself deep into her wet center.

The blonde crime fighter's body racked in a constant loop of orgasm. Superman kept hitting all of her buttons and working her pussy over. His thrusting into her grew intense.

"I think she's going to earn a big reward in a minute," Superman said. "Maybe you should eat it out of her, Sara."

"Oh, that would be so hot if I ate your cum out of Dinah's pussy," Sara said, she earn a orgasm on the thought of it. "What do you say, Dinah?"

Dinah could not really say anything on the account of experiencing one of the biggest orgasms she ever experienced in her life. The kryptonian rode her hard and fast into her own bed, driving his cock into her.

"I think she's about ready to cum again," Superman said. "Go ahead, cum for me, cum all over my big cock. Your tight pussy feels really good."

Superman's fingers tensed around Dinah's body, to encourage her to release those juices onto Superman's thick prick. His balls sized up with Superman hammering deep into her. Her wet pussy walls closed around Superman's thirteen inch cock and he brought himself deeper into her center, his hand is exploring her body touching her with full love.

"Yes, this feels so good, doesn't it?" Superman asked.

"Yes, baby, harder, fuck me harder!" Dinah yelled. Dinah is tensed up around him and she experienced another orgasm with rocked her entire body. She milked her boyfriend's thrusts, making sure he kept inside her as she came.

Sara lance's pussy burned with lust. She tried to summon enough strength to break out and join the fun. Dinah's face was a few inches away from hers, but far enough where Sara could not reach to get the taste full cum.

"Oh, fuck her harder, she deserves it!" Sara lance encouraged Superman. The kryptonian's loins tightened when he pushed into even further. Despite this sweet and hot pussy clenching Superman's thick rod, he managed to restrain himself from firing his heavy load into Dinah.

Dinah had been reduced into an incoherent and drooling wreck, on her sister's encouragement for the most part. Her loins clenched around Superman and brought him into her body. His balls slapped against Dinah's thighs the further he went into her.

"It's almost time." Superman moanamed.

Dinah's pussy twitched at the thought of her boyfriend burying a heavy amount of seed into her womanhood. Those wet walls threatened to milk him to a climax. The heavy load which built in his balls made her heat up and scream in pleasure.

Superman put his entire load into Dinah's eager pussy. He emptied himself in her with a few thrusts, burying his seed into her body.

The second Superman pulled out of her, he looked towards Sara lance who had spread her legs, ready to go. Superman sent a finger through Sara's pussy to get her attention.

"Are you ready for round two?" Superman asked. She is born ready for this, Without any warning, Superman destroyed the handcuffs. Sara lance jumped onto her sister and started to lap up her older sister's pussy juices, swirling her tongue around the insides of it.

Dinah had been half woken up by her baby sister's actions. Supergirl went down on her so far Dinah thought her loins would explode.

"Damn, Sara, you eat pussy so good," Dinah said. Sara's ego gave a little bit of a jump at her sister praising her. Being a good little sister, Sara lance licked every single inch of Dinah pussy. The combined taste caused Sara's hunger to increase.

She turned around and balanced herself on her elbows. Superman was on top of her, positioning his throbbing cock at her anal entrance. Sara lance spread her thighs, smiling.

"Come and get it, Superman," Sara said with a smile on her face. "I want you, so bad."

Superman could tell pretty much how bad Sara lance wanted him by the fact her pussy dripped for him. He positioned himself over her wet and willing walls and slid inside her, saving her ass for another time.

Sara lance savored the sensation of Superman spearing into her body. He gave her a few slow thrusts at first to really build up the anticipation. Sara lance's legs wrapped around Superman's waist and she pulled him in as close as possible.

"More," Sara said. "More, more, please, more, do it faster, just like you fucked her!"

Superman ran his hands all over Sara lance's legs and started to play with them. He rose almost all the way out of her and plunged into her smoldering hot depths with some huge and powerful thrusts. He stuffed Sara's wet pussy full of his throbbing hard thirteen inch manhood, pounding her almost all the way into her depths.

"oh my god, it feels so good!" Sara moaned in Superman's ear, fucking her sister's boyfriend. "Give me more, please, I want more, give me everything you have."

Superman gave Sara everything she could ever dream of and then some more. His hard thrusts penetrated her tight walls. She held onto him encouraging him to fuck him harder. Her wet pussy walls were all of the encouragement she needed.

"Get ready," Superman said. Sara's thighs closed together and released a flood of juices onto Superman's thirteen inch pole when he plunged further inside of her. He rode her pussy, pounding her as a normal human could handle from him. His hips shoved halfway onto her and he pulled almost all the way out of her. Superman rose almost all the way out and slid back in. Sara enjoyed the momentum her sisters lover established with her. Their hips grinded together in a feverish and never ending dance of pleasure.

Dinah started to stir from the pounding Superman gave her. She could see her sister's beautiful lips and she made a decision.

"Come on baby sister, eat me." Dinah said to Sara, the stunning siren draped her thighs over her sister's face and started to grind up and down on her sister's tongue pushed between Dinah's lower lips and started to lick her. The eager tongue of white canary kept penetrating her.

Superman's throbbing cock pushed in and out of Sara's wet sheath. She squeezed him and attempted to coax a heavy load from her sister's balls to be buried deep inside her body. Superman rose up and kept riding Sara's pussy for everything it was worth and in the back of his mind, her sweet and savory pussy was worth a lot.

Dinah thrust her chest out and allowed Superman to start playing with it. His hands caressed Dinah's breasts which caused more juices to flow freely into Sara's mouth.

"About done," Superman said. "But ladie first."

Sara lance's pussy clenched onto Superman. He must have been hammering away at her for over ten minutes, maybe more. And now he sped up, reducing Sara's pussy to a fine jelly when he speared deep into her. Sara lance's warm and hot sheath wrapped around Superman's throbbing meat pole when he worked down into her.

"So good, it feels so good," Sara moaned, when Dinah rose up from her and shoved herself pussy first down onto her sister's mouth.

"Finish that bitch off, Clark," Dinah said. "And then I want another ride."

One look at Dinah's sexy body made Superman pound away on the blonde crime fighter's younger sister. The woman had been reduced to a mewling wreck under Superman penetrating cock. He pushed into her and rode Sara into the bed.

"After you, Sara." Superman said, her's entire body had been let go. The pleasure spread through her body with the kryptonian steel cock bringing her to an orgasm which brought warmth through every single inch of her body.

Next, Superman's balls constricted and fired his cum deep into Sara's body. He filled her up with his seed, spewing the full contents of his balls into her body.

Superman pulled out of Dinah's body, leaving her a shuddering wreck in the process. Dinah groped his cock and smiled, tasting the combination of both her sister and Superman, she loved it, she could see her sister pass out by intense love making,

"my turn" Dinah said, but Superman stopped her, she gave a confused look, she could see his dick is throbbing with desire.

"it's time to collect the bet i won," Superman said. Dinah smiled.

"what do you want from Clark, you know, i can give anything for you, even my life, i will never say no to you" Dinah said. Superman take a box from his dress and kneeled infront of Dinah,

"will you marry me Dinah," he asked. She couldn't beleive this is happening, after a long silence.

"yes, i will marry you Clark kent," Dinah said, he put the ring no Dinah's finger and she kissed him, he returned it, Superman and Dinah fucked each other until Dinah passed out.

A/N = Hai guys how is the story, reviews are welcome


	33. DEMETER (GODDESS OF PLANTS)

CHAPTER 33 = DEMETER (goddess of plants)

STARR INDUSTRIES,

A/N = Hai guys thanks for the reviews.

Karen and Kara is sitting with their husband, waiting for others to join the party in Karen's office, they are preparing for the bachelor party with Dinah. Superman asked Dinah to celebrate bachelor party alone, but she wanted to celebrate with him and her fellow sisters.

"so tell me Kal, how do you propose Dinah," Kara asked to her husband.

"when i asked Dinah to marry me, her sister Sara lance and she is lying naked covered by my cum in their bed, Dinah is really surprised and clearly shocked, when i asked to marry me, you could see her face its..." Superman said to Kara, Superman sat down at the desk on Karen's office, and Kara moved around behind him, rubbing his shoulders with circular motions, rubbing the tense knots out of his neck, and carefully soothed him, the kryptonian could see the smug face on Karen's face. "but not much as Karen shocked."

Karen was clearly want to protest against her husband, but she decided to tease Kara.

"i was clearly shocked, when he raped me and take me as his slave, but i must say Kara is worst, she is trained by Kal and me and then trained by royal gaurds and then by Diana and i think both royal gaurds are lesbians, i think they has hots for Kara they are very fond to her" Karen answered with a grin across her face when she stopped.

Dinah stood in the office when she watched Kara and Karen, she heard the conversation.

"i think Karen want piece of dessa and Phillipus," Dinah said with a smile, Karen turned and saw her a warning look, but Dinah decided to tease her more, "you should go for it you are their queen, they don't disobey your order,"

"i am certainly not," Karen said with a serious face, every one smiled hard.

"so Clark tell me about how you raped Diana, i really wanted to know about that" Dinah asked.

"Kal you never told anything about that, Kal this time you are not going to escape from it, we know she is your favourite, that doesn't mean you have to keep it as a secret about how you make Diana bitch," Kara asked her husband in a cheerful voice, before she curled herself onto her husband's lap.

"first up all, i dont have any favourite wives, everyone is my favourite, i think Diana is here why don't you ask her," Superman said to them, the both woman's could sense Diana prince is there, the kryptonian slapped hard on Kara's ass, he Knows no one other than Hippolyta and Hera tease diana, other than them actually no one tease Diana or ask about how Clark raped her or make her his bitch.

The knock on the door brought everyone's attention to it. Karen was the one that answered the door, pulling it open. Diana prince rushed inside and threw her arms around Superman and kissed him, they both floated in the mid air, when she entered the office, they watched her sister wife kissing their husband.

"I thought the party was in embassy, when did you changed" Diana stated, when she started to kissed her husband with a passionate kiss, which he returned. He ran his fingers through her hair carefully, feeling her silky black hair.

"we told to Donna, i think must be forgot, then how do you find where is the party" Kara asked. Carefull not to ask how his cousin made her his bitch.

"Dinah messaged me," Diana said.

"Diana, i think the three of them want to ask you some questions, maybe you should clarify them" Superman said. Diana watched them with a confused look.

"what is that you want to ask?" Diana asked to them, there is a silent, Superman smiled, Diana gave him a look that she want to know what happened.

"its really nothing Diana. Its a party Let's all celebrate Dinah is getting married to our husband as his seventh wife, let the shameless bachelor party begin" Karen stated,

"no wait..., wait we have to wait for others," Dinah said to Karen.

"no we dont," Kara said, and the young blonde kryptonian straddled her husband and start to kiss him Karen could see her sister wife kissing her husband, She cleared the throat again, Kara broke the kiss and she smirked. "you bitches clearly forgot who's day is this, its Dinah's, Dinah why don't you start the party, Kara let the girl have her movement."

Dinah is clearly offended by Karen called her girl, she want to tell she is a woman, but before she talk Superman easily take Dinah in her embarrasse, and kissed her, his tongue explored Dinah's mouth, she know the kryptonian is damn good with his mouth, he explored her body, she moanamed in his mouth, Dinah thanked Karen in her mind, the three of them watched it,

"I'm sorry, i forgot about that" Kara responded with an ear to ear grin and Dinah smiled as well.

"No problem with that," Dinah responded when Karen edged Dinah out of the way and took her turn on Superman's lap. Superman kissed her carefully, running his hands over her body and through her short blonde hair, which is sexy.

Diana spun Kara around and smashed her lips onto hers with a kiss, straddling her lap, before the real fun began.

Karen pulled her husband's pants down when Dinah kissed him. He unbuttoned Dinah's blouse, before Karen pulled the blouse off of her shoulders, revealing her bra covered chest. Superman leaned forward and kissed her cleavage, causing her to shiver. The kisses continued with rapid fire intensity and desire.

"Well look's like my husband is really excited about the party," Karen breathed when she pulled down her husband's boxers, before revealing his throbbing member. She gripped him tightly in her hand and stroked his throbbing phallus. Her firm grip pumped up and down on her husband phallus, giving him so pleasure, she loved her husband so much. She is showing her husband how much she love him.

The kiss was broken and Dinah slid down to the ground, before she pulled Karen's skirt off, with a mischievous grin, Dinah watched Karen's pink pussy infront of her face, her heart dripped with desire, she wanted to taste it.

"Nice," Dinah stated when she inserted her fingers into Karen's dripping pussy and teased her tight pink hole, doing circular motions with her fingers.

"Oh Rao, Dinah," Karen breathed and Superman removed her blouse to allow his wife's massive breasts to bounce out and he grabbed them in his hand, squeezing them. Karen moaned before she watched her husband with lustful eyes. "Ready for your tit fuck, my love?"

Superman grinned back at her, before running his hands down her breasts and laid back, his thick tool sprung into the air.

"You know it." Superman had Kara's clothes stripped off before she revealed her hot body and cupped her breasts, giving them a nice hearty squeeze. Her squeezes her firm but at the same time, they also were strong and Kara moaned in pleasure, with Diana taking a strap hooking a strap-on to herself when the blonde was reoccupied with the amazon princess's motions.

"On your hands and knees, I want to see that sexy ass of yours," Diana said to Kara as Kara responded she got on her hands and knees, wearing nothing. Her blonde hair hung over her face, with her bright blue eyes. Her perky breasts, with erect nipples poked out, her flat stomach, and her long sexy legs were all a delicious sight to see.

"I'm ready, Diana, rape my pussy, so hard" Kara breathed before the amazon princess grabbed her husband cousin hips and aimed her dildo towards her slit, before slamming into her with as much force as she could, she want to rape Kara's pussy so hard. "OH YES!"

Diana thrust into Kara from behind, slamming into her, pumping into her gushing cunt. The amazon princess gripped Kara's waist and shoved in and out of her.

"Oh, i love you big tits," Superman groaned when Karen wrapped her massive breasts around his huge prick, before she rubbed them up and down, giving him a tit fuck. Dinah was between Karen's legs, sucking on her clit and driving her fingers into her dripping pussy, really working over her. "That's so…yes."

Karen felt her breasts wrapped around her husband thirteen inch cock, and it was one of the best feelings in the world to say the very least. She rocked herself up and down on him, rubbing him down. The blonde really worked him over and felt the pleasure of the other blonde from beneath his cock. She wanted his cum, on her tits, and she could hardly wait to have it dripping off of her breasts.

Several more passes of his throbbing cock through her breasts rubbed him up and down and Superman's balls tightened, before his cock exploded and large amount of streaming cum onto her large breasts. He splashed her titanic tits with spurt after spurt of cum, causing her to ride Dinah's tongue with fury. She breathed heavily, before she pulled back.

"Want a taste of this, Dinah," Karen stated, when she grabbed the other blonde by the chin.

"You know it, i always wanted to taste my fiancé cum" Dinah responded with a grin, before she sucked and on Karen's breasts, cleaning cum off of her, licking the cream off of her massive breasts.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Kara breathed when she felt Diana's dildo ram into her pussy, it clenched around her tool and made things all that much more enjoyable, she slapped Kara in her bare ass.

"Here I come, Kara," Diana stated, when the technology within the dildo channeled her cum into Supergirl's pussy, Kara panted and moanamed hard. Diana grabbed her hips and and roughly fucked her. "Oh, yes, such a good pussy."

Diana thrust into the kryptonian girl's pussy and sent her cum splattering into the waiting pussy of Supergirl. The raven haired goddess thrust herself deep into the blonde alien girl, before she pulled away.

"Now, time to kick things up a notch," Diana breathed heavily, the changed the strap and put a double sided on both Kara and Diana's pussy and the double sided dildo was between both of their pussies. Both Diana and Kara thrust their hips, spearing it with each other, and feeling the pleasure that these actions brought.

Karen was now on her back, her legs spread, but Dinah dove back into her pussy. She could not get enough of the taste of the gifted blonde beneath her. Her tongue worked over her dripping snatch in the best way possible.

This left her legs spread and her pussy bared before Superman, so naturally he grabbed her from behind and aimed his cock, before thrusting it deep into her pussy.

"Oh yes Kal, pound me, pound my pussy raw!" Dinah thought to herself, feeling his cock spear into her tight center, slamming into her over and over again. The tip of his cock teased her core before the entire length slammed in, teasing her G-Spot. This sex god was giving her pussy a workout. She felt so good, her mouth on Karen's pussy when she licked and ate the juicy center, with tender loving care.

Diana and Kara were going at it at each other, the magic enhancing their pleasure. Both of the women felt the pleasure flush with each other. Diana in particular felt good,

The young kryptonian girl was getting the time of her life when Diana continued to work her pussy over. The raven haired amazon princess really knew how to work with all of her gifts. The amazon princess rubbed her hips, bringing the tip of the dildo into her, it was lubricated by their combined and shared juices.

"Oh yes, Diana, yes, oh," Kara panted when Diana clutched her breasts, rolling her hands of them and Kara returned the favor with one hand on her breasts and the other hand squeezing her nice tight ass, before sticking a finger up her ass, to give the amazon princess even more pleasure.

Superman rocked his hips back into Dinah's tight snatch, working his cock into her. Her hips wrapped snugly around his cock when he felt the telltale sign of her arousal dripping down her. The blonde crime fighter rocked back against the cock that penetrated her nicely.

"my god make me your bitch fuck me so, oh god that's it, fuck me so hard, make me your cum dumpster, beat my pussy so hard" Dinah panted so hard, she didn't know what just she said, but she didn't care because her fiancé is making her brain dead, Superman is touching every sensitive spots with his hand, her pussy juices are flooding through his thirteen inch thick cock.

Karen's pussy clenched and she slid back, to reveal the juices dripping down Dinah's face, who is mumbling like a animal in the heat.

"That's messy, maybe I should clean that one up a little bit," Karen said. The big boobs woman cupped the blonde crime fighter's face and ran her fingers down it, tracing the juices that dripped down it, allowing them to cling to her fingers.

Dinah shivered.

"So….fucking…hot," Superman moanamed, he could see his wife sucking her juices of her pussy from her fiancé face, it so fucking hot, Karen loved it when the kryptonian rammed his thick phallus into Dinah's wet pussy some more and brought her to a spectacular orgasm.

"Seems like Dinah needs a little rest, I'll take over," Diana responded when she slid herself away from Kara and she whined at the loss. The loss was not for long, when Karen took over.

Diana grabbed Superman's cock, squeezing it, it was nice and hard and ready for him. Dinah watched on the floor, her eyes glazed over when she came down from her orgasm.

"I know you're ready for me, Kal," Diana stated when her long black hair framed her face quite seductively, her big breast are clearly inviting.

"You know I am, Diana, as always" Superman breathed when she grabbed his hips and straddled him. She pushed her pussy up before she sank it down onto her beloved husband's throbbing thirteen inch cock, gyrating her hips onto him. The god me war rose herself up and then impaled herself onto her husband throbbing member. Diana missed this sensation, the sensation of her husband's cock entering her, it felt so good to have this hunk of manhood stretching her out. The amazon princess rocked herself up and pushed herself back down, working her hips nicely around him, before throwing her head back with a lustful moan. She wanted to build up a good momentum and despite the fun that she had with Dinah, there was so much more that Superman going to give her, she knows that.

"Fuck, yeah, Diana you know how to ride my cock," Superman moanamed when she bounced up and down, he could feel her velvet pussy grabbing her rod, Superman saw her big breast bouncing up and down, Superman capturing her breasts and wrapping his hands around them.

"You know it, I love it when you play with my breast," Diana breathed when her eyes closed and she clenched him tightly, giving him the best experience possible with her vaginal walls.

Superman laid back on the floor, when she continued to ride him, rocking her hips back and forth, squeezing him tightly with her pussy. It clenched him when her tight box moved around his throbbing ride.

"by the gaea, that's it!" Diana panted so hard. Karen grinned when she pounded Kara's pussy raw and Kara clamped her mouth on her older version's breasts, sucking on them and giving each other pleasure.

"You're a naughty girl, you know that, don't you Kara?" Karen breathed when she shoved the dildo into her younger version's pussy, her eyes closed in pleasure when she felt the combined feelings of pleasure that coursed through their bodies.

Dinah dragged herself over towards Superman and threw her cunt over his mouth. He got the hint immediately and began to lick and draw his tongue over her pussy. The blonde siren ground her mound on her fiancé's mouth, really amping up the pleasure that they felt.

"Feel my breasts Dinah, let's give the damn kryptonian a good time," Diana said to Dinah and the blonde grabbed the Diana's big round breasts and Diana responded in kind. One rode Superman's throbbing cock and the other rode his tongue.

Diana panted heavily, rolling her hands down Diana's sweaty breasts, her eyes glowed with passion but yet that steamed up everything even more.

Superman was in heaven with these two beauties over him, the two woman giving him show one is his wife and other is his fiancé. Dinah rocked her hips over her fiancé's tongue, and Diana bounced up and down on him, his cock spearing deep into her dripping center.

"Fuck me, fuck me, yes that's it " Diana panted and chanted, and she heard Kara and Karen scream in pleasure due to their own love making elsewhere in the office. Her husband's balls tightened when she rode him into submission and he sprayed his warm fluids into her inviting pink hole. Dinah splattered his face with her cum as well.

Diana's cunt muscles squeezed him tightly, wrapped around his cock when she bounced up and down on him, there were so many sensations it drove her husband's mind wild. She milked him dry when she continued to rock up and down, moaning wildly.

Dinah and Diana broke away from Superman and took turns slowly and seductively licking the cum off of Superman's face, before Kara pulled herself over, her burning hot pussy with the small stripe of blonde hair over it near her cousin's manhood no her husband's hot rod.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Kara asked, grabbing his cock and her hot breath almost up to it.

"Never, never, never" Superman breathed when she squeezed him and slowly trailed her tongue on the underside of his member, " i never forgot you, my love,"

"Mmm, I thought you might not," Kara stated when she licked the combination of Diana and her husband's juices off of his cock before she pushed herself up and then speared herself down onto his throbbing manhood. She gave a lustful moan at the union of their two organs. "Yeah, I missed this one."

Kara rode Superman with reckless abandon, and he wrapped his arms around her lower back to keep her from falling back. Her tight pussy worked him well and she bounced up, before slamming down. The blonde haired alien allowed herself a moment to really get into the pleasure, working him. It increased, her pussy hungered for his cock.

"Oh shit, so tight," Superman breathed when he thrust up into her, feeling her warm and tender embrace around him. The velvety walls rocked and squeezed him, it was a wonderland that he could not wrap his hand around.

Diana had the dildo back on and she had Dinah flipped onto her front. She gave a surprised, but pleasurable, yelp when Diana slammed the sex toy into her from behind, and thrust into her.

"Eat me," Karen breathed and Dinah indulged in to the karen's sweet pussy in these actions, licking her pussy, while Diana speared the strap on into her, fucking her from behind and causing indescribable pleasures to course through her body.

Kara closed her eyes; this was the only second time that she had been with her husband in this way, although she would have make this a regular event. She lowered her hips down onto him to spear her warm and hungry pussy with his throbbing member. She rocked herself backward, her breaths continued to quicken when Superman grabbed her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her.

"Never, stop, please," Kara breathed when her lubrication caused his member to slide into her more easily.

"Don't worry, I never will," Superman said when he thrust into her more and more. Her dark hair, blue eyes hungry for him, it was a great feeling.  
The two continued their actions for quite some time, their organs meeting, their hips clashing in pleasure. His balls tightened a little bit when he speared into her but he managed to hold himself back until he drove her to several more orgasms. He could see it in blue her eyes, biting down on her lip, she wanted him and needed him bad, to make love to her in the worst way.  
His cock speared into her pussy, before he splattered inside her. He sprayed his thick cum into her, spraying it into her womb.

She shuddered from coming down her orgasm and kissed him hungrily, the night was getting started, when Hera, Hippolyta, Starfire, and Artemis joined the fun, the fun continued the entire night.

OLYMBUS,

The goddess of plants (Demeter) just appeared in olymbus, she is not a type who actually come to olymbus everytime, she wanted talk to Athena (goddess of wisdom) she is no where to find, these moanam's and lustfull grunt coming from Zeus bedroom, she knows Zeus is dead, is Hera touching herself again Demeter thought herself.

Demeter stopped and paused, and her eyes widened when she saw what she saw. She watched everything that unfolded and she felt a heat rise between her lips and she ran her tongue over her lips when she saw most handsome man she ever saw, she finally figure out who is that it's the kryptonian the world Know as Superman, and the goddess of wisdom and the younger amazon princess, Athena and Donna who were rather busy and on their knees before him.

Athena was on her knees before Superman and went between his knees, licking his big balls which stored her treat, while the amazon princess speared his cock down her throats. The woman were sitting in bra and panties, Demeter wondered when did the olymbians start wearing modern world clothes in olymbus, with Superman stripped completely naked. Athena wore a silky white set of bra and panties whilst Donna wore a lacy black set. Both of the womans went down on his cock, working it over with their mouths and tongues.

"Oh that's so good," Superman breathed as he felt the talented mouth of Donna wrapped around him when she blew him. Her nose bumped up against his pelvic bone when she brought his throbbing meat down her throat. "Shit, yeah,"

Athena reached down and pulled the panties of Donna down, spreading her lips, before she shoved a finger into the dripping cunt of the amazon princess.

"Oh, your cunt always feels good, Donna," Athena breathed as she inserted a second finger then a third one, before the goddess felt the powers of her stepmom's pussy tighten around her. "Oh yes, I love that, oh yes, you have such a tight pussy."

"Eat her until she comes, my daughter," Superman breathed as his hips pressed against the wall and Donna took him deep into her throat, feeling his cock spear down the back of her throat. His balls squeezed together by her hand and he watched while Athena drove her tongue between the legs of Donna.

Donna gave a shudder of pleasure when her stepdaughter's tongue delved into her juicy cunt lips. Her tongue really licked around her, feeling good. She squeezed her husband's balls and sucked him down her throat, slurping on his sausage.  
Superman hissed, when her mouth did magnificent things to his throbbing prick, and he grabbed her head, pushing his cock down her throat. His head hit the back of her throat and he pushed down in her a little bit.

Donna grabbed the hair of goddess of wisdom and pulled her back, before she straddled the lap of the amazon princess. The two kissed each other, squashing their bra covered breasts together. Athena waved his hands and their remaining undergarments faded on their body faded.

"Don't worry the dress will appear again when we finished," Athena said to Donna, The two pressed their hard nipples together and rubbed their pussies together, creating a delicious amount of friction between their burning loins.

Donna shifted herself, getting on her hands and knees.

"my love please," Donna pleaded before her husband grabbed her hips.

"Here it comes," Superman grunted, as he pushed his thirteen inch cock into the eighteen year old princess cunt. She screamed heavily, before he thrust into her again, pushing his throbbing penis between her walls. It squeezed him, pressing against him, and he sped up his actions to spear into her. "Oh yes, so fucking hot, oh yeah, I love this, fuck yeah, work me with those hips, cum in me make me your bitch again and again, don't hold back."

Donna did so, using her tight pussy to give her husband's standing prick a work out, before she dove between her the goddess me wisdom's lips.

"Yeah, eat me Donna, that's the spot," Athena breathed as she threaded her fingers through the hair of raven silky hair of Amazon princess.

Superman pushed into the cunt of his wife, quickening his thrusts, when he pushed into her. He felt her squeeze against him when he continued to beat into her. The dark haired Kryptonian continued to hammered into her, carefully working her ass and squeezing her cheeks.

"Such a delicious tight ass," Superman stated as he squeezed it and stuck his tongue down it when he pounded into Donna from behind. "Oh fuck, so tight, I love this."

"Need a break, Donna?" Athena asked when Donna devoured her pussy. "I'll take over on my father for a while."

Athena allowed her father to side out of Donna, before she wrapped her arms around him and her legs, slipping around him. She passionately pressed her lips against his, before she ground her hips against him. She aimed her dripping slits against him, before she speared herself down on his thirteen inch cock.

Superman laid back and enjoyed the goddess riding his cock. He grabbed the hips of Donna, and dragged her over onto his face, before he pushed his tongue up into her dripping cunt. His tongue worked circular motions into her pussy, licking and pressing the tip of his tongue into her, causing her pleasure.

"Oh yeah, this is a ride of my life!" Athena stated before Donna wrapped her arms around her before they kissed, and groped each other's breasts.

Superman enjoyed the pleasure of having a lovely pussy grinding on his face and a second beautiful pussy riding his cock. He thrust himself up, and felt his two beautiful woman's kiss each other. His thrusts got deeper into Athena's pussy and she moaned sexily into the mouth of Donna's mouth. She pulled herself back, before she raised herself up, and lowered herself down on the base of his member, practically impaling herself on it.

She rode his cock for everything that is worth.

"Oh gaea, oh daddy, oh yes, oh daddy! Beat you little girls pussy punish her being badgirl" Athena panted heavily with her eyes flickering a little bit, when she gyrated her hips down onto him. It stretched her center out so much and beat into her in a lovely way.

Superman thrust himself up, when she came with a shriek. His balls tightened, when he tasted the lovely pussy of the goddess of wisdom. Then he came, splattering his seed into the pussy of Athena. She moaned and bounced onto him, clenching him, riding him, and bringing every last drop of seed out of his balls into her pussy.

He pulled out of her and the two of them slid down, feeling their pussies beaten raw by his throbbing cock.

There was a surprised moan, Which didn't surprise superman by the way he knows these is a woman watching them he give her a good show and Athena got up, a surprised expression. She stepped forward, walking forward before she opened the door and saw Demeter standing there watching.

"who is that?," Superman asked, like he was not standing there with a massive erection.

"its Demeter father," Athena said. He watched the woman she must admit the goddess are worth fucking, he could easily smell the arousal from her dripping wet.

"What can I do for you Demeter?" Superman asked to Demeter, the goddess of plants tried not to stare at his massive member, her heart beaten rather heavily against her chest, when she cupped her pussy through her robes.

"kry…Superman, I don't think that….you should be in olymbus this is for gods," Demeter managed to say as she stepped forward but Superman reached forward and helped her into the room.

"Demeter, you look a little flushed," Superman responded, he knows her pussy is not pounded for years even centuries who knows, with a slight grin across his face, Athena and Donna smiled back at him.

"She does look a little flushed, doesn't she father?" Athena remarked, before she helped slide the robes of Demeter body's off.

She stood there and could barely process what was happening. She stood there wearing a green lingerie that covered her heaving breasts, a pair of which look like green thong panties, along with her bare feet . Her body was covered in sweat and her crotch was covered in arousal.

"She might have been a bit frustrated with what she saw, no woman are goddess can resist my husband dick," Donna commented whilst she brushed her thumb across the arousal of Demeter who shuddered at the contact "this bitch is clearly not been fucked for years.

"That…." Demeter stated but Superman placed his hands on her flat stomach, running her hand down her flat stomach, and carefully moving down her. "That's…."

"Yes, what is that?" Superman asked as he placed his fingers on the underside of her little dress that covered her tight pussy with a thinly disguised grin crossing his face. "These dress you wearing hide a lot, don't they, Demeter?"

"Yes, they do," she agreed in a whimper, before she felt the pleasure heat up between her legs and then she found the kryptonian move around, pinning her against the wall.

"So are you sure that you don't want anything?" Superman asked, with a grin, pushing her against the wall and lightly grounding his throbbing thirteen inch cock against her heated mound.

"Y-yes I want something," she breathed when he placed his hands on her lovely face, for Demeter its been so long, she didn't even know when is the last time she even let any mortal or gods touch her, but watching them bring her inner desires, she could red his thirteen inch cock she wanted it, Superman sense this he slowly running his hands on either side of his face. "I want, I want…mmm."

Superman pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth and assault her. She felt herself succumbing to him and his body, wrapping her arms his sculpted body, running her hands down him and cupping his ass with her hands.

Donna and Athena got down on their knees and grabbed the last dress covered her pussy and ripped it open, to reveal her pussy, dripping wet,The amazon princess and Athena dove between her legs, licking and playing with her sopping cunt, licking and taking turns tasting before the goddess of wisdom moved between her legs, licking her center, whilst Donna moved and sucked on her clit, causing her to scream in pleasure, they both sense Superman is working on the goddess in top.

Superman ripped her lingerie that covered her breast, to reveal her lovely breasts, with standing hardened nipples, that pressed against him, before she kissed him. The goddess of plants lustfully moaned into his mouth, when his hands grabbed her breasts and sculpted them to his own liking, making them his.

"Oh, you're so hot, i can wait to taste them" Superman stated with a grin, and no sooner did those words leave his mouth; he began to suck on her breasts, getting the taste into his mouth, when he licked his tongue around her. She moaned and bucked her hips towards the invading tongue of the Head womans, who went down on her, licking her.

She felt her eyes fog over with lust, no one ever did that to her, and she grabbed Superman's thirteen inch throbbing phallus into her hand, squeezing him with fury and Demeter turned towards him, hungrily and licking her moist lips.

"I want you, now, i want to feel you cock, i want to take me like you did to them, use me as your cum dumpster, make me yours, please." Demeter stated, as she backed him off, and straddled his lap when he sat on the edge of a desk. Lust flickered over her dark eyes as her entire body heated up with want. "Fuck me."

Superman grabbed her hips, and hoisted her up, before he positioned her and speared her onto his cock. She gave a lustful scream of pleasure when she started to ride him, rocking her hips on him.

"Oh yes, by gaea, yes, that's it fuck me," Demeter screamed whilst she bounced up and down on him, riding his cock. Her lovely hips sank down him, riding it, her pussy clamped against him and he thrust into her in response.

"You haven't been fucked like this for a long time, have you?" Superman asked whilst she bounced up and down on his phallus and he grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing her, while Donna and Athena played with each other out of the corner of his eye.

"No never, yes, fucking yes, i never been in my life i ever fucked like this" Demeter moaned, riding him carefully and rocking her hips down against him. She felt him thrust into her hot cavern and stretched her out. He had his hands rolling over her nubile body when she cocked to rock back. Demeter felt the heat of this personification of manhood spearing into her deep center.

The sexy goddess rode on his lap, but the kryptonian wanted a different tactic. He pushed up against her, before he pushed her off when she reached her peak. With a fluid motion, he grabbed her hips and caused her to be pressed face down on the desk, with her luscious rear parted up in the air.

"Fuck me hard, Superman, make me yours forever" Demeter stated as he grabbed her hips and speared into her. This caused the goddess to gasp in pain and pleasure combined. "Oh yes."

Her pussy squeezed around his cock, when he pushed his throbbing member between her moist lips. He continued to pick up the pace, working into her carefully. The dark haired kryptonian's blue eyes glazed over when he pushed into her, with each step of the way, getting into her. The Kryptonian continued to hammer into her beautiful and tight pussy.

"Oh yes, this is it, oh yes, more!" Demeter panted heavily.

"You live for my cock, don't you? You are my slave don't you" Superman asked as he slowed his thrusts to a crawl, to draw out her pleasure.

"Yes, yes, I hunger for your cock, i am you slave please pleasure your worthless slave." Demeter said loudly, as she felt his hands grope her breasts and it felt good. It caused pleasure and heat to warm up in her body. His thirteen inch thick cock thrust into her cunt, pushing his throbbing menace into her hard.

Superman smiled when he continued to go into her, she was driven to multiple orgasms and he could see it in her eyes. He was going to fuck her into a stupor and he watched Athena and Donna pull themselves into sixty nine position, munching on each other's pussies. It was an erotic sight that caused Superman to thrust faster into her.

"Mmm…cumming, please, in me, use my pussy as your cum dumpster, please i beg you" Demeter breathed as he thrust into her hard, cutting a path and stretching her out. He was so thick and he filled her so nicely, it really drove her mad. superman felt her warm tightness squeeze him and she begged him for his cum, he rode her out through two more nerve racking orgasms. The mage pushed into her, slamming into her, when he slammed into her, going into her, harder and harder.

"Are you ready slave?" Superman grunted into her, when she nodded furiously, biting down on her lip, when he thrust into her, his balls slapping against her flesh tightly.

He exploded into her hot cavern as he sent his juices splattering into her, feeling her pussy filled up. She screamed when his own orgasm brought her to another one of her own. He continued to cup her swaying tits in his hands, beating into her with his thick meat, she is surprised her master is still hard. The fun continued until the two goddess's and the amazon princess passed out.

A/N = Hai guys please review, thanks for the reviews, any ideas and any new harem member please review guys reviews are welcome


	34. HELENA WAYNE

CHAPTER 34 = HELENA WAYNE,

THEMYSCIRA.

Dinah and Superman is getting ready for their honeymoon. They are now officially, MR and MISS. KENT.

DINAH'S PRIVATE ROOM,

the servants are preparing Dinah for honeymoon, Kara and Karen are sitting there with her.

"you know Dinah maybe you should pick one of us to accompany you, i don't think you can handle our husband alone, you must need somehelp from us," Kara teased her.

"Kara this is her day, i am sure Kal knows her limitation, why don't you shut up, be supportive, i think she is really nervous." Karen scold her, Karen slapped her younger version playfully.

"really Karen, no harm done, Don't worry kara, if i am not able to handle my husband, i will remember to call you," Dinah said to Kara.

"really Dinah, i thought you would probably call Diana," Kara teased. He could see the serious look on Karen's face. "Dinah you know it's just a harmless jokes, i know you can handle him for a day,"

"ofcouse Kara, i am clearly not offended by anything," Dinah said to kara. She walked over Kara and kissed her in her lips, they both share a passionate kiss "i promise you, if i can't handle him alone for a day, i may need help, i will remember to call you, let us both enjoy our husband,"

"Dinah you look beautiful and Kara you really need spanking," Superman said to them, the three of the turn and saw, superman is standing there with Diana and Donna,

"Kal you know, it's just for fun, you guys clearly don't have sense of humour" Kara said, Superman smiled.

"leave them alone," Diana said more like a order, everyone leave the room, Diana kissed him in his lips,"have fun my love,"

Diana disappeared from the room leaving them alone, Clark was about to speak, the door opened again.

"i am serious Dinah, if you can't handle him alone just call me." Kara said. Karen appear behind and smacked Kara in the head, and drag her out of the place, Superman gave Dinah a look that he is sorry.

"i am not mad at kara, Clark, trust me, if i can't handle you alone, i am perfectly fine with my sister wife's join the fun and helping me," Dinah said. Superman take her in his embarrasse and kissed her, "but i am sure i can handle you alone,"

"ofcouse you can," Superman said to her,"are ready for our honeymoon,"

"i am born for this movement," Dinah said, Superman slowly lifted her and floated towards an island which is own by his wife Hera. "wow it look so beautiful,"

"i am glad you like it," Superman said, they both descended towards the island.

IN THE ISLAND,

Dinah is now cooking for her husband, the kryptonian offered his help but she want to make this Diner alone for her husband, she finished making the Diner, her husband is hovering in the sky, listening for any troubles.

"anyone casing any troubles," Dinah asked. She knows her husband would probably hear them. And the kryptonian heard his seventh wife.

"So far, so good," Superman commented to her, he slowly landed near Dinah. "I didn't sense anyone causing any trouble for now."

"That's good…..unless they pop out of nowhere and cause some trouble," Black canary said. She sighed. She was going to put even odds on that to be honest. The blonde shook her head to clear these negative thoughts. She didn't want anyone ruining their honeymoon. didn't mind though. Diana assured her no one is going to destroy their honeymoon. If they do they need to go through a pissed amazon, Dinah is really happy to be part of the family, she is now .

"You didn't mind the side trip on honeymoon, do you?" Superman asked to his seventh wife. Dinah paused and shook her head.

"No, Clark, trust me, I didn't mind it at all. And I know that you will more than make it up to me in due time, we are going to enjoy the full day." Dinah said to her kryptonian husband, brushed her hand over the top of her husband's chest. Her eyes watched his and she shook her head.

"I know that you'll make it up for me in due time," Dinah commented, repeating herself. "Did I repeat myself one time too many?"

Superman laughed.

"i get it you are nervous, this your first honeymoon, but this is my seventh, Don't worry you will be alright, you are in good hands, i will fuck until you passout with pleasure, don't worry i will be here always with, i will hold you" Superman said, Dinah always like to sleep in her husband arms.

"before we take the trip, why don't we finish the dinner," Dinah asked to her husband, she want to impress her husband by cooking. Superman smiled,

"Lead the way," Superman said to her, Diana, Donna, Hera, Hippolyta are not good in the kitchen. But karen and kara are because of their intellect level, they easily learn every thing about cooking. Dinah took her husband's hand and lead him to palace. Superman and Dinah made their way up to the dinning room where a nice dinner was set out."wow something smells great, you asked Kara about my favourite don't you"

He could see apple pie's in the table.

"Yep, guilty," Dinah replied, she asked Kara about her husband's favourite, she also get ideas from her. She could see her husband take one apple pie and eat it, " you like it,"

"i loved it," Superman said. It's actually not good as martha's cooking but, he loved it.

"are you telling the truth, if you don't like it. you can tell the truth" Dinah said to her husband, She just want to know the truth, Superman leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Dinah could feel that this worked rather well in stifling any rambling that she had. Superman's tongue brushed against hers and he cupped her face. Dinah gave herself a moment for her brain to reboot, she understand that he is not lying. Superman pulled out the chair for her and allowed her to sit down.

She took a bite of the food that was set out in front of her. The blonde's eyes closed when she chewed on the food.

"You know my mother always have the best connections for food," Superman said, Dinah heard about his mother and she reached forward, picking up a scrap of the food. She placed it in her husband's mouth and allowed him to eat it. "you are as good as her."

"I am glad that you approve my cooking," Dinah said. She tried not to look too smug even though it was in her charming nature to be so. Dinah smirked and allowed her husband to feed her a piece of the food. Dinah paused and placed her finger up on his chin. "Oh, sorry, guess I got some steak sauce on your chin."

"Why don't you take care of that?" Superman said. Dinah took care of that. She placed her finger on her husband's chin and popped the steak sauce soaked finger into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked it. The blonde's eyes glazed over when she looked at Superman.

"What?" Dinah asked innocently.

"You know what?" Superman asked her. Superman could feel her foot brush against his thigh. It was obvious that she was having some fun riling him up and teasing him.

"I hope that dessert will be just as good as the food is," Dinah commented. In a not so subtle manner, she ran her foot up and down Superman's leg. When she was done she rested it on her husband's lap.  
She kicked her heels off and she had nothing but her stocking clad foot resting on her husband's lap. She tried, perhaps in vein, to psyche him out. She could feel her's hand rest on the top of her foot."you know i have a idea about dessert,"

"Oh, I don't know, you tell me," Superman said, not being one to be knowing out that much. He slowly stroked the sole of her foot. Dinah's eyes faded over and there was an amount of pleasure that flashed through them. Superman stroked the sole of her foot over and over again.

"Well…..we should finish this up," Dinah whispered, his attentions causing the area between her thighs to become extremely wet. She tried not to show it. She staked the potato with a shaky hand with the fork. She slowly placed it into her mouth and chewed on it.

"I think that I have something delicious that I want to eat for dessert," Superman said, running his hand slowly up her leg. The blonde crime fighter whimpered with pleasure and shook her head. "And I'm sure that you could have everything that…..I want."

Dinah "accidentally" dropped her spoon underneath the table.

"Oh, I can't believe that I've been that clumsy," Dinah commented. She looked sheepish. The blue eyes kryptonian smiled; he could see what her game was. Dinah slowly slunk underneath the table.

He used his superspeed to clean the table and sat down exact place waiting for his wife, He knew that he would have to have a clean table for what he wanted to have for dessert and dishes impeded everything.

Dinah went to work underneath the table, unbuckling his pants. She slowly stroked her husband thick thirteen phallus underneath the table.

The honeymoon was about to begin and Superman just leaned back to enjoy what his horny new wife did to him.  
Dinah placed her hands on Superman's thighs with a firm grip. Her hot mouth wrapped around the kryptonian's throbbing tool.

She hummed underneath the table when she bobbed up and down on him. The slurping sound underneath the table caused the kryptonian to groan in pleasure. He placed both hands firmly on the back of her head and pushed her hot mouth down onto his throbbing tool.

Superman pulled the table cloth back and saw his wife giving him an expert blow job at him.

"i love your tongue's," Superman whispered.

Superman placed his hands on either side of her head. Her eyes looked up at his throbbing cock. She worked him over with her hot mouth.  
Superman's balls ached with pleasure. Her hand groped him and she coaxed the cum out of his balls and into her mouth. Dinah leaned her neck back. She accepted his gift, allowing the hot cum to spill down her throat. The blonde crime fighter slowly got to her feet.

"Delicious," Dinah lance said with lust. She ran her tongue around her mouth to obtain the full taste. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

Superman unbuttoned his white shirt and exposed his muscular chest. She stroked his chest and run down his abs.

"Figure that I'd return the favor," Dinah said, tracing his hands of her husband chest.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that you're going to be able to return that favor," Superman commented.  
Dinah slowly pulled down her shoulder strap on her desk. More of her delicious skin was exposed. Her black bra exposed her firm and large breasts, about ready to spill out. Her toned abs were showed to Superman. She moved her dress down and turned around, showing Superman her black thong, with material that barely covered what needed to be covered on the front. Stockings and a garter belt added to everything.

"You have such fucking sexy legs," Superman whispered, running his hands down her legs. His hands roamed on her rear from behind. "Such sexy everything."

"Thank you, and you're pretty fucking hot too, maybe the most handsome man on the planet" Dinah said in a sultry tone. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing tool. "But you already know that. Why waste time for talk when we can fuck?"

Superman grabbed her hips when she writhed herself around him. He ran his hands up towards her bra strap. He unstrapped the bra and her amazing breasts bounced for him. The kryptonian wrapped his hand around her amazing tit and squeezed it hard.

He squeezed it hard again and Dinah moaned. The blue eyed kryptonian ran his hands down her and cupped her breast, squeezing it.

"Take me," Dinah moaned, with Superman pushing her back on the table. He pulled her panties back. His fingers brushed her dripping slit. He teased her with his fingers and then his tongue.

"You always know how to drive me nuts," Dinah panted.

"You know that you love it," Superman said, squeezing her breasts.

"Yes, I love it!" Dinah moaned at the top of her lungs. "I love you….to take me with that hard cock."

She could see her husband's iron cock that was right beside her dripping hot pussy. He held her hips and pushed into her.

The blonde's hot pussy engulfed him. It felt like her pussy lips engulfed him. The kryptonian twitched inside her.

"Fuck me, fuck me until I can't feel my legs any more!" Dinah begged him. Superman's hands rested on either side of her hips when he plowed down into her.

"I think that I can arrange that," Superman told her. He plowed her once more from behind, he know how much his wife can take it, he is going to slowly enjoy her wife.

His mouth lavished her breasts. Dinah lifted her hips up. In response, he plowed her through the table. Each thrust of him caused tremors to go down her spine. Superman's hands roamed her breasts and pinched them.

"I am going to keep you make you cum on my cock," Superman whispered to her. Her dripping hot pussy clenched him.

"I love having you make me cum," Dinah moaned with her hips, her tight walls closing around him. "But I'm going to make you cum again. I want your seed, in me."

"You're going to have to work for it," Superman whispered.

"You know i am your wife, you can't make me work for it," Dinah said, she could feel his husband cock pulsing with desire for her pussy, "oh I'll work for it,"

Dinah panted when her hot lips clenched around his tool.  
The blue eyed kryptonian planted his throbbing tool hard between her legs. He worked into her pounding her hot pussy over and over again. Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs when he continued to plow her hard enough for her to handle.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs. Superman held his wife's breasts and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her screams got even louder and lust filled when he kept going into her hot and smoldering depths.

He slowed down and that caused Dinah to whine in response.

"Clark!" Dinah shouted. Superman turned her over when she was set up on the table. His hands placed on either side of her hips and he roamed over her body.

"Just offering a change of venue," Superman said, and he brushed his cock up against her ass. "And I think that your ass hasn't had enough attention today."

Dinah closed her eyes, getting really wet at the thought of her husband being in her ass. He clenched it with his hands and played with it. He kneaded her ass.

His hard rod pushed between her tight ass. Dinah could feel the pressure deep inside her anus. He plowed her into the table. Her body heated up and his fingers pushed between her legs. He kept rubbing his fingers deep between her thighs.

"Yes, oh yes, you really know how to make me feel fucking good!" Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs. "Take that big cock and pound me!"

"I might have to gag your mouth shut if you get that much later," Superman whispered. His hands placed on her breasts. He squeezed them and caused her to moan. The duel threat of his cock in her ass and her hands on her breasts caused her pleasure to increase one hundred percent of the way. Her hot ass rubbed him when he plunged deep into her.

"Take me, oh god, take me, take me, harder!" Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Of course, my love, I'll take you, you won't be able to sit for a week." Superman said. Dinah could feel her husband deep into her. She could feel him in both holes. She shuddered when her body was really drilled from all sides.  
He kept hammering her from each and every side. The blonde's hot holes clenched him on body sides.

"Going to work for it, aren't you?" Dinah mumbled.

"Yes, I'm going to work for it," Superman whispered. He clenched her breasts when he hammered into her. Dinah panted when his thirteen inch manhood hammered her tight rectum from behind. The lustful blonde felt her husband allow her orgasm to flood over her body.

The blonde's body shuddered and she could feel her husband shoot his large amount load deep into her ass.  
Superman grunted, Dinah's hot ass caused him more pleasure. He came inside of it, causing hot splatters of his cum to shoot deep into her smoldering ass.

He saved up enough of a load to return to her pussy. Dinah was caught off guard by this sudden and welcome intrusion.

"Bet you didn't expect this…"

"It doesn't matter, it was welcomed," Dinah whispered to her husband. She could feel her orgasm building up again.  
This stud behind her had infinity stamina that she thought that she would pass out. The blonde showed that she had some great stamina. The fact she ate a big dinner gave her enough fuel to burn.

Superman sank himself into her. Her hot pussy walls stuck to his cock and milked him. He groaned when he worked into her. His hands playing with her legs the more he thrust into her pussy from behind.

"I want your cum flowing out of both my holes," Dinah begged him.

"Good things come to good girls that wait," the kryptonian whispered, hanging onto her hair.

"What if….what if I've been a bad girl?" Dinah suggested. superman didn't say anything. He just kept fucking her until she couldn't take it anymore. The blonde nearly collapsed from the ultimate thrill rush of pleasure.

Dinah felt herself grow numb with pleasure. He released her orgasm again. She was so wet that her husband felt that he could slide anything into her. He pushed himself into her depths.

"Time to earn the rest of your reward," Superman said. His aching manhood was seconds away from going into her. The blonde felt her pleasure and he painted the inside of her walls. He shot his load into her. The blonde collapsed on the table.

"wow that was intense," Dinah said, Dinah collapsed on the table, Dinah thought about calling Kara for help, but she decided against it, she is going to enjoy her husband by herself, he know his wife needs rest.

"Glad you approve," Superman told her with a grin on his face, he slowly kissed her body her.

"i want to fuck you again," Dinah said. But kryptonian took her in his arm fly towards the bedroom, they fucked each other for the rest of the day, the kryptonian allow Dinah to take enough recovery time and fucked her again, the fun continues the rest of the day.

GOTHAM,

Helena wayne the eighteen year old girl is suspicious about her friend Karen, nowdays Karen seems happy maybe more than happy, a smile always plaster on her face, something is up she need to find out what it is, the daughter of batman could saw a ring in Karen hand more like a wedding ring, she also find the same ring in the fingers of Superman, Wonder woman, Supergirl and now Black canary also wearing the same ring. She could also sense nowdays Karen is not talking about returning to their world, most of the time her friend suddenly disappear, she even able to buy wayne industries. she need's to talk to her friend to know what's going on.

STARR INDUSTRIES.

With the little help from themyscira embassy, Karen was able to buy the wayne industries, now she is the owner of wayne industries, she is waiting for someone and she knows he is infront of her building.

Clark kent just entered the building, he could see the receptionist he walk towards the woman, the woman greeted him.

"i am here to see Miss. Starr," Clark said to receptionist.

"name please," the receptionist asked to Clark, he smiled.

"Clark kent from clarkcat blog, i am here to interview miss. Starr, she is expecting me," Clark said to the receptionist. Karen asked her husband to interview, she knows Diana used to give him interview, she thought why not she try to do it, she is not popular as Wonder woman, but now she is. The receptionist took the phone and call Karen, the kryptonian could easily hear the conversation between them.

" Clark kent is here are you expecting him mam," the woman asked to Karen.

"who?" Karen asked, she could clearly see her husband's face using xray vision. He is watching the receptionist talking to her.

"Clark kent mam, from the Clarkcat blog for interview," the woman said to Karen through the phone.

"oh, Clark kent, oh yes i am waiting for him , please send him in," Karen said.

"mr. Kent, miss Starr is waiting for you, take the elevator she is 50 th floor. Have a nice day sir," the woman said and she flashed a smile. Clark walked towards the elevator and pressed the 50th floor button,

KAREN STARR'S OFFICE,

Clark kent entered the room, he could see Karen sitting in the chair.

"Close the door ," Karen told, Clark closed the door.

"is that even really necessary, acting like you don't know me," Clark asked, She smiled.

"just for fun's, and people clearly get suspicious when a billionaire know about a normal man" Karen said.

"you are worse than Kara, you know that dont you" Clark said with a smile.

"so, i think the honeymoon went well with Dinah," Karen asked,

"yeah, shall we start the interview," Clark asked. She slowly unbuttoned her business suit top, showing the hint of her massive breast. She slowly walk towards him and kissed him, she knows from Diana, when he is in interview her husband only concentrate on his interview, she is planning to fuck this reporter not give him interview, Superman could feel his cock growing in his phant the sight of her sexy swaying ass, she seductively walk towards the table, showing her sexy ass to him.

Superman slowly stand up and walk towards his wife he cupped her face and ran his finger through her perfect cock sucking lips and feeling the softness, Superman saw his lovely wife infront of him at that point, and he liked what he saw; she was a specimen of beauty, Her blonde hair framed her angelic face, that right now had a frown on it, with her blue eyes simmering, and her husband want to have interview but she is going to seduce him and fuck him right here, she knows the plan already worked, the thought of him fucking her made her body hot. Kryptonian could sense her body heat up at his mere touch, and understood what his wife wants, she wants to get fucked or maybe raped like a common whore, to fuck the pretty blonde's right here, he could feel her pussy is dripping with desire.

The kryptonian eyes traveled down to the tight top of her business suit, with the buttons straining to pop because of her large breasts, that were round, high, and firm, the pinnacle of Kryptonian female development, and he saw her cleavage. Karen's able to rode business suit a little bit, he could feel her toned stomach, with a cute little belly button, Karen knows its working to seduce her husband in her office, she is going to get what she wanted.

Superman's gaze traveled down to her business suit that wrapped snugly around her hips and Karen was not wearing any underwear underneath, not that the glamor had faded. Her legs were adorned by a pair of stockings that ensnared his mind, and made his mouth water.

Karen wanted her Husband to take her into his arms, and kiss her, giving her acted like she collapsed into the kryptonian's embrace, Superman pushing her back on the bench.

"You know what, i heard from Diana, when you interview a hot woman, the only thing on your mind is about the interview is that true " Karen breathed, but then her breath hitched in more, when her husband's hand went up her business suit, before placing firmly on her inner thigh. Superman leaned forward, and licked Karen behind her left ear, causing the blonde Kryptonian to shudder, and her body to warm up, that spot was really sensitive.

"You, never know, why don't you find out if that's true miss-kent," Superman replied, and by design or perhaps accidentally the kryptonian began to pop the button on her business suit, thanks to the sexually charged Kryptonian in the room. Her blouse was threaten to blow, her nipples are poking through her business suit, the kryptonian could feel his wife's pussy dripping with desire.

"oh, I am planning to find out about that ," Karen replied in a husky voice, her lips moistening with desire, and her eyes burning with passion, literally given the heat vision came dangerously close to setting her own entire office on fire, but thankfully she reigned it in. "you know it's a shame to make your own wife wait."

Karen reached forward, and grabbed her husband's crotch through his pants, emphasizing what she wanted, before squeezing his package roughly, and she leaned forward, whispering sensually into his ear.

"And I want you, right here, and right now, prove me Diana is wrong you" Karen said. Superman looked at her, and looked around.

"Here, in your office? Probably not a good idea, everything would probably broke" Superman said, He sometimes fucked her in the office, but when no one is around, he wanted her "someone might hear us, we better get to fortress,"

"no here, i want my employers to know i am your bitch, please fuck me here," Karen begged, with a shrug, before she threw her legs around husband, and wrapped her arms around him, before pushing the kryptonian back onto the desk. This busty blonde began to kiss the breath out of her husband, as she grounded her heated mound onto his erection,before the real fun began, "you seems sometimes forgot i am rich, don't worry i can buy anything"

Like a sex starved animal, Karen attacked the kryptonian's mouth with hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth, and Superman returned the favor, rubbing his tongue against hers. Karen's lips were very sensitive, not that would stop her from having everything that she wanted, everything that she needed from her husband.

Karen grabbed Superman's shirt, and tore it off of him, before she stroked his flesh with her hands, playing with it. Her hands were very skilled, and they eased lower, before Karen stuck a hand down her husband's pants, teasing his very stiff rod. Karen wanted to see the merchandise, and immediately, she tore the kryptonian's pants off, before she made quick work of his boxers.

"you know, i didn't brought any extra dress," Superman said.

"don't worry my love, i know your size, i ordered a pair of clothes it will arrive soon," Karen said, the kryptonian stood in the office, naked as the day he was born, and Karen's eyes widened, with heat filling her body, when she saw the muscular frame of his body, beautiful blue eyes, messy black hair, and that huge, thick piece of meat between his legs, she never get tired of this. Karen got before her husband on her knees, and worshipped her god, grabbing his his thirteen inch thick meat, before she gave it slow strokes, sensually rubbing the kryptonian's member, feeling every throb, every vein, every twitch, just every inch of this meat.

This is not the first time Karen do this, but she felt like it was her first time doing this, then again she was a natural cock sucker born to suck his thick cock, she played with his cock, placing her mouth around the head, and with a swift motion, took the entire length down her throat. Superman gritted his teeth, hissing like a snake, and Karen's head bobbed up and down, up and down, taking the kryptonian deeper and deeper into her tight throat.

Superman felt his throat muscles convulse around him, and Karen sped up at his sounds of pleasure, deep throating him at every movement.

Karen was born to do this, she wanted this cock, and she would get what she always get what she wanted, taking this thick tool down into her throat. The blonde Kryptonian sped up with every single passing moment, and continued to suck the kryptonian down, the cock hitting the back of her throat, feeling it twitch.

"That's it slut, such a hot mouth, suck that cock like the whore you are, you love sucking your husband while everyone hear about that" Superman breathed to Karen, and Karen, spurred on by the dirty talk, sped up, whilst vigorously rubbing her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to an erect.

She was so dirty, she was so filthy, Karen needed this cock, and her husband was giving her the meat she needed, slamming it down her throat. Karen could almost sense that her husband was getting nearer, and grabbed his ballsac, fondling it tightly with her hand, coaxing him to cum at that moment.

The kryptonian felt his wife's talented mouth on his rod, and her skilled hand on his ballsac, so his balls tightened.

"Going to cum," Superman groaned, and Karen's mouth popped off, stroking her husband's cock up and down, while she did, pumping it faster.

"That's it my love, cum all over my pretty face, and my big tits, soak this dirty slut with your cum," Karen cooed, pumping her husband all the while faster, and he proceeded to cum, sending several thick jets of cum, it pumping out of his cock like a fire hose.

Karen slid back, catching some of it in her tongue, and some of the cum splattered in her hair, not that she cared. This was a pinnacle of manhood, and she had just serviced him well, but now she had little time to reconcile what had happened for Superman had just jammed three fingers into her cunt. Karen moaned, eyes glazed over at the unexpected intrusion, but she felt the kryptonian slowly pump into her.

"Manipulate that cunt, you own that cum, take what rightfully yours" Karen breathed, and Superman fingered her, jamming his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out, feeling the heat in her mouth, and Karen felt herself coming close, with her pussy clenching around his fingers.

Superman manipulated her inner most pleasure centers, before grabbing Karen, and leaning her back on her own desk, pulling his fingers out of her. Karen groaned from the lost, but did not have long to grown where Superman has roughly spread apart her extremely moist lips, and shoved his tongue down into her tasty pussy, making circular motions with it as he slowly licked her out.

"Oh, great fucking Rao," Karen groaned, her hips bucking up to match her husband's tongue, when he jabbed his tongue deep into her gushing cunt, and Karen felt her husband go down on her with the skill, she knows he was talented at oral sex, she want his tongue. Karen's eyes fluttered, her heat beat fast, and her body warmed up, with her moaning and cooing becoming more and more labored with each passing stroke of her husband's tongue.

It was until Superman started vibrate in her core, and Karen screamed to the heavens, she is glad the room is sound proof. Her husband's tongue was working such great magic at her, and his hands found her tits, with her husband fondling them, squeezing them, whilst he went down on Karen.

Superman tasted Karen's pussy, it was mostly the same, but at the same time, very different from Kara's. It had a more exotic taste to it, wild and untamed, while Kara's was more sweet and savory, but both tasted the same. Superman continued to go down on her, stimulating every single spot of her, and Karen's legs squeezed together around his head, with a force that would decapitate a normal human being.

Karen's pussy clenched, and after a time of Superman stroking his tongue deep into her, and hissing deep into her cunt, Karen came hard, splattering on Her husband's faces with her love juices. The sweet nectar splashed onto Superman's face, and Superman reached forward, scrapping some of the juices off of Karen's legs, before offering it to her. Karen greedily and gladly feasted upon her own girl cum, licking it from her husband's fingers.

Superman decided to go where no man had ever gone before, and he rubbed Karen's lips, teasing the opening.

"You better do it, and fuck me hard, please fuck me" Karen demanded, Superman just teased her, rubbing her lips up and down with his fingers, and then brushed his thumb over her clit, sending sparks of pleasure into it, which caused Karen to whine. "Kal! Please fuck me, don't tease me! I will promise i will give you lots of interviews"

Karen's legs were spread, and Superman hovered over her, aiming his cock towards her pussy, before he jammed it into her. Superman first offered slow strokes at first, penetrating her pussy, and then built up the tempo, Karen is enough of his slow strokes, side wanted to fuck him faster plow her faster than a speeding bullet.

"Kal, enough with the slow fucks, fuck me like you mean it," Karen demanded to her husband, putting her hands around his back, and sinking her nails into it, to encourage her husband, and the kryptonian sped up his thrusts, slamming his cock harder and harder into Karen's moist sex, his balls slapping against her. "Oh, that's it, fuck me, fuck me long and hard, fuck me nice!"

"You really are a cock whore, aren't you?" Superman grunted, as he continued to saw into her, pounding his cock into her.

"Yes, my husband always know what i want, but to clarify I want you, your cock, your cock, you're my master, fuck this dirty little alien, make me your dirty little alien" Karen breathed, and Superman continued to smash his cock deep into her, punishing her cervix with his swift, and fluid motions.

Karen laid back upon the desk, and Superman just rammed his thick tool into her, giving her pleasure, stretching her inner walls, and she tightened her legs around him, moaning deeply. It was now that Superman had a mouth latched on her right tit, sucking it hard, and Karen screamed when the kryptonian lightly bit down on her nipple.

"Do you like it rough?" Superman grunted, and Karen looked up at him, with Superman reaching around, and grabbing her hair, tugging on it, and slamming hard into her pussy.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me, break this fucking desk," Karen managed, and sure enough, the desk collapsed underneath them, but Karen still hovered into the air, feeling her husband's incoming thrusts, fucking her with the full force of a train slamming into someone, while Karen fucked him back with the full force of a jet. Her body was feeling so good right now.

Superman know the kryptonian and amazon whores are horny as hell, Karen's tight cunt massaged his stiff prick, and Superman felt the warmth around him.

"Such a fucking great pussy," Superman managed, and he continued to slam his thick cock in and out of her, it appearing and disappearing, banging their hips together with miniature sonic booms that cracked the paint and the windows in the office.

"Such a huge fucking cock, keep doing it baby," Karen moaned, and the blue eye kryptonian continued to pound into her, thrusting his dick into her, and pounding at her, knocking over cabinets in her office, not that neither of them really cared, lost to the moment.  
Karen felt herself being driven to orgasm after orgasm, and Karen tightened herself around him, trying to milk him, using every single trick she knew. Her cunt wanted his load badly, and she thrust against him. Superman's hands were all over her floating body, her breasts, her ass, her face, legs, everywhere, sending little touches that drove her beyond wild.

Superman slammed his rod deep into Karen's molten core, and felt her heat up, with the two of them hovering in the air, blowing around everything, the two powerful kryptonian fucked each other long, and fast, with their lips now smashing together with a passionate kiss, as they swayed in mid-air.  
Karen tilted back, her back arched, and Superman impaled his cock into her core, with her moaning, and writhing in midair.

"Here it comes," Superman told her, what seemed to be a long time later, nearly an hour, maybe more, but Karen had long since lost track of the time.

"I need your cum in me, now," Karen growled, biting her lip, and summoning all of the power to her pussy muscles, giving her husband the tightest squeeze she could, for the best cum he would ever have.

Superman's seed splattered deep into her, and Karen screamed to the heavens, feeling the kryptonian unload into her, draining what seemed to be more cum than a hundred mortal men could have. It was thick as it went into her too, splattering the inside of her walls, and the kryptonian came directly into her womb. Karen wanted to have childrens but she know now it's not the time, she is in kryptonian pill. Right now, Superman drained his thick fluids into her, and Karen fell back on the ground. They both know someone is watching but they didn't care.

"Karen what do you think you are doing," Helena asked, she is really shocked to see naked superman and her best friend having sex together and destroying the office.

"Are you blind Helena, we are having sex, you want to talk to me, fine wait outside until we finish," Karen said, and she started to kiss her husband, "or you should watch, if you want,"

Helena wanted to drag Karen outside, but she know she can't, she watch them having sexy, her virgin pussy started to leak it juices.

"i will be outside," Helena said, no reply only moanams coming from her friend, she could see the unbearable pleasure in her friend's face, her nipples poking through the dress, she watched his cock it nearly inhuman size, her eyes widened. She tempted to go outside but she couldn't move. eventually she go outside But she peaked through the door watching her best friend get plowed by Superman.

A HOUR LATER,

finally the door was opened, Superman give a smile to Helena, she smiled in return. sometimes Helena teased Karen about fucking Superman, but now Karen really fucked this Superman and the kryptonian headed towards the elevator, She entered the office, she could see Karen is fully dressed.

"what do you thinking fucking a married man, do you know what Wonder woman would do if she finds about this," Helena asked Karen. Karen smiled, she know her friend is horny as hell.

"you are aroused, is that because you saw Kal big tool," Karen asked.

"really now you are dodging my questions, what were you thinking" Helena asked.

"big deal, i just fucked my husband," Karen replied. Helena was clearly shocked.

"you mean you are married to him," Helena asked, she is attractive.

"yes, i am" Karen said. Helena didn't know what to say.

"Wonder woman knows about it?" Helena asked.

"yes, she knows, what's your problem Helena, i am happy now, i am really happy now, don't you happy for your friend," Karen asked. Helena wants to know more details.

"it's wrong Karen, you know it," Helena said to Karen, Karen could sense a little jealous in Helena's voice.

"you are jealous of me, you want to fuck my husband, you want my husband to take your virginity don't you," Karen asked to Helena, the kryptonian woman knows Helena is waiting for the right Person to lose her virginity. Helena was clearly shocked, she suddenly protest against it.

"No, i am not jealous, you are out of your mind, if you think i am jealous." Helena suddenly replied,

"you are lying to me, you are lying to your best friend, remember i can hear your heart beat, i know when someone lying" Karen told her, 'Damn her super hearing' Helena thought.

"Maybe a little." Helena said in a low voice, yes she dreamed about fucking Superman.

"admit it, you want to fuck my husband," Karen asked to her.

"yes," Helena admitted, ever been she saw the beautiful big cock of Superman. she want to to touch the big cock, play with it, she want his big cock in her tight virgin pussy, she knows he is the man she is waiting for.

"so it settle then, tomorrow is your first date with my husband, what you say," Karen asked. Helena hesitated a little bit, "it's just one time offer and for your information he is also good with virgin's like you,"

Karen knew it because her husband fuck many virgin girls from themyscira,

"i don't know," Helena said, she could see Karen's smug face, which is clearly challenging her, "fine lets do this, one date lets find out,"

Karen smiled, she knows no woman can resist her husband's touch he knows how to push that woman's every buttons.

BEACH HOUSE,

Helena wayne made her way out to the the balcony, to allow herself to inhale some of the wonderful sea air. It had been a long time since she felt so relaxed. It had been a long time since she felt so liberated from the everything,

She hated to see Karen's smug face when the Powergirl told Helena that she told her so, but Helena had to admit that Powergirl told her so.

Helena could feel the strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel the nose of the kryptonian pressed against her. These were the type of arms that gave her strength and security, she could see what Karen saw in his arms. Helena could feel her heart beat faster than when she faced her enemies Superman drew his arms around her. He was at her ear and he whispered into her ear.

"So, did you enjoy your evening Helena?" Superman asked, the daughter of batman turned around and made sure that she looked side by side with Superman. She slowly backed him off. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she kept backing him off. The determination of this particular woman was such that Superman was lowered onto a bench. She looked at him, resting her hands on his thighs.

"What do you think?" Helena asked.

"Well, I have a lot of thoughts, but I think it's….." Superman said. He could feel the soft flesh from daughter of batman's legs brush against him. The years of pent up lust flashed through her eyes, she waited this movement for long time.

"The night was wonderful," Helena wayne breathed into his ear.

"The dinner, the dancing, those little moments that you can't describe, but you know that they're there, they were all perfect, they were all wonderful." Helena told him, She now almost straddled him. Superman caught the scent of her lovely raven hair and he was completely act like she is in the state. Helena waited this movement for a long time, the daughter of batman fingers brushed through his black hair and she grinned when she looked into his blue eyes.

"But, I think that actions speak a lot louder than words," Superman said. They almost touched, there were only a few inches. They got as close as two people could get without meeting in the center of their faces, he is really excited to fuck daughter of batman. "But why would I tell you, when I can easily show you just as much?"

Superman wasn't going to argue with that. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him completely and utterly, nearly tipping over the bench with both of them on it.  
Helena pulled back and she practically ripped Superman's pants off. Superman used his superspeed to take her to the bedroom, the room is filled with candles, the kryptonian thirteen inch cock dripped with desire, With one solid motion, Helena started to pull her dress off. Superman grabbed her hands.

"No, allow me," Superman said to her. "I want you to savor this moment."

"I've been savoring this moment for a very long time, i want you to take my virginity now, make me a woman" Helena begged, she want him to take her now, when he slowly stripped her dress off.

"A few more moments won't bother you that much," Superman said. He slowly slipped off her clothing, kissing her all of the way. Helena was going to say that she was bothered, she was extremely hot and bothered. Superman slowly stripped off her dress, revealing her sexy lace blue undergarments that matched the kryptonian's eyes.

"Excellent choice, and you're nice and wet for me." Superman said. The kryptonian's finger pressed against the wet spot of her panties. Helena closed her eyes and allowed him to rotate his finger against her damp center in circular motions. Her breathing intensified the more that the kryptonian played with the daughter of batman's center. He rotated his finger around and around her, over and over again, to the point where she was certain that she was going to mentally break from all of the teasing that he gave her.

The truth was that the kryptonian knew precisely what he was doing when he worked her up. His finger brushed against the inside of her dripping slit and started to play with her. Helena bit down on her lip and allowed him to increase his motions when he ripped her panties. Her pink pussy was exposed suddenly, he could sense her pussy is dripping with desire, but Helena cupped his crotch and tore his pants off.

"I need this big cock inside me, badly," she begged him.  
She suddenly found herself spread eagled on the bed. Her bra was stripped off and her naked breasts bounced out for the kryptonian's arrival.

He looked over her tight, beautiful body. Many supermodel envy her hot sexy body, the kryptonian roamed her virgin body. Superman's hands rubbed her beautiful breasts and he squeezed them. The woman's eyes closed shut when the kryptonian kept playing and tearing with each of her nipples. He squeezed them, twisted them around. She closed her eyes when Superman kept playing with her. His cock hovered against her entrance.

"I bet you want this, more than anything itself?" Superman asked her, Helena felt his big cock slap against her clit. That caused to her to moan. The anticipation was driving her to brand new fresh levels of craziness. "Yes, please, stop fucking with me and fuck me! I want to be woman let get this done with it."

Superman smiled at the intensity of her words. He brushed his cock against her lips briefly. Her pussy lips seemed about ready to devour his manhood.

"And I think that you want me now," Superman groaned. He hit her barrier with a smile. "I am going to take your virginity, i am going to make you my bitch."

"Yes, please make me woman, make me your bitch" Helena agreed. She realized that her hands were tied, fairly literally, and the kryptonian could have his way with her. "please i have waited for this don't tease me make me your bitch."

"Interesting idea," Superman agreed,. His balls ached the thought of making batman daughter in to his bitch and wanted some kind of release. Her tight pussy offered him that kind of release, he wasn't going to lie. Helena arched her back and allowed him to enter her from above. Her tore through her barrier. It was a moment of pain, but the pleasure that followed outweighed the pain.

"Yes, give me your cock, give it to me hard!" Helena yelled. She never felt pleasure like this she mumbled like a madwoman. Her raven hair plastered to her face when lust boiled through her eyes.

Superman groaned when her tight pussy squeezed him. It seemed like under that exterior, Helena was just another woman that was begging for a good fuck.

"Yes, you are really a sex god!" Helena yelled at the top of her lungs. She would have liked a chance to worship him. Superman thought that her hot pussy is one the best he fucked. Helena's slick hot pussy wrapping around him felt extremely good. She kept pumping him.

"I'm going to blow if you keep that up," the kryptonian growled in her ear. He managed to regain control. She had such a strong will, which is why it felt so satisfying to turn her into such a mewling wreck, squealing beneath him.

Helena lost all sense of dignity. She didn't give a fuck. The fact that this cock penetrated her over and over again, stretching out her pussy caused her to go wild with pleasure. Her heart raced heavily when Superman penetrated her center over and over again. His manhood spiked into her body.

"Feels so good, you know how to make a lady feel so great" Helena whispered. "And that's the idea, I need your seed in me."

Superman decided that there was another venue that he wanted to do. He pulled out of her, lubricating his fingers with her juices.

Helena whined at the sudden loss of something amazing inside her. What she was going to feel next, it didn't really compare to the loss. She had been flipped over onto her hands and knees.

Superman's cock rammed into her from behind. Helena closed her eyes, to savor this moment. Her breasts bounced when the kryptonian rammed his thirteen inch thick cock into her. He reached over with his free hand and squeezed her swinging breast with his hand.

With his other hand, the one lubricated with her juices, the kryptonian had a different motive in mind. He rammed his finger into her ass, finger fucking it.

"Oh, Superman, you are really a naughty boy," Helena breathed. Her pussy clamped around him. His cock throbbed into her. "You know you like that….fuck me, and shoot that big nasty load into my willing pussy. Make me your bitch!"

"Oh that sounds interesting," Superman grunted. He pumped himself into her, he is really excited to cum in her hot pussy. "And so hot, so very hot, I'm almost there, I'm almost done."

"Give it to me, darling," Helena breathed. She could feel his hands roam her body. It was getting her all hot, Her tight pussy muscles clamped around his cock. There smell of sex and the sound of her pussy and his cock smacking each other filled the room, when the kryptonian planted his throbbing rod deep into her sweet pussy.

Helena screamed when her orgasm rocked through her body. She was beyond words. The kryptonian had her pushed face first into the bed and was fucking the daylights out of her.

Her pussy muscles wrapped around him, milking his throbbing rod each step of the way. Eventually, Superman decided to let it go. The moment his extremely potent cum touched her womb, Helena could feel the pleasure blow through her body. His cum spilled into her body. Each spurt caused her pussy to spasm with the pleasure.

"Oh, I think I missed a spot." Superman said, the kryptonian looked up and saw an extremely attractive blonde dressed in an excessively skimpy French Maid's outfit. She sauntered over, swaying her hips. It took a second to realize that it was Karen.

Of course it was Karen, she would have been nearby to admire her husband's handiwork. Superman saw the white stockings, the short skirt, and observed the fact that she didn't wear any panties.

Powergirl licked Helena's dripping hot cunt. Her skirt got shorter, or so it seemed the more it shifted.

A large and hard rod brushed against her dripping center. The big boob kryptonian felt her husband throbbing cock brush against her.

"Stick that big cock in me, and do to me what you did to her," Karen breathed. He pushed into her. Her breasts jiggled and they practically pushed out of her outfit.

Superman's manhood went into her from behind. Her pussy gave him a vice grip that caused his pleasure centers to hum happily. He gripped her breasts and slowly pushed into her. He almost pulled out of her and pushed almost all the way out of her.

"My turn," the kryptonian whispered in his wife's ear hotly. The blonde kryptonian breathed when she could feel her husband's thirteen inch thick throbbing manhood keep spiking into her body. Her wet pussy clamped around onto him.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed. His hands kept touching each inch of her body and sent pleasure jolts flowing through her body. Her breath increased when the kryptonian kept ramming into her from above. His manhood positioned where it was almost inside her. Then he slammed deep into her, rocking her body.  
Her pussy closed around his tool, milking him.

Each blast of pleasure that assaulted her body caused the blonde kryptonian to mewl. Helena wrapped her legs around her head.

"Time to put that cocky mouth to a better use," Helena whispered, lust burning through her eyes. Her hands placed on the back of her head.  
Karen rose to the challenge and started to munch and vibrate on Helena's cunt. That caused the daughter of batman to moan when she bucked her hips up against her best friend tongue.

"wow karen, that's so hot, all of it, is so hot," Superman breathed. He plunged himself into the cunt of his favor  
Karen's sweet center soaked the kryptonian's cock with her delightful juices. Superman held onto her hips and kept ramming into her from behind without holding back. His balls ached with the need for release.

Helena thought that she would lose her mind. Her best friend knew all of the right spots to hit. The fact that she could feel her moans into her pussy when the kryptonian plowed into the the blonde made things all that much more the better.

The kryptonian kept slamming his throbbing manhood into Karen's equally tight womanhood. Her slick walls pushed around him the more that he worked into her. His eyes closed when he could feel the slickness wrap around his tool. He kept pumping into her, his balls aching with the need for some kind of release.

"So close," Superman breathed. His hands played with her big breasts and that really got her going wild. All good things must come to an end, or rather all rounds must wrap to a conclusion. Superman managed to fuck this pussy until it was gushing juice. Her lubricated center pulled him into her tight cunt.

"Oh fuck," Helena panted. She nearly collapsed from Karen's tongue work. Speaking of collapsing, the kryptonian roughly pulled his off of Helena's cunt before she did and pulled back her short blonde hair.

"Treat me like a whore, oh fuck me, harder, oh harder, oh fuck me!" Karen whimpered. When her beloved husband manhood spiked into her juicy center.

Superman indulged himself into the her fourth wife's tight pussy. Her supertight muscles squeezed and manipulated him and she would get her reward. She wanted her husband's cum.

The blue eyed kryptonian plowed the beautiful blonde from behind constantly. He kicked up his thrusts to an entirely new level.  
His balls ached and they needed a release. He fired his load into her perfect pussy, shooting spurt after spurt of seed into her. She shuddered, the sweet release bombarding both of them. She collapsed on the bed.

The fun continued, superman fucked both of them in every different styles for the rest of day until the woman's passed out.

A/N = Hai guys who is next for the harem, any ideas please review.


	35. APHRODITE

CHAPTER = 35

APHRODITE,

The goddess of love is alone in her bed, Ares is killed by Diana. Now no mortal man can satisfy her needs now she is alone, she never want to be alone again, and she know a right person for that job.

IN THE OFFICE.

The kryptonian is getting ready for his date with his both wives, Diana and Hera. Suddenly he heard everyone gossiping about something, he could hear someone say, how the hell Kent is lucky enough to get this type of woman's, wow she is most beautiful woman i ever saw, when the woman entered the room, the room turned into bedroom.

"what the..." Superman was about to speak,

"Kal el," Aphrodite said, he must admit she is one of the beautiful woman he ever saw. Is voice sound like melody, She could see his beautiful face, it's full of confusion. she must admit he is the beautiful man she ever saw. "don't worry Kal el, it's my realm here time won't move, you can go to your date with Hera and Diana in right time."

"who are you?" Superman asked, how does this woman knows about Hera and Diana.

"my name is Aphrodite," She said. Superman never actually meet her. But he knows the name.

"you are greek goddess of love," Superman told.

"yes," Aphrodite said.

"what do you want?" Superman asked.

"you know what i want," Aphrodite told to him.

"which is?" Superman asked.

"i am lonely," Aphrodite said.

"so what do you think i can do," Superman asked her.

"i don't want to be alone anymore," Aphrodite asked.

"what do you think i can do for you?" Superman asked, he knows what this whore wants, she wants good pounding in her pussy. But he acted like he isn't. Aphrodite couldn't understand is this kryptonian is dumb as fuck or he is acting, so she take the direct approach.

"i want your phallus in my pussy, i want you to fuck me like you fucked that bitches and i want you to make me never feel alone again," Aphrodite said. He is clearly offended that she called his wives's bitches. But didn't tell anything about it. Superman smiled when the attractive blonde stepped closer towards him. A look of pure primal lust entered her eyes and the kryptonian could not argue with giving her what she wanted and what she wanted was right in front of her. She stepped closer towards the kryptonian, a swift smile crossing over her face.

"Finally," Aphrodite muttered. She knows she hunted the pry, he is hers, atleast what that Aphrodite thinks, Superman dick is hard as steel pipe, he knows this goddess is clearly a whore, who cheat on everyone, she is horny because Ares is dead, he is going to make her his bitch, soon she is going to beg for his cock.

"You don't waste any time, don't you?" Superman asked.

"No, I don't," The goddess of love said. She could feel his strong arms wrap around him. The two of them met in the middle for a passionate hands skimmed over Superman's firm and toned body. She liked what she saw and she knew what she wanted. She unraveled his shirt and revealed his muscular chest.

"You're impatient," Superman said.

"No, just horny," Aphrodite said. Her hips grinded against his to get some traction and to tease her a little bit. "There's a different, as I'm sure you can tell."

"Oh, there is?" Superman asked. He turned her around and backed her against the wall. His hands cupped her firm rear from behind and squeezed it. "Enlighten me like a good whore should be."

Aphrodite pushed her hips forward into the kryptonian. He pulled her bottoms down and found her dripping hot pussy. A small strip of blonde hair stuck out against her tanned skin. The kryptonian pushed his fingers between her pussy lips and she grinded against him.

"Did I enlighten you enough Kal el?" Aphrodite asked. She purred in his ear. "Do you think I need to give you a little bit….extra enlightenment to how horny I am and how I want your cock inside me in the worst way?"

Aphrodite did not wait for the answer. She seized the moment or rather she seized the kryptonian's pants, yanking them down over his ankles. She exposed his throbbing cock for the entire world to see.

"It's larger than anything, i ever seen are fucked," Aphrodite said. She cupped his balls in her hands and felt them. The amount of cum which would slowly build for her made her excited. "And you weren't small to begin with."

Her perfect juicy lips kissed Superman's throbbing head. Superman rested one of his hands on the back of her head. He wasn't about to stand in the way of a horny goddess and what she wanted. And what she wanted was his cock. The love goddess's wet and willing tongue serviced every last inch of the kryptonian's thirteen inch throbbing manhood. She licked him from the tip of the head all the way down to the base of his cock. Aphrodite swirled her tongue all the way down him and made him nice and wet. What she had in mind, it was going to have to be nice and wet.

Her big perfect, round, tanned breasts stuck out towards the kryptonian, the breast look same as Karen and much juicer than karen. Her juicy orbs prepared to make a sandwich with the kryptonian's aching and oversized prick.

"Finally," Aphrodite said. "I'm going to give you the tit fuck you deserved forever."

"wrap those slutty tits around my cock, worship your god" Superman said.

Aphrodite's large breasts closed in around the kryptonian's throbbing hard tool. He groaned the moment his cock filled up the valley in between her breasts.

"Yes, there you go," Superman said, the kryptonian could feel his arousal heightened than anything. "I like your big breasts."

"I know you do," Aphrodite said. She squeezed her breasts in and pushed his cock in between the valley of them. "And I know how much you love fucking my big juicy tits. You make me feel really good….it feels really fucking good to have your throbbing cock buried between my breasts."

Superman groaned and worked his manhood further between her breasts. The tanned orbs squeezed him and released him. Aphrodite occasional serviced the head of his cock with a light little lick.

"I'm going to make your big cock cum all over my nice, juicy, titties," Aphrodite said. "How would like that? I bet you would like that a lot, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, slut" Superman groaned. "I would like that….a whole lot."

"Mmm, I sure you would," Aphrodite said. She pumped her breasts down onto Superman's prick and milked him with everything she had. "I'm going to enjoy milking your balls down to the very last drop. I'm going to enjoy when you give me all of your seed. I want it all over my big, juicy, breasts!"

His cock made several more passes between her breasts. Aphrodite's tits squeezed him. The sight of himself buried between such lovely sheaths of flesh caused the kryptonian to groan.

"Cum for me, my love," Aphrodite said. She tongued his cock with hunger dancing in her eyes. "Go ahead, and cum for me….I want your seed….I want every last fucking drop from your balls!"

"Here it comes," Superman groaned. Aphrodite jerked his large cock with her breasts. He saw her beautiful face and her large tits. The kryptonian could not hold himself back any more. He needed to cum and he would do so hard, and fast. The contents of his balls shot up and nailed the love goddess in the face. Every last drop of his cum shot into her face.

The heavy amount of cum saturated Aphrodite's face and breasts. She drained his throbbing balls with her gorgeous tits. A few more thrusts into her and Aphrodite soaked in the shower of cum. Her heart beat even quicker with each single drop of cum spilling all over her body.

"Delicious," Blonde goddess said. She licked her breasts and made sure the kryptonian kept his eyes on her. She sucked her own nipples. Superman could see her pussy poking out and ready to have attention. He pushed her up against the wall, his cock throbbing, and pushed between her thighs.

"Oh, I feel something naughty, by the gaea" Aphrodite said. She grinded her pussy against him in a circle motion. "You want to put your cock into me, don't you, Kal el?"

"Yes," Kal said. He pushed his hard cock into her. Aphrodite's legs spread for the kryptonian. Her dripping hot pussy invited him to slam into her hard. So he did, and he rocked into her body, pushing her against the wall.

"Fuck me hard, by the gaea! Don't hold back" Aphrodite yelled. She had been pushed against the wall with a brushing voice. The gorgeous goddess experienced a jolt of pleasure.

Superman held onto her hips and speared himself into her with an force that could shatter normal woman but for Aphrodite felt so good. She clenched around him and tightened her pussy around his throbbing manhood. His meat stick speared in between her molten walls with an amazing force. The contents of his balls built up with every single thrust.

Aphrodite's entire body shook from the impact of one large, throbbing cock pushing between her high thighs. She clamped down onto him and milked him for everything he was worth. Her hunger increased when the kryptonian plowed into her tight vice.

"Keep it up, oh your are better than anyone i fucked, by the gaea" Aphrodite moaned. She nibbled on the kryptonian's ear in response. "Fuck me, fuck my brains out….FUCK ME HARD! Fuck me like a common whore, make me your bitch."

Superman decided to give her pretty much what she wanted. Some long and powerful thrusts buried the kryptonian's entire massive rod into her dripping pussy. She clenched around him as hard as possible and drew him inside her.

He varied the speed of the thrusts into her, to make sure she had been keep guessing every time he buried himself into her. The thrusts grew a bit faster the further the kryptonian delved into her dripping cunt.

"Mmm, yes," Aphrodite breathed in his ear. "Pound me harder, stud!"

Superman did not have to do anything else other than slam himself into Aphrodite's willing pussy. Her cunt closed down onto Superman's rod and tried to milk every single last drop out of his aching prick. All Superman did was hang onto her and plunge himself about as far into her depths as he could manage.

"Your pussy is getting the work it needs," Superman said.  
Aphrodite clenched him harder. Her moans increased when Superman explored her fit body while burying his cock into her depths. Her legs tightened around Superman's hips and continued to encourage him inside of her.  
A spectacular orgasm rattled through her body. Superman's hands continued to bring pleasure to all of her spots, and the cock piercing her insides doubled the pleasure beyond anything Aphrodite ever imagined in her life. Aphrodite squealed in passion when Superman cupped her ass.

"Soon," Superman said.

Aphrodite's pussy clenched in anticipation of Superman burying his cock inside another part of her body, and her pussy walls clenched around him in anticipation.

"My pussy is burning for you, it needs your seed, it's been so long since someone fucked me" Aphrodite said. She licked him behind the ear and started to suckle on his earlobe. "Are you going to give me what I want, Kal?"

Superman indulged himself in her tight pussy and fucked her against the wall as hard as possible. The way her hips thrust out and encouraged him to bury his cock into her showed Superman how much the goddess of love wanted this. Her lust increased when the kryptonian kept pounding away at her tight pussy, never once letting up on the action. Aphrodite thought she would explode from the lust. His hands all over her legs while he fucked her caused her to grow needier for his cum.  
A constant state of orgasm wrapped Aphrodite's pussy around Superman's cock. Her warm and wet vice was snug around him and the kryptonian kept fucking her for everything he had to give her. And judging by the way his balls filled up, he had a fair lot to give her. He held onto her hips and plunged himself into her.

"Mmm, give it to me, Kal el," Aphrodite moaned in his ear. "Give me your seed….put it in me….I need it….more than life itself…..I need it bad! Make me your bitch."

"Be careful what you wish for," Superman said. His heavy bloated balls slapped against her thighs. Their sweaty bodies melded together in a passionate dance and Superman pushed himself against her, feeling her big breasts press against her body. Aphrodite experienced one of the greatest, mind blowing orgasms of her entire life. Her walls tightened on the kryptonian's rod and pushed him inside of her, Aphrodite never felt like this the kryptonian fucked her, she knows the kryptonian has infinity stamina.

"Mmm, yes," Aphrodite breathed in his ear. Superman plunged into her and decided to cum with her this time. His balls clenched and released their bounty into the goddess of love's dripping hot pussy. The blue eyed kryptonian plunged into her and shoved almost all the way out of her. The kryptonian continuously thrusting into her released the full contents of his balls into her.

The love goddess milked the kryptonian's gift into her body. His balls tightened and released an excessive amount of cum into her body. Her body started to glow with primal energy. She placed her hands on the kryptonian's rear end and pushed him inside her, so he could empty the full contents of himself into her. Those thrusts grew long and powerful, emptying every single last drop of the kryptonian's cum into her body.

Superman pulled out of her and smiled, surveying his handiwork. Aphrodite smiled at him as well and lifter her leg. Her soft, elegant toes rubbed up and down the length of his cock, bringing him back to life.

"We're not done yet, stud," Aphrodite said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

A soft chair appeared next to the kryptonian and he took a seat. A seat appeared underneath Aphrodite and she continued her footjob, stroking the kryptonian's hard cock with her elegant toes. He groaned when he grew in volume for her.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for a long time,"Aphrodite said. "And I know you have as well."

Aphrodite turned around and stuck her ass out for the kryptonian. Her hole looked tight and her cheeks were ample, and firm. Her entire body looked toned and her ass especially so.

The exotic goddess stepped over towards the kryptonian and started to grind her ass down onto the kryptonian's tool. She teased both herself and him with her ass rubbing up and down the length of the kryptonian's tool.

Superman groaned when his tool started to stand up a little bit. She reached her hand behind her back and put the kryptonian's cock in a reverse hold before stroking him up and down. Another groan passed through Superman with Aphrodite stroking him hard.

Turnabout was fair play, with the kryptonian grabbing one of Aphrodite's milky breasts and squeezing it. She smiled and started to move closer towards him.

The tip of his cock brushed against Aphrodite's puckered hole. Superman smiled when he drank in the curves of this lovely goddess and placed his hands on her hips.

"slut, it's time to get the pleasure you've always wanted," Superman said. Aphrodite grinded her rear up and down Superman's cock. His hands moved from her breasts and touched her hips. He made sure her asshole had been opened and most importantly prepped for what was to come.

"I'm ready for you," Aphrodite said. She gave Superman a sultry smile and wiggled her bum close to his face, intending on making him want her even more. Aphrodite positioned her ass right next to the kryptonian's cock and took his hands. He was about ready to release the tension both of them had built up one final time, and this time, he was going to release it in Aphrodite's ass. Her tight hole pushed closer towards his rod, and he smiled when looking at her.

The blonde haired goddess lowered herself down onto the kryptonian's throbbing hard prick and filled her ass. Every single last inch of his cock filled her up and stretched her ass.

"Damn, your ass is so fucking tight!" Superman groaned. Aphrodite wiggled herself up and down. She watched with lust, driving her ass onto the kryptonian's cock. His meat stick buried itself balls deep into her.

"Feel free to go anywhere," Aphrodite said. "I don't mind….it's pretty hot actually, you having your way with me."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Superman as the kryptonian squeezed one of her big round tits and he could see the look of lust spreading over the goddess's face. Her tight ass clenched around him and milked him for everything he was worth. The kryptonian returned the favor for such pleasure, rubbing down her body. He found her clit and touched it.

Sexual energy spread through Aphrodite's body the second the kryptonian touched her clit. He toyed with her, causing hunger to spread through her body.

"Do it again!" Aphrodite yelled. The kryptonian pinched her clit and she moaned. Her ass continued to work the kryptonian's thick cock while his fingers started to massage her clit, bringing an increasing amount of passion through her body.

"You haven't even begun to scream yet," Superman said. He slid a few fingers into Aphrodite's dripping pussy and pumped his way into her. Aphrodite thought she died and went to some place she pretty sure she wasn't going in the anywhere. Olymbus actually didn't begin to describe what the kryptonian brought her to, she understand now why hera is bitch to the kryptonian, she could feel she is slowly fall in love with his thick cock.

The kryptonian smiled when he drank in her pleasure. Her ass milked his rod and her pussy milked his fingers. The combination was really excellent to be honest. He buried his throbbing cock into her ass as far and deep as well.

"Keep fucking me," Aphrodite said. "I'm your little anal slut….I can't have enough…of your throbbing cock in her ass."

By trying to dominate the kryptonian, she had become very submissive. Superman's fingers continued to bring her pleasure along with his cock. The constant bombardment of orgasms resulted in her entire body becoming inflamed with more passions, delight beyond all measure.

The kryptonian kept hammering her ass. He never wanted to break the moment. Her tanned ass ramming down onto his throbbing cock made the contents build it.  
Several jolts of power launched through Aphrodite's clit. She leaned back with a moan when the kryptonian massaged her breasts with one hand and her clit with another . Her body melded against his, her ass squeezing his cock.

Superman's aching balls pushed against Aphrodite's needy tight hole and he knew pretty much from his feeling he could not hold out much longer. And he would not hold out much longer, not if he could help it. He kept working himself inside goddess me love's tight ass and speared deeper into her.

"Further," Aphrodite moaned. The kryptonian's fingers pinched her nipples. "Mmm, take me, take me in the ass….it's no less than I….mmm…it's everything I deserve."

The kryptonian fucked her ass harder. The goddess body dripped with sexual fluids the further the kryptonian rammed himself into her. He knew for a fact he was reaching the pleasurable end and he could not resist her much longer.

"Soon," Superman muttered. He nibbled the side of her neck and caused a jolt of pleasure spread over her body.

"Yes, my love, soon," Aphrodite agreed. "Cum in my ass….put your load into my ass…..I want to feel your cum draining from all of my holes…"

Superman's big balls ached at her words. He decided to explore her lovely frame one more time. The tension bubbled to the surface and threatened to spill down to the very last drop into her tight rear.

"Fuck me you, fuck me raw, fuck me better than that whores you fucking!" Aphrodite encouraged him. She worked her ass down onto his tool. "Pound my ass and drain your balls into it…that's it….right there!"

the kryptonian pumped his rod into her tight ass far and wide. He could not resist. Her ass was going to push around his rod and milk him down to the last drop.

Aphrodite grinned when pushing her tight ass down onto Superman's aching tool. She intended to drain him to the very last drop, not carrying who knew it. His balls pushing against her ass made things feel rather good.

"Fuck, it feels so fucking good!" Superman groaned. "I'm going to cum in your ass, I hope you're ready for it."

"Yes, Kal el, I'm ready," Aphrodite said. "Shoot your cum into my tight ass….fill it with your cum…..I need it badly!"

Superman pushed himself into her and let his balls size up before spilling their contents into her. Aphrodite wrapped her ass around him and bounced up and down onto him.

The gorgeous goddess glowed when she rode the kryptonian's cock, sending the cum spurting into her ass. She made sure his cock drained into her asshole.

Aphrodite rested her hand on Superman's shoulder, when he casually played with one of her breasts. She smiled and the two locked eyes onto each other.

Aphrodite pulled herself away from Superman and slid down between his legs. She decided to clean off his cock with her mouth.

"You never get enough, do you?" Superman asked, One look said more than any word.

"Never." Aphrodite replied.

Superman could live with that. She finished cleaning him off and started to suck him. She took him deep into her throat, with all of the skill he expected from her, Superman fucked her in every styles and make sure she never feel alone again.

IN FORTRESS,

Superman and Aphrodite teleported to the fortress, they both greeted by the sight of Diana and Hera.

"so you finally fucked my husband, i was wondering when you are going to reduce him." Hera asked.

"Hera..." Aphrodite about to speak. Hera waved her found her arms and legs bound together in magical ropes when she had been stripped completely and utterly naked. She knew that this was coming after she fucked war and queen of goddess husband, but the ends would justify the means. As long as Aphrodite got herself a nice, helping, heaving of the kryptonian's cock, that was all that mattered to her, but right now Hera stood over her. Aphrodite could not say one word, on the account that she was gagged.

Hera wore a lacy green bra that stretched over her big breasts and also a nice lacy pair of green knickers that were a thong that stretched over her ass. Diana stood to the side, taller than Hera, wearing a nice red corset that stretched over her ample bust, although not quite as big as Aphrodite's, and blue stockings that covered her shapely legs.

The kryptonian was the final one, he stripped his dress he is in a white boxer shorts that did not hide the prominent bulge that developed. Superman reached over and gave Aphrodite's tits a rough squeeze, which she moaned through the gag for. Diana's eyes turned towards Aphrodite, a smirk across her face.

"You like that, don't you, bitch? Fucking my husband like a whore, did you love my husband big phallus ramming in your pussy, i bet you want his cock in your slutty pussy again and again" Diana asked to Aphrodite when she grabbed a handful of the love goddess left breast and squeezed it nice and hard. A wicked grin crossed over her face when she considered Aphrodite. "I'm sure you've mellowed out after fucking mts husband, but you still have to be punished."

At the word "punished", Hera smacked Aphrodite hard across her backside with a paddle. Despite this action being humiliating for most people, Aphrodite got off on it, and Hera smacked her once again hard across the ass, to cause a ripple effect on her tight bum. The blonde goddess of love felt her pussy clench tightly when the kryptonian cupped it in her hand.

"She's so wet right now, isn't she whores?" Superman asked then and he watched Diana and Hera play with Aphrodite's large breasts when she was still tied to the bed. Superman pulled off his boxing shorts before he straddled the back of her legs, a grin crossing his face "I'm sure she'd like my large cock up her ass, wouldn't she?"

Hera and Diana nodded in agreement, with wicked grins across her face and Aphrodite's eyes contorted in a bit of hope. Superman teased the hole of her anus with his cock, brushing it up against it, causing her to shiver with delight but the kryptonian moved over and grabbed Hera around the waist before he pulled her into a long kiss.

Hera returned the kiss and felt Superman unclip her bra. The bra fell down to the ground between the two of them and Hera's breasts spilled out, perky, with erect nipples. Superman grabbed her breasts and squeezed them tightly as he needed the kiss, before Diana removed the gag from Aphrodite's mouth, looking at her with a grin.

"I bet you wish that was you?" Diana asked to the love goddess, when she cupped Aphrodite's face roughly in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I wish it was me," Aphrodite moaned when Superman slid the queen of goddess's panties off of her legs to reveal her smooth, wet sex, that was right for the taking. Superman took it, first by sticking his fingers in and out of the goddess. Hera reared her head back with a moan when the kryptonian fingered her, his fingers felt so good as they expertly manipulated her folds. Yet, his fingers did not fulfill the fire within her well enough, the goddess longed for another part of her husband in her so she grabbed his thirteen inch cock.

"Stick it in, fuck me my love," Hera breathed huskily in his hear and Superman grabbed her hips before he in fact did take her, before the kryptonian rammed his cock deep into her. Hera grabbed her husband tightly around the waist with her legs when the kryptonian pushed her back into the wall.

"So tight," Superman grunted when he reared back and thrust nice and tightly into her, his balls slapped hard against her skin when he fucked her against the wall. Hera whimpered when she grabbed her arms around her beloved husband and sunk her nails into his back when his cock speared into her nice and hard. It stretched her out in entirely different ways and the goddess bit down onto Superman's shoulder, but that somehow added to the atmosphere of the situation. Superman pumped deep into her pussy, working his cock into her.

In time to Superman's thrusts, Diana had a whip and she began to whip it across Aphrodite's naked backside. The goddess of love whimpered from the punishment that she received? Was it punishment however, or was it pleasure? That was the question but her moistened pussy offered an answer.

"Yes, yes, feels so good, fuck me so hard make me your bitch again and again" Hera breathed when she tightened her grip around the kryptonian when he pumped into her tight pussy and Superman stroked his fingers through her hair. She was rocked with several mind numbing orgasms as the amazon princess whipped the love goddess all of the way to punish her for all of what she did for her. Diana also squeezed Aphrodite's cheeks roughly and spanked her ass nice and hard with ear rattling smacks and her hand impacted across it.

The blonde goddess whimpered a little bit more when she watched Superman fuck Hera hard against the wall, before Superman turned around. His cock was still in the queen of goddess when he walked her across the room towards the bed and placed her down to continue to thrust into her. Hera's eyes glazed back from pleasure when her beloved husband cupped his hands around her breasts to continue to hammer her.

"Getting so close," Superman breathed when he continued to hammer into his wife's pussy and Hera enjoyed every single moment when she rested back, managing to thrust into her long and hard.

"Cum," Superman ordered, the queen of goddess breathed when she wrapped her hands around Superman, and with a couple more thrusts, her pussy clenched around him and squeezed him. Superman's cock burst to send a steady stream of cum deep into Hera's pussy when she milked him until his balls were drained of the fluids. Hera rested on her back when her husband pulled out of her; no sooner than the kryptonian pulled out, Diana dove between her thighs and licked the seed that dribbled from her pussy between her thighs. She gave a surprised moan but Diana's efforts continued to increase when she lapped Hera up, she could feel Hera pussy realising her husband cum, she started to eat it, she loved the taste of her husband and Hera's mixed juices.

Diana saw that Superman's cock grew once again from her actions in nano sec, with a grin, Diana dove over before her mouth wrapped tightly around her husband's penis and enveloped it nice and hard. Her mouth bobbed up and down his cock, feeling it go down her throat nice and hard. The brunette amazon took her husband deep into her throat and Superman grabbed the back of her head to allow her to continue the actions.

"Feels so good," Superman grunted when Diana went down on him nice and long, her moist lips sucking hard on him, her nose rubbing against his pubs, and her hands snaked around his balls. "Such a good mouth."

Diana sped up her actions on her husband to suck and blow him like the pro that she was. The kryptonian grabbed the back of her hair, tightening his fingers around her brunette hair when she went down onto him.

Hera rested next to Aphrodite before she grabbed the busty blonde goddess's head and Hera made Aphrodite look her in the eyes before a wicked grin crossed over her face.

"Eat my pussy, " Hera commanded so Aphrodite did as she was told, going down between Hera's legs and began to feast on her, tasting the combination of the kryptonian's cum and the queen of goddess's juices between her, Aphrodite is really frustrated by the kryptonian fucked the queen of goddess, she want his thirteen inch cock on her pussy. "Oh, so good, feels so good!"

Diana popped Superman's cock from her mouth before she pushed him back onto the bed and hovered above his entrance, teasing and tormenting him, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. She gripped her husband thick's cock in her hand before with one swift motion, she impaled herself down onto him.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Superman grunted when Diana bounced up and down on him, her breasts swinging and swaying, her hair flowing in the breeze. Superman reached up to grab her big breasts to squeeze them nice and tightly and Diana threw her head back with a moan.

"Yes, play with my tits, they're yours, play with them," Diana moaned loudly when she felt the kryptonian rise up to her. The two established intense momentum while they matched each other thrust for thrust, speeding up for a bit and then slowing down for a little bit more.

Hera reared her head back with a light little moan when Aphrodite talented tongue ate her pussy nice and long. The blonde goddess's talented tongue moved around the queen of goddess. The Hera played with Aphrodite's breasts, rolling her fingers across Aphrodite's large nipples. The two blondes goddess played with each other a little more.

Diana bounced up and down on the bed, riding her husband for everything that he was worth, and immediately Superman returned fire, feeling her clench him tightly with an orgasm. Superman's hands rolled her thighs, her ass, her breasts, everything, each and every motion caused her to go wild at this intense fucking she received.

"Kal, never stop, please never stop," Diana begged him when Superman squeezed her breasts, and the two love birds were spurred by Hera's moans when she lifted her hips up so Aphrodite could get better access.

The passionate actions continued for a little bit longer before Superman unleashed his cum into Diana's moist pussy, shooting her up with several spurts of seed. Diana screamed in joy when her husband's burning seed splashed against her walls, to paint it, and his cum sprayed into her. She felt fulfilled with their mutual orgasm.

Superman shifted his sights over to Diana, a grin crossing his face before Hera snapped his fingers and the bindings found their way back from around her. Aphrodite moved to grab Superman but Diana and Hera grabbed both of her arms to hold her back. With another motion, Superman dove between Aphrodite's thighs and began to eat her out.

Aphrodite whimpered when his tongue scrapped against her cunt, licking it out, and really tasting the juices. His tongue inside her felt so good but she needed more, she wanted more. Hera and Diana held her arms while one latched their mouth to either side of Aphrodite's big breasts.

The blonde goddess threw her head back to scream out loud in the pure passion, the intensity of the kryptonian's talented mouth and his motions getting more and more labored. The dark haired kryptonian sucked on her clit.

"More, more please," Aphrodite begged the kryptonian before Diana and Hera tilted her back on the bed and her legs spread when their husband's mouth left her pussy. Aphrodite whined for the loss, but it was not lost for long when Superman aimed his cock before he thrust it hard into her pussy.

"YES!" Aphrodite screamed in sure pleasure and pain. That was what Aphrodite always wanted, the kryptonian's cock entered her once again and she felt him push into her with fluid strokes. She could not use her arms to pull Superman into her before Diana and Hera held her tightly.

"You've been such a good whore, taking your punishment like the bitch you are," Diana said, the love goddess was about to answer the kryptonian ran her hands through Aphrodite's hair.

"Yes, I'm a bitch, i am his bitch, oh my god please Kal El don't stop" Aphrodite told him when she felt the joy of the kryptonian's cock slam deep into her tight divine pussy. It felt so good slicing into her. "Keep fucking me, I want you to fuck me all night long."

Aphrodite fingered both Diana and Hera's pussies when they were on either side of her, in tune for the kryptonian's cock coming out of her Pussy. Diana and Hera made out above Aphrodite, their tongues dancing together for dominance for that amount of time that they indulged themselves in their mouths, with their hands on Aphrodite's breasts. All while their eyes watched her husband's thick, hard, rod destroy the whore's pussy, really pushing her to the limits.

"So good, love when you fuck me," Aphrodite moaned when she felt the nice pussies of both of these goddess, her breath became labored and her chest heaved into the hands of Hera and Diana.

"That's so good, I love fucking you, I love fucking your pussy," Superman fired back when her pussy squeezed around him. Her hips thrust up to meet his attacks to her pussy, but there was a moment where Superman aimed his new bitch's pussy.

The love goddess rubbed her fingers into the pussies of both of them before she arched her hips up to meet the incoming thrusts, squeezing him hard. and managing to use her legs to lock him in hard. This was so good, she wished she indulged into more of this. Superman was a great lover, everything made her feel good.

"Here it comes," Superman breathed when his cock continued to hammer into her, speeding up when he reached a peak.

To add to the atmosphere, Aphrodite furiously fingered the pussies of Diana and Hera again and again, and they reached a fever pitch, all four of them coming at the same time with an explosive orgasm.  
They had no idea how much time passed, nor did they care. All four of them took an intermission when they rested in each other's arms, Diana wrapping her arms around Superman from the back, Hera from the front resting her head on Superman's chest, and Aphrodite's head was now on Superman's lap when he stroked her blonde hair, the three goddess are sleeping, the kryptonian watched them.

A/N = Hai guys please review any new ideas, who is next.


	36. HESSIA

CHAPTER 36 = HESSIA (NEW 52 DIANA'S FRIEND)

Superman P.O.V

I stopped for gas to fill up the car and we were on the highway ten minutes later, heading for the city to visit Diana friend Hessia's house. Ten minutes after that my wife Diana was kneeling on the floor between our seats sucking on my thirteen inch cock as i drove along at seventy miles per hour. I was trying hard to concentrate on the road but her tip to balls blowjob was making that nearly impossible. The new adventure the adventure of trying to get to the city without getting anyone killed on the way, my senses are overloading.

Diana apparently had total confidence in me as she was concentrating completely on sucking cum from my balls. I was groaning more or less continuously. She was flagellating her tongue along the entire length of my thirteen inch shaft and then pulling the most incredible suction. I was already worrying about that crucial moment when I started cumming. Could I maintain control of the car as I shot my cum? Fuck it, I was going to find out.

Diana furiously tried to extract my seed as all the other sensory inputs around me conspired to hold me back. She was not to be denied though and after fifteen minutes of "mmmmuummpphhhs" and "aaawwkkkks" the moment arrived. I eased my foot off the accelerator to counteract the tensing muscles in my legs and arms. My teeth clenched down as I groaned through a constricted throat, "OOOHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK." My eyes involuntarily slammed shut as the first cum shot erupted. It took every bit of willpower to open them. Fortunately, the traffic was thin and no other vehicles were around me at that moment.

My hips pivoted on my seat trying to drive my load into Diana's mouth. She knew it was coming and pulled back to lock her lips on the ridge and took every last shot; swallowing as each one arrived. When she was satisfied she had it all, she pulled her head off and looked up at me with a huge, victorious grin on her face. I looked down and she had a big glob of thick white cum on her lower lip. She licked her tongue around and scooped it up and into her mouth. She looked down at the hard cock in her hand and pushed her mouth back on it and lathed her tongue all around. Her broad raspy tongue pulled my cock, When she was satisfied that it was all clean, she pulled off with a pop. She tried to push it back into my pants but it was too big and she decided to just leave it out for the duration.

She moved back into her seat and watched the scenery and traffic go by. We had another half-hour or so to our destination and we talked about a variety of things as I drove along with my cock lying on the bottom of the steering wheel. It eventually went soft enough for me to push it back into my pants and zip it, we entered the Hessia apartment this is the first time i saw her, i know Diana has a friend in london but i never met her.

Hestia was a Black beauty, she is tall as Diana. Her hair was short blonde hair. Her eyes captured my attention and held it. She has a small upturned nose and sensuously pursed mouth that freely exposes her unnaturally white teeth. Her body was perfectly structured in every way. Hessia was very loving in her embrace of Diana when she opened the apartment door.

They both hugged and kissed each other as I watched. Diana was giddy in her embrace of the older amazon. They went back and forth with questions and answers right there in the hall-way before Hessia collected herself and invited us into the large foyer and closed the outer door. The amazons were holding each other's hands and pulled each other in for another round of embrace.

I politely watched and smiled. There was a sexual undertone between them that was obvious, even to me, i know Hessia is just like Artemis she is one of Diana's the best friend and lesbian partner to Diana.

The darkskin amazon had furtively glanced at me several times during their greeting ritual but now she was looking directly at me and said as she scanned me from head to toe.

"Diana. Why don't you introduce me to your husband." Hessia said She had a very sultry look on her face.  
Diana noticed her look and said, "Down Hessia. This is my husband."

Hessia gave me a look maybe a hint of jealous in her look, She pulled Diana into the Living Room and swept one arm around and then sat down on a long leather sofa and pulled Diana down on the couch with her. I was looking out the windows at the incredible view. I walked over next to a window and looked down.

Hessia and Diana were jabbering away as they caught up on things. Diana had told me she hadn't seen Hessia, as she called her, in six months. I had sat in a chair on the opposite side of the sitting area facing them. Hessia kept glancing at me as I watched their conversation like it was a tennis match. It was not hard to look at either of them. They were both exceptionally beautiful women.

Eventually, their rapid fire conversation settled down a little, they talk about amazons and my wife Hippolyta Hessia said, "Well, Let me show you to your room my little princess,"

"room, Hessia?," Diana asked.

"OK. That's fine with me. I just didn't want to make wrong assumptions." She smiled over at me and then at Diana. We had left our bags in the foyer and I went to retrieve them. We followed Hessia down a hallway. There were several doors and they were all open. I looked in each one as we passed. Our bedroom was across the hall from her Master Bedroom which I noted was spectacularly decorated. It was huge and her windows offered a different view of the city. Our bedroom was no slouch either. It was easily larger bedroom. The king-size bed would certainly offer maneuvering room. It is actually smaller than the bedroom in Themyscira or in Karen house. The bathroom en suite was huge. I was smiling.

Hessia was watching my reactions and she started laughing at the wide-eyed look of awe on my face. I was embarrassed and my face reddened. My face hid it somewhat but I could feel the heat. Diana flopped down with her back on the bed and spread her arms out. Her long raven hair had fanned out and looked like a halo around her face. I sat down on the edge beside her. She pulled me down to lie beside her and then rolled into me and kissed me hard. She didn't seem to mind that Hessia was standing right there watching. It seemed that it was because Hessia was watching. I wondered how far Diana was going to take this.

As Diana and I were making out on the bed, Hessia sat down in a wing-backed chair by the door. One hand found her left tit through her sleeveless blouse. Diana kissing had turned more passionate. When my wife's kisses moved down to my neck, I looked over at Hessia and was surprised to see one of her hands inside her blouse and the other had pulled up the hem of her pants and was inside her panties frigging herself. Her eyes were open and they were locked on Diana and me. She smiled at me when she noticed that I was looking at her.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was when Diana pushed herself off the bed to kneel between my legs. She yanked my belt open and frantically pulled my pants and underwear down to my feet. I didn't even have enough time to assist her efforts. I pulled my shirt off over my head. My thirteen inch hard cock sprang up into Diana's hand. She was jerking me off and sucking my balls into her mouth. After she released each one, she ran her tongue up the length of my cock along the underside. I lifted my head as I groaned out loud from her sudden attack. She had the most lustful look on her face. I looked over at Hessia who was staring at my cock as Diana's hand ran up and down the length.

"Oh my god, Diana. That's a fucking monster. Holy shit." Hessia annonced to Diana. Diana didn't respond. The dark skin amazon pulled her hand out of the top of her panties and now had her fingers fucking her pussy as she had pushed aside the material of her panties. She closed her eyes and was luxuriating in the sensations of her masturbating fingers.

Diana pushed her hand aside with her mouth as it descended down the length of cock. Her jerk-off hand was now holding my balls and juggling them with her fingers.

The "MMMUUUMMMPPPHHH" sound alerted Hessia and she opened her eyes to see my wife with the bulk of my cock buried in her face with lips stretched wide. Hessia noticed that Diana was motioning for her to come join her with her free hand.

I was enjoying my wife's fantastic blowjob. She made several full length penetrations into her throat and then pulled back and combined a half cock blowjob with one hand and then two, in counter-twisting rotation and straight up and down, fast and slow, fingering the spot at the base of my glans. She was driving me crazy. I was getting close to losing the battle with my balls. I didn't want this to ever stop.

"Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck," i whimpered over and over again. I was oblivious to everything else in the world except my beloved wife's blowjob. I didn't notice Hessia stand up and strip herself naked. I did feel another body spread my legs further to gain access. I lifted my head and sure enough Diana was handing my cock over to her best friend, who picked up right where she left off, as my head fell back on the bed. Diana stripped her clothes off and spread Hessia's legs wide enough for her to push her head between them as she scooched up on her back.

As dark skin amazon continued the incredible blowjob, it occurred to me that their style was very similar and why not. They got their training in the same place; probably at themyscira.

Diana's tongue was flicking on her best friend's clitoris as she gasped around my cock. Diana began furiously tongue-fucking her fellow sister and Hessia was now whimpering around my cock.

I let out a groan from deep in my throat and every muscle in my body seized. Hessia pulled off my cock and said to Diana.

"little princess, if you want some of this, you had better get up here now." Hessia said to Diana. My wife pulled her tongue out of Hessia's pussy.

"You go ahead but save me some, if you know what I mean, he has infinity amount of Stamina." Diana said. Hessia's mouth went back onto my cock and her lips clamped below the ridge. Her hands were furiously flying up and down, milking cum from my balls. My hips flew upward as cum boiled over and launched up and into her mouth. Hessia took many long ropes of cum into her mouth. She didn't attempt to swallow and the load was getting too big to handle as big gobs of pearly, white, gooey cum pushed out of her mouth, over the glans and down the length of my shaft. I knew she wanted to share it with my wife and she frowned that she had lost some.

She pulled her head back and was swirling her tongue around in the goo trying to get control of it. Hessia was the victim of bad timing as her own orgasm burst through her without much warning. She surged forward and groaned, "UUNGGGGHHHH." Her eyes went wide as she was forced to eject the mouthful of cum in whatever direction she was facing at that moment. It turned out that it landed on my stomach and chest. She tried to go after it but was overtaken by another intense muscular pulse that shook through her core with the epicenter on Diana's face. A flood of vaginal juices surges out of Hessia onto Diana's face. She was furiously lapping up as much as she could collect which drove Hessia even higher.

"AAAAEEEEIIIIIIIII. OHHHH FFFUCCCKKK. OOOHHHH GGODDDDDD." Hessia screamed.  
The darkskin amazon's head collapsed down onto my crotch trapping my cock against my groin. Her hips were flailing forward and back on my wife's face. She had her tits in her hands and was mashing them pretty roughly. I lifted my head to watch. 'wow, what a sight,' I thought. Watching the black and white amazon moanaming beneath me like a common whores. As Hessia settled down from her orgasm she let herself fall off to the side onto the carpet which pulled her dark pussy off Diana's face. My wife had been busy lapping up pussy juice and she wasn't done yet. She rolled onto her side and pushed her tongue right back in again. Hessia groaned again. I sat up so I could watch the action on the floor and felt the cum on my chest and stomach slowly descend toward my crotch. my cock was steel hard again.

After another minute or so, Diana pulled her head from between her best friend's legs and stood up. She spotted my hard cock and my beloved wife smiled at me.

"Hold that thought." Diana said. She bent down beside Hessia, curled up in a fetal position, and said to her, "Hessia. Where do you keep the lubrication jelly?"

Hessia rolled onto her back, i know where it is.

"It's in my nightstand near the windows. Why? If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, your husband just blew a huge wad in my mouth and he will be out of commission for a while." Hessia said. Diana grinned.

"Watch." She said pointing my thirteen inch hard cock, She pushed herself up to her feet and hurried from the room. She came back with the tube of lubrication and said to Hessia, "Would you do the honors?"

Hessia took the tube and squeezed out a generous gob. Diana put her hands down on the edge of the bed and presented her ass. Hessia wiped the lube on Diana's anus and then proceeded to use her index finger to push it as far into her bowels as she could. She squirted another gob directly on her anus and swirled it all around her rosebud.

"I'll go get my big black dildo." Hessia said. Diana's eyes went wide with whatever she was thinking and I was pretty sure I knew what that was. She said, "Oh yeah. Can you get it? Oh fuck, yeah."

They both stood and my wife moved toward me which blocked Hessia's view as she hurried from the room. Diana pushed me back down on the bed and snatched my hard-on from my hand and started jerking on it hard as she maneuvered herself to straddle my hips facing away from me. Without fanfare, she slowly pushed her pussy down on my cock. She stopped to adjust a couple time and then began a fucking motion. My hands were on her hips as she leaned back. Her hands were behind her on my shoulders. I moved my hands to her shoulder-blades to help hold her up. She pivoted her hips forward and back and then pulled off my cock and used one hand to guide it to her rectum. She let gravity do the work as she slowly sank the head past her sphincter and stopped. Both of us groaned loudly from the pressure and heat. As she relaxed she pushed down more and inch by inch my big fatty disappeared into her bowels.

When Hessia hurried back into the room with a big black magic dildo in her hand she stopped just past the door frame and said.

"Holy Shit. How the fuck?" Diana' eyes were shut as she was concentrating on relaxing before she started fucking my pole. When she was ready, she pulled back up and opened her eyes to see her naked fellow sister kneeling at the edge of the bed between my legs with the dildo.

Everything Hessia could ever want was right there in front of her face and she took full advantage of it. She set the dildo aside and pressed her mouth to Diana's pussy which was drooling juices as my cock appeared and disappeared inches below. Diana was watching her closely. Hessia had the most lustful look on her face as she glanced up at Diana's face and then pushed forward and sank her tongue deep into her pussy. I could feel the attack on my screamed from the initial touch.

"ooohh my godd. That'S wonderful. Eat mee. fuck." Diana groaned. My head was flailing from side to side as Diana continued raid my cock with her ass. I was assisting by flexing my hips up into her. Diana was furiously bouncing on my cock and at one point it accidentally pulled out of her ass. Hessia saw it there and she pushed her mouth down over it several times. She had no concern for where it had just come from. She lightly bit my glans and pushed it back into Diana's gaping ass-hole and went back to tongue-fucking Diana as she randomly fingered her own as soon as my cock pushed back in, Diana tensed hard.

"YYYUUUUNNNGGGHHH," Diana screamed and clenched teeth. I was holding her up so her hands flew to her big tits and she squeezed them hard and pinched her nipples, which were incredibly erect. I could feel her clenching pussy pushing Hessia's tongue out. I picked up the pace and was launching my hips up into her using as she screamed and the sound of my cock and my pussy smacking each other filled the room. Vaginal juices were pouring out of my wife's Pussy and Hessia was frantically trying to suck and lap it up.

It wasn't but a minute more and I could feel my own orgasm surging up from my toes. It was coming on slow and as it rose to a crest, I thought I had lost it as it just hung there. My mouth hung open as I urged the wave to crest. When it did, I burst out with a deep guttural groan of my own, "UUUNNGGGHHH," and fired my hips up into my wife's eager cunt. Hessia had pulled back a few inches to watch. She could see my cock surge slightly in size and my balls pull up tight. She sucked one of my testicles into her mouth and started rolling my ball around with her tongue. I screamed out again. With the new pressure of my ejaculation and accompanying surge is size of my cock, Diana was pulled over the top of another orgasm. Anal spasms rocked through her as she flailed around on top of me.

"OOOOOHHHHH OOOHHHH OHHHH," Diana was muttering over and over again as she continued to clamp down hard on my cock. The rhythm was disrupted as there were moments when I couldn't move my cock in her. I shot rope after rope of cum into her bowels and she screamed with every single one.

Third P.O.V

Hessia had pulled back to watch it in fascination. She had never had anal sex with a guy. Because the guys she fucked wasn't into it. She had decided that she was more into women. She wondered where Diana had acquired a taste for anal sex. Hessia had experimented some with a smaller dildo but the pain was always too much for her. Judging from the pure joy on her friend's face right then, she knew she would have to reconsider.

SUPERMAN P.O.V,

After my final salvo, Diana started to slowly come down from her huge anal orgasm. She was gasping for air. After several minutes i could feel her coming back to normal and Diana lifted her ass off my throbbing cock and lowered it to the bed beside me. She turned and cuddled up to me with her head on my chest. She kissed my nipple and then playfully bit it and giggled.

I could sense Hessia was feeling left out so the dark skinned amazon crawled up on the bed her big dark boobs are swaying back and forth, her dark nipples are rock as hard and she spooned up behind Diana. placed one hand on Diana's right tit. Hessia was kissing my wife's neck and shoulder. I laid there stroking my fingertips up and down my beloved wife's waist and hips, tracing the gentle slope on her smooth skin. I felt her tremble from my touch.

"why don't we move it to bathroom," I said to them. They both stayed right where they were as I pushed myself up and pulled off my shoes and socks and dangling pants and hurried into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the huge walk-in shower while I was there and relieved myself. I made a few adjustments and stepped in under the cascading water. I had just poured some liquid soap into one palm and was about to lather up my hair when the shower door opened and both Hessia and Diana stepped in.

The sight of these two naked amazons caused my cock throb with desire. Hessia was staring at it.

"Where the fuck did you find 'him Always Hard' anyway." Hessia asked to Diana. My wife laughed.

"It is kind of amazing isn't it, he can fuck sixty day's without sun light, maybe years if he sun dipped." Diana responded with a smile, as I continued lathering my hair and rinsing. I grabbed up the soap again but Diana took it away from me and poured a generous amount into her palm. She proceeded to wash every inch of my body. She even pushed a soapy finger up my ass. That caused my cock to surge larger and Diana giggled at the affect. While my wife was washing me, Hessia was washing her. I decided to complete the daisy-chain and started washing Hessia.

As expected, we all paid particular attention to washing certain areas. I was caressing Hessia's black tits with my soapy hands as she was doing the same to Diana's tits. My wife was jacking my hard cock with her soapy hands and I was getting close to a climax. I groaned to signal that I was about to cum. She turned me into the water spray to rinse off the soap and then she knelt down on the tile floor and pushed my cock into her mouth. Hessia watched. Cum was boiling up out of my balls just as Diana's lips locked around the glans. She was surprised at I was shooting large amount into her mouth but she handled it all. She looked up me and smiled around her pursed lips and then stood and turned to Hessia who was staring at my wife' puffed cheeks and pursed lips.

They embraced and Diana's pushed half of my load into Hessia's mouth with her tongue. They continued their kiss for many seconds and then pulled apart. They turned to me to show their pursed lips. A single silvery thread of cum ran from Diana's lower lip to Hessia's. They opened their mouths and swirled cum around in their mouths before closing and swallowing.

Hessia smacked her lips and licked as far out of her mouth as she could reach and the cum-thread broke from her lip and slowly fell to hang from Diana's lip.

"Superman, You are delicious. You can cum in my mouth anytime." Hessia said with a smile. Diana finished licking her lips, Diana slapped her bare ass.

"my mouth will be always my beloved cum dumpster," Diana said with a smile. They both laughed. We finished our shower and I stepped out to collect towels for the dried off in the shower room while I stepped to the double sinks and dried my hair and body using heat vision. I could see that Diana and Hessia were drying each other and I wondered if they would get going again from the attention each was paying to the erogenous zones of the other, they both seems forgotten me.

I went into the bedroom to pull my clothes back on. My pants were inside out and tangled in my underwear and shoes and socks. I had to separate them before I could dress. I was just finishing when Diana and Hessia came into the bedroom laughing about something. I could see that they were close and they enjoyed each other's company and not just in that way. I sat in the chair by the door and watched as they giggled and laughed.

Diana and Hessia straightened out their clothes and pulled them on. I noticed that Hessia had left her panties off. Diana pulled on her soaking wet panties. She thought better of it and pulled them back off and threw them into the bathroom sink. She dug around in her bag and found a thong that Kara had packed. She pulled it on, made the necessary adjustment and then pulled her palazzo pants on.

It was early evening and Hessia suggested that she take us out to dinner, which I sense she did a lot because there wasn't much in the refrigerator or cupboards. We got in the elevator and rode it down to the second garage level and we all piled into my car.

In the city streets above, the traffic was getting heavy. It was rush-hour. It took us a half-hour to get to Hessia's favorite restaurant. Hessia was drinking martinis and three were delivered before we got our food. She was quickly getting bombed. Diana and I had sodas and I figured either Diana or I would be driving home. We talked through the meal as Hessia was badly slurring her words. She didn't seem to notice or care. She wanted to know more details on how we met and married, Diana never told her about me, it's a strange she never mentioned Hessia, and Diana never told to Hessia that every amazons are my sluts. We had talked on the way to the city about me.

As I was the lone male at the table, the bill was presented to me. My eyes went wide at the total, probably with my entire month salary is the total, i know Hessia is rich. The dark amazon snatched the leather booklet from me and pushed a credit card to the server.

I wound up driving us as they were. I remembered exactly how we had come because i don't forget a thing and Diana offered help from the back seat, i act like i accepted it.

Hessia had passed out before we pulled into her parking spot in the garage. We tried to assist her walking but that was a no-go. I finally just picked her up in my arms and carried her to the elevator. She came to, a little, as the elevator rode up to her floor. She kissed me on the cheek and promptly passed out again. Diana had to fish around in her purse to find her apartment keys to let ourselves in. I went straight to her bedroom and sat her in a chair while Diana pulled back her bedding. She then pulled Hessia's blouse off over her head and unsnapped her bra. She pulled her skirt down over her hips and legs and Hessia was naked. I lifted her again and placed her in the bed and pulled up the covers. Diana snapped off the lamp by the bed and closed the door behind us. On our way back to the Living Room.

"Yeah, I know. You want to do some more work on your experiment don't you?" Diana asked. I laughed and grabbed her and began tickling her. She giggled and tried to pull away. I stopped tickling her and pulled her to me and we kissed passionately with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. She broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, "Let's go to our room. There's nothing to do out here. She doesn't even have a TV."

I smiled at her suggestion and we headed back down the hall. Diana checked in on Her friend. She was sleepily roundly. I was already undressed and pulling back the bedclothes when she came in and closed the door. She looked over at me and began humming the B-52's song 'There's a monster in my pants.' I started laughing and then I couldn't get the tune out of my head. I sat up in bed and watched her undress and my cock sprang up to full attention as she pushed under the covers and slid over next to me.

We kissed for several minutes and then I nibbled on her earlobe and she began to breathe heavily. I had discovered that her earlobes were an erogenous zone; gently nuzzling on them with my lips or teeth never failed to turn her on. She had discovered that kissing me on the neck was my erogenous zone. She began to moan from my attack.

"by the gods. It seems like we've been fucking all day and I still want more. I can't help it. I can't get enough of you." Diana said with a trembling voice, I kept on nibbling on her earlobe and she trembled again and said, "Kal. Is it just me? Do you feel the same?"

I breathed heavily.

"Are you kidding me? I would fuck you all day everyday if I could. I'm totally infatuated with you. You are so beautiful and sensual and sexy. You are all I think about all the time, you fulfill me." i hotly whispered into my wife's ear Diana pushed her mouth onto mine and kissed me hard with a smoldering passion.

"you know Kal how much i love you." she pulled back and whispered to me, I kissed her.

"i love you too my love." i whispered to my wife, She smiled and pulled herself to me and snuggled her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I feel so safe with you." She pushed her hand down over my stomach and swirled her fingers around in my pubic hair. She wrapped her fingers tightly around my cock which had actually grown soft. Her attention was causing it to grow back up to full size, i smiled and pounded my wife she passed out after a few hours, my fell asleep after a few hour. a few hours later and noticed that her grip on my flaccid cock had relaxed and her breathing was slow and regular. I tucked my chin in tight so I could look down at her face resting on my chest and shoulder. I slowly began moving my arm up so I could maneuver Diana off me without waking her. She roused up a little and rolled away releasing my dick in the process. I swung my feet out from under the covers and went to the bathroom. I decided to wander around the apartment to see the other views of the city at night. There were views on three sides of the apartment. I was mesmerized by all the lights but I was disappointed that not a single star was visible in the clear night sky.

I was in the Living Room area when I heard a noise behind me. I figured it was Diana wondering where I went. I turned my head and could see a naked figure moving in the dark toward the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open and then close. Moments later, the figure rounded the corner.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me." Hessia said. Her words were steady and had little sign of her inebriated condition of a few hours ago.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view. I've never seen the city like this." i said. She walked over beside me and looked out too. She was quiet for some time.

"It is nice isn't it. I guess I take it for granted. I don't even notice it anymore." she said. We were both standing there in the dark completely naked. "Did you undress me when we got home? I don't even remember getting home."

"Diana and I undressed you and put you in bed. You were in pretty bad shape, and i remember amazon's sleep in nude." i said, I looked at her dark beautiful naked body exposed by the dim city lights and my cock began to stir. She noticed it beginning to rise up from between my legs. When it was pointing straight out at the window, Hessia moved closer to my side and reached out and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Rao, your hands are cold," I said. Cold or not, her touch finished the job and my cock surged up to full size. Hessia squeezed it hard. She could just barely make contact between her thumb and middle finger. The increased pressure caused my cock to swell a little bit larger and she could no longer maintain finger-thumb contact around it.  
Hessia relaxed her grip and ran her hand up to the glans and then back down to the base. She repeated this action a few more times as she watched. She lifted her head up and looked at my face and said.

"You have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen, Diana is so lucky, i hope you never hurt her." Her words were crystal clear with not a hint of slurring. She giggled softly and continued, "Of course I admit that I have seen many in the flesh. But I'm sure Diana has told you that I prefer women more than mens and I guess that's true. I just love sex and being with a woman seems less complicated. It's just sex. I don't consider myself to be a lesbian."

I didn't say a word as Hessia's hand continued its travels. After a few more moments of silence, as her hand ran up and down my shaft.

"I'm getting bored with the dildos. I need to know a man that way." she said softly, She was silent for a few moments but I could tell she had more to say. She said, "my father raped me when i was fourteen,he send me to slavery, amazons saved me from the slavery, mmm it was a sad story isn't."

"i am sorry for that," he replied. She was quiet again but seemed as though she was working up to something. She finally came out with it.

"I know mens are changed now. I loved giving you a blowjob this afternoon. I need your cock in me though. Will you fuck me? Please." Hessia asked.

"Hessia I would be honored to have the privilege, but not without Diana's knowledge. Our relationship is pretty complicated already and I won't make it worse. I really like Diana and I think she feels the same way. There's no way I'm going to fuck her fellow amazon sister without her full knowledge and participation, if she wants to." i said. I would fuck her but i didn't want her to think that i am cheating on Diana easily. I could see her smile at me.

"I'm glad that's your answer. I love Diana very much and I would never hurt her that way. I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't either, i love her more than anything." she said. She took a step away from me and pulled on my cock. I was confused with her actions. She looked back and said, "Well, come on. Let's go get my fellow sister's permission." she said, She pulled on my cock again and I followed her back to our room. Diana was sleeping in a fetal position under the covers facing the door.

Hessia released my cock and crawled up on the bed and lay down beside Diana and kissed her on the lips. My wife moaned softly. Hessia kissed her again and Diana opened her eyes. She smiled at her fellow sister.

"Well, looks who is back from the dead. What's up?" Diana said in a sleep slurred voice.

"Diana? Sweetie? Wake up baby. I want to fuck your man so bad and he won't do it without you." Hessia said. Diana's eyes had shut again, i know she would probably beat the shit out of whoever wake her from sleep.

"He is so sweet. Of course he can fuck you if he wants, he don't need my permission." Diana said. I wasn't going to need her permission. She was obviously at least partially asleep. I sat down on the bed beside her and lightly shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled at me and said, "Kal my love. You two start and I'll join you two in a moment. Ok? Let me clear the fog first."

i am clearly happy about i am going fuck Hessia, to I was happy with this and the mood was good for me. It was obvious from the sultry look Hessia's face that she was also in the mood. She leaned forward and sucked my nipple between her lips and lightly bit it with her lips encased teeth. She took my thirteen inch throbbing cock back in her hand as she pulled herself to me and began kissing me on the neck and earlobe. My cock seemed to be getting back in the full mood, as the neck kissing and handjob were having their intended effect.  
Hessia slid off the bed to her knees beside my leg and pushed her mouth down over the rapidly rising shaft. I looked at Diana to see if she had gone back to sleep. She had not moved a muscle but her eyes were open and watching intently as the dark amazon sucked my cock from tip to balls using her cock sucking slutry lips. She mixed in her hands with various strokes and various depths. She was as good a cock-sucker as Diana. I smiled to myself when I thought, 'as good as Hera too.'

Diana looked up at my face and said. "She's pretty good, isn't she?" I nodded. She pushed the covers down off her body and I could see that she was frigging herself as she watched. In the dim illumination, I could clearly see her glistening wetness between her legs.

Hessia very slowly pulled her mouth up the entire length of my shaft and flicked her tongue on my glans. She looked up at me with the most lust filled eyes I had ever seen and in a deep husky voice said, "I need you in me. Now!"

She pushed herself off the floor and climbed onto the bed and planted her knees on the edge of the mattress and wagged her fantastic ass in my face. Diana had to move back to make room for her. Hessia's pussy was dripping with anticipation.

I moved in behind her and pushed my face down and lapped the length of her pussy from her clitoris to her anus and she shrieked and threw her head back. Her mouth fell open and she began whimpering, "Oh fuck. Please fuck me. I need you so bad. Please?"

I pulled back and stood up. My cock was raging and was bouncing with each heartbeat as blood coursed through me. I could hear it in my ears. Hessia inched backward as she searched for the tip of my cock which I pushed gently to the entrance to her pussy. She pulled forward as I moved forward. She used it as a ploy so that she could slam her pussy back onto me. She had not concerned herself with the girth of my cock and she screamed with pleasure and pain.

"Oh by God's that's big. It hurts so good, by the god's it's bigger than anything i ever put in my pussy." Hessia mumbled with pleasure and pain. After she had adjusted to the size, she pushed back some more until my balls where pressing against her clitoris.

"Heraaaaaa" she seethed through clenched teeth, she would probably have heart attack if she heard i was fucking Hera. Her face was a mask of muscular tension as she tried to adjust herself. Diana was sitting up now with her legs crossed. Her face was inches from Hessia's. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At the same time, she cupped Hessia's hanging big black tits. Her nipples were like small thick nails. After a few seconds, Hessia's face relaxed and she opened her eyes and said to Diana with a slight grimace.

"by the gods. I could get used to this," and then smiled. Diana returned her smile as she continued massaging her friend's dark tits. They kissed again.

I was buried to my balls waiting for the dark skin amazon to make the next move. After several seconds she finally pulled forward and then pushed back again. She established a slow fucking motion and I went with it. I let her do all the fucking and I just stood there staring down at Diana's face who was smiling broadly up at me. She mouthed the words, 'fuck her good'. I nodded and smiled. When Diana looked back down at Hessia, her eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging open as her breathing had increased and become ragged.  
I could feel the dark skin amazon's body begin to quake with sudden small bursts of spastic energy. She groaned as her chest heaved up and then down. I had my fingers dug in hard to her hips and was assisting her motion. When her orgasm crashed over her in full force her hips became spastic as well, as she rapidly pulled off and then back on my cock. Her rhythm was completely disrupted so I picked up the same pace. She was screaming and groaning and panting. She would hold her breath and then gasp for air. She was totally out of control. I kept right on fucking her. Diana looked up at me and threw me an air-kiss, i wondered where she learned everything, maybe Kara let her watch more movies. I just smiled. My breathing had become ragged as well. I hadn't realized it but I was biting my lower lip as I watched my hips plow toward Hessia's ass and then pull back.  
With panting breath.

"rao...What a fantastic ...fuck you are...Hessia." i said. Hessia was coming off her high but she was still in the throes of her orgasm.

"I am, aren't I." i'd muttered with a laugh. We all laughed at her response. She had gained enough of her senses back to take back the rhythm again but not for long. She exploded into another orgasm and her torso collapsed to the bed with her ass perched atop my cock. I took over the pace again. She was seething out her breath between clenched teeth again. Diana looked down at her face, which had rolled to the side. Her eyes were open but they had a strange glaze to them like she wasn't seeing anything in this world.

As Hessia came down off this high, I pulled my cock out of her and rolled her onto her back. She was a rag-doll. I lifted her legs up onto my shoulders which pulled her hips up. I pushed my cock back into her and established a quicker fucking pace. Her head was rolling from side to side and she groaned and moaned non-stop. She slowly regained her senses and lifted her head to watch my cock slide in and out of her.

Diana pulled herself up on her knees and rotated around Hessia and pushed her pussy down on her face. Hessia attacked Diana's pussy and Diana's screamed as her clit was assaulted by Hessia's tongue. Diana was facing away from me which provided a view of her ass grinding on Hessia's face. Diana' head tilted back,

"OOOOHHHH...OHHHH...OHHHH." she moanamed, She shook her head from side to side and muttered, "OOOHHH FFUCCCKKK. EEAATTTT MMMEEEEE HESSSSIAAA."

All this stimulation was too much for me and my balls pulled up tight and I welcomed the release as cum surged up my shaft and into Hessia's pussy. I was pumping furiously and Hessia groaned a muffled cry into Diana's pussy.  
Hessia's hips launched up to take my load. Her head pulled back out of Diana's pussy and she screamed as another orgasm crashed into her. She was flopping around on the bed and Diana rode her face like a bucking bronco until her own orgasm took control of her muscles. She slammed her pussy into Diana's face as her chest heaved back pulling her head which snapped backward and then thrust forward. She was gasping for air with open mouth and forcing her rapid exhales through her teeth.

The sounds in the room were of squishing wet pussies and slurping mouths and slapping skin of my thighs on Hessia's ass cheeks all overpowered by the sound of gasps for air by all of us.

Diana's was coming down off her orgasm and fell over to lie on the bed beside Hessia who was still in the throes of a huge orgasm as I continued to fuck my hard cock into her. Her face was rolling from side to side,

"yes...yes...yes," she mumbled over and over again. Gobs of cum and vaginal juices were being forced out of Hessia's pussy. The mixture drooled down my cock and over my balls to the floor between my feet. I pulled my hard cock out of Hessia's pussy and climbed onto the bed pushing her further to the middle. I maneuvered around behind her and rolled her slightly onto her side facing away from me as I pushed myself into a spooning position. I pushed my legs under her top leg and lifted it to expose her cum drooling pussy. I pushed my hips forward and guided my cock into her pussy to spoon-fuck her. She was oblivious and very compliant. She let out a long low pitched groan as I entered her. I pulled back out and pushed back in again. Her fingers moved down to touch my cock as it pushed in and out.

"Oh fuck, that's good. Hera, Kal El. Fuck me forever."She muttered My upper hand found her dark tits and I started running my fingertip around and around her stiff nipple. Her black areolas had scrunched up to the size of a dime.

Diana came back to life and wanted to participate so she maneuvered her body around to a sixty-nine position with Hessia who was out of it and didn't realize what Diana was doing until her eyes flashed open as Diana sucked her clitoris into her mouth and began nibbling on it with lip sheathed teeth.

"YYUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHH," Hessia emitted a long deep toned groan and thrust her hips forward into Diana's face. Then she pushed her tongue into Diana's pussy and flicked the tip as hard as she could.

"YYYYYUUUUUNNNGGGGHHH." Diana made the same sound, My cock surged larger from the visual stimulation. It was amazing. I doubled my effort and picked up the pace of fucking Hessia's pussy. After a few minutes of the same sounds as before, Hessia began trembling which quickly escalated into random quakes. I could feel her pussy clamping and releasing my cock. Diana could feel it too which started her going. Both of my girls were pulsing their hips into the others faces in no particular synchronized fashion. I could feel my own contribution to the spastic movements as cum boiled up from my balls. I groaned out very loud and through clenched teeth announced, "Fuck me. I'm cummminnngggg."

Diana has a close-up view of my balls moving and cum surging up the shaft. She had pulled back from Hessia's pussy to watch. She couldn't stand it though and after the first shot of cum into Hessia's pussy, Diana pulled my cock out of Hessia's pussy and stuffed it into her mouth. Her timing was perfect and the second through the last burst of cum fired into her mouth. She was gobbling it up and she swallowed when she needed to. I groaned loudly from the first shot to the last. Hessia had recovered enough from her orgasm to be interested in mine. She was smiling at me when I finally opened my eyes.

I collapsed backward onto the bed which pulled my cock from Diana's eager mouth, still hard as a steel pipe. I laid there as my cock bobbed up straight toward the ceiling. It was covered with cum. Diana started toward it, but Hessia put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. Diana looked at her with a confused look.

"I've got this little princess." Hessia said quietly. Diana smiled and pulled back to make room for Hessia, who had pushed herself to her knees and scooched down the bed and pushed her mouth down on my rock hard cock.  
Her lips were stretched to the maximum. She swirled her tongue all around it and sucked the saliva and cum mixture into her mouth. She lathed her broad tongue up and down and all around until there wasn't the slightest taste of cum left. She looked at my face and then kissed the glans lightly. She smiled at me and then at Diana, who had been watching intently.

My cock continued to throb with each heart beat and Diana watched every movement. She was biting her lip again. Hessia was watching Diana and knew what was going to happen next. Diana pushed her ass up off her feet and threw one leg across my hips facing me and sat down so that her pussy was on my balls. I looked down and smiled. She had a sultry look in her eyes and it looked like my cock was hers as the tip rose above her navel. She moved a hand onto my cock and stroked it several times. It was still wet from Hessia's oral cleaning job.

Diana lifted one leg and rotated her hips to push my cock into her pussy and then sat back down. All the air wheezed out of her lungs as she settled back down on my balls. Her hands went to my stomach to steady herself.

"Kal my love you are extra big right now." She muttered. Her eyes had closed and she just sat there with her head hanging down for nearly a minute before she started rocking her hips forward and back dragging my cock in and out. Diana was stretched to the limit. She luxuriated in the feeling of fullness and was in no hurry. I didn't move any other muscles except to make my cock dance and move inside her. She giggled when she felt it. Hessia noticed the giggle and said, "What are you guys doing?"

Diana looked at her fellow amazon sister and said, "He can make his cock dance and move around and swell larger and get softer. It's an amazing feeling. I bet he could get me off doing just that." She looked down at me with a grin and stopped rocking. She sat there totally still. I didn't do anything for several moments. Diana looked at me.

"I bet you can't get me off with just your cock." Diana said. I smiled at her and then at , who had pulled herself up close to watch. She was wide-eyed. I wasn't sure I could do it, but Diana was in heat and I was going to give one hell of a try.

I flexed some muscles in my groin area. I didn't even know which one or ones. I just did it and my cock jerked. I made my muscles pull my cock back and flex larger again. I softened a little but I couldn't do much there because I was so turned-on. Diana groaned from the movement deep in her womb. She mumbled, "Fuck." I was flexing my cock about once a second and I could feel the pressure of her pussy as I surged larger and then softer. The sensations were incredible. I began to wonder if I could get myself off doing this. Hessia was looking as Diana's face as it hung down. Her mouth was open and she was raggedly sucking in air.

I kept on making my cock dance all around and I grinned at Hessia as she broke out in a huge smile as Diana' hips fired forward and snapped back. Her head flew back and she groaned in pleasure, Her head flew forward and her eyes flew open.

" 'MMMMMM CCCCCUMMMINNNGGG." She couldn't take it anymore and she started fucking me for all she was worth. I fired my hips down and back up and she screamed again. I started a furious fucking motion and

"HERE CCCOOMMEESSS AANNNOTHHERR ONNNE. OOOOHHHH FFFUCCCKKK." my wife screamed again as she grabbed her tits and began crushing them and pinching her nipples. I could feel her pussy clenching hard on my cock and this tipped me over the edge.

"rao, here it comes." i groaned. Hessia had been finger-fucking herself since we started this little bet and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"UUUNNNGGGHHH."Hessia screamed. All three of us were flailing all over the bed groaning and moaning. This pushed me up even higher and my cock surged harder in Diana's womb. She screamed louder with the new pressure.

I pumped what seemed like gallons of sperm into her and she groaned with each surge. She couldn't stay up any longer and she collapsed her torso to my chest which pulled her pussy almost off my cock. I wasn't done spewing yet and I slammed my hips up hard into Diana's pussy over and over again. She had gone limp and didn't react to anything anymore.

Hessia was still flailing around with her orgasm. I reached out to her.

"Hessia, get up here." i said to her, more like order she struggled up and threw her leg over my head and sat down on my face facing Diana who wasn't reacting to anything now. I jabbed my tongue up into Hessia's pussy again she screamed again. I used my index finger to flick lightly and randomly on her clitoris using superspeed which was incredibly sensitive. Her hips pulsed every time I touched her clit. With my other hand, I reached up and grabbed a fist-full of tit. She clamped a hand over mine and forced me to mash her tit much harder than I would have, for fear of hurting her. I went with it. My final streams of cum had pushed into Diana's eager pussy.

I wanted to get Hessia off one more time and I was furious tongue-fucking her. When I pushed my clit strumming finger behind her and pushed into her anus that was it. She thrust her chest forward and rocked her hips back. I lost contact with her pussy and I was urgently trying to push back in. Her clit dragged across my chin stubble.

"OOOHHH FFFUUCKKK. YESSS. YESSSS. OOOHHH MMYYY GGGODDDD." She yelled her Vaginal juices were pouring from her and I was lapping it up as fast as I could. My face was soaked all the way from my forehead to my chin and down over my neck to the sheets.

Hessia fell off my face and curled up in a fetal position. I could see her pussy clenching as her juices continued to pour out of her. She gave a spastic pulse every few seconds as she slowly settled down. I had pulled Diana up to rest on my chest with her face cradled on my shoulder. This pulled her off my cock. My arms were around Diana's narrow waist. Her breathing had settled down and she lifted her head to kiss me on the lips. I was glad to see her moving again and I kissed her back.

Hessia recovered and pushed herself around to join us in our embraces. I wrapped the other arm around her to welcome her in close. She lean over and kissed Diana and then me. We fell asleep just like that, just as there was a subtle hint on dawn breaking. I spent most of the night fucking two gorgeous, insatiable women.  
My arm around Hessia was asleep and the full weight of Diana on top of me was only then beginning to get uncomfortable.

Diana came awake and discovered that she had been drooling on my chest. I didn't even realize it. She pushed herself up and smiled down at me.

"Good morning my love, you sleep well." Diana asked, I smiled up at her and pursed my lips to give her an air-kiss. She pulled herself up and gave me a real kiss and it was erotic enough to raise my cock back up between her legs.

Hessia came awake then and looked at Diana and me kissing and then noticed that my cock was peaking up above Diana's ass. She reached down and stroked it a few times and then rolled off my arm and stood up by the bed.

"Fuck. I reek of sex and so do you two. I'm getting in the shower. I'll see you guys...well, I guess I'll see you when I see you." Hessia said licking her fingers, She left the room and I watched her magnificent black ass sway from side to side as she left. My cock surged harder from the sight.

We just kissed for a while and I caressed her body as far as I could reach. I could feel goose-bumps rise up as my finger-tips lazily traced her curves. She raised her head.

"Well , I would say that you more than adequately fucked Hessia silly. You did me proud." Diana said to me.

"Why thank you my dear lady. I did my best." i said to her. She kissed me quick and pulled herself up and moved down the bed so that my cock dragged between her legs and up between her tits and she kissed the head on the way by.  
She went into our bathroom and after a minute or so I heard the shower come on, i look at my throbbing thirteen inch cock.

"Did you hear that little Kal? OUR lady thinks you did us proud." i said. I laughed at myself as I pushed myself up. I stepped into the bathroom just as the shower door was closing behind Diana. I pulled the door open and stepped in behind her. I pulled her around and put my hands on each ass-cheek and pulled her in close. She kissed each of my nipples.

"No more fooling around. We have to get going, Probably your other wives are waiting for you." Diana said. I flashed a frown and let her go. She squeezed out a big gob of liquid soap into my hands and turned around presenting herself for my body wash. I washed her all over and mauled her big round tits as she giggled and made like she was trying to get away. When I went for her pussy, she shrieked and started laughing. She rinsed off and then she washed me all over too. She liked to trace her finger-tips along the defined muscles in my arms, chest and abdominal muscles. She liked the oblique muscles or side abdominals because I was ticklish there.  
We dried each other and started the physical flirting all over again. We were both laughing like little kids when I chased her into the bedroom. Hessia was sitting on the bed in her terry-cloth robe. Her hair was wet. She giggled at our antics.

"You guys are so funny together." Diana said. We settled down and got to business as we dressed for the day. "What do you guys want to do for lunch? I know you have to leave after. We can go out somewhere or stay in. I don't eat here much as you can tell. I could order pizzas and have them delivered. There's a great pizza just down the street."

I guess we weren't done joking around yet because when my beloved bent over in front of me to pull her thong on, I moved up close behind her and bent down and grabbed her big round tits and started faking that I was fucking her from behind. She shrieked and squealed again at my antics and we both burst out laughing again. Diana settled down.  
"How about we do the pizza and stay in. You never can predict how this Kal and my little Kal is going to act in public. They might embarrass us both. Even together, we couldn't fend off his advances. What's a poor girl to do in such circumstances?"Diana said with a smile. Now Hessia burst out laughing.

"I agree. Pizzas it is then." Hessia said, She got off the bed and headed back to her room. She was humming, 'There's a monster in my pants." Diana and I looked at each other and burst out laughing again.  
When everyone was done with hair, clothing, etc., we congregated in the Living Room again. I stood at the windows. Diana and Hessia were sitting on the long couch gabbing about Amazon stuff and local stuffs.

Diana told her about the marriage, Hessia said that she needed to call in the pizza order. She wanted to know what our preferences were. She called the order in and gave them her address. They said it would be delivered in 30 minutes. She hung up the phone in the kitchen and walked around the corner to the Living Room and stopped short. We were back at it again.  
Diana was kneeling on the floor at my feet with my cock pulled out through my zipper, deep-throating me. "MMMUUUMMPPHHH...MMMMUUMMMPPHHH" and then a rapid fire "AAAWWWWKKK...AWWWKKK" with each deep penetration. She saw Hessia watching from behind my chair and she smiled around my cock. I was groaning non-stop from her attack. Hessia came to the side of my chair and I offered my hand and she came closer. I pulled her pants and undies down to her feet and she stepped out of them. I unbuttoned her blouse and pulled that off. She was braless.  
Hessia put one knee on the arm of my chair and lifted the other to the other chair arm and sat on my chest. I put my hands on her ass-cheeks and lifted her up to my face and buried my tongue in her pussy.

"OHHH FFUCCKKK," she groaned. and bent forward and wrapped her arms around my head and held on. I varied my attack with my tongue and fingers. I pushed one index finger into her anus and the other index and middle finger jammed up into her pussy. I was searching for her "G-Spot". I was flicking my tongue on her clitoris. She was screaming loudly and her breathing had rapidly increased and had become ragged. With my attack on her "G-Spot" she was totally out of control as she gyrated all over my face.

Diana had pulled my cock from her mouth and had stripped off all her clothes. She placed her legs on the outside of mine and sank her pussy down on my cock. She screamed as it pushed up into her. She wrapped her arms around Hessia and began working her tits over. She was not as gentle as I would have been and Hessia was throwing herself around. When her pussy clamped down on my fingers, I knew she was cumming and all doubt was gone when she groaned, "III'MMMM CCCUMMMINNNGGG."

I kept right on going and never let up on her. Before she came down from that orgasm, she was launching into another one. She was whimpering into my ear which raised me up even higher.

My surge in size pushed Diana over and she began screaming from the sensation and from the gyrations of Hessia. She was grinding her hips up and down my cock. She was groaning and moaning over and over again. With both of these gorgeous women grinding on me I knew I was only moments away from a mind crushing orgasm. I let out an immense groan that lasted several seconds as I blew my wad deep into Diana's pussy. She knew it was coming but she didn't alter her pace and she rode my cock into another orgasm of her own. Diana was coming down off her multiple orgasms when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck. I forgot about the pizzas." Hessia muttered. Diana was still grinding her pussy, Hessia get dressed and walk towards the door she brought the pizza. Hessia stood there looking at the closed door for a few moments and then grabbed the two pizza boxes and carried them to the kitchen. She set the oven to warm and put the pizzas on a tray and pushed it in.

When she rounded the corner to the Living Room she wasn't sure what she would see this time. Diana had turned around to face me and had put her feet over the chair arms and we were kissing and making out again.

"by the gods, you guys. Get a room. Wait, you have one." Hessia said. I was molesting Diana's tits as she squirmed all around on my lap. We were done, at least for now, and were just fooling around. She giggled and we laughed together.

Hessia watched us for a few minutes giggling and laughing and thought. We all sat down naked at the Dining Room table and gobbled the pizza. We hadn't eaten any food since dinner, last night. I had my fill and pushed myself back from the table. I told them I was going to take a shower and then we had to get on the road.

The two amazon's gabbed on for a while. I was getting out of the shower as both Diana and Hessia got in. I was getting dressed and I could hear them laughing and enjoying their visit. It had been a fantastic time and I knew I would be seeing Hessia again sometime, maybe fuck the black beauty in amazon throne room.

Hessia accompanied us down in the elevator to the garage and we gave hugs and kisses all around. She pulled herself up to my ear.

"Be good to my little princess. She is very precious to me." Hessia whispered to me.

"She is to me too." i whispered me too. She kissed me hard and I said, "I had a wonderful time. I hope we see you down our way or whatever."

She smiled and said,

"Count on it." i replied to her with a smile.

A/N = I know dc Hessia is poor, but in my universe i made her rich, and first time she is meeting Kal El. Reviews are welcome, who is next, any ideas.


	37. ENYO PARK ONE

CHAPTER = 37 = ENYO ( DAUGHTER OF HERA PART ONE)

GOTHAM SUPERMAN'S APARTMENT.

Superman, Kara and Karen the three of them attention was moved to getting ready for the Halloween Party that night. Karen announced that they had four hours before the party at Helena's house, Helena brought a new house in the neighbourhood Helena wanted them to be there.

Karen cooked an early dinner so they could get ready. After dinner, they all went to the living room. Superman and Supergirl were curious about what Karen had bought for them For herself for halloween dress, Superman tempted to peak it but decided against it, but Kara sure did. Karen had bought a Hooker's type of outfit with a low cut mesh top and micro-mini tight skirt with white fishnet thigh highs that didn't even come up to the bottom of her skirt. The outfit was finished off with two inch platform 'fuck-me pumps'. A sparkly mask to cover her eyes topped it off. She tried it on and came out of the bathroom to model it for her husband and her sister wife. Their mouths dropped.

"rao, Karen. You're smoking hot. If you need to make some instant money, I know how." Kara teased her. karen know what Kara was saying she playfully slapped Kara. superman didn't say anything boner pushing on his pants was all that was necessary to say how he felt about Karen's costume. kara's costume was, wait for it, a minnie-Mouse costume. She undressed right there in the living room and pulled a bright red puffy-shouldered top that was cut very deep to show most of Kara's tits. Certainly, minnie Mouse never wore anything that racy. It worked for Kara though. She pulled on a short red with yellow polka-dot skirt and black knee length tights. The outfit even came with a plastic head band set of round mouse ears connected by a huge bright red and yellow polka-dot bow in between and a set of big foam shoes. She also had a mask to hide her identity. She curtsied like Minnie Mouse always did. They all roared with laughter including Kara. Karen had bought, in a separate store, two pair of bright red, lacy crotchless panties to complete their costumes.

Karen had really struggled with an appropriate costume for her beloved husband. There was a Mickey Mouse costume that she thought was cute but she figured it would just piss him off. In the end she always thought "Zorro" was sexy so she copped out and bought him that. In the spirit of the party they were going to, Karen had made a modification. She had cut out the crotch of the nylon pants and sewed around the hole so the material wouldn't unravel. She had made a long black nylon sock with a pouch at one end. The sock and pouch was velcroed to fasten to the pants at the crotch. The sock was for her husband's cock and the pouch was for his balls.

Superman stripped down and pulled his costume on. The black shirt, the black mask, hat, cape and the black nylon pants fit him pretty well. He looked down at the hole in the crotch and he knew right away what that was for. He fed his flaccid cock through the hole and tied the pants tight around his waist. The looked up at his wife.

"Really. You want me to go like this?" Superman teasingly asked to his wife, Karen laughed,

"No Kal, here." Karen said as she handed him the nylon cock sock. He looked at it and slipped the pouch end over his thick cock and pulled it down his shaft until the two Velcro sections fastened it in place. There were a few more inches available at the end to allow room for expansion. Kara was all smiles as she stared at Superman's costume.

"Hey baby-cousins; you might not make it to the party alive." Kara said, Karen laughed and nodded at Kara's statement. Karen retreated to the bathroom to touch up her make-up. She wanted to be as stunning as possible for her husband and when she came out and posed for them again, Superman tried out the full length of the cock sock.

The sun was below the horizon when they went out the door and turned off the kitchen lights. Karen's nipples pushed through holes in her mesh top. Superman's cock was in the cock-sock, hanging down between his legs in a flaccid state.

Helena seen them coming down the street because she pulled open the back door before they were on the back deck. Helena's costume, 'Elvira' was hot and Superman's cock lifted in response. The huntress waved them in and closed the door. The living room had two blowup beds spread around on the floor. Diana was in the kitchen waiting to serve drinks from the rows of booze lined up on the counter, she arrived here. Karen asked for a vodka Karen and Diana went to work. She had the noose around his neck but she wasn't wearing the black hood yet. She was naked wearing a Strap.

Kal and Kara asked for a beer. Helena opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to Kara. He checked her out in her costume from head to toe. He went to hand a bottle to Superman and noticed the cock-sock attached to the front of his pants. She looked up from the kryptonite's crotch to his face.

"Very nice costume, there Zorro. Did it come that way?" Helena asked. Superman laughed and said, "Karen made the modification. Pretty neat, huh?"

"the bitch has some weird taste, you need to spank her for than" Helena said with a smile. The five of them had a few drinks to drop their inhibitions. The party moved into the living room where it was impossible to ignore the porno-movie "TABOO II" playing on the big-screen TV. Diana had an interest in Kara and the amazon princess sat his naked body beside her on the loveseat wearing a strap. Helena came over to Superman and maneuvered him and Karen onto the couch to start a three-some.

Kara knew Diana would make the move and she decided that would be fine to fuck the amazon princess. Diana leaned in and kissed Kara and the blonde kissed the amazon back. She reached over and took the Diana's strap in her hand and started jerking it off like cock. Diana moved a hand into Kara's low cut top and caressed her tits and nipples.  
Helena slid down off the couch and separated Karen's knees and smiled up at her when she saw the crotchless panties. She pushed her head in between Karen's thighs and breathed lightly on her pussy. Karen shivered from her friends breath and leaned back against the couch and pushed her hips forward into Helena's face.

Superman was on kneeling on the floor beside Helena with only Karen's leg separating them. Helena reached over and pulled his cock-sock off exposing his full length thirteen inch cock and his balls. She pulled her head back from Karen's pussy and turned her head to stretch her lips over Superman's glans and immediately began a full length blowjob. Superman ran his hand down over Helena's ass and lifted her 'Elvira' dress and pushed his finger into her sopping wet pussy before removing it and pushing it into her anus. Helena groaned loudly around the kryptonian's thirteen inch cock. Her fingers were working feverishly in Karen's pussy. Helena pulled her lips off Superman's cock.

"Your wives told me you fucked their ass. Today Fuck mine. OK?" Helena seducly whispered. Helena motioned toward the end table and a tube of 'KY Jelly' and said, "Use that to grease me up. It will speed things up."

Superman picked up the tube and unscrewed the cap. He squeezed out a dollop on his fingers and he coated his cock liberally with it. Helena pulled her dress up off her ass and Superman pushed the tube right up to her anus and squeezed out another dollop and used his middle finger to push it as far into her ass as he could.

Superman moved around behind Helena as she buried her face back into Karen's pussy causing her to groan and tip her head back. She rested her hands gently on the top of Helena's head. Superman lifted his cock head up to Helena's anus and pushed his glans slowly but steadily past Helena's sphincter.  
The huntress groaned hard into Karen's pussy and pulled her face back to concentrate on the kryptonian's thirteen inch cock pushing into her bowels. The jelly really helped and the kryptonian was pushing two inches in at a time and Helena's adjustments were minimal. After five minutes, Superman's cock was buried to the hilt in her ass. She motioned for the kryptonian to hold it there until she was ready and then pushed her face back into Karen's bare pussy. Superman stopped and waited.

Kara was on her knees between Diana's thighs sucking on the strap. Diana started to Play with her big breast and continually groaning as Kara was taking all of the strap down into her throat. Kara's attempts to deep-throat Superman's huge cock always ended in gagging. made for deep-throating, the strap is small she easily deepthroated it, Kara pulled her lips off and turned around between his thighs and sat down on Diana's stomach and then slid down so the length of the strap ran along Kara's pussy. She dry-humped her pussy up and down the strap several times as she held it tightly to her with her hand.  
After a dozen cycles up and down Strap, Kara pivoted her hips and pushed her pussy. Diana's had his hands on her slim waist assisting her motion. Kara was groaning hard and she moaned,"Oh Fuck Diana, that feels great oh Fuck."

Kara wasn't sure if she would have an orgasm or not with the strap after getting used to Superman's but as she rode the Strap, she knew that wouldn't be an issue. She could feel her orgasm rushing closer.

"SHIT. I'MMM CCCCUMMMINNNGGGG." Kara groaned out. She threw her tits forward and then snapped them back. Diana was holding tightly to her hips as she was pivoting his hips up into her. Kara groaned out again. The amazon princess continued fucking her pussy as hard as she could. As Kara groaned her way through her orgasm,

Karen was clenching her muscles up to explode into her own orgasm. She was guiding Helena's head because the huntress had lost her concentration as she was consumed by Superman's vigorous ass-fucking.

Helena was screaming into Karen's pussy. She was in the midst of her own orgasm and she was screaming out load too. Just then, the back door opened and two costumed bodies came in and shut the door behind them. Karen and Kara were too consumed by their orgasms to be aware of the two new arrivals. Helena knew her special guests had arrived but she was about to blow too. She pulled her head back out of Karen's pussy and screamed and screamed. Everyone's attention was drawn to Helena as she was groaning hard in synch with Superman's thrusts into her ass.

Helena's eyes were shut and her mouth hung open in gasping breaths as Superman rapidly drove his hips forward and back. The new arrivals stopped in their tracks to watch 'Elvira' being vigorously fucked in the ass. She was obviously in the midst of a huge orgasm. One of Helena's hands pushed its way done to her pelvis and started furiously rubbing all four fingers up and down over her clitoris and then into her vacant, pulsating pussy.

Helena's orgasm had been disrupted by the new players. He was trying hard to bring it back as Superman pummeled Helena's ass. When Helena collapsed forward into Karen's lap and off his cock, he was disappointed. Helena's anus was gaping wide open and her pussy was still clenching on air. Dinah and Sara lance were frozen in place when they saw 'Zorro's' cock disengage from their friend's ass. Their mouth's dropped open and they turned to look at each other, Helena invited her friend's from to join the Halloween party.

"Holy Shit. Look at that he is fucking Helena, the whore fucked Superman.!" Sara said with a smile. Helena looked up from Karen's lap at Dinah and Sara.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was doing; fucking me." Helena. Dinah lance and Sara lance laughed and started stripping off their costumes, Dinah came in dressed as 'Goldi-Locks', with her blonde hair in ringlets. A ribbon was tied around her hair to a bow on top. She had on a light blue dress with a petticoat under it, which was now discarded. She was wearing a light blue mask over her eyes.

Sara lance had already discarded her dress and she stood in the kitchen naked except for a mask on her face and a red cape with the hood pulled up on her head. She was apparently 'Little Red Riding Hood'. They both scanned the crowd in the living room. Wonder woman was sitting on the couch with 'Mini Mouse' on his lap. They were both grinning at the new arrivals. 'Elvira', who they knew to be their mother, was on her knees with her face in some 'hooker's' lap with her ass in the air. 'Zorro', with the massive, glistening cock pointing straight out in front of him was on his knees behind 'Elvira'. They were all grinning back at Dinah and Sara.

Superman was staring at their naked bodies. His cock was still as hard as a steel pipe and he was absent mindedly jerking himself off in long full length strokes. Dinah and Sara didn't exept anyone there other than Helena. The huntress had not told either of her friends that they would have company. They were led to believe that they were coming to Helena home having fun.

Diana gently lifted Kara off his lap and kissed her cheek as she sat her on the cushion next to him. Her strap was swinging as she pulled himself up and walked across the room to greet Dinah and Sara. There were hugs all around and Dinah couldn't resist a little squeeze on Diana's Strap.

Helena slowly regained her feet and staggered into the kitchen to greet her friends. He grinned at his wives and whore, slumped on the couch in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell us Dinah and Sara would be joining us?" Superman asked to Karen "Surprise." Karen whispered back to her husband, said She turned her attention to Kara sitting on the couch grinning back at her. Kara raised her upturned thumb at Karen and looked back into the kitchen. Kara couldn't wait to get her lips on Dinah's pussy. Superman just continued stroking his cock. It seems everyone else had orgasms except him and he had been so close. karen climbed off the couch and maneuvered Superman onto it. She sat down in his lap facing the kitchen with his erect cock sticking up between her legs. She wrapped her fingers as far around it as she could and took over jerking her husband's off in long, slow full-length stokes. Kara stayed where she was and giggled when she looked over at Superman and Powergirl. It looked like Karen was jerking her own cock.

The sexual atmosphere in the kitchen was getting hot and steamy. After the hugs and kisses, Sara had gone to her knees and was sucking on Diana's strap. Dinah dropped to her knees and was tongue-fucking Helena's pussy and clit. Both Diana and Helena's heads were cocked back and both were groaning very loud, Diana started to play with her nipples. Helena's legs were trembling and her knees nearly buckled twice. Helena knew she was going to go down so she pulled out a chair and sat in it as Diana didn't miss a beat.

Diana was staring down into Sara's eyes. She had a smile on her face as the strap slid in and out of her mouth. Both the lance sisters were fingering their own pussies as they sucked on the strap and cunt. karen was overcome with the passion displayed in the kitchen and she increased the pace of her hand on her beloved husband's cock. Superman noted the increased pace and he brought his hands around to cradle his wife's big tits and tweak her nipple between his thumbs and index fingers. Kara's fingers had found her pussy and were working furiously.

Karen had her free hand in her own crotch fingering her clit in the same rhythm she was jerking her husband off to. ', the 'great taboo'.

Diana turned his attention from Sara's smiling face to Helena. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning through an open mouth, "UUUUHHHH...UUHHH...UUHHHH," between gasps for air. Her hands were on either side on Dinah's face. Diana noticed that Dinah's fingers were going a mile-a-minute in her own pussy. He glanced back down at Sara to see if she was fingering herself. She was.

Helena orgasm pushed her over into hers. Her hips bounced and vibrated in the kitchen chair. Dinah stayed right with her and continued tongue-fucking her clit and pussy. Helena was screaming and throwing her head from side to side. She had to physically push Dinah out of her pussy.

Dinah sat back on her heels and smiled up at Helena. Her face was coated with her friend's juices. She licked all around her lips. Helena reached down for her hands and pulled Dinah up to sit in her lap. They kissed passionately.

Karen was rapidly stroking her husband's thick cock as she sat on the husband's lap with the base of his cock pressed firmly up against Karen's clitoris. The movement of his cock against her clit was thrilling Karen. After the sex in the kitchen had settled down, Kara turned her attention to her younger version jerking her cousin off. Kara could tell that Superman was getting close from the contortions on his face. She moved off the couch and on hands and knees, crossed the room to the feet of Superman and Karen. Kara looked back into the kitchen and saw that Helena, Diana, Dinah and Sara were watching her. Kara smiled at them and then moved up Karen's legs and ran her tongue up the underside of Superman's cock and stretched her lips over Superman's cock-knob. Karen's hand was still jerking Superman off using superspeed but she was watching her sister wife as Kara pushed her mouth down over her baby cousin's cock. She adjusted her stokes to the bottom half of his cock so Kara could suck the top half.

Superman was about to blow anyway but Kara's mouth sucking up and down his cock increased the intensity and cum rocketed up his shaft and into Kara's mouth. She was caught by surprise and her mouth was halfway down his cock when the first long rope of cum shot into her throat. The smaller kryptonian wrenched and gagged and was forced to pull all the way off. Cum blasted into Kara's face. Karen saw what was happening and she pushed her husband cock lower to blast Superman's cum on Kara's tits. By the time he had finished, Kara was covered with jizz. She lifted her mask and was scooping cum from her right eye and pushing her fingers into her mouth. She pushed the mask back into place and was searching for more cum.

Dinah quickly moved across the room and knelt in front of the Kara and smiled at her masked face before she leaned in and started licking and slurping her husband cum from her face and tits. Kara let her go and she trembled when Dinah's lips sucked in each nipple and caressed them with her tongue.

"Thanks Dinah." Kara said. Dinah was a little startled and she pulled her lips off Kara's tit.

"Kara, our husband cum taste good," Dinah stated started laughing.

"He always tastes good" Kara said. They both laughed. Kara had Dinah roughly pushed up against the couch with her face in Diana's pussy. Kara's ass was in the air and Diana, Sara and Helena were contemplating who was going to accept Kara's invitation.

They played Rochambeau (Rock, Paper, Scissors) to earn the rights to lick Kara. Sara won and she kissed Helena and pinched her Diana's rising hard nipples and moved onto her back and pushed her upturned face under Kara's pussy and began tonguing her clitoris. Kara was startled and looked between Sara hanging tits to see who it was, not that it matter much. She went back to Dinah's pussy. Sara's knees were raised and splayed wide and Diana was the first to move. He went down to his knees and pushed the strap into Sara lance's pussy. He went right to work fucking her hard and fast. Sara groaned out into Kara's pussy as Diana pushed the strap into her. She was expecting it but didn't know exactly when. She loved fucking the strap but she was kind of hoping it would be Superman's cock sliding up into her. 'Be patient,' she thought.

Karen noticed that a train was forming. Dinah was sitting on the floor pushed back against the couch with Kara's face between her upraised knees eating her pussy. Kara's ass was in the air and Sara was on her back eating Kara out. Diana was between Sara's splayed wide knees fucking her. Karen had two choices. She could get on one end of the train or the other. She could stand over Kara and offer her pussy to Dinah or she could lay on her back behind Kal and suck his balls and his cock whenever.

Superman sat back down. His cock hard from all the sexual moans and groans and the visual stimulation in the room. He picked up his hardening cock and began a slow stroke. Karen pushed her head under Diana's ass so that her head was pushed right up against Sara's crotch. She was on her back with her knees raised and knees spread wide. She had both hands separating her labia and finger-fucking herself. She had chosen this end of the train because it offered her a chance to be fucked by her beloved husband.

Superman and Helena were the only ones not engaged in the train and Helena was interested in planting her face on Karen's pussy but she nade eye contact with Superman and motioned him to get down into that. He understood and smiled back at daughter of batman, who was strumming her own pussy as she watched the action. Superman's cock was up and ready as he slid from the couch and knee crawled up to Karen's splayed knees and guided his cock to her pussy. Karen pulled her hands out of the way and continued giving Diana a rim job and flicked her tongue on her strap something as Diana pulled it back from Sara's pussy.

Karen groaned hard when is husband pushed his thirteen cock-knob into her pussy. Diana could feel the vibration of her groan on her strap and she groaned too, the vibration directly hit Diana's pussy. Everyone was moaning and groaning between gasps for air. 'AHHH's' and 'OHHH's' and 'OH FUCK's' permeated the room. Superman was slowly pushing his cock into Karen's pussy when, last-but-not-least, Helena joined the fray.

Helena moved in behind Superman on her back and sucked and tongue-flicked his balls one at a time. Most of his shaft was still in the process of pushing into her friend's pussy and Helena ran her tongue all the way along the underside and over Karen's anus before rimming her and returning to Superman's balls.

The further Superman pushed his cock into the tunnel he was birthed from the shorter the trip for Helena's tongue flicking up the shaft and over Karen's anus. Helena kept doing that even when her tongue ran off his balls and immediately onto Karen's anus. Superman hadn't even started fucking Karen yet and she was going nuts from Helena's frequent rim-jobs.

Just as Superman started fucking Karen, she exploded into a violent orgasm and her screams of passion caused a land-slide of screams and groans as Dinah, Kara, Sara's orgasms followed close behind.

Superman's cock was being pushed out by Karen's bare pink pussy as it clenched hard on his thirteen inch cock. He kept pushing it back in until Helena pulled him back until his knob pulled out. Helena rolled his body over and scrambled up his body and pushed her pussy down on his glistening cock, he let her do that. She knew from experience that she couldn't just push Superman's cock in like anyone else's. It was just too big. She lowered herself slowly but constantly until Superman's thick cock was right up to her cervix and then she started fucking Superman as hard and fast as she could. 'God, I love fucking this cock,' she thought.

Helena was hurrying to catch up with everyone else as the moaning and groaning was rising in pitch to screams of pleasure. She could tell the kryptonian was trying o catch up too. She could feel his cock get harder and that additional pressure in her pussy was enough to send her over and Superman was right behind her as he pumped shot after shot of cum into her pussy.

Helena counted them when it became apparent that there would be more than a few. Ten hard shots of jizz exploded into her. Superman was driving his hips up into Helena with each shot. Helena's orgasm seemed to take her higher with each one.  
The others were either recovered or coming down off their highs and they just kept their position on the train and listened to Helena and bringing up the rear. The gasps for air continued long after Helena and Superman finished and they all just collapsed where they were onto the carpet. The blow up beds placed on the floor for this very purpose had not been used, at least not so far.  
Sara couldn't get the vision of Superman's thick from her mind. As soon as she could move again, she maneuvered her body down the train and crawled up beside Superman. She rested her head on Superman's hip and sucked the glans of his hard cock onto her lips and kissed it. She took the cock in her hand and started firmly stroking it. As the others began to move, they sat up and watched Sara sucking and jacking off Superman's cock. Even though he had cum a short time ago, it was hard as steel. Dinah and Kara were pushed up side by side against the love seat. They were fingering each other's pussies. Helena and Diana had placed themselves on either side of Karen against the couch. Karen had one hand in Helena's pussy and the other slowly stroking Diana's strap. Both Helena and Diana were absent-mindedly stroking Karen's pussy.

All attention was on Sara lance working on Superman's massive cock and she was making a lot of progress. She already had as much cock stuffed in her mouth as she could take and it was only half and it was getting longer and wider and stiffer. She had gagged twice and had to pull off to recover. She was persistent and pushed her mouth right back on. She started a good blowjob pace on the top half and continued jerking off the bottom half.

As soon as she was sure he was all the way up, she decided to find out. She scrambled around and sat down on Superman's thighs as she continued jerking his cock. Sara lifted herself as high as she could on her knees and dragged the tip of Superman's cock across her clitoris to her pussy and pushed herself down until the head was in. She stopped and flinched. She didn't move and neither did Superman. She was tight and Superman let her make whatever moves she was comfortable with. It took nearly a minutes before Sara inched her way down Superman's cock and found her bottom and then started fucking Superman. She was going slowly at first until she found a comfortable rhythm that didn't hurt. When the hurt stopped she ramped up the pace.

Superman couldn't tell if Sara was groaning in constant pain or passion. He didn't really care either. Sara's tight pussy sliding along his cock was fantastic. His orgasm wasn't far away and he added to Sara lance's motion by pushing his hips up to meet her was no indication that Sara lance was going to have an orgasm. He felt a certain obligation to make sure she had one but he had already resigned himself to the fact that if she was in fact in pain, she probably wouldn't have one.

Sara was oblivious to anything except Superman's cock. She seemed to be getting more into it and when Superman pushed his hips up hard and groaned out, "UUUNNNGGGHHH," as he started shooting his load of cum into her pussy, Sara lance exploded into her own orgasm. She was panting out, "AH's" constantly between gasps for air. Her pussy wasn't merely clenching Superman's cock; it was clamping down hard as she milked his cock of every spurt of cum. Sara collapsed her head down onto Superman's chest and sucked in air for a long time. Superman kissed Sara chin. Sara lance was muttering, 'Jesus," over and over again on every exhale.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER = 38.

ENYO PART TWO.

Dinah was really horny watching the size of her husband's cock as it was pushing in and out of her sister's pussy. She moved across the carpet and pulled his cock from of her sister's pulsating pussy. It was still hard so she started jerking off his slick cock and then pushed the glistening head of his cock past her lips.

Sara looked back to see her sister pulling Superman's cock from her and she rolled off to the side to watch. Sara then crawled across the carpet and collapsed on one of the blowup beds. She was laying on her back with her knees up just trying to gather her breath.  
Helena saw her laying there and she crawled over and pushed her face down into her the youngest lance sister's pussy. She sucked and slurped and licked Superman's cum from Sara's pussy and got her going again. Sara held the huntress head in place and ground her hips up into her face. Diana came over and knelt above her head and then bent over Sara and fed her her Strap. She sucked it in and Diana started fucking her face.

Dinah was struggling with her beloved husband's thirteen inch cock and she kept pulling her mouth off his knob to flex her jaw. Finally, she crawled up to Superman's body and kissed him on the lips.

"oh my god you look handsome." She kissed him again and crawled away toward the blowup bed with her Sister and Helena.

Kara and Superman all watched as Sara was getting her pussy licked by Helena while she was having her Diana's strap shoved down her throat. Dinah stood up and placed her feet on either side of Sara and shoved her pussy into her Diana's face. The amazon princess was driving his tongue into Dinah's eager pussy as she used both hands to spread her labia. It was a site to behold and it was making Karen very horny. Karen stood and took the hands of her husband and younger version and pulled them up too. She led them to another blowup bed and maneuvered Superman down on his back. His cock was still hard from Dinah's efforts.

Karen moved her hips over his and then maneuvered Kara over his face. They both moved down together and Karen pushed Superman's cock into her pussy as Kara settled on his face.

As Karen was pushing more of her husband's cock into her she watched as Diana and Helena and Dinah and Sara all switched positions. Dinah was on her back with Dinah's strap fucking her pussy. Helena knelt over Dinah's face and Sara straddled Dinah's body with her pussy in Helena's face with Diana rimming her anus with his tongue.

Karen found her bottom and started fucking Superman hard. He was pushing his hips up with his legs. Kara was groaning hard from Superman's tongue lathing her pussy and clit and she bent forward to suck Karen's tit into her mouth. Karen cradled Kara's face as she bounced up and down on Superman's cock. Her face was a mask of contented bliss.

With the activity on the other bed and the sensation of her pussy being so completely filled, Karen's orgasm was the first to arrive. She screamed out, "OH GAAWWDDD. YESSS. OH MMYYY GGGAAWWDDD, KALL," and her hips fired hard onto her husband's cock. Her teeth were clenched and she was seething air through them. Kara lost Karen's big tit when Karen's torso snapped back away from her. Kara sat up and ground her pussy down on Superman's face.

After Powergirl's orgasm crested and began to subside, she motioned for Kara to switch places. Kara was all smiles as she slid off the back of Superman's head and scrambled down his body. She was anxious to get her cousin's thirteen inch cock in her but one push onto the head reminded her to go slower. Karen squatted down and set her flooded pussy onto her husband's face and he responded just as she hoped he would. He was slurping and sucking and licking her juices from her still quaking pussy.

Superman licked his wife's clit a couple times but her reaction told him not to dwell there. Her hips flew forward each time he touched it with his tongue. He turned his concentration to her pussy and pushed a thumb into her anus, which made her scream out, "OH FUCK KAL. YESSSS. FANTASTIC."

Kara took her time descending down her babycousin's thick cock. She pushed herself down so that she was right on the precipice between pain and ecstasy. She loved her husband's cock and she just knew it would be a life-long obsession for her entire life. She was so hot that she hadn't made a dozen cycles up and down Superman's cock before she screamed out, "FUCK KAL. i'MMM CUMMINNNGG," which prompted Superman to begin driving his hips up hard and fast. The hard clamping of Kara's pussy pulled him over the top and he blew his load in at least eight or ten long streams of cum. Kara groaned hard with every single one. His surging hardness was almost too much for her and she screamed out as he pushed himself up into her and then changed to a groan as he was pulling out.

was close to another orgasm when she noticed Dinah humping up her hips onto Diana's strap. She had lost his rhythm rimming Sara's anus and had settled back and was concentrating on fucking Dinah. The blonde fighters pussy clamping on the strap and Dinah could feel his own orgasm approaching fast. Diana groaned out and began launching his hips forward, Helena's body began to lurch with spasms. She flooded Dinah's face with her juices and she was slurping it up as best she could, considering that her own body was quaking too.

Helena's spasm pulled her tongue from Sara's pussy just as she could feel her own orgasm. Sara clamped her hands on Helena's face and pulled her back into her pussy where Helena went back to work driving her tongue into Helena's pussy. It was enough to pull Sara over and she rocked her hips hard into Helena's face before falling to the mattress where she used her own fingers to finish herself off.

Karen exploded into her own as she ground her pussy down hard on Superman's lips and tongue. She even adjusted herself so she was grinding her clitoris on Superman's chin, which elicited a scream from her. The only sound in the room was gasps for air and the moanams,

"OH FUCK." Kara pulled herself off Superman's cock and lay down beside him. Karen maneuvered her body off his face and lay beside Superman on the other side. They both cuddled up close and laid their heads on his shoulders and they both kissed him on the neck.

Sara and Dinah lay on their sides facing each other and Diana spooned up to Sara, the amazon princess clearly loved Dinah's baby sister's pussy and Helena spooned to Dinah. After a long fuck Helena, Dinah, Sara and Diana passed out.

"How about we take this home? They are sleeping let give them the room, we don't want to wake them up." Karen asked her husband. Superman nodded as did Kara. They pulled themselves up and collected whatever clothing had been discarded and Karen knelt down to kiss sleeping Helena and Diana a kiss. Helena  
wake up and objected to their departure for a second. None of them moved.

"We'll show ourselves out. You guys are sleeping. kara is a scream loud. so your peacefull sleep would be gone." Karen said. It was late; well it was really early in the morning. Superman and Kara headed across the lawn toward their house. Karen followed a very short distance before she realized her six inch heels were a real problem on the grass. She told her husband and Kara to go ahead but she needed to walk on the pavement. She headed back around Helena's house to the street.

Superman and Supergirl were nearly to their back porch when they heard the tell-tale sound of a 'blurp' from a Police Cruiser. Red and blue flashing lights lit up the entire street at the same time. Karen stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the cruiser that had stopped twenty feet behind her just as a bright spot light came on lighting her up. She made no attempt to go closer to the cruiser.

Superman and Supergirl saw what was happening and they instinctively headed back toward Karen. Then Kara held out a hand to stop Superman.

"it's a lady cop, don't you see that lets watch it, it will be fun." Kara said.

"We can't just leave Karen." Superman said.

"oh Kal, i am sure she can handle it alone," Kara replied, Kara's dirty mind prevailed and they stood there in the darkness punctuated by red and blue flashes and watched.  
The cruiser door opened and a woman stepped out as she was pulling on her hat, she has large breast not as big as Diana. When he stepped into the glare of the spot-light, Superman could read the name it's Angelina. She motioned for Karen to step closer to the car. She did as requested. The cop looked her up and down and was stunned by her beauty. She was way more gorgeous than any hooker she had seen around.

"You're a little off your beat, aren't you?" Angelina asked. Unfortunately, Karen had enough magic alcohol (which was brought by Diana) in her to decide she was going to fuck with her and she responded to his question the way she envisioned a real hooker would respond.

"Yeah. What's it to ya." Karen said to the lady cop, She made like she was chewing a big wad of gum even though she had nothing in her mouth. The cop could clearly see her big tits through her mesh top. Her nipples were hard and pushing out through the mesh.

"Come on then. Assume the position." Angelina said, the lady cop is a lesbian. Karen was out of her depth; she didn't know what the lady cop meant. "Come on, don't play dumb. Hands on the hood and spread your legs."

Karen could hear the smug sounds her husband and Kara making, the were laughing Karen was regretted her attempt to be funny. She had no choice now. She moved to the front of the cruiser and placed her hands on the hood and when she spread her legs,  
the lady cop ran his hand over her shoulders and across her chest, copping a feel of her tits as he went. He moved them down over and around her waist to her hips. Then he bent down and ran his hands up from her ankles, under her skirt and between her knew she was soaking wet down there. The lady cop ran her fingers through her pussy. She jumped when his finger found her sensitive clitoris. He pulled his hand out and it was soaked.

"Well, I see you've had a recent client. Do you whores do house-calls now?" Angelina wiped his hand on Karen's shoulder. Karen was pissed off now. She pulled herself off the hood of the cruiser and pushed her face to within inches of Angelina's face and with a feral voice and said,

"I'm a housewife coming home from a Halloween party right there."She pointed to Helena's house, not even a hundred feet away. She continued, "I'm going home to my house right there."

She pointed toward her house down the street. She could see Kara's red bow and red blouse like neon in the strobing cop was unsure of himself so she decided to call her bluff.

"Ma'am, let's go knock on their door and see if they know you."Angelina said The lights were all on behind pulled shades.

"That's fine. Let's go." Karen said. Kara is like told you so. had Angelina hand on Karen elbow as she stumbled on the gravel in the driveway. The cop rapped his knuckles on the back door and after a minute, the door flew open.  
It was Helena and she was backlit from the lights in the living room. She was completely naked. Helena saw Karen from the reflection of the red and blue light. She hadn't seen the cop standing beside her.

"Karen? Did you forget something? Helena asked.

"Helena, will you please tell this officer that I just came from your house and that I live next door. I obviously didn't bring any ID. He thinks I'm a local hooker. I really don't want my lawyer to have to bail me out of jail dressed in this outfit." Karen said. Helena was startled when she saw the lady cop standing there ogling her naked body.

"Hold on a second." She disappeared from the doorway and ran to her bedroom to retrieve her robe. Angelina stepped in front of Meredith to look into the kitchen which was dark. The living room was brightly lit and she could plainly see three beautiful woman's sleeping in the couch. Angelina watched as the women, who answered the door, rushed into the living room and spoke to the trio as she was pulling a robe over her shoulders. In the light of the living room he could see that this woman was incredibly gorgeous with a smoking hot body. Helena opened the door and stepped out on the deck in her robe and closed the door behind her, she wonder where Kara is.

Angelina is already wet, she wonder what was going on but she didn't say anything. Helena explained the situation to Angelina and she was satisfied that what Karen had told her the truth. She thanked Helena for her time and stepped off the deck to the ground. Karen kissed Helena and thanked her. Helena kissed her back and grinned with amusement at her predicament.

"Karen, you make one hell of a sexy prostitute." Helena whispered to her. Angelina took her back to her cruiser and asked Karen if she could drop her at her house. Karen refused. She was clearly angry at this bitch and Kara. Angelina apologized profusely and turned off his flashing lights and the spotlight and drove off. Darkness collapsed in around her. she stood there. Superman and Kara were waiting for her as she walked up the driveway. Kara ran to her and hugged Karen and smiled. Karen smiled in return, her anger is gone, Kara teased Karen. Superman asked if she was alright and she responded in the affirmative. They pushed into the kitchen together. Karen sat down at the table and let out a long exhale and an inhale.

"that bitch," Karen refereed Angelina, Superman walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on one cheek as he just held her. He could feel her anger boiling inside her and she relaxed in his grasp. She turned her head and kissed her husband on the lips.

"That's nice baby. I needed that. Let's go to bed." Karen said. They showered together to take the smell of sex off them. There was petting and kissing all around. Superman's cock had hardened but Kara and Karen struggled to pay no attention to it. They dried each other and Karen stroked her husband's erection a few time with the towel, more to dry him off than get him off. With one arm around Kara and her other hand wrapped around Superman's cock, she led them to her bed.

Karen and Kara took turns sucking on their husband's cock until he blew a massive load of cum into Supergirl's mouth. She swallowed once and collected the rest. When she pulled her pursed lips off Superman's glans, she showed Karen and they both leaned across Superman's body to kiss and swap his cum. They both showed the shared load of their husbands cum and then as if it was choreographed, they swallowed his jizz at the same time.

Karen laid her head on Superman's shoulder and pushed up to kiss him on the lips. He turned to accept the same from his cousin. He held both of them close and tight. Karen took possession of the cock and Kara did the same with the bottom half,

Superman closed his eyes Karen and Kara sleep his other sides, Suddenly he realized that he really was getting a blowjob. He lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes a crack and could see that the dawn's light was pushing past the shades. He just closed his eyes again and laid his head back on the pillow again, it felt weird he was like a dream state. The blowjob felt great and he was curious about who was administering it.  
The mouth sliding up and down on the top half of his cock had to be Karen or Kara and then he realized that there were still bodies cuddled up beside him. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright to his elbows. All he could see in the gray light was the covers raised above his crotch and they were moving up and down in synch with the blowjob. He quickly glanced to his left and right to confirm that Karen and Kara were still there sleeping. They were.

The blowjob continued. Superman was totally confused until a face appeared above the humped up blanket. It was Hera. She was in the process of stripping her clothes off and she raised her finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. His heart started to settle down, but he realized the blowjob wasn't from Hera because she was standing up at the foot of the bed. Superman lifted the blanket and was surprised to see Athena's face looking up at him with his cock in her mouth. Hera appeared again over the humped up blanket and motioned for Superman to come to her. Athena pulled her mouth off his cock and backed out the bottom of the bed and the humped up bed clothes dropped back down to tent on his cock. Hera offered her hand to help pull him down the bed. She gave the quiet signal again and Superman took his wife hand and floated his way between Karen and Kara and off the bed. Hera was naked and so was Athena. Superman led Hera and Athena out in the hall and quietly shut the door. She pulled him into his room and shut his door.

"Sorry about this but Enyo my daughter want's your cock. After we finished a week before i captured her and make her watch us having sex, Enyo talked almost all week about your cock. She's driving us all crazy, i can't take this anymore. This was my idea, not hers. Please fuck my daughter?" Hera asked.

"OK. Where is Enyo?" Superman asked, he wonder how Hera's daughter look like he never seen her. The covers on his bed flew back and there was Enyo completely naked her skin is bare to the world, he must admit the goddess look great, she look exactly like hot Sixteen year old girl.

"I couldn't resist giving a helping hand. You don't mind do you?" Athena asked to Superman. He shook his head and headed for his bed. Hera kissed Athena.

"Help Enyo. OK?" Hera said. Athena vigorously nodded her head and moved to Superman's bed to sit on the side. Her pussy was soaking wet from blowing Superman's cock in the other room. She couldn't wait for her turn riding his stallion. Hera watched her daughter Enyo, Athena and her husband for a couple minutes, She quietly moved up Karen's bed and slipped in between her and Kara and settled down. Both Karen and Kara moaned a little and pushed themselves in a little closer to Hera. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as Karen's hand moved onto her pubis. The fact that there wasn't a cock in her hand didn't register with Karen. Hera just lay there hoping that Karen or Kara would wake up and find her in her husband's place. She was imagining the intensity of a three-way lesbian suck-fest.

In Superman's room, Enyo had pushed out of the middle of the bed toward the wall. Superman maneuvered himself into a sixty-nine position so he could sample Enyo's pussy and offer his raging hard cock to her so she could take her time. Athena moved up to the head of the bed to be close to Enyo to offer instructions and encouragement. She wanted the kryptonian's cock so bad herself that she was nearly salivating.

Superman gently stoked the tip of his rigid tongue along Enyo's clitoris. She was soaking wet and her clit was sticking out a good half-inch. It was the biggest clit he had seen so far. He gently sucked it between his lips and flicked his tongue on the end. The goddess was kissing his glans and she moaned hard.

Enyo was trying to measure the huge knob sticking toward her face, she wanted her step fathers cock, she wanted the kryptonian cock. The goddess of wisdom told her to open her mouth as wide as she could and put the knob into her mouth and push it around in her cheeks and her tongue and the roof of her mouth. With mouth wide open she rapidly began pushing her face up and down. "AAAWWKKK...AWWWKKK," was the only sound in the room.

Athena told her step sister to close her lips tight around the kryptonian's cock and keep on doing the same thing with her head. The result was a pretty decent blowjob. Her mouth was completely full of cock and she couldn't move her tongue to aid the blowjob. Enyo couldn't take more than three or four inches of Superman's cock into her mouth before gagging and pulling back off. Athena was telling her to relax but it didn't help. Superman wasn't complaining at all.

Athena thought that if she showed Enyo how to do it she would also satisfy her own need to blow Superman's cock, so she slid her head under Superman's hips and took the cock from the daughter of Hera's mouth and pushed it into her own. Athena couldn't take much more than Enyo was taking but she was better. Superman continued his tongue-fuck on Enyo. She was flooding vaginal fluid and without the cock in her mouth to concentrate on she burst into an orgasm. Superman was sucking and slurping as fast as he could. Enyo shoved a pillow into her mouth to squelch her screams. Her hips were firing and bouncing Superman's head so violently that he couldn't keep it in place. He pulled his head back to watch her pussy clenching. He pulled his cock up and out of Athena's mouth and moved around to sit beside them. Enyo was groaning out around the pillow,

"by the gaea, Superman. That was incredible." Enyo moanamed hard, As she started to settle down she pulled the pillow away and sat up beside Superman. She was still breathing raggedly.

Enyo's gaze went to Superman's cock and sighed heavily when she discovered that Athena hadn't made him cum. Athena leaned over to Superman and whispered, "Lay on your back Superman, so she can take it at her own pace."

Superman nodded his agreement and maneuvered himself onto his back. He held his cock in his hand and it was pointing straight up toward the ceiling. Athena whispered something to Enyo and she quickly threw one leg over Superman's hips. She tried dropping to both knees but she was too low to get Superman's thirteen inch cock into her pussy. She tipped to one side and put one foot on the bed and lifted herself up higher with her leg. The daughter of Hera took the top half of Superman's cock and guided it to her pussy. As she dropped her pussy down over the kryptonian's glans, her eyes scrunched up tight and her mouth hung open in a long groan. She stopped when the knob was inside her. Her eyes flew open and she stared at her step sister with a look of terror on her face. Athena moved around and sat down on the kryptonian's stomach and pushed herself close to Enyo and wrapped her arm around her back. Athena was whispering for Enyo to relax over and over again. Superman didn't move. This was Enyo's show.

After nearly a minute of not a single movement on anyone's part, Enyo's contorted face started to relax and she smiled at Athena who smiled back at her.

"When you can, take a little more. You can do it. Everyone else has. You can too. Just take your time. It's probably the biggest cock you'll ever fuck." Athena said. Enyo steeled herself for another push and discovered that the next couple inches hurt far less than first couple. She stopped and smiled at Athena, who was still holding on to her. Superman pushed one hand under the goddess's ass and pushed his middle finger into her pussy which was sopping wet. He started fucking her with it and then pushed his thumb into her anus. Athena burst out, "YYYUUNNGGGHHH," from the offending thumb but she settled her ass back on it and then rocked her hips forward and back to facilitate his two pronged attack.

Enyo noticed that Athena was not distracted so she pushed herself a little further down Superman's cock. She was beginning to think there wasn't any end to his cock but when she felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix she discovered that she had an end, even if he didn't. She sat there for several moments and her lips broke into a satisfied smile at Athena, whose eyes were open but it was clear she wasn't seeing anything. Her mouth sagged open and she was breathing hard around a constant stream of "AHH's" and "OHHH's".

Enyo knew she wasn't going to get anymore instructions from Athena so she pulled herself back up Superman's cock all the way to the ridge of his glans. She could feel the friction on her pussy but it didn't hurt so she pushed herself slowly down his shaft again. There was a little pain but it felt incredibly good too.  
Two more ascents and descents and Enyo was satisfied that the wonderful feeling of fucking Superman's huge cock far outweighed any pain. She started her normal fucking motion that she used on her boyfriend and her father. Superman was thrilled that Enyo had accomplished her goal and the feeling he was experiencing was fantastic. He wanted to put his hips into the motion but he could tell that the daughter of Hera was still a little tentative so he didn't move.

After a couple minutes, Enyo was fucking the kryptonian's cock hard and fast. She was groaning loudly, "OH MY GAAWWDDD. ATHENA. I'M FUCCKINNGGG HIS COCCCKKK. GAEA. YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S FANTASSSTICCC."

Athena looked at her sister bouncing her body up and down Superman's cock. She smiled at her and then she lunged forward as her hips flew back. She screamed out loud, "FFFFUUUCCKKK. I'MMM CUMMINGGG."

Enyo watched the mask of contorted muscles on Athena's face. Superman kept his finger and thumb in place as Athena rocked back and forth on them. Superman could feel his orgasm approaching as the goddess fucked up and down his pole. When it arrived, he thrust his hips up into Enyo.

"OH MY GOD. I CAN FEEL YOU CUMMINGGG. OH FUCK. I'MMM CUMMINNGGG TOO." Enyo screamed out, Superman could feel Enyo's orgasm milking his cock with her pussy. When he was spent, he collapsed his body down into the bed. Enyo collapsed forward into Athena's arms and laid her head on her chest. Both goddess were gasping for air as they recovered.

Hera was lying between Karen and Kara wishing they would wake up when the screams erupted in her husband's bedroom. She smiled to herself when she recognized Enyo's scream. Apparently, things had gone well for her. She was lightly rubbing her palm across her clitoris and she was extremely wet. At that moment, she couldn't help thinking, 'I wish that was me getting my husband's cock drilled into me.'

The screams in Hera's room roused both Karen and Kara at the same time as they both sat up wondering what the noise was. When Karen turned to look at Kara she saw Hera lying there next to her. She was startled for a moment as she was expecting to see her husband there.

"Hera? What the fuck?" Kara blurred out, Kara was shocked to see Hera lying beside her in the nude. Hera face turned from Karen to Kara and back to Karen.

Hera explained the situation.

"For love of Rao, shut up and get your mouth down here," Karen said, as she threw back the bedclothes. Hera was hoping this would happen. She wanted to get at Kara too. She rolled up onto her elbows and knees and attacked Karen's pink pussy with her lips and tongue. Kara watched for a few seconds assessing her options and then maneuvered her body under Karen's leg and pushed her face behind Hera's hips and started working her lips and tongue on the queen goddess's pussy and clitoris. Hera reached over and caressed Kara's tits.

Karen found Kara's pussy well within arm's reach and she pushed her thumb into Kara's wet pussy and started fucking her with it. Kara groaned from her sister's wives thumb insertion. It was only a question of time now as all three ladies were getting their pussies frigged or sucked. The constant moaning was getting louder and louder. Athena and Hera's daughter had recovered from their orgasms and where laying there on Superman's bed listening to the sounds of sex emanating from the other room. Superman was in the middle of Athena and Enyo. He was spooned up to Athena and the daughter of Hera was spooned up to Superman with her arm over his hips as her hand jerked on his cock.

Athena laid there listening to the moans from the other room. She easily recognized Hera's moans, as she had heard it many times before. Athena had her fingers going in her pussy and she was incredibly horny. She could feel Superman's cock slapping down on her hip as either he or Enyo was jacking it off. All she could think of was the kryptonian's cock sliding into her pussy from behind.  
Coincidently, Enyo was thinking the same thing. She knew Athena was craving Superman's cock his cock was hard as steel, she guided the head of Superman's cock toward the top of Athena's thighs.

Athena felt Superman's hard cock push in between her thighs and she looked down to see the big cock-knob poke out in front of her. She lowered her hand down to caress Superman's glans before it disappeared back between her thighs. She laid her hand down on the glans as it was pulling back and forced the head onto her clit as it went by. Superman's cock returned in a second and Athena held her hand in place to drive his cock along her clitoris. Her mouth opened in a loud moan every time Superman's cock slid along her clit.

Athena couldn't stand it anymore. She was so horny listening to the moans from the other bedroom. Add to that, the kryptonian's cock sliding hard along her clit. She pivoted her hips backward and set her fingers to serve as a ramp for Superman's cock to slide up into the goddess of wisdom's pussy on the next push forward.

Athena groaned out, "UUUNNNGGGHH," when the kryptonian's cock-knob pushed into her pussy. Her mouth flew open and she reflexively pivoted her hips forward again. The raven haired kryptonian had pushed enough of his cock into Athena's pussy so that it didn't come out when she pulled her hips away. She kept right on groaning as Superman slowly pushed his cock into her. After the first several inches, Athena pushed back on Superman until she pushed herself too far and quickly pulled forward.

"Oh fuck daddy. Too much. Holy shit that hurts when you hit bottom." Athena groaned out. Athena threw her top leg back over Superman's thigh to help his angle of attack. Enyo sat up behind Superman so she could watch Superman's massive cock sliding in and out of her step sister's pussy. He was gentle until Athena indicated she wanted more and Superman ramped up the force of the jet. She was muttering through her open mouth, "UUHHH..UHHHH," over and over again between wheezing gasps for air.

Enyo was fascinated by the long strokes and fast strokes Superman was giving Athena pussy. She bent forward and cupped her hand over Superman's swaying big balls and gripped his cock tight when it pulled out of Athena. Enyo let it slide through her hand when he was pushing back into Athena.

In the background, Athena could hear the screams of passion coming from Hera in the other room. Athena's orgasm crashed into her quickly. She didn't feel the luxury of her orgasm approaching. It was just there and she was thrashing all over the kryptonian's thirteen inch cock as he kept right on fucking his cock up into her as hard as he could. Athena's mouth flew open in a scream. She clutched her tits and began mashing them hard. Her hips were firing forward and back.

Superman's orgasm was huge. He could hear the screams of his wife from the other room and he could see his cousin's over all the others. He was launching his hips forward as he blew long streams of cum into the wisdom goddess's eager pussy. She groaned hard with each one.

Karen, Hera and Kara had switched position to that Supergirl was on the bottom with Hera above in a sixty-nine position. Hera was furiously sucking and slurping Kara's pussy and anus and Supergirl was tongue-fucking Karen bent down and was rimming Hera's anus.

They could hear Athena groaning and screaming in other room and it heightened their own experience. Was it Athena's screams that pushed the queen of goddess, Powergirl and Supergirl over the top of their orgasms or the other way around? It didn't matter. They were all feeding off each other's passion.  
In the aftermath, the three of them lay in a heap of bodies.

Athena's tits were being gently caressed by Superman's hand as he lazily moved from tit to tit. Enyo still had Superman's balls in her hand. Her head rested on Superman's hip so she could watch his balls move around in his sack.

It was at least ten minutes before anyone moved in either room. Superman heard the other room door open and then footsteps down the hall to the bathroom. The shower came on and then another set of footsteps went into the bathroom. Superman's door opened and Hera stood in the doorframe. She came in and knelt by the bed. She examined the look of total contentment on Athena's face. Her eyes were shut and she didn't acknowledge the queen of goddess presence. Superman and Enyo were smiling at Hera. Hera continued to roll the kryptonian's balls around with her fingers. His hard cock was still in Athena's pussy.

Hera stood and left the room and joined Karen and Kara in the shower. Superman could hear them talking and fifteen minutes later the shower was turned off. Superman watched each of them parade past his bedroom door.

He gently rocked Athena to make sure she was alive. Athena gave a "Huh" noise and then pulled her hips forward. She lifted herself and dropped back down on her back. Superman's hand was still caressing her firm tits. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sat up. She looked to see what Enyo was doing and grinned at Superman, who was smiling back. Athena turned her body and bent over and kissed Superman passionately on the lips.

Enyo didn't want to be left out so she dropped his balls and pushed herself up to kiss Superman too. He went back and forth between their lips several times before Athena pulled back and pushed herself to the floor. Superman watched cum drooling down her thighs.

Superman rolled off the bed and led Athena to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Enyo followed close behind. They washed each other and turned off the water. They dried themselves with damp towels left behind by his wives. They filed out of the bathroom as the others were coming out of the bedroom. They were dressed and heading for the kitchen. They passed in the hallway.

When Athena and Enyo had dressed, they went to the kitchen. Hera poured two cups of coffee and handed one to each of them. Superman followed and stopped at the end of the hall and watched the kitchen full of his wives and whores. His slowly take Hera in embarrass, the fun just begin.

A/N = Enyo is daughter of Hera, she is also know as goddess of war, Thanks for the review.


	39. CASSANDRA CAIN PART ONE

CHAPTER = 39

BATGIRL (CASSANDRA CAIN)

Cassandra cain the world known as Batgirl woke up slowly, shivering, not from the cold but from the creepy feeling of a hand stroking the bare skin of her stomach. She was slowly getting used to this, wakening in a fog, slowly recalling her dire situation, testing her restraints to see if anything had changed. Checking to see if her blindfold had been removed, afraid of what she might see if it was.  
Her muscles tensed, slowly, pulling at the wrist and ankle restraints, once more confirming she was bound and helpless. The hand brushing across her stomach was gentle as always, soft and callous free. Deceptive.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I've got another surprise for you today." The voice was sexy, feminine, All too familiar, she heard it manytimes in television's.

"Please, please, let me go," Cassandra pleaded for the thousandth time.

"In good time. You know the deal. Be good. Be obedient. Be respectful. This will all be over soon if you play by my rules. If you don't, well, it'll all be over soon and I promise you, you won't like the ending." There was a steeliness to her tone that left little doubt in Cassandra's mind of what the alternate ending would be.

"Yes, Mistress," Cassandra said softly, cowering before the implied threat. The hand left her belly and she trembled when it caressed her cheek, fingertips running across her lips.

"Such a good girl! You are learning. Perhaps no discipline lessons will be required this morning. It would be such a disappointment to have to punish you; today's scheduled to be a fun day." the voice said with a smile. Cassandra cain shivered involuntarily. Fun. Fun like the three days bound in restraints, spreading her limbs, stretching her far worse than the gymnastics or yoga classes she'd ground her way through in her eighteen years on this planet. Fun, like learning the different types of instruments that could be used to strike her body, and having to learn each one by name and feel, thanking the Mistress for her education. Fun, like the icy cold hosing down, and stinking, stinging disinfectant she'd been bathed in. Fun, like the first two full days without sleep, while her body was subjected to a battery of insults which she learned to endure without complaint, swallowing her screams, and only moaning and crying when her spirit was thoroughly broken.

Cassandra was learning to obey her captor, even anticipate her wishes. The previous day had been light compared to the earlier ones, the stinging of the welts and the ache of her joints had subsided enough to be barely noticeable. She'd like to keep it that way.

"Thank you, Mistress. I'm looking forward to your attention." Cassandra said feeling the woman playing with her body. The gentle kiss on her lips was one of the most surprising things to happen to her until that moment. She'd been probed, prodded, pummeled and punished, but always in an abstract, almost asexual manner. Even during the periods when she'd had random items inserted into her most private orifices, it was less sexual, more like an embarrassing intrusion. The warm kiss, with the caress of a tongue across her lips, was totally unexpected. Perhaps not totally. From the outset she'd been afraid of being used and abused sexually, but this was the first sign that her initial fears might be coming true.

She felt the cold steel of the collar snapped back in place, assuring her good behavior. Never again did she want to feel the agony that simple piece of metal could deliver. She would be docile. She would be obedient. She would not, under any circumstances anger the Mistress. The wrist and ankle restraints were detached from her bed and she quickly turned and sat up, sliding off the padded surface and standing ready. The Mistress was strangely kind, guiding her across the cold tile floor by touch, instead of dragging her by the collar and letting her run blindly into the hard pieces of furniture scattered about the room. Furniture she was learning to abhor. Five days of blindness had heightened her senses. She could hear the dripping in the toilet area, the quiet footfalls of her Mistress behind her. The coolness of the linoleum under her feet. The smell of wood, of leather and of blood.

Cassandra was guided to the 'bathroom' area and allowed to use the toilet. She still felt awkward and unbalanced using the pot in the dark, but her blindfold was always present and absolute. In some ways she appreciated the blindfold, believing that as long as she never saw her captor's face, perhaps she would be freed eventually.

"I think you could use a thorough cleaning, whore," the voice told her. Cassandra braced herself for the sudden jet of ice water.

"Thank you, Mistress, for cleaning me" she intoned, bowing her head.

"I want you to close your eyes tightly. I'll be removing your mask for a moment."

"Yes, Mistress. I won't open them." Cassandra said.

"I'm sure you won't if you ever hope to see daylight again. I so prefer the mask. With drugs, there's always the chance that your sight won't come back, and of course the agony of blinding makes the slave useless for days." the voice said. The mask was unbuckled from behind her head, and she felt the stickiness of the adhesive stretch as the material was pulled away. Secondary patches over each eye were slowly peeled back, then pulled off rapidly, like a band aid. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before she squeezed them shut. The room was nearly dark, and she saw nothing but the bare concrete wall in front of her during that brief time.

Cassandra felt a cool cloth rub around her eyes and temple, removing any last remnants of the adhesive. Then a new cool blindfold was placed over her eyes, this one less padded and slick to the touch.

"It's just temporary, for your cleaning." the voice said.

"Thank you, Mistress," Cassandra replied, truly grateful. The old eye-mask had been irritating. Her sweat and tears had caked on the inside and made it rough to the touch. Another pleasant surprise came when her ever-present wrist and ankle restraints were removed, as was that most evil of devices, the collar of pain. She rubbed her wrists where the leather bracelets had chafed felt warm water cascade over her skin, and she breathed an involuntary groan of delight.

"Stay still now slut, while Mistress takes care of you. Stretch your arms out in front of you and lean forward against the wall." the voice said.

"Yes, Mistress." Cassandra said. The batgirl felt a large rough sponge, probably natural, rub against her skin. She could feel the slippery soap spread across her body; the smell was settling and calming. She stood still, her hands on the wall, her legs spread a little more than shoulder width wide. She found herself enjoying the roughness of the sponge and the warmth of the water sluicing off the soap and sweat. The Mistress scrubbed everywhere, lifting her feet to get at the soles. The sponge made its way between her legs, under her arms and across her breasts. When it rubbed her privates she tensed a bit, but those areas were treated much like the rest, thoroughly cleaned, but no more.

She was surprised at herself. When she went patrol something inhuman snatched her, The first couple of days she had argued, cursed, begged and pleaded. Her mind had run wild with the evils that would be perpetrated against her. Images of endless men using her, fucking her in teams, unable to stop them, helpless to resist. She schemed of ways of getting free, and getting her revenge on the evil woman who held her captive. During the last couple of days many of those thoughts had retreated to the background, and she just looked for ways to get through another day of pain and discomfort, waiting to see what she'd be subjected to next. The pain had become manageable, the discomfort something to be endured for hours on end, the brief respites to be cherished. Moments such as these, under the warm embrace of the shower, were a gift. Don't think about what may come next. Don't dwell on what had passed. Accept what was happening and endure. And don't anger the Mistress. Never anger the Mistress.

Her hair was grasped in the Mistress's hands, and she could smell the floral scent of the shampoo, and the achingly familiar sound of the liquid being squirted out of the bottle. Fingers massaged her scalp, and thoroughly scrubbed her golden brown tresses. She had been afraid that her jailor would cut her hair, when it got in the way of her punishment, but the Mistress seemed to like it the way it was, and even brushed it several times during her captivity. Her locks were rinsed for a long time, until she could hear the squeaky telltale that all traces of shampoo were gone.

The water was turned off, and a soft towel was used on her, drying her quickly. The towel was left across her shoulders, the only piece of material to cover her body in the last five days. She pulled it close and enjoyed the momentary normality.

Her hand was grasped, and something put in it. "Brush your hair now, and be thorough." Cassandra obeyed, fighting to pull the brush through new tangles, tearing at it in a few places, but after several minutes she was able to pull the brush through without trouble. She continued the brushing, reveling in the familiarity of the simple motion, happy to delay as long as possible whatever was in store for her.

"Hair is such a bother, isn't it?" the Mistress said. "That's part of your surprise for today."

Cassandra trembled at the insinuation. Perhaps this was just another tease. Would she end the morning bald? One more vicious, pointless punishment performed on her. She wasn't sure if she was meant to answer or not, so she stayed quiet, having found that being told to answer brought about far less punishment than speaking out of turn. Cassandra felt her ankle restraints reattached, and flirted with the idea of kicking out and fighting back. For once, the collar was off and she was free of all restraints. Could she do it? Did she dare?

The answer was simple enough. No. She had no idea if there was a way out of this room, or if the Mistress had that vicious taser handy. She didn't dare risk angering the Mistress. What would she do if she were really angry? What if she is a meta, she shuddered at the thought. While the thoughts bounced around her brain, the wrist restraints were replaced again, and finally the steel collar was returned to her slender, sensitive neck.

"Close your eyes tight, slut. I have a new blindfold ready for you." the voice told. Cassandra felt the temporary eye-mask removed, and a new soft padded mask was placed over her eyes. It was wide and allowed no trace of light within. The edges of the mask were pressed in place and she felt the adhesive anchor the cloth at the edges.

"Come, Slut, we have work ahead of us." the voice said. The woman guided her across the room where she was encouraged to lay down on a padded table, on her back. Her mind was already working overtime, making up possible embarrassing and painful scenarios. Her wrist and ankle restraints were anchored, holding her firmly in place. Additional straps were tied around her thighs, spreading her legs obscenely open, exposing her nether opening completely.

Hands strayed over her pudenda. She felt fingers running through her coarse hair, tugging gently. "Slut, this may sting a bit."

Cassandra cain almost choked, trying to hold back the laugh. Sting a bit? This from the woman who had blistered and bruised her back, ass, breasts and legs with canes, straps, rods, paddles and whips?

"You are so transparent, sweet thing. Yes, I'm sorry to cause you incidental pain. Disciplinary and educational pain is a completely different matter. And for this reason you may cry out if this hurts, without worry of reprisal." the voice said. Cassandra could feel the tug and hear the hum of an electric razor shearing her hairs, and warm oil being applied.

"Thank you, Mistress. As you wish. Thank you for your kindness." She relaxed, for once not worried that any moment may lead to a blow for a wrong, imagined or otherwise. Praying silently that the hair between her legs was all that would be shorn that morning.

The wax was warm against her skin, and she readied herself for the expected pain. Cassandra felt cloth pressed against her skin, and pressure along the length of it. The Mistress pressed down on one end, and with a quick pull stripped the hair off of her. The pain was sudden and intense, and she bit back a gasp. In light of what she'd been put through two days earlier, it was almost a relief. She felt a giggle rise up, and stifled it. She thought she'd be left bare, but she could feel the Mistress slowly working around a small patch of hair left for decoration. The series of stinging pulls, yanking out large patches of hair descended into more precise applications, each one removing less and less of her natural forestation.

"That's more like it," the Mistress intoned. The Mistress pulled her thigh open wide, painting the sides of her labia with the warm goo, her fingers pushing and pulling her pussy lips to the sides, exposing those hairs to the enveloping wax. A few more applications and Cassandra thought she was done. The Mistress had other ideas. She continued the applications all over again, careful and deliberate, capturing any last strays. These were nearly pain free, quick and to the point. A half-dozen more applications, none more than a quick sting, and the Mistress was applying cool lotion to her mound. The straps on her thighs were removed, and her hand and ankle restraints released.

"Not quite done yet. On your hand and knees now, raise that pretty little bottom up."

Cassandra did as requested quickly taking up a position that until then had meant a bruising for her poor defenseless rear end. She'd learned to hate that Mistress spread her cheeks, and she once again felt the warmth of the wax spread down the crack of her innocent ass. The soft cloth felt intrusive, pressing into her anus, down around her pussy, rough against her sensitive skin. She tensed up, and sighed when the cloth was torn away almost painlessly. The folds and crevices required several more applications before the Mistress was satisfied with the results. Cassandra's skin tingled, as if she'd been spanked. Spanked, not beaten. She had learned the difference in the last few days.

"So pretty now, so perfect," the Mistress whispered, her hand massaging more lotion down her crack. The hand lingered, rubbing her, making her squirm, ashamed that she was enjoying the soft touch. She felt her body betraying her, responding to the sensual caress. Was it just another tease before the beatings began again in earnest?

"You have a delicious ass, dear girl. So round and full, so smooth." the voice said. The Mistress continued fondling her, gently stroking her pussy, running a finger through her moistened opening. A finger entered her, slowly, lingering, before retreating to rub her some more.

"How does that feel, slut? Be honest." the voice asked,

"I...I like it, Mistress. Thank you." Cassandra replied.

"And this?" her captor asked, once more sliding a finger into her, followed by a second, reaching deep inside of her.

"Naughty. Dirty," she said.

"Yes. It is dirty. Do you like it? Would you like more?"

Cassandra wanted to deny it but couldn't, she never felt anything like this. "Yes, Mistress,"

"more, please." Cassandra moanamed. Anything to delay the beatings. Please, Lord, no more beatings. The collar shock was horrible, and the tasering had been a new lesson in pain, but neither could hold a candle to the relentless beatings. The fingers pierced her repeatedly, while the other hand reached forward and rubbed her sensitive clit. Cassandra pushed back, squeezing internally, pulling on the fingers.

"You respond wonderfully. Do you have much experience?" the voice asked. Cassandra felt the blood rushing to her face. "I don't know, Mistress. Not much. Two lovers," she moaned while the woman continued to massage her pussy.

"But none now, no?" the voice asked. She knew they'd watched her for a while, from the comments when she'd first arrived. They had no qualms about talking about the capture in front of her. They knew where she went and when. They knew her schedule and knew when she was taking off on a vacation, in order to take her when nobody would miss her for a while. Knew where she parked, grabbing her and dragging her into that damned van. The beginning of this hellish captivity. It had been 5, no, 6 days including today. Nobody would miss her at work for at least three more days. She lived alone, and had for quite some time. She is fighting crimes, she is sure she heard the voice somewhere.

"No mistress. There's been nobody for nearly six month now." Cassandra replied.

"Such a shame. A body like yours is a glorious temple. You should be loved, hard and often. Clearly you are not a virgin; how about oral? Do you like it? Are you good at it?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, Mistress." Cassandra knew the answer wasn't enough. "I've never done it," she confessed, suppressing a moan.

"Giving, or receiving?" the Voice asked.

"Neither, Mistress." Cassandra said. The words were getting harder to say, the fingers within her body distracting her.

"Truly?" The Mistress sounded disturbed. "That is hardly acceptable. You hold back your mouth from your lovers?"

"Yes Mistress," she admitted, both embarrassed and angered at the admission.

"And this sweet ass?"

"Never, Mistress."

"A shame. Wasteful. That will change."

"Yes, Mistress," she moaned, pushing back against the fingers which continued their incessant forceful invasion. She could feel a warmth growing in her belly, a need for more. The words burned in her mind. 'That would change.' She would be used after all. How much? How badly? How often? How many?

"But you enjoy sex, don't you? Would you like to come for me, child?" the voice asked. Again, she struggled to deny it, but feared the possible results. The Mistress seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to lying. "Please, Mistress. Yes."  
Just don't hit me anymore, she thought.

Cassandra cried out in disappointment when the fingers pulled out of her, moaning when they were replaced with the moistness of a tongue, sliding inside of her. The shock was palpable. She shivered in disgust. A woman was licking her. She realized the insanity of the thought. She'd had no problem being touched by her, not in the way she'd been touched so far. A blessing compared to the usual. But a woman's tongue? Oh, God! Would she be used by women, not men? A man's cock would eventually tire of her, but a woman's artificial hardness used on her could be unrelenting and endless. She shivered at the thought. Her hands and feet had not been tied down, and she reached back, ashamed of her own actions, spreading herself open. The mouth on her was insistent, demanding, teasing and torturing. The motion moved downward to cover her sensitive nub, wresting more moans of pleasure from her which she fought to suppress. The burning feeling inside was growing, spreading, causing her nipples to harden and her breath to shorten.

In many ways it was like her first spanking session. The feelings intensified, blotting out the rest of the world. Time ceased to matter as the pleasure took over. Cassandra felt the feeling build, the pressure mounting, until she didn't know how much more she could take. The oral onslaught was merciless and unending. When she'd reached her limit she groaned loudly, begging for her release, with no more restraint than she'd shown begging for the spankings to stop.

"Please, Mistress, please, I'm going to come," Cassandra moaned. The fingers were still probing her pussy. One had strayed into her virgin ass, and the Mistress's mouth was continuing its assault on her clit. Her entire body was trembling. She'd never felt like this before, and it was driving her crazy.

"Mistress!" she cried out.

"Come, slut." the voice said more like order. The words opened the floodgates and her body was wracked in spasms as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her young life. The invading fingers slipped away, and the devilish tongue receded, the small kisses showering her privates all that remained.

"Beautiful," she heard as the blackness receded and she was once more aware of her surroundings. Gasping, she slowly lowered her body to the table before her trembling legs failed her. What was becoming of her? She'd enjoyed that far more than she should have, desperate for the release. Sex was something that was endured, not this. Never like this. Her Mistress sat beside her, running her hand down her back, soothing her. "Phase two of training has begun. You will remain obedient and respectful, you understand?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Good. If I should find cause to punish you, I won't be gentle this time. I expect more of you, and our time is running out to prepare you. You will submit to me, completely, will you not?"

"Completely, Mistress."

"Good. Come then." the voice told. And so it began. The Mistress had been correct. This phase was even more exhausting than the previous. Throughout the day she found herself positioned in dozens of ways, forced to endure penetration from a variety of devices even more varied than the instruments of pain. Large and small, narrow and thick, hard and pliant, sleek and textured, she took them all. Few were the moments when one opening or another was not filled with some tool, straining her to her limits. Even while eating her scant meals, she endured a large plug in her poor butt, while a small vibrator worked away within her tight pussy. She grew to adore the lube which was applied liberally, making what would otherwise be continuous torture an amazing soul-rending experience.

The intrusions into her rear were not the horrible acts she had anticipated, and with the Mistress's careful instruction she learned to take even the larger instruments in her back door, and achieve her orgasms with them there. She was mortified to find she was able to come with nothing more than anal penetration. So perverted and sick, what was she becoming? What were they making of her?

The day was not pain free. She found it impossible to take the larger imitation phalluses in her mouth, and gagged as soon as they reached her throat. It was a limitation the Mistress would not accept, and was determined to overcome. After the fourth failed attempt Cassandra was strapped over a horse, her legs paddled until she took the entire length of a mounted dildo down her aching throat. She strained to resist the gagging, knowing it would only earn her further beatings. She shuddered to think of the punishments she'd receive for vomiting. In the end the pain in her thighs overcame the discomfort, and she endured the oral intrusion as long as required, breathless, aching, but accepting. She learned to relax her throat, swallowing repeatedly, and salivating on demand. She found a way to distance herself from the act, ignoring and suppressing the instinctive and involuntary resistance, opening her throat to the forced intrusion, and accepting it as long as required.

By the end of the day she was completely spent. She'd come more times than she'd believed possible, and spent so much time with artificial cocks down her throat, she could barely speak. Every opening was rubbed raw and she begged for rest.

"Slut, you have done well. You've earned your rest." The Mistress bathed her again, before placing her on the bed. She applied a soothing balm to her ass and pussy, massaging her gently. She removed the collar and applied more of the wonderful cream where it rubbed against her neck and shoulders. While Cassandra lay there, feeling the cooling lotion do its work, her captor brushed her hair out, then carefully braided it, all in silence. Cassandra was given some pain killers for the first time, and slipped into slumber, her life already changed beyond her imagination.

Cassandra awoke to the caresses she'd grown accustomed to. She could feel the soreness in both her holes, a reminder of her lessons of the day before. She stretched, sighing, while the hands fondled her, rubbing her more intimately, cradling her tits, gently probing her pussy.

"Good morning, Slut. Another day of lessons awaits." She cleared her throat, testing her voice.

"Good morning, Mistress. Train me." Cassandra said. Her throat still felt raw, her voice sounded rough.

"Eager are we?"

"Willing, Mistress."

"What did I tell you?" the voice asked. The woman didn't sound angry. Cassandra struggled to find the right answer, and was shocked to hear another voice.

"Everything you said and more. Thank you so much for including me. Does Kal know about her?" a new voice intoned from the opposite side of her cot.

Mistress hissed, "Names, , names." The new person groaned, "I'm sorry, Diana. I forgot."

"Another slip like that and our guest won't be the only one undergoing training today."

"I won't forget again. I promise." The newcomer sounded concerned and contrite.

Cassandra was abruptly as nervous as the first day. It wasn't the presence of the new captor as much as the sudden tone of the Mistress's voice. The same flat sound she'd had at first. A scary sound. Frightening.

She tried to sit up, forgetting she was still restrained.

"Easy slut, I'm not cross with you. Hold still."

"Yes Mistress."

Mistress and the newcomer both worked on her ankles and wrists, freeing her quickly. Cassandra spun her legs to the side, sitting up and sliding off the bed to stand before her captors.

"She needs cleaning," her Mistress said.

"May I?"

"Cleaning is all."

"Yes Diana, I'll be thorough and careful."

"Go ahead then."

A hand tugged at hers and pulled her along, uncaring of her stumbling and awkwardness, hurrying through the maze of furniture blind. Her leg struck hard against a sharp edge, bringing tears to her eyes, and drawing an unintended hiss from between her lips.

"Damn it, Shiva! Easy! If you hurt her I swear I'll pay you back double." Diana said. Cassandra slammed head on into her guide, who had suddenly stopped. She staggered, when her guide moved aside. "I'm sorry queen, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited. Just look at her!"

"No excuses. I thought you were better trained than this. You're disappointing me." The Mistress's voice still sounded hard, with no sympathy for the newcomer.

Cassandra's hand was squeezed tightly and she was tugged forward, "Be careful, bitch," the woman whispered angrily, pulling her along more slowly.

After a few more steps they stopped moving, and she heard the water of the shower turned on. She could hear the rustle of clothing next to her. Her shin was throbbing where she'd run into the table, but the pain was minor, less than she'd woken up to most mornings in her new jail. Cassandra was tugged forward, so the water was striking her waist. Lady shiva's hands reached up and removed her eye mask, peeling it away. She quickly closed her eyes in fear, bowing her head.  
Her captor started removing her restraints.

"Oh crap, you're bleeding? Shit!" Cassandra clenched her eyes shut, she is afraid her mistress would punish her for seeing things. while the Lady shiva's hands rubbed the wound on her shin. "It's not too bad, just a tiny nick. It doesn't hurt too much does it?"

"No Mistress." Cassandra replied. With the restraints removed, Batgirl was tugged under the water, and she could hear a curtain being drawn around the shower. That was interesting. She hadn't known there was a curtain.

"Not Mistress, no. Don't call me that. Shiva is fine, or ma'am." The giggle accompanying the new directions was unexpected, Cassandra wondered who is that.

"Yes Shiva."

"And you can open your eyes now, it's Ok." Cassandra cautiously opened her eyes, and the dim light stabbed into her eyes, making them water. She kept her eyes partially closed, squinting, slowly getting used to the piercing light. After a few seconds she could bear more of it, and through the tears she could see her new guardian standing in front of her. She had a simple white mask on, and was smiling.

"How's that?" Lady shiva asked.

"Very nice, ma'am, thank you."  
Lady shiva giggled, then moved behind her and started soaping up Cassandra's body, Cassandra now saw who is this it Lady shiva the world deadliest assassin, the sponge rough against her skin.

"You're beautiful. I've never seen such a beautiful slave."  
Slave. The words were like ice picks driving into her brain. She was their slave, absolute and there was nothing she could do about it. She struggled to keep from screaming, biting down on her lip. After a few seconds she regained control, she know if can't fight her, it's best to obey them. "Thank you, mam. You're very kind."

Cassandra tilted her head back and let the water beat down against her face, washing away the tears. The sponge and intrusive hands moved to her front, and she looked down at the Assassin cleaning her.

Lady shiva's washing was taking on a new tone, the sponge gone, her hands rubbing and caressing now, touching Cassandra between her legs. Lady shiva's mouth glided upward and took a nipple between her lips, gently suckling. Wandering fingers were winding their way into her, spreading her sore lips, rubbing gently but insistently.

Lady shiva's tongue was teasing her nipple, forcing a sigh from her captive. Lady shiva stood before her, took Cassandra's hands in her own and placed them on her small breasts. "Ok, your turn. Wash me."

"Yes, mam," Cassandra said softly, surprised to find herself excited to hold Lady shiva's breasts, unconsciously squeezing the nipples. Looking around, she saw a soap dispenser on the wall, gave it a couple of pumps and applied the soap to Cassandra. She reached down and plucked the sponge from the floor, rubbing it all over the girl, working up a lather, cleaning her thoroughly.

"Mmm, that's nice slave-girl. Don't miss anyplace." Lady shiva said. She spread her legs in invitation. Cassandra moved to the Assassin's side and cleaned her front and back, taking care to make sure Lady shiva's privates were well taken care of. She knelt down on the hard tile and scrubbed Lady shiva's legs, down to her feet, moving around her new captor until she was kneeling in front of her, a neatly trimmed crotch inches from her face. While she scrubbed the other leg Lady shiva reached down and pulled Cassandra's head between her legs. Cassandra succumbed to the pressure, kissing the swollen lips in front of her while finishing the leg.

"Use your hands to make sure I'm well rinsed, pretty slave girl." Lady shiva said. Cassandra rinsed her hands under the water and ran them all over the pale Assassin, touching her gently, enthralled by the feel of the smooth skin. She continued using her mouth, kissing the flesh nearest her while she moved about, making sure no soap remained.

"We're going to have so much fun today," Lady shiva said softly.

"Thank you, mam."

"You're very welcome. Here, stay still. Let's get these braids out of your hair." Lady shiva said. She drew Cassandra up until she was standing, then moved behind her, the girl's small gentle hands making quick work of the braids. Her fingers were nimble, moving quickly and surely. When Lady shiva's hair was free and loose, she felt the shampoo on the crown of her head, and the girl scrubbed her long hair, taking her time, pressing her body against Cassandra's back, leaning in close.

"Rinse it off," Lady shiva said.  
While Cassandra rinsed her hair out, Batgirl reached around her and grabbed her full breasts, squeezing and playing with them, while her lips explored Cassandra cain's back and neck. Cassandra was leaning forward, letting her hair hang down while the last vestige of the shampoo was rinsed away. She felt Lady shiva's lips travel down her back to the valley between her cheeks, opening her up so that her tongue could worm its way down to her still sensitive butt hole. She was ashamed to find herself leaning forward to grant the better access. Warm hands spread her cheeks wide, and the devilish tongue probed her hole, pushing firmly.

"I imagine that's clean enough," the Mistress's voice rang out from nearby.

"Yes, Princess, we're just finishing," Lady shiva spoke up, the one of the thing she didn't understand is why Wonder woman is working with Lady shiva, or why Wonder woman Kidnapped her. Lady shiva reached past.

A/N = i will update soon


	40. CASSANDRA CAIN PART TWO

CHAPTER = 40 CASSANDRA CAIN PART TWO.

A/N = Thanks for the reviews.

paladin3030 = Cassandra cain didn't know Lady shiva was her mother yet.

Cassandra and turned off the water. "Don't move now, Ok?"

"I won't, ma'am."

Cassandra was facing the wall, and heard the shower curtain move behind her. Moments later a large bath towel was laid across her shoulders. "Go ahead and dry off, but don't turn away from the wall," Lady shiva said.

"Yes, mam," Cassandra answered, drying her body off and checking her shin for the first time. There'd be a bruise, but it had stopped bleeding. As for bruises, it wouldn't be alone. While she was drying herself off, she looked down at where the Mistress had trimmed her hair the day before. A small heart-shaped patch of hair was all that remained of her previously untrimmed bush. She smiled. It looked nice, Diana never liked public hairs, but she seen this style in internet, she liked it, that's why she trimmed it just like the internet, she wanted to please her beloved.

Cassandra towel dried her hair. When finished she stood still, awaiting instruction.  
She felt a brush against her scalp, drawn down slowly through the tangled hair.

"Thank you, mam."  
The laugh startled her. "If I let her brush your hair, you'd probably be half bald before she finished."

It was the Mistress, Lady shiva realized, surprised.

"Oh, c'mon Diana... I mean Princess. I'm not that bad."  
The brush caught in her hair, then tugged sharply. "Out. Go sit on the wall bench and don't say another word." The words were spat out in harsh anger.  
Lady shiva started to turn, but her Mistress put a hand on her shoulder, holding her still.  
Lady shiva whined from nearby, "Please Princess. I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise."

"Not another word Shiva. Go. I'll decide what to do with you in a moment." The brush resumed its steady work, working the knots out of Cassandra cain's hair. "I should have known better. She's not ready for this."

Cassandra didn't know if she should respond or not. She struggled to find something to say.

"You, on the other hand, Slave, you are a treasure. I hope you realize that. So obedient, so responsive, so eager to obey." Diana stopped brushing her hair, and Cassandra felt lips against her shoulder.

"Thank you Mistress. I'm sorry I was so insolent at first." Cassandra said with a smile

"Oh no, girl. You weren't at all. I probably continued the discipline longer than I needed. I'm not perfect either." She hummed to herself, back to brushing Cassandra's hair.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped, then reached around and placed an eye-mask over Cassandra's eyes. She pressed it in place, and Cassandra felt the adhesive stick to her skin, holding it firmly. She was shocked to see that it was mesh, and she could still see through it somewhat.

"Just a little reward, dear. How does it feel?"

"Good, Mistress. Thank you."

"Excellent. Why don't you use the toilet? There's a toothbrush and mouthwash at the sink. When you're done, come over and join us for breakfast."

Cassandra was completely confused. This day was starting so differently. She turned away from the wall and looked around. It was like looking through dark mosquito netting. She could make out everything around her, but it all had a fuzzy, misty look. She found her way to the toilet and was surprised to find she was embarrassed. When she was completely blind, it was nothing to pee in front of the Mistress, but now, she felt a little nervous. Not wanting to anger the Mistress, she quickly did her business, then brushed her teeth and rinsed. She turned to head to the table where they ate their meals, and was brought up short when she heard a sound she was all to familiar with.

"Owww! Please Princess, I'll remember!" Lady shiva's cry rang out across the room. Another loud smack of paddle on flesh, and the Assassin's cried out again.

"Damn it, shiva. Show some control! Girl, come over here." Diana said to Cassandra. Batgirl turned away from the path she'd taken and headed over to the horse which Cassandra was bent over, wending her way through the maze of furniture.

"No, please, don't let her paddle me mistress," Lady shiva begged, she don't want her own daughter paddle her.

"Don't be stupid," Diana barked, angrily. "Come Slut, take your position."

Cassandra nervously moved over next to Lady shiva, and leaned over the horse, spreading her legs apart for stability. The padded horse was long, and could probably take another penitent at the same time. "Like this, Mistress?"

"Exactly. Count off five." Lady shiva felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had hoped the punishment was over. She hadn't done anything wrong. Then again, from the beginning, she never had. "Yes Mistress."

The paddle came down swiftly, making her jerk. Even after days of punishment, the jolt of the initial sting was still a surprise. "One, Mistress."

The second blow was angled upward, flat across her ass cheeks, and hard. She bit back any complaint, and rose up on her toes.

"Two, Mistress."

The next three blows weren't as bad as the second one, and rained down quickly as she counted each off. After the fifth, she felt her body relax. She hadn't cried out, and had hardly moved after each one. She'd learned better. "Thank you Mistress."

"See? That was twice as hard as you got, and not a peep. Not a tear, not a single cry. Did you see how she held herself still?"

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry."

"Now hold still, and no whining, understood? Or your day is over before it began."

"Yes mistress." Lady shiva said.

"Cassandra, you may go over to the table." Diana said. Cassandra stood and turned away. "Wait."

Cassandra stopped, wondering what she'd have to endure next. She could see the fuzzy outline of Wonder woman approaching, paddle still in her hand. She shivered in anticipation.

Diana reached for her head and pulled her forward. Her lips met Cassandra's and her tongue pushed hers apart. Cassandra opened her mouth obediently, and when the Mistress kissed her gently, instead of dominating her, she sighed and returned the warm wet kiss.

"I'm proud of you." Diana said with a smile. Cassandra's heart jumped in her chest, and she almost reached out for the Mistress, stopping her arms in mid-air. She quickly lowered them, and nodded.

"I'm happy I didn't embarrass you, Mistress. Thank you."  
Diana chuckled. "Were you about to touch me?"

Cassandra bowed her head, the roller coaster of emotions taking hold, and she whispered. "I'm sorry Mistress. I was about to hug you."

Diana moved closer, only inches away. "It's a good thing you stopped, isn't it?"

"Yes Mistress, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I...I'll take my punishment." Cassandra said.

"Yes you will, you insolent child." Diana said. Cassandra braced herself, and gasped when she found herself in the embrace of her Mistress. "Go ahead. You have my permission. You may hug me."

Cassandra raised her arms and wrapped them around Wonder woman. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against her captor's and nestled her head into the woman's neck. She smelled of natural smell and excitement. She held her tight, her hands moving only the slightest bit, caressing the skin underneath.

The Mistress, on the other hand, let her free hand caress Cassandra's still heated butt cheeks, while the wood of the paddle pressed between her shoulder blades. Daringly, she pressed her lips against the Diana's neck, tasting her.

The arms holding her relaxed and she started to pull away.

"Did I say you could stop, cassandra?" Diana asked. Batgirl froze in place.

"No Mistress." She replied.

"I believe you can hug me better than that. Go ahead, show me." Diana said, Cassandra pressed forward again, sliding a leg between those in front of her, pressing her thigh upward to feel moistness. She nuzzled the neck, kissing it, nibbling on it, while her hands explored the back of the woman who had controlled her so completely for the last week. One hand traveled down and cupped her ass, squeezing softly, feeling the smooth fullness, moving over and running down the crevasse, her fingers brushing against the pucker there. She felt the amazon princess push down on her shoulders, guiding her face to the twin mounds, where she moved her mouth, seeking out a nipple, suckling, while her hands searched out the secrets between her Mistress's legs. She was leaning over, moving from one breast to the other, taking the nipples in her mouth, sucking, dragging her teeth gently across them.

"That's enough, I think." The Mistress's voice had a strange sound to it, and it excited her. Cassandra stood."Thank you Mistress. You are too kind."

"Were you about to bite my nipple, girl? Get a little payback?" Diana asked, Cassandra was shocked. She dropped to her knees quickly, head down.

"Oh no! No Mistress. I would never do such a thing!" Cassandra replied hard paddle was under her chin and she flinched. She raised her head against the pressure of the solid wood. She looked up at the Mistress, trembling.

"Go. Sit at the table and await us." Diana said. Cassandra scrambled to her feet and hurried to the table, hearing the first slap of the paddle just as she was seated.

"One."

"Much better. At least it looks like you can learn. Four more and we'll be done. And perhaps you'll think twice before speaking out of turn." Diana said.

"Yes mistress. TWO!" Batgirl cried out loudly, and Cassandra heard her Mistress sigh. Diana almost wanted to laugh. The stupid girl had no control whatsoever. She sat quietly, listening to the new girl receive her punishment. "Now pull yourself together, and when you're ready, join us."

Cassandra saw the woman approach the table, and sit down beside her.

"What a baby. If you can't take the punishment yourself, how can you ever expect to give it out? How can you know the limits?" Diana asked, She poured them each a glass of orange juice, and set about buttering toast and putting jam on it. "In a week, you show more control than she does after nearly a year. God, I'm too easy on her."

Cassandra was surprised by the Wonder woman's words.

"Mistress? May I speak?" Cassandra asked. She laughed sardonically.

"Sure. Why not? It's that kind of day." Diana replied.

"You understand the punishment so well, driving me beyond what I thought I could endure, but stopping just before my collapse. Have...have you had to... have you been..?" Cassandra said. She wonder who would punish Wonder woman.

"Have I been beaten? Of course. More times than I care to recall. Worse than you could imagine, slut. Part of my child training, of course is that. Now go ahead, eat up." Diana said. She loves when her husband take her rough. Lady shiva approached and sat beside her.

"Thank you mistress. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll do better." Lady shiva said to Diana.

"I know you will. Now apologize to her. It was your carelessness that made me use her as an example." Diana said.

"I'm sorry Cassandra." Lady shiva said to her. heard the utensils clatter beside her.

"shiva! What is wrong with you! What have you been taught about speaking to the trainees by name?" Diana asked.

"Shit! I'm sorry, mistress. I forgot." Lady shiva said with a smile.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't believe that after your punishment, you still can't follow simple directions. And profanity on top of that!" Diana said to Lady shiva.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I promise it won't happen again," Lady shiva whined, Cassandra watched this she could see the assassin squirm like a girl under Wonder woman.

"If I wasn't under such a tight schedule..." Diana muttered. "When this is over, you and I have some unfinished business."

The amazon princess reached out and placed her hand on Cassandra's arm.

"You will no longer refer to this slut as Shiva, or 'ma'am'. Understood?" Diana said.

"Yes, Mistress." Cassandra replied.

"You will refer to her as 'slut', or 'trainee', or even 'slave' if you so desire. She is no better than you. And you, Shiva, will refer to this as 'girl', or, let me think, what can I call you?" Diana asked her.

Cassandra wasn't sure if she was being addressed directly, but responded anyway. "Whatever you wish, of course, Mistress."

"True. How about 'Cass'?."

"Thank you Mistress."

Lady shiva was not quite so happy. "Really? You're not seriously going to place me below her are you? C'mon mistress, please be reasonable."

"That's enough!" the amazon princess roared, standing and dragging Cassandra away from the table. From what she could see, it looked like Diana was pulling her by the hair.

Cassandra cain was embarrassed for her. The girl was so stupid and careless.

"No, please!" Cassandra heard the 'Lady shiva' cry out, and she felt a little bad to find herself smiling. She finished her toast and orange juice, and sat quietly, until the Mistress returned.

"That's going to make things difficult, but I guess we'll just have to adapt. And you will forget anything that little bitch was too stupid to keep to herself. Am I understood?" Diana said to Lady shiva.

"Yes Mistress. It is forgotten. I swear." Lady shiva replied.

"Fine. Now let me finish my breakfast." Diana said. Cassandra waited but after a few moments she saw the Mistress stand. "Damn it! This was supposed to be a good day."

Cassandra stood and waited quietly.

The Mistress stood beside her, running her fingers through her hair. "Alright, Cass, we can't let this interrupt our training. Our time together is almost at an end, and we still have so much to do. Shall we get started?"

"As you wish, Mistress." Cassandra said to Diana. The Mistress headed across the room, and Cassandra followed behind. They weaved their way between the furniture, and Cassandra felt an involuntary shiver as she recognized the cross she'd been strapped to for the better part of a day. Her pussy throbbed at the memory of having a large phallus inside of her, while she strained to hold herself up on her toes, the length and thickness of the invading device unbearable otherwise. She'd been whipped thoroughly until her legs had surrendered, her entire weight bearing down on that horrible device while the restraints on her wrists bit into the skin and her shoulders felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. She gave that piece of furniture a wide berth.

They stopped at a table where Lady shiva, lay trussed. She was on her back, her hands cuffed and linked to her ankle cuffs, knees raised high. The dangerous assassin was making unintelligible noises, a ball gag rendering her mute.

Diana pulled Cassandra over beside the bench, looking down at the girl who just a few minutes earlier was supposed to help in her training. Now it looked more like she was the one who was to be trained.

"Tomorrow, Cass, is an important day. Very important. We'll be entertaining our master. You will be on your best behavior and will do everything in your power to make sure he is kept happy. Do you understand?" Diana asked. Cassandra shivered, and nodded her head, she wondered who is their master.

"Completely Mistress. I won't disappoint you." Cassandra replied. Once again she thrilled to the Mistress running her fingers through her hair.

"No, I don't believe you will. But he's used to experienced women, and you came to me woefully unprepared." Diana said.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Cassandra said.

"It's not your fault, Child. And we've made excellent progress, but you're not quite ready yet. A sorry display like we had last night with you nearly getting sick on me would not do. Would not do at all." Diana said.

"No Mistress. Train me, please. So I won't disappoint you."

"he'd be upset if you failed to meet his expectations. You wouldn't like him upset. He can be very severe in his punishment. I wouldn't wish that on you. You wouldn't want that would you?" Diana said.

"No Mistress. I'll do my best." Cassandra said.

"I know you will. Your experience with women, however, is very limited, is it not?" Diana asked.

"I have none, Mistress." Cassandra replied.

"Precisely. So the slut is going to pleasure you. And you will learn from her. Afterwards, you will show me what you have learned. Can you do this?"

Cassandra's stomach was already tied in knots. Used by a stranger, and shared? Servicing women? Women? She felt herself breaking out in a sweat. She tried to speak but couldn't. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out.

"Cass. You will be perfect. Believe me. He will love you. You can do this. For me. Do this for me?" Diana asked. Cassandra shivered, then nodded her head. "Yes Mistress. I will not let you down. I will submit to him completely, obey him totally, and do whatever I can to make him happy. For you." Cassandra said.

The Mistress was in front of her, kissing her softly. "I know you will. You will be perfect. I know it. Come."

Diana took her by the hand, and brought her to a part of the room she hadn't visited before. She stepped up onto a thickly padded platform and walked to the middle, where the Mistress had her lay down. She stretched out nervously.  
The trainee was brought to her a few minutes later, and she kneeled between Cassandra's legs, hands bound together, ball gag still intact.

"We'll start with the basics. Trainee, I will remove your gag now, and you will pleasure Cass to the best of your ability. If you say a single word, or fail me in any way, I will beat you to within an inch of your life. Are we understood?" Diana asked to Lady shiva. Cassandra watched the assassin nod vigorously, and within a few moments the Lady shiva was between her legs, licking, touching, kissing, sucking. She was doing things to her she'd never dreamed of, and yet,

Cassandra did her best to memorize every movement, every motion. Jolts of pleasure burned through her body, and after each she focused on what had caused it, capturing the action in her mind, playing it over. Her body reacted instinctively, but the distraction of trying to remember everything kept her from falling prey to her desires, allowing her excitement to build without cresting.

She jumped when the Lady shiva bit her, before crying out. Cassandra opened her eyes and could make out the foggy image of her Mistress towering over the assassin, and lashing out across the girl's ass. "You can do better. She should have come by now. Are you even trying? What kind of trainer are you?"

Another blow and Cassandra could feel Lady shiva tremble, her mouth settling over Cassandra's pussy again, tears falling on her bare skin. Cassandra tried to relax, reaching down to the assassin between her legs, stroking her hair.

She stopped concentrating so hard on the actions, and gave herself over to the feeling. She gasped when she felt a hand on her breast, and turned her head to see Diana stretched out beside her.

"Relax, Cass, let her pleasure you. Go with it." Then her lips came down on hers, and she kissed her fiercely. Lady shiva was being rough on her, her fingers moving hard and fast, her mouth concentrating on Cassandra's precious little pearl, her tongue rough and forceful. The amazon princess's hand was gentle, teasing, playing with her nipple. "I want you, Cassandra. I want you between my legs, driving me crazy."

The words, more than the actions, broke through the last of her resistance, and when the Mistress took Cassandra's hand and placed it between her own legs, Batgirl cried out, her body arching, gasping, lightning bolts of pleasure streaking through her. Her hand was gripping the Mistress's crotch tightly, and she felt her fingers pried away.

"Good. That was a good start."

"Did I..." Lady shiva started.

"Not a word! Shut up and sit over there. You were barely adequate. Don't anger me anymore." Diana said. Lady shiva crawled to the side and sat still, obedient for once. Diana stretched out beside Cassandra.

"Come, Cass, I can't wait any longer." Diana said. Batgirl moved between the long slender legs of her captor, and tried to remember all that had been done to her.

"I hope I don't disappoint you, Mistress." Cassandra said.

"I'm sure you won't. I'll give you direction to help you, if needed. Don't be alarmed if I do." Diana said.

"Thank you, Mistress." Cassandra said. Cassandra leaned forward and followed the routine she'd learned from Lady shiva. She examined the opening before her, as best she could. She stroked and licked the folds of flesh, causing them to fill and distend, before working her way between them, opening her, tasting her. The musky smell excited her, and the taste encouraged her. Using her tongue she tested the amazon princess seeing how far inside her she could reach. She followed that with an inquisitive finger while her lips edged forward, slowly engulfing the small tower of flesh carefully tucked away at the top. She pursed her lips around it, squeezing gently, her tongue probing, tickling. A second finger joined the first, twisting and delving deeply, while her tongue and lips teased away.

"Oh, Cass, that's so good," Diana said softly, her hands surrounding her head and pulling her in tighter. Cassandra sped up the motion of her fingers and tongue, not as roughly as Lady shiva had, but insistently. She turned her fingers upward, stroking the Mistress's insides, looked for the action that had caused shocks of pleasure within her own opening.

Diana jerked underneath her, gasping, and Cassandra knew she'd found the spot. She continued the motion, firm and smooth, while her tongue drew circles around and across the nub of flesh that proved so sensitive. Diana's hips were jerking in response, every few strokes squeezing down on her. She was confident she was doing the right things and continued, loving the feeling of being able to pleasure her captor, surprised when the amazon princess cried out, pulling her face hard into her crotch, her thighs threatening to crush her head. Cassandra could barely breathe but she maintained the contact with her lips, her tongue gently brushing the swollen nub. The legs opened, and her head was pulled up.

"Enough, gentle now." Diana said. Cassandra obeyed, her fingers relaxing, still moving gently, while her tongue gently bathed the top of the amazon princess' opening. The hips drew back, abruptly, with an accompanying gasp. "Too much."

Cassandra sat up, her Mistress's juices coating her mouth and chin, and waited further instruction. Diana got on her knees and came closer.

"That was wonderful. You are a fast learner, child." Diana said.

"Thank you Mistress. I'm pleased I didn't disappoint you." Cassandra said.

"Disappointed? Hardly. But we still have a long ways to go. You may be adequate pleasuring a woman when you are alone, but other distractions might make things a bit more difficult. Shall I show you?" Diana said.

"Please, Mistress." Cassandra said. Batgirl learned she had a lot of training to do. Over the course of the next several hours she practiced pleasuring both her Mistress and the trainee, while a variety of 'distractions' were perpetrated on her own body.

She learned to compartmentalize what was happening between her own legs, from the duty she was performing. She practiced getting her Mistress off, while the deadly assassin's mouth was between her own legs, and when she was being taken in either hole with a variety of instruments. She learned to continue her own actions even while orgasms wracked her body. She mastered taking a phallus between her lips and down her throat, while being taken herself. She learned to swallow whatever was shot from the end of her oral intruder, drinking rapidly, or holding it in her mouth for inspection.

They took a short break for lunch, but the surly Lady shiva complained about her treatment, and was once again gagged and punished. Cassandra felt sorry for her, she knows she is a villain but still Wonder woman punishing her make feel sorry for her. After the lunch, Cassandra was taken to where the Lady shiva was still bent over the horse.

Diana removed the gag from Lady shiva's mouth, after warning her about speaking out of turn. "I'll let you choose. Either I can punish you, or Cass can. Which would you prefer?"

"Cass, please," Lady shiva begged, she knows Diana is experience in punishment but Cassandra is not.

"Cass, you will spank her, with your hand. It provides the most immediate feedback. Twenty strokes please, and spread them around. Don't go easy on her, or I will finish the job for you, and give you the same. Understood?" Diana said.

"Yes Mistress." Cassandra said. Batgirl was torn. She didn't want to hurt Lady shiva, but she knew that the Mistress would be hard on both of them if she didn't do an adequate job. Drawing on her own experience, she spanked the Lady shiva well, until her hand was on fire and the Lady shiva's ass cheeks and the top of her legs were bright red. Lady shiva seemed to be learning and counted off the strokes without wiggling too much, and without crying out more than a couple of times.

"We don't know what our master will expect of you, but it is best we be prepared for every eventuality. Let's put this on you, for your next lesson." Diana said. Cassandra knew what the device was, having been on the receiving end of it numerous times already. She didn't know that the thing being strapped onto her had a portion of it designed to fit inside of her. She soon found that when she stroked the large artificial member in and out of the Lady shiva, she derived a pleasure of it all her own. Unlike a man, there was no limit to how long she could use it, and was able to bring the Lady shiva to numerous orgasms, even achieving a couple of her own.

The second part of that training was even more surprising, as she was impaled from behind with a similar member, while hammering away at the girl moaning beneath her. She learned to ride back and forth between the two, impaling herself on the outstroke before pushing back into the sweet opening in front of her. Cassandra also developed a knack for letting the device direct her, keeping it deep, pulling back when it did, and letting Diana drive her into the moaning Lady shiva.

Diana was not content with that alone, and insisted that all the movements be practiced with the dildos entering the other opening, driving into her ass while she butt-fucked her strapped down in front of her, begging for her release. Cassandra found herself enjoying playing with the assassin in front of her, alternating openings, working her deep and hard, doing her best to get the teenager off over and over again.

Diana had more ideas for lessons, including teaching Cassandra all about taking two members in her at once, one in her pussy, another in her rear. She found that she had a hard time concentrating on anything else in that position. It earned her an admonishment from the Mistress and she worked hard to keep her wits about her, and demonstrate her ability to suck on a third dildo, while being taken front and back.  
Thoroughly exhausted, and sore in every opening, the three women took turns administering to each other, applying soothing balm to their openings, with Diana and Cassandra receiving massages from Lady shiva.

"Mistress, I've learned my lesson," Lady shiva said softly while massaging the amazon princess. "Do I have to be the trainee anymore?"

"If you've learned your lesson, why are you speaking to me?" Diana sighed.

"Aren't we done now mistress?"

"I'm not sure how long it will be before you are done. Now be quiet." Diana said. She turned her head and spoke to Cassandra who was relaxing beside her. "We've done what we can. You did well today."

"Thank you Mistress. I know I'm not ready, but I promise I'll do my best for our master." Cassandra said.

"I know. I wish we had more time. I could teach you so much, but tomorrow is the big day. Just do your best." Diana said.

"I will Mistress. Thank you." Cassandra said. Over a light dinner, they discussed the training so far. Cassandra was surprised to find herself treated almost like an equal. Diana explained some of their guest's preferences, and discussed his predilections and habits.

"It's been a long week, Cass. We've done what we can. Rest up tonight, tomorrow will be quite a day. One more day of good behavior and your little vacation with us will be complete, tomorrow you will meet our master. I bet that's good news for you. " Diana said. Cassandra blushed. The week had been torturous, but it had also been the most exciting of her life. Diana laughed.

"I bet," Lady shiva chimed in. "That was pretty intense. Next time I get to do the driving, though."

"You've been so good. Unlike our little helper here. Speaking out of turn. Punish her for me, will you. It's been a long week and I'm tired." Diana sighed.

"Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress." Diana said to Cassandra. Lady shiva couldn't let well enough alone. "You're joking, right mistress? You're not going to leave her in charge and let her beat me, are you?"

"If you don't learn to obey and learn a little self-control I don't know when you'll ever see anything but these four walls down here. I hope I don't have to bring in some friends to train you properly." Diana said. Lady shiva is afraid what Artemis would do to her.

"No! I mean, no mistress, please. You won't have to." Cassandra got up and stood beside the deadly assassin. "Let's get this over with. This has been exhausting." She pushed Lady shiva down. "On your hands and knees. Ass up. Quickly."

Lady shiva moved into position rapidly, lowering her shoulders to the floor, her butt exposed. Cassandra knelt down beside her, and spanked her a dozen times, then switched sides so she could use her other hand, since the first was stinging. Another dozen strokes on the recalcitrant Lady shiva's rear, and she was done.

"That was well done, Cass Let's go, Lady shiva, and let our guest get some rest. Tomorrow's her big day."

"Good night Mistress. Thank you for today."

"You're most welcome, child."  
Cassandra poked the girl beside her. Lady shiva took the hint. "Thank you mistress. I'll try to do better."

Her hosts headed up the stairs, leaving Cassandra alone. The first thing she did was remove that silly mask she'd been forced to wear all day, changing the constant shadows into harsh fluorescent light. Feeling truly free for the first time in days, she opted for a long soothing hot shower. She was sore in places she didn't even know she had. Even sorer in places she was more intimate with then she'd ever dreamed possible.

Stretching out on the padded floor area, she inventoried her sore areas. Her back, legs and rear were almost completely recovered, still sensitive in a few places, but for the most part no longer troublesome. Her breasts were still sore, her nipples overly sensitive and still aching from the earlier whippings. The day's activities had not given them a break, and she massaged them softly, soothing the ache.

Her sex had been severely abused, and felt raw and swollen. She got up and looked over the lotions in the bath area. She retrieved the bottle they'd used earlier, and carefully rubbed it into her openings, grimacing when she'd run up against a particularly sore spot. She had concerns over how she'd hold up the next day. Hopefully an evening of rest and recovery would help.

Cassandra laid back down, stretching out, her mind a seething jumble. She couldn't relax, thinking about all that had happened to her, what was likely to still happen. Closing her eyes didn't help. The bright lights were a huge distraction. Again she was up on her feet, searching out the light switches, finding them at the top of the stairs. She couldn't help herself, and reached out to test the door handle. Locked. Not much of a surprise. She turned off the lights, and saw there was still a glow of light downstairs. Night lights. At least she wouldn't stumble on her way back to her bed.

She didn't know what to do with herself. She'd been kept awake for hours on end, and she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't turn her brain off. Every night the Mistress had kept her up until the wee hours of the morning. She'd been getting by on just a few hours sleep.

Cassandra realized her hands had wandered down between her legs. Her fingers caressed between her legs, parting her lips, insinuating themselves gently inside. She was moistening, opening, a second finger sliding within. After all she'd been through she couldn't believe she was doing this. Her body craved release, one more good orgasm. She rubbed herself, the soreness retreating, imagining the Mistress between her legs, pleasuring her, readying her for the master.

Moaning, she let herself go, building, Cresting, letting the feelings take her. Her legs were trembling, her nipples aching. Gasping, she felt the surge rip through her, making her cry out. Slowly her entire body relaxed, the tenseness draining free. She smiled. Tomorrow would be a big day.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Rest well?" Diana asked.

"Like a baby Mistress." Cassandra replied.

"That's good. Are you ready for your big day?" Diana asked her. Cassandra looked over. The Mistress was kneeling beside her, reaching out and running her fingers through her raven hair. Cassandra rolled her head, enjoying the feel. The Mistress was dressed, somewhat. A body length burgundy teddy, and a mask covering her eyes.

"Am I, Mistress?" Cassandra asked.

"I sincerely hope so." Diana said. "Cass, your training is complete. This morning is a little relaxation and preparation. I need you to get up now and clean up a bit. When you're done put the mask back on."

"Yes Mistress." Cassandra she was getting cleaned up, Diana approached her. "Here, we need you cleaned thoroughly. You know how to use one of these?"

Cassandra took the proffered object. The plastic bottle had a narrow nozzle, pre-lubricated.

"I believe so, Mistress." Cassandra said.

"Good. There's a second one on the sink." Diana completed her thorough cleansing, taking her time, dried off and put her mask back on. She was immersed in shadows again, and made her way carefully to the breakfast table. She was surprised at how comfortable she was spending all her hours naked.

After a light breakfast, Cassandra was surprised to find a quiet and obedient Lady shiva join them. Together, Lady shiva and Wonder woman had her lie down on one of the tables, and gave her a lengthy massage.

When they were finished with her, she was given an outfit to try on. She squeezed into the form fitting red sheath dress, letting her helpers make the necessary adjustments to get it to fit properly. She felt more exposed dressed in that silly outfit then she did naked. Which she practically was, the few ounces of material hardly more than lingerie.

The top had a large heart-shaped cutout exposing most of her chest. The chest area had inserts, pushing her breasts up and out, creating even more of a spectacle then her ample cleavage might otherwise. The material was paper thin, her nipples pressing outward, every bump evident. The air was cool between her breasts. That wasn't the worst of it. Her backside was completely exposed, an inverted heart cutout baring her full cheeks. She felt the tightness of the material pushing her ass out through the opening. The rest of the dress only reached a few inches below her butt, so tight she was afraid it would leave marks.

"It's perfect. You are going to be such a hit," Diana said, making her turn about. "What do you think, Shiva?"

"Beautiful. I'm so jealous." Lady shiva is clearly jealous of her own daughter. If Cassandra had thought that was the end of it, she soon found out how wrong she was. Wonder woman gave her a loose skirt to wear, covering up her exposed butt-flesh, giving just a hint of decency, effectively countered by her eye-drawing chest. She was escorted upstairs, where a hair stylist waited. She tried to look around, get a feel for her surroundings, but the mesh of her mask made things difficult. She could see the house was spacious, the clatter of the heels that Lady shiva was wearing echoing in the open space.

Having her hair done seemed to take forever, while her nails where manicured, and her feet were pampered. She giggled at one point, the difference between her current situation and those first couple of horrid days contrasting so vividly. Diana replaced Cassandra's mask with a new one, this one completely opaque, casting her back into complete darkness. She felt nervous for the first time in days, the blackness bringing with it a feeling of utter helplessness.

She didn't have long to think about it. Her next visitor arrived, and she was made to remove her clothing. A touch up to her initial waxing was done, and makeup was artfully applied to her face, breasts and even between her legs. She was itchy, longing for a more prolonged touch, feeling a need for attention.

"Patience, Cass. How are you feeling? Still sore?" Diana asked.

"Just a bit, Mistress. Hardly worth mentioning." Cassandra said.

"I understand, believe me. The last couple of days have been taxing." Diana said to Cassandra.

"Were they ever," Lady shiva said softly, suddenly stammering, "If, if that's ok to say, mistress."

"Yes shiva. I know it was hard on you as well. I hope you've learned something from this." Diana said.

"Yes mistress. Thank you." Lady shiva said. she squeezed herself back into the dress, once more making adjustments where necessary. adhesive, helping ensure that the dress stayed where it should, particularly the top of the heart which had a tendency to draw away from the skin and flap a bit. A new pair of red 4" heels completed the ensemble.

"He should be here by now. Time is running out. Time for the last few touches." Lady shiva said. Cassandra was surprised to find out the last few touches including ample application of lube in her back door, followed by the insertion of a moderately sized plug, opening her up. She was given something to drink which numbed the back of her throat, the bit of soreness she felt there abruptly gone. The thought of why these preparations were necessary brought about a new nervousness and a bit of trepidation. Not that she had any say in the matter.

"I think we're ready. Time for everyone to get in their places." Diana said. Cassandra was escorted from the room back into the main turned to the right, back toward the entrance as she recalled. The amazon princess halted her, and guided her down to her knees, where she knelt on a raised, padded platform, reminding her of the kneelers in church.

"Now lean all the way down, arms outstretched toward the door. Straighten your thighs out, and raise your rear. There. Perfect. Hold that position a moment." Diana said. The position wasn't comfortable, but certainly nothing particularly difficult, and she remained stretched out, her arms extended, head bowed. She felt Diana adjust her hair a bit, spreading it out, then heard the clatter of heels approaching.

"What do you think shiva?" Diana asked.

"It's the best ever, mistress. Just amazing." Lady shiva said.

"I hope our master like our little present." Lady shiva replied to Diana

"i am sure he love it." Diana said.

"You can sit up now, Cass Relax. When our master arrives I'll let you know and you can return to that position." Diana said, Cassandra wondered how her new master would look like, she hoped he is a handsome man.

"Yes Mistress." Cassandra replied.

"Nervous?" Diana nodded. "A little Mistress. I hope I don't disappoint you or our master."

"Don't, I don't believe that will be a problem. Just do your best. Can you do that for me?" Diana asked.

"Of course, Mistress. I promise." Cassandra said.

"Excellent. Now hold still now." Diana said. The amazon princess reached through the opening in the back of her dress and took hold of the device that was still wedged inside of her bottom. A couple of drops of cool liquid spilled down her crack, and the plug was removed from her, leaving her feeling open and ready. Diana's soft finger penetrated her easily, carrying the lube further inside.

"There, we've done all we can." Diana said.

"our master has arrived" Cassandra heard Lady shiva say.

"Positions! Hurry now!"

Cassandra quickly assumed her pose, and felt the amazon princess hands position her rear properly, and once more spread her hair out.

"Arch your back down a bit, and keep your rear up. Good. Perfect." Diana sighed. " Cass, dear, you're going to break his heart."

Diana is excited to see the look on her husbands face, The clatter of heels retreating surprised her. As the echo of the footsteps softened, she realized she was alone. Completely alone, half naked, ass on display, in a position of total submission.

She heard the door open. Superman checked in his pocket one last time. The ruby earrings had taken weeks to design and create in the fortress. flawless. They'd be perfect for her wife. For once, he'd win. He knew she'd love them and could scarcely wait for his deserving reward. Diana asked him to come here, he tempted to use his xray vision, but he decided against it.

A woman was kneeling before him, her raven hair arrayed luringly. Her glorious ass was raised in the air, exposed by her dress in the most inviting manner. The bright red skintight sheath had a charming cutout of the material. The girls full, round cheeks portrayed a perfect heart, the point of the heart reaching down to the small of her back, the woman's face is clearly shocked him, he wondered did Diana trained Lady shiva daughter.

Superman stepped forward, looking around for the rest of the household. He slowly walked around the girl who awaited him, quiet and still. From behind she was almost irresistible. The perfect ass. Flawless. He could already feel himself responding. He reached out and drew his hand gently across her bare cheeks as he continued his appraisal. The girl's tiny shiver made him smile, for Cassandra she must admit she never in the hell she thought Superman is going to be her master, but she was glad the most handsome man is her master.

He finished his circuit, pausing in front of her. At first glance her body was perfect, smooth round butt, narrow waist, long slender eggs. He bent down and brushed her raven hair back, encouraging her to raise her head. A red satin mask covered her eyes, her small uptilted nose achingly cute, her perfect crimson lips begging to be used. They wouldn't have to beg long.

"Rise up, On your knees." Superman said, she obeyed without any hesitations, She slowly rose, languidly, exposing the most amazing chest behind another heart-shaped cutout, displaying her full breasts, the nipples barely covered. The girl straightened up, kneeling upright, her arms behind her back, pushing her chest out. Her head was tilted up, her smooth slender neck exposed. She was stunning. He studied her for a moment, his observant gaze taking in the signs of restraint around her neck. She'd been wearing a collar recently, probably for an extended period. What had Diana upto he wondered,

He leaned in, running his finger across those enchanting lips.

"so what are you?" Superman asked.

"Mistress has prepared me for you, Master. As a gift."  
A gift. Amazing he thought.

"Assume your position, if you will,."  
"Yes Master," she replied softly, stretching forward once more, as gracefully and sexily as possible. Superman opened his pants, unable to resist any longer. He was achingly hard and ridiculously horny, the kryptonian walked behind the girl gazing at the invitation spilling out of the material. With a slow caress down her crack, he advertised his intentions. He was torn. Her ass screamed out to be taken, and at the edge of the material he could see the start of her bare pussy, lips puffy and smooth, a hint of moistness already visible.

He decided he'd save that perfect little butt-hole for later. Decision made, he reached down, rolling her tight skirt up over her hips, freeing that full sweet rear. He smiled when he saw her flesh quiver at his touch. She seemed quite disciplined: silent, waiting, responsive to his touch, courteous in her words. Damn Diana! Playing on his weaknesses and desires. He couldn't have designed a better play thing.

He reached between her thighs and nudged them wider, watching as she slid her knees apart. Her smooth opening beckoned. Hard thirteen inch cock in hand, he slowly dragged it down her crack, seeing her tremble when he crossed over her tight little star, before pressing the swollen head against her moist slit. With a small thrust of his hips he entered her, hearing the smallest of moans escape her. Hmmm, not completely quiet after all. The sound of her acceptance was intoxicating.

Grabbing her lusciously curved hips he pushed forward hard, his long thick member driving inward, irresistible, filling her completely. She gasped when his hips met the soft flesh of her ass. The feeling was absolutely exquisite. He closed his eyes, savoring her tightness and enveloping warmth. He reached down and took a cheek in each hand, squeezing, grinding forward. If was beyond wonderful.  
He heard the clatter of heels from both sides. He opened his eyes, looking over and seeing Diana and Lady shiva approach, dressed to kill.  
Caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Happy third year Anniversary, sweetie." Diana said, it's been three years they started dating, he wanted to give a Perfect gift for her beloved, Lady shiva give the idea to train her daughter. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, resting her hand on Cass's exposed rear.

"Happy third year Anniversary, master," Lady shiva chimed in, leaning in for a kiss of her own. Her lips lingered, mouth opened slightly, her tongue pushing between his lips. Her soft hand ran down his chest. He wondered how much longer he could resist their allure. Diana had made it clear the time was not right yet. His gift assuaged any immediate need he felt.

"Enough, Shiva. You're distracting him," Diana reminded the teenager, before leaning over and spreading open the cheeks of their captive, getting a good view of his thick pole disappearing into her.

"What do you think of your gift, Master?" Lady shiva asked.

"You spoil me. Anniversary gift ever." Superman laughed, pulling out and driving into this sweet new plaything again. It felt too good to stop, and he started a slow screwing motion, easing in and out of her, her sweet pussy accepting him more readily.

"You have no idea. Two virgin holes, and eager to please. Completely, utterly, yours for the night. You're going to owe me for this one." Diana said. Superman stroked her cheek, and she turned her head, those devilish lips capturing a finger and sucking it in. His cock bounced upward, responding to her. He brought his hands to the side of her head, tilting it back. He leaned down his face inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin.

The desire for this innocent pawn was undeniable. He closed the last inch and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her, softly at first, then increasingly more demanding. He finally pulled away, moving his head beside hers, his mouth nudging her ear. He pulled back, looking her over again. gift.

"resume your position," he told her softly. Cassandra dropped back down, stretching out, giving her butt an inviting shake. Superman stifled a giggle. Eager little thing. His smile quickly dissipated. This really was over the line. The girl had been prepped for a week, and he could understand her need for him. A need he would happily fulfill. But he wouldn't forget how she got there, and he'd make sure she was taken care of in the end.

Diana and Lady shiva had stood quietly, Lady shiva watching her daughter nude infront of her master, her pussy dripped with for his unexpected actions to play out. had made it possible. Diana found herself reaching forward and caressing the girls rear gently, knowing she'd miss her.

Superman, resumed his position, his hand slowly stroking his steely thirteen inch rod. He paused before sliding back into his gift, then turned toward the dangerous assassin.

"Ready me, Lady shiva." Superman said, Lady shiva was surprised, but could see what was happening. This was part of Diana's punishment for breaking the rule, the rule is simple don't touch any super heroines without his permission, but she is happy to do her master ready for her daughter, which was perfectly fine by her. She dropped to her knees before the blue eyed kryptonian, reaching for his beautiful cock, and bringing her lips to it. She licked the length, eager to feel it fill her mouth, but wanting to stretch this moment out. She'd waited so long.

Superman turned to Diana and nodded toward their willing captive. "Ready her."

Diana realized her husband was more than just a little pissed, and sensed that there would be some serious fallout for her actions. Already she could see that her days of holding back the bitch Lady shiva, were probably over. She hoped that the consequences wouldn't be too severe. She leaned in and brought her mouth to Cassandra's waiting pussy, using her tongue to part her lips, opening her, preparing the way for her husband's assault. She knew that her one saving grace was the gift. Superman would be in too good a mood to hang onto his disappointment in her. Diana applied herself diligently, dearly hoping that the one short week had been enough.

Superman watched Lady shiva slowly engulf his rod, looking up at him with those eyes, and forever more. He held her head still, and pushed deep, forcing her down on his cock, watching her struggle with it, gasping when he released her. She took it well, sucking him with abandon, forcing her way down his cock on her own, stroking him, worshipping his mighty staff.

"Enough." Superman turned back to his gift, rubbing the head of his cock across her opening, watching the lips spread, pressing just a bit, nudging forward, observing the purple crown as it insinuated its way inside of her. When he felt her tightness enclosing, he pushed, slowly, inexorably, once again sheathing himself completely.  
She was perfect. He grabbed the girl by the hips, pulling back, and slamming into her hard, taking her, claiming his prize. She was going to get him. Completely and thoroughly. He would make it a night they both remembered the rest of her days.

Cassandra caught her breath, slowly getting use to the huge invader, thrilled at the feeling of being exposed to the Mistresses and her new Master. She understood that there was a lot at play here, and was determined to play her part. She'd be perfect for him.

She gasped when he started driving into her again, filling her in the most amazing way. So much better then those toys. She pushed back against his insistent thrusts, wanting more, letting him know how much she needed it. Footsteps clattered by her head, before it was raised by the hair, and she felt someone moving in front of her. She could tell it was Wonder woman, by the intoxicating smell, and lowered her mouth onto the moist cleft flesh in front of her. She let the pounding behind her drive her tongue into the wet slit, reaching forward with her hands, holding onto her Mistress's ass. Unbelievably she could already feel herself responding instinctively to the hammering, her pussy clenching down on the Master's rod. She moaned hard, the first orgasm of many rocking her, shooting through her body, while her mouth clamped down on the Mistress, sucking fiercely. The fun continued the rest of the day. after a hours later.

"Cassandra i need to tell you something," Lady shiva said.

"what is it?" Cassandra asked.

"i am your mother," Lady shiva said to Cassandra, Batgirl was clearly shocked. did she suck her own mother pussy and punish her for being bad.

A/N = Reviews are welcome.


	41. FUNS PART FOUR

CHAPTER 41

FUNS PART FOUR,

Superman is sleeping with Sara lance and Dinah lance, he is not sleeping he is holding them, A warm and wet mouth wrapped around Superman's thirteen inch cock. He could feel juicy lips planted around his cock, with a third body buried underneath the sheets, Superman lifted the sheets back and smiled when he revealed the culprit of his current state.

Sara lance lingered underneath the covers. Her warm lips wrapped around Superman's throbbing hard head. The blonde vixen wrapped her lips around her. She brushed her tongue against Superman's cock and continued to suck against her swollen head. She resembled an angel in the position where she was, hands grasped on Superman's thighs. She bobbed a little bit more down and took a little bit more of Superman's cock into her mouth.

Superman groaned at the feeling and the joy of how he was being woken up. He ran his hands through Sara's silky blonde hair to encourage her activities. She didn't waste any time working him over a little bit.

"Morning, love," Sara said with a smile. She ran her fingers down Superman's toned abs with a smile. "I think I better wake my sister up as well .it would be a shame if Dinah slept through all of this."

Superman smiled a roguish little grin.

"Yes, a real shame." Superman said. Sara positioned herself right between her sister's thighs as she laid next to Superman on the bed. She frowned. Dinah always had been a bit of a heavy sleeper. She pulled the sheets back to reveal Dinah's nude body. The younger lance drank in every single inch of her sister's body. Her perfect large breasts which Sara longed to squeeze, with flawless skin as far as the eye can see. Her flat stomach and perfect navel drew Sara's eyes down her sister's figure. Her pussy dripped with the hints of arousal and Sara could see her sister was having very pleasant dreams.

The younger lance's eyes looked towards her sister's beautiful face. Her silky blonde hair dropped down onto Dinah's face and formed an amazing curtain. Sara trailed the point of her tongue over her upper lip and gave a grin before moving down to take in Dinah's eye watering feet, elegant feet, with perfect toes Sara longed to suck and lick.

Sara lance put herself between the legs of her older sister. She started a series of kisses down Dinah's body, starting on her lips. Sara moved down, catching Dinah on the neck and then her collarbone.  
Superman watched the cock-hardening sight while balance on his elbow. He didn't want to intervene on something so beautiful, so perfectly like a younger sister sharing her devotion for the older one. Therefore, he was content to be a spectator at least for the moment.

Sara dove into Dinah's breasts and started to suckle on them for a moment. Dinah managed not to stir, at least not yet. Her sister slept like a rock.

'Oh, just wait.'

"Sara!" Dinah moaned. Sara thought her sister had caught her in the act for a second, but she realized Dinah was in the midst of a very pleasant dream.

"So, you have naughty dreams about your baby sister?" Sara asked. "Naughty girl .maybe she should be spanked."

Superman smiled at her, and Sara kissed down Dinah's body. She gave the older lance's body the worship she thought it deserved. Sara planted a multitude of kisses when continuing to head further down her body.  
The second Sara reached Dinah's beautiful navel, she tongued it and made her way down. She stopped at the forbidden zone.

Superman observed Sara's legs spreading. She presented a dripping hot pussy for him.

The u's thick ass stuck in the air, waiting to be played with. Superman reached over and grabbed Sara's ass, squeezing it and giving it a soft swat.  
Sara smiled when Superman played with her ass and dangled his finger closer towards her pussy. The lance trailed her tongue against the edge of Dinah's outer lips while bringing her legs as far apart as they could go to encourage Superman's penetration.

Superman smiled and ran his hand all over Sara's body. He tempted her round breasts. They were a size same as her sister's, ground and lovely, perfect to slip his cock between and tit fuck her until she screamed for more.  
One finger slipped between Sara's thighs. This particular act of sex encouraged her to go forward. She barely bit out her moan and focused on the promised land currently located between Dinah's legs. She bent down and kissed Dinah on the legs.

Dinah opened her eyes and saw her sister between her legs, sucking on her nether regions. The older lance put a firm hand on the back of Sara's head.

"If you're going to do it, you should finish the job you started," Dinah said. "Have, I taught you nothing?"

Sara remembered the lessons from both Dinah and Diana as well. The younger lance slipped her tongue into the pussy of the older one. The taste of honey and lemon entered her mouth when sucking her sister's pussy.

"Now, that's hot!" Superman groaned watching her wife and her sister playing with each other. Sara's snug little cunt flexed around her sisters husband's finger when he pushed it in and her.

"Yes, it is!" Dinah breathed. She reached up and fondled one of her breasts and squeezed it. The lance showed her talents by pushing one of her tits into her mouth and sucking on it. Superman managed to bend over, making sure to brush his hard cock against Sara's thigh to stir her up. He grabbed Dinah's round breast, the one which she wasn't playing with and gave it a couple of squeezes.  
Sara lapped up Dinah's juices. Her tongue formed circular motions around Dinah's dripping slit. Sara lance dragged it back and forth over it while Superman fingered her behind her.

"I think she deserves another finger," Superman said. He worked his finger inside the tight passage and kept working her deeper. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"YES!" Dinah yelled. Superman's magical fingers worked their magic on her nipples. Superman almost chuckled at her passion. He slid a second finger into Sara, experiencing the purely magical tightness. His two fingers worked in and out of Sara's tightness, working them deeper inside her gushing cunt.

"I'm going to make you cum," Superman said. "And then you're going to submit to my cock while you lick your sister's dirty cunt clean. You might find a treat from last night in there."

Sara's inner muscles tensed around her sister husband's fingers. He forcefully fingered her. All three fingers manipulated the insides of white canary. He worked deeper inside her.

"Fuck her, fuck her hard!" Dinah yelled. "Just think about how fucking hard you can ram your cock inside her tight pussy, stretching her out, and filling her womb with your cum. Fuck her harder .make her scream!"

Superman turned his fingers deeper inside of her. His fingers rammed further inside of Sara and stretched her out.

"Mmm, it feels so good," Superman said underneath his breath. He nibbled Sara on the neck for a brief moment and detached his hand from Dinah's breasts. He pulled his cum soaked fingers out of Sara's sticky twat. "I think she's nice and ready."

Superman raised his fingers and lowered them upon Dinah's juicy lips. She took the digits inside of her mouth and started to suckle on them. Dinah hummed while wrapping her lips around Superman's fingers and tasted her little sister's lovely juices off of him.

"Primed and ready to fuck," Dinah said. She gripped the back of her sister's head to make sure she was held in close. Superman touched the tip of his cock head against the edge of Sara's pussy. She was sopping wet and it was very ease to slide inside of her. The warmth of her pussy surrounded Superman's cock on all sides when pushing deeper inside of her.

"Mmm!" Sara moaned.

"Keep focused, Sara," Dinah ordered her sister. Sara twirled her tongue around the inside of her big sister's twat. She continued to lick her older sister to the edge with a few more swipes.

"So hot," Superman groaned.  
Sara's inner muscles tensed around him. Superman teased her with a few slow strokes and brought his hands in a never ending tour of her supple female flesh. Superman reached underneath Sara's breast and gave it a nice little squeeze. He squeezed the round breast.

The young lance's center tightened around Superman when he accelerated his thrusts inside of her. Those balls slapped against her thighs and showed her the pleasure of which was brought into her. Her entire body tensed up and the warmth spread through her thighs.

Dinah's tasty cunt also beckoned Sara over. She was a good little sister and ate out her big sister's twat.

"Good, so good," Superman grunted. The contents of his balls began to swell the further he pushed into her. "Won't be long before you cum for me."

Superman dragged one of his fingers down Sara's breasts. The softness of her flesh always marveled Superman. He wasted little time exploring every single supple inch of her body.

On cue, Sara's wet snatch snugly fit around Superman's throbbing cock. He hung onto her and sped up the thrusts, riding out of her orgasm. He rode her from one orgasm straight to the next one. Superman drove himself further and further into her, balls deep into lance's sweet snatch.

"Mmm, she's so good," Dinah said. "I bet her pussy feels almost as good as mine wrapped around your big cock."

Sara was about ready to protest the almost. Dinah managed to hold her head down and keep licking her pussy. Sara's scorching tongue drove into her.

"You're both good, but who is the best?" Superman asked. "Going to have to run some more experiments for science."

"Yes," Dinah said with a sultry smile. "For science."

She observed her husband's thirteen inch cock drill further into her baby sister's tightening twat. She could not wait to wrap herself around that particular cock and drive herself down onto her husband's cock, riding him all night long.

Superman brushed his fingers underneath Sara and twisted her nipples. She squealed with Superman's fingers continuing to put a multitude of pressure on her.

"Soon," Superman said. "Feel that, feel what you're going to get?"

Sara felt every bit of it. Those cum bloated balls slapped against her. Superman sped up and so did the rate of the orgasms. His hands were everywhere at once, and yet didn't linger at one place for too long. His mouth marked the back of her neck and made sure the entire world knew he was.

Dinah's pussy was on fire, and while Sara's tongue was more than sufficient, she wanted one thing. She watched Superman ram his cock into her sister. Every time Superman's cock slid out of Sara, Dinah's thighs became even more inflamed and the lust spread over her body.

"Make her pass out!" Dinah yelled. "You're going to make a lance pass out! It's going to be so hot when she blacks out because she can't even handle your cock forever."

Sara tasted Dinah's pussy for a few more seconds. She couldn't hold out forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Fuck her!" Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just wait," Superman growled. "See what I'm doing for your baby sister? I'm going to pin you down on the bed and drive my cock into you, until you can't take any more."

Dinah love when her beloved husband take her rough, she love watch her husband take her bitch sister. Sara's walls tightened around Superman. Her bitch of a sister deserved to be dominated because she could be a bit of a snotty brat at times. The fact Superman would dominate Dinah got Sara's motor running even more than his magical hands and equally magical cock.  
Superman held onto Sara's hips and pushed further into her. Each time his cock plunged into her tight body, Sara squealed due to the action of him pushing inside of her. Superman pushed further into her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

The Superman-Who-Lived rode out the lance's latest orgasm and kicked up an excellent pace. He pushed further inside of her body and rode her out.

"So close," Dinah moaned underneath her breath. Her hips rolled up and pushed more of her pussy into Sara's questing mouth. "Finish her off my love."

Dinah pretty much growled out this particular point feeling the vibrations of Superman bringing his thick cock into Sara's waiting pussy. He pushed deeper inside of her with a couple more thrusts, finishing himself off. The first blast of cum splashed inside Sara's waiting body.

Superman's balls strained and released their juices inside Sara. He hung onto her and brought an immense load of cum deep inside of her body. His hands kept onto her hips.  
Sara's milked Superman all the way to the end. The vibrations of pleasure came through her body when Superman rode out both of his orgasm. Her entire body shot through with pure ecstasy when Superman finished shooting his load inside of her.

A satisfied feeling spread through Superman's body when he pulled out of Sara. His cock dripped with her juices.  
Dinah gave a soft smile and rolled her sister's head off of her hip. The lance crawled over and wrapped a hand around Superman's cock. She pumped him a couple of times.

"Couldn't get enough last night, could you?" Superman asked. Dinah's sultry smile was followed by her planting a kiss on the head of her husband's thirteen inch cock. Superman groaned when the heat pumping from her mouth encircled his cock head. The lance rose up and gave him a couple more kisses and swirled her tongue around the kryptonian's head.

The lance encircled her tongue around Superman. She tasted every bit of the combined juices between her sister and lover. Dinah brought the head of his cock into her mouth and tasted him some more. She stroked her hand down the base of his cock.

"I love your cock, its so big beautiful and so thick" Dinah said. "And you know where I love it?"

Superman wasn't going to argue. Dinah's gorgeous globes pressed on either side of his cock. The friction from her tits slid all the way and pushed down onto his base. Superman groaned at the feeling of her wonderful breasts pushed between them.  
Dinah savored the feeling of her lover's cock buried between her breasts. She pushed him deep inside of her, squeezing her breasts together to firmly encase his cock between them. Superman reached over and grabbed her.

"You're asking for it," Superman muttered to her.  
Dinah fluttered her eyelashes with a look which made her seem like she was playing coy with Superman. The kryptonian leaned her back on the bed and pushed between her breasts. She squealed when Superman rammed his cock between her breasts.  
Superman groaned at the delightful warmth of Dinah's nice tits wrapped around her. Her beautiful face and juicy nipples, large breasts, they were a delight to be honest. Superman rammed deeper inside of her, striking the head of his cock against her chin when pushing into her.

Dinah wondered if Superman would spill his seed onto her. She gasped the further Superman had his way with her large breasts. The soft warmth squeezed around Superman. Dinah cursed out . Superman smiled, he got the general gist of it, if nothing else through her tone.

"Cum on my pretty face!" Dinah shouted, Superman rammed himself between her breasts. The warm flesh squeezed between him. Superman leaned down and looked at her with a half wicked grin.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
Dinah allowed a whine to pass through her body the second Superman slid out from between her large breasts. She could not believe how close she was to having her tits covered in Superman's cream.  
Superman riled up Dinah some more, dragging his cock all over her body. He covered her warm body in kisses, sucking on her tit flesh, before going up and kissing on the side of her neck. He bit down on the side of her neck.

"Damn it!" Dinah yelled. She try to dug her nails deep into Superman's lower back and break her nail. "I need .I need "

Superman licked the sweat from her belly button, knowing how sensitive she was down there. He spent a moment toying with his wife's navel and her panting increased.

"What do you need?" Superman asked.

"Your cock, my husbands cock, I need it inside my pussy," Dinah said. She held onto him. "Please, it was made for me ..it needs a good warm place, where it can feel at home."

Superman pushed the head of his cock. Her lower lips parted. The warmth almost sucked him inside her tight pussy. Superman dragged his finger over Dinah's leg. Her soft, firm, leg had her juices rolling down them. The sorcerer ran his hand down between her legs and rubbed between her legs, feeling the warmth spread to his hand.

The teasing ended when Superman took the plunge. Her pussy clamped down, as if afraid he would pull out of her.  
Sara rolled over to get a better look. She watched Superman's hands press firmly on Dinah's hips. He rose up and stuffed her completely full of his cock. Her belly had been stuffed completely full.

"Is this what you want?" Superman asked. He teased her nipple and suckled on it. Superman rose up and brought himself into her with a slow stroke. Superman started to play with her legs. "I wonder what it would be like if I pulled out of you and if I left you hanging."

"NO!" Dinah shrieked almost in fear. Another slow stroke teased her. Superman leaned down and clutched her breasts, giving them a squeeze. He brought his cock into her.

Superman could feel Dinah's hips rise up. He rubbed her legs, massaging the flesh while slowly ramping up the tempo of the thrusts. He learned a long time ago how to push Dinah's buttons and make her submit to him. Her pussy hugged his cock, out of fear it would be pulled out. A few more thrusts inside Dinah before Superman really went to town on her. Every time he plunged into her, he experienced a greater warmth and wetness. She rose up to meet his thrusts. Superman buried his cock deep inside of her.

Dinah closed her eyes. A part of her wanted to watch this, but she tried to bring herself back to Earth, not to be overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her lover rammed his throbbing cock deeper into her.

"Cum." her husband's firm order resulted in Dinah's hips jerking up and down, squeezing Superman's cock. His thick balls continued to slap against her thighs the further Superman pushed himself into her. He hung onto her and rode out the climax with each thrust.

"Again," Superman said.  
Dinah came again. She could feel something warm and wet go down her legs.

"Sara!" Dinah exclaimed in surprise. Something might have felt so wrong, but at the same time, it was beyond so right. Sara's talented tongue pushed Dinah's toe into her mouth and sucked on it, bringing her pleasure to greater heights. Sara sucked and licked her sister's feet, before kissing on the side of her leg. She eyed Superman's cock. The younger lance watched Superman's hard cock penetrate Dinah. He sent her through a chain of orgasm which appeared to be never ending.

Superman pushed down into her and pushed a tongue deep into Dinah's mouth. Their tongues entangled with one of the hottest and most passionate kisses the lance could manage. Arms, legs, they all wrapped around Superman's body, while his face moved down and pushed between her breasts.

"More!" Dinah said, He obliged her, kissing and suckling on her large nipples. They always begged to be sucked, to be played with. Superman took them in his mouth and took one of them deeper between his lips. He closed his mouth around them and gave one of them one of the hungrier sucks he could manage.

"Yes!" Dinah cried. Her entire body inflamed with pleasure. Her sister leaned over and Sara pressed her breasts into Dinah's breasts. Dinah caught one of Sara's nipples into her mouth and sucked and licked on it while Superman did the same thing on her. Her fingers trailed down Sara's firm body and fingered her tight little pussy, still dripping wet with the combined juices. Sara's body inflamed in passion from Dinah slipping a finger between her thighs. She rode her sister's finger as vigorously as Superman rode her sister on the bed. And now one of Superman's hands found its way on her rear. Superman slid a finger in her back passage.

The younger lance cursed out, a feeling of pure passion striking through her body.  
Superman hammered Dinah upon the bed and continued to ride the sultry vixen down onto the bed. Her soft, but firm legs, managed to keep him from straying too far from her pussy. Superman continuously pounded on her, balls filling up.  
lances had a sixth sense about when their partner was going to reach a climax. They hit a more primal state, and Dinah wrapped her free arm around Superman, the one which did not finger her baby sister.

"I need it," Dinah breathed. "My love, I need it .inside me .fill my pussy up ..I want it .."

Superman looked down at her vibrant eyes and the flare of lust going through them. His hand slid up her leg and reached her breasts fondling them.

"Ladies first," Superman said.

"Oh, you and your chivalry," Dinah breathed. Her wet cunt clenched down around him. Superman shoved his cock deep inside her.  
Despite her statement, Dinah's body tensed around him. Superman brought his thick manhood deeper inside of her body and continuously rode her to a grand climax. Her wet walls tensed around his hard cock and squeezed him to the latest climax.

"Yes, and don't forget it," Superman said. He pushed his fingers between her nipple and squeezed it. His lips wrapped around her stiff nipple, suckling on it on the way down. "And here's your treat."

Dinah opened herself wide open for the pure flood from her husband. The first hot blast of cum hit her womb. Several more followed to allow Superman to drain his balls deep inside her body.  
Superman grunted when he rode the lance vixen's pussy to completion. She moaned and encouraged him, most times a mangled mix as she had been blinded by her own lust. Superman took his cock into her.

Moments passed before Superman finished draining his load inside of Dinah's pussy. He pulled out of her and left her to fall back on the bed, a dazed and mangled mess.  
He rolled over, and Sara rolled over to meet him. Her hot mouth lowered over his cock and ensnared him with a deep and sensual little suck. She looked down at him, bobbing down on his hard cock.

"Just can't get enough of it, can you?" Superman asked to Sara. Sara lance's sultry expression told more than enough of the story. She couldn't get enough of Superman's cock and would take it in her mouth, all night long. The fact Dinah's juices coated Superman's cock was just an added bonus in her book.

Superman rested his hands on the back of Sara's head.

A/N = it's a short chapter, i will update soon, reviews are welcome.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

GOTHAM,

SUPERMAN'S HOME

Talia al ghul just arrived her masters home. She need to clean up before her master arrive. she want his thirteen inch cock badly, she went for shower before her master arrive,

Superman just arrived his home from work, he entered the training room, he changed his cloth into training cloth, he closed his eyes, suddenly Superman sensed something coming around him. The blue eyed kryptonian closed his eyes and acted as if no one could disturb his workout. The blue eyed kryptonian continued to work through the martial arts drills which put his body and mind at such a heightened and constant state of alertness. He waited for the right movement.

Superman spun around and grabbed the figure around the arm. She backed off a few inches and smiled before she sent a roundhouse kick at the kryptonian's chest. Superman arched down to duck it. His attacker kept throwing fire in the form of a series of martial arts kicks. Superman dodged all of them and avoided the kicks.

The dark haired woman who attacked him kept calm and fired a palm strike. Superman blocked it and flipped her down onto the ground. She landed down and did a nip up to land on her feet.

The older amazon princess kept up with multiple kicks which almost knocked her enemy back. Superman grabbed one of her arms and lightly flipped her to the ground. The amazon princess flipped out of the arm hold and landed to a standing position. The warrior princess did a rather impressive looking battle stance. She tried to nail the kryptonian on the back swing. But superman easily blocked her hand and grabbed it in a nice and efficient manner.

"Looks like I have you now," Superman said. He pushed her up against the wall, and licked her with his tongue. Diana smiled at her husband and reached up to grab her beloved husband's face. Her eyes looked towards her.

"We differ the meaning of have you." Diana said. The dark haired amazon princess leaned in and kissed Superman on the lips. Her warm and moist lips met her husband's, and he responded by deepening the kiss. His arm wrapped around the waist of the young princess and ensured she did not stray away from him.

The two had broken apart from each other. Diana tried to take the kryptonian down. But Superman flipped her over onto the mats.

"I'm ready for anything," Superman said. He stepped back to allow Donna to get her stance. "Don't worry, you came closer than you did the last time."

Diana smiled even though she remained heightened with a battle stance which showed she was ready to waved her over towards the couch where the two of them sat down.

"How was patrol tonight?" Diana asked her husband. The kryptonian looked towards his wife and decided to tell her the truth. "Uneventful."

Superman did not mean uneventful in the sense when something in Gotham City was uneventful. The kryptonian did not even run into a pickpocket, or a carjacker on patrol. The only people the kryptonian saw was a group of teenagers wearing the latest fashions and really that was not a crime he could bust them for.

The amazon princess already stripped out of her armour and wore a tight black tank top which showed an abundant amount of cleavage using his superspeed and a tight black skirt with her athletic toned legs coming down. She neglected to wear shoes for a simple reason.  
Diana showed how skilled she was with her feet by undoing her husband's pants with her toes.

"Diana?" Superman asked. The amazon princess responded with a grin. She spent a couple of minutes rubbing her husband's crotch through his pants with her elegant foot. She made sure to hit all of the points she knew were meant for pleasure. All the while, undoing Superman's pants with her feet and a second later, she removed Superman's throbbing hard cock from his pants.

Superman groaned at the sensation of Diana rubbing her soft feet up and down his cock. His cock had been trapped between both feet and she jerked him off with her soles, and then she did the same thing with her toes.

Diana could feel the pressure building in the kryptonian's testicles. All she needed to do was to hit the right point and Superman would explode for her. She could hardly wait for it to happen.

"Hungry," Diana said, licking her lips. Superman knew exactly what Diana meant by these words and he enjoyed the feeling of her feet rubbing his throbbing hard cock up and down. He groaned when her feet pressed up and down against his groin and kept pumping him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fill .." Superman replied to his wife, Superman's balls tightened and exploded to bring the cum up into the air. They splattered Diana's sexy feet and legs, leaving her legs soaked in Superman's white and sticky fluids.

Diana withdrew her feet from around Superman's thirteen inch cock and smiled. She lifted one foot up and made sure Superman's eyes locked on Diana licking her toes clean.  
She was about to make her next move when a third party arrived. Diana's eyes turned off to one side and saw Talia al ghul make her way into the house. The beautiful brunette stepped forward, hair dripping wet from the showers, Talia arrived earlier she is in the shower.

Diana crossed the room and grabbed Talia around the waist. She pulled her beautiful assassin closer towards her and Talia al ghul gasped when Diana pushed her up against the wall.

"You're naughty, Talia," Diana said with a smile. "You hoped to jump my husband, just like I did."

Superman smiled, he figured this would escalate, but he did not know this would escalate about as quickly as it did. He watched Diana who cornered Talia like a hungry lioness hunting her prey.

Diana grabbed the towel and without a further pause snapped it from Talia's body. The garment fell to the ground and revealed Talia's beautiful breasts, shaven pussy, long legs, sexy ass, and toned body.

"you are eager to jumb on my husband cock, Don't you?" Diana asked to Talia, the assassin is waiting for this movement, Talia al ghul arrived earlier to kryptonian because she wanted to jump on her master's cock.

"I know, I know!" Talia yelled, almost squealing in frustration. "But, it's been long time since the mighty cock in my cunt,"

"didn't, i fucked you and cassandra two days ago?," Superman asked.

"yes master, you did but that what i mean long time ago." Talia replied.

"remember Kal, she is a horny girl, my love," Diana said. And slammed Talia in the wall Talia al ghul had been caught so off guard. She got easily flustered when she was out of control.  
Diana smiled and leaned closer towards Talia al ghul. She swallowed and grabbed Talia al ghul by the hand. Talia al ghul mistress had been lead over to the couch where she came full force to Superman's cock which had been put out in the open.

"Talia, you really are horny" Superman said. He rose up to a standing position and wrapped his arm around Talia al ghul's slender waist pull the dark haired assassin head near him. "Talia its nice to see you?"

Superman's eyes raked over her body and Talia al ghul tried to close her legs together to avoid being aroused too much. He leaned over and kissed her. Talia al ghul froze up in response and then returned the kiss when her brain had a chance to register. She moaned and ground her naked crotch against his. Talia al ghul's mind ran wild of Superman fucking her against the control console, until she came over and over.

"Please," Talia al ghul said before she could help herself. She looked Superman in the eyes.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me, master" Talia al ghul said. Superman smiled and leaned in for another hungry kiss. He could feel her body squirm against him when he lead Talia al ghul back onto the couch. Her legs spread for him and Superman crouched down above her. His throbbing cock touched the edge of her entrance and he almost slipped inside.

Talia al ghul's cunt started to drip with their delicious juices. She wanted him to slide into her easily. Superman rose all the way up, putting the tip of the cock inside her. Superman held onto Talia al ghul's hips and rose almost all the way out before he plowed inside her dripping hot pussy. Her wet walls closed around Superman and started to squeeze his cock the more he spiked inside of her.

"Yes," Talia al ghul said.  
Superman enjoyed the warm and snug sensations of her sweet pussy. He rose all the way up and plunged into the league of assassin head tight pussy. She gave a lovely move and wrapped a leg around him. Superman felt up her soft flesh and continued to work her over.

"About ready to cum?" Superman asked. "All ready?"

Her master tone sounded a bit teasing, but Talia al ghul couldn't help it. Her pussy gushed with the thought of what her master would do to her. He rose almost all the way out of her and pushed his hard cock inside her dripping insides. Talia al ghul's wet pussy clamped down onto him and sent her juices out.

Diana responded with a knowing smile. She knew Talia al ghul wanted this and just seeing the look of pleasure on the slave's face made Diana rip off her skirt. She pulled down her panties to reveal her dripping hot al ghul could clearly see Diana's dripping hot pussy lowered over her mouth.

"Lick." Diana ordered, Talia had no choice to get breath. She dragged her tongue around Diana's pussy and caused her to moan. She gained a fair bit more confidence and started to lick Diana's inner lips. She tried to drink up the dripping juices from Diana's pussy.

The amazon princess enjoyed the sensation of Talia's tongue. It wasn't the first time Talia at her pussy. Each time brought new sensations of pleasure in Diana's body.

"Damn," Superman said. "She must be eating you good…and she must like it, I can feel how hot her pussy is."

Talia al ghul's pussy moistened the tip of Superman's rod. He pushed deep inside her and rode Talia al ghul to another orgasm. Her wet walls tightened around Superman the further he pushed himself into her. His balls sized up when he rode her tight, teenage pussy.

The dark haired assassin could feel Superman's cock spearing deeper into her. She could not help, but imagine what would happen when he emptied the contents of her balls.

Diana's pussy could not be neglected. Talia licked her mistress pussy out, twirling her tongue around it. She hungered for the juices which spilled down into her mouth.

"There you go, there's the spot, right here!" Diana yelled. "Cumming!"

She could get a little bit more vocal on the edge of an orgasm. Superman noticed this the more he rode her tight pussy. Talia's wet walls contracted around her master's thirteen inch cock, the further he got inside her. His balls tightened and he knew the end was here.

Diana rubbed her pussy lips off of Talia al ghul's face and slid back to admire her handiwork. The dark assassin's face had been soaked with the arousal.

"She did a good job, my love ride her! She deserves it" Diana encouraged Superman.

"Do you want my cum, Talia?" Superman asked. Superman groped one of her firm large slutty breasts and leaned down to suckle on the nipple.

He nibbled on it and he heard the moans of pleasure. Talia al ghul worked her hips up and down towards Superman's cock. She kept pumping herself and encouraging him. She wanted it so badly she could taste it.

"Please, master fuck me raw," Talia moaned. She grabbed him and pushed Superman deeper into her dripping hot depths. "I need you, so bad, I need your cum!"

"Hold on, you'll have it," Superman said. He rode Talia al ghul's pussy and the cum loaded up his balls. The tight teenage pussy closed around Superman and milked his hard rod the further he pushed inside of her.

"Yes!" Talia al ghul moaned in her ear. "Cum for me, Superman!"

Superman held onto her hips and hammered her hot cunt with everything he had. His balls started to load up with a heavy amount of cum. He watched how her stomach bulged from the thick phallus which fired into her.

Talia al ghul could not believe how deep she was. He buried himself inside of her womb. She wrapped her arms around him and scissored his waist.

"I hope your body is ready for the big load," Superman said.  
Talia's sultry moans indicated she was ready for the biggest load she could hold. Superman held onto her hips and kept riding her with passion and a flurry of thrusts.

"I'm going to put my cum in your womb," Superman said. "Would you like that, Talia?"

Talia imagined herself being knocked up by Superman and her pussy moistened to lead Superman into her deeper, she knows his cum is protected now. His cock hammered her with more rapid fire thrusts than she could imagine carrying her masters child.

"YES!" Talia held onto her and unleashed his load into contents of his balls spilled into Talia al ghul's body. The warm and wet squeezing of her pussy showed how much she wanted what he had to give her.

Talia al ghul thought she would die from the sheer volume of orgasms which racked through her body. Never mind the sheer amount of cum which spilled inside her womb, both of the volumes were insane, when Superman extracted himself from her. He left Talia al ghul falls back onto the bed.  
Superman turned his attention to his wife or rather she turned her attention to him.

She leaned down and captured his thirteen inch cock in her mouth. She licked the dribbling juices off of his cock. Diana thought his cock contained a delightful combination of juices. She pulled her mouth off of it and leaned down towards Talia. Superman noticed right away Diana clutched an object in her hand.

Talia's eyes widened and she looked about ready to protest. Diana leaned down and planted her lips on Talia. The two of them kissed each other and looked a bit heated in doing so.

Diana turned around and saw Superman's throbbing cock standing up. He wrapped his arms around Diana and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm wet," she told him. Superman smiled when he wrapped his arms around Diana and she rose up. She took her pussy down and slammed onto Superman's cock. The precision could feel really good when she rose up and worked her thighs down onto him.

Diana knew this was where her pussy belonged, wrapped around the mighty tool of this kryptonian. She leaned back so Superman could have full access to her breasts and she was not disappointed with Superman diving between her breasts, licking and kissing her. He brought one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it.

A moan passed through Diana's mouth the second Superman took her nipple into his mouth. She felt extremely good and could not wait for Superman's mouth to bring her more pleasure.

Talia al ghul shifted on the expanded couch and she came over to Diana's skilled hand. Diana clutched a dildo in her hand and rammed it into Talia al ghul. Her entire pussy had been filled.

The moans of both of the girls filled the air. It encouraged Superman to pump himself up further inside Diana's pussy. He ran his hands over her toned body and could feel the scars. He lightly ran his finger across her body.

Diana smiled when Superman touched her and made her feel loved. Superman leaned up from her breasts and started to bite her.

'Not fair to neglect Talia.' Diana said. The amazon princess worked her fingers over and pinched Talia's clit. Her hips started to buck with the dildo still rammed inside of her.

"yes mistress that's it!" Talia al ghul yelled.

"You're welcome," Diana said in between orgasms. She focused on Superman marking his territory and leaving love bites on every inch of her body. His hands cupped her ass and made her bring her hips all the way down on Superman's throbbing tool.

The next orgasm spread through her body. Superman enjoyed Diana riding his cock up and down. She always knew to hit the pleasure points, and knew when to stop to make sure Superman did not burst before she was ready for him. Combined with his own self control.

"You like this, don't you?" Superman asked. Superman pushed one his fingers in Diana's tight rear. She reacted to him with a sultry moan which hit the back of his ear. Her hips wiggled down onto him.

Diana could not believe how much she gushed at Superman finger-fucking her ass.

"Oh, mistress likes her ass being fucked, does she?" Talia asked. She held the dildo against Diana's rear entrance. "Let's see how much she likes this?"

Superman retracted his finger from Diana's anal passage so Talia could slip the dildo inside. He took one look the face of Diana.

"Yes!" Diana yelled.

"Do you like it mistress?" Talia asked. "Do you like being fucked in your tight ass mistress?"

"YES!" Diana yelled. Talia al ghul smiled and pumped the fake phallus into the backside of Diana. She made sure it penetrated her nice and deep with a couple of hard pumps.

"I like seeing you getting fucked in there mistress." Talia al ghul said. She pressed her soft breasts against Diana's back. "Is she cumming all over your big cock master?"

She directed this question at Superman. Diana's wet walls clamped down onto Superman's throbbing hard tool when she rose almost all the way up and brought herself all the way down onto him.

"Yes she is!" Superman groaned. The juices tricked down Superman's throbbing hard cock. Diana wiggled her hips all the way down onto his tool and brought him deep into her body.

Talia smiled and fucked Diana with a few pushes of the dildo.

The moans of the normally stoic girl caused Talia's pussy to drip with juices. She wanted to be fucked in the worst way.  
Superman slid one of his fingers between her thighs and fingered her forcefully. Talia al ghul bucked her hips forward and panted in pleasure when Superman drilled inside her.

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and fed the juices to Diana. She suckled on Superman's fingers when riding his cock all the way to the edge of an orgasm. Her tight walls closed around him.

"Mmm, yes," Diana moaned in Superman's ear. "Are you cumming soon?"

"In a minute."

Diana rode up and down on Superman's cock. His balls started to ache underneath her tight body. Her firm legs squeezed Superman's hips and ensured he would not stray too far from her. His balls tensed up and splattered his seed into her insides. The immense load from his balls coated Diana's insides and filled her up.

Diana worked Superman's cock up and down and ensured she could get every last drop of her see. The two of them came together for the long haul.

She slid off of Superman a moment later, and Talia al ghul removed the dildo from Diana's ass only to shove it between her dripping thighs.

"Finally, I have my mistress at a disadvantage!" she cheered.  
Diana looked up with a smoky expression in her eyes, and a smirk spread over her face. "Cherish the moment."

wasn't going to argue with her, she was going to cherish this moment. She could feel her legs spread and realized who controlled both of them.  
Superman once again finger fucked Talia to another orgasm before sliding his re-hardened cock inside her. Her warmth spread against his hard cock and he pumped into her from behind.

Talia al ghul moaned until Diana stifled the moan before forcing her pussy into her mouth.

"You were saying?" Diana asked. The fun continued.

A/N thanks for the review.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43.

GOTHAM HOTEL,

Vicki vale and his friend Alica just arrived to the hotel, she want to get a autograph from Clark kent on his new book. Her friend is not interest in meeting this guy whoever called Clark kent, so she stayed in the hotel front flirting with guy in the front. Vicki vale arrived at Clark's room and press the alarm, a minute later Clark kent opened the door, he easily recognise the woman.

"Vicki, what are you doing here," Clark asked in frustration, Superman was about to call his wives for having sex with them, he is clearly not happy about some woman interrupted it, Vicki vale must admit it he is handsome one when he is not wearing his glasses, then again Clark surpassed the anger and thought that's not the way to treat a lady and asked her come in with a smile, she smiled and entered the room.

"oh, it's really nothing i am fan of your works," She paused and flash him a smile and then continued, "i just want to get a autograph on your new book,"

"oh, i never thought the famous Vicki vale is fan of my work, i am really flattered" Superman said.

"Well, a month ago i heard about your works from Cat grant and i started reading your books its really good," Vicki vale said with a smile. They chatted for a while.

"I should get back downstairs. My friend must be probably wondering where I disappeared," the redhead reporter said, finally. "it nice talking to you."

She stood up, then turned to open her bag. After rifling through it for a few seconds, she pulled out a copy of Clark kent's book.

"Do you have the kitchen sink in there?" Clark kent asked teasingly, watching her taking the book from her bag.

"Everything but that," Vicki vale said. "I carry all the stuff I think we might possibly need in almost any situation."

"Ah, I like a woman who is prepared for anything," Superman said.

"Could I ask you to autograph this for me?" Vicki vale asked Superman, holding out the book.

"I'll tell you what," he said. "I'll sign it, if you do something for me."

"Of course," Vicki vale said. "Anything you want, if that means getting autograph from the famous reporter Clark kent."

"Take off your panties," Superman said, matter-of-factly. She hesitated, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"What?" the redhead reporter asked, quietly.

"Take off your panties," Superman said again, slowly enunciating each word as she looked at him, she clearly like the way he asked, she liked him being straight.

"I can't..." she began, her face flushed, she really find the reporter attractive and his boldness she loved it, but she want to find a excuse for not taking off her panties. "There are people..."

"but you want to do don't you," Superman said and giving her a smug face.

"I do," she admitted, she really want to be his slut, "but, not here not in a cheap hotel."

"I'm not going to ask again, Vicki," Superman said more like order, his voice was rich her pussy is clearly dripping with desire. "Do it right now."

the redhead reporter turned her head and looked down the window, trying to see the people in the outside of the hotel. After a moment, she placed the book on the table and moved her hands to the front of her dress. Still unsure, she crouched slightly, moved her hands under the fabric, and up her legs.

She looked into his blue eyes. His did not waver from hers.  
As he watched, she slipped her fingers inside the top of her panties and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them, carefully. He reached out with his left hand to steady her, and she took his hand with her right.

She held up a pair of flesh-colored lace boyshorts, hooked on the first two fingers of her left hand, displaying them for him.

"Come here," Superman said, gently pulling the redhead reporter toward him. She stepped closer. He released her hand and took the underwear from her. He dropped the delicate fabric on the table, and then pushed the heavy wooden table to the other side of the booth. He scooted himself back, giving her some space. She stood, looking into his eyes in the dim light.

"Show me," Superman said. Again, she hesitated. He waited.  
Slowly, she grasped the hem of her dress, and lifted it upward until her hands reached her waist. Superman lowered his eyes to her cleanly shaven pubic region.

"Touch it," he said. The reporter bunched up her dress in her left hand, and moved her right downward. Moving her left foot a few inches on the left – spreading her legs slightly – she slipped her fingers between her legs. She moaned softly as her middle finger brushed her clit.

"That's right, get them wet," Superman said, as she moved her fingers against her lips. The blue eyed kryptonian spread her legs farther.

"Put them inside," he ordered. This time she complied immediately, slipping her forefinger into her wetness. After a few strokes, her middle finger joined the first.

"Is it wet?" he asked.

"Yes," Vicki vale whispered.

"Faster," he said. She did as he ordered, she couldn't beleive what she is doing taking order from a handsome man like some common slut. Only a minute later, he saw her mouth fall open, and her knees bend slightly, as if wanting to buckle.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"Yessss," she hissed. He smiled for a moment.

"Stop," he demanded. It took a few seconds for his command to register in her brain.

"What?" Vicki vale said, confused.

"You heard me," he said. She pulled her hand from between her legs.

"Clean off your fingers," he said. As he watched, she moved her fingers to her lips. She stuck out her tongue and licked them slowly, tasting her juices. After a moment, she took the fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, cleaning them thoroughly.

He moved his big right hand to his crotch and adjusted himself through his pants. Her eyes followed his hand.

"Put your foot up here," Superman said, patting the blood red vinyl. She complied, silently, taking a step closer and placing her right foot between his legs, on the seat. The kryptonian placed his hands on the toe of the red head reporter boot's. He let his fingers trail over the leather for a moment. He lifted his head and looked at her beautiful face as he moved his hands upward. When his fingers touched the skin above her boot, a small moan escaped her lips.

He trailed his fingers over her warm white skin. Without breaking eye contact, he placed his left hand on her hip. His right slowly moved up her calf, over her knee, under her dress, and along her thigh. She trembled as he moved higher. Her head fell back and her mouth fell open as his fingers found her sex.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Mmmm, so hot," he said, smiling. He slid his forefinger between her wet lips. Moving it back and forth several times, it quickly became slick with her juices. Turning his right hand slightly, he let his fingers brush her clit. She gasped when she feel his strong finger in her clit.

"Take your top down," Superman said. She looked toward the other booths again. She couldn't see the other people, but she felt sure their eyes were locked on her.

"I..." she began. The kryptonian slipped his middle finger into her pussy, pushing until his second knuckle entered her. She grabbed at his wrist with her left hand.

"Yesss," she hissed, it's been years since someone actually make her their bitch, she loves strong man who take charge in this type of situation, she wondered how big his cock must look like. He added his forefinger to her wetness and her left knee nearly buckled.

She reached out to steady herself by grabbing his shoulder with her right hand, she could feel his shoulder feel like steel.

Superman reached up with his left hand and pulled the strap of her dress off her shoulder. She released his wrist and reached up to pull the other strap. The top slid down to her waist, exposing her flawless big breasts. He placed his hand on her right breast and felt her hard nipple brushing against his palm.

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her. Her leg trembled as she tried to remain standing. She tried to lower her right leg to the floor, to steady herself.

"No," he said, loudly and slapped her nipple hard not hard but hard enough for normal human.

"Fuck," she nearly screamed, stopping herself knowing everyone here would probably hear.

"Don't fucking move," Superman ordered.

"Please," she whispered. He slapped her nipple again, while burying his fingers in her cunt. Her body jumped at the mix of pleasure and pain.  
Knowing she couldn't remain standing much longer, he pulled her to him, spinning her body so she sat on his lap, facing away from him.

Her ass rubbed against his hard cock through his pants as she wiggled on top of him. His right hand returned to her crotch and he rubbed her clit hard. With his left hand, he took hold of her hair, and pulled her head back.

"Make me cum," she pleaded.  
He pulled harder on her hair.

"Beg me," he said.

"Pleeease, Clark kent," she whispered. "I need to...I need to cum."

He gave her nipple another sharp slap, the pain was intense.

"Do not call me 'Clark'," he growled, as she moaned.  
She writhed on top of him, and he began to feel small tremors running through her body. Knowing she was on the verge of orgasm, he removed his hands from her body, dropping them to his sides.

"Nooo," Vicki vale pleaded. "I'm gonna cummm..."

Her breath came in short huffs as she continued to grind herself against him. Her body began to convulse and he realized he'd waited too long, pushing her too close to the edge before stopping.

"Don't cum," he said in her ear.

"Oh, God! I..." Vicki vale began, but a wave of pleasure washed over her, and her speech dissolved into a long moan. Worried she would fall off him, he put his arms around her. Her body contorted and her knees came up toward her chest.

Superman twisted his head to watch her face as she came. He could tell she was fighting the urge to cry out. Again, the blue eyed kryptonian pushed his right hand between her legs. His fingers quickly found her clit and he rubbed fast and hard. She nearly screamed as another orgasm rocked her body before the first had died away. Her body shook on top of his and she fought to breathe.

"Please..." she tried to begin. He ignored her attempt to speak, continuing to move his fingers. Squirming, she whimpered and gasped as he drove her toward the edge yet again.

A minute later, as the waves of her third orgasm receded, her body went limp on top of him. He moved his fingers away from her clit, letting them trail over the skin of her inner thighs, then up to her stomach. His left hand rested on her hip, steadying her.

"Are you OK?" Superman asked, as diminishing aftershocks continued to run through her body. She turned her head. It took a few moments for her to collect herself.

"I don't know," she said. "I just came so hard I can't feel anything right now, oh my god, you know how to touch a woman."

"Just relax for a minute," Superman said. "Then, we'll start with your punishment."

Her eyes went wide.

"Punishment?" Vicki vale asked. "For what?"

"You came after I told you not to," he said.

"I couldn't help it," she cried. "You made me feel better than anyone."

Superman moved his left hand to her chest and slapped her nipple. Her body jumped as if hit by a jolt of electricity.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Don't apologize for your pleasure," he said. "That's the whole point of this. But, you did disobey me. Now you have to be punished, so you'll learn."

"How?" she questioned. Superman turned his head to look toward the other brighter lights from the lower level allowed him to see three were occupied by couples. At the moment, they each seemed to be minding their own business, though

Superman felt sure some of them had been watching before he turned his head. Vicki vale followed his gaze.

"Go ask them to come over and watch," Superman told her.  
She shook her head. He slapped her left nipple and she let out a small yelp of pain.

"Don't disobey me again, Slut," the kryptonian said, loudly. She stood slowly, making sure her legs would hold her up after she'd cum so hard.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"All of them in the hotel," he replied, coolly. She pulled at her dress, attempting to straighten it. He pulled her hands away.

"No," Superman said. "Take it off."

She turned to look at him. He remained silent and grabbed at the fabric, pulling it away from her body.

"But, I..." she started, but stopped. She let the dress slip over her hips. Superman held it up, keeping it off the floor. He lowered it enough so she could step out it, placing her right hand on his shoulder as she did.

He straightened up and dropped the dress next to him on the seat. Now nude, except for her ankle boots, Vicki vale stood in front of him naked showing her glorious body.

"Go on," he directed.

"What should I say?" Vicki vale asked.

"Tell them you'd like them to watch me punish you," Superman said. She slowly walked towards the door naked, she is about to open the door.

"stop," Superman said, Vicki vale stopped, he walked close to Vicki leaned close to the redhead, he never thought the whore would do such thing walking towards people nude and ask them to watch her punishment.

"Good girl, you love obeying my orders, don't you" he whispered. She smiled at him, indeed she loved obeying orders from him.

"Bend over the table," he ordered. This time, she didn't hesitate. She placed her hands on the wooden top and leaned slightly, sticking out her ass. He waited a moment. She looked back at him over her left shoulder.

"I said bend over," he said, putting a hand on the hot skin of her shoulder and roughly pushing her down until her upper body rested on the cool wood.

The boots she wore made her tall enough that bending over so far left her ass up in the air. Superman looked down at her perfect cheeks. He wanted nothing more than open his pants and plunge his aching cock into her. He battled with his libido, however, forcing himself to stay in control.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.  
She did so, for the best view of her pussy to the kryptonian. The kryptonian ignored her efforts as he stood beside Vicki vale. Placing his right hand on her ass, he let his fingers brush against her wet lips. Her body jumped as if struck by electricity.

He paused for a moment, then pulled his hand away from her ass. Her body tensed in anticipation, knowing what was about to happen. Superman brought his hand down forcefully, giving her ass a firm slap enough to give pain and pleasure to the redhead reporter.

"Fuck," Vicki vale hissed. She tried to stand, but Superman held her firmly in place. Turning her head to look back at him, she quickly gave up resisting.

Superman struck her cheeks again. She grunted at the pain.  
Before she'd finished reacting, he moved his fingers back to her cunt, rubbing her gently.

"Oh, God..." she moaned, while clawing at the far side of the table. Superman removed his left hand from her shoulder and slipped it under her hip, reaching back between her legs. His fingers found her clit and as her body reacted, he used his right hand to spank her ass again. Her body trembled.

"That's right," he whispered, "enjoy the mix of pleasure and pain."

"More, please" she croaked. He smiled. Raising his hand, he smacked her harder, the sound of his hand meeting her firm ass echoed around the balcony.

"Stand up, turn around, and sit on the edge of the table," Superman said, to Vicki complied.

"Watch them," Superman said. The kryptonian knelt between her legs. His lips touched the side of her left knee, and moved slowly upward. He kissed his way to her thigh, then to her left hip bone. He gently bit the skin there, before proceeding downward.  
As his tongue trailed over her mons pubis, he noticed a small, circular discoloration. Even in the semi-dark he realized it was a tattoo, but didn't stop to look closely. He maneuvered over the inked skin, and down to her cunt, tasting her juices.

Vicki vale gasped and her head fell back. She placed her hands behind her, spreading her fingers on the top of the table for support. He grabbed her legs and draped them over his shoulders, then grabbed her hips, and held her tightly as he tried to thrust his tongue inside her.

"Fuuuuck," she cried feeling his talented tongue. He attacked her pussy with his mouth, and the table shook as she wiggled against his face. She grabbed his head with her right hand, pulling at his short hair, trying to force him farther into her. Looking up, he watched her chest rise and fall and she struggled to breathe. He could see her mouth moving, but with her legs pressed against his ears, he couldn't make out her words. He moved his right hand, letting her leg fall from his shoulder. Her words were unintelligible and even though his tongue was inside her, he smiled.

Without further delay, he moved his mouth to her clit, taking it between his lips, and sucking it gently. His free hand moved to her pussy and he pushed two fingers inside her. Her body stiffened and she held her breath for several seconds.

He moved his fingers in and out of her, increasing the force and speed of his penetration. Her breath came in great sobs and she clawed at his head.

"Yessss," she hissed. "I'm gonna cum."

Superman felt the muscles of her pussy clutch at his fingers. He struggled to keep them inside her, thrusting deep as her body began shaking. Her left leg returned to his shoulder, squeezing him, and her body bucked violently as she came again.

The convulsions lasted for more than a minute. He kept his left hand on her right hip as she writhed against him.  
As the tremors of pleasure subsided, he let his slick fingers slip from her wetness. Taking his mouth from her clit, he stood. Her legs slid downward, and her feet again touched the floor. He kissed his way up her body quickly. He found her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth.  
She kissed back as his fingers lightly caressed her clit, trying to extend her orgasm. Her body jumped at his touch and she moaned into his mouth.

He felt Vicki vale's warm body against his, and knew he had to have more. Superman turned and pushed her back to the edge of the table. He quickly opened his pants. Pushing them over his hips, his thirteen inch erect cock sprung free. He moved between her legs and she reached out to touch him.

"No," he said, brushing away her hands.

"Please," Vicki said. "I want to feel your big cock."

He slapped her left nipple. She groaned at the pain.

"Greedy girls get punished," he said. "Put your hands behind your back."

She obeyed. He stepped closer and guided the tip of his cock across her clit. Her body jumped at the sensation. He moved his hardness back and forth over her bud, then slipped down her wet lips. She moaned as he pushed himself against her, aching to be inside her. Just before he entered her, the last rational thought remaining in his pleasure-clouded brain bubbled to the surface and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

"Nothing," he said. He wanted to fuck her. At this moment, he wanted it more than anything in the world; burying his hard cock deep inside her, moving in and out until he exploded. The desire clouded his sense.

"Fuck me," she said, almost begging him. It took the very last vestige of his self-control to resist slamming himself into her. But, he realized he needed to control himself in order to teach her to let him control her.

"No," he said. "Not yet."

He took a step back.

"Please," she cried. "Don't stop now, fuck me with you big cock."

He raised his hand toward her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said,

"Get on your knees," he said, again looking at Vicki. "It's my turn."

She slipped off the table and knelt in front of him. She looked up into his eyes. He ran the fingers of his right hand over her lips. She stuck out her tongue to taste herself on his skin.

She moaned around his fingers.

"Want more?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Please."

With his left hand, he grabbed the red hair at the back of her head. He pulled, tilting her head back a few inches. She gasped, her mouth staying open as he looked down at her.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered. She strained to look at his thirteen inch cock.

"I want you in my mouth, i want that big cock in my slutty mouth" she said.

"i didn't hear you correctly, again what do you want in your mouth?" he asked, pulling her hair harder.

"Your mighty cock," she whispered. "I want to feel your cock in my mouth. I want to taste your cock in my mouth."

He took his hardness in his right hand and stroked it slowly.

"Say please," he told her.

"Pleeeease," she hissed, trying to move closer to him. Holding her hair firmly, he moved close enough to allow his cock to trace over her lips.

"Mmmm," she murmured, as she tried to take him between her lips. He groaned as he let her warm mouth envelope the head of his cock. Her tongue danced over the tip, licking away the drop of pre-cum there, and his body stiffened.  
She took him deeper, sliding her lips down the tight skin of his shaft. She wrapped her right hand around his girth and gave it half a dozen hard strokes.

He released her hair. Letting his left hand fall to her shoulder, his fingers grabbed at her damp skin.

"That's it," he mumbled. "Take it deep."

Moving her left hand to his ass, she pulled him toward her, forcing the head of his cock into her throat. She grunted as he placed both hands on her head. He held her in place, feeling her throat clutch at his thirteen inch cock, as if trying to swallow him whole.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he groaned, she strugled against his cock, but did not attempt to pull away from him. The kryptonian could hear the redhead reporter, struggling to breathe through her nose, as she held him there for almost a minute.

He realized he couldn't last much longer – he needed to cum. Using his right hand, he pulled his throbbing cock from her mouth.

"Look at me," he said, grabbing her chin with his left hand and lifting her face upward. "Pucker your lips."  
Her eyes met his as he began stroking his cock, letting it brush her lips. Again, he moved his left hand to her hair.

"Give it to me," she whispered. "Give me that fucking cum. I want to taste it."

Her sudden assertiveness pushed him to the edge, the redhead feel like a common slut begging for this handsome man cum.

"I'm gonna cum all over those pretty little lips," he grunted.

"Yes, right now! Cum for me," she demanded. She opened her mouth in expectation and once more took the head of his cock between her lips.  
Surprised, he moaned as his body began to convulse. He tried to pull his cock out of her mouth as his first stream of cum hit the back of her throat. She struggled to stay upright and keep her lips around him as his body bucked hard against her.

"Fuck," he hissed, through gritted teeth. He finally freed himself from her mouth and fired a stream of cum onto her lips and cheek. She closed her eyes.

"No," he said, pulling her hair, "look at me, i want you to watch me cum in your face."

Her eyes opened again, staring into his. More cum hit her face and she moaned as the warm fluid ran down her chin. He moved his hand back and forth along his shaft, jerking himself onto her.

He guided his cock back to her lips and pushed himself into her mouth.

"Get it all out," the kryptonian demanded. She took him deep, letting him slide into her throat and holding him there for several seconds as she drew out the last few drops of his cum. His body quivered as she continued sucking his now hyper-sensitivecock. His knees nearly buckled as her efforts seemed to drain the energy from his entire body.  
Once sure he was milked dry, she let him slip from her mouth, though he held her hair tightly until his orgasm subsided completely. He looked down at her face. His cum coated her lips and chin, and had splattered onto the tip of her nose and both cheeks.

As he watched, she tipped her head down, opened her mouth, and let cum and saliva dribble out and drip onto her chest.

"Oh, God," Superman moaned, watching the gooey liquid run down her body. As Superman's cock rehardened in sec, he released Vicki vale's hair. She looked up at him.

"We made a mess," she said, smiling, she could see his thirteen inch cock back to life comeback to life, she wonder how is it even possible, she wanted to touch the beautiful piece of meat.

"Stand up," he said, reaching out to help her. He picked up her boyshorts from the table. Turning them inside-out, he reached up toward her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling grabbed her and held her close.

"Shhh," he admonished.  
Using the lace panties like a small towel, he gently wiped her face and chest, cleaning her as much as possible. Once he finished, he turned the underwear right side out and handed them to Vicki vale.

"Put them on," he said.

"What?" she said, more than asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"You're crazy," she protested. "They're wet and sticky now."

"Don't make me repeat myself, vicki," he said, quietly.

She did as he ordered, sliding them up her legs and pulling them snuggly into place.

"You took some big steps tonight," he said. "Trust, submission, exhibitionism, a little S&M."

Vicki vale looked down at the floor.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured her. He reached out, placed two fingers under her chin, and lifted her face until she looked at him.

"You've got more to learn," he said. "But, as you do, you'll get more and more confident, and allow yourself to enjoy the pleasure submission can bring."

She gave him a small nod.

"May I clean myself?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes," he said, as he closed his pants. She reached into her purse and removed a make-up compact. Clicking it open, she checked her face using its small mirror. Pulling several tissues from a packet, she wiped her face, lips, neck, and chest. Then took a few moments to clean her glasses.

"Did I miss any?" she asked.  
He leaned close to inspect her.

"Looks OK to me," he said.  
She retrieved her dress from the seat where Superman had dropped it. As he watched her get dressed, Superman took a small notepad from the pocket of his t-shirt. After scratching a few figures on a piece of paper, he tore it out.

Vicki collected her bag, and lifted the copy of Clark kent's book from the table.

"Hey, you didn't autograph my book," she said with a smile.

"I'll sign it at the office," he said.

"What?" she questioned. He handed her the paper. She took it and read his office phone number.

"I'll be there," she said with a smile. She reached out to take his arm, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him, and he steadied her as they walked toward the stairs to the first floor.

"I know," he said, quietly.

"How?" she asked.

"Because," he assured her, he wanted to fuck her now but he knows it's late and her friend is wondering where Vicki is "you're mine now."

"i have to go it's getting late, we will meet soon again, master," she said with a smile. After she leave. The kryptonian called his wives they arrived at hotel and he fucked them non stop.

A/N hai guys reviews are welcome.


	44. Vicki vale part two

CHAPTER 44.

GOTHAM HOTEL.

After a long day, Superman arrived to the hotel. Suerman pulled back the curtains and sat in a gaudy upholstered chair he'd turned so he could look out the large windows. He'd shut off the lights to wait, and though his two-bedroom suite was located on the top floor, gotham city gave the room a soft glow. He gazed eastward, His eyes traced over the buildings outlined against the black horizon.

He is waiting for a lovely woman Vicki vale in a small hotel She'd confessed to being a fan of his work, he is really surprised when she confessed it to him, He knows she is a famous reporter in gotham, He pressed her, asking for her panties in return for an autograph on her copy of his book. Wanting to see how far she would go, he simply pushed her...and she had submitted herself to him completely. When they finished, he gave her the number of his office, then again he called her and ask no more like order to her.

The phone on the end table interrupted his contemplation. Trying to remain patient, he let it ring four times before he answered it. The young night clerk announced he had a visitor.

"Please send her up," he said, simply, he could clearly saw the beautiful redhead reporter slowly walking towards his room. He walked to the door, opened it slightly, then returned to his chair by the window. She arrived several minutes later. He heard a few soft knocks on the door before the Redhead reporter pushed it from the hallway spilled through the entranceway and into the sitting room, illuminating the space between them.

"Hello?" she said, unsure, she want to call him Clark kent then stopped remembering him say never call him by his name.

"Come in," he answered,without turning his head.  
She closed the door, and he heard the metallic click of the lock as it snapped into place. Vicki vale turned and walked toward the figure silhouetted against the window.

"I'm glad you came," he said, first he thought why would he need another bitch for his harem, then again he decided to make every bitch his and again Vicki vale is talented reporter she has a great mouth that would probably help both have him great blowjob and he is planning on offer her a job in his company.

"Several times," she said, referring to their activities at their meeting, she wanted the reporters big cock and him constantly making her his bitch, she loved the way he treat her, he never sees him as a woman or princess or an angel like most mens, he treat her like a common whore, first time she saw him with lois lane when she was in metropolis for pulitzer awards, she never thought him as a bold type or a orderly type, she clearly judge the book by its cover in Kent story. oh, no her master's story.

"Did you go home before you came here from work?" the kryptonian asked, he knows she didn't.

"No, I came straight from the work," she answered, standing next to his chair.

"Good girl," the blue eyes kryptonian said, rising.  
Suerman slipped behind her as she looked out the window, but remained silent for several moments and watched the park outside.

"It's a beautiful view," she said, finally. "Even in the dark."

"It certainly is," the man of steel agreed. He offered her a seat. She declined, but placed her bag on the chair.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"I think I've had enough tonight," she laughed.

"I have water, juice, and soda," he said. She politely refused. He nodded as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Have you ever used a safe word, Vicki?" the man of steel asked.

"No," she whispered, slowly shaking her head side to side.

"Do you know what it is?" he continued.

"Yes," she said, she clearly watched 50 shades of grey.

"If I do something you don't like, or if I'm hurting you, just say mmm. Orange, and I'll stop," man of steel assured her.

"You can do anything you want," the redhead reporter said.

"You don't even know what I might do," Superman said with a smile.

"I trust you," she said.

"Vicki vale, this is about your pleasure as much as mine," Suerman said. "If there's something you want me to do, or if something feels good, I want to know."

She looked at the floor. He rotated her body and his right hand moved upward. Placing two fingers under her chin, he lifted, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm serious," he said.  
His fingers slipped from her chin as she nodded her understanding.

"come with me," the man of steel said, holding out his hand. Vicki vale picked up her bag, intertwined her fingers with his, and he led her to the bedroom. As in the sitting room, the lights were out and the curtains open. She put her bag on a chair near the foot of the king-sized bed and turned to face him. Moving closer, he took a few moments to gaze at her beautiful face in the dim light.

"Get undressed and join me," he said, finally. Leaving her, he walked into the bathroom. He flipped on the light, but did not close the door. While he waited, he reached in the spacious shower stall and turned on the water. As it warmed, he stripped off his clothing. Vicki vale walked in a minute later, nude, holding her panties in her right hand.

"May I rinse out my underwear?" she asked.

"Of course," Superman said, He admired her body as she stood at the sink. Starting at her feet, his gaze traveled up her lovely skin, over her tight round ass and back, to her chestnut brown hair. The mirror allowed him to see her face and her perfect big round white breasts. She looked up and saw him watching her. The redhead reporter eyes sparkled, and she smiled.

Suerman stepped into the shower as she hung the flesh-colored lace boyshorts on a towel rack. Vicki vale pulled the scrunchy from her ponytail, and tossed it on the counter as he reached out to her through the open door. and sink before taking his hand. She stepped in and moved close to him - his large, 6'3" frame dwarfed her 5'7". Capturing her shoulders, he gently turned her body.  
Easing her under the spray of hot water, he watched the streams hit her skin and disintegrate into droplets which splattered against the dark sand colored marble tiles and glass of the stall. She spun gradually. Again facing away from him, she tilted her head and for nearly a minute doused her red hair.

"It feels so good," she said as the water ran over her, she never could feel his muscles touching her body. "It'll help sweat out the vodka."

Suerman reached for the shampoo as she straightened, and then pushed her hair back, letting it fall straight down her spine. He poured a generous amount of the fragrant goo directly on the top of her head.

"Smells good," she said, as he returned the bottle to the shower caddy. "What kind is it?"

He told her, then related why he'd chosen it, and she laughed as his hands weaved into her mane. He massaged her scalp, gently washing her hair - taking his time, almost teasing her - letting the long strands slip between his fingers. As her breathing deepened, she reached out and placed one hand on the glass, the other on the tiles opposite. Finished, he held her head firmly, guiding her back to the drizzle emanating from the showerhead. For a few moments, her body relaxed, then her hands came to her hair and his retreated as she rinsed. Twisting, he picked up the bodywash, the redhead reporter loved the feeling of the big man's hand giving her gentle massage.

Squeezing the bottle, he filled his right palm with emerald green gel. He rubbed his hands together, then reached out and placed them on her shoulder blades. Sliding them downward, he gently lathered her body, cleaning her with care. As his fingers slid around her waist, a small moan escaped her lips, and she leaned back against him. She felt his hardness press against her slippery ass, the mighty shaft of him slithering up between her cheeks.

Deliberately, he moved upward, teasing her pink nipples as he cupped her breasts. Her hips swayed as she grabbed his hands, trying to direct him, but he resisted.

"Please," she said, looking back at him, she wanted to feel his big hand.

"Patience," he whispered, then kissed her mouth. She tried to reach back and touch him, dragging her nails over the skin of his thighs.

"I know you want me," she said, twisting her right arm in an attempt to grab his thirteen inch cock. Taking half a step backward, he captured her wrists.

"You know what happens to greedy girls," he growled. He easily forced her hands out in front of her.

"Put your hands on the wall," he ordered. She complied, bending slightly at the waist, her fingers splayed wide on the wet tile at the front of the shower - the streams hitting her lower back. He shifted close to her.

"Keep them there," he said.  
Vicki vale began to turn her head when he delivered a hard slap to her right butt cheek. She yelped in pain, and her hands almost left the wall.

"Motherfucker,"she hissed.

"Did you say something?" he asked, quietly, he knows what she said. Before she could answer, he struck her again. She fought to stifle a moan as she clawed at the tiles. Her feet parted and he took a small step to his right as his left hand drifted along the crack of her ass. She gasped as his fingers slipped between her legs and caressed both holes simultaneously.

"Oh, God," she sighed.

"Do you want to cum, again? You greedy bitch" he asked.

"Pleeeease," she responded. "I want you to fuck me hard, pound me harder."

In truth, he wanted nothing more - he ached to thrust himself inside her, pressing her against the wall as he rammed himself into her - but he restrained his desire. He rubbed her clit lightly as he nudged a fingertip against her asshole. Her body stiffened under his touch, and Suerman stared at her face.

"Not yet, you greedy," he said, shaking his head slowly. A groan escaped her throat as she closed her eyes tightly and let her head hang down toward the floor of the stall. He continued, and her breathing quickened. His right hand drifted to her right shoulder. Holding her firmly, he turned his left hand and cautiously inserted the tips of the first two fingers. She tried to push back toward him, but he withdrew, and applied pressure with the palm of his right hand, holding her in place. He leaned over, his mouth near her ear.

"Don't you fucking move, trust me you don't want to" he growled. He stood up quickly, let go of her shoulder, and again clapped her ass. She squealed beneath him.

"Understand?" he asked. She nodded in response. He delivered another blow to her flesh, the pain pass through her pale flesh.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I understand," she managed after another short pushed his fingers forward, slipping them farther inside her. She sighed loudly and her cunt contracted around him. His right hand returned to her sensitive clit and he rubbed hard. Her body jumped.

"Shit," she cried. He could feel the tension building in her and he thrust his fingers deeper, reaching his last knuckle. Without pausing, he began working his fingers in and out while manipulating her button.

He watched goose bumps rise on her skin, and felt tremors running through her. A long moan resonated through the fog of steam filling the stall.

"Yessss," she hissed. He pulled away.

"Don't stop, please" she yelled, trying to stand up. Suerman put his hands on her back and held her in position. His hand slapped against her skin once more.

"I was about to cum," she protested.

"I know," he said, flatly.

"Then why?" she questioned.

"Stand up straight," he ordered.  
She complied and he pushed himself against her, forcing her chest to the tiles at the front of the stall. His cock brushing her inner thighs, and his hands slipped around her; his left crossing her breasts, he squeezed her nipple; his right wormed its way down her stomach to her sex.

"You must learn to ask if you may cum," he whispered.

"You want me to beg?" she retorted. His fingers retreated from her flesh.

"OK, I will," she insisted quickly. "I promise."

"I know," he said. Again, he slowly started to massaged her clit. She struggled to wiggle her hips, grinding against his cock. It took only a minute for her to approach the edge of orgasm. Her body quivered and her knees threatened to buckle.

"I need to cum," she groaned, she needed to beg so. "Please, may I cum?"

Once more, he pulled away his hands.

"No," he said. "You haven't earned an orgasm yet."

"What?" the redhead reporter asked in frustration, her body slumping back against his.

"You have to earn your orgasm," he said.

"How?" she quickly shut off the water. He kissed the side of her neck as the last drops trickled from the showerhead.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he said, taking his lips from her wet skin. Making sure she could stand on her own, he took a half step backward, then turned and opened the shower door. Wobbling slightly, she followed. Suerman wrapped a hotel robe around her. She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging the terry cloth to her body as he rubbed her shoulders and back.

"Do you have a hair brush in that bag of tricks you carry?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Get it," he said. Vicki vale sauntered away from him, letting her hips rocked back and forth. Suerman picked up a towel and dried himself quickly, turning off the bathroom light as he followed her into the bedroom. She rummaged through her bag for a few seconds before producing a brush. He tossed his towel toward the bathroom door and sat down, straddling the corner of the bed.

"Come here," he said. She approached him. Taking the brush, he scooted back a few inches.

"Turn around and sit down," he ordered. She complied, pressing her robe-covered ass against his crotch and inner thighs.

"Like this?" she asked, looking at him. He reached up and used his fingers to pull her hair to the left. Gently, he began combing it; carefully straightening any tangles and knots. Without stopping, he leaned forward and smelled her clean hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard him inhale deeply. Her body tingled at his touch; his voice; his delicate control of her. Her skin felt as if electric current were passing through it, threatening to explode her senses.

She tried to calm herself as he backed away and asked about her job. Caught off guard, it took her a moment to respond. He continued to groom, She could feel his hardness against her. Her pussy throbbed under her robe, she could feel the wetness between her legs. After he'd edged her twice in the shower, she needed to cum - her body was demanding orgasm. As if sensing her thoughts, he held the brush in front of her.

"All done," he said. Taking it, she stood up and turned to face him. His erect thirteen inch cock pointed at her, and her eyes locked on it. She tossed the brush toward her bag and opened the robe, letting it fall silently to the floor.

"I need you to fuck me, please it's been so long." she said. Ignoring her plea, he rose, and moved to the nightstand.

"Come over here," he said. He turned on the lamp next to the bed, illuminating the toys he'd brought from fortress - a Silver Bullet vibrator; a small, ruby crystal-headed butt plug; handcuffs; a ball gag; a bottle of water-based lubricant. He watched her eyes go wide for a moment as she surveyed the selection. Her mouth opened.

"Do you have something to say slut?" he asked.

"App-ealing," she said, a smile spreading across her lips, she could feel her inner slut smiling when the reporter called him a slut. "App-ropriate. App-roval."

Staring at her, he brought his left hand up to her neck. As he squeezed lightly, her mouth fell open. His right hand slid up to grab her newly combed hair. Pulling firmly, he tilted her head back, and freed her neck as he moved his nose to hers.

"A safe word is not something to joke about, young lady," he growled. "Understand?"

Vicki vale managed to nod a fraction of an inch. Suerman stayed there another moment, then kissed her neck. Keeping hold of her, he walked her backward until her legs hit the bed. He released her hair, and she gasped as he pushed her down. Something on her lower belly caught his eye, and he remembered catching a glimpse of her tattoo while they played in the small hotel. His fingers traced across the green ink over her pubic bone as he leaned in to examine it closely.

"What does it mean?" he asked.  
Her fingers joined his.

"It means 'take flight,' in Chinese," she said.

"Hmmm, chinese." he grunted.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"I do," he countered. "And, it's in an interesting place. I bet the tattoo artist enjoyed doing it. But..."

"What?" she pressed.

"Are you sure it doesn't mean 'a pint of beef and broccoli?'" he teased.

"Noooo," she laughed, she loved the sense of humour in him. She hadn't stopped when he grabbed her hips and roughly flipped her onto her stomach.

"Ohhhh," she sighed. "I like that."

"Put your hands behind your back," he ordered. She did so, and he picked up the handcuffs and ball gag. Mounting the bed, he cuffed her wrists, then placed the gag in her mouth. She mumbled something. He looked at her and removed it.

"How can I say the safe word if my mouth if full?" she asked.

"How indeed," he said, with a wicked grin. Again, he stuffed the plastic ball between her lips, and secured it. Suerman stared down at her. Turning her head, she raised her eyes to his - he found it fantastically arousing, as if she were trying to seduce him.

"Get your ass in the air," he ordered. "Up on your knees."

Keeping her face on the bed, she struggled to accomplish what he wanted.

"That is a beautiful fucking sight," he said, looking down at her. Once more, he grabbed Vicki vale's hips, and dragged her backward until her knees rested on the edge of the bed. Suerman picked up the vibrator and then knelt behind her. He rotated the base of the vibe, turning it on to its lowest setting. She whimpered as he slid it up the inside of her right leg. As the toy brushed her lips, Vicki vale's muffled voice rose to a loud moan. Her body began trembling, the kryptonian could see the Red head reporter trembling beneath him.

"Not yet," he said, loudly. He slapped her ass and the sound echoed around the room.

"Do not cum, slut," he ordered. She muttered something the ball gag rendered unintelligible and he removed the vibrator from her skin. Suerman waited several seconds, enjoying the sight - he focused on her glistening lips - as the tension in her body drained away slowly.

"Are you ready, Vicki vale?" he asked. Her ass wiggled side to side, and he thought he heard a murmur in the affirmative.

"Would you like to cum now?" he asked, needlessly.

"Yeth," she pleaded around the gag. She couldn't see the smile on his face as he re-activated the vibrator and his face moved closer to her. Almost simultaneously,his tongue pushed against her asshole and the toy contacted her highly sensitive clit. Vicki vale's body surged forward and Suerman slipped his right arm around the front of her legs to hold her to him.

"Fuuuuu," she roared, unable to finish the word as pleasure flooded her senses. A few more seconds passed and her body began bucking violently against his face. He held her firmly - keeping his tongue and the vibe on her flesh - as she came, squealing and convulsing. A groan escaped his throat as he poked at her hole.

Suerman did not relent. Forcing Vicki vale down on the bed, he began kissing his way up her back as he carefully guided the tip of the vibrator inside her. Her wetness allowed it to slide in easily and she tried to shimmy backward, taking more of it.

"Pleath," she begged. He nudged the toy deeper as his tongue trailed up her spine, tasting her salty skin, and as he reached the space between her shoulder blades, she came again, the second orgasm exploding through her before the first had faded completely.

"Good girl," he whispered, moving his mouth close to her right ear. "Enjoy it. Let it wash over you."

As she shook, fighting for breath, he gently let the vibe slip out of her. With his left hand, he fumbled to turn off the slick toy, then dropped it to the bed, letting it rest between her thighs. Vicki vale turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder "Would you like more," he asked as their eyes met.

Vicki vale tried to speak, but was prevented from doing so by the gag. Using her eyes, she tried to draw his attention to the reason for her difficulty. He didn't need to be reminded. Reaching up with his left hand, he roughly pulled the ball gag out of place, and it slipped down around her neck. She took a deep breath before he pushed two fingers into her mouth, letting her taste herself on them.  
"Mmmm," she purred, as her tongue wound around them for several seconds.

"Well," he said, extracting the digits.

"I want you to fuck me," she said. His left hand moved to her ass and he slapped her right cheek hard. She yelped in pain.

"You want?" he growled.

"Please," she cried. He repeated the question and the blow.

"I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Are you giving the orders now?" he asked, raising his hand again.

"No," she said quickly, and repeated her apology.

"I don't think I'm going to let you have my cock yet," he said.  
Her bottom lip stuck out in a mock pout. Suerman pulled his right arm from under her thighs, reached up with both hands, and wrestled the ball gag back into place. Her attempted objection was muffled. He let his hands travel downward along her body. His fingers left her flesh, he stood, and turned away from her. She twisted her neck, trying to watch him as he moved to the nightstand.

For a few moments, Superman hesitated. Eyeing the items remaining beneath the lamp, he wondered if he might be pushing Vicki vale too far for a first encounter. His voracious desire drove his decision. Making sure she could see, he scooped up the lubricant and the butt plug, then approached her.

"Up, now," he commanded.  
Again her hips rose, while he used a thumbnail to flip open the bottle. Tilting it, he squeezed, watching a dozen drops of the gooey liquid fall into the crack of her ass. Vicki vale's body shuddered, and she purred softly, as it oozed down her lips. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside. Using his fingers, he spread the lube around her asshole, teasing her.

"Look at me, slut," he did, and he held up the silver and crystal plug - about four inches long and a little more than an inch in circumference at its widest point. Light glinted off its surface and she moaned. Her eyes followed it downward until it disappeared behind the curves of her ass cheeks. The cool metal touched her skin and she flinched.

"Do not move," he said, loudly enunciating each word.  
Silently, she nodded several times, her eyes wide. He let the plug glide around her hole, twirling it slowly, coating it with lube. Watching her, he pressed the head against her hole. Her hips shifted forward, no more than an inch. Suerman's hand came up, and she stopped, fearing his punishment.

"Relax, slut," he said, soothingly. Once more, she indicating that she was prepared, even as her breathing increased. He gently advanced the plug, and she slowly opened as the tip entered her. She sighed around the gag. Suerman did not stop, pushing gingerly but smoothly as the steel steadily spread her sphincter. He looked at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was biting down on the gag.

"You're a good girl, Vicki vale," he whispered, patting her hip with his free hand. Finally, the plug slipped inside her, settling in her rectum as her hole clenched around the stem.

"Thiiiiit," she cried, as her eyes popped open.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She hesitated a moment, then nodded her head while keeping her eyes on his. Ensuring the plug was secure, he pressed his thumb against the crystal head, forcing it deeper by several millimeters. Vicki vale's hips leaned away from him, but he grabbed her. As she resisted, he slapped her ass - hard. Her body jumped and she tried to scream.

"Turn over," he ordered, when her body relaxed. As she complied, Suerman stepped off the bed and knelt on the floor. He forced her knees apart, slid his hands under her ass, and then pulled her to him. Locating the vibrator, he again activated its motor. Placing the toy on the crack of her ass, he slowly manipulated it until it made contact with the head of the butt plug. Vicki vale's body stiffened as if struck by a bolt of lightening as vibrations rumbled through the steel and into her entire body.

Suerman looked into her eyes as he lowered his face toward her. His tongue extended and touched her lips. She tried to speak, but once more the gag rendered her words incoherent. He licked her slowly, trying to control himself. She began to whisper the same thing over and over.

"Mmmm, hmmm." she moanamed. Her hips began to gyrate, and he thrust his tongue inside her as he fought to keep the vibe on the crystal. He continued this effort for another minute, then his mouth drifted upward to her clit. Taking it between his lips, he flicked it with his tongue. Moving the toy to where his mouth had just been, he let it slide into her pussy. Her thighs quivered and he glanced up her body. Vicki vale's face was twisted into a beautiful grimace. Without delay, he intensified his attack on her bud, lapping at her roughly as he fucked her with the vibrator.

She tried to ride his face, draping her legs over his shoulders, and grinding her hips into him. The short murmurs of pleasure melted into a long moan. Looking at her, he saw her eyes were shut tightly, and her head shook from side to side. He could feel the tremors running through her body and realized she was trying not to cum. Suerman hadn't given her permission, and she did not want to defy him. This only made him double his efforts, wanting to see how long she could hold out before she came.

It pleased him that it took only another minute. Her body bucked against him. Suerman fought to keep his mouth on her clit as yet another orgasm exploded through her senses and her ass lifted off the bed. He stayed with her, his movements diminishing as he tried to support her. Her body gradually went limp and her cheeks slowly sank to the comforter.

Letting the vibe slip from her wetness, he shut it off, and tossed it aside. He kissed his way up her body. As his lips nuzzled her collarbone, his hands slipped behind her neck to unsnap the ball gag.

"I'm sorry, I came without your permission," she stammered as soon as he removed it.

"Shhhh," he said, before kissing her, letting her taste herself on his mouth. She kissed him back, pushing her tongue against his. They stayed like that for more than a minute, Vicki vale is fighting for air, each breathing in the other.

"Are you ready for more?" Suerman asked, parting their lips.

"Yes, Clark," she mewed. He slapped her face lightly.  
"I told you not to call me Clark," he said.

"I'm sorry master." she said, a grin spreading across her lips.

"You're a naughty girl," he said.  
She nodded at him, he knows she is independent woman, she love fucking independent bitches.

"Bad girls get punished, don't they?" she asked. His right hand came up to her neck. She gasped as he seized her, squeezing hard enough to cut off her breath. At the same time, he pulled her up to a sitting position - which served to press the butt plug into her ass.

"That's right," man of steel growled, as her mouth opened in a faint moan. "They do."

He held her there motionless, waiting. Initially, she didn't react, but suddenly realized he wasn't letting go, and her eyes went wide in panic. Her mouth opened and she tried to speak as she tried to wrest herself from his grasp - her efforts only making the plug jiggle inside her.

"What?" he asked, rhetorically. "I can't hear you."

"Pleeeeease," she croaked.

"Please, what?" he asked,releasing his grip by a fraction of an inch. She inhaled deeply before replying.

"Can I make you cum, master?" she asked. He looked at for a long moment, both surprised and pleased by the question.

"I don't know," he replied, sarcastically. "Can you?"

"I'd like to try," she shoved her down to the bed roughly, grabbed her hips, and flipped her onto her stomach. She looked back at him, curious to know what he'd do next. Leaving the bed, he walked to the nightstand. His back to her.

When he turned toward her, her eyes traced over his body and settled on his cock. Before returning to her, he scooped up the keys to the handcuffs binding her wrists.

"Lift your ass, again, slut," he commanded. As she complied she lifted her app towards him, he climbed on the bed, positioning himself behind her. His cock poked the cheeks of her ass and she pushed back toward him, again looking at him over her shoulder. His fingers traveled over the skin of her hips, then her back, until reaching her wrists. He quickly unlocked the cuffs, removed them, and dropped the love bracelets and keys to the floor.

Vicki vale's hands fell to the bed and she began massaging the red marks around her wrists. As he watched her, Suerman took his mighty cock in his right hand and stroked himself, brushing the head over her clit as he did so. She gasped loudly as he pressed his left thumb against the crystal head of the butt plug.

"I need it, master, please" she said, putting her hands flat on the bed and pushing her upper body into the air. "Please don't tease me anymore."

She couldn't take anymore tearing, For a moment, he considered punishing her for her greediness. But, he could feel his self-control slipping. In truth, after the events at the club and now in the hotel room, he needed to fuck her just as much as she needed him to fuck her - his desire would not wait another minute.

Her slick lips parted as he gently nudged the tip of his cock into her. Both of emitted long sighs. He looked in her eyes and she nodded her head, indicating her readiness. Suerman gently advanced another inch, waited a moment, then pulled back. He repeated this action several times, going deeper each time, working his length into her slowly, as she lubricated him with her juices.

As he buried himself inside her, he put his hands on her hips, his fingers pressing into her torrid flesh. Her warm wetness enveloped him and clouded his brain with lust. For a few moments, he remained still, enjoying the sensation of her tight vaginal muscles flexing around him. He began twisting his hips slightly left and right, shifting his cock inside her.

When he could no longer stand the torture he was inflicting on them both, he retreated a few inches, and then thrust forward deliberately as he pulled her back toward him. His hip bones made contact with her cheeks and they both gasped at the pleasure of him filling her. Without hesitating, they continued, moving together steadily.

For several minutes, Suerman struggled to keep her - and himself - from going too fast. As she panted, trying to catch her breath, he allowed his length to slide in and out, from tip to balls. Each time he entered her, Vicki vale pushed herself back onto him.

"More," she begged. She added a belated "please" just before Superman delivered a blow to her right ass cheek. She screamed and her body lunged forward.

"You're a slow learner, don't worry, but you will learn" he growled as she glared back at him. Superman grabbed her left shoulder for better leverage. He delivered another blow to her skin and she clenched, nearly crushing him inside her. Increasing his speed, he roughly forced himself into her.

"Oh, God, yes," she sobbed. They were both sweating, and her body began to pulsate as he drove into her.

"I need to cum, master," she cried. "Please, may I?"

He smiled.

"Good girl," he whispered, as his balls slapped against her clit.

"Please," she repeated urgently.

"Cum for me, slut," he replied, quietly.

"Yessss," she hissed. Only a few seconds later, her cunt constricted around his shaft and she convulsed against him.

"Fuck, yes, master, I'm cumming," she cried, telling him nothing her body hadn't already revealed. She struggled to look back at him as she came, but then her arms bent and her torso collapsed to the bed.

"Yes," she said, weakly. Holding her tightly, he kept himself inside her as the waves of pleasure washed over her. The redhead reporter's right hand reached back, searching for his. Releasing her hip, he took her hand, and she squeezed his fingers until her orgasm had run its course. As Vicki vale relaxed, she released his hand and flattened out, belly down on the bed.

She gasped as his big cock left her, feeling the empty without his big cock. Superman looked down at the spent figure spread before him. Reaching out, he ran his fingertips over her wetness.

"Shit," she wailed. Vicki vale rolled onto her right side as her body involuntarily doubled over.

"Please, no," she pleaded. He raised his right hand and leaned over, seeking the flesh of her ass.

"I'm sorry," she squealed. "I just need a minute."

Rather than spank her again, he poked his fingers between her legs, sliding past her damp thighs before she could close them.

"Fuck, Superman," she cried, futilely trying to free herself of his carnal assault. He rubbed Vicki vale's clit as she squirmed. She tried to speak - desperate for permission to cum - but couldn't gain enough breath to form the words. It took less than a minute for her to reach orgasm again. Before she stopped shaking, Superman gently rolled her onto her back, then grabbed a pillow, and slid it under her head. He lay down on the bed, at her right side.

"You are not a nice man," she said, in mock defiance.

"I'm not," he agreed, pushing her legs apart. Her eyes closed as his fingers traced over her tattoo.

"You haven't cum yet," she observed a minute later, she really admire his stamina.

"No," he answered.

"I want you to," she said, sounding as if she were certain the statement would earn her more punishment.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes to look into his.

"So, you think you're in charge now?" he asked.

"No, I just..." she said, before he cut off her words.

"Always a greedy girl," he said.  
Remaining silent, she nodded slowly.

"Is it greedy to want you to cum after you've made me cum so many times?" she asked, meekly.

"Are you trying to be logical, Vicki vale?" Superman asked gave her smile.

"I don't..." she began. "I..."

His right hand flew to her chin, and turned her face to his.

"Maybe I haven't made you cum enough," he growled, "if you can still be logical."

He forced her down and slipped on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. She tried to resist, but he grabbed her wrists, dragging them over her head, and pinning them to the bed. Holding her in place, he teased her with the head of his cock.

"Now, tell me what you want," he said, sternly.

"I want more," she groaned.  
Controlling both wrists with his left hand, he used his right to slap her left nipple. She shrieked in pain as her body contorted under his.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I want you to fuck me hard," she hissed.

"Beg me," he responded.

"Please master," she whispered. "Ram that dick in me. Make me cum again."

Adjusting his hips, he slid the length of his shaft along her clit. Her body stiffened under him.

"Do you want to cum in me?," she asked, when she recovered. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She sensed his hesitation.

"I know that's why you didn't want to fuck me at the club," she purred. "Or, in the shower."

Superman's brain was being swamped by a tidal wave of pleasure, and somewhere in that overheated gray matter, he knew better. Her right hand twisted free of his grip and slid down between their bodies. Wrapping her fingers around the bottom of his shaft, she carefully removed the latex. She held it up for him to see, then blindly tossed it toward the edge of the bed.

"It's OK, I'm on the pill," she assured him. "And, you can shoot it wherever you want, baby."

She froze for a moment, not knowing if he would allow her such an endearment.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, again facing her. Raising her face to his, she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Lips opened and tongues danced as he awkwardly reached down to guide himself to her pussy. The tip of his cock brushed the outside of her wet pussy for a moment, then he shoved half his length into her.

Their mouths parted and she cried out as her fingernails clawed at the skin of his back. He lowered himself on her, pressing her into the bed. Her knees came up as he pulled back an inch, and then buried his cock in her, his balls slapping against the crystal head of the plug still in her ass.

"Oh, Jesus, yes," she screamed, digging her heels into his butt cheeks. Superman didn't wait for further encouragement. He slammed himself into her, mashing his mouth against hers as he did so. They moaned, fighting for breath, unwilling to break the kiss. Slipping his arms under her, he increased the speed and force of his advances.

"Yes, more," she demanded, her head tilting back. They moved together wildly, each desperate for the other. For a few minutes - or perhaps 20; time had ceased to have any meaning - they found the rhythm; that magical perfect mutual motion when every one of his thrusts met her as her ass bounced off the bed from the last. A sharp grunt escaped Vicki vale's throat each time he entered her.

"Is this what you want?" he demanded. "You want me to fuck you hard?"

"Give it to me, master," she pleaded, trying to hold him as their bodies moved. He felt the familiar ache growing in his ball, the tightness in his lower belly. He'd been restraining himself since she'd walked in the door, denying himself in order to please her. But, teasing her had taken its toll on him, and knew he couldn't last much longer. Vicki vale didn't. She came with little warning. Her cunt constricted around him and her body convulsed violently. Superman continued fucking her, even as he fought to hold back, wanting to extend her orgasm. She purred his name in his ear, pushing him over the edge.

"i am cumming," he leaned to the left, allowing his cock to slip from her. At the same time, he pulled his right hand from under her and grabbed the shaft, giving it several hard, fast strokes before a long stream of cum erupted from him. It landed on her lower belly, partially covering her tattoo. As his body bucked atop hers, he struggled to keep himself aimed at that spot.

The kryptonian fired again and again, and any thought of deliberately hitting a particular spot vanished; his only desire now to remain forever in the bliss flooding his brain. In the dying throes of her latest orgasm, Vicki vale embraced him. Pulling him back to her, she kissed his mouth. Semen continued to dribble from his penis, now trapped between their bodies, and he maneuvered his hips to let his shrinking shaft slide over her sticky skin.

For several minutes, they lay together, delighting in the aftershocks of pleasure running through them. The two kissed, murmured quietly, and let their fingers explore each others hot skin.

"Should I get a towel?" Vicki vale asked, finally.

"Only if you can crawl out from under me," he said, not entirely kidding.

"I don't think that's possible," she laughed. They talked and kissed for another minute.

"I wasn't sure what I could call you," she said. "You didn't mind, do you master?'"

"You can call me anything you want," he said. "Except Clark; master; mister; boss, or anything like that."

"Hmmm, what about daddy?" she teased. "Or, papi?"

He stared at her, frowning. She giggled as she remained trapped beneath him.

"I think you can add those to the list, smart ass," he minute passed before Superman groaned and rolled off her. Crawling off the bed, he stood, and retrieved the towel he'd earlier thrown into the bathroom. Returning, he gently cleaned her, carefully wiping away the cum he'd initially deposited on her belly, and then smeared around as their senses slowly returned to reality. After mopping off himself, he dropped the towel to the floor beside the bed, and asked if she'd like to get under the blankets.

"Can I take this thing out of my butt first?" she asked, rotating her hips and pointing at the plug. He couldn't help but smile.

"If you wish," he , she inched her way to the edge, and eased herself off the bed. She shuffled, awkwardly, toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're walking like you've got a stick up your..."

Vicki vale turned and gave him a look that cut off his statement.

"Just kidding," he said. "Do you need my help?"

As she turned to continue, she gave him the "come here" sign with her finger. Superman followed, retrieving the robe she'd been wearing. Entering the bathroom, he found her examining herself in the mirror. She'd put on her glasses and once more pulled her hair back using the scrunchy. He held out the robe and she slipped into it.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he whispered.

"My hair is a disaster," she objected.

"We'll have to brush it again," he observed, with a smile.

"I don't know if that'll help," she lamented. He shook his head as he walked to the toilet. Putting the lid down, he sat.

"Come here and bend over," he directed. Vicki vale moved closer, turned, and bent over the counter. Superman reached out and flipped the bottom of the robe onto her lower back.

"Christ, that is a work of art," Superman said, taking a moment to admire the view of her bare ass. "Michelangelo couldn't have sculpted an ass this fine."

She looked back at him over her shoulder. Her expression let him know he should get on with it. Placing his right hand on the small of her back, his left slid up between her legs. She stiffened as he took hold of the crystal head of the butt plug. Vicki vale tried to relax and keep her breathing even as, over the course of a minute, he rotated the plug and carefully removed it. He washed up and returned to the bedroom. When she emerged, he pulled down the blankets and she crawled into bed. She placed her glasses on the nightstand and lay on her right side, facing the window. Superman snuggled behind her, his body spooning hers. Slipping his left hand between her arm and body, he hugged her to him.

"Are you OK?" he asked, softly.

"I think so," she said.

"Think?" he questioned. "Did I hurt you?"

"But," she continued, "this was so different."

"How?" he prodded, gently.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It was like you were doing it for me, instead of to me."

"You're a very smart and one of the sexiest woman i know," he said, she blushed.

"Don't tease me," she said, trying to pull away.

"I'm not, Vicki," he said, clutching her tighter. She resisted for a moment, then relented. He kissed the back of her neck, pushing his tongue against her skin. He gently bit her, and she jumped.

"The difference, Vicki," he said, "is that once you came the first time, you realized I'm just as interested in your pleasure as in my own. Your whole body relaxed, even as you stood naked in the that hotel, and you surrendered yourself to me."

"When you didn't want to fuck me, I was worried," she said. "I thought maybe I didn't turn you on enough to make you cum."

"Silly girl," he chided, he cumed lot on that day, he gently. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't excite me."

"I got a little self-conscious," she admitted, without reacting to his attempt at humor.

"It was our first time," he reminded her. "I had to teach you that giving up control would be a good thing. In the future, there may be times when I cum in five minutes, and don't let you cum at all."

"I hope not," she objected.  
Vicki vale remained silent for nearly a minute.

"So, what did I learn when I came the ninth time?" she asked with a short laugh.

"I think by that time, you believed what I told you," he said. "That I love making a woman cum...almost as much as cumming myself."

"I certainly believe you now," she said.

"Good girl," he whispered.

"I've never cum so many times," she purred. "I lost count. Some of them blended together."

"Submission and trust can lead to pleasure," he said. "For both of us."

"I think I understand," she said.

"So, you're OK?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "As long as I don't have to walk anytime soon."

He smiled and again moved his lips to the back of her neck.

"Are you going to put this in one of your stories?" she asked after a few moments.

"Probably," he allowed. "At some point at least part of it will find its way into my work. But, I won't use your real name."

"I know," she said. "I was just wondering because you claim your stories are based on true events."

He laughed softly.

"Well, I'm not exactly the Tolkien of fuck stories," he said. "But, I have a vivid imagination, maybe i should write new story. I use a combination of real events and fantasies."

They lay quietly for several more minutes, letting their breathing return to normal. Finally, fearing she would fall asleep without knowing, she spoke.

"At the hotel you said I'm yours now," she whispered, without turning her head.

"I did," he agreed.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Do you want to be?" he asked in return.

"Yes," she answered. His arm still around her.

A/N Hai guys reviews are welcome.


	45. VICKI VALE PART THREE

CHAPTER = 45

VICKI VALE PART THREE.

Superman just arrived from Themyscira visiting his pregnant wife. He love playing with her stomach more like his unborn child. He could see Vicki vale is getting ready for her date with a loser.

"hai, are you getting ready for the date with the loser" Superman text her mobile.

"yes," She replied. He don't like his bitch go on date with the guy or anyone.

"I want you to do something for me," he texted, Superman could clearly see Vicki vale using his Super sight, she is typing the mobile.

"Anything," she assured him.

"I want you to wear the plug today, like a good whore" he typed, referring to the butt plug he'd took for her from fortress. It took several minutes for her to reply.

"Can't. Have a date tonight, I told you," she said, she know she is having a weird relationship with the reporter.

"What does that have to do with it slut?" he questioned. This time it took nearly 10 minutes for her answer.

"All day, master?" she asked.

"Yes, slut all day" he answered.

"Can't I take it out before my date?" she requested.

"No," he said.

"Please," she appealed.

"I'm not going to tell you again, slut." he returned.

"OK, Master" she relented. After a trip to the bathroom, he scooped up his cell phone and texted Vicki vale, wondering how her dinner was progressing, and if she'd followed his instructions.

"Is it in?" he asked, he about see her using his supersight but decided against it and he thought what the fun in that.

"Yes," she replied, several minutes later.

"Show me," he demanded.

"On a date," she returned.

"Go to the bathroom. Take a picture," he ordered. At the restaurant, Vicki vale dropped the phone into her clutch. She tried to pretend everything was normal, even managing to take a few more bites of her spinach ravioli as her date chattered away. She couldn't focus on the reporter's words, as her mind fixated on Superman. Her red hair, swept up on top of her head, exposed her neck, and every slight breeze made her shiver, thinking of Superman's lips on one of her most sensitive spots.

Somehow, she lasted more than five minutes before excusing herself. She could feel her excitement growing as she crossed the expansive room, forcing herself to walk slowly. Her dress, matching her eyes, which tonight were not covered by the rectangular, black framed glasses she often wore – clung snugly to her body. The shimmering material fell to the middle of her thighs, and left little to the imagination.

Part of her couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She felt naked, as if everyone in the restaurant knew what she was about to do. Her heart beat faster, and her skin flushed. Surprisingly, there was no line outside the Ladies room. Opening the door, she entered, passed through the lounge area – barely noticing the two women examining themselves in the mirror – and proceeded to the last before the lock snapped home, she had her dress bunched up around her waist.

Retrieving her phone with shaking hands, she nearly dropped it into the toilet. She took a second to calm herself. With her right hand, she reached back and pulled aside the thin strip of her thong. This made the lace front rub against her pussy, and she became aware of how wet she was.

"Oh, God," she moaned, then cringed, hoping no one heard.  
Awkwardly, she maneuvered the phone, trying to find a good angle. She attempted three shots before abandoning hope.

"This would be so much easier if I could use the mirror," she whispered, to the walls surrounding her. An idea struck her. Lifting her right leg, she rested her foot on the toilet seat. Crouching slightly, she spread her ass with her left hand, and slipped the phone between her legs. The first try came out blurry. The second was more acceptable, clearly showing the ruby crystal head of the butt plug neatly tucked between her cheeks. Without straightening her clothes, she sent the photograph to Clark kent. Her foot still on the toilet, Vicki vale leaned back, letting her back rest against the tiled wall. She switched her phone to her left hand, and the fingers of her right drifted down her body. Finding the material of her panties, she impatiently tugged it out of the way. Her body shivered as she parted her slick lips, and she aimed the phone in order to take another picture just as it vibrated. She snapped the picture before checking the message.

"Good girl," it said. Before she could reply, another message arrived.

"More."

She smiled, and sent the second picture.

"Looks like someone is excited," he texted back within a minute.

"So wet," she typed, one-handed.

"Still in the restroom?"

"Yes."

"Touching?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I am master," she said.

"Good girl," he repeated. Rub it hard and fast. Her left leg began shaking and she shifted her right foot from the toilet seat to the floor for more support. Only a minute later, she felt the familiar tingle in her belly. She was close, she wanted to – needed to – cum. Knowing it would please him, she sent another text, asking permission.

"May I cum master?" she asked.

"Not yet slut," man of steel said. Caught off guard by his refusal, she appealed.

"Please! I need to." she pleaded.

"Come to the hotel." he said.

"I can't. I'm on a date," she reminded him.

"And yet you're in a bathroom stall, jerking off while thinking about me," he sent she could object, her phone buzzed again.

"Tell him you're not feeling well. Come to the hotel, and I'll make you cum again and again like a good slut." he fingers hadn't stopped moving, and his words sent her over the edge. She bit her bottom lip – struggling to remain silent – as the orgasm she craved exploded through her. Her body trembled, and her legs threatened to collapse under her. Despite her best efforts, she began gasping for breath. She brought her right hand to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. Smelling herself on her fingers, she stuck out her tongue and tasted her juices.

"Mmmm," she ran through her body and she considered making herself cum again. An instant later, Vicki vale realized what she had to do. She tried to control her breathing as she unspooled a handful of toilet paper, and wiped away the wetness between her legs. After flushing, she straightened her clothes; twisting her panties back into place, and arranging her dress.

Running her hands over the front, she smoothed the fabric, then exited the stall. Walking to the sinks, she began washing her hands. She heard another flush. In the mirror, she watched the door open two stalls down from where she'd been. A woman – Vicki vale estimated her to be about 10 years older – made her way to the wide vanity. Their eyes met in the mirror. Something in the woman's expression caught Vicki vale's attention.

Their glances lingered and the woman winked at Vicki vale as a knowing smile crept across her lips. Vicki vale felt as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Despite being a performer, and could rarely be accused of being shy, she blushed.

"Oh, it's OK, Honey," the woman said, quietly, as Vicki vale's cheeks turned crimson. "Everyone needs to get off sometime."

As the woman washed her hands, Vicki vale tried to form some kind of response, but could manage nothing more than a bashful grin. With one more wink, the woman left her to her business. Alone now, Vicki vale let out a laugh. Her mind quickly returned to the electricity running through her body. Before leaving the restroom, Vicki vale sent one more text.

"I'll be there." she replied through message, 45 minutes later, Superman hotel room opened the door and she smiled up at him. her eyes sparkled even more than usual.

"Come in, slut," Superman said. As she passed, he released the door, letting it swing closed. He asked for her coat, and hung it in the closet. Turning back to her, he took a moment to appreciate her dress. The erect nipples of her perfect big breasts strained against the thin fabric, as if beckoning him.

Superman pushed her back to the wall and kissed her mouth, hard. Their tongues met and he pressed his body to hers. Each wrapped their arms around the other, holding tightly. They remained there for more than a minute.

"wow you look beautiful slut" he said, when their lips parted.

"How did you know?" she asked, smiling.

"What?" he returned.

"Uh, well, after I sent you that picture, I had to get off," she admitted.

"I told you not to," he admonished.

"I know," she murmured. "But, I couldn't help it."

"Naughty whore," he said.  
She nodded several times. "You came without my permission,"

Her eyes lowered to the floor as she anticipated, almost desired, the punishment he was sure to deliver.

"Yes," she took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. He remained silent for a few seconds, looking at her.

"Look at me, Vicki vale," he ordered. "I want you to go take a shower."

She opened her mouth, but he cut off her objection.

"I didn't tell you to speak," he said, loudly. "Shower while I decide what to do with you."

The hint of a grin creased her lips as she turned to walk toward the bedroom. Vicki vale entered the sitting room in to the hotel, white terry cloth robes. A single lamp bathed the room in dim light.

"All clean," she sang out. "Have you decided what..."

She stopped talking and stood still. Another woman sat in a chair near the stood beside her. The stranger appeared to be about the same age as Vicki vale, and was obviously of; her skin a beautiful. Long blonde hair hung down past her shoulders. Even from across the room, Vicki vale admired her gorgeous eyes and the bright red lips stretched around the black plastic ball gag in her mouth.

"Come here," Superman said.

"Who...," Vicki vale began, as she moved closer, she could see the woman wearing the hotel uniform.

"This is my wife Dinah," Superman said. "I've invited her to join us."

hint of jealous pass through Vicki vale, Dinah lance's hands were behind her back. She wore a crisp, white, button up, heavy-weight cotton blouse; a black knee-length skirt; black stockings, and strappy, black patent leather heels, which seemed somewhat out of place with the rest of her fairly conservative uniform, Vicki vale estimated them to be at least five inches high, the redhead reporter wonder why his wife is wearing a slutty room servant dress.

"Take off the robe," Superman said, quietly. Vicki vale grabbed the collar, holding it closed. She looked at Dinah lance and shook her head.

"Don't make me tell you again," Superman growled. Her eyes shot to his. She hesitated for a few moments, then opened the robe. Letting it slip from her shoulders, it crumpled noiselessly to the floor. Two pair of eyes examined her naked body, lingering on the green ink tattooed into the skin over her pubic bone.

"Get up, Dinah," Superman ordered. "Stand in front of the window."

she dare not to disobey her husband, He reached out to help her out of the chair. Vicki vale could see silver handcuffs binding Dinah lance's wrists. Smoothly, despite the heels and cuffs, she glided to where he wanted her.

"Undress my wife slut," he said vale, Vicki vale remained motionless for a moment, looking at him. He nodded at her, and she moved toward the woman. In the heels, Dinah lance stood there in her bare feet.

"Start with her skirt," Superman said, turning the chair toward them and sitting down. Unsure, Vicki vale extended her shaking hands, undid the button, then pulled the zipper downward. Dinah lance wiggled her ass as Vicki vale tugged the fabric. It slid down Dinah lance's legs, and rested around her ankles. She wore no panties, and Vicki vale tried to avert her gaze; instead focusing on the skyline beyond Central Park. The light in the room silhouetted their bodies in the window, and though the suite was located on the top floor, anyone who'd been looking could have seen the two women.

"Now the shirt," Superman directed. Vicki vale stepped to her right, as if to move in front of Dinah lance.

"No," Superman insisted. "Reach around from the back."

Her hands proceeded around Dinah lance's body, her palms brushing the bra-less woman's firm C-cup breasts. Dinah lance exhaled – a long, even breath which flowed through the openings in the gag, fogging the window. Vicki vale felt Dinah lance's hard nipples rubbing against the inside of her wrists as she manipulated the buttons of the blouse.

"Pull it to her wrists," Superman said, when she finished. Taking hold, she dragged the starched fabric downward until it reached the handcuffs.

"Push her against the glass," Superman directed. Vicki vale complied, placing a hand in the middle of her back. Dinah lance did not resist, and cried out as her hot skin contacted the cold glass. Her body shivered under Vicki vale's hand, Vicki vale clearly felt weird touching other woman but Dinah love the feeling.

"Oh, God," Vicki vale sighed.  
Dinah lance looked back at Vicki vale, and the latter felt a wave of excitement wash over her. Keeping her there for almost a minute, Vicki vale felt goose bumps rise on Dinah lance's flesh. The tingle between her legs grew. She turned her head to look at Superman. Taking a moment to ensure she could keep her voice calm, she opened her mouth.

"Bring her here," he said, before she spoke. Vicki vale released Dinah lance and the two spun to face him. Dinah lance stepped closer and bent at the waist. Superman pulled her down, across his lap, her ass facing Vicki vale.

"Stand in front of us, Vicki vale," Superman commanded.  
She did as ordered.

"Spank my wife," Superman said. After hesitating for a moment, she gave Dinah a light slap on her left cheek.

"slut," Superman said, loudly. She struck again.

"Was that hard enough?" Superman asked Dinah lance. Dinah lance shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible around the gag.

"Hit her, Vicki," Superman growled. Vicki vale's hand came down on the flesh, faster and harder this time. The sound of the smack echoed around the room. Dinah lance yelped and her body jumped on Superman's lap.

"I think she liked that," Superman said, observing the horrified look on Vicki vale's face. "Give her more."

She shook her head.

"Hit her harder," Superman insisted. Vicki vale did so, and Dinah lance's body reacted once more. A moan escaped the gagged woman's throat.

"Keep going," Superman said.  
Delivering another blow, she looked at Superman. He glanced down at Dinah lance's ass. It was already turning red.

"Now, rub her pussy," he said.

"What?" Vicki vale exclaimed, she really didn't want to touch another woman.

"You heard me," he said. Vicki vale looked at Dinah lance. The bound woman nodded.

"Pleth," she mumbled.

"Touch her," he said. Again, Vicki vale hesitated. Superman reached out to her.

"Give me your hand," he said. She placed her right hand in his, and he guided it downward. Vicki vale's fingertips traced over the small of Dinah lance's back, feeling the warmth of her skin as

Superman conducted them toward the cleft of Dinah lance's ass.

"Fuuuck," the redhead reporter groaned as her fingers slid over Dinah lance's asshole and found her engorged lips.

Dinah lance, though muffled by the gag, returned the sentiment. Superman felt Dinah lance quiver as Vicki vale touched her. Not touching Dinah lance himself, he controlled Vicki vale's movements, making her gently brush against her master wife's pussy.

"Is she wet?" he asked.

"Yessss," Vicki vale purred.

"Put a finger inside," he felt her do so.

"She's so hot," Vicki vale volunteered.

"Do you want to put another one in her?" he asked.

"May I?" she said, answering his question with one of her own. He nodded. Vicki vale added a second finger. Gently, she began sliding the two digits in and out of Dinah lance. Superman listened as the breathing of both women increased. Over his knees, Dinah lance tried to rock back onto Vicki vale's fingers. Superman gave Vicki vale the "come here" sign. She leaned toward him and he grabbed her neck with his right hand. Pulling her closer, he pressed his mouth against hers. They kissed as Dinah lance writhed between them, and Superman slipped his left hand into his wife's. As her pleasure peaked, she squeezed, and he briefly thought her fingers might permanently damage his.

"I think your wife is going to cum," Vicki vale whispered when she broke their kiss.  
Superman was sure of it. As Dinah's body trembled, and she moaned around the gag.

"Faster," Superman demanded, releasing Vicki vale's neck. Vicki vale increased the speed and force of her thrusts, and Dinah lance's body began to convulse on Superman's lap. A groan escaped his throat as her orgasm made her side rub against the head of his erect cock through his sweatpants. The fingers of his right hand twisted into Dinah lance's hair and he pulled roughly. She let out a loud grunt as her head bent back.

"Oh, my God," Vicki vale cried out. "She's cumming."

"Don't stop," Superman said.

"Her pussy is crushing my fingers," she told him.

"Keep going," he ordered. Vicki vale complied, struggling to continue moving her fingers as Dinah lance's ecstasy went on and on, lasting several minutes.

"Taste her," Superman vale looked at him quizzically for a moment, then removed her fingers from Dinah lance's cunt, and brought them to her mouth. Slowly, her tongue pushed out between her lips and she licked at Dinah lance's leaned back in the chair as he watched her.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Mmmm, hmmm," Vicki vale murmured.

"Wanna taste?" she asked, holding out her hand to him.  
There wasn't much he wanted more, but he refused.

"We should move to the bedroom," he said. Superman turned to look at Dinah lance. She nodded her agreement as he unsnapped the ball gag.

"I don't think I can stand up yet," Dinah lance said, her breathing still ragged. He smiled at her and patted her ass gently.

"We'll help you," Superman said. Carefully, he easily lifted Dinah lance until she stood upright. She wobbled slightly, but Superman steadied her. After ensuring Dinah lance could walk, Superman led the two women toward the bedroom. As he entered, Superman stripped off his shirt, and tossed it toward a chair. After removing his pants and boxer-briefs, he conducted the women to the side of the bed. Leaning close, he whispered in Vicki vale's ear, then sat down and looked up at her.

"I don't...," she began.

"It was not a request, Vicki vale," he said, gruffly. Hesitantly, Vicki vale turned toward Dinah lance. She raised her right hand and brought it down swiftly, striking the taller due to the heels she still wore woman's left nipple. Dinah lance cried out, and retreated a step.

"Dinah," Superman barked, as he wrapped his right hand around his erect thirteen inch cock. "Don't move."

For a moment, she stared at his, a defiant look on her face, but then nodded.

"Again, Vicki vale," he said. Vicki vale struck, and Dinah lance moaned, but did not withdraw. Her head fell back and her mouth opened as Vicki vale hit her once watched as he stroked him slowly.

"Now, pinch her nipple with one hand, and put the other between her legs," Superman ordered. Dinah lance's legs nearly buckled as Vicki vale touched her.

"Faster, rub my wife faster" Superman said.

"Pleeease," Dinah lance sighed, as Vicki vale rubbed her. Vicki vale released Dinah lance's breast and wrapped her arm around Dinah lance's shoulders, holding her tightly. Dinah lance's breathing became erratic and her body convulsed as Vicki vale's fingers continued pleasuring her. Though she fought to remain standing, Dinah lance's orgasm struck with little warning to the others, and her knees gave out. Superman reached out quickly and helped Vicki vale guide Dinah lance to the floor.

"Don't stop, Vicki vale," Superman said. She didn't cease her efforts, extending Dinah lance's orgasmic bliss by manipulating her slick clit. The sound of the blonde crime fighter's delight filled the room. Vicki vale smiled at Superman as Dinah lance's body shook against hers.

"Are you OK?" Vicki vale asked Dinah lance.

"Came...so...hard," Dinah lance whimpered, barely loud enough to hear.

"I know," Vicki vale laughed. "I was there."

"You made it happen," Dinah said, lifting her face to Vicki vale's. The women kissed as Superman rose from the bed. He picked up his pants and retrieved the keys to the handcuffs. After once more helping Dinah lance stand, he lifted the shirt bunched around her wrists. Working his way through the tangle of fabric, Superman freed her from bondage. She let the shirt fall to the floor, and rubbed her wrists as Superman returned to the bed, sitting propped up against the headboard.

"Come here, Vicki," he said.  
She crawled on the bed, advancing toward him slowly.

"No," he said, putting up a hand to stop her. "Stand up."

Vicki vale complied, awkwardly getting to her feet on the mattress. Superman's finger curled, beckoning her to approach him. As she stepped closer, he pointed at his chin. Her head tilted, as if she were confused, then she smiled as his desire became clear in her brain. Maneuvering close to the headboard, her knees bent slightly allowing her cunt to press against his mouth.

"Ohhhh," she groaned, as Superman's tongue touched her clit. As he licked her, his hands found her ankles, then drifted upward, along her calves; over her knees; caressing her thighs, until he cupped her ass. Vicki vale placed her hands, fingers splayed wide, on the wall in front of her.

She felt the bed rock gently and turned her head. Dinah lance crawled on the bed and positioned herself behind them. Superman spread her cheeks, and before she could say anything, Dinah lance's tongue swirled around the plug in her asshole.

"Fuuuuuck," she cried out, rising onto her tiptoes and clawing at the wallpaper.  
Dinah grabbed Vicki vale's hips, holding the redhead reporter in place, as tongues probed her from both the front and back. Unable to escape the carnal assault, she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the wall, her eyes screwed shut, and moaned loudly. Tremors ran through Vicki vale's body, and as they continued their efforts, Superman and Dinah lance's mission imperceptibly changed from trapping Vicki vale to supporting her lest her legs buckle as they pleasured her.

"Don't stop," Vicki vale rasped.  
Neither harbored any intentions of doing so. Instead, they intensified their individual attacks on her nether regions, combining to drive her inexorably toward the temporary oblivion of orgasm. It took only another minute for her to go over the edge.

Vicki vale managed a brief oral warning of her impending climax, then collapsed, falling into Superman's lap. Dinah lance retreated a few inches to avoid being hurt, but put up her hands to brace Vicki vale. Superman, however, wrapped his arms around Vicki vale's shoulders, preventing her from flopping backwards. Her body convulsed against his as he held her tightly.

Superman kissed her neck as she gasped for breath, and dragged her nails across his skin. Somehow, she managed to whisper his name as Dinah lance slid up behind, and kissed her right her gaze, Dinah lance winked at Superman. He smiled at her, then kissed Vicki vale deeply.

"Did you like that? did you like my husband doing it" Dinah lance asked, leaning close to Vicki vale's ear, Vicki really don't know what to say, she don't know if she loves the feeling of husband and wife fucking her. Breaking the kiss, Vicki vale nodded.

"Couldn't you tell? i know you have fucked him more " she asked in return, looking back, Dinah could sense the hint of jealous in her voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty asshole, Vicki vale?" the blonde crime fighter asked, smiling,. Vicki vale giggled, shaking her head as she blushed.

"You do," Dinah lance assured her.

"I told you," Superman chimed in. Vicki vale spun to face him.

"Shush, you," she hissed. He delivered a sharp slap to her left butt cheek, and she yelped.

"Giving orders now?" he asked, sternly.

"No," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

He stared into her eyes for a moment.

"On your knees, slut," he said, finally to Vicki vale. As she wiggled her way down his body, he spread his legs, and she knelt in front of him. Staring down at his thirteen inch hard cock, she licked her lips.

"May I have it?" she asked, seductively. "Please master."

"Suck my cock," he her right hand around his shaft, Vicki vale stroked him as she lowered her face into his lap, Dinah watched the woman taking his husbands.

"Keep that ass up in the air," Superman demanded. Vicki vale glanced up and gave him a wink. He smiled, then lifted his eyes to survey Dinah lance's body.

"What do you think Dinah lance should do?" he asked Vicki vale, as she again moved her mouth toward his cock.  
She stopped and looked back at Dinah lance.

"I...I don't know," she answered, quietly.

"Well, since she thinks your asshole is so pretty, she should have some more of it," Superman said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh..." Vicki vale began.

"Would you like that, slut?" he asked to Vicki vale.

"Yes master," she said, facing him again.

"Then tell my wife what you want," he said.

"I can't," she said, shaking her head.

"Tell her," he ordered. Vicki vale turned back to Dinah lance.

"Lick me," she said, meekly.

"fucking beg to my wife, slut," Superman thundered.

"please eat my ass, Dinah lance," Vicki vale yelled out.

"Good girl," he said. Dinah lance put her hands on Vicki vale's hips. As her face neared Vicki vale's flesh, Superman grabbed Vicki vale's red hair and directed her head downward. She moaned as Dinah lance's mouth once more rolled around the rim of the butt plug, then proceeded down to her pussy.

Bliss clouded her mind quickly, and Vicki vale fought to collect her thoughts, before closing her lips around the head of Superman's cock. He swallowed hard and tried to control himself. With all that had happened this evening, he was already close. Vicki vale could tell. Her right hand moved to his scrotum and she gently squeezed his big balls, pulling them downward, as she took him deeper.

"Fuck; that's it," Superman groaned, his hips involuntarily lifting off the bed. Vicki vale put her hands on his stomach, pushing him down. She shook her head back and forth several times while holding him in her mouth. His breathing increased quickly. Letting his hand slip from her hair, he clawed at the skin of her shoulder. Dinah lance lifted her head and looked at him.

She smiled as she pushed two fingers into Vicki vale's pussy.

"Faster and harder," he told Dinah lance. Whether Vicki vale thought his order was meant for her, or decided on her own that it was a good idea, she increased the force of her suction as her lips rapidly traveled up and down his shaft; determined to draw the cum out of him, and pleasing him with her skill.

Dinah lance pressed her thumb against the plug in Vicki vale's ass, rubbing it in a circular motion several times, making it shift inside the latter's rectum. Vicki vale mumbled something around Superman's cock, then let the head of his cock slide into the back of her throat. His legs quivered as she held him there, and he could feel the familiar ache growing in his balls.

"wow," he sighed. "I'm gonna cum."

"Mmmm, hmmm," she acknowledged, without pulling back, The vibrations rumbled through him, pushing him beyond endurance. His hands drifted to the back of Vicki vale's head, and then raked at her hair as they fell to the top of the bed.

"I'm cumming," he hissed, Dinah could sense her husband cumming.

"Give it to her, love bath her with you cum," Dinah lance cried out, and used her free hand to slap Vicki vale's ass hard. Vicki vale's body jumped and she moaned as she fought to avoid biting Clark kent. Her hands clutched at his hips, trying to hold on; forcing herself to keep him deep in her throat. He repeated his warning, louder this time, as his hips began to buck.

"Yes, get every drop from my husband, vicki," Dinah lance urged. Superman's fingers tore at the sheet and he grunted loudly as he fired his cum into Vicki vale's belly. Before he'd finished, Dinah lance's fingers brought on another orgasm for Vicki vale. Her body shook atop his and she collapsed forward against him, his cock still dribbling cum slipped from her mouth. Dinah lance adjusted to her new position, continuing to work Vicki vale's pussy and ass, and extending her ecstasy for several more moments.  
Carefully, Dinah lance lay down beside them. She kissed Vicki vale's shoulder, and let her tongue trail over the sweaty skin. Vicki vale's body stiffened as Dinah lance manipulated her fingers once more.

"Oh, Dina..." Vicki vale tried to form words, but they disappeared in a gasp. She tried to squirm away, but her movements only increased the pleasure coursing through her.

"Pleeeeease," she sighed, as her eyes rose to Superman's.

"I want you to cum again," Dinah lance whispered.

"I agree," Superman said, smiling as he wrapped his strong arms around Vicki vale's shoulders. He held her tightly as Dinah lance tortured her. Her body had not yet fully recovered from the last orgasm, and the next was already approaching.

"Fuuuck," her voice shook, "I hate you both."

Superman and Dinah lance did not relent. Vicki vale tried to push herself away from Superman, but his power proved too much for her, and the delightful madness Dinah lance's fingers were inciting in her sapped any strength she might have had. A minute later, Vicki vale came again, violently convulsing between their bodies.

"You two are not nice," Vicki vale said, fighting for the air to form each word.

"Awww," Dinah lance teased, her bottom lip poking out in a mock pout. "Poor you."

Vicki vale put her head on Superman's chest as she regained strength. Dinah lance spooned behind her, gently running her fingers through Vicki vale's red hair. As her breathing slowed and heart rate returned to normal, Vicki vale let her hands explore Superman's form, lingering on his inner thighs, scrotum, and mighty shaft is hard again and clearly throbbing. It didn't take long for him to get hard again, the redhead reporter wonder what kind of man can't stay soft.

"Well, somebody woke up again and so soon," she purred.

"Are you looking to cum again, you greedy girl?" he asked.

"You husband and wife created this monster," Vicki vale retorted. She smiled, then clumsily climbed atop him. Rotating her body, she ended up straddling him, her back against his chest. His stiffening penis brushed her wet lips.

"I want it, master," she said Superman didn't answer with words. He forced his right hand between his stomach and her ass, grabbed his shaft. As he held himself, Vicki vale lowered herself deliberately, and the tip of his cock slipped inside her.

"Yesssss," she hissed feeling his big cock penetrated her. As Vicki vale's pussy steadily enveloped his length, he let out a long, low groan. Turning her head, she looked back at him over her right shoulder.

"You like that, master?" she asked. He could only nod. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he put his right hand in the middle of her back and pushed her. She gasped as his cock retreated from her wetness. Dinah lance rolled aside, letting Vicki vale drop to the bed on her hands and knees. Moving quickly, Superman knelt behind her. Placing his left hand on the small of her back, he guided himself back into her with his right.

His hands slid to her hips, and he thrust deep inside her. She cried out and tried to fall forward, but he held her firmly. Dinah lance smiled at Superman as she scuttled around to lie in front of Vicki vale. She spread her legs wide, grabbed a handful of Vicki vale's hair, and pulled her to her sex. Vicki vale didn't resist, and Dinah lance's eyes rolled back as Vicki vale's tongue touched her pussy lips.

"That's it, baby," she sighed. "Lick it."

Superman watched his wife as Vicki vale ate her. A light sheen of sweat covered her beautiful skin, and she rubbed her beautiful big breasts, then pinched her 's mouth fell open as he watched a look of pleasure and pain pass over her face.  
Vicki vale placed her hands on Dinah lance's inner thighs, and squeezed the supple flesh. Dinah lance's right hand drifted down her body. She slid the first two fingers between her legs, spreading her slick lips, and began rocking her hips back and forth, attempting to ride Vicki vale's face. Both women moaned, though Vicki vale's was muffled by Dinah lance's pussy.

His eyes still on Dinah lance, Superman gently nudged his right thumb against the head of the butt plug inside Vicki vale, pushing it slightly deeper. Vicki vale sighed and he could tell she was already close to her next orgasm. Dinah lance's head fell back and her body trembled. She mumbled something unintelligible,and Superman was sure she wouldn't last much longer either.

He increased the speed and force of his efforts, shoving himself into Vicki vale. For a few moments, he dropped his gaze, and watched her ass bounce each time his hips met her cheeks. Vicki vale nudged two fingers into Dinah lance's pussy. The action pushed Dinah lance over the edge. She came, crying out as her body arched into the air, and she nearly slid off the bed though Superman wasn't sure if, in her present state of oblivion, she was aware of that danger.

"I need to cum, master," Vicki vale pleaded, looking back at him over her shoulder, Dinah could see the woman's begging to her husband. "May I?"

He smiled as he stared into redhead reporter eyes. Superman could feel the tremors running through her body, she buckled beneath him, and knew she could hold out much longer. With his right hand, he slapped her ass cheek, but didn't answer.

"Pleeeease," she begged wanting to him. Ending her torture, he granted permission.

"Cum for me, slut," he commanded. No sooner had the words left his mouth, when she slammed herself backward, grinding her ass against him as she convulsed. Her cunt contracted; gripping his thirteen inch steel cock tightly, though he continued forcing himself into her. Still in the dying throes of her own orgasm, Dinah lance struggled to turn her body and hold Vicki vale. They kissed and breathed in each other's breath as Vicki vale came. Superman worked his length in and out of Vicki vale for another minute, then pushed her over, grabbed her hips, and flipped her onto her back.  
Crawling up between Vicki vale's legs, he slid himself into her once more. Her heels dug into the cheeks of Superman's ass as he sank into her. Vicki vale gasped loudly. Dinah lance put her hands on the sides of Vicki vale's face and kissed her hard. Their tongues danced around as Superman wanted nothing more than to join the kiss, but lowered his head and took Vicki vale's right nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Vicki vale writhed as her body raced toward yet another orgasm. Slipping his arms under her, Superman embraced Vicki vale, and their bodies moved in unison.

"Cum in me, master, please," Vicki vale howled, turning her face from Dinah lance's. He was too close to object to her demanding tone. Superman rammed himself into Vicki vale again as her pussy once more constricted around him. Their bodies tensed momentarily, then convulsed violently as they came together. Superman groaned as he fired stream after stream of cum deep inside Vicki vale.

"wow, this is so fucking hot," Dinah lance sighed as her bedmates strained against each other. Superman smile at her.

"You're gonna kill me one these days by just fucking me," Dinah said Superman sighed, more than a minute later. He smiled and started to kiss Vicki vale's neck, the redhead moanamed feeling the blue eyes reporters hot mouth on her sensitive spots.

"But, what a way to go," Vicki vale whispered as his lips nuzzled her skin.

"Are you two trying to make me sick?" Dinah lance teased, then stuck out her tongue.  
All three laughed, before Dinah lance leaned in to kiss Vicki vale's shoulder. Her lips slowly moved along Vicki vale's collarbone; her tongue trailing over the skin as she proceeded to Vicki vale's the two women kissed, Superman groaned and rolled off Vicki vale, collapsing on her right side.

"wow that was intense," Vicki vale giggled.

"i am sure fucking my husband is really intense," Dinah retorted. Vicki vale turned and let her chin rest on his chest. Her eyes locked on his face. Dinah lance shifted her body to once more spoon with Vicki vale. Nearly 10 minutes passed as they lay quietly.

Dinah lance gave Superman a quick peck on the lips, then turned and kissed Vicki vale deeply, forcing her tongue into Vicki vale's mouth. Suddenly the door opened Vicki vale covered her nude body with bedsheet, he could see a beautiful tall woman wearing a glass, Vicki vale could see the most beautiful woman she ever saw.

"who is she?" Vicki vale asked to Superman. The woman kissed Superman.

"she is pretty," The woman said to Superman, "oh, i forgot to introduce you my name is Diana prince, i am Clark's first wife,"

"what?, she turned to Clark and asked, "how many wives do you have,"

"seven" Diana said.

"fuck you Clark, i am leaving," Vicki stand up, single wife she felt fucking weird, but suddenly she felt really angry fucked a man who has seven wives, before she could stand she was bondage in yellow rope, she couldn't speak.

"Don't worry Kal, i will personally train her as a good slut," Diana said.

"i know you will my love," he said to the amazon princess, the kissed and fucked, Vicki vale helplessly watched Superman fuck his two wives mercilessly they moanamed like a common whore, she wonder what kind of mess she got into, but she night tell her pussy clearly dripping with desire.

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome. 


	46. FUNS PART FIVE

CHAPTER = 46.

GOTHAM,

CLARK'S HOME.

Superman could hear his beloved wife shut off the water in the shower and moved quietly, almost tip-toeing, to the bathroom door. He could hear the amazon princess going through her post-shower routine: drying off, rubbing magic lotion over her entire body, putting her beautiful, mid-back length, dark-patel hair up in a towel, as she sang off-key with the radio. He leaned against the doorframe and imagined her hands moving over her soft skin, and the way she'd smell when she came out. The music finally stopped and he heard her walking toward the bathroom door. He got ready.  
She opened the door slowly. She was wearing a short, black silk robe, with the sash tied loosely in a bow. And, as he expected, her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She jumped a bit when she saw him standing there; he'd startled her, as he'd intended.

"You big dumb kryptonian, you just scared the Hell out of me!" she gasped. He looked at her the way a wolf looks at a rabbit at dinnertime, staring into her blue eyes as she reached out and to give him a half-hearted punch in the stomach. "Big dumb Kryptonian,"

she said with a smile, as she turned to walk down the hallway toward the reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her backward and spun her sideways to push her up against the wall. She resisted, but the amazon princess loved the feeling of her perfect body frame was clearly match for his heavy, 6'3" build. He pushed his body against hers to overcome her initial resistance and that caused her to hit the wall harder than, he'd wanted. She gasped again as her back hit the wall and he pinned her there with his body. She looked up at him and he saw a familiar fire ignite in her blue eyes. She opened her mouth to yell, she never like the smug face on the kryptonian face.

"What the He..." she was about to speak but the mashed his mouth against hers. He kissed her deeply as she squealed and tried to wiggle loose. She banged her fists into his shoulder blades, but it only took a few seconds for her to realize the futility of resisting. She stopped hitting him and began kissing him back.

He slowly moved his mouth away from hers, and took a step backward. She immediately made a half-hearted attempt to break free of his grip. He pulled her away from the wall slightly, and spun her around. He pushed her against the wall again, face first; putting one strong hand in the middle of her back to hold her in place. She moved her hands to the wall, trying to push back against him, and turned her head to look at him as he moved his free hand around her waist to untie the sash of her robe. Once untied, he grabbed the back of the sash and twisted it around his hand, pulling it completely out of the robe.

He quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he had planned, and again she tried to pull her hands free. He leaned one shoulder against her, to hold her in place, and carefully tied her wrists together with the silk sash of her robe.

"Please, don't hurt me," she teasingly whispered, as he ran his hands up her arms to the collar of her robe. She was breathing hard, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't really afraid, it was more like challenge. It was almost as if she was eagerly anticipating what would happen next. He grabbed the collar of her robe and pulled the silk over her shoulders and down to her bound wrists. He shifted his body so that he had one leg on either side of her and then reached up to pull the towel off her head. Her raven hair spilled down across her face, her shoulders, and her back, and he moved in closer to take in the fragrance of it. He could feel her hands pressed between their bodies groping at the front of his jeans; and even through the denim of the jeans and the silk tangle of her robe, he could feel her fingers rubbing against his thirteen inch cock.

He reached up with his left hand and gently pulled her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck to his smell of her hair and the magic lotion on her body, combined with the sound of her breathing, was already driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to open his jeans and plunge himself inside her, sink into her become completely enveloped by her, but he knew that he had to control himself.

As he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, he slid his right hand down over her hip and then slowly around to her lower belly; feeling her flesh react to his touch. Her breathing quickened in expectation, but he teased the amazon princess a bit by moving his hand down to her thigh, and she let out an almost impatient moan as his fingers traced their way over her the top of her leg. He smiled slightly.

He began to trail his tongue down her spine to the space between her shoulder blades. Taking his time, stopping to kiss and gently bite the soft skin of her back. She jumped and she let out another small gasp each time he did.

"Stop teasing me," she hissed, as he moved his hand back to her belly, once again passing over the spot where he knew she wanted him to touch her.  
He released her raven hair letting it fall across her left shoulder and her back and gently knelt down behind her. He moved his hands to her hips, and held her in place as he continued kissing his way down her back. By the time he reached the small of her back one of his favorite spots on his beloved wife body, she was trembling in his hands. He opened his eyes to admire several tattoos on her body

He moved his left hand to the tangle of silk around her wrists and gently pushed it upward. This moved her arms and the bottom of her robe upward, leaving her wonderful ass naked in front of him. He leaned in and gently bit her right cheek. She jumped again. She tried to turn herself around, but he exerted a little more pressure against the small of her back with his left arm, and she remained pinned against the wall.

As she struggled against him, he moved his right hand off her hip and down between her legs. He traced his fingers along her lips, and then lightly across her sensitive clit. Her entire body tensed and she exhaled what seemed like every molecule of oxygen in her body! He slid his fingers over her clit again and she gasped.

"Oh, by the Gods, Kal, do it!" she groaned. "Don't tease me anymore!"

the blue eyed kryptonian slowly slid his fingers back to her lips, teasing her a bit more. She was already wet and his fingers were becoming slippery with her juices. He slowly trailed his tongue downward along the curve of her sexy ass.

Gently, he slid his forefinger inside her, and she let out a long, low moan of satisfaction. She was finally getting a little of what she wanted from her husbands. He slowly moved his finger in and out, left and right, and around in small circles; feeling her body respond to each movement. He didn't wait long before sliding a second finger inside her while angling his arm somewhat awkwardly to brush her highly sensitive clit with his thumb.

"Yesssss, that's it, Kal. Right there!" she said, in a magnificently erotic half-moan/half-cry more like a amazon sexy cry. He released her arms he knew she wouldn't fight him anymore and moved his left hand to the cleft of her beautiful ass. Using his thumb and forefinger, he spread her cheeks apart slightly. He tilted his head to the right and pushed his face into her ass while sliding his tongue farther in. She instantly rose up on her tip-toes trying to escape this sensation.

"What are you doing?" she gasped! She pushed herself upward, trying to lift herself away from him, and he thought that if her hands were free she would've dug her fingers into the sheetrock to climb the wall. But gravity and her bound hands conspired to keep her in his grasp. He kept his face against her skin, and pushed his tongue between her cheeks, toward her hole.

"Oh Kal, by the gods Kal!" she cried out as his tongue found its target. He always done that to her before. And, he knew from past experience that when she lapsed into themysciran language, her native tongue that she was completely lost in the moment and that the coming orgasm would be explosive.

"fuck Kal" she cried out in themysciran, as he flicked his tongue against her hole. Her body began to writhe around and he could barely control her with his hands between her legs as they were, but he held her against the wall as best he could and continued pushing his tongue between her gorgeous cheeks.

"Oh gods don't stop, never stop" She said, Her voice and tone had changed. She was no longer begging...she was commanding! He moved his fingers in and out of her faster, building quickly toward detonation.

"Oh, well don't stop!" she growled at him in the native language, between moans. "I would do anything for you, please don't Stop, never stop!"

Instead of wiggling to escape his tongue, now she tried to arch her hips backward, grinding her cheeks against his face. She grabbed at his hair too short to pull with her fingers, and when she couldn't get a hold of any, she balled up her hands into fists as tremors began to run through her body.

She let out a long, low moan as her body shook and convulsed against his. He had to struggle to keep his tongue on her and his fingers inside her. Her vaginal muscles clenched his fingers so tightly that he could barely move them inside her though he didn't stop trying. He was able to give her a few more quick stabs with his tongue before her entire body bucked violently and she screamed out something unintelligible, which given the aforementioned moaning, shaking, and convulsing, he felt fairly confident could be taken as a good sign. The amazon princess orgasm seemed like it lasted for a five minutes and he loved every second of it! Watched the beautiful schenes, He continued to move his tongue and fingers on her, trying to prolong her pleasure...and his own.

She slowly came back to earth, and as she did her knees began to buckle slightly. He quickly moved his left hand from her ass to her left hip to support her. As the tremors diminished and her breathing slowed, he gently slid his fingers out of her. She gasped as he slid his slick fingers over her clit.

"You bastard!" she said. He slowly rose from his knees and pushed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall again. Then he reached up with his left hand, grabbed a handful of her raven hair and pulled! Being careful not to hurt her, he pulled just hard enough so that she had no choice but to let her head come back, exposing her neck.

"What did you say about your king?" he asked, reasonably.

"You damn Kryptonian..." she was about to talk. He pulled a little harder.

"What did you say to your king?" he asked, She turned her head slowly to face him, she could see the angrier face.

"You always know how sensitive I am after I cum that hard," she said.

"Oh, so you wouldn't want me to slide my fingers over your clit again?" he asked, as he proceeded to do that very thing. Her body jumped at his touch, but between his body and the wall, she had nowhere to go.

"Noooooo," she moaned. "Give me a minute to recover."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...who's in charge here? And you really forgot i own you" he asked, and sensually moved his fingers down her lips slowly. He moved in to kiss and gently bite her neck. And he continued to move his fingers up and down her wet lips, feeling the tremors returning to her body already. Ah, the wonderful sexual magic of a multi-orgasmic woman, he thought to himself, and smiled.

"Pleeeease," she said, whispering her plea in his ear.

"Please, what?" the kryptonian asked. He moved his fingers faster vibrating it against her skim, and angled his thumb to rub her clit. She gasped and her body jumped again.

"Hmmm? Tell me what you want, my favourite slut!" he said. "Do you want me to make you cum again and again?"

He already knew the answer. She was already getting close again. He released her long raven hair and moved his left hand around her shoulder to fondle one of her perfect big firm round breasts.

"Yessss, make me cum again and again, Kal! Don't you dare stop until, i can't move!" Diana replied. He could feel her trying to grab his thick cock, but the jeans made it impossible for her to do anything but rub him, though her efforts were certainly having an effect! His cock was straining against the front of his pants!

After a few more seconds, she began breathing in short, sharp gasps, and her body began to convulse again. He kept his fingers on her, but stopped moving them, and supported her in his arms as her second orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. She was breathing hard. As he supported her body, he tried to slow his racing heart, and control the fire in other parts of his body. The temperature in the hallway seemed to have climbed dramatically, and a fine sheen of sweat had developed on both their bodies.

She recovered from her second orgasm somewhat faster than she did the first. As he moved in to kiss her neck again, she turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder. He'd seen this look in her eyes before...it was a look that meant they wouldn't be finished here until neither of them could walk straight for three days! And they were both going to love it!

"I want you to put that kryptonian cock inside me, right now!" she demanded, squeezing the front of his jeans hard. He let her go and took a step back, while moving his hands to the front of his pants to unbuckle his belt. She quickly turned around and pushed her body against his, lifting herself up on her tip-toes to kiss his neck.

His belt unbuckled, he fumbled with the button fly as she slid her face down to his chest and bit his right nipple through his t-shirt!

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"Awww, poor baby," she said, looking up at him and making a pouty face. "What's the matter, can't take a little pain yourself?"

She moved her mouth toward his chest again, but he grabbed her neck with his left hand and pushed her back against the wall. He squeezed her pretty, neck...just hard enough to let her know that he was still in charge. She stared into his eyes, gave him her best sly, sexy grin, and slowly slid her tongue out to lick her red lips. The tables had turned! He had her neck in his hand, but she was now the one in control!

He held her in place as he awkwardly finished getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped with his free hand. He opened the front and pushed them down slightly, finally freeing his big cock from the torture of being closed in. He moved against her and leaned down to kiss her mouth. She kissed him back, hard, as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cock against the warm, moist skin of her stomach.

He slid his hands down her back, cupped them under her ass, and then lifted her sexiest body upward. She wrapped her legs around him and leaned her upper body against his. She pulled her hands which were never tied very tightly from behind her back, and wrapped them around his neck, letting her robe fall to the floor at their feet. He moved to once again pin her between his body and the wall, and carefully moved his right hand from her ass to guide his cock toward her throbbing amazon cunt. As he did, she tightened her grip on his neck.

"Don't worry, I will fuck you hard!" he whispered.

"I know Kal...and don't you dare hold back, fuck me like a common whore, make me feels good." she said, and kissed his neck. he slid his cock up and down her lips a few times, getting it wet with her juices. He watched her eyes go wide as he rubbed the head over her clit.

"You're teasing me again! Enough tearing, fuck me harder" she moaned.

"Me?" he asked innocently. "No, I don't tease!"

She dug her nails into his back.

"Put that fucking cock inside me, right now," she hissed in his ear! He slowly moved himself between her lips. Her mouth opened wide, but she held her breath, as the head slid inside her. He slowly moved a little farther inside her...and then pulled back, leaving only the head inside...then pushed just a bit farther in; each gentle thrust lubricated more of himself with her wetness, and made him crazier as he felt the heat of her enveloping him.  
She moved her hands to the sides of his face and put the tip of her nose to his. They stared into each other's blue eyes as he worked his way deeper and deeper inside her, carefully letting her body adjust to the thickness of his cock. She timed her breaths with his gentle thrusts, and soon she was breathing in unison. It took several minutes to work the entire length inside her, she feels tight due to her healing factor.

He began moving his thirteen inch cock in and out setting a slow pace at first then gradually increasing the speed and the force of his thrusts. She closed her eyes, but he kept his open to watch her beautiful face as she rode him.  
They kept up a steady rhythm using his Superspeed for about ten minutes, and they were both close to cumming her for the third time, when they heard a loud knock on the apartment door mere feet from where they were standing in the hallway.  
Her eyes popped open as he stopped thrusting into her

.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. "Don't stop, I'm almost..."

"Shhh, someone's at the door," Superman whispered.

"Who is that..." she whispered, breathlessly. Neither of them moved a muscle as they silently stared into each other's eyes for several moments.

"Hello, is anybody home?" a voice called out from the other side of the used his Supersight to see who is that, It was nosey, Mrs. Moynahan, the building gossip. She lived in the apartment next door and routinely sought to insert herself in their business. Mrs. M regularly, and loudly, proclaimed that she would not repeat gossip...so you'd better listen closely the first time she told a story.

As Superman stood still, trying to keep his weight carefully balanced so the hardwood floor wouldn't creak, Diana began moving against him, using her legs and arms to move herself up and down on his still-hard cock.

"What are you doing?" Superman whispered.

"I'm trying to cum, and i am going to kill that bitch," she answered, as she fiercely said, he wondered where is the anger come from, Diana never angry about anything that much.

"Is everything OK? I thought I heard some strange noises a few minutes ago," the irritating voice continued from the other side of the door, and more knocks echoed in the hallway.

"Stop," he said, quietly. "If she hears us, she'll knock all day!" he warned her, She moved her hands to the back of his head and grabbed what little hair she could from his raven hair.

"If you don't make me cum again, right-fucking-now, I will scream at the top of my lungs and she can stand out there and knock until Christmas!" she warned him more like a serious tone, It only took another minute and two more sets of knocks before Diana was gasping for breath and Superman felt her tight cunt grip his cock like a vise. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let out a long sigh.

"I'm gonna cum again," she whispered. "Don't stop...don't stop...don't you dare stoooooop!"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and dug her nails into his shoulder blades, as she continued moving her hips against his.

"Oh, by the gods, I'm gonna cu..." she began, but Superman quieted her by covering her mouth with his, as the tremors began running through her body again. He held her tightly as the tremors escalated to sharp convulsions, and she gasped for breath. As she came, the muscles of her pussy tried to squeeze Superman out of her, and she quickly lowered herself all the way down the length of his big thick cock in a desperate struggle to keep it deep inside her.

It was all Superman could do to hold on to her and keep his balance and do it quietly because all he wanted to do is explode inside her screaming out loud as he did so. The beautiful amazon kept her arms and legs wrapped around him for several minutes, until her body stopped shaking and her breathing slowed. The heat of her wrapped around him was driving the kryptonian crazy, and he could feel her juices running down his balls onto his thighs.

"Are you OK, my love?" he whispered, in a voice much more caring. He tried to move slightly to ease his aching back.

"No, noooo, don't move," she gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing...nothing!" she said. "But, if you move I'm gonna cum again."

"And this is a bad thing?" the kryptonian asked with a smile.

"Just let me calm down a little bit, please," she pleaded. They stayed there for another few minutes. The knocking had stopped and it was quiet in the hallway.

"It sounds like she gave up," she whispered. Diana turned her face away from him, but the kryptonian could see part of a smile on the edge of her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Tell me," he said.

"No." she said, Her face started to turn red, he love seeing her blush.

"You're embarrassed and you are blushing," he said. She laughed a little.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?" he asked. "What is there to be embarrassed about?"

She turned to look him in the eye.

"Because you turned me into a monster, Kal," she said. "I just wanted to cum again, and I wasn't going to let you or that bitch outside is going to stop me!"

"And, you cheated," he said with smile.

"I did not!" she retorted, smiling. "It doesn't say anything in the 'rule book' about not being heard by that lady."

"Mmmm, well, that's three," he said.

"Oh, keeping score are we?" she said, breathlessly.

"Well, just keeping track of how many you owe me," he said. "I would've had one already, if it hadn't been for that woman outside!"

"Mmmm, i have a job for you as long as you keep making me cum with that big cock and those magic fingers of yours, I'll pay you back." Diana said.

"You say the nicest things to me, and i tempted to take that job." Superman said.

"I think you're planning to take that payment now." Diana said.

"Hmmm, what did you have in mind?" Superman asked. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Well, why don't we go get in bed, and I'll get on my hands and knees, so you can slide that big cock of yours inside me from behind." Diana holding her and still inside her he turned and carried her down the hall toward the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, she moved her mouth to his, blocking his vision, as she pushed her tongue against his. He had to turn his body and peer out the corner of his eye in order to reach the bed safely. The bed was covered with at least a dozen pillows only two of which she actually slept with but he didn't take the time to move any of them. He set her down on the edge of the bed and stood up. They stared into each others eyes as he quickly kicked off his shoes and in what was probably the sexiest way humanly possible slid his jeans off, and removed his socks. As he pulled his T-shirt over his head, showing his impressive body she swung her feet up onto the bed, then flipped over onto her knees. She pulled two of the pillows under her torso and lowered her head down onto a third, which forced the amazon princess ass up in the air.  
In this world there are "Breast Men" and "Leg Men," "Thigh Men" and "Ass Men." Superman had always considered himself to be an "Eyes Man" and a "Brains Man." But, he had to admit, every time he saw that beautiful, tight, ass of hers, he knew where the truth really lay. And she knew it too. He dropped his shirt to the floor and crawled up onto the bed behind her. She looked back at him, her hair falling across her face and shoulder.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered. He slapped her ass lightly with his right hand and she yelped in both delight and pain. Then he roughly grabbed her sexy hips and moved his cock toward her. It slid up between the cheeks of her ass.

He used his right hand to guide it toward her wetness. She pushed back against him, wanting him deep inside her, but he teased her by sliding his cock between her legs and rubbing it against her clit. This time the handsome kryptonian didn't tease for long, however, as he wanted to be inside her as badly as she wanted him there.

He moved the head of his cock to her tight cunt and slowly slid inside. They both moaned as he entered her. She moved her hands to the cheeks of her ass and spread herself open for him. He returned his hands to her hips as he buried himself inside her. Once again wet with her juices, he pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside her. Then he thrust into her, hard using Superspeed, pulling her back against him as he did so.  
She gasped when their bodies collided. Slowly, he moved his hips back, and then repeated his thrust.

"Oh, yes," she gasped, "fuck me hard!"

He began to increase the force and speed of his thrusts, and she lowered her head to the pillow. As he continued, she began letting out a small grunt each time their bodies met. Her long dark hair slid down to cover her face as she lay on the pillow. He knew he could last much longer. She knew as well.

Diana moved her right hand to her face in order to brush her hair away. She looked back at the kryptonian as she slid her hand under her body and between her legs. She began rubbing her clit with her long finger as Superman continued ramming into her. She was ready to cum too.

"You like grabbing onto my ass, don't you, Kal?" she hissed. "i know you do!"

Superman couldn't answer with anything more than a grunt.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Kal?" she asked. "Come on, give it to me!"

No further encouragement was required. He'd reached the point where he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. He dug his fingers into her hips and held her against him as he began to spray large amount of cum. As he began to fire into her, she came again. She turned her face into the pillow as she let out a scream feeling her husband cum coating her cunt.

He leaned forward, pushing his weight against her, forcing her head into the pillow as he filled her with his cum. She moved both hands to the headboard to steady herself against him. As they came together, they transcended being merely two bodies. For a moment just one fleeting, undeniable instant he felt like he could see God and his infinite plan for the entire universe...and then it was gone before he could fully grasp it. He felt as if he had stretched out his hand trying to reach Heaven while falling back to Earth.

He remained behind her and inside her for sec. She tried to slip him out of her and roll over, but he held her hips tightly while his body shuddered and her breathing slowed. After several minutes, he released his grip and she collapsed to the mattress next to him. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. She turned to lay next to him, draping her left leg over his legs. She rested her left hand on his chest and gently played with the hair there. She kissed his shoulder, then his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips.

"wow, you are really Superman" she asked.

"Mmmm," was the response she received.

"Is that 'Mmmm' good, or 'Mmmm' bad," she asked, laughing.

"Oh, it's really good and you know that," he answered, quietly, her eyes still closed. She propped her head on her right hand and looked at him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about?" Superman returned. "I said it was 'Mmmm' good."

"oh, its nothing Kal, you seemed little off,what happened at work is everything allright ," Diana asked.

"you know its really nothing, but i did fuck you hard like a whore" he continued.

"You are a dirty, dirty boy," she said with a sexiest smile.

"you may be a mighty woman but you love being fucked like a common whore," the amazon princess said. "Are you ready for round two?"

She got out of the bed and placed several pillows against the headboard.

"Sit up and lean back against these," she told him. As he did this, she reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out her magic vibrator and a small bottle of magic oil. She pulled the sheet away from his body and tossed it aside. Then she climbed back into bed and turned to straddle the kryptonian, with her back to him, and lowered herself back onto his lap.

His cock, hard, was caught between his stomach and her ass, and he tried to wiggle against her... He moved his hands to her waist and tried to lift her up, but she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away.

"Just wait, my love," she said, "be patient."

"Hmmm, says the one who's already cum sixty times," he said. She opened the bottle and poured oil down her chest and stomach, then moved the bottle over her shoulder and poured a liberal amount down her back. He watched the stream run down her spine, into the crack of her sexy ass, and onto his big cock, which is throbbing.

She dropped the bottle onto the bed as he reached around to cup her big round breasts and pull her back to him. He began moving his hands up and down her body, spreading the oil over her skin.  
She leaned back so that her head was resting on his left shoulder, and he turned his head to gaze into her eyes as she began grinding her ass against him. She held the vibrator up and twisted the base to turn it on.

"you Know what to do with this?" she asked.

"I think I can figure out something," he answered.  
Taking it in his right hand, he slid it down her body, turning it so that he could rub her clit with it as she moved up and down against him. Her entire body shuddered when he found his target, his cock was rock hard. He tried to move his hips, straining to find the angle that would allow him to slide inside her.

"Not yet," she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her big left nipple between his fingers and she gasped. She quickly moved a hand on top of his and squeezed.

"Harder," she demanded, already breathing quickly. He complied. At the same time, he rotated the vibrator in his hand and slid the first two inches of it inside her.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she yelled as it entered her. He moved his cock between her slippery ass cheeks, enjoying the sensation, but wanting more.

"I want to be inside you, Diana," he told her. He let go of her breast and the vibrator and moved his hands to her hips. He quickly lifted her off his lap and spun her body. The oil made everything slippery and she didn't quite turn to face him at first. A second effort left her facing him, though her legs were on the right side of his body. His hands came up to her cheeks and he kissed her deeply as he held her face. She lifted herself up and straddled him. She reached down and guided the head of his cock inside her.  
She broke the kiss and leaned backed slightly, holding him there. He tried to lift his hips to push inside her, but his position limited his range of motion. She smiled at him, grabbed his wrists, and stretched her arms wide to hold his hands away from her.  
She waited a few seconds until neither of them could stand it anymore and then she lowered herself down onto his thirteen inch cock, taking him all the way inside her in one movement. They both gasped as he filled her. Her hands and arms momentarily lost their strength. He broke free of her grasp and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moved her mouth to his, and then lifted her body up and plunged down onto him again.

"by the Gods," she lifted herself up and dropped back into his lap again, and again, and again, each time using gravity to ram his cock into her.

"Yes, fuck me hard," he said. "Ride that cock hard!"

"Oh, fuck me," she said, again slipping into her native language, "oh, god your cock feels so good!"

After a few more strokes, her body began to shudder. she began to gasp, as she slammed herself onto him one more time. She stopped moving up and down and dug her nails into his back as she came yet again. Her body spasmed hard and she buried her face in his shoulder as he held her.

He was in agony. He needed to cum! As her orgasm washed over her, he tried to turn their bodies and lay her down so that he could move on top of her. Still trembling, she stopped him.

"Lay down, Kal," she said, as she slipped off his lap. He turned his body so that he was laying across the bed, and she moved up and kissed him deeply. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, but she slipped from his grasp, moved down and kissed his neck. Then she moved her head downward and kissed his nipple. She took it in her mouth and sucked it. The amazon princess right hand slowly traced its way down his body and between his legs. She stroked his slick cock a few times, then cupped his balls in her hand and gently rubbed them as she began kissing her way down his body. She trailed her long tongue across his stomach, and his body reacted to the tickling sensation.

"Mmmm, you like that?" she asked.

"Yesssss," he hissed. She reached his cock and flicked her tongue at the head a few times, then moved her lips to the tip, and slowly took the head in her mouth. At the same time, she rolled slightly so she could wrap her left hand around the base of the shaft. She paused for a moment, holding him there, and looking up into his eyes. Then she plunged her mouth down on his cock, taking him deep into her throat. Her lips stretched to accommodate his thickness as she lowered herself until her mouth met her fingers. She held him in her throat for several seconds, and then pulled back, sucking hard on the entire length of his thick thirteen inch cock. For a few seconds, she stopped where she began, her lips tightly wrapped around the head of his cock, and then she took him deep into her throat again. She began moving faster; her mouth sucking, her right hand now squeezing his balls, and her left jerking his cock roughly. Superman moved his hips, trying to push farther into her mouth. He turned his head into the pillow and grabbed at the sheets, and her arms, trying to hold on for a few more seconds. She took her mouth off his cock.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Kal?" she asked.

"God, yes," he replied, was all he could manage to say as she stroked him hard.

"Tell me when," she demanded. He nodded, not knowing if she was still looking at him.

"Come on, give it to me," she said, "fucking cum for me!"

"Oh, here I cum, Diana," he nearly screamed into the pillow. She moved her right hand to the mattress to steady herself as she lifted her body slightly and aimed his cock at her chest. She gave him several more fast, hard strokes before he held his breath as his body shuddered and his hips bucked into her. He fired a long stream of cum across her breasts. She continued jerking his cock as he writhed beneath her. Another stream of cum hit her chest and she lowered herself onto him, forcing his hips back down to the bed, as his orgasm continued. His cock now pinned between their bodies, the last few spurts of cum ended up on her hand and on him.

As his orgasm subsided, she slid her sticky hand slowly up and down the shaft of his cock, squeezing on the way up in order to milk every last drop of cum from him. Even as his body relaxed, the sensation caused his hips to buck several times. When she was sure he had no more to give, she released him and carefully maneuvered herself so that she was on her knees next to him on the bed. His face was still turned into the pillow.

"Look at me," she said. He turned his head toward her.

"See what you did to me?" she asked. Covered in a combination of sweat, baby oil, and semen, her big breast was shining in the sunlight coming through the window.

"God, that's a beautiful sight," he said. She smiled at him, and moved her hands up to rub her big breasts.

"We need a towel," she said, as she slipped off the bed and walked toward the door.  
Smiling, he watched her ass as she left the room, then turned his body to lay on the bed lengthwise. Several minutes later, she came in the room and tossed a towel onto his chest as she walked to her dresser. He quickly wiped up the sticky wetness between his legs and on his stomach, then let the towel drop to the floor beside the bed. She pulled on a pair of boyshorts and an oversized t-shirt, it hung down past her ass.

"I need another shower," she said, as she walked back to the bed, "but first I need a nap."

She crawled up next to him and turned on her side. He moved up against her.

"Mmmm," she sighed as they cuddled together amongst the remaining pillows and blankets her back against him, his arms around her, their fingers intertwined.

"Kal, do you know how much I love you," she purred.

"I know," he replied in his best sexiest voice, earning him a half-hearted elbow in the ribs.

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome, How is the story is it good. fuck Dc


	47. BIG BARDA PART ONE

CHAPTER 47. BIG BARDA PART ONE.

JUSTICE LEAGUE SATLITE.

Big barda the former leader of fury was heading towards her friend Diana's room, Big barda always love talking with her friend Diana, as a warrior they she love to train with Diana, her husband is gone for mission. She was walking to her best friend's room. After she finished her mission, she was about to teleport her to home, but suddenly she noticed Diana was still here. Seeing as they had not talked in a few days she began her to have a little girl time with her friend. As the woman walked, she noticed Diana room was empty.

"Wonder where she is?" She asked aloud before walking to her Superman's room. Getting closer, she could hear familiar grunts and moans. A blush soon formed on Big barda's skin, recognizing such sounds. 'are they having sex here!' Big barda thought with a larger blush. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the sound. Each step she could hear louder moans and dirty talk. She heard the familiar voice of Diana. The woman was saying such dirty things it made the raven haired former fury pussy wet. she had been have sex with her husband for months because her beloved husband never satisfy her or you can call, nowadays he is not interested in her pussy. With a sly smirk, she decided to take a peak on her friend fucking her husband. Gently opening the door, what she saw shocked her to the core. In the room was the amazon princess, bound up in her own lasso with her legs spread her leg wide and moanamed like a common whore.

"Yes! Punish this naughty whore's dirty cunt! Mess me up more! Punish this cunt with your mighty kryptonian cock!" Diana said to her husband. Diana's dirty words made Big barda feel her love juices run down the side of her legs, she never thought her friend talk like that or let a man bound her in her own lasso. Focusing in the room again, her blush deepened when she finally took note of how large the kryptonian cock was. The blue eyed Kryptonian hips constantly uncovered itself from Diana's cunt lips before getting buried back in with such force it rocked the desk.

"oh my god, its so hot!" Big barda couldn't hlep but moan out seeing such a beautiful sight of Diana and her husband fucking each other. She was horny as fuck, her pussy is throbbing and she couldn't hold in her arousal for her best-friends husband anymore. Trailing her hand down her body, she stuck two fingers inside her twitching pussy, which is wet. "This is so sexy."

"Of course!" Superman's thought himself, he knows Big barda is touching herself,

"your dirty cunt is mine to fuck forever!" Superman said to Diana. As he continuesly fucked Diana mercilessly and he could sense Big barda mastrubating herself. Superman grunted out heavily as the constant molding of his Diana's pussy was making him closer to releasing his load. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the combined scent driving their heads into a could only nod to her beloved husband's words. She couldn't help but worship his cock with her tight hole. The amazon princess made sure to wrap her walls around the kryptonian's thirteen inch cock in a vice grip. The way his cock hit all her spots made her squeak and thrash in pleasure. Legs found themselves around his rutting hips, holding him deeper inside.

"Cum inside me, Kal! I want cum deep inside my pussy!" Diana begged to her husband who now looked into his beloved wife's eyes with such intensity and lust. They pulled their lips to one another. Kissing wildly, Superman and Diana's hands roamed around one another's bodies, as much as Diana who was still tied up. Strong hands roughly grabbed her tits and squeezed her pussy hard. Diana was the first to cum. Her female juices coating his ramming rod in her arousal, even some of her juices ran down his legs. Diana moaned harder when 's his cock entered her womb.

"YES!" She yelled out like a whore. The head of his member constantly bashed against her womb and cervix. "cum right there you bastard! Claim there with you cum!"

She was instantly rewarded with Superman's big head twitching as it exploded his large load deep within her womb.

"aww!" Diana roared out, his body now flushed against her husband as the blue eyed kryptonian unloaded inside her wife. Her cunt walls milked him for all him.

"Fucking they are like rabbits. I'm actually jealous of Diana." The raven haired former fury admitted to herself. She wanted what Diana had the big cock of Kryptonian. She wanted the pleasure only the kryptonian big throbbing cock could give. Having licked her fingers clean, she pulled her dress back up, covering her saliva covered pussy, and made her way to her own room, they sex between Superman and wonder woman, she needed relief.

"oh Kal, that was awesome, i need to be in embassy," Diana said to him, she looked towards his throbbing cock," Looks like someone is eager,"

"Don't worry go to embassy, i have plans for it," he said to her, After Diana. He slowly walk towards Big barda's room.

Superman approached Big barda room. Faintly, he could hear the slight screech of the bed and what was now obviously distinguishable as Big barda's voice, he tempted to use his xray vision to find out what is going on, but he decided not to invade her piracy, he realized that her tone was urgent and panicky.

The kryptonian listened eagerly. Audible little yelps of pleasure came from within the room, muffled by the walls.

"Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhhh! Ahhhh..." the sound coming from her room. the kryptonian froze in excitement. She was masturbating! The kryptonian's body, especially his lower half flushed with blood. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought things would go this way - sure, he knows Big barda watched him fucking Diana, but no way had he thought she would masturbate to it now in here! These thoughts were quickly out of his mind as the thought of Big barda's naked body writhing on the bed, with her fingers frantically rubbing her womanhood replaced everything else. Superman pressed himself against the door as hard as he could, listening intently, his cock growing rapidly into its full mass.

"Ohh! OOOOOH! Ahhhhh!"  
Fuck, Big barda sounds hot, Superman thought. He began to fantasize the image of himself straddling Big barda's ass, pounding at her pussy while she yelped and squealed into the headboard of the bed. With one hand stroking is cock, Superman listened tentatively, enjoying every little noise his one of the friend made while she masturbated.

"Oooooh...ahhhhh..." the Superman could hear the sexy voices. Did he really turned her on, huh, he never thought about Big barda like this, she always a warrior? Superman congratulated himself. Increasing the speed of his strokes, he pressed in more, wanting to hear more.

"Ahhhhh...yes...that feels so fucking good..." Barda moanamed, Hearing Big barda swear for the first time drove Superman over the edge. Unable to fantasize any longer, he grabbed the doorknob and without thinking, began twisting as slowly as he could. When he heard a faint click, he pushed, just very slightly, so that a crack was visible between the door and the wall. The kryptonian bent down and peeked through it.

Fuck! the kryptonian quickly grabbed the base of his cock, suddenly on the verge of jizzing his pants.

It was because Big barda looked just simply mind-blowing (or in this case, cock-blowing). The warrior woman is sprawled on her back, her legs stretched wide over her shoulders. Big barda eyes turned into saucers at the sight of her slick, beautiful, naked body, her skin tingling pink with arousal. Finally free from her unfitting bra, her lovely big voluptuous breasts spilled from her chest, perky and soft at the same time, standing at attention. They looked like twin balloons of flesh and they looked unbelieving sexy. Her lovely pink nipples were semi-erect on the tips of her mountains of flesh, just begging to be sucked and fondled. Her beautiful black hair served like a carpet underneath her as she furiously rubbed her fingers against her clitoris, throwing her head back, gurgling in loud, girlish moans. Underneath her fingertips was her divine pussy: her folds perfectly pink and wet, the insides of her vagina gorgeously slick with her pre-cum. Her other hand was poking at her anus, a brown knot below her pussy and it looked even prettier than her pussy. Superman's breathing accelerated to a double as he watched Big barda sink her middle finger and out of her sexy tight knot rapidly. She was stark naked, save for her sports socks, long and white to the knee and that made Big barda even hornier. Her eyes were slits as her mouth gasped in pleasure as she drove herself closer and closer to orgasm. At that moment,

Superman wanted nothing more than to rush into the room and fuck this warrior woman with his throbbing, rock-hard dick.

"Ohhhh...fuck..." Big barda moaned, rubbing her clitoris while continuously probing her anus with her fingers. "Oh my...I want that cock so much...Kal...oh please...fuck me just like you fucked Diana"

She's thinking about me and Diana?!The sound of his name slipping out of her mouth was the last straw. The tip of his cockhead jumped and one stream of pre-cum flew from the slit and onto the carpet. Superman gasped involuntarily and hunched forward, banging his head against the door. Alarmed, the warrior woman immediately stopped her activity and looked over. Their eyes met and for a moment, they were both stunned in embarrassment. Shit! Big barda thought and turned quickly, pressing his back to the wall next to the door. For a moment, he was stunned in horror, his mind instinctively trying to think of an excuse.

"Kal?" Barda watched him.

The kryptonian Nearly dropping his towel, the kryptonian could see Big barda standing there, the warrior woman stepped infront of to face him. He looked over her body, half wishing she was still naked. It seemed that she had managed to hastily pull on a sports bra and panties. Nonetheless, they looked absolutely gorgeous on her supple body: her bra brought her spilling tits up, showing off the distinct, sexy cleavage while her panties was merely but a barely distinguishable line at her hips. Her shoulders hunched forward in embarrassment and she blushed furiously as she spoke. The kryptonian could smell her scent.

"Did...you see me?" Big barda asked softly, then looked away. "You know...um...touch myself... kal"

"Yeah," Superman replied, deciding it was no use to cover up anymore. "Sorry, I had to...you were making a lot of noise..."

"I - I was?" She asked, feigning innocence. Obviously, they both knew very well that she made no attempt to cover up her loud squeals, just like when scott made love to her. "I...guess...I'm pretty loud..."

"Yeah, I know," Superman said, trying not to smile.  
Startled, Big barda looked up at him. "You...heard that too, huh?"

"Just for a while," Superman smirked, unable to keep his face straight. "i guess Scott, didn't last very long."

Big barda turned red, Superman knows Big barda has inhuman strength and lots of stamina which Scott free can't keep up with.

"He never does..." Big barda added shyly, saying the exact words Kal expected her true slutty self to say. Obviously realizing what she had just uttered, she threw up her hands, causing her fleshy tits to jiggle slightly. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" she cried.

"I..." she blushed once more and took a deep breath, and turned, walking into her bedroom. "Come in, I can explain."

Superman's eyebrows this be a turning point?In no position to ask questions, he stepped eagerly into the room and closed the door behind him. Immediately, his nose tickled at the musky aroma of her sweet slick sweat and of course, the scent of the ex-fury juices that she had just produced in her immerse masturbation. Damn, you're hot, Superman thought as he watched her ass bounce up and down as she swayed her hips to the bed. Superman had never been in her bedroom before. A photo of her and Scott was on the nightstand along with her scarlet colored phone. Scott free had one arm around her and they looked like an ordinary, happy couple.

Somehow, the prospect of standing in her bedroom just after she had masturbated turned Superman on even more and he could feel his cock throbbing heavily against the underside of his tummy. He pressed harder with his towel, determined that Big barda not find out about his massive erection. At least, not yet.

Big barda sat down on the bed and the kryptonian took a hint to follow suit. With a rush of excitement, he realized he was sitting on Scott's side of the bed due to the cold sheets. Swinging her legs onto the blankets, she looked at Superman, trying to collect herself.

"You should know that we haven't always been happy," Big barda said.

"I don't know," Superman said. "You two don't seem too pleased with each other, though."

"He's always at work, and he doesn't come home much..." Big barda went on, he knows she is refering earth as home. She looked away. "I'm not sure what he's doing, actually."

It took Superman a few seconds before he guessed what she was talking about.

"You think he's cheating on you?" Superman asked.

"No!" Big barda stammered, alarmed. "I mean...not that I know of," she added hastily. She blushed again. "He might be...when he does come home, he comes a week or even take month's."

"Well if he is, he must be a fucking idiot," Superman blurted out. Big barda smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Anyway...since he's not here most of the time...I need to...release...I guess. And that's all there was to it," she said, in a trying-hard-to-convince tone.

"Yeah, I understand," Superman said easily. "It's not that easy, I guess..."

"What about you?" Big barda asked. "Did Diana take bare of you needs?"

"yes she does, you just saw it." Superman said. Big barda flushed a little, the kryptonian never saw her blush.

"She does," Barda said. She could see his big cock through the towel, This seemed to have an immediate affect on Big barda, as if she was waiting for him to say it all along. Her pupils dilated and her eyes, though just for a tenth of a second, lingered over to his crotch.

"sex is the important part of the relationship," Superman said watching her blush.

"S-Sex?" she asked.

"Yeah," Superman said. "It has a lot to do with sex in a relationship. Womans don't want to admit it, but it is."

"I didn't like Scott free just for the sex!" Big barda stammered defensively.

"But you're unhappy he doesn't fulfill your desires," Superman said. "Were you happy with Scott free?"

"You mean the you heard us having sex before?" Big barda's eyes widened. "I don't know...it's always like that..."

"Were you happy with it, though?" Superman asked. superman blushed, and hesitated. When she spoke, Superman could barely hear her. "I guess it would have been better if he was more...giving..."

"What do you mean?" Superman pressed.

"Well, we always do the same positions..." Big barda laughed and she turned scarlet. "I mean!" she added. "I would've loved it if we could have tried something else, but he never does."

"What about blowjobs? Do you guys do any of that?" Superman asked,

"Sometimes," Big barda admitted. "But not a lot, he usually gets straight into it..."

"Do you like giving blowjobs?"  
Superman asked. The warrior woman flushed a darker shade of Red on her face. "I - I don't know...I've seen it on Apokolips a lot...it looks really fun...but I've never had the chance to do a lot of it." Big barda told, Superman laughed again.

"Trust me, it's different." Superman said.

"Really?" Barda asked.

"Yeah, it's way harder than you think." Superman smirked. "Size does matter sometimes."

"Does it?" Big barda asked with curious as an elementary student.

"Well," Superman explained patiently. "It depends on the reflex of the girl. When a girl can take a lot of cock down her throat, it gives her pleasure. It makes her feel filled and she'll be proud at how much she can take without gagging, and then it all comes down to practice."

Normally, Superman would have thought such a topic would be embarrassing for Big barda but she seemed to be listening intently. Clearing his throat, he went on.

"It'll feel really good for the guy, as well." Superman said.

"Does...um...Diana give you blowjobs?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah," Superman replied.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"yeah, she loved giving me blowjob, she love it and make me feels so good" Superman replied,

"Look at me, all pathetic and stupid. I can't even get a guy like you." Big barda replied.

"Are you kidding?" Superman said. "You're one of the most beautiful and sexy girl I've ever seen. I'm so jealous of Scott..."

"Oh god, don't say that," Big barda reddened, she never know Kal thought her as beautiful.

"I'm serious," Superman said. "Your body is fucking incredible. Scott must be such an idiotic ass. I would be out of my mind if I didn't run home every day as soon as possible just to be with you." Superman said. Big barda's body visibly swelled at this compliment. She leaned in closer, her breath growing shallower. "I've really...noticed...your body too. Ever since today I saw you with Diana..I wanted to touch you...You're so much more of a man than Scott..."

This was his chance. Superman leaned in, eager to be closer to this gorgeous brunette. He couldn't quite believe this - they were both on bed, while he was naked except for his pants and Big barda barely dressed! They were really close now and he could feel her breath on his face. Her lips were pouted and ready and Superman took one look at the pair of lush, hot lips before he reached forward with his own.

The moment their lips touched Superman felt as though he had crossed a line. But at the same time, a dam broke within and Superman began kissing her fiercely, sucking at her juicy, sweaty lips. Big barda was kissing him back, in urgent need of Superman's strong and her hands groped at his muscular chest and abs. Her body was screaming yes, finally having a chance to make , sordid needs. Superman took Big barda, his firm hold of her waist as he kissed her deeply. In hungry presses, he coaxed her mouth open with his and poked his tongue into her mouth. His mind reeled as he tasted her sweet, slick saliva, and the tip of his tongue touched against hers. Their tongues danced in her mouth and Big barda groaned at the pleasure of his kiss. This kryptonian was such an expert at this and she was completely blown away. In an instant, all memory of Scott and everything else melted away, and the Superman's body was all that she wanted.

When they finally broke apart, Big barda was gasping in pleasure. Her face was flushed and she looked absolutely gorgeous, her body turned on completely by this confident, experienced man.

"Oh, Kal," she gasped. "You're really good at this..."

Eager to continue their physical contact, Superman leaned in again.

"You smell really good..." Superman said pressing his mouth against her neck and breathed deeply, he could see her week point in her neck. Big barda blushed even deeper and giggled.

"But I'm not wearing any perfume," she said. The kryptonian shook his head, rubbing his lips behind her ear, feeling the moist of her sweat against his cheek.

"I'm not smelling your perfume," Superman said. "I'm smelling you."

"Oh, Kal..you're really...turning me on..." Big barda gasped. Superman watched as drips of sweat emerged from her hairline and began running down her neck.

"You're sweating," Superman observed, ducking his head. "Can I taste it?"

Without waiting for an answer he opened his mouth and sucked at the drops of perspiration, tasting the sweet, saltiness of her sweat in his mouth.

"Kal...oohhh!" Big barda squealed as she felt the hot end of his tongue flick against her wet skin. It felt wonderfully ticklish, so good that it felt as if he was licking at her clit. "Oh, Kal! Wow, you really know how to make me feel good..."

"Your body is amazing, Barda," Superman said, nuzzling at her collarbone. His hands found her breasts and began fondling her massive tits, massaging the abundance of milky flesh between his fingers.

"Kal...I...ahhh...we shouldn't...maybe..." Big barda said.

"I can stop if you want," Superman assured her. "But Scott free must be enjoying himself more than you are..."

"Oh, Kal...this is wrong...but I don't want you to stop..." Big barda breathed.

"Good..." Superman breathed. His fingers pinched at her nipples, and he was delighted to find them hard and spongey. He pulled, lifting her mass of flesh with it, forcing her round luscious boobs to stretch into humongous ovals of wobbling softness. "Your body is amazing...Scott free must be an idiot laying his hands on anyone else's other than yours..."

Big barda only moaned at this compliment. Cautiously but confidently, she began to explore the kryptonian's body as well, smoothing her hands over his well build body, Superman groaning in pleasure as she fondled his slick abdomen.

"You're turning me on so much, Kal..." she moaned.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you, Barda..." Superman said. Stroking her hands at Superman's muscular stomach, Big barda began to grow bolder, returning a tease of her own.

"Kal, Is that why you were peeking at me earlier?" Barda giggled.

"I couldn't help it," Superman admitted.

"i want to see your cock," Big barda said, Big Barda's hands flew up to her mouth. Superman had moved his towel away from his crotch, allowing his massive erection to be seen, straining against the fabric of his pants. Big barda looked down at his massive bulge, stunned into silent awe.

"You see how turned on you make me?" Superman leered at Big barda. "Do you want to see more?"

Lost for words, Big barda lowered herself so that she was kneeling aside his hips, bending over his manhood. Sliding her hands up to his hips, Barda ripped her phant,

"It's so fucking big!" Barda exclaimed, It seemed that all of her concentration was now diverted on his thirteen inch thick manhood: she didn't even notice her own utter of praise, contrary to her embarrassment she feigned only a few seconds ago.

"Looks like I'm blocking your way," Superman teased. He tensed the muscles of his pelvis, thrusting his hips upward, as to keep the blood from flowing away from his enormous, pulsing penis.  
To his delight, Big barda was quick to carry out her own actions. Shifting her elbows forward onto each of his laps, she slipped her hands easily underneath his pants and onto his skin. The kryptonian moaned involuntarily as her hands stroked past his pelvis and then on to his pulsating shaft. Both of her hands wrapped around the base, squeezing it unconsciously, causing the kryptonian's cockhead to jerk in excitement. Big barda pushed his manhood upward, so that the head of his cock now rested against the underside of his belly button. This made Superman shudder as the top of his pulsating cap rubbed against his tight underwear as she did so. He felt the cool pre-cum that had previously gathered at the slit of his cock slather onto the front of his underwear. With his cock now out of the way, Superman tugged, Superman felt free at last.

"Oh my god." Big barda cried out loud.

Still reeling in the fact that the warrior woman had her hands wrapped around his cock, Superman looked up. big barda had leaned back on her heels, her face red. She looked absolutely stunned at gigantic cock in front of her.

Superman's dick was thirteen inches long; it was so fat and thick that Big barda's thumb and index fingers barely touched as her hands circled the base, resting on his bare crotch. What was more disarming was his massive, circumcised cock head, visibly jerking with every pound of his heartbeat. It looked so fat and spongey that Big barda's mouth soon began to water. Thick, transparent pre-cum oozed from the slit of his penis and dribbled down from his cap. His balls nestled underneath his shaft serving like a throne for his manhood, large and round, shifting slightly, in his carefully sack, with his breathing. Even Superman could see his cock standing proudly at thought of fucking Barda, Superman thrust his hips back and forward, rubbing his own cock against her circled palms, showing off more of his manhood to Big barda with every slide of his cockhead toward her face. Barda, however, seemed completely thunderstruck in awe: her jaw had dropped open, her sexy eyes locked on the tower before her.

"You...you're massive," Big barda finally stammered, surprised, to say the least. "That's the largest cock I've ever seen in my life! You're a lot bigger than Scott free,"

she added, with a blush. Self of consciously, she began to stroke his shaft up and down with both of her hands. His pre-cum slathered onto her fingers and long strands of it slimed over the top-side of his cock.

"Yeah, I inherited the good stuff," Superman joked, enjoying the exquisite hand-job that this sexy warrior woman was giving him. He watched gleefully as Big barda handled his manhood with her beautiful slender fingers, staring at more of his pre-cum emerging from the slit, completely immersed in attention.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned under his breath as he began thrusting his hips up and down in rhythm with her strokes. His cockhead was so engorged that every time her hands reached it, her index finger would hit the prominent ridge of his cockhead, tugging his entire cock up slightly. Five minutes passed while Superman enjoyed the hand job his sexy brunette was giving him before he noticed that Big barda's mouth was still open, and her tongue was hanging out a little to one side, and had an idea. Faking a sudden shudder, he pushed himself up from the bed a little with his hands, drawing his cock away from her. When utter disappointment clouded over the warrior woman's expression, he know this bitch is fallen, he decided to act a little.

"I suppose we really shouldn't be doing this," Superman muttered, reaching down to pull up his pants.

"Wait!" Big barda cried, reaching forward and grasping his cockhead in her hand. She blushed, realizing what she had done, but didn't let go. "I don't...want to stop..."

she said to him, seemingly torn between the little decency that she had left and the unstoppable lust of his flesh. It wasn't that hard for Superman to deduce that Big barda wanted nothing else than to suck the pre-cum on his cock into her mouth and then make him pound his beautiful manhood into her twitching pussy, but still, she pretended to be hesitant, like the gorgeous slut she was. Superman was very well aware of this, and decided two could play that game.

"What about Scott?" he asked, faking a worried expression. "Wouldn't he mind?"

Big barda looked up at him then back down at his cock again, displaying a pathetic sense of loyalty.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care, even if he knew. He never cares much about me anyways." Big barda said. Superman suppressed a smile, as Barda was saying the exact words he wanted to hear. He almost felt bad for taking advantage of her but one glance at Barda's fit, sleek, desperate-to-be-fucked body made all his guilt disappear.

"Well, if you insist," Superman said, with a feigned frown and a glance at the window, which, obviously had already its curtains pulled shut. The kryptonian laid back down and propped his head against the headboard, still marveling at the extravagant beauty of this perfect brunette before him. Big barda's dexterous hands immediately resumed its previous work. Superman moaned, relishing the feeling of his cock being stroked once again. This time, Superman seemed to decide that she might as well seize this opportunity and make the best of it, as she doubled the speed of her strokes, her hand beating against his large balls every time it reached the base. Thick spurts of pre-cum dribbled from his slit as Big barda tried to squeeze more of it out by pressing from the base of his thick dick and tugging upwards. Soon her hands were webbed with the kryptonian's pre-cum and the stroking became difficult due to the friction the spunk made between her hands and the ridge of his massive cockhead.

"You're oozing a lot, Diana is lucky" Big barda observed with a jealous in her voice, more to herself than him. Wiping more cum off the tip, she spread it in a circular motion around the skin below the ridge, using his pre-cum as natural lubricant. The room filled with squishy noises, as she beat on his dick heavily with both hands, her fingers now dripping with pre-cum. Realizing she could do a lot more to help, she spat on the tip of his cockhead and around his shaft a few times. Superman groaned as he felt the gobs of her hot saliva spew against the sensitive skin of his penis, turning him on more than anything. This nasty slut sure knew how to give a handjob.

"Your cock is so fucking big..." Big barda whispered, beating away furiously, enjoying the feeling of the youthful, throbbing manhood in her hands. Her voice was still husky in her concentrated effort of beating on his enormous cock.

"Thanks to you," Superman teased. He wasn't sure she heard him, but it didn't matter anyway, and the kryptonian didn't give a damn, so long this divine brunette still stroked his dick with her hands. A few minutes passed as the kryptonian watched the beautiful warrior woman spit and beat on his dick with growing enthusiasm. Despite his now labored breathing, he became bolder as well: reaching over, he helped himself to stroking her long, rich raven hair and even giving her tits a squeeze now and then.

"Fuck, that feels amazing..." Superman moaned. With a powerful jerk from Big barda, he made a little thrust with his hip, spurting some more pre-cum from his fully engorged, spongey cockhead. Big barda moaned at the sight and pushed her face closer, watching the transparent goo bubble and froth its way down to her hands.

"Kal that looks delicious..." she said, increasing the rhythm of her strokes as she said so.

"You want to take a closer look?" Superman teased, with a groan. Big barda was more than happy to and scrunched her face up to his enormous cockhead. From his point of view, his cockhead looked enormous, obscuring a great percentage of her face. Her beautiful, eyes were wide on both sides of the fat, wet flesh.

"Let me just...see what it tastes like..." Big barda whispered. The kryptonian watched in awe as she extended her tongue and very carefully and slowly, began licking the pre-cum off the very tip of his dick. She closed her eyes and gathered the spunk in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue, tasting it with a loud "Mmmmmmmh". An involuntary gasp was forced out of the kryptonian's mouth as he felt the scorching tip of her wet tongue cascade against his sensitive nerves of his glans. He moaned out her name, his brain quickly turning into mud. A thick, chocolaty mud, that is, filled with pleasure.

"You taste so good, Kal," she moaned. "I wonder...what your cockhead tastes like in my mouth..."

Preparing for what was surely coming, Superman wiggled his pants further down his knees and opened his legs wide. His balls dropped suddenly as his thighs moved out of the way underneath them and they bounced a little on the soft mattress, now dark wet with dribbling cum.

She quickly tucked the sides of her hair behind her ear and opened her mouth wide, drawing in a large breath as she did so.

"Oh fuck!" Superman groaned. If it wasn't for seizing two handfuls on the blankets underneath them, Superman would surely have blown his load into her mouth as soon as her hot red lips wrapped around his cockhead. He watched in amazement as his humongous glans pushed past her red, wet lips and into her mouth. It felt as though he had stuffed his cockhead into a wet, hot glove. Big barda's mouth felt almost like a pussy, except better. He heard the muffled rip of the fabric between his fingers as he clutched them harder, as he began to feel her tongue starting to dance around the underside his fleshy helmet, flicking rapidly. Big barda began moving her head up and down, her cheeks slightly caved in as she sucked hard and slowly on the kryptonian's engorged cap. The feeling was exquisite and Superman felt his eyes begin to roll. The amount of pressure she applied on his cockhead was perfect: she sucked and licked as if it was lollipop, tasting it as much as she could, gurgling up the saliva in her mouth and plunging his glans into a hot, frothy embrace. Loud and obscene noises of muffledpopsfilled the room due to suction of her sucking mouth attacking at the kryptonian's enormously fat cockhead.

"MMMFFPOP! MMMMFFFPOP!,Your cockhead is so fat and delicious, Kal!" Big barda moaned, before wrapping her lips around his shiny, engorged helmet once more. The more she sucked, the more Superman began to lose it, and it wasn't long before he was tossing his head back and grunting loudly with pleasure. Never had he imagined Big barda to possess this much skill in this area, and all the surprise and pleasure he was having right now certainly did not help in keeping his ejaculate inside his scrotum. Big barda seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself too, finally satisfied that his impressive manhood was inside her, and for the love of God did she work hard on sucking at his cockhead with everything she had. She moaned, slurped, gurgled and gagged at his fat helmet, emitting a loudmmmmmmhhhat her throat as she did so, showing Superman just how much she enjoyed his delicious treat. After she had sucked every last drop of his pre-cum off his cock and into her mouth, she paused and released the head with a pop. She then raised her face up at Superman, showing the excess of froth in her mouth, containing both his cum and her saliva, breathing heavily with her nose. Superman, who was still gritting his teeth to try stop himself from cumming, could only groan at this sight

"Fuck, you are so hot," Superman managed to say. Big barda closed her eyes and began forcing the sticky goo to the back of her throat. Big barda watched her Adam's apple bounce twice as she swallowed two times in succession. Big barda opened her mouth, gasping for air. But she didn't have a lot of time to catch her breath as Superman decided to taste the lips of his horny warrior. Their tongues danced in their mouths as they kissed passionately, Big barda leaned back after a moment, eager to return his cock inside her and Superman was more willing to cooperate, leaning back again as Big barda went down once more. Every three strokes of her mouth, she would swallow once, but still, her saliva frothed its way from her lips and began trickling down, showing the kryptonian just how hot and wet her mouth was. It felt absolutely incredible, even though Big barda was only sucking on his cap-quite precisely, in fact, with her lips never touching the rest of his cock. After half a minute with Big barda's mouth open in awe, staring at Barda working effortlessly on his cockhead, she released it with a loud pop.

"I...can't help it anymore..." she panted. "Your cock is so fucking big and good! Fuck it!"

With this being said, she licked at the rim of his cockhead for a moment before stuffing it back into her mouth again.

"Ah fuck, that's incredible!" Superman gasped. Big barda's only response was to suck harder, and he felt the tissues of his abundant flesh on his cockhead being pulled under the pressure. It seemed as if she was a woman possessed, sucking urgently on his cockhead, her expression of absolute content and lust. Superman figured that she must have been unsatisfied for quite a long time and now she was finally given a beautiful manhood to satisfy her sordid loyalty or conscience, Superman thought. For Barda, pleasure comes first...and now.

"Mmmmmmmh. Mhhhh. Mhhhh. Mhhh. Mwuuaaahhhhhh,"Big barda went, sucking !She released his cockhead and gasped for breath before quickly proceeding. Trembling with pleasure, Superman took her wrists and began moving her hands up and down his shaft, signaling her to resume her stroking which she had unconsciously stopped. Her hands began beating his shaft lowly and firmly, stroking his length, while rubbing the edge of her palms against his sensitive balls.

"Mhhhh...Mhhh...Mwuaahhhh!"Her chin drew small circles in the air as her head bobbed in circular motion, beating his fat helmet the kryptonian loved how Big barda took her time to orally service his cockhead patiently. It was probably because she knew she was perfectly competent with more of his length but she wanted to make him wait, and that was driving him crazy, Barda wanted to give the kryptonian best blowjob. By now he was fully convinced that Big barda was one amazing slut and he couldn't believe his luck.

POP! The warrior woman released him again. Gasping for breath and staring at his manhood, she stroked him up and down vigorously, drooling long strands of spit from her mouth. Superman watched in awe as one thick stream of saliva landed directly on the slit of his cockhead and gasped again. Superman couldn't wait for her to resume what she was doing, but Big barda got up from her knees and began to reposition herself for better leverage. She crawled to the kryptonian's side, now on her all fours, straddling his left knee. She moved her face on top of his enormous cock head and let another long strand of spit fall. The aim was poor and the kryptonian felt her hot spit slide onto his balls, but he didn't give a damn. She was muttering, her eyes focused on his cock, as if she wasn't even aware of the rest of the kryptonian's body.

"I can't help myself..." she whispered, bringing her head down and stuffed his cockhead into her mouth once more.

"Fuckkkkkk..." Superman groaned. But that wasn't quite the word to describe it. Not exactly. This time, Big barda's mouth began pushing past the ridge of his glans which quickly became a task that was not so easy. It was so huge that Big barda struggled to fit it into her mouth, but fit it she did. She was, after all, a lustful slut that would do anything for a big cock inside her, and the kryptonian's girth had surrendered every last bit of resistance she had. all she cared about at this moment was sucking on this enormous cock of the kryptonian. She didn't give a damn if she was doing it on the side of the bed that Scott sometimes slept on - she only knew that she had to suck on this amazing fat cock in her mouth and suck it she did, bouncing her head up and down energetically as she slurped and swallowed eagerly on his cockhead.

"Ahhh...Ohmmm...Mwuahhh...Your cock tastes so fucking good," Big barda gasped. This time, instead of immediately going back to sucking, she lowered her head down to his balls. She started at the bottom of his shaft and began to lick the sides up and down with the tip of her tongue. Starting with the base of his manhood, she gathered up the pool of pre-cum there into her mouth and began cleaning up the sides. Superman enjoyed this treatment thoroughly, watching the brunette as she turned her head ninety degrees and rubbed her lips along his shaft, her tongue flicking rapidly against his hard rod as she did so.

"Fuck you're good at this, like a good whore should be" Superman gasped, feeling his climax rising rapidly again. As if trying to show just how good she was, she spat her saliva onto the base before sucking it back up again and then spitting it back out. While she was doing all of this, her hands never stopped stroking at the top half his dick, jacking him off with enthusiasm. She would work at the sides of his cock for a while and then move down to his balls, sucking each into her mouth in turn, rolling them around in the wet comforts of her oral compartment, causing the kryptonian to squirm on the bed. A few minutes went by like this - even though Superman felt like it was only a few seconds. His cock looked even more enormous with Big barda's hands above her head, jerking away at the top half of his cock while she sucked and licked his balls, the top of her head hitting against his line of circumcision.

If Big barda had worked relentlessly in this manner for a few more minutes, Superman would have cum, and he would have been absolutely content with it. When Barda popped one of his testicles out of her mouth to suck on the other,

"Do you want to try sucking on all of it?" the kryptonian asked. He was surprised how much his voice trembled. It was shaking all over the place with pleasure and excitement.  
Her eyes looked up at him. Letting go of his left ball from her mouth, she said shyly, "You're too big! I don't think it can fit in my mouth."

"You can try," Superman said hopefully, gently slapping the underside of his cock against her forehead. Of course she wanted to, and no abnormally large manhood would stop her from trying to find out what his lovely thirteen inch fat dick tasted like in her mouth. Like the good girl Big barda was, she raised her head, opening her mouth wide and promptly sucked his cockhead into her mouth and began lowering her head. It was so big that it seemed to be all that she could fit in her mouth and she struggled to cram more of his manhood up into her throat. With a few spluttering attempts, the ridge of his cock finally pushed past her lips and Big barda's eyes bulged as the tip of the kryptonian's dick stretched past her throat.

Her eyes were wide open, holding her breath, his crotch was a blur to her as she rocked her head back and forth.

"Fuck," Superman groaned. He began thrusting his hips up and down, stroking his cock in and out between the tight walls of her throat, imagining his cockhead push down into her esophagus.

"MMMMMH! MMMMH!" Big barda uttered, as she began bobbing her head in turn, trying to withstand his oral onslaught. More of his cock managed to cram into her mouth with every thrust, and finally, miraculously, her lips touched the very skin of his ball sack. The kryptonian's cockhead slammed against the back of her throat, and he placed both of his hands on the back of her head, pushing up and down. Big barda spat, struggled and gurgled, but the kryptonian did not relent, taking good, long strokes inside her mouth with his were now streaking down her cheeks as she gagged and fought to free herself but the kryptonian notice this. The exquisite feeling of the warrior woman sucking on his entire shaft was so good that Superman completely forgot about her. It was only when her hands urgently slapped on both of his thighs did he get the cue to let go.

GKKKA! Big barda gasped as she cocked her head up and free of his cock. Gasping for air, spit flying from her mouth, she heaved up and down for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"I've got to breath, you know!" Big barda spluttered at him, her tits wobbling slightly as she breathed.

"Sorry," Superman said with a grin. Big barda looked back down at his cock, swearing under her breath.

"Such a big fucking cock!" she gasped. "So damn delicious..."

from a round of fervent face-fucking and without so much a wipe at her tearful cheeks or dribbling mouth, she placed her hands back on his cock and eagerly returned to sucking, ramming the kryptonian's fat and spongey cockhead against her throat. Superman quickly seized a handful of sheets again, groaning out in pleasure. He snuck one hand onto his balls and squeezed the base of his cock, taking big, deep breaths. This hardly seemed effective considering his smoking woman was giving him the blowjob of his life, but it helped, if even just a little.

"like a good whore you love that big fat cock, don't you?" Superman asked, watching this gorgeous woman gag on his massive erection. She didn't bother replying immediately but Superman took her repeated flick of her tongue at the underside of his cockhead as a yes.

"Mhm," Big barda managed, taking long but steady strokes. She absolutely loved the feeling of his cockhead stretching the walls of her throat. She imagined the slit of his cock opening up and spitting some pre-cum into her and that only turned her on even more. Her womanhood was twitching with excitement of having possession of this wonderful, enormous manhood, but as much as she wanted to stimulate her own mounting orgasm, she couldn't afford to release her hands away from him. After a minute of vigorous cock-sucking, she decided to come up for air. She wrapped her lips tightly around his cockhead and then released it with a loud pop, causing the kryptonian to hum with pleasure.

"Your cock is fucking amazing, i am so jealous of Diana." Big barda panted, with a beautiful blush.

"Fuck you are damn whore" Superman said to her as tremors of pleasure circled throughout his erection. Pausing her strokes with her hands, she wrapped them around the base of his cock, opening her mouth wide. Then she rammed his cock into her mouth, or more accurately, shoved her face onto his crotch, so that Superman's cock plunged down her throat. As quickly as she had shoved it in her mouth, she pulled back to release it, and then she would repeat the process again, humming loudly. Superman cried aloud as she began to deepthroat him with renewed vigor. Every time she succeeded in sucking in his entire thirteen inch manhood inside her mouth, she would pull away and release him completely, then proceed to deepthroat him again.

Thick cobwebs of spit and pre-cum began to coat Superman's manhood and his nutsack, lathering onto Barda's hands and chin. Her slender fingers grasped the base of his cock so that more blood was forced to pump and remain in his shaft so that his cockhead engorged so much to the point that each tiny contact with the insides of her mouth with its skin would make Superman shiver and cry aloud with pleasure. The fat and spongey plum became so monstrous in size that Barda felt that she was swallowing a tennis ball. She hooked her thumbs below the base of his shaft, poking and jabbing at his large balls, rolling them slightly in their sack.

"Fuuuuck!" Superman cried, throwing back his head in pleasure, as Barda bobbed her head back and forth vigorously, deepthroating the stud's gorgeous manhood as if her life depended on it. Obscene wet gurgling sounds filled the room, loud as they were, they could barely be heard over Superman's cries of mindless pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Superman gasped. " you fucking good at this"

the kryptonian responding with a loud gag at the base of his cock, Barda emerged again, this time, allowing his cock to remain in her mouth before she began to bob her head rapidly up and down the top half of his cock again. The kryptonian could only hold onto this oral treatment with his life, feeling his climax approaching again. This was by far, this time, the orgasm didn't seem to be going away.

"Fuck, Barda, I'm going to cum!" Superman growled, feeling his balls scrunch up closer to his hand. Big barda took no heed of this and only increased the speed of her strokes. Her hands now firmly grasped his balls and her spit were flowing down onto the blankets. Bubbles began to form at the side of his shaft, lazily working their way down to join the pool of saliva on his nutsack.

Big barda's big tits swayed in motion as she sucked the kryptonian dick as hard as she could. Superman felt the greatest orgasm of his life quickly becoming afloat. He tried to slow her down, but she showed no signs of giving in, determined to drive him into orgasm. Letting go of the blankets and grabbing the back of her head, he began to thrust his hips up into her with the force of jet, roaring out as he came.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Superman mumbled as the kryptonian's hips bucked uncontrollably as stream after stream of thick semen sprang forth from the tip of his cock and directly into Big barda's mouth. The kryptonian came again and again, until the heavy loads of semen ejaculated from what felt like the deepest bowels of his balls. Big barda's cheeks visibly inflated as his thick, creamy gunk filled her hot wet mouth, splashing and coating her oral chamber. His violently shaking hips caused his entire length to sink into her mouth, drumming his massive cockhead against her oral cavity, causing ropes of thick semen to directly shoot up into her throat. Barda began to gurgle and cough but the fact that the kryptonian's humongous cock was stuffed up her throat made it impossible for her to do so. A few more minor spurts followed and the alien warrior made sure she didn't miss any of it by clamping her mouth tightly around the base of his shaft. She began to hum a long and low moan of satisfaction as she watched Superman utter a series of loud grunts as he shot the last of his ejaculate into her throat. Minutes seemed to have passed in which Superman took long ragged breaths as he held Big barda's head down while he expelled the last of his orgasm into her. In one last groan, his balls quivered and his hands slackened at the back of her head. After she was sure he had no more left, she began pulling up her head, His entire length pulled out of her throat and then slipped out of her mouth. Long strands of saliva and semen dangled from the corners of Barda's open mouth.

the kryptonian's head swam from one of his best orgasm of his life. Barda caught her breath for a second, breathing from her nose before throwing her head back and began to gurgle, as if forcing all the cum in her mouth to the back of her throat. Then she looked up at Superman then opened her mouth and showed him the excessive amount of thick, silvery semen she collected. There was so much cum that her tongue was drowned almost completely. She then closed her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut and swallowed. Superman watched her Adam's apple bounce. Thrice.

The kryptonian couldn't believe he just received a mind-blowing blowjob from Big barda and then came in her mouth. Barda seemed unfazed, her eyes opening and looking dreamily at him, a mixture of saliva and cum dripping from her mouth as her chest heaved with big breaths of air. Her eyes were watery and Superman could see that her face was not only webbed with saliva but streaks of tears from the intense throat-gagging.

"Mmm, you taste good," she moaned, sucking on her fingers, her chin soaked with saliva and cum. Still in disbelief, Kal watched as gooey drops of spunk drooled from the corners of her mouth and dripping onto the pillow below.

"You were incredible, Barda That was certainly one of the best blowjob of my life! Wow!" Superman said.

"I feel like I'm betraying Scott but I can't stop..." Barda moaned, keeping her hands on his hard cock. Her mouth watering, she swallowed a few more times. Her throat felt sore but it was a good sore, the kind of good in receiving a throat-fuck from the most impressive cock Barda ever saw in her life. Before she could say anything more however, Superman leaned over and kissed her passionately, sucking and licking at the insides of her sexy, hot mouth.

"I love your huge cock, so the rumours are true you really have infinity stamina" Barda said, still stroking his dick gently. Superman kissed her passionately again, still immersed in the divine blowjob he had just received from this beautiful alien. They remained kissing each other while Barda stroked his hard dick.

Now with his own erection taken care of, he began diverting his attention to her body, moving his hands from her waist and up to her wonderfully full breasts. Big barda moaned in pleasure as he roughly fondled her generous tits, sucking and kissing at his mouth. The kryptonian's hands moved to her nipples, and god, they were so hard and springy, poking out of her bra towards him. His fingers flicked them in turn and he let go of her mouth and began kissing his way down to her voluptuous tits.

Big barda groaned loudly, her cries of pleasure now unembarrassed. Never before had Scott made her so aroused and she had loved and relished every moment of the blowjob she had just given to the kryptonian and she only wanted more. She watched as Superman's talented mouth smothered and licked and the tops of her breasts through her lingerie, who was again marveling the wonderful curves of her tall, slender body.

"Fuck Kal, you're turning me on," Barda gasped. She moaned again, louder this time, as he flicked his tongue around both of her nips from outside her bra. His hands were down on her ass, clutching two handfuls of her supple, bubbly cheeks and kneading them like , 'he knows how to handle a woman', Barda thought in excitement. Unconsciously, she began shifting her weight onto him, one hand on his chest and the other still stroking his fully erected manhood.

Continues in part 2

A/N = how is the story? Any suggestions.


	48. BIG BARDA PART TWO

Chapter 48

BIG BARDA PART TWO.

Continues from part one,

"Fuck, you are so hot," Superman managed to say. Big barda closed her eyes and began forcing the sticky goo to the back of her throat. Big barda watched her Adam's apple bounce twice as she swallowed two times in succession. Big barda opened her mouth, gasping for air. But she didn't have a lot of time to catch her breath as Superman decided to taste the lips of his horny warrior. Their tongues danced in their mouths as they kissed passionately, Big barda leaned back after a moment, eager to return his cock inside her and Superman was more willing to cooperate, leaning back again as Big barda went down once more. Every three strokes of her mouth, she would swallow once, but still, her saliva frothed its way from her lips and began trickling down, showing the kryptonian just how hot and wet her mouth was. It felt absolutely incredible, even though Big barda was only sucking on his cap-quite precisely, in fact, with her lips never touching the rest of his cock. After half a minute with Big barda's mouth open in awe, staring at Barda working effortlessly on his cockhead, she released it with a loud pop.

"I...can't help it anymore..." she panted. "Your cock is so fucking big and good! Fuck it!"

With this being said, she licked at the rim of his cockhead for a moment before stuffing it back into her mouth again.

"Ah fuck, that's incredible!" Superman gasped. Big barda's only response was to suck harder, and he felt the tissues of his abundant flesh on his cockhead being pulled under the pressure. It seemed as if she was a woman possessed, sucking urgently on his cockhead, her expression of absolute content and lust. Superman figured that she must have been unsatisfied for quite a long time and now she was finally given a beautiful manhood to satisfy her sordid loyalty or conscience, Superman thought. For Barda, pleasure comes first...and now.

"Mmmmmmmh. Mhhhh. Mhhhh. Mhhh. Mwuuaaahhhhhh,"Big barda went, sucking !She released his cockhead and gasped for breath before quickly proceeding. Trembling with pleasure, Superman took her wrists and began moving her hands up and down his shaft, signaling her to resume her stroking which she had unconsciously stopped. Her hands began beating his shaft lowly and firmly, stroking his length, while rubbing the edge of her palms against his sensitive balls.

"Mhhhh...Mhhh...Mwuaahhhh!"Her chin drew small circles in the air as her head bobbed in circular motion, beating his fat helmet the kryptonian loved how Big barda took her time to orally service his cockhead patiently. It was probably because she knew she was perfectly competent with more of his length but she wanted to make him wait, and that was driving him crazy, Barda wanted to give the kryptonian best blowjob. By now he was fully convinced that Big barda was one amazing slut and he couldn't believe his luck.

POP! The warrior woman released him again. Gasping for breath and staring at his manhood, she stroked him up and down vigorously, drooling long strands of spit from her mouth. Superman watched in awe as one thick stream of saliva landed directly on the slit of his cockhead and gasped again. Superman couldn't wait for her to resume what she was doing, but Big barda got up from her knees and began to reposition herself for better leverage. She crawled to the kryptonian's side, now on her all fours, straddling his left knee. She moved her face on top of his enormous cock head and let another long strand of spit fall. The aim was poor and the kryptonian felt her hot spit slide onto his balls, but he didn't give a damn. She was muttering, her eyes focused on his cock, as if she wasn't even aware of the rest of the kryptonian's body.

"I can't help myself..." she whispered, bringing her head down and stuffed his cockhead into her mouth once more.

"Fuckkkkkk..." Superman groaned. But that wasn't quite the word to describe it. Not exactly. This time, Big barda's mouth began pushing past the ridge of his glans which quickly became a task that was not so easy. It was so huge that Big barda struggled to fit it into her mouth, but fit it she did. She was, after all, a lustful slut that would do anything for a big cock inside her, and the kryptonian's girth had surrendered every last bit of resistance she had. all she cared about at this moment was sucking on this enormous cock of the kryptonian. She didn't give a damn if she was doing it on the side of the bed that Scott sometimes slept on - she only knew that she had to suck on this amazing fat cock in her mouth and suck it she did, bouncing her head up and down energetically as she slurped and swallowed eagerly on his cockhead.

"Ahhh...Ohmmm...Mwuahhh...Your cock tastes so fucking good," Big barda gasped. This time, instead of immediately going back to sucking, she lowered her head down to his balls. She started at the bottom of his shaft and began to lick the sides up and down with the tip of her tongue. Starting with the base of his manhood, she gathered up the pool of pre-cum there into her mouth and began cleaning up the sides. Superman enjoyed this treatment thoroughly, watching the brunette as she turned her head ninety degrees and rubbed her lips along his shaft, her tongue flicking rapidly against his hard rod as she did so.

"Fuck you're good at this, like a good whore should be" Superman gasped, feeling his climax rising rapidly again. As if trying to show just how good she was, she spat her saliva onto the base before sucking it back up again and then spitting it back out. While she was doing all of this, her hands never stopped stroking at the top half his dick, jacking him off with enthusiasm. She would work at the sides of his cock for a while and then move down to his balls, sucking each into her mouth in turn, rolling them around in the wet comforts of her oral compartment, causing the kryptonian to squirm on the bed. A few minutes went by like this - even though Superman felt like it was only a few seconds. His cock looked even more enormous with Big barda's hands above her head, jerking away at the top half of his cock while she sucked and licked his balls, the top of her head hitting against his line of circumcision.

If Big barda had worked relentlessly in this manner for a few more minutes, Superman would have cum, and he would have been absolutely content with it. When Barda popped one of his testicles out of her mouth to suck on the other,

"Do you want to try sucking on all of it?" the kryptonian asked. He was surprised how much his voice trembled. It was shaking all over the place with pleasure and excitement.  
Her eyes looked up at him. Letting go of his left ball from her mouth, she said shyly, "You're too big! I don't think it can fit in my mouth."

"You can try," Superman said hopefully, gently slapping the underside of his cock against her forehead. Of course she wanted to, and no abnormally large manhood would stop her from trying to find out what his lovely thirteen inch fat dick tasted like in her mouth. Like the good girl Big barda was, she raised her head, opening her mouth wide and promptly sucked his cockhead into her mouth and began lowering her head. It was so big that it seemed to be all that she could fit in her mouth and she struggled to cram more of his manhood up into her throat. With a few spluttering attempts, the ridge of his cock finally pushed past her lips and Big barda's eyes bulged as the tip of the kryptonian's dick stretched past her throat.

Her eyes were wide open, holding her breath, his crotch was a blur to her as she rocked her head back and forth.

"Fuck," Superman groaned. He began thrusting his hips up and down, stroking his cock in and out between the tight walls of her throat, imagining his cockhead push down into her esophagus.

"MMMMMH! MMMMH!" Big barda uttered, as she began bobbing her head in turn, trying to withstand his oral onslaught. More of his cock managed to cram into her mouth with every thrust, and finally, miraculously, her lips touched the very skin of his ball sack. The kryptonian's cockhead slammed against the back of her throat, and he placed both of his hands on the back of her head, pushing up and down. Big barda spat, struggled and gurgled, but the kryptonian did not relent, taking good, long strokes inside her mouth with his were now streaking down her cheeks as she gagged and fought to free herself but the kryptonian notice this. The exquisite feeling of the warrior woman sucking on his entire shaft was so good that Superman completely forgot about her. It was only when her hands urgently slapped on both of his thighs did he get the cue to let go.

GKKKA! Big barda gasped as she cocked her head up and free of his cock. Gasping for air, spit flying from her mouth, she heaved up and down for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

"I've got to breath, you know!" Big barda spluttered at him, her tits wobbling slightly as she breathed.

"Sorry," Superman said with a grin. Big barda looked back down at his cock, swearing under her breath.

"Such a big fucking cock!" she gasped. "So damn delicious..."

from a round of fervent face-fucking and without so much a wipe at her tearful cheeks or dribbling mouth, she placed her hands back on his cock and eagerly returned to sucking, ramming the kryptonian's fat and spongey cockhead against her throat. Superman quickly seized a handful of sheets again, groaning out in pleasure. He snuck one hand onto his balls and squeezed the base of his cock, taking big, deep breaths. This hardly seemed effective considering his smoking woman was giving him the blowjob of his life, but it helped, if even just a little.

"like a good whore you love that big fat cock, don't you?" Superman asked, watching this gorgeous woman gag on his massive erection. She didn't bother replying immediately but Superman took her repeated flick of her tongue at the underside of his cockhead as a yes.

"Mhm," Big barda managed, taking long but steady strokes. She absolutely loved the feeling of his cockhead stretching the walls of her throat. She imagined the slit of his cock opening up and spitting some pre-cum into her and that only turned her on even more. Her womanhood was twitching with excitement of having possession of this wonderful, enormous manhood, but as much as she wanted to stimulate her own mounting orgasm, she couldn't afford to release her hands away from him. After a minute of vigorous cock-sucking, she decided to come up for air. She wrapped her lips tightly around his cockhead and then released it with a loud pop, causing the kryptonian to hum with pleasure.

"Your cock is fucking amazing, i am so jealous of Diana." Big barda panted, with a beautiful blush.

"Fuck you are damn whore" Superman said to her as tremors of pleasure circled throughout his erection. Pausing her strokes with her hands, she wrapped them around the base of his cock, opening her mouth wide. Then she rammed his cock into her mouth, or more accurately, shoved her face onto his crotch, so that Superman's cock plunged down her throat. As quickly as she had shoved it in her mouth, she pulled back to release it, and then she would repeat the process again, humming loudly. Superman cried aloud as she began to deepthroat him with renewed vigor. Every time she succeeded in sucking in his entire thirteen inch manhood inside her mouth, she would pull away and release him completely, then proceed to deepthroat him again.

Thick cobwebs of spit and pre-cum began to coat Superman's manhood and his nutsack, lathering onto Barda's hands and chin. Her slender fingers grasped the base of his cock so that more blood was forced to pump and remain in his shaft so that his cockhead engorged so much to the point that each tiny contact with the insides of her mouth with its skin would make Superman shiver and cry aloud with pleasure. The fat and spongey plum became so monstrous in size that Barda felt that she was swallowing a tennis ball. She hooked her thumbs below the base of his shaft, poking and jabbing at his large balls, rolling them slightly in their sack.

"Fuuuuck!" Superman cried, throwing back his head in pleasure, as Barda bobbed her head back and forth vigorously, deepthroating the stud's gorgeous manhood as if her life depended on it. Obscene wet gurgling sounds filled the room, loud as they were, they could barely be heard over Superman's cries of mindless pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Superman gasped. " you fucking good at this"

the kryptonian responding with a loud gag at the base of his cock, Barda emerged again, this time, allowing his cock to remain in her mouth before she began to bob her head rapidly up and down the top half of his cock again. The kryptonian could only hold onto this oral treatment with his life, feeling his climax approaching again. This was by far, this time, the orgasm didn't seem to be going away.

"Fuck, Barda, I'm going to cum!" Superman growled, feeling his balls scrunch up closer to his hand. Big barda took no heed of this and only increased the speed of her strokes. Her hands now firmly grasped his balls and her spit were flowing down onto the blankets. Bubbles began to form at the side of his shaft, lazily working their way down to join the pool of saliva on his nutsack.

Big barda's big tits swayed in motion as she sucked the kryptonian dick as hard as she could. Superman felt the greatest orgasm of his life quickly becoming afloat. He tried to slow her down, but she showed no signs of giving in, determined to drive him into orgasm. Letting go of the blankets and grabbing the back of her head, he began to thrust his hips up into her with the force of jet, roaring out as he came.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Superman mumbled as the kryptonian's hips bucked uncontrollably as stream after stream of thick semen sprang forth from the tip of his cock and directly into Big barda's mouth. The kryptonian came again and again, until the heavy loads of semen ejaculated from what felt like the deepest bowels of his balls. Big barda's cheeks visibly inflated as his thick, creamy gunk filled her hot wet mouth, splashing and coating her oral chamber. His violently shaking hips caused his entire length to sink into her mouth, drumming his massive cockhead against her oral cavity, causing ropes of thick semen to directly shoot up into her throat. Barda began to gurgle and cough but the fact that the kryptonian's humongous cock was stuffed up her throat made it impossible for her to do so. A few more minor spurts followed and the alien warrior made sure she didn't miss any of it by clamping her mouth tightly around the base of his shaft. She began to hum a long and low moan of satisfaction as she watched Superman utter a series of loud grunts as he shot the last of his ejaculate into her throat. Minutes seemed to have passed in which Superman took long ragged breaths as he held Big barda's head down while he expelled the last of his orgasm into her. In one last groan, his balls quivered and his hands slackened at the back of her head. After she was sure he had no more left, she began pulling up her head, His entire length pulled out of her throat and then slipped out of her mouth. Long strands of saliva and semen dangled from the corners of Barda's open mouth.

the kryptonian's head swam from one of his best orgasm of his life. Barda caught her breath for a second, breathing from her nose before throwing her head back and began to gurgle, as if forcing all the cum in her mouth to the back of her throat. Then she looked up at Superman then opened her mouth and showed him the excessive amount of thick, silvery semen she collected. There was so much cum that her tongue was drowned almost completely. She then closed her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut and swallowed. Superman watched her Adam's apple bounce. Thrice.

The kryptonian couldn't believe he just received a mind-blowing blowjob from Big barda and then came in her mouth. Barda seemed unfazed, her eyes opening and looking dreamily at him, a mixture of saliva and cum dripping from her mouth as her chest heaved with big breaths of air. Her eyes were watery and Superman could see that her face was not only webbed with saliva but streaks of tears from the intense throat-gagging.

"Mmm, you taste good," she moaned, sucking on her fingers, her chin soaked with saliva and cum. Still in disbelief, Kal watched as gooey drops of spunk drooled from the corners of her mouth and dripping onto the pillow below.

"You were incredible, Barda That was certainly one of the best blowjob of my life! Wow!" Superman said.

"I feel like I'm betraying Scott but I can't stop..." Barda moaned, keeping her hands on his hard cock. Her mouth watering, she swallowed a few more times. Her throat felt sore but it was a good sore, the kind of good in receiving a throat-fuck from the most impressive cock Barda ever saw in her life. Before she could say anything more however, Superman leaned over and kissed her passionately, sucking and licking at the insides of her sexy, hot mouth.

"I love your huge cock, so the rumours are true you really have infinity stamina" Barda said, still stroking his dick gently. Superman kissed her passionately again, still immersed in the divine blowjob he had just received from this beautiful alien. They remained kissing each other while Barda stroked his hard dick.

Now with his own erection taken care of, he began diverting his attention to her body, moving his hands from her waist and up to her wonderfully full breasts. Big barda moaned in pleasure as he roughly fondled her generous tits, sucking and kissing at his mouth. The kryptonian's hands moved to her nipples, and god, they were so hard and springy, poking out of her bra towards him. His fingers flicked them in turn and he let go of her mouth and began kissing his way down to her voluptuous tits.

Big barda groaned loudly, her cries of pleasure now unembarrassed. Never before had Scott made her so aroused and she had loved and relished every moment of the blowjob she had just given to the kryptonian and she only wanted more. She watched as Superman's talented mouth smothered and licked and the tops of her breasts through her lingerie, who was again marveling the wonderful curves of her tall, slender body.

"Fuck Kal, you're turning me on," Barda gasped. She moaned again, louder this time, as he flicked his tongue around both of her nips from outside her bra. His hands were down on her ass, clutching two handfuls of her supple, bubbly cheeks and kneading them like , 'he knows how to handle a woman', Barda thought in excitement. Unconsciously, she began shifting her weight onto him, one hand on his chest and the other still stroking his fully erected manhood.

"Let me just take this off..." his fingers quickly found the buttons at her back and undid them. Barda blushed as the bra fell easily from her chest onto the bed. Kal trembled in excitement as her big milky tits spilled heavily out, wobbling free and pointed towards the kryptonian, almost accusingly. She watched proudly as the kryptonian's eyes widened. On cue, his lovely thirteen inch cock now pointing towards the ceiling, his massive helmet trembling visibly in the air.

"Looks like someone is happy to see them," Barda teased, giving his rapidly inflating cockhead a squeeze.

"Fuck, they're beautiful," Superman said, reaching forwards and holding her breasts up from the underside. Her areolas were circular shades of bright pink, and her nipples were firm and jutting hard, the color of pink with a reddish hue. Her nipples were small in size but fat and engorged due to her arousal and Superman's mouth began to water as he stared at them, wobbling on the mountains of flesh, begging to be licked and sucked.

"At least Scott and I have something in common," he observed. "We both like huge, milky tits."

"Don't say that, Kal..." Barda gasped, Unable to attain himself any longer, Superman sucked one of her nipples into his hot mouth.

"AHH!" she just couldn't help herself. His tongue felt incredible as he flicked her nipples up and down until they were rock hard. Grabbing both of her tits with his hands, pushing them in and upwards, Superman was able to suck both of her nipples one after the other in quick succession. Barda moaned at this oral stimulation and threw her head back, bouncing her raven hair onto the end of her spine. Now, completely in his arms, she arched her body backwards, her chest toward him and her ass away.

"Yeah, you horny fucker," she moaned in pleasure. "Suck my nipples with your sexy mouth...You like that don't you? Suck them then, you bastard..."

Finally with his hands, or rather, his mouth on her generous, spectacular tits at last, Superman was determined to taste every bit of her milky, smooth mountains of flesh, and needed no encouragement from her. With one hand tugging at one nipple, he sucked hard and fast on the other with loud and satisfied smacks. Planting his mouth hard on her tit, he flicked his tongue rapidly up and down her nipple, causing Big barda to squirm with pleasure. Soon, her hands was clawing at his hair, moaning shamelessly while burying her best friends husbands face deep into her chest. She then used her hands to hold her tits on the underside, so she offered them forward to Superman, which he sucked and licked at them like there was no tomorrow. Superman always loved milky firm tits, and the feeling of Big barda's mammoth jugs embracing his face made him feel like he was in heaven. Soon, the peaks of her breasts were dripping with his saliva, her nipples extremely hard and bright red due to his furious oral treatment.

"HUMM," Superman uttered, licking and sucking as hard as he could. "These tits are amazing..."

Holding her nipples inside his mouth, Superman groped down and began massaging her ass cheeks, drawing circles with her palm on her mountains of pink flesh. The skin of her ass was delightfully smooth, as if they were oiled already. A sordid idea emerging in his mind, he raised both of his hands for a moment and slapped down, causing her luscious, soft ass cheeks to ripple under impact. Barda winced as they stung and felt pleasure expand around her backside as blood rushed towards her hips.  
SLAP!, Scott never treat her rough, she loved it.

"Fuck..." Superman muttered, as he felt the flesh of her luscious ass cheek ripple against his palm. Barda's ass felt amazing, and Kal was determined to feel more of it. Pulling her up a little against him, he forced her chin to rest on his left shoulder, so that he was now cradling her by the undersides of her ass, smoothing his palms up and down against her bubbly butt, tugging at her barely-there thong. Superman's attention was now completely focused on her cheeks and Superman loved it. She loved how he circled his fingers underneath her ass, bringing her cheeks upwards so that they were round and plump and then immediately spanking them with his palms. God, this perfect alien was turning her on.

SLAP!

"Oh my god, you are fucking sexy," Superman groaned, sucking on her tits again. His fingers clawed at the string of her panties, and then let go. Longingly, Barda looked for the reason of his withdrawal and saw fire in his eyes.

"Get on your hands on knees, like a good whore..." Superman said. Delighted, she was very happy to do just that, turning around spreading her knees wide for him, her body supported by her bent knees and flattened hands.

"Oh my god," Superman said again, immersed in the beautiful sight before him. Her ass were twin bubbles of perfectly round flesh, her skin so immaculate and perfect that not a freckle or pimple could be seen. The bubbles were so large and generous that her ass looked like a perfect love heart and the kryptonian could barely even see her panties. The skin of her ass looked perfectly smooth, shining and pink, glistening under the light. What was truly incredible that a soft and supple ass of this size was void of any dimples or cellulite. Barda was truly a perfect bitch. Red hand prints were visible on both of her cheeks and that only made her behind look sexier.

"You like what you see?" Barda asked as she wiggled her bottom at him invitingly. The flesh of her booty wobbled as she shook her hips, beating her ass cheeks up and down in a mini-twerk. Her voluptuous tits swayed left and right as her slender body trembled, their enormous size making them look like soap bubbles clinging onto a thin reed. Her wet, pink nipples dragged left and right across the bed sheets.

"Fuck yes, your ass looks amazing," Superman admitted. He moved behind her on his all fours and firmly grasped the strap of her panties and with one quick tug, it was at her knees. With both hands gripping the sides of her ass cheeks, he pulled them apart easily and Barda felt his warm breath directly on her privates. He now had a full clear view of the hot alien's pussy for the first time and it was stunning. She had the most inviting and arousing pussy he had ever seen, gorgeously pink and wet, twitching with excitement and impatience to be defiled. The lips of her vulva looked so tender: they were bright pink, her clitoris a tiny knot above the slit. It looked so innocent and fleshy, like the petals of a flower, opening and closing ever so slightly in rhythm of her exhales. What demanded even more attention, however, was her anus. Superman expected something much less attractive, but her asshole looked even more delicious. It was the color of reddish pink, with a darker pink of an aura around it, making the muscles of her anus look ever so soft and exquisite. What was truly disarming was that her anus winked at him whenever her muscles contracted, making her asshole expand and close so that Superman caught one or two glimpse of her deliciously pink walls of her rectum, just passed her anal sphincter. His cock was now positively pulsing and Superman had to stop himself from ramming his entire length into her lovely anus. To top this all off, she was perfectly trimmed and waxed, with not a single length of hair visible around her entire pelvis, which only turned the kryptonian on even more. A luscious sheen of wetness coated her labia, laying evidence for her arousal.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Superman observed, his voice no more than an awed gasp. He reached over and bit down gently with his teeth, and felt as if her flesh melted in his mouth. He ran a palm across her bare crotch, careful not to make any contact with her pussy. "All trimmed up for my big cock!"

Big barda blushed, less embarrassment and mostly pride.

"I just shaved yesterday...do you like it?" she asked in a low husky voice, her eyebrows rising in a display of feigned shyness.

"You're perfect," Superman reassured. Gripping her ass cheeks firmly apart, Superman lowered his face so that his nose aligned with her anus. Barda drew a shuddering gasp as she felt him inches away from her privates, and immediately began to worry.

"You shouldn't..." she murmured, sensing what the kryptonian was about to do. After all, she didn't expect any man to stop what they were doing after they had pulled down a woman's panties. The kryptonian gave her a grin, and lied,

"I'm just looking." He smelled the sexy, sweet musk that her wet pussy gave off and began kissing the area of her ass around her privates. Barda gasped, her mouth opening to say something, but clearly lost for words. He licked and smacked at the soft, precious skin around her pussy and anus but at the same time, he made sure they were untouched. Barda giggled slightly, perhaps at the tickle of her flesh as he kissed her ass, but quickly caught herself. She began to resist, closing her legs but the kryptonian quickly held them firmly apart with a thigh in each hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." she bit her lip.

"You don't want me to repay the favor?" he teased. Barda turned scarlet, perhaps reliving the moments of her vigorous cock-sucking in her mind.

"That was an accident!" she spluttered. superman laughed. "If you call the best blowjob of my life an accident, sure,"

Superman pressed his lips into her crotch, just below her labia, causing her entire pussy to stretch.

"Uhh! kal..." Barda growled. "Stop teasing me..."

But the kryptonian ignored her, carrying on his kissing around the most sensitive spots of her body. Barda was beginning to grow frustrated and began wiggling her ass to force his lips onto her. But the kryptonian held her ass firmly in place.

"I want you to beg for it, Beg like a good whore. " Superman said. He enjoyed watching her clitoris gradually engorge with blood. Big barda turned to look at him and bit her lip, pretending to be stubborn.

"Come on, Kal...don't make me..." Barda was about to speak as the kryptonian responded by tracing tight circles around her pussy with the tip of his skillful tongue. Barda groaned in frustration.

"Ohhh!" she snarled. "Damn you, you bastard...Kal...please..."

"Please what?" Superman said, kissing the tender flesh surrounding her asshole tenderly.

"Please...lick my pussy..." Big barda begged. "You bastard...fuck me with your lips...I want it all!"

That was all Kryptonian needed to hear. Grabbing her by the hips, Superman flipped Barda around so that she was now lying on her back. Cooperatively, she raised her legs and held them wide apart with her hands behind her knees. Placing both of his hands on either thigh, he sucked her clitoris into his mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Big barda came almost immediately. The kryptonian grunted in pleasure as the sweetness of her first mini orgasm burst into his mouth. Her juice was slick and slippery on his tongue and by god, it tasted a hundred times better than a bag of skittles. Beginning to use his oral technique to its greatest potential, Superman sucked and pulled on her clitoris with his lips, making sure to make loud smacks of satisfaction.

"AHHH!" Barda squealed, throwing her legs open wide. "Fuck Kal, your tongue feels so amazing..."

Clamping his mouth down around her pussy, the kryptonian began to suck and lick her clitoris fervently, flicking his tongue rapidly against the sweet bud. This had an immense effect on the Big barda who suddenly gave a yell of pleasure and tossed back her head. Encouraged, Superman made sure to continue flicking her clitoris, feeling it harden quickly against his tongue. He began licking her pussy up and down, starting with her clit at the bottom then licking his way to the top. Big barda was squirming a lot in her pleasure and the kryptonian had to concentrate some of his attention on keeping her still by gripping hold of her bubbly ass cheeks.

"Kal! Yes...fuck yes..." Big barda hissed. "That feels incredible...your tongue..."

"My God you taste good, Barda," Superman paused to say then went back to her pussy, this time, outstretching his tongue and licked at her pussy harder than before. The kryptonian at the warrior woman's pink love spot and the room was filled by the sounds of his licking and Barda's slutty squeals of pleasure. Hardening the bridge of his tongue, the kryptonian began to poke at the inside of her pussy, tasting the pink, lush walls of her vagina.

"AHHHH!" Big barda screamed as she felt herself entered by the kryptonian's tongue. She was so tight that Superman had push his body forward to force his hardened tongue down her tunnel. But this didn't bother him one bit as he licked and sucked as hard as he could, determined to taste as much of her cum as possible. Half a minute passed and Big barda's cries began to crescendo.

"Ahhhh, Dan! Oh my gawd, it feels so good!" Barda mumbled and Throwing her head back, the ex - fury grabbed at her own tits, holding them by the nipples, parting her legs wide. Looking up at her intently, the kryptonian enjoyed watching the beautiful whore face as she squealed, screamed and begged for more.

"Yes, Kal! Yes, right there! OOOHH!" Barda moanamed like a bitch in heat as the kryptonian licked and sucked as hard as he could, adopting all the oral techniques he ever mustered and learned in his life. Lifting his chin a little, he reached over with one hand and thrust his index finger into her dripping, tight pussy.  
This threw her over the top. Big barda's first major orgasm surpassed any of her mini ones before, including the ones that she had during her masturbation. Her body shook violently and her thighs suddenly shut together, slapping into both sides of the kryptonian's head. Her breasts were now moving in random motion, as she let go of them and grabbed at the sheets underneath her. At first, Superman brought his finger firmly into her, pressing down against her g spot, but soon she was trembling too hard for him to hold on. Pulling out and then grabbing at her hips to keep her still, the kryptonian refused to let go of her clitoris and sucked it hard into his mouth. Her thighs were blocking his ears firmly but it was little to cover the loudness of her climax.

"OOOOOOOH MY GAWDD! I'M CUMMING, Kal! OOOOOOH!" she screamed. The intensity of Big barda's climax heated the entire area around her pelvis and the kryptonian felt the hot skin of her labia graze against his tongue. Her entire body trembled so much that she raised the lower half of her body along with the kryptonian, so that her ass cheeks now wobbled into the air. After a vigorous ten seconds of super sucking at the most sensitive parts of her sex, he relented, letting go of her clit and pressed her firmly back to bed. The volume of her orgasm made a decrescendo as her voice trailed down to an awed moan. Kissing at her thighs and belly, he allowed the ex-fury a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, Kal!" Big barda finally managed to say, after what seemed like a long time. "That was so good..."

"Such a tasty slut," Superman muttered. "Did you like that?"

"Fuck yes! I am so jealous of Diana" Barda breathed. "I haven't cum as hard as that in a long time."

Looking up at Barda, the kryptonian watched her face, now sweaty with perspiration, her eyes barely open, her hair a tangled mess around her, messily splayed across her back. Her ass and tits were both trembling in her recent orgasm and her fingers were kneading at her nipples, still urgently tugging and scissoring them. He knew, or rather, decided that the time came for some real action. Keeping his movements firm and precise, the kryptonian leaned forward and placed his palms flat against the bed on both sides of her head. Now his penis dangled dangerously above her pussy like a huge sword about to be lowered into its scabbard. Barda eyes widened as she looked up at him, suddenly loomed over by a great shadow from her the kryptonian muscular body, and when she realized what was about to happen, it was too late.

"Ummm! Kal!" she spluttered. "What are you doing?"

the kryptonian smiled down at her.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Barda," Superman replied. He began to lower himself and the very tip of his cockhead was a few millimeters away from the pink, wet lips of her vagina, just below her fat, engorged clit. He was going to fuck this beautiful slut raw. Her hands instinctively pushed against his strong chest in an attempt to push him away, but her slutty nature commanded no strength in them whatsoever. Instead her hands curved and held onto both of his shoulders, naturally preparing herself for what was coming.

"No! Don't! We've already gone too far!" Big barda whimpered pathetically.

"C'mon, Barda, stop it," the kryptonian sneered. "Don't pretend you don't want this, i know you want it to feel my thick cock in your pussy..."

With a deep breath, Kal pressed his bulbous, drooling cockhead against her pussy. He gasped as the divine, wet lips of her pussy engulfed the tip of his cock, drenching it in her juices. Barda squealed in turn, as the most sensitive part of her body wrapped around the smooth spongey mass of the kryptonian's thirteen inch thick manhood. She trembled in panic as she saw the huge shaft above it, as if she was watching a baseball bat being shoved down the neck of a bottle, her eyes widening into saucers. She slid her hands towards his collarbone, digging her fingers into the back of his neck.

"W-Wait!" she stammered. "It's so HUGE! I just don't think it will fit!"

"Oh, Barda," Superman growled, his mind reeling with the sight of his lowering cock into her vagina. "It'll fit all right. You saw Diana take it in her pussy, i am sure you can"

without another word, he pushed his entire cockhead inside her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Big barda screamed as she came immediately around his thick cock. She felt as if someone had just stuffed a tennis ball into her pussy and, by holy shit, did the kryptonian's enormous cockhead feel good. It stretched her lips completely to its full potential and no dick or dildo before had ever done that. It felt absolutely incredible, and Barda realized that she had craved this for a long while. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably as her pussy convulsed in her climax, contracting violently around his enormous head. her pussy felt absolutely mind-blowing: it was as if he had inserted his cockhead in a sizzling hot vibrating glove. He could feel the hot spurts of her cum gush against his massive glans, wetting it completely, soaking it with her love juices.

The excess flowed from the sides of her pussy, dribbling onto the blanket below.

"OH MY GAWWWD! THAT'S SO FUCKING HUGE!" Barda screamed. Her hands were now a mess, clawing aimlessly over his chest, then to his elbows and back, as she climaxed all over his massive cockhead. she knew that her body would go over the edge the moment his enormous spongey mass entered her twitching love-tunnel. And climax at full force she did, screaming at the top of her voice, instinctively crossing her legs behind his as cheeks, hugging them tightly. The kryptonian was patient, watching her struggle to control a sudden turmoil of pleasure and emotions around his cockhead, a shit-eating grin on his face. It took Big barda half a minute to catch her breath. She panted up at the kryptonian, her tongue outstretched weakly from her mouth.

"Oh my gawd...Dan...you did it...!" As she spoke, her pussy twitched even more, sucking and quivering around his sensitive cockhead, forcing a grunt out of the kryptonian.

"Fuck yes," Superman moaned, feeling her pussy suck at his fat, spongey cap, as if a hand was massaging it. "Your pussy feels incredible..."

"Give me more..." Big barda's eyes were glowing with lust. "I want all of your fat cock inside me..."

Barda was more than eager to comply.

"You ready?" Superman asked her. "I'm going all the way in..."

"Fuck yes..." Barda moaned. "Give it all to me...I want it all...fuck, that dick feels so good and big..."

Receiving orders, the kryptonian began pushing more weight to this tip of his cock. He felt as if his cockhead was gripped tightly by a vice, unable to move. Both of their eyes were now focused on the lower half of their bodies, the ex-fury trembling with anticipation and pleasure. Her legs now unfolded behind him and drew wide apart - an instinctive motion to spread her pussy as much as possible.

This had minimum effect as Kal was just too big. Every quarter of an inch took their united effort to achieve.

A/N = any suggestions, i will upload part three soon.


	49. BIG BARDA PART THREE

CHAPTER 49 = BIG BARDA PART THREE,

"OOOOOOOOH!" Big barda squealed as Superman's tremendous helmet pushed open the inner walls of her vagina.

"It's so fucking tight, Barda, you pussy is fucking tight your pussy must be never used" Superman moaned began to groan together as the pink lips of her pussy began to stretch outward as Superman pushed more of his cock into her, stretching her vagina open with the enormous ridge of his cockhead. Superman felt his eyes rolling upwards again: Barda's pussy felt simply heavenly, "your husband must be fucking idiot, i am going to worship your sexy body everyday,"

"Fuck...I want all of your big dick..." Big barda breathed, throwing her legs as open as wide as she could. "Please...put all of it in me..."

she gasped, still shaking. Suddenly impatient once more, he hooked her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles under his ass. Bending her knees, she began pushing him forward, inviting him in.

"Here goes," Superman growled, Slowly but steadily, he watched his entire shaft begin to disappear into her glistening wet pussy. Big barda began to hum, adopting a worried expression as his enormous cock began its journey towards her womb. They locked eyes for a moment before Superman uttered a grunt.

"Fuck, your pussy feels good," the kryptonian. Big barda eyes began to roll, as well, as she panted in effort of allowing his cock to penetrate more of her womanhood. Her groans quickly turning into yells of pleasure.

"AHHHH...YOU'RESO FUCKING BIG!" she screamed. "I can't...fuck!" Groaning loudly himself, Superman forcefully pushed and felt her pussy gradually envelope him with its wetness. What felt like a millions folds of the walls of her love tunnel fluttered and flattened in the wake of his approach. A string of obscenities gushed from the former fury's mouth as she felt the walls of her pussy give in one by one to Superman's unrelenting member.

"AhhhHHHUUUHHHFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Big barda groaned. The journey of nearly all thirteen inches of the kryptonian's cock was accompanied by the former's long wail of pleasure. He watched gleefully as the last inches of his thick cock began to vanish in her pink eager pussy. His cockhead suddenly felt a blistering heat at its tip and he felt himself hit a wall. For a moment, he realize what it was, he touched her womb Big barda was quick to indicate.

"IT'S IN! YOU BASTARD, YOU DID IT! IT'S AGAINST MY WOMB!" Hearing the sexy former fury scream at the top of her voice while he pinned her to the bed with his thirteen inch cock was nearly enough for him to blow his load into her deepest depths, so that he would not reach a hasty orgasm. He wanted himself to be completely inside her. He pressed himself forward once more, determined to bury his last inch inside, but it was useless. The former fury's pink twat just could not take anymore. He looked down and less than an inch of his manhood was still left outside and that was good enough for the kryptonian, her pussy is so tight like a virgin, it's clearly prove than her pussy is never been used. It was obviously good enough for Big barda, who had thrown her head back, her eyes closed, wailing at full volume feeling the kryptonian big cock in her pussy.

"AHHHH! KAL!" She said, say my name slut, Superman thought, nestling his big balls in the valley of her tight ass. He still couldn't believe that his cock was inside the former fury. Big barda climbed to another orgasm, he marveled at the sight of his cock buried inside her, the veins at the base pumping vigorously with blood. His nutsack was hanging directly above her asshole, nearly grazing it with the lowest bit of skin. Suddenly getting an idea, Big barda reached down behind his ass and pulled his balls slightly up with a pinch, then let .Some of his short pubes on his sack prickled against her anus in impact. The contact tickled the former fury, and even though she wasn't quite sure what it was, she gasped in the middle of her screams, causing her asshole to wink at the kryptonian again.

"OOOOOOH!" Big barda screeched, she never felt anything like this feeling his big cock exploring every inch of her inner muscles. "FUCKING SO GOOD!"

"Fuck, that's so hot, Barda," Superman mused, pressing more of his balls onto her anus, causing his cock to penetrate more of her pussy. He knew he had somehow reached the end, and his cockhead flattened slightly against her womb. Reaching forward to suck on one of her pink nipples, he began making his way back out, giving her no time to catch her breath.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Big barda screamed, as his thick cock made its way out of her extremely tight pussy. Superman gritted his teeth as he felt every muscle in and around her vulva grip his manhood tightly like a vice, as if they didn't want the cock to leave. Finally, somehow, he succeeded in pulling all seven inches out and leaving the last three inches of his cockhead buried inside her entrance.

"Fuck, this is amazing..." she gasped, glancing down at his cock. Thin lines of her cum lathered his beautiful shaft, so that they were connected like spider-webs from his organ to hers. Eager to fill her pussy once more, Superman began pushing again. Her pussy was now so wet that their second attempt succeeded with ease: nearly his entire dick sank into her without much resistance. At once, Superman began pulling out again, leaving his cockhead inside then, pushed down again. Gradually he began to pick up the pace, and soon he was pounding Big barda's pussy with his throbbing cock like there is no tomorrow.

WHHHD! WHHHD! WHHHD!Superman fucked Big barda as hard and deep as he could, making sure that his balls slapped against her asshole with every thrust, making her tight pink star wink up at him with her every breath.

"AH! FUCK! FUCK! AHHHH!" Big barda !WHHHD! WHHHD!Superman tried to block out her girlish squeals as he pounded her pussy mercilessly, sinking his cock in and out of her, banging his spongey cockhead against her womb. This was exactly what Big barda wanted and deserved, and she enjoyed every second of it, screaming her pleasure as she felt herself fucked repeatedly by Superman's monstrous cock. Grunting, Superman counted five strokes before he had to pause in order not to cum.  
GRSH! GRSH! GRSH! GRSH! GRSH!"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Each count was partnered by a fuck from Big barda as Superman took five, hard thrusts at her poor, dripping, wet cunt. Big barda was in heaven, she could feel his strong hands roaming her body she loved it: the walls of her pussy were stretched to their maximum elastic potential by his thrusting manhood and the entrance of her womb was being hammered relentlessly by his large, spongey cockhead. Soon, she was out of breath, her screams skipping along with her pants, out of sync. Meanwhile, Superman was in his own heaven, his grunts of pleasure nearly the same volume of this beautiful former fury'sscreams. Big barda felt better than anything he had felt before.

"UGHH! Fuck, your pussy...UGH!...feels amazing..." the blue eyed kryptonian growled. With a gasp, he pushed his entire cock into her and paused, watching tears of perspiration forming on her slick abdomen. By this time, Big barda was completely bathed in carnal lust, one hand tightly gripping his wrist and the other sprawled above her head, her mouth shaped in big O.

Superman watched as both lips of her pussy flared as he inserted his length. Superman imagined himself fucking her belly because that looked like what was happening as her tummy jerked upward with every thrust he gave her.

"UGH UGH UGH UGH!" Big barda sure was a screamer: she expressed her pleasure of their,fucking in the loudest ways possible. Superman realized that she wasn't the lie-still-and-take-it type, as well: she was working quick and hard underneath her, unwilling for him to have all the fun. She naturally began to rock her hips back and forth against her cock, matching her thrusts with her own. Asserting his dominance, the eighteen year old was quick to pin her down with his pelvis, partly because he knew if their movements were too quick, he would blow his load for sure. A minute passed while Superman pounded Big barda against the bed in their missionary position - now her body was positively shining with sweat. He was fucking her so hard that her entire body was rippling, her massive milky tits swinging in the air wildly. SQUEAK SQUEAK rocking of the king size bed in Big barda room was accompanied by the dull but distinguishing slap of his balls against her anus, which was nearly muffled under the heavy GLLLRSH! sounds of his cock plunging in and out of her soaking pussy. There was, however, no greater evidence of body contact, and Superman was determined to change this. He looked down and watched his shaft plunge in and out of her, growing increasingly bothered by the last inch of his cock which, despite dripping wet with her cum, still had not yet enjoyed the warm comforts of Big barda's slopping cunt.

"AHHHH! AHHH! YES! RAM ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK! YESS! HYYAA!" Big barda screamed like a street whore. Her raven hair was a soggy mess underneath her big tits rocked even more violently as her body was pushed back and forth on the bed. The good quality king size began to squeak, Superman counted three more strokes and paused entirely, keeping his cock still inside her.

"Ahhhhhh..." he moaned, taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't dump his load into her because his sudden stop. The both of them took a moment to catch their breath - not for long, though, as Superman reached down to kiss the former fury passionately, in reward of the amazing fucking that they had just done. "Fuck, Big barda, your pussy is fucking incredible,"

His thirteen inch thick cock was still throbbing violently in her pussy and he resisted the urge to resume his strokes in and out of her.

"Oh my god..." Big barda gasped, her eyes still rolling upwards. "Oh my god..."

"Raise your legs, Big barda..." Superman told her, his breaths labored as well. "Raise them above my shoulder so I can fuck you harder."

Being the little slut she was, Big barda complied immediately Without any hesitations. She uncrossed her legs from behind him and raised her feet until her calves were hanging just above his shoulders. Her gorgeous, flexible body allowed her to do this without letting his cock move a centimeter during this entire process.

"Like...like that Kal?" she asked him, finding it difficult to speak.

"Yeah...just like that," Superman groaned. Laying his full weight onto his cock, he repositioned his hands from the sides of her head so that he now gripped a luscious, wet thigh in each hand. Big barda coughed as his cock drilled against her womb and her eyebrows raised again into a worried expression in the dawn of her new helpless position.

"Now that your legs aren't in the way," he explained in lewd seriousness, "I can fuck you deeper and harder...see?"

In demonstration, Superman pushed forward. He cheered silently as her pussy accepted the very last inch of his member and he finally succeeding in pressing his entire shaft inside her. He thought that if this gorgeous slut wanted his cock, she might as well take every last inch of it. And take it she did. Big barda emitted a half-cough-half-squeal as she felt her womb being stretched back as his cock head was now even in further than before. She thought her vagina was already at its limit, having twelve inches of his thick cock thrusting ruthlessly inside it but clearly, it wasn't. But now it was.

"OHHHHHHHFUCK!"she screamed probably everyone hear it if it is not soundproof room.

"Fuck," Superman repeated, taking big breaths. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of himself completely impaled into this incredibly gorgeous brunette, so entirely that her clitoris rubbed against the skin around the base of his shaft. With his hands firmly on each of her thighs and holding her legs wide apart, he took a moment to savor the moment of completely penetrating his new slut to the hilt. Big barda's eyes were narrowed, looking up at him, straining to contain his enormous length inside her tight pussy. With each of her breaths, her pelvis shifted slightly, causing her pussy to tug his cock slightly back and forth. Her body trembled as she mini-climaxed again and again. For a moment, her mouth was open in a silent scream, then she began yelling at the top of her voice.

"That's what you want, isn't it, you fucking bastard?" She squealed. "Fuck me, Kal...fuck me like a whore!"

Superman needed no encouragement. He began pulling his cock out steadily and then immediately thrust himself back in until every last inch of his cock was inside her, gripping her legs tightly from under her knees. His hips slapped against her as their crotches met, so that Superman's entire manhood was fucking Big barda, no .Now that her thighs were out of the way, the kryptonian plunged his entire length into her, making sure that bodies collided with noise as he did so. The penetration was so deep that it actually made Big barda cough slightly. She wailed in the new depth his cock had conquered, a depth nothing had fucked her at before.

"FUCK! IT'S SO DEEP!" Big barda cried as the woman feeling the kryptonian cock deep in her. Superman grunted and pulled out of her again, then rammed back in, stretching the walls of her pussy as much as he could.  
GHLOP."AHHHHH!"

"Fuck, that's good..." Superman growled, raising and lowering his hips feverishly.

"AHH AHH AHHH!" Big barda .With his balls secured against her anus, he began to wiggle his cock left and right slightly, causing her whole body to squirm. "I bet no one fucked you like this before, huh?"

He raised his cock out of her halfway and then slammed his self back to the ."Youlike my big fat cock fucking your pussy like this?"

"FUCK YES!" Big barda hissed, her hands gripping his shoulders as hard as she could. His chest bounced against her shaking tits with every. Superman began to grunt loudly again as he thrust himself in and out with increased momentum.

"I fucking love your cock! Give it all to me!YES, FUCK, AHHHHHH!" Big barda's womb felt numb under the treatment of his repeatedly assaulting manhood. The bed squeaked with their movement, and the room echoed with their cries and the slap of their bodies colliding together in the urgency of their fucking.

"Fuck, look at that," Superman managed to say through his grunts, looking down at his own cock slamming in and out of her pussy. Soon, Big barda's wails pierced into a prolonged scream. Superman realized she had reached another climax and took this chance to increase his speed. He pussy was now so wet that his thrusts nearly became frictionless this allowed Superman to fuck her with long and easy strokes without building up his own orgasm too quickly.

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Big barda screeched. Superman watched as streaks of her cum spurted everywhere from her crotch, onto his cock and balls, spewing across their thighs. Superman did not slow down but instead increased his speed and began fucking Big barda as hard as he could. He was thrusting so hard that her cum splattered messily over their bodies and blankets. Long strands of spunk now connected his body to hers and they served as a moisturizer, turning theirGHLOPSto loud, wetSPUFTS.

"HYA! HYA! HYA! OHHHHH! Kal!"Big barda screamed. Superman caught her massive tits between his fingers, which were swaying in large circles as he fucked her rapidly from above. With each ram of his cock against her pussy, Big barda's entire body was pushed forward, a deep, gurgling cry uttering from her throat. After what felt like a minute, he finally he slowed his thrusts down, allowing her to catch her breath. When he looked down, he wasn't too surprised to see the lower half of their bodies webbed with her spunk.

"Look at all that juice," he observed. Big barda's eyes were rolling, moaning loudly, her ass trembling now, its cheeks repeatedly beating slightly against the blanket underneath. Her legs began to snap together but Superman was quick to move his hands from her breasts to her thighs, clamping down back down again. Superman smoothed his hands over her slick, pink thighs now slippery with sweat and cum, up and down, in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Big barda squealed. She was unconsciously pulling herself backwards and forwards on the bed with Superman's shoulder, as if unwillingly to allow her orgasm to subside so quickly.

"Fuck..i bet no one fuck you like that before," Superman asked her, grunting with pleasure. Of all the girlfriends he had, they had only managed to let half, or maybe two thirds of his cock into their pussy, but this girl had received him completely so far, both above and below. Superman was eager to find out what this gorgeous slut could do next. "Fuck...your pussy is wonderful..."

he went on, pulling his cock out to the head before plunging it back in .His balls went WHHD against her anus and her asshole winked, behaving just like the way it should. Big barda responded with a loud UG Hand Superman took this a cue to resume the pace they had before. Steadily increasing his speed, he began thrusting in and out feverishly again, gripping her thighs even more widely apart.

"Fucking ram it, Kal! Yes! Oh my god! Yes, fuck me harder!" Big barda encouraged. Superman groaned on top of her and felt his climax rise again. This pussy just felt too incredible and tight for him to hold on any longer. He watched his cock plunge in and out of her for a moment, before he counted one last thrust, and suddenly pulled his entire dick out of her, groaning loudly.

"AHHHH...!" he growled, gripping the base of his cockhead as hard as he could. His other hand went to his balls and pulled, an effective method he learned to prevent himself from cumming. Superman had pulled out so quickly that Big barda still shook herself back and forth underneath him, a little belatedly.

"Wha - What's the matter?" she stammered. "Did I do something wrong?" Big barda asked between pants, looking up at him. Superman shook her head.

"You...you're perfect," Superman reassured. With a growl, he finally let go of his shaft, because if he wouldn't, he was sure his cockhead would burst. "Fuck, Barda, you nearly made me cum again,"

Superman's cock looked like a cocoon from a spider-web, glistening with silvery strands of her spunk connected to her pussy. Superman gave his cockhead a squeeze, causing a stream of pre-cum to squirt from the slit. The nasty spunk landed between her marvelous tits and Big barda gasped as she felt the hot liquid rain down on her. She hastily scooped them up with her finger and put it in her mouth, sucking eagerly. Groaning at this display of wanton lust, he reached forward to kiss his gorgeous little fuck-toy.

"You can cum ..." Big barda said lustfully, moving her lips with difficulty between his. "You can cum inside me whenever you want...how many times you want..."

Superman laughed and said, "We're going to have a long way to go before that, hon." So far, the night had been incredible but Superman knew it wasn't going to end just yet. No, they sure had a lot more they needed to do.I'm going to fuck this slut in every way I ever imagined,he thought, kissing and sucking at her delicious tongue. Too many times he had jacked off to the fantasy of him fucking Big barda in several different variations and Superman was determined to fulfill them 's sure one hell of a night in front of her,he thought with a smirk.

"You want to change positions?" he asked her.

"I don't care," Big barda moaned. "As long as you fuck me with that amazing cock, I don't care how you do it."

"In that case," Superman said with a smirk, "I'll decide. Get on your hands and knees for me."

Picking herself with difficulty, she got up and turned her ass to face him. Big barda's heavy tits swayed back and forth as she moved herself in a better posture, arching her back, keeping her elbows straight, offering ass toward him, high and plump.

"Fuck yes," Superman observed. "Raise your sexy ass like that."

Again, Superman was faced by her twin bubbly cheeks, and wondered why he didn't fuck her from behind sooner. Determined not to waste any more time, he positioned himself from behind, aiming his cock at her juicy folds.

"I'm going to fuck you like an animal," he declared.

"Yes, please fuck me like an animal," Big barda breathed, reaching for two handfuls of the blankets. With a single stroke, he was inside her again completely and already he missed that hot, sizzling glove around his erection. Both of them grunted as his cockhead met her womb again, and Superman grabbed two handfuls of her ass cheeks in pleasure. For a moment he stayed still, admiring at her perfect, heart-shaped ass, so fat and round and glistening with sweat, making her mounds look like pairs of well oiled pearls.

"Mmmmmh," Big barda twisted her head around to look at him. She looked so fuckable and slutty, her body glistening with sweat, her hair tossed to one side of her head. She began to rock herself steadily back and forth on her knees, slowly at first, and then gradually picking pace. Soon, she was fucking him with her ass, jiggling her pink ass cheeks on his cock, her cheeks slapping his crotch sloppily.

"Ah fuck, barda you feel so good," Superman moaned, watching her bounce her ass against his crotch. "Do that...don't stop fucking me like that...fuck!"

He gave both her cheeks a slap and reached forward, hooking his thumb and index fingers around her tiny waist. He watched as two red hand prints emerged onto her pink cheeks as Big barda fucked him hard and fast, moaning loudly as the former fury did so. Every time she pressed herself into him, her asshole would pucker, driving Superman over the edge. Unwilling for her to drive any longer, he began to thrust forwards, and soon he was fucking her rapidly, bouncing her ass against his pelvis, pulling her tiny waist back.

"Yes! Fuck me deep like that! Fuck my pussy with your big cock!" Big barda squealed, her head twisted and eyes wide, watching his hips move the way they did.

"Fuck this ass is amazing," Superman said to himself, pounding away. He shifted his hands to her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, eager to find her asshole. He was pleased to see it winking rapidly at him, in rhythm with her every yell of pleasure.

"It's so fucking big! It's ramming me deep!" Big barda yelled. Superman inserted a finger into her ass, poking it in and out as he fucked her for all she was worth. The doggy-style was quickly becoming his favorite position of the night as he savored every beat of her soft, supple ass against his crotch. Hands down, Big barda's ass has one of the most incredible ass, he always love fucking Diana's ass, and others are also good.

"Ah...Your ass is out of this world..." Superman, scott free was able to score this wonderfull former fury it only turned him on to think that he was fucking Big barda in their bedroom, ramming her pussy with his cock with every last bit of energy he had. The fact that the former fury was fucking him back with equal abandon was just unbelievable. Superman moved his hands to her shoulders and leaned forward, driving Big barda into the bed with his rocking hips. This caused her to bend her arms as Big barda pressed a side of her face to the bed, her high yelps of pleasure dropping into low grunts against her pillow.

"your husband never fucked you so good, did he?" he hissed at her, bouncing his cock into her with the aid of the mattress below. Her ass rippled with the force and she hummed into the fluff of her pillow.

"Yes, Kal, I love you...AHH...I love your cock...UGHH! FUCK...don't stop fucking me...Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming! AHHHHHHHH!" she mumbled in pleasure as she climbed to what felt like her sixth orgasm of the day, Big barda's eyes began to roll upwards once more. Her pussy underwent a series of violent contractions and Superman could feel the muscles around her pussy begin to push Superman's cock out in her release. But of course, the stud wouldn't allow this to happen, he fucked her deep and fast, nailing his cock into her pussy with accurate thrusts. Big barda's knees pressed together and raised her ass in an effort to meet his hips with her own to make him slow down but this only gave him more leverage as to fuck her pussy even more easily.

Superman watched as Big barda's perfect heart shaped ass rippled under his every thrust. Groaning loudly, he pointed his cock down so that the underside of his cockhead pressed against the roof of her vagina, making sure his spongey tip of his helmet pounded continuously against her most sensitive part of her tunnel.

"AHHHHHH! HYYYAAA! RIGHT THERE, KAL! OH MY GOD! YESSS! RIGHT THERE! AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Now panting with labor, Superman fucked Big barda hard and fast, driving his cock down into her pussy, poking her anus as quickly as he could with his thumb.

"You like that? You slut..." Superman hissed in her ear. Big barda screamed into her pillow, her hair cascading across her face in distress.

"UUUH! OH MY GOD! UUUUUH! UUUUUH!" She mumbled like a whore, raising himself from his knees, he straddled her ass with both of his feet on either side of her knees and plunged his cock up and down mercilessly, banging his sack against her crotch.

"FUCK! OH MY GOD THAT IS SO FUCKING BIG! FUCK ME, KAL!" Big barda screamed, her arms now stretched wide on either side of her, gripping the sheets so tightly that she lifted the entire bedding up. Superman tilted his head slightly to the left, eager to see his cock pound ruthlessly down into her hot, sweet folds, while keeping his hands on her shoulders, raising and lowering his hips as fast as he could. "FUCKING RAM MY PUSSY WITH YOUR COCK! YOU BASTARD! AHHHHHHHH!"

Superman, needless to say, did exactly as he was told. Big barda began to cum violently: spurts of hot juice squirted from the sides of his cock and onto his balls. Her orgasm was so violent that her cum sprayed everywhere, drenching Superman's lower half of his body. This did not faze him the slightest as he went on pounding her pussy with his cock as fast as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GAWWWWWD!"

"Take it, bitch!" Superman growled his own pleasure with every He had seen many woman's cum so hard and good, and he was always proud of making woman's cum hard, and he was happy knowing that this gorgeous brunette was having the orgasm of her life thanks to his own dick and the techniques. Big barda screamed, squirted, and grunted, lost for words, her mouth never closing, remaining a sexy big O. Superman's hands were on her shoulders, pushing his whole weight onto his cock as he rammed downwards, pushing her over the edge with every thrust. Soon, he began to feel his own orgasm approaching. This time, he thought better of trying to subdue it: the sight of Big barda cumming underneath him with his own body banging against her ass cheeks was just too much. He decided to fuck her as fast as he could and as deep as he could. His balls trembled and he began to feel an even stronger orgasm than the first beginning to build in his balls. For a moment he forgot about Big barda and she could only try to catch her breath as Superman fucked her like an animal, grunting and hammering away at her poor, just-spent pussy.

"CUM INSIDE ME, KAL!" screamed Big barda, who had obviously noticed his impending orgasm due to his heavy breathing. "GIVE ME ALL OF IT! AHHHH, AHH!"

Superman knew he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Fuck,barda, I can't..." he began and he felt it coming. With one last stroke, he pulled his cock out of her and began to cum. "Ahhh!"

He thrust his hips back and forth, wrapping his hand behind his cockhead instinctively. Groaning loudly, he began spewing load after load of his semen on to her back. Big barda's eyes widened as she watched the streams of his silvery spunk arc from his jumping cockhead into the air. The slit of his cockhead was wide open and Big barda never seen a man cum so much, especially when it was his second time of the night! She groaned as she felt his precious, thick, rich cum splatter onto her body, burning her skin with its scalding heat. His first few pumps of his semen were followed by a shower of lesser ejaculations. Soon, his cum was everywhere: on her hair, shoulder, back and even the crack of her ass. The air was filled with the fresh stink of Superman's sperm. Superman came for what felt like a total minute before he was sure there was no more. Trying not to collapse, he remained crouched above, his dick high in the air, momentarily stunned at his violent ejaculation. Big barda moaned as she gently shifted her body beneath him, letting his thick semen run up and down the small of her back. She was lost for words as well and all she could do for the moment was to savor the feeling of his runny cum on her body.

"oh barda that was amazing..." he muttered, recovering finally. Superman used his still hard cock to wipe the semen from her back and began smearing it all over her ass cheeks, asshole and clitoris.

"Why didn't...you...cum inside me?" Big barda asked when she finally managed to recover as well. This caught him by surprise. Superman gave his hard cockhead a squeeze, causing the last drops of his cum to ooze directly onto her pink, winking anus. Big barda gasped slightly at the contact.

"I thought you didn't want to be pregnant," he said finally. "Are you on the pill?"

"Nope," Big barda winked. "I don't fucking care, though."

Superman bent down to kiss her.

"You're such a sexy whore." Superman said. They kissed for a moment before Superman leaned back and said. "What if your husband found out?"

"Fuck him, i am planning to divorce him maybe i should marry you you" she said.

"i love Diana, i can't divorce her," Superman said.

"oh god, i clearly forgot her," she said, Superman watched her as she wiped the remaining cum from her back with her fingers. Looking at him lustfully, she sucked them into her mouth. "I don't need my husband anymore, do I?"

"Well, looks like you're out of luck," said Superman, looking down at his dick. Although spent, it was still at its full inches long, his fat cockhead still hard as steel, looking like a bronze spearhead. Her breast still heaving, he leaned back to rest his back against the headboard, Big barda giggled as she quickly crawled over to him and then reached up to grasp his hard cock.

"wow, your cock is hard, i am clearly jealous of Diana" she said and promptly shoved his hard manhood into her mouth. The feeling of her lips wrapping around his still sensitive cockhead was pleasurable as the kryptonian grunted loudly and his hips jerked back , Big barda clamped hard around his cock with her lips, easing his resistance. Her tongue wrapped around the underside of his cock and Superman hips began to buck uncontrollably.

"Fuck, barda," he gasped. Unfazed, Big barda looked up at him with her lovely eyes as she held onto his hips. Superman watched as Big barda began cleaning up the spunk from his cock and balls with her mouth, sucking every last drop down her throat. She didn't stop until all of the cum was gone for his crotch area. She released his cock and showed him a mouth full of saliva and cum.

"Your cum is delicious..." she moaned, and then swallowed. Superman groaned loudly in pleasure as she went down and began sucking his big balls into her mouth, rolling them side to side with her tongue.

"Fuck yes..." Superman whispered, pushing at the back of her head with his hands. Tucking her long raven hair behind her ears, he again marveled at the extravagant beauty of his wife, whom he had just fucked as hard as he could. He couldn't believe his out-of-the-world this former fury was cleaning his balls with her mouth right after he had dumped his load onto her, the semen still fresh in her hair and on her back. Releasing his nuts from her mouth, she began dipping her head further down. Superman was confused for a moment as she shoved her face between his thighs, wondering what else she had in store for him.

"Uhh!" Superman gasped, half in shock and half in pleasure. Eagerly, Big barda began poking her tongue into his anus. his cock began to harden under this nasty treatment.

"You're such a nasty girl," Superman said.

"MMMMH!" Big barda gagged on his hard cock, now keeping her head still and allowing Superman to do all the movement. Superman's cock was very much hard now and he was back in action. Superman began to fuck her face rapidly, watching her wide eyes underneath him as he pounded her mouth with his cock. He tensed the muscles near his cockhead, forcing the blood into it, and soon his fat helmet was as massive as ever, and he pounded against Big barda's throat as hard as he could. Big barda'sthroat made their sexy noises as she gagged in Superman's oral assault. His dick now almost completely erect, Superman treated himself to the bliss of a wonderful face fuck, driving his cock in and out of Big barda's mouth in bliss. Her hands quickly left his ass and held onto his knees as she began to be face-fucked hard by her streaks of tears trickled down her face from either eye - judging by the urgent flares of her nostrils, Big barda was nearly out of breath. But Superman wasn't going to give in so easily. Now Big barda was really beginning to panic, and began slapping the side of his crotch with an effortless hand. Lost in pleasure, Superman continued to pound the back of her throat with his pulsing cockhead. Long, thick strands of saliva bubbled from her mouth and began to overfill, drooling onto the bed underneath.

"Big barda tried to protest. It was only when her fingers clawed at his scrotum did Superman realize Big barda was in distress. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was distraught with streaks of saliva. Her chin was completely drenched in wetness, her chest heaving up and down. Reluctantly, Superman withdrew. Big barda gasped loudly, her breasts swinging. She closed her mouth and swallowed a few times, nostrils flaring hard. She rolled onto her tummy and wiped at her chin with her palm.

"You bastard nearly choked me!" she spluttered at Superman.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Your mouth felt so good, I didn't realize."

Big barda's eyes landed on Superman's hard thirteen inch manhood, and immediately forgot about her previous distress at the sight of his fat, thirteen inch cock. Absentmindedly,she beat her hands on his saliva-drenched shaft and began licking the dripping excess from his cockhead.

"Mmmmmh," she said. "Such a big cock...and ready again..."

"What do you think?" Superman asked.  
Big barda grinned.

"I think it's time for round three," she said. Superman watched, excited as she began to straighten. Big barda stood on the bed, and then placed her feet on either side of him and smiled. For a moment, Superman imagined her to be a kinky dominatrix, towering over him with her proud round breasts jutting forward, ready to give a few hard lashes on his cock with her whip. Tossing back her raven hair, she squatted down and positioned herself above his cock. With one hand firmly grasping his engorged cockhead, she put him directly in line with her pussy and lowered herself onto him. She grunted as the pink lips of her labia wet the tip of Superman's cock.

"Uhh," Big barda exclaimed. "Such a big cockhead, oh i want this cock every day."

She want his cock every day her mind is even planning a plot to kill Diana, and take the kryptonian for herself. Superman could only moan in excitement, raising his head as much as he could to watch but unable to lift his body at the same time. With one hand on his tummy and the other around his shaft, Big barda closed her eyes and began lowering herself inch by inch.

"UUUUH!"Big barda squealed as Superman's enormous shaft disappeared into her hot pussy. A loud smack echoed through the room as her supple ass cheeks bounced against his crotch as she managed to lower herself to the hilt. Now that her ass was parallel to her ankles, Big barda was squatted on top of Superman, her gorgeous sweaty body skewered by his thirteen inch member, both of her hands on each side of his stomach.

It took Big barda a few seconds to catch her breath and she opened her eyes, panting.

"Fuck, you're so big!" she lamented, for what seemed like the umpteenth time.  
Superman groaned at the sight of this brunette squatting on his dick, the curves of her body stretching in and out with the labor of her breathing. Now with both of her hands on his shoulders, Big barda began raising her hips off of him, eyes closed once more. Superman was so big that when Big barda reached to the point of his cockhead emerging from her pussy, her ass was nearly raised higher than her. Superman's cockhead popped out of her pussy, his enormous spongey helmet dripping wet with her fluids. Big barda squealed and looked down at his cockhead, taking a deep breath and in one swift motion, she sat back down, burying his fat dick up into herself once more.

"FUCK!" both of them groaned in unison. Big barda eyes began to roll once more, and she tilted her head back, grinding her hips against his in bliss. Superman reached over and gripped the side of her knees as she began raising her hips again. It was mind-blowingly pleasurable but a difficult process, and Big barda enjoyed every second of it. Soon, the gorgeous slut was doing squats on Superman's massive cock with apparent ease, sliding his cock up and out of her hotbox as fast as she could. Although she increased her speed, she made sure that every stroke was balls-deep. Her magnificent tits swayed violently in her fervent motion, her engorged cherry-red tits rotating quickly in the air.

"UUUUUUUUUH!"Every descent was pronounced with a loud grunt from Big barda. Superman watched in absolute awe as his new slut worked relentless and obediently, the beautiful slick muscles of her calves and thighs flexing attractively as she did her squats on top of him. This was by far one of the best cowgirl-ride Superman had ever received Big barda, at the same time, was enjoying herself as well, groaning loudly, her head tilted back, imaging herself doing her training except this time on the massive lovely dick of her handsome kryptonian stroking in and out of her unsatisfied barda bounced her ass up and down on Superman's cock effortlessly. Superman was stunned in awe at the sight of her divine body rising and lowering up on top of him, grunting in strain with her every stroke as his cock plunged repeatedly in and out of her wetness. Soon he began grunting just as loud as her.

"Fuck, Big barda!" Superman moaned.

"UUH! UUUH! UUUH!" Big barda growled. Her eyes were shut tight, and her body was trembling in pleasure. She had a tiny orgasm every time his wonderful fat cockhead slammed against her womb and she loved it with a passion, grinding herself slightly every time her ass sat on his crotch, treating her pussy with a few stabs from his spongey helmet.

"Fucking ride that cock, Barda," Superman groaned. "What a good girl..."

Big barda didn't need his encouragement as she bounced up and down his cock, lifting herself easily with flexing arms. While Big barda was groaning away as she rode Superman's cock like there was no tomorrow, Superman had to work on subduing his orgasm again. Instead of watching her pink lips of her pussy swallow his cock with every descent, he lowered his eyes and concentrated on her red toenail polish, trying not to cum.

"UUUUH! SO BIG! UUUUH! I LOVE RIDING THIS BIG FAT COCK!" Big barda screamed. She was going very fast now and her round, sweaty ass cheeks went smack against his crotch with every stroke.

SHMACK! SHMACK! SHMACK!

Superman closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of her ride, feeling every muscle of his cockhead being pulled and squeezed against the heavenly confinements of her pussy. Superman was in heaven but he reminded himself he wasn't just going to give in like this. He was going to cum, at least not yet. Soon, Superman was no longer intent on allowing her to do her own thing. When she reached one of her highest points on his cock, he pulled his cockhead out and quickly pushed himself backward towards the headboard so now that he was in a sitting position with his legs stretched before him, on either side. Understandingly, (and unwilling to lose contact with his cock), Big barda moved forwards and lowered herself onto him once more, sliding her knees on either side of him so that she was now in a kneeling position. Superman reached forward and began squeezing her gorgeous round breasts while Big barda began working her way down his erection. She closed her eyes as she managed to sink herself to the hilt once more. Big barda placed her hands on his shoulders and began bouncing up and down on his dick, riding the blue eyed kryptonian for all she was worth.

"YES! YES! YES! UHHHHH...SO BIG!" Big barda squealed. Her whole body slid up and down on top of him and Superman began thrusting his hips up and down in rhythm with her bounces, his hands gripping the underside of her bubbly ass cheeks.

"UUUUH! UUUUUH! YEESSS! HYA! HYA! HYA!" Big barda went on, riding her new lover in wild abandon. TheSMACK! SMACK! SMACK!of the ride echoed loudly in the room. This time, Big barda seemed impatient to coax her own orgasm and quickly increased her speed to a maximum, screaming out loud as she had a mini-climax, working her hips furiously on his cock.

"HYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Big barda threw her head back, hard. Superman displayed his own effort and crossed his arms behind her back and began thrusting up and down as hard as he could.  
"You like that, huh, you fucking slut?" he ! SMACK! SMACK!To tell the truth, cowgirl was one of his favorite positions as he found that his cock could only reach its maximum potential while he was sitting. By raising his lips slightly towards his tummy, he stemmed the blood flow from around his pelvis area so that his cock was more engorged in blood than ever. He groaned loudly as he felt his massive spongey cockhead ram against the equally spongey depths of her pussy. It took a while before Big barda recovered from her climax and for a moment, she was almost motionless on top of him while Superman worked furiously underneath.

"OH fuck yes...I came so hard, Kal...oh my god..."Big barda wailed.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Despite just having an orgasm, Big barda was quick to invigorate the movement of her hips like the good girl he was. She leaned down to kiss Superman and began bouncing her ass on his cock once again, fucking him back.

"Mmmmmmh...I love this..." she murmured. Superman kissed her back passionately, massaging her tits between his fingers, sliding his cock up and down her dripping cunt.

"Such a good fucking cowgirl...I'm going to fuck you so hard." Superman said.

"YES...please," Big barda breathed. She leaned back once more and placed her hands on his shoulders, ready for round two of her ride. She began to increase her speed once more, gasping loudly. Superman grunted and began increasing his own upward thrusts, determined to make her cum again.

"Oh, Kal, yes! Yes! Dan, fuck me with your big fucking cock. YESSS! RIGHT THERE! UHHH! UUUUUUH! UH—" she said. "F-Fuck!"

pausing her movement. Superman groaned loudly: her abrupt pause nearly made him blow his load again. He quickly took a few deep breaths, gripping the base of dick tightly under her. Panting in effort, he looked over at the nightstand. Big barda's phone was vibrating loudly, the screen lit. "That sounds like my phone!"

Superman only grunted in response, diverting his attention back to her. He began sliding his cock in and out of her dripping pussy, determined not to stop fucking Big barda.  
RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!

"It must be Scott, he must be home..." she was saying worriedly, looking over to the nightstand. Sure enough, the display name read "Scott". "Ahhhh...Kal..." She moaned for a moment, closing her eyes, wishing the call would end. "I...I have to get that," she told Superman reluctantly.

He elevated his hips so that his entire cock snuggled inside her dripping cunt.

"Go ahead," he groaned. "But you're not coming off this dick."

Giggling, Big barda bounced her ass a few times, making his cockhead drum against her womb teasingly.

"You're such a bad man, Kal," she said, and reached for her cell phone.  
BEEP. "Hello?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady in light of the past two hours of incredible suck-fucking. It didn't help that Superman began to fuck her again, driving his cock in and out of her relentlessly.

"Hey, Barda i am home," came scott's voice. Superman saw her eyes widen slightly with horror, but for some reason that only turned Superman on even more. "Just checking on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...uh...everything's...f-fine!" Big barda's voice wavered as she began to move up and down again. Superman sucked on her big tits in turn, rolling them with his tongue as he fucked her. Big barda quickly slid the phone onto her shoulder and clamped it there by pressing her cheek against it, knowing that she couldn't put it on speaker without Scott hearing the sounds of their colliding bodies. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders to support herself - it was quite an awkward position, with one shoulder shrugged, her head tilted, watching Superman lick and smack on her tits while ramming his cock up and down into her. Barely listening to what her husband was saying, Big barda just tried to concentrate on not screaming her pleasure into her handset.

SHMACK. SHMACK.

hard down at her tongue, Big barda hoped the sounds of her ass bouncing against his crotch didn't manage to transmit through the phone. Luckily, scott free didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

SHMACK. SHMACK. SHMACK.

"Okay...you alright, Barda? You sound strained." Scott asked.

"I'm fine!" Her eyes began to roll again - the feeling of Superman's monstrous cockhead pounding against her womb was incredible. "I'm just...ah..training.." Superman looked up and took pleasure in watching Big barda's expression cloud over as she gradually sank into complete immersion under the invasion of his big cock. the blue eyed kryptonian was sure not to miss a single beat in fucking this former fury - he hooked his hands from behind her ass, crossing them and gripped the opposite's sides of her waist. Now that his cock was at full power and on its third try, he was able to fuck her hard and fast without the fear of cumming inside her anytime soon.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard,barda," he muttered up at her, his voice low enough so that it would not go through the cell .

SHMACK. SHMACK!

Now that her nipples were free from his mouth, her massive tits swayed in circles as her body rocked up and down above him.

"...mmm training..." came Scott's voice through the phone. "please try to home early, okay?"

"OH, yes please!" Big barda gasped, in response to Superman rather than to Scott, but of course, the latter failed to realize this. Careful as to not to drop her phone from between her cheek and collarbone, she raised her hands from his shoulders to grip the headboard. This however was not quite the steady support as the entire bed was rocking underneath them as Big barda's heavenly bubbly butt bounced up and down Superman's enormous ten-inch pole, almost in a blur. The sheer size of his enormous cockhead made obscene suction noises as it rammed in and out of her vagina. Considering that Superman had his hands on her ass cheeks and bouncing her rapidly on top of him, he had to give her credit from handling the situation so far.

"...good," scott was saying. "It's really boring here...and I miss you..."

"Hmmmmmmmmh!"Big barda had begun to hum. Amused, Superman knew that it wasn't long before she would be screaming into the handset and wondered if she realized this as well. Realizing it or not, Big barda was still trying her best, her whole face now puckered in concentration as she tried to mute her pleasure. Fortunately, Superman was kind enough to help and poked one finger into her mouth. Big barda immediately sucked on it with all her might, using it as a method to shut her mouth. Now she began to hum loudly along with his deep and hard thrusts.

"HmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmMMMMMMM!"Big barda went. This slut was doing helluva good job in masking her crime, Superman thought. She bounced on his dick rapidly, making the ends of her hair slap against the small of her back as he did so, unafraid to hide his own grunts of pleasure, seeing that her phone was safely concealed under her jaw.

"Are you sure you're okay, Big barda? You sound really weird..." buzzed scott's voice at the other end.

"HMMMM!" She let go of Superman's finger with a pop. "I'm - AHHH - fine, just training!"

"Gorgeous slut," Superman muttered lewdly up at her. "How long can you keep this up without telling your husband how good my cock is?"

Determined to find out, Superman moved both of his hands down underneath her ass. With one hand pulling her anus wide open, he inserted his index finger up her rectum, while maintaining his rapid fucking of her pussy underneath her. Her asshole, unsurprisingly,was vice tight. He knew that usually drove girls over the edge and Big barda was no different. Her whole body shook and she knew she was going over the top as she felt her anus being invaded for the first time in the night. Being the resourceful slut she was, she quickly passed the phone to one hand and clamped hard around it, so that her palm muffed the microphone bit at the end. Unable to hold it any longer, Big barda threw back her head and climaxed violently, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHH! SHIT! OH MY GAWD! YOU BASTARD, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Big abbre screamed, Streams of her sweet cum spewed from her pussy and onto his shaft, spraying the lower half of their body with cum. Roaring out as he felt his cock submerge into her wetness, Superman paused his thrusts, quickly pushing back his own orgasm. It was almost impossible as Big barda was mindlessly jumping up and down his dick, her hands both now sprawled on the wall. Somehow, she had knocked the portrait of her and her husband onto the bed and the canvas bounced against the mattress as it made a little spring. Conveniently, it landed back first and it popped upon on of the pillows, so that Scott's eyes in the photo looked directly at them. Having Scott free's wife climax while sitting on his cock, especially in front of his photo was turning Superman on immensely. Big barda noticed this too and blushed, in pleasure, Superman knew, not in shame. This was quickly proven as she paused her movements, reached over, and placed the canvas on the top of the headboard so that it was right beside the moaning couple.

"Fuck you're naughty," Superman gasped at this sight. Unable to reply, Big barda released the phone from her hand and it fell onto the bed.

"...hello?...Big barda?" came 's voice, a little belatedly.

"Yeah!" she replied. In light of her just subsiding her orgasm, she bent forward and gave Superman a big kiss, breathing deeply. "I just...d-dropped my phone," she said, trying to stifle her panting.

"What, you didn't drop it in the water, did you? Sounded like it."

"Oh that was just the T.V. In the training room.." she responded naturally. "Wh—what were we talking about?"

Big barda began pulling herself up with difficulty. It took a few tries before Superman's massive cockhead gave way with another loud pop. Big barda seemed relieved that Superman allowed a break, but she was sadly mistaken. He quickly turned her around and dropped her on her all fours, but this time he made her rest her weight on her elbows against the bed. Big barda looked at Superman expectantly, pressing her knees together as hard as she could so that she raised her ass towards his cock, the twin balloons of her cheeks inflated more than ever. Gripping a handful of each, Superman used them as if they were tits and slid his massive cock into the valley between the two hills, as if he was tit-fucking her ass.

"Mmmh, that's so good..." Big barda said approvingly. Superman lathered her cum around the cleavage of her ass, slapping his cock against her cheeks with wet satisfyingSHLOP!s.

"barda, are you listening?" asked Scott impatiently.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I was just tasting an avocado in training room...go ahead..."

"Well I was saying..." As Scott ranted on, Superman admired at twin orbs of flesh. Using his balls to rub against her anus and lips of her pussy, he began to be gradually aware of her pink, tender and inviting asshole and decided that he could ignore it no longer. When Scott began to talk about his mission, Superman pulled back and began jabbing the first half of his cockhead into her anus. This commanded an immediate reaction from Big barda and she threw her head back, crying out.

"AHHHH...So hot..." she gasped.

"Huh?" Scott said. "What did you say, barda?"

"Nothing!" she gasped, wincing as Superman treated her asshole with a few tiny jabs from his massive cockhead. "What were you saying about those...um..missions?"  
"I was just talking about how we succeed on that mission, dear..." By now, Big barda's ass and pussy were lubricated enough with cum so Superman could begin invading her ass without the fear of ripping her anal cavity apart. Hoping for more lubrication, Superman lowered his hips slightly and pressed his cock inside her pussy, making sure that his entire shaft was covered in her spunk before pulling out and resting the tip against her anus once more. Big barda's eye's widened as she realized what he had in mind.

"We've never done that before!" she blurted out. Superman ignored husband must be a fucking idiot not to fuck this divine ass,he thought.

"what," Scott replied.

Superman began stretching the rim of her asshole with his cockhead.

"It's so fucking tight, my god," he muttered under his breath. Despite almost every muscle in her ass in total resistance, he pushed forward relentlessly causing Big barda to begin her humming again.

"Are you sure?" Big barda asked as naturally as she could. "I don't think it can fit..."

Superman smiled and leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Your husband's right, you know."

Still concerned, Big barda looked back to see his enormous dick beginning its descent into her tiny anus. Superman was lewdly positioned on top of her, like he was predator on top of its prey, his cock pushing ever so slightly into her asshole.

"Take a deep breath, baby," he whispered. Big barda took in one wavering breath and immediately Superman felt her muscles relax, only just a tiny bit, but enough for him to make some progress, "Don't worry i fucked Diana's ass all the time,"

"UHHHHHH..."Big barda hummed, a little bit jealous burned through her, the mention of Diana. Superman watched gleefully as the muscles around her anus begin to loosen, trying to allow his fat cockhead to pass through. Superman remembered that Big barda was a resourceful slut like no other. She was, hands down, the one of most talented and beautiful woman that Superman had banged.  
Big barda's face began to screw up as he succeeded in pushing the ridge of his cockhead up inside her anal cavity. It was definitely the thickest part in his entire cock, and Big barda knew this too, the corners of her lips curling slightly in pride. So far so good, Superman thought, and with a bit of luck, he just might be able to anal-fuck the beautiful former fury just as he had fantasized.

"...and I was thinking, you know a nice dinner." buzzed the phone, now receiving zero attention whatsoever. Big barda's eyes began to water, blocking out everything Scott was saying. Her asshole was so delicious and tight that Superman felt that all of their previous fucking wasn't worth one stroke down her sexy rectum. With her ass pointed upwards towards his crotch, Superman's stiffened the entire lower half of his body and concentrated all his strength on his cockhead.

"AHHHHHHH...That's so fucking big!" Big barda hissed into the pillow. Thankfully, Scott was too enthusiastic about his next contract to notice this. The coating of cum around his cockhead served as excellent lubricant and Superman was able to move millimeter by millimeter into her. Slowly, but it was good enough for them both. A thick mixture began to lather around the brim of her asshole, forming a creamy white circle.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Big barda grunted loudly into her pillow as Superman forced his cock down her anal cavity. Superman's eyes widened as his cock slowly and steadily disappeared into her asshole. The tight muscles of her anus clenched around his cock like a vice and it felt incredible. Holding her ass cheeks wide apart with both hands, Superman drilled more of his massive manhood down into her minuscule hole as firmly as he could. Big barda was positively yelling into her pillow and Superman thought it was a bloody miracle that Scott couldn't hear her.

"Um...Big barda?"

Your slutty wife's too busy to respond,Superman thought in glee. Big barda turned her head slightly to look back at his cock ramming into her ass. He could only see the whites of her eyes now as she was absolutely lost in pleasure. Big barda had been screaming so loudly that she now had her mouth open with no sound coming out. Superman paused his descent as he listened to Scott calling her a few more times from the other end. He knew that she couldn't possible get away from what was coming up next and he quickly reached over and turned it off completely. Even though the call had ended, Big barda was still in no position to make any sound. Big barda's anus felt like a thousand pair of lips sucking at every tissue of his cock. Now working hard to suppress his own moans, Superman pushed the last inch of his cock inside her rectum and felt the tip of his cockhead flatten against the end of her anal cavity.

A/N = i will update the last chapter soon, how is the story.


	50. BIG BARDA PART FOUR

CHAPTER 50

BIG BARDA PART FOUR

"Oh my god," he was a blissful moment. Superman was in heaven - his entire cock was lodged in Big barda's vice-tight rectum. Her tits positively jiggling with her labored breathing, she climaxed as soon as the blue eyed kryptonian's massive spongey cockhead hit the end.

"FUCKKKKK!" she exploded, drawing in a huge breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S IN! YOU DID IT, YOU BASTARD!"

Superman wasn't sure she knew the call had ended, but she obviously didn't care anymore as Big barda began howling at the top of her lungs. Trembling with pleasure, Superman squeezed her ass cheeks, waiting patiently for her orgasm to subside. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her wetness trickling against the underside of his balls. Completely impaled, Big barda's whole body froze as if she was afraid that if she moved, her rectum would rip. Superman wiggled his thick thirteen inch cock slightly in encouragement and when she felt that her asshole was still intact after his movements, she let out a long breath.

"Ahhhhhh..." the former fury gasped. Superman gave her left ass cheek a light slap. "You like that? My big cock in your ass?""Fuck! You feel so big! You're ripping me apart!" Big barda reached behind her and began to dance her fingers frantically against her throbbing clit. Superman grinned, watching the brunette momentarily lose herself in her newly-found anal pleasure.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to your husband?" Superman teased. Gasping in horror, her eyes shot open as she looked back at him."Is he still on the call?"

she squealed, flushing with embarrassment as she thought about her husband whilst having the kryptonian cock buried inside her asshole.

"Nope," Superman reassured her. "The battery's dead," he added with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Kal..." she gasped, closing her eyes relief. "You bastard... I've never did this before..."

Superman's smile vanished as it only just dawned on him.

"Wait, you never did this with your husband?" He asked, astonished. Big barda shook her head, lost for words. Superman groaned in pleasure, taking deep breaths once more, knowing that he had just taken the anal virginity from this beautiful cock-hungry slut.

"Then how come you can fit it in easily?" he asked. "No one has ever been able to!"

Big barda gasped and poked her tongue out at him, obviously proud of herself.

"Because I'm good," she giggled, but careful not to shake her body too much in case her rectum might just rip around his massive groaned. "Fuck, you are one talented bitch,"

the kryptonian observed, still finding it hard to believe that she received all of his length in her first anal attempt in her life. Big barda took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I've used a dildo plenty of times before," she admitted. "I've tried big ones too...it's just that we never did it...he said anal was disgusting..."

she added with a blush."What?" Superman gaped. "Are you kidding me? Damn, he must be an idiot! Your asshole feels absolutely incredible..."

"He said he didn't want shit on his dick..." she said, Superman laughed.

"I don't mind you shitting on my cock, Barda." He grinned, suddenly having an idea. "In fact, that's exactly what you're going to do."

"Wh-what?" Big barda spluttered, looking back at him. "You—you're not into that kind of stuff are you?"

Superman laughed again.

"Of course not, i am just kidding" he said. "But you see, my cock's not coming out of your asshole if you don't push. You have to push like you're trying to poo. You have to push my cock out."

Big barda eye's widened at this.

"Can—can't you pull it out?" she asked cutely. "Can't I pull on my side?"Superman shook her head. "Nah, besides, you have to try pushing. It feels a lot better.""Really?" Big barda asked, but believed him already. Both of them knew that she was willing to do anything as long as she was satisfied. Turning her head away from him, she gripped the sheets underneath her and began to hold her breath. Superman waited impatiently, still unsure if this was actually happening. Finally, he felt a little vibration of her rectal muscles around his cockhead but nothing else. Instead she humped her hips backward, causing both of them to tilt back a little.

"Uh-uh," said Superman. "Not like that, you see how you're pushing me with you? Just concentrate on your rectum, not your entire body. Keep everything else still."

"Okay," Big barda said. Beads of sweat appeared again on her slick skin, evident to her effort. Superman was quick to give her reassurance, reaching down and giving her clitoris a rub.

"Good girl," he breathed . She tried again, but still nothing happened.

"I can't!" she gasped. "It's way too fucking big!"

"Remember, imagine you're taking a shit," Superman teased her. "You know how to do that, don't you?"

Big barda blushed.

"Yeah, of course, but..."

"Then, push me out," Superman said with a grin, thoroughly beginning to enjoy the struggle of Big barda around his cock.

"Okay..." She held her breath and her face screwed up. Her mouth opened in a silent groan as she began to push his cock out of her ass. Superman watched in pleasure as her entire body tensed as she worked her ass around his member. Faintly at first, but definitely distinguishable, Superman felt the end of her rectum scrunch up against his cockhead. He groaned as he felt a bulbous face of flesh press against the tip of his cock and begin to rise, slowly but steadily. It felt absolutely incredible: Superman felt as if someone was deflating a balloon around his cockhead, the pressure tugging at every muscle.

"UUUUUUUUGH!" Big barda groaned, her knees pressing together hard in effort. Superman watched her abdomen square as she began to push harder.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGH!""Fuck, yes Big barda, just like that..." Her anus felt amazing - two inches of his cock popped out of her anus. Big barda paused, gasping for breath.

"Is it out?" she asked anxiously, looking over at him again. Superman shook her head, his own face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Not yet," he said. "But soon."

"How much more?" she asked, seemingly disappointed.

"You've only pushed out the base, babe," he grinned.

"Fuck," she said reproachfully. "But you're so fucking big!"

"I'm not blaming you," said Superman. "You have no idea how good this feels. Now, push for me, Barda, push my cock out of your ass like a good girl..."

"Okay..." she panted. Holding her breath once more, she began pushing again. "UUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Big barda pushed hard and the muscles of her rectum began contracting, pushing Superman's cock out in the process.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Fuck!" she gasped.

"Fuck...barda...good girl..." Superman breathed, now beginning to rub her clitoris rapidly. "I told you this was going to feel good..."

"Fuck yes! You're right, it does!" Now half of his cock out of her asshole, she began working with renewed vigor. "UUUGH! FUCK! UUUUGH!"

"Oh my god."

Gradually, Superman watched as his shaft slowly emerged. She tried two more times - now only his cockhead remained. He watched proudly as his slut was enjoying quite basically the biggest shit in her life.

"You're nearly there, Barda," he said with a slap on her ass cheek. "...you can do it..."

"FUCK!" Big barda yelped and pushed again. Slowly, Supermans cockhead began to emerge. Big barda's asshole felt like a hot, tight vacuumed pack around his cockhead and god, it felt better.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH"POP!With one last push, his cockhead popped free. A farting noise escaped from her opening as the pressured air released from within. The exhausted pink hole winked rapidly at Superman, the inner red folds engorged and hot with blood. Superman quickly replaced his cock with his tongue, firming the bridge of it and shoving it deep in her anus, tasting her rectum with pleasure. Superman had licked a handful of assholes before, but Big barda's was hands down the best anus he ever sucked on. The skin was tender and soft, and above all, her asshole was delicious. It was lightly sweet and salty at the same time, and it opened and closed slightly with her breathing. Eager to compensate for its loss of a big cock, her anus clutched his tongue tightly.

"Oh," Big barda gasped. "I did it..."

"Yep," said Superman, his voice slightly muffled with his face pressed against her ass.

"Why are you so fucking big?" she asked almost accusingly. She reached behind her and grabbed at her cheeks. "Ah...that hurt...so good..."

She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying her sore anus being orally massaged by Superman's skillful, hot tongue. He smacked loudly at her pink tender star, sucking at her delicious rectum, the stubble on his chin grazing her engorged clitoris.

"Your asshole is amazing, Barda..." Superman managed to say. He slurped, sucked and swallowed as hard as he could, eager to repay her for the blowjob that she had given him a while ago. Big barda moaned as she bathed in the stunning pleasure of her anus being passionately serviced. Superman worked some saliva and spat it at her anus then shoved the bridge of his tongue deep inside her. Keeping the spine rigid, he flicked his tongue rapidly up and down, causing Big barda to squeal in delight.

"Ooooh!" she cried. "That feels so good!"

With both of his hands on her ass cheeks, pulling them wide apart, Superman was able to lick and suck at her gorgeously tender pink star as enthusiastically as he wanted. The asshole of this spectacular brunette was simply amazing, and Superman enjoyed every second of tasting his perfect former fury head's freshly-fucked rectum. Big barda squealed and squirmed under his oral service, crying out in pleasure, raising her butt nice and high for him. Soon, she began thinking about his cock again, and became eager to revisit the feeling of his cock buried inside her once more.

"Can we...do that again?" she asked tentatively, with a blush.

"Do what?" Superman teased, giving her ass cheeks a slap each with his hand, never pausing the flicks of his tongue in her pink star. Big barda giggled and looked back at him, her mouth opened slightly in pleasure.

"Fuck my asshole again with your big fat cock," she murmured sexily at him. Superman's cock pulsed at her sordid words. It was no use playing hard to get with this perfect sex-tool after all. Removing his face from her ass, he straightened again and leaned forward onto her.

"With pleasure..." the kryptonian growled. He aimed his cock at her anus, pulling the sides of her cheeks wide apart with his hands. Big barda arched her back and raised her ass invitingly like the good girl she was. This time, Big barda was ready. Or so she thought. With a good push, Superman sank his thirteen inch cock downwards, and, with the help of her pushing ass, he was balls deep in her ass in no time. He groaned out in pleasure and Big barda yelped, taking fistfuls of the sheets again.

"UHHHHHHHHH...GH! Ah fuck, that's so fucking deep!" she screeched.

"YOWCH! Wait! Don't move yet!"Taking her trembling body as a good sign, Superman pressed himself deep into her rectum, allowing her to catch her breath. Big barda began to hum even when he was stationary, trying to get used to his enormous member in her tiny asshole. Her left eye was closed and Superman could see the other begin to fill with tears and realized maybe he had hurt her by going just a little too fast.

"Are you okay?" Superman asked. He watched as one single tear rolled to her chin. Big barda was breathing deeply, keeping her body absolutely still. Finally after a good five seconds, she nodded and looked weakly at him. Her bright eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, you were just so big...Just go slowly okay?" Big barda replied.

"Good girl," Superman encouraged. "I knew you had it, Barda...I'm pulling out..." She nodded. "But you have to push," Superman reminded her. Big barda nodded began to pull on his cock, tensing the muscles of his pelvis. Big barda's eyes closed again as she squeezed at her bowels with all her might. Aided with the squeezing walls of her rectum, Superman's cock was forced gradually upwards.

"UUUUUUUUUH!" Big barda groaned. Superman moaned as his cockhead popped out of her rectum and quickly jammed it back in. Empty for only half a second, Big barda grunted, pleased to be filled once more.

"I'm going to go in and out, Barda..." he told her. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes," Big barda breathed at him, unable to resist the idea of a good anal fuck any longer.

"Hmmmm..." Superman ...SH!Superman rammed his cockhead against the end of her rectum and in one motion and then pulled his cock completely out. This immediately pushed Big barda over the top and she cried out, tossing back her head.

"OH MY GOD! HYAAAH!" she mumbled.

"Fuck yes, Barda...your ass is incredible..." Superman moanamed.

Big barda began to pant. "Shit!...you bastard...you did that so fast..."

"Can we try two?" Superman asked her.

"Yeah, but go a little slower...!" she replied. Not waiting for her to finish, Superman pushed down, ramming his cock back into her anal cavity.

"One..." he counted, and began pulling back out.

"UUUUUUH!"Big barda screamed).

"And...two..." he counted once more, sliding his cock in and out as quickly as possible.

"AHHHHHH! OH MY GAWWWWD!" she howled.

"Oh my gawwwwd..." Big barda's asshole felt felt so good and his cockhead was positively twitching in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" he moaned. "Fuck, Barda, your ass is hot..."

"Oh my gawd, Kal!" Big barda gasped.

"That's so good! Keep fucking my ass like that!" Big barda mumbled in pleasure.

"Let's try five?" Superman asked, leaning his broad chest in. Big barda couldn't reply, her back arched in a 'C' as hard as she could, lost in the invasion of his cock inside her rectum.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

"...and fucking...FIVE," Superman growled, ramming his cock inside her ass with every number.

"UUUUUUUUUUH!" Big barda's screams were now purely animalistic as she climaxed barely noticed her pussy cumming hard against the bottom of his ball sack until some of her cum sprayed onto his legs. He felt her gush of warmth spew against his thighs and decided to use this opportunity to add a fresh supply of lubricant to her anus. Pulling his cock out, he pushed it deep into her pussy. Her vagina felt incredibly easy to penetrate compared to her asshole which was amazing considering it was extremely tight as well. Big barda cried out, with another cough. Superman gave her pussy a lot of good strokes with his cock at the speed of light, making sure it was dripping wet with her natural lubricant before forcing it back into her anus. His hands were now looped around her abdomen, preventing her from collapsing belly first onto the bed.

"There you go," he growled. "I knew you could take it, Barda.."

"OH, KAL! AHHHHHH!" Big barda's body trembled with delight.

"Did that feel good, Slut, huh? You like that...?" Superman asked. Superman couldn't blame her for not replying as her breathing was cut short when he resumed his strokes into her rectum. Superman kept his thrusts deep but slow, giving her some time for her orgasm to subsidy. When it finally did, Big barda's raven hair was all across her face, her beautiful face half-obscured, fully washed with blushing lust.

"Kal, you're fucking my brains out!" she exclaimed. Superman laughed to himself as he gradually began to increase his speed, her anus now relaxed enough for him to move without much.

"Just what you asked for, you slut," Superman told her throatily, indeed Barda never complained about it.

"Yes, Kal...Fuck me! Fuck me tiny asshole with your fat dick!"Big barda mumbled in pleasure. Superman was too eager to comply, and did just that, stroking her tight, juicy rectum with his cock as deep and hard as he could.

"You like this, huh? Fucking your ass like that?" he growled, grabbing her waist and beginning to pull in and out of her ass with long strokes.

"AHHH SO BIG! FUCK! THIS IS AMAZING!" she cried. The sensitive roots of Superman's balls slapped against her pussy as he fucked her deep and hard in the ass, relishing every moment. Her rectum was incredibly tight and it felt almost ten times better than her pussy. Throwing all other precautions into the back of his head, he began fucking Big barda in the ass with wild abandon, thrusting his huge cock in and out of her mercilessly.

"HYA! HYA! HYA! HYA! HYA!" Big barda yelped. Her body shook as Superman pounded her tiny, sweet backdoor. At last, she felt she had reached the zenith: being fucked in the ass for the first time in her life was proving to be mind-blowingly good. She never knew, oh, she could never have imagined, the poor girl, how anal sex could feel so pleasurable and having the kryptonian's delicious fat cock doing her in the most private place in her body was driving her crazy. Big barda screamed, her head tilted back, bucking her own hips into him as fast as she could.

"Take it, slut," Superman growled, driving his cock as deeply as he could down her rectum. He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her long raven hair and directed her face so that she was facing the photo of her husband. "You like that, huh? Getting fucked in the ass, while your husband's away?"

"FUCK YES!" Big barda squealed, indeed she loved it, cheating on her worthless husband. Her eyes were already rolling, and she could barely see what Superman wanted her to see. All she knew was her anus being repeatedly pounded by Superman's huge cock and she absolutely loved it. Her lower-body spasmed with ripples of pain and pleasure. "IT HURTS, UGH! I FUCKING LOVE IT! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

"Fuck, yes, you do..." Superman growled, he always knows all independent woman's are always act like a independent sluts but deepdown they are fucking pain sluts just like Barda. He didn't know how long he could hold this up and he could feel his third orgasm of the night on its way. The fact that he knew he was fucking his friend's wife in the ass on their very own bed was not helping him to subdue his climax at all. With excruciating effort to prevent himself from cumming, he watched in awe as the twin orbs of her divine shining ass cheeks rippled under the impact of his crotch slamming into them. With both of her hands gripping the top of the headboard, Big barda was able to propel herself back and forwards in rhythm with his thrusts, slapping her juicy, sweaty ass against him, savoring the feeling of his gigantic cockhead stuffing in and out of her anal cavity. The doggy style was absolutely perfect: Superman was able to grab onto a fistful of her lovely raven hair with his left hand and grip onto the side of her ass with his right while he pounded Big barda's ass mercilessly.

"Fuck, look at that," he growled, pulling hard on her! Balls deep in your ass...just the way you like it..." Superman said.

"FUCK YES, SUPERMAN, FUCK ME HARDER IN THE ASS!" Big barda screeched. "I LOVE YOUR COCK! GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! HYA! HYA! HYA!"

Grunting loudly now, Superman grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled, arching her back. Lifted from the bed, Big barda straightened and reached behind so that her hands was now spread on his lap, jiggling her generous tits up and down as she banged her ass against his crotch as fast as she could.

Superman just couldn't ignore Big barda's swinging tits and placed his hands underneath them, lifting them up slightly. He grunted in satisfaction as he felt the milky abundance of her tits wobble in his palms in rhythm with his thrusts. Now that Big barda's weight was balanced on his pelvis, Superman was able to fuck Big barda by aiming his cock upwards, straight towards her tummy. A combination of thick semen and sweat were streaking out from both her asshole and pussy down across her thighs and onto his. Big barda twisted her head towards him and locked Superman in a kiss.

"MMMMM! MMMMM! MMMMM!" Big barda moaned into his mouth. The friction that her anus offered sucked and rubbed at his spongey, wet cockhead and Superman knew he couldn't last long. Determined that she cum before him, he accelerated his thrusts to the fastest yet, driving his cock up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"AHHH! FUCK! KAL FUCK YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YES FUCK MY ASS LIKE THAT! YEAAAAH!" Superman was now groaning very loudly himself, the muscles in his hips beginning to tremble. Just on the very edge of surrendering to his orgasm, Superman stopped. This cut short Big barda's mounting climax and momentarily she was confused, her anus gripping his cock tightly at the same time, her pussy trembling, begging for release. Instead of giving her the last few thrusts that she so desperately needed, Superman pulled himself out entirely, making Big barda positively see the in frustration. He let go of her breasts and she flopped back down, face first onto the bed. She immediately shot one hand under her ass and began to frantically rub her clit. Smiling to himself, Superman reached forward and hooked her hands behind her back, as if he was a cop restraining a sexy criminal. Gasping out in frustration, she looked back at him, her eyes on fire.

"You're not going to cum just yet," Superman breathed, more to himself than to her. The night wasn't going to be over just like this, he thought, giving his cock a squeeze at the base. This might be his only chance at this gorgeous slut and Superman was determined to use her in every way possible.

"Damn it, I was so close, Kal..." Big barda growled, her climax gradually receding along with his.. "You fucking dog...it was going to be a big one too.."

"You horny little slut," Superman hissed back. "You want to taste your ass?"

"Mmmm, yes..." She licked her lips. "Can I?"

"Turn around and suck on my cock," Superman ordered to her. Doing as what she was told, Big barda turned on her knees and lowered her head, shoving his dripping cock in to her mouth. She sucked at his fat spongey cockhead while she stroked his shaft with one hand, drooling spit from her mouth. Superman groaned at the sight of the beautiful brunette sucking on his big thirteen inch dick that had just recently been deep inside her anus.

"You're such a slut," Superman croaked, watched her work effortlessly on his cockhead, lolling it in her mouth on her tongue. Her hand jacked behind his swollen ridge of his cockhead, stroking and squeezing at his every vein, working the entire blood system of his penis.

"Mmmmh," she replied, looking up at him with her eyes. Releasing him with the familiar pop,she said, "My ass tastes good."

"Yeah?" muttered Superman as she resumed on sucking his shaft. "What does it taste like?"

"Salty," she managed to say, his cockhead half-out of her mouth. Promptly after she said so, she placed two hands on his legs and began to deepthroat him, stroking his cock in and out of her tight wet throat. His cock began to jump in excitement as Superman placed his hands at his hips, enjoying the face-fucking that Big barda was giving to him. It wasn't belong Superman felt his recently suppressed orgasm rise afloat again. His cockhead rammed against her throat and again Superman admired her well-trained gag reflex. This was definitely one of the best cock-sucking mouth in the world and damn she could blow a dick. As much as he would love to, Superman resisted the impending urge to shoot his load down her throat, considering she had an unsatisfied orgasm to attend to.

"Ahhh...fuck!" Superman pulled his cock out of her mouth, fighting down a rapidly rising climax. "I forgot how good your mouth felt," he gasped

."Uh-huh," Big barda managed to say, reaching over and began sucking on his cockhead once more. After a mind-blowing few seconds, she popped it out of her mouth.

"You know," she said, looking up at him. "Your cock is losing its flavor. Either you need to produce some more cum or you'll have to fuck me in the ass again." She winked. "Either way, I can help.""I think I want to choose the latter,"

Superman gasped, pulling away. He was glad that Big barda was much more enthusiastic than she was before.

"Your sexy ass just can't go a minute without a dick in it!" Superman said to her, and Motioning her to lie back first onto the bed, he raised her legs way up until her ankles were at the sides of her face, he instructed to her. "Hook your hands behind your knees,"

Big barda was quick to comply. Superman moved forward and sank both of his knees into the bed at both sides of her so that he could position his cock perpendicular to her body. Now that her crotch was fully exposed and stretched wide, both of her love holes gaped widely at him and Superman had a hard time in deciding which to fuck first. Thinking that her pussy hadn't been receiving what it deserved for quite a while, he aimed his fat cockhead at her red swollen lips and bent his knees, sinking himself down completely to the hilt.

"UUUUUUUUUUGH!"Big barda groaned, being impaled by his thirteen inch dick. Superman's face was directly above hers, watching Big barda's eyes while his massive cock sank in and out of her hot, wet cunt. His cock worked like a piston, drilling her relentlessly, causing her entire ass to raise a little at his descent.

"HYYYYAH! THAT'S SO DEEP!" Big barda cried, her eyes wide, looking down over her belly.

"Look at that...balls deep, Slut..." he groaned, "your pussy is amazing..."

"UH! UH! UH!" Big barda screamed. Superman counted three hundred strokes and pulled his cock out and leaned forward, so that his massive cock pointed toward her face.

"Open your mouth and let me fuck your face," he ordered. Big barda did as she was told, her eyes wide in amazement at the incredibly arousing treatment she was receiving. Groaning loudly, Superman lowered his entire shaft down her throat and then began to fuck her mouth slowly but ! With every thrust Superman released his cock completely out of her throat at every rise, causing a plumbing sound to vibrate at the back of her! Superman watched in glee as long strands of thick spit began to web his shaft and the side of Big barda's cheeks and lips.

"MMMMH! MMMMMH! MMMMMH!" Big barda spluttered around his cock. Superman's body shook with pleasure above her, pulling his cock in and out of her mouth.

"You like this huh? Cheating on your husband with his friend, taking his big cock like some common street whore" he asked. Big barda couldn't reply and hummed loudly up at him, her eyes wide, nearly tearful again. THHHHGOCK! THHHHHHHGOCK! THHHHHHGRRRSH! This time Superman sank his thirteen inch thick cock as far down her throat as possible and held it there for a few seconds. Tears began rolling down the sides of her face, and she began to squint, her hands clawing the base of his shaft and pulling on his balls. When she began to positively tug at his testicles with urgency, sinking her nails painfully deep, Superman relented.

"GKKKKKKAAAAH!"Big barda gasped for air as Superman finally pulled out of her, letting her breathe. Superman grinned, rubbing his cockhead against her lips as she wiped at her eyes, huffing loudly, She asked reproachfully, " Did you forgot about me,"

swallowing a mouthful of spit.

"You've got to let me breathe, you know?!" Superman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," he said. "But your mouth felt too good. Did you like that though? What did your pussy taste like?"

"So fucking good," moaned Big barda. She reached forward and began stroking his cock again. "I love your cock so much..."

"Taste your ass next and tell me which tastes better," Superman said and promptly shifted back above her. With the assist of one hand, he pointed his cockhead at her tiny, pink anus and pushed. Big barda grunted as his enormous glans made its way past her anal sphincter, happy to push itself into the lovely confinements of her rectum once more. With another push, Superman drove himself balls-deep into her ass, impaling her anus with his manhood. Caught completely off guard, Big barda groaned loudly, dirty words spilling out of her mouth."OH MY...FUUUACCK!"

Superman began to fuck her mercilessly, pounding her asshole with his cock, rising and descending rapidly on top of her. Big barda's eyes began to roll.

"OH MY GAWD YES! FUCK ME IN THE ASS LIKE THAT! YOU BASTARD, SO DEEP! YOUR COCKING FEELS AMAZING! HYYYYAH! HYYYAH! HYYYYYYYAH!" Big barda moanamed ,Superman counted three thousand more times using his Superspeed and pulled out. He moved himself forwards and pushed open her lips with his cockhead and began fucking her face once more. Big barda could only rock her head in response, absolutely lost in this lewd ass-to-mouth that Superman had set up so ! THHHHHHHGOCK! THHHHHHGOCK!After a few deep strokes in her throat, Superman pulled out and quickly returned burying his cock inside her sopping wet pussy.

"So what tastes better?" he groaned on top of her. "Your ass or your pussy?"

Big barda could only scream in response.

"AHHHH! HYAAAAH! OOOOOOH! I DON'T KNOW! Just keep fucking me like that, don't stop!" Big barda mumbled.

"If you say so," Superman leered. With every sixty or so pounds at her pussy he would switch to her mouth, making sure that she slurped up every bit of spunk and ass-juice he had managed to lather onto his dick. He would then switch to the other hole and give it to her mouth again - fifteen minutes passed while Superman treated himself to this incredible ass-to-mouth-to-pussy-to-mouth experience and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered himself, straddling her and began fucking her pussy as fast as he could.

"AHHHHHHH, YOU SON OF BITCH KAL! FUCK! HYA! HYA! HYA! HYA!" Big barda screamed. Superman tried to hold as long as possible, blocking out as much of Big barda's slutty squeals as hard as he could. Even so, he didn't have to wait around to feel a tingling in his balls. Finally, his climax began to approach and Superman cried out, fiercely pounding his cock inside her cunt. Big barda was approaching another orgasm as well, crying out at the top of her voice.

"Barda, I'm cumming!" he said to her.

"FUCK, YES, CUM INSIDE ME YOU BASTARD! GIVE IT ALL TO ME, KAL! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Big barda was cumming violently, thick spurts of her spunk squishing out of her pussy and all over the lower halves of their, The last of his strokes was nearly completely frictionless as his manhood became drenched in her love juice.

"OH...UHH...Big barda...FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Superman groaned as he felt himself cumming. The tip of his cock jumped again and again as stream after stream of his thick, plentiful semen shot deep into her womb. Both of them didn't give a single damn about the chance of Big barda getting pregnant or not; the feeling of their united orgasm with Superman's cock inside her pussy was absolutely incredible. Superman came what felt like a hundred spurts into her, driving his cock as deep as possible into her pussy. Big barda screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt his seed pound relentlessly against her womb, bouncing off the walls of her vagina. It was as if Big barda's pussy was mercilessly squeezing at his cock, determined to receive the last of his semen, while continuously attacking at its head with juices of her own. However, the prospect of emptying the last of his seed on her sexy, perfect body was too great: Superman pulled his cock out and shot his last spurts of cum over her. Surprised that he still maintained a good deal of pressure his cock was still hard, he fucked Big barda in every different styles for hours, Superman watched as his bountiful semen squirted everywhere over the bed: over her face, her tits, and her belly and onto the pillows and sheets. When their bodies finally ceased in their vigorous exercise, they were in a daze, covered in cum and Superman finally lifted himself off of her, Big barda was drenched in a pool of sweat, spunk and saliva. Through glazed eyes, she watched as a thick, steady, river of cum flow out from her elevated pussy and trickled into her gaping anus. When she felt the cool liquid settle there, she knew the night was finally over and she was finally satisfied. Boy, was she going sleep here in the bed which is covered with the kryptonian cum. Superman grabbed his pants from the floor and walked over the door. Before closing it behind him, the kryptonian gave the room one last look and smiled. The scene was absolutely blissful: Big barda was lying sprawled on the bed, her eyes closed, mouth still open in pleasure while spunk and saliva dribbled from every hole, the sheets underneath her pitch dark in wetness. Her cell phone was also covered in jizz near the pillow. Her photo with Scott sat on the headboard, somehow still there after what the bed had gone through. There was, quite definitely, no doubt in his mind as he walked towards the shower, grinning from ear to ear, Big barda mind wander towards his cock, she loved it, she want his thick cock everyday in her three holes, the only one standing against her and his cock is Diana. The amazon princess maybe her friend but the thought of her standing between, what she want is only making her even more angry, she is going to kill the amazon princess and claim the kryptonian for herself. The former fury head let out a evil smile.

NEXT = BIG BARDA VS DIANA?

A/N = hai guys thanks for the reviews, how is the story so far?. Any ideas please feel free to review.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

DIANA VS BIG BARDA?

Big barda is getting ready for the biggest battle of her life time, she had fought many battles in her life time for many reasons. but this is different than every battle she fought, she is about kill a woman who is her friend for her husband. she knows how Diana fights, her advantages and disadvantages, she is a fierce warrior fight with honour that's one of her disadvantage, she is trained just like her, the amazon princess has two advantage over her, Diana's superspeed and her unbreakable lasso. She has to neutralise it before she start the fight, she knows how to do it, she also know her own advantage against Diana is her raw strength and her cunning mind, she has to hit diana again and again before the worthless princess could regain control. she wear her battle armour and take her mother box in her hand and ordered it to boom behind Diana.

SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA DESSERT.

Diana the world known as Wonder woman is just arrived from themyscira, she just finished training Vicki vale the redhead reporter and handed her to Kal el her beloved husband. Vicki vale is probably sucking her husband thick cock in his office. The though of other woman's sucking her husband made her pussy wet, she want to witness it but again She just got message from cyborg trouble in Africa, Supergirl her pet offered her help but Diana refused it.

She flew towards the place. Suddenly a boomtube appear behind her, Big barda came from behind and punched Diana in the back side of her head. Diana could feel the pain it was intense, it felt just like a angry kryptonian punched her, Before she could regain her control another punch in her face she flew across hundred meters landed on the tree which broke in two pieces. She felt someone took her lasso and wrap it around her. She tried to move but she couldn't, the amazon princess finally saw who is it, it's Big barda one of her friend is attacking her. She struggled against the lasso, she wondered why is the former fury attacking her.

"stop struggling," Big barda ordered the woman holding the end of Diana's lasso, Diana could feel the power of lasso on her body, she stopped Struggling.

"Barda, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Diana asked, Barda could see the anger boil in Diana's eyes. She only smiled.

"shut up," Barda ordered to Diana, Diana did it because of the lasso, Barda thought about options, she could claim kryptonian while tie this bitch in bed and make this worthless amazon watch her taking the kryptonian's thick cock in her cunt, then again she asked herself, What if the kryptonian is angry about attacking his wife, and then overpower her and tie her in the bed and make her watch the kryptonian fuck Diana. She knows Kal love Diana more than anything, the thought only enraged Barda even more, she punched Diana in the face again and again blood drops flow from Diana's lips and face. Barda stopped, she made up her mind Killing Diana would make things easier for her, she slowly took her spear and face it against, Diana nose.

"Don't worry, i will make it quick," Big barda said to Diana, she was about to kill Diana, a red and blue blur take Big barda away from Diana and throw her across the Dessert, she flew thousand meters, and landed on the sand, suddenly Diana freed herself from the lasso, Diana take her Lasso, she thought Kal saved her, she hated the fact she let her gaurd down easily against Barda, she hated the fact she is helpless, she saw the red and blue blur descended from the sky, she smiled it's not Kal, it is her pet and Kal's wife or her beloved husband's cousin Kara the world know as Supergirl. Kara is carrying mother box in her hand with a smile in her face, she kissed Diana in lips, Diana returned it with passion their hands explored each other body, after a five sec both floated towards Big barda, Big barda knows, she can't fight a kryptonian and an amazon at the sametime, she searched for mother box to escape from their.

"looking for this," Kara asked to Barda as the kryptonian showed big barda the mother box. Barda wanted to say yes. Before she say anything Diana punched Barda in the face, she used her Superspeed and tie the former fury with the lasso. Barda is under Diana's mercy, Barda could saw the fierce look on Diana, the amazon princess striped Barda armour, Barda is in now in her red Bra and her red panties, Barda know the only way out of here is probably begging.

"Diana, i am sorry..." Barda is about to beg, Diana gave lasso end to Kara and started to punch Diana using her superspeed, Diana gave a punch in Barda's cunt. Barda let out a cry in pain, Diana is clearly pissed, she ripped Barda remaining dress, Diana never get angry, the thought of someone nearly take her away from her beloved Kal was too much for her. The nude former fury was about to say something, Diana punched and kicked every parts of Big barda, Barda cried out of pain, but there is not even a single drop of tear from Barda's eyes, Diana continued until Barda passed out, Barda is moanaming in pain, the beaten nude former fury lay in the dessert sand. Diana took her sword and she was about to end Big barda's life, Kara used her Superspeed stand infront of her.

"Stand aside Kara, let me end her life, she nearly took me away from my Kal," Diana said, Kara could saw a pissed amazon. Kara simply smiled and touched Diana's face.

"you are angry Diana, you said it yourself, when you make a decision when you are angry its will never be a correct decision," Kara said to Diana and slowly kissed the furious amazon princess, Diana's anger slowly flood away she kissed Supergirl back.

"you are probably right, she is my friend anger blinds me, what if she is under someone's control" Diana said to Supergirl with a smile.

SMALLVILLE WAREHOUSE.

Big barda wake up in a strange room, she could saw a lot of sex toys there and smell sex there, she remember Diana punching her. She straighten her face and saw the amazon princess standing before her, She try to get up, Suddenly realised she is tied in a chair.

"why do you attack me?" Diana asked to Big barda, the power of lasso pass through her body.

"i want to kill you," Big barda replied.

"why do you want to kill me?" Diana passed a movements, "i thought we were friends, you attacked me if you were a coward, you sneak behind me and attacked like a coward,"

"we are friends Diana, i attacked you because, i want your husband as mine." Barda replied honestly. Diana understand why Barda attacked her.

"do you really think killing me, will bring my husband to your bed, he would probably kill you, if he heard you attacked me," Diana said to Barda, guilt wash over Big barda's face. "you could have just asked me, i could have invite you to our bed,"

"He loves me, he would never harm me," Big barda said confidently, Diana smiled.

"that's the thing about Kal, he loves everyone," Diana paused for a sec, and continued, "but he loves me more than anything or anyone,"

Diana said with a hint pride in her voice, Barda knows it's the truth.

"if you asked me instead of attacking me, things would have been much different," Diana said with a smile.

"will you let me fuck your husband," Big barda asked shamelessly to Diana, the amazon princess smiled.

"no, i won't let my husband touch you," Diana said, Big barda's tears fall from her face, Diana is surprised to see tears from Barda, as a warrior she knows it's a shame to cry, but Barda didn't mind it all.

"please end my life Diana," Barda begged.

"you are willing to die for a man?" Diana asked with a surprise.

"the man bring a woman and a monster out of me, i want him, my husband is worthless, but the man make me feel so good, i want his cock everyday in my pussy," Big barda announced, Diana wondered is't lasso forced to make Barda talk like that. Barda continued "i can't live without him, Can you Diana, can you live without him,"

Diana is caught offgaurd by the question, indeed the Kryptonian bring a woman and a monster out of her, She is right, she can't live without him.

"No," Diana replied, it was a low whisper.

"neither do i," the former fury said to Diana, After a long pause.

"i will let my husband to fuck but you need to earn it, you attacked me," Diana said to Barda, Big barda's face immediately lit up, the anger was gone, joy spread over her beautiful face.

"Details, i want details, please Diana, tell me how can i earn your husband's big cock?" Big barda asked. Diana released Big barda from lasso, Big barda hugged Diana, this caught Diana offgaurd, "i am sorry Diana i attacked you,"

Big barda offered a sincere apology without lasso. Diana smiled.

"not so fast, today i have work to do, so two days later exactly 3.00 pm, i want you here. Don't make wait, i hate when someone make me wait," Diana said more like a warning.

"two days later exactly , i will be here" Barda said, Diana gave Big barda her mother box and a key to the house, Big barda again hugged Diana. "thanks Diana, i will earn his cock"

"i am sure you will," Diana said with a smile, Barda started to wear her armour, and boom out of there. Diana let a evil smile, she knows how to get her perfect revenge and said. "i am sure you will,"

TWO DAYS LATER.

Two days later Big barda walked to the house, bored and annoyed. She was sick of her boring daily routine: coffee with neighbours, justice league duties, watching the View and the Talk, cleaning house, doing laundry, blah, blah, blah, her mind is fixed in one thing how to earn the kryptonians cock. She just arrived smallville the time is exactly 2.30 pm, she entered the house, she entered Diana's bedroom, she could see many sexy outfits there, she looked longingly at the red lingerie outfit and suddenly had the urge to put it on.

She wear the lingerie into her fit body. She went to her Diana's bedroom room to check herself out in the full length mirror, she knows the kryptonian probably fucked her in the room. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but flash of the kryptonian cock in her tight pussy, she slowly sat in the bed and started to touch herself, A minute later.

"Oh God," the horny former fury moaned, as she relived a forgotten, her mind wonder how she is going to earn the kryptonian cock, when the kryptonian pounded her pussy mercilessly it feels like she was the center of the universe. Meanwhile, Diana and Supergirl arrived at Smallville hoping Big barda arrived there, Diana and Supergirl heard moans coming from the bedroom room.

"Do you hear that?" Diana asked to kara.

"Yeah, I do," Supergirl nodded and watched the room using her Supersight, "look's like the bitch Barda started without us,"

"Quiet," the amazon princess ordered, as she continued towards her room. Supergirl obeyed, like she always did and followed behind. still wasn't ready for what the amazon princess was about to witnesses. She peeked Big barda was in her lingerie outfit, on Kal's bed, with her magical vibrator, pleasuring herself! Immediately going into domme mode, she walked into her room with a furious frown on her face. Big barda was so close to coming, the lava of lust slowly building, that she was oblivious to the reality that she had nearly erupting Big barda was brought back to reality when she heard shocked and angry Diana's voice,

"slut!, what the fuck are you doing? What did i tell you, who gave permission to wear my lingerie or use my toys" Diana asked, Big barda Startled and mortified at being caught in such a precarious position by the woman she hate most, she hastily pulled the toy out of her wet pussy and hid it behind her back. The mortified Big barda stammered.

"A-A-Diana, I am s-s-sorry." the former fury said.

"stop," Diana demanded, even as a devious plan popped into her head. Big barda froze, realizing Diana was not alone. Kal's cousin and fellow justice league member, Supergirl, was staring at her with a look of utter shock.

"You obviously need to come, don't you slut," Diana asked.

"Diana," the humiliated Big barda began, refusing to make eye contact, "please don't talk to me that way, i am not slut."

"What way should I speak to my slut?" Diana asked, walking towards her Big barda, taking on the usual domination persona she did with her other compromised Big barda defended herself, embarrassment shifting to anger, even in the vulnerable position that didn't cover her leaking pussy, she don't want to talk to the bitch harsh because she want Superman's cock, but she is not going to let the bitch dominate her.

"I am not a slut, Diana, and how dare you speak to me like that!" Big barda scolded Diana. Diana reached the bed and grabbed the toy.

"You are on my bed, in my lingerie outfit, fucking your pussy with my toy...I think that makes you a big slut." Diana said with authority. Big barda began to sit up and her Diana quickly pushed her back down.

"Here," the amazon princess said, handing her Big barda back the toy, turning it on full speed. "Finish what you started." Diana said to her more like ordered her. Looking over at Supergirl, the still horny, but embarrassed Big barda stammered, not taking the toy,

"I-I-I can't." She couldn't believe what was happening.

"What? Because Kal's cousin is here? Kara, go lick the slut's clit." Diana said to her.

"Yes, Mistress," the pretty teenage kryptonian girl and submissive to Diana replied, immediately joining the stunned and disheveled Big barda on the bed, pulling the skirt off the latest prey. Big barda, in a daze of confusion and horniness, watched in silence as the sweet 18-year-kryptonian moved between former fury legs. Barda was just about to protest when she felt her clit get sucked into Supergirl's red mouth. Instead of arguing and attempting to stop the compromising and humiliating situation, the next sound out of her mouth was an incomprehensible moan.

"Nooooaaaaaahhhh." Big barda let out a moanam like a common whore, no woman has ever licked her pussy, her pussy is tingling with desire. Many questions running through her mind. Why is Kara summisive to Diana? Is the Kal fucking her own cousin? Is he forming a harem? How many mistress Diana have? All of her thought was disturbed by the young kryptonian's tongue. the feeling of a tongue down there was instant mental mush. Big barda wanted to protest, to resist, but the teen's tongue lapping and vibrating at her pussy broke her moral Big barda persona completely. She was completely at the mercy of Supergirl's tongue vibrating at her pussy.

"Oh God," the former fury moaned, she is just as good a kal, as she watched the surreal scene of the blonde Kryptonian between her legs.

"the bitch cunt is leaking like a sieve, Mistress." Supergirl announced. The word 'Mistress', which she had heard Supergirl say earlier, finally registered with the horny disheveled Big barda. Why was Supergirl calling Diana 'Mistress'? And the word 'cunt' usually would have made her erupt in anger, she hated the word, yet as she had hers licked, it somehow turned her on laughed as she took off her shirt and skirt. She demanded, as she handed her Big barda the vibrator a second time.

"Fuck yourself slut! If you ever want my husband's thick cock in your pussy do it, Don't make my favourite pet do all the work." Diana announced. The horny Big barda should have stopped the young girl between her legs and should have stood up to her overpowering smug Diana, yet she wasn't thinking with her head, but with her vagina, she want to the big cock of the kryptonian in her pussy. Without thinking, she took the buzzing toy and slid it back into her wanton pussy. The double sensation of the vibrating toy and the young girl's pink tongue vibrating on her sensitive clit was easily the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Her moans instantly increased as she closed her eyes and allowed the double pleasure to overwhelm , now only in a bra showing her big round breast, panties and thigh highs, watched Big barda. Should she add the bitch Big barda to her growing collection of her pets? Why not the bitch attacked her? She is going to make the bitch pay for her sins. She is already starting to boss her around all the time anyway, making her a pussy pleasing live-in pet would have lots of benefits, and her skills would probably useful for future. She took off her bra and panties as she continued watching Big barda get horny Big barda knew her orgasm was imminent when she was shocked back to reality when she felt the bed move. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she was greeted with her Diana's shaved pussy being lowered onto her face. Big barda began to speak and say this was wrong when her Diana's pussy landed on her lips. She could barely hear her Diana's words.

"i know you are bisexual bitch. You like my pet Kara pleasing you, I guess its time you start pleasuring your new mistress." Diana ordered to the former fury, Big barda could barely breathe, her Diana's thighs and pussy surrounding her. Defeated and realizing the only way to get her Diana off her was to get her off, she licked her first pussy of her life . She started to kick the pussy. The sweet taste of pussy juice was is just much appealing and tasty as the sticky semen of the kryptonian. Licking from this position was awkward, but she continued pleasing Diana, while Kal's cousin continued to suck on her clit. Suddenly, Supergirl took the vibrator from the distracted former fury's head and began to pump it in and out of Big barda while she continued the concentrated clit teasing. Confident the Big barda was close, she shoved the toy all the way inside the woman's sopping wet cunt and held it all the way in her while she quickly tapped and vibrate the sensitive long clit with her tongue, Kara always love sucking other girls pussy especially older woman's than her. Big barda let out a muffled scream instantly as the toy filled her so deeply and she knew her orgasm was inevitable, even under these strange and inappropriate circumstances. Suddenly Diana began moving her pussy back and forth, literally fucking herself on her Big barda's nose and tongue. Helpless in every sense of the word, she just closed her eyes and allowed Diana to fuck her face and focused on her burning desire to orgasm herself. Her muffled moans increased and became constant until the tidal wave of thrill hit her like a tsunami and she screamed into her Diana's vagina. Big barda juices flooded the little kryptonian's face, Big barda always being a lapped eagerly, enjoying the sweet taste of the older woman, who tasted good. Supergirl, being a devious girl herself, moved away from the pussy, and closed the Big barda's legs together, the vibrating toy still lodged deep in her cunt .Diana approved of the act.

"Good one, Kara, we are starting my new slut's training now." Diana said to Supergirl.

"Delicious," Supergirl replied, knowing that this was just the beginning of a lot of fun, although she wondered how Diana planned to train Big barda, she know Big barda is a warrior, and now she is begging for her cousin cock just like her, Diana getting close herself, began rubbing her pussy faster on Big barda's face. The naughtiness of having Big barda get her off was so sweet, a thought she had only considered fleetingly before today, that she knew she would come hard. A couple quick bounces on her new slut's face and she was coming.

"Yes, slut, lick all your new mistress's cum," the dominant Diana demanded. Big barda, so overwhelmed with lust, eagerly licked her Diana's juices as they covered her face, the vibrating toy in her pussy keeping her brimming with pleasure and her only desire was to come again. Diana, her legs numb from straddling her Big barda for so long, got off and looked at her writhing Big barda, clearly close to a second orgasm, Diana feels it.

"Do you need to come again slut?" Diana asked to the former fury, Big barda was an emotional mess by this point, feeling the wetness and shame of Diana's pussy juice on her face, humiliated by what had occurred, yet oddly sexually stimulated by it too. She moaned to Diana, her desire for pleasure overriding Big bardaly moral obligations,

"Yes." Big barda replied.

"good, if you ever want my husband cock in your pussy, you are not allowed to come until I say, is that understood, slut?" Diana asked to Big barda, her hand slowly sliding up Big barda's leg.

"Kkkkk," Big barda replied weakly, confused by the order, she agreed, she want the big cock of the kryptonian and the excitement she felt with her Diana's hand moving up her leg.

"Deepdown you are obviously a submissive woman, Barda," Diana announced to the horny brunette. "The good news for you is I am going to teach you,how to obey your new queen."

"queen?" Big barda asked, confused by the labels. Diana's hand reached her Big barda's thigh.

"queen yes, your queen , i am going to dominate and take controls of submissive little wannabe pets like yourself." Diana said, Big barda wanted to argue against Diana's assessment of her, to tell her to stop this incredibly inappropriate touching and talk, but Diana's hand just inches away from her needy sin was a major distraction.

"I-um..." Big barda was about to talk.

"Ssssshhh," Diana ordered softly. "Don't talk unless I request you to, my pet."

Big barda wanted to respond, but instead obeyed her Diana's instructions, completely unable to understand her need to obey.

"Now slut," Diana began, her hand sliding between the former fury's squeezed legs. "I own you now."

"P-P-Pardon?" the bewildered Big barda stammered, as she mindlessly opened her legs to allow Diana access to her fevered, desperate it simple, the devious Diana explained, smiling at her new pet's involuntary actions,

"You're my slut! You do as I say." Diana said, as Big barda's eyes went wide both from the extreme revelation and her Diana's finger that had just reached her swollen clit. Instead of standing up to Diana as a warrior, her response was a loud moan."I'll take that as a yes, you agree to my conditions,"

Diana smiled, putting pressure on her new slave's clit. She could feel the vibrations of the toy at work in her Big barda.

"W-W-What conditions?" the disheveled Big barda struggled to reply, so distracted by the rising orgasm building inside her.

"Firstly, whenever we are alone, you are to refer me as Mistress. Secondly, you are to obey every request I make and never question it. Thirdly, you will start to dress for convenience which means no panties under your armour, you are only to orgasm with permission. Is that clear, slut?" Diana's finger slid inside her new slave's soaking wet pussy and easily found the former fury's hornier-than-she-had-ever-been Big barda tried desperately to prevent her orgasm, but couldn't and her legs stiffened and she screamed as the orgasm spread through her like wildfire.

"Oh Gods, noooooooo," she screamed.

"Bad Pet," Diana scolded, her finger continuing to put pressure on her Big barda's g-spot. "You will be punished for coming without permission.

"Soooooorry," the still twitching Big barda moaned, weak from her two intense orgasms.

"Oh you will be," Diana barda didn't like Diana's foreboding tone, but was too weak to even begin to stand up for herself as shame began to course through her at the reality of what had just happened. Supergirl who had watched the whole act finally spoke.

"Mistress, I need to get going home." Supergirl said, she used her supersenses and findout that her cousin is home, she needed his thirteen inch cock in her pussy.

"You may go," Diana replied, before adding, "after my new slave gets you off."

"What?" Big barda asked.

"slut, get on the floor, kneel in front of Kara and beg to eat her cunt," Diana ordered.

"I can't do that," the mortified Big barda replied to her domineering Diana.

"First, I wasn't asking your opinion, slut," Diana replied, adding, "secondly, it's the least you can do since she already munched on your box, and thirdly, you already have one punishment coming, do you really want a second and finally do you want my husband cock or not?"

The defeated Big barda sighed and pleaded with her Diana, feeling completely helpless to defy her,

"Please don't make me do this." Big barda pleaded.

"Do it!" the uncompassionate Diana barda didn't move immediately as she tried to find a way to deal with the predicament she had gotten herself into. She was jolted to reality when her Diana roared, "Now, slut!"

Startled, the pet Big barda quickly got off her Diana's bed and fell to her knees. Tentatively the humiliated Big barda crawled towards Kal's cousin. Supergirl leaned back on the bed and looked down at the pretty, humiliated former fury.

"Take off my skirt, slut," Supergirl ordered, enjoying the rare Big barda where she was in charge. Big barda gasped, shocked to hear such words out of the normally perfectly mannered young kryptonian. Yet, she obeyed, pulling the skirt off her and tossing it aside, before realizing the teen wasn't wearing panties. Big barda reflected briefly at the strange rules her Diana had outlined a few Big barda earlier and assumed that Supergirl had similar rules to follow. She stared at the teenage vagina in awe. Sure she had just pleasured Diana, but from her awkward position, she had not gotten to get a good look at Diana's vagina other than to know it was shaved. Supergirl's was so pink, already wet and puffy and with a hint patch of pubic blonde hair. A slap on her ass startled Big barda again as her Diana said.

"Hurry up you worthless slut, that cunt isn't going to pleasure itself." Big barda again winced at the word 'cunt' but again obeyed, leaning into the hypnotic inviting trimmed pussy and extending her tongue when the amazon princess again disciplined her with a hard slap to her ass.

"I told you to beg her." Diana scolded her. Big barda could feel both pairs of her cheeks burning with utter shame as she obeyed,

"Kara, may I lick your vagina?" Big barda asked her. Diana corrected her Big barda, as she slapped her ass again.

"Little girls have vaginas, women have pussies and cunts. Try again." Diana said to her. Big barda tried again, not wanting to disappoint her mistress again, or get slapped across her ass again.

"Supergirl, may I lick your wet pussy, your hot box, your sweet cunt?" Big barda begged again. Saying the naughty words somehow made her pussy tingle again, especially saying a word she never said. Supergirl looked over to her Mistress and Diana nodded. Supergirl, really reveling in the rare occasion she wasn't the submissive slut.

"Be a good girl and eat my cunt, slut." Supergirl said. Big barda felt like she had been slapped in the face. Her Diana had always treated her with a lack of respect, but Supergirl had always been a perfectly polite teenager and hearing such nastiness was shocking... and undeniably made her pussy leak more. Diana grabbed her phone and began filming her Big barda's sexual debauchery, just in case she had any issues with obedience once her Big barda regained her began to form in the warrior woman's eyes from both the burning in the ass and the utter humiliation, as she leaned forward and began licking the 18-year-old kryptonian pussy. The young girl's scent was intoxicating and seemed to be trapped in her pubes. Her taste was equally intoxicating and Big barda began to enjoy and slowly savoured the taste. She slid her tongue between the young kryptonian's pussy lips, and they parted like the red sea. Juices began to seep out slowly, the crest of the big wave to come. After a couple of minutes, Big barda let go of all remaining inhibitions, quickly forgetting that she was a warrior and a wife, and began to lick eagerly at the young girl's pussy, desperate to get her off and taste the full wave of her womanly Supergirl's orgasm got closer, she grabbed the Big barda's head and pulled her deeper between her legs.

"Suck on my clit, Big barda."Hearing her name instantly reminded her who she was and what she was doing, yet her insatiable hunger to get the teen off overrode any sort of common sense. Instead, the warrior woman obeyed and took the swollen clit in her mouth. In seconds, she was rewarded with the prize... a flooding of juices. Supergirl screamed, "Oh my God, I'm comiiiiiiing, you fucking Barda my pussy pleasing whore!"

Big barda lapped eagerly, as if she was lapping the champagne of perfection.

"She's a natural," Supergirl moaned, as she held the former fury's head deep in her flooding pussy.

"I think so," Diana nodded. "Although she will still need proper training."

Big barda heard the word training and a chill went up her spine even as she continued lapping Supergirl's cum and again began to worry about Diana's said, as she let go of the Big barda's head,

"I really need to get home." Supergirl said in a urgent, she could see Donna, Karen and Athena started the party with her husband. "Maybe we should go after Big barda too,"

Diana quipped, the idea of going after Big barda suddenly a rather appealing, intriguing and challenging laughed. Big barda was the most uptight woman she had ever met, as she looked down and stared at the pussy juice coated Big barda,

"That I would pay to see."Big barda was paralyzed with indecision. Mortified by her actions; terrified by the consequences that may lie ahead; bewildered with the entire last half an hour. Yet, she was satisfied sexually in ways she couldn't fathom or explain.

"Challenge accepted," Diana said.

"You really are the female Barney," Supergirl said, as she moved away from Big barda, wondering if having her own slut was a possibility.

"Slut up," Diana quipped, her favourite line. Supergirl smiled, as she asked, "Can I come over and play with your pet another time?"

"She is yours whenever you want," Diana said. Big barda gasped at the offer made so nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Mistress, you are so kind" Supergirl said, before patting the former fury's head and leaving.

"slut," Diana said, "you better clean yourself up. Before you go to your home."

Big barda's eyes went wide as reality punched her in the gut. She stood up and said.

"Diana, this can't happen again, i made a mistake." Big barda said. Diana walked over to her Big barda, looked down at her.

"Slut, everything has changed. I own your wicked tongue, your big tits, your wet cunt, which needs to be shaved by the way, and, eventually, your ass." Diana said with a evil smile.

"Diana, please," Big barda began.

"Still hungry?" Diana quipped, ignoring the real intention of Big barda's words, as she went to the bathroom. "You really are an insatiable cunt licking slut."

Big barda stood up, got out of her Diana's lingerie and scurried to the next bedroom, her head spinning with consequence. Big barda looked in the mirror and saw her messed up face. She indeed looked like a slut. What had happened to her? Why did she not stand up for herself? Why did she allow Diana to control her? These questions and many more would have to wait as she got into the shower to wash off and eradicate the evidence of her sinful deeds. Yet, like Lady Macbeth, no matter how much she washed her body she could not erase the sin. Diana, meanwhile, walked in.

"slut, I left some thigh highs on the bed for you. All my sluts are expected to wear them." Diana said.

"Diana, I'm not your slut," Big barda said, as she shut off the shower, determined to deal with this now. Diana laughed.

"slut, stop acting. I know what you really are. So stop fighting it." Diana said to her.

"And what is that?" Big barda asked, as she reached for a towel, but didn't find one.

"A submissive in denial looking for a queen," Diana answered with a smug smile on her face, holding the towel.

"Give me the towel, Diana," the former fury firmly demanded, ignoring the silly accusations.

"It's Mistress Diana, Big barda, you may think you won the fight by cheating, make no mistake i can take you" Diana firmly reminded her newest pet, Barda knows probably if she started a fight, the kryptonian would defend her.

"Diana, that is enough," Big barda said, trying to regain control, as a clear statement that she meant countered mockingly,

"Slut, that is enough." Diana asked. The Big barda was furious, but again tried to reason,

"Diana, please, this is getting out of hand. We can work something out." Big barda said but Diana laughed.

"It's a little late for retribution isn't it? You ate my cunt willingly and then Kara's too." Diana said.

"I did not," Big barda


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

protested.

"Really?" Diana questioned, "Were you handcuffed to the bed?"

"No," Big barda barely whispered, suddenly realizing the truth. She didn't really resist at all; she had given in to her lust.

"So stop the half-assed resistance and accept your new position, Don't worry if i you do a good job maybe i will let you fuck my husband" Diana said, "on your knees at the feet of your Mistress."

"This is wrong." Big barda said. Diana shrugged, as she tossed her Big barda the towel and went to the door.

"But your tongue on my cunt felt so right." Diana said.

"Diana please," the helpless woman pleaded.

"Big barda, enough. I'm not cinchy with my cunt, but you have to earn it," Diana quipped. "Now, wear the thigh highs or get ready for another punishment. You still have one coming."

"Wasn't pleasing Kara the punishment?" Big barda asked, being forced to serve an eighteen year old.

"That was a treat," Diana said, "and you sure looked like you enjoyed it."

"I didn't," the Big barda lied.

"The video on my phone says otherwise," Diana shrugged, before adding, "I'll send it you so you can see for yourself."

Diana had filmed her lesbian encounter with the young kryptonian girl.

"Now say it, Barda," Diana ordered, before adding, "or does your husband get a copy of you pleasing Kal's cousin?"

"You wouldn't," Big barda replied, even though she knew Diana wasn't bluffing.

"Now, Slut!" Diana demanded, her volume increasing.

"Mistress," the defeated warrior woman said.

"Good girl," Diana purred, her tone quickly softening. She then added, a million twisted ideas already forming in her head,

"We start your training tomorrow, when you feel leaving, lock the doors go to your home." Diana left before Big barda could respond, she fly towards the orgy. Big barda, guilt ridden and mortified by her actions, got out of the tub even more stressed. She could only imagine what Diana may mean by 'training'.Big barda dried off and went back to her bedroom. She saw black thigh highs on the bed. Feeling she had to obey until she could have a rational conversation with her, she sat on the edge of the bed and began to put on the surprisingly silky sheer nylons. Once the thigh highs were on, something she had never worn before, she lay back on her bed her head was spinning, her stomach was in knots, and yet one thing really confused her: why was her pussy tingling?

BIG BARDA'S HOME.

Barda invited Diana to her house for diner more like the princess insisted, Barda couldn't make eye contact with Diana at the table. When Scott free, asked how her day was, she could feel her cheeks burn. Barda stammered, feeling Diana's eyes bore into her.

"I-I-It was fine." Barda said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Diana asked.

"No," Barda replied, Scott finds really odd that Diana joined dinner with them, he knows Diana is Barda's one of the best friend, Barda looking up at the amazon princess and trying to show that she wasn't intimidated by her, even as she prayed she wasn't going to out her.

"You really need to get yourself a hobby, Barda other than being a house wife," Diana said.

"Is there something you would like to do, honey?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, do you have any curiosities?" Diana asked. Barda noticed her Diana stress the word 'curiosities'.

"Actually, I am planning on training the new recruit of justice league." Big barda said.

"Really? That's great," Scott said.

"Yeah, we can spend some quality time together," Diana chirped in with a smile.

"I look forward to it," Barda responded, and then realized that Diana would likely take her answer to mean something it didn't.

"Me too," Diana nodded with a smile, her tone dripping with implication for her Barda, that oblivious scott didn't catch. An hour later, while Scott was watching the ball game on television, Diana walked over to her Barda and squeezed her ass as she finished up the dishes.

"Please, don't, not in the home" Barda whispered.

"Tomorrow we begin your new hobby," Diana whispered, her finger slyly rubbing her new pet's pussy over her panties.

"This has to stop, please Diana" Barda involuntarily moaned.

"Oh, my pet slave," Diana purred, as she tapped her finger on her new slut's clit, "we are just getting started."

"Diana," Barda whispered, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Now go upstairs, get undressed and bring yourself off while you envision all I plan to do to you," Diana ordered, as she slid her finger under the panties and directly inside of the former fury.

"Oh, God, Diana, stop," Barda moaned, overwhelmed, as Diana fingered her while her husband was in the other room and yet not able to stop Diana's violation. After just a few fast finger pumps, Diana added, as she pulled out,

"And from now on, no fucking panties." Diana said. Barda was paralyzed, wet and dishevelled."Now go, and if you disobey I show scott the video of you munching Kara's cunt,"

Diana ordered and slapping Barda's tight ass and enjoying the power she had over the proud warrior Barda. She added, "Of course, leave the thigh highs on."

Barda walked away, feeling her Diana's eyes following her, her legs almost giving away underneath her as she scurried to her room. Horny, confused, and scared to disobey, the Barda got undressed, lay on her bed and began pleasuring herself, stunned at how wet she already was. As she closed her eyes, this evening flashed back in waves, both visually in her head and literally in her took seconds for her orgasm to begin to build; less than two minutes before the pleasure was at full intensity and about to erupt. The increasing pleasure eventually hit eruption and she let out a loud moan as she pictured perfectly Kara's pussy and the exotic taste and scent that went with it. Once her orgasm finished its lengthy journey through her, she got dressed again and went to watch television with her husband... guilt again hitting had to stop! The next morning, Barda was in her robe, making breakfast for her husband, Diana just arrived there. Barda always did when Diana walked up to her and whispered.

"That is a second punishment." Diana said.

"For what?" the former fury asked.

"For not wearing thigh highs," the Diana answered, before asking,

"are you wearing panties?" Diana asked.

"Yes," the former fury replied more like a whisper.

"That is three," Diana added, shaking her head at the reality Barda was a slow learner.

"Diana, enough," Barda firmly said, finally standing up for herself, just as her husband walked in.

"Diana, what are you doing here," Scott asked.

"nothing just checking up on your wife, she is ready for training," Diana replied with a smile.

"oh" Scott said.

"Later," Diana said to Barda and flew away, .Barda was rattled again, but tried to remain calm and normal through breakfast. Once Scott left, she went upstairs to her room to shower. She saw on her bed another pair of high thighs and a note. Put these on, now. Barda picked them up and noticed they were slightly different than the pair yesterday, with a pattern on the back. She was about to go shower first, before considering obeying or disobeying Diana's order when the amazon princess voice startled her.

"Why are they not on yet?" Diana asked, angrily. Barda turned around and gasped. Diana was dressed as a complete skank and, worse yet, had something in her hand.

"What are you wearing?" the former fury asked, even as she eyes lowered to get a good look at her Diana's shaved pussy.

"I ask the questions here," Diana clarified, magic whip in her hand. "Now, get the thigh highs on!"

"Diana, we need to talk," the former tried to rationalize.

"Barda," Diana sighed heavily, walking to her Barda, knowing this was a critical moment in the domme-submissive relationship,

"This is black and white. I own you, you want my husband's cock, if you ever want my beloved husband's cock, you will obey me . I am your mistress, and you're my pet, my submissive, my slut, my slave." Barda trembled in fear and frustration, her pussy getting inexplicably wet, she want the kryptonian's cock that don't meant she is going to be a slave to someone.

"Diana, you are my friend." Big barda said.

"wrong i am your mistress, and you are my slut," Diana said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" Barda said firmly but a little fear in her voice.

"I'll talk to you however I want to, slave," Diana snapped back, walking to her, whip in hand.

"I'm serious," Barda continued, even though she didn't feel as strong as she tried to be.

"And so am I, slut," Diana responded, now directly in front of her Barda.

"so I guess we will see who is more serious." Barda said, trying for a rational approach.

"Look Diana, i want your husband's cock. But this is wrong and it can't continue." Big barda said, Diana again scoffed, her finger moving between her Barda's big tits,

"As I said before Barda, this is just getting started. I have so many plans for you... so, so, many." Diana said with a smile. Barda slapped her Diana's hand away, even though it felt incredibly good. This was her final stand and she couldn't break her resolve at all. Diana roared, tossing her whip on the bed and pinching both her Barda's already very erect nipples.

"Don't you ever fucking dismiss me again. Is that fucking clear?" Diana said orderly.

"Y-y-yes,|" Barda stammered, suddenly terrified of Diana, what if she never allow the kryptonian to fuck her. She was also bewildered by the reality that the pain from having her nipples pinched and twisted somehow made her pussy leak."Do you really want everyone know you're a rug muncher? Or do ever you want my husband's thick cock in your pussy"

"No,i don't want anyone find about it," the former fury cried, shocked by Diana's roughness and suddenly feeling completely helpless. She loved the kryptonian's cock and didn't want anyone to know about her behaviour over the past twenty-four hours. Diana let go of her Barda's nipples and returned to calm,

"Good, slut, now be a good pet and put on the nylons. I always expect you to be in nylons, when you are not wearing your armour." Diana firmly said. The former fury nodded, as she felt her cheeks burn red at the condescending treatment. Yet, she sat on the edge of the bed and put the nylons on. As Barda finally starting to obey her, Diana explained, "If you listen like a good pet, you will be rewarded with the most delicious delicacy in the world. my delicious cunt and my husband's cock everyday ramming in you pussy. If you disobey, not only will you be refused this privilege that only a few lucky pets are allowed to suck my pussy, but you will also be punished."

Barda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nor could she believe how Diana's words were turning her on, only confusing her to hide her excitement,

"Punishment?" Barda asked. She is wondered what kind of Punishments is.

"You'll see soon," Diana foreshadowed before walking back a few feet to begin the clear hierarchy of Mistress verses submissive.

"Knees, slave." Barda, beginning to feel completely drawn in by her mistress, remembering the sweet taste of Diana's pussy and the promise of more, felt her body obey the command.

"Slut, what should you say when given a command?" Diana asked. Barda wasn't sure the answer at first, but recalling Supergirl's answer responded, the words sounding strange and yet oddly natural.

"Yes, Mistress." Big barda said.

"Good girl," Diana purred, already mastering the ability to be soft and hard as the moment dictated, Diana ordered."Crawl to me, lik a good girl,"

"Yes, Mistress," Barda instinctively replied, as she began crawling... the humiliation burning through her very being.

"Good, slut," Diana again complimented, excited at Barda's obedience without any resistance. She always got a rush when a new girls broke... that moment when they accepted their new her mistress's feet, Barda looked up and saw Diana's pink pussy. Instantly, her mouth was watering, she is ashamed of turning on by just seeing other girls pussy.

"Hungry?" Diana asked her newest pet, knowing Barda was staring at her cunt, indeed she want to taste the amazon's sweet pussy.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda nodded, looking up at her Diana.

"And you want to munch on my snatch again?" Diana questioned, loving being crude.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda nodded, even though she hated the crudeness of Diana.

"So you want to lick your own friend's cunt?" Diana questioned, wanting to shame her Barda, wanting to take away every ounce of looked down. The reminder that what she was doing was so wrong, a minutes passed, Diana ordered,"say"

Diana ordered, moving her whip to her chin. Barda looked up, guilt hitting her again.

"Diana, please" she whispered.

"oh, slut" Diana sighed. "We both know you want it. Stop your denial. Stop your warrior instinct. And just do what comes natural."

"What comes natural?" Barda asked, confused.

"To obey, me," Diana answered.

"Diana, this isn't natural," Barda pointed out.

"Oh, it's actually the logical hierarchy," Diana said as she began as she walked around her Barda and went to the edge of her bed. Barda didn't respond. She had no idea what to say, her head was spinning.

"Crawl to me, slut," Diana ordered. Barda turned around and again crawled to her mistress. Barda could feel the shame burning through her as she knelt on all fours in front of the woman, she hated most, staring again at Diana's ripe shaved pussy and it doubled when her Diana crossed her long legs, suddenly hiding her pussy. Diana ordered, amused at the look of lust on her Barda's face.

"Kiss the top of my foot." Diana ordered. Barda couldn't help but obey, as she leaned forward and kissed the top of Diana's stocking-clad foot.

"Good, pet," Diana purred, a chill going up her spine at watching the woman who was about to kill her before three day now kissing her foot like a common street act was humiliating and yet it turned the Barda on. This feeling of just obeying was oddly comforting. No thinking... just do as you're told. It was so opposite of the usual expectations of being in charge of the house, the meals and the parenting.

"I think you are going to make the best lesbian sex slave ever," Diana purred, as she put her other foot on top of the former fury's head... one additional act of power and humiliation. Barda sucked each toe in her mouth, treating each one as its own tiny cock.

"Such a good girl," Diana purred, "I may even reward you if you continue being so obedient."

The thought of being rewarded, being allowed to lick her pussy again, made her pussy leak, Barda knows the only way to get to fuck Kal, is to obey Diana.

"Do you want to eat your mistress cunt?" Diana asked again, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda agreed, without stopping sucking her Diana's toes through the sheer nylon.

"On your back, pet," Diana ordered, reveling in this power over Barda. Barda obeyed, hoping her Diana was going to straddle her face again like yesterday .Diana smiled at the complete obedience of Barda. She stood up above Barda and put her foot in her Barda's mouth.

"Suck my entire foot, slut," Diana ordered, "Let's see that big mouth get to work."

Barda lifted her head up and obeyed, even though the position was awkward and made her neck sore. She couldn't believe how the more Diana humiliated her, the more turned on she got. This should have repulsed the Barda, she should have stood up for herself long ago; yet, she just kept obeying, praying that the end result would be her tasting her Diana again and hopefully getting off a couple of minutes, Diana, realizing her Barda was partly under the bed somehow, she ordered, "Move back a bit, slave."

"Yes, Mistress," Barda obeyed, unsure why she was being requested to do this. Diana watched amused as Barda wiggled backwards, eager to obey her.

"Open your legs," Diana ordered. Barda obeyed."Put your hand above your head."

Barda obeyed.

"Are you wet, slut?" Diana asked, even though the amazon princess knew the answer as she could see Barda's pussy glistening, and smell the scent.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda admitted.

"Do you want to come?" Diana asked, as her foot moved to her slave's wet pussy.

"God, yes," the submissive warrior woman moaned on contact.

"From my foot?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Big barda trembled.

"Grind your pussy on my heel,slut," Diana ordered.

"Okay, mistress" the horny woman obeyed, lifting up her ass to rub herself on Diana's stocking-clad heel. It was the most humiliating moment yet, in a twenty four hours that had many of them.

"Good girl," Diana said, as she watched Barda try to get herself off on her heel.

"Oh yes," Barda moaned, feeling good, but not even close to enough to get herself off. It was simply too awkward.

"And you'll obey all your mistress orders?" Diana questioned.

"Yes," Barda agreed, although at the moment she would have agreed she was the then put her foot on her pet's cunt and began rubbing it.

"What a slut you are, Barda. Allowing a woman who you hate more to get you off in such a sick way." Barda said.

"I know," Barda admitted with a loud moan, the sudden pressure on her pussy sending instant pleasure to her entire body.

"by the Gods," Diana said, feeling the complete wetness of Barda's pussy, "your cunt is absolutely fucking drenched."

"Don't stop," Barda moaned, trying to grind her cunt on her Diana's foot, although it was extremely hard to do.

"You want to come for your Mistress?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda moaned.

"I don't know," Diana said and let a evil smile, "you have not always been completely obedient."

"I will, I promise," a desperate Barda declared.

"You'll obey without hesitation?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda nodded, cupping her big round breasts. Diana slid her toes to Barda's pussy lips and began rubbing, Barda moanamed. "Oh, yes,"

the toes teased her.

"You're so wet I could probably shove my whole foot in that cunt of yours," Diana quipped, as she continued molesting Barda. More shame coursed through her at the words she heard and yet the pleasure overrode any true feelings of guilt. The horny Barda began moving her ass up as her orgasm continued to rise. Sensing her Barda was getting close."Let's test that theory,"

Diana quipped, as she moved her foot away and ordered.

"Come join me on the bed." Barda was frustrated that Diana had stopped, but quickly began to stand up to follow her new mistress.

"Crawl, slut," Diana ordered her. "You are a pet, pets don't walk during play time."

"Sorry," Barda oddly replied,

"Sorry, what?" the mistress questioned, as she got on the bed and lay down.

"Sorry, Mistress," the obedient pet repeated, returning to her knees and crawling to her own bed.

"Good, slut," Diana purred, as she opened her legs as if she was going to offer Barda a taste of her perfection. Barda crawled on the bed and moved to between Diana's legs, the inviting pussy drawing her in like a magnet, Diana laughed "No, no, no, slut. you have not earned that privilege yet. you got my stocking all wet with that cunt of yours. Now suck your cum off my foot."

More humiliation, more denial. The Barda sighed slightly at the disappointment.

"Did you just sigh?" Diana asked, her tone instantly changing.

"Sorry, Mistress," the former fury quickly apologized "it's just, I was hoping."

Diana gave her mistress with a smile, She froze mid-sentence realizing her words were ridiculous.

"Hoping for what, slut?" Diana asked, her tone still firm.

"I-um-I," the brunette knew what she wanted, but didn't want to say it.

"Say it, slut," Diana roared, patience was not one of her strong blurted out,

"I was hoping to lick your pussy." Barda said.

"Ohhhhh," Diana nodded with a smile, before adding, "and you will. When you have earned it."

The former didn't say anything. Her hunger and Diana's expectations rather absurd.

"Now clean my stocking like a good whore," Diana demanded. Big barda, her eyes never leaving Diana's pussy, took Diana's ankle, lifted it up and took it in her mouth again. This time she could indeed smell her sex, taste her sex. It only added to the humiliation, although the Barda had long ago crossed the line of that being significant. She couldn't explain it, but obeying her Diana, no matter how ludicrous and demeaning, seemed a must. It made her feel good, it made her want to obey.

"Good, slut," Diana whispered, "clean up your mess."

And Barda did, surprised by the oddly satisfying taste of herself, something she had never tasted. She had fingered herself and gave a whiff out of curiosity, but she had never actually put her own finger in her mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the amused Diana asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda mindlessly replied, focused on sucking on the toes, all the while continuing to stare at Diana's inviting, glistening pussy. Diana glanced at the clock, she needed to be at embassy in thirty minutes. She wanted to get off, but she also knew that only denying Barda what she wanted could lead to true complete obedience. Diana ordered, giving her one more false hope, "On your back, Barda."

"Yes, Mistress," the hopeful Barda obeyed. If she wasn't going to be allowed to lick Diana, maybe Diana would lick her. Diana got off the bed, a devious idea forming in her head.

"Don't move, pet." Diana ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." Diana rushed to the room, where she kept the bag and grabbed a dildo from her bag and returned. As expected, Barda hadn't moved at all. She returned to the bed and slid the dildo into Barda's soaking wet pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhh," the horny former fury moaned, the roller coaster ride of teasing and pleasing driving her wild with lust, the feeling is similar to the kryptonian thick cock but the strap is not good as his cock, but still good.

"You like that, slut?" Diana asked.

"Yes," she moaned, as the long denied orgasm again began to build.

"What do you love, slut?" Diana questioned, Barda moanamed, she wanted to say the kryptonian fucking me, but she decided against it.

"You fucking me.""Be specific slut," Diana demanded, "What you like most?"

"My mistress fucking her slave's wet cunt," Barda declared, feeling dirty talking so nasty.

"And you want your mistress to get you off?" Diana asked, as she pulled the toy out.

"Noooo," the former fury whined as the toy left her. She then processed the question asked and corrected herself. "Yes, Mistress."

"Which is it, bimbo slave?" Diana questioned, adding to the insults."I want my beautiful Mistress to fuck her slut until she comes," the Barda declared, trying to impress Diana by talking so slutty."Move to the edge of the bed, pussy cum slut,"

deciding she was really going to push her to the brink. Barda quickly obeyed the demand, dying to have that dildo back in her pussy. Diana, time of the essence, resumed fucking Barda. She warned though.

"You can't come until I give you permission, is that clear?" Diana said.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda moaned, even though she had already failed that task once. Diana furiously bumped the dildo in and of moaning Barda, trying to time the withdrawal at the perfect moment, something else she had perfected in her time of dominating other submissive sluts.

"Oh please, may I come?" Barda begged.

"Not yet, slut" Diana replied, continuing to push the Barda to the brink.

"Oh God, so close," Barda declared. Diana pulled the toy out again.

"Knees slut." the amazon princess said to the former fury.

"What? Nooooooooo, please let me come," the puddle of lust Barda pleaded.

"No," Diana replied, yanking Barda off the bed and onto the floor.

"Your punishment for disobeying is to not be allowed to come." Diana said.

"Please, I'll do anything," the desperate Barda replied, looking up at Diana with pleading , Diana shoved the dildo in Barda's mouth and ordered, "Clean up my dick."

The Barda had no choice but to obey, as her Diana roughly fucked her face with the dildo. The taste of her pussy not overly appealing. Humiliation and frustration cascaded through the horny Barda as her leaking pussy begged for attention. Diana did this for a minute before ordering one last task... her trademark move.

"Back on the bed, Slut." Diana said to Barda.

"Yes, Mistress," Barda responded, when the dildo left her mouth. Barda crawled onto the bed and wasn't sure what positon to be in. She asked, "Knees or back, Mistress?"

Diana smiled at such a submissive question.

"Back, slut." Diana said. Barda rolled onto her back and awaited whatever teasing took place next. Diana got on the bed, positioned herself opposite of her Barda, leaned her ass into her Barda's wetness, and moved her stocking-clad feet to her slave's face. Diana couldn't explain it, but she usually don't enjoyed doing this to her other pets or slave, but this bitch deserved it. And it actually made her own pussy get wet and felt like the final step of stocking submission, if Kal would be here she would fuck him like no tomorrow.

"Smell and lick my soles pet," Diana ordered. Barda couldn't believe how such a humiliating task could feel so good. The silk nylon felt so soft and smooth on her face. The smell of her Diana's feet was surprisingly like strawberries and honey. As the Barda licked, she realized her Diana must have put perfume on her feet... odd, yet captivating. The pressure on her pussy by Diana's ass only enhanced the marathon tease as well.

"So slut," Diana asked, a couple of minutes later, "You understand your new position?"

"Yes, Mistress," Barda replied.

"And what position is that?" Diana asked, always enjoying the response to this question, at this moment.

"To be your unconditional, submissive, lesbian pet," Barda replied.

"Good answer," Diana replied, as she rolled off the bed." Unfortunately,I need to get to embassy."

"You're already quite late," Barda pointed out, somehow able to quickly shift into warrior mode, and quickly added, "mistress,"

"It's okay. Donna will take care for me." Diana replied, and instructing, "You are not allowed to come today at all, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," the frustrated but obedient Barda nodded.

"Good," Diana smiled and then added, "Have a good day Barda."

"You too, mistress" Barda replied.

"Oh I always do. Plus, I'll have Kal or pet get me off as soon as I get to embassy." Diana said.

"You will?" the Barda asked, disappointed Diana hadn't allowed her to get her off.

"Well, yes, you got me pretty horny," Diana shrugged, "but until I know you are a hundred percent submissive, obedient, eager pussy slave you can't have my cunt."

Before Barda could respond to the ridiculous statement, Diana walked bewildered, horny Barda, lay back on her bed and contemplated all that had happened until she heard the front door close a few minutes later. She considered disobeying the order, her pussy figuratively on fire with lust. Yet, she somehow felt compelled to obey. She then decided to have a shower, praying that the very cold shower theory worked on women too. She would learn it didn't. Barda spent the rest of the day in the same roller coaster state as during her earlier sexual submission to Diana; guilt flow through her for letting Diana to treat her so poorly; shame at the obvious reality she enjoyed it; anticipation at what her Diana had planned for her next; guilt at the reality she had anticipation in the first place; guilt that after years of being faithful to her husband, after she fucked the kryptonian, and attacked Diana now she became a cheater. Barda knew she had to end this: both because it was morally wrong and illegal... plus she couldn't handle the intense teasing and the hard royal fucking that she had experienced. Of course, Diana had much different night, after dinner, her husband went to have a shower. Barda was again just beginning to put stuff away from dinner. Diana became frequent visitor for training about new justice league members.

"We got to hurry." Diana said.

"For what?" Barda asked, turning around and seeing Diana without any dress but with a strap-on cock pointing at her.

"A good fucking," Diana answered, snapping her fingers and pointing to the ground. She was quite curious if Barda would obey with her husband upstairs... yet was confident she would, a true submissive can't resist obeying no matter how much they want to refuse.

"You can't be serious?" Barda asked, even though the idea of getting fucked appealed to her greatly... orgasm denial had been driving her nuts.

"I'm always serious when it comes to disciplining my pets," Diana responded, shifting to domme mode, before adding, "now get on your knees and get my cock ready for that cunt of yours."

"my husband is upstairs," Barda protested, even as her pussy tingled.

"Don't worry slut," Diana responded and ordered her. "Now, hurry up."

"Fine," the Barda replied, beginning to drop to her knees, figuring if she obeyed quickly maybe she could get off and also avoid getting caught.

"Get your skirt off, slut," Diana ordered, always pushing her pets.

"What if he..." The concerned wife began, but was cut off.

"Now!" the domme demanded loudly, knowing exactly when to be firm and..Not wanting Barda husband to hear her, or catch them, Barda quickly obeyed the order and dropped to her knees, Diana purred."Good slut,"

As her slave knelt before her and took the strap in her mouth. Knowing time was of the essence, the pet bobbed quickly. As the submissive bobbed, Diana put her hands on the back of her Barda's head and shoved the entire cock in her mouth, making her gag briefly. It reminded the former fury the kryptonian hard face fuck Barda, so she quickly adjusted her breathing and position.

"Such a good cocksucker," Diana purred, before adding, "I bet my husband would love that mouth of yours."

Big barda's eyes were closed, but opened wide at those shocking words, Diana is considering let her fuck her husband.

"That's right, slut," Diana continued, enjoying the look of sheer terror in her Barda's eyes, and the horny look on her face, Diana asked,"Want to get fucked?"

pulling the cock out of her slave's mouth, as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Let's go to the guest bedroom," Barda suggested, Scott not likely to go in the guest room.

"Stand up and bend over,slut," Diana ordered, ignoring Barda's actually very good suggestion. But she knew that public sex, risky sex, always enhanced the orgasm and the ultimate submission.

"Please," Barda began, as she stood up.

"Now!" Diana roared again, annoyed by the former fury's lack of obedience. "This isn't a fucking debate. You do as you're told."

Diana spun Barda around, bent her over and slammed her strap in the horny Barda in one hard thrust.

"Oooooh," Barda moaned in surprise as her pussy was filled; her fevered, neglected pussy instantly being stimulated.

"Holy shit, slut, you're soaking wet," Diana quipped, "you either love submitting to me or you are already envisioning fucking my husband."

When Barda didn't respond, Diana added, "Or maybe both."

"Oh, God," the submissive moaned, not defending herself, instead enjoying the intense pleasure that Diana was giving her.

"Doesn't Scott fuck you like this?" Diana questioned."Don't you dare come yet,"

knowing Barda was on the brink of eruption. Somehow the risk of getting caught only added to the pleasure, as Barda could feel her orgasm building quickly.

"Okaaaay," she moaned, knowing it would be difficult to hold back if Diana kept fucking her this hard.

"If you come, you will get a naughty punishment tomorrow, slut," Diana warned, as she continued the hard deep thrusts.

"Please let me come," the former fury begged, forgetting completely that her husband was upstairs or that this was a woman fucking dominant Diana pushed her submissive Barda against the counter-top, another aggressive act and asked, pushing her Barda deeper into complete submission.

"You really want to come from getting fucked by your mistress?" Diana asked. Barda hated the question. She knew the answer should have been no. She knew she should stand up for herself. Yet, of course, like a true submissive, she didn't do any of those things. Instead, she gave up any last shreds of dignity she had left (although maybe she didn't have any left to give) and admitted, "Yes."

"Yes, what Slut?" the amazon princess questioned, stopping fucking her Barda and leaving the dildo deep inside her.

"Yes, Mistress," the horny former fury corrected.

"Yes, Mistress, what?" Diana questioned, bucking her hips hard into her pet once, continuing the training.

"Yes, Mistress, your slave wants to come from getting fucked by her beautiful, queen," the desperate to please, desperate to come Barda declared, suddenly wanting nothing more than to submit to Diana completely.

"You really are a slut," Diana purred in Barda's ear, as she leaned forward and resumed fucking Barda.

"Oh yes, I'm your slut, Mistress Diana," the completely taken Slut declared, wanting her Diana to know how desperately she wanted to be her submissive. Diana had stirred feelings deep inside her; feelings that she had not felt before. The feeling was mixed with the pleasure she was giving her. The former was completely at her whim.

"Don't you come," she warned, knowing Barda was close as her breathing increasing quickly.

"Please i can't hold back," the horny as hell Barda warned, the pleasure too intense to control.

"If you come, you will be punished tomorrow," Diana warned, knowing she would keep fucking Barda until she came anyway... it was a part of the training. But it was too late for the Barda, as she bit her lip to old in a scream as her orgasm rushed through her. Diana scolded her, "You fucking dumb slut,"

even though Diana was smiling as she kept furiously fucking her pet.

"You just can't obey simple instructions, can you?" Diana said.

"Sorry, Mistress," the orgasming Barda weakly apologized.

"Or maybe you like getting punished," Diana declared. "Is that it, slut? You like getting punished like a little slut?"

"Yes, Mistress," Barda admitted, she wasn't completely sure what she had just agreed to.

"Back on your knees, whore," Diana demanded, always loving making her pets clean up their own juices off of the toy that had just fucked the exhausted, still coming Barda didn't move, Diana spun her around and pushed her roughly to the floor and slid the cum coated cock in Barda's mouth.

"Clean it up, and you better hurry." Diana said Suddenly recalling where she was, Barda, bobbed hungrily on the cock, tasting her own juices, which were pleasantly let Barda suck the cock until the shower stopped. Pulling out, she said, "You have been a bad pet, Barda."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Barda apologized, wanting this to end quickly before her husband caught them.

"You will be punished tomorrow," Diana said, as she grabbed her dress and flew away. Barda quickly grabbed her dress, put it on and sighed. What was coming over her? What she did was risky as hell. Was she really willing to have her marriage end to appease the bitchy Diana? And the kryptonians cock, In the heat of the moment, the answer seemed to be, sadly, yes. Barda knew then that she had to find a way to control her urges... because if she didn't, her entire life was about to crumble in front of her.

A/N = thanks for the reviews, How is the story so far.


	53. BIG BARDA'S HUMILIATION CONTINUES

CHAPTER 53 = BIG BARDA's HUMILIATION CONTINUES,

Big barda knows his mistress is about to arrive home, Diana is training her, yet no sign of letting her suck Diana's pussy or let her fuck Kal, the humiliation is too much, she needed to stop it. Diana arrived there she watched Big barda, there is a challenge in Big barda's eyes.

"Knees, now," Diana ordered, looking at the clock.

"No!" Big barda said, folding her arms.

"Really?" Diana asked. "Do you forget already that visual evidence I have on you?"  
Big barda shrugged, trying to call her bluff.

"Scott would probably enjoy the video." Big barda said.

"I bet he would," Diana smirked, impressed by the former fury's defiance.

"and for others, i don't think you would release, because it would ruin, Supergirl, probably Kal would hate you for ruining his cousins life" Big barda said with a smirk, Diana knows she is right, But diana smiled and strip her dress, revealing her big boobs, her tight stomach and her dripping pussy, Barda needed that pink pussy.

"What are you doing?" Big barda asked.

"Seeing just how determined you really are to reject your owner's pussy," Diana said, as she leaned against the end of her bed.

"Diana, I think I've made it pretty clear," Big barda said, even as she glanced at her mistress's pussy. She could feel her pussy tinkling under her dress.

"Oh, I know," Diana nodded, as she opened her legs wider, giving her slave a great view, "And I'll make this very clear too. You either take off that robe, drop to your knees, crawl over to me and lick my cunt or get out of my room and you will never, and I mean never for the rest of your fucking life, be allowed to taste my cunt, or fuck my beloved husband."

Big barda was relieved. She knows how much she fight she can't won this one. She had stood up to her mistress, something she barely could do before she was caught that first afternoon. Yet, she wasn't walking out. Diana watched her slave. She was confident this would work. A submissive is unable to refuse in the end, no matter how determined they are... it's not in their nature. Oh sure, they will disobey, be defiant and threaten to leave, but in the end they are wired to slave felt as if her legs were in cement blocks. She wanted to leave, yet she felt compelled to obey. Although she would love to deny it, she did want to taste her mistress again.

"Hurry up, slave, make your choice," Diana ordered, "I have to train other sluts or fuck my husband."

Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. She couldn't decide. Her fate was in her hands, yet the slave couldn't choose freedom. Even as she argued with herself, her body spoke for her. Her pussy burned and her hands began slowly opening her robe. Diana didn't smile outwardly, but on the inside she was smiling. As usual, she was about to win... and she loved winning. Big barda felt her cheeks burn as she allowed the robe to drop to the floor. Her cheeks burned more as she soon followed the robe to the floor. Frustration coursed through her at the reality she was given an out and wasn't taking it. Yet, her mistress's pussy was drawing her in. Big barda, head down, crawled the crawl of shame.

"Look up at me when you crawl, whore," Diana ordered. Big barda obeyed, her head spinning with guilt and lust... shame and hunger.

"Good, pet," Diana purred, once her slave reached her, Diana asked. "So, are we really going to play this game every day?"

Big barda stared at her mistress's pink pussy, glistening ever so slightly. She hungered to lick it. So, she answered like the true submissive she was.

"No, Mistress." Barda said.

"You sure?" Diana asked. "I thought I had already made it pretty clear how things were going to work."

"You did, Mistress," Big barda nodded.

"Yet, you keep defying me," Diana pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Big barda said, before admitting, "I just feel guilty."

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Because of Scott," the wife answered."But I feel sorry for him, and you are denying Kal's cock, it make me question wherever you let me fuck your husband."

"you don't trust my word," Diana watched Barda.

"no, mistress i do" Big barda said, although the theory was paper thin, Diana always do what she said.

"Well, I see it as rekindling relationships," Diana said. "Our relationship as slave and mistress is much better, much clearer."

"Well, our relationship has indeed changed from friends to slave and mistress." mistress said.

"For the better," Diana clarified.

"Yes," Big barda nodded, "for the better."

"And there will be another punishment for yet another disobedience, maybe even two more for this disrespectful behaviour today," Diana informed her pet, already thinking of a couple very naughty punishments and having already received the text that goddess of queen Hera was coming over to use her slave at lunch today.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, the punishments scaring her even as they turned her on. The reality was she again felt liberated on her knees, and just obeying. She shook her head at how quickly her strong resolve was shattered.

"But I think you like being punished," Diana quipped.

"No, I don't," Big barda said.

"We'll see today at lunch if that is true," Diana said.

"What do you mean?" Big barda asked, suddenly , lying slightly, answered, "I'll be home at lunch to give you your punishment."

"What if I have to go out?" Big barda asked, not that she had to.

"You will be home by lunch," Diana clarified, before giving her slave a brief reward, "You may lick your owner."

Big barda's worries faded to the back of her subconscious as she leaned forward and satisfied her hunger.

"Such a good pet," Diana purred as she smiled at how quickly her slave had gone from defiant to submissive. Big barda licked hungrily, never knowing how long she was going to be allowed to lap from the fountain of perfection.

"You look so hot with your face in my snatch," Diana said, loving to talk dirty. "You make it look so natural for a loving slave to dote over her mistress."

Big barda couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the statement. She was definitely not doting at the moment, but rather worshipping. Diana, not wanting to come, she wasn't ready to give her slave that reward yet, suddenly stood up, repositioned herself, and ordered.

"Now for the punishment." Diana said and let a evil smile, Big barda was worried she wouldn't be able to get the full flood of her mistress's sweet nectar and also worried about the punishment... although also curious, she know she can take anything, yet she wasn't expecting the next words out of her mistress's mouth.

"Lick my asshole, slut," Diana demanded, Diana knows Barda is different, she is going to humiliate Big barda.

"Pardon?" Big barda asked, even though she had heard the words clearly... she was just praying somehow she hadn't.

"Lick my asshole," Diana repeated, before adding, "You have been a bad slut and need to be punished."

"But that is disgusting," Big barda pointed out.

"How dare you insult your Mistress!" Diana snapped, roughly grabbing her slave's head and shoving it in-between her ass cheeks.

"Now fucking lick, you bimbo slut." Big barda, again scared, obeyed, licking her mistress's asshole. She had expected it to be disgusting, but it wasn't at all... her ass actually smelt like strawberries and had no taste at all.

"Don't worry, ass eating whore-slut," Diana continued, "I made sure my ass was nice and clean for that nasty tongue of yours. Although I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to be such a disobedient bitch today."

Big barda didn't respond as she continued fulfilling the humiliating task... a task she could have never fathomed ever doing until the moment she was doing it.

"Probe my asshole, slave, get your tongue right in there," Diana demanded, loving to push her pets to new submissive lows. And although awkward in this position, and degrading, the slave obeyed. She tried to fuck her mistress's asshole with her tongue. It was a struggle, but slowly her mistress's rosebud began to open for her.

"That's it, ass eater, wet your mistress's shit hole," Diana moaned, making the dirty task even dirtier. She had always loved having her ass eaten, not only because of how dirty it was but also because it felt really good. Big barda was focused on getting her tongue in her mistress's ass, even as the verbal humiliation continued. Although she had had a brief moment of strength, it was quickly broken and she was determined to be a good pet in hopes of getting to taste her mistress's pussy again.

"Are you going to be a good obedient whore-slut from now on?" Diana asked, realizing she was going to be late again.

"Yes, Mistress," the submissive slut replied.

"Good," Diana said, moving away.

"I have left new nylons on your bed for you today. Wear them." Diana said,

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda said, still on her knees.

"And be home at twelve exactly," the mistress instructed.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded.

"You made me late for embassy," Diana sighed dramatically, as she put her skimpy skirt back on.

"now I'm probably going to fuck Kal, before going to embassy." Diana said with a smile.

"Sorry, Mistress," the still hungry former fury replied, jealous of her Diana.

"Goodbye, slut," Diana said, walking out of her barda remained on her knees until she heard the door close. She stood up, shook her head at her weakness. How come she couldn't resist? How come she didn't walk out of the room when given the chance? Why was she craving her mistress's pussy? Sighing, she went to the bathroom, took off her nylons and took a long shower. It was lunch and Big barda was horny as hell and eager with anticipation for her mistress's arrival... although slightly nervous about the punishment concept. She was dressed in her new nylons, a black skirt and white blouse that showcased her black bra, trying to be sexy for her mistress... which was so wrong, so sick... that it actually turned her on more. Oddly, dressing sluttier...sexier, but definitely sluttier, somehow made her feel better about herself. It didn't make any sense, especially after all the times she had scolded her mistress for her inappropriate attire... irony apparently being a cold friend. Looking at the clock, she sighed. Her pussy had been burning all morning and she craved finishing what she started. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Diana.

"Hi, Mistress," she greeted.

"Good greeting, slave," Diana approved.

"Thank you, Mistress," the submissive slave responded.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Diana asked, before adding, "although I'm thinking a pussy craving slut like you will likely see it as a reward."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda eagerly replied.

"Good," Diana said. " Hera will be there any minute. You will obey her as you would me. Is that clear?"

"Who is Hera?" A suddenly mortified Big barda asked.

"Is that clear?" Diana repeated.

"But," Big barda began, but was cut off.

"I fucking hate repeating myself, you fucking bimbo," Diana roared into the phone. "Is that fucking clear?"

Big barda quickly stammered, "Y-y-yes."

"Yes, what?" Diana questioned, venom in her tone.

"Yes, Mistress" the submissive corrected.

"Good," Diana said and hung up before her slave could ask any more questions. Big barda was mortified. Her mistress was sending over a complete stranger to come to her home. This was pushing it too far. She called her mistress back but, not surprisingly, Diana didn't pick up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Big barda froze with indecision. She couldn't let a stranger come into her house and sexually use her. Yet, she couldn't disobey her , and full of trepidation, she went to her door and opened it.

"Hi, you must be Barda," Hera greeted, surprised by how attractive the warrior woman was.

"Hi," Big barda responded, surprised too. Partly by how pretty the woman was, and partly by how polite she was, the woman look so beautiful with blonde hair.

"May I come in?" Hera asked, always liking to make the submissive think she is in control. Unlike Diana, she was a tender and passionate mistress, she know Barda attacked Diana.

"S-s-sure," Big barda stammered, taken completely off guard by the politeness of the alluring woman before her. Maybe she wasn't here for sex.

"Thank you," Hera said, walking in and into the massive living room. "What a beautiful home you have, Barda."

"Thank you," Big barda responded, taking in the beautiful woman. The queen of goddess walked over to the nervous, adorable and complimented warrior woman.

"You are incredibly pretty and hot, Barda."

"Thank you," Big barda blushed, feeling giddy with anticipation. Originally petrified to have a stranger over, she had quickly become at ease with the woman and was actually excited to please her. Hera leaned in and kissed the warrior barda melted into the goddess's kiss so passionate and tender that it sent fireworks through her entire being. No one, ever, had kissed her with such passion and women put their hands on each other's hips as their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths. Hera's hand went to the warrior woman's pussy and she wasn't surprised to feel she wasn't wearing underwear. She also wasn't surprised to feel how wet she was. Big barda moaned into Hera's mouth as her pussy was touched. She was willing, at that moment, lust taking over, to do anything this woman ordered.

"You're so wet," Hera purred.

"I know," Big barda replied, unsure what else to say to the obvious statement.

"Is that because of me?" the goddess asked, as she slid a finger inside the warrior woman, Barda never felt anything like this may be ever.

"Yes," Big barda moaned, as her legs gave out slightly.

"Follow me," Hera ordered, taking the pet's hand.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, wanting to make it clear she was the submissive and willing to said, as she lay down on a long ottoman,

"Mistress is a very powerful word, my dear." Hera said.

"I know," Big barda nodded, as she sat on the ottoman.

"Take off your dress," Hera ordered. Big barda obeyed instantly, the trepidation of having a stranger in her home gone the moment she was kissed. Once off, Hera asked.

"Diana hasn't made you shave yet?" the goddess asked.

"No," Big barda said.

"Interesting," Hera said, before adding, " Kal always loves shaved pussy it's one of the first things I make my pets do,."

"Do you want to lick my pussy?" Hera asked, changing the subject, even though the answer was obvious. She just liked to hear the answer.

"God, yes," Big barda replied, Hera laughed calling goddess her mouth salivating like a hiked up her lower free to reveal her underwear.

"Go ahead, my pet, please your Mistress." Hera said.

"Thank you, Mistress," Big barda said, as she leaned down and buried her face between the goddess's legs and began licking her shaved pussy.

"Take your time, my pet," Hera instructed, the submissive licking rather randomly, the taste was divine. "Explore every crevice of my pussy."

"Yes, Mistress," the warrior woman replied, as she slowed down her licking, realizing she was like a teen boy playing with tits for the first time... eager and random.

"That's better," Hera moaned, "allow the pleasure you are giving to slowly build."

"Okay," Big barda nodded, enjoying the completely different treatment in comparison to her mistress. Hera enjoyed the warrior woman's tongue, loving to watch a pet learn the true way to pleasure a pussy. Big barda was in heaven. She didn't want this to end. Hera's taste was exotic, her soft spoken instructions so sweet and tender.

"Now, part my pussy lips," Hera ordered. Big barda obliged the order, wanting to get more of that sweet pussy taste, Hera moanamed. "That's it,"  
the goddess orgasm beginning to build.

"You taste so amazing," Big barda whispered, wanting her to know how intoxicated she had become with her.

"And your tongue is wickedly naughty," Hera moaned. Big barda was flattered by the compliment and continued pleasing the goddess of queen, and she moanamed, "Oh yes,"

Hera grabbing her hips to lift herself up slightly.

"Now use your whole mouth to pleasure my pussy." Hera said. The warrior woman obeyed, awkwardly putting her entire mouth on the shaved pussy and sucking on the blonde's clit.

"by the gaea, that's it," Hera moaned, "keep doing that."  
Hearing the increased breathing and moans excited the submissive pussy pleaser and she kept doing exactly what she was doing.

"I think you're quite the natural," Hera purred, knowing positive reinforcement was critical in good training. A rush of pride went up Big barda's spine at the compliment. Hera, however, always got off the same way, on top. Feeling her orgasm building, she ordered, "Get on your back, my pet."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda obeyed, hoping she was going to be allowed to finish what she started, unlike the stops and starts that Diana always did to her. Hera straddled the hot former fury, Barda was astonished by the strength of the woman, she never saw this woman in justice league or anyplace, she wondered who is this beautiful sexy woman.

"Ready to finish what you started?" Hera said.

"God, yes," Big barda nodded, impressed the woman could read her mind. Hera lowered her pussy onto the submissive and moaned as she felt the tongue resume licking. Big barda moved her hands to get comfortable and began licking with insatiable hunger. In less than a couple of minutes, the woman's orgasm was close and she began slowly grinding her pussy on the pet's face. Big barda licked hungrily, wanting to make the goddess come, wanting to feel the flood of pussy juice and wanting to taste her cum. Hera's orgasm continued to build until she finally erupted,

"Yes, I'm coming, my pet." Hera moanamed. As her face was coated, the warrior woman eagerly lapped up the heavenly taste of the goddess's cum.

"Lick it all, my pet," Hera moaned, loving having her pussy licked throughout her orgasm. Big barda had no intention of stopping until she was told to. She savoured the unique taste. Eventually, Hera stood up and stretched. Looking down at the warrior woman she smiled, "That was very good, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," Big barda replied, feeling the thrill of accomplishment of finishing the task.

"Do you need to come?" Hera asked. Big barda oddly enough had been so focused on pleasing the teen she hadn't been paying attention to herself. Yet, as she moved her legs she could feel the wetness seeping out of her pussy.

"Yes, Mistress," she answered.

"I don't lick slaves pussy," Hera said.

"Oh," Big barda said, disappointment rushing through her.

"But I do have an unorthodox way to get you off," the goddess said, sitting down on the ottoman.

"Okay," Big barda said.

"Stand up and straddle my leg," Hera ordered.

"Okay," Big barda agreed tentatively, unsure where this was going.

"Now rub yourself on my leg, my pet," the goddess of queen ordered.

"Really?" the former fury head asked.

"Of course," Hera nodded, "it's a whole new level of pet training."

"It is?" Big barda asked, even as she stood above the leg.

"Of course," Hera said, before adding, with a smile, "You get to hump my leg, just like a good loyal puppy."

"Oh," Big barda said, not overly excited about this task.

"Lower yourself on my leg, my pet," Hera ordered, her voice stern for the first time this entire encounter. Although a tender Mistress, she knew the rare time to be firm... in many ways the mistress becomes the slave.

"Okay," Big barda nodded, awkwardly lowering herself on the goddess's leg.

"Okay, what?" Hera asked, wanting to remind the pet who was in control and who was the submissive.

"Sorry," Big barda corrected, "Okay, Mistress."  
Once she felt the wetness on her leg.

"Now grind your pussy." she ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda moaned, the feeling surprisingly good.

"This position is one of the best for a pet because it shows your trust and vulnerability," Hera it was the position, maybe it was obeying and maybe it was how horny she was, but in no time at all she could feel her orgasm building.

"Want to see my tits, my pet?" Hera asked.

"Yessss," Big barda moaned, as the pleasure continued to increase. Hera pulled her top off enough to allow her pet to see her big tits.

"So big, firm and perfect," Big barda commented, wishing she could suck on them.

"That's it, my pet. Hump yourself like a dog," Hera instructed. Somehow the demeaning concept enhanced Big barda's pleasure, realizing that although she enjoyed the intimacy of the encounter, somehow being demeaned got her off more, Hera ordered "I want you to come on my leg,"

A minute later as the pet's moans increased and her body movements became more aggressive.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned.

"Come now, my pet leg humper," Hera purred.

"Oh yes, fuck," Big barda whimpered loudly, before suddenly her orgasm ripped through her a moment later.

"slave, Keep rubbing," the domme goddess ordered, as the pet reached climax.

"Oh God," Big barda hummed, her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor and onto her back, the orgasm seemingly never-ending. Hera stood up and pulled her dress back down as she watched the woman come. Looking at her watch, she had to leave.

"That was fun, my pet. I hope to see you again." Hera said.

"Anytime, mistress" Big barda replied, willing to meet the alluring woman anytime, anywhere. Hera knelt down and kissed the warrior woman softly.

"Good to know," she smiled, when she broke the kiss. Big barda remained on the floor for a good five minutes after Hera was gone. She couldn't believe how powerful her orgasm was. She couldn't believe how quickly she submitted to a complete stranger. She may have lain there forever, Big barda ended up cleaning the house until, she decided to get to shower She went to the upstairs shower, and was about to turn the water on when she was startled by her mistress.

"Nice ass, slut," Diana quipped.

"Diana! Holy fuck," Big barda said, as she turned around.

"How was your lunchtime meal?" Diana asked.

"Tasty and educational," the former replied, no longer ashamed to talk so bluntly with her mistress.

"Educational?" Diana questioned, intrigued.

"I learned how to come from humping a leg." Barda said.

"You really are a sexy slut," Diana smiled, before adding, "Come here."

Big barda walked the few feet and was surprised when her mistress kissed her, while her hand went to her fevered pussy. Diana had wondered what it would be like to kiss her slave. It was one thing to have her eat her pussy or fuck her with a strap-on, which was just sex. But kissing... that was intimate. Diana also wanted to make her slave crave her pussy, having teased her this morning, and then given her a taste of Hera who had the sweetest tasting pussy she knew (one of a few she had actually tasted... another story for another time) and now she planned to have her slave finish what she tenderness of the kiss, mixed with the aggressiveness of the pussy rubbing, had the slave confused. Diana, breaking the kiss.

"mistress, can i ask you a question?" Big barda asked, lowering her head.

"you may?" Diana replied with a smile.

"who is Hera?" Big barda asked, Hera's pussy taste is still in her tongue. Diana smiled.

"that's none of your business," Diana said and giving her glare, and said "Undress me whore."

Wordlessly, this being completely different from the previous sexual encounters, she obeyed. The slave took off the blouse, the bra and then pulled down the skirt.

"The stockings too this time." Diana ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, slowly rolling the stockings down her mistress's leg. Once naked, showing her massive round breast, Diana joined her slave on the floor and ordered softy, as she touched herself, horny as hell after hearing that her slave had got off from riding Hera's legs,

"Suck on my titties, whore. Like I used to do on yours." Diana said, Big barda didn't hesitate as she leaned in with lust in her eyes and sucked the big round nipple in her mouth.

"your nipples taste good mistress," Big barda replied. And continued her job.

"Yes, whore," Diana moaned, "that feels so good."  
The slave cupped the right big breast while sucking and tugging on the pink nipple, before slithering her tongue down the valley of heaven and replicating the same focused attention on her mistress's left nipple.

"God, whore, you're so lucky I caught you. You obviously were in lesbian denial," the mistress moaned, impressed with her slave's doting attention.

"indeed, mistress did awaken a side of me that I didn't know I had," the former fury admitted.

"Oh, I plan to awaken every side of you, before i let my husband fuck you" Diana moaned, already with a plethora of twisted plans for her slave.

"I bet my mistress do," the slave purred, so far loving the so called punishments.

"They won't all be as pleasant as today," Diana warned, already knowing tomorrow was the beginning of discipline.

"I understand mistress," Big barda nodded, and she didn't care. She was ready to go on this crazy journey of sexual self-discovery.

"Good girl," Diana said, before ordering, "On your back. I know you love being in that position."

Barda obeyed, the hard cold floor a lot less comfortable than a bed, an ottoman or a carpeted floor.

"Do you want to lick your mistress?" Diana asked, as she stood up to stretch her legs before she planned to lower herself on her slave.

"Very badly," the former fury answered, her mouth watering on instinct, as she looked up at her mistress

"What are you willing to do for it?" Big barda asked, looking down at her Slave.

"Anything, mistress" Big barda answered.

"That is a pretty bold answer," the amazon princess pointed out.

"And I'm a pretty bold slave," Big barda replied, so drawn into being a good submissive for her mistress.

"That you are," Diana laughed, as she moved above her slave's head. The former fury looked up and saw the wetness on her mistress pussy lips and she licked her lips. "You really want my cunt, don't you?"

"Desperately," the former fury nodded, "and mistress I'm hoping you'll let me finish this time."

As Diana lowered herself on her slave's pretty face, she promised, "This time I'm not moving until your face is coated with pussy cum."

"Yummy," the hungry slave whispered, before she began licking her mistress.

"That's it, slut," Diana moaned, feeling Barda licking her cunt, "lick my cunt."

Big barda started slow, like Hera had taught her.

"I see you have taken some pointers from Hera." Diana said with a smile, The slave, between slow licks, admitted, "Indeed, I did."

"Good," Diana said, "because you will be eating a lot of pussy. And I mean a lot."

Her mistress's words were worrisome, as it implied more girls, yet she wasn't sure she could resist any pussy placed in front of her. Kara, Hera and her mistress: each had a different taste, a different scent, and yet they all drove her wild with hunger. Big barda spent minutes exploring, teasing and pleasing her mistress, before Diana leaned back, put her fingers on her clit, and began rubbing as she demanded, "Now get me off,slut."

Seconds later, Diana was coming lot on her pet's face.  
Seconds later, Big barda was eagerly lapping up her mistress's sweet nectar that was flooding her face.  
Eventually, Diana stood up.

"You see, slut, when you are a good girl always get rewarded." Diana said.

"Thank you, mistress," Big barda replied.

"And from now on," Diana said, "you need permission to come."

"Okay," Big barda nodded, this not really surprising.

"And that includes you being mastrubate," Diana added, back to being the domme.

"Seriously?" Big barda asked, realizing the brief intimate moment was done and things were still going to be the same.

"Who owns you?" Diana asked, as she grabbed a towel.

"You do," Big barda admitted.

"And that means I own your cunt, doesn't it?" Diana questioned.

"I guess," the former fury nodded, not liking her mistress getting involved in mastrubating, Diana flew away, but she didn't care the smell of both pussy wash over her. She started to mastrubate and cumed twenty times that day.

A/N = How is the story? Reviews are welcome, and fuck you guest.


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54,

Big barda was abruptly woken up from her dream by her mistress.

"Get the fuck up, slave," Diana demanded, pulling her slave out of the bed.

"What the hell, Diana?" the dishevelled slave asked.

"I agree," Diana nodded, before asking, "Where is my breakfast?"

"I figured you could make it yourself today," Big barda replied, Diana enjoy dominating Big barda. as she got up off the floor.

"You figured?" Diana scoffed. "Since when are you supposed to do the thinking here? Who owns you?"

"You do," the annoyed slave answered.

"So do I really have to explain your duties?" Diana questioned.

"No," Big barda whispered, hating the condescending tone when it wasn't about sex.

"No, what?" Diana asked, again displaying dominance.

"No, Mistress," Big barda robotically replied.

"Take off the fucking dress and crawl to my room," Diana ordered, walking out. Big barda, still not fully awake, and annoyed, took off the night dress and crawled out of her room and to the guest she crawled inside she stopped in her tracks.

"What is that?" Big barda asked.

"I call it a dildo stool," Diana answered. "It's Kara's favourite, i hope it will be your favourite too, but guess what i don't give a shit."

Big barda stared at the stool with a big dildo on it, it is not big as the kryptonian's cock.

"be a good girl, crawl to it, slut," Diana ordered. Big barda obeyed, assuming she was going to be made to straddle it.

"Did you come last night?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Big barda answered.

"So you really can't control your orgasms, can you?" Diana said, not surprised at all.

"I tried," Big barda responded, which was kind of true. She held out for over half an hour before finally allowing the damn to burst.

"'Tried' isn't good enough," Diana said, as she put her laptop on her desk.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," the submissive replied.

"Always sorry," Diana mocked. "Today is punishment day. Straddle the dildo, slave."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, standing up and straddling the tiny stool.

"Now you will ride this stool for one hour. You may not come. I will be watching through my laptop. Is that clear?" Big barda nodded, as the dildo filled her cunt.

"Yes, Mistress." Big barda said.

"You may not stop riding the dildo for the entire hour, is that clear?" Diana questioned, as she set her alarm for one hour.

"Yes, Mistress," she nodded, thinking that was an eternity in this position.

"Each time you come will include a new punishment," Diana informed her slave, even though the punishments that were to follow later today and all weekend were happening regardless of her pet's obedience or disobedience.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda agreed, even though she knew that she would never last an hour like this. The pleasure was already building. It seemed the more humiliating the task, the wetter it made her. She didn't understand it, but it was seemingly true.

"Good," Diana said. "The alarm will go off at 8:54."

"Okay," Big barda moaned, as she glanced at the clock: 7:55. 'Fuck', this is going to be hell... pleasurable hell.

"Have a good day, my-pet," Diana quipped, actually coming over and patting her slave on the head.

"You too, Mistress," the humiliated slave replied, shame building at being treated like an actual dog. Once her mistress was gone, she sighed. This was not only humiliating, but who else could be watching? Hopefully her mistress wouldn't show this to anyone else. Also, since she hadn't had her morning coffee not only was she still tired, she was quite , she obeyed her mistress's order like she always after twenty minutes, which seemed like an hour, the pleasure had woken her up. She could feel her orgasm building and knew another 38 minutes of this stimulation was going to be impossible to survive without climaxing... likely multiple times. Big barda tried thinking about anything else. She thought about her slave, who was coming down in a couple of weeks to visit. That was always exhausting because her slave was the most critical woman she knew. Yet, like many mistresss, she felt small and insignificant when around her. Then a nasty thought popped into her head. What if Diana seduced her, too. Her slave, a pin-up model back in the day, was still beautiful. Big barda imagined her slave on her knees begging to eat Diana's pussy or getting fisted or getting spanked and before Big barda knew it her orgasm was about to erupt.

"Shiiiiiit," Big barda screamed, as she didn't even make half an hour before again coming without permission. Diana, who was watching on her phone, laughed. Her slave was an insatiable slut. She wondered if her slave would actually orgasm from anal sex. That, she would find out tonight. Once her orgasm had subsided, Big barda, frustrated at coming so soon and also embarrassed at coming from imagining her slave getting dominated, looked at the clock.8:22. It was going to be a long thirty plus minutes. Big barda came again at 8:49 although her mind was thinking about the fact she hadn't done any laundry since her fateful encounter, she really needed to do some. That, of course, had caused her to replay her first submission in her head. That, of course, led to her second orgasm, albeit a much smaller one. The last minutes ticked by like a snail racing to a finish line. Her knees ached. Her back ached. She actually closed her eyes to not watch the clock, which didn't seem to be moving and was startled when the alarm suddenly went off. Thankful, she lifted herself up and collapsed to the floor, her legs like jelly. The alarm beeped away for a couple of minutes before the slave crawled over to it and yanked the cord out of the wall. As Big barda lay there she wondered if all the pleasure was worth it. Her life had quit being her own and she was completely at the whim of her mistress. Sure, the sex had been amazing and submission felt natural, yet this had become dangerous. What if she got caught? What if her mistress pushed her too far? What if the amazon princess never let her fuck Kal, she want his cock so much in her eager pussy, As she finally stood up and went to the kitchen to get her much needed coffee, she realized, as she looked at the dildo stool, glistening with pussy juice, that she had completely lost , it wasn't even nine and she had thrown onto the ground, made to crawl like a dog and had two orgasms on a stool with a dick while being watched by God knows even though she had enjoyed most of it, she needed to regain control of her life .When she got downstairs, she saw a new pair of nylons on the kitchen table with a note:Wear these slut. Today is a very special day. Big barda ignored the order and instead made some coffee. She had breakfast as she pondered how she could possibly have a civil conversation with the amazon princess about their situation. In the end, she decided she would just sit down with her when she got home. Confident in her decision, she cleaned the house, did laundry and baked cookies (baking and training always relaxed her). She was surprised when her mistress came home at 2:30.

"slave, ready for hours of fun?" Diana called out, excited for a lengthy training session. Big barda wanted to ask Diana when she is going to let her fuck Kal but decided against it. The former fury took a deep breath and walked out to meet her and have the difficult conversation. Diana noticed the nylons still on the kitchen table and was about to call out her slave's name when she walked into the kitchen. Diana shook her head. Her slave was having doubts... again. She was in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You're home early." Big barda said.

"You're dressed inappropriately," Diana said her tone instantly shifting to annoyed.

"I know," Big barda said, "We need to stop, i don't think your let me fuck Kal."

"We have already been through this," Diana sighed.

"I know," the Barda said, "but this time it must end."

Diana is clearly annoyed.

"Look, slut. I'm going to leave and go get something I left at home. When I return you better be on your fucking knees, in my room, waiting to serve me. If you are not, I will punish you like you can't even fathom and you will never be allowed to eat any of my pets' pussies ever again, and don't even dream of fucking my husband. So put on the fucking nylons I bought just for you and stop being a whiny fucking bitch." Diana said. Big barda was speechless as she watched her mistress walk out fuming. As soon as she heard the words never eat her pussy or anyone's pussy or worse never having Kal's cock, again her resistance crumbled. The reality was that she couldn't fathom never tasting her mistress again. Nor could she imagine a world where she wasn't licking Hera's sweet pussy again. She looked at the thigh highs on the kitchen table. With a heavy sigh at her own weakness, she grabbed the nylons. She went to her room and got undressed completely before putting on the sheer beige nylons. These were somehow silkier than the black pair. She smiled at the thought the princess would love these, When she heard the front door open and close, she moved to her submissive position on the floor. Diana went to the kitchen and, after seeing the stockings were gone, she grabbed an ice cube from the freezer. She walked to her room and seeing her slave in position as expected ordered, "Stand up, slave."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, wanting to make it clear her brief resistance was over. Diana walked up to her slave, spun her around and slipped the ice cube inside her cunt.

"Oh God," Big barda gasped, the instant cold a sharp contrast to the heat inside.

"You like that, slave?" Diana questioned, as one hand kept the ice cube in her Barda's cunt, while her other hand cupped her slave's tits.

"It's definitely different," Big barda said, shivering slightly.

"Knees," Diana ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda obeyed, dropping to her knees, hoping she was going to be allowed to taste her mistress's sweet natural nectar.

"Look up at my cunt," Diana ordered, staying firm even though she knew she had already won again. Big barda obeyed, her mouth instantly watering, even as the ice cube melted inside her, making her feel like she was peeing.

"Do you want this to lick my cunt again?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Mistress," the former fury said, staring at the inviting shaved cunt.

"Then let's make one thing fucking clear," Diana said her tone firm. "I have many womens and slaves who will eagerly lick my cunt if I give them a call or snap my fingers when I am around them. I don't need the hassle of a wishy-washy pet. So either you stop this fake guilt, this after you orgasm remorse, and obey like a good pet, or I discard you."

The harsh tone and blunt words terrified the submissive slave. She wanted to taste her mistress now.

"I understand, Mistress. It won't happen again." Big barda replied.

"I have heard you tell me that before," Diana reminded her Slave.

"I know mistress, I know," Big barda said and continued. "Sometimes I'm a disobedient dumb bimbo who needs to be put in her place."

"So you will do whatever I instruct you today, no questions asked?" Diana asked, the planned ass fucking coming soon.

"Yes, Mistress," the Slave willingly nodded, before adding, wanting to make it clear she was sorry for her brief disobedience, "I will obey every day without question."

"I expect you to remain true to your word," Diana said, impressed with just how eager her submissive Slave was to regain trust.

"Of course, Mistress," Big barda nodded.

"Finger me, Slave," Diana ordered, wanting to remind her today that she was her mistress.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, even though she was hoping to lick her. She reached up and moved her fingers to her mistress's slightly wet vagina.

"I had my gaurd's give me a quick lick to warm me up," Diana informed her Slave, Big barda was jealous that others were tasting her mistress. She was her mistress and she should have only rights to taste it, Big barda is surprised by the anger building inside her. She began pumping a finger inside her mistress's pussy, as the coldness in her cunt began to fade away... the ice cube apparently all a minute or two, Diana, deciding to shift to warm and sweet to prepare her Slave.

"Come join me on my bed, my sweet slut."The word 'sweet slut' was so sweet in theory and yet so sexy in this situation for Big barda. She was the sweet slut for princess and yet she was also the pet .Once on the bed, Diana said softly, "I love you Barda, you are one my best friend, Don't worry soon you will have my beloved husband thick cock."

Big barda was surprised by the sudden shift to tenderness, but repeated the words back.

"I love you too, Diana." Barda said. Diana closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss her Slave, as her left hand cupped her Slave's big breast, she love the feeling of the firm breast. Big barda closed her eyes too and waited with anticipation for the kiss was soft... sweet... kiss was urgent... exploring... passionate. Diana was luring her pet in for the kill. Big barda was drawn like a moth to a flame. The kiss was broken after a few minutes, Diana in no hurry and Big barda never wanting the kiss to purred,

"Let's see how wet that pussy of yours is." Diana said with a smile.

"Don't you mean cunt?" Big barda asked with a smile.

"I do," Diana smiled as her hand went to her Slave's cunt. "So wet."

"You did put an ice cube in my oven," Big barda pointed out.

"Your oven," Diana laughed, "that is priceless."

"That feels so good," Big barda said, loving the soft gentle tease... hoping for a lengthy amount of foreplay first.

"Good, because today you are allowed to come as many times as you wish," Diana whispered, as one finger slid inside her Slave. Big barda moaned even as she was confused. She hadn't made breakfast for her mistress today; she had come twice on the dildo stool; she had disobeyed wearing nylons today; and she had tried to end their relationship. A question lingered in the back of her mind: 'Why was her mistress being so nice?'

"Do you want to see your first surprise?" Diana asked.

"Yes, please, Mistress," Big barda moaned, curious what it might be.

"Don't move," Diana said, as she got off the bed and went downstairs where she realized she had left the magic wand. Big barda waited with trepidation, her pussy on fire and likely needing another ice cube to calm down. Diana returned, joined her Slave back on the bed and asked, "Ever seen one of these?"

"A back massager?" the former fury asked.

"Not quite," Diana laughed, as she turned it on and placed it directly on her Slave's cunt.

"Holy shit," Big barda screamed, the vibrations directly on her pussy and clit creating intense pleasure, the feeling was intense, she wondered how Diana get her hands on this types of unbreakable toys.

"I am going to show you why they call me Wonder woman ," Diana quipped, planning to fuck all three of her Slave's holes before the day was over.

"Yes, i am planning on," Big barda laughed, while she moaned loudly, her orgasm building more quickly than it ever had with the powerful toy that seemed to create vibrations all over her pussy region.

"I want you to come for me, slut," Diana purred, "Come like a good whore you are."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda moaned loudly, knowing her orgasm was arriving.

"Now, imagine Kal pounding that cunt of yours," Diana whispered, knowing that her slave liked the dirty talk to get off.

"Oh yes, more," the nearly euphoric Slave begged, as she indeed replayed the first time she was fisted by her mistress's teacher.

"Tell me what you are," Diana ordered, always loving hearing her pets call themselves names in the heat of the movements. The Slave didn't hesitate as she babbled through stunted breathing, the list taking over a minute to say,

"A slut... a dirty slave... an bisexual slut... a bimbo who is owned by her own lovers wife... a pussy craving slut." Former fury said. Diana tapped the toy quickly on her Slave's clit, knowing that would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Holy fuck," Big barda screamed, as her legs stiffened, her back arched and her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks

"Good slut," Diana purred, as she kept tapping the clit even as she watched the pussy juice leak out of her pet.

"So fucking amazing," Big barda babbled, as every orgasm her mistress gave her seemed to be more intense than the one before, after three hours later after three hundred orgasm.

"This is just the beginning," Diana promised, as she hadn't even fucked any of her Slave's three fuck holes yet

"I don't think I can handle much more," Big barda weakly responded, as her intense orgasm refused to end.

"We will put that theory to the test," Diana smiled, as she shut the toy off and tossed it off the bed. When it made a loud thud she joked, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"That is the new most popular thought in my head," Big barda said with a smile as she watched her mistress lie beside her, the pussy juices are filled entire room.

"Fuck you are soaked," Diana said, although that was normal for her pets once they came from the vibrating massager.

"I feel like I can't shut it off," Big barda said.

"Don't try to shut it off," Diana quipped, as she moved her finger back to her former fury's pussy and hooked it inside.

"Oh God," Big barda gasped, feeling super sensitive as her orgasm refused to dissipate completely... lingering way longer than normal.

"Tonight I'm your God," Diana quipped.

"Oh yes," Big barda moaned.

"Hungry, slut?" Diana asked.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a cunt," the former fury playfully replied.

"That's great, because that is the only thing currently on the menu," Diana said, as she rolled onto her pussy craving Slave didn't need any further instructions as she quickly sat up, moved between her mistress's legs and began licking."You look like a horse diving into a trough,"

"Neigh," Big barda responded. Remembering the training from Hera, she is wondering who is that woman, whose pussy is sweet like a nectar and not having to worry about her husband coming home, she took her time.

"Hera trained you well," Diana moaned, as her Slave lavishly took her time. Big barda explored the outside of the pussy lips, before going lower and briefly rimming her mistress's ass.

"oh, by the gods, you are a bad girl" Diana panted, she knows Barda is now a pussy craving slut as her rosebud was licked.

"Maybe I need a spanking, to became a good girl" Big barda quipped, as she slid her tongue back to her mistress's pussy lips... this time parting them ever so slowly.

"Such a tease," Diana moaned, her orgasm building slowly like the calm before the storm (yes I know that is the saying backwards; Actually, at least down here, that's the saying forwards!). Big barda loved hearing her mistress's soft moans and whimpers. She loved knowing that the changing in her mistresss breathing was because of her.

"My clit, be a good girl, suck on my clit," Diana demanded, completely at the whim of her Slave's wicked tongue working on her pussy, Barda tongue is slow and killing her, Kara is fast, Kal always deny her orgasm and let her go wild, Big barda obeyed, but only kind of. Her tongue roamed around her mistress's clit. Touching it ever so tenderly... much more a tease than a please.

"You fucking tease, Slave," Diana accused, "you're going to pay for that."

"All good things come to those who wait." Big barda said with a smile.

"Come to those that wait," Diana said, stressing the word 'come',

"that is hilarious".Big barda laughed too at the word play before she suddenly took her mistress's entire swollen clit between her lips and tugged.

"oh, slut that's it " Diana screamed. Big barda shook her head back and forth, putting intense pleasure on her mistress's clit as Diana demanded her slave, "Don't you dare fucking stop,"

the sudden pressure had her orgasm rising like a tidal barda didn't and soon heard her mistress scream, "I'm coming," and was rewarded with a flood of cum that she lapped up was surprised by the intensity of the orgasm. She got eaten out 2-5 times a day by very experienced pussy munchers, but few had ever got her off like her Slave just had. In fact, she could think of only a couple probably kryptonians... Karen being the last. Big barda kept licking, not wanting this movement to end, actually scolding herself for getting her mistress off so quickly. Diana pushed the former fury's head away and just lay there in recovery mode for a few movements, her body still trembling. Big barda stared at her mistress in the afterglow of orgasm. She couldn't deny it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever witnessed.

"Does my pet, want a reward for being such a good girl?" Diana asked, talking to her Slave like she was a puppy, once she had recovered.

"Woof," Big barda replied, feeling playful.

"Good," Diana nodded, standing up.

"Get on the floor, my pet." Big barda obeyed, wondering what was next. Diana went to guest room and her secret box of toys and grabbed one of her five different strap-ons there. It wasn't the thickest one she owned, but for the purpose of three hole fucking it was the perfect choice: long, but not too long; thin, but not too thin; and slightly curved, technically which is not big as her beloved husband's cock but which was perfect for back door pounding. Big barda watched her mistress put the strap-on on and felt a gush of wetness in her pussy... she was about to get fucked. She also wondered what else was in that box... something she would investigate the next time when she was home alone. Diana walked to the end of the bed, looking down at her submissive Slave and asked, "it's not bigger than Kal enormous cock is't ?"

"seems like he is about the same size, give or take," Big barda replied, she know Kal is atleast three inches bigger and much thicker than the strap, she wondered why Diana ask the question, Barda assessing the size of the cock as she reached up to stroke it.

."Well, I do like to give and give," Diana joked, as she watched her sexy Slave stroke the cock as if it was ordered, "Show me how you are going to suck Kal cock."

"Before or after you turned me into a bisexual cum slut whose only purpose was to please cunt and cock?" Big barda asked, revelling in talking dirty and just allowing herself to be exactly what she just had called herself.

"What is the difference?" Diana asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, if before I would only sucked him long enough to get hard to fuck me. But since my slutification, I would suck him to completion, I have deep throated his cock and allowed him to face fuck me so hard his balls bounced off my chin, but he did everything when he raped me" Big barda said, the dirty declaration making her already leaking pussy leak some more.

"And I'm guessing Kal would like the new slut version," Diana questioned.

"I think so, when he fucked me i acted brave outside but inside i am sacred like a little girl" Big barda said.

"fine i don't want any details for now." Diana said and continued, "Show me how you suck,"

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, as she opened her mouth and took the magical cock in her mouth. As she did, she wished it was a real cock. The taste of rubber or whatever material the toy was made out of was nowhere near as natural as cock. Diana moved her hand to her Slave's head and watched her suck cock.

"You look as natural sucking cock as you do eating pussy," Diana said, before adding, "obviously you are a bisexual pet."

"I want cunt and cock." Big barda agreed.

"You want to have your cake and eat it too?" Diana playfully said.

"Actually I want pie," Big barda quipped, as she resumed sucking.

"So you love sausage and pie evenly?" Diana questioned.

"You can't have one without the other," the former fury responded. Diana ordered, after another minute,

"Get on the bed. It's time to fuck that cunt."

"You want to put your sausage in my pie?" Big barda teased, as she stood up, still stroking the magical cock as if it was real.

"I want to park my semi in your garage," Diana quipped, as she ordered, "On all fours, like a bitch in heat."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda obeyed, getting into the position instructed.

"Beg, slut," Diana ordered, as she rubbed the cockhead up and down her Slave's pussy lips.

"Oh please Mistress, fuck your slave and make her your full time slut," the former fury begged. Diana, deciding to foreshadow what was about to come, moved the cock up slightly and poked her Slave's back door.

"Oops." Big barda's eyes went big as she felt the cock poke her ass. later her pussy was she felt her mistress's hands on her hips and the cock in her pussy, Big barda turned around and moaned, "Oh God, that feels so good."

"You like being fucked by your friend?" Diana questioned, a minute later.

"No," Big barda replied, "I love being fucked by my mistress."

"And I love being your mistress," Diana said, as she pumped her cock in and out of her Slave.

"You're the best mistress there is," Big barda moaned, even though the words she said were absurd.

"Is that based on your vast experience of mistress?" Diana teased, as she pulled her cock out of her Slave wanting to see her reaction.

"please mistress. put it back in, put it back in," the horny former fury begged, feeling so empty without the cock in her wanton box.

"I don't know," Diana teased, as she repositioned herself and ordered, "Let's see how badly you want this cock."

Big barda quickly straddled her mistress and the cock and began riding like a nympho in heat.

"I guess you really want it," Diana laughed, as her Slave bounced on the entire cock.

"Me like it, me really like it," Big barda moaned, parodying a commercial from when her mistress was so merciful. Big barda rode the cock in her pussy for a few minutes until.

"On your back," Diana ordered, and instructed, "Legs up in the air."

Big barda got into position, spreading her legs for easy access for her mistress. Diana, taking control, slammed into her Slave hard.

"Oh yes, mistress, fuck you worthless slave's cunt," Big barda moaned, her own dirty talk turning her on even more.

"You like fucking by a woman, don't you, slut?" Diana asked, as she put her hands on her Slave's silk clad legs. At first this was what mortified Big barda the most. Yet, the more she succumbed the more natural it felt and nowdays woman's touch turned her on even more. She admitted, her orgasm building again.

"I love being a good slut for my Mistress." Big barda replied.

"And you will come for a woman?" Diana questioned, as she kept fucking her Slave hard.

"God, yes, Mistress," Big barda moaned, as she moved her hand to her fevered pussy and began rubbing herself as her mistress fucked her.

"Now, slut, come like the lesbian slut you are," Diana demanded, fucking her as hard as she possibly could.

"Oh yes, Diana, call me names," Big barda moaned, as she frantically rubbed her clit, desperate to get off again.

"Come my slut whore, my dirty personal slut, my pussy munching lesbo, my submissive slave," Diana listed.

"Oh God, yes, fuck, shit, so good, yes, yes, yes, your personal pussy munching slut is coming," the Slave screamed, as another orgasm hit watched her Slave come again and thrash; although she was a domme, an insensitive domme at times, she loved watching her pets come and thrashing beneath her. The vulnerability of a woman when coming was the sexiest thing in her mind. Diana pulled out a moment later,

"Fucking you has made me hungry. We should order something for supper." Diana said.

"I definitely need to rehydrate," Big barda said, suddenly thirsty as hell.

"Order some Chinese," Diana quipped as she stretched, before adding with a wicked smile, "Chinese food that is."

"Yes, Mistress," the former fury nodded stretching also, standing up and going to the washroom to pee and freshen had dinner, actually talking about normal sparing and mistress things like Kal, embassy and her worthless husband... Big barda hadn't been able to influence her mistress much in her likes but she had created a love. They spent fifteen minutes discussing about the new missions.

"Ready for dessert? Diana asked.

"I could use a nice snack," Big barda smiled, dropping to her knees in front of her smiled with a laugh,

"You really are eager. That said, let's return to my bedroom, it's a lot more comfortable." Diana said to her slave.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, following her jumped on her bed, spread her legs and Diana purred,"Come and get it, my pet. Get me off before I give you my big surprise."

Big barda felt a chill go up her spine at the promise of a surprise. She moved back between her mistress's legs and began licking again. Diana warned, "I'm still digesting supper, so take your time slut."

"Of course, Mistress," Big barda nodded, as she lapped back and just relaxed, allowing her slave to slowly stimulate barda pondered what the surprise could be. Could Hera be coming over? Maybe Kara? Hopefully not another girl... she was slightly concerned by the growing number of individuals who not only knew she was a submissive bisexual, but also that she was willingly committing over twenty minutes of slow licking.

"Now get me off, slut. Get your mistress off now." Diana ordered. Big barda obeyed, moving her tongue to her mistress's clit and flicking it relentlessly as if tapping it like a screamed, the sudden relentless pressure on her clit driving her wild,

"Holy fuck, that feels so good." Diana said. Big barda, even though her neck was sore and her leg was numb, concentrated on finishing what she had started, the amazon princess demanded more "More, more, more,"

Diana's body twitching with each flick of the barda continued the pressure knowing the orgasm was imminent.

"fuck," Diana screamed, a few seconds later as her orgasm rushed through her, as she grabbed her slave's head and held her deep inside her, barda lapped up her mistress's pussy juice as she tried to continue breathing in her suddenly confined Diana recovered from her orgasm, she ordered, letting go of her slave's head.

"Grab the vibrator from my night stand, It's time to start the final part of your training." Diana said.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, thankful to be able to stand up and stretch. She massaged her neck as she walked over to the night stand.

"Sore neck?" Diana asked."

"Yes, I probably should have changed positions," the former fury nodded. "but you looked so comfortable I didn't want to bother you."

"That is very sweet of you," Diana said, rolling onto her slave, Barda grabbed the vibrator, surprised how small it was, and returned to the bed. She handed it to her mistress and said, "I'm surprised mistress have such a small vibe."

"Oh, trust me," Diana smiled, "you'll be happy it's small."

Big barda couldn't fathom why, but didn't probe any deeper.

"Come lie down beside me," Diana ordered, turning the vibe on low, as she patted an empty spot on the bed.

"Yes, Mistress," the submissive obeyed, moving into position, eager to potentially be allowed to have yet another orgasm.

"Are you still willing to obey every order I give you?" Diana asked, as she moved the vibe up and down her slave's pussy her mistress's tone was ominous, Big barda nodded.

"You own me, Diana." Barda mumbled.

"I love those words," Diana said, as she continued teasing her slave. She added, "So do I own every part of you?"

Big barda wasn't sure what she meant by that question.

"I guess so." Big barda answered. Diana reached up and cupped her slave's big round breast.

"So these are my tits to play with whenever I want to?" Diana asked.

"Of course," Big barda then moved the vibrator and put it in her slave's mouth.

"And this pretty mouth is mine too?" Diana questioned. Big barda nodded, as she tasted her own juices just slightly. Trying to be an obedient pet, she bobbed slightly on the buzzing toy which felt weird in her pulled the vibe out of Big barda slutty mouth and in one swift movement slid it inside the former fury's wet pussy.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned asked, as she pumped the vibrator in and out quickly,

"And this cunt. Is it owned by me too?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Big Barda said and Diana forward and did something the amazon princess rarely did to slaves, Diana licked barda couldn't believe her mistress was licking her. It felt so amazing, especially with the extra pleasure of the vibrator buzzing inside wanted to get her slave as horny as hell before she surprised her completely by sodomizing her. So she licked her slut's pussy, while fucking her cunt. She reminisced about the last time Diana had eaten a slave's pussy, when she lost her bet with Karen, Karen made Diana to eat her own pussy and a slave's pussy.

."I love you so much, Diana," Big barda declared, so overwhelmed with pleasure and lust.

"And you will not question anything I do to you?" Diana questioned, as she flicked her slave's clit.

"Noooo," Big barda answered, even as she again worried what her mistress's intentions could possibly be.

"Because I'm about to push your limits, my pet," Diana warned, as she took her slave's clit in between her lips and tugged.

"Push away," Big barda said, giving her mistress permission for whatever lay , wanting to make this submission even nastier.

"Hard to believe I once came out of this hole that I am now licking." Diana quipped.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned, the nasty visual and reminder of how wrong this really was made it even feel more right.

"Fuck yourself," Diana ordered, as she got off the bed and went to get the former fury obeyed, disappointed that her mistress was no longer licking returned a slutent later with lube on her fingers and said, "Are you ready for your final training to begin?"

Big barda moaned, even though she had no idea what was about to happen.

"Yes, Mistress, I'm ready for whatever you have in store for your pet." Big barda said.

"Anything?" Diana asked.

"Anything," Big barda moved her lubed finger to her slave's ass.

"Relax, pet." Diana said.

"Okay," Big barda said tentatively, the light bulb finally going on. Her mistress was going to fuck her ass.

"All my pets are three hole fuck toys," Diana explained, as her finger slid inside her slave.

"Oh, God," Big barda whimpered, a slight pain hitting her and yet the bigger emotion was one of intrigue. Was she really going to allow her mistress to fuck her ass?Diana continued, her finger now all in, "I'm going to prepare your ass for my strap-on, my pet."

Diana then began wiggling her finger inside her slut's feeling was surreal and weird. And although slightly uncomfortable, the buzzing in her pussy was quite distracting.

"Have you ever had a cock in your ass, slut?" Diana asked.

"yes, Kal fucked me, i never let anyone fucked my ass other than Kal" the former fury answered.

"But you are willing to allow your mistress to fuck your anal ass?" Diana asked, as she slowly fingered her slave's answer should have been no. She had refused her husband many times and had made it clear to Scott that her ass was a one way only hole, but with Kal she was in paradise she let him do it. Yet, in her new role as a submissive, it seemed like a natural procession.

"Yes, Mistress, my ass is yours too." Big barda answered.

"Good girl," Diana purred, as she removed her finger, grabbed the vibrator and moved it to her slave's now slightly open slave felt the toy buzzing at her back door and joked, "Now I know why you have a small vibrator."

"Don't worry," Diana purred, as she leaned forward and resumed licking her slave's pussy, "I have much bigger toys once you become an ass slut and start craving for butt fucking."

Big barda couldn't imagine craving getting ass fucked, but a week ago she couldn't imagine craving pussy either. She moaned when her mistress's tongue again touched her teased her slave's anal entrance while gently licking the wet pussy, wanting to drive her slave crazy enough that she would beg to have her ass Barda's head was a mess. Her mistress's tongue teasing her cunt was amazing, the toy teasing her ass was also amazing and she suddenly wanted to feel it her ass. After a minute.

"Oh God, Mistress. Please, put the vibe in my ass." Big barda purred.

"You sure?" Diana asked, loving making her pets beg for it.

"Oh God, mistress, you're driving me crazy," the slave whined, suddenly desperately wanting something in her ass, Barda loved when Kal fucked her in ass, he don't even let her think he fucked her ass, she loved it.

"As you wish," Diana purred, as she slowly slid the vibrator in her slut's buzzing was intense and tempered the pain that was there... the vibrator wider than her mistress's finger, of kept licking her slave's pussy as the vibe couldn't explain it.

"Just lay back and get used to having something in your ass." Diana flicked her slut's clit a few times to enhance the pleasure, before she sat up and got off the bed. She went and put the strap-on harness back Barda looked up to see where her mistress was going. She watched as her mistress put the strap-on back on. She should have been petrified to have the longer and thicker strap-on in her ass, yet instead she felt a rush of adrenaline. She was ready to give her ass to her mistress... she was willing to become a three hole submissive. Truth be told, she was willing to obey whatever her Diana ordered her to lubed the strap-on generously, walked back to the bed, watching her slave squeezing her tits.

"Ready to get you ass fucked, my pet?" Diana asked. Big barda rolled onto her stomach, getting into position.

"I'm ready to be your three hole fuck slut, Mistress." Big barda answered, she didn't care whether she is now a bitch to Wonder woman. Diana loved how submissive her slave was became. She got onto the bed and pumped the vibrator that was still in her slave's ass.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned, feeling so slutty, "fuck my ass, Diana. I want you to use me like a complete fucking whore."

"You really want your mistress to fill that ass with my cock?" Diana questioned, loving hearing her slave's eagerness.

"Yes, mistress," Big barda nodded, "I want to be your best pet. Your pussy munching slut. Your fist taking whore. And your ass slave."

"I'll take that offer," Diana said with a smile, pulling the vibrator out, turning it off and tossing it onto the floor. She stared at her slave's slightly gaping asshole. "Shit you look hot with a gaped ass, my pet slut."

"Fill it up, mistress" Big barda offered, wiggling her ass.

"If you insist," Diana laughed, moving behind slut was so eager, she moved her hand to the cock to guide it into her tight asshole.

"You really want it," Diana said, as she aimed the cock at her slut's ass.

"So badly," Big barda whimpered, as she felt the thicker dick penetrate her.

"Relax, slut," Diana instructed, as the cock slowly disappeared between her slut's ass cheeks.

"My mistress is sodomizing me," Big barda replied, "It's hard to be relaxed."

"Touché," Diana laughed, surprised by how easily her slut was taking the cock. Usually there was whining or barda felt the sharp pain, but didn't care. The thrill of complete obedience overrode the discomfort in her ass. For a couple of minutes the cock slowly filled her ass and she focused on the pleasure over the declared, "All in, slut."

"That's it?" Big barda joked.

"Do you want Big kryptonians?" Diana asked, a ten inch mammoth black cock that would tear her slut's ass apart.

"No," Big barda quickly responded, not knowing how big Big Kryptonians was but unable to fathom anything bigger in her butt.

"I have to say you look fucking hot with your ass filled," Diana complimented, as she caressed her slave's back, allowing her to get accustomed to having something in her ass.

"That is a compliment I never fathomed getting from my mistress," Big barda laughed, which made another slight pain hit.

"I imagine you didn't fathom becoming my slave either," Diana added, as she slowly began to fuck her slave.

"Noooo,"Big barda groaned slightly, more pain coming,

"I didn't fathom any of this." Diana quit talking and focused on slowly fucking her slave, knowing that ass training needed patience and barda couldn't believe the conflicting pleasure and pain she was experiencing...it was like her ass had dual personalities. Good girl, who was screaming, 'This is painful and not what a good slave or woman of the world should allow', and bad girl, who was moaning, 'Oh yes, giving access to all three of my holes feels so liberating... no more pretentious fake feminism.'For a few minutes there was no talking, just focused ass training. Diana pumped the cock in and out of her slave at a snail's pace, knowing it was important to prep the ass for true fucking, and also the slow pace was psychological teasing that would eventually make her slut want to get fucked faster, harder and time went on, the pain faded completely and a slow increasing pleasure took control. The slow fucking which originally was necessary for her to get used to having a cock in the ass was now getting frustrating. She wanted it harder.

"Faster, Mistress, can you fuck your slut slave's ass faster?" Big barda begged. Diana smiled, everything going exactly as planned.

"You sure?" the amazon princess asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda moaned, "this slow shit is driving me crazy."

"Beg," Diana ordered, stopping with the cock buried deep in her.

"Please, Mistress," Big barda immediately said, "Fuck my ass and make me your three hole fuck toy."

Diana repositioned herself, the cock sliding out of her slave's ass, and ordered, "Lift your leg up, my pet."

"Okay, mistress" Big barda agreed, wanting that cock back in her moved behind her slave on her side and slid the cock rather easily back in her slave's wide open asshole.

"Mmmmmmm," Big barda moaned, the new angle creating new pleasure, Diana fucked her slave faster, although still not Barda got used to the new positon and after a couple of minutes begged,

"Fuck me harder, Mistress. Pound me like you would any of your other whores." Diana obliged as she began slamming her cock in her harder thrusts created new pain as the cock reached new depths using her superspeed, yet Big barda wanted even more, and bucked her ass back to meet her mistress's forward thrusts.

"You want to control this?" Diana asked, after another few strokes.

"What?" Big barda asked, confused by the question.

"Straddle me," Diana ordered, as she pulled out, move up on her bed and lay down.

"Oh, okay," the slut nodded, understanding what her mistress meant. She sat up, straddled her mistress and slowly lowered her ass onto the cock. She wobbled briefly, learning it was a bit harder to straddle a cock and put it in her ass than it was to put it in her barda couldn't believe how full her ass felt in this position. She slowly rode the cock, struggling to get in a comfortable position.

"Harder to ride a cock in the ass than in the cunt, isn't it?" Diana asked, having learned that the hard way herself.

"It's tough to get comfortable," Big barda nodded.

"I'm pretty comfortable," Diana joked.

"I bet you are," Big barda teased, the slut a couple of minutes she awkwardly rode the cock, and was just getting into a rhythm when her cell phone slave froze. The ring tone told her it was her ordered, a wicked idea forming in her head,

"Hurry up and go get it and come right back to bed." Diana said.

"Seriously?" Big barda asked.

"Now, now!" Hurry up," Diana ordered her, Barda got off the cock, off the bed and scurried to her room where her cell yelled, Diana remind her slut, "And come right back."

"Okay," Big barda yelled back, as she grabbed her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey," Scott greeted."Hi, baby," Big barda replied.

"You sound like you're breathing hard," Scott noticed.

"Oh, I was just working out," Big barda said, returning to her mistress's room.

"At seven-thirty at night?" Scott asked. Barda saw that Diana was back on her side and pointing to her to return to the bed. She walked to the bed as she decided to be naughty for both her husband and her mistress. "Well, it was my cunt I was working out."

"Oh my," Scott free said, surprised by his wife's barda got on the bed and was moved into position by her mistress. Diana grabbed the phone and pressed speakerphone and put it on the bed near her slut's, understanding what her mistress was planning, played along.

"So I'm back on my bed and going to finish what I started, baby." Barda said with a smirk.

"You are, are you?" Scott asked. Diana moved slid her dick back inside her slave's ass and Big barda moaned, "Oh yes, baby. I need it so bad."

"I still can't believe what's got into you lately," Scott said.

"Oh trust me, you couldn't possibly believe what has gotten into me lately," Big barda quipped back, as the cock filled her again.

"What?" Scott asked, confused by her words.

"Oh nothing," Big barda said, "I just wish you were here to pound me."

But in reality Big barda wish The kryptonian were here to pound her pussy and ass into jelly.

"Me too," Jeremy said, his cock hard was hard as rock.

"I hope so," Big barda said and Barda moaned, talking to Diana, "Oh yes, fuck me harder."

"Oh, are we role playing?" Scott asked.

"Oh yes," Big barda moaned. "What would do if you were here right now?"

"I'd flip you onto your side and fuck that cunt of yours," Scott said, everything Scott said turned her on, because the former fury is thinking she is talking to the kryptonian as mister miracle fished out his cock and began stroking it.

"Mmmmmmmm," Big barda moaned, "Is your big dick out right now?"

"Oh yeah," Scott answered.

"And where would you come?" Big barda asked, her own orgasm building rapidly.

"All over your face," Scott replied replied. "I want every inch of your face coated with cum."

"What about my ass, baby?" Big barda said, she want to bath in the kryptonian's thick white cum, Big barda decided to ask another. "Would you fuck my ass, too?"

"What?" Scott asked, shocked.

"My ass, my back door, my shit hole," Big barda listed, before she asked, "would you fuck it?"

"Oh my God," Scott free groaned, as he shot his load wherever he was.

"Is that a yes?" Big barda asked, her orgasm still building.

"In a heartbeat," the bewildered husband replied.

"Hurry up Scott, we have work to do" someone yelled.

"Fuck, I got to go," Scott sighed.

"I guess I'll just fuck myself in the ass then," Big barda said, as she bucked her ass back to meet her mistress's fast thrusts.

"Fuck, you're a tease," Scott said, putting his dick away.

"I aim to please," Big barda moaned feeling Diana fucking her, But in mind she thought about her husband is worthless piece of shit.

"I got to go," he said.

"And I got to come from getting my ass filled," Big barda countered, loving talking so dirty, especially since she was actually doing exactly what she was saying she was doing.

"Damn it," he sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you," she replied.

"Love you too," he said, and hung up.

"You are such a whore," Diana quipped.

"my mistress made me that way," Big barda responded, as she slid her phone under the lifted her slave's leg up and began fucking her slut's ass as hard as she could.

"Oh yes, Diana, I'm close to coming," Big barda declared.

"Only real sluts come from getting ass fucked," Diana pointed out.

"Then I guess I'm a real slut," Big barda moaned, as her orgasm was about to erupt.

"A dirty ass slut," Diana added.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned. "More, more."

"A three hole bimbo whose only purpose is eating pussy, sucking cock and taking it in your cunt and asshole." Diana said pumping her strap in the former fury's pussy.

"Yessssss," Big barda screamed, yet another orgasm hitting her.

"Such a fucking slut," Diana quipped, as she continued pounding her slut's ass.

"Your slut," Big barda declared, as her body became weak from euphoria.

"My three hole bimbo slut," Diana corrected.

"Yes, your three hole bimbo slut," Big barda mumbled in pleasure, wanting to come again herself, Diana pulled the dildo out of her slave, and ordered, "On your back."

Big barda weakly obeyed and wasn't surprised when her mistress straddled her face.

"Get licking, slut," Diana demanded, "you got me super horny."

Big barda obeyed, licking mindlessly, even as her orgasm continued to finish its journey through her entire being. After a couple of minutes, Diana, sensing that her slave was utterly exhausted, decided to try something new. She got off her slave and said, "I'll be right back."

Big barda lay there completely spent. Although she loved licking her mistress, the multiple orgasms had usurped all her went to her container of toys, grabbed something she had purchased recently and was yet to use, and returned to the bed.

"Sit up," Diana barda joked,

"I'm not sure I can." Barda said.

"Now," Diana ordered, "We get to initiate this toy."

Big barda looked at it.

"What is it?" Big barda asked.

"A double dildo," Diana said, as he got back on the bed and dildo one end up and down her pussy lips.

"Oh," was all Big barda could say.

"Move in front of me," Diana ordered. barda obeyed and grabbed the other end of the long toy. She rubbed it up and down her pussy lips too.

"Now put it in your cunt," Diana ordered.

"Okay," the slut said. the dildo filled both of them as they got closer and closer the slave and mistress had created an amazing magic trick as the entire double ended dildo disappeared inside their Diana ordered, "Now let's grind our pussies together."

And they did. Both grinded on each other, which created incredible pleasure both inside where the dildo snake moved all around inside them and on the outside where they stimulated each other's eventually came as she screamed, "Keep grinding, you worthless slut. I'm coming."

Big barda kept grinding until she was told to stop as Diana felt she was going to Diana rushed to the bathroom, Big barda collapsed on the bed and faded to sleep... the dildo still inside Diana returned she laughed. She had worked her slave over so hard. She knows tomorrow is the last day she is going to deny Big barda her husband cock.

"i own your ass, don't let your husband fuck your ass," Diana said. Barda smiled.

"oh don't get mad mistress, i will never let him touch me, everything i asked him to do to me is, i was thinking that your husband was in other end of the phone listening to me, anyway nowdays Scott is not into my body, he is probably jerking off, so don't worry mistress my asshole only belong to you," Big barda said.

A/N = Hai guys how is the story, reviews are welcome and thanks for the reviews.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER = 55.

SMALLVILLE KAL'S HOME

"Wonder whore get your ass in here!" Big barda demanded. Diana quickly came in naked.

"What is it mistress?" Diana asked.

"I need my own personal wonder whore to get me off!" Big barda demanded.

"Of course, mistress," Diana quickly agreed, scurrying to her naked mistress sitting on the edge of her bed and burying her face in her mistress's cunt.

"That's it, you wonder whore," Big barda moaned, "have your morning pussy juice."

"Mmmmm," Diana moaned.

"Get your tongue deep in my box," Big barda tried, using her tongue like a small cock."That's it, fuck mistress's box. Fuck that cum, you worthless wonder whore"

loving to remind her of the reality of their situation. Diana hungrily ate out her mistress's cunt.

"Do you want mistress's cum?" Big barda questioned, pulling her slave's head away by her ponytail.

"Yes, mistress," Diana replied, looking as hungry as she always did for her morning pussy juice, "I need it bad."

"Then come and finish your mistress off," Big barda demanded, roughly pulling her slave back between her legs and to her fevered cunt. Diana redoubled her efforts to get her mistress off. Big barda was close, but always liked to be edged to have a more intense orgasm. So after another minute of pleasing from her expert pussy pleasing personal wonder whore, Big barda pushed her away and ordered, "Come and lie down."

"Yes, mistress," Diana quickly obeyed.

"You love when I straddle your pretty face and flood it with my pussy juice, don't you my little slut?" Big barda questioned.

"by the hera, yes," Diana nodded, already in position.

"Beg for mistress's pussy juice," Big barda ordered as she straddled her slave.

"Oh mistress, please give your slave slave her morning juice. She needs it to make it through the gruelling day. You know what you always say mistress," Diana said.

"Pussy juice a day, keeps the doctor away," Big barda finished with a smirk, as she sat on her slave's eager only a couple of minutes in this position, Big barda erupted, flooding her slave's lips and face with her pussy done, Big barda asked, "Does my personal wonder whore want a morning orgasm?"

"Yes, mistress," Diana nodded, excited.

"Spin around and spread your legs, you dumb fuck," Big barda instructed, loving the taste of her slave's pussy. Sure, she was a Mistress, but she was a generous Mistress. She believed in giving and receiving when her pet deserved it. Once Diana was in position, Big barda moved between her legs and began to lick. She loved the taste of the amazon princess's pussy almost as much as she enjoyed having her pussy pleased.

"Oh yes, mistress," Diana moaned on contact. "I love when you eat my pussy."

Big barda licked slowly, loving taking her time. She wanted to savour her slave's honey, but also believed in creating a slow build to an orgasm. She wouldn't touch the clit, until her slave's moans increased."Oh yes, mistress,"

"You taste so good in the morning," Big barda purred, loving the sweet sweat that came before a morning shower.

"you are so generous, You taste good any time of the day," Diana said back.

"As do you, my pet, and today i am fuck you husband infront of you" Big barda smiled, as she flicked her slave's clit for the first time.

"Ooooooooooh, yes mistress, you can fuck him anytime you want mistress" Diana moaned loudly.

"Get on all fours," Big barda ordered, wanting to eat her slave's ass, deciding that Diana would be late for embassy today.

"Yes, mistress," the amazon princess obeyed, like she always did.

"I want to munch on that tight asshole of yours," Big barda said, something she had begun doing recently.

"Oh, I love when you lick my rosebud," Diana purred.

"You like when I lick you anywhere," Big barda corrected.

"That is true," Diana giggled like a good girl. Big barda spread her slave's ass cheeks and buried her face between them. Diana moaned. Big barda learned quickly that her slave's asshole was an erogenous zone that always seemed to instantly trigger wetness in her pussy and get her revved up quickly.

"You love mistress licking your little asshole, don't you?" Big barda mumbled.

"Yes, mistress," Diana concurred. "I love your tongue on my asshole."

Big barda teased her slave for another minute before she decided to become really intimate with her slave.

"Wanna grind?" Big barda asked.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Get on your back," Big barda ordered.

"Yes, mistress," Diana quickly obeyed, before joking, "On my back, on all fours, on my back. mistress is very indecisive today."

Big barda laughed,

"I just want to spend some quality time with my wonder whore before she goes to embassy for the day." Big barda said.

"Speaking of that, I'm going to be late for embassy," Diana pointed out. Big barda moved into a scissors like position as she shrugged.

"I'll call julia and tell her you were busy helping mistress out." Big barda said. Diana giggled as she watched her mistress's pussy touch hers.

"Julia knows very well how I 'help mistress out.'" Diana said.

"Yes, she is good," Big barda Big barda began to grind on her slave's pussy

"Ohhhhh! Yummy!" Big barda screamed.

"Is this worth being late for embassy, my personal wonder whore?" Big barda questioned as they both began moving their bodies against each other.

"Maybe i should change the embassy here," Diana said with a smile.

"that's a good idea." Big barda laughed, her second orgasm beginning to build, while she could tell Diana was close.

"please mistress, will you let my husband fuck me," Diana responded, as her breathing got increasingly heavy.

"come for your mistress, Then i will think about it" Big barda questioned.

"Oh yes, mistress, can your little slut come?" Diana barda loved that Diana knew to ask permission to come.

"Yes, wonder whore, you may come for you mistress." Big barda said.

"Oh yes, yes, mistress, yes, yes, mistress," Diana screamed as her orgasm hit. Big barda kept grinding throughout her slave's intense orgasm as her own orgasm continued to build. Big barda finally said, wanting to get fucked,

"Go grab a strap-on wonder whore, mistress needs a good fucking." Big barda ordered.

"Okay, mistress," Diana said, getting off the bed.

"Hurry up, my pet, mistress needs a cock in her," Big barda said, as she fell onto the bed and rolled onto her the harness was on, Diana moved between her Mistress's legs and slid the cock in her wet pussy.

"Oh yes, slut," Big barda moaned as her pussy was filled, "Suck on mistress's feet while you fuck me."

"Yes, mistress," Diana obeyed, taking her Mistress's nylon-clad foot and moving it to her mouth. As she slowly fucked her, she also sucked on the nylon toes.

"That feels so good," Big barda moaned. "You are such a good girl."

"Thank you, mistress, i know good girls always get reward" Diana replied, sucking each toe individually in her mouth. Once all ten toes were individually pleasured, Big barda, whose orgasm was being rather stubborn, ordered, "On your back, slut. Time for mistress to ride that cock."

"Okay, mistress," Diana said, rolling onto her back. "You're really restless this morning."

"I know," Big barda shrugged, as she straddled her slave.

"My damn orgasm doesn't want to leave me." Diana said, "Well, the longer it takes, the more fun we can have."

"Very true," Big barda nodded, as the cock filled barda rode the cock slowly, deciding to just enjoy the lengthy morning tryst with her slave instead of hurrying the orgasm. After a few minutes of slow riding, Big barda leaned forward a bit and put her hands firmly on her slave's big round breasts for support as she began to speed up her pace. Big barda's orgasm again began to build as she moaned, "mistress loves riding you."

"You look so hot bouncing on my cock, mistress," Diana complimented.

"Oh yes, buck your ass up," Big barda demanded to the amazon princess.

"Yes, mistress," Diana obeyed.

"Oh God, so close," Big barda said, a minute later before she rolled off her slave, onto her back and demanded, "Come and eat mistress, my personal wonder whore."

Diana quickly obeyed, discarding the harness swiftly, and burying her face back in her mistress's cunt.

"Oh yes, slut," Big barda moaned. "Get a second dose of mistress's juice."

"Mmmmm," Diana moaned while licking hungrily, eagerly willing to have more of her mistress's sweet morning nectar.

"Yesssssss," Big barda screamed, in under a minute from her slave's expert tongue as her second orgasm finally hit barda's orgasm riddled her entire body as her slave continued licking and licking throughout it. Finally, Big barda looked down and wondered how her pussy grew so much hair overnight and then realized Diana wasn't wearing nylons.

"Why are you not wearing nylons?" Big barda asked.

"I am," a different voice said. Big barda opened her eyes and jumped up, pulling her hand away from her pussy, as she realized she was having a very vivid dream, she is currently in smallville. Even odder than dreaming she was the Mistress and Diana was her submissive, was the fact a pretty black woman was in her bedroom, the woman has big dark boobs, flat stomach and long dark legs.

"Who are you?" Big barda asked, she could tell the woman is a warrior by her curves.

"I'm your morning wake up call," the black woman answered.

"What?" Big barda asked, waking up and realizing this wasn't part of the dream.

"I'm your morning wake up call," the black woman repeated. Big barda vaguely recalled Diana saying last night, after their marathon sex evening, that she would be have lot of Surprises today.

"And who are you?" Big barda asked, realizing she was naked, except for the same thigh highs she wore last night.

"Phillipus," the black woman answered, before adding, giving the pretty white woman a sexy wink,"come meet me downstairs."

"Um, okay," Big barda nodded, confused and yet, oddly, not surprised. After the past week, and particularly yesterday, nothing surprised her anymore. She got up, put on her robe, still in the stockings from last night's sex marathon, and walked to the living room. When Big barda walked into the living room, the black woman, around her age, was naked except for thigh highs. Phillipus greeted, phillipus know this woman is warrior as her.

"Come and get your breakfast." Big barda said.

"Seriously?" Big barda asked, surprised by the forwardness of the stranger.

"I was told you like your coffee black," Phillipus purred. Big barda couldn't help but laugh, as she watched the pretty black woman lie down and open her long sexy legs.

"Where is Diana?" Big barda asked.

"No idea," she shrugged,

"she just told me to be here at nine. And I don't ask questions to princess, when Diana beckons, I just obey." Phillipus said. Big barda was curious how this black woman ended up being Diana's submissive and asked, even as she stared at her beautiful black body, the white nylons a complete colour contrast.

"How did you end up Diana's submissive?" Big barda asked.

"Diana is utterly irresistible," she answered.

"So I'm learning," Big barda nodded, she wondered is phillipus is a amazon, as she walked over to black beauty.

"She said today is your special day and I am the first of a few visitors for your lesbian party." phillipus said.

"Are those her words?" Big barda asked.

"Nope, all mine," Phillipus shrugged, before adding, "but a guess you have to ate a lot of pussy today."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a lick-a-thon," Big barda replied, still worried about her secret getting out. That said, she did wonder if black pussy would taste any different than white. It was a silly thought, but the first that popped into her head. Phillipus shrugged, knowing Diana well, "I doubt you have a choice."

"You do know Diana then," Big barda joked.

"Are you hungry?" Phillipus asked with a wicked smile.

"I could use a bite to eat," Big barda nodded, dropping to her knees and moving between her nylon clad legs.

"Munch away," Phillipus moaned, always loving having her pussy licked, especially in the morning. Big barda was surprised by the strong scent captured and preserved in the woman's pubes and she was instantly wide awake... morning pussy being just as effective, if not more so, than coffee.

"Oh yeah," Phillipus moaned, after a couple of minutes of slow licking, "Suck on my fat clit, my pet."

Big barda obeyed as she looked closely and noticed she did indeed have a black fat clit. She took it between her lips and tugged on it playfully.

"That's it," the black amazon woman moaned, "be rough with it, i hate gentle."

And Big barda tried. She sucked on it. She bit it slightly. She flicked it with her tongue like she was a drum almost no time, Phillipus's breathing got heavy, she lifted up her hips and moaned, "Keep licking and swallow my pussy juice."

Big barda eagerly lapped the stranger's cum, loving the unique taste of every different pussy. Once the orgasm subsided, Phillipus sat up.

"Come here." phillipus said. Big barda did, unsure what the black woman had in mind. Her tone was soft and sexy."Turn around, like a good girl," Phillipus purred, deciding she was going to enjoy this early morning encounter. Big barda did, unsure what was happening, but somehow feeling comfortable with this sexy stranger.

"I'm going to give you best wake-up call ever," Phillipus purred, as she kissed the white woman's back.

"Oh," Big barda moaned softly, enjoying the tender butterfly kisses.

"Slowly touch yourself, Barda." the amazon general ordered.

"Okay," Big barda obeyed, her pussy was already begging for attention.

"But go slow, Barda. I want your orgasm to build slowly," the amazon general purred.

"K," Big barda agreed, liking the idea. While continuing to kiss her entire back and neck, Phillipus cupped both the white woman's firm big breasts. Big barda's body trembled with the tenderness and slow teasing. Oddly, she had been conditioned to come quickly and this slow teasing was driving her wild.

"Lie down," Phillipus whispered, tugging on the pet's ear, a couple of minutes later. Big barda obeyed, hoping she was going to have her needy pussy licked. Instead, Phillipus moved beside the former fury and purred, "Let's see if my kitty's kitty is nice and wet for me."

Big barda giggled softly at the woman's words as she moaned, the woman's fingers going to her fevered box,

"Oh, the dam is about to burst." Big barda said.

"No coming," Phillipus ordered softly.

"Okay," Big barda nodded, even though she wasn't sure she could hold out for too Phillipus ever so softly caressed her pussy, Big barda moved up to kiss the beautiful tender Mistress.

"So wet," Phillipus purred.

"Feels so good," Big barda moaned, in response.

"Just relax and enjoy the slow build," Phillipus purred, as her fingers continued to gently tease the moaning woman.

"I just want you to shove your fingers in me," Big barda said, the teasing, although feeling good, beginning to frustrate her.

"Oh my pet," Phillipus said disapprovingly,as her fingers continued the lengthy tease, "all good things come, literally, to those who wait."

"Okay," Big barda moaned and sighed at the same time. Although there had been intimate times during her submission, it had rarely actually been about her... it had usually been about giving pleasure and not receiving repositioned herself. Big barda did too, as Phillipus slid two fingers inside the horny woman. Big barda moaned loudly, lifting up her left leg,

"Oh yes, thank you, Mistress." Phillipus smiled. She was usually the pet and not the one in charge and the term Mistress was a word that usually escaped her lips.

"You like just giving in and obeying, to everyone, don't you slut?" Phillipus asked, as her two fingers explored the insides of Big barda's pussy.

"I love to obey and please," Big barda admitted, although she couldn't deny the obvious fact that she loved to receive pleasure a couple minutes of exploring and slow fingering, Phillipus ordered, "On your knees, my pet."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda quickly responded, always feeling most natural on her knees whether it was to lick pussy or to get fucked doggy style. This time it was for neither of those. The amazon princess teased the pet's rosebud as she asked, "You like it in your tight little ass, my slutty little pet?"

"I like it all," Big barda answered, the answer being the truth. Feeling a rush of power in the rare dominant role,

"Beg for me to finger your ass, my ass slut." Phillipus ordered. Big barda didn't hesitate, wanting to obey, wanting to please, wanting to be a good obedient pet,

"Please, Mistress, finger fuck my shit hole. Pound it with your fingers."Big barda pleaded. Phillipus repositioned herself again, putting her foot on the slut's head and putting two fingers at the tight back door, Big barda moanamed like a common street whore. "Oh yes, please mistress treat me like a dumb slut,"

The humiliating treatment of getting her head stepped on somehow turning her on even more.

"You want to be my bimbo slut?" Phillipus asked, getting into the thrill of having her own obedient slut.

"God, yes," Big barda admitted, wishing she would just shove her fingers or entire fist up her needy asshole."You want to be a white slave to a black bitch?"

"Yes, yes," Big barda declared, "I want to be your personal plaything, your pussy pleaser, your mindless obedient white servant."

Phillipus slid two fingers in the slut's ass and then pulled them out just as quickly, even as she put extra pressure on the slut's head.

"Oh yes," Big barda moaned, once her ass was filled, before whining, when they were quickly withdrawn,

"No, put them back in." Big barda asked, her tone firm, like when she scolded, the amazon general smacking her pet's head with her foot,

"Who is in charge here?" the amazon general asked.

"You are, Mistress," Big barda moaned, a gush of wetness coming out of her pussy, as she realized she got more turned on by rough treatment than by tender treatment... she wanted it all. She wanted to be treated with respect and love, yet she wanted to be used like a complete slut. She wanted to be told what to do, what to think. In reality the feminist in her had died and she wanted to be used to please...

"Good answer," Phillipus said, sliding two fingers inside the eager submissive's tight ass and wiggling them around just like she loved having done to her.

"Thank you, mistress" Big barda moaned, wanting to be roughly used. The nylon foot on her head somehow feeling so hot. The suddenly dominant Mistress lifted up her foot and ordered, "Lick the sole of my foot while I gape this asshole of yours."

Big barda turned her head, which was quite difficult in her current position, and attempted to obey the order. Unfortunately, since her ass was full of fingers, she couldn't move properly and she could barely touch the laughed,

"I guess I gave you a rather impossible order." Phillipus said.

"Maybe years before I could have done this," Big barda laughed back, not as flexible as she was back in her young days.

"Knees," Phillipus ordered, as she went to a bag she had brought with her.

"I'm already on my knees," Big barda pointed out.

"Right," Phillipus laughed again, apparently she had some work to do to be a no nonsense dominant. "I meant on the floor and on your knees,"

she corrected as she grabbed the strap-on she had brought with her.

"Oh, okay,mistress" the submissive former fury nodded, understanding the order and feeling silly for not catching on right away. She slid onto her knees and smiled with anticipation when she realized her newest Mistress was putting on a strap-on.

"Want to get fucked?" Phillipus asked, as she slid the harness up her legs, looking down at the eager submissive. She couldn't help but wonder if she looked that eager when she obeyed Mistress Diana.

"I want to do whatever you want me to do," Big barda replied, her mind turning completely into submissive mode. Phillipus walked over to the brunette former fury and asked, "So if I want to fuck you in the ass?"

"I'll bend over, spread my ass cheeks and beg for you to ream my asshole," Big barda replied, loving the filthy talk.

"And if I want to walk you outside on a leash in just your thigh highs?" Phillipus questioned, wondering how far this pet would barda froze. Big barda loved just obeying, but she was still living on the slowly fading prayer that this secret would remain a secret. That said, when horny like she was now, she was willing to do almost anything to obey. She answered, "Then I would crawl like a dog."

"Mmmmmm, that is good to know," Phillipus purred. Although she loved the idea she just gave, that would have to be something Mistress Diana approved. She ordered, "Now get this dick nice and lubricated for that cunt of yours."

Phillipus had almost never used the 'c' word before the Hippolyta, Diana and the kryptonian seduced her at their honeymoon. Now it seemed to be a common word in her vocabulary. Big barda leaned forward and sucked the long red dildo. She also loved the feeling of Phillipus's hand on her head.

"Oh yes, you're just as a good a cocksucker as a cunt muncher, aren't you?" Phillipus purred, enjoying watching the submissive bob back and forth like a hungry little slut. Big barda moaned in response, bobbing quickly, taking more and more of the cock in her mouth as she prepared to attempt to deep throat watched as the entire cock disappeared into Big barda's red mouth.

"Well, that is impressive," she purred, having a gag reflex herself and always struggling to suck cock well... especially when the kryptonian roughly fucked her face with his thick cock. She had gotten better, but could never have so effortlessly taken the dick in her mouth. Big barda oddly felt pride at impressing the stranger. Phillipus finally instructed, as she pulled out, and lay on the floor, "Ride me, my slut."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, eager to have the cock inside her. As she straddled the red pleasure stick she asked, "Which hole?"

"Such a good girl," Phillipus purred, before adding, knowing that she was instructed by Mistress Diana to only fuck her cunt,

"That sweet cunt for now, my pet." Phillipus said. Big barda dropped herself hard on the cock and impaled herself.

"Fuuuuuuuck," she screamed, as she was suddenly full.

"Now ride, slut," Phillipus ordered, as she moved her hands to her hips. Big barda didn't need to be told twice... her orgasm desperate to get out. As the white pet began bouncing on the cock, Phillipus ordered, "Slow, my pet. You are not allowed to cum yet."

"Okay, mistress" Big barda nodded, disappointment coursing through her.

"Slow and steady wins the race," Phillipus quipped with a smile, as she watched the princess slave ride her. The idea that the princess own slave was a submissive slut to her own princess was wicked as hell.

"Okay," Big barda again nodded, as she slowed down to again simmer her slow a few minutes, Big barda slowly rode the cock, creating a constant pleasure that wouldn't build to eruption, but continued to bubble.

"Get up on the ottoman," Phillipus ordered, suddenly wanting to taste the warrior woman's cunt. Big barda again obeyed, praying that she was finally going to be allowed to come.

"I have to taste you," Phillipus purred, as she moved between the pretty slave's legs. "I'm curious, if everyone aliens have taste the same."

"Lick away," Big barda offered spreading her legs wider to give easy access to her already leaking cunt.

"Looks so delicious," Phillipus smiled, as she stared at the appetizing pussy. Although she had enjoyed the brief holiday of being a domme, the reality was she loved being on her knees and between a woman's legs... she loved eating pussy, she loved most was her king cock buried in her black cunt. She buried her face in Big barda's shaved white pussy as she decided then and there that she would shave her own pussy when she got to themyscira.

"Oh yes," Big barda moaned and trembled the slaveent Phillipus's tongue touched her desperate pussy. Phillipus wasn't sure if she expected it to be way different than Kryptonian's, or similar... and the answer was a bit of both. It's taste same.. yet slightly different as if the slave's cunt had got better over time... like wine. Big barda was driven even wilder as the beautiful black woman teased her pussy. Her pussy lips were teased with just the softest of touches. Her clit felt the hot breath and yet was ignored completely by the smiled. She loved to tease. To drive a woman wild until she couldn't take it anymore and either begged to come or grabbed her head and roughly used her face as a vessel of pleasure. Both equally turned her on. Big barda begged,"Please, finger me, fist me, suck on my clit."

Phillipus gave one flick to the swollen clit, knowing it would make her scream.

"Oh God," Big barda bellowed, as she grabbed the black woman's head and pulled her deeper into her went for the kill, as she began lapping hungrily, now hungry to get the full flood of honey.

"So good," Big barda moved her hands under Big barda's ass and pulled her up so she could bury her face even deeper inside heaven.

"I'm getting closer," Big barda moaned, the crescendo of the never ending wave seeming to finally splash down. Phillipus continued lapping away, no longer teasing, but now pleasing.

"Oh yes, lick my cunt, suck on my clit," Big barda babbled, "so fucking close".

Out of the blue, both the women were startled when they heard the voice of their Mistress.

"phillipus, did I give you permission to eat out my slave?" Diana questioned, a smile on her face. She knew that Phillipus couldn't resist eating pussy, even though she was instructed to not allow her slave to come. Phillipus looked up to see her princess naked except a long thick strap.

"i'm sorry, princess Diana, I just couldn't resist your slave's intoxicating pussy." Diana asked, as she raised an eyebrow,

"Is my pussy not intoxicating enough?" Phillipus stammered, wanting to clarify that wasn't the case, "T-t-that was not what I meant, princess. I was just curious how she taste like, i know she is alien, i want to know how she taste different than kryptonian and us."

"And how different?" Diana asked, as she walked over to them.

"Quite similar, and yet different too," Phillipus answered.

"Floor, both of you," Diana ordered. Both woman's quickly obeyed as if Diana was a military drill sergeant, Diana asked. "So slave, did you enjoy your wake-up call?"

."Very much so," Big barda nodded.

"Good, I knew you would," the amazon princess nodded, now standing in front of two of her pets. She added, "On all fours, slave slut."

Big barda quickly obeyed, the thought of getting fucked again turning her on, even as the thought of committing incest in front of a relative stranger was clearly wrong.

"Get sucking," Diana barda quickly obeyed, the massive cock appealing and hopefully going in her cunt soon, Diana ordered to the black amazon general. "Fuck her cunt, slowly, my black disobedient bitch,"

knowing that out of all her submissive sluts, Phillipus would feel the greatest guilt at disobeying her princess., she had fallen under her spell with incredible ease and had been her most obedient.

"Yes, Mistress," Phillipus obeyed, feeling terrible for not obeying the order exactly as it was given... her insatiable hunger for pussy taking control like it had ever since she first tasted princess Diana in her honeymoon. Big barda got a thrill from having two cocks in her at once... a fantasy that she had often wanted to make a reality... yet she had never imagined it would be with two women. After a couple of minutes of slow back and forth, Diana ordered, "Swap."

Big barda watched as the two women swapped places and she was now sucking her pussy juices off one cock while a thicker, longer one slid in her wanton, desperate quickly fucked her slave hard for three deep strokes.

"Oh yes, Mistress," Big barda screamed hard, no longer caring she was a bitch to Diana in front of a ordered, as she stopped, the cock buried deep inside her slave, "No coming yet, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda nodded, before adding, "I've been on the brink for an eternity."

"Today you will ride the waves of pleasure over and over, slut," Diana promised, as she gave one more hard thrust.

"Okay," Big barda groaned, curious what the amazon princess had planned for her, vaguely recalling Phillipus's earlier words.

"But I want this first one of the day to make your whole body erupt," Diana continued, with two more hard deep thrusts.

"That, I imagine, is already a guarantee," Big barda responded, once the cock was again buried deep in her.

"So how badly do you want to come, slave?" Diana asked, fifty quick thrusts.

"I'll do anything," Big barda answered. Phillipus was turned on like crazy watching the dominant princess dominate the submissive warrior woman. She could feel her pussy tinkling with desire. Diana said, "Good answer, as today you will be doing everything."

"Everything is a pretty big word," Big barda bantered, wanting to be playful and yet challenge the amazon princess. Diana ordered, just one deep thrust, "Phillipus, lay on the ground."

"Yes, princess Diana," Phillipus obeyed, curious what Diana had planned next.

"Straddle my back general," Diana ordered, pulling out of her slave. Big barda quickly obeyed, wondering if the princess was going to give her her first ever double penetration. Once Big barda had the red cock buried deep in her again, Diana said, "Ready to begin your day of everything?"

"I'm ready to begin my life of everything," the submissive slave responded, ready to have a cock in her pussy and moved behind her slave and rubbed her cock up and down her slave's ass cheeks. "Lean forward, slave."

"Yes, Mistress," the eager submissive former fury obeyed, dying to feel the second cock in her ass. Diana smiled, her plan not what her slave was expecting. She teased her slave's rosebud, before suddenly moving her cock to her slave's pussy and pushing it in. Big barda gasped as her pussy was stretched unnaturally as a second cock tried to enter the already filled slut box.

"Take two cocks in that cunt of yours, slave," Diana ordered, as she pushed forward slowly.

"Oh my God," Big barda mumbled, not believing her cunt could take two cocks and the pleasure that came with it, even as a slight pain coursed through her pussy. Big barda forced herself to relax, and allowed the second cock to fill her cunt, her head going began slowly fucking her slave's cunt, which wasn't easy, dildo cocks don't smoothly work together, but wanted to give her a slave an orgasm she wouldn't watched the undeniable facial expressions of Big barda's face and wanted that feeling too. Big barda moaned, her orgasm again growing "Oh yes, Mistress, double fuck my cunt."

"You like having your box filled with two dicks?" Diana questioned, as she fucked her slave.

"Oh yes, it's fucking amazing," Big barda admitted, looking back at her mistress.

"Ready to come, slave slut?" Diana asked, knowing her slave was close.

"Yes, yes, yes," Big barda nodded, her orgasm ready to erupt with or without her consent very soon.

"Now, slave," Diana ordered. "Come like the bisexual slut you are."

"Oh yes, thank yoooooooou," Big barda moaned and then screamed, as her long refused orgasm came rushing through her. Both Diana and Phillipus watched Big barda orgasm... an orgasm that came in waves and refused to end. When Diana finally pulled out, Big barda rolled onto her back and lay there in a comatose state, having had the most intense orgasm in her life. Diana said, looking at Phillipus, "You may go."

"ok, princess" Phillipus nodded.

"you did a good job, go to my home, probably my beloved husband is there," Diana said with a smile.

"Okay," Phillipus nodded, trying not to look too excited by the idea, even though her pussy gushed at the thought of what is waiting in princess home .Diana said, looking back at Big barda, "So that is the first of special gifts for you today."

Big barda orgasm still rumbling through her, joked,

"I'm not sure my body will survive the day." Big barda joked and who she is going to meet today.

"Well, what a way to go," Diana joked back, before adding, "You may want to go have breakfast and shower. Gift two will be here at 11:00."

"This may be too much," Big barda said, still worried about her reputation.

"I think I'll make those decisions for my pet," Diana said, walking away. The exhausted slave weakly got up and went to the kitchen to get an orange juice. Big barda showered, put the same nylons back on (she loved how she looked in them), and nothing else. Diana told her today clothing was not an option while at kryptonian's home. Diana texted her slave: Wait in my bedroom for your next present. Big barda sighed, nervous about who else would be coming over and learning about her secret sex life. She went to Diana's bedroom and lay there waiting with trepidation and yet an undeniable slave was just dozing off as she waited when she heard the door close in the bedroom. Startled, she sat up and saw her second present. It was Karen the world known as Powergirl.

"You too?" Big barda questioned, looking at the pretty blonde girl who before now she would have never considered a possible submissive, she knows her form justice league headquaters, Big barda is currently training her.

"I could say the same thing to you," Karen smiled, super excited to be dominate her trainer. She usually dominate Kara and many amazons, she usually love to dominate Diana sometimes, she never thought Big barda is a bitch to Diana, She love to teach Big barda her place.

"Fair enough," Big barda sighed, having no good response.

"Since you're already naked, my pet, you better come and undress me," the blonde girl said, looking forward to domming this sexy warrior woman.

"Okay," Big barda nodded, as she got off the bed, she want to see her big boobs it is slightly bigger than Diana. She want to see the big tits.

"Okay, what slut?" Karen questioned, wanting to make it clear she was in charge... plus she loved being called Mistress... she reveled in that power.

"Okay, Mistress," Big barda corrected, as she reached the pretty blonde woman. She untied the blouse, if it could be called that, and stared at her big round tits it's slightly bigger than Diana but looks firm.

"You like what you see, slut?" Karen asked.

"Yes i do, Mistress," Big barda said, slowly leaning forward and going to suck on roughly slapped the former fury's across the face.

"Did I give you permission to touch them?" Karen asked.

"N-n-no," the surprised former fury stammered, shocked she had just been slapped.

"Now the skirt," Karen barda, still shocked, lowered herself to her knees and slid the business skirt down the woman's sexy long legs.

"heels too," Karen barda obeyed like a good girl, taking off the high heels.

"Kiss my feet, whore." Karen instructed, loving watching a woman on her knees. She dominate most womans, she enjoyed taking control of older woman just like Barda, Artemis. Big barda bent down and kissed the top of each of the surprisingly dominant woman's feet, her own pussy getting damp as usual at the inappropriate treatment. Karen walked to the bed, got on all fours. "Come and eat my ass, slut."

Big barda obeyed, even as it felt so wrong a young girl dominating her... yet, as usual, it also turned her on.

"Now bury that pretty face between my ass cheeks," Karen ordered to the former fury. Big barda, of course, obeyed, still in awe at being slapped and at the fact that she had her tongue in the ass cheeks one of her student. She licked the woman's rosebud while curious as hell, pun intended, how the hell Powergirl' had ended up the amazon princess's submissive.

"That's it, you ass eating dyke," Karen moaned, "get that red tongue up my ass like a serpent."

After a couple of minutes of concentrated anal pleasure, Karen rolled onto her back and ordered, "Eat from the forbidden fruit, my naughty trainer."

Big barda obeyed, burying her face in the woman's shaved pussy.

"Oh yes, my nasty pussy pleasing parishioner, lap my sweet sin," Karen purred, loving looking down at a woman between her legs. Big barda was already doing that, lapping eagerly at the perfect sweetness. As the woman's moans increased, she moved her hands under her ass and lifted her up slightly so she could get her tongue even deeper inside her cunt.

"Oh God, yes," Karen barda wanted to taste the woman's flood of cum and moved her focus to the kryptonian woman's swollen clit. The pressure on her clit was too much and Karen screamed as her orgasm rushed through her. "Holy mother fucking rao."

Big barda eagerly lapped up as much of the flooding pussy as she could, surprised by the excessive juice rushing out of the woman.

"Don't you fucking stop, you dumb slut," the blonde hair bimbo demanded, even though Big barda was still lapping hungrily. Big barda lapped for a couple more minutes, throughout the woman's complete orgasm, before Karen pushed her away and said, "Oh God, I need to pee."

Big barda watched her leave and rolled onto her back contemplating yet another lesbian she is committing. When Karen returned a couple of minutes later, she was wearing a strap-on.

"Maybe I should have just pissed on you." Karen said.

"this is your body do as you please, mistress" Big barda said, even though the idea of being urinated on didn't really turn her on.

"Luckily, I couldn't do that on Diana's bed," Karen said, as she returned to the bed.

"Good point," Big barda nodded, thankful she didn't get a golden shower, although suddenly a curiosity about it hit her.

"Get this ready for your ass, slut," Karen demanded. Big barda obeyed, looking forward to a little anal action after the earlier tease. She slobbered on the cock getting it nice and wet for her a couple of minutes, Karen ordered, "On your back, slut."

As usual, Big barda quickly obeyed like a good girl, looking forward to the hard fucking she sensed was coming. Karen rubbed the cock up and down the former fury's already wet pussy lips.

"Looks like you're ready to get that cunt of yours filled." karen said with a evil smile.

"Ready for any of my holes to be plugged, Mistress," Big barda moaned, as the thick mushroom top teased her.

"Let's do a buy one, get one free deal," Karen quipped, as she slid the dildo into the horny slut, she smacked Big barda's ass two times in each ass cheeks, the pain was intense.

"Okay," Big barda whimpered as the cock filled her.

"Let's get this dick nice and wet for your asshole," Karen instructed, "Your pussy juice can be the lube."

"Okay, mistress" Big barda again agreed, knowing her ass would take the cock with only a little bit of resistance... the earlier gaping preparing it for now. Big barda wrapped her arms around the former fury, and prepared to wrap her legs around her too, the slow fucking too much of a tease. She wanted to be fucked like a cheap common slut. She said so too, as she begged, trying to spin religion into it, "Oh, mistress fuck your slave, lead the way to the Land of pleasure, please mistress."

"What would your husband say if he saw you now?" Karen questioned.

"What would your employees say if they saw you now?" Big barda countered back.

"they'd probably enjoy the show," Karen chuckled, imagining the look on their face.

"Or maybe they would join us and spray us with their juices," Big barda quipped, wanting to shock the woman.

"That would be probably awesome," the woman laughed.

"Gang bang is the best," Big barda joked, as her orgasm began to ride.

"As is anal," Karen said, before ordering, pulling out, "Get on all fours, like a good obedient pet ass slut."

"Yes, Mistress," the submissive replied, quickly getting into the position instructed, her ass ready for pillaging.

"Beg," the blonde ordered. "Beg to get your ass fucked."

"Please mistress. Plug my asshole with your cock. Drill my shit hole and make me your bimbo bitch, make me your three hole slut." Big barda pleaded.

"You are so hot when you talk so nasty," Karen said, as she slid the cock inside the former fury's asshole, she smacked.

"As are you," the submissive mumbled back as she moaned loudly.

"I guess we are just two foul mouthed sluts, who loves the kal cock" Karen laughed, as the dildo slowly disappeared in the former fury's ass. Big barda questioned herself did Superman forming a harem or something, but she didn't care indeed she loved the kryptonian's cock. Big barda relaxed as the cock filled her back door, trying to get used to it before getting fucked hard like she craved. Once all in.

"Ready to have the shit fucked out of you?" Karen asked.

"I'm your bimbo ass slut," Big barda answered, turning back to look at the pretty blonde woman, "use me as you wish mistress."

"Great answer," Karen said, as she began fucking the former fury's ass. Unlike her past ass fucks, there was no slow fucking to get Big barda prepared for the hard deep fucking. Instead, the woman began pounding her hard using her superspeed.

"Oh yes, yes," Big barda said loudly. "Fuck my dirty asshole."

"Such a fucking ass slut," Karen grunted, as she slammed into her. Although she had only fucked someone a couple of times, she was in awe of how powerful she felt and also how much of a workout it was being the giver instead of the receiver. Big barda just allowed the pleasure to build slowly, amazed at how great getting ass fucked felt to her entire being. It was the ultimate submissive act and that only enhanced the euphoria that was building inside her.

"I could fuck you all day." Karen mumbled with a smile.

"I could get fucked by you all day," Big barda said,

"Unfortunately, I am only number two." Powergirl said.

"It's going to be a long day," Big barda said, her body already feeling overwhelmed by the extensive pleasure.

"Likely the best day ever," Karen said, as she began fucking her pet as hard as she possibly could.

"Holy fuck," Big barda screamed, as her body roared with pleasure, her orgasm building quickly.

"Come now, you slutty trainer," Karen demanded.

"Oh yes," Big barda moaned, her hand going to her pussy and beginning to frantically rub.

"Now, you are going to fuck you so hard," the blonde kryptonian woman continued.

"More, more, more," Big barda babbled, so close to eruption.

"You dirty ass taking cunt licking whore," Karen listed.

"Yes," the former fury screamed, as her orgasm finally hit. Karen pulled out, flipped the coming slut onto her back and shoved her cock in the trembling slut's barda tried to suck as best she could while her brain shut off and her orgasm ripped through her.

"Suck it, slut, clean my cock," Karen demanded, loving forcing the former fury's head to do something so nasty. Big barda just obeyed in submissive robot mode until her orgasm ended and the cock left her mouth. Karen stood up and said, as she took the strap-on off.

"See you in justice league head quaters, my pet. Maybe we can tell everything to my beloved husband." Karen said with a smile.

"what," Big barda exclaimed, Karen was smiling, "you are married,"

"yes," Karen said, as she got dressed.

"Oh my god, I guess your husband is," Big barda again, realizing what she said, is Kal is her husband.

"I'm supposed to remind you to stay naked for present number three," Karen said, she get dressed.

"Okay," Big barda Karen left, Big barda closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift asleep. Big barda was woken up from a great sleep by a voice demanding her "to get licking."

Big barda opened her eyes and was staring at a wet pussy. She had no idea whose it was, yet like the submissive she was, she extended her tongue and began she did, she realized the taste was oddly familiar... as if she had tasted it before. As soon as she began licking, she woke up as if the pussy was caffeine and became focused on getting whoever was sitting over her off. Eventually the girl spoke again and Big barda knew instantly who it was... Kara Kal's cousin. Big barda wondered is how many wife Kal has.

"Don't just lick randomly. Suck on my clit, slut." Kara said roughly slapping Big barda's face.

"Sorry, Mistress Kara," Big barda apologized, as she obeyed by craning her neck up slightly to focus on her swollen clit.

"I wish I had my own pet, like you" Kara moaned, her breathing indicating her orgasm was getting barda asked, enjoying the incest role play,

"Do you want your own slave to be a bimbo pussy pleaser like I am?" Big barda said.

"God, yes," Kara purred, rewarding the question by leaning back and moving her hand to the former fury's fevered box.

"A slave's place is between her mistress's legs," the submissive woman declared with a moan, actually believing her words after the past days of submission. Since submitting reluctantly to her mistress, she had become addicted to submission, addicted to her mistress pussy. She would now obey any order given without hesitation, which had become rather obvious based on this day so far and the third sexual encounter with someone in home. Kara moaned at the idea, still transfixed by the idea of having her own slave.

"I should have let you choose a slave for me," Kara said, beginning to move her hips back and forth. "maybe i wil even let you train her"

"I'll teach her, her place, if you wish, Mistress," Big barda replied, liking the idea of helping a slave to learn her place.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, "I may take you up on that. What would you do the slave girl?"

"I'd make her my bitch and teach her how to properly please a Mistress. Make her understand her place," the submissive answered.

"Her place?" Kara questioned, tapping her pet's clit lightly and wanting to hear the entire plan, knowing that would get her off quickly.

"Underneath her Mistress, like all good slaves should be," Big barda replied, the idea of training Kara's slave, whom she hadn't met was turning her on. Although she liked being submissive, and on occasion liked the romantic aspect, she was curious what it would be like to be in charge.

"You want to domme someone?" Kara asked, her pussy on fire at the idea. She teased the Former fury's pussy and imagined it was her own pussy licking slave, she was straddling at the moment, she thought about Stargirl doing it to her.

"If you want me to," the submissive answered, like the submissive she was.

"Mmmmmmm," Kara moaned. "I will have to ask Diana or Kal if she will allow it. Now get back to licking, my little slut."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, as she resumed licking blonde teenage superheroine hungrily. Kara's moans increased and she rubbed her clit, while also simultaneously rubbing Big barda's as her orgasm was about to erupt. It came a few seconds later, as Kara screamed, tapping her clit frantically, "Yes, you fucking cunt slut lap up my cum."

Big barda eagerly obeyed, addicted to pussy juice.

"Oh yes, don't stop," Kara moaned, as Big barda savoured the sweet nectar. She had no plans of stopping, as she enjoyed every drop of the addicting Kara's orgasm was finally done, she ordered, "Sit up."

Big barda did, of course, as she was spun around by Kara, who moved her away from the edge of the bed and kissed fierce passion surprised Big barda. She assumed with Kara she was the submissive and Kara the dominant. She didn't expect kissing or intimacy. That said, she wasn't going to complain. Kara kissed her pet's ear. Kara kissed her pet's neck. Kara kissed her pet's very erect nipples. While also continuing to tease her pet's very needy, very fevered, pussy. Big barda leaned back and enjoyed the tenderness... hoping she was going to allow her to have an orgasms. Kara kissed and sucked on her pet's other big round breast, always believing in sexual balance... giving each symmetrical part of a body equal attention. Kara moved down slowly, seductively, and swirled her tongue around her pet's belly button. She loved to tease, to draw out the began to move her head towards Big barda's cunt and then suddenly pushed her sideways and onto her back.

"You want to come, my slut?" Kara asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda replied, opening her legs hopefully.

"So eager, aren't we" Kara smiled, as she moved her pet into a strange position. Although it was awkward, it was exhilarating for Big barda, even as she felt the heel of Kara's shoe grind into her leg slightly.

"So horny," Big barda declared, stating the obvious.

"Your cunt is soaked," Kara said, as she began pumping the former fury's box. Big barda held her head up as her body was not completely on the bed as she began to get fingered. The fingers were like magic and Big barda felt her orgasm was building quickly. She moaned, "Oh my God, it feels so good."

"Don't come yet," Kara ordered, enjoying the power of being the Mistress and not the submissive for the first time on her own. She revelled in controlling the pet's orgasm, in making her hold back for as long as humanly possible. She knew from experience that was how to achieve the most intense orgasms.

"Please, I need to come so bad," Big barda pleaded, leaning her head back and off the bed. The young kryptonian pulled her fingers out, sensing the pet was close.

"Noooooo," Big barda whined.

"A slut like you needs more than just a couple of fingers," Kara purred, getting off the bed. Looking down at the trembling horny submissive, she ordered, "Move to the edge of the bed."

Big barda quickly spun around and moved into the position instructed, hoping she was going to have her pussy pleased by the pretty woman.

"You want my fist, slut?" Kara asked, as she knelt down between the pet's legs. She had never fisted anyone, always being on the receiving end. That said, Diana made it clear that she was to dominate Big barda and that included fisting her. Big barda, desperate to come at any cost, didn't hesitate.

"Yes, Mistress, shove your fist up my slut box. Fist fuck your whore." Big barda answered.

"You want eighteen year old teen girl fist fuck you?" Kara teased, as she moved her fingers up and down the former fury's wet pussy lips.

"God, yes, I want you to fist fuck me so hard I come like a bimbo slut," Big barda answered, loving talking dirty and becoming a bimbo slut.

"On your knees," Kara ordered, surprising the submissive who was expecting a hard, deep fisting. Big barda obeyed. Kara slapped the pet's ass playfully and ordered, "Stay."

"Woof!" Big barda playfully responded, as Kara stood up and went to her purse. Kara returned with her purse and got back on her knees.

"Ready to get fisted?" Kara asked again, smiling at the naughty plan she actually had in mind. Big barda wondered what it would feel like getting fisted in the position she was in.

"Yes, Mistress, your slut needs it bad." She replied.

"In your ass?" Kara questioned, surprising the pet with her true intentions. Big barda's eyes went big as she stammered,

"I-I-It won't fit," Big barda said.

"Oh, your slut ass was made for fisting," Kara said, as she pulled lube out of her barda knew the words were ludicrous and yet she allowed the woman to prepare her ass for her fist as she felt lube poured on her ass cheeks and then rubbed on her rosebud. Kara then slid a finger in... then two.

"Shit, your ass is begging for more," Kara quipped, loving how easily her fingers slid inside the former fury's ass. The idea that she could one day soon do this to her own pussy eating Slave also very exciting. Big barda realized the woman was right; she did want more.

"Yes, my ass wants more, Mistress." Big barda agreed.

"My whole fist?" Kara questioned, excited at the possibility of fisting an ass, yet not sure her entire fist would fit. That said, Diana assured her it would when she was instructed of today's anal fisting domination plan.

"My asshole is yours to use as you please," Big barda answered, curious if it was actually possible and yet willing and eager to find out.

"Such a slut," Kara purred, as a third finger was added.

"Just shove your fist in," Big barda said, wanting to be a complete slut.

"As you wish, my dirty ass slut," the blonde Kryptonian agreed. Big barda closed her eyes and prepared to be sodomized by an entire fist.

"Oh yes," she moaned, through grit teeth, as a searing pain began to course through her as her ass was widened in ways it had never been all in, Kara declared, in awe of the gaping ass,

"Shit, you took it." Kara said with a smile.

"So full," Big barda declared, feeling light headed as if she may pass out at any began to slowly fist fuck the slut's ass, still in awe that in less that a month this uptight, bitchy former woman had become a submissive slut who was willing to be anally fisted. Big barda tried to relax and allow her ass to be fist fucked. Slowly, the pain simmered, and a new pleasure grew. Kara purred,

"You're beginning to enjoy it, aren't you, slut?" the blonde kryptonian asked, as she wiggled her fingers inside the pet's still tight back door.

"Oh yes," Big barda agreed, feeling new pleasure.

"Such a beautiful sight," Kara purred. "Watching my fist and wrist disappear in your ass is so fucking hot."

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda moaned, feeling so obedient and for a couple of minutes, Kara slowly fist fucked Big barda's pleasure grew slowly and made Big barda again desperate to come. She moaned, "Please fist fuck my asshole harder, Mistress."

"Only dirty whores come from getting anally fist fucked," she observed, obliging the request to savagely fist fuck the slut.

"Well, lucky for me, I am a dirty fucking whore," Big barda moaned with a laugh, liking to belittle herself. Pleasure increased, even as a new subtle pain did as well.

"Indeed, lucky for you," she laughed, as she began really fisting the former fury's backdoor. Big barda's entire body was shaking with each forward thrust.

"Oh My God, so fucking full," Big barda screamed, loving being used so roughly, like a two bit whore.

"I didn't think I'd get my fist in you," Kara said, in awe of how deep her arm could go in the woman's ass.

"Me either," Big barda nodded, in similar awe. The former enjoyed the fisting for a couple of minutes, yet it wasn't going to get her off... instead it just kept her feeling hot and desperate. To come, she needed to have her pussy pleasured.

"Ready to come?" Kara asked, another minute later.

"Please," Big barda desperately whined, "please fist fuck my cunt."

"Oh, that isn't sanitary," Kara joked, as she pulled out of the gaping ass and a loud popping sound was made.

"I don't care," the horny brunette said, not thinking straight.

"On your back, slut," Kara ordered. Big barda quickly obeyed."Spread those legs,"

Big barda obeyed again. Big barda watched the woman crawl between her legs, with a vibrator. The woman then said something that was music to the slut's ears, "Time for my pet slut to come."

"God, yes, please," Big barda absurdly said, as she felt the vibrator slide inside her. Kara fucked the sexy slave's pink cunt slowly as she leaned forward and resumed sucking on her erect nipples.

"Oh God," Big barda moaned, loving the dual pleasure of having both her pussy and tits pleasured at the same bit on her pet's tits roughly and asked, "You like it rough, my slut?"

"Oh yes," the pet moaned, not realizing she did until she was having her nipples bit and tugged on.

"Do you want to come?" Kara asked again, constantly implying it was going to happen and then rejecting she watched Kara move to her other tit, Kara continued to slowly fuck her pussy.

"Yes, Mistress, so bad," she whimpered, wishing she would fuck her hard and fast with the vibrating cock.

"Beg, slut," Kara ordered.

"Oh please, Mistress. Fuck your slut's cunt. She is willing to do whatever you tell her to," Big barda declared, not even sure what she was saying.

"Anything?" she asked, pushing the vibe deep in the slut, just like Diana would do to her, and holding it inside.

"Yessssss," Big barda moaned, her body trembling, near an apocalyptic eruption and wondering what else there could be: her ass had been fisted.

"Good," Kara nodded, "because you understand who you are."

"Understood, Mistress," Big barda nodded, praying this promise would allow her to come, not thinking of the complexity of seducing a person she barely she was being fucked fast and Big barda's breathing again became heavy and erratic.

"Come, my slut, come my dirty fucking whore," Kara demanded, slamming the vibe deep in her slut, a euphoria at being a Mistress turning her on also.

"Oh God, yes, fuck, shit, yes, yes, yes," Big barda babbled, a few deep thrusts later as her long denied orgasm finally pulled the vibe out just as the cum flooded out of the pet, spraying the wetness everywhere. Big barda felt like she was peeing everywhere as she kept coming and coming.

"Fuck, watching you come like a bitch in heat turned me on," Kara purred, horny again, as she tossed the vibrator on the floor, rolled onto her back and ordered, "Come and give me a goodbye orgasm, my slut."

Although Big barda was still coming, she obeyed, never going to protest the opportunity to eat more pussy, especially kryptonian pussy. Big barda stood up, stretched briefly and moved back between the woman's asked, smiling, "Hungry?"

"Famished, Mistress," the eager submissive smiled, before adding "I likely need to rehydrate myself after losing all that cum."

"I'll replenish your body with some of my cum," Kara said, as the former fury buried her face back in her sweet barda started slow, both to savor the sweet pussy, and to allow her orgasm to finish its lengthy journey through her very being.

"That's it, take your time," Kara moaned softly. "Worship your Mistress's cunt."

And Big barda did. She explored the entire pussy for a really long time, as if she was travelling without a map. She purposely avoided the clit during her exploration, Kara ordered, "Suck on my clit, you fucking teasing bitch."

Of course, Big barda 's breathing increased as her clit was flicked constantly.

"Oh yes, fuck," Kara moaned, "Don't stop, you fucking bimbo cunt muncher."

Big barda sucked the swollen clit between her lips and shook her head sideways until Kara screamed, "Yes, you fucking slave," as she arched her back and barda eagerly lapped up the woman's sweet pussy cum, as if it was the sweetest of Kara's orgasm ended, she pushed the slut's head away.

"Shit, you really can eat pussy. Hard to believe you haven't been doing that for years." Kara giggled.

"I hope to do so now though," Big barda smiled, Kara's wetness on her face and lips.

"So," Kara said, standing up. "I am leaving ."

"is powergirl married to Kal?" Big barda suddenly asked, so exhausted she wasn't sure why she need to know that.

"that's none of your business do you understand?" Kara said.

"Yes, Mistress," Big barda again nodded, as she watched her barda eventually got up after she heard the front door close and headed to the kitchen needing a drink of water wondering how many more women her mistress Diana has planned to have her serve today.

A/n = Hai guys How is the story? reviews are welcome.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER = 56.

THEMYSCIRA,

Phillipus invited Superman to her home, Superman could saw two dark girls walking towards them and hugged Phillipus.

"Superman, this is Vanessa my older daughter," Phillipus introduced his older daughter, Superman smiled at her, he must admit he would love to fuck the dark amazon."this Hannah, my youngest,"

Superman saw the young woman who is no more than eighteen year old. phillipus want to start fucking her King, She want to fuck the kryptonian in her own bed, but suddenly a gaurd appeared infront of her.

"general," the gaurd bowed before her.

"what is it?" Phillipus asked.

"General senate request your presence," the gaurd replied to Phillipus, the general is disappointed by hearing it, she wanted to Spend time with the kryptonian.

"it must be something important, you must go mother, i will accompany our king," Hanna said with a smile. phillipus hesitated but again she thought herself, `it must be something important,`

"both of you behave yourself," Phillipus said. Then Suddenly remembered something, "Vanessa go to the market, and buy the vegetable and meat,"

"But mother...," the older daughter was about to protest to phillipus.

"silence daughter, do as i say" Phillipus said. Vanessa left to market. phillipus left Superman alone with her baby daughter, Superman and Hanna entered the home, they both chatted for five minutes.

"my king, do you wanna see my room?" Hanna asked, and practically dragged Superman out of his chair and up the stairs before he could answer. She took him to her room, and closed the door behind them. She was blushing even more now, and breathing slightly harder, the dark skinned young amazon was really excited.

"This is my room, what do you think of it Superman?" she asked. Superman looked around, and saw all sorts of things that he half-expected in the amazon teenage girl to have in their room. It was much smaller than Diana's room it contains lots of armour, swords and various weapons and some dirty clothes on the floor. Hanna kicked some of the clothes out of sight in embarrassment and seemed not sure how to stand as she moved her arms from her hips to her head then crossed across her chest. Superman watched her, amused. He noticed that her hands often wandered to below her waist, and her fingers were fiddling with the drawstring of her sweatpants. Her nipples were very prominent through her toga.

"It's really nice room." Superman said.

"Thanks, i am glad you like it." she said with a nervous smile, she is going to fuck her king, she slowly took a step toward him. Finally she was pressed right up against him, and she started to undo his belt as she looked into his eyes. She slowly slid down onto her knees without breaking eye contact, and she bit her lower lip as she unzipped his pants, and reached in to pull out his raging erection. It was as stiff as a steel rod, and oozing pre-cum like crazy. The dark skin woman suddenly became breathless as she looked at it, and Superman wondered if maybe she was a virgin. She took the tip of his thirteen inch cock in her mouth and started to suck. After that she got lost in the moment and took the half of his in her mouth. Superman instantly knew that she was an amateur, but still enjoyed her efforts as she enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down on his dick. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Hanna pulled her head up sharply. Superman's cock popped out of her mouth with a wet 'pop'.

"Fuck." she said, softly, and quickly tried to stuff Superman's hard on back into his pants. He took over and zipped up just as the door opened and Hanna stood up, looking flushed and embarrassed. The older sister was standing out in the hallway, and looked at the two of them standing in the middle of Hanna's room, with Hanna trying to appear nonchalant with some saliva around her mouth.

"I need to talk to you my king." Vanessa said, and walked away without waiting for him to follow. He quickly caught up to her, leaving a pouting Hanna alone in her room, and Vanessa led him to her room."I know what you were doing in there."

she closed the door. She looked stern and serious.

"you look lovely just like your mother . . . " Superman flirted with her, she smiled,"i am sorry about that watching your baby sister sucking my cock must be really shock for you,"

"You don't need to explain anything to me, my King. You are our king, you can do anything with us but i can't let you take advantage of my sisters innocence." the older daughter of phillipus said to the blue eyed kryptonian.

"Why not?" he asked, he could see the woman may look brave in outside but slightly worried in her. She took a step closer to him, and laid a hand on his crotch.

"Because she's a virgin, and she doesn't know how to please a man." Vanessa said.

"i know she is a virgin, and i never fucked you before or i don't think you have childrens so technically you are also virgin," Superman said with a smile, the dark skinned woman smiled, she admire his memory.

"maybe not with mens but i have plenty of experience with dildo's and woman's," Vanessa said with a hint of horny in her voice. She turned around to lean forward and onto her bed, so that she was standing over it, and hiked up her armour to show that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Don't you want a girl with a bit more experience like me?"

Superman understand what is going on. It looked like he was in the middle of some kind of sibling rivalry just like Diana and Donna. Not that he was complaining, this was turning out to be fun. He stepped closer, and stroked her dark bare ass before him. She moaned slightly and moved back to pressed her ass against his crotch. Superman undid his pants again, letting them fall to the floor around his feet, and he made no hesitation in slipping his erect cock into Vanessa's already hot and moist snatch. By now Superman was extremely horny, and he let her know this by grabbing onto her waist with both hands and pulling her hard onto his prick. He didn't bother to start slowly either, and she didn't seem to mind as he slammed his hips against her round ass again and again, powering his cock into her pussy. Vanessa bend down further so that she could bury her face in the sheets to stifle her screams of pleasure, but Superman wasn't having any of that. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to lean back up. He wasn't hurting her, that he could tell, just letting her know that he was in control. She seemed to like it, and was furiously rubbing her clit as fast as she could. The sound of their fucking was loud and obscene. The sound of his hips hitting her ass, the grunts and groans from Superman and the mewling moans from Vanessa, as well as the wet sound of her pussy being penetrated over and over.

After a while, Vanessa became more frantic in her rubbing, and she was moving back onto Superman's thirteen inch cock even more than before. He knew that she was getting close, and he redoubled his efforts, pulling on her hips even more to pull her onto him even harder. When her orgasm struck, it was very loud. She screamed out in raw, primal pleasure, and her whole body was shaking. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, draped forward over the bed. Supermans dick was still rock hard, and glistening wet with her juices. It was getting painful now, and he was getting desperate for release. He started to stroke his dick, but Vanessa saw and batted his hand away. She took his whole length into her mouth and started to clean her juices off of it. It was clear that compared to her sister, Vanessa was a pro at sucking dick. She wasn't sucking so much, but letting her lips slide over his cock, and she let a lot of saliva build up to make the whole thing even more slippery. Her tongue was working wonders on the tip too. Every time she bobbed her head up, her tongue would swish around the tip, sending waves of tingling pleasure wash through him. He could feel his orgasm brewing in his balls, and he put his hands on her head, helping her keep the rhythm.

"Stop that right now you two!" said someone at the door, and both of them looked to see the amazon general standing in the open doorway, hands on her hips and red in the face. She looked furious. Hanna was poking her head around the edge of the doorway, her eyes wide and glued to the scene before her, Vanessa on her knees with Superman's rigid cock in her hand."Mom, I . . "

"Don't bother! Superman, come with me!" The moment that Vanessa had stopped sucking Superman's dick, the pleasure she caused was quickly replaced by discomfort. Superman still hadn't cum, and it was really getting to him. As he pulled up his pants and walked out of the room to follow Phillipus, he felt a small feeling of deja-vu. It was just like following Vanessa out of Hanna's room. as well, otherwise Superman would have to make a few suggestions to make it that way. Phillipus led him to her room, and locked the door behind them. She was still dark red in her dark face, and her nipples were straining against the material of both her toga. Superman wondered how long she'd watched him and Vanessa before stopping them. She paced back and forth a few times before she spoke. She didn't look directly at him.

"I don't appreciate what you just did." she said eventually.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"I mean, I brought you to my home because I . . ." she hesitated.

"Because what?" Superman prompted.

"Because we never had time for our own, I thought maybe you wanted to fuck me." Phillipus said in a small voice. She sighed and sat down on her bed, burying her head in her hands. Superman tentatively sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Superman's suggestion of trusting him was still working, because she leaned over and fell into his arms. He stroked her back as she cried into his chest.

"When my husband was killed by spartans, I thought that was it for me." she said. "I thought that it was all over, that I'd never find anyone ever again."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Superman asked.

"I've never told anyone about it, not even my best friend hippolyta, they would probably think i am weak." she sobbed. Superman could feel his erection straining through his pants, and it was pressed hard against her as she leaned into him. There was no way she could not know it was there. She didn't pull away though.

"It might make you feel better to tell someone." said Superman. For a while she didn't say anything, and when she finally did, it was in a quiet voice.

"when i was eighteen, i was married to him, spartans invaded our homeland they slaughter him infront of me, they take me as their prisoner Hippolyta freed me." she muttered.

"Is he a good man?" Superman asked, Phillipus gave him a look she did not understand the question, "your husband, is he a good man?,"

"No he is kinda of disgust about me" Phillipus answered.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"I asked him to . . . do things. You know, in bed." Phillipus said. Superman's cock twitched, and he tried to shift away from her to make it more comfortable, but she had her arms around him now, and he couldn't move away.

"What kind of things?" Superman asked. He wondered what kind of things would make a man in disgust."I asked him to . . . say things."

"What things?" Superman whispered, and stroked her back some more. He let his hands fall a little to her side, and he touched the side of her breasts. She didn't stop him.

"I wanted him to call me his bitch." she said. "I wanted him to dominate me, to smack me and pull my hair. I wanted him to make me his, but he didn't want that. He said I was a freak, and that it sickened him to be with me."

"He was an asshole, Phillipus." Superman said. "You can't blame yourself for that."

Phillipus sat up and started to pace around the room again.

"You don't understand. I haven't been with anyone since him. I haven't felt the touch of a man in. I have been afraid that no one would want me. When I met you, i was attracted to you, when you fucked Hippolyta like a bitch and you dominate her, then you fucked me like one, i fall go love with you at that movement, i want you, i love you very much. But the moment you come to my home, you're in my daughter's room, fucking her like a dog and pulling her hair!" Phillipus said.

Superman knows, she watched him fucking her daughter? It also slightly sounded like she was jealous too. Superman didn't know what kind of madman would disgust a beautiful woman like Phillipus. If she wanted to be dominated, then Superman wasn't about to disappoint. Superman started to kiss her neck, Phillipus's eyes went blank, and Superman didn't waste any time, Superman suddenly placed a chip on Phillipus neck, which would make her body respond to his command.

"Phillipus, whenever you hear me call you a bitch, you will become aroused. However, you will not be able to reach climax or relief from your arousal no matter what. Each time time I call you a bitch, you will become more and more aroused. When I call you a whore, you will immediately have the biggest orgasm you've ever had, a life-changing, earth-shattering orgasm, and you will feel happy and relieved afterwards. After your orgasm you will feel loved. Do you understand?" Superman ordered her. Phillipus repeated his instructions back to him word for word.

"Take off your upper dress, show me your black boobs for you king." he whispered in her ear. "Bitch."

Her eyes were wide, and her breathing heavy. She made no move to push him away, but looked into his eyes with sudden, wild excitement.

"Do it now." Superman growled. He let go of her dark hair and stepped back as he watched her gradually lift her upper dress up and over her head. Her big dark breasts were straining against the material of the bra.

"Take off the bra too."She did, and revealed her breasts to him. They were beautiful, round and heavy, and her nipples were like hard little studs.

"Now take off the rest of your clothes bitch." Superman said quietly. "I want to see you naked."

Still blushing and breathing heavily, the dark amazon general did as she was told. Soon she was standing naked before him. He told her to turn around for him, to let him see what she had to offer.

"Do you have any lubricant here, Phillipus?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice."Because you're going to take my big dick in your slutty black ass, like the bitch you are."

Phillipus's eyes widened in excitement and aroused, but also excitement.

"Do you have any lube?" Superman repeated. She nodded. "Go get it then,."

She disappeared into the small bathroom, her plump round ass swaying back and forth as she walked, and came back out holding a small tube of jelly.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass after the day Diana and i fucked your ass Phillipus?" Superman asked.

"No." she whispered, Superman really Surprised by the answer."my asshole belongs to you my king"

"Then we'll need a lot of lube." he said with a smile, he knows amazons has incredible healing factor make their ass in to virgin ass. He told her to get on the bed, lay on her back, and spread her legs for him. She did as her beloved king asked, her enormous breasts jiggling with every movement and exciting. The pain in his cock was getting stronger, but he still took his time, wanting to savor this moment. He made her pull her black legs back so that her feet were wide apart, on either side of her head, completely exposing her juicy, swollen pussy lips and puckered asshole. Superman opened the tube of lube and applied it to her tight little sphincter. He rubbed it all over with a finger, and slipped it inside to get in inside her. Her anus twitched at the penetration. He then took off his pants to expose his raging, throbbing hard-on. She stared at it with wanton lust and anticipation. He rubbed the jelly all over his cock, making it glisten and wet.

"I want you to get on your knees now, and hold your ass cheeks apart for me." he said. She did without any hesitation, responding well to his trigger words. Her large, bulbous ass was held apart by her hand, and her glistening wet asshole was ready for him. He approached her, and held his cock steady as he got ready to impale her dark anus with it. Superman didn't take it slow, and he wasn't gentle. He'd had this erection ever since Hanna had gotten on her knees and taken him in her mouth. Then he'd been brought close to the edge of orgasm by Vanessa, and now he was so hard and horny that he couldn't stand it any more. He plunged his raging boner deep into her bowels, and her lubricated little hole accepted it with a wet and obscene sound. Phillipus screamed as he grabbed onto both her hips and pulled her onto him hard. Within seconds he was fucking her ass as hard and as fast as he could. The bed was shaking and her ass was jiggling magnificently as he pounded her furiously. She was screaming very very loudly as he fucked her. He knew that her daughters would be hearing it, and he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back as he fucked her.

"I want you to tell me how you feel about what I'm doing to you bitch." he growled in her ear.

"I love the way you're fucking my ass!" she screamed. "You're fucking me so hard, it's making me feel so good! Please don't stop fucking me!"

Before long, Superman could feel his climax approaching, and he pulled her hair even harder to bring her head back some more.

"You're such a whore." he whispered in her ear. Her screams rose a whole octave and became even louder as her orgasm seized her. Superman felt her tight asshole clench hard under the force of it, and he came right then, completely filling her bowels with his cum, coating her tight little ass.

An hour later,

Younger daughter of Phillipus was on her knees in front of him, and older daughter was beside her, teaching her how to suck the kryptonian mighty dick.

"Don't suck so much, make sure that your lips are sliding along it. You need more spit on here, come on, make it wet." she was saying. Meanwhile, Phillipus was behind munching her older daughter pussy. after five minutes. Superman took up position behind Hanna and started to fuck her as he watched them suckle on their mother's black breasts. He positioned the head of his cock right at the entrance to her virgin hole, and pressed it firmly against it, pushing it inside. Hanna gasped as she felt the intrusion, and Vanessa reached out to hold her hand. Phillipus stroked her younger daughter's hair lovingly, and whispered soft words of encouragement.

"It's ok sweet girl. It only hurts for a while." Phillipus said. Superman pushed slightly harder, feeling her tight snatch give in little by little to his penetration. He felt some resistance, and knew that he'd reached her hymen. The dark amazon was grunting and moaning the whole time, squeezing her sister's hand, as well as her mother's. Then Hanna suddenly pushed back onto Superman's cock , he felt a small 'pop' as the resistance gave way, and he went all the way inside her black cunt. She screamed in pain as the point of no return was reached, and Superman held onto her hips as he started a steady rhythm, moving in and out of her softly. After a few minutes she was moaning, and moving her hips in a circular motion, relishing the feeling of being filled up by a man for the first time.

Vanessa sat up and knelt on the floor beside her sister, and held Hanna's ass cheeks open as the kryptonian picked up the pace a little. Superman watched with delight as Vanessa let a long string of saliva droop from her lips to land on Superman's dick as it slid out of Hanna, helping to lubricate it.

"Do you like the way my dick feels, slut?" he grunted, and Hanna's moans reached a higher pitch and urgency. She reacted immediately, and was getting hornier."You're such a dirty little slut, aren't you? You love having a cock buried in your pussy, don't you?"

"Yes." Hanna moanamed hard, in a long drawn out guttural groan. Phillipus was still stroking her hair and gently holding her head closer to her breast, encouraging her to suckle some more. Phillipus's other hand was busy between her legs. The kryptonian smiled as he saw her fingers work even faster at her juicy, swollen cunt. Her dark pussy was freshly shaved, at Superman's suggestion, and she was loving the feel of her fingers on the smooth picked up the pace of fucking Hanna, wanting to make her cum for the first time on a man's dick. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her head back.

"now bitch cum for your king," he whispered in her ear, the kryptonian could feel the dark skin teen cumming, Hanna was going berserk, bucking and writhing like a wild animal, moaning and screaming like a maniac. All that was running through her mind was the frantic, relentless desire, and the pleasure that she was feeling at Superman's attention and penetration. The dark woman cumed again and again, keeping time with his thrusts into her drenched pussy. Finally he could feel his own orgasm brewing, after a min of constant fucking Superman give her a massive, life-changing orgasm.

"wow you virgin daughter pussy is great." he whispered. Hanna screamed long and loud, like the roar of a wild cat, and Superman felt her squeeze down on him like a clamp as she came suddenly and violently. It pushed him over the edge, and he emptied his balls into her soaking cunt as he came. Phillipus sat up on the couch, and cradled Hanna's head to her breast, holding her as she had the biggest orgasm of her life, feeling proud of her youngest daughter. Soon it was over, and Hanna collapsed to the floor, breathing hard and her dark body shiny with sweat, Superman got to his feet.

"Phillipus, I want you to suck my dick." he said, and Phillipus wasted no time getting into position on her knees in front of him. She didn't hesitate taking his entire length all the way into her mouth, and moaned as she tasted Hanna's juices that coated it, as well as traces of blood from where he'd popped her cherry. She looked up at him with her big eyes, wanting to know that she was pleasing her king. As she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, behind her Vanessa was helping her sister onto the couch, and the two sisters were kissing softly as Vanessa rubbed herself, kneeling on the couch to face her sister seated at one end.

"wow, this is hot."Superman said, and Vanessa fingers sped up, rubbing her cunt. Under Phillipus's tender administrations, Superman was soon hard again.

"Vanessa, are you wet for me?" Superman asked. She moaned loudly as she moved her fingers even faster, trying desperately to find release. Hanna was still making out with her, and reached out to fondle her sister's dark breasts. Superman sat down on the couch, behind where Vanessa was on her knees. He saw that she was indeed very, very wet.

"You're really turned on right now, aren't you?" Superman said. She moaned some more. He loved teasing the girls like this, getting them more and more worked up before he even touched them. Having this kind of control over them was intoxicating. He'd always love dominating woman, he love being in control.

He reached out and pushed Vanessa's hand away from where she was furiously rubbing her flushed and soaking wet pussy. He ran his own fingers across it, and his fingers were drenched from just that small contact.

"Mmm, I bet you're aching to cum, aren't you?" he asked, and he saw her writhe in the sudden increase of her arousal. "I want you to sit on my dick. Fuck my cock until you cum."

Within seconds Vanessa was off the couch, and standing in front of him, facing away from him. She leaned forward and lowered her plump, juicy rump over Superman's raging erection. Superman held his cock in place with one hand, and helped guide Vanessa's hips down with the other. When her steaming hot dark pussy found the head of his dick, she sat down on it instantly. It slipped in with no resistance whatsoever, she was so wet and ready for him, and she groaned as he filled her up completely. She planted her hands on his knees, and started pumping her ass up and down as fast as she could.

The dark haired kryptonian was enjoying the view she was offering of her ass as she bent down low. Superman looked up to see both Hanna and Phillipus watching the scene, both of them were fingering themselves with unbridled, shameless lust. Hanna was still at the other end of the couch, legs spread wide, and staring at her sister's ass moving up and down. Phillipus was sitting on the floor next to her, also with her legs spread and both hands between knew that Phillipus was a natural submissive, and loved to be dominated. A thought crossed his mind, and his cock twitched inside Vanessa as it did.

"Hanna, I think your bitch of a mother has been really naughty." he said to Hanna, and he heard Phillipus gasp. "I think she needs to be punished, don't you?"

Hanna nodded absently, still riveted to the scene before her, but Superman saw Phillipus's cheeks flush red.

"Hanna, I want you to spank your mother. She's been a dirty bitch, and she needs to be punished like the slut she is." Superman said,. "I want you to treat her rough, and make her your bitch."

Vanessa was still moving her ass as fast as she could, and the obscene, wet sound of her ass slapping against his hips was music to his ears as he watched Hanna get up and grab her mother's hair.

"Come here you bitch!" she snapped, and pulled Phillipus across the floor so that she was on her hands and knees, following her daughter. Hanna pushed down on Phillipus's back, forcing her face down onto the carpet, so that her ass was high up in the loved Phillipus's ass. She was a muscular, but just had womanly curves, and her ass was impressive. Looking at it like this, on her knees and her face to the floor, it was so wide and huge that Superman wanted to slap it himself. Later, he told himself, you can do it later. Hanna knelt down beside her mother's ass, and wrapped one arm around Phillipus's hips to hold her against her body. With the other hand,

Hanna reached out, and brought her open palm down sharply onto the luscious dark ass cheek. The sounds in the room were driving Superman crazy. The wet patter of Vanessa's ass frantically moving up and down against him, the slap of Hanna's hand on Phillipus's rump, and the mewling sounds of pain and pleasure coming from Phillipus. Superman admired Vanessa's ass as it moved. It wasn't as big as her mother's but still nicely round and plump. He slapped it hard enough for amazon, getting a breathless gasp from Vanessa, who leaned forward more to grab her ankles as she moved even faster.

The kryptonian's thirteen inch worked its magic as she suddenly came in the most violent and intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. as she clenched her pussy so hard as she came, screamed wildly and loudly. Hanna watched her as she paused in spanking Phillipus, blushing with arousal. As Vanessa's orgasm faded, Superman pushed her away, and got up off the couch. He hadn't cum yet, and right now he wanted one thing, and one thing only right now. He strode over to Phillipus, still on her knees facing away from him, and pushed Hanna away and plunged his cock deep into her ass without any lead up or warning. His raging dick was already well lubricated from Vanessa's cum and juices, so it slipped in easily, and the tight hole spasmed at the sudden, violent intrusion. Phillipus screamed violently as she could feel her king mighty cock violating her ass, but they became moans as Superman started fucking her hard, holding on tightly to her hips, pulling her onto him. He slapped her ass with one hand, and reached forward to grab a fistful of her hair to pull her head back. This was by far Superman's favorite position. It was the purest form of his dominance, and of her submission.

Phillipus was wailing and screaming loudly. She was overcome with lust and desire, overwhelmed with pleasure and arousal. She was screaming incoherently, unable to think as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rip through her body, emanating from Superman's vicious penetration of her ass. Finally, when he felt that he was just seconds away from his own orgasm, he leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"cum for me phillipus." he grunted, and her screams went up a whole octave, and she came suddenly and hard. Her ass clenched down on his dick, like Vanessa and Hanna's pussies had, and for the second time Superman came hard, spraying white, hot semen into Phillipus's bowels. Jet after jet of his cum was squeezed from his dick, milked by Phillipus's ass as her orgasm came in waves, ripping through her and making her quiver and pulled away and his dick popped out of her rubbery asshole. He told the three of them to clean themselves up. To his surprise, both Hanna and Vanessa started to lick their mother's asshole at the same time, eagerly lapping up the drooling trail of semen of Superman, the kryptonian fucked them hard until the three of them passed out.

A/N = i will update soon.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57. COURTNEY WHITMORE AKA (STARGIRL) Part one

The alarm blared and Courtney whitmore the world know as Stargirl jumped awake, grabbing at the big clock that had startled her out of her sleep. For the life of her she couldn't understand why her mum had bought her something so deafening. She closed her eyes and continued to lay in her bed, buried under the duvet, listening to the sound of dishes downstairs, and hurried steps in the corridor outside. She'd have to get up soon or she'd be late. Again. But instead she allowed herself to indulge in the feel of the cool, white sheets caressing her bare calves, the warmth of the pillow that was hugged to her chest, and the delicious drowsiness which still loomed over her. Her eyes shot open as there was a single loud bang at the door. It was time to get up. Reluctantly, Stargirl threw the duvet to one side of her queen sized bed, and swung her long, slender legs over the edge. She stood and sauntered her way to her en suite bathroom, tying her dark hair up in a bun as she went. She found herself looking into the mirror, staring at her face and wondering if she looked as tired as she felt. Her bright hazel eyes twinkled back at her, as she leaned in to look closer she could see the green in them. She stroked her jaw; today was going to be a long day. She turned to turn the shower on, twisting the nozzle so it was on the hottest setting and ran her hand under the water; it was cold, but getting warmer by the second. She pulled her tshirt over her head and shimmied her way out of her bottoms, letting both fall to the floor. Standing in front of the mirror again, she examined her naked body, and ran her finger along a faint bruise on her shoulder from when she spared with black canary. Picking up her toothbrush, she squeezed out a pea sized amount of toothpaste and brushed her teeth, spitting and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She sighed, and stepped into the now hot shower. Stargirl was a pretty girl, she had eyes that shone, lashes that fluttered and brows which couldn't be faulted. Her full pink lips were home to the brightest teeth, resulting in the prettiest, most tempting mouth you'd ever see. She was owner of a perfectly sculpted jaw too, and beautifully crafted cheekbones that often garnered her many compliments. Her smooth, taut skin was a light shade of olive and her blonde hair, which fell in waves at the small of her back. Standing at 5'5, she was relatively tall, with a slim waist, long legs, plump but slightly pert breasts, and an ass you could bounce quarters off of. She was delectable in every sense of the word, and she was well aware of it. The water pecked at Stargirl's soft skin like hot little kisses, leaving behind a faint trickle of warmth. She washed herself and rinsed off; the shower filling with the smell of the peach scrub she had used. She smelt edible, and the thought made her smile.

As she dabbed herself dry, her thoughts took her to the long day ahead and her smile soon faded. Nowdays She loathed going to justice league head quaters. She hated the whole new training and new recruits then being made to lap it up without question. She hated the rigidity of having a timetable, abiding by rules and structures she didn't fully accept. And she hated the authority nowadays she had to oblige. This often resulted in unauthorised absences, poor punctuality, empty threads from the leaguers . Despite this, Stargirl loves being in the league, she loves the attention and in her mind watching Superman, Wonder woman flew by her side is the one of the best thing that happened to her. Her mother had already left for work, so it added more time onto her journey as she wasn't going to get a ride. But having been lost in her thoughts, she was already close to running late. She opened her cupboard and stared in blankly, lost for a split second before reaching in and pulling out a black crewneck jumper and a pair of black jeans, before haphazardly throwing them on. The jeans hugged her legs and her round bottom, showing off just how toned she was. As she started to carefully apply her eyeliner, she reached for her magic staff and suddenly her costume appeared and she flew towards the justice league

JUSTICE LEAGUE HALL.

bell was ringing to alert the new recruits it was now form time, 'a call to being brainwashed', Stargirl thought. Stargirl lazily made her way through the crowds of the superpowered, nodding and acknowledging the dozens that greeted her. When she reached her form class she sat down at the first available seat near the door, took out her phone and turned it on silent before returning it to her bag. In a nano sec Flash suddenly sat down on the desk at the front with his laptop propped on his knee. He started to call out names as he took the .

"Andrew, connor, Cairo, Lydia, Stargirl..." He looked up, his gaze meeting hers briefly before going back, "on time today, I see".

Wally west aka Kid flash sniggered; Stargirl rolled her eyes. Barry gave Wally a warning look and she finished the register and went on to talk about the meeting they were to having on Thursday with the government. Stargirl phased out his voice and realising she was hungry, started to think of what she could eat. The bell sounded for first hour and they all filed out the classroom.

Stargirl had first hour free, so she went to the common room, made her way to the back and sat down at an empty desk. Just as she put her bag on the table, Kara skipped over.

"Courtney! What are you doing after today's training? Me and mary marvel are going to metropolis to get some things for Raven's party, you should come with us!" Kara asked to Stargirl.

"Not today Kara, you two have fun though" Stargirl replied.

"Are you at least going to come to the party?" Kara asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll see. I'll let you know, ok?" Stargirl replied.

"Right, ok. What are you doing now? Do you have a free hour today? You could come and get breakfast with me if you want. What else do you have today?" Kara could sense Stargirl's uneasy,"You don't look good, are you ok what happened?"

Stargirl sighed. Kara was always so talkative, though she was perfectly nice, she was just too chipper and cheerful for Stargirl to stand. She interrupted

"Kara Please, I'm really tired, you know what i mean tired human we humans get tired, we are not kryptonians who has infinity stamina, I'm going to nap for a bit now, but I'll talk to you about it all later", Stargirl said to Supergirl, the young kryptonian could feel the little annoyance in Courtney's voice and with that, Stargirl put her head down on the desk, resting it on her arms and closed her eyes. She heard Kara leave, and was left to herself. She heard the door to the door open and close, computers starting up, chairs being pulled this way and that, and the chatter of others. She focused on her breathing, the lull of the fan that came from the computer nearby, until it all became distant. There was a hand on her shoulder, and a ringing in her ear when she finally came to. It was Vixen, the common room monitor, and the ringing was the bell for third period. She'd slept through break. She hauled her bag over her shoulder and half ran to her next class, she could vaguely hear Vixen shouting after her but she didn't stop to make out what it was she made it just in time before Martian manhunter entered. She took out her Laptop and copied the details he was teaching about villains and their weakness on the screen.

Martian manhunter was a very serious man, and taught in a very linear fashion, as he droned on at the class, Stargirl finished the assigned tasks. Freeing her mind of evil mind villains and causing it to ponder other things... What did she have next? Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast boy, who sat on her table.

"Hey Stargirl, how's it going? Are you finished already?" Beast boy asked,

"yep," Stargirl replied without looking up.

"Fuck, you're fast", Stargirl said nothing in return, Beast boy hesitated,

"Ummm, are you going to Raven's party later this week?" Stargirl continued to speak to her Laptop

"Probably not". Stargirl replied.

"Oh... Ok. I thought maybe we could go together..." Beast boy said.

"I'm not going" Stargirl said.

"Yea, well if you change your mind, let me know" Beast boy said.

"Sure" Stargirl replied. Desperate for the conversation not to die, Beast searched for more words,

"Umm, do you, errr... What do you have next?" Stargirl looked up at the young boy for a moment then, biting her lip in thought, she shrugged. She flicked through her planner to check her time table.

"technologies. I have technologies next", she smiled to herself. Assuming the smile was for him, Beast boy perked up and asked

"Is that with Superman or cyborg? I heard nowadays he's a right hard ass", Beast boy said with a smile. Stargirl smiled again but said nothing. The bell sounded, they shoved their things into their bags, and left the room. She had technologies next. With Superman.

It was no secret that Stargirl received a lot of attention, both for her appearance and her allure in her human life. She kept her affairs private; no one knew whether she was dating anyone; no one knew if she'd lost her virginity; no one knew if she went to parties exept Kara and Mary marvel. She was a walking enigma, and it only added to her appeal.

As she walked to her next class, she returned many waves, hi's and hello's. All the boys pined for her, but her for none. The one she ached for was the only one she wanted and couldn't have, the only one who had ever shown any resistance, he was so far out of reach. She walked up the stairs, and entered the classroom. There he was tall, muscular body and wearing a red cape she felt her knees weak.

"Afternoon Stargirl" Superman said with a smile, she did her best not to grin, instead letting a small smile form at the corner of her mouth which he couldn't help but notice and admire. She said nothing in reply, only looked up at him through her long lashes, holding his gaze for as long as she could stand to. He broke first and cleared his throat before taking a few steps back, and she bit her lip as she turned away to find her seat.

Superman went about setting the tasks for the lesson with some of his kryptonian technologies, and how to operate them when he began to explain the process. As she drew, she thought of Superman, occasionally looking up from her paper to watch his hands move as he gestured, his lips as he spoke. He was so beautiful. He had thick raven hair that looked soft to touch, to hold, to pull... His eyes glinted with a boyish charm, they were bright blue but deep, looking into them made you think he knew something you didn't. His lips Rugged but with a smile that would melt your heart, a mischievous grin only rivalled by a toddler. He was sexy and endearing all at once, and towering over most at 6'3 he was a sight to behold, she know he is married yet she wanted him.

The room went quiet, and she looked up again to see what had happened; the class was getting on with the tasks. She watched as Superman took his own seat. Her eyes following him as he moved. Continuing to doodle, she smiled to herself, revelling in his perfection. He looked up to see everyone with their heads down, scrawling away. His gaze fell on one particular student, her pen wasn't moving as fast, and it seemed to follow a circular motion instead of horizontal. He watched her for a while longer.

Her elbow propped up on the table, her face resting in her up turned palm. Her long blonde hair settled on her shoulders. She was biting her lip as she looked at her Laptop, and for a split second he envied her that, because he wanted to bite it too. He clenched his jaw and looked around the classroom at the other students before checking his email. When he looked up again, most of the students were done. He stood and started to call on others for answers,

"Shazam, what's phantom zone?" Slightly unsure of himself Billy answered and Superman nodded his head at him before calling on another one. As he listened to the next answer, he noticed that the girl who caught his attention before was still busy at her Laptop, hoping to catch her out he called on her next,

"Stargirl, what is phantom zone?" Superman asked, without looking up or even hesitating, Stargirl gave the correct answer, and Superman turned to someone else. The bell rang and the others rushed out to get their lunches. Superman went around his room tucking in chairs and collecting loose sheets. When he turned around he saw Stargirl propped up on a desk at the front, doing something with her phone.

"Waiting for Hawkgirl?" Superman asked to Stargirl.

"yep," she replied. she looked up before looking back down though she didn't see. Hawkgirl was the head of training the new recruits fighting, she had taught Stargirl fight 3 years before she started being Stargirl, they were on very good terms.

Hawkgirl would allow Stargirl to stay during her free times and through lunch if she wanted to, she would sometimes even let her sleep in the training period if she was especially tired, and would write her notes to get her out of other classes if she was in a bad mood. Hawkgirl strolled into the classroom,

"Hey Courtney, staying out of trouble?" Stargirl laughed

"Of course" Stargirl replied with a smile. Hawkgirl didn't stop and continued to walk to the back of the room.

"Hungry?" she asked Stargirl,

"always" Stargirl replied. Hawkgirl held up an apple and a packet of crisps, Stargirl pointed to the apple, and Hawkgirl threw it at her for her to catch.

"Kal do you need anything?" Hawkgirl asked Superman looked up,

"No I'm good thanks" Superman replied and with that she left the room. Superman watched as Stargirl took a bite of her apple.

"You're always eating something healthy". Superman said with a smile.

"Oh?" she said.

"Yesterday it was that green slop they sell as a smoothie, today it's an apple. You don't like crisps?" Superman said.

"Out of the two I preferred the apple" Stargirl said with a smile.

"And if you could have chosen anything else from our canteen?" Superman said.

"Mmmmm..." Stargirl paused and looked thoughtful, she then looked up and as her gaze met his, "a banana" she said silkily. His throat caught and she watched him swallow. Stargirl smiled a small coy smile and lowered her gaze back to her phone and took a chunk out of her apple. Superman shifted, feeling slightly uneasy, had she really just looked directly at him and said that? Was she really just a fan of fruit, or had she meant something else? He felt a twitch in his groin as an image of Stargirl made its way into his mind. She was on her knees, looking up at him through her lashes with those big eyes in her blue eyes just as she had done earlier, only, her mouth was full, Probably oneday he will make her his bitch. Superman paced to the back of the room and pretended to look through some books. Hawkgirl then re-entered the room with a stack of papers just as the bell started to ring. Stargirl and Superman both watched her as she came in, somewhat expectantly.

"What do you have now?" The warrior woman asked looking at Stargirl.

"Alien languages" Stargirl replied.

"Well you better get going, Scott free isn't in the best of moods and I don't think he'll appreciate you waltzing in late again today" Hawkgirl said to Stargirl with a smile, she waited for Stargirl to move. Stargirl hopped off of the desk and picked up her bag, tucking her phone away into it, "got it". As she moved toward the door, she stopped abruptly.

"Superman?" Stargirl said with a smile, He looked at her, slightly bashful about before but still curious as to what she was going to say now that they had company. "Do you think I could come and see you after you finished? There was a chunk of today's thinks that I just didn't get".

She knows Kara is going tobe in Raven's Party, and Diana is in Themyscira, He stared back at her, trying not to gawk, there was no way this girl was stumped by anything he'd taught today. Hawkgirl watched him, amused.

"Sure," Finally, he blurted out a single word and nodded his head. Stargirl left for Scott's class.

Hawkgirl was right about Scott free, he was in a piss poor mood, and was struggling not to take it out on the class. It didn't bother Stargirl much, Scott wasn't necessarily a bad person, but he wasn't someone Stargirl could take seriously either, her mind suddenly shifted to Superman. She thought of him biting and kissing at her neck greedily... Then pictured him above her, hovering slightly, thrusting and grunting as sweat dripped down his brow'. She closed her eyes and bit her lip subconsciously, taking in a deep breath before slowly letting it back out.

"Superman!" she heard. She snapped out of her lustful stupor and tuned into where she heard his name. It was two tables in front, to the left. Megan and Raven were giggling and whispering to one another. Stargirl strained to listen...

"He's so hot, did you see him today!" Raven asked to Megan,

"YES! I think he has extra smile on his face today which is so hot" Megan said with a smile

"I know! I wanted to die!" Raven said, " Wonder woman is so lucky having him as her husband,"

"I know! I wish I could be in his class, you're so lucky".

"You have no idea, I mean he looked right at me today, I couldn't even, like, I almost died!"

"Oh my god, fuck. I'm so jealous".

Stargirl had heard enough, bored she went back to reading the excerpt in front of her, reading but not digesting, as she instead contemplated what exactly she was going to do after this.

SUPERMAN'S ROOM,

Meanwhile, Superman sat in his room chair behind his desk, spinning a pen between his fingers, deep in thought. What was she playing at? He'd known Stargirl to be a little flirtatious with him, and had even picked up on the little innuendoes she would drop, but they were usually so subtle, it could have just been in his head. But this was coquettish. He put the pen in his mouth and his hand on his head, trying to collect the thoughts that were hurtling through his mind. Why did he agree to see her after training? He knew she didn't need help with anything, surely... He brought his hand back down and removed the pen from his mouth, spinning it again, watching it make each rotation, his mind spinning with it, he love to fuck her but with all the girls running around for his dick, he didn't want any loose ends running around and ruining his plans.

'Don't worry she is probably not interested in me?' he thought to himself, but then he thought of the way she'd looked at him, taking him in with her eyes, letting her mouth curl into a smile. It definitely wasn't in his head. He felt a familiar twitch and repositioned himself; he was suddenly nervous. Whatever she planned to confront him with after today's training, he would be prepared for, he would not lose control, and he would not bite any bait. Though he longed for just that. The bell rang for a final hour that day, letting everyone know that the last hour had come to an end, and that today's training was over. Superman sat back in his chair, and put his feet up on the desk; trying to relax. He could hear the hustle and bustle of youngsters in the corridor outside, eager to get home. Twenty minutes had passed before the noise started to die down slowly. He stood and opened the door to his room, looking around outside, there were still a few of them is leaving to go home. He closed the door and looked at the clock again, 3.30pm. It had been thirty minutes since the bell had rung.

He went back to his desk and sat down, distracting himself with things set out on the table before him which he then organised. 3.50pm, She wasn't coming. Slightly disappointed, he resigned to the thought. He kicked back in his chair again, but this time managed to genuinely relax, He took out his phone and replied to messages that were received during the day time,

he then started a game of Subway Surf; something his cousin had downloaded. Just as he was about to complete the daily challenge, there was a knock at the door. Superman sat up, uncertain of who had knocked, he clenched his jaw slightly, but relaxed again, and responded to the knock with a loud

"Come in". Half expecting to see another justice leaguers and half expecting to see the cleaning lady, when he saw her open the door slightly to look in; he stood up. Every fibre of his being was suddenly on edge. She came in and closed the door behind her, before turning to face him once more.

"Stargirl, you made it" he managed. It was silent for a few seconds before she responded

"Yea, I'm sorry, I was held up in Alien languages." Stargirl said to him. They looked at one another, neither leaving the others gaze. It was tense and uncomfortable. Stargirl stepped back to lean against the wall, dropping her bag to the floor, she looked at Superman and smiled. It was a smile that instantly put him at ease, and he relaxed, sitting back down.

"Alright, let's get to it, what didn't you understand today?" Supermann asked to Stargirl, the blonde woman laughed softly and smiled, sinking further into the wall.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about". Superman shifted,

"Alright, what DO you want to talk about?" the dark haired kryptonian asked.

She shrugged.

"truth" she replied. He hesitated,

"About what?" Superman asked.

"I know you are married and my best friends cousin... But you know i feel a certain way about you, and I think it's mutual" Stargirl said to the kryptonian.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean". the kryptonian replied.

"I know I'm 10 years younger than you, but I'm not oblivious. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention, I know where your gaze falls" Stargirl said to him. He acted like feeling uneasy, the kryptonian shifted in his seat.

"Stargirl... I don't think we should be having this conversation," Superman said.

"Because...? You think I'm not mature enough? Or you think I'd pose as some sort of threat?" Stargirl asked. He sighed deeply.

"No, you're very mature for your age -" Superman said. she was about to interject but he stopped her, "and I don't mean that in a patronising way, you're more mature than a lot of people I know. You're incredibly bright and talented, and to top it all off you're stunning". Looking slightly jaded, she waited for him to say more.

"But you're also young, and also i am married humouring this conversation would be a massive breach of trust on my part. If it were under any other circumstance, then we could definitely talk about whatever it is you think you know. But for now, you're young, you're beautiful, and intelligent, I suggest you set your sights on something more appropriate" Superman said. He waited for a response. Stargirl wandered over to the front of his desk, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She bit her lip momentarily before exhaling, and breathing

"fine". She picked up her bag, and left. Superman was left dazed and confused, he'd expected more of a fight, but was met with complete apathy and indifference. Feeling proud of himself, and oddly let down, he packed up his things and went home.

Stargirl went straight to her room when she got home. Dropped her magical staff onto the floor and sat down on her bed, before letting herself fall back onto it. She stared at the ceiling, biting her lip, and raised her right hand to open the wallet she was holding. She pulled out the drivers licence and stared at it for a while. Looking at the picture on the card; she sighed, before tracing her fingertip along the letters.

"Clark kent, gotham, .". She read his address. She sat up and reached for her phone, looked up for a moment before making up her mind. Her resolve set, she flew towards gotham.

Gotham.

It was just after 6.30pm she landed on gotham, and she called a taxi, the taxi arrived, the driver said hello and she said hello to the driver before introducing herself and confirming her destination. The driver put on the radio, and they rode the rest of the way not saying a word to one another. Stargirl looked out the window as they started to approach Superman's home, she knows Superman is alone in his home. It was beginning to rain. She watched as the water started to hit the window, watching the little droplets of rain race one another down the glass. She looked at her phone, it was almost 7pm. They pulled up to the tall apartment were Superman lived, she tucked her blonde hair into her jumper, and thanked the driver. Pulling the jumper up over her head slightly, exposing some of her lean stomach and back so her hair wouldn't get wet, and went into the rain and towards the huge building. She entered the lobby and fixed her jumper, untucking her hair and letting it fall down her shoulders and back again. She stood in the lobby for a few moments, then took out the licence and looked at it again, ""she thought. There were two people behind the reception desk a man and a woman, both looking at her curiously. She heard the woman say "Would you like any help?"

Stargirl looked up at her and smiled softly as she said "No thank you",

the strange woman beamed back at her and continued whatever she was busying herself with before. Courtney whitmore made her way to where the lifts were, and pressed the arrow which pointed upward. She looked around and saw six lifts, three to her front and three behind her. There was a 'ping' noise and the lift to her left opened. She stepped in, for a minute not knowing which button to press. The doors closed, and she examined the buttons a little more carefully, they ranged from 1 to 40, she pressed 39, and the lift started to move. After thirty seconds she reached the 39th floor, and followed the signs which pointed to and finally came to the door she was looking for. She looked at her phone, it was ten past seven. Putting her phone away, she stared at the door, bit her lip, and knocked.

She heard movement inside. A key turned, and the door opened. She was met with the sight of Superman wearing a grey hoodie and white shorts, his raven hair was slightly messy and he looked much sexier than he looked in his costume. He was looking back over his shoulder at something Stargirl wasn't aware of. As he turned to face her, his mouth fell open slightly. She raised an eyebrow at him, amused as he tried to find his words.

"What are you doing here? How did you -" Superman asked. Stargirl pulled out the wallet from her back pocket and held it up for him to see. "You stole my wallet?"

"Borrowed" Stargirl said. Superman was beside himself and completely taken aback, he stammered a little before saying "What the fuck?" in disbelief. Stargirl smirked,

"you said under different circumstances, we could talk, this a whole other context". Dumbfounded, Superman again struggled to find his words. Stargirl looked behind him to see floor to ceiling windows which overlooked gotham's bank. It was dark out now, and it was raining heavier than when she arrived. She broke the silence,

"can we talk?" Stargirl asked.

"No! You need to go home!" he exclaimed. She glanced behind him again, and wore a look of worry on her face,

"It's pouring and it's dark and i know Superman wouldn't let some young girl suffer in the dark".Stargirl smiled. She is playing a dangerous game she know that, if Diana findout about this, she is probably dead, if Kara then she never heard the end of the story, she always loved playing dangerous game. She stared up at him in the same fashion she had done countless times before. He couldn't resist,

"get in" Superman invited her in and he stepped aside to make way for her to enter. Superman lived in a really nice flat, with high ceilings, minimalist furniture and a contemporary feel. She wondered how he could afford to live in such a place on a Reporter's salary but then again she knows Diana is rich so. She held out the wallet for him to have, and he snatched it quickly. Stargirl rolled her eyes and turned away from him to go and sit down on the huge L seater sofa, it was low set and she sank into it. The TV was on but Superman soon muted it, and sat down on the opposite two seater, he watched her, still not knowing what to say.

"Are you just going to stare me at all evening?" Stargirl said.

"You shouldn't even be here". Superman said. Stargirl bit her lip,

"I'm sorry, I know it's out of line but I really wanted to speak to you" Stargirl said.

"Why? All you're doing is making trouble-" Superman said.

"I'm not maki- I wouldn't make trouble for you" Stargirl suddenly replied. He watched her closely, she was quiet. As he knew her, Stargirl had a slight superiority complex, and why wouldn't she? She was attractive and brilliant. But as he looked at her now, there was no show of any such arrogance. In fact, it was the opposite, she looked almost timid.

Part 2 is coming Soon


	58. STARGIRL PART TWO

CHAPTER 58,

STARGIRL PART TWO

Superman softened slightly. He looked into her eyes, but she seemed to look right past him as he did. His sight then landed on her lips, her full, slightly parted, pouty lips. He licked his own instinctively. He let his gaze go lower still, passed her swan neck, and to her breast, which he watched rise and fall delicately. Her hair was dry but her top looked wet as it stuck to her shoulders and chest. He continued to look lower where her jumper had ridden up slightly from when she sat down, he thought of how nice it would be to caress the soft skin that was on display there. His eyes then dropped to her hips, the jeans clung to her figure, showing each and every facet of her legs. In his anger he'd forgotten just how beautiful she was. But as he took her in now, he was overwhelmed with a sense of awe, how could he ever have denied himself such perfection? He looked up, only to find Stargirl watching him, with a blank expression on her face, she looked huffed, and stood abruptly, pushing herself up. Slowly, Stargirl made her way to where Superman sat, he was suddenly alert, sitting erect with his jaw clenched.

The young blonde woman smiled sweetly at him as she stood before him, looking down.

"I make you nervous..." Stargirl said to Superman, it was more of a statement than a question. He looked up at her, trying to feign calmness

"no you don't" Superman replied.

"Well, I make you feel something. Your body betrays you." Stargirl said. She loved the feeling of making the powerfull man tremble, as she reached out and brushed the outline of his jaw with her finger tip.

"You clench your jaw when you're on edge" the young blonde woman said simply, before caressing his ear with her thumb; he let her, "and your ears go pink",

he reflexively clenched his jaw again, causing her to laugh softly as she let go and took a step back.

"I need to use the bathroom". Stargirl told to the kryptonian.

"Down the corridor, first door on the left" Superman walked away from him, not saying a word. He watched as she went. Eyes settling on her ass, watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked. Taking note of how carefree but graceful she managed to be when she moved. He reached up and touched his ear, it felt hot, whether it was because of her touch or something else, he wasn't sure. But he wanted to feel her hand there walked down the long corridor, listening to her shoes hit the tile as she went. She saw the bathroom door to her left, but there was another to her peaked in; an office filled with mahogany furniture, walls adorned with countless books, many pictures of Diana and Superman, and a fire eased, she turned back to the corridor and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. The walls were covered in black marble, and it smelt of a natural perfume. She looked into the big mirror above the sink. Where was she? She thought of how she'd managed to get where she was standing, and it made her grimace.

How could she let herself be so needy for the damn kryptonian? She bit her lip and started to think, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, but she'd wanted him for so long now, since he first saw him at the justice league two years ago. She felt conflicted, she don't want to be in Diana's Badside. Continuing to stare at her reflection, she thought about leaving. Then there was a knock, a quiet tap against the big wooden opened it, Superman looked up from his feet and looked her over quickly, he reached out his hand and passed her a tshirt, and what looked like shorts.

"I noticed your top was wet, I thought you might want something dry to wear for the meantime, you can put your clothes on that heated rack there" Superman as he pointed to a silver radiator on the wall next to her. "There's a pair of shorts too, in case your jeans are a little wet or you don't feel like wearing them"

he looked at her intently, like a puppy, seeking approval. She took the clothes from him, letting her hands touch his as she did; he felt something go through him.

"Thank you... that's very thoughtful" Stargirl said, he smiled back at her, and she closed the more facing the mirror, she looked at herself. Her jumper was wet, but she hadn't really noticed. Genuinely thankful for the dry clothes, she decided to put them on. Pulling off her jumper and hanging it to dry, followed by her bra which wasn't too wet, but moist enough to make her not want to wear undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down. They didn't look wet, but they stuck to her stubbornly as she took them off.

She then picked up the clothes that he had given her.A white v neck tshirt that seemed too small for him, but too big for her; she put it on quickly. The sleeves fell to her elbows and it was long enough to cover her bum. She picked up the shorts, they were huge and would have threatened to slip off, but had a drawstring cord which she pulled tight, allowing them to rest on her hips comfortably.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and almost laughed out loud, but bit her tongue. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and took out her phone before hanging them up with her jumper and looked around the bathroom once more, opened the door, and left. sat back on the sofa, leaning into it and hoping it would consume him whole. He had no idea what he was doing. He heard footsteps, the sound of bare feet against tile. He hadn't really expected her to change, but she had.

She looked bizarre, wearing clothes that were much too big for her, but she looked comfortable, as though she belonged in them. She sat down a little closer to him than they were sitting before, with just four feet separating them now. As she sat, the shorts that brushed her knees, slid back to reveal her toned thighs. Hugging one knee to her chest, she thanked him again, to which he nodded in acknowledgement. He was trying not to look at her legs, but caught himself looking at her bare feet, there was something so appealing about them, how neat and clean they looked, how slim they were, he followed them up to her slender ankles, and to her tight calves, her flesh looked so soft and pliable he felt his mouth might water. His eyes continued passed her knees and to her thighs, hugging her knee had caused one side of the shorts to fall back completely, and he caught a glimpse of what looked like black lace. Something tingled within. He tore himself away and looked toward the giant window, it was very dark and it was still raining badly. He thought for a moment,

"It's are you going to home?" Superman asked, she looked at him,

"I'm not". Stargirl asked Puzzled, he stared back

"what do you mean you're not?" Superman asked.

"I'm not going home," Stargirl replied.

"Where do you plan on staying? Won't your mother worry?" Superman asked. The young girl looked right at him, holding his gaze for longer than necessary. He swallowed. Stargirl broke their gaze and smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with Barbara. I told my mum I was sleeping at my friend's home today," Stargirl said. Stargirl let go of her knee, turned her whole body to face him and crossed her legs. Looking at him intently. "Alright, , let's talk".

He was silent.

"Do you mind if I call you Clark?" Stargirl asked the kryptonian.

"I don't know". Superman asked.

"Would you like me to call you 'Superman' instead?" Stargirl teased. she cocked her head to one side playfully and grinned. His ears started to go red with heat vision,

"Clark is fine..." he said. She smiled.

"Ok, Clark it is" she smiled again, "What is it about me that makes you so nervous? Why are you so scared? Is it about Diana"

Superman didn't know what he was expecting her to say.

"I could lose my wife and respects..." he said hesitantly. Stargirl smiled,

"you don't need your wife, i will be your wife Clark" she slowly murmured the last part, she gestured around as she said this, and he laughed, He smiled back, and then thought of another answer to her question,

"I don't know, you're just, different. Your flawlessness is intimidating. I've never met anyone like you before, and I don't think I will again. You have an incredible mind and an appearance to match. The fact that you're my friends cousin just makes it a little unnerving" Superman said to Stargirl.. after a long pause, "and i love Diana more than anything,"

Stargirl looked at him through her lashes again, caught off guard by how complimentary this Superman before was being. She uncrossed her legs and crawled over to where he sat. Still on her hands and knees, she placed a small kiss on his cheek; her lips lingered slightly.

"You're very sweet. I wasn't expecting you to be. Thank you". She crawled back a few paces sat back down, facing forward toward the TV this time, she looked over her shoulder at him, "do you think we could watch something?",

he threw her the remote and watched her flick through the profile was beautiful, her hair, her brows, the long lashes, the perfect nose, the natural pout of her full lips. His eyes fell and he noticed something he didn't before. Stargirl wasn't wearing a bra. Superman clenched his jaw slightly and swallowed as his throat became dry. He shifted. He couldn't help but stare at her breast, fixated on the slight protrusion of her nipple against the cloth. Instantly his mind was drawn to what it would feel like to suck the little nub into his mouth.

"Hey!" he looked up, slightly flustered and embarrassed thinking he'd been caught. But Stargirl was looking at the TV, she turned to him and pointed to the screen with the remote, gesturing for him to look, he saw a woman on the screen, dancing on a stage in a white dress, she looked old fashioned, and the cabaret music she was dancing to, confirmed she was from another era. Stargirl crawled toward him again, lifted his right arm and nestled against his chest, resting his arm on her shoulders. Half her back was against him, her head on his collar. Superman tensed. She looked up at him, otherwise unmoving,

"Oh, unclench" Stargirl said and she rolled her eyes and smiled, "Your sofa's so soft, I just want something harder to lean against"

and with that she looked down at his crotch before smirking up at him, he winced at the comment, and Stargirl laughed again, kissing him quickly on the jaw before turning her attention to the film. Though it was difficult to concentrate, even through the thickness of his hoodie, she could feel Superman's muscles against her back, his heavy arm draped around her shoulder, she so badly wanted him to reach around and pull her closer with the other. Instead, they both watched the screen silently. Superman pretended to watch, but his mind was elsewhere and he distanced the dialogue he was hearing, his gaze kept falling back to the swell of her chest under his tshirt, he had a much clearer view and could see both her nipples protruding now, as well as a good amount of cleavage thanks to the v neck she was wearing. He felt a warmth in his crotch, and decided look down at the hollow of her neck instead, every aspect of this girl was so in the smell of her hair, the kryptonian followed the sight of her neck up to her jaw slowly, and settled his gaze on her lips. She bit startled, he looked up to see whether he had been caught, but Stargirl seemed glued to the screen. So he continued to observe her mouth.

She'd stopped biting her lip, but it was slightly moist from when she had. The fullness was so inviting. He watched them part slightly before she brought her lower lip into her mouth and bit down once more. He looked up at her again, and this time she was watching him. Her eyes met his, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. She looked at his lips and then back at his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me?" the young superheroine asked the kryptonian. he said nothing, his gaze fixed on hers. She looked at his lips again, "you should..."

Superman sat silent, just staring back at her, his mind was blank, his lips frozen. Stargirl sat up slightly so she could face him. She leaned in slowly, carefully, not to startle him, as though he were Bambi; he didn't move. She brought her face close to his, their noses brushed; he wasn't watched her close her eyes before planting a small kiss on his lips. She opened her eyes to look at him, and planted another; he was placed a hand at the back of his neck, and drew him closer, bringing his ear to her lips, she whispered "kiss me",

before giving it a small drew back a little and watched his face for a reaction but he gave leaned in once more and placed her lips on his, lingering this time. Stroking the back of his neck, she continued to give him little kisses, until finally he let out a breath and gave her one sighed a smile as she continued to kiss him, his breath was sweet. She bit at his lip gently, opening his mouth with hers, their teeth met, and then their tongues. He tasted of skittles. She breathed into him as their tongues danced; her heart starting to race, and brought her other up to stroke the side of his face. Superman relaxed under her touch, returning her kiss after she sucked on his tongue and slowly raised one leg and brought it down on his other side so she was now straddling him. Propped up on her knees, she knotted both hands in his raven hair and pulled his head back slowly but firmly as she looked down at him, kissing him once more. He let his hands wander, both finding her waist before running down to her ass and squeezing hard; she moaned into his mouth, and he decided he wasn't going to hold kept his hands on her ass, kneading her firm flesh with his palms, digging his fingers into her as he squeezed with force enough to make her gasp. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then her jaw, and her neck. Stargirl tilted her head to one side to give him better access, hands still fixed in his hair, sighing moans of appreciation into his started to use his teeth and his tongue, making not just her neck wet. She unknotted her hands from his and ran them down his broad chest until she reached the hem of his hoodie and inched it upwards, he stopped his assault on her neck and yanked his hoodie off, tossing it to one side. Stargirl looked at this bare torso, stroking the hairs on his muscular chest and traced the trail down the middle of his abs with her finger to where the hair disappeared into the top of his shorts. She brought her hands back up and hung them over his shoulders, feeling his muscles under her forearms, and lowered her head to kiss his collar and the top of his chest, before bringing his ear to her mouth again, and sucking on his lobe.

Superman grabbed Stargirl by the hips and pushed her off his lap onto the sofa so she was lying on her back, she propped herself up on her elbows and watched him lower himself onto her as he put his lips against hers. She shifted beneath him as they kissed, parting her legs to make room so he could lay comfortably between them. As their hips met, she felt how hard and big he was, and grinned against his mouth, pushing herself up into him so he'd groan. He reached down and caught a grip on her tshirt. Pushing it up slowly to reveal her taut stomach, further passed her ribs until the swells of her breasts began to show. He breathed deeply, and continued to push up the shirt, revealing her hard, pink nipples, running his thumbs over them as he pushed the tshirt further. He paused, marvelling at what he'd just unwrapped.

"Fuck" he breathed, the young superheroine had glorious Stargirl took grip of her top and started to pull it over her head, she felt his mouth close around her left nipple, suckling gently then releasing to give it a kiss before taking it back into his mouth; she bit her lip. His warm tongue flicked over her little teat, his hot breath giving her chills. His right hand teased and pulled on her other nipple as she arched her back into his touch. He kissed each nipple gently before he caught his fingers into the waist band of the shorts she was wearing, pulling them down and lifting them off; revealing a sexy black lace thong. He sat on his knees and leaned back, devouring her with his propped herself up on her elbows and watched him, biting her lip but then releasing it to smile, showing her teeth. She loved the way he looked at her. Stargirl reached out with one hand toward him so that he might come back down to her from his day dream. Suddenly he stood up, Stargirl tried to sit up too, but was pushed back down when his lips met hers, he hooked an arm under her knees, and then under her back; lifting her off the sofa as they kissed. Stargirl hated being carried, but with Superman she didn't mind, she felt safer in his strong arms than she expected to. As he carried her to the bedroom, they continued to kiss, tongues licking at each other hungrily. He turned to push a door open with his back, and carried her into a large room, with more floor to ceiling windows that looked out on gotham, and a huge fitted wardrobe with mirrored doors that covered one wall. He placed her down on the giant bed and dimmed the lights with a switch near the head of the bed before climbing on top.

She pushed her hips up into him and draped one leg over his lower back, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him more. He breathed heavily into her mouth as she rubbed her hips up against his growing cock, the fabric of his shorts caressing his broke their kiss and sunk his face into her hair, breathing her in and then lightly kissing her ear, her jaw, mouth, and neck. Working his way down her body, he kissed her delicate collar and ran a hand down her side to stroke the outside of her thigh. He kissed passed her breasts, biting and pulling on her nipple as he went, planting little feverish kisses on her stomach until his mouth met the fabric of her thong. He nuzzled at the lace with his nose, he could feel that she was wet. She'd propped herself up on her elbows again so that she could watch him. He brought up a hand and placed it over her pussy, rubbing her gently through the fabric. Stargirl let out a long breath. Superman ran his hands up her thighs and under the elastic of the thong, rubbing the sides of her hips as he pulled it down to reveal the glistening folds of her sex; she lifted a leg to help him. Now completely naked before him, she watched as Superman admired her was entirely bald but for a neatly shaped line of hair above her slit, which he kissed. He let out his tongue and gave her a single, long lick from her opening to her clit. Stargirl bit her lip and threw her head back before dropping off her elbows and back onto the kept his eyes on Stargirl as he licked her, she tasted sweet but slightly alkaline. He continued to lick away, kissing her moist lips, then running his tongue down the middle to her opening where he dipped the tip in; he heard a sigh, then felt her slender fingers in his hair where she held on. He pushed his tongue in a little deeper and did his best to curl it, licking her insides with the tip. She shifted beneath him, pulling him closer by his hair as she hung a leg around his shoulders, she watched a pic of Diana, she loved the feeling of cheating on Wonder woman. Superman drew his tongue back into his mouth, and brought his hand to his lips. He put his middle finger in his mouth briefly before stroking it against Stargirl. She felt it go in. He moved his finger in and out of her slowly, she was tighter than he expected. He brought his mouth back down and vibrate her clit gently; she tried to pull him closer. Her breathing became heavier, so he decided to add more pressure with his tongue and pushed another finger in. Stargirl gasped quietly, biting her lip. Stargirl threaded her other hand into his hair, pushing him down firmly as he started to flick her little button with his tongue; his dick twitched. She was moaning now, his fingers easing in and out of her.

"Mmmmm, fuck" she moaned again. He quickened his pace and licked her harder. "FUCK! Superman..." she corrected herself "...Clark".

He smiled against her clit, rubbing it with his tongue, and fingered her faster whilst reaching down into his shorts and stroking his thirteen inch hard pole. Stargirl hung her other leg over his back, arching off the bed. Her breath quickened,

"eat me" she breathed, pulling him into her, and he stroked his cock faster, and felt her legs squeeze, clamping around his neck as she pulled him against her. Her grip on his hair tightened, pushing his mouth down onto her pussy even more. He let go of his cock and held onto her side with his hand as the other continued to finger her. His mouth was covered in her juice. She squeezed him harder with her thighs and pulled at his hair, letting out a loud moan that she was trying to keep in. She froze momentarily, as she continued to suffocate him. Then her hands fell from his hair, and her vice like grip on him loosened, he took a deep breath of air and looked 's eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. He planted a single soft, wet kiss on her mound and wiped his mouth on his forearm, then crawled up to lay beside her, his stiff thirteen inch iron dick pressed against the side of her hip. Propped up on one elbow, he watched her chest continue to rise and fall as her breathing slowed. Little beads of sweat forming at her collar, trickling down her cleavage slowly.

The kryptonian ran his finger between her tits, catching the sweat on the tip before putting it in his mouth. She didn't traced his finger along her side toward her pussy, and ran it lightly over her clit and down her slit. Stargirl jumped, slapping at his hand and moaning "don't".

Superman grinned and let his hand rest on her stomach. Her head turned to face him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"mmm, you taste good", she moanamed again. and he smiled against her leaned over Stargirl, placing one hand on either side of her head so he was floating over her as grazed his teeth against her lips. With one hand on the nape of his neck, she ran the other down his chest and abs and slipped her hand into his shorts, gently taking hold of his hard dick and squeezing lightly. He shuddered and breathed out a sigh against her lips. His cheek now brushing against hers, his beard scraping her skin. Slowly stroking him, she kissed his ear.

"your turn" He whimpered. She ran the hand that was on his neck, down his back and to his shorts. She let go of his cock and used both hands to push them down. Superman kicked them sat on his knees between her legs, stroking himself, looking at her expectantly. Stargirl looked down at him, it wasn't often dick size was proportionate to height, but in his case, it was. He was huge. He had a thick girth and a good amount of length probably thirteen inch. She bit her lip, the biggest dick she ever saw.

"Do you want me on my knees?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes. He breathed out, hand still on his dick,

"I want you to do what you want" Superman said. She smiled, "I want you to come to me"

"Why?"

"You know why," Superman said. she smiled."But I want to hear you say it".

"So you can do all the work", she replied, then in a hushed voice added "Because I want you to fuck my mouth".

He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, letting go of his dick, he leaned down to kiss her before crawling close so he was within reach of her mouth, hanging over her. He looked down at her, she was biting her lip and staring at his cock. She reached up and took hold of it, he was too big for her hand to wrap all the way around. She stroked him slowly, looking up at him through her lashes. A drop of pre-cum appeared on the tip, and she touched it lightly with her thumb, rubbing it around the head of his cock, then she leaned forward and wrapped her luscious lips around the tip of his dick and started to drew in a sharp slowly stroked him back and forth, rotating her hand gently and continued to suck on the head of his thirteen inch dick, rubbing her tongue against his sweet spot just under the tip, then inching him deeper into her mouth.

He watched as his cock was sucked further into her mouth, she was looking up it him through her lashes. He breathed deeply. Her mouth was wet and warm, her tongue gliding down his shaft as she tried to take more of him into her mouth. She pulled away slowly until the tip left her mouth, then gave it a kiss before licking up his length from the base of his cock to the head again, where she took him into her mouth. Sucking on his dick, moving it in and out. Superman looked down at her body, at her chest. He reached out and caught her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, before pulling and squeezing it hard. Stargirl gasped, his dick still in her mouth. He turned to look at her, letting go of her nipple, his eyes glazed over with lust. Her lips were so soft. Her hair was spread across the pillow, like strands of yellow silk. He ran his fingers through it before gently grabbing her head and moving his hips back and forth, in and hand dropped from his cock and fell to her side before making its way up the side of his leg and landing on his ass. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he started to quicken his pace, his dick going deeper with each thrust until it met resistance. He let out a quiet groan

"you have a throat like fucking velvet" he moanamed. He placed his other hand on the other side of her face and began to fuck her throat. Sweat dripped down his looked up; he was breathing heavily, she cupped his big balls with her hand and lightly began to massage them. He groaned again and started thrusting a little harder. She closed her eyes, her lips stretched, and her mouth feeling full, his dick knocking on the back of her throat as she continued to fondle his balls. She suppressed the urge to cough, gagging just a noise made him look down, his mouth slightly a jar. The kryptonian closed his eyes again, he felt he was close to cumming, but wanted to save himself for later, so he started to draw away. Stargirl opened her eyes and grabbed onto his ass. He looked down, determination in her eyes. She sucked on him harder, forming a vacuum like seal around his cock. He groaned loudly,

"Courtney..."He thrusted forward, his balls hitting her chin, and his dick touched the back of her throat once more as he groaned under his breath, "Ahh.. Shit.."

his balls tightened, and his cock started to pulse, spilling out large amount of ropes of cum. Stargirl felt his hot seed on the back of her throat, oozing down like a thick milkshake, she swallowed, and suppressed another cough. He looked down at her, his chest heaving, and still holding her head in place. He slowly started to pull his dick from her mouth, and then eased it back in, closing his eyes and gently fucking her mouth with his still hard cock, she always jealous kryptonian stamina but in this case, she is really glad Kryptonian having infinity stamina. He let go of her and watched as she backed her mouth away from his dick. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He was staring down at her, still catching his breath, and smiled slightly. Stargirl reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him to the bed so he was lying beside her once more.

"You're so fucking sexy", she smiled, kissing him on the mouth. He kissed her back, tasting himself on her raised her leg, pressing her thigh against his member is at full and throbbing with desire . She looked into his eyes,

"you have such an beautyfull big cock". She said. He smiled, returning her gaze,

"I'm glad you think so," Superman smiled and he kissed her looked passed him to the great window, Gotham's lights blinking back at her; the sky was black. She looked to Superman,

"what's the time?" she asked. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet behind her,

"11:30, why?" Superman replied.

She feigned concern,

"I need to go; it's getting late" Stargirl said. He looked at her face, trying to read it.

"you're not being serious?" he asked.

"It's getting late" Stargirl bit her lip trying to hide a smile; he grinned. As she started to turn away from him to get up, he pulled her back down onto the bed,

"you're not going anywhere" Superman said. Grabbing both her wrists in his hand, he pinned them above her head before sitting on top of her, pushing his weight down onto her hips and gluing her to the bed. She struggled against the grip he had on her, twisting and turning, and arching her back upward, as she tried to buck him off but there is on use. He leaned down to kiss her roughly, He smiled, and in a low voice whispered "easy tiger..."

she smiled back as he ran his free hand over her breast and up to her throat where he held her down, and leaned in to try again. She relaxed this time, allowing herself to be kissed, as she kissed him back. He broke off and let go of her wrists and neck,

"see, you're just a little pussycat" Superman said he grinned back at him,

"you think I can be tamed?" Stargirl asked to the Kryptonian not saying a word, he beamed back at 's arm shot forward as she reached for his dick, grabbing hold and squeezing it hard, but his thick cock felt like iron rod. He smiled.

"did you forgot my dick has Superstrength?" Superman asked her.

Before she had time to react, Superman had trapped her right nipple between his finger and thumb and was pinching it impossibly hard as he twisted it around,

"OW; FUCK!" Stargirl let go immediately and so did he, sitting back and showing his dick, glaring at her but with a hint of a smile on his lips that he struggled to conceal. She pouted at him, "that hurt".

"I should shove my dick in you for that", he said closed her eyes and moaned before opening them again,

"Mmm, yes please..." Her eyes met his. "But first you need to kiss me better just like you kiss your wife"

she smiled coyly, and reached out her arm for him to come to her. She placed her out reached hand on the back of his head and arched her back as his lips closed around her nipple, licking gently. She sighed, stroking his hair as she breathed out

"oh my god your tongue is amazing ..." Stargirl moanamed, He ran his tongue in small circles around the hard little nub before sucking on it; he looked up at her, she was biting her lip. He came up to her level and kissed her gently on the mouth, her hand continuing to stroke his hair. He lowered himself so his hips met hers, his dick lying across her mound and stomach. She ground up into him, moaning into his mouth as her wetness coated his inflamed cock making him slick. Superman let out a deep breath, rubbing himself against her and mixing his breath with hers. She wrapped her legs around him, caressing his hips with her thighs, his back with her calves. He froze and pulled himself away from her kiss. A look of worry covering his face, she stared up at him and craned her neck to kiss his jaw before setting her head back down on the pillow to watch him.

Superman looked back at her, thoughtful and disturbed. Herself now worried,

"what's wrong?" Stargirl asked, she did nothing to mask the faint concern in her hesitated, gazing into her,

"are you a virgin...?" Superman asked. She relaxed and gazed back, raising a perfectly shaped brow at him; amused

"would you like me to be?" she asked. Superman face dropped to an expression that said 'seriously?' She laughed, showing her teeth, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him back down to her, she smiled as she kissed him, still laughing quietly to herself

"no, i am not a virgin" she breathed "but go slow".

The kryptonian kissed her back, hungrily, his lips smashing against hers. He reached down and rubbed the head of his dick up and down her slit before positioning it against her opening. He pushed forward slowly, but her tight hole wouldn't give. He rubbed himself against her some more, before he pushed forward firmly again, and began to sighed a long sigh as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Their eyes met and they watched each other quietly; the kryptonian slowly pushed deeper and she closed her eyes as she winced, her breath catching. She felt so incredibly full, her insides hugging his dick tight as he moved in and out of her at a steady groaned, "how are you this tight..."

she kissed his cheek in response as his head hung over her. She started to move her hips to meet with his thrusts, he groaned again, fucking her harder and beginning to grunt, the sound alone could have made her cum. She opened her eyes to take in the sight of him hovering over her, grunting, as his dick drove in and out of her. Stargirl slotted her arms under his, holding onto his back and his shoulders, feeling the ripples of his muscles as he moved. She squeezed her legs around his waist, clinging to him, and moaned into his chest breathlessly "fuck me"

he pulled out of her, her eyes shot open and she whined in protest.

"Turn around," Superman ordered her, she bit her lip

"yes .." and did as she was told, rolling over onto her stomach. Before she could get comfortable, Superman grabbed onto her hips and rammed his cock back into her pussy and began to fuck her relentlessly. Looking up at the ceiling he closed his eyes, pounding in and out of her, and listening to her moan into the pillow the young heroines'd buried her face in. He looked down at her back as he fucked her, and stroked her spine before pushing his palm into the small of her back; forcing it to arch more. She pushed back at him. His gaze fell to her ass, he'd never seen anything more perfect. He placed both hands on her sexy ass, grabbing gently, her fleshy exterior giving into his touch.

He gripped her ass and spread her cheeks, revealing her tiny asshole. He sucked in a breath, and stretched out his thumb to stroke it gently. It was beautiful, small, smooth, and only slightly darker than the rest of her. He looked up at Stargirl, her back still arched, face still buried.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass?" He asked, she managed to breathe as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She didn't say squeezed her ass hard making her yelp. She turned her face against the pillow, she was blushing as she bit her lip.

"No" the blonde superheroine said between breaths as she was fucked.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass and make you mine forever" Superman said. Her face grew brighter as she heard his words. He looked back down at her ass, watching his dick slide in and out of her pussy, her asshole staring right him. He brought his thumb to his mouth and wet it with his tongue before placing his hand back on her ass to spread it once more. He rubbed her hole with his thumb briefly before pushing against the tiny bud, it gave way and he slowly pushed his thumb deeper into her ass

.Stargirl moaned loudly and pushed back onto his dick and his thumb. It was a wonderful feeling. He slowly fucked her ass with his thumb as his cock fucked her pussy. Her asshole hugged him tightly, her warm insides clamping around him. He groaned, she was so tight around his thumb, he couldn't even begin to think how she'd feel around his dick. Stargirl propped herself on her elbows before pushing herself upright, Superman was forced to remove his thumb as her back met his chest, and her head fell back on his shoulder. He reached around with his hands and cupped both her tits, squeezing, and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Still fucking her, he reached down and rubbed her pussy with his hand, the other teasing her nipple. She moaned loudly and raised her arm to grab onto his hair, pulling his head down to her, his ear at her lips,

"get on your back" the kryptonian ordered to the young sexy vixen. she moaned. He paused and looked at her, unsure of what she'd said. Stargirl sighed and kissed him once on the lips , causing him to slip out of her, as she pushed him onto the bed. He started forward, leaning out and reaching for her. She straddled him and ground down, her pussy crashing onto his throbbing dick. She bent down and kissed him briefly, breathing onto him. Her eyes on his as she slowly impaled herself on his hot threw her head back as she sat all the way down on his huge pole, biting her lip, she started to ride him. Rocking her hips back and forth, savouring the feel of him moving so deep inside her. Superman stared, amazed. She opened her eyes to look at him, and was met with the same look of adoration he'd been giving her all night. Stargirl smiled, bringing her hands up and running them through her hair before letting it fall around her again. She held her breasts in her hands, rubbing them and squeezing, then tweaking her nipples and moaning. Her gaze never left his; she was biting her lip again.

"You fucking goddess" he whispered. She her hands to her sides as she began to rotate her hips, and threw her head back again, moaning loudly, as she gyrated her pussy on his hard dick. He continued to watch her, gaping at her body. His eyes running over her long neck, down to her tits which she pushed out towards him as she leaned back arching her back, her flat, toned stomach, and her strong thighs on either sides of his waist. He stretched his arm to touch a finger against her leg lightly; she quivered. He ran it against her clit, and wet it with her pussy, she was soaked, dripping around his dick as she rode him. He reached behind and grabbed onto her ass again, using both hands and ran his finger between her cheeks, rubbing it against her tight little hole again before forcing it in, past the first knuckle and then the second. He started to finger her ass.

"fuck yes" Stargirl moanamed in her voice was raspy "finger my asshole..."

she breathed quietly, hearing her words, Superman sucked in a sharp started to move up and down on his cock, faster until she was practically jumping on his dick. Her tits bounced with her. 'What a fucking sight' he thought. He fingered her ass faster, pushing it in as deep as he could, and he thrusted up into her, hard, causing her to jump more. Stargirl cried out pleasure and pain, her hands falling onto his abdomen to support herself as she came on his dick, moaning loudly as she rode out the waves of her multiple orgasm. She unmounted him and he let his finger slip out, as she collapsed beside him. She was panting again, her throat dry. He leaned down and kissed her mouth,

"you beautiful bitch" Superman smiled. She didn't respond. He stood up as he got out of bed and went into the en suite bathroom, he came out with a towel, and he sat down beside her on the bed again and parted her legs, wiping her gently, her pussy soaked with her own cum. He stood again and wiped his own hard dick with the towel, dabbing away the wetness she left. He bent down and opened the bedside cabinet, and took out a bottle of water, he opened it and handed it to her. She took it and drank from it quickly, downing half the bottle. Superman smiled. She handed it back to him, he took a sip and screwed the cap back on then laid next to her, pulling her close so her chest was squashed against his, his hard cock pressing into her stomach. She nestled into him, still trying to catch her breath.

He tilted her face up so she was looking at him,

"how are you feeling?" Superman asked, She smiled,

"amazing" she replied, she pecked his chin, "but tired".

He grinned,

"That's too bad..." Superman teased Stargirl raised an eye brow in question.

"Why's that?" Stargirl asked.

"Because," he grinned, "we aren't done yet", he pushed his hard dick against her stomach. She groaned and then laughed, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away chuckled slightly under his breath. Stargirl turned around, lying on her stomach, burrowing into the soft bed, and sighed. He leaned over her,

"fine" he said quietly, "I'll let you relax for a few minutes, but after that, you're mine".

She heard the smile in his voice. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, and her back. Planting little wet kisses down her spine and then on her ass. He bit gently, making her flinch. She tried to swat at him, smiling to herself with her eyes closed as she heard him laugh. He continued to kiss her ass, her smooth skin like cool silk on his lips, then he placed his hands on her butt and started to knead gently. Stargirl breathed out another sigh, enjoying the massage. He parted her cheeks and looked down to admire her asshole, it was so small. He placed a small kiss on the tiny bud, his lips lingering, and then snaked out his tongue, and lightly began to lick her, Stargirl was still, unmoving. He buried his face between her cheeks and took in a deep breath, he smelt the slight smell of sweat, and a hint of something fruity, like peaches.

He started to rub his tongue against her hole, the tip swirling around the entrance. Stargirl sighed softly. Superman drew back and looked down at her butt, it was glistening with his saliva, he let out a hoarse groan, whispering under his breath

"fuck..." he lowered his head again and continued to lick away at his eyes, he made his tongue stiff and gently pushed at her entrance, but his tongue shrunk back. Stargirl bit her lip and tried to relax, imagining herself sinking into the sheets and disappearing into them. Superman felt her breathe in, and he tried again, pushing his tongue firmly against her hole, as her entrance gave in and his tongue was allowed access. Superman probed his tongue in and out slowly, breathing heavily through his nose, as Stargirl let out a loud sigh. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth for a moment, causing Stargirl to reach behind, locking her fingers in his hair and pulling him against her, moaning for laughed softly against her ass before spreading her butt even more and giving her tiny pucker another kiss before stabbing his tongue into her ass again. She pushed back onto his mouth, trying to pull him into her at the same released one of her ass cheeks, still holding firmly onto the other, and stretched out a finger on his free hand to run along her pussy, she was wet again.

He ran his finger through her slippery lips as he continued to eat her ass. She let out another small moan, sighing,

"yes... fuck me with your tongue" the young blonde mumbled .His tongue continued to dip in and out of her hungrily, pushing his face into her ass so far, she felt herself move up a few inches on the bed. He raised his head back up, his tongue sliding out of her, as he licked the crevice between her cheeks, and gently pushed the finger that had been caressing her pussy, into her ass. She stifled another moan. Superman kissed her big round mounds of flesh as he tenderly fingered her butt. He stopped momentarily, as he shimmied up to lay beside her again, finger still buried in her tiny hole, he brought his face to hers as he gently eased his finger in and out of her back door, watching kissed the corner of her mouth, and her eyes fluttered open dreamily. He placed a small peck on the tip of her nose,

"feel good?" he asked, his finger still gently moving in and out of her bum. She closed her eyes and nodded "Mhm..."

before reaching a hand back and running it along his forearm, the hairs tickling her fingers, as she placed her hand over his, encouraging him to continue his anal probing.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass?" he asked quietly, breathing into 's eyes opened again, she bit her lip and nodded once more, looking at his lips."Say it..."

as he slipped out his finger and ran it along her dripping pussy, coating both his index and middle finger in her juice, before gliding them back up through her cheeks and pushing them in, she felt fuller but it didn't hurt, it felt good... 'So fucking good' she thought. Her mouth dropped open slightly, as she stared into his eyes, he was gazing back.

"Say it..." he whispered again, as he moved two of his fingers in and out of her asshole steadily. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and fixing them on his.

"I want you to do whatever you want" she said in a small voice, pausing before continuing, "I want you to fuck my ass, if that's what you want..."

she continued to gaze into fingers had frozen, his heart had started to pace.

"I want you to do whatever the fuck it is you want to do to me" she sighed, "bend me over, fuck me, eat me; make me scream... Anything".

He sucked in a small breath, his ears burning.

"Superman, I've wanted you for so long now, all I want is for you to make me yours. So yes..." she said. she started to lean into him, her lips against his, but eyes still fixed "I want you to fuck my ass, Superman. Pound me. Make me your bitch..."

her eyes closed as her lips met his, she kissed him softly, her tongue running along his bottom her lips on his, his only thought was 'What the fuck', her heart beating rapidly in her chest, there was a thumping in his head. Her lips burned against him. He was overwhelmed with lust and desire, he never would have guessed that this brilliant, gorgeous girl would be so complaisant. He kissed her back ravenously before pulling her close to him, his hard dick squashed against her, stabbing his fingers in and out of her ass. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Superman tore himself away from her. Releasing his grip on her ass, and getting out of bed. He yanked open the drawer of the bedside cabinet and reached for a small clear bottle.

Then he snatched Stargirl's wrist and jerked her out of bed and started pulling her behind him

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. He pulled her to the farthest corner of the room, where the giant window met the huge wardrobes with the mirrored doors, and pushed her roughly into the , she turned around

"Superman?" she was frightened, and her face showed it, her eyes conveying nothing but fear, no one had dared been this aggressive before and she didn't know how to react. Superman's chest was heaving, his eyes dark, but as he read her face, he softened and stepped closer to her, his hand out reached with the palm turned upwards, she placed her hand in his open palm and stepped into him. He hugged her to his chest, talking into her hair

."I wanted to see your face as you felt a cock up your ass for the first time". superman said. Stargirl blushed fiercely as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it. She bit her lip to try and hide her smile as she turned back around to face the mirror, watching him in the reflection. Superman slowly put his hands on Stargirl's and held them, bringing them each up to his mouth and kissing gently before placing them on the mirror in front of her, causing her to lean forward slightly. His chest against her back which arched inward as her ass backed into him, his lips near her ear, he whispered "stay there".

He bent down, falling onto his knees, and parted her butt with his hands, squeezing firmly once more as his tongue caressed the valley between her two cheeks. Licking her hole again and making it wet with his mouth before picking up the little bottle and standing upright. He kept her cheeks spread firmly with one hand as the other opened the tiny bottle and began to drip a thick stream of clear liquid down her crack, he set the bottle on the floor and ran his fingers through the slippery trail it had left, gathering it on his finger before pushing it into her ass, and then repeating the process. Stargirl's eyes were closed when he glanced at her in the mirror, her lips slightly parted as her hot breath fogged on the glass. He fingered her butt slowly with one finger, and then two, watching her as her breathing became heavy. He picked up the lube again and squirted a good amount onto his thirteen inch throbbing member, spreading it around with his fingers before squeezing some down her ass again.

He lurched forward, pressing the head of his cock against her asshole and moved it up and down along her crack. It slid with ease thanks to all the lube he used.

"This is going to hurt... isn't it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe a little" the kryptonian replied. "Courtney, look at me".

Her eyes opened to meet his gaze in the mirror, she looked at him as she felt him position his dick against her asshole; she bit her lip. She kept his gaze as he started to push firmly, but she was too tense.

"Relax, it going to be lot of fun ", he whispered. His right hand reaching around to stroke her pussy, his fingers teasing her clit; she moaned and relaxed into his hand, closing her eyes and moving her hips so she was rubbing against his fingers, coating them with her cum. Superman felt her body relax with his touch and he took the opportunity to push his hips forward again, meeting some resistance before the head of his dick popped into her asshole.

Stargirl's eyes shot open as she let out a gasp and tilted forward, trying to get away from the intrusion but Superman held her firmly in place. His eyes were on hers, glassy with desire.

"Superman..." she barely pushed into her before she winced and screamed out "FUCK!"

she stepped forward this time trying to get away, but his strong grip kept her from getting much further than that single step,

"Courtney," before breathing into her neck and kissing it affectionately "just, relax".

She held still, eyes glued shut in pain.

"It hurts" she managed, in a small broken voice. He kissed her neck again,

"it'll get better, just relax". His hand reached around to stroke her pussy again, his touch was soft and gentle. The other came up to hold her breast, his hand stroking the plump, fleshy orb. His thumb caressing her hard little nipple. He kissed and licked her neck some more as she began to relax, enjoying his hands and his lips. He slipped a finger into her wet pussy and she moaned softly, as his fingered her. Her hips stirred, causing his cock to twitch, she was getting used to the feel of having him I her ass. Little by little she eased herself back onto his dick, he watched her face in the mirror, her eyes still closed, but she looked more comfortable now, though her breathing was still heavy. He looked down and watched his dick slowly disappear into her ass as she backed onto drew in a breath as he saw her ass swallow half his cock, eight inches still in view. She moaned as she took another inch,

"Ahhh..." She was unbelievably snug, her tight little sphincter hugging his shaft. She stopped there, pausing for what felt like the longest minute of his life. His finger still gliding in and out of her, but his other hand now resting on her eased forwards and backwards bit by bit, gently fucking herself on his dick; moaning quietly. He bent down awkwardly, doing his best to stay inside of her whilst reaching for the lube and squeezing more onto his dick and between her cheeks. It felt cold on his hot cock, but he was sliding in and out of her easily, though just by an inch. Stargirl opened her eyes, finding his gaze in the mirror and fixing on a voice thick with lust, she uttered "now fuck me".

Superman groaned hearing her words, he let his finger slip out of her pussy and placed it on her hip, both hands holding onto her now, looking down at his dick he slowly began to move his hips back and forth, being careful not to move too quickly but being sure to make each thrust deeper than the last. Stargirl had dropped her head down to face the floor, her blonde hair falling around her as she held onto the mirror for support. She was whimpering quietly, biting her lip to keep in her gasps of both pleasure and pain. She'd never felt so violated in her life before, never felt so full, and never felt so, so, SO good. She let a moan escape her as she whispered to herself

"yes...Superman's head jolted up, "yes?" he asked.

"Yes" Stargirl repeated, and with that, he plunged deep into her, as far as he could, she cried out. She didn't think it would hurt again, but her tiny asshole burnt with the invasion of each hard thrust and she couldn't figure out whether she wanted to cry, scream or moan, and instead let out a combination of all three.

"Superman!" she let out, a cry which dropped to a slowed, his reflexion staring at hers. His gaze dropped to her chest, her tits hanging and swaying with each thrust but still keeping shape. Stargirl was trying to catch her breath, her voice raw as she whispered his name again. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it, his dick still pumping in and out of her gently,

"you have amazing tits". She closed her eyes again, smiling and biting her lip as he let go of her chest and held onto her hip, pulling out. He stared down, her tiny hole now pink with the beating he'd given it.

He grabbed the lube and poured more on her ass again before ramming his hard dick back into the little hole. She screamed; but she was enjoying held still, his dick buried deep in her ass.

"You want me to fuck you?" he breathed.

"Yes" she gasped.

"Say it".

"I want you to fuck my ass" she breathed "please..."

She was so close, she never felt pleasure like this.

"You want me to fuck you like a doll?" He asked again. Her eyes closed,

"Yes... Use me. Fuck me a like a doll, a whore, a slut, a bitch. Fuck me like I'm yours" Stargirl replied with a smile, her eyes opened to meet his in the mirror again. The eyes that stared back at her were dark, clouded with pure, carnal desire. There was something primitive about the way he was looking at her, sinister almost. It made her wet. He fucked her as hard as he could manage, smashing his dick into her over and over as hard and as fast as he could. He started to grunt, sweat breaking out on her forehead as he worked his cock in and out of her. She was gasping with each thrust, her head hanging down as she tried to push her hips back onto him for more. He was fucking her so hard she was bouncing off of his dick. If he wasn't holding on, she would have flown into the mirror in breathing quickened.

"Clark, I'm gonna cum" she said between gasps.

"Clark..." she said loudly, her head coming up. He groaned and continued to pound her, his left hand holding onto her tight, and his right reaching around to find her clit. He rubbed at her furiously as he fucked her ass and tried to keep his eyes on hers in the mirror, her reflexion staring back; mouth gaping open. She felt like she was about to explode.

"Cum with me", she panted "cum inside my ass".

He groaned louder, jerking in and out of her

"you dirty fucking bitch" Superman moanamed, a smile spread across Stargirl's face as she let out another loud moan, she loved hearing him talk.

"Come for me" she another stroke of his fingers over her clit, and a hard thrust of his cock, Stargirl's knees knocked together, as she screamed and moaned at the same time. Her hand reaching up behind her and pulling on his hair so hard. Superman glanced down at his dick beating in and out of her tiny, stretch holed. As she came, he felt a warmth trickle down his hand as he cupped her pussy. He felt her clench around his cock, the muscles in her ass squeezing him, and it was enough to push him over the edge. He groaned loudly as he buried his dick in her over and over, before hammering it in one last time and spewing his load into her tight, warm hole. She continued to clench and pulse around him, milking his dick with her ass for all he was worth. Stargirl felt like she was melting, and so did he. They stood there, gazing at each other's faces in the mirror, Stargirl panting and out of breath. Both hunched over and struggling to stand. Stargirl's hand dropped from his hair and fell to her side. She felt weak, and as she leaned back into him, she let her hand fall from the mirror where she had it pressed, a light fog around it marking where it had been. She was beginning to slip down into the floor, her legs now reached down and scooped her up into his arms. His dick sliding out of her, and he easily carried her over to the bed, setting her down gently. She sighed quietly, rolling over onto her stomach and spreading out onto the cool white sheets. He found himself admiring her again. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her skin shine and look golden. Her hair was matted and clung to her back and shoulders. He watched her breathing calm as her back rose and fell slower.

His eyes watching her shoulder blades, followed her spine to the dip of the small of her back, up to her deliciously round ass, down her thick thighs, and slender calves to her delicate ankles and feet. He breathed in before tearing his gaze went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed and dried himself with a fresh towel, then went back out to wipe Stargirl down with the slightly damp cloth, before lying beside her once more.

"Courtney...?" he was silent. Superman leaned in and kissed her shoulder. He could hear her breathing quietly.

"Courtney whitmore?" he whispered again, but still received no response. She was sound asleep. He sat up and lifted her as much as he could without causing disturbance, pulled back the sheets, and set her back down, covering her with the duvet. He crawled in next to her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. Her head still facing away from him, he nuzzled his face into her neck and the kryptonian watched her sleeping peacefully.

A/N = HAI GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE THE STORY SOON.


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER = 59 (BARBARA GORDON WIFE OF JAMES GORDON)

Barbara gordon was forty and married to James gordon (chief of police). They had a teenage son, and in the last five years their marriage had settled into a very repetitive routine. She didn't consider herself unhappy, but she wondered sometimes about never having anything exciting happen anymore. Nowadays Jim gordon never comes home and she found herself feeling very bored on the nights he was away. But tonight they were invited to a party through a client of gordon's and she was excited at the idea of going out with her husband.

They drove to a large house in a very nice neighborhood where they were greeted by a maid and shown into a very crowded drawing room. Gordon found his client and they were introduced to a few people before they were left on their own. She had two glasses of wine as they mingled and talked to the few couples that they had met before and then Barbara gordon found herself alone while James gordon talked talk to other about the raising crimes. She began looking over the room and noticed a very attractive man walking through the crowd. He was tall and lean with jet black hair and there was something about his blue eyes, that seemed very compelling. He walked up to a small group of people and they all turned towards him.

She tried to look away but her eyes seemed drawn to him. His back was towards her as she stared at him and then he suddenly turned and looked right at her. She felt her face growing red as the kryptonian smiled at her and then she quickly turned away in embarrassment. She walked over to the bar as she tried to compose herself and got another glass of wine. She didn't see him when she scanned the room again and then she saw her husband still talking about criminals. She began walking towards him and she was half way there when a hand gently took her arm. She turned and gazed into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was him.

"Hi," his deep voice said. "I don't believe we've met. I'm sure I'd remember if we did. My name is Clark kent."

"I'm Barbara gordon," she stammered.

"Please to meet you," the kryptonian said as he extended his hand. She reached out for it and trembled as she felt his warm skin.

"I didn't mean to stare at you before," the woman blurted and then she wanted to kick herself.

"I'm flattered that I could attract your attention," Clark replied with a smile. Barbara considered herself anything but sexy but his words made her heart begin to pound. He asked about her husband and she pointed Jim out to him as she explained what he did and how they happened to be there.

"i could sense, You're bored with him, aren't you," Superman said.

"No," she stammered not believing her ears at the question.

"I think you are," he said softly. "I think you're looking for some excitement."

"We all get a little bored sometimes," she said defensively.

"Not everyone," he replied.

"What kind of excitement do you think I'm looking for?" Barbara asked.

"Sexual excitement," Superman replied. "I think you want more sex in your life. A lot more."

"What!" Barbara gasped and he chuckled. "I... You..."

"I can see things in people," he laughed as she stuttered. "I know things."

She was at a loss for words as he smiled at her embarrassment and then an beautiful brunette walked up to them. She slid her arm around his waist and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Is my beloved husband being outrageous?" the woman asked Barbara.

"I was just telling Barbara that she's sexually repressed," he said and kissed the woman when Barbara didn't answer.

"Are you?" the woman asked, and Barbara felt her face turning even more crimson.

"This is my wife..." Superman said.

"Diana prince," the woman said as she held out her hand. Barbara took her hand and the woman held it. "Be careful he doesn't put you under any spell, is he"

"Spell?" Barbara asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Diana said with a big grin on her face. "He has magical powers and he can cast spells on people."

She looked at Superman and he smiled at her.

"It's true," he said. "But I only cast spells on my enemies or people who want to be enchanted. Do you want to be enchanted?"

"She's not ready yet," Diana said as Barbara stood there dumb struck.

"Maybe next time," Superman said and then they both walked off. Barbara watched them disappear into the crowd and she felt like such a fool for the way she had acted. They were so alive and vibrant and all she had been able to do was stutter and stammer. She slowly made her way over to her husband and listened to the boring criminal activities conversation he was having with several other peoples. She turned several times when she heard people laughing and each time she saw Clark and Diana in the middle of the group making the noise. Clark kent also turned the last time.

"That tall guy look so handsome. He's is a reporter and very successful," a woman said. "I wish I could get to fuck him. And that bitch is his girl friend. Why don't you see if you can talk to her and then maybe I could get introduced to him."

"I can't just walk up to her," Barbara protested to her friend. He shrugged and turned away. She looked around the room when they were leaving and spotted Clark and Diana again laughing with a small group around them. Just as he had earlier, he seemed to sense her stare and he turned. His blue eyes caught hers and he smiled just before she looked away. She felt her face getting red as her husband took her arm and led her to the door. She thought about the reporter a lot over the next week, especially when she was in bed. She would picture his eyes boring into hers and wonder what it would be like to be with him. It scared her when she would feel herself getting aroused but she couldn't seem to stop doing it.

One night when her husband was away she had a dream that the young reporter was making love to her and she woke up in a cold sweat. Her nightgown was pulled all the way up and she could feel a damp spot on the crotch of her panties. She had never masturbated in her life but her hand moved between her legs as if someone else was controlling it. It surprised her when she had an orgasm and then she lay awake the rest of the night feeling guilty and confused. She was in her home trying to get some work done on a Thursday afternoon when the phone rang.

"Barbara?" the voice asked.

"Yes?" Barbara replied.

"This is Diana. We met at the party last week?" the voice said.

"Yes," Barbara said as her heart started to beat faster. "I remember. How are you?"

"Just fine. We're having a few people over tomorrow night and I thought you might like to join us." Diana said.

"Oh," Barbara said. "I'd love to, but... Well, my husband is out of town on some police business."

"So?" Diana asked.

"I just... I thought..." Barbara was about to speak.

"It would be a good chance to get to know each other. Wouldn't you like to get to know me and my husband a little better?" Diana said.

"Yes, but..."

"Are you afraid of falling under his spell?" Diana teased.

"Okay," Barbara blurted realizing that her son was sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Good," Diana said. "We always enjoy initiating new members into our group."

Barbara wrote down the directions to their house with a shaking hand and Diana told her to dress casual and be there around eight o' had the same dream that night, only stronger and wound up masturbating again. Jim gordon called her from metropolis at five o'clock on Friday night and said he would be late and would call her in the morning. For some reason she decided not to tell him she was going out. She took a long hot bath after her son left to try to calm herself but she was still very nervous as she dressed and began the drive to their house. She had thought from the directions that it was in a very expensive neighborhood and that was confirmed as she drove there. She had to press an intercom button at a gate off the street and then proceed down a long driveway to a huge house.

There were a dozen or so cars parked off to the side and a young boy ran up to her car when she stopped in front of the house. She walked up to the door and was greeted by a young girl in a very short skirt.

"Hi," the girl said. "Come in and I'll call Diana."

Barbara walked into a large foyer as the girl closed the door and walked towards another room where the sounds of laughter and music could be heard. A few seconds later Diana was walking towards her.

"I was wondering if you changed your mind," Diana said.

"No," Barbara said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Diana said as she kissed Barbara on the cheek. "Clark was just asking about you."

She took Barbara by the hand and led her into a large living room. There were about twenty woman milling around and a bar set up in one corner. Barbara didn't recognized any of them before Diana began introducing her to people. She was beginning to wonder what she was doing there when Diana led her up to a group that was standing around Superman. He gave her a big smile and then he put his arm around her shoulder as he introduced her to the rest of the group. She didn't even hear their names. All she could think about was that he was touching her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"What?" she asked him.

"That you're ready to be enchanted," he said.

"Maybe," she said nervously as his hand slid down her back to her hip. He kept it there while he talked to the other woman and then Diana joined them with two glasses in her hand. One of the glasses seemed to have white wine in it and the other a thick white liquid. She held the second one out to Barbara.

"What is it?" Barbara asked her.

"One of my husband's special potions," Diana said. "Drink it and you'll be under his spell."

Everyone laughed and Barbara felt embarrassed so she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It had a strange sweet taste but it wasn't unpleasant.

"That's a good girl," Superman said as he rubbed her back. The mature woman took a big drink from the glass loving the attention he was paying to her and everyone smiled. She finished the drink while the group made small talk and she began to feel very lightheaded. She wasn't much of a drinker and she wondered what kind of alcohol was in it and if it was making her high. But he kept his arm around her waist and she liked it. She was very aware of his hand on her hip and every time he rubbed her back it made her heart flutter. Then suddenly her head started to spin and she had to lean against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I feel a little dizzy," she told him as she gazed into his eyes.

"Would you like to go some place where you can sit down?" Superman asked.

"Yes, please," she said.

"Come on," he said and then he took her hand. She followed as he led her across the room and then down a short hall. He stopped to open a mahogany door and then she followed him into a room.

"My den," he said as she looked around at the desk and bookcases. He led her over to a chair and she sat down while he walked over to a table. She saw him pour a glass of water from a pitcher and then he walked back over to her holding it.

"Take these," he said as he held out two small white pills. "They'll make the dizziness go away."

She put them in her mouth without thinking and then swallowed them with a big gulp of water. He took the glass from her and returned it to the table. She took a deep breath and the dizziness seemed to subside although she still felt lightheaded.

"Better?" he asked from across the room.

"Yes," she answered.

"Stand up and let me look at you," he said. She got to her feet and he walked over to her. He caressed the side of her head and her cheek and she moved her face against his hand. "You could be pretty if you tried,"

She didn't know what to say so she just looked into his blue eyes. She could never get tired of looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Am I under your spell now?" she asked.

"Yes, you are," he answered and then he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first but then she realized she wanted him to do it and she was disappointed when his lips moved away. When he leaned forward again her arms went around his neck as if they had a mind of their own. She leaned against him when he kissed her and she heard herself sigh as his tongue pressed between her lips. She knew it was wrong to be doing this but she couldn't seem to control herself. She opened her mouth and then his arms moved around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her body pressed against him as his tongue swirled around hers and she felt more aroused than she could ever remember. His hands slid down to her ass when he broke the kiss and his mouth moved near her ear."Is your pussy dripping with desire?"

he whispered as he fondled her ass.

"I think it is. I think you want to be fucked. I think you want a big, hard cock in your hot cunt very badly." Clark said. No one had ever talked to her like this but instead of being shocked it got her even more excited. She pressed her pussy against his big cock and turned her face to kiss him. He teased her by running his tongue over her lips until she stuck her tongue out and pushed it into his mouth. She sighed when he finally returned her kiss and then his hands began to move over her body. She felt like she was in a trance as he rubbed her tits and then opened her blouse. He didn't bother to unsnap her bra he just pulled it up over her big breasts. She moaned when she felt his hands on her bare chest and then she winced when he pinched her nipples. It hurt but it also made her pussy feel funny. She was frantic now and she whimpered when his lips moved away.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered to her.

"I..." she stammered.

"Tell me," he said again.

"I want you... I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

"Louder," he urged her.

"I want you to fuck me!" she blurted surprised at herself for using the word. He slowly lifted her tight skirt up to her waist and then he kissed her again. She knew this was all wrong but she felt so aroused and in need of relief. She moaned when his hand moved between her legs and then she felt his fingers on her pussy. Instead of pulling away she began humping herself against his hand. His fingers pressed her panties between the lips of her pussy and she began to pant as he played with her clit. She was surprised when her body began to throb with pleasure and then she realized she was having an orgasm. She panted into his neck while his fingers danced over her pussy and then she leaned heavily against him. He rubbed her ass until she caught her breath and then he led her over to the couch. He made her sit and then he stood in front of her.

"Take my cock out," he whispered. She felt like she had to do what he said. She looked at the bulge in his pants and then with trembling hands she reached for his fly. She fumbled the zipper open and then she slowly reached inside. Her fingers touched hot flesh and when she pulled forward she saw nine inches of semi-hard cock.

"Kiss it," he whispered as she felt it growing harder in her hand. She had never engaged in oral sex and she had no idea of what to do, but his hand slipped behind her head and pulled it forward until her lips touched the shaft of his cock. She kissed it tentatively and felt relieved when he let her head go. But then his hand moved around his cock and he pointed the tip at her mouth. She watched it move closer to her face and then the tip touched her lips. It felt wet and slick and she wondered if he was going to make her suck it. It pressed harder and she felt powerless as she slowly parted her red lips letting his cock move into her mouth. She felt helpless as two inches of his cock slid through her lips and then two more. She thought she was going to gag but then he began to move back. She felt saliva dripping down her chin when he took his cock form her mouth and then she looked up at him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Say it," he said.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

"Louder," he urged her.

"I want you to fuck me!" she said much louder.

"Take your panties off," he told her. She pulled up her skirt and then she pulled down her panty hose and panties. His hard cock was close to her face as she leaned over to take them off.

"Now lay down," he told her. She lay down on her back with her eyes closed and waited for him to tell her what to do next.

"Pull your skirt up," she heard him say. She did as he said."Now spread your legs open,"

the mature woman spread her legs apart baring her pussy for him and she felt him get on the couch between her legs.

"Look at me," he whispered. She opened her eyes and saw him kneeling there with his cock pointing in the air. "Tell me what you want,"

as she stared at it.

"I want you to fuck me," she whimpered. He leaned over her and she tensed at the idea of being fucked by another man. Her husband was the only man she had ever had sex with but now she was going to be fucked by a near stranger. His thirteen inch big cock pressed against her cunt and she moaned as it spread her open and moved inside.

"Your cunt is soaked," he said as he worked his cock in further. "I think you really need a good fuck."

He put his hands on her matured tits and then he began to move on top of her. She felt his cock moving deeper and deeper inside of her with each of his strokes and then his face moved close to hers.

"Relax," he whispered to her. "Relax and enjoy it."

His words had a calming effect and she realized how good the kryptonian cock felt as it moved in and out.

"Don't you even know how to fuck," he said. "Spread your legs open more."

She did as he said and felt more of his cock.

"Now move with me," he wasn't sure what he wanted her to do but he put his hand on her hip and she moved them the way he pulled or pushed her. Soon she was fucking back at him and her pussy felt better than it had ever felt before.

"Isn't that better ?" he asked as he rubbed her tits.

"Yes," she panted."Does my cock feel good?"

"Yes," she panted again.

"Say it," he told her.

"jesus, Clark your cock feels good," she panted.

"Now wrap your legs around my waist and it will feel even better," he said. She felt one of her shoes fall off as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You're such a fucking slut," the kryptonian whispered as he started fucking her fucked back at him and began to moan as she felt a monster orgasm building. He drove his cock into her several more times and then she screamed out in pleasure as she started to cum very hard. Her whole body throbbed with a pleasure she had never felt before and she could hear herself making loud noises as she ground her groin against him. She was aware of him pinching her erect nipples as he pressed his thirteen inch cock deep inside her and she seemed to just keep cumming and cumming. Finally her body went limp and she felt dizzy as he moved her legs from around her waist and stood up. Then she snapped back to reality when she heard the door open and saw Diana walking across the room.

"Oh my God," Barbara thought expecting Diana to be furious at them but Clark stood there with his huge erection pointing in the air and a smile on his face. Diana walked up to him and then she quickly knelt down on the floor taking his cock in her hand like a common whore. She looked at Barbara and grinned just before she pushed his cock between her lips and started to bob her head on it. Barbara had never seen oral sex before and watched in fascination as Diana worked three quarters of Superman's cock into her mouth before she slowly let it slide out. Then she began rubbing his cock over her face as she looked up at him lovingly. He put his hand on the back of her head and she took the tip of his cock into her mouth again. Barbara watched as Diana put her hands on his ass and then pulled him forward. She watched in amazement as all thirteen inches of his cock disappeared between her lips until they were pressed against his pubic hair. She knew his cock must be down her throat as Diana moaned and slowly shook her head from side to side for several seconds and then slowly moved her head back. Saliva dripped down her chin before his husband's cock was out of her mouth and she took a deep breath before she rubbed the tip of his cock on her lips.

"Let me have it, honey," Diana whispered. "I want to have it."

Superman nodded and Diana took his thirteen inch cock in her mouth again. She bobbed her head several times working her tongue and lips on it and then Barbara heard them both moan. She watched his hips move forward and she saw Diana swallow as some thick white sperm oozed out over her lips and down her chin. She remembered how his cock had felt on her lips and wondered if he had expected her to suck it. Then Superman looked at her as he caressed Diana's brunette hair. It made her feel very strange and somehow a part of what they were doing. She watched Diana swallow again and then she gave his cock several wet kisses before he helped her to her feet. Then he kissed her tenderly even though she still had his sperm dripping from her chin. When they stopped they both turned and looked at her.

"Thanks for getting my husband nice and hard for me miss gordon," Diana said as she licked her lips. Barbara began to feel very uncomfortable. She pulled her bra down and closed her blouse and Superman picked her panties up off the floor. He handed them to her and she quickly pulled them on, the amazon princess asked."Was she any good?"

"She tried," he said. "Did you get everything on tape?"

"Yes," Diana answered proudly and Barbara wondered what they were talking about.

"Come here," Superman said to Barbara holding out his hand. She got off the couch and he pulled her over to them.

"Here's the situation," he said as he looked in her eyes. "You're my slave now. You'll do anything that Diana or I tell you to do. Anything. Do you understand?"

"I'm not your slave!" Barbara said.

"You are!" he said firmly. "You a fucking slut who's never had enough cock."

"No!" she whimpered.

"Yes!" he said. "You want to be dominated. You want to be told what to do."

"No," she said.

"You wanted to be fucked," he said. "You wanted me to fuck you. You wanted my big cock in your hot cunt. How many times did you cum?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You're my slave," he repeated. "I know you want to be. I know you want that slut inside of you let out. I know you want me to tell you what to do."

"No," she said again.

"But you need an excuse," he said with a smile.

"It's hard for you to accept so you need an excuse. I understand."

He nodded to Diana and Diana walked over to a TV in one corner of the room. Barbara couldn't see what she was doing but when she walked back towards them the TV was on.

"Watch the screen," Superman told her. She looked at the blue screen and then suddenly she was standing there with Superman. She was confused for a second but when she saw him kiss her she realized that Diana must have video taped them. She watched as he ran his hands over her body and opened her blouse and then she heard herself moan when he bared her tits and felt them. She thought she remembered him talking to her but you couldn't hear his voice at all on the tape. Then she heard her voice very clearly saying, 'I want you to fuck me.'

"Tsk, tsk," Superman smirked. "What would gordon think of that."

She shuddered at the thought and then watched the screen as he lifted her skirt and she began humping her pussy on his hand. It was obvious that she was having an orgasm and she blushed. The scene went on and then she was sitting on the couch and taking out his cock. She watched herself kiss it and then it was pressing between her lips.

"did you ever suck jim's cock?" Superman asked her. "Have you ever had his cock in your mouth like that? Should I send a copy of this tape to him?"

She was speechless but she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She heard herself tell him that she wanted to be fucked and then her panties were off and she was lewdly spreading her legs open for him and asking him again to fuck her. Then they started to fuck and she recalled how his cock felt inside of her. She started to feel aroused again and it scared her.

"There must have been something in that drink or the pills you gave me!" she blurted.

"It doesn't look like you're being forced to do anything," he said. "In fact, it looks like you're enjoying it very much."

She heard herself moan and saw her legs move around his waist. Then she was screaming out in pleasure and thrashing under him. She hadn't realized that she was hugging him and kissing his face as she came and she realized he was right. No one would ever believe she had been forced to do it.

"That's enough my love," Superman said to Diana and the screen went blue again.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do," he said to Barbara. "You'll do it because you want to do it. You're under my spell because you want to be. There's a hot bitch inside of you waiting to get out, and you know I can let her loose. But, just in case you need an excuse we have this tape. I think you can imagine what would happen if jim saw it. And believe me, if you don't do everything I say, he will see it. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Barbara whimpered.

"Good," he said. "Now put this on."

He held his hand out to her and she saw a black mask in it. She took it from him and she saw it had no eye holes.

"Put it on," he told her again. She put it on and trembled as she tried to figure out what would happen next.

"Now go with my wife and do everything she says," he told her.

"But..." Barbara stammered.

"Shut up!" he said firmly. "Don't get me angry. You'll be very sorry if you do."

She was cowering at the tone of his voice when Diana took her arm.

"Come on," Diana said and then she began leading Barbara towards the door. "Just do everything I tell you to, or else."

Diana seemed to be leading her back to the living room and she could hear sounds from the room as they neared it. When they reached it the sounds stopped.

"This is our husband's new slave, Barbara," Diana announced in a loud voice and then Barbara felt Diana lean close.

"Just keep your hands at your sides," Diana whispered to her. "No outbursts or you'll regret it."

Barbara thought of all the womans at the party and thought it would end now. Surely they wouldn't do anything to her, she also wondered how many wifes the reporter has, is he forming a harem or something. Then she felt a hand on her breasts. She flinched and Diana pulled her forward.

"Diana her breast look good," a female voice said.

"i know," Diana's voice answered.

"Show me your legs," another female voice said.

"Lift your skirt," Diana told her.

"No," Barbara whimpered.

"Do it!" Diana said.

"Do it, or else!" Barbara felt tears forming in her eyes as she began lifting her skirt with both hands.

"All the way up, slut" Diana's voice ordered when she stopped half way up her thigh.

'Oh, my God,' Barbara thought as she lifted her skirt higher. 'All these womans are looking at me. What must they think.'

She lifted her skirt all the way up to her waist and Diana made her hold it there.

"Not bad," the female voice said. "May I touch Diana?"

"Go right ahead," Diana answered and then Barbara felt fingers run lightly over her crotch.

"I see she's been excited tonight," another voice said.

"She was begging to be fucked," Diana said. "Weren't you, Barbara?"

"Yes," Barbara whispered shamelessly and then she felt a hand on her ass. She shuddered as each cheek was fondled and then she sensed more people moving close to her. She shut her eyes tight as hands began moving over her body feeling her breasts, ass and crotch. She wanted to scream but at the same time she felt herself getting aroused. It upset her and the reporters words kept playing over and over in her mind. Did she really want something like this? Would she do whatever he told her to do? Fingers began tugging at the buttons of her blouse and she felt her skirt being opened. She bit her lip as hands caressed her thighs, ass and breasts and then her hand was moved to a woman's crotch. She felt the womans pussy through the pants and then her other hand was put on another woman's breast. She just kept her hands limp as fear and arousal swept over her blouse was pulled completely open and her skirt fell to her feet as she was turned in a circle and her hands were pulled over pussies, and breasts while her breasts, ass and crotch were probed. She whimpered when a fly was opened.

"That's enough for tonight," Diana's voice said softly and Barbara felt the womans moving away from her. Diana pulled her skirt up and Barbara inhaled the aroma of her perfume as she reached around her to fasten it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Diana asked as she pulled Barbara's blouse closed. Barbara didn't know how to answer so she didn't say anything. Diana took her hand and she meekly followed her back to the room they had left. Diana took the mask off her as soon as the door closed and she saw Superman standing there.

"Well?" he asked."I think she liked letting everyone touch her,"

Diana giggled as she walked up to him.

"But she didn't return the favors." She put her arms around his waist and then she lifted her face to be kissed. Barbara watched as Superman leaned down. Their lips touched and his hands ran over her tits and she rubbed her body against him. They kissed for almost a minute before Superman looked at her.

"Take your clothes off," he said. She hesitated until she saw a look come into his eyes and then she pulled her blouse open. She took it off as he opened the zipper on Diana's dress, and then her skirt as Diana took her dress off. Diana wasn't wearing a bra and Barbara looked at her full big round tits and see-through white panties.

"The bra," Superman said as he took Diana's tits in his hands. Barbara reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra as Diana ran her tongue over Superman's lips. She stood with her arms folded across her chest while Diana kissed Clark very passionately. She opened his shirt while she humped against him and Barbara felt her pussy getting wet as she watched. Then they stopped and Superman gestured to her to come walked across the room towards them and Superman put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She wanted him to kiss her and when he did she parted her lips right away. She knew it was crazy to be doing this with Diana standing right there but the whole night had been so crazy and she was feeling things she never felt before. His tongue drove her wild as it swirled around her mouth and she pressed against him as his hand moved over her ass. She was breathless when he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Now kiss my wife," he said. She couldn't believe her ears but Diana turned her head with her hand and then her lips were pressing against hers. They felt so soft and wet before they parted and her tongue slithered into Barbara's mouth. She didn't know what to do but then she felt Diana's big tits pressing against hers and it made her feel so strange. When Diana's lips moved away Superman grabbed Barbara's hair and roughly turned her face towards him. He kissed her hard and she moaned as she tried to press against him. The kisses were so different but they were both turning her on. She whimpered when he pulled her hair again and her lips moved from his.

"Tell me what happened outside," he said.

"the woman's from outside touched me," she whispered.

"Where did they touch you," he went on.

"All over," she answered.

"Tell me!" he said sharply.

"My breasts," she said quickly. "They touched my breasts."

"Tits," he said. "Call them tits."

"They touched my tits," she said.

"Did it turn you on?" the kryptonian asked.

"No," she said softly.

"It turned you on when I touched your big tits," he said. "Didn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Feel Diana's tits," he told her. She lifted her hand to Diana's chest and then she cupped Diana's full tit.

"Don't stop," he told her and then he put his hand on her left breast and Diana put her hand on the right one. She rubbed Diana's tit while they rubbed hers and then he pinched her nipple. She winced with the pain but it caused a sensation between her legs.

"Where else did they touch you," Superman said.

"My ass," she said. "They touched my ass."

"You have a nice ass," he said as he ran one hand over it."Where else."

"My vagina," she whispered.

"It's a pussy or a cunt," he said. "Say it."

"The womans touched my pussy," she said.

"Did you like woman touching it?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Did they rub it like this?" he said as he ran his hand from her ass to her crotch. His fingers pressed her pussy lips apart and she pushed forward against them.

"No," she sighed and then she whimpered when he took his hand away.

"You're such a slut," he whispered. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," Barbara panted. "Please..."

"Rub my wife's pussy and she'll rub yours," he said. Then he took Barbara's hand and moved it to the crotch of Diana's panties. Barbara looked at him as he pressed her fingers into Diana's pussy and then she felt Diana's hand between her legs.

"You're all wet," Diana said to her.

"She's a slut," Superman said as he moved Barbara's hand back and forth. Barbara felt Diana's pussy as her hand was moved and then Superman let go of her. Diana stopped moving her hand when Barbara did and Barbara didn't want her to stop so she began rubbing Diana's pussy again. Diana smiled and her hand began working Barbara's pussy again as she leaned

"Put your hand down my panties," Diana said. Barbara looked up at Superman.

"Do it," he said and then he tweaked one of her nipples very hard. She winced and then she lifted the palm of her hand to Diana's stomach. She slid her fingers inside the waistband of Diana's panties and she started to move her hand down again. She inhaled sharply when she felt pubic hair and then her fingers touched soft, wet flesh.

"She is a slut," Diana said to Superman as she teased Barbara's clit.

"Take my cock out," Superman said to Barbara. Barbara started to take her hand from Diana's panties but Diana stopped her.

"Use your other hand," Diana told her. Barbara reached for Superman's fly with her left hand and opened the zipper. She shuddered as she slipped her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his big cock. It felt so hot as she pulled it from his pants and looked down at it.

"Do you like having cock and pussies in your hands?" Superman asked her. She didn't know what to say and she winced when he pinched her nipple.

"I don't know," she whimpered.

"You do," he told her. "You're a slut who wants to cum. You do want to cum, don't you?"

"Yes," she panted as she pushed her pussy against Diana's hand.

"Will you suck my cock if I let you cum?" he asked her.

"I don't do that," she said and then Diana took her hand away.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Will you suck my cock," he said again.

"I don't know how," she said.

"You don't know how to do anything," he said. "But you want to learn. I know you want to learn, because you're a slut."

"I'll teach you," Diana said.

"will you suck my cock?," he asked for the third time.

"Yes," Barbara gasped. "Yes."

They both pulled her panties down until her pussy was exposed and then they both began rubbing it. Barbara started to moan and she realized she was stroking Superman's cock and still rubbing Diana's pussy. She gasped as a finger slid into her cunt but then she began humping against it wanting so much to have an orgasm. Finally her sexual tension released and she made a loud noise as she started to cum. Her body throbbed with pleasure again and it felt so good even though she knew this was all wrong.

Their hands kept moving until her legs felt weak and she had to lean against Superman to keep standing. She was aware that they were kissing as she remembered what she said she would do.

"I can't do it," she was thinking as Diana pulled her down to her knees in front of Superman and then knelt down beside her.

"Watch me," Diana said as she took Superman's cock in her hand. She rubbed the tip on her lips and then gave it several wet kisses before she put it in front of Barbara's face.

"Do you think you're too good to suck my cock," Superman asked when she hesitated.

"No," Barbara whispered.

"Then do it, slut." Superman said. Barbara closed her eyes and then pressed her lips against the tip of his cock. It felt hot and wet from Diana's saliva.

"Kiss it and lick it," Diana told her. She pursed her lips and touched them to it. She had kissed the shaft earlier in the evening but kissing the tip now somehow seemed different. Then she stuck out her tongue and very tentatively gave it a small lick. She was surprised that there wasn't any taste just the same heat and wetness that she felt with her lips so she licked it again letting her tongue stay in contact with it longer.

"That's it," Diana encouraged her. "Lick it all around. Get used to how it feels."

Her heart began beating faster as she moved her tongue around the head of his cock and then gave it another kiss.

"Now watch me take it in my mouth," Diana said to her. Barbara sat back on her heels and watched as Diana took the head of his cock in her mouth and then began to slowly bob her head forward and back.

"Uhmmm," Diana crooned around it when she had ten inches of it between her lips and then she slowly let it out. "Take it in your hand and do the same thing, Just run your lips along it and work your tongue on it. Don't suck it. Just use your lips and tongue."

Barbara took Superman's cock in her hand and realized it was longer and harder than before.  
She hesitated for a few seconds and then she closed her eyes and moved her mouth towards it. The tip touched her lips and she parted them to let it through. She pressed her lips around it and then she touched it with her tongue as she moved forward slightly.

'I'm sucking a cock,' she thought as she bobbed her head slightly. 'I have a stranger's cock in my mouth and I'm sucking it.'

She felt herself getting aroused at the idea of what she was doing but then she thought about him cumming and she got scared. The idea of having a man's sperm in her mouth seemed repulsive and she stopped moving her head. But he put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed more of his cock into her throat.

She thought she was going to gag but she was able to overcome the urge. Then he began moving his hips and she felt his cock getting harder as it slid over her lips. She was amazed that it didn't bother her to have his cock in her mouth but she was still afraid of him cumming. She opened her eyes when he pulled his cock from her mouth and then Diana was pulling it towards her.

"Put your face next to mine," Diana said as she put her arm around Barbara's shoulder and pulled her close. Barbara watched as she rubbed the tip of Superman's cock on her lips and chin and then gave the tip a slobbering kiss.

"Now you," she said and then she pressed the tip against Barbara's cheek. Barbara moved the tip of his cock slowly over her cheek noting how smooth it felt and then moved it quickly across her lips to her other cheek.

"Kiss the tip and head," Diana told her. Barbara moved the tip to her lips and ran her tongue over it as she kissed it. She flinched when she felt something else touch her tongue and when she opened her eyes she saw Diana licking his cock with her.

"Kiss it, for Hera's sake," Diana said and then she pressed the tip against Barbara's lips. Barbara gave it a wet kiss feeling Diana's tongue again before his cock pushed through her lips. She held it there until Diana pulled it out and took it in her mouth for thirty seconds. Then it was rubbing on her lips again. She took the tip in her mouth without hesitating and ran her tongue around it until Diana pulled it away again. Then she found herself wanting it back as she watched Diana rub it over her cheeks. She could feel her pussy dripping as she watched Superman's cock move between Diana's lips and keep going until his balls slapped against her chin.  
She was amazed as Diana pressed her lips against Superman's pubic hair before she slowly began moving her head back. She was ready when Diana pushed it back towards her and rubbed the tip on her lips. She was just opening her mouth to suck it when she felt hot, thick fluid squirt into her mouth and coat her tongue. It took her a second to realize that it must be his sperm and then several things began to happen at once.

The first and most surprising was that she started to cum. She moaned in pleasure as she tried to move her head back and then more hot fluid splattered on her lips and chin. She could feel his sperm in her mouth as Barbara moved his cock over her lips and chin coating them and she could feel it dripping onto her chest as his cock was forced between her lips again. More hot fluid shot in her mouth and she had to swallow. She gagged as she tasted the salty sperm and then his cock moved away. She sank back on her heels panting for air and feeling very dizzy.

When she opened her eyes they were sitting on the couch looking at her.

"You can leave now," Superman said to her very matter-of-factly. She realized all she had on was her panties and they were pulled all the way down below her crotch. She folded her arms over her chest and began looking around for her clothes. She saw them on the floor and got up to get them. They ignored her as she started to get dressed and when she looked at them again they were kissing and Diana was stroking her husband's cock while he rubbed her pussy.

Barbara was afraid to go back into the living room so she waited until they stopped kissing.

"Is there another way out?" she asked softly.

"Through that door," Superman said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Am I okay to drive?" she asked him.

"Why wouldn't you be," he laughed.

"The drink and the pills," she said.

"Punch and aspirin," he said. "You got fucked and sucked my cock because you wanted to. Because you're a slut."

She felt her face turning red as Diana leaned down and popped his cock between her lips.

"Go," he said. "Remember the tape and don't do anything stupid. I won't hesitate to use it."

A/N = i will the story update soon.


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

Aphrodite the goddess of love is not familiar with falling in love with a man, nowadays the kryptonian endless stamina and constant jackhammering made her slowly fall in love with him, she also loved the feeling of tasting other womans cunt, she is changing sometimes jealous over her in pleasuring the kryptonian, she never once backed down from a challenge. The arrogance of the goddess of love could not be denied no matter what. The goddess clipped her blonde hair back. She dressed in a pure starwhite outfit which had been cut out the cleavage, and also showed her long legs. A gold headpiece added to the outfit. The figure in front of her smiled. The woman's blonde hair tied back in a side ponytail. The queen of goddess dressed in a skin tight peacock feather dress which came down at the apex of her thighs. The woman walked forward and stared down at Aphrodite, eying her.

"Hera, "Aphrodite said, she always hated the smug face on the Hera's face, even the bitterness increased the thought of Hera married to the man she loved.

"My dear Aphrodite," Hera said. "So, it appears you haven't come to terms with yourself that, i am better than you for my beloved Kal."

"Oh, I disagree," Aphrodite said. "There's nothing you can do to make me admit that. You have given me no evidence. There's not a man in the entire world who would concede you're better than me. Not if they have had a taste of me and it goes to Kal el to, How many lovers you have Hera? You are child compared to me."

"Oh, I don't care about an opinion of just any man," Hera said. "I only want the opinion of a real man."

Aphrodite smiled when looking towards Hera. The mischief dancing through the eyes of the goddess showed Aphrodite she had something crafty in store for this particular wager.

"Oh, and where do you expect to find a man who would be able to given an even perspective?" Aphrodite asked.

"What makes you think I don't have a perfect man in my life," Hera said. "Or are you too much of a coward to concede you're going to lose this bet."

Aphrodite shifted into one of her more devious smiles. The woman extended a hand and touched the queen of goddess upon the shoulder.

"What do you have in mind for our wager?" Aphrodite asked.

Hera refused to back down from the gaze.

"Whoever loses this challenge, will be the pet of the loser for a period of thirty days. Unless, you think you can't match up to my experience." Hera said.

"Yes, your experience, I've heard the stories of you with two mans, and i think you have probably lot of experiences" Aphrodite said smugly. "And where is this unbiased judge of our prowess?"

Hera snapped her fingers. A flicker of light appeared. The one and only Superman appeared, with a knowing smile when he looked towards both of the goddess.

"So, the two of you can't settle your grudge against each other," Superman asked. "i heard from Athena, You are cause so much chaos when attempting to judge who the better person is."

"my love Don't be mad, It was all for fun," Aphrodite said. "She started it most of the time. The Goddess shook her head towards the enchanting Goddess of marriage.

"you two realise, i was in the middle of a crysis, Don't you?" Superman asked and gave them with a warning look.

"we know my love, but as you know time don't pauses in humans world when you are here," Aphrodite replied with a smile.

"but that doesn't gave any relief did it?," Superman asked.

"Again, we have a different perspective my love," Hera said. "Regardless, Aphrodite you maybe a whore who fuck other mans, but i don't fuck other mans other than my husband, so my husband is the judge, we may tasted him many times."

"And he's tasted us as well, well he's tasted me many times," Aphrodite said with a hint of horny in her voice.

"He is my husband of course he has with me more time than you," Hera said with a hint of pride in her voice. Superman cleared his throat, he is clearly tired of these fighting each other. Aphrodite decided to take advantage of her proximity towards Superman and take the first taste. The goddess stepped in a kiss and slowly eased the tongue inside Superman's mouth. Superman returned fire and embraced Aphrodite tightly, increasing the depth of the kiss.

"it's not fair whore, he is my husband," Hera said to Aphrodite. The goddess of love stopped kissing Superman gave her a smile and started to kiss the kryptonian fiercely, on the second thought Hera waited for Aphrodite to finish."Well, then again you had to save the best for last,"

Hera took a kiss from Superman. She ensnared Superman in a lengthy embrace. Superman responded by dipping behind his wife and holding the goddess close to him. Hera moaned and anticipated more of the kiss. Superman was amazed, 'wow competition between her sluts is not bad after all. Superman tasted Hera's sweet honey lips. The taste coming from those lips were intoxicating. Superman could also feel a couple of kisses delivered to the back of Superman's neck. Aphrodite didn't want to keep Superman's attention on Hera for too long. The goddess of love's slender fingers rubbed against Superman's tight abs and slowly pulled down his pants.

"Don't mind if I do," Hera said.

"ok then, i fucked you two many times, due to lots of womans, i forgot how does it sex with you two," Superman stated, Aphrodite gave him a warning look.

"oh, common my love, Don't you have superintellect," Aphrodite said with a smile. "if you want to fuck us both lust say the word my love you don't have to say it indirectly,"

the kryptonian smiled and watched the two willing goddess to be fucked.

"ok then you have five minutes a piece," Superman said. "With your mouth, with your breasts, with your pussy, and with your ass. Obviously, if either of you can get me to cum, you win the competition."

Hera descended down before Superman. She gave him a squeeze and Superman swelled for her. Hera leaned in to take in her husband's cock.

"Just remember my love, if she wins, it's because I got the ball rolling." Hera said. The goddess inhaled Superman's thirteen inch cock with one fell motion. Every inch slowly worked between Hera's perfect cock sucking lips. Superman held onto the goddess's head and the very familiar warmth started. Hera didn't want this to end at the first hurdle, but at the same time, she also wanted to defeat Aphrodite. The Goddess didn't just want to humiliate the whore. No, humiliating that bitch wasn't enough, the homewrecker needed to be punished. Hera slid her tongue over Superman's head and then swirled further down the length. Hera gripped the part of the cock which would not fit into her mouth. Aphrodite watched Hera service their fellow lover. The goddess of queen danced against her entrance, but stopped short at slipping those fingers inside. It wouldn't be good form to show herself diddling to Hera giving her husband a blow tightened his grip around Hera's blonde hair. The sound of balls slapping against chin made it feel so much good. Superman groaned when Hera took him deep into her throat. Several slurps made Superman try and hold on. Superman held onto Hera and continued to slide into the woman's mouth.

"Two minute warning," Superman warned Hera. The goddess of queen cupped Superman's big balls and proceeded to suck him as hard as possible. The woman had an insane amount of momentum behind the blowjob. Her fingers encircled his big sack. Despite Hera's best efforts, there was no way she could have finished Superman off in time. And to be honest, it was a good thing she couldn't finish him off like this time.

Hera put in one more hard suck before pulling away from Superman. She turned around and gave the most evil eye possible towards Aphrodite.

The goddess of love responded by sauntering over and looking at Superman's cock, dripping with salvia. The woman smiled and grabbed Superman by the throbbing cock to pump him a few times.

"Well, you've had the rest, now it's time for the best from the goddess of love." Aphrodite said with a smile, Aphrodite descended to her knees. "If I'm going to be a whore, you better believe Hera I'm going to be the best damn whore possible."

Aphrodite inhaled Superman's hard length with one fell swoop. The goddess brought as much of Superman's thirteen inch cock length down her throat as possible. Every time the tip of this long thick cock struck the sorceress's throat, Aphrodite just sucked him even more. Her silky fingers brushed Superman's balls and gave the heavy balls a nice watched as Aphrodite's golden blonde hair unclipped. The woman looked up towards him with her eyes, with such wanton lust. The goddess of love blew Superman as hard as possible. Every suck, every slurp, the warmth of her mouth could not be stopped. Superman gripped Aphrodite's face and pounded her mouth.'Yes, use my mouth like your own personal fuck hole!'Aphrodite though herself.

The blue eyed kryptonian pounded Aphrodite's beautiful heat surrounding Superman's massive rod could not be stopped. Superman clutched Aphrodite's beautiful golden hair and pounded the woman's mouth without any abandon. Every time Superman drilled Aphrodite's mouth, she responded with a pleasurable gasp. These gasps increased the more Superman plowed Aphrodite's warm, hot, throat with everything he could do to her.

"Mmm!" Aphrodite moaned around Superman's cock. Hera watched how much Aphrodite had her mouth abused. 'Bitch deserves it, 'Hera thought.

"Getting close…for your time to be up," Superman figured the challenge would not be over after the first round. She gave it the old try. Fingernails raked Superman's thighs before moving up. Those heavy balls offered a preview of the treat which would soon pour down Aphrodite's throat, if she had her way, that was. The goddess of love kept sucking Superman, hungrily taking more cock into his regretfully pulled away from Aphrodite when she finished sucking Superman off. He turned around for Hera, who already kneeled before Superman. The blonde haired goddess of sudden cupped her big breasts and sauntered over towards Superman. A smile spread over the face of the goddess.

"You're eager." Superman.

"Of course, i am always eager for serving my goddess" Hera said.

"What goddess wouldn't want your divine rod shoved between her large breasts?" Aphrodite said, Hera give Aphrodite look like he is mime and took Superman's well lubricated cock and slid it between the valley. The goddess could feel his head poking out, throbbing. She licked the head. Breasts squeezed took in the warmth of Hera's beautiful breasts. They encased Superman's tool nice and tight. Superman enjoyed the feeling of her large breasts around them. He couldn't take any more and had to take them. Superman thrust up between her breasts and started to fuck the glorious melons as hard as possible.

The breathing Hera gave him showed how much she enjoyed it. Hera lost herself to the passions. An energy rod appeared and shoved between the goddess's legs. The goddess shoved the magic dildo deep inside her core. Every spike of energy resulted in an orgasm. The pleasure increased when Hera sycrocnized the orgasms in time for Superman's thrusting.

"my beloved wife, you have such, big, warm tits," Superman said. "I could bury my cock in these all day, but you have another minute to get me off."

"better than the whore Karen starr one you called Powergirl," Hera asked, and the kryptonian is not a fool to answer, he simply smiled. Hera tried to push things. Had it been a minute already? Hera tightened the grip of her tits and jerked the kryptonian up. He would reload fast, and she could win the challenge. The intrigue of Superman spill his thick cum all over her face and tits excited Hera to no agree. Aphrodite stripped off the top and waited her turn. Hera's tits weren't bad, to be fair.

"Well, it's my turn," Aphrodite said. "Why don't you take a look at these nice, firm breasts? They're much better, and softer than here's…here."

Aphrodite grabbed Superman and guided him in between her tits. Superman responded by sucking on the nipples briefly and rubbing his face against them.

"They are pretty soft, and pretty big," Superman said. "Not to mention pretty firm."

"Very firm my love," Aphrodite said. "And they're the perfect fit for your massive cock. Why don't you put it there? That's where it should go, Superman."

Superman rubbed his cock head against Aphrodite's pink nipples. They stuck out. The goddess of love laid down on the ground. Blonde hair rested on the woman's face in curls. Superman slipped between those large tits and started to go to town on the goddess of love. Aphrodite took the large cock between her breasts. Superman pounded those breasts like he owned him, and in Aphrodite's mind, she did. Aphrodite gave a few light moans ,and coos.

"Cum all over my chest, Superman," Aphrodite breathed. "Paint your whore…make sure she knows who you belong to."

"If you think your tits are going to finish my husband off…before he gets inside my tight pussy, then…you're mistaken," Hera said. Hera's fingering brought forth a nerve racking orgasm. Her tits were still tender from Superman fucking them. Aphrodite looked to be going the same way. Superman's rapid fire thrusting increased.

"So close, but so far," Superman said. Aphrodite tried to make as much of the remaining few minutes by increasing her friction. More of those round tits took Superman deeper between her breasts. Superman wouldn't stop pulled out of her breasts. It was a shame he had to leave, but those were the rules of the challenge. A nice lavish bed appeared off to the side, and Hera propped up on it. Her legs spread for Superman. Superman could see his wife's beloved pussy drip for him. Those pink lips, outlined by blonde pubic hair, beckoned Superman.

"my love its time for me to remind you how nice and tight my pussy is," Hera said. "Come on my beloved and get it, stud."

Superman positioned in front of Hera's dripping womanhood. The goddess spread further and beckoned Superman to enter her. So he did, and every single inch of his cock spread Hera apart.

"Damn, you're right, you're tight as always," Superman groaned. The thrusts started with Superman rising up halfway and then burying more of his thick length inside of Hera. The goddess of love responded by grabbing into Superman and encouraging the kryptonians to stuff her full of even more cock, more cock than any pussy could grabbed Hera's big breasts and squeezed goddess rose her hips up and met Superman with each thrust. The two matched each other's momentum. Hera squeezed and could feel the tingles of the first orgasm inside her. Superman thrust deeper into the goddess. Every single inch had been did not know how the pleasure increased. Superman buried more of his manhood inside of Hera's wet pussy. The woman clamped around Superman and took more of him inside of her. The mighty rod speared into Hera's wet cunt. Every time it went into the goddess, the woman clamped down onto him, heels digging into Superman's ass.

"Getting closer," Superman said, Hera smiled. "To your time limit."

Hera almost lost it and held onto the back of Superman's neck when he continued to slam her using his superspeed, he pounded her hardly. The teasing increased. Superman took those nipples and sucked on them. The only thing Hera could do to encourage her beloved husband was to grab his darkhair and encourage the tit sucking. The seconds of Hera's allotted time.

"You can't get enough," Superman said.

"It's a shame I can't give you any more."Hera protested Superman being extracted from her. All good things had to come to an end, she just didn't want this to come to an end this time. Superman turned around in time to see the glorious sight of Aphrodite on her hands and knees. The round ass swayed in front of the kryptonian. Aphrodite looked over towards Superman with a sultry gaze and a nice slap to her toned ass. Aphrodite's tongue flickered to encourage Superman to go throbbing cock pushed between Aphrodite's toned thighs. The olymbian could feel the woman's wet pussy contract around him.

Superman reached around to explore all of her tender body while slowly gaining some momentum around him.

"I wonder if you're going to give a pretty good go of it," Superman said. "Yes, I can see and smell how wet, and eager you are."

Superman pumped deeper into Aphrodite with a couple more thrusts. The goddess of love kept up with the moans. Every time those balls slapped against Aphrodite, a tingling feeling spread through the loins of the goddess.

Superman really was doing a good job in keeping up.

"Yes my beloved, you're…so amazing," Aphrodite said, Hera slapped Aphrodite big jiggling tits, the hand printed on her big breast, Aphrodite moanamed Superman could sense the pure jealous in Hera's eye, he have her a warning look but Aphrodite spoke. "I would love it if you gave me the blessing of your cum…..every single drop."

The warmth and tightness would have brought down a lesser man. Superman held himself on and pounded Aphrodite. Two orgasms piggy backed off each other. The pleasure waves caught the goddess of love flush with more desire than anyone could describe. Superman reached underneath and cupped one generous breast of the Aphrodite before squeezing it. The moan increased with Superman plunging into her.

"You're getting so close I can feel it," Superman said. "Can't you feel how much I like fucking your tight cunt? I want to feel your juices run down my thick, throbbing cock!"

Superman plowed deeper into Aphrodite with every fluid motion, Hera watched with jealous. Those balls kept slapping against the goddess of love. Superman filled and emptied the beauty.

"Yes, my stud, I know!" Aphrodite yelled. "Please, Master, give me your gift…give me the gift of your cum!"

The kryptonian only responded by plowing the tight pussy, he look at the jealousy in the eyes of Hera, he take her in his arm and kissed her.

"i love you my beloved wife and you need to work on the jealousy" Superman said. One look at Aphrodite that tight asshole made it certain what Superman needed to come for. The seconds ticked by and the thrusts grew pulled out just when Aphrodite reached the apex of the orgasm. One could see how much juices she left on his cock. The activity left Superman well lubricated for the main event, well part one of the main event anyway. Hera smiled herself all the jealousy gone away when she heard her husband tell her how much she love her, she positioned her asshole out in the open. The hot, pink, hole shoved open for Superman.

The woman's lips licked when looking towards Superman.

"Come and get it my love!" Hera beckoned. Superman positioned the tip at the queen's reach entrance. The tight, extremely tight asshole was a tight fit for such a nice cock. Hera screamed when Superman pushed into her.

"Damn, your magical asshole feels fucking as hot as a furnace back here," Superman said."Trust me, my love, things are going to get hotter."

Superman reached between Hera's legs and stimulated the goddess's clit while thrusting deep into the woman's back entrance. A heavy pounding resulted in Hera giving a deep and hot set of thrust inside a bit slow at first, but given how much Hera deserved a hot and fast pounding, he gave her one. Hera entered heaven, which was amazing for someone of her nature.

"Just proves you may be queen of goddess of queen but you're nothing, other than a big slut who likes to get pounded in the ass," Superman annonced. "You like taking my big cock into your ass like this, don't you, my beloved wife?"

Hera moaned in response. The time was ticking away ,and it was her last chance.

"What do you expect, I'm a Goddess of womans," Hera said. Superman only smiled and continued the heavy pounding. Hera's tight hole had been violated with the seconds ticking down. It was going to be a close one. Superman couldn't really figure out how close it would be. All he could do was keep pounding her hard and sucked her finger and then inserted one finger into the back passage. The goddess of love fingered her ass in response to what Superman is doing.

"Well, that's a shame, but we're about done," Superman said.

"You got pretty close now." Hera collapsed, the best thing she could home for was Aphrodite didn't win the battle either. The goddess looked over towards Aphrodite's dripping ass and if she was honest, she wanted to tongue the fuck out of it. Every ounce of self-control Hera had needed to be taken not to do that little thing. Aphrodite rode her own finger until it was time for Superman to come over. Superman positioned over the back passage of the goddess who spread her cheeks out for him to get into her tight, dripping wet hole.

"Warmed myself up for you," Aphrodite said."Yes, I can see that."

Superman slipped into Aphrodite's back door. The warmth of such a glorious, tight, hole made it very hard for Superman to keep himself above the water. And speaking of very hard, he plowed himself very hard into Aphrodite's hot, tight ass. The thrusts started slow, and then sped up, increasing all the screamed in pleasure with Superman working away at the goddess. The olymbian goddess of love held herself against the side of the bed and accepted more of engorged prick into her back entrance.

"Plow me, make me think of you every time I sit down!" Aphrodite yelled. Superman didn't contest these thoughts. He picked up the pace and anally fucked the golden haired goddess. Aphrodite's body coated in a nice sheen of sweat, which added the beauty's appeal. Superman took the large breasts which she thrust out willingly and used them as a balance to plow the tight, golden ass beneath him. Aphrodite savored the moment and savored this long, thick, juicy, cock plunging into her back entrance. Superman really knew how to make her feel good. Not only did her ass get the pounding, energy spread through the goddess of love's pussy. The pleasure increased from head to toe, and Superman made sure to pay attention to those tits.

"Two minute warning." Hera said, All was fair and love and war, and this was both, so Aphrodite decided to throw in a little of the charm.

"Please, beloved, you want to cum in my ass," Aphrodite begged. "It would make you feel so good….it would feel so amazing if you blew your sticky load in my nice, perfect, round, juicy ass!"

Superman slammed. Aphrodite's ass upon each word. A little whimper coursed out of the woman. Her lubricated ass allowed Superman to slide in deeper.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid your little enticing tricks won't work," Superman said. "And just for that, I'm not certain if I should allow you one final orgasm…."

Aphrodite pumped higher and wanted more of this cum. She would do anything for Superman, anything at all. Hips clenched down and took more of Superman's throbbing phallus in between her ass.

"Time's up!" Hera said with a smile, Aphrodite collapsed down onto the bed. Hera sat up, watching as a frustrated goddess thrashed around the bed.

"As much as seeing her in that frustrated state is a win for me….." Hera said. "I'm afraid we have no…"

Superman suddenly uped his superspeed, magical Ropes snapped around both of the women and tied them spread eagled right next to each other on the bed. The ropes dug into their aching nipples and dripping, throbbing pussies. Metal clips pinched their nipples with a chain hanging from them. Both of them attired in chokers, with a chain hooked to them end of them and both had matching, sparkling ball gags.

"Oh, neither of you have won, and now both are you are going to suffer the consequences of your loss and betting on my feelings," Superman said. Both pussies ached with need. Superman stood over both of them. The chain hooked the nipple clips held in either hand and Superman gave it a firm tug which caused both of them to gasp. Aphrodite and Hera spent a fair amount of time trying to get Superman's favor.

"You're bad sluts, and you're going to be punished," Superman said. "Thinking you can use my cock as a pawn in your competition."

Superman pushed inside Aphrodite and grabbed onto her hips, while also threading the chain. Superman pounded Aphrodite's tight, dripping pussy without even letting up. The goddesses of love clenched Superman when he pushed into her. Every single thrust brought pleasure coursing through the loins of Aphrodite."Yes, you both whore, who are demanding to be punished."

Superman pounded Aphrodite with numerous thrusts, and whipped her bottom with the chain hooked to her nipples after every time. He reached some kind of number.

"I wonder if either of you are going to be worthy of my cum," Superman said. "Maybe, Diana or Karen would appreciate it more when I've had my fill with you."

Both Aphrodite and Hera looked horrified at the thought of Superman denying them a gift, and instead giving them to his other wives. Superman took turns slamming and spanking both of the women. He could tell how much they were turned on by the fact he controlled them and could control their pleasure. The wicked women had their fun, and Superman humored their competition, but it was time to remind them.

"Maybe, I'll send for Karen or Diana, or maybe both," Superman said. "Maybe, I can bend them over the table right there and fuck them right in front of you. Make you watch as I fuck the daylights out of them, and fill their pussies right in front of you with my cum."Superman whipped the bottoms of both of the women and plowed their pussies, seven times in succession and several spanks in succession, before switching. He blocked their healing magic to really make them feel it.

"Make you helplessly watch, as I give them a load of cum you so desperately crave," Superman said. "Given them something you unworthy sluts crave, but can't have…"

Aphrodite clenched Superman's rod inside her at being demeaned and owned so much. The goddess would happily be lead around the nine realms in a collar and chain like a common pet, if it meant having an hour with Superman's cock inside her, fucking her from every position."But, you'd get off on that." Hera tried to act better than that. Her gushing pussy clenched at the thought of Superman fucking the entire Amazon Royal Family, Diana, her younger sister, and her mother, all in front of her, while Hera had forced to bare witness. The goddess's imagination ran while, as Superman fucked all of the other Amazons, and all of his wives got a turn.

"Yes, I know you will, there's no use in dying it." Superman spent a long time alternating between pounding them. Sweat, drool, and cum spilled out of the girls. Their asses reddened and their pussies had been beaten raw. Superman made sure to use their bodies to fulfill his full pleasure.

"Maybe, you'll receive a nice surprise, one of you," Superman said. "Maybe…we'll just have to wait and see."

Superman switched from one tight pussy to another. He varied the patterns, never once backing up. Both women wanted his favor and most importantly his thought it had to be her, it just had to be her. She done more to deserve Superman's cock than that tart Aphrodite did. Superman grabbed everything when pounding Hera. Hera could only lay back and take the heavy cock. Aphrodite wanted Superman's seed overflowing from her. Every single thrust increased the wishes. Superman tugged on the leash hooked the choker and made Aphrodite look at him. Aphrodite only turned wetter.'Treat me like your own personal cum rag.'Superman alternated the thrusts and could tell it was about time to finish them off. Both of the goddesses wanted his favor, but he was going to twist around their expectations.

"One or both of you might get my gift," Superman said. "Once I pound you into submission you will…or maybe I'll decide to leave both of you dry, frustrated, and lacking my cum."

The mind numbing orgasm rendered both Hera and Aphrodite unconscious. Superman rode out the last few moments leading up to his orgasm in the pussy of the lucky goddess. Superman plunged into her and the heavy load which had been built up over the past several hours finally spilled into one of the naughty goddesses. Thick cum churned from Superman's balls and into the lucky winner of this contest. kryptonian pulled away to survey his handiwork with a smile. They both wake up with a smile founding their pussy and asshole filled with their husband and lovers cum.

"by the gaea, he is still hard, kryptonians stamina," Hera said and move towards her husbands and graped his throbbing cock, the fun was about to begin.


	61. Fun

CHAPTER 61

Superman returned from a very very long day, After fucking both goddesses other goddesses Strife, Athena and Demeter joined the fun in olymbus, then he fucked his pregnant wife Hippolyta and other amazons, then saving the world, the kryptonian just though he could get some lone time. Superman entered his room in justice league head quaters and he was about to change into his normal suite and he slipped off the tie, before unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it down into a pile on the chair in the corner. He undid his pants and slid them down.

Superman kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving nothing other than a pair of boxer shorts in.

Superman considered sinking down on the bed for a sec and collapsing. The door opened up and a giggling woman entered the room. Donna troy, the beautiful amazon goddesses slowly entered her husband's room. She wore a nice transparent robe which fit over her sexy body. Donna wore a lacy black bra with transparent cup. Her tanned skin was on display nicely, stopping it a lacy black thong which left every little to the imagination. She managed to balance in a pair of black high heels through the sheer force of good woman was a vicious of beauty, with tanned skin, dazzling raven hair just like Diana with matching eyes, her large breasts, a toned stomach, and wide hips with an ass which could stop traffic. Her long legs came down for miles. The amazon's curves drew the attention of any man who would see her.

"Hey, Donna," Superman said, he didn't have much visitors other than Diana when he is in justice league headquaters. "you are in wrong room Donna."

"Oh, no, honey, I'm in the right room," Donna said with a sexy smile. The young amazon princess sauntered forward and reached to grab her beloved husband. The fiery amazon princess kissed Superman. Donna attacked his tonsils with a wild and sloppy kiss, while reaching behind him and giving Superman a squeeze on his tight ass. Superman responded by fighting fierce with fierce, no pun intended. The two of them kissed heatedly with Superman reaching around and grabbing Donna around the ass. He squeezed the delicious rump and the spicy amazon woman responded with a not so subtle grinding of her hips up and down Superman's crotch.

"I'm so glad, you're not overdressed," Donna said, she always hated the fact she couldn't like Diana, fucking her husband wherever she want, but she is going to change that, she don't care if anyone caught them fucking, she wanted to annonce the entire world that Superman is her husband too. "I don't think I could handle getting you out of all of these clothes."

Superman imagined so. Donna pushed Superman back on the bed and crawled on top of him, peppering Superman with a series of kisses to the face, neck, and down his chest. Every time her lips hit him, Superman could feel a tingle of pleasure. She reached down and grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. Donna watched Superman's thirteen inch prick rose into the air. She drew a tongue over her lips. Donna leaned down and started to tongue around him.

"I'm always hungry for your cock," Donna said. "Do you want this, my love? Do you want me to suck your cock? I'm sure you're frustrated, having to be around hot superheroines all day, dressed in next to nothing, and not having a chance to fuck them."

"I won't say no." Superman said Donna figured he might not. The dark haired amazon descended on Superman's neck and licked him from the head, all the way down to the base, and squeezed Superman's big balls. She lavished his manhood with worship, kissing, and licking on him, making sure her husbands thirteen inch cock throbbed. Superman closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Donna's full volume green hair. She brushed against Superman's balls, before going down onto him with a couple of hard sucks, and kissed around the head. She made a mess on his cock, with her salvia before sucking down on them.

"Suck it," Superman said "Suck it like you mean it."

Donna came down around Superman's manhood and encircled him with her lips to give him a long suck. She bobbed up and down on Superman's engorged thirteen inch prick. She took him as deep into her throat while stroking the few inches she could not fit. Superman's cock stretched out the back of her throat. Superman looked into the young amazon princess's eyes, clouded over with pure lust, when sucking down on him. Her nails raked down Superman's balls and gave them a squeeze.

"Damn Donna, are you in heat?" Superman asked as Donna kissed down Superman's cock and came off him for a minute to look at him.

"Always for you my love." the amazon goddess stripped off her robes and unclipped her bra. Her full, round breasts with pink nipples came up. She leaned over towards Superman and returned to kiss him. Superman reached behind Donna's back and snapped her thong against her. The sound of the thong snapping against the amazon princess's skin caused her to moan. She pushed forward and buried Superman's face between her big round breasts. The blue eyed kryptonian experienced Donna's warm breasts pressed against Superman's face. She grabbed the back of Superman's dark head and stroked it a few seconds later.

"Yes, right there," Donna moaned. "Suck those tits…suck them hard, baby!"

Superman smiled with Donna enjoying the sucking and the nibbling on her warm pink nipples using superspeed. She could feel an orgasm slowly build through her. Donna pulled away from her husband. She was very horny and needed more.

"I can't wait for your cock inside me," Donna said. "I need you now."

The amazon wiggled the thong down her hips and slowly exposed herself to Superman. Her shaven pussy came in front of her husband's view. She smiled and slapped her ass before climbing over the top of the kryptonian. Superman looked up to see the gorgeous Donna's body. Things were about to get pretty hot, in one way. Donna's inner lips brushed against Superman thirteen inch big cock.

"I can't wait to fuck your nice, tight, pussy," Superman said.

"You forgot hot." Donna said, "my hot, little, tight mice pussy,"

Superman didn't see how he could. Donna stretched down for Superman coming down onto his aching hard cock. Her warmth surrounded Superman. Donna slowly rubbed down Superman's length and worked more of it inside her. A wicked grin spread over Donna's face when coming up and dropping down onto rose and fell on Superman. She looked down at the handsome man, the man which every woman in the world talk about how they wanted to get him alone. She is so lucky having the kryptonian as her husband. Donna smiled the thought of feeling his thick cock exploring her pussy walls, watching Superman look at her. She grabbed Superman's hand and put the finger into her mouth. A suck on his finger increased the heat of the rose up towards Donna and worked into her. He took the hand she did not sucking.

"You're so lovely," Superman said. "You were built to be fucked with my just like your entire family."

"Yes, I need your cock in me, to give me everything I've ever needed," Donna said. "Oooh, I'm feeling so good!"

Superman hung onto Donna's hips and pumped deeper into her. Those warm thighs made the greatest pleasure erupt down Superman's body. He pumped deeper into the amazon slut with a couple of long thrusts, burying more of Superman thirteen inch cock deeper inside of her. She rose up and pushed him deeper inside of her. Donna bounced up and down on him. The warmth spread over her body with a couple of long thrusts. Donna grew needier.

"About to cum?" Superman asked her. A moan showed the kryptonian what she wanted say. Donna rose up and dropped down in his thirteen inch cock. She rode Superman's cock using her superspeed like no tomorrow. Superman reached up to take her curvy body into his hands. Donna breathed and came down onto him to milk him.

Donna wanted to enjoy the ride for as long as she can. Superman's talented fingers proved to be just as good as advertised. It resulted in tingling through Donna's body. She rammed down onto her husband with rising and falling, taking more of Superman inside her tight body. She rode him harder and faster, cumming hard over Superman's cock.

"Now my love, please, it's your turn," Donna said. Superman smiled and ran hands down Donna's bouncing breasts. She gasped when Superman sent pleasure jolts through her. Blue eyes met his sky blue eyes when the two of them indulged in each other.

"Yes, in a minute, maybe, but….after you." Donna would have made a comment about his chivalry. Warmth came all the way down her loins when spiking down onto Superman. She rode an orgasm all the way to the end down onto Superman. Donna pushed deeper down onto Superman, rocking her hips down onto him with a few more thrusts.

"Mmm, right there…that's….that's what I need," Donna moaned in pleasure. Superman buried his face in her chest. Donna stroked Superman's hair and enjoyed his indulging. Those love bites marked up her chest and showed the entire world who she belonged to. Donna buried Superman's cock into her depths.

"Getting close, aren't we?" she teased him breathing in Superman's ear. "Don't worry, I'm know kryptonians will reload soon enough….but, I need your cum, for me."

Donna leaned closer towards Superman and kissed the side of his ear, flicking her tongue. She drove her body down onto him, using every single hot inch to work over Superman. Superman reached behind her and the two of them matched each other with long thrusts with each had to give, and Superman gave free from her. She drove as much of Superman inside her and kept him pinned between her warm thighs. Superman fired into Donna and shot cum into her womb. He fired into her, coating the inside of her pussy with his warm juices mixed. Donna continued to bounce higher on Superman. He pinned between her hot thighs, when bouncing down onto him. Donna milked slid off of Superman and leaned down, to see Superman's cock. It still erect. Donna leaned closer towards Superman and kissed the tip of his cock.

"You ready for another round?"Donna kissed Superman's cock back to life. It extended up. Donna reached over and stroked him to get him bigger, thicker. His long cock stretched longer. Donna leaned down and wrapped her large breasts around his manhood. Superman groaned at the sensation of her juicy tits. The warmth of her breasts pushing down Superman's long throbbing cock. She rubbed up and down onto him.

"What do you have in mind?" Superman groaned. Donna rubbed his throbbing hard cock with her breasts. She teased him and could feel him get thicker together. Donna smiled and flipped the hair away from her face.

"I thought you might," Donna said. "I'm sure Stargirl is going to appreciate it next time, but maybe….she should get a better view."

Superman looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Donna moved over and showed her thick ass. The toned, tanned ass squeezed together, and brushed against Superman's hard cock. She leaned closer towards the door, he sensed stargirl is behind the door, Stargirl wanted to fuck the kryptonian, she knows Diana is in meeting, she thought what better chance than fucking him when his wife is gone, when she saw his wife sister fucking the kryptonian, she wanted to yell at the kryptonian but when she saw the exotic schenes her pussy is leaking with her love juices.

"Stargirl, come in, no need to be shy." Donna pushed her tight asshole against Superman's throbbing hard cock. She pushed against him. The heat of her asshole surrounded Superman when coming down to could see from the young beautiful blonde woman enter the room. She dressed in a blue tank top which moved up to show a nice toned amount of skin. She wore a pair of lacy blue panties, and slippers when stepping inside.

"Superman, what the hell are you…doing? Fucking your wife own sister are fucking sick" Stargirl asked. Stargirl tried to act like her hand had not just got wedged down her panties when watching Donna riding the kryptonians cock.

"what is look like bitch my husband is fucking my ass," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "i know you have hots for my sisters husband i am willing to share, you should get laid….it would really make you less uptight….in fact, why don't you come here and lick my pussy while my sisters husband fuck's my asshole?"

Stargirl looked reluctant, but her nipples stuck out from the front of her blue top. It wasn't just because of the air conditioning in the justice league headquaters set too low either. Donna kept driving down onto Superman's thirteen inch cock, impaling her ass on his throbbing hard manhood. She bounced to take more and more cock deep into her ass.

"Do as she says Courtney, and you won't get my cock" Superman said, she hesitated for a min, Donna understand that her husband already fuck the whore, she turned her finger and motioned for Stargirl to come over. The young blonde stepped over. Donna reached over and roughly grabbed the back of Stargirl's head and pulled her into a kiss. She knew Stargirl could still taste Superman's cock on her mouth. Stargirl hesitated but suddenly enjoyed the taste of Donna's mouth, and it took her a moment to realize the taste of the kryptonian. She still rose up and down on Superman's cock. Superman watch the shameless display of both young women kissing infront of her, while Donna rammed herself ass first down on his cock using her superspeed. The blue eyed kryptonian grabbed a handful of Donna's dark hair before grabbing her and running up an ddown.

"Right there….mmm, courtney, yes, Superman!" Donna breathed. Stargirl couldn't resist any longer. She took a mouthful of Donna's breasts, she loved it, she wondered if she is a bisexual. The pink nipple stuck into Stargirl's mouth. She sucked it, hard, feeling hunger when sucking on her. Donna breathed hard "Just get a little lower,"

The blonde beauty couldn't hold back from her own lust, her own pleasure. She started to kiss further down, taking in Donna's sweaty body. It was a bit difficult to maneuver when sucking on her large breasts, stargirl is always jealous of amazons, they have big breast she always hated it, but Stargirl just about managed it, the hunger dancing in her eyes. She latched onto Donna's pussy, to taste the combination of Superman and the amazon princess juices dribbling out of the woman's pussy.'oh my god, sharing the kryptonian is not bad after all this is So fucking good,' the young woman thought herself. Donna moaned hungrily, the sensations of a large cock being jammed into her tight ass and Stargirl's able tongue brushing against her pussy. It was so good, she was going to exploded with pleasure. Superman kept pumping into the amazon princess's rising and falling ass. The increased pleasure surrounding his throbbing cock almost made Superman lose it into her depths. He managed to hold on to it, thrusting deeper into her. Donna troy's ass slapped down onto Superman's throbbing balls when rising up and down onto him.

"So fucking close," Donna mumbled in pleasure. Stargirl licked out the sweet juices, and indulged herself into the warmth of her pussy. She kissed and licked the thighs which squeezed her face. Stargirl couldn't believe how shameless Donna was with her lust fucking her own sisters husband. Donna let it all go, with her orgasm cumming through. The blonde goddesses hung onto her and lapped up the juices. Every swipe of the tongue made the amazon drive her hips further into Stargirl's questing mouth.

"Fuck, this is so great!" Donna moaned. Superman groaned and could work his way deeper into Donna's beautiful bowels. His balls slapped against the delicious rump. Superman spanked the tight ass, causing the flesh to jiggle when thrusting into it. He was getting closer, closer to cumming inside her ass.

"Damn, it, I'm going to….." Superman mumbled.

"Shoot that cum into my ass, baby," Donna said. "Don't hold back….I want my holes dripping with your cum. Do me a favor and give it to me, give it to me as hard as you can!"

Donna slammed her ass down onto Superman's cock. Stargirl's licking also made her excited, but the real pleasure the young amazon princess wanted was Superman shooting his thick, hot cum into depths of her ass. She squeezed his throbbing prick as much as possible when coming down onto him.

"Yes, it's so close," the raven haired goddesses breathed. "Please, I need all that cum."

"Well, you're going to get more than you can handle." Superman succumbed to her tight ass. It clenched Superman hard when he shot a sticking load inside of her ass. She drove down onto him, to milk his prick. The amazon princess screamed, hitting her peak. She grabbed Stargirl's scalp to make sure the girl gave her all of the pleasure possible when receiving the orgasm. Her entire body shook up when driving deep into Stargirl's mouth.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes!" Donna moaned, growing deeper with her pleasure. Superman finished cumming inside her ass. His cock buried into her clenching hole. His balls kept shooting a sticky, never ending amount of seed inside her. Superman groaned when he finished firing inside her. His balls spilled their contents deep into her. Donna pulled off of Superman, her ass finally releasing him. She smiled when turning around, and pushed Stargirl's face away from her."Why don't you help me clean up?"

Superman's pleasure increased when he had not one, but two beauties kissing and licking his throbbing cock, which came back to life. Stargirl's actions were a bit more slow, deliberate, while Donna's were hot, sloppy, and frantic. Then again, one could see how it would be come.

"Would you like him to do it?" Donna asked. "Would you like Superman to take his big cock, and fuck your brains out?"

"yes, i want to fuck him," Stargirl rose up from Superman and took one look at his cock, throbbing. Superman's third eye almost stared her down. Stargirl could feel it hot, "you do realise i fucked your brother in law before,"

"i know, slut, let me help you out of those clothes." Donna took off Stargirl's tank top to reveal her round breasts and erect nipples. Stargirl's breasts were fairly large, even though a slight bit smaller than Donna. Donna pulled down Stargirl's panties to reveal her dripping hot pussy on the bed.

"you know Donna, your brother in law husband's cock is so big," Stargirl said.

"Of course it is, did you expect anything else?" Donna asked. "You can handle it, can't you?"

Stargirl took one look at Superman's long cock and nodded, she take it before. She can take it. Her pussy had been prepped from all of the fingering done outside of the room. The blonde beauty looked towards Superman.

"Help yourself," Superman smiled and crawled over towards Superman on the bed, with a stare of hunger in her eyes. She crawled on top of him and pushed her hips on the top of his. Superman reached up to cup her breasts. Stargirl breathed, eyes heavily lidded over with pleasure when almost lowering down onto Superman. Superman's throbbing hard cock pushed at the inside of Stargirl's tight, thin lips.

"Yes, I can't….I can't believe this fucking you infront of another woman," Stargirl moaned.

"Believe it," Superman told her with a smile.

"You wanted this, time to get what you wanted." Donna said as she grabbed Stargirl's hips to help ease the length inside of her. The mirror off to the side on the dresser reflected the look of pleasure in her face when more inches of Superman slid into her.

"How much is there?" Stargirl asked.

"More than enough to make you cum all night long," Donna said. Superman ran his hands down Stargirl's body. She shuddered when coming down on top of him. Her pussy wrapped around his tool and took Superman deeper into her.

"Fuck," Stargirl moaned.

"Yes, that's what you're doing," Donna said, licking Stargirl behind the ear when pressing her breasts into the other woman's back. Stargirl gained some more momentum and shoved more of Superman's throbbing cock deep inside of her body. The blonde rose up and drove down onto Superman, taking more of him inside her. She could feel a tingling feeling through her body. More tingles came through her body where Superman cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Stargirl panted when coming up and down with rises.

"Go, ahead, just let it go," Superman said. Stargirl let it go, so much pleasure exploded through her loins when rising up and falling down on Superman's crotch. She sped up her thrusts down onto him. The orgasm made her feel really good in response. Stargirl's walls clamped down onto him.

"It feels so good," Stargirl said. Donna slid back to watch Stargirl rise and fall. Her own pussy throbbed at the sight of Superman's cock inserting into Stargirl's pussy. In and out it went when she pushed up and down. Donna slipped her fingers inside and diddled herself to the tone of Stargirl riding Superman's large, hard cock inside her. Stargirl screamed when Superman vibrate her breasts with his tongue he constantly use his teeth to bite the nipples. Superman flicked a hard over Stargirl's nipple, and ran a finger down the girl's spine.

"Are you feeling good?" Superman asked, releasing her nipple. Stargirl bit down on her lip and nodded. Superman delved deeper between the valley of her cleavage. Stargirl rose her hands up and grabbed the back of Superman's hair, running her hands down them. Her breathing increased when Superman pushed deeper inside her cleavage.

"Oh, yes, right there," Stargirl said, she never have threesome but watching other woman while fucking the love of her life feels so good. "It feels so good….it feels so good….."

Donna pushed deeper inside of her pussy, she also love watching her husband fucking other womans, she really love to break this new girl. But now She really wanted Superman's thick cock back in her, but she could wait. She watched Stargirl rise almost all the way from Superman's cock. Her wet walls slid around Superman's body.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder, make me feel really good! Fuck me infront of your sister in law make me yours" Stargirl mumbled in both pain and pleasure, Donna wanted to punch Stargirl and tell her that she is his wife, Superman's grip slipped down to Stargirl's hips. He obliged her by rocking his hips up and down with a couple of times. The tightness squeezed Superman with enthusiasm and so much heated passion, amazing giving her abilities. Superman leaned in and licked her nipples. They remained hard and Superman sucked the hard buttons.

"Yes, fuck her really hard," Donna said. " Finish the bitch off so you can fuck me hard any more!"

Donna slipped deeper and fisted herself, eyes rolling back in pleasure. She eyed Stargirl's hips rising and falling. Her asshole opened and unprotected. The amazon goddesses turned over and slipped over behind her, getting a naughty thought in her mind. Stargirl gripped Superman's shoulder. Another orgasm clasped through her body. She pushed onto Superman. Her wet thighs lubricated Superman to go into her. The tip of his cock brushed against her, kissing her womb more or less. His cock twitched into brushed against her tight asshole. Stargirl responded with a grip of the top of Superman's head. She mussed his hair, screaming.

"Donna, that's too much….." the amazon princess just responded by tongue fucking Stargirl's tight asshole. Her rear slapped Donna on the face, they pressed cheek to cheek. Stargirl moaned in Superman's ear in response to the kryptonian keep applying pressure on the pleasure points of her nipples. Her dripping cunt slid down Superman's cock. More pleasure churned up Superman's cock when she slid up and down on them. Donna slid down Stargirl's asshole and licked Superman's balls before he rose back up. The fiery amazon princess keep alternated between licking Superman's ballsack and Stargirl's crack, stargirl felt weird a woman licking her asshole.

"Mmm…ahh….oohhh….mmm!" Stargirl moaned. Her thighs slapped up and down with Superman's cock thrusting deep into the woman's grabbed Superman's shoulder and slammed down onto him. She wanted his cock inside her, she wanted his cum shoved into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me harder," Stargirl chanted. "My God, it's so good…"

Superman squeezed Stargirl around her lower back and came down to touch her ass. The sexually charged woman pushed deeper into Superman's hard cock. She buried herself down onto him.

"Almost there," Superman nodded. She could hardly wait. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Superman, wanting his cum buried deep into her. She could feel how much was in those balls, even after Donna had her feel. The amazon princess buried her tongue deep inside Stargirl's asshole when Superman buried his cock into the blonde tight pussy. Stargirl bounced higher, up and down, squeezing his cock with slammed deep into Stargirl and he spilled his seed into Stargirl. Stargirl came as well with him, squeezing and squealing when she came down onto him. Her grip around his shoulder increased, along with her grip around Superman's body. Donna smiled, and watched as had been buried full of Superman's seed, to the point where it was overflowing. She licked her lips at the sight of gripped on Superman and rode out the end. Both of them shared a combination of pleasure and bodily fluids between the two of them. Superman nibbled on her nipples a couple more times before she came watched when Stargirl slid off of him and collapsed down onto the bed. A sultry smile spread over her face.

"Oh, Mr. kent, I don't think we're done for tonight." Donna said as the princess sank to her hands and knees on the bed. Her thighs had been spread, showing her smooth dripping pussy and tight ass. Donna flipped her raven hair over her face, half of it looking seductive. Donna fingered her pussy Superman's cock rose in response, ready to plunge into the amazon Beauty again. Superman fucked them both until they both in pleasure.


	62. FUNS PART SIX

CHAPTER 62.

Clark kent find himself in chains, he try to break the chains but failed, the reporter don't know what happened to, he remember walking in the street of metropolis, then he thought about his job, he wrote a article about Superman, "why the world don't need Superman", The doors opened up and a refined the most beautiful woman descended down the stairs. Diana the world known as Wonder woman approached the steps, a scowl on her face. Her silky black hair shined in the dim light of the dungeons. Her soft and bright face returned to his view. Her exotic blue eyes shined in the light. Her lips look so Red, plump and perfect for all kinds of oral talents. Her armour stretched over her body, not hiding a lot of what was underneath her. Diana has two wearing her two silver braclets on her wrist. Clark Kent mouth watered watching Wonder woman walk towards him, his mind wanders what would it feel to fuck the woman, and taste her big breast and lips. Diana walked over towards him. The scowl on her face was quite fetching on her.

"Well, well, well, mr Kent, look what we have here," Diana said.

"Hello, Wonder woman how is my favorite Superheroine?" Clark kent asked, he used to interview Wonder woman.

"Better than you are right now, I can tell you," Diana said. She looked like a predatory who stalked her prey. "You've been a naughty, Mr Kent, how dare you think the world don't need my husband."

"if you forgot i am a reporter, and Superman don't care about anyone other than himself, he don't care about you, the only thing he care about is himself" Clark said, Diana is clearly angered.

"You dare speak his name," Diana said.

"Well, it's not his name, mainly some title people gave to him," Clark said. "His real name is Kal el. His father Jor el was a common scientist. His Lara el mother was a normal soldier."

"shut up," Diana as he could saw the amazon princess rage bubbled over to the service, but the reporter continued.

"And to think, only a select few know his name, his real name, like you" Clark said. Diana pulled out her sword and pointed at her captor. "still you beleive he loves you, he is a self centered jerk, one day he is going to kill you and take over the world, oh, i don't think he is going to kill you, he will chain you probably rape you everyday."

"oh Mr Kent, you don't know anything about my husband" Diana said.

"Well, you think," Clark said, he watcher her face change. "you know it, Don't you deepdown he is going to leave you, or make you his personal bitch, i know you are a smart person Don't you Wonder woman."

"my husband is more man than you ever will be, Kent," Diana said.

"Oh, Wonder woman you don't know anything about me?" Clark asked, the kryptonian throwing a small bottle from his hand, the gas from the bottle slowly spread through the air in the room, Wonder woman breathed it, she smiled.

"You dumb , you think a simple gas can harm me" Diana asked. "I told you, Mr. Kent, you are nothing to me, my husband is better than you in everyways."

"Oh, naïve, Wonder woman, I obviously didn't cause you pain," Clark said. "the gas is all about intent, i it stole it from lex luthor, The gas will make you in desperate need of a change of your panties, weren't you, Wonder woman?"

Diana returned fire with a glare of her own. The gas did cause her sexual stimulation, she could feel her pussy juices are running through her cunt, She tried to hide it underneath.

"watching the mighty Wonder woman squirm infront of me is a dream come true," Clark said, the reporter smiled and watched the mighty woman try to hide her sexual feelings, "I get it, you want to be a tough girl. And you can be dangerous…you're extremely bad, Wonder woman. But you're a naughty little whore, who thinks she can have her way with the anyone she wants."

Diana locked eyes with him. She tried to show no fear, her mind is clouding with desire and lust, the reporter smiled.

"Deep down, you get off on it, you get off on the idea of submitting to a normal man who society things is beneath your standards," Clark said. "And deep down ,you know about the kryptonian. And you continue to throw yourself at him….but he doesn't want anything to do with you, does he?"

Diana hated how close to home he struck her. She stepped towards Clark and placed her hands on either side of her face. The nails of the dark witch dug into Clark's face.

"Shut up, ." Diana said with a frustration, The dark haired goddesses moved her hips against Clark so she could press against him. She squashed her big breasts against him when against the wall.

"You think you're so big, Kent?" Diana asked. "You think you got the better of me."

"I did get the better of you, and I got the better of you now," Clark said. "The state of you tells me as such."

Diana stepped back to cup her big breasts through her armour, she hated the fact she is turning on by the man she hated most. Her big nipples hardened through the other side of her armour.

"And the moment I get out of this chain, I'm going to treat you like the whore you've always wanted to be," Clark said. "I'm going to make you scream my name, and you're going to have a new master."

"You think so, don't you, Kent?" Diana asked. The black haired reporter eyes locked onto her with a smile and Diana removed her hand from her breast to stare at him. "I'm going to break you. I've bet you've never experienced a real woman."

"Take your best shot, princess." Clark kent teased, Diana raised her Sword and started to slice off Clark's remaining clothes. The tattered remains of his robes fell to the floor. She ripped his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. The little hair that cover his muscular upper body didn't detract from the experience. Diana slowly ran her hands over the scars, tracing patterns on them.

"you are going to pay for your arrogance," Diana said with a smile.

"One would think you're getting into this," Clark said. Diana realized what she was doing and stopped.

"We'll see how tough the great reporter Clark Kent is," Diana said. Diana undid Clark's trousers and pulled them down. The only piece of clothing left to block her sight from the promise land was a pair of boxer shorts. She could see Clark's tent being pitched.

"someone is exited about cheating her husband, don't you think Wonder woman," Clark kent asked.

"stop talking, i want to play," Diana said, squeezing his big package in her hands. The dark haired amazon removed her hands and worked Clark's boxer shorts down over his ankles. Seeing his naked cock out in front of her caused Diana to gasp. Most normal man didn't measure up to this at all. The thick cock standing in front of her caused Diana to step back and gasp, she knows her husband cock is bigger this look same as her husband.

"Ah, what's the matter?" Clark asked, doing a perfect imitation of her baby voice. "Wonder woman afraid of big bad reporters big cock?"

Diana squeezed Clark's big balls forcefully. She could feel how thick and heavy they were and ran her hand down them. A fire burned through her eyes when she leaned down. The thick swollen head greeted her. Diana leaned forward and touched her lips to his cock. She slid her tongue against it. The sexual stimulation was about to begin. Clark watched Diana ease her mouth open and lower herself onto his cock. The god of war came closer to bringing him into her inhaled Clark's cock with one fell swoop. She brought her lips down onto him and made a lewd popping sound.

The thick thirteen inch manhood pierced into the back of the throat, which Diana brought him down.

"Not a bad cock sucker for a Wonder whore like," Clark said. "Most certainly top five,"

"Top five who is first?," Diana asked.

"my wife Diana Kent, she is a much better cock sucker than you" Clark said. Diana vowed to show him she is better than this woman Diana prince. She leaned back and slurped his thick prick into the back of her throat. Diana' warm throat accented his cock. The daughter of Zeus worked over his thick manhood with her mouth, dragging it up of the edge and tonguing out of his slit. The warm taste of his pre-cum hit her tongue. Clark closed his eyes. Diana used her tongue, teeth, and throat to give his cock a full stimulation.

She went to town on his cock, with all of the talented precision of a top dollar sexy amazon's tight throat contracted around the reporters thirteen inch cock and started to suck him down. Diana refused to let go of the throbbing tool placed in her tight throat. Diana sucked him into the back of her throat. Feeling his heavy balls, Diana tingled in excitement for the amount of cum to her. The suction sound made sure his entire cock would be feeling this, when Diana left him nothing, but a broken man, with a sore cock and an empty, drained, sac.

"Wonder whore, you are good at it," Clark growled. "But, I've bet you've never had a cock this big in your throat."

Diana groped his sac and started to rub him violently, she want to tell him that her husband is same size. The dark haired amazon princess nails sank into Clark's hairy balls when she brought him. Diana milked him like a cow, and she would get all of his fucking milk. The kryptonian keep thrust his hips forward and choked Wonder woman on his erupting cock. The cream coated the back of her throat firing into it with the precision of a firehouse. Diana clutched onto his balls and stroked them, milking all of the cream from his balls down her throat. The amazon princess rose to her feet, a dazed expression on her eyes. Diana knew one thing for sure, she never took this much cum into her mouth. A bit of a cocky smirk returned to her face when she stared at Clark.

"Guess you aren't so….." Diana said. She stopped the moment something else rose to the occasion. "How are you still hard?"

she knows normal humans don't get hard like her husband, Diana's blue eyes looked at Clark's cock. It remained erect despite just seconds earlier her giving him a sloppy and sexual blowjob which drained his balls.

"Guess, you're not as good as you think you are," Clark said with a smile. "I'll give you some tips, there are most certainly room for an improvement."

Diana used her magic to removed her armour. Suddenly she was in a tight white halter top where her big breasts almost spilled down them. The abundance of womanly curves stretched into the shirt. A tight white leather skirt stretched down until a little bit past her knees. Her legs covered in ripped fishnet stockings and white leather high heeled boots.

"Not too bad, princess," Clark said, the amazon princess look really great, but he decided to tease her. "You'd look good hanging out on a corner in Knockturn alley."

Diana gritted her teeth when looking at him. Yet, there was another part of her who got off on getting demeaned on him. She removed her halter top and revealed her big large breasts. The globes rested high and firm on her chest. Clark received a visual buffet of big pink areolas, and juicy, erect nipples. Diana pushed her large tits in his face.

"Suck it, you bastard," Diana said to the Clark kent as the reporter bit down onto her nipple which caused her to gasp in pleasure. The man-Who-Lived's mouth treated her sensitive nipples extremely roughly. Diana groaned the more Clark buried his mouth over her nipple.

"Oh, fuck, bite my nipples, maul my breasts with your mouth," Diana said,'cheating her husband with this handsome reporter is not bad after all' she though herself. She reached between her thighs and started to rub her wonder cunt. The juices stuck to her fingers. "Feel this, you little cunt warmer, feel what you're doing to me. You are naughty Mr. Kent"

Diana removed her breasts from Clark's suckling mouth and tried to forcefully shove her juice stained fingers in Clark's mouth wrapped around her fingers and inhaled them. Diana groaned when Clark bit down onto her finger.

"I'm going to ride you into the ground, Kent, and you will understand that i am better love than your wife" Diana said.

"Do you think your cunt can handle me princess?" Clark kent asked with a smile, Diana ripped her skirt off to reveal her wonder cunt. Her pink lips beckoned out for Clark with a strip of dark hair down it. The amazon princess straddled Clark's hips and pushed her cunt closer towards his thick manhood. Diana grinded up and down on his thick cock, almost ready to shove him all the way inside her.

"Damn, you're tightiest whore ever," Clark said. Diana wrapped her long legs around Clark's hips with a crushing force. The goddess of war pushed her hips down onto the reporter's thirteen inch thick cock and slid all the way down her big pole. His cock entered her tight cavern. Clark grunted when Diana impaled herself onto his pole. Diana's big tits smacked into his face. Clark took the creamy globes into his mouth and started to suck them.

"You bastard, you're going to make me cum," Diana said.

"Oh, my poor cock sleeve, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, have you princess?" Clark asked.

"No, but you've gotten yourself into me, Mr. Kent," Diana said, squeezing her thighs closer to milk his probing prick. It seemed to grow and swell by each thrust. Diana leaned down and bit down onto the side of Clark's neck, drawing a little bit of blood. His cock pushed deeper into heat from her loins surrounded Clark's cock. He rose his hips up and brought all the thick thirteen inches sthick into the dripping hot womanhood of Diana. Diana grinded down onto him pushing onto him. Diana's body erupted into a pleasure. A pair of strong hands gripped her on the ass and squeezed it to push it into a minute, hands, loose, on her ass, roaming all the way down the back of her legs, and up her body to touch her big breasts. A hazy conclusion reached Diana. A crack echoed and Clark brought Diana across the room. The amazon princess couldn't fight it, or care too much about the fact Clark Kent was loose. The only thing mattered was she came all over his cock. Clark kent used this time to fasten chains strapped around her and the next thing she knew, Diana found herself strapped to a torture rack in the dungeons. The restraints were fastened tightly around her, and Diana couldn't be any more horny than Clark left her now.

"A big rack for a big rack," Clark said as he pawed her tits, having pulled completely out of her. "Let's see if I could stretch you out."

the reporter watched Wonder woman lying there helplessly at his mercy, Clark rubbed against the entrance of the Wonder woman's defenceless pussy, he is really exited about fucking the wife of the man he hated most. Juices collected on the tip of his cock. The number of juices coating Diana thighs allowed him for an easier move.

"Stick it in me, , you're making me crazy," Diana said.

"Just how much you wanted," Clark said. He played with Wonder woman's right breast and started to squeeze them.

"Clark, please, I need your cock inside me," Diana said. "My pussy is on fire."

Clark smiled and edged his cock against her, sinking into her dripping hot pussy one more again. The sound of the moans in his ear prompted Clark to bring his entire weight down into his cock. Clark pushed his hips against gasped when their pelvic muscles met together. His cock stretched her out on the rack. His hands started to maul her big tits and rubbed them hard.

"You can drown a man, Wonder woman," Clark said.

"All the better…for you to fuck my brains out," Diana said. The door on the stairs opened and Karen starr aka Powergirl stepped down. She went down to check to make sure her sister wife didn't get out of control with punishing Kent for writing the article. Diana could go over the top a lot of the times. Power girl heard moans, which she expected. What she didn't expect was there were Diana's moans. Power girl opened up the door and saw a sight she never thought she would see in her life. Clark Kent violated Diana repeatedly with his….gifted equipment. Power girl watched him, thinking she should intervene, but Power girl couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't look away from the tawdry scene next to her, she never thought Diana would cheat on their husband, Power girl knew the spectacle would be a big much. And speaking of cheating, Clark kent penetrated Diana and started to cause her to scream. Power girl reached up and undid the front of her robes slowly. She trailed her fingers down. Diana tried to lift her hips as much as they could. A rush spread through her body. Every single part of her body had been attacked by Clark.

"Having fun princess?" Clark asked. "Time for you to cum again."

Diana tried to exert some kind of self control. It didn't happen for long, but Diana made the effort to do so. Clark brought his thick manhood into her.

"Wonder whore, Just look at you, the state of you," Clark said. Her legs had been released, allowing Diana's fishnet clad legs to wrap around him. He could feel her legs up. "You're a bad girl, lusting after the cock of your husband's enemy, taking his cock like a whore you are meant to be."

"yes i am a bad girl,"  
Diana gasped with a pleasurable moan. Clark brought the point of his throbbing penis into her body. Diana wrapped her thighs around him and started to pump him.

"And look at you, you're cumming again….I don't even need to say anything do I. I just have to touch your nipples." Clark kent said as the reporter flicked the helpless amazons highly sensitive nipples to prove his point. Diana overflowed and sent her into a gushing rush of pleasure. His cock pushed into her depths, stuffing her completely full. The moment Diana came down, Clark pulled out of her. He knew she wouldn't move now. Power girl stopped, eyes widened. Her robes were opened with her skirt rolled up and her panties rolled up.

"rao, he is big," Powergirl mumbled.

"Hello, Powergirl, long time, no see," Clark said.

"Mr. Kent," Power girl said, trying to look casual.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend hasn't been….quite living up to standards," Clark said. He made sure Power girl stepped completely into room, locking the door behind both of them make sure no one could bother them.

"i am married," Karen said not wanting to reveal her entire secret.

"But if your husband is anything like Superman, there's some pretty low standards." Clark said.

"my husband cock is as big as yours, " Diana said with a hint of pride.

"really, then why is your cunt is fucking tight," Clark kent asked.

"because of my healing factor, my pussy is always tight, no matter how big my husband's cock is," Diana said, the reporter smacked Diana, he turned against Powergirl.

"Kent, you're…you're not going to do this to me, like her," Power girl said. She backed up against the wall.

"Do what?" Clark asked. He lightly touched his fingers on the edge of the wall and pinned her back. Power girl's cheeks grew with the heat, her eyes slightly glow in dead. The thought of this powerful man being up close to her dried her mouth.

"She means you're not going to fuck her like a high class whore," Diana said. "She means you're not going to pin her down to the ground, rip open her blouse and suck on her giant tits, while shoving your cock into her underused cunt. The only thing she's had it was barely bigger than a pin."

"Diana, you're….." Powergirl about to speak.

"It's not like can handle both of us," Diana said. "Your cunt's tighter than mine. He'll burst in it."

Clark backed Power girl against the wall. He could hear her heartbeat against her chest. Clark smiled when he pushed up against her.

"please , don't…..i am faithfull to my husband," Power girl said.

"Are you afraid of me, Power girl?" Clark asked. "Are you afraid you can't handle a real man's cock?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Kent," Power girl said.

"Then prove it," Clark said, as he watched her big breast raise and fall, Power girl threw her arms around Clark's neck and pushed her rosy lips around his. The two of them exchanged a passionate kiss with each other. Clark's tongue went into her mouth.

"Yes, give in, embrace your inner whore, Powerslut, he is a good catch and gifted, you are always complaining about your husband's small cock look at his cock fuck him!" Diana said with a smile, cackling. Power girl stepped back and wrapped her hand around Clark's thick cock. Power girl could feel flushed when she rubbed her future lover's thirteen inch pipe in between her fingers.

"Are you going to do anything?" Clark asked. "Or have you forgotten?"

Power girl used her superspeed, and bring something more comfortable. She backed Clark onto the love seat and looked at his thick prick into the air.

"I love your big cock, ," Power girl said.

"You're the chosen one…chosen to fuck me." Power girl kissed the tip of Clark's thick prick and pushed her lips around it. She brought his cock into her mouth. Power girl tasted his cock.

"Oh, Power girl, don't you realize you're sucking his cock with my juices staining it?" Diana asked the biggest boob bimbo. Power girl wasn't deterred. Clark reached around, threading his fingers on the back of her small golden blonde hair. Clark pushed his thick prick into the back of her throat. His cock stuffed her cheeks and the back of her throat when Clark started to face fuck the big boob kryptonian's mouth. Power girl's wet heat of her mouth inhaled and released his thirteen inch cock. Clark pulled his cock out of Power girl's mouth. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Power girl rose up and grinded her wet pussy against his cock.

"Inside me, Mr. Kent," Power girl said.

"Yes, Power girl," Clark said with a girl positioned her heated mound against his thick cock. She pushed his cock inside her, straddling Clark's hips and bringing him inside the sexy kryptonian. The sexy superheroine wiggled her hips down onto him.

"Oh, Power girl, Diana was right!" Clark groaned, her pussy envolping his thick cock. "You're really fucking tight!"

"i Know, i am tighter than that bitch," Powergirl said with a hint of pride in her voice, as the blonde kryptonian positioned her pussy down onto him. Her almost virgin tight pussy wrapped around his thick cock rapped her tight pussy constantly.

"wow you really feel like a virgin cunt," Clark said.

"Going to cum, Mr kent?" Powergirl asked. Clark removed her blouse to reveal her creamy, delicious, big tits. He leaned in and took Powergirl's rosy nipple into her mouth. Powergirl wrapped her arms around Clark's head and pushed them into her creamy breasts. Powergirl couldn't believe this. No one worshipped her breasts like Clark did. His mouth stimulated her and caused an eruption of pleasure to go down her body.

"Faster, Powergirl, drill your cunt over his big dick like you mean it!" Diana yelled. Her hands had been freed by Clark, but she wasn't to move. The amazon princess masturbated herself raw. Powergirl hung onto his neck. Her wet cunt brought down onto his thick manhood. Tingles pushed into her. She could feel his cum swollen balls going up into her cum.

"Cumming, so hard, Diana," Power girl said.

"Just the first one, first of many," Diana informed her."Does your entire body feel like he transfigured it into a G-Spot?"

"Yes!" Power girl screamed with pleasure at the top of her lungs. She pushed her hard nipple into Clark's mouth. Powergirl's snug cunt squeezed Clark's cock like a python. The glorious heat wrapped around him and sank down onto him. The woman's hair stuck against her face. Clark motorboarded her breasts. Her heat pumped down around her, with Clark shoving himself into her. Power girl gasped when Clark shoved his thick prick into her body. His balls swelled when her hot anus pushed down onto them.

"Spill your seed into me, you sexy reporter," Power girl breathed. "Put your seed into me. Breed my womb make me your slut!"

"Oh, I knew you were a slut!" Diana yelled. Her masturbating got even more hungered, at the thought of the man-Who-Lived knocking up her sister wife and knocking her up. They would need to kidnap Kara and complete the cycle, providing they could walk again when Kent was done with them.

"Yes, I'm the slut, the slut of the hottest reporter," Power girl said.

"What about me, Mr kent do you think we should continue affair?" Diana asked.

"wow you are much better than my husband" Power girl said. Clark gripped Power girl's delicious ass and continued to allow her to ride onto him. The blonde kryptonian vixen kept riding onto him. His balls started to churn with cum inside her.

"Please, Master, give me your seed….I'll carry your heirs!" Power girl yelled.

"Not if I don't carry them first," Diana said.

"But, you couldn't finish the job," Power girl said. "I guess years being ambassador have made you soft, Wonder woman."

"Are you willing to forsake your husband for me?" Clark asked, looking up from Power girl's big breasts to stare at Diana.

"Yes, I'll willingly betray my husband for your big cock!" Powergirl yelled. Clark smiled, he supposed it was the thought which counted. He pushed his cock into Power girl's extremely willing pussy. Her cunt pumped up and down onto him.

"Yes, I'll take your cock, I'll even kill my husband for your seed!" Power girl yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to kill your husband!" Diana 's thick cock started to pierce her. Power girl summoned all of the power to her pussy and tried to squeeze him completely hard. She wanted to feel him knock her up. Her big breasts swelling with milk for her master to feed on.

"Give your powerpet your cum, Master," Powergirl said. Clark nibbled on her breasts to leave love bites on him.

"Oh, are you receiving your new mark, Karen?" Diana asked, and taking a vibrator and shoved it into her pussy."You might burn out, Powergirl."

"I won't." Powergirl lifted her hips down onto him. She allowed him to touch her ass and cram his cock into her pussy. So much cum, she wanted all of it. Diana collapsed into a drooling state, resembling one of her victims turned into her new master.

"Do you swear to follow me, no matter what?" Clark asked as he know what the answer she is about to say.

"Yes, I'm loyal to only you," Power girl said. Clark smiled, her legs were amazingly soft, as her were her breasts and pussy. Her ass looked to be delicious as well and he couldn't get enough of it. Clark pushed deep into Power girl and pummeled her. pleasure racked through Power girl's entire body and it increased when the contents of his balls spilled into Power girl's body Clark fired the contents of his balls into Power girl's womb.

"Did it Diana," Power girl breathed, making sure all of his cum filled her pussy. She could feel her master knocking her up with a child, a child which would be more powerful than the anything.

"Only because I got the ball rolling," Diana said. She rose up to the table and walked over, almost collapsing to her knees.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."Clark smiled. After a long fuck."you whores come suck my cock,"

Diana slowly walk towards the reporter and hit him hard.

"ow, what was that for Wonder whore," Clark asked.

"stop it Kal, the role playing is over," Diana said. Powergirl capture him from her husbands back. Diana hit him again and again, Karen smiled she kissed her husbands sensitive spot on his ear, she could see angry Diana hitting him again and again.

"Diana, Stop it, it really hurt," Kal said.

"you know how much, i hate when you calling me princess," Diana said, Karen smiled as her husband struggle against her trying to break free. "ten more Kal we will be done,"

"use your Superspeed Diana, i can't keep him," Karen said. She hit him another ten times and the kryptonian break free from Karen. And gave Diana a warning look but the both gorgeous woman attacked his cock and his body with their lips and pussies.

"you know, how much i love Don't you Kal?" Diana asked and started to kiss him and pump his thirteen inch cock.

"i know," Superman said she turned towards Karen. "you too Karen i love you very much,"

"why don't you show me how much you love me with your cock?" She asked as she showed her cunt presented for him, the kryptonian smiled letting her know the fun was about to begin.

SUPERMAN'S HOME.

The justice league just had a fight with lots of parademons luckily no one died, Vicki vale wanted to know every details about the fight between Justice league and parademons, an exclusive with Superman, she waited for his return, she watched the kryptonian descended with two beautiful womans carried at his arm, Vicki vale easily recognized one woman it's Dinah lance and other one she didn't familiar with her.

"who are you?" Vicki vale asked Superman showing the brunette.

"master do you fucking this bitch," the woman asked, Superman smiled, "oh, then my name Lady shiva,"

Vicki vale wondered who is that, then she remembered the name, the deadliest woman Alive.

"what are you doing her Vicki vale," Dinah asked in a frustration, She wanted to fuck her husband when she saw the kryptonian fighting the parademons.

"i am here for an exclusive with Superman," Vicki vale said.

"i am here for my husband's cock," Dinah said with a smile.

"me too," lady shiva said with a smile.

"two out of one, we out voted you Vicki vale," Dinah said with a smile, "you can have your exclusive after we get fucked by our husband, and you can watch if you want"

"i am not waiting i changed my mind, i want my boss cock," Vicki vale said, she is really exited getting exclusive from Superman, Black canary and the deadliest assassin in the world, but her pussy dripped with juicies the thought of her boss thick cock in her pussy.

"then why don't we start the orgy," Dinah said  
Superman's lips curled into a smile in response. Black canary was taking Superman of his suit and his cape revealing his undershirt and his pants. She ran her hands down his body.

"It's my duty as a wife to make sure you're….getting all the stress relief you need," Black canary said. "And a powerful saviour of world like yourself needs a lot of stress relief. It's just standard and standard common sense as well."

the blue eyed kryptonian enjoyed the feeling of Black canary's hands all over his body. Lady shiva slowly slipped herself behind Superman and wrapped her arms around Superman. The sensation of Lady shiva's soft and large breasts pressed against his body made him feel really good.

"Yes, I'm sure," Superman said. He reached up and grabbed Black canary's face, cupping it. He could feel the softness of her flesh and he leaned in to give her a powerful kiss. Black canary enjoyed the sensation of his lips pressed upon hers, taking her. His tongue worked deep inside her mouth and mapped on the insides. Lady shiva worked her hands up Superman's body and started to unbutton the shirt buttons. Her fingers dragged up his toned body, feeling the toned part of it. Vicki vale stepped forward and leaned to meet Lady shiva with a kiss over Superman's shoulder. The redhead reporter chasers stroked Superman's abs and worked her way down his body.

"I think we're going to enjoy this," Vicki vale said, slipping her hand down Superman's trousers and finding his boss's big erect cock. Black canary shifted off to the side and kissed the side of Superman's neck and Lady shiva found her way to Superman's other side. Both of the woman keep kissing Superman's face, neck, and chest and exploring his entire prime body, while Vicki vale made her way kissing Superman's toned abs.

Superman's hands found Black canary and Lady shiva's bodies, feeling them up. The superheroine and the deadliest assassin appreciated the sensations the kryptonian gave to them. Superman worked his right hand down the front of Lady shiva's panties and found her pussy.

"Yes, my love, please!" Lady shiva breathed. Superman's fingers pushed deep inside Lady shiva's pussy. He stroked his index finger inside her body and started to manipulate her core.

"You're so hot, and wet as well," Superman said. "You've been a bad girl aren't you ."

"Yes, the bitch is a badgirl and you know what, i want to riding your big cock when the movements i saw you ripping the parademons," Black canary said. "My pussy wants some attention as well."

Superman smiled and pulled down Black canary's and ripped her suit the blonde crime fighter wore no panties under her suit. Her pussy lips dripped hot and Superman ran his fingers against the edge of it.

"Mmm, my boss is really gifted!" Vicki vale said. Vicki vale pulled out of Superman's thirteen inch cock completely, making sure it was erect. The redhead reporter swirled her tongue around Superman's manhood, pumping it around her. Vicki vale leaned forward and pushed her juicy lips around the head of his cock.

"Damn, Vicki vale," Superman said. "You have the perfect lips for sucking cock."

Vicki vale grinned, and she pushed this cock into her mouth. The goddess pushed his entire cock down into her throat, giving Superman a few hard sucks. She pushed out of him and licked him, suckling on the head, before deep throating him one more time. She did it a few more times in succession. Superman pumped into the juicy pussies of Black canary and Lady shiva. He leaned over to one side when Lady shiva open her leather black suits and revealed her breasts to him. Her round orbs stuck out with erect pink nipples. Superman buried his face between her tits and started to suckle on them.

"SUCK MY FUCKING TITS!" Lady shiva yelled, looping her fingers around Superman's messy dark hair. Vicki vale suckled on Superman's thick cock and brought herself all the way down. Her nose hit Superman's pelvic bone. Vicki vale flexed her throat muscles around Superman's throbbing cock before pulling all the way back and drove herself down throat first. A sensual moan came from her throat.

"Damn slut, I want some of that," Black canary said. Vicki vale spent a few more minutes sucking Superman's cock and pulled away from it. Black canary took her place down onto her husband's knee. Superman moaned hotly into Lady shiva's breasts when Black canary's hot mouth wrapped around his tool. Her entire mouth enveloped him all the way around. Her hands groped his thick balls and stroked them while bobbing up and down on her.

"Oh, I feel left out," Lady shiva said, breathing. "But not too much."

Superman stroked her pussy, sucked her tits, and she could not wait to have him inside her. Lady shiva's entire body shivered with Superman playing with her all the canary drew her sucks out long and hard. A pleasurable moan came through her body. She could feel Vicki vale's fingers down between her thighs.

"You've always had a juicy pussy, Dinah," Vicki vale said, stroking Black canary's pussy lips. And it's so wet, knowing Superman's nice and big cock is going through it. Superman rested a hand on the back her head and pumped into her. His balls grew heavier with cum. He held back though, knowing Lady shiva wanted a turn in sucking on his cock.

"Mmm, it's my turn," Lady shiva said, giving Black canary a not so subtle nudge to get out of the shiva dropped down to her knees before Superman and removed her entire to reveal her naked body for Superman. She had the perfect hourglass figure, all of the womans were well toned and fit as well.

"I bet you'd like to fuck these, wouldn't you?" Lady shiva asked, cupping her responded by grabbing her breasts and slipping his cock between the firm breasts. He pumped inside them.

"Damn, I love your breasts!" Superman said. "They feel so good!"

"better than Karen," Lady shiva asked with a hint of jealous in her voice. The kryptonian still don't understand everyone he fucked is clearly jealous of Karen. The deadliest woman loved the feeling of his thick hot cock between her slutty breast. "Your cock feels so good between them,"

as she leaning down and licking the head of it. "oh gods, fuck them, fuck my bit titties!"

Vicki vale decided to pass the time by diving between Black canary's thighs and started to eat her pussy out.

"Yes, oh, Vicki vale, I love your tongue!" Black canary yelled. "Put it inside me, lick my pussy out!"

Superman fucked Lady shiva's breasts even harder because of erotic action. Vicki vale slurped Black canary's pussy loud and sensually which prompted Superman to fuck those breasts even faster. His balls started to load up and get ready.

"I'm almost there," Superman said.

"Give me your cum, put it all over my face, and my titties," Lady shiva said, grinding her breasts up and down on Superman's tool. His balls sized up with Superman pumped them up between them. The huge tracts of land squeezed him and Superman launched one more thrust up in the shower of cum splattered all over Lady shiva's face and breasts. She moaned when jerking his cock up and down between her breasts. The dark haired assassin started to rock her breasts all the way down on his cock.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Lady shiva said, catching Superman's cum on her tongue like falling pulled away from Superman and Vicki vale found herself behind Lady shiva. The redhead spun the brunette around and stuck her tongue down Lady shiva's throat. She caught some of the cum.

"Mmmm!" Lady shiva canary stood up and grabbed Lady shiva's large breast. She squeezed it and licked the seed off of Lady shiva's tit. Lady shiva responded by moving her hand up, and squeezing Black canary's ass before moving around and cupping Black canary's orbs. She gave it another vale pulled away from Lady shiva and noticed Superman laying back on the bed with a smile on his face. Was it there a moment ago? Vicki vale couldn't tell, but she was not complaining. Especially since any attempt to bring logic into her mind was distracted by Superman's large reached in and pulled Vicki vale into him. Vicki vale's body pressed against his and Superman's hands grabbed every inch of the reporters body.

"I want a piece of this," Vicki vale said. "You don't want to know how much I want to beat them to being the first to ride your mighty cock."

"then why don't you stop talking and start raiding my cock, before i change they mind" Superman said. Vicki vale smiled and shoved her breasts into Superman's face. Superman attacked them with vigor and then rolled her over onto the bed. Superman lavished her body with inch of Vicki vale's hot body tempted Superman. She was toned and athletic, and by the looks of things, quite flexible. Her leg bent off to the side and she spread wide.

"My pussy is really hungry for you," Vicki vale turned back to Superman said, lifting her hips up and touching the juicy lips to Superman's cock.

"Well, it would be a shame if we left it neglected," Superman said. "You're so hot, Vicki vale, then again all three of you, I've always wanted to fuck you since the first movements i saw you."

"Never thought it would happen, did you?" Vicki vale asked, biting down on her lip. "Go ahead, big boy, you know i can take your cock."

"dream come true," Superman said as he smiled at her and rammed his cock into her sheath. Her pussy stretched and tightened around Superman. Vicki vale gasped when Superman filled her. She moaned which caused Lady shiva and Black canary to look up from their entanglement.

"Finally, I beat both of you!" Vicki vale cheered. "How do you like that?"

Black canary shook her head. Lady shiva knows she is going to make the reporter pay. Vicki vale's moans filled the air when Superman spiked his cock inside her. He rode Vicki vale into the bed.

"You might have gotten there first, but you won't be standing last," Black canary said. Vicki vale wrapped her legs around Superman along with her arms, grabbing his ass. Superman lifted up and drove down into her pussy. Vicki vale's snug pussy wrapped around him and milked his thrusts with each push of his cock.

"Mmm, yeah, I love this, I love this big cock!" Vicki vale yelled. "Make me cum all over your big cock, big boy!"

Superman smiled and cupped Vicki vale's big breasts. She breathed heavily when Superman played with her nipples. Superman continued to toy with every single bit of her hot flesh using his superspeed, making Vicki vale moan. the longer Superman drove his thick cock into her waiting and willing pussy.

"Stuff me so full of your big fucking cock!" Vicki vale yelled. She flexed her muscles around him.

"You can't get enough of me!" Superman yelled. "You enjoy me pounding your pussy into a fine jelly, don't you?"

"Yes, boss, I do, fuck me, fuck me harder!" Black canary and Lady shiva finger-fucked each other to Superman riding Vicki vale into the bed. The bitch deserved to be stuffed with a large cock. His balls slapped against Vicki vale's thighs, with Vicki vale wrapping her hand around Superman's tight bicep.

"I'm going to give you a big load," Superman said. "But not before you cum for me."

Vicki vale's inner walls twitched around Superman and milked his thick and throbbing cock. Superman pushed into her depths riding her to one of the most spectacular orgasms possible. Her hips twitched around Superman, pushing all the way up against him.

"Yes, I'm cumming so hard!" Vicki vale yelled, hanging onto Superman's shoulder. Superman plowed her body with a series of rapid thrusts into her. "Cum with me Clark, cum with me so hard."

Superman grunted when he pushed into Vicki vale's wet pussy. She clamped down onto Superman, tensing around him. He pushed into her and his balls gave vale screamed, scratching up Superman's back. The invulnerable properties of his body worked well with Vicki vale nail broke down try to scratch Superman's back when he pounded her. She had been reduced to something moaning and primal. Superman pushed into her, emptying his heavy balls into her burst of cum inflamed Vicki vale's pussy. Vicki vale held onto him and pushed him inside her. He emptied his thick balls into her pussy. The moment Superman finished emptying his load inside Vicki vale, he turned his head to the side. He turned around in time to see Black canary and Lady shiva finishing a game of rock paper scissors, the kryptonian gave them a warning look but Black canary jumped in Vicki vale's pussy, causing him to gasp. Lady shiva jumped on top of Superman, pressing her big breasts against his chest. Superman smiled when Lady shiva pushed her dripping slit against him.

"I hope there's more in the tank," Lady shiva teased. "Although I'm sure these balls can fill up pretty fast."

Lady shiva brushed her fingertips against the bottom of Superman's big balls and guided his throbbing cock inside her pussy. She brought her hot hips down onto his throbbing cock and ensured he entered her completely and fully. Lady shiva moaned when coming all the way down on the point of Superman's cock, driving him into her depths.

"my love i think the bitch need to be punished, fuck her hard," Black canary said to her husband.

"Yes, fuck me hard" Lady shiva said, biting down on her lips. " you know Dinah your husband thick cock is such a perfect fucking fit for my pussy."

"I'm glad you approve," Superman said.

"Oh, yes, I do stud, I really do," Lady shiva said. She bent down with a smile. "I'm wet and ready to ride."

Lady shiva brought her hot hips down onto him and rode him like no tomorrow. Lady shiva bounced up and down on Superman's prick, driving it into her. She could feel his cock going deep inside her. His powerful cock pulsed and touched her womb. This action trickled juices down onto Superman's enjoyed her powerful pussy muscles flex against his cock. She had such wonderful thighs as well, from all of those year practice . She bounced up and down onto Superman.

"you are the best thing I've ever rode," Lady shiva said, running her hands down on Superman's chest and then leaning down. She grinded herself down onto his cock and pushed her hard nipples down on Superman's muscular chest. "Trust me."

"I do," Superman cupped Lady shiva's breasts and gave them a few firm squeezes. She brought her love box down onto his throbbing tool and rode him all the canary lapped up the juices tricking down from Vicki vale's thighs. She sucked Superman's gift out of her teammate. The taste between the two of them made her hungry for more. Black canary reached between her legs and toyed with her clit while she kept eating Vicki vale out.

"Dinah, Dinah, Jesus Christ!" Vicki vale mumbles, Vicki vale's hips jumped and splashed more of her juices on Black canary's face. Black canary continued to eat her out. Lady shiva bounced her hot body up and down on Superman's big cock. His hands squeezed and manipulated the flesh of her breasts. Superman's hands sent magical flares throughout her body, when she kept bouncing and rising all the way up higher. Superman gasped when her wet box wrapped around him. Lady shiva panted when coming hard against him.

"You're so fucking hot," Superman said. "Go ahead, cum for me, keep cumming….keep cumming until you barely can breath."

Lady shiva's pussy contorted around him. Superman's hands swirled over her body at the speed of light. The flash of Superman's hands playing with her flesh, cupping it, made Lady shiva all hot and bothered. She came all the way down on his tool and drove it inside enjoyed the feeling of this tight pussy. His balls filled back up.

"oh this is so hot," Black canary said.

"Looks like you're going to get the big load you always wanted,," Superman said. He twisted her nipples and leaned up to bite down on them. "You get off on that, don't you?"

"Mmm, yes I do," Lady shiva said. "Please, give me your cum, Clark."

Lady shiva bounced up and down on Superman's hips. She took her pussy around Superman's cock and milked him in tune with him. Their hips joined together with an orgasm. Superman pushed the contents of his balls deep into Lady shiva's smoldering and dripping depths. He injected her with a steady and never ending stream of cum, splashing into her body. Superman launched the content of his balls inside shiva bounced higher and higher, milking Superman's balls all the way. The contents of the cum filled pulled Superman's cock out of her, almost collapsing. Lady shiva leaned down and gave Superman a parting kiss on the head of his cock, causing it to twitch.

"Oooh, Superman," Black canary said, swaying her ass to the side. "You know Clark you want to fuck your wife Don't you."

Superman did know what he wanted. Black canary's wet pussy spread towards her. Superman walked over and pressed himself against Black canary.

"Hope those two bitches didn't drain my husband too much," Black canary said. She knows he has infinity amount of stamina.

"You'll find it won't be so easy to drain me," Superman said. He teased Black canary's curves, running his hands all over her beautiful canary gasped when Superman's hands ran all over her body. He tweaked her nipples, ran his fingers over her toned stomach, and went behind Black canary's body, before cupping her ass. He pulled back and slapped his wife's sexy ass.

"Superman, stop teasing me," Black canary said. "Put your cock inside me, do your job as a husband, please."

"It will mean a lot more when I do, if you want it badly," Superman said. "I want you dripping for your husbands cock."

Black canary tried to protest dripped hard for him already. Superman's fingers quested between Black canary's thighs and started to rub in circles around it. She gasped the moment Superman started to penetrate her. He pulled away from her a moment later.

"Oh, I'm dripping, baby," Black canary said. "Put your cock inside your wife's cum and ride her all night long."

Superman put his swollen head in between Black canary's long thighs and shifted against her. His cock pushed between Black canary's hot thighs and penetrated her. Black canary gasped the moment her husband's throbbing cock entered her. It slid in between her body, she really wanted it, After watching the sluts fucking her husband, she really wanted his husband cock go her pussy. Superman rose all the way up where only the head of his cock was out of her. He plowed even further into her before.

"You really are dripping," Superman said. "So easy to slide inside you….so easy to fuck your pussy."

Black canary closed her eyes and became enraptured with his thrusting cock. He drove himself into her, riding Black canary from behind. Superman shifted himself over to the side. Vicki vale sat down on Lady shiva's face, and leaned down to eat her pussy. Both womans slurped each other out.

"That's so fucking hot, isn't it," Black canary said. "Fuck me, take your big fuck stick and drive it into my nasty pussy.

Make me cum so fucking hard, baby!"Superman bucked his hips hard and fast in between Black canary's thighs. He rode her wet pussy and did so hard. A couple of thrusts buried into her body. His throbbing balls filled up with their cum and threatened to expel all of his seed into Black canary's tight and willing body.

"I'm getting closer," Superman said. He pumped faster into her enough for a human."I'm getting so close, I'm almost there. You're not slowing down, are you?"

"Not at all," Black canary slapped her ass and pounded her pussy even harder for the human womans. His hips turned into a blur when driving himself further and further into her. Her tight and toned body squeezed him and intended to bring yet another load out of canary gripped onto the bedsheets, biting down on her lips. She could not believe what was happening. It excited her just a little bit. Her husband burying his cock into her so deep and so hard from behind. Her pussy flared up, squeezing around Superman and pumping his thick rod deep inside came first and then repeatedly. The rapid fire and constant thrusts inside Black canary's tight cunt made her moan. Superman pushed himself into her depths, allowing his balls to fill up when he filled her with his hard and throbbing cock.

"Here it comes," Superman caught Black canary's swinging breasts in his hand. More moans came from her when Superman pushed into her. Her skin covered with sweat with a series of long thrusts. Superman rode into her with constant plunges and thrusts. His balls sized up with a swell of lots of cum. Superman pushed forward almost all of the way. Black canary's body racked with orgasm after orgasm. Superman filled and emptied her. The wet pussy licking over to the side made her tense up. His hands explored every inch of Black canary's hot body. The pussy of the blonde crime fighter twitched when it had been filled and emptied by her husband.

"I'm going to have the biggest load for my beloved wife," Superman said, squeezing her ass when thrusting into her from behind.

"As it should be," Black canary said with a hint of pride.

"Give me your seed, plant it in my nice, tight, pussy." Superman plowed the athletic crime fighter from behind, riding her almost all the way into the bed. He held onto Black canary's hips and shoved his cock into her. His balls sized up and sent a steady shower of cum into Black canary's body. He planted those thick spurts of seed into Black canary's body, filling her up and emptying his thick balls into her body. Superman plowed her body, with Black canary squeezing his throbbing cock. Black canary's body experienced the rush of release and the rush of Superman putting his juicy cum inside her warm and tight pulled himself out of Black canary and allowed her to collapse on the bed. His cock left her body and Black canary responded with a soft smile, the wonderful sensation of release having hit her body fast and hard. Vicki vale and Lady shiva pulled themselves away from each other and they moved over, starting to lick Superman's abs and cock when he reached over and finger fucked them furiously.

"It's going to be a long day," Vicki vale said with a grin.

A/N = HAI GUYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


	63. BIG BARDA JOINED THE HAREM

CHAPTER 63= BIG BARDA JOINED THE HAREM,

Diana asked her husband to meet her in his room at justice league headquaters, he is walking towards his room. He try not to look through his room. He remembered her word.

"Oh, I think that you're going to enjoy this," Diana said to Clark the kryptonian could sense the mirth in her voice to this. Clark could hardly wait, and he could see that his beloved wife was anxious about. After the assignment that he got from justice league, he had a few hours to spare before the event that he had to go to it. So he was looking to see what his beloved wife had up her sleeve. The fact of the matter was he could sense some pheromones kicking in the air and that brought him closer to where he was. The door's opened.

"come in," amazon princess commented in a bright sing-song type voice and once again, Clark raised his eyebrow but did as he was asked. The Kryptonian male walked in and saw the former fury Big barda tied and bound on the bed. He didn't even need to walk more than a few steps to sense her arousal. It was almost overpowering and it caused him to become rather light headed.

"Hello, my beloved," Diana said, bouncing up towards him and Kal could tell by her state of undress that she was ready for some kind of launched herself into his arms and he responded by pulling her into a powerful hug, his arms wrapping around her body. The Kryptonian kissed her and then he pulled back.

"Kal, i know you fucked Big Barda," Diana said to the kryptonian, Clark gave the amazon princess a busted look, but he took Diana naked body into her arms, she melted in his arms.

"i am sorry for keeping that from you my love, i fucked her once, i didn't think i would fuck her again, so i guess you would understand," Kal said to Diana.

"oh, i am not mad Kal, but this is the last time you keep any secrets from me, you ruined her pussy and make her crave for your cock and let her go and than bitch attacked me..." Diana said.

"what? She attacked you?" Clark was really angry now. The kryptonian turned towards the former fury. His eyes were red. Big barda was really afraid now, but Diana turn the kryptonian's head towards her using her hand, the kryptonian red eyes turn back to his normal blue eyes.

"Don't worry Kal, i took care of her punishments, but i figured that she'd be an interesting addition to our harem and I think that you'd agree, that a body like that really shouldn't go to waste." Diana said and the kryptonian shook his head, his beloved wife had a point, a fit body like that would not go to waste, at all. Diana smiled at him.

"i agree," Kal said with a smile.

"So, I hope that you didn't mind but I gave our nice little bitch a little taste test, and she's more than up to specifications," Diana said and she looked at Clark with simmering heat flashing through her eyes. Her tongue swirled over her lips and she leaned in towards him, arms wrapped around his waist. She leaned in and smiled at him. "She's all yours."

Karen and Kara popped up and smiled, as much as they wound up the former fury, this was going to be the real main event. Big barda had been in a predicament like this before but she had never been so wound up. She could feel something, a pull coming towards her. And there was something that was trying to lure her mentally. The brunette vixen could really feel the pleasure that lifted and fell between her loins. She wanted the kryptonian, she wanted him in the worst way and she was not going to rest until she had what she wanted. That being said, Big barda lifted her hips once again, almost trying to show what how she wanted.

"Oh, I think the bitch wants you, so bad," Diana whispered, and she snapped her fingers, causing Karen and Kara to slowly remove their husbands's clothing. Big barda watched as more and more of his body was being revealed to her. That caused the heat between her legs to pulse even more and she breathed heavily once again. Her pink nipples poked out hard and they were beckoning, taunting to be touched. She wanted it badly, she wanted him, and she….she really needed this, there was no question about it. Her hips burned with the most sensual desire.

"Take me….." Big barda said.

"Did you hear something, Karen?" Kara asked, pulling down Clark's boxer shorts to reveal his manhood. Karen smiled, shamelessly groping Clark's thirteen inch cock and stroking it. He grunted and Diana smiled, making sure to walk over to Big barda.

"Did you say something, pet?" Diana asked, pinching her nipple, applying enough pressure to get Big barda's attention. Her eyes rolled back and her hips thrust up.

"I want that, please i waited this so long I need that, please Diana you're not going to let me suffer, please," Big barda begged, the heat pulsing between her legs. She was this close to pushing it up but she wanted more of it, she wanted all of him.

"Hmm, am I going to let you suffer?" Diana asked with a smile and she bent down, to give Clark a nice little kiss on the tip of his thirteen inch penis. "I think that she's nice and wet for you."

"Yes, I'm ready, please take me," Big barda said and she could see the size of him. Her heart was racing rather quicker, her feelings are back. Diana smiled once again and motioned for Karen to sit down. Karen's legs spread, and Diana pulled her white panties off, to reveal her smooth womanhood.

"I'm going to eat you out while Kal violates her," Diana told Karen and the kryptonian girl gave a smile, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Do it…Diana," Karen whispered and she could feel Diana's hot tongue go between her legs, eating her hot twat. Karen lifted her hips up and could feel Diana going into her, burying her tongue deep between her thighs. The busty blonde rolled her hips up, panting heavily, grabbing the back of Diana's head, as more of her tongue was forced between her legs. Big could feel the tip of him in her.

"I want that," Big said, and she just realized that her legs were released. If she really wanted to, she could escape and run with her dignity , she took all of Clark's manhood deep between her hot thighs and the raven haired temptress moaned loudly and lustfully when he went all the way into her. Her tight walls closed around him.

"That feels good," Clark said, her pussy was so tight and wet that he could feel the lust flare up. He grabbed her breasts and she squealed underneath him. Diana really worked her over and now she was putty in his hands. Her hips continued to work around his tool, burying him further into her. Kara, not to be bored, she spread Diana's thighs and buried her face in between the amazon's wet center. Diana's moan of pleasure indicated that she approved of this arrangement and the amazon princess would be damned if she didn't continue it. The dark haired vixen worked her tongue between the blonde alien's thighs and she could feel Diana doing the same to Karen. She reached her fingers between her legs and decided to rub her clit, adding to the stimulation. Big barda had Kal-El locked up rather tightly in her and his manhood pushed into her as hard as he could go. The two of them worked their way around each other and the raven haired vixen kept pushing her hips up, moaning as he worked his way down between her legs.

"Oh yes, yes, further, deeper," Big barda whined and she could really feel his manhood penetrate between her thighs. She took him as deep as possible between behind her leg using his superspeed. Clark sped up his thrusts and slowed down a little bit.

"Don't you dare fucking stop, do you hear me, I want you to keep fucking me until I can't think straight!" Big barda commanded, her lust filling her eyes.

"Kal, after all the punishments she took, You better do what she says, I've been promising her a good hard fucking all day," Diana said and she returned to Karen's pussy.

"No less than a little bitch like her….deserves," Karen moaned and she could feel Diana go into her and she was jealous of Kara for getting the taste of Diana's pussy, but she know Diana's pussy taste good. Big barda was knocked into heaven there was no way to describe this. Her tight cunt clenched him, as time seemed to stand still. The only thing that mattered and the only thing that she could focus on was her orgasm and it was immense. She seemed to be taking him deep into her, to the point where he pushed balls deep into her.

"That's it….oh that's it!" Big begged. She wanted his cum so bad that she could taste it, she wanted him to inject into her.

"Is that, have you earned it?" Clark asked and slapped her breast hard and Big barda bit down on her lip.

"I've been…." What she has been was lost to her amazing shrieks of pleasure and Clark hung onto her hips, pushing her into the bed. He decided to have another venue and pulled out. That caused her to whine but Clark turned her over, pushing her onto the bed.

"That's right, sun dominate her, punish her nasty little twat," Karen whispered and speaking of nasty little twats that were getting punished, Diana's tongue vibrated into hers at super speed. Clark's cock head teased Big barda's opening and the brunette closed her eyes, feeling him up against her walls. Seconds passed and those seconds shifted to minutes with him about ready to enter her from behind. Eventually, much to her pleasure, Clark pushed deep into her, his balls resting against her thighs. He grabbed her breasts and rocked into her from behind. The woman panted with the pleasure going through her body. Her loins tightened around his manhood when he pulled almost out of her.

"Cum in me, please, I can't stand it," Big barda whispered.

"And when you're finished, you should give me a through working over," Karen whimpered, and suddenly, Diana was on top of her amazon princess sat on her face, and Karen greedily grabbed Diana's thighs. She could feel Kara's face up against her, her hot breath blowing against her clit.

"You're just a dirty little whore, aren't you?" Kara asked, burying her tongue.

"I think they are, don't you?" Clark whispered and Big nodded, and Kal-El continued his thrusts into her tight center. The former fury's walls tightened around his tool, and she milked him. The explosion of his orgasm filled Big barda's body, she was fucked into submission.

"make her you bitch my love," Kara said, "punish the bitch with your cock for attacking your wife,"

"yes punish me with your big cock Kal," Big barda mumbled with pleasure.

"Anything that I want you to do, you'll do it, and if you do, you'll get this," Kal whispered and Big barda nodded.

"Go ahead, worship your new master, tell him that you'll serve him," Diana moaned, grinding her thighs against Karen's face and the blonde vixen took out her lust on her pussy. That caused Diana to have multiple extremely powerful orgasms that rocked her mind and her body.

"Yes, master," Big barda said, and he did not pull out of her, in fact he did not soften at the slightest.

"You better give our new toy a break, Kal, so you don't cause her to overheat," Diana warned him and Big barda whined when Kal pulled out of her.

"Oh, I want a taste, please Mistress, may I have a taste?" Karen asked, looking over Kal-El like he was a particularly juicy slab of beef.

"I want one, I should get one first," Kara said and Karen looked to her younger with a version with a pointed glare but Diana cleared her throat.

"Karen you can go first, Kara, eat me out to an orgasm, without using your powers, and you can have a round with him." Diana said. Kara could sense Diana's wet pussy and it wasn't a bad consolation prize all things considered. Big barda was on the bed drained. Meanwhile, Karen sashayed her way over to Kal-El and she grabbed his manhood.

"Hard for me, don't worry, I'll soften the blow a little," she said with a flirty wink and she kissed Kal heatedly on the could taste Diana's juices on Karen's lips and that made him hotter and hornier. He could hear the moans of his wives, and then Karen lined herself up for his manhood, pushing her thighs apart. The blonde kryptonian female closed her eyes and felt Kal penetrate her. At first, she could feel a bit of pain but considering that Diana spent some time softening her and Kara up for the eventual invasion of their bodies, it wasn't so bad. Actually it was more than not so bad, it really felt bloody good. Karen's hips rotated around Kal's tool and she could feel an orgasm strike her body once again. His hands roamed her body.

"How does that make you feel, honey?" Kal asked, Karen moaned and Kal smiled, as she bounced up and down, her big breast swayed, she began licking his neck when she pushed her hips down onto him.

"oh, that feels good" Kal moanamed feelings his wife's hot pussy wrap around his thick cock and her big breast swaying before his eyes is too much for the kryptonian.

"How about that?" Karen asked, using her hand grip to massage his balls as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"That feels….really good," Kal said and Karen could see the pleasure in his eyes. That was making her really horny and her hips went down onto him. The blonde kryptonian bit down on her lip, pleasure flashing through her eyes. Her hard nipples stuck out and she felt horny, really horny that it hurt her but at the same time that caused her to feel the pleasure. Her loins wrapped around his tool and she kept bouncing up and down, her hips connecting with his thirteen inch manhood the deeper that she took him into her dripping hot cunt.

"Feels….feels….fucking great," Kal groaned and her hand grip on his big balls was good. Kara could hear her older version moans and she was determined, bound and determined to eat Diana to an orgasm. The amazon grabbed her blonde hair roughly.

"Put your tongue into it, oh that's it, you're almost there," Diana said and she was enjoying making the girl being said, Karen was working Kal to the edge and the blonde continued to work her hips around his tool. She bounced up and down, higher and higher, her big breasts swaying in front of his face. His hands reached up, grabbing her magnificent chest and running his hands all over them.

"Take my big tits, take them… they are yours" Karen thanked Diana for the sharing Kal with them and gave her, because this thick cock felt really amazing between her thighs. The blonde's eyes closed tightly and she breathed heavily, and continued to bounce up and down, working herself to the the second time, Clark shot his load into his wife and the beautiful blonde continued to ride him, milking as much cum out of him as possible. Her hand pushed onto his balls, milking the load out of him. Her walls clenched him and she really worked him over, riding him to a climax the more that she worked him over.

"That's feels really good," Karen said, giving Kal a kiss and Diana moaned. "So, is it Kara's turn?"

"Yes," Diana said and she flew over, putting her face in between Karen's thighs and using her mouth to suck Kal's seed out from behind her thighs. Kara draped her thighs over Kal and pointed towards her.

"It's just begging to be filled, so why don't you put me through the paces?" Kal asked her and Kal lined himself up, pushing his manhood deep between his cousins pussy walls. Big barda was on the bed, she was slowly coming too and she could see Kara's face racking with manhood of this god worked into his own cousin's thighs and Big barda was getting more hot and bothered the more that she saw.'Well fuck,' Big barda thought to herself, thinking about trying to find a way to get herself off but much to her agitation, her arms were still bound by lasso. Kara was pushed back onto the bed, her ankles up against Kal's shoulders and he nailed her hard from behind. Her womanhood drew in his massive prick and she could feel him all the way into her.

"Ooooh, yes," Kara moaned at the top of her lungs, with him pounding into her from high above.

"Do you enjoy that?" Kal asked, grabbing a handful of his cousin ass and spanked it and she nodded, trying to force the seed out of him like a crazy bitch. He was like a well oiled piston and it seemed like no matter how much she worked him, no matter how much of her body he indulged himself into, Kal plowed into harder.

"That's it, cum in my pussy, go ahead and knock your cousin up," Kara whispered, the statement sounding rather corny the more that she thought about it but then again, perhaps not. She grabbed onto his shoulder, her thighs rolling up to meet him and she panted with him working his length into stood still and another woman was being fucked into a pile of jelly. Diana was switching back between Karen and Big barda, exerting her dominance over both grabbed Kara's thighs and planted his cock deep into her. His balls tightened and he sent a load into splatters of cum in her depths and Kara shuddered with pleasure, her body completely ravished with the pleasure that he had imparted onto her. Her hips kept pumping up, bringing his manhood deep into her inner chambers. She shuddered with pleasure and Kal smiled, his deed done, and Diana smiled.

"i beleive it my turn to rock my husbands cock," Diana said, licking her lips, after coming up from Big barda's wrapped her arms around Kal's waist and snuggled her head into his shoulder. The kryptonian pulled his arms around her, holding her in closely and the amazon princess smiled.

"i beleive it is," the kryptonian said.

"So, a three bitches and one special, just like that," Diana told him and Kal grinned at her, running his hands over her raven hair. She shifted against him, looking rather comfortable as she snuggled into his side

"You always make me reach for the stars, and i love you more than anything" Kal told her and Diana smiled.

"Damn right I am the only one make you reach for the stars, you better love me more than anything because, i love you more than anything." Diana replied, draping her legs over Kal's pelvis and straddling him, leaning forward and giving him a deep kiss on the lips, that inflamed their passions all, the fun was about to begin.

A/N = Hai guys reviews are welcome.


	64. Funs part seven

CHAPTER = 64

SMALLVILLE,

After a long sex marathon in themyscira with his wives and his sluts, Superman arrived to his home in smallville, he was not surprised at all, when he was greeted by the former fury Big barda.

"So what are you doing here barda?" Superman asked.

"are you dumb Kal, are act like one," Big barda playfully asked. The kryptonian know exactly why the former fury is here, "i am really horny."

"oh is that so?" Superman asked the former fury.

"Where is Diana?" Big barda asked the kryptonian.

"she is resting." Superman said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"let me guess she is tired, oh probably because the ramming you give her pussy with your mighty cock," Big barda said seducly. She slowly walk towards the kryptonian with a big grin on her face.

"lucky guess," Superman said his cock is already throbbing for the sexy bimbo in front of him.

"I know you're strong enough to handle any slut that is sent your way. I know that you are strong enough to…handle me." Big barda breathed huskily in Superman's ear when she moved forward and Superman wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body into his, feeling her curves press against him. The two of them locked eyes, with Superman half expecting some kind of if anyone interrupted this, there would be pain for the person who interrupted it, lots and lots of pain. Superman and Big barda looked into each other's eyes, before their lips met each other, with the pair of them kissing each other with fury and passion. She straddled his lap, when she sank into the hot and passionate kiss. Shivers went down Big barda's spine when the dark haired kryptonian ran his hands down her body, teasing her flesh with his fingers and sending little jolts of pleasure down to her body, causing her to shudder.

These were sensations that she never thought that she would feel before and Superman had her in the palm of his hands. The kryptonian continued to run his hands over her body, feeling her body, running his hands over her bra covered breasts. She felt a heat rising between her legs and a desire to have her need filled when her body simmered with the passion that no man on Earth could give her. Superman grinned through the kiss before he slipped off her robe. Big barda was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black bra and panties, and he slowly tilted her back on the bed. Her legs wrapped around him, when Superman kissed Big barda on the bed, with her running his hands through her body. She moaned hungrily into his mouth, her tongue working into him, and their tongues meeting with each other, with her hand snaking into his shorts. The real fun was about to begin. Big barda's hand clasped around Superman's thirteen inch throbbing cock, feeling the texture around his member, the throbbing, pulsing of his veins, when she wrapped her hand around him, and began to pump his throbbing erection. The former fury could tell that Superman wanted this, she also admire the kryptonians infinite stamina the thoughts she picked up from his body language was nothing but desire. The simmering passion when she continued to work his cock, her hand wrapped tightly around him as she stroked him. Superman felt the softness of her hand on his cock, pumping it, and he grunted, Big barda picked up on that thought, pushing his pants down over his ankles, to reveal his boxers. Then his boxers pushed down, to reveal his throbbing cock, with Big barda putting her fingers around it. This felt so good, her soft, delicate hand on him, and her face is filled with desire. She broke herself from Superman's mouth.

"So big as always," Big barda stated when she looked at him.

"Just wait until you feel it in your mouth," Superman responded, when Big barda slid down between Superman's legs and smiled. That sounded like one of the best ideas in the world and she gripped onto Superman's cock, with her clenching him raven haired woman stroked his cock, wrapped around him, and clenched him, before Big barda went down on him. Superman hissed through his teeth when she took his cock down her throat. He felt it hit the back of her throat and her juicy lips wrapped around him. Her raven hair whipped back and forth when Big barda went down on him. Her nose hit his pelvis when she took him deeply into his throat, making sure she gave him the best experience that she did. She wrapped her throat muscles around his throbbing prick, before working him hard with her throat and Superman breathed heavily, when he grabbed her hair. Big barda was really horny, The raven haired woman ran her hands over Superman's thighs and continued her bobbing on him. She got exactly what he wanted out of his master, when she blew him, with her tongue working around him. She felt his shudders of pleasure and that meant she was doing a good grunted, when he saw his dick in her mouth, this was a picture that he would take to him for a long time. Big barda was so good at blowing him, their eyes meet made him twitch in passion.

"Feels so good, you are really Good at this" Superman grunted when he ran his hands through Big barda's raven hair and she continued to work him over with her mouth with a pride, stimulating him with every part of her, and he felt his balls get more tightened. He slammed his cock down her throat and Big barda took it, humming and rocking back and forth, while her hand wrapped around his big balls and she worked him over, stroking and playing with his sac. She wanted his cum and needed it now, she looked up at Superman with a simmering passion and the raven head speared his cock down her throat, wanting to drain every single drop of cum from his balls and down her throat. Big barda titled her head back and said. "Cum for me Kal."

"Shit, you're so hot.'' Superman said.

"I know, now cum for me. Give me your seed baby." Big barda whimpered.

Superman's big balls tightened and he lost Superman banged into Big barda. Big barda made lewd sounds when she continued to suck on Superman and the pleasure in his loins exploded, to send a flood of cum down her throat. She squeezed her throat together, when she drained Superman's cum down her throat. The raven haired former fury continued to suck Superman's thirteen inch cock, draining every single bit of seed down her throat and from his balls. She milked Superman completely dry with her throat muscles.

"Delicious," Big barda remarked when she licked her lips. Superman roughly grabbed Big barda and throw her back on the bed, before he unhooked her bra to allow her big round breasts to bounce out. Her tit flesh was lovely, firm, with rosy red nipples and Superman pinched them, causing Big barda to give a squeal of delight. The more Superman played with her breasts and her nipples, the wetter Big barda go. She thought she was going to go nuts with desire, when Superman captured one of her breasts in his mouth and licked it, before he suckled her breast. The raven haired slut pushed Superman's head into her breasts, allowing him to suck her tits, and she ran her hands through Superman's raven hair, moaning heavily, while Superman worked her over.

"Oh yes, Kal, more," Big barda breathed heavily when she hugged him into her breasts and Superman sucked on them. The dark haired Kryptonian continued to work over her supple tit flesh as his newest harem member continued to pant reached down and pulled her panties down to reveal her very wet sex. The obvious signs of arousal could be seen, Big barda's juice's dripping down, sticking to the raven hair on her cunt, and Superman watched her, a hungry expression on her when he saw her. He ran her hands down her inner thighs, causing her to shudder and thrash with pleasure, arching her hips up a little bit and she heavily breathed. "Kal….please….don't tease me."

Superman brushed her sensitive clit with his fingers causing her to tingle and then his tongue dove into her tasty peach, licking her and bringing her juices onto his tongue. Big barda grabbed his head and pushed him down into her pussy. He began to lick and vibrate his tongue using superspeed he taste her which caused her body to heat with the pleasure.

"so good," Superman said as he continued to taste her pussy.

"More….Kal….SHIT!" Big barda whimpered in pleasure, It was at that point when Superman vibrate his tongue fast into her pussy and caused it to vibrate inside her core, licking back and forth into her, making circular motions went it continued to vibrate. Big barda rocked her hips back and forth, with is tongue delving into her, tasting and lapping up the juices with his tongue, before she locked her legs around his head. Big barda could not even articulate a word.

"Do you like that?" Superman asked, Big barda panted heavily, her eyes lidded over heavily in pleasure, when she cupped her breasts and ran her hands over her body.

"Yes, Kal, love it, want more." Big barda panted heavily. Superman dove his tongue in and out of her cunt, picking up the pace when he continued to work over her. The dark haired kryptonian continued to work over every single inch of her and used his tongue to stimulate her insides. He worked her insides and caused her to pant heavily, when he reached his hands behind her and grabbed a double handful of her supple ass, squeezing it in his hands and caused Big barda to moan heavily."More, cumming."

Superman sped up his actions and Big barda's pussy clenched together, when the explosion of pleasure erupted inside her. Her pussy juices splashed her lover's face and continued to flood with each and every pulse of her pussy. Her body thrashed with the pleasure. Superman pulled back and saw her body in all of its glory. He could not believe he did not do this sooner, she was smoking hot. Her raven hair framed her face, her beautiful eyes simmered with desire and he saw the hint of power. Her juicy lips still had traces of Superman's cum on them, her elegant cheek bones rose high. Her large breasts topped off by a pair of rosy nipples. Her flat stomach was toned and she had a lovely ass, along with curved hips and sexy legs. Her pussy was absolutely beautiful and so wet with arousal for him, something that Superman did not miss completely.

"Kal, I need you in me," Big barda breathed when she looked up at him, biting down on her lip, with her raven hair framing her face. Superman grabbed her hips as she parted her legs and he pushed his thirteen cock into her, parting her lips. Big barda closed her eyes when she felt Superman penetrate her pussy. Big barda screamed out loud when she felt Superman's throbbing prick entering her and pushing her barrier apart, breaking her stopped for a minute. The pain was numbed and Big barda breathed heavily one word, when her nipples stifled and her pussy burned for him.

"Continue."And continue was what Superman did, feeling her tight box wrap around his fleshy pole when he plowed into her. Big barda wrapped her legs around him and pushed him down into her. The red head moaned and raised her hips upwards, squeezing Superman tightly with her inner muscles and giving him the most pleasure that he had. He speared into her a little bit, picking up the pace when he plunged into her. Big barda felt Superman pick up the pace; it felt so good to have his cock inside her. In fact, he touched spots that she did not even know that she had. Her body swam with pleasure, and his hands reached around to play with her breasts. This got Big barda hot and bothered, when the dark haired kryptonian picked up his pace and thrust his dick into her hole, her tightness wrapping around him when he picked up the was in heaven; Big barda's warm pussy wrapped around him hugged his member in a pleasurable way. His heart beat heavily when he plunged into her inviting and warm depths, picking up a steady pace when he continued to drill into her. Her wet core offered the proper lubrication when the silken insides caressed him and made him feel rather good, his heart beating steadier, and more wonderful with each stroke.

"More, Kal, more," Big barda begged him when his cock pushed inside her and made her feel so good. It was like a drug, only without the deadly side effects, his member pushing into her and lighting her up. Superman could see the burning lust around Big barda face when she got into the moment and she had a spectacular orgasm, screaming and clawing at Superman's back. She arched her hips up, feeling the unbridled passions let out free. It was something that she held back for a long time until the kryptonian fucked her but those shackles…..they really burst into pieces and his thirteen inch cock thrust deep into her, pleasuring her very center.

"I love this, going to cum," Superman breathed after a long time. She was so hot that he could barely hold himself back, his balls tightened but he waited for her to do so, because it was always so much more magical when two people came together. At least that's what he determined.

"Do it Kal, please, I need it, fill me up!" Superman spurted his load into Big barda, splashing her with several thick ropes of cum that went into her, and flooded her pussy. It was a never ending stream where he continued to pump his creamy essence into her while she hugged his walls tightly. She clenched around him when she milked him, draining every single drop of cum from him, and then she grabbed Superman, before flipping him over on the bed. Big barda's lips smashed against Superman's, when she rubbed her pussy against his cock, feeling him grow against her once again. Her mind inflamed with desire when she breathed heavily, working her cunt around him.

"I want to ride you my king," Big barda breathed when she pulled away, running her hands across his chest.

"Do it, my beautiful slut," Superman responded when he looked at his busty slut, straddling his hips and took in her breath taking beauty, every single inch of her, the beauty that she had, and his mighty cock throbbed for pulled herself up and sank herself down onto his cock, with Big barda giving a pleasurable moan when she threw her head back and gave a scream to the heavens. She hoped that the room is sound proof but the point was moot now, with his cock pushing into her pussy, pushing her walls apart in a pleasurable manner and she rocked herself back, before sinking him down, pushing her hot body down on her.

"Fuck yeah," Superman groaned when he grabbed Big barda's ass, when she sank down, rotating her hips onto him, pushing his throbbing member into her. Her wet pussy wrapped tightly around him when the sexy babe bounced up and down on his cock, riding it from all of its worth. Her lips met his for another hungry kiss, when she rocked back and forth on him, squeezing him and he thrust up into her, the raven haired vixen worked her hips in circular motions around the base of his cock. He matched her strokes, and she felt him throb on the inside of her, making sure to touch her in the spots that drove her wildest. This was a vision of wonderfulness that she could not even begin to understand. It felt so right to have his cock buried between her lips and in her legs, working her over and pleasuring her, pushing into her pussy and she rode him even more, rocking back, working her hot hips around him. Superman's hands found her breasts again, and squeezed them, inciting a moan into his mouth when she continued to ride her. It was heavenly for her to feel his cock brush inside her, pushing her apart and making her feel the hot desire. The dark hair woman moaned when she gyrated her hips down onto him, and rocked back, riding it, their powerful organs clashing together, his cock thrusting up into her pussy.

"Yes, more fuck me more." Big barda moanamed in pleasure, Superman knew what to do, he continued to work his cock into her, feeling it wrap inside her, and grabbed her, running his hands all over her body. He simulated every single bit of her with his touch and also she used her experiences touches to bring the pleasure out of him, the areas that he could not touch. The raven haired vixen rode him heavily all into the night, and continued to rock back a little bit.

"your pussy is so hot," Superman mumbled.

"That's it, stretch me out!" Big barda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hot, tight, love this," Superman grunted when he pushed into two of them rocked back and forth making their love to each other, with Big barda's pussy wrapped tightly around his throbbing prick. The two of them matched their movements, feeling their very souls combine with this love making. The pleasure coursed through them, it made Big barda feel so good and the fact she felt good made Superman feel equally good as well, he rocked back against her on the bed. Big barda squeezed him with her muscles, she needed his seed in her and she needed it now. She did not have to wait for too long when she bounced on Superman's prick, riding him, and she kept rocking back into his balls tightened.

"Cumming," Superman breathed when he looked at her.

"In me," Big barda managed to say when Superman thrust up and spilled another load of his seed in her. Heavy spurts blasted into straight into Big barda's womb, and she rocked back a little bit, he blasted his thick large amount of load into spunk dribbled from Big barda's pussy and down her thighs when she pulled off. She scrapped the excess off of her and licked them with her fingers, locking contact with Superman's fun just began for the two of them tonight. They continued to fuck each other in every position all through the night and into early next morning. It was long overdue, the next morning his wives joined the fun.

A/N = i will update the story soon.


	65. DINAH LANCE PART ONE

CHAPTER = 65.

Dinah lance was not used to it being so quiet in her house. As the wife of a policemam and the mother of two womans, she had a very full schedule that either had her out and about in the small community of Spring Creek, at home doing her many household chores, that her old fashioned husband referred to as woman's work, or at home fighting with her younger twenty year old daughter, Sara lance, who had been a hellion for years, but who had become particularly worse since turning eighteen. Actually, the house was particularly quiet since Sara had stormed out of the house after another argument about her risqué fashion sense. She had come downstairs dressed in a plaid skirt so short the top of her white thigh high stockings were completely visible, with a white blouse that was so see-through Dinah lance could see her daughter's black bra.

"You are not going out dressed like that," Dinah said. the forty-two year old mother said, as she stopped decorating the tree that she was suppose to be doing with her daughter and not alone.

"Like what?" Sara asked, acting as if such an outfit was perfectly normal.

"Like a fucking harlot," Dinah said to her younger daughter the pretty, but conservative mom replied. The twenty year old daughter, who was the spitting image of her mom, laughed,

"Really, Mother, harlot, can we at least get in the right century?" Sara teased her mother.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady," a growingly frustrated Dinah responded.

"What tone?" Sara shrugged, being sure to add tone to her question, before adding, as if her Mother had no say in the decision, "Clark and I are going out."

"Not in that, not dressed like a...," the mother paused unsure what word to choose. She introduced her boyfriend Clark kent to her mother.

"Like a what, Mother?" Sara asked with a challenging glare.

"Like a slut," Dinah finally blurted out.

"Are you calling me a slut?" the daughter questioned, the tension in the room growing instantly.

"No, my dear," the mother replied, her blonde hair in a bun, hiding just how pretty she could be with her hair down, said, "It's just..."

"Now am I, a dear or a slut, Mother?" Sara snapped, her anger bubbling over. Regretting her word choice, Dinah tried to rephrase.

"Please Sara. We have an image to uphold for your Father`s sake." Dinah said to her younger daughter.

"Fuck Mom," Sara exploded, she hated everything about this city, she thought when her master take over the world she will be living with him and his other sluts "Everything is about our image. I am sick of the facade we have to endure in this fucking God awful town."

The mother was shocked. Sure they had fought, more frequently as her only daughter got older, and since her other daughter, Dinah had left to gotham city, but Sara had never before swore in her presence and had never used the Lord's name in vain. The stunned mother's own anger exploded,

"That is enough young lady. Do not swear in our house and don't you ever use the Lord's name in vain, is that clear?" Dinah scolded her daughter, Sara's next words were poisonous.

"Yes, for God fucking sakes, could you fucking imagine if people in the town knew that the police commissioner's daughter was some fucking cheap slut and that the commissioner and his wife are in a sham of a fucking marriage? Holy shit, the fabric of our town would crumble right before our eyes, wouldn't it Mommy dearest?" Sara asked with a smile, As she finished a smile crossed her face as if she had some deep dark secret. Before Dinah knew what she was doing, she slapped her daughter in the face. Instantly the mother was apologizing,

"I-I-I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that." Dinah apologized, Instead of feeling offended, Sara seemed relieved. She smiled.

"Well, good to know there is some emotion behind the pretentious perfection you exude in front of everyone." Sara said.

"Sara, please let's talk like two mature women," the mother, near tears, pleaded.

"Ok, Mom. When was the last time dad fucked you?" Sara asked, smiling, knowing she had long ago crossed the line.

"Sara!" Dinah gasped at the shocking question.

"Mom, even though you try to hide it with your hair in a bun, conservative blouses, long skirts, dresses and no make-up. You are very beautiful. Stop hiding your sexuality, Mom. It is," Sara said, her tone no longer angry, but sincere. Dinah was weakened by the rare compliment of her looks, before she could respond she heard a car pulling over in the house.

"That is Clark," Sara said, leaning in and kissing her mom on the cheek, before adding, "I'll be home by midnight."

Sara started to leave and Dinah tried to be the one in control.

"Do not leave this house, young lady." Dinah said. The white canary stopped, turned around and stare his mother with a naughty smile.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Sara asked. The words every parent dreads, the utter defiance and the moment when you know that you can't win. "That's what I thought, Mommy," Sara said smiling, using the word 'Mommy' condescendingly. "Just like with Father, you are submissive. Now be a good Mommy and go finish putting up the tree and then clean my room."

Patting her mother on the cheek, Sara turned and left through the front door. Tears flooded her eyes as the defeated mother stood there devastated by the treatment of her daughter, the utter disrespect and at the accusation of her being submissive. After a moment, Dinah moved robotically to the tree and continued the lonely job of putting up the family Christmas tree by herself. As the mother did as she was expected, she wished her husband was home. There is no way Sara would have walked out of the house dressed like that if he was home. She never considered herself submissive, but rather just a faithful wife who did the duties a stereotypical 'woman who stays at home' does. In reflection, her husband was a very demanding man, stern, but fair. With husband, there was only black and white, never any shade of grey in between. Yet, her husband would not be home for a few days as he was giving a special operation against the biggest crimelord in starcity and then staying for a few days in station where he was the closing keynote. Dinah finished putting up the tree which had always been a special tradition for herself and her children. Dinah went up to clean her younger daughter's room but stopped, she began shaking her head as she thought to herself, 'What am I doing? I am doing exactly what she told me to.' Dinah instead returned downstairs and seated herself at the table in the rectory dining room. Dinah was in charge of almost every fundraiser for the church and the upcoming annual christmas pageant was no different. She sighed thinking about how predictable her life had become, something she had not considered before the harsh accusations of her daughter. She spent the next hour organizing things for the upcoming pageant: she called and chatted with Mrs. Weber who was in charge of the show itself and somehow ended up agreeing to be the virgin Mary; she called Mrs. Addleton to confirm food was all organized and ended up agreeing to make her famous beef stew; she called Mr. Hamilton about the hall and ended up agreeing to pick up more lights for the show. She quickly decided no more calls as her workload kept increasing with each call. 'Am I submissive?' Dinah thought to herself. Everyone just expects I will do what they ask: my husband, my daughter, the community. She was suddenly frustrated and was about to call it quits for the evening when she remembered Mr. Hamilton mentioning that the special hand carved chest that had been used in all of the pageants, the one held by one of the three kings could not be found when they had done an inventory. It was a lovely piece and she recalled seeing it not too long ago in the church basement in one of the storage rooms. She thought about leaving it till tomorrow, but she was rather anal about things. Still wide-awake after her fight with her daughter and knowing she wouldn't sleep well until she at least checked if it was there. Outside it had just finished snowing and the town looked beautiful with fresh snow. Dinah decided to walk the three blocks instead of driving to enjoy the fresh winter air. Seldom had she just walked around at night and enjoyed the calm beauty of the town. Every house had Christmas decorations on their front lawn and lights on their homes; she smiled as she began to sing,

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." she saidherself. The three-block stroll took over twenty minutes as Mrs. lance just admired the houses, chatted with Mr. and Mrs. Smith who were out for a walk themselves, and just enjoyed the freedom of being alone. When she arrived at the church, Dinah found the door locked and sighed as she realized she had not brought her keys. The church never used to be locked, until an unfortunate incident a few months ago where it had been vandalized in the middle of the night. She was about to turn back and go home when she noticed the lights were on in the basement. She wondered if someone was downstairs, probably looking for the chest just as she was about to do, and decided to go take a peek. There were fresh footprints in the snow leading to the back door and sure enough, it was unlocked. Dinah went inside, took off her snow covered boots and went downstairs. As she reached the bottom she was about to say hello, when she heard grunts and moans coming from the far back room. The one used for marriage counselling usually. She was suddenly extremely anxious and slowly tiptoed to the door that was slightly ajar. As the curious commissioner's wife slowly looked inside, her mouth dropped open and she had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping at what she was seeing.

On the table used to discuss the sanctity of marriage was her daughter, naked except for her blouse and she was clearly having sex with Clark Chase, her reporter boyfriend that her husband greatly disapproved of. Only the Mother, Caroline, came to church, Dinah's first instinct was to walk in and stop this as any mother would do in this situation, yet that is not what she did. Instead, she watched transfixed by her daughter being fucked so thoroughly by the surprisingly muscular man.

"Harder Clark. Slam that big cock of yours all the way in me." Sara moanamed. Hearing her daughter's filthy mouth was also shocking, even after their explosive fight earlier. Yet, while the words last time went directly to her heart, this time the words went directly somewhere else. Dinah couldn't deny the sudden twitch in her vagina. So instead of stopping the sexual debauchery, the Mom who couldn't remember the last time she actually had sex watched in voyeuristic awe. Meanwhile, Sara was getting even more animated as Clark continued hard deep thrusts into her mercilessly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Clark, I'm getting close."

"You love my big cock, don't you, slut?" Clark grunted as he fucked hard. Dinah again gasped at hearing her daughter being called such a derogatory name, yet it only seemed to enhance the euphoria growing in her daughter.

"Yes, baby, your cock fits my slutty wet little cunt so perfectly," she moaned back. Again Dinah could not believe it. Sure Sara had been a handful, but never in a million years would she have anticipated her daughter not only allowing herself to be called a slut, but calling herself one as well.

"I am going to take your back door soon, slut," Clark said, his hands squeezing Dinah's younger daughter's breasts through her shirt.

"now, I don't know, baby," Sara moaned.

"I wasn't asking your opinion bitch. You're my cunt now and you will do as you are told," Clark said with a confidence that implied this was not negotiable. The firmness of his voice sent pulse waves to the voyeuristic mother, her own submissive personality bubbling to the forefront.

"Just get me off, baby," Sara demanded, clearly two strong-willed people both trying to control the situation and each other. Clark obliged, sweat pouring off her body as he slammed into the near climactic Sara. Sara's body bounced back like a Raggedy Ann doll as she screamed, "Shiiiiit, I'm coming."

Dinah watched her daughter orgasm and imagined it was her getting fucked so hard. She couldn't resist the temptation any longer as her hand went under her dress and to her wanton, long-neglected vagina. A minute after Sara orgasmed.

"Suck my big fat cock, cocksucker." Superman ordered. Again Dinah couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what she was witnessing or the effect it was having on her. She was now rubbing herself quickly, desperate to get off as she watched her daughter hop of the table and quickly devour what was easily the biggest cock she had ever seen. Although she was not close enough to see exactly how big it was, she was sure it was substantially much longer and much thicker than her husband's five inches. Sara bobbed eagerly on Clark's cock, tasting her own cum. She loved sucking Clark's thick big long cock and although she did love the taste of cum, getting her face coated with his sticky goo was a turn-on for some reason. Possibly, because her home life was such a boring, rigorous structure of goodness that being slutty was just a natural release for her frustrations.

"Here it comes, baby," Clark grunted and pulled out of Sara's mouth pumping his cock furiously. The mother was just as furiously rubbing herself as she too was close to orgasm. Dinah covered her mouth with her free hand to smother her scream as her orgasm hit, just as she saw her daughter's face getting coated with stream after stream of white goo.

"Hmmmmm, I love your cum baby," Sara purred as she licked Clark's cockhead. Hearing a slight sound, she glanced to the door. She gasped as she saw her Mother watching her. Dinah thinking she may be caught, quickly backed away from the door and quickly, but quietly, moved up the stairs.

"My mom is here and you knew it." sara asked to Clark.

"oh shit, i didn't really pay attention" he cursed, quickly pulling up his pants.

"No, no, no, it's ok," Sara smiled, devilishly. "She was watching us."

"Fuck off," Clark replied, his own devious smile crossing his lips.

"I'm serious," Sara smiled, quickly deep throating her boyfriend's thirteen inch cock.

"So now what?" Clark asked, knowing his Sara has often devious, naughty ideas. Taking Clark's thirteen inch cock out of her mouth and standing up, Sara smiled,

"I think it is time to have some fun." Sara said.

"And what was what we just did?" Clark joked.

"Oh, tomorrow we get my Mommy on this table," Sara announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Clark asked.

"Nope," Sara said, "I finally have Mommy dearest exactly where I want her."

"And where is that?" Clark asked, finishing putting his cock away.

"Blackmail," Sara smiled.

"You are not saying what I think you are saying," Clark questioned, his cock staying hard with just the thought of fucking Mrs. lance."

"Well, you said my Mom is a MILF, how fun it would about fucking me, my mom and my sister sametime" Sara teased, already visually planning having her mother eating her pussy. Meanwhile, Dinah ran home, almost falling twice as she tried to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe she just masturbated while watching her daughter have sex...in church! She was mortified by her actions, horrified by her daughter's actions, and petrified by the reality that having watched her daughter having sex and being treated as a complete slut, brought back so many memories of her own wild sexual exploits in college. Before Dinah met her husband, she was a bit of a wild child, but that all stopped the moment she met her husband. He was ten years older than her, but Dinah was sick of the crazy life she was leading and was drawn in by his high moral values. In very little time, her naughty past faded and she was pulled in by her husband's strong resolve and his smooth way with words. He was the yin to her yang, the calm to her storm and they were married just over a year after they met.

Her older daughter Laurel lance came a year later, and fourteen months after that Sara was born and although her husband was thrilled to have children, he never seemed to get past seeing Dinah as big and pregnant. After the children's births, he lost all interest in intimacy and once in a while, a flicker of disgust crossed his face as if he could still visualize her being pregnant. So although Dinah lost all the baby weight and was still a very attractive woman, actually in better shape than when she was in college, they had not had sex in years.

Occasionally the temptation to pleasure herself occurred, but she combated the urges by keeping herself super busy. However, seeing her younger daughter being fucked had brought back her repressed sexuality and when the dam had burst, she had masturbated in church while watching her daughter used as a slut, flashbacks of herself being used as a slut returning to her head like a vintage old movie. Once home, she went directly to the shower to wash away her sin.

The hot water warmed Dinah, but she couldn't completely cool the fire that was still flickering down below. She tried desperately to forget what she saw, what she felt, but once the apple is bit there is no going back and she had taken a very big bite. ... Usually Dinah waited up for Sara to get home before retiring to bed, but decided she really didn't know how to face her daughter after what she just saw. So after getting in her pajamas, she went down stairs to get a glass of milk. She was just putting the milk back in the refrigerator when the front door opened. She tried to finish her milk and escape back to her bedroom, before her daughter came into the kitchen. However, she failed; they were now standing there face-to-face. Sara had decided she was going to play mind games with her mom and not just come out and blurt that she knew what she knew. She opened with fake sincerity.

"Sorry about my earlier outburst, Mom." Sara said. Dinah was surprised by the softness of her daughter's voice and doubly surprised when she came and hugged her. She had craved such mother-daughter intimacy for years, ever since it had stopped a few years ago, yet now it just felt awkward. Instead of the normal innocence of a mother-daughter hug, she noticed her breasts crushed together with her daughters. Her daughter's hand landed harmlessly on her lower back, the fingers just touching her backside. Dinah felt another rush of excitement which mortified her (even in her wild college days she had never been with another woman). As soon as the embrace ended, Dinah tried to remain cool.

"I'm sorry too, Sara. You are twenty and old enough to make your own decisions, even if I don't always approve. I was young once too you know." Dinah said.

"You were?" Sara teased her mother, "I just assumed you were born as an adult."

"It feels that way some times," Dinah replied.

"Clark is taking me to the Christmas formal tomorrow," Sara said, stirring the pot by mentioning Clark. Dinah's face flushed at just hearing Clark's name, his big thirteen inch cock instantly flashing into her head.

"You ok, Mom? You look all flushed," Sara said, feigning concern. Dinah stammered as she tried to justify her burning cheeks.

"O-o-oh, I just feel a little under the weather." Dinah said. Sara put her hand on her mom's forehead.

"No fever, Mommy, maybe you just need some TLC." Sara said with a tearing smile. Dinah's red faced cheeks burned even more as the thought of her daughter's bulky boyfriend being the one to give her a very special kind of TLC popped again into her head. Mortified by the sick and twisted thoughts that continued to recur in her mind, she decided to finish the conversation.

"I think you are right, Sara. I am going to hit the hay." Dinah said with a hint of horny.

"Me too," Sara agreed, throwing another innuendo at her mother, "I am really worn out myself."

The Mother's mind flashed back to seeing her daughter getting fucked by Clark's big, thick, hard cock. Sara added, confident that her Mother was currently remembering what she had witnessed earlier,

"It really was a long hard night." Dinah oblivious to her daughter's innuendo agreed, "Yes it has been a long night."

"Long and hard," Sara corrected, barely able to hold back her laughter.

"Sure, long and hard," Dinah replied, her mind again thinking of her daughter's boyfriend's cock.

"What are you thinking about, Mom?" Sara asked, knowing exactly what her mother was thinking.

"What? Sorry, I am just way past exhaustion," the dazed and increasingly horny mother replied. Sara yawned, finally deciding to let her mom off the hook for the night,

"I'm exhausted too." Sara said.

"Good night," Dinah said.

"Night Mom," Sara replied, new ideas forming on how to make her mom her plaything. In her bed, Dinah couldn't resist the temptation of pleasuring herself for the second time that night and the second time in years while thinking of Clark's cock fucking her deep and hard like he had her daughter. She came hard again and like the last time she was horrified by her weakness. How was she going to face her daughter or Clark tomorrow? A million thoughts bounced in her head as she drifted into slumber. ...

THE NEXT MORNING,

the last night just seemed like a strange dream as Dinah woke up from the best night's sleep she could remember. Yet, as the memories from last night returned, she sat straight up ashamed. Looking at the clock she gasped it was 9:10 clock. Over two hours later then she normally woke up. She was suppose to be at the hall by ten to help set up for the dance tonight. She quickly got ready, happy she showered last night, and made herself a quick breakfast. The day itself flew by like most days did, as Dinah was kept busy running around doing other people's jobs to make sure the dance would be ready. By the time she arrived home at three, half an hour before Sara should be home, she was already exhausted. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours,

Dinah was going to witness her daughrer engaged in sexual activity. This time though the shock value would double. Closing her front door, she instantly heard the moans of pleasure, but this time there was no hiding.

"Hi, Mooooommy," Sara called out, through an exaggerated moan. Dinah again froze in her tracks, just like she had last night.

"Sara what are you doing there," Dinah asked.

"Get your ass in here Mother," Sara ordered, her tone changing in a heartbeat. Dinah's face went flush not with embarrassment, but anger at her daughter talking to her like that. She turned the corner into the living room with guns a blazing.

"Don't you ever talk to me like..." The mother stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at her younger daughter, naked, with her legs open and a girl kneeling between them licking away.

"Like what Mommy? Cat got your tongue?" Sara smiled. Regaining her composure,

the mother snapped, "What do you think you are doing, Sara?"

"I am having my cunt licked, Mommy. You should try it sometime. It is absolutely divine. Isn't that a word from your generation?" Sara moaned.

"Stop it this second!" Dinah demanded, rage boiling over, even as her own vagina began to get wet. Instead of stopping, Sara grabbed the girl's head between her legs and pulled it deeper inside her cunt. Ignoring her mother's protest.

"Did you know mother that the priest added cameras in the church after the break-in last year?" Sara asked her mother.

"I don't know what..." the angry mother began not realizing the true implication of her daughter's words.

"Shhh, Mommy. Your Mistress was talking," Sara said smiling.

"Excuse me," the mother gasped.

"Your Mistress, I own you now Mommy," the daughter said rather matter-of-factly.

"Sara this has gone too far," the mother said, already feeling herself losing the power struggle. Sara ignored her mother's lame protests.

"Anyway, the point being that a camera was on and filmed someone masturbating in a hallway last night, Any chance you know who that was, Mommy?" Sara asked. Dinah's face went from ruby red with anger to pale white instantly.

"that was..." Sara was about to speak and began tremble.

"There is also one in the room where you watched Clark fuck me, but I already took care of that tape, aaaaah," Sara moaned, as she continued the explanation.

"Sara please," the rattled mother began.

"Give me a second, Mommy. Lisa has me so fucking cloooose," Sara moaned. Dinah had been so thrown by the whole ordeal; she had never really focused on who was between her daughter's legs. Looking closer now, she recognized Lisa's red hair. The domino effect of shocking revelations continued to fall for the bewildered mother, Commissioner's wife, and community leader. Lisa was the church choir leader, married to the town mayor, and the second most influential woman in the town... No matter how she spun it, she couldn't figure out how Lisa could possibly end up between her daughter's legs, Sara seduced the mayors wife to present her beloved master and ofcourse oneday to conquer starcity.

"That's it you fucking cunt-licking slut, faster, faster, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuuuuuuck," Sara screamed as she had her intense orgasm cascaded through her. The thrill of knowing her mother was watching helplessly and of her mother's inevitable submission, served only to intensify her earth-shaking orgasm. Dinah couldn't believe the words out of her daughter's mouth or the fact that she herself felt her panties getting excessively wet. She decided to leave, feeling helpless to stop the dominos. As her mother turned to leave.

"Don't you dare fucking leave, Mother. We are not done talking." Sara said loudly, Dinah froze, startled by the dominating tone of her daughter, so similar to her father's.

"Good Mommy, now turn around like a good girl," Sara purred, as she finally released the head of the MILF between her legs. "Pet Lisa, say hi to my new pet."

Lisa looked up from between the teenager's legs, her face dripping with pussy juice, and looking directly at her good friend Dinah, said,

"I'm so sorry, Dinah." Lisa said to Dinah.

"Pet Lisa, is that what I fucking asked you to do?" Sara scolded her pet.

"S-s-sorry Mistress," Lisa stammered as she quickly apologized, an obvious fear in her eyes not wanting to be punished by her powerful Mistress. Dinah stood frozen as she watched her best friend's humiliation.

"I am sure you are wondering how Pet Lisa ended up my personal cunt licker," Sara said, before adding, "But this is actually about you, my Mommy pet."

"Mommy pet?" Dinah repeated, in a sexual daze.

"Yes, Mommy, you are going to do what I say without hesitation or question, or the tape of you masturbating in the church will go public," the smiling daughter revealed.

"You wouldn't." Dinah responded.

"Would I slut Lisa?" Sara asked, looking down at her MILF pet.

"Yes, Mistress, you would," the mayor wife's nodded.

"You see Mommy, I am a lot like daddy. I love to be in charge," Sara explained, looking back down to Lisa. "Clean up my cunt, pet Lisa."

"Yes, Mistress," Lisa replied, returning to her submissive position between the teen's legs.

"You see Mommy; there are two types of people. People like Clark and I, who are dominant personalities and people like Pet Lisa and you who have submissive personalities," the powerful teen explained. Dinah finally spoke.

"Sara this is wrong."

"But it feels soooooo right," the daughter purred. "Now up in your room is your outfit for the dance tonight. You will wear exactly what I laid out for you, including the little toy I left for you. Any disobedience and the tape goes public Mommy."

"Please Sara," Dinah pleaded.

"What you want to replace Pet Lisa now?" Sara asked smiling.

"What? No, that is incest," Dinah gasped.

"Yes it is," Sara purred, "Is your pink cunt wet now, Mommy? I bet it is."

Dinah's face went red as she couldn't deny just how wet she was.

"I thought so," Sara smiled. "Now go get dressed Mommy. Your friend has me pretty revved up again." Having permission to leave, Dinah quickly dashed out of the living room and up to her bedroom. Her door closed, the tears began to flow. 'What had just happened? How did Lisa end up being her daughter's pet? Why was her pussy so damn wet?' Dinah had never even considered another woman sexually and yet now she couldn't get her own daughter out of her head.

A/N = i will update the story soon, i take Dinah lance from Arrow verse.


	66. DINAH LANCE PART TWO

CHAPTER=66

Dinah's eyes still watery, she glanced over to her bed. Curious what her daughter expected her to wear, she walked over. The dress was one she seldom wore, a red number usually worn at weddings. It was her most provocative dress, but nothing that was inappropriate. Beside the dress, was a pair of beige pantyhose still in the package, also nothing out of the ordinary as she always wore pantyhose. The panties and bra too were her usually ones...no frills. She then grabbed the little box. Opening it she pulled out an egg shaped object. As she held it in her hand she tried to figure out what it mother was startled by the voice of her friend."It's a vibrating egg."

Dinah turned around asked "A what?"

"A vibrating egg. It is suppose to go in your vagina," Lisa explained.

"Oh," Dinah said, even though she couldn't fathom why anyone would want to put such a thing inside their vagina. Lisa walked over to the bed, grabbed the remote from the box.

"This controls it." Lisa continue to explain. The egg suddenly started vibrating in Dinah's hand. Lisa taking the egg from Dinah's hand and said "I am so sorry, Dinah,"

"How do you became my daughter's pet?" Dinah asked, needing to know.

"It's a long story. But to make a long story short, she learned of my many infidelities with a few other women in the community and used it to blackmail me," Lisa explained.

"You're a lesbian?" Dinah asked, trying to process the thought of her best friend and others in the community being lesbians.

"No, but I am bi. So are many others in town," Lisa explained.

"I can't believe it," Dinah said, such a revelation unfathomable.

"Anyway, I have been instructed to help you get ready for the dance," Lisa said, reaching for the package of stockings.

"I can get dressed myself," Dinah snapped, her anger coming back.

"I have no choice. It is an order from your daughter. If I don't I will be punished," Lisa said as she opened the package.

"Punished?" Dinah questioned. "Yes, last time I disobeyed her. she made me masturbate at church during the service," Lisa explained. "No!" Dinah said, still unable to believe such a thing.

"Yes and if I disobey this time she promised to release a video of me and another woman in the community," Lisa explained sheepishly.

"Oh my, who?" Dinah asked, just beginning to understand the full complexity of what was happening.

"That is for your daughter to tell you," Lisa answered.

"Can't you stop her?" Dinah asked.

"No, she probably runs this town," Lisa revealed.

"She runs this town?" Dinah repeated.

"Yes, you will see," Lisa promised as she said,"Please get undressed, Dinah."

"You can't be serious?" Dinah asked.

"Please," Lisa said, her tone desperate.

"So she will do it?" Dinah questioned.

"Definitely," Lisa said. Dinah slowly got undressed. Her hands trembled as she unbuttoned each button. She had not been naked in front of another person other than her husband since college and even now, that was a rarity. Naked except for her bra and panties the modest mother hesitated. "Everything, Dinah," Lisa instructed. Dinah's face flushed at the thought of being naked in front of a friend. Lisa ordered."Now!" ,

Lisa tone was demanding obedience. Dinah was startled and about to respond, but the look in her friend's eyes stopped her. Instead she nervously unclasped her bra and slipped out of her panties. Once naked, Lisa smiled and said,"Wow, you have done quite a good job of hiding your body."

Dinah feeling so awkward and insecure asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Your body is perfect," Lisa said.

"Really?" Dinah asked, flattered by the compliment especially considering no one had given her such a compliment in years.

"Seriously," Lisa said, moving forward and cupping her best friend's big firm round breasts. "Do you know how long I have wanted you?"

"What are you...what do you mean?" Dinah asked, surprised by her best friends actions and words.

"You would be a great addition to our weekly housewives club," Lisa said softly, as she let go of her friend's firm breasts, grabbed the bra from the bed, and slowly, teasingly, put it on her naked friend. Dinah just silently allowed herself to be a real life Barbie as she was dressed by her friend. She lifted up her leg to allow her panties to be put on. As her friend slid the panties up her legs, she could feel her friend's hot breath so close to her burning vagina. Lisa smiled, knowing her friend could be seduced right here, right now. She said, "Dinah, when was the last time you trimmed this thing?"

"T-t-trim?" Dinah stammered, her excitement growing against her will with her friend's face just inches from her vagina.

"Yes, have you ever trimmed your cunt?" Lisa asked, pushing the boundaries with the nasty 'C' word.

"Never," Dinah admitted, the thought never once occurring to her, not since college.

"Interesting," Lisa smiled, standing back up and gently pushing Dinah on to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked.

"I have to put on the stockings," Lisa explained, taking one of the two thigh high stockings from the watched confused, realizing the package was not the normal pantyhose she always wore.

"They make them like that?" Dinah asked innocently.

Lisa laughed and said. "You really are innocent, aren't you?"

The way she said it made it sound like an insult and Dinah quipped, "Well, I don't submit to teenagers like some cheap slut."

Lisa looked at Dinah, as if Dinah had slapped her in the face. Her face recovered quickly as she retorted, her tone biting, "Oh don't worry, I give you only a few more hours and then that statement will no longer be true. Then you will be just another cheap slut like me."

Lisa was no longer sweet and smooth as she rolled the first thigh high stocking up Dinah's legs. Dinah wanted to apologize for calling her best friend a slut, but couldn't get the words to leave her mouth even as her thoughts were formulated. She robotically gave Lisa her other leg and watched the stocking slide up her leg.

"Stand up," Lisa ordered, the earlier wariness gone. Dinah obeyed. Lisa noticed the quick obedience and pointed out, "You really are obedient, Dinah."

Dinah blushed but admitted, "I have always been the good wife."

Lisa put the dress on Dinah and her tone now softened again as she said, "I really am sorry. I never imagined you being pulled into your daughter's web."

"It is not your fault," Dinah said, feeling bad herself for calling her best friend a slut when she had been having such nasty thoughts herself, before adding, "Well, your predicament is your fault, but my current dilemma is not."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," Lisa said. "Sara would punish me big time if I forgot the most important part."

Dinah watched Lisa reach for the egg.

"Be warned, this may feel a bit cold at first," Lisa warned.

"You are not seriously going to..." Dinah stopped mid sentence as her best friend, quickly reached under her dress, pulled her panties to the side, and slipped the toy easily inside her vagina. "Aaaaaaaah," Dinah gasped as her vagina was violated by her friend. Standing back up,

"That is to stay inside your cunt until your daughter retrieves it." Lisa explained,"Really?" Dinah said, more rhetorical than a question.

"Really, really," Lisa smiled cheerily, trying to relax a tense situation.

"I have to find a way out of this, Lisa," Dinah said.

"I thought that at first too, but now I couldn't fathom living without it," Lisa replied.

"Without what?" the still bewildered Dinah asked.

"A Mistress and masters big cock," Lisa revealed, slowly pulling her best friend deeper into the sweet sin of submission.

"But what about your husband?" Dinah asked, pointing out her best friend was married. Lisa laughed, before explaining,

"We have been going through the motions for years. Our marriage is a charade and as soon as Janet finishes high school I will leave him."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Dinah asked, concerned for her friend, briefly forgetting the absurd situation she was currently in.

"I was living the charade," Lisa said with a shrug as she turned and walked to the door, before leaving with a lingering question, "The real question is, are you living a charade of a marriage too?"

Before Dinah could respond, Lisa was gone and she was left alone thinking about the absurdity of it at first, but not so absurd when much consideration was put in it. She loved her husband, but in reality, she loved him the way you would a father; they had not had sex in years, other than occasional blow jobs when he demanded them, and they were definitely just going through the motions. Yet, you didn't leave your minister husband. Then again, you didn't allow your best friend to dress you and shove a toy inside your vagina either; nor did you drool over your daughter's boyfriend's cock and you definitely didn't get wet thinking of your twenty-year-old daughter becoming your Mistress. Yet, all these had happened and the guilt of earlier was fading as the excitement of real sexual pleasure began to build. As the commissoner's wife looked in the mirror, she wasn't sure she recognized the woman whose reflection was staring back at her. Trying to change her image of purity, she took her hair out of her traditional bun and let her hair down. Her blonde hair fell happily down and created a whole new look for the conservative mother.

Dinah opened her unused make-up bag and pulled out the red lipstick, which her husband called harlot red. She painted her lips. She followed this by taking her thigh high stockings off and painting both her fingernails and toenails a matching red. The everyday task for most women was liberating for the long tamed woman and a clear statement that Dinah was coming out of her sexual cocoon. Once her toes were dried, she put the stockings back on her legs and was surprised how naughty she felt wearing them. The dress was plenty long to hide her stockings, yet just the thought of dressing sexy excited her. Suddenly a thought popped inside the mother's head. Dinah went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black boots she had never worn. She bought them a couple of years ago in New York while her husband was at a conference. She was so excited by the boots, but when she showed them to her huband when they got home he disapproved saying, 'No wife of mine is going out in public in screw-me boots'.

Thus, they had sat at the back of her closet ever since. her huband gone, she decided to rebel secretly against her husband's authority by putting the four inch heeled leather black boots on her stocking-clad legs. Make-up added, boots on, Dinah looked back in the mirror after her own self-created transformation. She smiled at how a few simple changes (eyeliner, lipstick, boots and hair down) could so drastically change her look. For the first time in years she felt sexy and a tingle triggered again down below. Dinah went downstairs, still nervous about having another confrontation with her daughter, and was thankful to find she wasn't home. Looking at the clock, she realized she was already late for last minute set-up at the dance and quickly headed into the evening. A mixture of trepidation and excitement rattled inside the long ignored woman...but excitement was winning.

The dance itself was uneventful for the first couple of hours for Dinah. She quickly got used to the egg inside her vagina and spent most of the time solving crisis after crisis. Trivial things like no one was manning the punch bowl, no one got a cash box for the door and so forth. When time did permit Dinah to think, she looked at every female for some sort of hint which of them, if any, we're in Lisa's housewives' club. She also kept looking for her daughter to show up, but it was Lisa she first saw. Lisa joined Dinah at the punch table and said, "Oh my, you look good enough to eat."

Dinah blushed at the naughty compliment, catching the obvious innuendo. Lisa said, "Wow, you are even more beautiful with your hair down."

"T-t-thanks," Dinah stammered, flattered by the words of her best friend and yet confused at the slight tingle down below.

"And those boots, where did you get them?" Lisa asked.

"New York, long time ago," Dinah admitted.

"Why have you never worn them before?" Lisa asked.

"my huband said they were too slutty," Dinah answered and then covered her mouth for swearing.

"You are so precious," Lisa laughed, squeezing her best friend's hand softly. "Trust me, before you know it you will be using a lot of profanity."

"I would never...," Dinah began, before being interrupted by Lisa. Lisa looked over to the adults supervising and quipped, "They all look so wholesome, don't they?"

Dinah turned and said frustrated,

"Yes. I keep looking for any hint, but can't find any." Lisa said, "Well, like you, they are all very good at keeping secrets."

"So some are here?" Dinah asked curiously.

"Some what?" Lisa playfully asked back.

"You know," Dinah replied frustrated.

"I do, I just want to hear you say it," Lisa smiled.

"Say what?" an increasingly frustrated Dinah asked.

"That you want to know who here tonight are housewife lesbians," Lisa began, before adding, leaning into the future addition to the group and Lisa continue to clarified "who look all prim and proper and yet love to eat pussy, get fucked my strap-ons and wear butt plugs in public,"

"What?" Dinah whimpered, her friend's hot breath and nasty talk distracting the once unflappable woman.

"One woman here has a butt plug in her ass right now," Lisa added, "Don't you wish you knew who it was?"

"Fine!" an aggravated Dinah said, asking, "So who are the housewife lesbians here?"

"Well, there is me and you," Lisa smiled.

"I am not a lesbian," Dinah declared adamantly.

"No? Your pussy was soaked from watching me munch on your daughter's cunt and I bet you wouldn't have stopped me if I would have offered the same service to you," Lisa challenged, moving away from her friend's ear.

"What? No, I," Dinah stammered, just as a few kids came to get some punch. Once the kids left, Lisa let her best friend consider who at the dance were also in the housewives' club.

"I'll give you a hint, there are two others here, Dinah and neither has any clue that you know a thing." Lisa said. as Dinah went to ask another question but Lisa was gone. She sighed as she again looked around at the different women in the building. There was Mrs. Queenston who at fifty-eight would be a big surprise; there was Mrs. Kramdall who was the school principal and also an unlikely choice since these housewives' club meetings assumedly happened during the day when the men were at work; there was PTA co-chair Mrs. Anger who was a stay-at home wife with both her kids in school, but she was way too sweet to be involved (although Dinah would have thought that of Lisa just a few hours ago too); there was Mrs. Churchill who was married to the owner of the car dealership in town and only worked part time; there was a couple other teachers Ms. Cooper and Ms. Tremble, but both would have the same alibi as Mrs. Kramdall; and lastly, there was Mrs. Smith, the bank manager and again someone who worked during the day.

Dinah could not come up with any clue to how any one of these ladies could be involved in lesbian escapades, never mind two. Her curiosity to know who, had her spend the next forty-five minutes in brief conversations with each of them. However, unlike her husband her detective skills were lacking; leaving her convinced she was right and none of them were afternoon lesbians. On the bright side, almost all her friends complimented her hair being down and how amazing she looked. As Dinah returned from the washroom, peeing with an egg inside was a bit weird; she almost doubled over as a buzzing began suddenly in her vagina. She instantly found a chair in an empty, reclusive back area and sat down. A moment later her daughter, dressed elegantly in a blue dress she didn't recall her having.

The dress had a long generous side slit, which showed she too was wearing similar colored thigh highs, said, "Mom? Is that you? I almost didn't recognize you, you look super fucking hot with your hair down. A new order of yours to obey is to always wear your hair down. Is that understood?"

Flustered, the suddenly horny mother, stammered,

"O-o-ok," "O-o-o, good," Sara teased, before asking, "So how is my lovely Mother this evening?"

Dinah looked at a smiling Sara and Clark and said weakly, "Good."

"Dam Mrs. Lance you are one hot MILF, you look good enough to...," Clark quipped, with a lecherous smile, before being interrupted by Sara. Turning to Clark,

"Down boy, all in good time," Sara said, foreshadowing the fall of her mother. Turning back to her flushed, pretty mother she asked, playing with her words,

"It seems things here are a buzz." the kryptonian said ith a smile, Dinah's red cheeks turned redder at the obvious implications of her daughter boyfriend's words as well as the buzzing down below.

"Enjoying yourself, Mommy?" Sara asked as she turned up the speed with the remote control in her hand.

"Yeeees," the mother replied, letting out an uncontrollable and embarrassing moan as the sensations inside her sped up.

"You ok, Mommy?" Sara asked, sitting down beside her. Dinah just held onto the table as the increased vibrations inside her had an orgasm on the rise whether she wanted it or not. Sara leaned into her mother and whispered, her hot breath adding to the sexual build up, "Come for me, Mommy."

The mother embarrassed by her lack of control closed her eyes, clenched her teeth to avoid the scream that wanted to break free, and obeyed her daughter's order. Her legs stiffened under the table as the orgasm that had been simmering inside her all day since walking in on her daughter and best friend cascaded through her like a waterfall breaking through a dam.

"damn, she is cumming" Clark kent said.

"Good Mommy," Sara purred in her mother's ear, already learning that praise of a task of obedience only added another layer of submission and loyalty. The mother's head was mush as the orgasm overwhelmed her. Finally, as the last waves slowly crashed in she opened her eyes and saw Clark with his cell phone,

"Mrs. Lance, that was one of the hottest thing i ever saw." He smiled and said, Dinah actually smiled at the absurdity of it all and asked,

"Is that so?" Sara stood up and said, "Let's go dance, Clark. Mommy clearly needs to recover before the big finale."

Dinah watched her daughter sashayed away, Clark's hand clearly on her daughter's ass as she contemplated the last ominous words of her daughter. What was the implication she wondered? Oddly, instead of being fearful, she was intrigued and even a bit excited. She watched her daughter dance before Mrs. Smith came and asked her to help with getting appetizers ready for the late night snack. The dance was near ending an hour later when the buzzing started again. Dinah sighed as she was standing with a few ladies when it started and worried it could be heard. Lisa waved her over.

"Excuse me ladies."Dinah said. Thankfully, the vibrations were on low and Dinah, although her panties were quite wet, made it to a smiling Lisa.

"So, have you guessed who the two are?" Lisa asked.

"I can't fathom any of the ladies here being involved in such unladylike behavior." Dinah asked.

"Would you have guessed me before today?" Lisa asked.

"God, no," Dinah replied, and then gasped at her use of the Lord's name in vain.

"I will give you a hint," Lisa smiled. "One works at the school."

"How?" Dinah asked, "She would be working during the day."

"Principals can leave for meetings," Lisa said, putting quotation marks around the word 'meetings'.

"Betty?" Dinah questioned, still in a daze of disbelief.

"Yes, it is usually at her house," Lisa revealed, adding another layer to the stunning revelations of small town sin.

"Wow," was all Dinah could say.

"The other one is for you to figure out yourself, beautiful," Lisa smiled.

"I can't even gander a guess," Dinah said, wanting to know. "Just tell me."

"On one condition," Lisa said, smiling.

"And that is?" Dinah asked.

"You come to one of our afternoon gatherings," Lisa revealed.

"You can't be serious," Dinah gasped.

"Of course, I am. The ladies would be thrilled to have you in our housewives' club," Lisa added.

"Oh my," Dinah gasped as her friend's hand touched her leg. Their conversation was interrupted by another crisis a moment later, with Dinah's head spinning, while her pussy continued to tingle uncontrollably. Twenty minutes later, Dinah got a text from her daughter,

"Same place as yesterday, Mommy...NOW!" Dinah's face went red again at the aggressive demand of her daughter. Yet, before she even had time to consider her options or rationalize the consequences, she was walking out the door. As she made her way to the church, only a few doors down from the hall (not wanting anyone to see her car at the church), she contemplated the expectations of her daughter. Even though her vagina was burning with a need she had long forgotten existed, she had to stand up to her daughter once and for all...she was the mother after all. The nervous mother went down the stairs as she had the night before and again heard the sounds of sex. The door was wide open this time and she wasn't surprised to see Clark again fucking her daughter. What surprised her was the video camera on a Tri-pod filming the action.

"Hi, Mommy, come in and get a better view," Sara smiled, Clark slowly sliding his thirteen inch cock in and out of her.

"Hi, Mrs. Lance, nice boots" Clark smiled, continuing the slow in and out of his hot girlfriend, not wanting to come until the time was right. Sara noticed her mom's black boots and purred,

"Oh, Mommy, I love your boots. We are both wearing fuck-me-like-a-dirty-slut boots. You really were dying to break out of your restrictive shell weren't you?" Sara sad.

"W-w-what? Dinah stammered "No, they are just boots your father wouldn't let me wear."

"Because they are slut boots," Sara judged.

"That is what your father called them," Dinah admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"So Mommy, dress like a slut, you must be ready to sin; are you ready to officially become my Mommy pet?" Sara asked, naked except for a pair of beige thigh high stockings and black, stiletto boots.

"Please, Sara," a distracted Dinah said, the back and forth of Clark's thirteen inch cock, creating an almost hypnotic state for the long neglected woman, images of the reporters 's big cock fucking her flashing again inside her head.

"Hmmmm, begging, that is a good start," Sara teased, before adding, "Come to me, Mommy."

Dinah obeyed the trance like state controlling her, the brief resistance considered on the short walk over already fading to oblivion.

"Kiss me, Mommy," Sara ordered. The Mother hesitated. Although she had watched her daughter get fucked, watched her daughter get licked, and personally had an egg inserted in her vagina at the request of her daughter, kissing her daughter was crossing an invisible line...one where there would be no turning back. Plus the video camera staring at her caused a whole new level of trepidation. "Oh, the camera, that Mommy is just for my collection. I always tape the first time a new pet slut submits to me. It is actually a pretty fast growing collection,"

Sara smiled, as she briefly reflected on the four adults and three fellow classmates that had submitted to her like the regressed lesbians they were, but this would be the ultimate addition to her small, but growing collection.

"Sara, you are my daughter," Dinah tried to rationalize with her beautiful daughter, whose firm breasts suddenly looked appealing to the straight as an arrow Mother.

"And you are my Mother," Sara replied, "and you have kissed me almost every night since I was born."

"Yes, but," Dinah began, her weak resolve melting away like butter in a frying pan.

"No buts, Mommy, kiss me now," Sara ordered. Her daughter's tone was not rude, but it was firm and the mother did as she always did when given a firm order, she obeyed. She nervously leaned forward to kiss her daughter. She planned just a peck on the cheek like she did every night, but instead her daughter turned at the last moment and her daughter's lips met hers. Sara moved her hand to her mother's cheeks and kissed her gently, but with a passion that was not suppose to exist between parent and child. Clark watched the mother-daughter kiss with the eager fascination of every man in the world.

He grunted, "I am going to come soon, slut." Breaking the kiss she moaned,

"Come in me, baby. Fill my cunt with your sweet cum." Dinah turned instinctively to watch her daughter get filled with cum.

Sara purred, "Mmmmm, baby, come in me. Mommy is watching; show her how much you come."

"Aaaaah," grunted Clark as stream after stream of cum exploded inside his gorgeous girlfriend. After a few more strokes, he pulled out, stepped closer to a still watching Dinah, put his hands on her shoulders, and ordered, "Clean my cock, Mrs. Lance."

Dinah felt her legs weaken at his touch and she slowly fell to her knees any last moment resistance suddenly non-existent.

"Suck him Mommy, suck my master's cock" Sara ordered. "Clean my cum off his beautiful fuck stick."

Dinah's mouth slowly open, watering with hunger, yet she froze at the realization that she would be tasting her own daughter's pussy juice. The mother's decision was made for her when Clark grabbed her head forcefully and slipped his cock in her open mouth.

"Get sucking cocksucker." Clark said. Her mouth full of cock, the stunned but hungry mother had no choice but to obey. As Dinah slowly moved back and forth on the sexy hunks big cock, her still buzzing vagina tingled with hunger for attention. Tasting her own daughter's cum made the submission so much dirtier and yet only seemed to enhance her hunger. It was Sara's turn to watch in voyeuristic awe. Watching her mother sucking her boyfriend's cock was the hottest thing she had ever seen, especially since her mom was tasting her own daughter's cum. Clark commented "Sara, I see where you get your cocksucking skills, your mother is a natural,"

Such words should have humiliated the mother, yet it only made her want to impress the sexy tattooed teenager more. Dinah began bobbing back and forth faster, trying to eventually take all eight inches of cock in her long neglected mouth. She hadn't sucked cock in years, although in college it could have been her major. She loved the taste of cum, or used too, and suddenly wanted to taste it again. Cocksucking it seems was like riding a bike, even if you don't do it for years, you never forget how.

"Holy shit, Mommy! You are one eager slut. Are you trying to get your daughter's boyfriend to cum in your mouth?" Sara quipped, Dinah froze. The question should have been ludicrous, yet it was exactly what she had been trying to do. Clark pulled out and asked, "Are you hungry for my cum, Mrs. Lance?"

Forgetting where she was, in a church, forgetting her daughter was in the room, her daughter, the horny mother whimpered, "God, yes."

Sara almost made a remark about her mother's use of the Lord's name in vain but refrained as she watched the fall of her mother.

"Good, beg for it," Clark demanded, tapping his hard cock on the MILF's ruby red lips. There was no hesitation as the lust filled woman begged, "Please Clark, let me suck your big hard cock until you cum in my mouth."

"And you will let me fuck your cunt?" Clark questioned, seeing just how far he could push his girlfriend's hot mom. Sara moved her hand to her clit and began rubbing herself as she watched her mother's sexual submission. The next words out of her mother's mouth shocked even the foul-mouthed teenager.

"Yes, Clark, my cunt is yours to fuck if my daughter will allow it," Dinah said, completely turned on and willing to give in unconditionally to her daughter's power. Sara smiled, her fantasy of her mom's submission so deliciously close, Clark would have said something about her both daughters are his slut, but decided against it.

"Mommy, are you ready to submit to your Mistress unconditionally?" The question lingered in the air as Dinah stared at the big hard cock in front of her face. She had no idea what her daughter had in store for her, yet she also knew she could not go back to the sexless vanilla life she had been living for years. She wanted to swallow Clark's cum; she wanted to be a part of the town's kinky housewives' club; she wanted to feel Clark's big cock inside her burning inferno of lust; she wanted to obey. The two words out if her mouth sealed her fate.

"Yes, Mistress," the mother said, turning to look up at her beautiful daughter.

"And you are hungry for my boyfriend's cum, my pet?" the smiling daughter asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Dinah answered, starring into the eyes of her daughter. "Well my cunt is full of his cum, it is literally leaking out of me," the powerful teen seductress pointed out. The mother took a couple of seconds to realize the implication of her daughter's words.

"Y-y-you want me to lick your vagina." She stammered.

"No," Sara corrected, "I want you to eat my cunt."

Clark lifted up the dazed mother as if she was a feather and positioned her between her daughter's stocking-clad legs. Dinah stared at her daughter's cunt. She could see the yummy white goo leaking out of her daughter. There should have been hesitation, a brief refusal. It was her daughter's cunt and she had never before this day, even in her wildest college days, ever licked a pussy. Yet there was no hesitation, no refusal. The mother leaned forward and escalated the earlier brief moment of incest by kissing her daughter's much more inappropriate lips. Sara moaned on first contact of her mother's tongue. and

"Holy shit." Clark gasped, Dinah meanwhile, began lapping his cum from her daughter's cunt. The taste a mixture of salty and sweet only enhanced the mom's now insatiable hunger. Once the taste hit her taste buds, she was addicted and hungrily licked and sucked, attempting to retrieve every drop of Clark's cum.

"Oh God, Mommy! You have a great pussy pleasing tongue," Sara moaned, her pussy getting revved up by her mother's tongue. Dinah's moral fortitude broken, she no longer cared about the taboo of incest and instead just wanted to taste her daughter's pussy and make her asked "Does Mommy want to make her daughter come?"

Sara orgasm that was building but didn't explode when Clark shot into her was rising again.

"Get her off, slut," Clark demanded, spanking the MILF's ass. The derogatory treatment and order by the sexy reporter only enhanced the eagerness to obey for the submissive mother. She took her daughter's clit in her mouth and slid two fingers inside her daughter's sloppy wet pussy. Dinah opened her mouth and learned that her daughter was a flooder like herself as a river of cum exploded out of her daughter's pussy and into her mouth.

"Ohhhh shiiiit," Sara quaked, shocked at just how intense her orgasm was. She had had plenty of girls lick her to orgasm, but nothing had brought her this utter euphoria. Her body kept trembling, wave after wave of pulsating pleasure cascaded through every nerve of her body. Clark, his thirteen inch cock rock hard, lifted up the dress of his girlfriend's mother, pulled her panties down enough to get access to the hot mom and before the sexy MILF could protest or respond he slid his cock inside her hot inferno. Dinah felt her dress being pulled up, and felt Clark's hands yank her panties down and moaned loudly into her daughter's cunt as the cock slid inside her, pushing the vibrating egg deep inside her.

"Shit," Clark chuckled, "I forget the egg was still in your cunt, Mommy-slut."

Clark pulled his cock out, slid two fingers easily inside the wet woman and pulled out the vibrating egg. He tossed it to an amused Sara whose orgasm was just starting to subside and ordered, "Clean off your Mom's cunt juice, bitch."

A dominant to women, but a submissive to her man, Sara caught the still vibrating egg, and began licking her mom's cum.

"You taste like me, Mommy." Sara said.

"Well then I must taste heavenly," the horny and submissive mother replied smiling up at her daughter, waiting to have Clark's big cock back in her.

"Beg, slut," Clark demanded, rubbing his cock on the desperately horny MILF's wet pussy lips.

"Shit please Mr. Clark, shove that big snake in me," Dinah begged.

"But according to church and the Bible, snakes are sinful," Sara pointed out.

"Then I must be a sinner," the mother admitted, looking directly in the camera. "I want to eat the apple whole."

"Shit, Mother. How long have you been holding in this hunger?" the daughter asked, her legs still wide open and her pussy still in front of her mother.

"Since you were born, Mistress," Dinah admitted, adding Mistress to imply she wanted to be controlled, forced to sin.

"Well, sin away," Sara smiled. Dinah looked behind her and demanded, in the authoritarian tone she often used when getting something done at church,

"Fuck me, Clark. Shove that big snake in my hot cunt. I am yours to use." Dinah said as Clark couldn't resist any longer, the words from the minister's wife too much and plunged into the eager mother. Her pussy was so tight and wet; he was in a state of delirium at making one of his two greatest fantasies come true, he actually.

"One mother down, one to go, baby," Sara purred, as if reading her master's mind.

"Fuck your mother is super tight," Clark grunted.

"Well, she hasn't been fucked in years and daddy's cock is puny," Sara added. Dinah was already near orgasm the second her cunt was filled with Clark's big cock and had to agree her husband's cock was tiny. The thought that crossed her mind was 'but how would her daughter know?' Focusing on her own pleasure, she continued her submissive person.

"Oh thank you, Mistress for letting your boyfriend fuck me with is big hard cock." Dinah said with a grunt.

"You are welcome, Mommy. I did all this for you," the daughter smiled.

"For meeeee me?" Dinah asked, as Clark began to slam into her from behind using his superspeed. The fucking was so raw and rugged, so animalistic and barbarian that Dinah knew she would not last long before her orgasm hit.

"Of course, Mommy. It has been obvious you have been in sexual denial for years and when I saw the look in your eyes when I caught you watching me get pounded mercilessey last night; I knew what I had to do. I had to save you from yourself," Sara explained, as if seducing her mother was just a natural thing like saving a puppy from drowning. The daughter stood up and moved underneath her mother while Dinah processed her daughter's odd, but true, assessment. 'Did she look sex deprived in public? Is that how others saw her?' The mother decided it didn't matter; all that mattered was the impending orgasm.

"fuck your mother is hot," Clark said.

"Shit, Mommy. Your cunt really needs trimming," Sara said, stunned at how hairy her mother's cunt was. "You're going to have to keep this shaved from now on."

"Whatever you say, Mistress," the hungry mother whimpered as her orgasm built, seconds later as her daughter sucked her clit, while the cock inside continued to ravish her hard and deep, the orgasm exploded through her.

"oh clark fuck her hard, make my slutty mother cum" Sara encouraged her handsome master.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, I'm coming," the delirious mother screamed loud enough to wake the dead as her orgasm continued to explode inside her like fireworks. Clark didn't slow down, the thought of giving his girlfriend's mother a facial already in his mind. Sara put pressure on her mother's clit, enjoying the power she now had over her mother. The double sensation to Dinah's long neglected cunt was overwhelming and the pleasure seemed to keep coming and coming as she came and came, flooding Clark's cock and her daughter's face. Suddenly Clark pulled out and a river of cum exploded out of the Sara mother's cunt and coated her daughter's face. Sara smiled at the similarities in her and her mother's orgasms. Clark grabbed the MILF roughly and pulled her onto her knees, Sara moving out of the way. The submissive Mother needed no instructions as she gobbled his cock whole hoping for a full load of teenage cum this time, and not the leftovers of a good fuck in her daughter. She tasted her own juices as she eagerly deep throated the big, hard, teenage cock.

"Shit, Sara, your Mom is going to give you a run for your money as best cocksucker in town," Clark grunted. Sara, not one to be outdone, moved beside her mother and took the thiteen inch cock out of her mother's mouth and replicated her mother's deep throating technique. Dinah watched hungrily, jealous of the thought of her daughter getting all of Clark's sweet seed. A Moment later, Sara came up with a naughty idea. Taking her boyfriend's cock out of her mouth she asked, "Wanna try something new?"

"Sure, but I am not going to last much longer," Clark grunted.

"Mommy move beside Clark's cock and face me," Sara said, also moving herself to the other side of Clark's ready to erupt missile.

"Yes, Mistress," the cum hungry mother obeyed instantly.

"Kiss me, Mommy," Sara said, leaning forward and putting her top lip on top of Clark's cock. Dinah smiled at the kinky idea, realizing the unique way they were going to share the cock. She too leaned forward and their top lips touched, as did their tongues underneath. Clark needed no instructions as he grunted, "Shit baby, you are one sick bitch."

The mother and daughter licked each other's tongues as the cock began moving slowly in and out of their new made up position. As Clark got used to the unique sensation, his balls began boiling again and he began fucking both their faces. Both girls struggled to keep their lips touching and their tongues teasing, while Clark pleasured himself. Clark feeling his cum rising suddenly grabbed both girls' heads, forcing them to adjust their mouths to the hard piston moving back and forth.

"Fuck you incest sluts. I am going to use both of you anytime I want. Mrs. Lance, I plan to tap your ass next time." Clark said with a grunt. Dinah had never even remotely considered ass play, but suddenly the idea sounded intriguing. Her response was a moan as she continued focusing on his cum she was sure was soon on its way. The hungry MILF was not mistaken as Clark grunted, pulled back and demanded, "Open your mouth, Mommy slave."

Dinah eagerly obeyed, a spark in her cunt again at being called a slave. She watched for a few seconds as her daughter stood up, grabbed his big cock, and began pumping it.

"Does Mommy want a face full of cum?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Mistress, sooooo fucking badly," Dinah moaned, her hand automatically going to her burning cunt.

"Are you my slut, Mommy?" the smiling, triumphant daughter questioned.

"Yes, Mistress, I am yours," the submissive mother eagerly admitted, her caged sexually finally released from years of harsh oppression.

"Hmmmmm," Sara purred, just as the first rope of cum shot out of Clark's cannon and landed directly on the famished mother's face, mostly hitting her forehead and nose, a little landing in her hair. The mother opened her mouth wide hoping to catch the white goo she had been craving like an addict in withdrawal, all the while frantically rubbing her burning cunt. A second solid rope of cum mostly landed in her mouth while the third hit her chin and the fourth sputtering shot missed the mark hitting her dress, the large amount of cum spilled. Sara said. "Fuck, Mom. Thank god I saved you,"

The mother swallowed the cum that landed inside her mouth and the ground and took Clark's cock back in her mouth sucking it desperately searching for any last drop of cum.

"We have created a monster," Clark moaned, surprised by the ferocious hunger of the seemingly prude mother before yesterday.

"We have our own Frankenslut," Sara joked.

"A really hot one," Clark added. Dinah should have been mortified by her actions, her sin, at being called Frankenslut. Yet, with a dormant volcano awakened after all these years, there was no holding her back. She wanted more, she needed more. Taking the cock out of her mouth, she looked up at her daughter, her Mistress now, and whimpered, "Thank you for saving me, Mistress, I am yours."

"You will always obey?" the daughter asked.

"Yes, Mistress," the Mother replied without hesitation.

"You will fuck who I say, when I say, where I say?" the daughter added, pushing the full extent of her power. Dinah's eyes went big at the full spectrum of her daughter's intentions.

"What about your father?" Dinah asked.

"we will keep him in the dark," Sara said, "We can keep living his delusional value system and keep up the perception of the perfect family, but the true reality will be anything but that."

"I see," Dinah said, not really convinced.

"Trust me Mother. When he is home, things will remain the same. The changes will be all Dinaheath the exterior."

Ok," the mother said, still full of trepidation about her reputation in the community. Again the daughter could read her mother's mind.

"Mom don't worry about your reputation. For most of the community it will still be the same old, same old. But for the select few who are in my elite web of lesbians, as well as the housewives' lesbian cunt-munching club that Lisa is a part of, no one will know any difference. So I will ask you one more time, Mommy. Will you obey unconditionally?" Sara asked. Deciding the line was long ago crossed, the submissive mother, her fingers still on her pussy, agreed, "Of course, Mistress."

"And you will go to the play party on Tuesday?"

"With bells on," the mother playfully replied. "You will be the best Christmas present ever," Sara smiled. "Now take your dress off."

"Of course, Mistress," the mother again obeyed, standing up and allowing her dress to quickly fall to the floor.

"Shit, your Mom's tits are bigger than yours," Clark gasped starring at the big breasts of the MILF.

"The bra and panties too, slut," Sara ordered, not liking Clark's comment,she always hated amazons and power girl beacause they have unfair advantage, their big boobs. The mother obeyed, even as the cool chill of the basement made her nipples even harder.

"On the desk, slave," Sara demanded. Again the mother obeyed as she watched her daughter go to her purse. The daughter returned with a candy cane she unwrapped smiling. Dinah instantly knew what her daughter expected and opened her hand for the Christmas fuck stick. Sara ordered. "Fuck yourself Mommy,"

she handed her mother the long candy cane.

"Yes, Mistress," Dinah eagerly obeyed, so badly wanting to come. She slid the long red and white pleasure cane in her wet pussy and began fucking herself. Both Clark and Sara watched the obscene act of the Minister's wife, the leader of the community, the controlling mother, fucking herself with a candy cane while squeezing her big tits. After a couple of minutes, Clark ordered, now completely dressed, "Go get your Mother off, slut."

"Yes, Master," Sara said for the very first time.

"Master, about fucking time bitch," Clark agreed, slapping his girlfriend's ass. "I got to get going sluts. Have fun with each other."

"Bye baby," Sara purred, turning around and giving him a quick hard kiss.

"Bye big cock," Dinah said with a giggle, still pumping her cunt with the striped stick.

"Don't you ever forget it, my MILF pet," Clark said with a smile as he was leaving. Sara turned back to her Mother and dove between her mother's open legs, taking the candy cane from her mother.

"Do you want me to fuck you Mommy?" the daughter asked, her voice syrupy sweet.

"Oh God, yes," Dinah moaned.

"You shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain," Sara teased, pumping the candy cane all the way in her mother and licking her mother's clit at the same time. The next few minutes were sweet, sweaty lesbian sex.

"Fuuuuck, oh God, oh God, oh God, fuck me baby, fuck mommy, make mommy cum," Dinah babbled, her second orgasm in minutes on the rise. Sara, a naughty idea in her mind, decided to add another level to the crazy kinky submission, used her free hand and slid a finger up her mother's ass.

"don't worry, i am planning to" Sara replied.

"Oh Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood," the mother screamed, as her orgasm riddled her again. She wrapped her stocking legs around her daughter as she quaked again and again. Again Sara's face was covered with a river of her mother's cum and she eagerly lapped it up .

A/N = HAI GUY'S REVIEW'S ARE WELLCOME, I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. 


	67. Chapter 67

CHAPTER=67 VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL.

Diana is bored she decided to call her husband, she tried calling home there is no answer. she called his office.

"hello Kal, what are you doing at office?" Diana asked.

"how do you guessed, i was in the office," Kal asked.

"I tried you at home and there was no answer. I knew you wouldn't in justice league Headquaters this time so I assumed that you might go to the office."  
Diana said with a smile.

"You're right, just getting caught up on some paperwork."  
the kryptonian replied.

"you alone there?" Diana asked.

"i am" Superman replied.

"Want some company?" Diana asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'll need another hour and then I can meet you somewhere."  
Superman replied.

"No, stay there Kal, I'll be over in 15 minutes." Diana said.

"Okay, see you soon my love." Superman said as he kryptonian said, hung up the phone and returned to his work. Minutes later the amazon princess arrived and as always she was neatly dressed. Diana was dressed in a tasteful full length light blue summer dress. It concealed her shapely body but Superman knew what was underneath.  
"You look nice today. You should have called me at home and we could have met somewhere."

"I thought about it and when I did you were already gone. I was hoping to catch you here since I knew you are here."

"Well you did and it's good to see you." Superman said.

"I know," Diana replied softly as she walked up to Superman and kissed him.  
He held her tight to his body as they kissed. Diana pushed him away and slowly slid down his body until she was on her knees. She looked up at him as she unzipped his pants and reached inside and grasped his throbbing penis.

"Oh," he moaned as he watched her struggle to pull his big dick through the fly in his pants. When she had it out in the open, a little moan escaped her lips. She loved his large penis. Diana stared at the pulsing shaft in her hand. The slit in the head began to ooze his pre-cum juice. She moaned and opened her mouth to take the dripping head inside.

"i thought, you are probably fucking some slut, i thought it was going to be a threesome." Diana said.

"we should signal Karen, she would be here in no time" Superman said.

"no, i just want to be alone with you" Diana said as she took his thrteen inch cock into her mouth.

"Oh God you're good," Superman gasped as he watched his wife suck him. He never grew tired of the sight of her bobbing up and down on his cock. His hips began to move back and forth as his excitement grew. He watched her cheeks suck inward when he pulled back and then bulge outward as his penis pressed toward her throat. His balls began to tighten and his hips began to move faster with his growing excitement. Superman didn't want to cum in her mouth nor did Diana. They wanted something else, so he pulled her willingly to her feet and led her over to the small conference table. Superman locked his office door with the dead bolt and placed a door stop underneath. He didn't expect to be interrupted but security had a master key and he wasn't taking any chances. As he secured the door, Diana leaned over the conference table awaiting his return.

"I douched my both ass and pussy this morning." Diana said with a smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Just that I am squeaky clean in case you want to use your tongue somewhere." Diana said hoping her Dump husband would pick what she wanted.

"I see. Are you telling me that you would like me to rim your sweet anus and make love to your lovely bottom?"  
Superman asked.

"Only is you want to," Diana replied in a sexy voice. Diana moaned as she was bent over with her ass in the air. She knew what was coming and her heart began to pound in her chest. Superman raised her dress and draped over her back and knelt behind her taking in her beauty. A gasp escaped Superman's lips as he stared at her sexy panty-covered ass. She was wearing his favorite pantyhose and panties. The crotch less pantyhose had side panels that attached to the waist band creating a frame fir her gorgeous ass. The silk panties barely covered her cheeks. There was a beautiful contrast of her light blue panties, white cheeks and brown hose.  
Slowly Superman began to pull the panties down, revealing the divide between her soft tan buttocks inch by inch. He left the panties at her thighs and leaned forward and kissed first one soft cheek and then the other. Diana groaned as his lips left a trail of wetness, moving slowly across her soft cheeks. Superman smiled as goose bumps appeared on her smooth skin. Diana was excited and ready for anything. She knew where this was heading and she trembled in anticipation but first she needed something else.

"Fuck my pussy first, I am so fucking hot," she pleaded in a whisper. Superman removed her panties and turned her around. He easily lifted his sexy wife onto the conference table and she raised her knees to her chest exposing her lovely wife's pussy. Superman leaned in and kissed her inner thighs working his way toward her treasure dripping with desire. As unfastened his pants and drooped them along with his underwear to his knees.

"i can sense you are hot" Superman said.

"Oh, I'm ready," Diana called out as she gasped his head and pulled it away from her moved between her legs and his big thirteen inch thick cock looked ominous around her twitching pussy. He aimed his shaft at her opening and slowly eased it into her womb. Diana gasped loudly with the penetration that she experienced so many times. He moved slowly and steadily between her legs thrusting into her and keeping his cock in constant contact with her clit. Diana was going wild and she knew that she would cum quickly. She felt the orgasm building and then she climaxed covering her mouth with the crook if her arm to muffle her cries of ecstasy.

"your pussy is hot?" Superman said.

"Oh, fuck me harder," she called out after her intense orgasm. Superman pulled her up and held her as tremor ran through her body. He waited until the calm after the storm before his eased his cock out of her. Diana lay back down on the table but not for long. Superman stepped back, lifted her off the table and turned her around. Once again he bent her over the table, flipped her dress back up and went back to work in her lovely bottom. He smiled as he watched his beautiful wife squirm in front of him. He loved to tease her. He would sometimes take an hour or more making love to her bottom. He loved the slow and sensual seduction.

"by the god's God, Kal," Diana gently nibbled the soft flesh. He stood back slightly and paused to take in the view. Her firm buttocks were perfect. His hands trembled as he reached out and caressed the soft skin. He again saw goose bumps rise on her cheeks and then run down the back of her thighs. Slowly, he opened her cheeks. Both of them moaned as Diana's tiny rose was exposed. He stared in amazement. He loved looking at her puckered little hole. Diana couldn't stop her hips from squirming as she felt his adoring eyes centered on her private place. Suddenly, she could feel his breath on her pulsing 's lips were so close that he could almost taste her. His tongue came out and he touched the little hole. He circled his tongue around the hole in a teasing fashion. When Diana pushed her bottom back, he pulled away teasing her. Next he moved his tongue to the top of her buttocks before sliding it down one cheek and then the other, leaving a trail of his saliva. Diana was growing impatient. she pleaded. "Oh please don't tease me any longer!"

she moaned as she felt Superman begin to lick her again. This time, his tongue started at the top of her crack and moved slowly downward, edging closer and closer. The excitement in the office grew when Superman's tongue moved between the cheeks. Finally his tongue touched the tiny hole.

"Yesss!" Diana groaned and pushed her ass back toward his tongue stiffened his tongue and pressed forward. Diana screamed and her body began to shake. Superman had done this to her countless times but every time seemed like the first. She felt his wide tongue separating her sphincter and slipping into her body. She moaned as she felt his tongue begin to move in and out of her slowly stretching hole. He could lick his wonderful assistant's ass for hours, but not today because he was too excited. When he pulled his tongue from her anus, it made a little pop as it shut.  
Suddenly, Diana felt empty and her anus pulsed, as if it had a mind of its own. Superman went to his desk and took out a bottle of lotion and paper towels. He returned to her and thoroughly lubricated her anus and his stiff cock. He brought his now throbbing erection to the divide between her cheeks and rested at the top of her crack. He added saliva to his lotion covered cock which provided the necessary lubricant.  
The head touched the puckered rose and they both groaned. Diana was going mad with desire now. She had to have it inside her. She pushed her hips up and back in desperation. Superman let the head touch the hole again as he pulled the cheeks even further apart. He centered the large head on her anus and pushed forward, gradually increasing the pressure. The tight sphincter resisted for a second before it opened up to receive him.

"Oh my!" Diana moaned as the impossibly large head opened her hole. She concentrated, trying to relax. She knew that the head was always the toughest part. She held her breath and bit her lip. With a final push from her hips and Superman's, the crown slipped inside and air rushed from her lungs. The stretched muscles of her sphincter gripped the head below the mushroom head, trapping it in a warm vise.

"This feels so good Diana!" Superman moaned as he felt her anal canal open to welcome him. Slowly he slid in, inch by inch, pausing occasionally to let her adjust until finally, his swollen testicles touched her dripping vagina. He stopped moving as he always did, allowing for Diana to get used to the length and width of his large tool. The office was now silent but for Diana's heavy breathing and her pleasurable cries. By then he pants and underwear had dropped to his ankles. It seemed like an eternity for both of them before he started to move. Finally when he felt she was ready he slowly but steadily moved in and out.

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Diana cried out is a raspy smiled at her urging and began to move his hips faster. It was always like this; once she loosened up he didn't have to be gentle any longer. He pulled his hips back to where only the cock head remained in her and then pushed forward sliding all the way into her with one thrust.  
Diana cried out with incredible pleasure. She could feel every inch of his hot shaft as it slid past the sensitive nerve endings deep in her canal. Superman gradually began to move more rapidly until he was pounding into his assistant's tight ass without reservation. The table rocked beneath the two of them and the room filled with the slapping sound of skin against skin

.  
"Oh Diana, I'm going to cum," Superman moaned in warning.

"Yes, yes, yes, cum in me, cum in my ass!" Diana begged as a strong climax overtook her. She could feel her anal canal pulsing and squeezing Superman's long shaft. Each of her contractions brought a return throb from his hot shaft. Suddenly, Superman grunted in pleasure and began to pump his thick sperm deep into Diana's waiting hole. It felt like his balls were going to explode from the release of the building pressure.  
Diana could feel it as always. She loved the feel of the hot cum pouring into her canal. It was almost as if a soothing balm was being pumped into her ravaged hole. She gasped for breath until her climax began to wane.  
Finally, Superman fell across his insatiable assistant. Each convulsion made her sphincter squeeze a little more of his dwindling release into her hole. He sighed as the last drop was pulled into her already overflowing hole. He kissed her neck tenderly and whispered, "I love your ass."  
Diana let out a big sigh in response. Gradually, Superman's penis lost its stiffness and slipped out of his assistant's bottom. He stood up and smiled down at her still trembling form. A trickle of his sperm dribbled from her hole and ran down her leg. Superman took the paper towels and caught his seed as it oozed out her anus.

"Oh Kal, that got me so hot, I need to cum again. Eat my pussy, please eat my pussy." Superman turned Diana back to him and lifted her back up on the table. She raised and parted her legs giving him full access to her pussy and he dove right in. Superman was a very accomplished cunt lapper, not that Diana needed much at that moment. Within minutes she was cumming and drenching his face with her love juices. Diana held his face lovingly against her quim as his tongued danced around her swollen clit. Her orgasm was intense and she again he to muffle her cries of joy in her arm.  
They parted slowly and Superman looked at his lovely assistant sprawled out on the conference table. It was an erotic sight as she was still dressed except for her panties with her lower body framed by the pantyhose. Diana cleaned her body the best she could with the paper towels before making her way to the ladies room. Superman cleaned up the office while she was gone and straightened his own clothes.  
Diana returned with a smile on her face.

"So are we still on for the trip?" Superman asked.

"We are, all the arrangements have been made."  
Diana said.

"Yes, thank God. I am really looking forward to spending a week with you in the Caribbean." Superman said.

"I am too."  
Diana said.

"I should get going to embassy. See you Monday," Diana said and then kissed Superman on the cheek, she slowly flew towards the embassy with a smile on her face.

A/N = Happy VALENTINE'S DAY 


	68. Poison ivy

CHAPTER = 68,

Pamela Isley (aka Poison ivy) was spying on her best friend Harley Quinn and Harley Quinn's new reporter boyfriend Clark Kent. nowadays Harley is acting strange, she dumped joker for the sexy reporter, she found it's really odd about how the reporter seems to comfortable around them even he knows about their secret identity. she thought 'maybe, Harley must have used some kind of mindcontrol drug on the reporter'. and It was the fourth time that Poison ivy was spying on them ever since the first time she mistakenly saw them having sex. She had decided not to confront either her friend or Clark Kent as she found that she liked watching them as it turned her on, she understand why Harley dumped joker for this hot reporter, he is really a hunk. They were both naked with Clark Kent on his back in Harley Quinn's bed. Harley was by his side kneeling over Clark Kent sucking his impressive cock. Clark Kent was caressing Harley Quinn's superfine ass and tickling her anus with the tip of his finger. Clark Kent wasn't a freak but he was well endowed and he had the biggest cock that Poison ivy had ever seen. Poison ivy watched as Clark Kent took some lube and applied it to Harley Quinn's nether hole. Soon he had one and then two fingers sliding in and out of Harley Quinn's asshole. Upon Clark Kent's signal, Harley Quinn released his cock and got on all fours as Clark Kent knelt behind her.

This was Poison ivy's favorite part as she watched Clark Kent ease his big dick into her friend's shapely ass.  
Poison ivy had never had anal sex but ever since she saw her bestfriend take it in the ass, she was curious. Poison ivy had a vibrator that she used to satisfy her needs these days and she had started to tease her ass with it. Poison ivy had progressed so that with lubricant she could insert the vibrator into her asshole. She was thrilled with the tingling sensation and understood why Harley Quinn liked a cock in her ass. Poison ivy continued watching Harley Quinn and Clark Kent as they fucked like crazy. Harley Quinn was begging Clark Kent to drill his thirteen inch thick cock into her ass. Poison ivy noticed the strain on Clark Kent's face and she knew that he was close to cumming. Clark Kent then pulled out of Harley Quinn and aimed his cock at her asshole and buttocks. He fired streams of semen onto Harley Quinn's body and then pushed his cock back in her ass. Clark Kent would gather up his spunk with the head of his cock and push it into Harley Quinn's hole. Harley Quinn wiggled her ass in delight and cooed softly.

"Oh, I love that," she said softly and then she rolled to her back spread her legs and said urgently, "Here mr. S eat my pussy, I need to get off now."

Clark Kent lowered his face between Harley Quinn's legs and lifted her thighs onto his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs teasing her briefly before his mouth found her juicy pussy. Poison ivy moved away from her vantage point as she knew what would happen after that. Clark Kent would eat Harley Quinn until she came and then he would drill her pussy with his thirteen inch vibrant cock until the both came again. the green skinned vixen knew they would be at it for hours since she wasn't expected home until later. She would have time to satisfy herself with her plants before she left the house again.

That evening Superman took Harley to his home and had a large orgy with his wives then put out forest fires afterward they went a popular make out spot. the clown princess was wearing a blouse and a mini skirt and before long her blouse and bra was pushed up over her tits. Superman sucked her tits and stroked her thighs, Harley Quinn went wild and humped his hand. Clark Kent then eased her panties down and off her legs, moved between her legs and positioned them over his shoulders. Harley Quinn was shaking in anticipation as Clark Kent began to lick and vibrate her pussy with his tongue and cupped her beautiful ass cheeks. Harley Quinn came numerous times humping her pussy against Clark Kent's face and soaking him with her cum.

Clark Kent moved up along side Harley Quinn and kissed her deeply allowing her to taste her own pussy juice. She wanted to reciprocate again so Clark Kent steered her petite hands to his exposed engorged cock. Harley Quinn stared at it in awe before she began stroking it madly. Clark Kent then guided her through other techniques and soon had Harley Quinn licking and kissing his cock. He moved her to the next level of sucking the head of his big cock and fondling his cum filled balls. Harley Quinn started to get into it and tried to take more and more of his cock in her mouth. Clark Kent could feel his orgasm building but elected not to warn Harley Quinn.

His first burst of cum caught her totally by surprise and when she felt the second burst she tried to swallow the first. Her mouth quickly filled with cum and to prevent gagging she pulled his cock from her mouth. Clark Kent's cock kept firing cum and it hit her in the face, hair and bare tits. Harley Quinn giggled as she held the spurting cock in her hands as Clark Kent's cum flew everywhere.

Superman used his superspeed and they both ended up in the bed, With Harley Quinn lying back on her bed, Clark Kent slid between her legs and was gentle and patient as he eased his throbbing cock into her pussy. The pressure of his fullness almost negated the pain of having his thirteen inch cock in her pussy, The pain soon subsided and Harley Quinn only felt pleasure as the large cock touched every fiber of her cunt. Clark Kent fucked her slowly with long deep strokes and Harley Quinn began to hump her cunt up at him. She had numerous orgasms with the last ones violent and vocal. Clark Kent tensed and flooded her pussy to overflowing with his cum. He continued to pump her pussy and she could feel cum running out of her cunt and trickling down her thighs. Harley Quinn held Clark Kent tightly as she felt she was in heaven.

The rest of the day they showered, had more sex and stayed naked all day. At one point they took a bath together in a Roman style whirlpool tub. After the bath Clark Kent gave Harley Quinn's body a massage with bath oil. First he massaged the front of her body paying special attention to her tiny tits and her pussy. Sensing that she was on the verge of another orgasm he slipped his cock into her cunt and Harley Quinn humped herself into frenzy.

Clark Kent then rolled Harley Quinn over on her stomach and massaged her back, shoulders and the back of legs. He kneaded her gorgeous ass cheeks and as he massaged her ass he put an ample amount of oil on her asshole. Then Clark Kent began to probe her asshole first with one and then two fingers. Before long his fingers were moving easily in and out of Harley Quinn's thoroughly lubed asshole. He lifted Harley Quinn up by her hips until her ass was in the air as she rested her head on the mattress. He removed his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at the entrance to her ass. As he eased his cock into her bunghole he heard Harley Quinn gasp.

As Clark Kent eased his cock into her ass the head cleared her sphincter as Harley Quinn uttered an audible gasp. He continued to ease his cock in and out of her asshole feeding her an additional ¼ to ½ inch at a time, each time waiting until she relaxed. It seemed to take hours before his entire thirteen were lodged deep in her ass. If he had not cum so many times already he would have shot his wad quickly. He started to fuck her with long deliberate strokes as he admired her beautiful ass accepting his huge cock. Clark Kent stroked her marvelous ass cheeks and told her how good she looked in this position with his dick skewering her luscious ass.

Clark Kent felt his orgasm start down in his balls and rush up through his cock flooding Harley Quinn's rectum. He came more than he expected and his cum soon filled her asshole to overflowing and backed up coating his cock and running down the inside of her thighs. They both collapsed on her bed and rolled to their sides with Clark Kent's cock still imbedded in Harley Quinn's ass. His cock softened and slipped from her asshole with an audile pop.

After that day Harley Quinn could not get enough of Clark Kent's cock and Clark Kent could no get enough of her incredible ass. Every time poison ivy left the house Clark Kent was over to fuck the daylights out of Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn was insatiable and she became reckless which is how they were discovered by Poison ivy. Then it was Poison ivy's turn to be coy and fake that she was leaving so that she could watch her friend and her stud. Poison ivy never suspected she had been discovered but Clark Kent knew that she was spying on him and Harley Quinn.

One very hot afternoon Poison ivy was sunning by her swimming pool. Harley Quinn had invited Clark Kent over but neglected to tell her friend. Clark Kent arrived and headed right for the pool in the back yard. He spotted Poison ivy lying on her stomach with her beautiful ass on display. She was wearing a thong bikini and her lotion covered her green buns glistened in the sunlight. Her bikini top was untied and Clark Kent just stared at her beauty.

Instead of going inside to look for Harley Quinn, he approached Poison ivy. He sat on a lounge next to her and stared at her lovely ass. He knew that she had been watching he and Harley Quinn have sex and he often wondered why she had never put a stop to it. He assumed that it turned her on to watch her own friend get her ass fucked. Clark Kent wondered if Poison ivy had even been butt fucked because she sure had the ass for it. He reached over and trailed his hand lightly over her buttocks.

Poison ivy had dozed but she was not in a deep sleep. She felt the light caresses on her bottom and at first she thought it was perspiration running down her buttocks. She then felt the light lift on one cheek and she realized she was not alone. She snapped her head around and spotted Clark Kent fondling her ass. Poison ivy sat up quickly forgetting about her untied bikini top.

"Clark Kent, what the hell are you doing? Where's Harley Quinn?" Poison ivy asked. she wanted to kill the reporter that instant. but something stopped her.

"She's in the house. I just got here. You have a beautiful ass Pamela." clark kent said with a smile.

Poison ivy realized she was sitting up with her green breasts are exposed to the reporer, and she quickly grabbed the bikini top and put it on.

"You need to leave," she scolded.

"You have nice tits too." the kryptonian said.

"Stop it, and got away from me." Pamela said.

"Oh come on Pamela. I know that you have been watching Harley Quinn and me for days now. My guess is that you would like to have some of what your friend is getting."

"That's not true," Poison ivy stammered but she knew she was busted. Her embarrassment was obvious even with her golden tan.

"It's true all right. I want you to promise me that we'll get together when Harley Quinn's not around and then I'll leave."

"You're insane."

"Promise me," Clark Kent insisted and then he pulled his swim suit to one side and freed his thirteen inch thick cock erection. "See what is waiting for you, promise."

Poison ivy could sense her pussy is dripping with her love juices, she slowly dropped her head and nodded she agreed.

"Good," Clark Kent said and then he put his dick away and headed to the house."I'll get Harley Quinn."

Poison ivy pulled a sarong around her body and waited for the reporter to leave before she went in her house. She changed into a tasteful two piece swim suit and later joined Clark Kent and Harley Quinn by the pool. All day Poison ivy kept thinking about Clark Kent and his assertive behavior. She also could not get the image of him flashing his big cock out of her mind. It would be a few days before Harley Quinn was out with her clown friends and Poison ivy would call Clark Kent but what a day it would prove to be.

On Thursday Harley Quinn and her friends went to a secret meeting and they would be gone all day. Clark Kent arrived at the house and Poison ivy acted like a virgint. Anxious to get started, Clark Kent took Poison ivy by the hand.

"Lead the way to your bedroom." clark said. Poison ivy walked ahead of Clark Kent and as she ascended the stairs Clark Kent watched her marvelous green ass undulate in her tight slacks. Poison ivy walked into her bedroom with Clark Kent right behind her and then she turned to face him. She was about to speak and tell him she changed her mind when he stepped up to her and kissed her driving his tongue into her mouth. She had not been kissed that passionately in a very long time.

Clark Kent began to undress Poison ivy as she stood still and trembled as her clothing was removed. Clark Kent first removed her blouse, then her shoes and her slacks. Poison ivy stood wearing only her bra and panties and Clark Kent like what he saw. Clark Kent stepped up behind Poison ivy and unhooked her green bra. Then he slowly pushed it down her arms and Poison ivy instinctively covered her breasts with her hands. Clark Kent massaged Poison ivy's neck and shoulders gently as if he was trying to remove her tension. Then his hands encircled her waist and he kissed her neck. Poison ivy trembled and goose bumps covered her skin. Clark Kent's hands moved upwards and he cupped her breasts. He fondled them gently and toyed with her dark green erect nipples. Poison ivy could feel her body heating up and she felt like she was a teenager once again.

Clark Kent then dropped to his knees behind Poison ivy and began to pull her panties down. First he uncovered her green buttocks and he kneaded them gently in his hands. Then he lovingly placed kisses on each of Poison ivy's ass cheeks and let his tongue tickle her crack. Poison ivy gasped aloud when the tongue slid over her crack and Poison ivy sensed that Clark Kent was experienced beyond anything,she understand. Poison ivy realized then why Harley Quinn had been no match for Clark Kent's seductive powers. Poison ivy then felt her panties pulled all the way down her legs and she stepped out of them. Now completely naked Clark Kent turned Poison ivy around so that she faced her kneeling lover. Clark Kent touched Poison ivy all her around her vulva and probed her vagina gently with his fingers.

Poison ivy's green pussy was sopping wet by now and Poison ivy was shocked when Clark Kent moved in closer to lick her pussy. Poison ivy groaned and shivered as the tongue danced over her labia and then she almost collapsed when the tongue found her clit. Clark Kent pushed two fingers into her pussy and quickly located her g-spot. Then he massaged her g-spot and nibbled on her clit simultaneously. Poison ivy lost it and she grasped Clark Kent's head and held him tightly as her juices poured into his mouth. Poison ivy almost lost her balance, her orgasm was so intense and she seemed to cum for minutes. Then Clark Kent stood up and Poison ivy saw his face coated with her love juice. Clark Kent kissed her again and she tasted herself.

"Now it it's your turn," Clark Kent said with all the confidence in the world.  
Poison ivy then realized that Clark Kent expected her to undress him. She hesitated for a movent since she had never undressed a man in her life. Then Poison ivy stepped up to Clark Kent and pulled the tight t-shirt out of his pants and lifted it up over his body. Poison ivy marveled at the chiseled physique of the hottest man in the world. Then she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Clark Kent then put his arms around her and hugged her tightly crushing her breasts against his hairy chest.

"You have great tits, Mrs. C," Clark Kent whispered to her.  
Then she stepped away and kneeling down in the process, she pulled Clark Kent's pants down to his ankles. Clark Kent kicked off his shoes and then stepped out of his pants. Now he was just wearing his underwear briefs but his package was prominently outlined. Poison ivy's hands were shaking as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Clark Kent's briefs and slowly pulled them down.

Clark Kent's impressive thireen inch cock got caught in the waistband bestfriendentarily and then it sprung out like a coiled snake. Poison ivy gasped when she saw the big cock bob in front of her face. Clark Kent's cock was big and it was huge. it was the biggest cock that Poison ivy had ever seen and it looked menacing to her. She briefly recalled her prom date's cock which was more the average size of 6" and not as thick. Poison ivy just stared at the beautiful cock in front of her as Clark Kent kicked off his underwear.

Clark Kent reached for Poison ivy's head and held it gently as he guided her face toward his cock. Poison ivy knew that she was expected to take Clark Kent's cock in her mouth but she was reluctant. Poison ivy never performed oral sex on anyone. No one had ever cum in her mouth in her life. Poison ivy let Clark Kent guide her face to his cock and she opened her mouth wide to receive the impressive organ. The big fleshy mushroom head filled her mouth and she knew that she would never be able to take all of him in her mouth. Poison ivy was inexperienced in oral sex but she tried to hide that from Clark Kent. She bobbed her head up and down on the stiff shaft taking about half of it in her mouth.

Poison ivy actually liked the steel hard feel of the mushroom head rubbing against the roof of her mouth as she sucked the thick cock. Clark Kent then held her head gently and caressed her hair as Poison ivy sucked him. Clark Kent was very turned on and he knew that he would not last long. Clark Kent felt his ball sac tighten and the pressure build in his scrotum. He opted not to tell Poison ivy that he was close to cumming but instead held her head more firmly. Then Clark Kent felt it and he ejaculated into Poison ivy's mouth with such force that it startled her.

Poison ivy tried to pull her head off of Clark Kent's cock but he held her head tightly as jets of cum shot into her mouth. Poison ivy felt the first jolt hit the back of her throat and before she could react, a second round shot in her mouth. Poison ivy tried to expel the semen as quickly as she could without swallowing any and it ran out of her mouth covering Clark Kent's shaft and flowing over his testicles. Clark Kent kept shooting cum into Poison ivy's mouth and she quickly learned to use her tongue to block the discharging cock. Six forceful jets were shot into her mouth and then the cock just oozed its remaining discharge. In spite of her efforts, Poison ivy ended up swallowing some of Clark Kent's semen. She at first was repulsed by the act but then she thought that the semen hadn't tasted that bad.

Clark Kent's cock and balls were cum covered when Poison ivy finally removed his cock from her mouth. She stared at the imposing weapon that had just ejaculated in her mouth and it was still as hard as steel. Poison ivy felt Clark Kent's hands on her pulling her to her feet and then he kissed her deeply. Clark Kent guided Poison ivy over to her bed and had her lie on her back. Clark Kent raised himself up and knelt between her legs. His huge cock looked menacing as it hovered above her hips. Clark Kent held his cock and lined up the swollen head with the entrance to her sex. He pushed forward slightly allowing her tight green cunt lips to open up for his impressive cock. He was about half way in when he pulled out and then slowly eased back into her causing her to moan in pleasure. Clark Kent would push in a little and then pull out a little slowly working his cock deeper and deeper into her green vagina. Finally his entire cock was buried in her and Poison ivy sighed feeling completely full almost afraid to move. This was still a new sensation for her to be this full as his cock touched certain areas within her for the first time.

Clark Kent held himself inside her waiting for Poison ivy to start fucking him. He looked down at her and smiled as he knew he had her and she would be his for the rest of the summer. Poison ivy was ready to be fucked and she needed his big dick to slide in and out of her and rub her clit. She began to move and then Clark Kent fucked her using long slow hard strokes. Poison ivy locked her legs around Clark Kent's ass and pulled him into her. He began to fuck her harder and faster and she felt another orgasm on its way. She was at the mercy of his impressive organ as it pounded her pussy.

If Clark Kent hadn't just cum in her mouth he would not have been able to hold on as long. Poison ivy was so hot and she squeezed him with her tight pussy. Clark Kent fucked her through one orgasm after another before he filled her pussy with cum. His orgasm was as intense as hers as their bodies ground together and they moaned and groaned loudly. Poison ivy felt the warm liquid fill her womb as Clark Kent fired round after round into her. Poison ivy could still taste his cum in her mouth and now he had cum in her pussy too.  
Poison ivy could feel his cock softening but even then it still filled her cunt. Clark Kent slowly lifted himself off of her body and in so doing his thick cock slipped from her pussy. Poison ivy felt the void in her cunt as his cock left her body and she gasped as the coolness of the air touched her vacant pussy. Clark Kent rolled Poison ivy over on her stomach and looked at Poison ivy's ass and he could not resist running his hands over her shapely cheeks. Her ass was so round and so shapely that he felt his loins stir with desire. Clark Kent got to his knees behind Poison ivy and kneaded her gorgeous ass cheeks.

Poison ivy thought back to earlier when Clark Kent had kissed her buttocks and tongued her crack. She secretly hoped that he would do that again and she got her wish. He then began to kiss her ass cheeks and run his tongue lightly in the crack of her ass. Poison ivy wiggled her ass feeling very wicked as he tongued and kissed her. No one had ever done that to her and the feeling was incredibly naughty. Poison ivy felt that she was made love to for the first time in her life. 


	69. Chapter 69

CHAPTER = 69

"Would you like a massage Pamela? I give great massages," Clark kent whispered in poison ivy's ear. Poison lvy just nodded her head accepting the offer. Clark kent then began to work on her shoulders and neck. Poison lvy cooed as Clark kent massaged her body. He worked his way down from her neck and shoulders to her lower back. Then he purposely bypassed her green buttocks and moved to her calves. He massaged her calves and then moved to her thighs where he spent a long time. Poison lvy could feel her body heating up again even though she didn't think that she was capable of another orgasm. Clark kent then moved his hands to Poison lvy's shapely fleshy ass and molded the soft globes in his hands. Clark kent liked the look and feel of Poison lvy's big ass and he thought about fucking her in her ass but then decided against it. He would have plenty of time to take her ass.

He was sure that she had never been butt fucked and he didn't want to scare her away on their first day together. As Clark kent looked at Poison lvy's ass he was tempted to plow it with his big thirteen inch cock dick. Instead Clark kent lifted Poison lvy to her knees and slipped his cock back in her green pussy and fucked her doggy style. Poison lvy turned her head to the side and groaned when the big cock filled her again and again. Clark kent fucked her in the doggy style position and he caressed Poison lvy's green curvy ass. He sensed that Poison lvy was getting hot again so he pulled out of her pussy and turned her over on her back. Then he positioned himself between her legs and fed his cock into her pussy again. It had been so long until today since Poison lvy had a real cock in her and Clark kent filled her completely. Every fiber of her vagina tingled as the big dick made its way in.

"Oh yes, oh it feels so good, oh, oh, fuck me, yes fuck", Poison lvy cried as she was close to another lvy couldn't remember the last time she ever orgasmed thirty times in one day or if she ever did. Clark kent slid in and out of her pussy slowly allowing Poison lvy to adjust once more to his size and he continued to go deeper with each thrust until he was buried big balls deep in her pussy. He was surprised and pleased when he heard the sophisticated Poison lvy use the fuck word.

"Oh my I have never been so full, fuck me, make me cum, make it last forever", Poison lvy cried out not caring that she was fucking her bestfriend's boyfriend. Clark kent pounded her pussy making sure that his cock was in constant contact with her clit. Poison lvy had multiple orgasms as he fucked her. Poison lvy had pretty firm tits with rock hard nipples that extended a ½ inch. Clark kent twirled the nipples in his fingers and then leaned over taking one then the other in his mouth.

Clark kent couldn't believe how things had worked out and how well it was going Poison ivy was naked and he savored every moment. Poison lvy was one hot lady. Poison lvy went wild telling him. "Oh yes, suck my green tits, suck my nipples, fuck me good!"

Clark kent could feel his big balls start to tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he filled her pussy with his cum for a second time. Poison lvy stiffened and then had another violent orgasm. She thought to herself that Clark kent was incredibly experienced for his age as he fucked her and sucked her lvy yelled, "Hold me, please hold me, I'm cummmming!"

Clark kent reached around behind her back and pulled Poison lvy toward him as she shook and trembled throughout her intense orgasm. As she was cumming so did Clark kent and he fired another barrage of cum into her pussy. As she started to recover Clark kent laid her back down on the bed and slowly fucked her as his cock softened. Clark kent's cock was swimming in her cunt; there was so much cum in there mingling with her own lvy ran her hands over Clark kent's muscular arms; pecs and washboard abs. Then Poison lvy looked down at Clark kent's hard cock and took it in her hand for the first time. She kind of wondered what kind of man's cock would still be hard after he cumed. She felt his cock throbbing in her hand and at first she couldn't believe that he was ready to go again. Even in her exhaustion, she held her arms open to him welcoming him between her legs again. Clark kent crawled between her legs and slipped his hard cock back in her pussy. Clark kent never wanted this to end and he wanted to the redhead all day. Poison lvy knew she had crossed the line but right now it felt so good to have a real cock in her rather than her plants.

Clark kent fucked her as long as he could before Poison lvy pleaded with him to let her rest. However Clark kent ignored her pleas and he began to pick up the pace. Soon he was pounding her pussy and fucking her into submission. Poison lvy moaned and groaned as Clark kent relentlessly fucked her. Clark kent just kept at her with his hard-on until she screamed and pleaded with him to stop. Finally Clark kent came for a fourth time that day and slowly fall on top of Poison lvy. After a few minutes Clark kent pushed his body up and he eased his cock out of Poison lvy's well fucked pussy. He was thrilled with the encounter with ivy and he was proud about how many times she had orgasmed at his hands. Clark kent looked forward to many more sessions with Poison lvy.

Poison lvy rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that they had been having sex for almost five hours. They had fucked right through the lunch hour and it was almost 2:00 PM. Poison lvy remained in bed while the self assured Clark kent took a shower in her bathroom. Clark kent came out of the bathroom naked and calmly went about getting dressed. Once he was dressed he came over to the bed and kissed Poison lvy.

"Pamela you were really wonderful and I am really look forward to seeing a lot over following days," Clark kent said confidently and then he left Poison lvy naked in her own bed. Poison lvy remained in bed for another 30 minutes before she summoned up enough energy to make it to her bathroom. She ran a hot bath for herself and while the tub was filling up she straightened up her bedroom. Then she eased her achy body into the hot bath, closed her eyes and tilted her head back on the tub. As she soaked in the tub she thought about what had happened. She never had better sex in her life but now she was worried about how far things might go with the handsome Clark kent.

Poison lvy didn't have anything planned for Friday so she had no excuse to use to keep Clark kent away, not that she really wanted to keep him away. Poison lvy soaked in the tub for an hour and then dried off and got dressed before Harley got home.

For the next two weeks Clark kent had more sex than he had ever expected with Harley and Poison ivy. He loved drilling Harley's hot ass again and again and he loved making Pamela cum until she nearly passed out with her plants. Clark kent was enthralled with Harley's magnificent ass and he fucked it often. He was convinced that she had never been butt fucked and he had no idea that she often used her plants on her nether hole, he visited themyscira. He is really excited become a dad. He fucked his pregnant wife and goddess using his Superspeed.

GOTHAM.

Poison lvy put on her robe and went downstairs to make coffee. She was surprised when Clark kent entered the house that morning. The front door was unlocked and Clark kent was walked in as he had become accustomed to do doing. Clark kent took a seat at the kitchen table as he greeted her that morning.

"Good morning Pamela, how are you today?" Clark kent asked assuredly.

"I'm fine Clark kent. I just didn't expect to see you so early," Poison lvy replied nervously as she poured Clark kent's coffee. Poison lvy was nervous since she was naked under her robe that morning. Clark kent sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee as Poison lvy worked at the sink facing away from him. Poison lvy was extremely confused over the strange relationship. She struggled internally with her emotions. She had agreed to let her bestfriend's boyfriend fuck her and she enjoyed it as it was the best sex she had had in years. Clark kent then got up from his chair and walked over to her as she was reflecting on the day before. Poison lvy felt his presence behind her and she trembled. She wondered why she suddenly felt so insecure in his presence. She never felt nervous until this man made her feel like woman again, she want to feel his arms around her. Clark kent put his arms around Pamela's waist, pulled her back toward him and nuzzled her neck. Clark kent moved his hands up to her breasts and began to massage them through her pope.

"You have very nice tits, Pamela," he told her once again using the word tits again instead of breasts. Clark kent moved his hips forward and Poison lvy felt his enormous cock pressing into her bottom through the robe. Clark kent then dropped to his knees behind her, lifted her robe up and trailed kisses up and down each leg and on her ass cheeks. Poison lvy was trembling with desire and she wondered where the reporter had learned these things. Clark kent turned her around toward him and began to tongue her sopping wet green skinned pussy. Poison lvy came violently humping his face and covering it with her pussy juice. Poison lvy was too weak to stand any longer so she allowed Clark kent to lower her to the kitchen floor. Clark kent removed her suit and spread it out so that Poison lvy could lay on it. Clark kent then stood up and removed his clothes. His stiff hard cock looked menacing from where Poison lvy was on the floor. Clark kent knelt down and maneuvered between Poison lvy's legs. Then he eased his cock into her sopping wet pussy and Poison lvy grunted as the big dick filled her womb.

Clark kent began to fuck her slowly and then he picked up the pace. Poison lvy couldn't believe how sexually charged her body was as she humped up at the handsome man. She wondered how they must look on the kitchen floor. What if Harley had returned because she forgot something? Poison lvy had several orgasms before Clark kent's body stiffened and he flooded her pussy. Poison lvy could feel his cum shoot into her as jet after jet seemed to splash against her womb. Her pussy was drenched with their combined love juices and Poison lvy's clit ached from her intense orgasms. Clark kent pulled out and knelt above her and Poison lvy saw that his cock was still hard and ready for more action. Poison lvy rolled over on her stomach in an effort to protect her pussy from any more attention.

Clark kent looked at Poison lvy's ass and he could not resist running his hands over her shapely cheeks. Her ass was so amazing that he felt his loins stir with a renewed desire. Clark kent had no knowledge of whether poisonivy had ever been butt fucked but he assumed that she never had. Clark kent got to his knees behind Poison lvy and kneaded her gorgeous ass cheeks. He then began to kiss her cheeks and run his tongue lightly in the crack of her ass. Poison lvy wiggled her ass feeling very wicked as Clark kent tongued and kissed her. Clark kent lifted her by her hips so that her ass was perched in the air. Poison lvy's head was still on the floor and she turned it to one side on the bathrobe and let out a gasp as Clark kent's tongue licked close to her asshole. Until Clark kent no one had ever licked her asshole and again she was surprised with his sexual maturity.

Clark kent ran his tongue from her pussy to her ass causing her to tingle in anticipation of what might be next. Clark kent spread her ass cheeks with his hands and dipped his tongue into the crack locating her nether hole. His tongue slowly circled her anus and she flinched at the contact. He then pushed his tongue as far as he could into her asshole and he found himself wanting to fuck her up the ass. He continued to ass fuck Poison lvy with his tongue until she was at his mercy. Poison lvy's desire grew as Clark kent worked her ass to the point that she suddenly felt that she wanted something more in her ass. And she thought of her plants. Clark kent removed his tongue from her ass and ran his hard cock between her ass cheeks as he spoke to her, "I want to fuck you in the ass Poison lvy. Do you want me to fuck your hot ass? I can see that your ass is asking to be fucked."

"Clark no, don't you dare try," Poison lvy yelled in a panic."Stay right there," Clark kent told her as he retrieved a bottle of oil from the pantry. Then he knelt behind her and once again shoved his big dick into her pussy. Poison lvy was relieved when he put his cock in her pussy. She didn't mind being fucked dog style and it gave her clit a rest. He started to play with her ass again and squirted the oil in the crack of her ass. He massaged the oil into her asshole and began to finger her ass. The oil made Poison lvy very slick and Clark kent's finger slid easily in and out of her anus. It was Poison lvy's first anal penetration other than her plants.

Although it seemed wicked, Poison lvy found that she liked the finger in her ass while his cock was in her pussy. Then he pulled his cock out of her pussy and let the head rest against her anus.

"You want it in your ass?" She heard Clark kent say as she felt his cock press against her virgin ass hole, "I want to fuck your hot ass."

"No please no!" Poison lvy cried shaking her head from side to side with her face pressing against the robe covered floor. "I've never done that, you're too big. You'll ruin me."

"Don't be silly I'm not going to ruin you. You just need to be stretched a little. If your petite daughter can take me, you certainly can," Clark kent said in a confident tone. Clark kent had gone this far and now he was determined to take Poison lvy's ass. It was the last frontier for her and besides he loved fucking sluts in the ass. Clark kent spread plenty of oil on his cock making it very slick. Then with one steady motion he plunged his cock into Poison lvy's asshole. He seemed gigantic, long and wide and Poison lvy screamed as he began to work his way into her poor tight ass.

She could actually feel her stomach cramping around him as he stirred her insides and it burned when she clenched her ass muscles convulsing around his thickness. Shaking and sobbing with painful ecstasy, Poison lvy fell forward onto her robe with Clark kent's hands keeping her ass high in the air for him to lvy screamed into her robe as it felt like a hot thick poker had just been rammed into her ass. Tears filled her eyes as her violated asshole spread to accommodate Clark kent's thirteen inch thick cock.

She tried to get away but Clark kent was too strong and held her in place. Poison lvy cried out loud only to have the sound muffled by the robe as his complete length filled her. Poison lvy felt him flex his cock deep within her bowels as the searing pain continued. Clark kent reached one hand under her again and teased a dark green nipple. Then he moved his other hand down and rubbed softly against her clit. Poison lvy's body responded to his stimulus and her stomach convulsed with mixed signals. The intrusion in her ass didn't feel quite as bad now as Clark kent's fingers continued to tease her clit. Poison lvy felt him move inside her ass now and she tried to relax her ass muscles. Poison lvy's body was working back and forth on his cock now and she was amazed at the feeling of the cock in her ass. Poison lvy's clit was buzzing and the fullness in her ass just seemed to excite her pussy even more. Clark kent started hammering into her ass now. His fingers were still busy on her clit but now he had two fingers drilling in her pussy as the others fluttered around her clit.

Poison lvy's whole body was aflame as she could feel his fingers pressing against the thin membrane separating her ass from her pussy. She could feel his hard cock sliding in her and the pressure of his fingers on his cock through her thin membrane. Poison lvy didn't need Clark kent to force her on his cock anymore, nor did she need him holding onto her tightly. Her entire body was fucking back at him of its own accord. Poison lvy could feel an enormous orgasm building within her and her pussy was swollen to new proportions.

"Oh God," Poison lvy thought to herself, "I'm going to cum again, Oh God!"

Clark kent continued plowing into Poison lvy using his superspeed. The hot depths of her ass were so tight around his cock she knew that he was going to cum hard too. He worked his fingers faster inside her as he rammed his cock hard into her ass. Poison lvy started biting the robe like a mad woman as his groin made hard contact with her ass. Poison lvy felt her pussy spasm suddenly and then her whole body went rigid. She felt his cock swell in her rectum and then hot spurts of liquid lava hit her deep in her bowels, giving her a cum enema. Poison lvy screamed into robe. Both of them shuddered hard as every muscle tensed and then relaxed. Poison lvy felt a hot explosion as her body was overcome with the most violent orgasm she had ever had. She could still feel Clark kent's cock throbbing and spurting deep within her. Poison lvy felt Clark kent's cock in her ass and then slowly back out making an audible popping sound. Poison lvy's ass was still high in the air and her thighs were aching. Clark kent lovingly caressed her shapely green ass cheeks. He was proud of himself and his new conquest. He had never expected to fuck poisonivy in the ass so soon but he couldn't stop once he got started. He was pleased that he was her first ass fuck. Clark kent backed off as Poison lvy lay face down on the floor and she refused to look at him. Poison lvy was humiliated by the act and she was embarrassed by her behavior. She was still stunned that she had been fucked in the ass and by her bestfriend enough to be her son. Poison lvy then felt herself lifted off the floor and then she was carried upstairs to her bedroom. Clark kent left his clothes and her robe on the kitchen floor as he carried Poison lvy in both arms. Poison lvy had both hands around Clark kent's neck and she had her head buried in his neck. Poison lvy was ashamed of what just happened and she couldn't even look Clark kent in the kent walked into the bedroom and deposited Poison lvy on the bed. Then he went into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub faucets. Clark kent located some oily beads and added a few of them to the water. Clark kent waited until the water temperature was just right and then he went back into the bedroom to get Poison lvy. Reluctantly Poison lvy allowed herself to be led into the bathroom to bathe with Clark kent. Poison lvy got into the tub and Clark kent got in with her and got behind her. Clark kent guided Poison lvy's body back so that it rested against his and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now let's relax and enjoy the bath for awhile," Clark kent said as he spoke the first words since taking Poison lvy's anal cherry. Poison lvy was still speechless as her mind was cluttered with thoughts. She had never expected things to turn out like they did. Poison lvy felt dominated and submissive in the hands of this handsome man. On one hand she was having great sex and on the other she was scared of the way her body betrayed her. Poison lvy never knew that she was capable of such kent reached up and caressed and fondled Poison lvy's big green breasts and toyed with her erect nipples. Her tits and nipples felt particularly good in the oily water. Poison lvy then felt Clark kent's cock harden and press against her buttocks. She knew that she was in for another round of sex but she had no idea what he had in mind this time. They soaked in the tub for almost and hour with Clark kent caressing Poison lvy's body before they finally got out and dried off. Clark kent dried off Poison lvy's body and then she dried Clark kent. Clark kent's cock stayed hard the entire time that Poison lvy dried him off with a fluffy towel. Poison lvy let her hand brush against the erect cock several times and she enjoyed watching it twitch each time. All of a sudden the cock did not look so menacing although it was still hard to believe that something that size had been in her ass.

Poison lvy had a strange desire to take the cock in her mouth again and she dropped to her knees in front of Clark kent was pleased when Poison lvy wrapped her lips around his cock without any urging from him. Poison lvy sucked the cock deep into her mouth and tested her gag line seeing how much she could take in her mouth. She then fondled Clark kent's balls and she was pleased when he groaned with pleasure. Poison lvy closed her eyes with her lips snugly wrapped around his shaft as she bobbed back and forth. She was incredibly turned on and her pussy was soaked again. Clark kent brought excitement into Poison lvy's life with his thirteen inch cock and she was now addicted to it. Poison lvy was so enamored with his cock that she discovered she loved to suck on it. Poison lvy was happy to please Clark kent again and to make him cum.

Poison lvy wanted this to be Clark kent's best blow job and she put all her efforts into it and it did not take her long to bring Clark kent to the edge. Clark kent this time announced that he was cumming but Poison lvy clamped down on his cock as she was determined this time to swallow every drop of his tasty seed. She could feel his cock jerk in her mouth as volley after volley bounced off the back of her throat. Poison lvy swallowed as quickly as she could and did not allow a drop to escape her mouth. She continued to suck on his cock milking it dry of his sperm. Then Poison lvy took the cock from her mouth and Clark kent watched as she squeezed more cum out the end of his dick.

Poison lvy then wrapped her lips around it and sucked his man juice dry. Clark kent never expected this behavior from Pamela but he loved it. She nibbled on his dick head causing him to shiver and he had to push her away. Clark kent's cock stayed hard though and Poison lvy marveled at the impressive organ before her. Clark kent reached down and lifted Poison lvy to her feet and then he kissed her deeply again showing her once more that he was unconcerned that he had cum in her mouth. Clark kent then guided Poison lvy back into her bedroom and to the bed. Poison lvy lay back on the bed and displayed her beautiful neatly trimmed green skinned pussy to Clark kent. Poison lvy felt a glow about her and she was now openly proud of her body. She opened her legs and smiled at him leaving no doubt as to her desire; her pussy for his taking.

"Pamela you are so sexy. I just have to have your pussy again and again," Clark kent said softly. Clark kent knelt before the green skinned vixen at the end of her bed and kissed her from her knee up her soft thighs towards her womanhood. He took in the lovely smell of her as he kissed her smooth green skin just beside her vagina. Poison lvy was in a state of ecstasy and her heart pounded as she watched Clark kent lick her. Her cunt lips quivered as he teased them with his tongue and kissed her everywhere she desired. Clark kent's tongue was long and probed deep into the inner walls of her pussy. Poison lvy ran her hands over her body cupping her big breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingertips. Clark kent sucked her cunt lips into his mouth as his tongue snaked around in Poison lvy's snatch. Clark kent still had not made contact with her clit and Poison lvy desperately needed his tongue or his cock to touch her clit. She moaned in pleasure and frustration as Clark kent continued to tease her. He again wiggled his tongue deep within her pussy before finally nudging her clit. Poison lvy jumped as a spark of pleasure shot through her body.

Clark kent slid his hands under her curvy ass and lovingly cupped Poison lvy's shapely ass cheeks. He sucked her clit into his mouth and held it between his lips as he ran his tongue over the large hard pearl. Poison lvy arched her back as she felt her orgasm approach.

"Oh yes, oh my," she called out as the first wave rocked her lvy grabbed Clark kent's head with both hands and pulled his face harder into her crotch. She vigorously humped his face as his tongue danced over her super sensitive cit. Her thighs clamped around his head and her entire body trembled as she came again almost violently. Poison lvy felt her pussy pulsating as she covered Clark kent's face with her female juices. Finally she collapsed back on the bed releasing him in the process.

"Oh my God you are so good," Poison lvy moaned. Clark kent raised himself up and knelt between Poison lvy's legs. His cock looked imposing as it hovered above her hips.

"Are you ready for this Poison lvy?" he asked smiling.

"Oh yes, yes please, fuck me now," Poison lvy kent held his cock and lined up the swollen head with the entrance to her sex. He pushed forward slightly allowing her tight cunt lips to open up for his cock. He was about half way in when he pulled out and then slowly eased back into her causing her to moan in pleasure. Clark kent would push in a little and then pull out a little slowly working his cock deeper and deeper into Poison lvy's vagina. Finally his entire cock was buried in her. Poison lvy sighed feeling completely full and almost afraid to move. Even though Clark kent had fucked Poison lvy before she loved the sensation each time he entered her. Clark kent held himself inside her waiting for Poison lvy to start fucking him. Poison lvy was ready to be fucked and she needed his big dick to slide in and out of her and rub her clit. She began to move and then Clark kent fucked her using long slow hard strokes. Poison lvy locked her legs around Clark kent's ass and pulled him into her. He began to fuck her harder and faster and she felt another orgasm on its way. She was at the mercy of his rigid organ as it pounded her pussy. If Clark kent hadn't just cum in her mouth he would not have been able to hold on as long. Poison lvy was so hot that she squeezed him with her tight pussy. Clark kent fucked her through one orgasm after another before he finally filled her pussy with cum. His orgasm was as intense as hers as their bodies ground together and they moaned and groaned loudly.

Clark kent fell forward but he kept his weight off of Poison lvy. Poison ivy was breathing rapidly and deeply. Clark kent remained in that position for several minutes. Clark kent slowly lifted himself off of her body and in so doing his cock slipped from her pussy. Poison lvy felt the void in her cunt as Clark kent's cock left her body and she gasped as the engorged member vacated pussy. Clark kent eased himself off of the bed and smiled down at the well fucked Poison lvy.

She seemed powerless to move and she remained in bed when Clark kent left the room. He was gone for several minutes before he returned to the bedroom. He was dressed in his clothes and he carried Poison lvy's robe that had been left in the kitchen.

"I straightened up the kitchen so you can relax and stay in bed," Clark kent told lvy just nodded that she understood and whispered a soft, "Thank you!"

"I'll see you a week later when I pick up Harley for our date," Clark kent reminded her and then he leaned over and kissed her on the kent left the room leaving Poison lvy to her recovery and her thoughts. Poison lvy thought about her best and her ability to handle Clark kent sexually. Poison lvy had witnessed Harley being subjected to every form of sex act that Clark kent had unleashed on her. As she thought about that afternoon she realized that she felt constipated. Poison lvy knew that the sensation was caused by her anus being stretched by Clark kent's thick cock. Poison lvy felt strangely naughty and erotic at the same time. She was thankful that she had several days to let her ass recover from the ravaging.

A/N = I WILL UPDATE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	70. Chapter 70

CHAPTER = 70

Superman and Harley just arrived at Harley's warehouse after a orgy at his house, Poison ivy greeted them with a smile.

"so Pamela when are you planning to tell me, that you are screwing my boyfriend," Harley quinn asked to Pamela. the green skinned vixen was speechless, she turn her head and to saw the kryptonian for any clue, Pamela mind has currently millions thoughts in her mind, the reporter kept a poker face. "Don't look at him Pamela, He told me everything Pamela,"

the clown princess slowly walked towards Pamela. Suddenly Harley quinn kissed Poison ivy deeply. Poison ivy hesitated for a sec but closed her eyes and accepted the kiss from Harley quinn. The clown princess's tongue sought entrance into Poison ivy's mouth. Lust burned through her body. Poison ivy would be lying if she hadn't been attracted to Harley quinn ever since they met, but now these attractions burst through the surface and burned Poison ivy completely up.

"Seems like you agree it's time for you to learn a very interesting lesson." Harley said as the kiss deepened between both of sexy evil womans. Superman caught a nice look of the sensual display right next to him. Poison ivy reached underneath Harley quinn's shirt and pulled it up over her, revealing her wearing nothing, but a bra from the waist up. Next, Poison ivy made quick work of Harley quinn's panties.

"so you are not mad at me for sleeping with your boyfriend?" Poison ivy asked.

"not really pamela, do you know how many Superheroines he is currently fucking right now, you have now idea now why don't you Kiss me again, this time passionately," Harley quinn ordered Poison ivy. Poison ivy obeyed the order, which surprised even her. She kissed Harley quinn with everything she had. Slowly, Harley quinn worked Poison ivy's green gown off of her, revealing her sexy body underneath it. Superman moved behind Poison ivy and caressed the green skinned vixen's toned flesh.

"what do you mean Superheroines?" Poison ivy asked.

"you still haven't figured out who he is? For love of god Pamela. He is Superman," Harley said with a smile.

"What?" Poison ivy is all she could say, suddenly she could feel the presence of Kryptonian behind her, Every single touch of his hand made Poison ivy squirm underneath his touches. Superman grabbed her from behind and squeezed Poison ivy's green ass. Sensual gasps went from Poison ivy, Superman reached down behind Poison ivy and clutched her from behind. Poison ivy's eyes closed shut with Superman tempting her from ivy had been stripped naked. Harley quinn stood before Poison ivy, wearing nothing other than a green bra and a thong.

Poison ivy could not keep her eyes off Harley quinn. She turned around and Poison ivy caught a nice little glimpse of Harley quinn's tight ass. It was so drool worthy. Poison ivy slapped her ass hard.

"Kinky little slut," Harley quinn said with a bright smile. "Why don't you taste my pussy?"

"In a minute," Poison ivy ivy dove in and kissed Harley quinn even harder than before. Their lips connected together and Poison ivy unclipped her bra. Harley quinn's breasts pressed against hers. The friction of their nipples rubbed together. Harley quinn pinched Poison ivy on the side of her leg and caused her to go further. The tour ended when Poison ivy ripped Harley quinn's thong on and stuck her face between Harley quinn's smoldering hot thighs.

"Good, lick it, slowly, and work your way in," Harley quinn said. She sat up and noticed Superman had risen up onto the bed when sat on. Harley quinn lifted one hand to guide Poison ivy's face between her legs. Her other hand, it wrapped against Superman's extended thirteen inch prick, and she grabbed Superman's hard cock before stroking , Harley quinn worked Superman's massive rod between her lips and sucked him, as hard and fast as possible. She guided Poison ivy in between her legs.

Poison ivy held onto the side of Harley quinn's thighs and buried her hungry face between the thighs of the clown princess. The lovely taste of her pussy made Poison ivy only more eager to please her bestfriend. She wanted more of these juices spilling in her mouth. Poison ivy could not wait to eat her all up and suck her completely dry. The warmth spreading through Harley quinn's thighs was really good. She grabbed onto Superman's ass and pushed his cock into her mouth.

"Damn, your throat is so great!" Superman quinn would show him how great, how warm, and how tight her throat was. She could feel his balls fill up when they cradled against the edge of her chin. Harley quinn tipped back and took more of Superman's cock into her throat. Superman held onto the back of her head in response. Superman enjoyed the feeling of Harley quinn sucking his large cock. He almost pulled out of her mouth and shoved his hard cock back inside of her. Harley quinn's throat stretched out and took more of Superman's cock inside of the depths of her tight, oral hole.

Poison ivy dug into Harley quinn's warm pussy and started to suck on her. The clown princess hips lifted up and met with Poison ivy's hips. The loud slurps Harley quinn did on Superman's cock only made Poison ivy work harder. Harley quinn made a production out of sucking Superman's hard cock.

"Fuck!" Superman said. "You keep that up, and I'm going to blow my load."

It was what exactly Harley quinn wanted to happen. She popped her warm lips around Superman's hard thirteen inch cock and released him with several more warm pumps. She leaned closer towards Superman and sucked his hard cock, even harder. Harley quinn lightly grabbed him and worked his manhood inside of her throat.

"Mmm, I know you would big S, and it's going to taste so good," Harley quinn said. And continued to deepthroat the kryptonian. He would have to explore this more later, right now, he explored the inside of Harley quinn's mouth with his cock. Harley quinn came so hard, and she wanted to return the favor, but not right now. Her pussy burned with need. Poison ivy inhaled her scent and went deep inside of her. Superman grabbed onto the back of her hair and guided his cock into the back of her mouth. A large amount of white blast of cum fired into Harley quinn's throat, with those big thick balls releasing their prize into her mouth. Harley quinn sucked him down, greedily tasting all of his cum. Superman pulled away from Harley quinn. The sexy clown princess reached down and grabbed the back or Poison ivy's redhead, to get her attention.

"ivy i think you deserve a reward." Harley quinn pulled Poison ivy up and kissed her heatedly. Poison ivy returned the kiss, her tongue working against Harley quinn. They slurped at each other's lips very hungrily. Both sexy vixen shared Superman's cum. It didn't take much for Superman's cock to harden. He pulled both of the womans onto the bed.

"Superman, please, I need you, so badly," Poison ivy said.

"Let her have some fun first big S," Harley quinn suggested.

"i agree with you Harley," Superman said as the kryptonian grabbed green skinned vixen by her green hips and worked his throbbing hard cock at the edge of her wet green pussy lips. Poison ivy lifted her hips off of the bed to meet Superman. Superman caressed every inch of her body using Superspeed, the flesh burning up at her. His cock slowly ground up against the edge of her pussy and then he lowered into her. Poison ivy screamed in pleasure when Superman's cock entered her pussy. It had been a week long since Superman's cock had been inside her, she really loved her.

"Big S Mmm, fuck her, harder, make her really work for your big cock!" Harley quinn moaned while fingering herself. Superman put Poison ivy through the paces. Her wet walls clamped down onto Superman and released him. Superman picked up the pace and pushed deep inside of her.

"You're ready to cum already?" Superman asked.

"I can't help it I'm really horny!" Poison ivy yelled. Her nails try to dug into Superman's lower back when he Poison ivy up and dropped down into her. Her pussy stretched out with Superman's rock hard cock drilling inside of her. She couldn't take much more of this. Thrusts grew harder and more passionate. Superman rocked her body.

"No, I suppose not," Superman said. "And I can't help it when I fuck your pussy hard, so hard you're going to scream slut."

Sure enough, Poison ivy screamed in pleasure. Superman buried his hard cock deep inside of Poison ivy's wet vice. She closed around him and released his cock. Superman Poison ivy all the way out of her and buried his manhood deep inside of her body. Superman Poison ivy up and dropped down into her. His big balls slapped against Poison ivy's wet thighs when he kept working against her. Poison ivy broke her nails trying to dig her nails in Superman's shoulder. Several more thrusts and several orgasm brought Poison ivy to a fit of passion. Superman pulled out of Poison ivy and a second later, he pushed his way inside of Harley quinn.

"Please big S just fuck me senseless!" Harley quinn begged him. Superman leaned down and kissed the side of Harley quinn's neck. She moaned underneath Superman's hungry actions. Her legs wrapped around Superman and allowed him to be pushed into her. Superman reached underneath Harley quinn and squeezed her sexy ass. Harley quinn pushed up and brought Superman's thick cock inside of her warm vice. She clamped down on Superman and released him with a fluid series of pumps.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Harley quinn begged him. "Fuck my brains out!"

"You better be careful what you wish for," Superman said as the blue eyes Kryptonian slid deep inside of Harley quinn and filled her body. His thirteen inch hard cock throbbed against the sexy blonde. Her body extended up and their bodies pressed against each other. Superman reached down and squeezed her nipples. Superman released her loins and brought himself down inside of her.

"Oh big S, I know exactly what I'm getting into." Harley said as Superman pulled out of Harley quinn.

"Turn around." Superman ordered. Harley quinn didn't hesitate to obey. She got on her hands and knees, her rear presented for Superman when she made her way to the door. Superman slapped her ass and she smiled and wiggled her ass. Superman slapped her ass again. Superman worked his hard cock inside of Harley quinn's dripping slit from behind. He pushed his hard cock into her from behind. That ass bounced when Superman drilled into her. He couldn't help but spank Harley quinn's tight ass. Superman pushed out of her all of the way and then buried inside of her quinn closed her eyes.

"Oh, I don't think you could fit anything more inside of me with this big cock!" Harley quinn yelled. "Drive me wild, fuck me numb…..Superman, make me cum so hard."

the fun continued as both woman mearly passed out.

"so you really married to Wonder woman," Poison ivy asked.

"yes, he is," Harley said with a smile.

"i would love to taste her pussy," Poison ivy said. They laughed.


	71. Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71

After a long day Superman arrived at his fortress, he could sense Bigbarda and Dinah is sleeping. and Diana is taking a bath,the blue eye kryptonian decided to surprise Diana. so he slowly walk towards the bathroom. Superman opened the bathhouse door and was welcomed with the sight of his beloved wife relaxing in the water. The bath was a large pool cut into the stone floor. It was big enough to easily hold six or seven people. Two large stone fireplaces at either end of the room were blazing away, heating the room nicely. Diana was laying against the back of the bath, facing him. Her arms were stretched out along the stone coping and her head was back, her big round breasts were only just hidden by the water. She had her eyes closed. Just the sight of her had Superman rock hard and ready. Feeling mischevious, Superman snuck into the room quietly, so as not to alert her to his presence. Using every ounce of grace and agility he possessed, he slipped into the water silently and moved across the bath.

Diana's legs were open, and he took advantage of the opportunity. He took a deep breath and ducked beneath the surface, honing in on his target; Diana's smooth hairless pussy. Once he was in range, he stuck out his tongue and licked her from her bottom to her clitoris. Her hips jerked and her creamy thighs enveloped his head. He could taste her even under the water. She tasted sweet, and he wanted more. Grabbing her ass, he dove in, lips and tongue ravaging her slit. He reached out with his feelings and could tell just how she liked to be licked, sucked and probed. Superman lost himself in the act, giving his full attention to Diana's hot pussy. He squeezed her buttocks possessively as he explored every inch of her with his tongue and lips. Wickedly, he drew on his power and amplified her pleasure, and just before she climaxed, he brought her back down again. Over and over again he tortured her this way, dimly realising in the back of his mind that he hadn't taken a breath in minutes, or needed to. He thought he could hear her wailing in pleasure even from below the surface. Finally, showing mercy, Superman sucked and vibrated her clit into his mouth and pushed with his energy, bringing her to a shattering climax. Her legs gripped his head like a vice.

Diana's whole body quaked as she rode the pleasure to it's end, finally releasing Superman from his delightful prison. He rose up, staying between her legs. She was a sight. Her face and chest were flushed, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. Her clear green eyes were steady though, and she gave him a beautiful smile. Then she attacked her beloved husband. Her lips were on his in an instant, her arms around his neck and those wonderful tits mashed up against his chest. They duelled tongues for a long moment, lost in each other. She trapped his cock between her thighs and he revelled in the warm softness. Diana pulled back and looked at him.

"Sit on the step my love," she said in a smoky voice. Superman did as he was told and sat on the smooth stone step that surrounded the bath. The step was high enough that his waist was almost clear of the water. Diana approached him, wearing a wicked smile. Superman watched hungrily as she raised her upper body out of the water and brought her breasts forward, pressing them into his groin. Superman thought he might die of pleasure. Licking her lips, she squeezed her tits together around his big thirteen inch cock, making a delicious tunnel of creamy flesh. Superman's cockhead only just protruded from the top of her cleavage. Diana bent and sucked it into her mouth briefly, moaning wantonly. She fixed those perfect green eyes on him. "Do you want to fuck my tits?"

Superman could only growl in reply as he started to buck his hips slowly, savouring the feeling of her smooth skin around his shaft and his smooth sack grazing her chest and belly. He also felt another sensation; his senses was jumping higher, doubt Diana was helping him along. For a brief second he thought he saw that white.

"Oh, yeah!" Diana moaned. "Fuck my big tits! Fuck them hard!"

Superman happily complied, thrusting harder. He wanted nothing more than to shoot his seed all over her massive melons. As if reading his mind - and she probably was, at that Diana cried "Come on me baby! Come all over these big tits! Cover me in your come!"

Superman felt another leap of power deep within him and suddenly he was at the brink. He erupted with a roar, a geyser of come firing forth, hitting Diana's chin and dripping down onto her tits. His cock continued to spurt and Diana changed strategy, moving back slightly and jacking him with her hand, deliberately aiming his member at her wet tits. Superman loved how delightfully dirty she could be. His climax eventually came to an end, and he relaxed back against the side of the bath, catching his breath.

"By the gods, Diana, you truly know your way to a man's heart." Superman said.

Diana grinned.

"Thank you, my love." She said as the amazon princess slid her wet body up over him for a long, relaxed kiss. Superman's cock was pressed into her belly, still hard as diamond, of course. He grasped her waist and moved her up slightly, positioning his rod at the entrance to her smooth pussy. He met mentor's eyes as he pressed her back down, sliding easily into her hot depths. Diana moaned as he entered her. Once he was all the way in, she began to grind slowly, rotating those beautiful hips as she looked down on him, eyes burning with lust. She sat up straight, and he grasped a breast in each hand, fondling, hefting them, teasing and pinching her nipples. Water splashed softly around them as they fucked leisurely, in no hurry, just enjoying each other.

Superman practiced bringing Diana to the edge and back, flirting with her climax. After a while, Diana showed him who was the more powerful. Still atop him, she placed her hands on his chest and smiled a truly evil smile. Her velvet pussy squeezed him wonderfully tight. She said one word: "Come." Superman's entire body exploded. He screamed with pleasure, going temporarily insane. All of his feelings and sensations melded into pure ecstasy. Her smooth skin on his, her pussy wrapped around him, her breasts in his hands, the water lapping against them both, his cock spewing his seed inside her over and over again. Pure pleasure. Dimly he was aware of Diana having an enormous climax of her own, her body tense, her hands clawing into his chest. It was not painful. Even pain was pleasure right now. Everything went black for Superman's eyes opened. He was still in the bath, with the most beautiful woman in the world lying on top of him. He was still hard, and still inside her. He twitched his cock. She moaned softly the fun continued untill Diana passed out.

AHOURLATER

Diana and Kal discussing. their. future. plans suddenly, The side door opened, and black canary made her way out of the room. She dressed in lacy black lingerie, and the moment she saw Superman, she smiled.

"Clark kent," black canary said. "Well, this is something nice to walk up to."

black canary walked over and wrapped her arms around Superman's head.

black canary attacked Superman's mouth with a sensual kiss, working her tongue deep into the back of his mouth. Superman grabbed the back of her head and returned fire with a kiss of his own. He backed black canary up against the wall and she moaned in excitement, pressing her body against his.

Superman released her mouth, smiling. black canary was glad he kissed her husband, it felt really amazing. Diana moved over.

"And I was rude enough to give you an appropriate greeting," Diana said.  
Diana wanted some of her husband, and she was going to do what she could get it. black canary moved behind Superman and started to run her fingers down his stomach while kissing him on the back of the neck. Diana leaned in and kissed Superman down the side of his neck. Both of the girls made quick work of Superman's shirt and guided him into the bedroom.

Big barda pulled herself up to a sitting position on the bed and groaned obviously. The moment Superman stepped inside, Big barda raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Oh, good morning, Kal," Big barda watched when black canary and Diana guided Superman down on the bed. Big barda crawled over, having fallen asleep in her jeans from the night before and a black bra. She couldn't be bothered to change into her night canary and Diana already had Superman out of his pants, which Big barda was grateful for because she doubted such complicated things like clothing would be good for her psyche these early in the morning. black canary and Diana had Superman's boxer shorts off and his long cock extending to the heavens. Diana leaned over towards him and wrapped her warm lips against the tip of Superman's throbbing sixteen inch manhood. She looked down at him, working her moist lips all the way down him.

Superman leaned back to enjoy the pleasure of black canary and Diana alternating between a few sucks. Big barda finally joined in and decided to take Superman's cock all the way down her throat. She pulled herself away from him and unclipped her bra. Her breasts bounced up and Big barda leaned down to capture his cock.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Big barda asked. Big barda wrapped her breasts around Superman's throbbing manhood, working his rod up and down. Every time Superman pushed between Big barda's heaving chest pillows, she captured the head of his cock. She licked him and released Superman before moving down to stroke his balls.

Diana took off her robe and already, black canary grabbed Diana and kissed her. Diana rolled over and returned fire with a deeper kiss. She easily pinned black canary underneath the bed. Her fingers rubbed down black canary's trim stomach and reached closer towards her heated mound.

"You're wet for me already?" Diana asked. black canary answered with a nod, biting down on her lip. Diana shifted black canary's panties back a fraction of an inch and revealed her moist pussy. She didn't have enough after last night, not Diana complained. She was just making an observation. Her first finger shifted an inch inside of Diana's dripping mouth.

"That's right, take your big cock and pound my breasts! It makes me feel so good."  
Big barda worked over Superman's throbbing manhood with her warm breasts. She rubbed his manhood in between her generous mountains of flesh. Superman closed his eyes and felt the rush of Big barda's warm flesh enclosing him. She leaned down and kissed Superman's head, smiling when coming back up from him. She continued stroking Superman, making him harder.

Seconds later, Big barda pulled away from Superman and got onto the bed. Superman climbed behind her and started to grab her body. His strong hands groped Big barda's sizeable chest. She breathed heavily when Superman ran his hands down her ass, clad in jeans still from spanked Big barda which caused her to whimper.

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Badly," Big barda whimpered.

Superman peeled her jeans off. Her ass had been covered with transparent red panties which made Superman harden even more with of desire, Diana buried her face between black canary's thighs and ate her out. black canary wrapped her thighs around Diana's head and pumped herself into Diana's waiting mouth.

"More," black canary murmured. "Give me more….so much more."

black canary reached the peak of pleasure with Diana's tongue shifting deeper inside of her dripping hot cunt. She swirled around. The sound of Big barda's screams only had been more. Superman buried himself inside of Big barda. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Superman reached over to caress Big barda's body, feeling the firmness underneath his hands. He cupped her breasts and rammed harder into her. He worked her up as slow as he could before alternating between some fast thrusts and some slow thrusts.

Big barda closed her eyes, pleased when Superman buried his manhood working into her body. Superman's balls slapped against Big barda's cunt. He explored the insides of her warm tightness, rocking deeper into her. Every thrust caused sparks to fly through her body.

Diana moved over to put her thighs over black canary's face while still eating her out. Watching Superman drill the former fury on the other end of the bed made Diana burn with desire and want him so black canary and Diana ate each other out in a sixty-nine position. Their tongues swirled inside, both trying to scoop the nectar out. Diana grabbed onto black canary and squeezed her ass which only encouraged black canary to drive her tongue further inside Diana's very moist, dripping cunt.

Superman throbbed hard inside of Big barda at the sound before him. He pushed deeper into her. The orgasm spreading through Big barda's body resulted in a hard clamping down on his cock.

"Yes, it's a good hangover cure, isn't it?" Superman asked.

"What, getting your brains fucked out?" Big barda asked. Superman smiled and pushed his manhood deep inside of Big barda's body. Big barda felt all of her sexual desires increase. Every time Superman pushed into her, she had been driven further to the brink of madness. Those balls reminded her of how much he had stored inside of her.

Superman reached his peak, but not before Big barda reached hers. He pushed himself into her tight body, her insides squeezing down on Superman's probing prick.  
The discharge of fluids fired inside of Big barda's snatch. Big barda saw stars after the orgasm to end all orgasms. He buried his hard rod deep inside of Big barda's warm snatch, draining the seed inside of her. His balls contracted and released the seed inside of her.

Superman pulled away from Big barda, allowing her to drop down on the bed.  
The moment Superman had been done, black canary took advantage of the momentary distraction to walk over to Superman and take his hard rod into her mouth. black canary sucked him up to full strength. Diana, a bit miffed black canary cut in line, decided to take her aggressions out on Big barda. She crawled on top of her cousin and grabbed Big barda, before giving her a warm kiss.

Big barda wasn't entirely surprised by Diana kissing her, and she really did have to kiss back. The two of them exchanged a passionate kiss before Diana moved down and started to kiss the side of Big barda's neck. She traveled down to suck Big barda's neck to cause some sharp moans.

"Diana!"

"You know, you two look hot together, "Superman said. black canary nodded her head in confirmation, but couldn't say much on the account of having Superman's throbbing hard rod in her mouth. She sucked in. The combination of Big barda's juices with Superman's wasn't too bad, although black canary much preferred licking her own juices clean off of Superman's throbbing hard manhood.  
She pulled back with a smile and spread her tanned thighs on the bed.

"Superman, I'm ready." black canary said asthe blonde. crinefighter flickered her finger in the inside of her pussy, giving Superman the invitation. His hardened cock needed to accept the charges and he did, working his way between black canary's thighs. black canary spread herself wide out and took Superman between her thighs.

"Yes!" black canary pushed into her, feeling how tight she was.  
Big barda thought she was going to die because of what Diana did to her. Diana used her mouth to worship Big barda's nipples, and then squeezed her round breasts. She grabbed Diana's breasts as well, larger from her additions in recent months.  
Diana smiled and planted more kisses down her cousin's body. Every time she touched Big barda, there was a very obvious shudder coming from her body.

"Diana, oh god!" Big barda moaned. black canary clenched Superman. He pulled from her body so the tip rested at black canary's entrance. A very long moment passed with Superman shoving his manhood deep inside of Superman. His balls almost bottomed out inside of black canary's tight, clenching snatch. Superman held her hips and rose up into her before bringing himself down into ritual had been repeated several times. Superman worked his rod deep inside of black canary. She grabbed onto Superman, breathing heavily.

The orgasm firing through her body felt so very good. black canary couldn't even describe how good she was feeling, the more Superman pushed himself into her.

"More,"

black canary grabbed the back of Superman's head and moaned in her ear. Superman shoved more of his thick tool deep inside of her moist, clenching snatch. The two of them exchanged pumps with each other.

"Fuck," Superman breathed. "You're so tight."

"And that's what you love." black canary squeezed him hard as he pumped inside the blonde-haired vixen with all of his might. Every thrust brought new pleasure. Superman's caressed her body when also driving his cock inside of her. She knew the end would be, but would she be awake enough to feel it?

She sure hoped so. Superman drove his massive phallus into her wet body. black canary clenched onto him, feeling the pleasure spreading through her body.

"Yes, more, more, please."black canary's said as the. superheroine's pussy throbbed with anticipation every single time Superman drove himself into her. He sped up a little bit, rocking her body with a fluid pattern. He massaged black canary's legs when rocking her. It just made her even wetter and wanted his cock even more.  
Superman buried his throbbing hard cock deep inside of the moist cunt of his lover. For the second time tonight, his balls strained, and were about ready to unload inside of black canary. Superman picked up the pace, riding his lover's pussy to the edge. black canary breathed in and breathed out, Superman was very close at unloading inside of her. She needed every drop of his seed buried inside of her like there was no tomorrow.

Superman clenched and released his bounty into black canary. black canary grabbed onto him to make sure he did not pull out until completely finished.

"I love you," black canary moaned. She said these words before fading into the pleasure. Superman filled her up with so much seed, it already started to spurt out of black canary before he was done spurting into her.

"I always have loved you….all of you," Superman said. Superman rolled off of her, leaving black canary's pussy sensed Superman's movement and like a hungry tigress, she pounced on top of him.

"Well, are you ready for the main event my love?" Diana ground against Superman's throbbing hard cock, trapping it between her thighs. Superman reached up and grabbed Diana by the back of her hair to hold her into place. He forcefully kissed Diana, which she returned quite eagerly.

"You think highly of yourself." Diana smiled as the goddess rubbed herself against Superman's cock a little bit more. One more swift movement impaled Diana down onto Superman's cock. The massive manhood filled her tight body. Pleasure exploded through every fiber of Diana, from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. Superman leaning in to suck her breasts made Diana's toes practically cure in desire. Superman showed he could still do it, after a couple of intense rounds with black canary and Big barda. They still hadn't found his limits, which was a good thing. It gave plenty more room for experimentation. Diana and Superman became an entangled mess of limbs and lips, kissing and suckling each other. Diana worked her tongue deeper into the back of Superman's mouth, working into him and then pulling out of him. They exchanged a hungry kiss with each other, which deepened every moment.

"Good," Diana moaned. "More, please."

Diana's nipple hardened and Superman took it between his fingers. He tweaked it with one hand and grabbed Diana's rear end with one hand. He guided her up and down on him. She hugged his cock while bringing herself down onto his balls.

"So much," Diana said. She enjoyed Superman's big throbbing balls and the amount of seed which could be in them. Diana bounced higher and higher, waiting for her orgasm to hit. And it did hit and hit in a very big way. Her breasts bounced and Superman leaned in, sucking her nipples very hard to bring more pleasure to her.

"Yes, very good," Diana mewled hotly. "Give me all of your love."

Superman was going to give her everything she ever wanted and so much more. Diana leaned in, shoving one nipple into Superman's eager mouth. Superman sucked it hard.  
The exchanged their passionate love making for quite some time. black canary and Big barda intertwined themselves in each other and waited for their turn.  
Nothing mattered to Diana, in the present, then giving Superman so much pleasure.

"You're amazing, Diana," Superman said.

"Nice for you to see so," Diana said. "Now, are you going to share some of the love? I know you have enough in those big balls for a couple of rounds….so why don't you shoot cum in my nice….tight…wet….pussy?"

Diana brought her wet pussy down onto Superman and squeezed him very tightly. Her wet center grabbed Superman and released him with a few intense squeezes. Diana rocked up and down on him, slowly bringing his hard cock into her with a fluid motion.

"I want all of your cum," Diana said. "Please, my iove."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."Superman gave one more thrust. The muscles tightened and he started to unleash seed inside of Diana's wet cunt. She squeezed him and worked Superman's love two exchanged fluids with each other. Diana milked Superman all the way to completion, every burst of cum shooting new pleasure in her body.

Superman gave Diana one final kiss as she pulled herself away from his cock. She fell back onto the bed, with a smile on her face.

black canary and Big barda pounced and took turns in licking Diana's wet pussy. Superman took advantage of their open and willing pussies by finger-fucking swift and fast to kick off a new round of sexual bliss between the four. the fun continued.

A/N=I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER SOON 


	72. Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72

FORTRESSS

Superman watched out of the corner of his eye and noticed Dinah lance come out of the bedroom. The beautiful blonde crawled onto the bed with a seductive smile on her face. Her blonde hair flowed down in beautiful tresses around the area of her face. The blonde beauty dressed in a black bra, which pushed up her amazing breasts. The beauty's flat stomach was on display, and the black thong covered Dinah lance's perfectly curved, deliciously round ass. Stockings made Dinah lance's legs look fantastic and drool worthy as possible. Something brushed on Superman's thigh from the other side of the bed. Slowly, Sara lance dragged her foot up and down the growing length on the other side of Superman's pants with a smile. The blonde dressed in lingerie, showing off her toned body. The corset looked amazing, as did the thong, stockings, fingerless, gloves, and choker device. Sara lance slowly worked up and down on Superman's length with her stocking-clad foot.

"It's been days, since i tasted my sister's husband big cock," Sara lance said. Dinah lance smiled and slowly unbuttoned her husband's top. She leaned in and kissed Superman on the side of the neck. Both of them engaged in some heavy lip action, with Superman slowly caressing the back o f Dinah lance's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Both of the girls stroked him lovingly, working over his body, and the fun was just about to start.  
Sara lance unbuttoned Superman's pants and slid them down over his ankles. One giant cock stuck up in the air, and almost smacked Sara lance in the face. The sexy government agent grabbed the base of Superman's cock and slowly pumped the kryptonian's thirteen inch cock.

"Oh, I have to have that in my mouth," Sara lance mewled in hunger.

"he is my husband, so i.." Dinah lance was about to say something. Sara pushed down, lips engulfing down to the tip of Superman's thick cock. Sara lance slowly pushed down to the cock, while Dinah lance went between Superman's legs and slowly licked the balls of the blue eyed kryptonian. Both of the launce sisters pleasured Superman.

"Damn, Sara." Superman mumbled with pleasure. Sara lance took Superman's cock down into her mouth with a very aggression blowjob. The girl had sex about as good as she fought, with a passion and excitement nothing could defeat. Sara lance's nails raked down Superman's thighs and pushed more of Superman's cock inside.

"Hey, I want a turn," Dinah lance whined. Detaching Superman's cock from her mouth, Sara lance turned. Dinah lance took over, the very eager and sexy blonde taking Superman's cock into her mouth. Slowly, Sara lance rolled her hands down Dinah lance's back and gripped the underside of the woman's body, when she sucked up Superman.

"My sister has such a nice ass," Sara lance said. Dinah lance breathed heavily and went down a little bit deeper on Superman's cock when Sara lance slapped her ass and played with it through the thong. Sara lance moved down and planted some kisses down Dinah lance's elegant back, getting closer, and closer to the point where she wanted to be, the point where she needed to be. Both sisters double teamed Superman's cock, working it over. Superman threaded both of the girls. Sara lance took a few moments to suck Superman's length while Dinah lance licked the balls, and the two of them switched off back and forth. Dinah lance never tasted something this good, and she tasted a small amount of pre-cum trickling from Superman's cock head. It just inflamed Dinah lance's desires for taking this cock into her mouth, and sucking Superman as hard as possible. Those throbbing balls were just so full. Sara lance impaled the cock down into her throat, the organ stretching the lovely blonde's throat. Fire burned through Sara lance's eyes when joining Dinah lance in a sisterly bonding exercise of giving the very powerful man underneath them pleasure.  
A swelling came through Superman's balls and seconds passed before Superman planted his seed deep inside of Sara lance's waiting mouth. The kryptoian's seed splashed into the mouth of Sara lance Granger, who sucked it down like a champ. The superheroine kept sucking Superman off until reaching completion.

"So good."

Sara lance pulled away, and Dinah lance grabbed Sara lance by the face and surprised the normally feisty blonde with an aggression kiss. The two of them pushed together with an amazing kiss, with each other sucking the cum out of their mouths. Superman hardened in response. Sara lance moved over and walked over to the base of the man's cock. Superman pulled Sara lance's top down and released those breasts into the world. Those amazing breasts which Superman needed to cup in his hands.

"Fuck," Superman said. "Your tits are so good?"

"Would you like to fuck them?" Sara lance asked with a smug little smile. Sara lance wrapped those round breasts around Superman's engorged prick and sucked them deep in between her nice breasts. Slowly, Sara lance ground those round orbs up and trapped Superman within them. Laying back on the bed, Dinah lance excitedly watched the tit fuck, pulling her panties back, and rubbing the swollen, sticky lips with her fingers. Superman leaned over and cupped Dinah lance's perfect pussy, squeezing it, and causing the beautiful woman to gasp in response.

"You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" Superman asked as the kryptonian slipped a finger deep inside of Dinah lance with a free hand while cupping Sara lance's breast in another hand.

"As much as I'd like a load all over these nice big breasts, I think your cum is better put in another area." Sara lance said as she pulled up to a standing position, releasing Superman's cock. The kryptonian almost felt disappointment of having to leave the area between Sara lance's perfect breasts. Sara lance crawled onto Superman's lap and aligned his thick cock between her thighs before driving down.

A firm grasp wrapped around Sara lance's ass and Superman smacked it. Sara lance smiled and pushed down onto Superman's throbbing cock. The beautiful blonde vixen drove down onto Superman's cock. Superman grabbed onto Sara lance's hips and slowly pushed down onto him. Each push brought more of Superman's cock into her waiting pussy, stretching her out.

"Oh, that feels so good," Sara lance moaned. "I can't help it...I need that cock inside me, just stretching me out like that….just a little bit further…oooh yes!"

Sara lance moaned the very second Superman's cock slid deeper inside. Those balls were very big and Sara lance could not wait to indulge in the treats inside. Slowly, Sara lance bounced up and down, gaining speed. Superman matched the momentum of the blonde. Superman leaned in and indulged in Sara lance's round breasts as well, slowly squeezing them. Those nipples squeezed in between Superman's fingers. Every touch caused Sara lance's excitement to increase, with the intense bouncing on Superman's engorged cock. Superman brought the beautiful woman to an orgasm. Screams occurred followed by those beautiful legs wrapping around him.

Dinah lance laid on the bed, moaning. Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped Dinah lance's chest and crawled on top of the beautiful woman. Diana appeared out of no where, crawling on top of Dinah lance, and slowly running her hands over her body. Every single touch brought Dinah lance Granger to excitement. That ten inch fake cock Diana wearing ground on her flat stomach and made Dinah lance pant.

"Give it to me," Dinah lance breathed. "Please, Diana, I can't take much more. Give me your cock, please."

"Well," Diana whispered in Dinah lance's ear hotly. "Since you asked me so nicely."

Good things came to those who waited. Diana worked her fake cock deep inside of Dinah lance's dripping hot pussy. The feeling of such a lovely sheath of womanhood stretching around felt so good. Superman needed to run his hands over Sara lance's soft, smooth, skin, feeling up every inch of the bouncing beauty. Sara lance's nipple hardened even more and allowed Superman to kiss on it, to suck on it, to drive Sara lance positively insane with desire. Superman slowly drew his tongue around the area of Sara lance's nipple.

"Are you ready to cum for me?"

Sara lance nodded in response. They somehow switched positions mid-orgasm. Superman pinned Sara lance's hands behind her back and rammed the length deep inside. Those thick balls slapped against Sara lance's thighs, with her squeezing. Sara lance pumped Superman deep inside.

"FUCK!"

The loud screaming and the grinding of the nails increased Superman's pushing the deeper when he buried inside of Sara lance.

Dinah lance now turned over onto her hands and knees, both so Diana could drill inside from behind and watch Dinah lance's beautiful ass bounce while she watched the kryptonian fuck Sara lance. Diana slowly squeezed Dinah lance's ass, slipping a finger inside of the tight girl's ass.

"Diana!"

"You like that, don't you?" Diana asked. "You like it, don't you? You like it don't you, you naughty girl? You like me finger fucking your ass while I pound your tight pussy."

Dinah lance nodded feverishly. She liked it a lot. Liked the feeling of Diana pushing as far inside of her pussy as possible, and rocking Dinah lance. Those thick balls kept bouncing on Dinah lance and bringing greater feelings of lust. Dinah lance's tightening walls closed down on Superman, stretching around that big cock the further Superman pushed inside.

"You're mine."

"Yes," Dinah lance mewled in agreement. "I'm yours….keep fucking me….please don't stop….oh for the love of….please don't stop. I have to have your cock inside me….now…faster…harder…deeper….just like….THAT!"

She screamed those last few words with Diana planting his rod deep inside of Dinah lance's tightening pussy. Superman slowly pulled out of Dinah lance and slipped back inside with a huge series of thrusts. Dinah lance's ass molded deep into the palms of Superman's hands the further he fucked the beautiful vixen's tightening pussy.

"Yes, just like that," Diana said. "Time for you to cum."

Sara lance came as well, wrapping around Superman's thick, invading manhood. The fit agent's hips lifted off of the bed, to receive Superman pushed inside of her.

"You're going to get the load you've dreamed about for a long time," Superman said. "But, first, I want to feel you cum….I want to feel your tight walls milking me. You know, I'm the only one who could give you pleasure like this, aren't I?"

Sara lance nodded in response, legs snagging Superman the moment he pushed deep inside of that very wet and very eager pussy. Those legs pumped around Superman, and received a huge amount of cock, feeling up. Slowly, Sara lance grabbed the back of Superman's head, moaning the deeper Superman pushed inside. The two matched each other, stroke for stroke, move for move. Superman's thick engorged balls slapped Sara lance's thighs.

"I need you to cum," Sara lance begged him. Superman feasted on the delicious chest underneath and made Sara lance squirm and moan in response. The response to his touches made Superman only work over Sara lance even more. Those legs were also very nice as well. Dinah lance's were amazing, but Sara lance's was pretty beautiful as well. Speaking of Dinah lance, she entered heaven with Diana pushing deep inside. Those balls bloated and slapped against her thighs. Every single minute, Dinah lance did not know what to think. It almost felt like a second cock pushed into her ass at the same time in a sinful act of double-penetration.

"I can fuck you all day long," Diana said. "And you are up for everything. It is always the reserved ones who are the kinkiest when everything is on the table. Isn't it, Dinah lance? You want this cock, and you want it bad, don't you? You want it...REAL BAD!"

Superman hammered the point home by driving deep inside of Dinah lance's waiting asshole. Said hole tightened around Superman's hard cock and squeezed him, the deeper he pushed inside of her.

"Diana, oh god!" Dinah lance moaned at the top of her lungs. "It's….it's just amazing."

"Getting close?" Superman asked her. Sara lance nodded in response. The blonde's body pushed against Superman and wanted the cum. One more orgasm rocked Sara lance's body. The tightness of her walls milked in the cock. The feelings increased the more Superman played with Sara lance's ample chest, taking those round breasts in hand and squeezing them. Sara lance closed her eyes and breathed in and breathed out more heavily.

"Closer," Sara lance said. "Please, cum for me."

"You look cute when you beg," Superman responded.

No time to comment with a snappy retort, with Sara lance pushing against Superman's throbbing hard cock. The two of them worked against each other, with Superman burying deep inside. Sara lance pushed up completely and took Superman's length inside. Those balls snapped back and started to spurt cum.  
The shared orgasm led to intense feelings. Superman rode out the gripping warmth of Sara lance's tight pussy. Each time the pussy stretched and squeezed it, delicious friction followed with Superman emptying his load deep inside of Sara lance's waiting pussy. The vixen leaned back on the bed and received the full load and a couple more orgasms for her trouble. Sara felt sweaty, sticky, but very satisfied. the fun continued.

GOWTHAM.

Superman sense Catwoman is trying to break a safe.

WAREHOUSE

Catwoman is currently trying to break a safe, suddenly she felt someone behind her, she turned and saw superman there.

"well, look what cat brought here" Catwoman said with a smile.

"i am sure the police has something to say about this, Selina" Superman said.

"i know Batman is bruce" Catwoman said but superman picked her easily."Ok, ok, i get it, mm how about a we make a deal"

Superman stopped

"i am listening" Superman said with a smug on his face.

"How about a kiss" Catwoman said with a smile the kryptonian leaned in and kissed her. She purred like a cat as her lips parted, gently kissing him back. He tasted her lips, sweet and bitter mingled with the warm taste of her. Hungrily, Superman kissed her harder, his tongue dancing past her lips. Pressing close, he felt Catwoman's soft, warm curves against his side.

Panting, Catwoman lowered her head, breaking the kiss. She looked up at him, a little shyly but smiling. Superman leered down at her. He wanted her desperately. It was a need that washed away all pretense of self-restraint. His hand grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head up. Catwoman gasped as Superman's lips crushed into hers again. He kissed her passionately as his free hand roamed down her arm, along her side, finally rising to cup her firm, big slutty breast.

"Hey,that's not our deal" she said, squirming and pushing to dislodge that wandering hand.  
Superman grinned at her, pulling her back into the kiss. After a moment, his hand wandered again, up her side, along her back and again to the round curve of her breast. Catwoman squirmed again, but Superman easily held her firmly, and with a sigh against his hungry lips, she relented.

Superman kissed her with even greater passion while his hand squeezed and caressed her breast. Slowly, his fingers sought out the edge of her black leather top and slipped under to brush the bare skin of her cleavage.

"Hey," Catwoman whined, pushing his seeking hand away. Growling, Superman pulled her back into the kiss again. Shifting, he pushed his body down against Catwoman's, pinning her to the couch as he kissed her. No pretense now, he cupped her breast, pushing his fingers under the side of her top, pulling at it.

"Hey," Catwoman cried, pushing him back. Frustrated, Superman pushed Catwoman back, his weight holding her down, his fingers pawing at the leather fabric covering the firm curve of her breast. Catwoman's hands flailed back, swatting and pushing at his arm. As quickly as the struggle started, Superman stopped, raising his offending hand away in a conciliatory gesture.

With a rueful sigh, he smiled down at Catwoman. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. For a moment Catwoman's expression was wary, but as their lips met again, she yielded. Superman kissed her softly at first, then with slowly renewed passion. As her soft body relaxed again under his, Superman's hand began to wander again, cupping her breast through the fabric of her top. After a moment, Catwoman purred against his lips and arched her back a little, pushing her curves into his caressing hand.

As he kissed her, Superman noticed over Catwoman's shoulder that his hand, that held her top on. Carefully, he shifted his grip to hold one end. With his other hand, he squeezed the firm big round breast he so desired to really touch. Fuck it, he thought and slid his hand up her bare arm, to rest on her shoulder. Catwoman moaned a little as Superman kissed her hungrily. She didn't seem to notice that his open eyes were now fixed on the knot of thin fabric that was the obstruction of his desires. Slowly, he took a grip on the other end of the tie. Kissing her hard, he pulled and felt the knot part. Catwoman started a little, breaking their kiss. Before she could do more, Superman pulled hard on the ties, dragging with them the little triangles of fabric that covered Catwoman's breasts.

"No," Catwoman whined as her breast was suddenly bared. Quick, like a striking snake, Superman dipped his head and took Catwoman's naked tit in his mouth, sucking hard on the little pink bud of her nipple. Catwoman moaned and writhed under him, the shock of pleasure mingling with reluctance. Grinning, Superman let her tit drop from his mouth and looked at her. Catwoman squirmed in his slackened grip. Her arms came up, doggedly covering her nipples again. Growling in frustration, Superman grabbed her wrist and forced her arm away, leering again down at her exposed curves.

"No. Stop." Catwoman struggled in his grip, trying to cover herself.

"Quit it," Superman growled.

"I want my costume back," Catwoman pleaded, pulling her arms once again protectively over her bare breast. Superman roared wordlessly, furious. Unthinking, his hand lashed out, seizing Catwoman around the neck , forcing her head back. She whimpered, wide-eyed as his grip caught her breath in her throat. Violently, he forced his lips against hers. He crushed his weight against her, pinning her helpless against the back of the couch.  
Superman felt more than heard the little whimpering sounds Catwoman made against his lips. He pawed at her tit, but in spite of everything, her arm desperately blocked him. In a fury, Superman thrust his free hand between Catwoman's legs, up under her skirt.  
Startled, he leaned back, breaking off his wild kiss, and looked down. Between Catwoman's legs, Superman's fingers were pressed against bare folds of wet, soft flesh, unimpeded by any fabric.

"What the fuck?" Superman chuckled, as his fingers slid easily into Catwoman's soaked pussy. The pretty brunette villain gasped as the kryptonian finger penetrated her.

"You're just a fucking slut," Superman snarled. Catwoman moaned as his fingers worked inside her, her eyes wide and panicked under his leering gaze. Superman jumped to his feet, roughly dragging Catwoman up by his grip around her neck. Carelessly, he pulled her across the room to the bed and tossed her down. The pretty young woman fell in a tangled heap, looking up at him. Her top hung in a loose bunch around her midriff, her pert tits with their little rosebud nipples finally bare to his gaze. Her little skirt was tangled around her waist. Before Catwoman could move, Superman seized hold of her remaining costume, yanked it off and tossed it aside. He leered down at her bared hips and the nest of wet, dark hair between her legs.

Looking up at him, Catwoman started to squirm away, crawling on her back over the bed. Superman pounced, landing next to her on the bed. He grasped at the bundled fabric of her top and pulled it upward, to drag it over her head. Catwoman struggled against him, desperately clinging to the notion of keeping her top, like a talisman. Superman roughly dragged it back up over her tits, over her head and up her arms. In a flash of perverse fury, he twisted the top she had been so intent on keeping into a knot around her wrists, using it to pin her arms over her head as he roughly kissed her again.

Rearing up, Superman closed one hand once again around Catwoman's neck, gripping tight enough to still her and pin her down, while leaving her just enough freedom to breathe. His other hand slapped hard against the wetness between her legs. Catwoman gasped and whimpered as Superman's fingers once again slid easily into her wet pussy.

"Oh," she cried as his fingers worked within her. Roughly, he probed her and touched her, his fingers circling her clit. Catwoman moaned. Superman dropped his head to suck on her naked tits, licking and biting her hard nipples, drawing startled cries from her gasping mouth.

"Oh no," Catwoman moaned. "I'm going to cum. I'm going to... I'm... I'm cumming!"

Her body bucked and shook under Superman's hands as waves of reluctant pleasure overcame the last of her resistance. When the final spasms of her orgasm had passed, Superman sat up. His hungry eyes devoured every inch of her beautiful, naked body, from her tangled hair, down her flushed face, the soft curves of her tits, her rounded hips, her wet, swollen pussy and finally to her long firm legs. With a smirk, he reached out and grabbed her nearest wrist, the tangled knot of her top having been lost somewhere in her bucking passion. He pulled her hand to him, pressing her fingers against the hard bulge straining within his costune.

"You want that?" Superman leered at her. Wearily, Catwoman shook her head. Sneering, Superman sat up and opened his jeans, pulling out his hard thick shaft. Again, he grabbed Catwoman's hand and pulled her fingers to his thirteen inch cock.

"You want it, Don't you slut" he grinned as her fingers closed around him and slowly stroked the length of him. Roughly, Superman reached out and grabbed Catwoman by the hair. Quickly, the brunette struggled to her knees as he drew her head to him. Her mouth opened, and her lips slipped quickly over the thick head of his cock. Superman threw back his head and groaned in pleasure as her warm, wet mouth engulfed his shaft.

"Oh fuck, you're a good cocksucker, aren't you, slut," Superman groaned. Holding her by the hair, Superman urged Catwoman's head up and down his length, reveling in the soft warmth of her wet mouth sucking and licking his shaft.

"Kiss it," Superman sneered. "Show me how much you like my cock."

Whimpering, Catwoman did as she was bid, kissing and licking his cock, even dipping her head to lick and suck Superman's heavy balls. While her mouth slid along him, Superman leaned over pushed his fingers back into Catwoman's pussy and started to vibate his finger into her pink raven haired vixen gasps and moans vibrated against his hard flesh as he worked his fingers in her again.

"You're doing real good, slut," Superman moaned. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice. I'm going to fuck you, no choice about that... but if you do a really good job, I'll let you pick which hole I fuck."

"Please," Catwoman moaned.

"Good sluts suck cock," Superman snarled, pulling Catwoman's head back onto his shaft. Seizing her raven hair again, he thrust her head down.

"Good sluts suck it deep," he groaned, forcing as much of his length as he could into her mouth. Submissive now, Catwoman complied, accepting his hard length deep in her mouth.  
"Show me how you want to be fucked," Superman groaned. "Fuck my cock with you face like you want me to fuck you."

Vigorously, Catwoman started bobbing her head along the length of Superman's cock, roughly and passionately fucking his shaft with her mouth. Superman shook. His hips rocked and thrust almost involuntarily, fucking the young brunette's face. He felt his own pleasure building. Roughly, Superman grabbed Catwoman's hair again and pulled her face off his cock. He wasn't ready to be done yet.

"Now," Superman growled. "Which hole do you want it in?"

"My pussy," Catwoman moaned. "Please fuck my pussy. Fuck my pussy."

Throwing Catwoman down, Superman settled himself between her legs. His thick cock, wet with her salvia, brushed against her already soaked folds.

"Where?" he asked again, wanting to hear the reluctant wench beg for it.

"My pussy," Catwoman moaned. "Fuck my pussy with your big cock."

With a hard thrust, Superman buried himself to the hilt in Catwoman's wetness. Her body spasmed under him, and she cried out as Superman started thrusting vigorously into her.

"Oh fuck," Superman groaned. "Fuck you feel good. You like this don't you slut?"

"Yes," Catwoman moaned, her eyes closed, her face glazed with pleasure.

"You like this cock inside you?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you didn't make too much of a fuss," Superman groaned, driving into her.

"The other guys might have come up, and then I would have had to share you," Superman mused as Catwoman's body quivered under him, Catwoman moaned.

"What do you think, slut?" Superman looked down at her.

"Think?" Catwoman whispered. "Can't think."

"You just want me to fuck you, don't you," Superman chuckled, and Catwoman nodded weakly.  
Superman thrust hard into her, feeling Catwoman's warm, soft body yielding to him. He felt her quiver and shake as he filled her deeply, again and again.

"Another time," Superman growled, "I am going to pull out and cover your pretty face in cum. I bet you'd look so nice with cum dripping off you... but right now... I'm going... to cum... oh, fuck... to cum in your pussy!"

With a final hard trust and a roar, Superman's body tensed and spasmed. He felt himself unload spray after spray of cum deep into Catwoman's soft and willing body. Superman fucked catwoman untill she passed out.


	73. Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73

GOIHAM,

Cat grant took Clark kent to shopping they came before a shop, Cat grant has always hots for Clark, she hated his wife. she seen her.

"Let's go in here," Cat grant said, towing Clark kent by his hand into one of the mall's many clothing stores.

"You're the boss, boss," he said in his cocky tone.

"What do you think of this?" Cat grant asked, holding up a fitted black long-sleeve and posing with it.

"Eh, I think it'd look better on me." he said teasingly. He snatched it out of her hands and mimicked the pose she had used. he presented a green dress with an open back and a plunging neckline. It was so short that Cat grant wasn't entirely convinced that it could cover all of her important bits.

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Why?" he said. "You'd look good. Could show some skin instead of dressing like my little brother."  
She looked at what she was wearing self-consciously. She wore skinny jeans, flats, and a hooded sweater that didn't exactly accentuate her assets. He was right; she did kind of dress like a guy.

"Fair point," she said. "If you're buying, maybe we can girlify me after all."  
She snagged the shirt and dress from on his shoulder.

"Any other wardrobe recommendations?"

"Well, who knows what you're wearing under all...that," he gestured at her sweater.

"Don't push it," she said, but she reluctantly followed him as he made his way over to the lingerie picked out a dark red G-string and held it up against the green dress.  
"Christmas colors?"

She glared at him and took it from him to look at the tag.

"This is even in my size." She raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know my size? Or was that just a lucky guess?"

He shrugged and started picking out other articles of clothing, seemingly at random, leading her toward the far side of the room.

"Clark kent, slow down. I was kidding about making you buy me clothes. I don't actually need you to get me anything."

"Don't worry about it, Cat. We're just going to have you try some of them on to see how hot we can make you look."

"Come on!" he called back to her has he went in. Red G-string still clutched in her white-knuckled fist, she jogged after him. When she caught up with him, he was leaning against one of the empty dressing areas with a pile of clothes folded over one of his arms, that increasingly irritating smirk plastered to his face again.

"Clark kent, you have like forty things there. I'm not going to try all of that on, okay? and fuck sake Clark, I'm not getting undressed in front of you, Clark kent. I don't even know you, and this is super weird. Just move, please." She lowered her voice as she heard a woman talking on the phone enter the dressing area.

A door a few stalls over opened and closed.

"I'll tell you what," Clark kent said in a hushed voice as he looked down at her. "One kiss, and I'll let you walk right out that door without stopping you. Promise."

"I'm not giving you a kiss, Clark, you are married" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Then I guess we're going to be here for a while." Clark said with a smile.

Cat grant hit him with a closed fist. It wasn't hard, due more to her not knowing how to throw a punch than for lack of effort, and it probably hurt her hand more than it hurt the kryptonian face, but she socked him in the jaw all the same.

"Come on," he said, standing a little bit closer, "you can do better than that."

She hit him again, harder this time, but he caught her hand easily. She, on the other hand, was trembling uncontrollably from all the adrenaline. He was standing even closer now, and he was so tall that she had to tilt her head all the way back to look him in the eyes.

"Just one kiss? You promise?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, she always wanted to kiss the reporter.

"I promise."

He moved his lips closer, but he stopped halfway and watched her with those mocking blue eyes. This is crazy. What in the hell am I doing? He's handsome nerd but kissing a married man that insane, and I need to scream and run and get out of here right now. Just one kiss. She shut her eyes and closed the distance between their lips. Clark kent had full lips for a guy, and his were hot. His tongue was hotter, and it was sliding over, around and under hers before she even realized she was kissing him with an open mouth. Even though she knew better, she explored his tongue with her own. Then she felt a sharp pain, and she realized that he'd trapped her tongue between his teeth. The son of a bitch had bitten her! Her eyes flew open, and she shoved him off of her, half considering punching him again.  
He took a step back, most traces of smirk gone. Then he opened the door and stood aside, waiting, his eyes never leaving hers. Walk out the door and leave. Leave while you can before he changes his mind. Come on, Cat grant. Don't be an idiot.

She slowly closed the door and shut it so that it wouldn't make too much noise.

He didn't say a damn thing for a handful of heartbeats, and all that Cat grant could hear was the radio playing over the intercom and the lady talking on her phone. The silence got uncomfortable, and she started to regret staying. Behind Clark kent, she could see her reflection, and the skinny blond girl staring back at her looked just as small and fragile as she felt.

"Lose the sweater," he said in a hushed tone, his voice more a low rumble than a whisper. She took it off and remembered, to her dismay, that she wasn't wearing a bra. All that she wore under the sweater was a white tank top that left very little to the imagination. She couldn't have been sure if it was from the nerves or the cold, but her pink nipples hardened as she slipped out of the sweater, poking at the thin fabric and leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable under Clark kent's impassive scrutiny.

the kryptonian examined her like a piece of meat, coming closer and cupping her big breast in his hand, testing its firmness, squeezing just a little too hard, casually rolling her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. After he was done with that breast, her nipple was hard enough to cut glass. And then he did the same to her other breast, his head cocked a bit to the side as he watched her reactions, enjoying her conflicting discomfort and undisguised arousal. A familiar ache between her thighs began to throb in time with her pulse, and it was all she could do not to reach down and coax it further.

'What the hell, Cat? This is insane. You are not a slut. Only sluts do stuff like this. you don't fuck a married man. That was the rule.' she thought herself.

He must have seen a trace of doubt flicker across her face, because he pinched her nipple. Hard.  
She stifled a squeal and reached up to stop him, but he caught her wrist in an iron grip and spun her around, pinning her arm behind her back in the same motion. He held her with her face so close to the cold mirror that her every labored breath fogged it.

Cat grant watched him in the reflection as he pressed against her and ran his rough hand down her ribcage, over her hip, and down the side of her leg. Then he gently grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and swept it aside so that the nape of her neck was exposed. A shiver ran down her spine as his bristly chin brushed her neck and shoulder. He inhaled slowly, smelling her perfume, and then she felt his hot breath right before his even hotter lips seared her shoulder. He left a trail of hot, lazy kisses up her shoulder until he reached the nape of her neck. And then, locking eyes with her in the mirror, he sank his teeth into her not too hard, but hard enough that it hurt. His tongue flitted over her skin, and then she felt just the slightest bit of suction before he let her go. Saliva cooled where just a moment earlier his mouth had scorched her.

He took both of her thin wrists in one big hand and pinned them up against the mirror so that they were over her head with his weight holding them there.

"Go ahead," he said, looking at her in the mirror. "Try to break free."

She tugged against his iron grip to see if she could get loose, but he didn't budge an inch. She knew that no amount of kicking, screaming, or struggling would be enough for her to overpower him. Cat grant was completely at his mercy.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked. Clark kent didn't respond for a few moments. He looked to be deep in thought as he lightly ran his free hand over her flank and under the back of her shirt, tracing his fingertips up and down the curve of her spine in tantalizing brushstrokes that set her to shaking.

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to hurt you. And you won't have a damn choice but to like it."

He slid his hand around and under her shirt to tease her navel for a moment as he pressed against her from behind so heavily that she had to lean back into him to keep from being crushed against the mirror. He was definitely hard she could tell that much and she knew without looking that he was particularly well endowed. The length of him felt like a hot brand against her back, and she wished more than anything that her hands were free so that she could wrap her them around it and see just how big it really was.

The damn lady was still yammering into her phone. At least she wouldn't hear them if she was busy talking.

Clark kent kissed her neck again and pulled her shirt up over her big firm breasts, completely exposing them to the cold air so that her nipples became even harder. He kept running his hands up and down her body for a time, touching her everywhere except where she wanted to be touched most. The bastard was absolutely torturing her, and she couldn't even move.

He locked eyes with her in the mirror and slowly slipped his forefinger into her waistband. Then he began slowly running his fingertip from her hip bone and back around to near her ass, then back up to the front. It started with just his fingertip, but he began slowly working the finger deeper, getting dangerously close to her hot mound without ever actually touching it. Her lips formed a small O as she fought to control her breathing and keep from making any noise. Cat grant couldn't help that she was naturally loud, and she was terrified that somebody would hear her. She didn't care to think about how much trouble they would get in if they got caught.

"How many guys have you fucked, Cat grant?" he asked as he began to undo the top button of her jeans, his thirteen inch cock still pressed firmly against her.

Why would he possibly want to know that? Do I lie? Does he want me to be more experienced? Less?

"And try don't lie to me. I'll be able to tell. I'm good at reading people. If you lie to me, I'll have to punish you."

"I don't know how many," she said, hoping she hadn't failed some test and condemned herself to a fate of more unbearable torture.

"I know you are a slut and i think you have a daddy issue" Clark said, as he undid another button and ran his finger back and forth along the inside of her panties' waistband. She could feel her wetness sticking and unsticking to the fabric with every pass that finger made as it slowly went lower and lower until it was lightly brushing against her immaculately trimmed pubic hair.

"No, I don't hate my dad," she said. "And I'm not a slut."

He undid the last button, and she had to spread her knees to keep her jeans from falling all the way down. To her chagrin, there was a dark splotch on her white cotton panties where her juices had sopped completely through.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said. She began to say something, but he stuck two of his fingers in her mouth and thrust them deep enough that her eyes watered and she had to fight not to gag.  
He withdrew his fingers and grinned at her as she coughed. "You were saying?"

Her anger got the best of her, and she raised her voice. "What the hell did you do that for? You don't have to jam your whole hand halfway"

She moaned in pain, surprise, and pleasure as he stuck his hand down her panties and slipped a wet finger into woman had stopped talking on the phone, and all she could hear was Clark kent's quiet chuckling and her own ragged breaths. She bit down on her lip hard to keep from making any more noise.

"Damn, Cat," he whispered, "you are tight. I was barely able to get just the one finger in you. Let's see about..."

She tasted blood from her lip as he forced a second finger into her. She rested her forehead against the mirror and squeezed her eyes shut as he went deep and pressed against her G-spot softly at first, then with more pressure. "See, that wasn't too bad."

He slowly slid his fingers out and rubbed her juices up her lips and over her clit. She thought she would be able to hold her silence, but then he slipped the fingers in and out of her again and began rubbing her throbbing clit in slow, firm circles. And a moan escaped her lips. Loudly.  
There was utter silence for a moment, then the door to the other stall slammed open, and Cat grant heard muttering and quick footsteps as the lady left the dressing area.

"About time," Clark kent said. "I was starting to wonder if she was sticking around for an invitation."

"What if she tells someone?" Cat grant asked, her voice wavering as he continued to rub her.

"You always worry this much? You need to loosen up." the kryptonian said as a scream caught in her throat as he forced a third finger into her and plunged deep. She bucked so hard that one of her hands broke free.

"Clark," she moaned, "it's too much... It hurts."

She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and tried to stop him, but he was too strong. When she pulled at his wrist, it just rubbed his palm against her wet clit and sent more shockwaves of pleasure up and down her body. She gave up trying to pull his fingers out of her and left her hand where it was, feeling the bands of muscle in his forearm flex every time he dug his fingers deep against her swollen G-spot. Three fingers! I can't believe I have three huge fingers in me! his fingers are much better than anything she felt in her pussy.

"Of course it hurts, sweetheart," he said. "But it feels good too, which is kind of the point."

She couldn't argue with him. Cat grant reached behind her to feel his bulge—it was so damn big!—and started trying to undo his belt.

"Not so fast," he said. "I'm not done with you yet."

He slowly slid his fingers free and gave her one last slow, fantastic rub before taking his hand out of her panties and spinning her around so that her back was against the mirror.

She wanted needed his lips. She tried to kiss him, but he grabbed her by the chin and stuck his slick fingers in her mouth. He held her fast when she tried to turn away and keep from tasting herself. She'd never done...that—it was disgusting and wrong—but she stopped fighting him; she let go.  
Cat grant rolled her tongue over his fingers and tasted her own fluids for the first time. She had expected it to taste terrible, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. It was slightly tangy and sweet, like overripe citrus. And she could smell her sweet musk on his hand when she inhaled. It was so wrong, but it felt so right

.  
"Mmm," was all she managed to say. She didn't want to let him go when he withdrew his fingers, but then he kissed her—for real—and absolutely nothing else mattered for a few long moments. She bit his lip, and he didn't so much as wince. He just kept kissing her and began rhythmically grinding against her, his thirteen inch cock hard against her stomach. Clark kent crushed one of her breasts in a big hand and got down on his knees in front of her, rolling a nipple between his wet fingers and thumb as he left a trail of kisses down her stomach and abdomen, then down even lower.

Cat grant cried out but didn't try to stop him. There was no stopping now. She just tangled her fingers in his messy hair and concentrated on trying not to make any noise. Clark kent buried his face in her crotch and began kissing, nibbling, then licking her up and down the creases of her inner thighs. His hot tongue dragged over the hollow of her leg and the pulsing pulse of her femoral artery, then back down again, so close to yet so far from where she wanted to be licked and sucked most.  
He breathed in deeply one last time as if savoring her musk, then slowly peeled her panties off with both hands. She was so wet that they stuck to her until the very end, when they came free with an audible squelch that embarrassed and turned her on at the same time. The sodden panties dropped to around her ankles along with her jeans.

The room went white when he slowly ran the entirety of his tongue from the source of her abundant juices all the way to her engorged clit. He did this again and again, slowly, never lingering in any one place, never quite satisfying her, but firing every nerve ending his tongue came in contact with. He paused to get his middle finger wet with saliva. closed her eyes and let herself go.  
And that's when she felt him wriggle his fingertip into her the fuck?

"Hey!" She pulled a fistful of his hair hard and tried to break free, but he slammed her back against the mirror so hard that she heard it crack. All the while, he worked his finger deeper.

"Relax, Cat. You're going to like this."

"No, I don't stick things up my ass. That's disgusting." She stifled a moan. "Oh my god. Stop!"

He clamped his other hand over her mouth and pinned her against the wall with his shoulder, then got his finger halfway in. There was no breaking free, so she tried to bit down on his hand and suffered through the uncomfortable pleasure. She was disgusted, yet she had to admit that it felt strangely enjoyable, if unfamiliar. He left his middle finger halfway in, then ran the tip of his tongue along her wet crease, teasing circles around her clit without actually touching it. And then he slid his forefinger into her. She was so wet that it went in fairly easily, but she involuntarily clamped down on it all the same.

"I told you you'd like it, you know my wife love it."

She was too lost in ecstasy to reply and the thought of a married man's finger in her asshole. He gave her one more slow, full-tongued lick, then wrapped his big mouth around her clit and her lips and the tiny opening to her vagina where just the half of his finger waited to fully penetrate her. His other hand left her mouth and rested on her hip as if ready to keep her from escaping what was to come.  
Of their own volition, her hands rose to her breasts, and she began playing with her nipples in time with the strokes of his tongue.

She couldn't take the tension and the teasing anymore. The pressure between her legs was so intense that she wanted to scream, but she knew that it would feel that much better when he finally gave her what she wanted.

And then he did.

As he began pushing his two fingers—one in her ass and one in her slit—into her, he sucked so that his lips were airtight against her own. He began slowly licking her clit as he sucked harder and got his fingers in all the way to the knuckles. The finger in her ass stayed mostly still, but it was impossible to ignore. His other finger slowly moved back and forth against her G-spot with constant pressure that made her want to angle her hips to chase it.

Something was building inside her. All the stress, all the tension, all the teasing and tantalizing touches had stoked her to a throbbing frenzy. Every lick, every lazy rub of his fingers, and the way he seemed to savor the taste and scent of her turned her on more than she thought possible, and she knew that she was going to come soon no matter how hard she tried to hold it back.  
He started rubbing harder and faster against the tender flesh of her G-spot in a rhythm that she moaned and gyrated her hips to shamelessly. At the same time, his tongue flitted over her clit several times in a row, then up and down along her slit, and then back up to her clit, faster and faster.  
If she hadn't paused to take a breath, she wouldn't have heard the voices and footsteps over her moans.

Clark reached up and pinched her nipple so hard that she worried that it might tear—and that was all it took to push her over the edge. She didn't know how to not scream. Her whole body spasmed, and she felt pulse after pulse of wetness rush out of her and all over Clark's face and hand, on the floor, all over the panties and jeans at her ankles. She'd never felt anything so exquisite, so powerful.  
The pleasure didn't subside after the first few squirts. If anything, it intensified to a whole new level as Clark kept up his merciless ministrations. She would have crumpled to the floor in a ball of moaning bliss, but he kept her pinned against the wall and held her up so that she had nowhere to go but to her next impending orgasm.

"Yes!" she screamed. Cat grant prepared to ride out the next orgasm. She just held onto Clark's hair and tried to control her breathing. Speaking of wrapping things up... I haven't even seen his dick yet. God I want him in me. I really hope he has a condom, or I think I'll cry.

.  
Clark finally pulled his mouth away from her, but he left his fingers in her sensitive holes as he grinned up at her. Her juices were all over his face, shirt, and hand, and she had the unexplainable desire to lick him clean.

"I knew you'd come around," he said.

"Yeah, I did. Twice."

"Really?" He gestured at his shirt and face. "I hadn't noticed."

"Clark," she said shakily, "that was amazing. Like. Wow. Please tell me you have protection. I want you inside me. Now. Before she comes back."

He slowly slid his fingers free, sending tingling sensations that reached her toes and fingertips. He then stood leaned on one elbow against the mirror so that he towered over her. She could smell herself on him and on his breath. She began to unbuckle his belt so that she could free the monster in his jeans. It looked so big that she wasn't entirely confident that she could have sex with him in the first place.

"Like a condom? Nah. I've never been much of a fan." Damn it!

"Oh. Well. Maybe later then?" she said, crestfallen.

"Right now works just fine for me," he said. "You got yours. Now it's my turn."

"I'm not on the pill though. I mean, I could maybe use my hand if you want, but I'm not very good at that."

"Your hand?" He chuckled. "Cat, you're hilarious."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her hard. Without meaning to, she found herself sucking her hot juices off his tongue and licking his rough jaw to pick up more. She was still horny. She didn't know why or how, but something about him got her so wet that she had lines of her own mess dribbling down her legs.

"But I'm not good at blowjobs."

He just chuckled and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to his ankles. His boxers did absolutely nothing to hide the size of his thirteen inch cock. The thing was massive, and it was so hard that she could have probably hung her backpack from it without it dipping an inch. There were a few spots of sticky pre-cum on his boxers, evidence that he was no less turned on than she was.

"Go ahead," he said. "Touch it."

Cat grant didn't need to be told twice, her dream is comming true . She reached out to feel it through his boxers and was shocked to realize that she couldn't even fit her thumb and fingers around it.  
Wow. It twitched at her touch like she had expected it to, and she relished the notion of finally getting the chance to have some control. She harbored no illusions of being able to overpower him or make him do anything, but she knew that he had to be ready to explode by now, and she intended to thoroughly torture him.

Cat grant kept her fingers lightly wrapped around as much of him as she could manage while gently stroking him through his boxers. Her other hand reached under his shirt and over the hard, flat muscles of his torso. He was hard in places she didn't know a person could be hard.

His smoldering eyes bored into her, and the muscles in his jaw flexed, but he remained silent, simply waiting to see what she would do with her newfound freedom. He leaned with one hand against the mirror and teased her nipple with the other. She couldn't take the waiting anymore. It was time to unveil the monster.

Cat grant slowly peeled off his boxers and stared agape at what sprung out. Not quite believing her eyes, she poked it with a finger. It twitched. Part of her had thought—hoped—that it was just his boxers and jeans that had made him seem so big, but it really was an intimidating cock. his mushroom head proudly crowned a shaft that many horses would have envied. Like his facial stubble, his pubic area was trimmed and relatively neat, if not as prettily coifed as her own, but she could tell that it could grow out if he let it.

Maybe it's a good thing he forgot to bring condoms. There is no way that thing would ever fit in me. Nope. Never.

A gooey string of pre-cum began to drip off of him, and she stuck her thumb out to catch it without thinking. She wrapped her fingers around him again and rubbed his hot pre-cum all over the tip of his dick. Then she played the tips of her nails all the way down his shaft to balls heavy with unspent seed.

Clark growled deeply like a tethered attack dog and looked as if he was going to pounce on her for a moment, but he restrained himself. He'd been a good boy. It was time to give him his reward—if he'd fit in her mouth, which was dubious at best.

Cat grant stepped out of her filthy panties and then made an exaggerated show of kneeling in front of him, throwing back her sweat-sticky hair and thrusting out her chest a bit more than was necessary.  
That growl again.

'who knows Clark is an animal. And you, Cat grant, are a slut. A dirty slut. A slut who is about to get a mouthful of hard dick. Clark ran a hand through her hair and then grabbed it firmly before wrapping it deliberately around and around his fist until it tugged painfully at her roots.

She pulled him down by the base of his cock until she was eye to eye with it, close enough that she could smell his sweat. It was the first time that she could recall ever actually wanting a penis in her mouth. The notion usually would have revolted her, but now she wanted to inflict even a fraction of the pleasure he'd made her endure.

"Impress me," he said.

"I was already under enough pressure before you said that. Thanks," she said.

Here goes nothing

.  
Cat grant gripped his hot shaft more firmly and gave him a few slow strokes. A different growl this time. Hopefully that's a good growl. She stuck her tongue out and touched the tip of it to where gooey pre-cum still oozed slowly out of him. It twitched a bit, and the head got even bigger momentarily before it went back to normal. She did it again and got the same response. The third time, she opened her mouth wide enough to make her jaw pop and took just his head in. She held it there for a moment without doing anything, then ever so slowly ran her tongue all the way around the ridge of his head. When she had made a full circle, she ran it back around the other way.

He leaned into her and pulled her head toward him as if he intended to jam himself down her throat, but she held him back with the hand that gripped his iron member so that no more than his head ever made it past her lips.

She continued to work her tongue over more and more of his head, then past it, pausing to give him small kisses and nibbles along the shaft. She never stayed in any one place for too long; this was an appetizer, not the main course, and it wouldn't do for him to finish too quickly. As she worked him over, gently seeing how much of his cock her mouth could accommodate, the oversensitivity between her thighs began to subside, and a yearning ache soon replaced it. Though she'd had more than her fair share of orgasms for one day, she couldn't help reaching down to touch herself with her free hand. While one hand stroked him and her mouth took him deeper and deeper, the other hand stroked her wet clit and periodically plunged two fingers into her hungry snatch. She wasn't even trying to reach another climax; she simply felt like she had to touch and be touched, please and be pleased.  
Cat grant became lost in the harmonious cadence of the moment's sensations. Time took on a surreal quality, and she lost track of how long she played their sex instruments; it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days. All that mattered was the present.

At some point, Clark tugged her back to reality by the roots of her hair and gently but firmly dragged her to her feet so that she stood before him, small and hot like sparked tinder sheltered in the palm of a hand. When her vision came into focus and their gazes locked, his eyes no longer seemed to mock her. If anything, they seemed to mirror her unspoken passion.

They kissed then. There was no biting, playful tongue tag, nor teasing; they simply locked lips and slipped into sync as if they had been born to do nothing else. He cupped her face in both his hands and held her there while their tongues danced. Her hand left his rigid cock and ran over the hair of his chest. Then she lightly dragged her nails from his collarbone all the way back down to his cock.  
The kiss broke naturally, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

"I need you inside me," she heard herself say. What are you doing, Cat grant? He doesn't have a condom. You're going to get pregnant, and you'll regret this for the rest of your life.  
"And I need to be inside you," he said, his voice even lower and rougher than usual. She should have made sure to tell him not to come in her, but she held her tongue for some reason, perhaps because she didn't want to ruin the moment, perhaps because some errant strand of insanity had scrambled her wits. All that mattered was that she needed to somehow get his cock inside her. Maybe he could fuck some sense back into her.

Cat grant slid her fingers free and rubbed her slippery juices all over his cock, giving her wrist a little twist at the end of each stroke. She had both hands on him now, and there was still enough room for another and change at the top. She couldn't believe it, and she hadn't a clue how he was going to fit even half into her.

Clark pushed her back against the mirror while she still clung to him, then took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor with her panties. He bent over to give each of her nipples an appreciative suck, tongue flick, and nibble. Shivers shot down her spine. Then he ran his hands down her back, over her flank, and to her ass, then farther. His fingertips brushed past her still-smarting asshole and all the way to her wet slit. His two forefingers slid into her side by side, despite it being a tight fit. And then he spread her lips while crushing her buttocks in his huge hands hard enough that she expected to have bruises for weeks.

He paused.

"You know that this is really going to hurt, right?" he breathed into her ear.

"Then you had better make it worth my while Kent" Cat said, than when he had jammed three fingers in her, and it wasn't even in yet. With as wet as she was, he should have just glided in, but he was so absurdly thick that she was afraid something was going to tear.

"I don't think it's going to fit," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm just so small, and you're so big..."

"It's going to fit," he said. "You're going to make it fit. Otherwise I'm going to start looking for other holes to stick it in."

She leaned forward and bit his shoulder to hold back a scream as just the bulbous head finally squeezed inside her. At least the hard part was over or so she thought. Clark slowly began to lower her onto his cock, stretching her well beyond anything she was equipped to handle. Tears flooded her eyes, and a silent scream caught in her chest as the first two inches nearly tore her in half. There was nothing left to do but suffer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, held fast with her legs, and waited for him to use her.

He stayed there for a moment to adjust her weight and the angle, and then he sunk into her another inch. She was crying silently into his shoulder now. It felt incredible, but it hurt so damn much.

"Don't try to fight the pain," he said. "Enjoy it for what it is. Because when you allow yourself to feel it completely, you'll realize just how good it feels. Let it all in."

A sob wracked through her as he tried to push farther in. Let go. Let it all in. She took a deep, shuddering breath and stopped fighting him. Her muscles relaxed, and the next three inches of him plowed into her. His head jammed into her cervix, but she embraced the pain instead of letting it cripple her. Cat grant knew without looking down that he still had inches to spare. He groaned as he bottomed out again, and she felt a rush of wetness as her body tried to do everything possible to adjust.

Clark held her pinned against the wall and then began to slowly fuck her. Even though he could have avoided doing so, he seemed to glean some sadistic pleasure from ramming her insides with every thrust and then pressing even harder against her once he was in. She yelped every time, but she didn't feel the need to scream anymore. He was right; there was pleasure interwoven with the pain. His cock was so thick that he dragged against her clit with every shift of his hips, and his head pressed against her G-spot every time he pulled out far enough before a thrust.

Clark began grunting as the thrusts started to get faster, harder, more vigorous. Soon, Cat grant couldn't breathe hard enough to cry out in time with the thrusts, and she couldn't tell if she was moaning or crying anymore. Equal measures of pain and pleasure tore through her. A pressure was building inside her again. While the other orgasms had built up quickly, this one took its time. Such were the extremes of the sensations her body was being subjected to, she wasn't sure she could survive coming again, but it was too late to get her defenses up again. She was his to do with as he saw fit.  
He saw fit to force a finger in her ass as he drove into her, and she was so surprised that she cried out far louder than she should have, even though they were both so sweaty that it went in without too much resistance.

What if somebody heard me? And where is that manager with my clothes? Let's just hope that she didn't call security. Clark slowed down and then stopped. Cat grant's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" she asked, surprised that she could still speak.

"nothing," he said. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Cat said. He slowly drew his thirteen inch cock from the sheath of her body with a wet squelch and set her on her feet. All that pounding had taken its toll, and her legs were shaking so much that she thought they might give out on her. She wavered for a moment, then managed to find her balance by leaning against the mirror. He grabbed her by the hips and bent her over so that she was facing the mirror with her ass sticking out. The stall smelled like sweat and the best rough sex. They were both a mess. Her hair was plastered to her flushed face, and she was too afraid to look at the damage between her legs. He pushed her down farther and then shoved his cock back in her. They gasped in unison as he filled her up completely. This angle let him go deeper and hit all the sweet spots just right.

"Cat grant," he said, "your pussy feels so damn good. I almost lost it on the first stroke just now, but I'm not done with you yet." He gave her a hard thrust to emphasize his point.

"Fuck" she said.

Another thrust.

"Me"

Thrust.

"Hard!"

The next thrust made her vision go dark at the edges. Clark yanked her hair back with one hand and then rode her furiously with his other hand clutching her hip. He muttered sweet nothings under his breath as he made sure that her pussy would never be the same.

"You like the way that big dick feels inside you?" he asked. Cat grant moaned an affirmative. "Put your hand on your stomach so that you can feel me fuck you under your palm."

She did as she was told. He was right; she could feel the bulge of his cock pushing up against the inside of her belly every time he rammed into her. She pressed down harder so that she could feel it more deeply. Doing so made her feel even tighter inside, and she spasmed involuntarily. All of a sudden, he dragged her back and pulled her with him to the bench where her clothes lay. He kept her snug against him so that he never had to pull out of her. Clark sat and spread his legs so that hers were tight together, squeezing him. She had to reach back and lean against him to keep from being run through as her weight pushed him up against her cervix. It was her turn to do some of the work.  
She leaned back against him and started riding him in earnest so that her tits jiggled with every bounce.

As she fucked herself on his thirteen inch dick, he stuck his dirty fingers in her mouth to pick up saliva and then began rubbing her clit in time with her rising and falling. The orgasm began building again. As selfish as it was, she hoped that she would be able to come at least one more time before he was done. He was just spoiling her with multiples.

"I'm close, baby," he said.

She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees, then began bouncing up and down fast with wet slaps. It was a race. She was so incredibly close, but being under so much pressure to get there before him was holding her back. Between breaths, she heard footsteps as somebody walked into the dressing area.

No! Not now! I'm so close!

They were both breathing raggedly. She stopped Clark for a moment.

"Hold on," she said. Without letting him out of her, she carefully turned completely around so that she was straddling him face to face. The twist fired nerve endings that she didn't even know she had, and she could tell that it felt just as good or better for Clark.

"I'm going to come so hard," she said as she started riding him

"Not if I get there first," he said, his voice strained.

"Oh no you don't."

She started bouncing faster.

"Babe, I'm going to" he started to say.

Blind to reason as she started to come, Cat grant reached over and pulled the door to the stall open.  
Clark bucked underneath her and tried to push her off, but she wrapped her limbs around him and rode the orgasm out in its entirety. nothing matters there, All that mattered was Clark's massive cock inside her blissfully beaten pussy and the crushing waves of ecstasy that tore through her.  
Clark was holding her tight atop him and thrusting into her and saying something, but she couldn't tell what because she was so lost in herself.

As the orgasm began to subside, Cat grant's senses came back into focus, and she felt hot spurts of Clark's cum shooting into her. There was so much that she could feel it spill out of her with his every desperate thrust.

Oh no. God no. He came inside of me!

Cat grant tried to climb off of him, but he held on for a few more thrusts before she could get free.  
She staggered to her feet and almost fell back down because her legs weren't working properly.  
He groaned again as another hot spurt shot out of him, and she knew that she couldn't let it go to waste. What was done was done, and he'd already come inside of her, but he deserved to at least finish without being cut short.

She fell to her knees in front of him and grabbed his twitching cock hard in both her hands. It glistened in their juices, creamy and wet and full to bursting.

Cat grant closed her eyes, and then he was inside her mouth. She could taste herself, and she could taste him. His cum coated the back of her tongue and throat as she milked him of his every last drop, and she took him as deep as she could—deeper than he'd been able to go in her pussy. His fingers ran gently through her tangled hair after she couldn't suck any more out of him. He was still hard, but his need seemed to be mostly sated.

It was then that she opened her eyes, his cock still in her mouth, The gravity of what had just transpired dawned on her, but the post-orgasmic euphoria just made everything seem like it was going to be okay. Cat grant managed to get back to her feet, knowing that her face was probably beet-red. She pulled her shirt back down and started to look around for her jeans—there was no way she was putting those panties back on.

A/n i will update soon. 


	74. Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74

Superman just arrived at his office, he open his office room which was sound proofed, suddenly he felt someone presence in the office, he turn around and saw Selina (aka catwoman) in the room.

"is cat cut your tongue Mr,kent or should i call Superman?" Catwoman asked.

"i am not superman, how did you enter here?" Superman asked. Catwoman laughed.

"cut the act, Clark i am horny and i want your fucking big fucking cock and i have a video of you and Wonder woman fucking each other and don't make me release it " Catwoman.

"what do you want selina?" Superman asked.

"you know exactly what i want" Catwoman said as she flash him a smile "i want your fucking cock every day in my pussy"

Slowly, Catwoman undid Superman's tie, and kissed him madly. She undid his shirt and moved down to work his pants open. Catwoman unveiled the prize she eagerly sought. Those beautiful eyes of Catwoman widened when she watched Superman's thirteen inch massive cock spring into the air and nearly smack her into the face. A foot long and thick enough where she needed to wrap both of her hands around it.

"I need this, "Catwoman said. She allowed her drool to fall onto Superman's thirteen inch cock to lubricate the mighty hunk of meat properly. Catwoman grabbed Superman's manhood and pumped him, using her hands to work him over. Catwoman closed her eyes and imagined this cock rammed in every hole, starting with her mouth. Catwoman's succulent red lips formed a tight seal around Superman's cock head. Superman reached up and guided her head down onto it.

"That's it, suck my dick like a good whore," Superman said. Obviously, Superman could tell Catwoman wanted to pleasure him for a long time. She bobbed her head up and down on Superman's pole for several minutes. Each time, her lips lovingly smacking against Superman's throbbing cock, each time making him feel really good. "wow, Selina, you are good"

Catwoman pulled up and smiled, she decided to climb up to her feet and slowly slip her dress down the rest of the way. She wore some sexy black lingerie. Her hips sway when turning around. She made sure to put her ass directly in Superman's face and wiggle it.  
The sexy slut received a smack to her plump rear for her trouble. Catwoman swayed her tight ass in Superman's face back and forth, with an almost hypnotic appeal to him.

"Clark, this is going to be so good." Catwoman said as she wrapped her hand around the base and jerked on Superman's cock. She teased both of them by sliding it between her legs. Juices collected from Superman's throbbing penis. Superman reached around and slipped Catwoman's lacy panties off. Her perfectly formed ass was bare and unrestrained. Superman grabbed both of those meaty cheeks in his hand and squeezed them. The sorcerer moved between those gorgeous, firm cheeks, and buried his face between them. Catwoman gasped in pleasure the second Superman poked his tongue inside and licked her out. The gorgeous redhead could feel Superman's tongue swirling in her tight hole from behind.

"Eat my asshole," Catwoman begged him, biting down on her lip. She moaned in pleasure with Superman working his way into her tight hole from behind. Superman licked her asshole and made sure to get it nice and wet for the incoming fun. He also reached between Catwoman's legs and rubbed her pussy lips. The friction caused the starlet's hips to buck up and down.  
Superman enjoyed burying his face between Catwoman's meaty cheeks and giving her asshole a nice licking, worshipping it and getting ready to fuck it. Catwoman closed her eyes and an orgasm rushed through her body. The moment it finished, Superman spun it around. Superman forced a finger into Catwoman's mouth and made sure it was nice and moistened when she sucked on it. He grabbed Catwoman's asshole and slipped a finger inside. He guided her vaginal opening towards his throbbing cock.

"Not, yet," Superman said. Catwoman nodded, she could feel Superman's cock head splitting her tight pussy apart. Catwoman felt herself filled up to the brim with thirteen inches of prime penis while Superman's hard cock pumped inside of her vaginal opening. Her wet walls slid down Superman's engorged prick and stretched around him.

The tightness of the sultry vixen pushing down on Superman, her ass bouncing when she rode him, made Superman feel really good. Her nice long legs snaked around him made Superman feel even better. Superman rubbed Catwoman's legs and received a reaction. Catwoman's breasts came out when Superman snapped her bra off. Superman took one of the nipples in mouth and sucked on it.

"Superman, oh, more!" Catwoman breathed. The moans increased when the riding on Superman's throbbing hard cock continued. Superman fingered Catwoman's puckered back passage just as much as he pushed his throbbing cock into her vaginal opening. He leaned in and accessed the neck of the starlet, nibbling on the edge of it.

"Cum for me." Superman said as the kryptonian's hot breath hitting her ear forced Catwoman to just do that. She submitted Superman's actions when coming up and down on him. Her pussy juices lubricated Superman's pole when she rode him.

"Fuck!" Catwoman said as the raven haired slut kept driving herself onto Superman's engorged manhood. The pleasure spreading through the former Hello Megan star's body, along with the fact Superman's able hands and mouth worshiped her, caused her to be undone more quickly than ever before.

"Here it cums again," Superman teased her. The warm juices filled over Superman's large throbbing cock. They pumped down onto Superman's thick tool and spread over him. Catwoman filled her pussy with so much of Superman's cock. Superman worked his way into warm insides of the former teenage star. Catwoman's eyes bulged when feeling the pleasure. She bit down on Superman's shoulder sensually, leaving her mark. The raven head slut threw her head back and screamed, with the latest orgasm hitting her.

Soon, Superman followed her. He rode out Catwoman's orgasm and channeled it into one of his own. He pumped cum into her waiting pussy, shooting it to paint the inside of her walls. Catwoman gripped his pulsing member and slipped all the way down onto it.

"your pussy feels this good, I can't wait to take your ass." Superman said. Catwoman's body shook from the pleasure. She dripped in sweat and bodily fluids. The former starlet would be damned though if she ended this night without a cock rammed firmly in her ass.

"I know you can't wait," she breathed. Catwoman pulled back and turned over, cum dripping from her pussy. She bent over, catching the cum on her fingers. Catwoman sucked her fingers, slurping them down very noisily. She lifted her leg up from behind. Those warm toes wrapped around Superman's cock and pumped it up. She made his cock harden as much as possible, before aiming it towards her sexy ass. The warm hole opened up, invitingly from Superman.  
Superman wrapped his arms around Catwoman, brushing his fingers on her toned stomach. Her workouts did the body of the starlet very good. Superman kissed down her lower back and tongued her ass. Catwoman's pussy dripped when Superman brushed his tongue against her ass.  
His cock stuck out and hit Catwoman on the small of her back. Shivers came down the spine.

"Oh, it feels so hot," Superman teased her. Superman aimed his raging rod at Catwoman's puckered hole and slid into her. The starlet's eyes glazed over at first. "Relax. Let nature take its course."

More of Superman's prick buried into Catwoman's warm asshole. She stretched out for Superman's manhood. Superman grabbed onto Catwoman's meaty cheeks to bounce her. Her juicy ass bounced with Superman pushing his rod inside of her body.

"Mmm, yes, baby, give it to me, right in my ass," Catwoman breathed. She received the cock of Superman rammed firmly in her backside. Catwoman would not say it felt like a dream come true, but in many ways, it was making all of her dreams come true. Superman pumped his way into her tight backside, working her over with every single last thrust. Superman kept pulling back and burying himself into Catwoman from behind. His balls bounced and struck the woman's on her rear end.

"Fuck me," Catwoman begged him. "Harder, harder!"

The sexy theif turned into a crazed sex kitten when being screwed. Superman pushed all of her buttons and ran his hands over Catwoman's sexy frame. His balls slapped against Catwoman's waiting thighs, and his cock submerged deep into the ass of this particular goddess.

"Mmm, yes, fuck yes!" Catwoman yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ram my ass."

"Taste yourself, taste how much you're cumming." Superman said as she pushed his fingers into Catwoman's mouth and she slurped on them like she would a cock. It just made Superman want to anally fuck the slut even more. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the area, with Superman pushing deep into her tight asshole.

"Oh, that's it, you big dicked stud, ram your cock into my perfect ass!" Catwoman yelled.

Superman sucked on her earlobe and ran his hands down her body. He manipulated Catwoman's clit while returning his grip to her ass. All over, Superman's hands touched her and drove Catwoman absolutely nuts beyond belief. Superman continued to pound her all the way to the end.  
The best orgasm of her life followed, with Superman planting his rod balls deep in Catwoman's perfect ass. Then, he spilled his seed into her, groping her ass all the way when he hammered it raw. Catwoman thought a nice long soak in the tub would be good tomorrow, her ass would be sore as fuck. But damn, would it be worth it. She oozed cum when Superman planted the remainder of his seed inside of her perfectly shaped, and now spanked ass th fun continued. 


	75. Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75

"I'm home!" Superman announced as he walked through the doorway and headed towards the amazon queen's bedroom, seeing at the light was on. Hippolyta was surprised to hear her darling husband home, it's been so long since she see her husband, she assumed he is busy. Turning around, she smiled at her lover who stood at the entrance of the kitchen with a smirk and blush on his face.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, why are you home my love?" Hippolyta asked her my love with a sweet smile. Walking up to his gorgeous wife, he brought her in a tight hug.

"Can't I visit my sexy pregnant slut?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Giggling a little, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around, still in his arms.

"Well, I guess not. But, are you going to visit Donna? she has a nice surprise for you." Hippolyta said, knowing what her daughter was planning for her husband. She softly moaned when Superman's hands began to roam.

"I know. But I wanted to have another taste of my sexy wife. And, I wanted you to know I tammed many sluts, soon they will serve our purpose." Superman told his wife while letting his hands familiarize themselves with the body he couldn't get enough of and knew so well.

"My, my. How naughty of you, my love. Fucking sluts without my permission. I don't think I gave you permission to fuck any sluts." She chastised before putting down the sword and turned around, facing him with lidded eyes. Her sexy arms wrapped around his neck. "You're a naughty. What am I going to do with such a horny man?" Hippolyta said with fake annoyance.

"I can think of something you can do to 'educate' me." Superman said with a perverted grin. His hand rested on her hip and the other now planted on her large pregnant jug. Before he could continue to play with her, Hippolyta lost her lustful look and it turned a serious, stopping him. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Before we continue, I just want to ask you something." She said with a serious tone. Her hand went to her stomach. Hippolyta thought "do i am not desirable to you because I'm pregnant?" Like Hippolyta thought, he froze with a shocked face before it broke out in the biggest grin she'd ever seen. The hug tightened and she was soon lifted off the ground and twirled around.

"I'm going to be a daddy! That's the wonderful thing that ever happens to me other than meeting you and your daughter's and for your question you look so hot!" Superman said with a smirk,the amazon queen could see the kryptonian eyes filled with desire,

"I love you, my beloved!" she exclaimed and she bring the kryptonian into a deep kiss, full of love and lust. The beauty reciprocated the kiss while letting out little happy tears, That smile turned husky as his hands now rested on her ass and gave it a nice squeeze. "Why don't I show you how much i love you?" He asked, his voice heavy with lust. Just knowing she was carrying his child made him harder than ever.

"Guess you want something else to 'eat'." Hippolyta said, her voice dripping with lust. Superman just nodded his head, she swayed her hips until she brought herself on the counter. "Come on then, my love. Lick all my dirty pregnant cunt juices to sedate your hunger." She begged, spreading her twitching lips wide for her lover.

Superman moved as quick as he could and was now kneeling before the dripping pussy of his sexy wife, his pants ripped off to show how hard he was for her. Her womanly scent drove him crazy and he licked his lips in desire.

"Thanks for the meal." Superman teased before putting his lips on her mound, greedily sucking on her pregnant lower lips.

"by the god's. That's good. Right there. Keep going, my love." The blondehaired amazon queen begged her lover breathlessly. "Your tongue is so powerful!" She shrieked, loving the way his tongue continued to hit her G-spot.

'Hm my sexy wife's pussy! I can't get enough of it! I could drink this all day for the rest of my life and never get tired!' The blue eyed kryptonian thought in a drunken haze as he continued to tongue her caverns. His tongue peaked through and began to tease her clit while keeping his lips planted on her womanhood. Superman smirked a little when the amazon queen hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head deeper into her legs. Hippolyta's moans were becoming louder and louder as his tongue focused on her sensitive clit.

"Suck me! Keep sucking my dirty clit, you damn kryptonian man slut! Lick your slutty sexy wife who gets off on her husband's manly tongue!" Her dirty moans and voice furthered Superman's arousal and licking. Taking his lips away from her mound, he lightly licked her thigh.

"Don't worry, Hippolyta. I won't ever leave this cunt that will birth our love child." Superman promised with a blush before shoving two fingers in her hole, making her moan. Her sexy body shook against his fingers as she leaned back. He brought his face back into her pussy only his tongue going to her clit and gently sucked and licked at it while fingering her at a fast and rough pace. Superman thought he was about to cum from hearing her voice and tasting her alone but managed to hold himself back. He wanted to please the mother of his child first, before he let his lewd desires reach their head.

"Do you like it?" His muffled voice asked his shaky Kush-chan. "Do you like having your big, fat, pregnant cunt finger-fucked while having your clit liked? I can tell you do. Your squeezing me so tight. who could have thought the amazon queen is such a whore to get off on her husband making her quiver like this." The krptonian teased his lover. Superman knew how much it turned Hippolyta on, along with himself, to know what they were doing. her eyes widened in pleasure at his words. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She needed him inside!

"YES!" Hippolyta screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit her like a train, squirting all over his mouth. Not wanting to miss her delicious liquids, he opened his mouth wide and took all her essence. As he continued to drink her, he could feel his cock-head leak out some pre-cum and stain the floor. The bombshell ordered her lover who never had to be told "DINK ALL OF ME!"

Minutes of swallowing buckets of female juices passed before Hippolyta's orgasm tampered off and she fell back against the table in a huff. Her crimhusband locks sticking together as she had a light sweat going.

"Delicious." Superman said, Her blush increased when she heard his husky complement. Hooded violet eyes locked onto the hard on that was inches from her lips, Superman asked with a blush and grin. "Can you help me with my problem now, my love?"

"Oh! Your big cock head is pulsing in pain. Let me make you feel better." Hippolyta said, the pregnant woman voice low with love and lust as she took the head in her mouth and gyrated her head around it, licking the head while doing so. Her muffled voice reached his ears as he slowly let her get him off with her skilled mouth that knew all his weak spots. "If feels so good to have you over me. It makes me so hot."

"H-Holy fuck!" Superman groaned loudly as he felt Hippolyta grab his hips and bring him closer, shoving his thirteen inch cock even deeper into her mouth. "Y-Your mouth…!" It was all he could say as he couldn't stop his hips from pumping away in and out of her throat. "use your tits!" He order his lover.

Smiling around the tool, she did as told and surrounded her flesh pillows around his thundering cock. She shivered when she squashed his hot member between them. 'So manly,' Hippolyta thought with delirious lust as she began to lick at the head that peaked out of her cleavage.

"Shit," He let out a haggard whisper as he watched his cock slam in and out of her giant breasts. Needing those nice orbs in his grasp, he lifted his hands from the table and supported himself with her breasts that he began to tweak. "I can't get enough of your body!" Superman yelled, unable to control his hips and hands from playing with her sensitive breasts.

"That's right! Even with all those other whores, only I can please you like this." Hippolyta slobbered out as she soaked his prick in her sweat and saliva. Her words had the effect she craved as his head shot out a little blast of his stored jizz. She let her throat vibrate around the quaking tool that seemed close to spray her tits, face and hair in white.  
Her sexy voice and rather possessive tone made him harder than ever. Sweat dripped down his blushing face as he rocked himself harder in and out of her amazing titty-fuck.

"You're such a pervert, and I love it!" He exclaimed with a manly grunt as he jammed his cock into her mouth. Sinful blue and violet eyes connected and nothing was said as they stared at the other as the kyptonian used the blonde's body to pleasure himself. Grunting hard, he pinched her nipples as hard as he could, making her eyes widen in shock and pleasure before yelling. "Take it all!" Spurt after spurt, Superman shot his spunk. Regaining herself, she kept her red lips around her husband's spilling head and took it all down her throat with ease. Tears streamed down her lovely face as she moaned around his rod, her female juices exploding to the floor. It was beginning to become too much, some of the white milk spilling from her nose, so he took himself out with an erotic pop. But, that still didn't stop him from aiming his cock at the woman and shot rope after rope of cum at her beautiful face. Hippolyta moaned happily as she felt the warm liquid drip down her skin and into her breasts. Taking deep breaths, licking the jizz that stained her cheeks, she finally managed to get herself up. With her eyes glazed over, breasts and beautiful blonde hair streaked with white, she gave her lover a dopey smile.

"More." She cooed, spreading her shaky thighs for him to see her needy hole. "I want my insides painted white, now." Hippolyta have him a sexy smile after sexily licking her breasts off. Stalking his prey, he pushed her down and lost his dark grin and was replaced with only love. The look made her feel rather shy and her heart flutter. "W-What's with that look?" Hippolyta asked her lover.

Cupping her cheek, he made her face him. "While I would love to just throw you down and fuck your sexy body like I usually do, I want this to be a little more special. I want to make slow love to you. I want to show you how much I love you and how much I love knowing you're having our child." Superman whispered, never letting her look away from his blue eyes shimmered with upmost love with happy tears running down her flushed face. Blinking the tears away, she nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier, Kal. Love me." Hippolyta begged her lover with raw emotion in her voice. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing his head between her tits. Groaning a little, he slowly let his prick enter her hole. The wife and husband moaned against the other because of the slow insertion. Hippolyta's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she had never taken her slowly like this. It was usually fast but now she could feel all of him in ways she couldn't feel before. Superman was in the same boat as he slowly buried himself into his sexy sexy wife's pussy. It was an amazing feeling he wanted to savor as he kept his head between his pillows. The kryptonian couldn't stop his lips from sucking at the skin between her cleavage. Jamming the last inch of himself in her, the two stayed still, just savoring the feeling of each other.

"Can…you hear it? Can you feel it?" Hippolyta's soft voice reached his ears as he felt her fingers run through his raven hair locks. "My heart is beating…so fast for you. It's…it's never beat this fast before in my whole life. It shows that this was meant to be. I love you…so much." The amazon queen said without shame, happy tears still rolling down her face with some sweat dripping down her red locks. The combined sounds of her voice and heartbeat along with how calming her heartbeat was to him.

"Yes. This feeling I can't even describe it." Superman said breathlessly. "I love you…so much. I'm so happy you let me take you those weeks ago." He said, happy about that night that changed his life for the better. Superman didn't know of anyone else who was lucky enough to have multiple lovers and all were okay with it.

"Fuck me." Hippolyta giggled, her sensual voice sending shivers down his spine. She let her hips talk for her and began to slowly hump up, telling him that she wanted her beloved husband to begin. The second born amazon queen did as silently told and thrusted himself back into the softly moaning woman as she was now getting what she wanted. Her moans grew in volume as she felt Superman begin to suck her flesh harder, obviously intending to leave a mark, making him growl into her delicious moanamed "It's wonderful, my love. Keep going. Keep sucking me while you fuck my pussy."

he continued to slowly plough his wife into the table. He let his hands rest on her wonderful hips to assist him in his thrusts. Taking his face out of her cleavage, he let his lips and tongue attach themselves on her hard pink areola. Superman lavished her tasty nub with gentle attention while his other hand massaged her hips and sides.

"Yes,!" She shouted, happy at the suction. Her hands rested on his head with her other shaky hand on his ass, pulling him deeper into her wanting mound. "Suck me harder~. If you do, you'll get the milk you desire so much." Hippolyta told her lover.

Wanting that milk now, he squeezed the teat he was eating and he wasn't disappointed in her tightening walls and the milky liquid that shot into his waiting mouth. Superman lustful daze as he drank the sweet substance like a man who just crossed the desert without any water.

"More milk." Taking his mouth off her shooting breast for a second, still squeezing the flesh to spurt more of her milk out, he begged his lover. "I want to taste more of you. I need it all." He demanded. Blue eyes taking a crazed glaze as he stared at her liquid that ran down her plump breast.

The amazon queen beauty shivered at the crazed voice and look as she rutted her hips on and off Superman's. "Don't worry, love. I'll give you as much as you need. Dink all of me. I'll keep making more for you to devoured." She spoke breathlessly. Wanting something else, Hippolyta decided to push him to the ground. Unable to hold himself on his feet from the sudden push of his Hipolyta, slowly he fell to the ground with his lips and dick still attached to her. Said lips were soon released as he groaned heavily at her sexy body atop him, riding him slowly.

"Lyta! you are beautiful" He said. She gave him a sexy smile as she rested her slim fingers on his strong chest, purring at his built that made her insides quiver and burn.

"Just enjoy it my love. Let me ride this big cock like the whore I am. I'll show you such pleasure." Hippolyta promised as she grounded her sopping womanhood along his manhood.  
Superman softly nodded his head as he let the love of his life do what she promised, rock his world. He let his hands rest on her plush bottom and gave in a nice squeeze, making her moan at the rough touch. Pulling herself up his shaft, she began to bounce herself on and off him. She licked her lips when she saw her husband's eyes lock onto her swaying breasts that hit her chin with each thrust. their eyes stared at the other as they continued to make slow, passionate, love. Superman gasped as she increased her speed and power along with how tight she held onto his thundering prick. Hippolyta felt like she was about to explode on her lover, her love juice coating his big dick as she screamed in lust.

Sitting up, he grabbed her screaming mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands left her bottom as he held her close by the small of her back, her giant breasts pressing against his chest. The beautiful amazon queen screamed into the kiss as her husband speared her innards. To her, her husband was the perfect man. He was strong, kind, and knew how to be wild and soft in the sack. Leaving the kiss, sweat dripping down their bodies, Superman spoke in a gruff voice. "I'm cumming. Make sure to take it all, my love."

She barely heard her lover but could only nod dumbly. Her eyes were crossed as she couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth anymore. 'So good! His cock! His cock is so good!' Hippolyta thought to herself as she couldn't stop cumming against the hard tool inside her womb.  
With one more strong thrust, the kryptonian shot his white seed into the cunt of Hippolyta. He let out a manly grunt as he continued to pump his spurting rod in Hippolyta's whole. Her pleased screams were music to his ears. Wanting to hear more, he let his head go to her breasts and suck so hard on them until the milk came out. Her mind was blank the moment her husband came inside her. The shaking woman's mind hazed a little as she felt her breast milk leave her. She could only guess her lover was drinking her dry.

"Kal!" Finally regaining her voice, she shouted like a bitch in heat as she squirted her milk into his greedy mouth and love juice along his member. they didn't care how long they came together, but they were now on the floor, still connected, holding each other close. Hippolyta's breasts were still stained with her white milk with sweat rolling down their hot bodies. Superman had his face in her hair, taking in the womanly scent that he would never get tired of.

"Wonderful." Her hand slowly rubbed her belly.

"That's what I was thinking." Superman whispered, kissing her forehead. His hand met hers and stroked her stomach. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you get further along." He said, knowing his lover will get more gorgeous to him. Hippolyta giggled happily. "i think your daughter's are impatience for my cock"

"you should go. i will there when i regain my strength. go" Hippolyta said with a smile. Superman kissed Hippolyta in head "go to them before they go insane"

Superman exit the room and walk towards

"While I would love nothing more than to stay like this, Donna need you. They've been waiting for some time." she smiled gently as he walked away as the kryptonian slowly walking towards Donna's bedroom, a pair of hands grapped superman and pulled in the room and someone closed door. he could see Artemis, Hera and Antitope waiting for him.

"well before you go to Donna, how about we have some fun" Artemis said she slowly walks towards the kryptonian. and hugged him superman massaged her big breast.

"You've been a bad girl, Artemis," Superman said. His hot whisper entering her ear caused to twitch a bit further. Superman shifted his hand from underneath her breast and rested it on her toned stomach.

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" Artemis asked.

"Take off your dress, Artemis." Superman ordered the ana queen. Artemis rose to her feet with a smile. She slid her tight pants off of her body. Her tight, firm ass displayed itself to Superman. The girls and Superman watched her ass exposed. Lots of nice flesh begging to be touched, begging to be prodded, and begging to be spanked. "No underwears, Artemis."

"No, sir, I don't like them," Artemis said. She looked over her shoulder and tossed her orange hair. Superman beckoned for her to come over.

"I'm going to spank you, Artemis, because you've been a very naught girl." Superman empathsized his words by firing a slap on her firm ass enough to hurt her. The sound of hand smacking against flesh caused Artemis's hips to jerk. "Come here, and lay on my lap."

Artemis slid down to get onto Superman's lap, accidentally brushing her big breasts against his crotch. She slumped over Superman's hand.

"Please, sir."

Superman slapped Artemis on the ass. His hand smacked against her flesh, causing her to be reddened raw. Antitope smiled and slid off her outfit a little bit. She slid to the bed, dressed in a white corset, thong panties, a garter belt and stockings.

"And who would have thought I'd be the other dressed one," Hera said with a smile and watched her husband spanking the bana queen with jealous.

Superman raised his hand and slapped Artemis on her ass, leaving a firm implant on her tight ass.

"Oh, please, sir, more, more!" Artemis said. "Spank me like the dirty, naughty, slut I am!"

the scent of her arousal spread the room.

"Get it in control, Artemis, or you won't get your reward."

"My reward?" Artemis asked. "Sir?"

"You're being so good taking your punishment, don't ruin it now."

Superman continued to spank her. He looked out of the cover of his eyes, with Hera pushing Antitope back on the bed.

"I think you've been the real naughty one, screwing your own sister's husband and most of all touchng my husband" Hera said.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it, Hera? "Antitope asked.

Superman finished spanking Artemis. A few more spanks rattled off of her firm ass. The second Superman finished, he made Artemis look at him.

"You made a mess on my pants. I want you to take them off."

"Yes, sir," Artemis said.

Artemis descended to her knees, ripping Superman's pants like a mad woman. She finished off his boxers. The thirteen inch cock sprang from Superman's pants. Artemis caught it and smiled.

"I should take care of you, master," Artemis said. The naughty ban ran her tongue from the tip of Superman's cock, all the way to the base. Artemis traveled all around his thirteen inch throbbing phallus, lubricating Superman's tool with her spit. His cock shined in the light. Artemis played with his cock, running her hand down all over him. Artemis wrapped her hot lips around his tool. The bana queen shoved her lover's cock into her mouth. His cock tasted divine, almost as much as his cum would when it was in his mouth.

"Poor girl, I think she needs some help," Antitope said.

"I'm not sure how much help she needs sucking my huband's cock like a common whore," Hera said.

Antitope smiled, working her finger in the goddess's pussy. She pumped her way in at a slow and steady speed.

"Don't deny you won't have any fun."

"Won't deny…at all,"

Artemis brought her mouth down upon Superman's tool. She leaned in as far as possible, drawing Superman's cock deep into her throat. Hera slipped off of the bed. Her right hand weighed Superman's balls in her hand.

"Oh, looks like you have so much cum, why don't I help you?" Hera started to rub her husband balls as Artemis sucked his cock.

"The two of you combined, won't stop me, until….I've had my fun," Superman said.  
Artemis's lips popped around his cock with a series of lewd sounds. More lubrication appeared on his cock as she drove herself down onto him. The back of her throat engulfed his cock. Despite Artemis's still throat working over his shaft, and Hera's skilled hand molesting his balls, Superman wouldn't cave in.

"He's a touch not to crack, but he needs….a more dedicated touch." Antitope joined the other two womans. She licked Superman's balls as Artemis caressed them in her hands.

"I'm sure Artemis would like a nice big load, but I think we can make it grow," Antitope said.

Superman braced himself for the trio assault. Hera slowly started to stroke his balls, increasing the pleasure. Antitope licked his balls and Artemis drove herself down to continue to the assault, sucking Superman's manhood. An aching manifested in his balls. Superman pumped his load into Artemis's mouth. The waiting and willing woman accepted his massive load. Artemis tilted her head back to allow his massive load to enter her throat.

Hera levitated a cushion into the air the second Artemis pulled away from him. Artemis smiled, and Antitope grabbed Artemis, sticking her tongue down Artemis's throat. The two amazon sluts shared Superman's cock.

"Hot, isn't it?" Hera asked. "But, I think we can have some fun."

Hera slipped her shoes off, leaving her feet only covered in fishnets. The goddess of womans rubbed all down the length of Superman's cock. She slowly used her toes to bring up Superman.

"Like my feet, don't you, my love?" Hera asked. Superman placed his hands down on Hera's legs. He ran his hands down her legs and brushed against his wife's crotch.

"I can touch them, and your legs all day long," Superman said.

"Your wants to fuck your cock with my feet?" Hera asked. "I want to slip and slide on your cream when it's on the bottom of my feet."

Hera sandwiched Superman's cock in between her feet. She massaged his raging rod with her feet, stroking him up and down. Her feet worked him with a few solid strokes, working him up and down.

"Yes, oh you feel so good," Superman said.

"I know it feels good, but it will feel even better to have your cum all over my feet and legs," Hera said.

The goddess teased Superman by running her hands down her legs. Hera caused the crotch from her bottoms to disappear. Her wet and willing pussy exposed for him. Her wet center dripped for Superman.

"Feels good," Hera said. She stroked her pussy. "It feels really good."

"Damn, Hera, you're so fucking hot." Superman said.

"hot for you my love" Hera said.

Antitope tilted Artemis back and began to kiss on her. Artemis's top ripped off and her full breasts exposed. Antitope pulled her corset top down as well. The two leaned in, with a delicious kiss between the two of them. Artemis gasped with breath when Antitope's hard nipples grinded against hers. Antitope's hands touched Artemis's rear and squeezed it. The two experienced an extreme amount of pleasure, when they connected breast to breast, crotch to crotch. Superman placed his hands on Hera's legs to encourage her. She rose her feet up and down to trap his throbbing manhood between her soft and elegant arches.

"Fuck my feet, cum on my pretty toes, Superman!" Hera encouraged her husband.

"Love to," Superman said. Hera jerked up Superman up and down. Her soft feet worked over his throbbing cock. The blonde haired vixen slowly worked him up and down. Her soft soles stroked him. A roaring rush made its way up of Superman's balls. His cock shifted his crotch up and launched a splash of cum. His cock exploded with a few thrusts. His balls unleashed their heavy load into Hera's legs and feet. He covered her completely.

"Yummy." Antitope said as the amazon descended down to her feet. The sorceress started to suckle and lick on Hera's tones. She swirled her tongue around her toes and down her leg.

"Oh, look, you're hard again," Antitope said. She wrapped her breasts around Superman's cock and started to jerk them off.

"But, how hard can you get?" Antitope asked. Superman touched his hands down on Antitope's breasts. Her breasts worked his tool up and down, jerking him. His throbbing cock stuck out of her generous tit flesh. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock as he peaked out of her.

"Hard as you fucking want," Superman said.

"Lovely, I love it," Antitope said. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She licked and slurped him.

"I really love it. I can't get enough of your cock in between my tits. And I'm going to get you to cum on my big breasts. Then Hera and Artemis can lick your thick cum off of my tits, won't they?"

Speaking of Artemis, she tackled Hera onto the bed. The two of them landed. A toy found their way between the two beauties.

"I have you, now slut," Artemis said. "your husband's right, I can run my hands down these legs forever!"

Artemis lifted up Hera's head and pushed them between her breasts. Hera sucked Artemis's sweaty orbs with glee for a few seconds. Antitope's round breasts wrapped around Superman's tool.

"Not yet," Antitope said. She clenched his balls. "I'm going to see how much cum I can get in those fat balls before you blast it all over my face."

"Yes," Superman said. "But, I'm going to fuck your tits raw."

"Go ahead, my king," Antitope said. "Show how skilled you are with your beautiful big cock."

Superman grabbed her tits and pushed his throbbing tool between her tits. Her breasts rubbed his massive prick, rubbing his tool hard between her breasts.

"Yes, feels good, feels really good," Antitope said.

"I know it feels good," Superman said. "Suck it too, suck it hard."

Antitope wrapped her mouth around Superman's throbbing manhood. She suckled his head, pleasure dancing through his eyes. Her tongue kept running over his tool when Superman worked into her. His cum loaded balls slammed in between her cleavage.  
Artemis ran her hands down Hera, and dove between her legs. The woman's tongue channeled a sharp blast of chaos magic. She struck all of Hera's hot zones at once.

"No fair!" Hera said. Her thighs tightened around. Artemis's tongue brushed against her. The woman's hands dug into Hera's ass as she kept eating. Superman pistoned into Antitope's breasts. His cock rammed into her cleavage.

"Do you want a big load in your face?" Superman asked. Antitope's body twitched with excitement. Superman's throbbing tool buried itself deep between her sweaty cleavage.

"Yes, I want your cock in between my tits, hard," Antitope said. "Cum on my pretty face, you know you want to."

"Oh yes, I want to," Superman said. "And I will when I'm ready."

Superman watched the sweet interaction between Artemis and Hera. Their love making fueled him when he molested Antitope's breasts. burying him in the glorious tit flesh.

"Okay, I think you're really choking for my cum, aren't you?" Superman asked. "Just think of my cum all over her face and your breasts."

Antitope jerked Superman's cock up and down, giving him a glorious tit-job with her big tits.

"I want it. I want to drown in your cum. Drown me with your hose, lover. Splatter my face like a common whore."

A pleasure bolt tingled Superman's balls.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm going to give it to you." Superman fired his load into her face. The hot and sticky cum fired into her face. Antitope's face and breasts became coated in his cum. Antitope slumped to the floor, Superman's cum dripping from her chest and her face. Superman finished unloading into her face, leaving her dripping with cum and drooling with pleasure.

"Yes, please," Antitope said. Superman stepped away from her, leaving Antitope's face dripping with cum. Artemis bent over on the couch, leaving moisture dripping from Hera's thighs. Superman gripped Artemis's ass.

"You were teasing me with this earlier," Superman said. He smacked his hand into Artemis's ass. The bana queen squealed with Superman's hands running over her ass.  
"You teasing me only means one thing," Superman said. "You want me to put my cock into your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass," Artemis said. "Please, sir, put your big cock in my ass." Superman lubricated his finger with the juices dripping through Artemis's pussy. The kryptonian inserted his finger into Artemis's ass and pumped it inside. She cooed in delight as Superman worked him over.

"You want my cum, in your ass, don't you?" Artemis nodded eagerly. His finger worked her ass up, lubricating it. Superman grabbed Artemis's breasts, squeezing them.

"Please," Artemis said. His hands tweaked her nipples and rolled down. Superman started to rub Artemis's clit. The kryptonian pushed against Artemis's tight rectum.

His cum loaded balls pushed up against Artemis's ass. He entered her ass.  
Artemis gripped her fingers onto the bed, and screamed in pain and pleasure. Superman's massive prick slid into her ass.

"Fucking hot," Superman said. Artemis grinded her ass against Superman, pushing his cock between her ample cheeks.

"Yes, let's see how hot we can get this," Artemis said. Her tongue brushed over her lips. "We can get it really…hot."

Superman gripped onto her sweaty backs. The kryptonian worked into her tight ass. His balls rocked against her, building up a load. Hera crawled across the floor. She grinned at the sight of Antitope laying on the floor. Cum dripped from her face and breasts.

"You look like such a whore," Hera said. "A hot whore, but a whore none the less."

The goddess straddled the amazon slut. Her pussy rubbed against Antitope's. The two created a lovely amount of friction to each other, with Hera leaning on in. She fired a series of kisses on Antitope's neck and slowly licked her pussy.

"Like your big breast, big enough to be covered in all of Superman's cum," Hera said. "I wonder if your nipples can get any harder. Let's find out, hmmm."

Hera clenched Antitope's massive breasts, squeezing them. She worked her over.  
Hera extended her tongue. She licked all the way down her body. The goddess licked all over her body.

"Superman, HARDER!" Superman grabbed onto Artemis's ass, slamming into the amazon's tight rear. His fingers dug his fingers into Artemis's pussy.

"Oooh, ah, more!" Artemis said. He grabbed onto Artemis's orange hair and pulled back, caressing her body. His fingers tweaked parts of her body, rubbing her nipples up and down.

"Yes, you want more, don't you?" Superman asked.

"Mmm, hmm…fuck me, harder," Artemis said.

Superman picked up his thrusts into her ass. He spanked her rear thrusting deep into her. His cock slammed into her. Artemis's body spiked with even more pleasure. He used his hand to tweak her nipples hard, causing her to leak out onto the carpet, staining it.

"I hope you fuck them all in the ass, after you're done with me," Artemis said.  
The only thing Artemis liked about as much as Superman's cock in her ass was him sticking his cocks in the ass of other women.

"You're a dirty, girl, aren't you?" Superman asked. Artemis's breath escaped her body, and the woman nodded. Superman plowed her ass as hard as possible from behind.

"Oh, ooh, yes," Artemis said. "Your filthy naughty queen. I want your cock in my ass, fucking me harder. Harder, so much harder. Fuck my ass, and hard!"

Superman held onto Artemis's hips. His hips turned into a blur when he entered her. Artemis clutched onto the bed.

"More, more, harder!" Artemis said. Her body sized up with an intense orgasm. Her hips clenched together. Artemis's body shook with a nerve racking orgasm. His fingers kept brushing against her dripping hot pussy, working her over.  
Superman slowed down his thrusts into her ass for a moment. He allowed Artemis to enjoy her orgasm. His balls tightened and unloaded. A sticky flood of cum sprayed into and all over Artemis's perfect ass. His balls emptied their load onto them.  
Each burst of cum striking her ass caused her hips to start twitching a little bit. His hands brushed against her ample ass, working his way into her.  
Artemis sank onto the bed, her pussy oozing with her cum, and her ass oozing with Superman's cum.

Hera crawled back from Antitope on her hands and knees. Her perfect ass presented itself for Superman.  
"My turn."

Hera swayed her ass for Superman. How could he say no with such a perfect, round ass? Superman walked towards her and smiled. Superman's hard cock pressed into her ass. He grinded against her ass, before sliding into Hera's hot and perfect hole.  
Hera screamed as Superman's cock stretched her firm ass. He slowly worked into her, kicking up to another level. the fun contined. 


	76. Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76

"Well we would love to do nothing more than to stay like this, but you need to go. They've been waiting for some time." Hera said with some sadness.

Superman shared his wife sadness as he didn't want to leave them, but he had other wives's that wanted him and he hadn't played with for a day.

Seeing his sad and pout compelled him to wipe that look off. Pecking her lips, he smirked at her.

"Don't worry, my dear sluts. I'll come back and give you a good fucking after I have a taste of them." The kryptonian promised them. Giggling, they nodded in thanks to their beloved lover. "Alright. I love you all."

Giving them all one last meaningful kiss, moaning in displeasure, they disconnected.

The kryptonian made his way to the palace, wondering what they had planned this time. Knocking on the door, he was not expecting to be pulled in, blindfolded, hands tied behind his back, and pushed against the locked door. Three deliciously busty bodies were pressed against his right, left and front.

"Donna? W-What's going on?" Superman asked, his voice heavy with lust. He didn't know why.

'Now I know why they like this.' The kryptonian mused to himself.  
His musings were ended by his second wife's sexy soft voice.

"We thought it would be fun to show you what we felt when you did this to us my love." Hippolyta said as rubbing her large tits against him as the kryptonian could feel her hard nipples through his dress, telling him she wasn't wearing anything to protect those melons of hers. He wanted to see what they were wearing and it made him growl a little not being in control.

"Do you like it, my love?" It was Donna's voice that reached him. "Now you're at our mercy to play with. Do you find it arousing?"

She wondered, hoping he liked what they were doing for him as she wanted him to fuck her hard. It had been a day since they last fucked and she's been craving him ever since. The reason she hadn't jumped his bones sooner was because of Hippolyta and Diana sedating her lust with their bodies.

"Yeah, kinda." Superman's gruff voice made their bodies quiver in desire, Taking a deep breath, he let out. "But, since I've neglected you for a day, you're in charge of me."

"Then, let's go to the 'play room'." The moment Diana said that, he was whisked away downstairs. Said room was just a BDSM chamber to use whenever they wanted to do some super kinky sex. He let out a small grunt as he was pushed onto the small mattress he knew was in the middle of the room, since he fucked them here so many times on it. Blue eyes were now introduced to the dim light of the room and what the sexy Donna ladies were wearing. If they hadn't ripped his pants off, he was sure his erection would have split them.

"…Fuck!" Superman exclaimed in wild lust of what was in front of his dark with lust blue eyes. They all wore kinky BDSM dominatrix outfits, but all knew that those roles would be reversed after they had their fun. The attire consisted of all black. Their gloves going to their biceps, high-heeled boots going to their knees. Panties that did nothing to cover their sex and held up in a flimsy string. Finishing it off, they all wore a 'top' that consisted of two ropes that held up their breasts for him to devoured. Superman's favorite part of the look were their cherry red lips that were set in lust-crazed smiles.

The kryptonian went to the bed and kneeled to his left. Her gloved hand trailing his body.

"Just relax my love while we take care of this beautiful big cock of yours." She advised her beloved with a slutty look. Voice lost, all Superman could do was nod, anticipating what the beauties would do to him. He groaned as the older amazon princess leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss. Those groans increased when he felt two hands on his shlong. His blue eyes glanced down to see Donna and Hippolyta stroking him off.

"It's feel like such a long time since I've seen this." Donna pouted as she soon lost it as she purred. "But, now I've got it so close. Time I enjoy."

Knowing her youngest hadn't had him the longest, Hippolyta let her hand off his tool and watched Donna take him to the hilt without any problem.

"Wow. Look at you, Donna. Swallowing your step father's dick like a cheap slut." Hippolyta teased, feeling hot and bothered as she watched her beautiful daughter take her husband's cock like a pro. Taking herself off his tool for a minute,

"I can't help it. He tastes so good, and he is my husband too, mom" she spoke as the younger princess took him all the way to the back of her throat while moaning hotly. The vibrations sent shivers up Superman's spine as he groaned louder into the steamy French kiss with Diana. Biting her finger, the amazon queen could only shake in need of Superman's attention was on her daughters and not her.

"No fair." Pouting, she went to his other side and began to kiss and lick at his neck muscles. Her slender fingers sensually running along his chest. The Kryptonian's whole form was shaking in lust at what he was introduced to. They were all so amazing. Donna's mouth and tongue running along his cock was making him squirm with said haze growing as he was tongue fucking Diana. His skin was prickling as he enjoyed Hippolyta's licking and fingers sliding over his chest, flicking at his own hard nipples. It was just too hot for the blue eyed kryptonian has to handle. His hips began to buck into Donna's waiting mouth. Her gagging sounds made him blush in arousal along with his dick twitching erratically inside her tight throat. Ending the kiss, saliva connecting the two, he moaned.

"I-I don't think I can last longer!" Superman warned his young lover who only hummed harder around his tool.

"Do it, my love. I want to see you spill all that dick-milk into my dear daughter's throat. It makes me so hot thinking about it." Ending her licking, Hippolyta whispered into his ear, stimulating him. Superman was introduced to a feeling he just loved to feel. Two orbs of flesh wrapped around his pole and massaged what Donna wasn't eating.

"Enjoy my titty-fuck, Kal. Just spray all that baby milk down my throat. I want to taste it. I want to taste it so bad. Give your reward for being such a good whore of giving you a titty-fuck." Donna begged hotly, her entire body red from embarrassment and lust at what she was saying. The kryptonian couldn't take it after that. Roaring, he let out multiple shots of his spunk. His white seed sprayed the woman's face, black hair, and cleavage. Donna moaned happily, eyes closing, as she savored the feeling of her skin being coated in his warm seed. Its feeling caused her own climax to hit her and she yelled with a happy smile and large blush.

"Cumming~~!" She screamed as she shook in ecstasy. Superman looked at his lover with loving eyes. "Are you okay, my love?" He asked as she had been shaking for a few seconds. Donna recovered after hearing his voice and shakily nodded, semen dripping down her face from her black locks that seemed to mold into the room, like the rest of his lovers.

"H-Hai. It-It just felt soooo~ good!" Donna moaned, her fingers rubbing in the cum she was covered in. She said, "But, I want your big cock inside me now."

Donna face taking its usual expression whenever they had sex: lust-crazed.

"Go ahead. It's only fair as I haven't had a taste of you." Superman said after getting nods from his other ladies. Squatting over her love, she slowly let herself drop on his large pole.

her lush ass brushing against his sack. "Shit~!" The kryptonian groaned out, his hands tugging at his restraints. All he wanted to do, was grab her hips and bang into the sexy Donna that was slowly riding him. Her black hair flying in the air as her blush coved her sex-loving face.

"Rao! You look so sexy like that, my dear Donna. Can't believe I went so long without fucking this sweet pussy of yours." Superman moaned as he enjoyed how tight her twat was around his tool.

"T-Thank you, my love!" Donna stuttered out as she continued to ride his cock like a common whore. One of her hands planed on the bed as she ran her fingers through her sweaty locks, knowing he loved it when his lover's hair was disheveled in the act of love making.

"W…Watch my breasts bounce for you!" She begged her lover, arching her back for him to see her large melons swinging in the air. Still at his sides, Hippolyta and Diana were panting with large blushes as they watched the younger amazon ride the giant cock like a slut. Their horny, hot, bodies rubbing against his tied arms, trying to lessen the heat of their cores.

"Oh, it looks so hot." Hippolyta whispered.

"I know. my beloved's cock is pounding little sister so roughly." Diana said, her hand massaging her plump breasts. Turning to her mother, she grabbed her face and leaned in for a deep kiss. Both ladies smirked into the kiss as they felt his arms they were grinding against tighten. Superman felt like he was about to explode any second at the two whores kissing each other so passionately close to him. That, and the constant bouncing and sexy moans of his wives were music to his ears and her tight walls pleasing to his pulsing member. "Fuck~." Whispering, The kryptonian began to lightly thrust up, getting a loud scream from the woman connected to his hip.

"That's right, Kal! Fuck that big cock in my whore pussy! I want all that dick inside me! My entire body is shaking! Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I want your milk?" Donna asked lewdly, her body set in crazed lust as she was being fucked by the love of her life with her mother and sister getting him hotter by kissing so close to him.

"Yes, slut. I can feel it. Your cunt is so tight around my cock. It's so hot." Superman moaned, loving the way her core heated against his tool and massaged all the right spots as he continued to hit her womb with each pump. "My body…I don't think I can hold out much more! Make sure to let your womb gobble all of my baby batter!" The kryptonian demanded of his lover as he pumped himself deeper and harder into her squirting womanhood.

His tongue reached out and caught the mixed saliva of the Donna's above him. He wanted more of it! He couldn't wait to get out of these restraints and fuck these teasing bitches as hard as he could. Donna threw her head back, tongue refusing to stay in her mouth as pleasure escaped her lovely face as she increased her pounding on Superman's twitching cock. 'So, fucking…full!' Donna thought in a daze of passion. Growling,

"Cumming!" Superman yelled Giving her one stronger pump, he pierced her cervix, before shooting a giant load of semen into her baby chamber. The feeling of her lover cumming inside her caused her own amazing climax to hit her full force. Shaking, eyes closed in order to savor the feeling,

Donna moaned. "So…good, my love. I love you~." The beauty soon fell back, her pussy letting his gushing tool that spurted a little more seed on her white skin, and moaned at the heat of his milk on her. Panting in slight exhaustion, Superman opened his eyes and was about to tell the two kissing bitches above him to stop, when they did on their own. Hippolyta gave her husband a saucy smirk and wet kiss he leaned into. Her soft hand framing his cheek while both moaned happily. Diana bit her lip in lust. The kiss ended with the blonde-haired amazon queen staring at Superman.

"Make sure to look at this." She told her lover. Superman raised his eyebrow in some confusion before he was lifted to his knees by the ladies. Diana kept him stable as Hippolyta sexily crawled to her youngest. Face inches from her dripping pussy, the mother licked her lips. "Thank you for the meal." Whispered the beauty before she dug into the spoiled mound. It was only because of Diana holding him, that Superman didn't launch himself at Hippolyta and began to fuck her as she ate the moaning her daughter's womanhood. His breath hitched as he one hand grab his cock with the other hand tracing up and down his body with her large breasts squished against his back. Licking his ear.

"Do you like it? Do you enjoy watching my slutty mother lick my dirty little sister's cunt that's filled with your man-milk?. It gets me so horny to see. I can tell you're horny. Your cock is so fucking big in my hand." Diana said as she slowly stroking off his pre-cum leaking rod.

"I do." Superman whispered as he felt his throat growl. "I want to spray my seed deep inside your mother's pussy. I want to watch as she climaxed over my cock while slurping all of juices. Then, I want to fuck this delicious body of yours." The kryptonian told the woman of all the things he wanted to do to them.

"Sounds wonderful, my love." Wonder woman said. The beauty slowly led him to the licking mother whose ass was shaking back and forth. Her lower cheeks bouncing with each sway. "Let me see you slide that big cock in my slutty mother's cunt that wants your cock." She begged her lover.

He didn't need to be told twice. Lining his tool against her wet lower lips, he pulled his hips back, before ramming all of himself deep into Hippolyta's waiting snatch. The resulting scream sent off her own climax with Donna's following.

"mom! Your tongue! It feels amazing!" Donna, now awake, shouted in bliss. She was used to her mother licking her pussy that she relished in having her eat her garden whenever Superman came inside her.

"Make sure to take all that man-milk in that slutty mouth and cunt." Donna demanded of her mother, shaky hands now holding her face into her squirting hole. Hippolyta could barely breath as she was stuffed into her daughter's cunt, while getting her mound railed by her animal-like lover who refused to slow for even a second. 'Can't…take much…more!' The beauty thought as she could feel herself losing herself to the lust. All she could think of was having Superman's milk inside her, l The sight and feelings of Hippolyta's pussy, the mighty amazon queen eating out the squirting teenager, and Diana's sexy body on his back was something Superman was enjoying to the fullest.

"Diana, let me kiss you." Turning his head, he told his lover. Diana brought her tongue to meet with her lover. Her hands sensually ran up and down his chest, getting close to the connecting parts of her mother and man who took her virginity. 'I'm so happy to be in this relationship.' The stacked beauty thought in happiness as she continued to tongue battle her beloved. All Superman wanted to do was slap Hippolyta's shaking white ass until it was red while fingering the kissing Diana until she came around his fingers. But, he would settle for fucking the tight pussy of the queen while mouth raping the Diana.

"by the God!" Hippolyta's muffled voice called out as she continued to tongue her daughter.

"my beloved is fucking me so hard! It's amazing! You taste so good! You've grown up to taste so delicious!" The beauty said, blushing bright red at what she was saying. Her arousal at the max at what she was doing for her lover and she couldn't stop her dirty mind for saying what she wanted. Her words were music to the other three's ears. As a reward, both Superman and Donna began to play with Hippolyta harder. Donna wrapped her long legs around her mother's head, bringing her head deep into her pussy, while her hands began to massage her squashed tits. Because of the sudden action from Donna, the beauty's walls tightened around Superman, threating to tear off his cock. It only made him go harder into his thrusts.

"Damn!" He let out a manly grunt, voice husky, as he released Diana's lips.

"Your mother is such a whore. She's gotten so tight from eating her daughter and getting fucked by me." His lips kissed at her shoulder muscles, making the beauty squirm into his body.

"I know. Her tongue is so good! I can see why you like it when she gives you head, Kal!" Donna said, knowing how much her lover liked it when her mother blew him. Now that she was on the end of her tongue, she knew why. Diana, wanting some of her sisters loving, reluctantly left her beloved, making him growl in anger of her moving away, before crawling to Donna. She shivered a little as she could feel his eyes boring into her backside. Reaching her sister, she watched her mother lick her dripping sex with such fever. It made her own insides drip on the mattress.

"Wow. Breathing out, Diana's hands went to Donna's breasts. The sudden feeling of having her sister palm her breasts like that made her scream and walls tighten around Hippolyta's invading tongue.

"Diana!" The beauty moaned as she could feel her body tense, orgasm about to hit. "T-That feels so…good." After feeling her touch her for a couple minutes, while having her pussy licked by the moaning mother who was getting railed by Superman, Donna breathed out in bliss. Superman's body shook in pleasure and losing restraint as he felt Hippolyta's tight cunt squeeze his thundering pole while he watched the sister's play with each other. The two kissed sloppily, making lewd noises that they knew he loved to hear.

"Hippolyta! I-I'm close! Make sure to take all my cock milk deep inside that slutty pussy of yours!" The kryptonian warned his sexy lover beneath of what was about to happen in the next few thrusts. He could feel her walls twitch heavily along his tools, telling him she was about to have her own orgasm. Needing to breath, Hippolyta managed to get out of the hold, seeing as Donna had lost most of her strength as she climaxed many times against her soaked face, she looked back at her lover with a large blush and emotional eyes.

"Yes, kryptonian! Fill me up in my pregnant pussy!" Hippolyta shouted. Blue eyes widened before scrunching up.

"You can't just say that! Fuck!" With one mighty thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, and let all his jizz fly deep into her baby maker.

"Ahhhh~~! my love is filling me up with his love!" Hippolyta shouted with a stupid grin on her lovely face as she squirted all over his bursting member. Her body shook like an earthquake with tears running down her face and tongue refusing to return to her mouth. The queen couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could do right now was enjoy the prolonged orgasm and the sight of her daughters now scissoring each other at the sight of their release. Minutes passed by, both lovers continuing to coat the bed and each other in their fluids, before Hippolyta couldn't take any more of his seed and fell off his prick. Still shooting, he covered the sexy amazon queen with his cum that made her skin burn in bliss.

"Yes!" Screamed the fucked-stupid bitch who had howled like an animal after the spectacular climax. Superman licked his lips as he found the cum-covered form of Hippolyta a delicious sight to see.

"You're too sexy for your own good." The kryptonian said with a dark grin that Hippolyta shivered at.

CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAPTER. 


	77. Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77

"W-What are you going to do to my body now?" Hippolyta asked, tired but horny voice.

"Time my cock got a taste of that delicious ass. Take my bindings off, now." Superman demanded, his blue eyes now cold in domination.

"H-Hai." Shaking in lust and anticipation, Hippolyta slowly crawled her way behind him and untied the ropes. Like she expected, she was picked up, back against his chest, with her front facing the scissoring sisters who were grinding their sopping cunts together while kissing and massaging their breasts.

"Kal!" The beauty squealed in delight at being at his mercy.

"Time to hurt, slut." Whispered the horny kryptonian, his voice husky with desire to fuck the living shit out of Hippolyta for what she did to him, even though it felt amazing.

"both of you!" He barked, making them look at him. "Watch as I fuck the slutty mother of yours in the ass! Get ready for it!" The dominating Kryptonian warned his lovers of what he was going to do to them after pounding the slut he held in the air.

"Hai!" Both lesbian lovers moaned out, drool escaping their lips at the images of them being fucked in the ass making them squirt love juices on each other. The hands that weren't playing with their breasts went to their assholes, imagined they were his dick, even though their finger's couldn't compare to the real thing. Nodding, happy they were watching while getting themselves off, he brought Hippolyta up by her legs before slamming her down on his thrusting hips. The two moaned at the feeling as Superman continued the rough pace while rubbing her thick leg muscles.

"Just as tight as I remember." Whispered the horny Kryptonian as he kissed the amazon queen's blushing cheek.

Hippolyta gurgled out her thanks as she couldn't form even a coherent syllable as her mind was lost in the world of pleasure only Superman could provide. The man's powerful thirteen inch super rod made her so wet and caused her gushing cunt to squirt out more of her love juices for the Kryptonian.

Diana and Donna moaned with large smiles as they were getting coated in their mother's cum. It made them hotter and played with the other even harder. Their clits were getting larger and larger with each hip motion, breast playing, and anal fingering. Both beauties moaned with large blushes and smiles. Growling at the scene, he let one of her legs fall to the ground and the hand began to play with her wet pussy, making the beauty mewl in delight.

"Fuck!" Finally getting some words out, she whispered with a weak with pleasure voice. Hippolyta told her lover. "Keep going on my pussy and ass, i have missed you so much."

"And I've missed this sexy body of yours." The Kryptonian growled, lustful sweat dripping down his body, making disturbingly erotic sounds as their soaked bodies slapped against one another. "It's perfect for fucking and loving." Superman grabbed her sweaty hair and made her look at him. "And these lips…delicious to kiss." He slammed his lips into hers and played with her tongue while keeping his stroked deep and twirled his fingers around her wonderfully hot garden.

With a shaky hand, she let it frame his cheek and lovingly caress it, showing how much she loved the attention. Her shimmering eyes stared into his equally shimmering blue eyes as they played tongue twister. Hippolyta, gaining some control over her body, rutted her body against her lover, making him groan into the passionate kiss that was making her dizzy. Tears were running down her face as she flet her heart beat at an even more erratic pace than before. His words of love made her heart sore in lust and love for the man who took her a few weeks ago. She, like all his other wives, was thankful that they were in this open relationship. 'I'm full…of his love!' Hippolyta screamed in her head as she felt some of his spunk enter her bottom and even more of her female juices coat his thrusting index and middle finger.

Blue eyes moved to the jiggling orbs of flesh that were going untouched by the teen. Wanting to rectify that, he let her other leg go and let his hand roughly play with those deliciously big soft and firm melons. The kryptonian screamed harder into the kiss with her ass and vagina muscles squeezing tighter around his appendages that were rocking her world.

'She tastes as good as Diana!' The kryptonian mused to himself as he continued to taste Hippolyta by the ass, pussy and mouth. His second wife was just so…delicious! He couldn't get enough of her like Diana. He could feel the familiar churning in his lower half along with the tightening around his fingers and prick, telling him she was close.

"Diana!" Hippolyta yelled in shock as she was thrown to the floor with her lover now loaming over her front, ass and cock still connected.

"damn Kryptonian?" She asked, her voice was weak and sweat dripping down her face. Her silky kryptonian hair sticking to her sweaty face.

"I want to see that beautiful face of your while we climax." Superman whispered, his hand massaging her wonderful bosom. The amazon queen blushed as she soon moaned happily as her lover began to fuck her backside again with his hands intending to milk her boobs.

It worked as the creamy liquid he loved to see spurted out of her nipples. Licking his lips, he let his mouth swoop down and take her leaking tit in his mouth while his other hand milked her other jug. More milk spurted out, coating their sinful bodies in white, making the session even hotter for them and the watching sisters who were covered in their love juices.

"Ah! my beloved is milking me! Amazing!" Hippolyta screamed, her shaky hands massaging his scalp.

The kryptonian let out a happy murmur into her pregnant melons, making her tighten around his thundering prick, as he continued to lavish her squirting teat with his tongue. 'More! More milk!' Superman thought in crazed ecstasy. His entire body was screaming at him to drink everything the amazon queen had to offer. Something he'd easily do. Reluctantly taking his lips away from her teat, hand still massaging the both of them, he leaned in close to her dazed face. "I'm going to cum! Make sure to take it all, my lovely amazon whore." Superman told his slutty amazon queen.

Strong legs wrapped around his strong, never-ending, hips.

"Do it…" She whispered, black eyes staring into blue. "Fill the bitch before you in your cum." Hippolyta begged her king between hot panting.

Growling like an animal, he kissed her passionately before giving one more powerful thrust and letting his seed shoot straight into her bottom. He could feel her bottom squeeze harder around his tool, milking more of his cock juice, while her cunt soaked his front. Holding each other close, the kisses became softer and more meaningful before they left, saliva connecting them with love amd passion.

Hippolyta gave her lover a loving smile and light blush. "Thank you, Thank you for making me feel like a woman. You can take my daughters now. Let me rest." The beauty queen told her lover as she could feel herself about to pass out. Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss and let his still hard prick leave her gapping ass, his spunk pouring out. he gently placed her in the bed

Chuckling, he turned towards Donna and Diana who were now panting. Their eyes now locked onto his standing thirteen inch prime cock, drool spilling from their lips.

"Cock." He heard the two princes mutter with crazed lustful eyes and smiles.

"Donna!" He barked at his lover who sat straighter. "Come here." Donna did as commanded and stood before him, her heaving chest brushing against his chest.

"Yes, you have something on your mind my love?" Donna asked, her voice shaky with lust. "Diana!" She let out a loud scream of pleasure as his hands wrapped around her form and his finger was now sliding in and out of her loosened butt.

"My butt …!" Her head was buried into his chest as she sook in desire.

"Time I give you a nice butt-fucking." Superman growled into her ear as he gently kissed her jaw. Donna moaned at feeling her lover finger her ass again after so long. The pain was something she relished in and wanted to feel again.

"Yes. Please do. Fuck my ass like the whore I am. I've missed you cock so deep inside me." The dark haired beauty whispered, her voice taking on its lust crazed tone it took whenever they were having sex. Donna moaned hotly as his rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back, making her look at him.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Giving her a playful dark smirk, he pushed her around and walked her to the other side of the room, telling Diana, who whimpered at not getting attention, to stay put. "Sit right here." While his voice was soft, she, Donna, knew it was a demand.

Nodding softly, Donna did as demanded. The second her mound touched the metal horse, she quivered and let out a loud moan. Her moan grew as her lover had ripped off her 'top' and used it to tie her arms behind her back, a large blush erupting on her face. A large amount of her juices coating the metal.

"Good! It feels so good against my clit!" Donna yelled, the hard metal rubbing against her sensitive nub.

"What a whore." Superman said, giving her nice ass a swat, making the beauty lurch forward and let out a howl of wonderful ecstasy at being slapped while having her pussy grounded against the hard surface.

"Getting off on me humiliating you." He teased his lover with a dark grin.

"When did you get so slutty?" The Kryptonian asked.

"It…It's because of…you!" Donna squealed out as she felt her body heat up from what she was feeling. "You made me such a slutty…cock craving whore!"

The bitch in heat told her master as she continued to get spanked and grounded against the BDSM tool that teased her clit.

"Blaming me for releasing your true side. Have you no shame?" Superman asked with a dark grin, his slaps becoming more painful, thus more pleasurable. He went behind his woman and let one hand trail up and down her silky skin, sending goosebumps to appear. The kryptonian let his ridged cock slid between his crack.

"Such slutty amazon." Whispered the teenager as he rested his head on her shoulder. Even though he was so close to her, he kept on slapping her bright red ass that was pushing against his prick with her mound covering the metal in her delicious fluids.

"T-Touch me more! Your hands feel soooo good on my skin!" Donna moaned hotly as she could feel her body heat up, her insides getting closer to letting out her climax. Her breath hitched as he pinched her diamond hard nipples.

Superman, feeling her shake on him, licked his lips as he saw the juices flood on the ground. Wanting a taste, he stopped slapping her, making her whimper in disappointment, he let his hand cup under the dripping juices. Letting a pool of it coat his hand, he made sure Donna saw him bring the hand up to his mouth and heard him slurp her cunt liquid.

Her taste, smell, and deliciously busty body that grounded against his cock almost made him climax all over her bottom. Luckily, he controlled himself, but still let out globs of pre-cum that stained her back. The beauty arched her back as she felt the pre-jizz spill on her back.

"Kal!" Donna screamed as loud as she could, her special place squirting all of the liquid against the metal, panting like a bitch as she let her body jack-off his rod.

"Screw it!" Yelling, he decided to stop messing with her and just get down to business. Taking her hips with both hands, he slammed her to the ground and knocked the wind out of her as he shoved all off his penis into her womb. His hips already going at a hip-breaking pace. "Oh, yeah!" The kryptonian roared in utopia like bliss of having her cunt walls wrapped around his pole.

Donna couldn't say anything. Her voice came out in high squeaks as she was getting railed by her lover. She could feel her breasts kept hitting her drooling face as Superman didn't let up on his fucking. "Yesh!" The beauty slurred as her shaky arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. His thrusts now slowing a little but getting even deeper and harder to compensate. "Sho deep!" Donna whispered hotly, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Wanting to shut her up in the nastiest of ways, Superman took one hand off her hips and shoved his fingers into her mouth that went to licking the digits off. Growling, he went after what he lusted for; her jiggling flesh orbs. His lips and tongue swirling around the hard nipple while letting the tip of his tongue flick it, making her warm innards tighten around his diamond hard prick.

'Bitch is so fucking tight!' Superman groaned to himself as he felt his cock-head hit the back of her womb. Even after all the rough pounding, she, like all his other women, were still as tight as the day he claimed them due to their healing. but he wasn't one to complain about such things like that! Superman growled a little when he felt her walls tighten more around his prick and felt himself twitch harder when she began to suck his fingers with greater passion than before.

'His cock! His cock is destroying me!' Donna yelled inside her mind as she rutted her large hips against her lover while stepping up her game by lewdly sucking his fingers. The wet sloshing sounds made her insides heat up and walls tighten around his twitching cock. She knew she was close to losing her control with Superman close to climaxing too.

Face buried between her heavily tits, he continued to lick them while his other hand slapped around her other melon while thrusting his fingers down her throat.

"Fuck! I'm close!" Superman yelled, leaving her teats and his fingers leaving her throat. His hands now framed her head as sweat dripped down to her face, her tongue licking at the sweat, getting him hotter at the sexy scene. "Make sure that slutty pussy takes all of my cum!" The kryptonian told his lover, his teeth baring.

"Do it!" She whispered, pulling him so his forehead was resting on hers. "Fill me up! My pussy has been craving it for so long! I need all that jizz staining my insides!" Donna moaned like a wanton slut as she was fucked like a whore and her own hips bucking against his.

"Damn it! Take my cum!" Unable to possibly hold back after her sexy words, he roared out as his meat tower sprayed its liquid into her dripping fountain that drenched his shooting cock with her squirt.

Donna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mouth opened wide. Nothing came out except for strangled gurgles with drool leaking down. She didn't know how long she and him climaxed, but it continued as he rolled her to her front, took his prick out from her pussy, and rammed his whole length into her shaking, red, bottom. "MY ASS!" Howled the whore as her body moved to the motions of his thundering prick.

"FUCK YEAH! TAKE MY COCK UP THAT NICE TIGHT ASS!" Superman roared as loud as he could as he continued to plough the amazon whore into the ground. It saddened him that he couldn't taste those delicious teats, but he decided to compensate by slapping her bottom until her cheeks were red. While one hand kept spanking her cheek, the smacks resounding through the room, he pressed her head into the ground, making her butt tighten around him. "That's right! Get that ass muscles nice and tight around the cock you love! You're going to take my load like the whore you are! I'm going to give you a nice anal cream-pie!" Superman told his lover as he refused to slow down for anything.

"I WILL! I'LL TAKE ALL THAT COCK-MILK INSIDE MY ASS! Kal! PLEASE! PLEASE FILL ME UP!" Donna gave up her embarrassment long ago and moaned like the slut she had become since they first started fucking. Her mind was in the perfect among of pleasure and pain as he slapped her ass, grinding his veiny member in and out of her sore asshole, and keeping her head buried into the ground.

Stopping his slaps, making her moan in disappointment, Superman pressed his body on Donna's back and fucked her, his hips slamming in and out like a piston. His hand keeping her head into the ground, with his own head going to her sweet neck and licking her sweaty flesh.

"Such a sweet taste." Superman manly grunted as his prick fought against her tight anal muscles.

"Thank you!" Voice hoarse from all the yelling, she rasped out. "My body can only be satisfied by you! No other man can possibly please me like you can!" Donna told her man with tears streaming down her lovely face. Wanting to make him happy, she managed to barely buck her butt against his slamming tool while clenching her backdoor around him. The growl in her ear was what she got in response.

eyes crossed when Superman tilted her head to the side and kissed her wildly as he continued to slap his hips into her buttocks without mercy.

"That's right." Superman mumbled between the tongue battle. "I'm the only man that will be in your life. You, your mother and your sister belong to me." The kryptonian told the screaming in the kiss beauty. Wet skin slapped against the other in an erotic dance of flesh and the sounds only got them hotter. Superman was adamant in devouring her tongue and Donna would let him.

Moaning happily, she managed to speak, barely. "Yes! Kal is the one who can fuck all of us and still keep going! Your big cock is stretching me so far and wonderfully!" Donna screamed, feeling her tight walls expand and tighten around the pleasure stick. "Diana!" Her head snapped up as his hands slapped both her cheeks, sending rippled up and down her body, her sweaty head bobbing up and down to the heavy tempo. "YOUR HUGE COCK IS ABOUT TO MAKE MY PUSSY CUM!" Donna cried.

"GOOD! TAKE MY CUM UP THAT NICE FUCK-HOLE!" Superman roared in response as he pushed all his thirteen-inched prick into her asshole and gave her a nice anal cream-pie. Coupes amounts of cum spilled into her ass before it became too much and leaked out of her spasming bottom.

"Oh, Kal your cum feels so hot inside my ass. Keep shooting all those hot white-topes inside my ass." Donna moaned with a dopey smile, her sweaty, fucked-stupid face resting on the floor.

Growling for the next for small thrusts, he finally stopped shooting his seed into her fat ass and let it pop out, panting as he did. He whipped the sweat from his kryptonian locks and smiled at his passed out Donna. "Take a good rest, my cum-whore." He ran his fingers through her silky black-hair, making her murmur in the touch.

Standing, he was about to go to his third amazon, before he felt a soft body press against his back, slim arms wrapped around his torso. "Kal! Give me that beautiful cock now that you're done with them." The amazon beauty begged her kryptonian lover as she blew into his ear.

"My pleasure." Leaning his head to the side, he gave her a light kiss before guiding her backwards to the wall. Her back hit the wall with a wet slap. "No need to get you wet." Superman said, feeling his cock slick with female cum.

"No. I've gotten myself off as you fucked Donna." Diana said with a large blush as she had gotten so hot from watching the fucking she climaxed many times.

"Yes!" Yelling like a whore, her mind was hit with wonderful pleasure as her walls were stretched by the invading member.

Superman rested his forehead against hers, his breath coming out in short pants as his muscles strained to hold Diana up.

"Oh, God! It feels so good to have this amazon pussy around my cock again!" The kryptonian groaned, his hands massaging her rips, getting teasingly close to her big round breasts. sweat from the connected bodies dripped into their connecting sex organs, making the familiar disturbingly erotic wet sloshing sounds.

"Oh my fucking God!" The lustful kryptonian tucked his head into her neck and breathed in her scent. It drove him even harder into the woman, his veiny pole twitching, as he icked at her sensitive skin. "My head…It's so amazingly tight and hot inside you!" Superman whispered as he let another manly thrust, hitting the back of her womb.

"Thank you, Master." Diana thanked her master, pressing the back of his head into her neck, silently telling him to keep tasting her. "My body is for your pleasure. I'm your cum-dump." She cried loudly as he thrusted hard, making her rise from the ground. Superman quickly brought his hands and wrapped them around her supple bottom as he brought her down on his cock while banging himself into her.

"Good girl." Superman mumbled, face and tongue making her hotter as she was getting railed. He felt his face heat up in a large blush and his legs shake a little. "Damn! This sexy body of yours is going to make me cum too fast." The kryptonian warned his slave, now destroying any rhythm they had and pounded her as hard as he could.

"Me too! I'm already close to cumming on this big dick!" Getting her voice back, she shouted while rutting her wide hips against his bashing hips. Blue and black eyes locked onto one another as they continued to couple like animals in heat.

Gritting his teeth, Superman gave her one last harsh thrust and released all his seed in a loud roar Diana reciprocated with by screaming like a whore while squirting all her female juices on his shooting tool. Holding one another close, shaking while covering them in jizz, the orgasms slowly died down. Superman and Diana slid down the wall in a thud, as the amazon panting heavily.

after a hour pass

"Too…tired." Diana muttered before passing out on his still hard cock. Superman could only growl in disappointment of not fucking her beautiful ass. But, not liking fucking his lovers in their sleep, he, reluctantly, pulled himself out.

Just before he could stand back, he was surprised when her body unconsciously moved closer to him, her mouth resting against his prick. "Damn! What a whore." Superman said in amazement when her tongue began to gently lick his tool. "Guess I can play with her a little more." With a dark grin, he took her head away from his member and grabbed her by her thick thighs and hoisted her up, back against his chest.

Prick nudging at her asshole, he made his way to the nearby mirror and waited for the beauty to wake. He gazed lovingly at the sight of the cum dripping pussy and pleased expression. "I can't hold it much longer. I need you to wake up." Lowering his head into her ear, he breathed hotly, making her shiver.

"My hard cock needs to fuck this nice fat ass of yours right now. Youmustbe awake for it. Ineedto see the face you make when I give you a nice anal creampie." He said, voice thick with lust at seeing that.

Like a switch, Diana slowly opened her eyes and looked around for her lover before her black eyes settled on the mirror.

"Fufu." A seductive giggle escaped her lips. "Do it, Kal. Fuck this bitch who dared to pass out on you and your powerful cock." Diana told her husband, her smoldering eyes gazing into his own lustful blue.

"You're reading my mind, Diana." Lining his dick against her backdoor, he let it slide in, both moaned at the sensations. "God! It fits me like a glove!" Superman's mouth was wide open, spit flying as he rammed his tool in and out of her tight rectum.

"Only for you, Kal! My entire body is suited to please you and your cock!" Diana wailed, her hair flying in the wind with each brutal thrust that rocked her. Forty minutes of this passed. Sweat dripping down their bodies, wet sounds vibrating off the walls, and the dirty shouts of Diana and Superman before it all ended with an anal creampie to the passed out.

Standing, he looked over the scene before him and could only smirk at the cum-covered forms of the ladies. "What a day." Wiping the sweat from his face, he picked up all his lovers and took them to large bed. He soon joined them in the middle, placing Hippolyta on top of him with the others snuggling on either side. Taking in their heavenly scents, he found himself calmed by them and soon joined them in slumber.

A/N HAI GUYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. WHO IS NEXT? FOR TO JOIN SUPERMAN'S HAREM. 


	78. Hestia

CHAPTER 78 HESTIA

It had been a month's since Superman had claimed Hera as his own and the Kryptonian was currently running his fingers through the thoroughly fucked goddess that laid in his bed, covered in their mixed fluids. Superman was looking at the woman with a small smile.

"Did you have a nice day, my love?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Hai, Kal." Hera muttered, She nodded softly while rubbing her cheek against his chest. "You're such a Superman in the bed. even for a goddess like me it's kind of hard to keep up with you." The woman muttered. It kind of angered her that she had to rely on the other whores to keep her master satisfied when she was away. Even if she was devoted to the man for the rest of her life. Ever since being pounded by Superman again, in the past she and her husband had sex made the goddess realize she hadn't really cum once with her husband, she knows she always been a jealous of other womans, now she didn't care how many womans the kryptonian taken she knows she always belong to the kryptonian.

"Well, that's why I have the other whores." Superman said with a small chuckle at her angry pout. Sometimes she was so cute he couldn't resist her. "I've been thinking," He added, making her look to him.

"Is there any goddess I can have? You know I need more womans to withstand my stamina." The Kryptonian reminded his wife Hera who looked like she was about to kill him.

"You know adding more woman to our harem." Superman reminded his beloved of his goal.

The fact that Superman did have infinity amount of stamina was something Hera loved and sometimes feared as it left her and his other lovers bowlegged after their sessions.

"I hate to admit it… but you're right my love." She muttered, not happy. "I just have no immediate thoughts of who." That was somewhat of a lie as a few lonely and horny women did come to mind.

Superman smirked happily at who he had in mind.

"What about my sister Hestia and my mother," Hera asked,

"if available. I'd rather take your sister Hestia first. I remember you said you were close with then so it might work more easily to get them both in my bed." The Kryptonian said with a smile, thinking of that beautiful goddess and what he would do with those sexy body. A perverted grin and blush appeared on his face.

Her eyes narrowed in jealously of her lover thinking of her sister. She hated her sister

"Very well." Hera nodded her head but cupped his junk slightly painfully.

"But I'll still show you why I'm the better fuck." With that promise, she threw herself on the Kryptonian and began to buck her hips on and off his powerful thirteen inch tool that rearranged her cunt walls. Superman watched the beautiful goddess of queen bounce on him like a whore with a big grin.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking your sister!" With a growl, the Kryptonian flipped her over and ploughed himself deep into the sexy MILF. Even thought she had a son, she was still as tight as a virgin and he appreciated that. It would be after the fuck-session the two would talk about how to seduce Hestia into becoming another one of his fuck-toys that would help him gain Venelana.

A Superman flashed before Hestia' sea-foam green eyes. "Actually, I do." Hestia smiled a little sneakily. "The person I have in mind has a very strong aura that is very potent." A small blush appeared on her face. "And I know just how to get him here." Lost in her musing, the goddess never saw the small smirk on Hera's face when she turned around.

"i have a plan" Hera said with a smile.

a day later, he fucked his every wives, untill they passed out. he go to his job 'I still feel so hot and ready for more. Hope Hera puts the plan in action soon.' The raven haired kryptonian mused to himself, feeling his pants strain a little due to him becoming slightly erect. He was in his office, after coming in an hour later, waiting for the goddess to do what she was ordered to do. 'Glad no one is here to freak out when she gets me.' The Superman was grateful that it was afterhours and he had told his workers that he had other stuff to do. He didn't need to get off with them anymore. 'And, hopefully she get her sister' Superman thought with a perverted giggle escaping his mouth. He stopped his giggling when he sensed the two beautiful woman's coming towards the classroom. Superman got into character as a mild mannered reporter when the door slid open. He admired Hestia and Hera's beauty with drool and blush.

A HOUR BEFORE

Hera was talking to her sister,

"Hestia, do you hear the kyptonian is planning to conquer the world" Hera asked.

"why would i care about mortals?" she asked.

"what do you think would happen when he conquer the world, Don't you think he he would come for us" Hera said.

"what are you cooking Hera?" the goddess asked her sister.

"how about we trick him and take his soul, then he will be forever our slave" Hera said with a smile knowing her sister is cracking.

"what do you have in mind? i don't think the kryptonian would sell his soul for anything," Hestia asked.

"i hear the kryptonian is taking womans for his army, he even fucked Hippolyta, every amazons and take them as his"

"even Diana?"

"yes, even Diana too"

"intresting, now what's your plan"

NOW

'This will be easier than I thought. All I need to do is follow hera's plan.' Hestia thought to herself as she saw the Krytonian basically undress her with his eyes. She admitted he was cute and something about him drew her in, she is a virgin and she promished herself se would never let anyman touched her.

"Clark kent?" She got a dumb nod in response. "Could you follow me?"

"why, is there a problem?"

"So clark kent is Superman?" Hera said with a smile.

"Okay," Superman kept his act up, hoping to throw her off so when he springs on her, it will be all the more satisfying. Smiling happily, Hera turned around, making sure to show a sneak peak of her panties to the kryptonian. Superman just smirked at the seduction technique Hera just did. 'Oh…this will be very fun.' The Kryptonian mused to himself, finding the woman's daring side arousing. He is going to enjoy breaking that arrogance he could see behind those boobs. Hera saw her secret husband look at her and blushed lightly. She gave him an air-kiss that made the Kryptonian blush. He winked at her. Superman soon followed the Hera and brown-haired goddess Hestia to the occult research club where he would put his plan into action. He watched both beauties asses bounce with each step. 'I'm going to enjoy tapping that ass.' Superman mused to himself, thinking of all the ways to take Hestia in that virgin ass, virgin pussy, virgin mouth, and spraying her tits.

The trio was now sitting in the clubhouse Hestia in her chair, Hera standing beside her, and Superman on the couch looking at the two with a wondering look.

"Um…Sorry to ask, who are you and why am I here?" He asked, still playing the fool.

Interlocking her fingers, she looked at Hestia intently.

"Do you believe in the myths?" She asked the standard question. Superman rested his hand on his chin in mock thought.

"Hm…I guess. I've heard about all that stuff but I can't bring myself to believe all that stuff." He played it off with a chuckle. "What does this have to do with me?" The Kryptonian asked.

"What were you to say if you are talking with one of them right now?" The beauty asked more daringly.

"I'd say I couldn't believe you two lovely beauty are myths. You seem more like goddesses." He stated his true feelings. This caught the Hestia off guard and made her blush a bright red. She didn't catch the small blush Hera also sported at the complement by her husband. Hestia coughed into her fist to regain herself but still had some color on her cheeks.

"T-Thanks you, and yes we are goddess, I would like for you to join us. I know this might come as a shock-"

"No. That sounds cool." Superman interrupted Hestia. His words shocked the brown haired goddess at how well he was taking this.

"R-Really?!" She was giddy at having this Kryptonian as her personal slave. While she didn't know how strong he was, she'd hope to find out during these next few days.

"On one condition." He held up his finger, making Hestia look at Superman with focused eyes.

"The condition?" She was desperate and usually she wouldn't possibly agree to this but the beauty was in trouble.

"Can I touch your tits?" He asked with a dopey grin. Hestia gave him a deadpanned expression but couldn't be that shocked. The Kryptonian before her was known for taking womans. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Very well."

"That's not all, actually." the kryptonian said, This caught her attention. The beauty didn't believe he would ask another thing.

"I'll only join you if I can give you pleasure you've never experienced and you give me the same thing." Superman requested. He smirked inwardly at the large blush on her face. The Kryptonian knew the virgin goddess would be shocked at this and he'd win this bet because he's had experience with women much older than him and have had lot of sex. He knows the goddess was a virgin. Slight hesitance flashed before her eyes but the smug face of Kryptonian before nodding in agreement.

"Very well. Just be sure to hold up on our deal." Hestia reminded the Superman who nodded in response. The hesitance was now gone as she thought it would be easy to please the man before her because from her knowledge, Standing, she strutted her way to the still sitting Kryptonian and stood before her.

"Are you sure about this, Hestia?" Hera asked from her position near the desk, chosing now to ask while staying still.

"I want that arrogant kyptonian as my slave so now I don't have much choice." Hestia replied Hera in her mind before sitting next to him. She said, "Do what you please."

And now sporting a small blush at what was to come. Seeing this, Superman smiled a little before gently touching her cheek. The sudden touch made her jolt a little in surprise. She was expecting him to go right for her bosom.

"Can I kiss you?" Hestia looked at Superman's own blushing face.

"While it is not the ideal situation, I'd rather not force this on you. So, that's why I'm asking." He averted his eyes. Inside, he was smirking in victory as the greek goddess stiffened a little then relaxed at the touch. 'Heh. Good.' Superman was happy she was becoming more comfortable with him. It would make her easier to dominate and please her if she let her guard down. 'Guess I was wrong about him.' Hestia mused to herself while looking at the Superman just a few inches from her. She had honestly misgauged him as someone who might not be consider a woman's feelings and satisfy his own alone.

"Very well." Smiling a bit wider, she turned his head to her and gently leaned in.

Their lips met in a soft, yet firm, embrace and Hestia' body felt a shock of pleasure she had never know. 'To have my first kiss taken in such a way…' It was embarrassing for her to give her lip virginity to someone she didn't really know but the goddess was stirring up feelings she had never experienced before and she could feel her body wanting more.

Eyes widened when she felt Superman's hands begin to fondle her chest.

"No!" Suddenly yelling, Hestia shocked Superman by pushing him away and covering her chest. She said. "I-I-I'm sorry…but I can't. i refused to defy by any man."

While a little angry at being denied his prize, he nodded.

"It's alright. I'll leave you alone from now on. Goodbye." Superman got up and sent a glance at Hera. Just as he was about to open the door, the blonde haired goddess spoke up. "Wait!" Superman stopped and looked at her with Hestia doing the same.

"I will take her place. If I please you, you must join us." She requested.

"No!" Hestia yelled out. "You don't have to do this! I'll think of something else!" The beauty would be damned if she watched her sister be groped.

"It's alright, Hestia." Hera gave her a smile. "It is my duty to make sure our family is taken care of." She turned her eyes to Superman who was looking at her with a smirk.

"Guess we can chance the bet a little." Superman relented with a shrug. "Here's the new deal. I can do whatever I want with you within this seven-day limit, and accepts a contract." He proposed.

Before Hestia could shout at him, calling him insane and possibly kill him for his words, Hera cut her off. "Very well. But, if I can satisfy you in these seven-days with no assistance, you must join us without complaint." She put up her own deal. The beauty knew Superman needed more than one woman to satisfy his ever-growing lust and they had several plans to make Hestia submit to the Kryptonian.

"But first. Can we get it in writing? Just as a formality." Superman requested, making sure Hestia couldn't get out of it with some loophole. Hestia couldn't deny that the kryptonian was cleverer than she gave him credit. she would have tried to make her way around the deal.

"Alright." Snapping her fingers, a paper with the deal they had made appeared on the table before them. The three soon signed the document, binding them to the bet.

"Now," The blue eyed kryptonian leered at the Hera with lustful eyes.

"Time to get busy." Superman planted his hands on the woman's clothes bosom and smirked at the small moan. Hera had to bite back the louder moan that wanted to escape her throat when her Husband's hands recaptured her chest. She had to make it look convincing to her Hestia so she wouldn't be wise to their secret relationship just yet.

"D-D-Don just touch them so suddenly." The beauty moaned with a blush on her normally stoic face.

Hestia was shocked to see such a look on her usual straight faced sister. Never in her life would she think Hera would let out such a moan. If she was honest…she'd say she was jealous of the woman being groped by the smirking Superman. The brownhead mused to herself as she watched the woman continue to hold back her moans. 'If only I was not such a coward.' She didn't like the thought of Hera being a substitute to gain the kryptonian and her cheating on her long dead brother, she wanted the Kryptonian as her personal slave.

"Tits are deserved to be free not to be kept prisoned." Superman said, grabbing between the fabric and ripping it apart, making her breasts jiggle in the air as her magnificent milky white bust became exposed. Licking his lips, the Superman latched onto her hard pink nipples. Hera raised her hand to her mouth and bite on her nails to hold in the moan that wanted to travel through the room. Hestia was watching the scene with wide dazed eyes. The way Superman was massaging Hera's tits, with such vigor, was very appealing for the woman. She had kept her perverted side to herself. Hera always wanted a man to take charge over her and dominate her entire form while, at the same time, cares for her well-being. Superman was proving to be that kind of god with his words before and his actions on the strongest queen. Hestia couldn't help but imagine herself switched with Hera. Those thoughts made her cunt get a little wet.

The beauty was broken from her thoughts when she heard a zipper being opened and pants falling to the ground. Her brown eyes landed on the large meat that made her orbs widen to epic proportions. 'Oh. My.!' She didn't know males' things could grow to such sizes and so beautiful. What she had read about paled in comparison to Superman's tool. It made her pussy tingle.

While Hestia was in her thoughts, Superman and Hera smirked as her sister' attention was not on them. "Let's really get her going." Getting the idea, the blonde beauty got to her knees and slowly pulled down her husband's pants. Both smirked when they heard Hestia' sudden gasp. Now close to it, the goddess hot breath against his thirteen inch warm member made the Kryptonian groan in pleasure. This made Hera gain a satisfied smirk that she hid well from her sister.

"Now. Lick it slut." The sudden demand made both ladies shiver at the hard and firm voice. Nodding submissively, Hera let her tongue extend and slowly lick his thirteen inch mighty shaft, starting from the base to the tip.

"Mh…yeah. That's really real good." Superman sighed in bliss, Hera is getting really horny. Sending him a mock glare, she spoke.

"I'm only doing this to make sure you are our slave." Hera said before licking him again with her other hand massaging his hanging sack. 'W-W-Wow!' Hestia thought to herself as she watched her sister please the man more like a god. Leaving those thoughts in the back of her mind, the goddess watched Superman getting licked and balls fondled. Absent mindedly, she licked her lips. She gasped a little when she noticed Superman looking at her with a wide smirk. 'He heard me!' Hestia thought with shame and embarrassment because of the shuttering breath she took. 'Perfect!' Superman thought while groaning under the pressure of his personal cum-slut's licking of his shaft she held in her delicate hand while her other hand playing with his balls. 'She looks like she's beginning to get hot.' A loud moan escaped his mouth when took the tip of his head into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down rhythmically.

Hera had to hold in her shiver of ecstasy at sucking her husband's hard-on with an audience. She blissfully closed her eyes to fully enjoy the twitching erection filling her throat. 'I don't think I can hold this much longer.' The goddess kept herself back, knowing her role was to not give into her beloved easily. However, his cock was setting her mind and body ablaze with lust. her brown eyes were now glossed over with her face gaining a large blush. Her breath was harsh and her hands unconsciously trailed up her luscious body. Watching Hera gag around his big cock was making her so hot and it made him even harder to see Hestia touching herself. A big grin stretched over his face as his cock stretched his loyal maid's tight mouth.

"That's really good, whore." Superman complemented, running his hands through her blonde locks. "But I want those tits wrapped around me." He commanded. Hestia was shocked when Hera, with some hesitance, sandwiched his cock between her melons and began to rub them along his shaft while licking what wasn't being pleased by her titty-fuck. Slowly opening her eyes, blonde and brown gazed into the other lustfully, secretly showing hos turned on they were to have an audience who was slowly losing her mind to her desires.

Hera's body trembled in delight when Superman pinched her stiff nipples, helping her in her stroking of his tool. Craning her neck forward, she managed to suck even more of his member in and out of her tight throat. She soon applied more pressure against her chest and doubled her efforts, wanting nothing more than to have her fill of his jizz spurting into her.

"I'm going to cum, Hera." Superman announced while pinching his secret wife's nipples harder. Hestia had been watching for the whole time and her hands were slowly yet firmly rubbing her chest and her eyes were shining in sinful desire to be between his legs, sucking him off. 'He's going to cum. He's going to fill her up with his dick-milk.' The goddess thought lewdly.

Letting her tits leave his rod, she shoved her entire face down his tool and to his shaking hips that now thrashed against her face. Tears streamed down her lovely face as she tried to swallow all the release that seeped out of her lips and spilled on her boobs. While a little difficult at first, she had managed to catch her breath and swallow all the firing seed. Hestia simply watched in hot amazement at how much the Kryptonian could cum with just one shot. 'U-Unbelievable. How much would he ejaculate if he became a god?' That one thought made the ravenhaired cum a little. Her face lighting up and she sunk her teeth into her hand, hoping Superman and Hera didn't see she had already came from just watching. Unfortunately for her, Superman did see it and internally grinned like a madman. 'The seed is planted.' He thought sneakily. Slowly, Hera let his cock leave her mouth with a loud lewd pop. Closing his eyes, he groaned loudly as he let one more shot of his jizz on Hera's lovely face.

The goddess closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of his batter. She slowly licked her lips for his viewing pleasure.

"That was good." Superman said in bliss. A smirk graced his lips.

"While I would like to stay, I have to get home." Hestia let a sigh of relief go, thanking whatever deity listened to her. "But we still must continue if you want me." She narrowed her eyes on the Superman.

"Fine." She huffed. "But we are leaving tomorrow. It wouldn't be wise for you to just follow us so suddenly." Hestia explained. "I will call you tomorrow night." She said, making Superman nod.

"I'll be waiting." He purred out, making both beauties blush at his seductive voice. Standing up, he sent the two a wink and left with a soft click of the door. Neither lady knew what to say. Hestia because she was still shocked and angry that Hera had to please someone else because she couldn't. Hera couldn't because she still needed to keep up the act of being against this while, bit by bit, slowly becoming corrupted by her Husbnd's cock in front of her own sister. For now, she would continue to play the guilty wife who was doing this for her sister and play her usual stern and cold persona that Hestia knew until the moment when she could embrace being her husband's personal bitch again.

"Don't worry about it, Hestia." Hera finally said. She got up and used magic to fix her appearance. "Everything will be fine. If just pleasing him makes sure you don't have to go through with this and lose your purity, it is a small price to pay." Hera informed with a small smile.

Hestia teared up. "T-Thank you, Hera." She hugged her sister happily. Hessia never saw the sneaky smirk the beauty held. Walking home, Superman had a giant satisfied grin on his face. "My plan is working just great. I'll soon have my sexy beauty under my control." He said to himself. Arriving home, he put on a smile and greeted by his first wife Diana.

"Hey" Diana greeted After a dinner they went up to his room. Opening the door, he was greeted to a wonderful sight. On his bed was his sexy wfe Donna wearing sexy bondage outfits.

"Hello, my love." Donna said with seductive grins. and she turned towards Diana "what take you so long, i have been waiting here for hour's".

"we are just talking?" Diana said with a smile.

"you bitch. you know, i want him..."

"both of you stop fighting and Donna you can have me"

"i will deal with you later Diana" Donna said, Superman could see Diana was about to pound on Donna, but Donna turned towards her husband Smirking hungrily, he closed and locked his door. "What a wonderful treat. You two won't be leaving until you're in coma." Superman then tackled the younger amazon princess to the bed while hungrily kissing the the moaning amazon whore. The bedroom was soon filled with moans, shouts, dirty talk, and skin slapping. Diana and Donna were sure they wouldn't be able to walk straight or even stand without help for the rest of the night as unleashed all his desire he stored from the oral session he had with Hera.

SOMEWHERE

Hestia was now standing in front of one of her family's Palace in the human world.

she is trying to Shake those thoughts of Kryptonian's big sexy prick aside,

"Alright everyone, all of you leave me alone." She announced to, they leave her alone.

At the same time Superman was having a private session with Hera in a forest. Hera was bent over a tree with her naked ass being slammed into by her lord's rampaging thirteen inch prick. She had a happy smile on her blushing face as she enjoyed the hot tool destroying her butt. Hera was panting hard as the kryptonian was ploughing Hera's incredibly hot, wet, and tight hole.

"Damn, slut." The Krptonian moaned out, pulling her full hips against his thundering pelvis. "You're so fucking tight. It's hard to not cum instantly." He commented, his body shaking with pleasure. Grunting, he switched from her ass to her lubed cunt, sliding in easily to pound her even harder into the bark of the tree, the entire forest was shacking, when the kryptonian pounding Hera's pussy. The goddess heard this and felt her heart soar that she was pleasing her husband like this

"T-T-Thank you… my love. My holes will be tight…for you…always." Hera said, looking over goddess of woman shoulder and gave him an amorous look.

Smiling, he leaned in and gave his lover a steamy kiss and replanted his hands that were on her hips to grope her heaving tits. His palms massaged her hard nipples while roughly squashing the soft yet firm flesh together. Both closed their eyes blissfully as they worked their hips in perfect sync like blur. The beautiful goddess ass tapped on Superman's lap and the the kryptonian moaned at the soft flesh while now pinching her hard nipples. Hera moaned hotly with her tight inner walls tightened harshly around him.

Ending the kiss, saliva now dripping down their flesh and the grass. Superman rested his head between her neck and panted with sweat rolling down his wet hair.

"Damn, Hera. Imagine what people would think of the goddess of queen being fucked by a man." Superman teased the woman while licking her sweaty skin.

"i Don't give a damn what they think!" She cried out when the kryptonian hit her G-spot over and over again with his hard cock in a rapid tempo that was making her body and mind quiver. the blonde eyes widened when she was suddenly flipped around his cock, making her moan, before slammed back into the tree she could feel the big tree is moving with Superman following.

"Well your family, they need to know who your new Master is." Superman whispered, his voice heavy in lust as his body rutted against her quivering hole. "Now tell me." He said, his eyes now peering into hers. "Who's your Master? Who's the only person to ever touch and please this dirty cunt?" The Kryptonian said as he slamming even harder into Hera. Wrapping her long legs around his hips that continued to slap against her rear-end,

"It's Kal! Kal's big cock is the only thing that can be inside my whoreish pussy! i only wants my hsband's Kal long, hard, hot cock inside her! Please, don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Hera shouted. as she desperately begged the pounding male.

"Don't worry slut i am a generous man," Superman hissed out, her cunt walls pulling on his member. "But, I want to know something."

Hera weakly made her bobbing her up to her master.

"What happened after I felt?" He asked.

The goddess blushed.

"after you left -A-Ah…S-S-She went…went to her bed and found…found her…masturbating moanaming your name." Hera informed between heavy moans and sharp gasps as Superman continued to dig his cock in and out of her abused womb. the blonde eyes looked down to see the bulge of his thirteen inch cock appearing and exiting her stomach. It made her very happy. Grinning like a loon, Superman kissed his slutty goddess hard. Grabbing the back of her head, he raped her tongue with his own while inserting one finger deep into her tight ass. Hera screamed and lightly beat on his chest. Her light hits only made him growl and pound his tool even harder into his own slut.

Hera felt like she was about to pass out as she felt Superman's cock plunge deep inside her before painting her walls white. blonde eyes widened to max as she felt his seed spew all the way to the back of her womb, triggering her own intense orgasm that made her hips buck against his still thumping hips.

Finally letting her lips go, Superman and his maid fell to the ground panting harshly. While he was cumming inside her, the Superman felt the tighter hold on Hera milk him for his jizz. Her head was a little dizzy from such an amazing climax.

"Ah~." Hera moaned out in bliss from the mind-blowing session. the queen had a big smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her huband head. She giggled a little when she felt him begin to suckle on her nub.

"Oh my love, you are wonderful." Hera cooed out with a happy blush.

"i know fucking you in a unknown forest like a slut would a major turn-on for you." Superman said with his own smile "Though, the thought of the virgin goddess was masturbating to me is a real turn-on for me."

"I thought you might say that." Again, she cooed out. Her soft voice and heart beat calmed Superman down. "We'll just have to continue with the plan tonight. We can fuck in front of her this time. She'll be in the palm of your hands before this trip ends." Hera said with full confidence.

Bringing his head from her bosom, he smiled at her.

"Thank you, my love you know how much i love you," He kissed her nose with love, making her blush. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out, both groaning in displeasure, and helped his lover up. Just seeing her naked form shine in the sun made him want to jump her again but he had to hold it for tonight. "Until tonight." He gave her a lingering kiss that made her legs jelly.

"i love you too" Hera said.

Hestia had just come out of the shower after a hard day. She felt that if they continued like this, she might have a chance to make Superman as his slave. She just needed the sure thing t. 'Still…I feel really guilty that I'm making Hera cheat on her dead brother zeus for my sake.' Hestia thought with a solemn expression.

She was brought back to the real world when she heard a knock.

"Come in." In stepped the woman who she was thinking about.

"Hello Hera." Hestia greeted.

"Hestia." The beauty smiled at her sister before putting on her serious face. Hera informed, "Now would be the time to call him."

Hera snapped her finger, Superman soon appeared in a flash.

"Was wondering when you'd call me." Was the first thing that came out of him.

"Let's just get this over with." Hera said and walked up to him. "Please sit." She requested. Smiling, Superman did as commanded, his pants showing the tent of his thirteen inch member. Just as she was about to kneel, he stopped her.

"Not this time. This time, I want your pussy." Superman informed with a smirk. He complemented his husband at the fake shocked look while also seeing Hestia' glare after getting over the shock of his request. The moment Superman said that, Hestia was absolutely furious.

"This was not part of the deal! You only said that she was to give you pleasure. Not sex!" Hestia yelled.

"Exactly." He nodded. "While having her suck me off was amazing, now i what to fuck her." Hestia' glare didn't lessen.

"That is…unless you don't want me to join your slave for whatever you need me for." 'Got ya!' Superman mentally cheered at her hesitant face.

'Damn it!' Hestia cursed herself for not thinking of the deal fully. He had her and she knew it.

"Just because you can't doesn't mean you will. Hera will never let you- "I understand." Hera's voice cut her off and made her look at the beauty with utter shock.

"No! Don't do this!" She begged her sister figure. Said figure only smiled at her.

"It's alright, Hestia. Like I said last night. I will make sure you are safe. Even if I must be defiled by this man." Hera put some spite in her words while glaring at Superman.

'Wow! She's good at acting!' If he didn't have her under control already, he would have felt a chill go down his spine at her cold words.

"You heard her, Hestia. I'm going to enjoy this. my first goddess." He said with a lercirous grin. Hestia tried to leave but found the door locked, Superman told the brownhaired goddess with a dirty grin. "Not so fast, Hestia. I locked the door to make sure you watch me claim this dirty maid."

"Just let it go. Besides, he won't claim me. I love my husband so much." She did, but Hera couldn't possibly go back to anyone after experiencing Superman's powerful prick. That filled Hestia with some smug pleasure since she thought it was true. Hera loved her husband with all her heart.

"Fine. Just get this over with." Hestia said as the goddess Calmly walking, she sat on one of the chairs in the room.

'I really can't wait to break that bitch!' Superman roared in his head with a lick of his lips that sent shivers down his wife's body. She knew that look and she also knew she would be in for a rough fucking. Saving the thoughts of fucking the whore later, he grabbed Hera by her wide hips and pulled her in a deep kiss that shocked the woman and Hestia saw her put up a fight before giving in and kissing back. 'No!' It was her worst nightmare coming true.

Leading his whore to the bed, he slowly ripped off her peacock feathered dress, her skin shivered in the air, before tearing off her dress fully. Pulling back, he smirked at her blushing face. "Seems this wife is horny for a kryptonian cock." Superman noted, seeing her panties having a large wet spot.

"N-N-Never!" Hera shuttered, her voice a little weak with lust. "Uga!" Her voice soon cracked into a moan as Superman's thirteen inch thick member stabbed forward, running his length along her hungry lips while hitting her sensitive clit. Looking down, she saw her beloved second husband's cock resting between her mound with a mixture of anticipation and fear of being fucked in front of her sister.

"I-I'll never let you claim me." The beauty continued the act.

"Really?" Looking deep into Hera's eyes with a dark look, he smelled her arousal hit the air. "Too bad, my slut." He hissed, his dark voice sending shivers down both busty goddess loins. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name." Superman promised.

Hera gave him a glare. "Like you could! You're but a child compare to my husband! You're the one who won't be remember your name." She said with fake confidence. It was hard for her to keep this up with his constant deep strokes against her mound. 'What was his name again?' The beauty asked herself, somewhat losing the memory of Zeus' name.

"I doubt that." Superman said and pushed her down, making her moan mewl as his cock was missing. "You're the one who's gushing like a fountain. Look at it, your pussy is practically welcoming me." The kryptonian said, spreading her legs so she and Hestia could see Hera's labia was twitching hard and somewhat spread open to receive his thick cock.

Even Hestia couldn't deny her arousal of seeing Hera's soaked cunt and Superman's aching member just waiting to penetrate her. 'I-I-I…can't help it.' Slowly letting herself go, she let one hand go to her heaving chest and other hand to lightly pet her mound. Her blush intensified when she saw his large cock lightly enter her mound.

"Ahhh!" Hera's voice became a scream when Superman shoved his hips forward, burying about four inches of his cock. Her well lubricated snatch helped ease her entry, along with the cum from their earlier session, but the tightness stopped him from going all the way. 'She really must like to be watched.' The kryptonian speculated as he would usually spear her to the hilt first jab.

"I…I can't believe…it's inside me…and not the whole way! It feels like I'm being torn apart!" Hera said, her eyes beginning to glaze over. Leaning in real close, he spoke loud enough so Hestia could hear. "This is nothing. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to tear you up every second of your pathetic life." Sending shocks of pleasure down both ladies spines, Superman pulled himself out before plunging his whole member inside her.

"I-I'm cumming!" Hera shouted as loud as she could as her tight cunt walls constricted against Superman's twitching tools. Her squirt covering his hips and stomach.

"And a squitter too!" Superman said in amazement as she hadn't squirted for him before.

"You're still pretty tight for someone who gave birth's." Superman said, enjoying her tight hot walls that held him in a vice. "Guess that bastard husband of yours is small as shit." He insulted with a smug grin.

"Y…Yes." She admitted. "H-He's…got nothing…compared to you." The beauty said, her voice weak in pleasure. Hestia was shocked and aroused that this kryptonian was much longer than her husband. 'Ah!' Moaning in her mind, she felt her walls tighten around her invading fingers with her other hand massaging her hard teats.

Superman smirked proudly. He loved it when she told him he was bigger than her husband. With a jerk back, leaving only the head inside, her jabbed himself back deep, hitting her womb once more.

"Ahhh! Cumming again!" Once again, she shouted out her release. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue sticking out with drool trickling down her lovely face. Delicate fingers clenched the sheets in a death-grip. Toes that were on the side of Superman's hips curled in delicious ecstasy with her mind soon becoming hazy and could barely think of anything but the big cock inside her. 'Damn! She can't stop!' Superman was amazed at how much she came from just two pumps. With a smirk, he moved himself in and out of his whore at his usual rough pace. He ignored the fact that she kept coating him in her juices. It only made him glide in and out of her at a faster pace. The bed shook and creaked under the powerful thrusts.

'H-He's fucking me into a coma while my sister is watching!' It was such a pussy gushing thought of being fucked in front of her own sister that she couldn't stop cumming. Weakly, she glanced over and smiled a little when she saw that Hestia had her fingers inside her panties, her dress open, and was mauling herself like an animal while watching them.

'I…I wonder…how it feels…?' Hestia thought to herself in a daze. Her eyes couldn't leave the enticing sight of their passionate sex. She licked her lips when she saw Superman's sexy muscles tightening with each pump of his pelvis.

'He's…such a stud.' The Goddess admitted to herself. 'To be able …to fuck a immortal goddess like that!' Moaning softly, she drenched her panties in her love juice. Her dress became noticeable and blushed harder when she saw Superman looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Wow! Just look at her." The brunette said, pushing Hera's head to the side so she could see Her virgin sister' disheveled appearance.

"I don't know if I can hold out with such an intoxicating sight of your virgin sister getting off to us." Superman grunted harder while fucking his prick all the way into his lover, not caring for her fingers that wrapped around his back, bringing him closer. Their chests squashed, increasing their pleasure. Superman's body soon began to shake and the familiar churning in his balls singled his upcoming release. Hera could feel it when she saw his beloved husband scrunched-up face and trembling body. The twitching of his dick also sent shocks of pleasure up and down her body. "Fuck! I'm about to blow!" The kryptonian announced, their connecting hips meeting in a wet slapping sounds that were pleasing to all occupants' ears.

"M-M-Me too!" Hera cried out, bringing his ear right up to her constantly moaning lips. "Go ahead. Fill this pussy up with your hot semen." She whispered loud enough for both to hear. Her hot breath, sweaty skin, and enticing voice was the last straw for the kryptonian.

"Cumming!" Roaring out his climax, Superman let all the stored up cum shoot out deep into his wife's cunt. The moment he came, his pulsing member engorging erratically, spreading her walls farther.

"M-Me too!" Screaming along with her husband, she coated the bed, herself, and Superman with their combined juices. Some even hit the floor and Hestia who looked at the cumming pair with wide eyes and blush coating her entire face and body. Still cumming, with a smirk, Superman pulled his spewing member out of Hera's stuffed cunt and let his seed cover her hair, face, stomach, and wonderful tits.

"Hm…That's a wonderful look for you." Superman said with a lick of his lips. Seeing as she couldn't say anything, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and only sound coming from her shaking body were constant weak moans.

"While I'd like to take that beautiful ass, I've got to go. Don't want my wives to worry about me." Superman informed the two blushing goddess. Turning to Hestia, he smirked at her blush.

"Could you be a dear teleport me?" He asked. Nodding shakily, she lifted her hand underneath to teleport him away. As he was about to vanish, he left her with something that made her moan and leak out more love juice. "I'll be back tomorrow to claim her ass and you."

It was a promise that made the virgin goddess hot and bothered. That night, Hestia couldn't fall asleep as her mind was focused on the shaking Hera covered in jizz with Superman's sexy smirk that drove her wild and his handsome body. Her fingers barely held in her undying lust for the Superman.

After another wonderful night of fucking his wives, Superman was just waiting patiently for his soon-to-be slave virgin goddess to summon him and complete his plan. A perverted giggle escaped his lips as he lied in bed. 'Can't wait for later. She'll be mine.' He promised himself.

that's night

In Hestia' room was herself, Hera, and Superman who had just arrived. The kryptonian was looking at the two with lust that he didn't bother to hide.

"Time for the fun ladies." With that Superman said as he roughly pushed Hera to the wall, ripped off her bottoms, to show her white skin.

"Uha." Hera lightning moaned at the manhandling of the kryptonian. The moan grew in volume when she felt Superman probe her asshole with his index finger.

"N-N-No! Not there!" She said in fake horror and shock. "I've never taken anything up my ass!"

That was a lie and both knew it.

"There is a first time for everything." Saying that, Superman pumped his fingers in and out of Hera's asshole, making sure she was nice and stretched out before he fucked her butt. Thrusting one finger for some time, he soon introduced another finger, making her legs shake and her pink pussy tremble, no matter how much time the kryptonian touch her it always felt like first time.

'H-How can she take it?!' Hestia thought as she watched Hera's ass take two of his fingers. the blonde goddess eyes widened when she saw Superman take his fingers out of her ass and bring his mouth between her soft buns. Hera's voice and moans died when she felt Superman's hot tongue trace her sphincter along with his fingers soon being sucked into her vagina.

"Oh fuck! my lov..! Your tongue feels amazing~!" The goddess finally found her voice and cried out her pleasure. Her wide hips soon bucked against Superman's invading tongue and pumping fingers. His other hand soon joined in the pleasure by rubbing her cheeks and spreading it so he could tongue-fuck her deeper.

"That's good." His muffled voice reached both ladies ears. "It's good to hear you finally giving into your new god."

Slowly bringing himself away from her, making her mewl in disappointment, before pressing himself close, her back resting on his chest. Bringing his hand that sank into her anus and pussy to her lips, he smirked at her dawned look when she caught her scent. "Go ahead." It was all she needed to hear. Hera lurched forward and sucked on Superman's finger like an animal, making lewd slurping sounds.

It enticed the blue eye kryptonian with his rock-hard tool wedged between her butt-cheeks twitching. Slwoly taking them away, leaving a trail of saliva to plop down her lips and melons, he brought his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me cock up your ass now? Do you want my big hard cock to claim the last part of your dirty body I left untouched?" He asked, his voice heavy with lust. Hera was reduced to a moaning mess of her secret husband's lewd talk, fingering, and rubbing his cock. Shakily turning her head.

"Yes…please. Take my ass. Make me forget about my husband. I can't wait anymore. I need your cock." She begged. Her tongue soon licking his cheek, showing her absolute devotion to him while grinding her butt up and down his shaft. Happy with her answer, he turned her around so that they could see the moaning blushing Hestia who had her hands deep inside her pants and furiously fingering her dripping pussy.

"Before that." He trailed off while lining his thick prick to her nice and lubed asshole. "Who's the owner of this asshole, pussy, tits, and mouth?"

With only the tip probing her butt, he could feel the walls constrict against the cock. It was hard for him to not just plunge right in. It was only because he remembered the plan that he didn't take her now.

"My Master! the Superman is the owner of this dirty sloppy cunt, tits, mouth, and ass!" Hera cried out, her head hanging limp. She was desperate to be fucked and would do just about anything for her husband.

"I intend to." Grunting loudly, Superman jammed his veiny member deep into Hera's tight butt. Both lovers gasped at the feeling of being connected again.

"by my mother!" The brunette shouted in lust. His hips were relentless in their pounding that made the blonde-haired goddess being impaled to quake and shiver at his assault.

"Your ass is so fucking tight! It's like it's trying to never let my cock out! What a depraved whore!" Superman said with a dark grin. Hera's body was flush as she could barely move. Her only thought was pushing her large ass against her pounding hips while making sure to tighten her butthole around his rod.

"Y…. Yes! I'm such a cock-starved whore! My husband hasn't fucked me in years! And he can't even compare to you! I can't live without your cock anymore!" Hera cried, her face stained with a blush and tears of utter joy of being fucked.

"That's good. But, I'm not your husband. I'm your master. And you're my whore to fuck whenever I want!" Superman announced. His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back against his thundering hips. The sudden pull made Hera's head shoot up. Before she could cry out in pain and pleasure, Superman captured her face in his hands and jammed his tongue past her lips and down her throat.

Hestia was reduced to a moaning mess as she watched being fucked so well by this human that didn't seem to have a stop button on his lust. She licked her supple lips in need as she watched Hera get the consciousness fucked out of her.

The blonde eyes rolled to the back of her skull as Hera squealed like a pig while getting her ass pounded like an animal. "You're the only man who can satisfy me now! Keep going! Never stop fucking me~~!"

Another loud scream erupted as her pussy juices gushed out, squirting it all over the watching Hestia. Her ass muscles constricted against Superman's member, making him grunt harder. His churning balls that slapped against her squirting heat added on to the already incredible sensation of fucking Hera's tight ass while having an audience who was covered in the mixture of jizz and female squirt. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Superman felt himself getting closer to his climax with each pump into his whores rectum.

"I'm cumming, whore!" Snapping his head back, he roared out his release. Thick white ropes of cum exploded deeply into her abused bum.

"Holy Fuck!" Screaming as loud as she could, Hera's entire body shook in rapture of having her backdoor filled by her loves spunk. Standing still, while shaking ever so lightly as she continued to climax, their sweaty bodies shone in the light in the room. The brown haired beauty couldn't take her eyes away from the utterly orgasmic sight before her. She didn't know how many times she came just from watching them shake. Slowly, Hestia licked the fluids that stained her face. Once tasting it, her mind was clouded in a fog of lust and need like never before in her entire life.

Hestia watched the kryptonian slowly walk over to the bed and leaned down, making Hera lay down, before taking himself out with a loud pop. She watched Hera shake in disappointment of not being filled. Both watched the abused red anal passage spew out his large spunk, staining the sheets in their combined fluids that also gushed from her cunt.

"That was fucking good." Superman said with a proud smirk. "But, I still need more. This time," He trailed off, grabbing her by the shoulders and flipped her over. "I want another taste of this divine pussy."

"Yes…" Hera moaned, her lust clouded eyes staring at Superman's mighty cock alone. "Make me full again, my love. Take me again and again. my pussy is so lonely without your bis sexy cock." She begged, slowly pushing her abused pussy lips along his shaft.

"No!" Hestia' sudden shouted alerted Superman to look to the sider only to be tackled to the ground by the greek virgin goddess. He grunted a little when he hit the back but he smirked a little as he felt another beautiful busty woman atop him. "I can't let this go on! I'll take her place! I won't let her contine to cheat on my dead brother!" She told him, now determined to give her long protected virginity to the man no the god under her.

Smirking, Superman grabbed her by her slim waist and flipped her over, his body loaming over her. Not letting her speak, he smashed his lips against her and took advantage of her shocked gasp and raped her tongue with his. He took pleasure in her strawberry taste and let his hand wander her spectacular body until he reached her unclothed magisty. 'Must have taken it off when we were fucking.' Superman mused to himself while enjoying the light weak moans Hestia was letting out between their lip lock. He could tell she was gholding back on giving in. That only made him try harder to break her. Seeing as she was wet enough, he took his hand away from her mound and shoved his whole took inside, breaking her long protected hymen, and groaned loudly into the kiss. He could see the tears welling from Hestia' now wide eyes. She tried to hit him, but he soon pinned her arms to her side. Needing some air, he released her lips and gave the pained goddess a smug smirk.

"Your pussy is really tight. Something I can appreciate from a virgin like yourself." The brunette said with his grin still in place, not at all caring for the glaring redhead.

"F-Fuck you!" She sputtered out. When he pushed past her barrier, all she could feel was great pain and felt her insides bleeding all over the intruder that was Superman's giant cock. Hestia felt herself liking the feeling of being so full but she'd never admit it to this bastard who took her purity so savagely.

"Oh no my dear. It's I Kal who will fuck you." Pulling himself out to the tip, he plunged back in, making her body move with his motion. A strangled moan tried to escape her supple lips but she held it in by biting her cheek. Superman could see she was holding back so he decided to play dirty, Keeping his thrusts hard, deep, fast and strong, he soon let one of the hands holding her slim waist to buck against his cock move its way to her plump backside. Raising himself up a little, getting her in a new spot that raised her hips high, he soon smacked her ass hard.

"oh please!" Finally, Hestia couldn't hold in her voice after the vigorous dicking and the new sensation of being spanked. She had never been spanked before and it was shocking to her that she enjoyed it. Her body craved more and Superman was giving it to her with each pump back into her stomach. "S-S-Stop! I-I-It hurts!" while she said that, the brunette could feel from her tightening cunt that she was really enjoying being hit while fucked like the whore she is inside.

"Don't think so." Superman breathed out, his body straining under the amazingly pleasing pressure of this virgin cunt. "Your cunt is so fucking tight I can't stop. Hell, even your hips are fucking mine." The Kryptonian pointed out as he felt her hips unconsciously buck against his own thumping prick. Grabbing the back of her head, he slammed his lips against hers again and mashed his tongue against hers while mercilessly jackhammering her tight pussy. The humiliation of having herself taken in front of the masturbating Hera caused her shame and an odd sense of arousal of having an audience. Superman's bashing tongue was also making her lose her mind deeper and deeper into lust the longer he jammed his dick in and out of her abused mound. The head of his tool kept bumping against her cervix, making her scream in the kiss while coating his cock in her love-juice. Her face resembled her hair and eyes widened all the way when Superman got even higher up and piledrived himself in and out of his new woman.

"Damn!" Leaving the kiss, his lips soon descended upon her creamy neck. His tongue licked and soaked her sweaty flesh in salvia and gave her a small hicky, marking her as his. Hera was cumming so hard as she watched her husband fuck her sister like a wild man. "What a fucking slut you are. Can't believe you came so quickly. You must really fall in love with my cock." Superman said with a smug grin.

"N-N-N-No~! I-I don't! i will never love you are your beautyful cock" She protested with a weak voice and slightly cross-eyed. Hestia could feel her tongue wanting to leave her lips but barely held it back, which was difficult because her open maw that was releasing moans of intense pleasure. 'by his mightycock H-H-H-He's going to make me cum again!' She realized the familiar burning sensation deep within her loins.

"So…" Superman grunted harshly as he felt his balls begin to churn from strain. "Are you going to say…you're my cock slave? If you do, I'll fuck you like this forever!" He promised with a grin while pumping his hips on and off Hestia reddening hips.

Weakly, she shook her head, her brown hair dragging into the carpet.

"N-Never! I'll never submit to your cock!" Hestia yelled out. 'F-F-Fuck!' But her mind didn't really mean it as her body was beginning to work on its own. Her hips slowly but strongly jumped back to Superman's retreating hips. 'I-I-I can't take much more! I feel like I'm going to blow up! My head is getting weak~!' The beauty moaned loudly, her tongue finally leaving her lips. "Cumming!" Hestia screeched out to the heavens as she squirted all over Superman's rampaging big thirteen inch big dick.

Teeth gritting harshly, he could feel them struggle under the pressure, he managed to, barely, hold off his climax that would have rocked her world. 'That's…for when she…accepts!' Superman thought to himself, trying to rein himself back from exploding.

Eyes widened a little when he felt the woman's still squirting cunt coat him. It was so enticing it made him realize he might blow if he doesn't leave. Quickly, he pulled out and moved to his other whore who gladly opened her maw for her Master to release.

Suppressing her gag reflex, she took all her Master's cock down her throat, his balls slapping her chin, and heated her throat up to squeeze all the cum out of his pulsing tool. her eyes looked up in a seductive manner while making a show of taking him out of her throat in a deep loud pop.

"Thank you for the meal, Master~." Hera purred out, her bright cheek nuzzling his still hard prick.

Hestia felt empty inside when she felt Superman leave her and was angry when he gave Hera the cum she had worked so hard for to exact from the kryptonian. The beauty didn't even think of her thoughts as her mind was slowly needing to experience the feeling of being soiled by Superman's cock again and again.

"Superman." Both looked to the side to see Hestia on all fours. Her pussy presented to them. "P-P-Please. I need it now! I don't care about the bet anymore. I-I-I need you cock to destroy my pussy. Don't waste anymore on Hera! Pour it all into me, make me your slave, claim my soul as yours!" She begged with needy eyes that spoke of her submission and desire of Superman to own her as his own. To treat her like a toy he could play with whenever he needed a quick lay.

"Well said slut." Superman said with a happy smirk. He soon laid down on the floor, his member awaiting Hestia' cunt, He commanded. "Now. Ride me like your life depend on it."

Hestia could only do as command and quickly crawled her way to her master. Lifting herself up so her pussy was over his cock, she was about to sit down but Superman was impaitient and grabbed her wide hips and harshly brought her down like a whore.

Hestia' eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but that shock soon turned into orgasmic pleasure. Letting out a loud shriek, the goddess squirted all over her new Master's cock. Superman groaned as the woman, even while cumming, began to bounce on and off his prick. His brown eyes were drawn to her jiggling tits so close to his lips. For now, he let his hands rest on her waist and assist her.

"Damn Hestia! You're cunt is so fucking tight! Keep going! Keep riding my cock like the whore you are on the inside and now outside!" Superman encouraged and let one hand slid up her body and palm her tits. Hestia moaned at the rough hands touching her that only made her walls squeeze his thundering hips tighter.

"I want it, Ise-sama!" After getting some of her breath back after cumming for the fifth time since this began. Her voice was somewhat weak but still very seductive. "I need you to keep fucking me! You're such a stud!" The Goddess said, wildly rutting on and off her lover. Her hair whipped around in the air as she stared at him with love and devotion. "Please! Please give me your cum now!" She begged. Her mind was lost in the sounds of the loud slaps of flesh and the maid that was moaning while she got herself off just a few feet away.

"Good. You're my little whore to fuck now, right? I can do whatever I want to you from this day forward isn't that right?" Superman asked as he slapped her red ass until he felt her cum once again. 'She's really been deprived of pleasure.' The kryptonian realized as the amount of times she squirted over him was staggering.

"I am, Master!" Yelling out, Hestia threw her hands over her head, running them through her sweaty locks. "Just keep fucking my slutty pussy and grace it with your delicious cock-milk!" the goddess begged again. The speed of her bouncing quickened to an almost painful degree but Superman met her with his own speed.

The Goddess felt her speed going down after some time of just bouncing on his cock like a trampoline. Superman felt this and slapped her on her tight and firm ass that he would soon claim after he was done having his fun with her pussy. "I didn't say you could slow down!" He sneered up at the goddess. Bringing her down to him, he wrapped her in his arms and thrusted his cock deep into her womb using his superspeed. "Keep bucking those slutty hips against me, You're not allowed to stop until I cum and even then you have to get down on your knees and suck whatever other juices your sloppy cunt covers me with! Got it?!" Superman roared out, his body straining under the pressure of fucking the brown haired whore who was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Tongue sticking out of her lips with her eyes glazing over, Hestia screamed. "I'm sorry!" She cried out before helping her master fuck her. The beauty managed to lift her sore lower half on and off his still rampaging prick and bring herself down when he pulled her by his strong hands. "Just, please! Keep going! Punish this slutty Goddess body for being so shameful for loving a cock this much! I'm a whore! A whore who loves getting fucked by a kryptonian!" Hestia yelled out, not caring who would hear her pleasurable cries as she had the life fucked out of her.

"Just look at you." Superman said, making her focus on his voice while he slapped her plum bottom, that had been hit by his swinging sack, until it was red while his hips banged in and out of her tight moist vaginal walls. "look at this not so virgin slut wanting my cum inside her dirty cunt while having her brother's wife/ sister getting herself off to her sister begin fucked by her husband!" He sneered, his lips soon catching hers in a sloppy duel that Hestia couldn't possibly win even if she had her mind clear.

"So fucking good~!" Screaming between the heated lip-lock, Hestia had tears of lust flowing down her eyes as she was brutally pounded into. "I don't care anymore! Just keep going! I'd rather have your giant cock inside me for the rest of my life than live us! Please, please make sure your cocks in my pussy every day!" She begged.

Smirking in the kiss, he pulled her head down and whispered. "Don't worry, my brown-cumrag." He said, running his fingers through her hair as he ploughed himself in and out of her womb at the same insane pace. "No one will have this delicious cunt but me." With that said, he recaptured her lips before flipping her around so he was now in control of her again. Leaning on his toes for support, he used the new strength given to make the woman shake and cry as she came again and again from the even deeper dicking and more exciting dicking.

"Oh! Master! You're even deeper inside me now!" Hestia screamed out loudly, her voice so high it almost shattered the glass of the window. She was shut-up again by Superman keeping her close to him and raped her tongue while his other hand slapped her sensitive tits. The beauty squealed like a pig at the new punishment and ecstasy.

"F-Fuck!" Superman breathed out between the kisses. He could feel his balls churn and his legs begin to strain from the constant force he had used from railing Hestia into his personal slut. "I'm cumin!" That was all she got as a warning as Superman's seed shot deep into her wide-open womb.

Her eyes widened all the way, the pupils rolling to the back of her skull, dribble spilling from their combined mouths, while shaking erratically against his still humping prick that forced all the cum to stay inside her. By the time he stopped cumming, it looked like she was three months pregnant. The thought of having the kryptonian's child made her earth-shattering climax continue until she felt like her mind was about to slip into unconsciousness.

Panting, Superman picked her up by her slim waist and gently laid Hestia on the bed in the puddle of cum Hera had stained. Pulling out, Hestia' glazed eyes snapped back to awareness. She missed the warmth of his cock and she felt some of his seed spilling from her womb. Propping herself up with her elbow, she looked at her Master with deep desire. "Kryptonian? Why'd you pull out? I don't want that beautiful cock out of me anymore. You've made me your slave so you have to take responsibility for it. Please, keep pounding my pussy. I can still satisfy you. Don't go back to Hera. My slutty pussy needs you again." Hestia said quietly as she turned around, thrusting her big ass to him.

While it was true that he was about to turn to Hera for his still hard cock, the look and plea of Hestia was very exciting. Glancing at Hera, he saw she was shocked too. 'She never seen her like this.' He mused to himself. "Sorry, Hera. This slut needs my cock." Superman apologized.

Sighing, Hera nodded. "I understand. Just promise to fuck me after you fuck her." The maid asked her master with a sultry smile.

"You can bet on it." Superman said before the turning to the pouting Hestia who obviously didn't like him not paying attention to her. Making his way to her, he grabbed her supple butt and gave it a nice spank, Firmly gripping her hips, heh jammed all his cock into the dripping cunt. "Holy Fuck!" Superman roared out in true bliss as he hammered himself at full force into his new whore that seemed to want nothing but his cum inside her womb.

"Superman! Yes! I have you back inside me!" Hestia said with a happy fuck-stupid smile. "Yes Master, that's it!" She yelped when he spanked her shaking booty while fucking her like the whore she now was and accepted. "Keep fucking me! Spank this sluts dirty ass harder! Fuck my pussy then my ass! I want it there too!" Drool rolled down her lovely face as she begged for it up her backdoor after filling her womb with his juice.

Smirking, he decided to do as asked. Pulling out quickly, he didn't give Hestia enough time to moan her displeasure of not having him inside her, before he plunged deep into her red bottom.

The sudden intrusion to her ass made Hestia fall forward and screamed into the sheets while tears streamed down her face. "Don't stop, Master! It hurts so good! Keep ploughing my ass with that big meaty cock I love so much!" She begged, her voice, while muffled, caused Superman to pull her lush hips back harder onto his rampaging tool.

"That's good, you fucking whore!" Superman grunted hard. Seeing her long flowing hair, he pulled it up so she was flush to his chest. His tongue soon went to her marked neck and sucked on it. Hestia could only mumble incoherently as Superman fucked her stretching asshole like a beast. "I'm going to keep filling this beautiful ass of yours with my cum and cock every chance I get! From now on, like these other bitches, your entire reason for being alive is to be my fuck toy to get me and the others off." He growled while letting his other hand, that was slapping her jumping tits, and slapped her cock-filled ass.

"Yes, kryptonian! Keep fucking me like this! My holes, breasts, heart, and soul belong to you! All I need is to be fucked by you!" Hestia announced, her screams echoing through the room as she managed to buck her aching hips against his member. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each pounding of his cock and spanks.

"That's good, my olymbian-whore. Who knew a virgin goddess was such a whore." Superman mocked with a cock smile.

"I'm such a whore, Master! But only for the kryptonian! He's the only one who can possibly fill me stretched ass and pussy!" She said before turning to him. "Please. Kiss me while I cum!" She begged, puckering her lips.

Leaning into her he captured her lips with his own, their tongue fighting in the air as drool dripped down their bodies and to their connected sexes. Closing their eyes, Superman and Hestia groaned loudly into the others mouths as they climaxed together. Hestia' eyes rolled to the back of her head as she soon fell into a blissful orgasmic induced sleep. She mewled a little when she fell of his cock, making the cum that filled her butthole leave. Her legs were sloppily opened as his semen leaked from both her holes.

Sweating a little more, Superman smiled at his new whore and the soft mumbling. "Kal filled me…I'm his whore…I love him…I love his cock… his sperm…" Even in her sleep she kept her fucked-stupid smile and blush covering her face. He groaned loudly when he felt Hera embrace him from her behind. Her bountiful melons squashed his back. "Fuck me too~!" She begged before pulling him down for another round that left her bowlegged.

SIX HOUR LATER,

Hera was panting hard as the kryptonian's held Hera's body by the hips. He had covered her entire being in his white seed and she had finally hit her limit after fucking her delicious pussy for the countless time. Taking himself out, he pulled his blonde haired goddess with him and his newly conquered goddess, Hestia and Hera quickly threw their arms around him for warmth.

"i love you." They both moaned in happiness of feeling their Masters warmth. the kryptonian.  



	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79

Karen walked down the hallway, she heard the soft moaning of a girl. When neared her room door, she realized that's where it was coming from.

"What the hell is that bitch doing in my fucking room," she said to herself, a little angry now. Karen and Clark both told Kara, that under no circumstances was she to go into their room. Karen peeked around the corner, and almost yelled in anger. Kara had her head laid back, with her legs spread wide, running the shaft of the vibrator up and down her slit. She had shirt and bra pushed up over her big perky tits, pinching one of her nipples, as she writhed on the bed.

"That fucking slut is masturbating on my bed, with one of my toys," Karen said under her breath angrily. While Karen was mad at her, she had to admit that she was a little intrigued by the younger girl. Kara stopped sliding the toy over her slit, ready to see if she could penetrate herself with it. She lifted her head up, looking down and swollen slit, as she lined the head of it up with her entrance. She slowly began to push it in, feeling her pussy stretch and slowly open up to allow it in. She threw her head back, letting out a loud gasp, "Oh my God!"

Karen covered her mouth to muffle any noises, watching the blonde girl penetrate herself with her toy. She knew Kara needed to be punished for this, but how would she punish her. She knew she could just fire her, but that would be to easy. No she to make this bitch suffer. Kara continued to ease the toy into her, feeling her pussy being stretched to the max. "Holy Shit it's big," she gasped aloud, feeling it brush against her clit.

When Karen heard that, she quietly entered the room, thinking she had a plan. She quietly walked up next to the bed, looking down at the younger girl's impaled pussy. She saw the girl's tiny pussy lips being stretched tight around the toy, feeling her own pussy tingle a little. She stood there, not saying a word or moving.

Kara held her eyes closed tight, a little in pain of having her tight hole stretched so much. She slowly began to withdraw the toy, feeling like the inside of her pussy was being pulled out with it.

"slut, are we enjoying ourselves?" Karen finally asked angrily. Kara almost jumped off of the bed at Karen's words, pulling the toy completely out of her. She looked up at Karen in shock.

"M... Mrs... Kent, I... I..." she started to say, but was quickly cutoff.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in our room, and using my toy," Karen yelled at Kara.

"I... I... I'm really sorry, Mrs kent" Kara said, almost crying.

"Oh you're sorry," Karen spouted in anger, grabbing Kara's arm and squeezing it hard. "You know I could just fire your ass, but then that would be to easy. No, you want to be a slut, we'll make you a slut," Karen yelled, yanking Kara up to a sitting position.

Kara looked at Karen in fear, wondering what Karen had planned. She watched Karen reach into the cabinet, and heard the chains clinging together. Kara's fear turned to terror when she saw Karen bring out some chains in front of her.

"Usually my husband and I use these on each other, but today I think we'll make an exception," Karen said angrily, quickly putting a cuff on Kara's wrist and wrenching it tight. She then quickly put another cuff on Kara's other wrist, and tightened it down. She forced Kara to lay back down, and attached the other ends of the chains on the eyelets, so Kara's arms were spread apart over her head.

Kara tried to struggle against the restraints, knowing that it would probably get worse if she was able to free herself. "Please no, please no, I'm sorry, please let me go," she pleaded.

Karen laughed angrily. "It's far to late for that, you're not leaving until my husband gets here now," she said, continuing to laugh at the younger girl's pleads. She grabbed a couple more chains, and quickly attached them to Kara's ankles, and the other ends to eyelets on the bedposts at the foot, leaving Kara helpless and spread eagle on her bed. "Now you just wait here until my husband gets home," Karen said, patting Kara's cheek playfully.

after calling her husband telling hour later Karen went back into her room, to find Kara asleep.

"Hey slut, wake up, you can't be sleeping," she yelled, walking up to the bed.

"Please let me go, just fire me, Mrs kent I'm sorry," Kara pleaded again. Karen smiled devilishly at her.

"I already told you, that would be to easy, no you have to wait for my husband to get here," she said, hearing a car door slam shut. "And speak of the devil, here he is," she said excitedly, quickly exiting the room, and closing the door behind her.

Karen greeted Clark in the front room.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She asked, smiling wide at him.

"It went ok," Clark answered, noticing her wry smile.

"That's good, honey we need to talk about something," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. Clark looked at her with concern, as they sat down on the couch, knowing that meant he just had to listen to her vent about something. He looked at Karen, trying to look like he was interested in what she had to say, but wasn't really.

"I got off of work an hour early today, and came straight home, figuring I would let Kara go do something before her classes," Karen said, looking at her husband sternly. Clark nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah that was a good idea," he said, still trying to show he was interested.

"Well when I came into the house, the TV was on, but Kara wasn't around. So I decided to see if maybe she was trying to get our child to sleep," Karen continued, looking for his reaction.

Clark simply nodded, not saying a word. He had no idea where this was going, but thought it sounded kind of ridiculous to him.

"As I walked down the hall to our children room, I heard that slut moaning, and discovered it was coming from our room," Karen said, her anger starting to come through again. Now Clark was interested when he heard that.

"Was she having sex in our bed with a guy?" He asked, not wanting to show interest to much.

"She might as well have been. No the slut was playing with herself, and using my Vibator, Clark's dick twitched in his pants, trying to imagine what that scene would have looked like. Yes Karen and him had a very active sex life, but he was a guy, and enjoyed looking at the babysitters they had hired. While he had never seen any of them naked like donna, or thought of doing anything with them sexually, he did fantasize about them once in a while.

"So you fired her?" Clark asked, looking at Karen sincerely, still trying to hide his excitement.

Karen vigorously shook her head.

"No really and that would have been to easy for the bitch," she said.

Clark had heard Karen talk like this several times, so it didn't come as a shock to him.

"So what did you do to her? did you kill her are something?" He asked with a smile.

Karen scoffed laughingly at his question.

"not really my love, That slut is tied down to our bed eagerly awaiting her punishment," the short haired blonde said with a devilish smile.

Clark looked at Karen with a blank look.

"H... her punishment?" he stuttered out.

Karen nodded, "yep, you and I are going to fuck that slut while and teach her some lesson."

Clark's look turned to shock, not believing what he had just heard. Yes this was almost every man's dream, but he was in shock that his wife was telling him to do it. "B... but that's rape," he muttered, realizing that this could have consequences too.

Karen laughed, "you can't rape the willing honey, especially if we use catching her against her." Karen had already thought about that, and figured she had a way to make sure Kara wouldn't tell anyone even if she wanted to.

"How are we supposed to use catching her masturbating against her?" Clark asked.

"You know the computer in our room is always on, while the webcam may not be, we can just tell her we have it on video, and would make sure she never got a job again," Karen said, grinning wide. "And plus we can record us pleasuring her, so we have that on record too," she added.

Clark shook his head, not sure that was going to work. But he did know that once Karen set her mind on something, there was no talking her out of it. He got up off of the couch, looking down at his wife.

"What about our child?" He asked, helping Karen up.

"She's over at Diana's, I already took care of that," Karen answered, leading the way towards their room. Clark followed her closely. His dick was rock hard, threatening to rip his phant off. He was still a little unsure about all of this. Karen turned the door handle to their room.

"Knock, knock slut, we're here," the short haired blonde said, pushing the door open. Kara jumped awake when she heard Karen. She lifted her head, watching Karen enter the room, and Clark coming in behind her. Kara look at the both of them with a pleading look, but didn't say anything. Clark looked at the young girl splayed out on the bed, looking at her shaved slit and on up to her exposed, firm tits. He felt his dick immediately beginning to respond to the scene in front of him, this caused the kent cock throb a little.

"So slut are you ready for your punishment now slut?" Karen asked, walking up next to the bed. Kara knew she didn't have a choice either way, so she slowly nodded at Karen, and then looked at Clark. She noticed him staring at her pussy, and she looked down at his crotch, noticing the bulge. She wondered what they had planned for her, but figured it didn't do any good to fight them. Karen looked at her husband with a wide smile.

"Ok Clark, get over here," she ordered, and then looked back down at Kara and smiled. Clark moved next to his wife, unsure of what she was wanting him to do. He looked down at Kara's tits, noticing her nipples standing out erect from her puffy areolas. Karen grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him to her other side, so he was standing right by Kara's head. She then reached down and quickly unzipped his pants. Clark looked Karen in shock, not believing this was happening. He knew she had told him the he was going to have sex with Kara, he just didn't think Karen was serious.

Karen reached into Clark's pants opening, and pulled his thirteen inch hard dick through the slit in his boxers and zipper opening of his pants. She looked at Kara,

"so you wanna be a dirty slut in our house, now you will now get your wish." Karen said with a smile, Kara looked at Clark's exposed dick with wide eyes. While it was not the thickest or longest dick she had ever seen, she knew it wasn't fully hard yet. It was at this point, that she realized they were going to fuck her. She started struggling against her restraints again.

"no, no, please no." Kara started to plead again.

"How many times do I have tell your slut ass, it's to late for that. You see that computer over there, it has a webcam on it, and the webcam is always on, so it captured what you were doing," Karen lied, looking at Kara then reached down and released the cuffs holding Kara's arms in place. She then quickly released the cuffs on her ankles, and moved back up next to Clark. "Ok since you like being a slut so much, it's time to get him up, so start sucking slut," Karen said, grabbing one of the chains and pulling Kara towards Clark.

Kara looked up at Clark with a scared looked.

"Please no, I don't want too," she pleaded in a whisper.

"You heard me slut, suck his cock," Karen yelled, grabbing the back of Kara's long blonde hair and pushing her towards Clark's hard dick. Clark grabbed his thirteen inch dick, and held it up, more than ready to get his dick sucked now.

"You heard Karen, suck my dick," he said, getting into it now. Kara reluctantly opened her mouth, and engulfed the head of Clark's dick, sucking on it hard. She knew she couldn't fight them, so she decided to just give in to their demands. She moved her mouth further onto Clark's dick, moving down until her nose pushed against his abdomen, taking it fully in her mouth.

"That's it, be a good cocksucker slut, suck my husband's married dick real good," Karen said, pushing hard on the back of Kara's head.

Clark stood there nonchalantly, looking down at the young girl, not wanting to show how much he was enjoying it yet. He wanted to make Kara think she wasn't doing it right. Karen moved her hand away from Kara's head, and reached into the cabinet, retrieving her strap-on harness, and a smaller dildo for it.

"Now you better not stop sucking his dick slut, get him nice and hard," she said, stepping back and starting to undress herself.

Kara started bobbing her head up and down quickly, feeling Clark's dick beginning to harden in her mouth. As his dick grew bigger, she wasn't able to take all of it into her mouth anymore, continuing to bob her head on it.

Clark continued to stand there, letting the girl do all of the work. He threw his head back though, letting out a long groan, finding it hard to contain his pleasure. Kara pulled away from his dick when she heard that, looking up him.

"Am I doing it right Mr. Kent?" She asked, slowly stroking his erection. Clark looked down at her, slowly nodding.

"Oh yes slut, keep going," he groaned. Kara smiled at him, starting to enjoy herself now. She then opened her mouth wide again, and engulfed his dick, sucking on it hard.

Karen had stripped completely naked, and put the strap-on on after switching, so she figured using it on Kara would be about the same.

Karen moved around to the other side of the bed, and climbed on behind Kara. She grabbed Kara's hips and pulled her around until Kara was on her hands and knees between her and Clark. Kara looked over her shoulder at Karen, noticing the strap-on sticking out from Karen's pussy. Her eyes widened as she watched Karen move to her knees behind her, realizing that Karen was going to fuck her. Karen saw Kara looking back at her. She smacked Kara on the back of her head hard. "Did I say you could stop sucking my husband cock slut? No, now I wanna hear you choke on it. Clark make her choke on your dick," Karen yelled. looking at Clark sternly.

The smack on the back of her head took Kara by surprise, but she looked back at Clark's dick and engulfed the head of it. She was also taken by surprise when Clark put his hand on the back of her head, and moved his hips forward, pushing the head of his dick into her throat. She tried to pull away, but Clark held her in place, as she began to gag on his dick.

"That's it, teach that slut a lesson about using my toy to masturbate with in our room," Karen said, listening to Kara gag.

Clark grabbed a handful of Kara's blonde hair, while moving his hips back, to let her breath a little. He looked down at her and smiled, really starting to enjoy himself now.

"You like being my cocksucking slut huh?" He groaned. Kara had to admit she was enjoying herself, nodding at him. She never been dominated or talked to like this before, but it was turning her on, and she didn't know why. Clark then moved his hips forward again, jamming his thirteen inch dick into the back of her throat again, he groaned. "That's it slut, choke on my dick,"

Karen ran her hand across Kara's swollen pussy feeling the girl's wetness. "Mmm, somebody's enjoying herself," she moaned, moving up behind Kara, holding her fake cock steady, guiding it towards Kara's slit.

Kara felt the cold rubber head of the dildo pushing against her entrance, knowing that she was about to be penetrated at both ends for the first time ever. She quickly tried to catch breath again when Clark moved his hips back, when she felt the rubber dick penetrate her tight pussy. She let out a loud moan, feeling her pussy stretch to accommodate the intrusion.

Karen pushed the strap-on into Kara until her hips rested Kara's upturned ass. She raised her hand in the air, and brought it down hard on Kara's ass.

"Does our slut like having two dicks at once?" Karen asked, raising her hand again and spanking Kara hard again and again.

Kara moaned loudly again, the pain from Karen spanking her exciting her more. She wiggled her ass against Karen, wanting the woman to fuck her with the fake dick. Her moan was soon muffled as Clark shoved his dick back into her throat, causing her to choke and gag again. Karen grabbed Kara's hips, ready to fuck her hard. She slowly moved her hips back, looking down at the exiting dildo, seeing it glisten with the girl's juices. Karen then held tight onto Kara's hips, slamming her hips forward, hard and fast, their skin slapping together when she buried the dildo back in Kara's pussy.

Clark looked at his wife with pleasure, thoroughly enjoying himself. He then moved his hips back, allowing Kara to breathe as Karen started fucking her from behind. Kara tried to catch her breath again, while pushing herself back into Karen's thrusts, enjoying the feeling of having something filling her pussy. She looked up at Clark with lust when he let go of her hair and stepped away from her. She then looked over her shoulder at Karen, looking at the older woman with lust.

"Mmm, yes fuck me mrs Kent," she moaned loudly.

Karen heard Kara, raising her hand and smacking Kara's ass hard again.

"So you like getting fucked by my cock, huh slut?" Karen asked through gritted teeth, continuing to pound into Kara hard and fast, enjoying herself.

Clark had stepped away from the bed, and proceeded to undress himself, continuing to watch the scene in front of him. After he was naked, he stepped back towards the bed.

"Ok it's my turn with the slut's pussy," he said, looking at his wife.

Karen slammed back into Kara one more time, spanking her hard one last time. She then moved her hips back, withdrawing the dildo from Kara's tight pussy. She pushed Kara forward by the ass, looking up at her husband.

"Fuck her slut pussy good," the big boobed woman said, staying there on her knees, the dildo glistening with Kara's juices. Clark grabbed Kara by the arms, pulling her up in front of him, and roughly pushing her back hard. He then grabbed Kara's legs and pulled them towards him, until her ass was at the edge of the bed, and she was laying on her back, with her head by Karen.

Karen looked down at Kara, smiling evilly.

"Oh look at that, the slut is in position to clean off my cock now," she said, grabbing the dildo and guiding it to Kara's mouth.

Kara tried to hold her mouth shut, but Karen's persistent pushing made that almost impossible. She reluctantly opened her mouth, and it was quickly filled by the fake dick, and taste of her own pussy.

Clark looked down at Kara's pussy, seeing it gaping slightly now from the hard pounding from his wife. He used his forefinger and middle finger to spread her pussy lips apart, seeing her inflamed clit poking out from its hood. He moved to his knees, putting her leg over his shoulder, and moved his head towards her crotch. He stuck his tongue out, and flicked the tip of it over her exposed clit, feeling her body shake against him.

"That's it slut, suck my cock," Karen groaned, pushing the strap-on into the girl's mouth, and beginning to fuck her mouth.

Kara moaned into the dildo, feeling Clark flicking his tongue across her clit, feeling her orgasm growing inside of her. She sucked on the rubber dick, not liking it because it wasn't real, but still enjoying it.

Clark flicked his tongue against Kara's clit a few more times, feeling her body jump and tremble against him. He then stood back up, ready to penetrate her now. He held his big dick steady, guiding it towards her hole. When the head of his dick began to enter her, he let out a long groan, feeling her heat permeating through his dick. He held her leg tight against his chest, and slammed his hips forward, burying his dick in the teenager's pussy.

Kara moaned into the fake dick when Clark slammed into her, enjoying the feeling of his dick deep inside of her. She wanted to beg him to fuck her hard, but Karen kept the dildo in her mouth, so she started gyrating her hips against him, feeling his dick rub against her pussy walls.

"Oh our little slut likes that huh?" Karen moaned loudly, reaching down and slapping Kara's her ultra sensitive clit.

Clark felt his dick being squeezed by Kara's pussy, as his wife slapped the girl's clit harder. He started to slowly move his dick in and out of Kara, enjoying the feeling of her tighter recess.

"Don't take it easy on the slut Clark, fuck her like you mean it, punish her," Karen yelled at him, rubbing Kara's clit roughly now.

Clark nodded at his wife, quickly withdrawing his dick, and then slamming back into her hard. He started fucking Kara as hard and fast as he could, their skin slapping together when he drove into her. Kara's body started to jump and tremble with her impending orgasm. The motion of Clark's dick, and Karen start rubbing her clit, was bringing her orgasm on quickly. She was able breath again when Karen pulled the dildo out of her mouth, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Clark kept up his pace, slamming into hard with each stroke, feeling Kara's pussy getting tighter. He looked at his wife, groaning, "I think she's going to cum."

"Mmm, is our little slut gonna cum for us," Karen moaned, looking down at Kara. "Cum for us slut, cum all over his dick," Karen said through gritted teeth, continuing to rub the girl's clit hard. Kara's back arched off of the bed, her orgasm coursing through her body quickly.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned loudly, having one of her most incredible orgasms ever. Clark was having a difficult time continuing to fuck her, her pussy getting extremely tight as she came, almost forcing his dick out of her. He drove his dick back into her and held it there, feeling her pussy massage his shaft.

"Wow look at our slut cum, mmm," Karen moaned, slowing her hand on Kara's clit, watching the girl's body shake and tremble as she came. Kara's body continued to tremble as her orgasm slowly faded, smiling up at Clark and Karen.

"Wow that was amazing," she gasped, out of breath

Karen looked down at Kara.

"So you liked that huh? Well time for you to ride my cock for a while," Karen said, roughly grabbing Kara's arm and pulling her up.

Kara moaned softly as Clark's dick slipped out her pussy, looking at Karen in shock. She thought she was done, but it was apparent Karen wasn't yet. She knelt up as Karen yanked on her arm, watching the fake dick bounce as Karen moved to her back next to her.

"Ok slut, get on my dick and ride it," Karen commanded, pulling Kara over her.

Kara straddled Karen's abdomen,feeling the dildo rub up against her ass. She lifted her hips up, looking down at the fake dick as she moved her pussy over it. Karen grabbed the dildo, holding it steady and in line with Kara's entrance.

"That's a good slut, ride my dick," she said, watching Kara's pussy lips open up around the dildo as she lowered herself down. Kara moaned softly as she impaled herself on the rubber dick, lowering herself down until her ass rested on Karen's thighs. She put her hands on Karen's stomach, slowly lifting her hips up, and watching the dildo reappear.

Karen put her hands on Kara's hips, lifting the girl up faster, and then pulling down hard on the girl's hips.

"I said ride my cock slut," Karen yelled, lifting her hips up into Kara. Karen looked at her husband, who was standing behind them, slowly stroking his dick. "Make the slut clean you off honey," Karen said, making Kara bounce up and down on the strap-on.

Clark was more than happy to oblige, climbing onto the bed and standing next to Kara. He held onto his dick, guiding it towards the girl's mouth.

Kara opened her mouth, accepting Clark's dick into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned into his dick, taking it in as far as she could without choking. Clark put his hand on the back of her head, driving his dick into her throat again.

"She said suck it clean," he growled, holding her head against him. Kara gagged on Clark's dick, freezing on top of Karen, unable to concentrate on both of them at the same time now. She looked up at Clark with a pleading look, feeling his dick throb in her mouth.

Karen raised her hand and brought down hard on Kara's ass.

"I didn't say you could stop slut," she yelled, spanking Kara hard again. Clark looked down at Kara, with an evil smile.

"That's it, choke on my dick," he groaned, thoroughly enjoying himself. He then let go of her head, allowing her to pull back and breath.

Kara pulled her head back, coughing, trying to catch her breath. She was grinding herself against Karen, feeling the head of the dildo pushing against her cervix. She was taken by surprise when Karen grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, their tits smashing against each other.

Karen moved her hands back down to Kara's ass, lifting the girl up, and pushing her back down hard. She then pulled Kara's ass cheeks apart, looking at her husband with a devilish smile, "stick your dick up her ass honey."

Kara tried to pull away when she heard what Karen had said, not wanting to take Clark's dick in her ass.

"No, please no," she pleaded, struggling to get off of Karen, but Clark was already behind her holding onto her hips.

Clark looked at the girl's puckered butthole, more than ready to fulfill his wife's request. He grabbed some lube from the cabinet, not wanting it to be to uncomfortable for the girl. He squirted some onto his hand, and then rubbed it onto Kara's asshole, and slowly pushing his forefinger into her rectum.

Kara knew it didn't do any good to fight, so she laid there, eyes shut tight, feeling Clark's finger prod at her backdoor. It was a little uncomfortable to her, but was also sending all kinds of new feelings throughout her body. Clark pulled his finger out of Kara's ass, and rubbed some lube onto his dick. He then guided it towards his target, keeping his eyes locked on her puckered hole. He pushed the head of his dick against her hole steadily, letting out a light gasp when it opened up and allowed him in. Kara winced a little when her ass was penetrated for the first time, but not really in pain, more in surprise. She felt his dick slowly sink into her, becoming a little more uncomfortable the further it went, but remained silent.

"That's it honey, fuck her ass," Karen moaned happily, keeping her hands on Kara's ass, and holding her cheeks apart. Clark steadily pushed into Kara's backdoor, feeling the dildo in her pussy, through the thin membrane separating them. He let out a long groan when he was fully buried in the girl's ass, feeling her rectal muscles squeeze at the intruder.

"Holy shit," Kara whispered, feeling like she was being torn wide open down there, never feeling so full before. She didn't know what to concentrate on, Clark's dick being in her ass, the strong feeling that she had to go to bathroom, or the feeling of being split in half by the double penetration.

He put his hands on Kara's ass, slowly withdrawing his dick, feeling her sphincter squeeze tight at his exiting shaft.

"Holy shit her ass is tight," he groaned, pulling back until just the head of his dick was still in her.

"Well fuck her tight ass Clark, fuck it until you're ready to cum, but don't cum in her," Karen growled, lifting Kara's hips up a bit, and moving her hips up and down, moving the dildo in and out of Kara. With one steady push, Clark sank his dick back into Kara's ass, letting out another long groan of pleasure. He could feel his wife fucking the girl from below, feeling the dildo run along the underside of his dick, heightening his excitement.

Kara was feeling both pain and pleasure, as the dick's moved in tandem, in and out of her ass and pussy. She could feel the familiar pressure of an orgasm building inside of her, wondering how that could be when she was feeling pain too. Clark was moving in and out of Kara's asshole easily now, driving his dick into her hard with each inward thrust. He moved his hips in time with Karen's movements, each time she moved down, he drove into Kara. He could feel his balls tightening up for their impending release, and feeling Kara's ass getting even tighter. Karen looked up at her husband, noticing the familiar look that he was about to blow.

"Pull out Clark, don't cum in her," she said, pushing on Clark's thighs. Clark groaned in disappointment, but reluctantly withdrew his dick from Kara's ass. He looked down at it gaping open, and watched it slowly close back shut.

Karen pushed Kara off of her,

"get on the floor and get on your knees slut."

Kara was a little disappointed that she didn't get to cum. She did as she was told, moving onto her knees on the floor, and watching Clark move in front of her. Karen moved up behind Kara, still on the bed, and grabbed the girl's head, making sure she didn't move.

"Shoot that hot cum all over her face, cum coat our slut's face honey," she said through gritted teeth. Clark started stroking his dick quickly, looking down at the helpless girl's face. He felt his cum beginning to move up from his balls.

"Here it comes," he groaned, as his dick throbbed and the first shot of cum rocketed out, landing on Kara's forehead and stringing over her left eye and down to her cheek.

"Oh yeah, look at all of that cum," Karen moaned, watching another shot of cum fly out and land on Kara's other eye. Kara jumped and winced when each shot of cum landed on her face. she was unable to watch it, with Clark's sticky cum covering her eyes.

"Open your mouth slut," Karen said, putting her pinky fingers on Kara's chin to open her mouth.

Clark squeezed the last little bit of his cum out of his, making it dribble into Kara's open mouth. He stumbled backwards, admiring Kara's cum covered face.

"Mmm, wow honey our slut made you cum a lot huh, but not much as me" Karen moaned, which made Kara jealous. She ran her finger through the cum, and then put it in Kara's mouth. "That's a good slut, clean up the mess you made," she said playfully and slapped Kara ass hard.

Kara had tasted cum several times before, but had to admit, Clark's was the best tasting ever, not real salty or tangy like the others. She wiped the cum off of her eyes, looking up at Clark with wide smile.

"So slut, did you learn your lesson?" Karen asked, moving off of the bed.

Kara wanted to shake her head no, hoping maybe it would continue, but slowly nodded.

"Yes I did, I'm sorry and it won't happen again," she said, trying to sound sincere.

Karen looked at Clark,

"so what do you think should we keep her as a babysitter?"

suddenly Kara slapped Karen ass.

"that's for slapping me slut" and she slapped her again "that's for lying about you make him cum more than me"

"I said the truth Kara and we are not done yet you are breaking the rules of role playing slut you are supposed to be a nanny not a superslut" Karen said.

"you're not he cums a lot when he fucks me and i am not a slut and i can sense you are horny but you are not getting my husband today" Kara said,

"that's enough both of you on your knees now," Clark said with both of them did knowing who is the boss.

"you know Kal next time we do this role playing you know i should be your wife she should be nanny and we should tie her and make her watch while we are having sex?" Kara said with a smile. before Karen was about to say something but the kyptonian pinned powergirl and kissed her.

"my turn Kara, now Kal fuck me" Karen said and the kryptonian began to fuck her hard, the fun was about just beginning.

A/N = hai guys reviews are welcome


End file.
